Whole Again
by RevenantReaper337
Summary: Sequel to Time Heals All. It's been nearly a year since Drek's defeat; the day Ratchet last saw Ellen alive before she was cruelly torn away. Fate works in mysterious ways however, and an unexpected opportunity provided by the eccentric head of a mega corporation in a distant galaxy may be just the catalyst needed to reunite the heroes of Solana once more. Covers R&C 2.
1. Here We Go Again

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I am back in business!**

 **Aside from starting another story in the new year (A War Horse In Equestria, perhaps you've read it?) I've been working my backside off to get this sequel story up and running. The original plan was to at least have the first story arc complete by the time I posted the first chapter; allowing me to keep up a regular posting schedule like before while having a comfortable buffer in case I needed to change anything.**

 **Unfortunately real life has once again gotten in the way, and so I only have the first seven chapters drafted and ready instead of my original goal of around twelve. That said, not having a one week time limit per chapter does mean that each one is generally longer than those in Time Heals All; which is why I'll be releasing new chapters every two weeks instead. That way there'll be a regular update schedule as I work on the next chapter rather than leaving everyone waiting for ages once the stockpile inevitably runs dry.**

 **This story continues directly on from Time Heals with little preamble. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you start there since most of the references hereafter will make little sense to you otherwise. As for everyone else; welcome back, I can only hope this story will live up to your expectations.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **It's been a long time coming, but here we are… let's do this.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Here We Go Again…**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau, Veldin**

 **Solana Galaxy**

 **G2.17.067 Galactic calendar**

 **9:13am local time**

"Ratchet, we are on in five minutes."

The lombax casually waved his minute metal friend off. "Thanks, I'll be there in a sec."

Clank gave him a nod before retracing his steps back to where the camera crew was setting up their equipment in front of their shared home come garage workshop. Ratchet returned his gaze to the framed photograph he held in one hand, the image clearly showing a gleeful bikini clad Ellen with her arms wrapped around the thoroughly drenched lombax in swimming trunks; an amused smile on his face as they looked upon each other with an unbridled sense of fondness in their eyes. Clank had taken that picture back on Pokitaru when they collectively decided to take some down time from saving the galaxy from Drek, a preserved moment in time that marked the changing relationship between the two from friends into something far more intimate.

Less than a day later, she was gone. Lost to him by way of the exploding Deplanetizer.

It hurt him more than anything he had ever experienced before, worse than being shot, bitten or stabbed by the myriad of alien creatures they had fought side by side in their brief time together. Even though he now knew thanks to Clank's ever logical intellect that she was more than likely back on her home planet, all it did was dull the heart ache of not being able to see her; to feel her soft lips on his, hear her mirthful musical laughter, and the twinkle in those cool icy blue eyes as they bantered back and forth.

"I'll never forget you babe. Just you wait, one day we'll be together again." He idly stroked a thumb over the frozen image of his lost love before placing the framed photo aside and moving after Clank, weaving through the half dozen or so people busy setting up lighting and sound rigs in preparation for filming to commence.

Unsurprisingly, both Ratchet and Clank had obtained a quasi celebrity status after their galaxy spanning adventure, and with it came the inevitable media attention. The interview to which they had agreed to participate in was but the latest in a long line of similar shows that had lined up to secure their presence, though the interest had died off gradually over time as people began to settle down back once the novelty wore off and things returned to normal in the post blarg invasion world. While he might have once basked in the success of becoming a household name galaxy wide under other circumstances, Ratchet instead used his screen time and minor fame to further gain the resources he needed to track down Earth's location and subsequently Ellen as well. This particular show was 'Behind the Hero', a popular series that focused upon the hero community and their exploits; a fitting platform all thought considered.

Ratchet settled into the recliner chair sat in the middle of the cleared garage workshop, Clank dwarfed by the identical model upon which he was perched alongside him as the film crew finally cleared the set. "All set little buddy?"

The tiny silver robot nodded cordially at his companion's question. "Indeed, however I find myself more and more concerned for your well being. Are you sure you wish to participate in this interview?"

The lombax shook his head with a faint snort. "You worry too much, I'll be fine! Just...got a lot on my mind right now."

Before Clank could reply however, the novalian director held up a hand and called for quiet on the set shortly followed by the camera starting to roll. "We're live in three, two, one..."

The duo could see the show's logo on a monitor nearby that broadcast the show in real time before it cut to the camera zooming in on their shared home and the interviewer's cultured voice narrating over the top. "Welcome back to Behind the Hero. Tonight's heroes are the duo who recently restored peace and order to our galaxy; Ratchet & Clank. So, gentlemen, tell us about your latest _incredible_ adventures."

Lounging back in his chair, the relaxed looking lombax was the epitome of chilled confidence. "Well as you can imagine, we've been pretty busy. After Drek's defeat there were parades, press conferences, fancy dress balls..."

 _'Using every bolt I've got to find a way to reach Ellen...'_

"And the wiener roast at Al's."

Ratchet waved a hand dismissively at his friend's ad lib comment. "Oh yeah, that. And then...things started to slow down a bit. After that we... well..."

Clank cut in as he faltered once more. "There was the grand opening at Groovy Lube."

The lombax latched on to the lifeline his friend had inadvertently thrown him with a snap of his fingers. " _Right_. I think that was...last week."

Clank sighed in response. " _Six months ago._ "

Ratchet squirmed a little in his seat at the rebuke, schooling his features as he tried to regain control of the interview. "We're _still_ pretty busy, but in a more...uh, domestic sense."

His diminutive robot friend nodded before piping up once more. "Yesterday I flushed out my radiator core."

The lombax could only stare stare wearily back at the camera in defeat "I guess... no one needs a hero right now."

Seeing that things weren't going anywhere fast, the interviewer tried a different tack. "And what of your other companion, the markazian girl rumoured to fight alongside you both?"

A weak smile tugged at Ratchet's lips as his eyes looked off into the distance at the question. "Ellen's a human, not markazian. She's...not with us right now..."

 _'I just hope she's safe, where ever she is...'_

* * *

 **Glasgow, Scotland. Planet Earth**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **July 6th 2013**

 **2:37pm GMT**

"Bye guys, see you next week!"

A chorus of similar calls followed Ellen and her co-worker Caitlin as they got off their shift at the independent coffee shop where they both worked, closing the glass panelled front door behind them as they walked out on to the high street. The weather was surprisingly decent for once, with speculation on the weather broadcasts that it might end up being one of the warmest periods since records began, and it looked like the sun might actually hold out for the first time since she had moved to a shared flat in the city from her parents' house further up north. It had been nearly a year since the incident that transported Ellen to another galaxy; since she had last seen Ratchet and Clank as they all fell from the collapsing Deplanetizer to the harsh Veldin surface below, and was subsequently catapulted across the universe to land back home almost where she had originally disappeared.

To say the experience changed her life would be an understatement, her behaviour in the last eleven months testament to that fact. Her family had been incredibly relieved when she had arrived home of her own accord, even with the myriad of injuries besides her broken arm. But once the question of where she had been came up, she felt torn at having to lie to her parents about experiencing 'amnesia'.

Upon being taken to hospital for treatment, the doctors had been astonished at her accelerated healing rate and Ellen had been worried when they took blood samples to try and determine the cause, but thankfully didn't find any trace of the nanotech in her body much to her relief. It also didn't help that the government had a marked interest in the downed Blarg probe that had caused the incident in the first place, and after questioning by both the police and what she suspected were MI5 agents, she was almost certain she was being shadowed by the authorities even before she decided to get her life back on track and finish her college engineering course.

Outside of that, her hobbies had taken a surprisingly twist to those that knew her best. Though she still liked to stargaze, she now knew for certain that there really was life beyond Earth; and the thought that the lombax she had grown to love was out there somewhere beyond her reach was depressing. Instead of letting it get her down though, she took steps to make sure if - no, _when_ Ratchet and Clank eventually found her, she would be ready for whatever crazy messed up adventure her fuzz ball had managed to get himself mixed up in.

Once things had settled down a few months after her dramatic return and the sobering funeral for her brother, Ellen had thrown herself into her mixed martial arts training and cross country runs with a renewed vigour; enhancing her taut musculature even further than what she previously had in addition to drastically increasing her stamina. She had also taken up airsofting in order to keep her combat skills sharp, and had earned a bit of a reputation for her aggressively mobile style that blitzed through unwary players; a hard habit to break considering she and Ratchet were constantly fighting on the move all the time.

It was in fact at one such gathering that she had met Caitlin, who had been roped into going airsofting with some friends and the two had hit it off after teaming up to storm a bunker together. It was because of the blonde Glaswegian native that she managed to get a job in the coffee shop she now worked in part time around her college course, trying to build up a nest egg before deciding whether or not to go on to university.

Caitlin herself was a straight forward sort of girl who wasn't afraid to ask questions, and since she eventually recognised Ellen as the girl who had been reported missing for three days by the media before suddenly turning up, she had plenty to ask. One of the things Caitlin had been able to glean was that Ellen had been involved with someone, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since her mysterious disappearance and subsequent return. She couldn't even get the boy's _name_ out of the athletic redhead for crying out loud! Seeing as she had the tight lipped girl on her own for now though, it presented a perfect opportunity to gently needle her for details.

"So Ellen, you want to go out for a few drinks tonight?"

Said redhead blinked back to the present from whatever trail of thought she was on to look questioningly at her friend. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Caitlin gave an exaggerated sigh and roll of her eyes. "I _said_ did you want to go out for a few drinks tonight. Maybe we'll see Alan again; the guy from that club last week, remember?" At the silent grimace that graced Ellen's face, the blonde girl groaned in annoyance. "You're still thinking about _him_ , aren't you? The boy you left behind...wherever. Ellen, it's not healthy to keep pining after someone this long. How do you know the guy hasn't moved on?"

Ellen shook her head vehemently. "Not him, Cait. If he's anything like I remember then he's probably still trying to find me..."

As much faith as she had in Ratchet's single minded determination, Caitlin's words still caused a niggle of doubt to form in her mind. _'It has been 11 months... What if he can't find me? What if...he really has moved on...?'_ She couldn't really blame him if he had, especially considering just how long distance their relationship would now be, but she still clung to a sliver of hope.

Ellen had tried to get back into her daily routine and live her normal life again, only to find that there was a gaping hole that wasn't there before. She tried to fill it with various activities like the airsoft gatherings, but it just wasn't the same when compared to what she had gone through. The truth was that her time away from Earth had ruined things for her in a way; the vast expanse of worlds a galaxy away filled her with a sense of wonder and awe to which nothing else could compare.

Admittedly she had spent ninety percent of the time getting shot at while dancing with death at every corner; an experience that scared the shit out of her at the time, but gradually became routine as the days went on to the extent that she was now actually missing it to a degree. The main reason for that though were the two alien beings who had fought side by side with her through out their desperate chase across the stars; one of whom had a special place in her heart that she doubted could ever be replaced.

One day, he would find her. One day they would be together again.

It was as she was musing over her lost love when an awfully familiar sensation crept over her very being, like a tingling of ice across her skin that prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. Stopping dead on the pavement she looked around cautiously in spite of Caitlin's confused gaze. "You alright Ellen? What's wrong?"

The redhead didn't answer, eyes darting back and forth while a lump began to form in her stomach. The only other time she had felt like this was on the few occasions she had needed to use a teleporter during her time in the Solana galaxy, but this felt far more potent; almost like the malfunctioning gravimetric warp drive that had twice transported her to and from Earth but not quite...

So absorbed as she was in her thoughts, Ellen failed to notice the growing motes of light cascading around her until Caitlin gasped in shocked surprise. "What the hell is that?! Ellen!"

Startled, Ellen made to move when the unearthly blue aura condensed and engulfed her body entirely. "Cait, stay back!"

The blonde girl could only watch in horror as the blinding light stretched into a column that lit up the entire street despite it being broad daylight and vanished as abruptly as it had started. "Ellen?"

There was no answer from her friend however once the spots had cleared from her eyes, because she was gone without a trace. "Ellen?!"

A few errant particles drifted down like snow to the now barren pavement, Caitlin thoroughly in panic mode now as she frantically searched for the redhead in the surprisingly quiet side street where they had ended up; save for a nearby car's alarm that had been triggered by the phenomenon. What the hell happened? Where did Ellen go? What were her parents going to think?!

It would be a good half hour until the police showed up thanks to a local resident's call, where they would find the frightened and confused blonde girl huddled down on the kerb where she last saw her friend. Her hysterical statement would end up being passed on to certain parties in the intelligence community who had an interest in Ellen since her last disappearance in 2012, and the recovered extra-terrestrial probe she was believed to have come into contact with. After several hours of delays, a call would be routed from the Glasgow police to the Pearce residence further north in the highlands; where Ellen's parents would receive the unwelcome news with sinking hearts. Distraught, Trevor wrapped his quivering wife in a comforting hug while she drew shuddering breaths.

"Not again... Please God, don't let this happen to our baby again..."

* * *

 **And there we have it; events are being set in motion and Ellen has literally disappeared off the face of the Earth. Where will she end up? I'm pretty sure you can guess. I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but this is only the prologue after all. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter for what it was and I guess I'll see you all in a few weeks time.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	2. Do I Get Dental?

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **I'm… going to go out on a limb and guess that people** _ **might**_ **have been looking forward to this sequel.**

 **I'm honestly shocked by the overwhelming response to this story; 17 reviews, 35 favourites, and 31 follows for just the first chapter?! That's nearly half the number of favourites and follows for the entire of Time Heals All in just a few thousand words! I can't even begin to express how overjoyed I am at the sheer amount of interest in this series. It's actually a little intimidating in a way, seeing as you're all clearly expecting something on par if not better than before, and now I've got to deliver. No pressure.**

 **I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Flowerstar for the meticulous attention to detail and making me realise just how God awful my grammar has become. As a result, not only have I fixed the last chapter, but I've also started going back over and correcting all my other stories as well on a chapter by chapter basis. It'll probably take a while, but the results will be well worth it once I'm finally done.**

 **Also, I have fan art already** _ **and**_ **a story cover! Thanks go once again to the very prolific Nekolover3, who has not only drawn and posted a poignant piece to go with the first chapter on her deviant art account (/art/Waiting-for-you-Whole-Again-532868460) but has also very kindly agreed to make the cover for this story as well along with the permission to use it. If anyone knows of any other fan art relating to this story, please let me know so I can share it with the rest of the readership.**

 **Incidentally, there seems to be a bit of confusion as to my new update schedule judging by some of the responses I've received. To clarify, I will be posting the next chapter of Whole Again every other Sunday at two week intervals. So the next scheduled update will be on May 31** **st** **, then June 14** **th** **and so on. This is based on London GMT, so it might appear sooner or later depending on which time zone you live in. Hope this clears things up.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Yue Twili - Indeed we are! Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Kairi671 - Don't worry; one way or the other, I** _ **will**_ **finish this story and the trilogy as a whole. Updates might be a little slower than my last story, but at least they'll be at regular intervals.**

 **XxWolfMan95xX - Hopefully the wait has been worth it, and with luck the following chapters will live up to your expectations as well.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thank** _ **you**_ **for reviewing! I'll definitely be updating; though a little and often as you can tell with my new schedule, and things will become** _ **very**_ **interesting for our heroes over the next several chapters.**

 **The White Guardian - Glad you liked the first story, hopefully this sequel will live up to your expectations.**

 **kboyer36 - Wait no more, here's hoping you find this chapter to your liking as well.**

 **Nekolover3 - It has been a long time coming, hasn't it? But things are finally getting started now that I'm ready to commit to this story for the long run. Thank you for offering to draw the cover for this story, and for coming up with it so rapidly. I'm more than happy to have your artistic skills on board once again and can't wait to se what you can come up with in the near future. Thanks again, hope to hear from you soon.**

 **vengarl22 - I'm happy you're liking this so far. I'm afraid I don't airsoft myself, though I have recently developed an interest and my younger brother has been pestering me to go with him and some friends, so I might be in the near future.**

 **Flowerstar - No, you're absolutely right. I'd much rather someone point out where I'm going wrong so I can fix it sooner rather than not, and you've practically beta read the entire thing on my behalf for which you have my gratitude. As I mentioned in the author's note up top, I've made the corrections you've suggested and started going back over my previous work to check for any other inconsistencies. Believe me there's a lot more than I thought, and if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have had the motivation to even consider what has proven to be a painstaking but well worthwhile process.**

 **As for sharing the title with the Atomic Kitten song of the same name, it honestly didn't even occur to me. Just one of life's strange little coincidences I guess. Where will Ellen end up? You'll just have to read on to find out this chapter. I'm glad you like the previous story and Whole Again thus far; I'm honestly flattered you think so highly of them.**

 **I hadn't heard of Yooka-Laylee before you mentioned it, but from what I've seen so far this is going to be absolutely massive once they finish development. Like you said, the amount of interest is insane; and with such a massive funding boost from the gaming community Platonic should have the financial security they need to get the job done. I love the old Rareware games, especially Conker's Bad Fur Day with its unique brand of deranged humour and messed up characters (opera singing poo monster, need I say more?) of which I have fond memories. With traditional platformers stagnating somewhat on the major consoles this last year or so, this may well be the chance for a chance to get back to the grass roots of the genre; and a great British comeback for an iconic development team from a bygone age.**

 **Thank you for your help once again; I Hope you like the way things are going in the story so far, and if you see any more mistakes on my part feel free to let me know so I can fix it as soon as.**

 **destiny - With a bit of luck you'll like this one too. Thanks again!**

 **zenith88 - Thank you. I've tried to keep things consistent, and I tend to find it's the little details that make a character both more believable and relatable over time.**

 **Sonachugirl - Well someone sounds excited, fingers crossed this chapter will be up to your expectations as well. I'm glad you agree with my new update schedule; putting out a scratch written chapter every week was exhausting, and at least this way I've got the time I need to get things done properly first time round.**

 **Bulletwitch1985 - Hey again, its been a while hasn't it? I didn't even think about the whole changing voice actors thing between the games until you mentioned it, but I have come up with a few ideas on how to explain it away. Just need to find a way to slot it intointo the story without it being awkward. Glad things have settled down for you and your sister on the home front with regards to your…family issues, fingers crossed they will stay that way.**

 **Good luck with your crossover story, sorry I couldn't check it over for you personally but this probably the next best thing. At least this way you can get feedback from multiple people and tailor the story as you see fit based off their responses. Please let me know when it's up so I can take a look for myself, if only to sate my burning curiosity for what you've got so far.**

 **Regina's not the only one hyped to see Jurassic World, me and the rest of my immediate family are itching to go see it as soon as it comes out. I have to say it looks like it'll be a lot more violent and horror based than the previous films if the trailers are anything to go by, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I honestly think this is going to be an awesome movie, but I'll reserve final judgement until I've actually seen it myself.**

 **Say hi to Regina for me, hope to hear from you both again soon. Take care.**

 **Razor of DOOM - You want more? You've got more! As for the update schedule, see the author's note up top for a brief run down.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - You'll just have to find out this chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Dablackwyrm - Hello again my friend! It's great to be back, and I'm more than happy that you're stoked for the sequel. Yeah, unfortunately life's responsibilities do tend to eat into writing time, and I can't count the number of hours I've spent staring at a blank screen waiting for words to materialise. But we get there in the end, and ultimately that's what matters. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Jacob Deitz - Like I said, it's an interesting idea and I've given some serious consideration to making it into a truly unique story in a way that I doubt any author has before. I can't give any details yet as it's all just random plot points and concepts vying for attention right now, plus I have to finish this story before I even consider writing anything else. Rest assured though that it's definitely on my 'In' pile of up and coming story ideas, and when I do have something ready to show you'll be credited for the inspiration of said story. Thanks again, hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Phew, that's the most number of reviews I've had to reply to since…well, ever. Here's hoping you'll all like Chapter 2 as well.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Do I Get Dental?**

* * *

 **MCV Talos, Jupiter orbit**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **July 6th 2013**

 **2:48pm London GMT**

"Oof!"

Ellen stumbled from the sudden loss of equilibrium caused by the nausea inducing teleportation, ending up with her landing heavily on her metal floor. Realisation of what had happened awoke half remembered survival instincts from what felt like a lifetime ago; her eyes seeking any threats and available cover while her hand went down to her waist band to activate a Quick Select that was no longer there as of eleven months ago when it was fried by tachyon radiation. The room Ellen found herself in was minimalist at best, consisting primarily of riveted metal plating with what looked like gym equipment on one side, a floating flat screen TV that was currently powered off just to her immediate right, and a small projector of some kind but a few paces to her front. Judging by the architecture and previous experience, this looked like the inside of a starship; albeit far better than the stripped down hulks that the blarg used, and the technology looked awfully familiar too.

Before she could ponder further however, the aforementioned projector sprung into life; displaying a life-size translucent representation of an elderly alien with a rather plump figure, a pair of antennae sprouting from his head, lightly-tanned rosy skin, and the familiar three digits on each hand that seemed common with multiple species she had seen on her previous misadventures through space. Pure white hair stuck up in clumps on either side of his head as if he had been electrocuted and an impressively thick moustache sat above his top lip from cheek to cheek.

His attire consisted of sensible black boots and trousers barely held up with a straining belt, with a white shirt and black waistcoat worn under a blue suit jacket sporting a yellow badge with a red letter M embossed in the middle. Finally, a red bowtie and a pair of black-rimmed spectacles completed the ensemble; giving the alien the distinct impression of being an eccentric grandfatherly figure, especially considering the jovial way he greeted the displaced human.

"Welcome, Miss Pearce!"

Ellen blinked in stupefaction before settling into a narrow eyed scowl as she realised two very important things; the fact that this man knew exactly who she was, and that she was able to understand him without the benefit of her destroyed Wrist Com's translator programme. "Who the bloody hell are you, and how do you know my name?"

If the suited alien was off put by her icy manner of address he certainly didn't show it seeing as he pressed on with the same level of cheerful gusto. "I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget; founder of the Megacorp company in the Bogon galaxy. And after your incredulous experience in Solana, you are _exactly_ the kind of person I need right now."

Well that was...spectacularly unhelpful, though it did at least confirm that he knew about her previous exploits with Ratchet and Clank almost a year ago. That however did raise several red flags and even more questions about her 'host's' intentions.

"Bogon...galaxy? Now you hold on just a minute! I don't know how things work where _you're_ from, but teleporting someone off the street in broad daylight against their will is generally considered to be _kidnapping!_ "

Fizzwidget's face drained of his earlier enthusiasm as he entwined his fingers some what nervously. "I'm sorry to have incapacitated you, but our entire galaxy is in a very _precocious_ situation! I must humbly request your sustenance on a mission of _dire urgitude;_ a mission of superfluous peril, a mission of _unequizical_ imperitude!"

Ellen blinked in the suddenly awkward silence after the exuberant CEO finished speaking with growing intensity in each word, trying to make heads or tails of what he had just said.

"I'm sorry?"

If her ineloquent response bothered him, Mr Fizzwidget didn't let it show as he gestured to his left at the floating flat screen TV that had now powered on to show the same logo as the one on his lapel badge. "A few days ago, this top secret biological experiment was stolen from our testing lavatory-" On screen, an image of a small, blue furred, fluffy creature with floppy two-toed feet, a dinky antennae protruding from its head, and wide, puppy dog eyes was superimposed over the Megacorp logo. "-by this _duplitherous_ criminal mastermind." The screen changed to a pair of grainy black and white stills from surveillance footage showing a tall-looking individual wearing a lightly-armoured suit with a hooded cape and full face mask bereft of any detail, save for the solid, opaque eye pieces that stared back soullessly. "And I need _you_ and your superbulous skills to get the experiment back!"

Ellen merely pinched her nose with a drawn out exhalation of breath, voicing her thoughts out loud as she ran through what she knew thus far.

"So let me get this straight; someone stole your company's pet project in the literal sense."

"Indeed!"

"Somehow you found out about me helping to take down Chairman Drek."

"Affirmulous!"

"You sent what I presume to be a heavily-armed _warship_ to my home galaxy, if the decor is anything to go by."

"Indubitably!"

"Then you had me _kidnapped,_ in _broad daylight,_ with _eyewitnesses._ "

"I...uh, that is-"

"And _now_ you tell me that you want _me_ to risk life and limb on a _dangerous_ mission, in another _galaxy_ where I've never even _been_ before?"

...

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"I'll do it."

"You...will?" The eccentric CEO blinked in confusion before his face split into a wide grin. "You will! Why that's splendiferous!"

Ellen held up a hand in forestalment. "I'll help you find your pet fluff ball on two conditions. First, when the job's done I'll need a way to get back to Earth."

Mr Fizzwidget nodded in acceptance. "Simple enough, and the second?"

The human smiled wistfully in response. "I want to find some old friends of mine from the Solana galaxy, but I don't know where to start."

The portly company head grinned cheerfully in response, making a gesture with one hand to change the images on the hovering flat screen TV once more. "Do this for me and I'd be more than happy to help track down your friends. Of course you'll need to be in superfitory shape to precipitate in this mission. While in transit to the Bogon galaxy you'll undergo heavy training and conditioning; including martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth, macramé, ballroom dance and origami."

Ellen stared distastefully at the rapidly flashing slides shown on screen depicting each of the training fields available before turning her gaze back to the hologram in front of her. "Somehow, I think I might skip the last three, thanks. But before I go anywhere at all, you need to let me get a message to my family."

This was her chance; to claim back that missing piece of her that died in the mendacity of everyday life after Veldin, and more importantly to find her tiny robot friend and the lombax that she loved. Fate may have stolen her away from him last time, but now it was giving her a second chance; one she would capitalise on the fullest extent. And so it was with what was probably the longest distance phone call ever that Ellen managed to leave a message on her parent's answering machine, triangulating her phone's signal through the ship's communications array and off of several satellites in Earth orbit before jacking into the regular mobile network. It would be the first broadcast from a sentient being to Earth from the outer reaches of the Solar system, and the last anyone would hear of Ellen Pearce for a _long_ time to come.

* * *

 **MCV Talos, deep space**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **9:13am GST**

Two weeks...

Two weeks of being confined to the same three, metal-plated rooms on the surprisingly spacious Megacorp vessel, pushing her body and mind to their limits in order to reach the peak condition she needed to survive the coming trials ahead. It had been a strange and awe inspiring sight to see Jupiter through the reinforced, armoured viewing port that was revealed at the push of a button; her nose pressed to the glass as the vessel left orbit and rapidly made its way out of the Sol system past each of the outer planets in quick succession before shifting to faster than light travel. Though she had seen many alien worlds before it was breathtaking to see the planetary bodies she was so familiar with up close, as well as reminding her of what their fate might have been were it not for Ratchet, Clank, and herself stopping Drek's mad scheme cold that day.

Ellen considered herself to be quite fit all thoughts considered, but after such a gruelling workout regime she now had a degree of subtle muscle tone that she swore wasn't there before; probably the nanites in her bloodstream still at work even after all this time. In conjunction with her own prior personal fitness plan over the last eleven months, the result was her physical strength having almost doubled compared to where it was a year ago. She could easily dangle from ledges for extended periods without tiring, run for hours before starting to feel breathless, bench press two thirds her own weight, and hit harder than she ever could previously.

Her newly-invigorated close combat skills were broadened by her introduction to Karachi Mu-Tai; a mixed martial art form that combined the hard hitting and efficient moves of blargian special forces CQC doctrine with the fluidity and adaptability of an ancient fongloid discipline known as 'the way of the violent wind'. There were those in archaeological circles who claimed that the ancient texts from which this martial art form takes its name was actually mistranslated and should read as 'exploding fart', but they have long been dismissed on the grounds that it sounds juvenile and far too silly to garner any academic validity. In any case, the blend of sweeping leg movements and rapid grappling techniques seemed to gel extremely well with Ellen's prior knowledge and now felt like a natural extension of herself.

When it came to weapons however, the human found that she had a fair amount to learn. Though Megacorp's selection of firearms ranged from practical to the plain ridiculous just like the Gadgetron models she had used during her time in Solana, the nature of their operation and upkeep was entirely different. Where as before each weapon required its own specific ammunition which made resupply difficult when a vendor wasn't around, Megacorp had patented a universal smart nanoclip to fit all types of guns from pistols to rocket launchers and everything in-between; making carrying spare magazines for the multitude of weapons she expected to carry a practical consideration rather than the logistical nightmare it would have been previously. It was just as well really that her new Quick Select was a military grade model with twice the capacity of her fried Gadgetron version, and boasted a separate slot for storing spare ammo canisters as well.

Being a Megacorp commando entitled her to a selection of basic weapons and equipment, but she was expected to be self-sufficient when it came to funding and expanding her future arsenal. _'Now I know how Shepard feels,'_ she mused, thinking back on how many hours she had whittled away on the Mass Effect trilogy prior to her impromptu discovery of life beyond the stars, and how much her life was now almost a mirror image of that digitised world. With such a finite choice of weaponry available, Ellen eventually settled on a load out suited to a broad range of combat scenarios.

Her first choice was the Megacorp Spitfire; a close cousin to the venerable Lancer assault rifle that straddled the line between a carbine and a true SMG in terms of size and performance. The combat rifle for want of a better term was a bullpup design with the magazine located in the butt and a stubby fore grip on the side of the barrel that sported a dull, reddish, paint scheme. While nowhere near as powerful or accurate shot for shot, it made up for these shortcomings with a high ammo capacity and a ridiculous rate of fire that sprayed incendiary rounds like nobody's business.

For situations where firepower and accuracy were paramount, she selected a licence produced version of the Leviathan Hand Cannon; a heavy calibre magnum type pistol developed by a small arms firm that looked like a cross between a long-barrelled hunting revolver and a desert eagle considering the bulky cylinder just above the trigger guard that held the nanoclip magazine and the digitally enhanced optical scope extending along the barrel itself. Testing it out on the ship's shooting range proved that it had a vicious kick in addition to pinpoint accuracy, and a killing punch that could easily penetrate two inches of thick-plated steel. The only real drawbacks was the extremely limited ammo capacity and the fact that despite being considerably more accurate at longer ranges than most conventional pistols, it still couldn't hold a candle to a dedicated sniper rifle.

Finally, for close quarters battle and general utility, Ellen picked out a mono molecular combat knife with a diamond edged serrated blade and a modified hand guard almost like a knuckle duster that fit snugly around her fingers. Granted it didn't have half the functionality that her old Versa Blade had, but at least it was a practical alternative to fighting barehanded against killer robots. Perhaps she could find someone selling a similar model to her old blade somewhere? If bolt cranks and the like were as common in the Bogon galaxy as they were in Solana, then it would definitely be a necessity sooner than not.

Fortunately the Megacorp vessel had a flight simulator as well on which she could gain experience with flying a star fighter; a necessity since she had only flown one once before and it was more luck than anything else that she managed to get it to go in the right direction at all considering how twitchy the neural link interface was. Thankfully Megacorp didn't seem to believe in gimmicky control schemes since the controls for the virtual Star Explorer she was practising on were the traditional stick and throttle type that soon became second nature. Ellen doubted that she would ever equal Ratchet's piloting skills anytime soon - crashes and all - but at least she was now experienced enough to navigate between planets in addition to dogfighting with other ships, or at least in theory. She'd just have to see how things held up in reality once she got intointo the cockpit for real.

The survival training felt like brushing up on the skills she had learned all those years ago from her brother, and the stealth section of the crash course seemed kind of redundant considering how Ratchet and Ellen's previous operational doctrine was 'explode everything that moves'. But she added the knowledge to her growing repertoire of skills anyway seeing as she needed every advantage she could get. That said, what was the deal with the last three training branches? Admittedly ballroom dancing might come in handy for infiltration missions in high society parties, but paper folding and knitting? What was she supposed to do, stab the enemy with a knitting needle while they're distracted by a paper goose? If she didn't think Mr Fizzwidget was a little...off before, she certainly did now after considering his idea of what constituted an elite corporate agent.

Speaking of which, the eccentric CEO had gotten back in contact not ten minutes ago to give her the final brief before she carried out the mission she had been chosen for while gearing up.

"We've used bi-polar vector regurgitation to track the thief's location to a flying base in sector seven, infiltribulate the base and retrieve the experiment." Ellen experimentally flexed her fingers inside the black composite ballistic weave elbow length gloves she now wore before checking over the rest of her new attire.

The form fitting commando suit was predominantly blue with a wide black stripe extending from the neck over the torso and all the way down to the ankles; comprised of the same blend of composite materials as the gloves only made more flexible with a light segmented armour plate over the chest protecting the vitals. Thick black squared padding covered the knees and shoulders down to the elbows to help absorb sudden shocks; a sheaf for her new combat knife attaching to her left bicep for quick use, while a simple utility belt encircled her waist with a silver plated buckle where her Quick Select was now stored along with a second module for reloads. The black laceless boots were of high quality with an excellent grip, but were flexible and soft soled enough to make sneaking around a realistic possibility when needed.

But it was perhaps the helmet that was the most complex piece of gear in the entire ensemble. The dulled grey metal commando helmet not only protected the wearer from incoming shrapnel, but automatically deployed a full face breathing apparatus and sealed the interior completely when submerged or in hazardous environments such as space. The tinted visor negated sun glare as well as providing a wealth of tactical information in the blink of an eye. Weapon targeting, real time health monitoring, Quick Select management, and encrypted communication channels via uplink were but a few of the variety of features available. Though the commando outfit might be considered basic by galactic standards, to Ellen it was state-of-the-art; far more advanced than any army on Earth had in terms of flexibility, protection, and overall effectiveness.

Checking the magazines on each of her weapons, Ellen responded with a cordial nod. "Alright...I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Was there anything else I should know before I go?"

Mr Fizzwidget lifted a finger to his chin in thought. "Actually, there is another commando also en route but under radio silence. You should reconsiliate if possible and extraplate the mission together."

The newly minted commando gave her now employer a brief nod. "So we won't be able to warn them I'm coming... Guess I'll just have to be make sure they know I'm friendly."

Fizzwidget's hologram gave her an encouraging smile before winking out of existence. "Good luck Miss Pearce, I'm sure your mission will have superbitory results."

Securing her helmet on to her head, Ellen initiated the HUD boot up sequence and checked her new Wrist Com was functioning properly before taking the elevator that would lead to the ship's hanger in preparation to launch. If this job was as simple as it seemed, then she would be winging her way to the Solana galaxy and Ratchet before the day was out. Somehow though, she had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something far more complicated, and she was liable to get caught up in the crossfire once more.

"Alright...let's do this."

* * *

 **No real action yet I'm afraid, but I felt the need to get Ellen properly equipped and up to speed before throwing her in the deep end. Don't worry though, she'll be seeing Ratchet sooner than she thinks once the retrieval mission starts next chapter.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	3. Back In The Saddle

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Good lord, that's a lot of reviews. I still can't believe how popular this story is in spite of the fact very little in terms of plot has actually happened yet, though that's certainly set to change this chapter. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your all your feedback as well as patience with regards to my updating schedule. I know two weeks feels like forever when you're looking forward to something, but hopefully the end result will be considered worth it.**

 **Also, thank you once again to Flowerstar for going through the chapter for mistakes with a fine toothcomb. I know I'm far from perfect when it comes to grammar, especially considering the large number of mistakes I made last chapter, but I think I did a lot better this time and can only hope the quality has been improved overall.**

 **On a random note, has anyone** _ **not**_ **yet seen Kung Fury? Seriously, if you haven't then for the love of all that's holy, drop everything right now and check out the full movie on Youtube for one of the most brilliantly surreal and satirical piece of 80s inspired indie cinematography I have ever seen. In a word; awesome. Everybody back? Alrighty then, let's get on to the reviews and of course the chapter you've been waiting to read.**

 **Review replies:**

 **XxWolfMan95xX - Heh, well I guess I must be doing something right then. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Dablackwyrm - Hey again! Glad you liked the last chapter, and the in-jokes in particular. I tried to get the explanations for Ellen's training and equipment out of the way up front so that things can run smoother once the story starts properly this chapter. Believe me, writing original dialogue for Fizzwidget is a pain in the backside, but I'm gradually getting the hang of it. 'Calm before the bullet storm' is definitely an apt prediction considering what's coming up in the next few chapters, and with any luck you'll like them just as much.**

 **I think we're all in the same boat when it comes to story ideas; so many plot bunnies, yet so little time with everything seeming to conspire against you getting anything done. Out of curiosity, you said you were rewriting an old fic from three years ago, so does that mean you intend to post it? If so, let me know when you do, I'd love to see what you've got. Thank you once again, hope to hear from you soon.**

 **The White Guardian - Aw, thanks. Those are definitely some of the moments I'm looking forward to writing, though the latter may be coming up a lot sooner than you think… When you say you like how I react to reviews, I'm not sure if you mean the fact I try to respond to every single one or the content of each one, but I'll try not to disappoint you either way. Thankfully the next few chapters are already drafted and just need editing so I don't have to worry about rushing them or making sure they come out on time. You're right though on both accounts; having more time means better length and quality overall for any story, though here's hoping the movie is worth the wait as well. Thanks again.**

 **zenith88 - Thank you, and you bet right; for this chapter shall be a lot more Ratchet-centric. Hope you like this one too.**

 **Kairi671 - Glad you like it, thankfully you won't have to wait much longer for their reunion considering what's coming up this chapter…**

 **Sonachugirl - Yeah, I was pretty disappointed too when I heard they were delaying the movie until next year without any real explanation. Still, I'm glad the last chapter could make up for it to some extent and with any luck this chapter will be to your liking as well.**

 **vengarl22 - Thank you kindly, I'm happy you like the story so far. Considering what Megacorp expects of their commandos and what she'll soon be facing, Ellen's going to need to be on par with Special Forces operatives just to stay alive. As for Ratchet…well, you'll just have to see this chapter.**

 **destiny - Fingers crossed you'll like this one too, thanks again!**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl -** _ **Maybe~**_ **You'll just have to read on and find out, hope you enjoy!**

 **Flowerstar - Nice to hear from you again, and thank you for taking the time to check over my work, I truly appreciate it. I'm afraid I don't really bother with Eurovision, though I did find it odd that Australia was participating at all considering it's supposed to be an exclusively European competition. Could this be a sign that other commonwealth nations may do so in the future as well? Maybe the rest of the world could join in and we'd have the World-vision Song Contest…On that note, despite the title of this story coincidentally sharing a name with the Atomic Kitten song of the same name, it's eerie now you've pointed it out how some of the lines kind of tie in.**

 **I'd love to have you as my beta for this story, but I haven't the faintest idea how the whole bet thing actually works. Would I E-mail you the chapter, or is there a specific system in place? FF dot net isn't exactly very clear on the whole process. As I said earlier, thanks for checking over the chapter once again. I've already corrected the errors you've graciously pointed out, but I did have a few exceptions. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but these are the few things I feel shouldn't be changed any further since at the moment they work as is:**

 **6) Nope, lavatory. This** _ **is**_ **Fizzwidget we're talking about here, and his entire speech pattern revolves around substituting and using nonsensical words so it makes sense in this context.**

 **27) I'm afraid 'long, barrelled, hunting revolver' feels disjointed and doesn't make any sense to me when describing a gun with a extended barrel. So instead I substituted it for 'long-barrelled hunting revolver', with the hyphen acting to bridge the words and make the description more understandable.**

 **29) You are right in that the primary player vessel in the second game is the Star Explorer, but Ellen has certainly never piloted one before, her only experience being the space going version of the blarg jet fighter seen throughout the first game. 'Star fighter' simply refers to the ship's class, such as cruisers, destroyers, and so forth, not the actual ship's name. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **I might consider financially backing Yooka-Laylee in the near future once is implemented, but what little I could afford to contribute would be a drop in the ocean compared to the eye watering amount raised so far. I'd have to agree that spending out several thousand pounds, even on such a worthy cause, is just plain ridiculous in this economic climate; but if that's what some people want to spend their hard earned money on, then that's entirely up to them. I can only hope they enjoy their rewards and that their contributions are put to good use.**

 **Quite a few people are asking about the whole voice changing thing for Ratchet, and I have come up with my own explanation which you'll find later in this chapter. I'm afraid I'm not big on social media, so my only methods of contact at the moment are through private messaging, E-mails, and of course review replies. I think everyone's a little disappointed by the R &C movie being pushed back for another year, and you may well be right about the Sly Cooper movie as well if the pattern holds true, but at least you've got plenty to look forward to in the meantime. Not so sure about the latter from the trailer I've seen though, especially Bentley's character model.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope to hear from you again soon. Take care.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Hi again, hope you're keeping well! Yeah, Ellen's none too pleased at being kidnapped, but she is practically minded enough to make the best of a bad situation; especially since it's her best chance of finding Ratchet and Clank again. As for their reunion, you've probably already guessed, but it'll be a lot sooner than either of them realise.**

 **Glad to hear things are settling down for you both on the home front. I can only hope things will stay that way, and that Regina won't have to make use of her bat anytime soon. I was a bit of a sad sack as well when I heard the Ratchet and Clank movie was being pushed back by a** _ **whole year**_ **, even though it was supposed to be practically finished. Still, I guess it's one more thing to look forward to next year, and there's always the Sly Cooper movie after that. Take care, hope to hear from you soon.**

 **ReginaDC21 - I'm sorry I missed your previous review, it literally popped up within an hour of me posting the second chapter, so I hope you don't mind if I combine the two together to some degree. Glad you liked the choice of title, though I'm sorry to hear about the dental appointment. Never a fun experience, no matter what. Quite a lot of people have been asking about Ratchet's voice, and thankfully I do have a solution that I think might explain things well enough.**

 **Ellen is definitely better prepared this time around, but considering the dangers she'll be facing in the near future even that might not be enough, and you assume right that Ratchet has gone through the same process with regards to training as well. To answer your other question, these stories are intended to be a series, but I'm not sure how far I'll take it just yet. My original goal was to cover the first three games and then have some original adventures and side stories set in-between. I may go further in the future, but I want to write other stuff too, and churning out another novel sized book in this initial trilogy takes the best part of a year as is. At the rate I'm going, I'll end up being the equivalent to Ratchet and Clank that Treyarch and Infinity Ward are to CoD.**

 **They do say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and I think the same thing applies to movies too. I've enjoyed quite a few films that have been critically panned, and consequently hated a fair few 'popular' ones that are all style and no substance. Ultimately it comes down to personal preference. Ah yes, the inevitable delay for the much anticipated Ratchet and Clank movie with no apparent reason given. If it turns out to be a cynical marketing ploy to make sure the tie-in game comes out at the same time then I shall most certainly not be a happy bunny. Nope.**

 **Thinking about starting your own profile? Sounds like a great idea, and with a Sly Cooper story as your first potential entry, colour me intrigued. Most definitely looking forward to seeing what you can come up once you get a chance to write. Hope you like the new chapter, and hope to hear from you again soon. Take care.**

 **Alliance Empire - Indulging in certain citrus based activities perchance? Seeing as this story is T rated, I'm afraid such things are limited to light petting at the very most with a healthy dose of implication. That being said, If there's enough interest then I might consider writing a separate M rated lemon/lime section for this series for those that want it. Hope that helps.**

 **Guest - Ask and you shall receive. I do try to update as rapidly as possible, but I'll definitely be sticking to my bi-weekly schedule for the duration of this story; especially seeing as my time for writing is gradually being whittled away by the responsibilities of real life. That being said, I'm happy you've enjoyed this series so far and hope it'll continue to live up to your expectations in the chapters to come.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **After the Ellen-centric nature of the previous chapter, it's time for our favourite lombax to take centre stage once again. Here's Chapter 3.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Back In The Saddle**

* * *

 **Flying Laboratory, Aranos**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **10:35am local time**

"Ratchet reporting in. I'm on final approach to coordinates three-seven alpha."

Dressed in his new commando suit, the adventurous lombax held the Star Explorer he was piloting on a steady course in spite of the buffeting winds in the frigid atmosphere as he closed in on his objective; a visibly animated Mr Fizzwidget giving him some parting words by video link over the cockpit's central console. "Good luck my boy, I'm counting on you."

Ratchet nodded in confirmation. "Affirmative, beginning radio silence." Flipping a few switches on the control panel, he killed all outgoing radio transmissions and anything that might give his ship away as he got ever closer to the intercept point far above the ice-capped mountain ranges of the planet's southern hemisphere.

It had been just over two weeks since he and Clank had been inadvertently abducted in the middle of their interview at the behest of one Abercrombie Fizzwidget; founder and head of the galaxy wide consumer giant Megacorp. Initially the lombax had been thoroughly ticked off at the old man for pretty much kidnapping them both, but soon found the lure of another adventure in the making hard to resist; especially since it gave him an opportunity to take his mind off of losing Ellen in favour of blowing stuff up. Clank however wasn't so keen on the idea, but thankfully the old man gave him a job as head accountant for Megacorp; a position far less likely to result in getting shot at again. Throw in a penthouse suite in central Megapolis, along with the personal use of a robotic masseuse, and his mechanical companion was sold.

It was a shame in a way really, especially since Ratchet no longer had anyone to talk to while on the mission. As he slipped past the drone fighter patrols covering the massive flying base that rapidly dwarfed his fighter with each passing second, the lombax realised just how much he missed having company. With Clank being the voice of reason and Ellen trading gunfire and banter between them, the three of them felt like family of sorts. Messed up and trigger happy maybe, but family nevertheless. Once he swiped the experiment and bought it back to Megacorp, he was definitely going to see if Fizzwidget could help him locate Earth and find a way to get him there in order to locate Ellen. If he could teleport both Clank and himself from half a galaxy away, then surely he could do the same once they tracked down her star system.

It wasn't until he got within a few miles that Ratchet could fully appreciate just how ridiculously big the thief's flying fortress actually was, easily eclipsing the entire blarg fleet that had picketed Veldin at the climax of his last adventure by sheer mass alone. The titanic vessel vaguely resembled a giant silvery grey missile in terms of shape, with a wide rear end housing four powerful engines mounted in pairs that could easily house a light cruiser within each; the very air wavering with the sheer amount of heat and thrust being kicked out to keep the base airborne.

The middle section was somewhat thinner but sported thick armoured panels that seemed to interlock, wide wing-like control surfaces for adjusting course, and multiple smaller scale thrusters that likely supplemented the primary engines. Finally, the bulbous front section was shaped intointo a sleek rounded oval that was almost as thick again as the rear section, with a pair of canard wings providing extra control that was probably more necessary than not considering how hard turning that thing around had to be. How did the thief afford such a ridiculously huge vessel anyway? The running costs had to be astronomical.

Shaking his head to refocus on the task at hand, Ratchet carefully flew under the belly of the lumbering atmospheric vessel and hopefully outside of sensor range while he searched for a way in. The only viable option was a glass panelled observation deck about mid way up, protruding from the bottom of the hull with a narrow emergency hatch at the rear. The buffeting winds were slightly lessened by the bulky ship deflecting away the worst of it, but Ratchet still had a fight on his hands to keep the Star Explorer steady as he minutely adjusted his heading and altitude to bring the cockpit level with the hatch above. Once he had matched the speed and course of the gargantuan vessel, the lombax activated the breathing mask function on his helmet and flipped on the auto pilot before popping the canopy and reaching up to heave against the emergency exit.

With a final shove he was in with the hatch sealed once more, the Star Explorer's auto pilot set to maintain station a good half a mile behind the hulking vessel's wake just in case anything went wrong. Seeing as the air was perfectly breathable and his entrance hadn't triggered any obvious alarms or response from what guards there might be, Ratchet retracted his rebreather and tentatively stepped on to the transparent glass elevator platform just beyond; riding it up through the belly of the ship with his recently acquired Lancer in hand and ready for what might be ahead. Reaching the top of the shaft several seconds later, the lombax stepped off with caution and edged through an automatic door that opened on his approach into a wider corridor; transparent flooring showing off several small nodes in rows underneath and a pair of giant pistons that crushed together on either side inside similarly enlarged transparent tubes.

What caught his attention however was the pair of blue quad-legged combat robots with humanoid upper bodies and a chainsaw for an arm that resembled praying mantis', dropping down from the ceiling on taut steel cables before advancing on him with blades whirling. Snapping up his Lancer, Ratchet unleashed a quick burst at the closest machine while back-peddling away and targeting the other; his helmet projected HUD marking both as Megacorp munitions division MSR I; a budget model security robot.

That was one of the great things about the commando helmet that he was beginning to appreciate more now that he could see it in action; the ability to identify targets, cross reference them with the built in database that grew with each encounter, and use the information to highlight probable weak points for maximum efficiency. Of course, he still had to aim and pull the trigger himself, but with so much prior experience under his belt it was second nature by now.

Leaving the broken robots behind, Ratchet climbed up a short ladder and made his way through a small room with exposed panelling before stepping out on to an enclosed tunnel-like bridge that kept the transparent flooring and skeletal girder theme going. Making his way through the centre of what looked like an oversized drive shaft, he hadn't gotten even a quarter of the way across before another security robot dropped down in his face with its saw arm buzzing. Caught off guard, the lombax ducked a swipe levelled at his head followed by swinging his wrench into an uppercut that staggered the machine; leaving it open to a trio of strikes that caved in its relatively weak chest and left it in a crumpled, sparking heap. The next two weren't inclined to politely wait however, and immediately scuttled forth as soon as they hit the ground in order to close for the kill.

Ratchet met their charge in kind, Lancer punching holes through the first mantis-like robot and chipping away at the second different looking one with a red paint scheme and a flamethrower arm in place of rotary blades; the MSR II. Thankfully the variant went down just as easily as its close cousin, and the lombax soon cleared the claustrophobic tunnel bridge to emerge intointo a much wider room with a wall length observation window on the far side and a trio of security robots powering up with aggressive intent.

Deciding to break out something a little more explosive, Ratchet flung his wrench at the flame spewing machine closest to him; causing it to stagger back from the blow and buying him enough time to un-holster his as yet untested Gravity Bomb. By the time the three robots recovered enough sense to bear down on him, the short statured commando had already launched an oversized spherical shell from the weapon. A smiley yellow face with a single cycloptic eye stamped on the side was barely visible for a split second before it exploded on impact with the steel deck; a violent concussive blast wave pulverising the centre most security drone and blowing the other two clean through the thick-plated glass panes to be sucked into the base's jet stream.

Cold howling winds whipped through the breached windows, bringing with it the wintry chill of the upper atmosphere and the whine of jet engines from the escorting drone fighter squadrons flying alongside; making the lombax shudder despite the thermal protection of his suit as he exited into a short corridor and continued to push on. The further he got into the ship however, the more signs he noted that there may be a third party at play; a disabled sensor grid here, a slumped security robot there, and the sense that someone was just ahead of him around the next corner. The alerted MSRs waiting on the exposed open air walkway he needed to traverse only added to the growing feeling; the lombax dropping one with a burst of Lancer fire before taking its partner by surprise with a thrown wrench that scythed out its legs and sent it teetering over the edge to the mountain range miles below.

Another chainsaw packing robot came out to play from the far side, a mass of silvery metal balls covered in orange sensor clusters sweeping forth rapidly in a manner that reminded Ratchet far too much of the old blarg homing mines for comfort as he bought his Lancer to bear. The helmet projected HUD identified them as PX-6 blade balls, and with the nearest splitting horizontally and deploying a spinning whirlwind of slicing death it soon became apparent why.

Fortunately the tight clusters proved little match for sustained automatic fire and a well placed Gravity Bomb, whittling their numbers down to only a handful that were soon smashed aside by Ratchet's signature weapon and household tool. Finishing off the solitary MSR remaining, the lombax noted the slumped body of yet another inside the next room sporting multiple bullet holes over its ragged frame, still leaking fresh oil and coolant fluid amidst sparking circuitry. There was little doubt now in his mind; there was definitely another intruder in here beside himself, and they were very close by.

Taking another elevator platform after sweeping the room for any more surprises, Ratchet emerged on to a narrow gantry suspended above a cavernous room filled floor to ceiling with translucent storage pods containing dozens upon dozens of inactive MSRs. The quartet in front of him weren't much more of a threat considering how few functioning limbs they had between them, the closest dragging itself toward him with its pincer and chainsaw arms while its broken legs trailed behind in a dislocated mess.

A quick spray of Lancer rounds put the machine out of its misery before a single Gravity Bomb shattered the rest into pieces. It looked like whoever had been here first had just blown through in a rush, not even bothering to make sure of the security robots once they were no longer an immediate threat to their person. Anyone trying to blitz their way through had to be trying to find something important fast, and the only real object of value that he knew of on this flying base was...

"The experiment!"

Ratchet sprinted forth through the automated doors at the end of the gantry and through a series of twisting maintenance passageways, the evidence of a prior infiltration growing every second. It had to be an agent from a rival company, or maybe just some mercs looking to extort ransom money from Mr Fizzwidget in exchange for the protopet. Either way, they weren't getting away with it on his watch! Turning another corner, the lombax found himself in front of a set of bulkheads with double doors that hissed open slowly at his approach to reveal a dark, mostly blank room save for the clusters of monitors on the walls emitting a dull green glow. Edging inside as quietly as he could, Ratchet's eyes quickly accustomed to the gloom and could make out a single small pedestal with an equally small cage sat on top; within which was the blue fluff ball that he came for staring back at him with big, soulful eyes.

"Don't worry little fella, I gotcha."

Thankfully it seemed that the mysterious intruder hadn't gotten this far yet, though that didn't mean that things would be getting easier any time soon. Gloved hands carefully felt around the seams of the cage for any hidden sensors or tripwires that could trigger concealed booby traps as the protopet chittering softly, something he wouldn't put past the thief considering the lengths to which he no doubt went in order to steal the experiment right from under the nose of the galaxy's biggest corporation.

Finding no obvious triggers or failsafes, Ratchet was just about to gently lift the cage when the wall in front of him suddenly split open at breakneck speed and the lights flipped on all at once. Throwing up an arm to shield his eyes, the lombax blinked away the black spots dancing in his vision as he suddenly found himself confronted by the very thief he had been sent to track down, pointing a gun at his head while flanked by both a chainsaw MSR and a flamethrower wielding variant.

Though the criminal's facial features couldn't be discerned behind the featureless mask he wore, Ratchet got the distinct impression he was scowling given the tone of his digitally disguised voice. "I see its time to update my security forces."

Outnumbered and currently unarmed, the lombax threw his hands up in a placating manner and attempted to try fast talking his way out of this sticky situation, or as Ellen would have put it had she been there; baffle them with bullshit. "Whoa-ho-ho! No, hey, no, no, look, I'm just here to fix the...trans...flux-er-coil..."

The thief, funnily enough, remained unimpressed; one of the MSRs scuttling forth to retrieve the experiment and passing it into his waiting hand while he continued to glare at the interloper. " _Nice try._ "

The masked man kept the gun levelled at Ratchet's head while pacing to a nearby hatch, accidentally braining himself on the open door when he failed to duck low enough, much to the protopet's amusement if the chittering snickers were anything to go by. The MSRs apparently found it funny too, at least up to the point where their boss turned his gun on them both before reorienting on the lombax.

"Give my regards to _Megacorp._ "

The weapon hummed ominously with power as it charged up, Ratchet wincing in preparation of the inevitable shot, when help suddenly arrived from an unexpected source. A reverberating roar filled the room, and the thief cried out in stunned surprise as his gun suddenly shattered from the impact of a heavy slug just above the trigger guard; cradling his now unencumbered hand to his chest as he dove through the open hatch.

"Finish them!"

Quickly recovering from the sudden shift in power, Ratchet lunged forward after the thief only for a gout of flame to cut him off courtesy of the MSR II left behind. Tumbling to one side, he caught sight of the red painted machine's torso exploding in a shower of sparks as a fist sized hole punched through the centre; causing it to shutter and spasm for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor, just as the robot's partner bought the buzzing length of its chainsaw arm down in an arc at his face.

In the blink of an eye, the lombax had his wrench in hand and jammed between the rapidly rotating blades with a shower of sparks and the sounds of grinding metal. Teeth grit in determination, he forced the chainsaw arm down to one side; using the momentum to spin low on his axis and sweep the robot's legs out from underneath it before raising his wrench above his head and caving in the metal helm beneath him.

The sound of something dropping from the rafters followed by boots striking the metal floor behind him had Ratchet spinning around with his Lancer extended towards the source, only for him to freeze at the sight of the equally stunned face inches away from the business end of his assault rifle. Despite the change in attire, despite the helmet obscuring most features, he'd recognise that face anywhere. The creamy coloured, lightly flushed skin, small pink lips, dainty nose with a dusting of freckles that petered over the cheeks, and those expressive, icy blue eyes that he was pretty sure mirrored his own right now considering how wide they were with disbelief.

"Ellen...? Babe, is that you...?"

A faint gasp escaped her lips; quivering hands slowly lowering the heavy calibre pistol that he only just realised had been similarly pointed at his head as she seemed to struggle for words. "Fuzz...ball...?"

They stood motionless for several long seconds that seemed to stretch on to infinity, neither so much as taking a breath for fear that the other would disappear. Until at some unseen signal, the dam of emotions built up over the last year apart suddenly burst wide open with a cry born of elation and a longing that had encompassed them both. There were no coherent words, there didn't need to be. Both human and lombax embraced with a fever that was unlikely to die anytime soon, arms holding each other tightly as if afraid that the other would disappear if they let go. Their mouths met hungrily, tongues dancing in an unbridled passion long lost during their cruel separation as their hearts soared in unexpected joy at being reunited with the one they loved after so long.

"God, I missed you."

"Not as much I missed you," Ratchet murmured into her ear before chuckling throatily with a wry grin on his mischievous face, "and...you can call me Ratchet."

He ignored the weak punch to the shoulder in favour of recapturing the human's lips, pulling her into another long kiss that was met eagerly in kind. Ellen felt like she could stay that way forever, wrapped in his warm embrace, but unfortunately her emptying lungs said otherwise. Reluctantly, she drew back with watery eyes and a drawn breath through lips parted intointo a relieved smile while she drank in his form. Whether it had been through a quirk of fate or some deliberate design, she honestly didn't care. Separated by circumstances beyond their control, stranded light-years apart as they had been, and yet here they were together again; almost as if it was meant to be. No matter what happened this time though, neither was willing to let the other go without a fight.

Stepping back to arms length from each other, the lombax took in Ellen's alternately coloured commando uniform with an appreciative eye; especially since it complemented her previously shapely form that seemed even more defined now with the extra muscle tone easily visible through the figure hugging suit. "Damn babe, you look _good!_ But...what're you doing here? Me and Clank thought you were back on Earth."

Ellen shook her head with a light flush tinting her cheeks at the insinuation considering how much the skin-tight protective gear _enhanced_ her...well, everything. For her part, the human couldn't help but notice how much Ratchet's personality had _matured_ , for want of a better term. He was still a smart ass, but seemed a little older and wiser for his experience; the quasi surfer dude accent she had previously associated with him was long gone, and in its stead was a much smoother, lilting tone that far better suited him in her opinion.

Though she wasn't entirely sure how that came to be, it bought to mind the memory of her old maths teacher from secondary school who had gone to the US, spending several years living and working there. When she came back to her old teaching post during Ellen's final year, it was more than a little surprising to find the woman's thick Scottish brogue substituted for a distinctly Americanised accent after becoming acclimatised to her new surroundings and culture. It wasn't exactly the same thing, but perhaps something similar had occurred to Ratchet. She vaguely recalled a conversation that seemed like an age ago back during their adventure in the Solana galaxy, sharing a sun lounger and their early experiences while snuggled up together watching the sunset on Pokitaru.

He'd mentioned the hover boarding icons he'd idolised growing up on Veldin, and in particular a Rilgarian pro-boarder whose manner of speech was awfully similar to one Skid McMarx. With the lack of any parental figures, or anyone else to latch on to with Veldin being so sparsely populated, it didn't take much of a stretch of the imagination to see how such a role model could shape the impressionable young lombax's mannerisms. His exposure to the galaxy at large, along with a greater number of cultures and dialects after their planet hopping adventure, seemed to have rubbed off on the golden furred feline; subtly altering Ratchet's voice over time into the richer, smoother tone that Ellen felt was beginning to grow on her with time.

"And I thought you guys were in Solana," Ellen retorted. "Fizzwidget mentioned another commando making a grab for the protopet, but he definitely didn't mention you. Even after I asked him to help me track you down."

Ratchet's eyebrows shot up in realisation. "You mean you met him too? Lemme guess, one minute you're at home and then _boom;_ slow boat to Bogon with an offer you can't refuse."

She shrugged with a curious look in her eyes. "Pretty much, I take it the same happened to you two as well then? But… where's Clank, isn't he with you?"

The lombax shook his head and was about to reply when he noticed a glint of blue metal moving behind Ellen.

"Get down!"

Reacting instinctively, the human rolled to one side as Ratchet snapped up his Lancer and perforated the MSR that had been sneaking up on her; coming up on one knee with her Leviathan drawn and punching a hole through a second machine that had been similarly trying to blindside him. A steady stream of security robots of both varieties continued to drop in from the ceiling on steel cables like oversized spiders along with the occasional blade ball in an effort to overwhelm the intruders; a notion put paid to by the fact that the pair had faced far worse odds before independently and come out on top. Together however, they were nigh unstoppable. What followed was a ballet of carnage and broken mechanical parts as both lombax and human acted together as one; an unchoreographed dance born from their countless battles side by side that allowed each to read the others actions even before either one had even moved.

Ellen's hand cannon roared in the confined room, punching through the thinly armoured chest of an MSR II as it descended from the roof; a thrown wrench from her partner taking out the blade ball closing in on her as he fired a concentrated burst at another to his right. The human emptied her last two rounds into a chainsaw-wielding model attempting to flank Ratchet before switching the empty weapon for her Spitfire; unleashing a hell storm of incendiary rounds on two of the remaining robots while the lombax ducked under the bladed swing of a third, proceeding to leap up and bring his wrench down over its head with unparalleled force. With adrenaline still pumping through their veins, the pair checked the room for any more targets only to find none still standing; a hatchway on the opposite side from that used by the thief slowly opening with a hiss of escaping pressure to reveal a downward sloping tunnel

"If we're gonna catch that thief, we gotta get off this base. C'mon, let's go!"

With no time to lose, Ratchet slid down what turned out to be a garbage chute with Ellen close behind, only to emerge on the titanic vessel's main port wing with a half dozen MSR IIs eagerly awaiting their arrival. The lack of shelter from the buffeting winds made standing up a challenge, let alone fighting; but the machines seemed to have no such qualms considering the way they scuttled forth, with the strong air currents making their projected flames billow into unpredictable burning clouds.

The lombax's grenade launcher's distinctive thump was drowned out by the howling air flow, but the resulting explosion was definitely loud enough to appreciate as it consumed two of their attackers in a shower of fiery shockwaves that left nought but rent metal to be scattered to the winds. While her partner chambered the next round, Ellen put her Spitfire to good use in shredding one robot's torso before turning her attention to another, even as a second explosive charge sailed overhead to wipe out the remnants.

Of course now that the immediate threat was over, they still had to find a way back inside the lumbering vessel. Fortunately the glass on a nearby bubble windowed frame wasn't bullet proof, a few shots being enough to shatter a pane and allow the two access once they strained against the howling wind still trying to pluck them from the wing. Emerging into a wide bay festooned with crates, spare parts, and various junk, the human and lombax made their way to the far side and the wall length cargo elevator doors, only to halt as they ground open to reveal a fresh swarm of chainsaw MSRs marching forth to greet them led by one of their flamethrower toting cousins. Without slowing their pace one iota, the duo charged forth to meet them in kind; Ellen concentrating fire on the red painted robot closest to them with a hail of bullets while Ratchet launched another Gravity Bomb that wiped out two thirds of the swarm with a single shot before switching back to his Lancer.

The rest of the fight was similarly one sided, the last three MSRs cut down by a combination of automatic gunfire and blunt force trauma via wrench before the two commandos stepped past the twitching bodies on to the newly vacated cargo elevator and rode it up a level. Taking the opportunity to reload during the brief lull, they barely had chance to step through the opening automatic doors once they stopped before a chainsaw arm came slicing through the gap with a whirling of grinding blades that would have taken Ratchet's head off if he hadn't instinctively leapt back at the last second. Recovering from the brief shock that had her heart lodged in her throat, Ellen drew her combat knife and jammed it into the seam between the MSR's neck and head; driving the blade up to the hilt at an upward angle that made the machine spasm for a few heartbeats before collapsing like a puppet with no strings.

Ratchet gave an appreciative whistle at her handiwork. "Thanks babe, that was _way_ too close. How'd you know it would work?"

The human shook her head as she stooped down to retrieve her knife. "I didn't, it was kind of spur of the moment." She grimaced at the lack of give on the lodged blade, especially when it snapped after one pull too many. "Monomolecular my ass! Cheap piece of shit more like, now I'll have to buy another one."

The lombax smirked knowingly seeing as some of his impulsiveness had rubbed off on her from the last time they were together, and the fact that he had a little something for her that he'd been meaning to return. "Don't bother." His hand went down to his Quick Select and came up with the one item he had to remember her by when she had been taken from him that day. A reminder of who he had lost, and the incentive to find her again.

"Here, I think this belongs to you."

Ellen stared at the weapon held out to her before slowly taking it from his grasp. "You... kept my Versa Blade..." She twirled the multipurpose tool and melee weapon experimentally between dexterous fingers, getting a feel for the heft after a year without it.

"We found it a week after you...disappeared."

The human looked up to see Ratchet smiling weakly with a far off look in his eye. "Ever since then I've kept it with me, waiting for the day I could give it back. Course, I didn't expect that to be today."

Ellen rose to her feet and sheathed the returned blade with one arm, followed by giving him a hug with the other. "Aw, thanks fuzz ball. Although...you _do_ know you're traditionally supposed to give a girl flowers, not a knife, right?"

The lombax snickered while giving her a squeeze in return. "Since when have you been that kind of girl? 'Side's, flowers suck at stabbing killer robots."

She snorted in mirth as she released the hug, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Touché, fuzz ball. Shall we?"

The maintenance corridor beyond was cramped and winding with little room to manoeuvre, forcing the pair to move single file with Ratchet taking point and Ellen aiming her Leviathan over the top of his head; blasting their way through the few robots blocking their path. After several minutes of traipsing through the claustrophobic mess of pipes and wiring, the pair emerged into a wider room with some sort of spiked lightning conductor-esque array protruding from the ceiling and four circular ports flanking the sealed exit doors on the opposite wall.

"Trap?" Ellen enquired with a jerk of her head towards the obvious kill zone before them, Ratchet smirking in reply.

"Yup, but when's that ever stopped us before?"

The moment they reached the middle of the open floor, a quartet of MSRs dropped from the ceiling one after the other while blade balls swarmed out of the ports on the wall that were barely large enough to accommodate them. Ellen punched one of the chainsaw wielding robots out of the air before it could land with her hand cannon, quickly targeting a second closing in before shifting focus to the steadily increasing number of silver scything spheres bearing down on her.

Ratchet unleashed a flurry of wrench strikes on another MSR that had the misfortune to drop right beside him, shattering the cheaply constructed armour with each impact followed by an uppercut that knocked its helm off in a surge of crackling electricity. Instinct had him ducking under the swing of the last security robot's saw arm, jumping into a back flip to gain some distance to avoid a follow up attack and using his Lancer to ventilate the machine. His human partner was already using her returned Versa Blade to good effect; graceful movements combined with sweeping strokes carving through the blade balls with ease as they polished off the last drones together.

Exiting on the far side, a small set of steep steps saw them standing in a U-shaped room with two separate doorways that promptly blew open with explosive force to admit even more MSRs of both types in single file.

"These guys _really_ don't want us leaving!" The distinct thump of Ratchet's Gravity Bomb launcher preceded one of its spherical projectiles detonating in the right most door frame and immolating the first few flamethrower wielding bots, even as more scuttled forth over their remains.

"Really? What gave you that impression?"

Ellen's dry reply was punctuated by the stream of burning lead from her Spitfire that tore chunks out of the blue armoured machines coming from the left, idly noting the ammo counter rapidly dropping to zero and switching weapons even as a second overpowered grenade sailed into the crowd that had broken through. No matter how many they trashed, there always seemed to be more robots climbing over the bodies of the dead, and the two commandos were in danger of being overrun.

"I'm nearly out of ammo, we need to go _now!_ "

Ratchet grimaced as he popped a fresh nanoclip into his grenade launcher while Ellen covered him with selective hand cannon shots at any robots that got too close. She was right, but unfortunately there was only one place to go; and that was _through_ the slightly thinned ranks of killer machines set on tearing them apart.

"Concentrate on the left and stay on my tail, I'll clear us a path."

So saying, the lombax dropped his explosive payload into the thickest concentration of robots before racing toward the left most doorway, continually blasting a trail while his partner dropped any stragglers. The passage beyond was relatively narrow, and after a few tight turns the pair suddenly found themselves standing on the precipice of an exposed ledge on the outside of the ship with nought but the snow covered mountain ranges far below the loose cloud cover. To make matters worse, the damn security robots were still in pursuit; their scuttling legs clearly audible as they closed in for the kill.

"You do have a plan, right? _Please_ tell me you have a plan."

Ellen tried to pick off as many of the MSRs as possible once they rounded the corner to their position, Ratchet adding his own weight of fire as he replied. "I'm thinking!"

The human dumped her hand cannon's spent magazine and rammed a fresh one home before continuing to pull the trigger as fast as she could aim. "Well think a little faster, they're almost on top of us!"

The swarm was only twenty or so yards away now, filling the passage way wall to wall with single-minded killer robots. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and so it was that Ratchet decided upon a course of action best described as 'probably suicidal'.

"Ellen...you trust me, right?"

Another cluster of robots exploded in a shower of fragments courtesy of one of the lombax's Gravity Bombs as his human companion parried the stroke of a chainsaw arm and spun around the offending machine to kick it over the edge of the platform.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to do something really stupid?" Her answer came in the form of Ratchet grabbing her around the waist and pulling them both towards the precipice. "What're you... Oh _hell_ no! You're not really thinking-"

Whatever else Ellen had to say was replaced by a strangled scream intermingled with his own yells as they plunged over the platform edge and away from the massive flying base, the human gripping her beau painfully tight as he fumbled with his Wrist Com. Suddenly a red streak broke through the dispersed cloud cover, their lethal descent averted as the bubble canopy closed on Ratchet's Star Explorer while the two lay sprawled in the surprisingly soft seats as the ship maintained cruising speed.

"Uh, Ellen? You okay?"

The human didn't reply immediately, still rigid with terror from the sudden death drop and not liable to let go of him anytime soon. "You are such an asshole, you know that?"

Ratchet merely sniggered as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Love you too, babe."

After slowly extracting themselves from the tangle of limbs, the two repositioned themselves properly in their respective seats before refocusing on the problem at hand.

"So, what now? The thief's got the protopet and he's probably long gone by now."

The lombax shook his head at Ellen's question with a frustrated sigh. "Guess we'll have to give Mr. Fizzwidget the bad news and hope he's got another lead to chase up."

So saying, he reactivated the shut down central console and made a video call to their mutual employer; the plump statured CEO appearing on screen after a few seconds.

"Ratchet checking in, sir."

Fizzwidget appeared surprised as he stroked his chin in thought " _Incredulous._ I didn't expect to hear from you again… Uh, so soon." Coughing awkwardly into his hand, the somewhat eccentric head of Megacorp gave a cheery smile as he saw the human seated beside the lombax. "Well, I see you two managed to rendezfy together!"

Ellen leaned forward to see him better with a small frown adorning her face. "Yeah, we did. Though there was a... _slight_ problem with the retrieval."

Ratchet continued on her sentence with a sheepish smile. "The thief escaped with the experiment, and we have _no_ idea where he was headed."

Fizzwidget however didn't seem overly concerned, slightly shaking his head almost as if he expected as such "Not to worry. I just received an emission which may _il-lubricate_ the matter."

The CEO's image flickered out on the screen and was replaced with slightly grainy black and white security camera footage showing their quarry flanked by a pair of well built lizard-like aliens; each with solid red eyes and spiny fins running down their backs to the base of their prehensile tails, wearing nought but a pair of three quarter length black baggy cargo pants held up with a belt and a bandolier across their chests. Considering the assault rifles they were packing in addition to the various visible knifes and grenades adorning their frames, it was pretty clear these were hired muscle of some sort, and their flanking positions showed that they had at least some semblance of tactics. The pair watched leerily as their employer made enquiries with the bespectacled Megacorp uniformed salesman stood behind a store counter with slightly purple-tinted, greyish skin, and a pair of antennae sticking out of his odd, almost peanut shaped head.

"Do you have any maps for this quadrant of the galaxy?"

"You bet, mister!" The man behind the desk seemed more than a little enthusiastic as he started to create an ever increasing stack of documents with each spoken word. "We've got galactic maps, 3D maps, fold-outs, cut-outs, maps to the stars, _and_ their homes..."

The thief pulled one from near the bottom of the pile, causing the rest to fall off the desk and thoroughly annoy the now glaring employee. "Sorry about that." A brief pat down of his cloaked form also revealed another problem.

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten my wallet." Turning to the two bodyguards, the masked criminal made a nonchalant gesture. "Could you... _take care_ of this?"

One of the thugs leaned over the counter to grab the cowering salesman and threw him at a large button mounted on the wall behind before rejoining his comrade and boss in sauntering out of the store; none apparently hearing the computerised voice announcing the deactivation of the perimeter defences, or the parting words of the shaken employee as his hand raised above the desk.

"You... forgot your change..."

The security footage cut off as Mr Fizzwidget's face appeared once more. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Ratchet nodded with more than a hint of determination. "We're on our way. Ratchet out."

Terminating the call, he punched the received data into the navigation computer while Ellen leaned in to gain his attention. "Guess we're in this for the long haul then, huh?"

The lombax cracked a smile as he turned amused emerald green eyes in her direction. "Looks that way. Hey, it'll be just like old times! You and me rolling around the galaxy side by side, blowing stuff up."

His human partner mirrored his expression with a mirthful snort. "Except this time we're getting paid for the privilege, and I get to show you I'm a better pilot too."

Before Ratchet could question what she meant, a few taps of the holographic interface on Ellen's Wrist Com preceded a second Star Explorer sporting a striking Bogon blue paint scheme emerging from the low cloud cover below to settle a dozen feet off their port wing.

"Guess I shoulda seen that coming, huh? Can you set it to follow our course?"

The human nodded as she continued to type in commands. "Yep, just got to alter the auto pilot a smidge. Incidentally, you still haven't told me where Clank's gotten to, and what's with the new accent?"

Ratchet raised a brow as he gave her a sidelong look. "What accent?"

The pair continued to catch up with each other as the Megacorp supplied fighter craft steadily gained altitude, until the atmosphere gave way to the expanse of space with its myriad of twinkling stars; the lombax pilot making sure the trailing ship was still following before accelerating towards their next destination. Little did either commando know that this was to be but the beginning of their greatest adventure yet.

* * *

 **Well there we are, Ratchet and Ellen reunited at long last and back in action. Trying to explain the change in Ratchet's voice has caused me more than a few headaches, but I think I've come up with a viable explanation based off of a similar situation that occurred to me during my early years in secondary school. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	4. Retail Therapy

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hello again everyone and thank you for the overwhelmingly positive feedback for the last chapter. Now that the overextended prologue is finished with Ratchet and Ellen together again, we can finally get into the meat of the story so to speak and let our heroes do what they do best. I know a number of you are a little disappointed about the lack of Clank thus far, but rest assured you'll be hearing from him a lot sooner than you think; though not perhaps in the way you may think…**

 **I'm also pleased to announce that I also have new fan art, courtesy of the ever prolific Nekolover3; who has drawn a full body rendition of Ellen's commando suit** _ **and**_ **a portrait as well. Both of which can be found on her Deviant Art account under (/art/Ellen-s-full-body-pic-for-Going-Comando-536692837) and (/art/Portrait-Of-Ellen-539201236) respectively. If anyone does know of any other fan art relating to this story, or the previous, please let me know so I can share it with the rest of the readership.**

 **Review replies:**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Well, someone sounds a** _ **teensy**_ **bit excited there! I'm sticking to canon for the time being, so sadly no Clank yet. But on the flip side, that does mean more time for Ratchet and Ellen to, shall we say, re-ignite their relationship together with some semblance of privacy. It is a bit of a shame that there'll be a different voice actor for Sly Cooper in the upcoming movie, especially since like everyone else I was hoping for Kevin Miller to reprise his role. Perhaps he was too busy? Or maybe you're right and Sly is a bit older in the movie? I guess only time will tell.**

 **Nice to hear Regina's been hard at work on her own story and related artwork, though judging by her review response she doesn't sound** _ **too**_ **pleased about you taking a peek… Incidentally, why** _ **are**_ **you two looking after your neighbour's pet spider when your sister can't** _ **stand**_ **the damn things? Surely he must have some inclination that asking you to do so might be bad for his eight-legged friend's health? Either way, thanks again for reviewing and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **The White Guardian - The way I figure, it's the least I can do to reply and address people's concerns on a more personal basis rather than just a general response in the author's note at the beginning of each chapter. They've taken the time to leave their thoughts and criticisms for each chapter, so it's only right that I return the favour. I'm glad you like the descriptions I've given in this series so far for environments and such. There's an old saying about a picture being worth a thousand words, and though I don't go to such an extreme the principle remains the same in my eyes; to flesh out the details and give the reader a mental image of what a character or object might look like.**

 **You'll be seeing all the events you mentioned coming up this chapter in one shape or another, though I'm afraid one had to be cut down dramatically due to pacing issues for this chapter, so sorry in advance if it feels like a bit of a cop out. Thank you once again for all your encouragement, hope to hear from you again soon. Take care.**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked their reunion, and the chapter in general. To answer your question, not for a good three or four chapters I'm afraid, since I'm sticking to the canon plot for the most part and in the second game Ratchet doesn't run into Clank again until planet Endako for reasons I won't elaborate on since I don't want to spoil things for those who haven't played it. Hope that helps.**

 **Kairi671 - Aw, thank you. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Sonachugirl - It's strange how that happens, isn't it? The way being immersed in a different culture for even a short amount of time can subtly alter people's accent and mannerisms in a subconscious effort to blend in. If I hadn't experienced it first hand myself, I never would have believed it could happen, let alone so rapidly. As for Kung Fury, it's a bit like marmite; you'll either love it or hate it. Depends on how funny you find it's ridiculously over the top and tongue in cheek send up of 80's action movies, though I have to admit it does fall a little flat in some places at times. In any case, thank you once again and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **destiny - Glad you're happy with the way things turned out last chapter, hope you like this one too.**

 **Guest - Ask and you shall receive. Enjoy!**

 **Jacob Deitz - That's an interesting thought, though I'm not even sure if I'll get as far as the Future saga yet, let alone what I'll do if I get there. This series was originally conceived as a trilogy, and for the time being that's my goal considering it takes me nearly a year to write each of these stories under my current circumstances. That being said, I did have plans for more original adventures for Ratchet and Ellen set between the games which may yet come to fruition, so who knows what the future may bring.**

 **vengarl22 - Why thank you, though I'm just getting warmed up in terms of both action and romantic moments for our two heroes; especially since they have an established relationship now, and the chance to finally make good on it given time.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Don't worry about the double review, or the sugar induced content of the first, they both raise valid points in their own way. That and I've been there before myself in terms of regrettable actions while buzzing on sugar and/or caffeine. I may have said this in another reply, but we're a little way off from Ellen seeing Clank again yet, although he will be making a short appearance in the next chapter or so depending on how I edit things. Aside from changing a few details to protect the identities of those involved, Ellen's memory of her Maths teacher in the chapter is pretty much what happened to me. It was just so…** _ **weird**_ **to see the same woman years later and hear a stranger's voice coming from her mouth, but I guess it just goes to show how adaptable to new environments humans really are.**

 **On another note, and as I mentioned in your sister's review reply, why on earth would your neighbour think it was a good idea to get you to look after a frigging** _ **tarantula**_ **of all things when you can't** _ **stand**_ **spiders? He does know that, right? Surely that's just** _ **asking**_ **for trouble on par with me and snakes; they freak me the hell out, with their slithering and- (full body shudder) …yeah, I'm not going to go there. Suffice to say, we do** _ **not**_ **get along. Sorry, going off on a bit of a tangent there. In any case, great to hear from you again, hope to hear from you soon. Take care.**

 **Dablackwyrm - Hello once again my consistently reviewing friend, I'm more than happy that the chapter lived up to your expectations. I honestly was a bit stuck on explaining Ratchet's change of voice between games until I recalled the event I mentioned in the foot note back my first few years of secondary school. Add a smidge of hypothetical background for probable influences on his personality and there we go. Although their reunion is rudely interrupted by killer robots, I tried to sell the emotional turmoil and the elation the two have at seeing each other again after so long. Since you approve though, I guess I must have been doing something right; in spite of the fact that it took a disproportionate amount of time to come up with the final draft considering how many false starts I had.**

 **Although both Ratchet and Ellen will be packing canon weapons from the game for the most part, I do have several ideas for original and customised weapons that they could gain as the story goes on; provided by a…** _ **certain**_ **black market arms dealer, perhaps. I'm not a Far Cry fan, but I** _ **have**_ **seen Blood Dragon in action, and I wholeheartedly agree; the similarities between it and Kung Fury in terms of retro goodness is uncanny with their homage to the weird, wonderful, and just plain terrible movies of the eighties. I think everyone's annoyed as hell that the R &C movie's been pushed back until next year, but like you said, what can you do? Not a lot I suspect, but fingers crossed it'll be worth the wait once it's finally released. Thanks again, and with any luck you'll enjoy the way this chapter turned out too. **

**GoldenLombaxGirl - Yeah, FanFiction is a bit iffy when it comes to certain things, especially web addresses. But still, I'm happy you liked how the reunion turned out, I was more than a little worried about how it would be received. And yes, James Arnold Taylor has taken up the reins for our favourite lombax. Much as I appreciate the original voice actor, in my eyes at least, Mr Taylor has been, and always will be,** _ **the**_ **voice of Ratchet thanks to his particular interpretation of the character.**

 **zenith88 - If you thought the last chapter was big, I have no idea what you'll make of some of the later chapters I've got drafted on my hard drive considering their size. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest (2) - I have indeed, though unfortunately it has been delayed until next year for unknown reasons. From what I understand, the movie will be heavily based on the first game with a few tweaks to accommodate elements from later in the series and could be considered a reboot as such for the franchise. I don't have any intentions on writing a story based off of it for this series at the moment, or at all actually, but ultimately I'd have to actually see it first before I made any kind of final decision. Sorry for any potential disappointment.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Reunited, rearmed, and ready to go! Let's see how Ratchet and Ellen handle their first true mission together as commandos in Chapter 4.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Retail Therapy**

* * *

 **Megacorp Outlet, Oozla**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **9:14am local time**

There were many words that could be used to describe the seasonally dreary world with its overcast skies, constant monsoon weather patterns, and harsh environment, but 'picturesque' was probably not among them. A thick bayou covered almost the entire planet surface among the few land masses overgrown with moss and choking vines; spiky plants and similarly twisted trees that contorted at strange angles, topped with a drooping, lush-green canopy sprouting from the distinctly unpleasant looking yellowed swamp waters that stank of decay. Taking a glance at their surroundings once Ratchet had gotten them planet side and she had brought her own fighter into land nearby on one of the few clear spaces available, the only possible reason Ellen could conceive for Megacorp building what amounted to a giant department store in the ass end of nowhere was simply because the real estate value was probably rock bottom.

"Cheerful. Almost like Orxon all over again."

Ratchet merely shrugged. "Hey, at least we can breathe here and not worry about getting our lungs burned out."

Stepping alongside her, the lombax made sure the Star Explorers were secure before turning his attention to the three storey structure of concrete and glass with the giant Megacorp logo emblazoned across the front, visible a good quarter of a mile away through the swamp thanks to it being brightly lit and one of the few artificial structures still intact on the planet. "Well at least we know where the thief went. Question is, which way do we go?"

Ellen's point rang true seeing as there were two main routes the pair could take; a slightly crumbling metal arch to their right that was strangled by vines, or a gentle downwards slope choked with vegetation to their far left past a vaguely pyramid shaped Megacorp vendor. They could always split up of course in order to cover both; but after having only just got back together after such a long time, neither was willing to let the other out of their sight any time soon.

The journey to the thief's last known location on Oozla was mostly spent getting reaquainted with each other once more and, after a playful argument over Ratchet's changed voice, catching up on what had happened after the two had been cruelly separated the day of Drek's defeat. Ellen felt touched to hear of how many people came to help comb the debris field littering Veldin from the Deplanetizer's destruction in order to help find her, and especially how hard her disappearance had hit the friends she had made in her short time away from Earth.

The Roboshack trio of Al, Bob, and Ed were definitely topping the list of those she needed to call as soon as she had the opportunity, if only to let them know she was still alive, though she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Clank anytime soon. Ellen could understand why the diminutive robot would want to sit this particular job out seeing as getting shot at was never fun and he had more than his fill last time in Solana, but she still wished she could see him again.

Getting their old team back together again would have to wait however until they had the protopet safely in their hands, and so it was that Ratchet and Ellen topped up their ammo reserves at the vendor before making their way down the rough downward sloping path beyond; hemmed in on either side by moss-hewed rock walls and spiny plants that seemed to spring up everywhere in course thickets. Slowing their pace as they neared the bottom of the gently curving trail, the pair got their first glimpse of the local wildlife in a widened section of the gully separated by a thin strip of fetid swamp water; giant mutant snails. Easily as big as Ratchet was tall, the half-dozen hybrids each had dull blue flesh and a spiked, brown shell, with a single glowing, orange eye, and a quartet of snapping lobster claws on fleshy tendrils that waved back and forth as they slithered around at a startling pace.

Unfortunately the creatures seemed territorial as well; a pair closest to the two commandos lashing out with those sharp pincers and forcing Ellen to jump back as one such appendage snapped at her head. Ratchet managed to stun one of the beasts temporarily with his wrench before pouring Lancer fire into its shell covered hide, only to find it a lot tougher to crack than he anticipated; his partner coming to the same conclusion as an extended burst of her own did little more than annoy the gurgling mutants. Switching to her hand cannon, Ellen found the heavy slugs to be a lot more effective in putting the creatures down. But with the rest of the snail hybrids approaching fast and more jumping out of the surrounding pools of swamp water, they needed to take them down fast or risk being overwhelmed. Hence why Ratchet decided it was time to break out the grenade launcher.

A pair of dull thumps preceded an identical number of Gravity Bombs descending on the closing swamp beasts, twin fiery explosions ripping apart all save one in the ensuing shockwaves that sealed their fate. Ellen's Leviathan roared once again and the survivor was no more, human and lombax both advancing cautiously through the gully with weapons raised and ready for any more that decided to jump out at them. The moss covered walls closed in a little as they rounded a corner before widening out into another part of the bayou flooded by fetid waters and interspersed with gnarled trees rising from the unhealthy looking yellow-tinged soup. What caught Ratchet's attention however was the lab coat wearing Megacorp employee flailing in the swamp near the edge of where their island ended, surrounded by what looked like baseball sized fireflies with glowing orange bodies and snapping mandibles.

"Hang on buddy, we're coming!"

The lombax dashed forward with his human partner close behind, the oversized bugs attempting to dive-bomb the pair only to be cast aside violently by Omni Wrench and Versa Blade respectively as they carved a path. The hapless man renewed his struggles at the prospect of rescue closing in, even as something in the opaque waters seemed to be pulling him down once the commandos reached him.

"Give me your hand!"

Ellen dropped to her knees and stretched out an arm to grasp his own, fingertips brushing each other only for the screaming employee to be suddenly dragged under by an unseen force. Ratchet pulled her back from the water with one hand while the other kept his Lancer trained on the now bubbling spot where the man had disappeared, expecting something to jump out any second.

"Damn it, if only we'd been a little quicker..." Ellen stared sadly at the now calmed swamp waters before picking herself back up, the haunting last image of the alien's terrified face burned into her memory. A reassuring hand on her shoulder broke the human's reverie as she turned to look at the concerned lombax beside her.

"You did what you could. Hell, a second longer and you might of been pulled under too."

The human shuddered involuntarily at the thought of almost sharing the same fate but quickly squashed it down, especially since any lapse in judgement now could be her last if whatever had grabbed the poor man was still around. "Yeah... you're right. But what was he doing out here in the first place? Especially with all these messed up animals we've been seeing prowling around."

Ratchet shook his head as he led them across a clear-bottomed barge that had been moored in place as a makeshift bridge, Lancer up and checking for anything else trying to kill them as Ellen followed close behind. Before the lombax could reply however, a terrified call for help had their heads whipping to the left; a swamp beast crashing down over a fallen log between two rock formations while strange hopping amphibians that looked like a cross between a lizard and a slug jumped out of the bayou waters to attack them.

Standing almost as tall as Ratchet with a burnished, reddish-brown skin, underdeveloped limbs, and a trio of glowing, solid-yellow eyes, the muck dwelling creatures though great in number took very little to actually put down. The lombax smashed one aside with his wrench, leaping up into the air to avoid a belch of toxic fumes before bringing his weapon down in an overhead strike and pivoting to nail another tackling him from the side. Ellen meanwhile had taken to picking off the much bigger beasts with her hand cannon from long range, relying on her partner to watch her back while she took steadily aimed shots that echoed like the crash of distant thunder in the still rainy air.

With the immediate threat gone, the pair quickly doubled back to the rotting wooden barricade and vaulted over it, only to see another Megacorp employee trapped in a dead end trying to fend off more muck dwellers with a snapped off branch. Not wanting to risk accidentally shooting the desperate man, the two commandos drew their respective melee weapons and leapt into the fray; evening the odds and quickly finishing off the creatures between the three. Like the last one they had tried to rescue, the relieved alien slumping down on to his rear was of the same species as the employee from the security footage they had seen prior to setting foot on Oozla; the same prominent antennae protruding from his quasi-peanut shaped head.

"Thank goodness you came when you did. When those... _things_ cornered me, I thought I was a goner. Did the company send you?"

Ellen nodded in reassurance while crouching down to check the still edgy man over for injuries. "Yeah, they did. I'm Ellen and this is my partner, Ratchet." Said lombax raised his hand briefly in greeting before returning to keeping watch for any more of the decidedly unfriendly wildlife that might decide to have a crack at them.

"We're in pursuit of someone suspected of stealing company property. Do you recognise any of these people, mister...?" She bought up a still frame from the security footage Mr Fizzwidget had sent them on her Wrist Com, turning it around so that the weary employee could see the slightly grainy image of the thief and his two bodyguards.

"Jones, Doug Jones." He hummed in thought as he stared hard at the projected image. "Huh... looks like that guy who took off just after the perimeter defences went offline. Couldn't tell you where he went though; far too busy trying to get our people back inside the building and call for help. Me and Gary tried to reach the auxiliary generators out by the tech demonstration area out in the bayou, but we got separated when those creatures attacked us."

The commandos winced involuntarily as they put two and two together, assuming that the man they failed to save scant minutes before had been 'Gary'. Exchanging glances, Ellen stood back up as she helped Doug to his feet while Ratchet grimaced at being the bearer of bad news "I... think we ran into your friend out in the swamp, but... he didn't make it."

The Megacorp employee's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Damn it... I knew we shouldn't have... Please, you have to find my colleagues. Almost everyone ran for the main outlet once the power went down, but Doctor Wayne, one of our gadget engineers, was scheduled to be in the tech demonstration area and I still can't reach his communicator."

Ellen patted the distraught man on the shoulder. "We'll do what we can. Where can we find this tech demo area?"

Doug pointed out past their alcove to the right, back the way they had came. "It's through an archway just past the visitor parking bays; I just hope he's still alive..."

Ratchet nodded in thanks before leading the three back over the fallen log to the rest of the now body strewn islet. "If he's there, we'll find him. It should be a clear run between here and the landing pads; your best bet is to head there and hunker down. Just... stay away from the water. We'll be back before you know it."

Thanking them profusely, the bruised but alive employee took off over the anchored bridge and was soon out of sight to the pair of commandos, now making their way over some oversized lily pads deeper into the swamplands through the myriad of mutant wildlife that persisted on jumping out of the waters at them. Thankfully, the fact that there were two of them meant being able to cover each other's back and pick off the opportunistic creatures before they could get too close; the sole swamp beast that did sent reeling by an overhead strike from Ratchet's wrench.

More of the muck dwellers lay in wait once they reached another islet on the far side, the sheer rock walls forming a narrow miniature valley that forced the human and lombax to engage up close. Drawing her Versa Blade, Ellen bypassed Ratchet as he tore through a pair of the amphibians with a broad sweep of his wrench; thrusting her weapon up into the belly of one muck dweller that tried to take a flying leap at her and rolling with the momentum of the falling body before rolling back to her feet ready for the next. She danced backwards to escape the cloud of toxic breath her next opponent belched out, followed a heartbeat later by springing forth with a diagonal slice that almost cut the creature in two. Spinning on her heel, Ellen saw her wrench wielding partner finish off the last one with a hammer blow that sent its broken body slamming into the rock face before gesturing her forward with a knowing grin.

"Still got the moves, huh? Y'know... I got a few of my own I wouldn't mind sharing."

The human gave him a sly smirk of her own as she moved to take the lead out of the rain soaked gully. "Sounds like fun. I take it it'll be a... _hands on_ experience?"

Ratchet's eyes twinkled a little as he watched her move past before straying down to better appreciate the figure hugging commando jumpsuit's effect on her posterior. "Well, you know me babe. I'm _always_ good with my hands."

Feeling in better spirits for the flirtatious banter, lombax and human both made best speed through the rock lined crevice while keeping their eyes peeled for any hint of ambush. Emerging into a slightly wider, moss-covered strip of land, the pair caught a brief glimpse of what looked like another worker being snatched away by a green blur before they were set upon once again by a large concentration of the mutant snail-like creatures, with more propelling themselves from the murky depths to join in every second.

Back peddling, Ellen emptied her Spitfire into the closing horde; incendiary rounds catching light on any exposed flesh hit while Ratchet went to town with his Gravity Bomb launcher. The man-portable mortar shells tore the clusters of crustacean-clawed terrors apart only for more to take their place, the lombax forced to switch out the empty launcher for his Lancer to cover his fellow commando while she reloaded, before concentrating their fire on one shell-backed target at a time.

It didn't take long for the last mutant mollusc to finally succumb to its wounds, and with nothing else in the immediate vicinity itching to take a chunk out of them, Ratchet and Ellen decided to make best speed across a series of anchored barges towards the Megacorp outlet while the going was still good. Leaping across each bobbing section, the pair swatted aside the odd muck dweller taking residence on the platforms and made short work of the trio of swamp beasts that hauled themselves aboard with hand cannon and Lancer fire respectively. Past the last barge was a relatively recent looking towering gatehouse made from thick, grey metal-plating with blue-tinged street lamps visible through the archway; one of the few signs of artificial construction the commandos had seen for a while and hopefully a sign that the facility entrance was near.

Unfortunately the stairs leading up to the archway a good ten feet above them were collapsed by some unknown force. Bunching his powerful leg muscles, Ratchet simply leapt vertically from where he crouched; grabbing the ledge before hauling himself up followed by leaning back over with his arm extended for a waiting Ellen to grab. Once the lombax had hauled them both up, the pair took the paved slope beginning to be reclaimed by creeping moss down into an open area surrounded by deep pools on three sides, from which a deluge of muck dwellers seemed to suddenly spring the second they got near. Automatic gunfire cut down the first few to leap from the fetid waters, though the two commandos soon found themselves bogged down in a veritable melee as the number of assailants continued to multiply.

Ellen clubbed one amphibian aside with her Spitfire, putting the boot into another before finally having enough breathing space to draw her Versa Blade and carve a path through the suicidally persistent creatures. Ratchet was similarly occupied with the muck dwellers on his side, having switched to his wrench and using broad sweeps to send several of them flying back into the swamp pools like broken puppets. Pushing through the ambush to the much wider central area, the remaining muck dwellers were much easier to pick off, and even the quad-clawed mutant snails that emerged in their stead were quickly discouraged by a Gravity Bomb dropped in their midst. More cries for help drove the human and lombax on, using a series of giant lily pads on the far side of the secluded cove to round a rocky outcropping further out into the swamp before freezing at the sight that confronted them once they reached relatively dry land again.

Protruding from the sickly-yellow waters was a towering green tentacle extending a good thirty feet up into the air with three pairs of jutting red spikes protruding from along its length. Of more concern however was the screaming Megacorp employee held aloft at the tip before being violently dragged under; a second identical appendage following the first tentacle rising back up out of the swamp to loom menacingly, while a single glowing orange eye set on a stalk breached the surface in-between to balefully stare the two surface dwellers directly in the face.

"Well... Guess we know what happened to all the workers now, huh?"

Ellen didn't have the chance to respond to Ratchet's dry comment, far too busy diving to one side as the right most tentacle came smashing down in an attempt to flatten them both. The lombax in question back-flipped away instead, the flailing appendage missing his helmet by inches as he held down the trigger of his Lancer in mid flight and peppered the offending limb with automatic fire. The monolithic creature to which it belonged however seemed mostly unaffected; slowly raising the tentacle back up while the other drew back briefly before snapping forward to slam into the ground with earth shattering force.

Darting around the second blow, Ellen switched to her Leviathan seeing as the bullet hose masquerading as a combat rifle she possessed was barely tickling the damn thing considering how many rounds she had pumped into it. The hand cannon soon proved to be a much better bet, blowing fist sized chunks out of the bastardised parody of a beanstalk and forcing the thrashing limb to retreat into the sickly waters with a bubbling squeal from below.

The remaining tentacle made a wide arc across the scrap of land the two commandos now occupied, attempting to sweep them into the water to be devoured by the beast hidden in the depths. Ratchet and Ellen thought otherwise, barely skimming over the surprisingly fast green limb only to find its twin had re-emerged with a vengeance; the two appendages raining down blow after blow and forcing the pair on to the defensive with barely a chance to retaliate in turn. Seizing a split second opportunity, Ratchet bought them some much needed reprieve with a well timed Gravity Bomb that caught the eye stalk on the edge of the blast radius, the entire visible aspect of the swamp monster cringing with a soul rending screech from below as the flailing limbs sought to cover the shuttering optic.

"The eye! Go for the eye!"

Ellen didn't need to be told twice, setting her stance and bringing her hand cannon up with both hands to sight on the glowing orange orb in the middle of the squirming mass of green flesh with a deep intake of breath. Stroking the trigger caused a reverberating roar to echo through the air; a heavy calibre slug striking the tip of the eye stalk followed shortly by two more that left the hidden predator thrashing with a roar of pain as the appendage exploded ii to a mass of ichor and paste. The fleshy stump soon disappeared below the fetid waters along with the pock marked tentacles, leaving the area in a deathly silence broken only by the constant patter of rain from above and their own ragged breathing.

"Did we get it?" Ellen's eyes darted over the murky swamp with her smoking Leviathan still tightly clutched in both hands as she nervously tried to distinguish between surface ripples from the rain and any actual movement from their elusive foe.

Ratchet followed suit with a wary stance, hairs prickling up on his fur at the feeling of something just waiting to jump out at them. "Somehow... I kinda doubt it."

Their answer came in the form of something breaching the water's surface behind them, human and lombax turning around with a building sense of dread to see a quartet of tentacles rising to loom menacingly while another eye stalk lay nestled in-between with a murderous glare.

"Babe…?"

Ellen didn't dare take her eyes off the obviously pissed off swamp monster as she edged slowly away. "Yeah...?"

In the blink of an eye, Ratchet had grabbed her by the arm and yanked them both out the way as two of the snaking appendages cratered the ground where they had been standing a heartbeat earlier, with the other two immediately poised to strike.

"RUN!"

The commandos took off at a dead sprint, feet barely touching the ground as they skimmed over more giant lily pads and islets surrounded by the sickly-yellow waters with an enraged swamp monster in close pursuit. The few mutant snail-lobster hybrids that blocked their path were dodged around or otherwise ignored in favour of staying one step ahead of the juggernaut on their tail; snapping claws and spiked shells soon crushed under the rampaging tentacles that continued to make the earth shake with each impact that was getting ever closer with each attempt.

Thankfully salvation was close at hand around the next corner, a series of paired streetlights marking a clear path straight to the imposing Megacorp outlet just ahead. Putting on an extra burst of speed with already straining muscles, human and lombax both made it back to solid ground just before the rampaging beast slammed into it with one last effort; thrashing appendages scant inches short of flattening the pair under their considerable weight.

With hearts still racing, the pair hastily backed away from the frustrated swamp monster before turning tail and making their way from the moss and rock hewn path to the paved over dock just outside the facility. Ellen greedily sucked air into her burning lungs, simultaneously keeping a wary eye on the flesh eating abomination even as it screeched and flailed ineffectively against the natural barrier formed by the combination of rock and mulched vegetation some forty feet away just out of tentacle rang.

"I think he might be a _bit_ upset."

Ratchet snorted in mirth from where he stood beside her with one arm supporting her back and the other busy aiming his grenade launcher down range. "Ya think? C'mon, lets get inside before it figures another way around."

Once they had sufficiently recovered, the two made to enter the building only to discover that the damn elevator leading up to the entrance wouldn't work without something to operate the bulbous, silver ball-like device with glowing green orbs set in a triangular pattern next to it. Fortunately a wide-based pedestal near the other end of the dock held the item in question; a predominantly dull-metal bracer with green highlights and a small antennae protruding from the front. And so it was with the newly acquired Dynamo in hand that Ratchet activated the device beside the elevator with a burst of green electricity, the smaller balls rotating freely around the main unit while an ethereal, translucent-green lift platform composed entirely of hard light carried them all the way to the top before flickering out shortly after they had disembarked.

The physics behind such a feat, and why anyone would use such a system to secure the facility entrance only to leave the damn key just lying in the open for anyone to steal, were a mystery that Ellen didn't plan on looking into any time soon. She'd long since learnt from her last planet hopping adventure that logic and common sense weren't as prevalent among the galactic community as one would expect from such technologically advanced civilisations.

Taking the opportunity to fully reload their combined arsenal, Ratchet and Ellen strode up to the oversized glass-paned doors emblazoned with the Megacorp logo that marked the main entrance; cautiously advancing inside with weapons raised once they slid open automatically at their approach. Though the interior allowed them to escape the driving rain, the mass of tangled roots and vaguely pine cone-like plants taking residence along the lobby's otherwise sterile glass and metal walls made it clear that the disabled perimeter defences weren't just keeping the wildlife at bay. It looked like the vegetation had originally intended to be decorative, but if it had already overgrown the place in just a few hours then it was only a matter of time until the whole facility was reduced to a crumbling ruin reclaimed by the wilderness.

 _"Thank you for choosing Megacorp, where our customers come first."_

Crossing over the giant Megacorp logo embossed on the floor, the two ignored the automated PA system and cheesy mall music in favour of swatting aside the few mutant fireflies in the room that were stupid enough to attack them before activating another Dynamo operated lift and riding it up a level; having to transfer across to another moving platform once given another zap by the wrist mounted device that transported them to a balcony on the far side of the lobby. Racks of what looked like a mixture of clothing and various consumer products for multiple species lined the walls in display cases, some already shattered with their contents spilled upon the floor thanks to the infestation of nature pervading the artificial environment at an accelerated rate, along with a few more bugs that just didn't know when to quit.

For what little good it had done, Ellen had to admit that the security lock down was quite an elaborate set up. Three more Dynamo activators revealed a trio of hard light bridges extending from the walls in an angled S-pattern that allowed the two commandos to cross to the gulf between their raised balcony area and the far side of the room without having to negotiate the now overgrown shop floor below. Turning a corner bought the pair into a department dedicated to the latest fashions, with choice outfits displayed in cylindrical Perspex cases around the room, which had a wall comprised of floor length glass windows looking down on the lobby below and a quartet of swamp beasts taking up residence among the displays.

Ratchet charged at the closest mutant mollusc with his wrench held high; a flurry of strikes followed by an uppercut sending the surprised creature crashing through one of the windows and out of sight even as the rest turned to confront the pair with snapping claws. Rounding one of the cylindrical display cases, Ellen pumped a pair of heavy calibre rounds into one of the swamp beasts at point blank range before snapping her aim up to the next one, even as her partner demolished half the room with a Gravity Bomb that tore another to pieces and shattered every pane of glass in the immediate area.

 _"Megacorp reserves the right to refuse service to anyone."_

Human and lombax looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing in the devastated remains of the once expertly arranged room that looked like a hurricane had passed straight through it.

"Clean up on aisle seven!"

Ellen snorted in mirth at Ratchet's quip even as they made their way through the carnage to a more secure looking glass-fronted door on the far side marked as 'employees only'. "Yeah, somehow I don't think they're going to want us back any time soon."

Their commando credentials got them past the reinforced portal with but a wave of the lombax's Wrist Com over the lock, and so it was that they found themselves back outside traversing a rain-swept railed walkway with that damn music following them the whole way; leaping over a collapsed section near the end and re-entering via a similar door on the far side. As with most retail outlets, the employee areas were as sparse as the shop floor was cheerful; a dull expanse of grey walls and dim, blue lighting from above guiding the pair as they used a series of Dynamo activated platforms to bypass the cavernous store room that didn't seem quite as overgrown as the public side of the business. Indeed, the vegetation seemed to die off altogether the further the two commandos got into the interior; past the staff canteen and various side rooms until they finally reached a narrow corridor lit by dull, red lighting with a Dynamo activator at the entrance and a reinforced shutter at the far end.

"I'd put good money on the security office being in there. If the servers are still intact, we might be able to get some clues to where our thief is heading from the surveillance footage."

Ratchet nodded in agreement to his partner's voiced thoughts. "Yeah, but first we gotta get inside, and I'll bet they've got some kind of defence system set up."

Motioning her to stay back, Ellen watched on as Ratchet zapped the activator with his Dynamo before taking off down the corridor towards the now opening shutter like a rocket; a series of randomly shaped, angular walls springing up from the floor on the opposite side and advancing towards him on wall mounted rails at a breakneck pace. With typically feline grace, the lombax vaulted the first low wall and flipped sideways around another; describing an aerial ballet through the side scrolling Tetris-like defensive measure with an ease that would make an Olympic gymnast green with envy. A lesser being would have been pulverised by the fast moving walls piling up on Ellen's side, but Ratchet kept going until a final front flip had him inside the security office and slamming a gloved fist on to the override button next to the doorframe.

"Alright, I'm through!"

Once the mechanism had been disabled and the crushing walls had disappeared, Ellen quickly caught up with the lombax and together they began the search for any scrap of evidence needed to locate their elusive quarry. Seating herself in front of the greatest concentration of monitors that were clustered over the walls, the human bought up a holographic keyboard on the surveillance station and, with the aid of her Wrist Com's translator app feeding information directly to her helmet visor, began to sift through the available video footage in the desired timestamp. Ratchet leaned on the back of her chair with the intention of adding his own input when his Wrist Com indicated that he had an incoming transmission from their new boss. Redirecting the video call to an unused monitor nearby, the pair of commandos watched as the familiar portly figure of Mr Fizzwidget materialised on screen.

"Ratchet, Ellen? Come in, are you there?"

The lombax offered a brief salute as his human companion moved to stand next to him. "Copy Mr Fizzwidget, we're both here."

The somewhat eccentric CEO nodded in acknowledgment, but otherwise barrelled on without any preamble. "Listen, I have some new inflammation on our experiment's wherewithal. The thief was indemnified at Megacorp's _Maktar resort_ , and seems to be under the protection of mercenaries from 'Thugs-4-Less'." The image on the monitor changed to show a space station of sorts out in the middle of nowhere that was dominated by a massive module resembling a flat-topped ice cream cone; bulbous and elliptical at the top, while tapering down to a stubby point what had to be several hundred meters below judging by the scale.

"Also, the thugs have towed a _moon-sized_ jamming array into the resort's orbit." As Mr Fizzwidget continued to speak, the picture changed once more from the resort to what looked like a small metal planetoid covered in power conduits and metal towers, some of which seemed to be emitting a visible spectrum of light into space like a strobe. Ellen hummed in thought as her eyes roved over the image in search of any structural weaknesses they could exploit.

"I assume you want us to take it out?" Fizzwidget, having reappeared on screen, punched the air in anticipation before slowly shaking his head in annoyance. "Affirmulus! Its _disconfrabulating_ our annual Galactic Gladiators broadcast. See for yourself."

The CEO's image winked out in favour of a commercial promoting the combat sporting event, an electric guitar solo gaining pace as an enthusiastic narrator spoke over the top. "Ask yourself; are you man enough, hero enough, _insane_ enough to step into the ring with two of the _fiercest_ warriors in the _galaxy?_ " A series of still images portrayed the silhouettes of an antennaed alien followed quickly by a cape wearing hero and a contorted figure with swirling eyes, who was then surrounded by monsters with gaping tooth filled maws. "If you answered 'yes', you're a big, _fat_ liar. But that's okay, because Megacorp is bringing _Galactic Gladiators_ into your home for a special Mega-View event!"

The screen changed briefly to show the Galactic Gladiators emblem depicting the crimson silhouette of an armoured warrior wielding a flail on a metallic-ringed oval, before switching to video footage of a packed arena with big screen monitors hanging from the rafters showing off the particularly powerful looking giant of an alien below. "First, its survival of the fittest in our bio-competition. Be there as Chainblade - _CHAINBLADE_ \- unleashes his fury on our gladiator guest contestants. Chainblade has been undefeated in 500 straight matches." The hulking green-skinned behemoth showboating for the cameras with a vicious gleam in his solid-red eyes had to be at least thirty feet tall, clad in heavy-plated armour and brandishing a pair of massive, segmented swords from which he derived his name with a practised flourish that the crowd just seemed to eat up.

"But if the bio division doesn't do it for you..." Suddenly, an action shot of a roaring Chainblade was replaced by a quad-legged gleaming silver robot with plasma cannons for arms and a clearly visible brain beneath its no doubt heavily reinforced transparent dome skull. "...our _robotics_ division will! Chase the adrenaline as contestants face off against our four-armed bandit; the _B2 Brawler._ Brawler! _BRAWLER~_ " The machine looked to be even bigger than the dual sword wielding gladiator thanks to its incredibly long and flexible legs, and judging by its rapid bird-like movement it was incredibly agile for its size too.

"No living creature is a match for this machine. Watch six tonnes of carbonox alloy hunt for its prey; there's no consolation prize, cause this bad boy's programmed to show _no mercy._ " The image changed once more as the narrator wound up his sales pitch, depicting both Chainblade and the B2 Brawler posing in front of a stylised Megacorp logo. "So what are you waiting for? Call now to bring Chainblade and the B2 Brawler into your living room, but put away the fine china!" The voice over man barked out a dry laugh while the screen flipped over to the event's emblem one last time. "The Galactic Gladiators; only on Mega-View. Call your provider now."

Ratchet rubbed his chin in thought as the transmission cut off. "'Chainblade', huh? I've got the co-ordinates, let's go check it out."

More than a little perturbed at the idea of gladiatorial combat not only existing in such an advanced society, but being considered fit to broadcast to the entire galaxy, Ellen shook her head as she fell into step beside him; the pair making for a Dynamo operated lift near the back of the security room. "Not just yet. We promised Doug we'd find out what happened to Doctor Wayne, remember? I just hope they're both in one piece."

Riding the elevator up to a raised platform, the two commandos stepped up to the familiar form of a teleportation pad leading back to the visitor parking area; one that the human member of the team wasn't particularly keen on using considering the nausea inducing effects associated with her prior experiences of being broken down into sub-atomic particles and being reassembled somewhere lese entirely. Nevertheless, it was the fastest route back, and so with a deep breath and a comforting squeeze of the hand from Ratchet, the pair stepped on to the pad and soon disappeared from sight in a flash of white light; leaving only the sound of the PA system echoing in the dead outlet store.

 _"Thank you, for shopping at Megacorp. Please visit us again."_

{()}

Arriving back at the parked Star Explorers, the commandos were relieved to find a shaken but alive Doug Jones sheltering beneath one of their vessel's wings. Once they had called in an extraction vessel to pick up any survivors and ensured the traumatised employee was safely inside the cockpit of Ellen's fighter, the pair took off through the metal arch they had ignored earlier to search for the missing doctor's whereabouts. It took the better part of half an hour negotiating the fetid waters of the bayou that played host to gnarled trees and twisted girders that rose up like some bizarre modern art piece; fighting their way through a mess of mutant animals, improvised paths, giant man-eating plants, and riding on the backs of surprisingly docile plesiosaur-like creatures across the yellow-tinged soup until they finally caught up with the man exactly where his colleague said he would be.

The good doctor was most definitely alive and well; but upon explaining the situation to him, he seemed to be more interested in hawking one of Megacorp's latest gadgets than the security failure and subsequent ravenous hordes of mutant creatures running rampant all around. Grudgingly paying for the Tractor Beam he was advertising, Ellen made good use of the arm mounted device to rearrange a pair of columns into a makeshift staircase so that they could scale the cliffs on the opposite side of the technology demonstration area and escort Dr. Wayne back to the visitor landing zone.

Thankfully an evac shuttle had already arrived, and once the only two living survivors of the overrun Megacorp outlet store were safely off planet, Ratchet and Ellen made their way to their own vessels; punching in the coordinates on their respective navigation computers before collectively spooling up engines and preparing to head to their next destination. If the thief was hiring mercenaries for protection then things just got a lot more complicated, and Ellen intended to make sure that they both knew what they were getting into well before they faced off against a private army by themselves.

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting things off a bit towards the end there, but what I had originally written out for that section just wasn't interesting and severely dragged things out unnecessarily considering it was simply a side route to get the Tractor Beam. So instead I whittled the content down to a condensed version in order to better pace the chapter overall, and avoid needless waffle taking up space. My apologies once again for any disappointment this may cause.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	5. Three to Tango

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Back once again with a new chapter, and you'll probably notice that the formatting this time around is a bit different compared to previous chapters. This is primarily due to feedback from Flowerstar, and my own realisation that viewing the chapter on phones or tablets, rather than on a computer as it was originally tailored for, results in walls of text that make picking out dialogue difficult. As a result, I've spaced out any spoken dialogue and cut paragraphs down in such a way that it should hopefully make things a lot easier to read, along with the prior chapters once I get around to re-editing and reposting.**

 **Incidentally, Flowerstar has asked to be my beta for this story to which I have agreed, starting from this chapter on for as long as she is able. Hopefully this will result in a lot less spelling mistakes and grammatical errors from here out, along with me having to keep going back over my work to fix stuff with any luck.**

 **Once again I have new fan art, thanks to Nekolover3; who has drawn a piece to go with a certain scene from chapter 15 of Time Heals All. Check out her Deviant Art account and look for (/art/Whoa-Time-Heals-All-540294179), along with the rest of her gallery. If there is any more out there that you may know of, please provide a link so I can add it to the next chapter. Thank you all, and hope you enjoy this instalment.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Destiny - Thank you, I hope this one lives up to your expectations as well.**

 **The White Guardian - Aw, thanks. I honestly just wanted to get that bit out of the way considering how frustrating it was becoming to write, but I'm glad to hear my very abridged version went over well with you. I have to agree with you, the swamp monster should have gotten more screen time the first time round for a proper boss battle rather than being just being hidden away as a secret for the second round; hence why I decided to crank things up a notch for ratchet and Ellen's encounter with the beast.**

 **My thoughts exactly; as entertaining as it is to play, the idea of gladiatorial combat being socially acceptable in such an advanced society as the R &C universe would be more than a little disturbing if it were reality. Those stats though… I just…wow. I never really realised just how much attention this story has been getting. Guess I'll have to make sure I keep putting out the best chapter I can with each update if I want to live up to people's expectations. No pressure. Hope you like the new chapter, and thanks again!**

 **Kairi671 - Glad you like it, hopefully this chapter will be up to par as well.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - I honestly don't know yet, I kind of want to see the movie first since that's what the game will be based upon from what I understand, and then go from there. If it's different or interesting enough from the original game then I might consider it in the future once this series is done; but if it's just re-treading old ground then I'd give it a miss since I would just be rehashing what I've already done.**

 **Flowerstar - Hello again, and don't worry about not reviewing the previous chapter; university should always take top priority, and I'm glad to hear your work load has simmered down for a little while. Thank you for becoming my beta reader and getting back to me so swiftly with this chapter, I didn't even realise just how many niggling little punctuation errors I'd made, let alone some stupidly obvious mistakes.**

 **On that note however, can you** _ **please**_ **highlight any changes you've made on any future beta read chapters before you send them back? DocX format documents apparently can't be used as a story chapter; meaning that I had to go through your revised version with a fine toothcomb in order to correct the mistakes on the original document before uploading. As you can imagine, this is a painstaking process that eats up what little time I have for writing per evening, and with some of the chapters I have drafted approaching 10,000 words in places, I'll end up spending more time replicating your corrections than getting on with the next chapter in sequence. Whatever you could do in regard to this would be greatly appreciated.**

 **As you know from beat reading it, I've taken your advice to heart and reformatted this chapter from what it originally was, spacing out the dialogue and making it easier to read in general. Curiously enough, none of the novels I've been skimming through recently for reference as to formatting this story use spacing whatsoever; preferring to use indentation instead, and in one example no quotation marks for speech at all. Publisher's choice, I guess.**

 **I did see that Kickstarter is still accepting for Yooka-Laylee, though it almost seems redundant now Playtonic have reached their target of two million pounds. Still, great to see they've got the necessary funding to finally make this game happen; and to get your name on the credits of such a production must be an exciting prospect as well.**

 **Tips on how to start a story or chapter, hmm? I think it depends in part upon what kind of story it is and the kind of emotions you wish to invoke. A classic technique is to start the first chapter with events in motion and the main character already embroiled in whatever's going on. For example:**

 _ **She was running.**_

 _ **Short breaths came out unnaturally loud in the dank alleyway, heart leaping into her throat as she skimmed past the brickwork and around another corner with her pursuer close behind. Lisa could taste the creature's stench with each ragged breath, feel the hair pricking on the back of her neck induced by its gravel-laced snarls. Her legs burned with exhaustion, yet still she pushed on; ducking past a wheelie bin and hearing the beast smash it aside a scant heartbeat later as it closed the gap once again. There was no time for reasoning or coherent thought, nothing but pure survival. Because the beast was coming, and it would not rest until taken its prey.**_

 **A little dark I admit for a quick passage off the top of my head, but it serves its purpose. The key here is the first three word sentence; simple, but effective in conveying the urgency of the situation and grabbing the reader's attention. From there on, the rest of passage builds upon this premise by using rapid fire sentences that keep up the notion of being chased, while slipping in snippets of descriptions that allow the reader to try and piece things together as they come along and draw their own conclusions.**

 **The same set up can be used for multiple situations, and I find it a useful device to let stories grow from a single plot thread or sentence. Another way is the archetypal 'setting the scene'; quite literally describing an environment or setting, but in a flowing manner that builds up a mental picture of the setting before moving on to focus on a character or event. I know it's not a massive amount, but hopefully this'll give you some ideas on how to kick off a story and banish writer's block.**

 **As for the E3 coverage, Fallout 4 all the way. I've been looking forward to a proper sequel for a long time, and New Vegas really doesn't count in my book. I can still remember first stepping foot outside of Vault 101 in Fallout 3 after a few hours spent in confined corridors, only to emerge into a broken yet hauntingly beautiful open landscape that stretched over the horizon and realise that yes, I actually could explore all that. Having what looks to be a gripping storyline in the making, a player character who can actually** _ **talk**_ **now, and the ability to build a settlement in game makes this my most anticipated game of the year so far.**

 **Oh, and yes, my update is still every second Sunday for the foreseeable future unless anything untoward crops up in the meantime. Until then, take care and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **vengarl22 - Why thank you, I'm glad you approve of how the story is going so far and thank you for the timely reminder about the weapon upgrades. I almost forgot all about them, but at least now I can go back over my drafts of the next few chapters to make sure I don't miss anything out. Seriously, thanks.**

 **Guest - I can't really see them settling down for a** _ **long**_ **time yet, let alone considering children considering their insanely dangerous line of work. Heck, I'm not sure they'd even be able to with their differing biology, though I suppose the advanced science of the R &C universe could probably solve that given enough time. It would be a nice scene to see them happily married with kids, but don't think that'll be until a lot later down the line if at all I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **nekolover3 - Hey yourself! I think that'll be the only common ground those two will have to be honest, what with Nefarious' whole 'eliminate all organic life' spiel he has going on in Up Your Arsenal. That said, their mutual loathing of Qwark would definitely lead to some…** _ **interesting**_ **conversations, especially during the events of All 4 One should I decide to carry on this series into the Future saga.**

 **Guest (2) - That's a very good question. According to my original planning notes, Ellen was born on April 7** **th** **1995; making her 17 years old during the events of Time Heals All and subsequently 18 years old in Whole Again, which is based a year later. I estimate Ratchet to be a similar age to her for the sake of this story, based primarily upon his 'growing up' from the first game to Going Commando, and the release timeline for each game which spans over a decade. With this reasoning, by the time the events of Beyond the Nexus comes around, they'll both be around 26-27 years old. Hope that helps.**

 **Sonachugirl - Ah don't worry, you're not that late. Besides, I appreciate any and all reviews regardless of when their received. I'm happy you like the way the chapter turned out, and the swamp monster battle in particular. I'd like to think they took the sensible option when faced with a giant, angry, green tentacle thing while underpowered and just plain got the hell out of there rather than try to face it down. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Sounds like your neighbour is just asking for trouble in the same vein as poking a crocodile with a finger; something I had the misfortune to witness once by someone who thought one in an open top enclosure was a fake. It bloody well wasn't, and almost resulted in severed digits only by sheer dumb luck on said person's part. Kind of funny looking back on it, but it scared the living crap out of me at the time.**

 **You know, if you asked nicely I'm sure Regina would let you have access to her anime/manga room, or at least borrow some stuff for a while. But in case that doesn't work, try going on ; they have a ridiculously huge library of both dubbed and subbed anime, including Cowboy Bebop, along more westernised cartoons and animated movies.**

 **I've got something** _ **special**_ **in store for when Ratchet and Ellen reach Maktar resort, and with the way I'm writing the arena battle and Chain-Blade, I hope you won't be disappointed. I have to admit, the Oozla swamp made me a bit twitchy the first time around myself; what with mutant wildlife literally jumping out at you from everywhere and the mysteriously disappearing Megacorp workers. Definitely felt a lot worse to write than to play though. In any case, great to hear from you again and hope you enjoy the new chapter. Take care.**

 **Zenith88 - Hi again, and thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **ShaneKor - Funny you should say that, I've had a few issues with alerts not working before myself. In any case, I'm glad you liked the chapter and with any luck this one will live up to your expectations too.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **With out further ado, let's get on with Chapter 5.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission. Beta read by Flowerstar.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Three to Tango**

* * *

 **Asteroid Belt GX-2339A, Wupash Nebula**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **11:41pm GST**

Occupying the shortest route between Oozla and Megacorp's new combined deep space casino and resort was a cluster of loosely-orbiting satellite debris held in the gravitational pull of a fiery-orange gas giant; the so called Wupash Nebula. Asteroids varying from car-sized boulders to slabs that could dwarf a passenger liner vied for position with chunks of condensed ice; all of which more often than not collided with each other and spawned more finer debris as a result, thus making navigation that more difficult. Thankfully, the Star Explorer series of combat vessels had an intricate network of sensors integrated into the hull for just such an occasion; meaning that the ship's computers were more than capable of making the minute course corrections necessary to avoid even the smallest space rock capable of causing damage.

It was for this very reason that, having previously set course for the eponymous Maktar Resort, Ellen had been content to let the autopilot maintain her ship's position on Ratchet's wing while she did a little Holonet research into their potential soon-to-be foes. According to what she could dig up, Thugs-4-Less was a legitimate private military contractor founded in G2.05.187 by a disgruntled street-thug-turned-mercenary known only as Logan; steadily growing over the following decade into a lucrative operation employing thousands of disenchanted lowlifes, sociopaths, and blacklisted mercs. Renowned the galaxy over for their unscrupulous morals and surprisingly keen business sense, considering the low average IQ of its members, the organisation specialised in low budget operations that undercut the competition through a combination of brute force and low cunning that were used to lethal effect.

Sifting through the available data gave the human pause as she bought up the PMC's expenditure reports for the last financial quarter; something she could only gain access to by abusing her Megacorp commando status to obtain, since the company liked to keep records on potential rivals and investment opportunities in case they required... _leverage._ Thugs-4-Less had apparently experienced a profitable year so far; so much so that they had seen fit to buy up weapons, vehicles, and equipment in the kind of quantities that could easily surpass a third world army. Hell, with access to tanks, heavy weapons, dropships, and even spaceborne fighter craft, the thugs qualified as a veritable army for hire in terms of the amount of firepower they could potentially bring to bear.

But where was all the money coming from? Even taking into account the less than legal activities attributed to Thugs-4-Less, there was no way in hell they could have pooled those kind of resources in such a short period of time. Before she could muse any further however, the human was shaken from her thoughts by Ratchet's unusually tense words coming over the open channel they kept between their ships.

"Babe... we've got trouble."

Focusing her attention on the outside world, the reply died on Ellen's lips as she took in the mass of contrails left by dozens of ion engines swarming from hidden positions in the asteroid belt to converge on their position. "How many?"

Practiced hands disengaged the auto pilot and spooled up the Star Explorer's weapon systems before gripping the control column firmly, even as the lombax's voice continued to filter through her helmet. "Gotta be at least a dozen, maybe more. Radar can't pick 'em out with all this debris floating around."

It was a textbook ambush executed with overwhelming force, the field of floating space rocks allowing the incoming craft to stay hidden from even their military grade sensors until the last possible second. Ratchet followed through with his own preparations, putting a little distance between their fighters as the mass of ships got closer by the second. The only people who would attempt such a predetermined attack on two relative unknowns in this galaxy were either opportunistic pirates looking for a quick payoff, or the very mercs the escaping thief had hired; lying in wait to strike down their employer's pursuers. Either way, things were about to get messy.

"Break now!"

The two Star Explorers split left and right respectively as a storm of silvery metal and green fire erupted through the space they had previously been occupying at high velocity; using the surrounding space debris as cover and forcing the massed squadron of attacking starfighters to spread out in order to better hunt their prey. Ellen bled off excess speed as she hooked around a particularly large asteroid, stabbing the trigger impulsively when a slight, green-hued, predatory vessel with a stubby fuselage and curving, sickle-like wing pods blew past her fighter's nose and into her gunsights. Several crimson bolts of energy struck the merc ship near the engine, tearing off the fragile-looking starboard wing shortly before the power core ruptured explosively; forcing the human to wrench into a hard right turn as her shields flickered under the assault of two more fighters that had latched on to her tail.

Ratchet meanwhile was involved in a snarling dogfight of his own; jockeying for position with a metallic silver-painted ship that had a squat, armoured cockpit, wide reverse-swept wings, and annoyingly a pair of rear-facing guns on the wing tips in addition to the linked heavy cannons mounted on the nose. Of course the stray laser bolts blowing past his canopy courtesy of the two still behind him didn't help in the slightest, leaving him to frantically twist and barrel roll in order to throw off the mercs' aim while keeping his own target in sight.

A split second decision saw the lombax slam on the brakes while raising his fighter's nose; his pursuers getting some free hits on his shield but otherwise going too fast to avoid overshooting and falling prey to his own cannon fire. Green bolts of energy dropped his shield strength again for the few seconds it took to roll left under the attacker's field of fire; the silver elite fighter coming out of a shallow dive to bring its rear guns to bear even as Ratchet brought the Star Explorer around to engage once again.

With a steady negative tone indicating a solid lock buzzing in her ears, Ellen blew apart the fighter she was chasing with a missile before diving into another field of debris to avoid his wingman's wrath; a barrage of laser fire constantly nipping at her heels. Twisting and turning though the moving maze of rock and ice, the many hours she had spent in the simulator looked like they were paying off as two more merc ships joined the one on her tail; managing to stay one step ahead of the pack while trying to find a way to even the odds.

The human got her break shortly after darting between a pair of asteroids on the verge of collision; dumb firing a missile to strike a particularly large chunk of ice that subsequently shattered into deadly shards. Though the impromptu projectiles drained half of her remaining shield strength, the pursuing fighters were not so lucky; spears of condensed water skewering the lightly-armoured vessels seconds after they tried to follow through the same gap and leaving Ellen free to return to the fray.

"Got rid of the ones on my tail. Ratchet, where are you?"

A pair of heat-seekers gutted another two fighters amidships, Ratchet barrel rolling through the middle of the explosions and inverting into a dive towards the asteroid belt with more angry mercs close behind. "Little busy right now!"

A blaring alarm in the cockpit warned the lombax that he had been locked on to, shortly followed by an explosion rocking the ship and the remaining shield strength dropping to just over six percent. "Damn it, shields are nearly gone! We're gonna have to tag team these guys."

More detonations rocked the debris field as the red Star Explorer raced through at breakneck speeds, the pursuing Thugs-4-Less fighters deciding to bracket the area with missiles in an effort to smoke the lombax out rather than risk following inside the labyrinth of moving rock and ice. A barrage of laser fire followed by a hastily launched missile put paid to that idea as Ellen came up behind them guns blazing, perforating one ship and narrowly missing another before the remaining two ships could break off their assault.

"You're all clear fuzz ball. Think you could watch my back a sec?"

The lombax promptly pulled the control column back into a vertical climb, terminating in a half loop outside the remains of the asteroid belt followed by inverting and pitching his fighter into a hard left turn towards where his wingman was embroiled in yet another rolling dogfight. "Can do, babe. Get ready to break right on my go."

As soon as the targeting reticule blinked red to indicate a positive lock, Ratchet let loose one of the few missiles he had left in reserve at an elite fighter glommed on to Ellen's rear; taking brief satisfaction in seeing it explode into silvery fragments before moving on to the next ship to get in range.

"Now!"

Ellen wrenched her Star Explorer into a quasi-inverted hard right turn, the green-tinged merc ship still doggedly latched on to her tail firing sporadically as he tried to match her manoeuvre, only to run right into the lombax's gunsights and promptly disintegrate under sustained laser fire. "Thanks fuzz ball, that was a close one."

The human quickly righted her craft and drew up in a slightly staggered formation on Ratchet's wing. "Call us even; you did save my hide back there. Y'know, you're pretty good considering this is only your second time."

Ellen exhaled deeply as the adrenaline from the fight thus far began to slowly bleed off, thinking back to the only other time she had piloted a starfighter during their raid on Drek's fleet above Veldin. "Yeah, and it's scaring the hell out of me just as much as it did back then. Let's just finish this and get out of here."

The three remaining fighters of the ambushing mercenary squadron were all of the metallic-silver elite variety, and judging by their loosely staggered formation they intended to make sure that at least one of them would be free to engage without . Any other thoughts went out the window as all five ships exchanged missiles; the deadly projecinterferencetiles streaking through the expanse of space while the launching vessels scattered to avoid meeting the same fate as their potential targets. Amazingly, none of the missiles actually found their mark; all five exploding harmlessly on impact with the various orbiting debris and twisted wreckage crossing the contested nebula, while the Megacorp and mercenary fighters reoriented to engage each other up close in what promised to be the final stage of this battle.

Green splashes of energy chipped at Ellen's shields, resulting in her barrel rolling into a corkscrew in an effort to throw off her pursuer's aim and hopefully force him to overshoot. The merc pilot however was wise to such a tactic and deliberately slowed down; catching the human's starboard wing and setting off an alarm in the Bogon blue starfighter as the barrier strength dropped to practically nothing. Thankfully a torrent of cannon fire from her lombax wingman shook the trailing ship's aim in a snap strafing run, even as the other two silver-painted spacecraft continued to dog him with a constant barrage of missiles and laser fire; giving Ellen the few precious seconds she needed to break away and light up one of his attackers with a missile shot before hooking around to turn the tables on her own tail.

The two commandos continued the hit-and-run tactics with wide sweeping turns at perpendicular angles to each other while maintaining full throttle, keeping the last two fighters from being able to draw a bead as they completed the manoeuvre to face each other head on. Still jinking to avoid the occasional stray bolt of green energy sent their way, the lombax and human waited until the last possible moment before slamming on the anchors; Ratchet inverting and going low while Ellen raised her craft to pass overhead with barely two feet between their hulls before the pair held down the trigger to their nose mounted cannons and ventilated each other's pursuer.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ellen bought her Star Explorer back around to sit on its red-painted counterpart's wing once again; a laugh born of disbelief escaping her lips. "Holy crap, I can't believe that worked..."

Ratchet merely chuckled. "Me neither. But hey, it's not the craziest thing we've ever done."

Taking a last look at their surroundings, he was about to suggest that they got out of there while the going was still good, when the sudden swarm of blips on his radar combined with the glint of metal from multiple fast moving objects coming from further out in the asteroid belt stilled his words. "Babe... I don't think we're outta the woods just yet..."

The human jerked her head around when she got the same warning on her own scope, eyes widening at the sight of the approaching metallic horde. "You have _got_ to be shitting me! How many of these guys did they send after us?!"

Ratchet grimaced as he realised the mercs' game; wear them down with the ambush and finish them off with numbers once their ships were already vulnerable and low on ordinance. "Normally I'd be flattered that they think we're worth this much firepower, but right now we need to get out of here before-"

A quartet of missiles streaking over their canopies cut off the lombax's words, promptly followed by four of the second wave of fighters blossoming into fireballs. Whipping their heads upwards, the two pilots caught the tail end of a heavily modified starfighter with predatory lines, a triangular cluster of engines running at full thrust, and sporting a golden-yellow paint scheme barrel rolling over the top of them.

"Sorry I'm late, bad traffic."

The newcomer executed a short loop before settling down between the two Star Explorers, letting the human and lombax get an eyeful of the ridiculous number of weapons bolted on to the airframe. From the semi-recessed missile launchers and underslung rocket pods, to the twin wing-mounted heavy cannons that stretched almost to the craft's nose; it was blatantly obvious this was a ship meant solely for combat.

"Who the heck are you, and why are you helping us?"

The distinctly male-looking pilot turned his helmet-encased head towards Ratchet with a dry chuckle reverberating over the open radio channel. "Name's Ace Bunyon, kid; Megacorp commando and the best damn space racer in the whole galaxy!"

Ellen raised a brow in suspicion as she eyed what little she could see of the man in his tinted-glass cockpit. "So what're you doing all the way out here?"

Ace turned back to face her with an appreciative noise escaping his mouth. "A lady, huh? I just so happened to be in the neighbourhood on my own business and figured I'd drop by to help you cherries out. Course if I'd known a _woman_ was involved, I'd have been out here a whole lot quicker!"

Ratchet spluttered in protest and Ellen was trying her best not to do anything worse than grind her teeth at the man's arrogance. But before either could deem a more coherent response, Bunyon spoke up once again. "Look; I can see you folks aren't so trusting, so I'll tell ya what. Once we take out the trash here, I'll play twenty questions with ya for as long as you like. Deal?"

Realising that time was short with the Thugs-4-Less starfighters rapidly closing in, Ratchet reluctantly agreed. "Alright, fine. But you better be straight with us!"

Ace however simply chuckled as he throttled up and raced ahead to engage. "Sure thing. Just... _try_ to keep up."

The mercenary ships ripple-fired missiles at the three Megacorp vessels, filling the void of space with a torrent of explosive-tipped death that would be impossible to avoid short of an FTL jump using a gravimetric warp drive... which none of the three possessed; meaning that more desperate measures would be needed. Bunyon's golden-yellow painted starfighter inverted and dove briefly before reversing direction and coming up behind a cluster of significantly large asteroids; rocket pods flaring briefly under his wings as dozens of dumb-fired projectiles detonated and tore the floating rocks apart, leaving a wide field of debris in their wake. With so many new obstacles, it was little surprise that a majority of the contact sensitive warheads on the incoming missiles detonated prematurely against the scattered fragments; the few that got through evaded through some creative manoeuvring that left the two sides right on top of each other.

The following furball (no pun intended) was a chaotic melee of glinting metal, flashing laser fire, and muted explosions against the cold backdrop of space. To Ratchet, it was also a source of frustration seeing their new 'friend' carve through the opposition with a seemingly effortless ease that left nary a mark upon his heavily modified starfighter's hull; executing a perfect barrel roll while lazily disgorging another four missiles that quickly obliterated their respective targets before latching on to another enemy fighter and pounding away with his cannons. "Damn this guy's good..."

Every time a merc vessel filled Ellen's gunsights, it was promptly blown away a heartbeat later by the appropriately named Ace. "You're gonna have to be faster'n that sweetheart, that's three in a row!"

The human scowled at his chiding tone while rolling into get on yet another mercenary's tail, keeping a wary eye out still for any that might try to return the favour. Just because he was some shit-hot fighter jock, didn't mean he had to rub it in their faces. She and Ratchet were doing just fine on their own long before he decided to show up, and though she appreciated the help, she could have done without the belittling comments. For now though, all she wanted to do was survive this encounter and get the hell out of here with their hides intact. Maybe then she and Ratchet could finally get some damn answers from the arrogant son of a-

An explosion off her port wing snapped Ellen out of her musing and back to the present; forcing aside her concerns and unnecessary brooding in favour of ventilating one more enemy craft slipping past her nose cannons. The next few minutes became one gigantic blur of twists and turns interspersed with knee-jerk reactions and deft stabbing of triggers, the Thug-4-Less back up squadron quickly being whittled down by their combined efforts until only a few determined survivors remained. Whether through callousness for the losses they had incurred or simply misguided loyalty to a job that was rapidly crumbling around them, the last of the mercenaries continued to press their attack rather than retreat back into the asteroid belt; an admirable gesture, but ultimately futile in the face of such overwhelming firepower.

Ratchet loosed off the last of his missiles with Ellen's close behind; taking out one fighter and damaging another before evading the heat-seekers being sent their way and closing into gun range. It was Ace Bunyon however who delivered the coup de grace; unleashing a salvo of rockets to harry the remaining three merc vessels into position so that he could pick them off with a trio of well-aimed shots from his cannons that gutted them entirely. With the last of the fighters little more than scrap metal and their radar scans clean of any more hostiles, the lombax and human formed up on either side of Ace and together the three made their way out of the debris field left behind by their desperate space battle; pushing through the Wupash Nebula and beyond to where they could talk in relative safety. It was definitely more than time for the two recently minted commandos to finally get some answers.

* * *

 **Marjorie's Kitchen Service Station, Wupash Nebula**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **12:03pm GST**

It was a little off the beaten track so to speak; but considering it was probably the only rest stop within half a light-year before they hit Maktar Resort, it would have to do. Marjorie's Kitchen was, in fact, a converted commercial space station that had been mothballed by Megacorp a decade earlier, and subsequently snapped up at a bargain price by an enterprising vullard conglomerate before being converted into a deep space equivalent of an oversized motorway services.

With a kilometre wide circumference and boasting six floors, the vaguely doughnut-shaped station was essentially a deep space shopping mall complex in addition to being a convenient fuel stop; albeit with Megacorp's distinctive influence visible in a majority of the retailers and their wares considering the overwhelming presence of the corporation's logo plastered literally everywhere. After having parked their ships in the station's lower docking bay, Ratchet and Ellen got their first look at the pilot who had, admittedly, helped them out of their jam as he vaulted over the side of his cockpit and landed in a slight crouch on the lacquered grey deck just below.

Standing around six feet tall once he had risen back up to his full height, they were surprised to note that in spite of the burnished-orange commando jumpsuit with a Megacorp emblem emblazoned on the shoulders, and charcoal-grey, full-faceplate helmet, Ace Bunyon looked remarkably human. Unlike Captain Qwark's disproportionately top-heavy body structure, Ace had defined musculature and a decidedly athletic physique, but surprisingly enough had five digits on each hand.

Ellen only knew of three sentient pentadactyl species in the universe, including lombaxes and humans, so she was far from shocked once he had removed his helmet to reveal the face of a markazian in his early thirties; his slightly purple-tinted pale skin, long, pointed ears, shoulder length black hair, and almost luminescent amber eyes adding to the elven aesthetic his species was known for. With his good looks and roguish grin semi-permanently plastered on to his face, he was practically a poster boy for Megacorp's commando division.

Ratchet hated him already.

Taking in the mismatched and somewhat annoyed looking pair in front of him, Ace quickly glossed over the shorter lombax in favour of eyeing up the shapely form of his decidedly female partner. "Well, _hello_ there missy! Might I say you look just as wonderful in the flesh as you do in the cockpit."

A loud clearing of Ratchet's throat drew the markazian's attention back to the other male coldly glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest. "That's _my girl_ you happen to be talkin' about."

Ace's face blanked for a moment, all jovialness fading as he looked briefly from one to another. "So, you two are a thing?"

Getting a pair of reluctant nods, he continued on with a sense of finality in every syllable "You _do_ realise what the regs have to say about commandos having relationships with their colleagues, right?"

Exchanging a wary glance, the human and lombax slowly shook their heads; a tense silence settling over the group as the tension rose with each achingly long second that ticked away, until Ace leaned forward with a shit-eating grin slowly spreading across his face. "Not a damn thing! This ain't the army, son!"

His booming laughter echoed around the bay, drawing several strange looks from the people walking past as he clamped a hand each of the bewildered youngster's shoulders while steering them towards the bank of elevators which made up the far wall of the hanger. "Well I don't know about you two, but there's nothing like taking out a few dozen merc fighters before lunch to _really_ work up my appetite. What say we go grab something to eat, then we can have ourselves a little talk?"

They didn't exactly have much choice given the way he was manhandling them, and so it was that they found themselves ten minutes and three floors later sitting in a quiet corner booth of a Mega Burger outlet with a decidedly unhealthily looking spread of fast food that was soon devoured by the three. A curious and still wary lombax and human sat on one side while the laid back and lounging markazian sat on the other.

Despite their initial suspicions, Ace really was a Megacorp commando and had the credentials to match as well as the ear of Mr Fizzwidget himself. He'd been recruited over a decade earlier from a private security firm that had gone bankrupt, and much like themselves, sent out on a solo mission to retrieve company property from those that had stolen it. Albeit in the younger Bunyon's case, said mission involved liberating a deep space Raritanium drilling rig from an armed extremist group who had taken hostages and were hoping to use the mined resources to finance their activities.

The markazian commando had stormed the facility using a combination of stealth and brute force to wipe out the terrorists and rescue the workers trapped aboard without a single Megacorp casualty. This feat of arms had impressed Mr Fizzwidget so much that he became the company CEO's personal go-to-man and wet worker for more sensitive operations through out the galaxy; spending the next decade or so flitting from one gruelling mission to the next.

As it turned out, Ace was actually investigating the same case as they were; finding the Protopet and stopping the thief before he could sell the creature on or worse. Ellen raised a brow at that explanation, absently running a hand through her slightly bedraggled hair while her helmet sat on the polished metal table. "What could be worse than that? If any company tried to pirate the thing, I'm pretty sure Megacorp could sue their asses into the ground."

The markazian commando leaned forward on his elbows, all humour gone from his face as he looked both human and lombax in the eye before replying. "It could be destroyed." A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed weary looking eyes. "I don't know all the technical details, but the company invested a lot of time, money, and resources into the project, and the Protopet is already predicted to be the number one Christmas gift this year when it's due to be officially released."

Ellen's eyes widened in realisation. "So if people knew it was lost..."

Ace took a sip of his nano-cola before continuing. "Then the company's reputation would be ruined. After nearly four years and millions of bolts spent on creating the perfect marketable pet, the investors and shareholders want to see some results; which is why the boss is playing this one close to his chest. If the suits on the board knew what was _really_ going on, they'd withdraw their support and more than likely push for a hostile takeover while the old man was still vulnerable."

Ears perking up in interest, Ratchet regarded the markazian with a thoughtful expression. "If that's the case, then why aren't you tracking down the Protopet instead of us? Heck, why does he even _need_ us at all if he's got you?"

Ace polished off the rest of his drink before a chime from his Wrist Com had him checking the received message with a hint of tension in his eyes. "Two reasons. First, Fizzwidget knows talent when he sees it, and trusts you to get the job done. And second..." the older commando dismissed the holographic interface on his Wrist Com in favour of looking at his younger counterparts with an intensity they hadn't seen from him before. "...I've got my own mission to complete. When the Protopet was stolen about a month ago, all the research data was wiped out when the thief blew the lab to pieces and we lost three of the top scientists working on the project. Of those, Professor Pilgrim and Doctor Carter were confirmed dead in the blast; but the project lead, Doctor Cross, couldn't be accounted for after the attack."

The gears began to turn in Ellen's mind as she thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "You think the thief grabbed them as well?"

Ace nodded slowly. "Almost definitely. With all the data gone, Doctor Cross is the only one left in the galaxy capable of keeping the project going even if the Protopet was destroyed completely. Assuming she's still alive, keeping her as insurance and selling her knowledge to the highest bidder once he'd... _'extracted'_ it would be more than profitable."

The human and lombax grimaced at the thought of what the missing scientist had to be going through right now, especially since the thief seemed to have few compunctions with regards to getting rid of any obstacle in his path. With a grunt of content, Ace rose from his seat and stretched before shimmying out of the corner booth to stand beside them.

"Unfortunately, this is where we part ways. I just got a tip off from one of my contacts about a possible sighting of the good Doctor and I'm sure you've got your own leads to be chasing up." Ratchet and Ellen's Wrist Coms chimed briefly and a quick inspection showed that they had received a data packet with Ace's contact details. "If you find anything or need any help, call me and I'll do what I can."

The two commandos passed their own contact details to their older counterpart shortly before he grasped the lombax's hand in a firm handshake. "Until then, guess I'll be seeing you around kid." He repeated the gesture with Ellen, only to bring up her arm and gently kiss her hand while observing the reaction in her surprised ice blue eyes. "You too, sweetheart."

With that Ace flashed her a devilish grin, and before either she or Ratchet could react, he had already sauntered out of the restaurant with a spring in his step and was soon lost to the teeming crowds outside.

After both had finished their meal, a stewing Ratchet and an exasperated Ellen made their own way out of the Mega Burger outlet and beyond the food court section of the station towards the shops specialising in ship repairs and resupply two floors below. The lombax, unsurprisingly, was less than amused about the idea of someone putting the moves on his girl so brazenly; especially when he was sat _right freaking there_ , and had a scowl etched on to his face for the entirety of the elevator ride much to his human partner's equal parts annoyance and bemusement.

"Ratchet, you _know_ he was just doing that to rile you up." When the only response she got was a faint growl and bristling golden fur, Ellen rolled her eyes in exasperation at his lingering jealousy and reached out a hand to grasp his own.

The growling hitched and cut out abruptly as the lombax seemed to come out of whatever brooding pit his mind had been in, soft emerald eyes turning to her own as a warm smile began to creep on to his face and he unconsciously closed the gap between them. "Sorry babe, it's just... I only just got you back, and the thought of losing you..."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his cheek and having to stifle a fit of giggles when he began to faintly purr like his less advanced terrestrial counterparts. "Hey, I'm here now. And believe me; it's going to take a lot more than an exploding orbital death ray to keep me from your side."

Ratchet simply squeezed her hand in response, Ellen's eyes closing and enjoying the comforting feline thrum vibrating from the lombax she loved as the two stood contently with their bodies pressed together in companionable silence. The elevator dinged a few minutes later, and once the doors had rolled open the couple stepped out still hand in hand; idly strolling through the throngs of shoppers eyeing up the latest ships and upgrades on sale. Soon, they would have to return to the mission once their own fighters were rearmed and fuelled to go once again. But for now, the only thing that mattered was each other; and making up for the lost time they had spent apart.

* * *

 **Megapolis, Endako**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **8:35am local time**

Worried cyan optics stared at the door of the 26th floor penthouse suite just as they had for the past half hour before the modified infobot began to pace fretfully back and forth once again with her processor churning a mile a minute. This was just so nerve wracking! Except robots didn't have nerves like organics and- Ugh! Now she was going off on a tangent again. If only she could just pluck up the courage to knock, then she'd know for sure whether the object of her affections felt the same way about her as she did for him; even if it was from afar, and neither of them had technically ever met before. Actually, it was doubtful he even knew she existed at all...

Perhaps a little explanation is in order, for the infobot currently dithering in front of the apartment co-owned by two of the Solana galaxy's greatest heroes was far removed from those they had encountered repeatedly almost a year ago. Originally infobots were designed as non-sentient drones, built for the sole purpose of conveying video messages and recording holovision shows for their owner's later perusal.

However, over time they began to develop personalities of their own; random fragments of code condensing into patterns that began to more closely resemble intelligent thought, until finally they achieved self-awareness. Of course this led to a major backlash throughout galactic society, with some groups advocating oppression and continued servitude of the newly awoken info bots, who they equated with being little more than a smart household appliance, while others called for their emancipation from what technically amounted to slavery of intelligent beings.

In the end, it was the lobby group 'New Robot Revolution' that had swung the public's opinion; their carefully managed campaign highlighting the infobot's plight and eventually forcing the Solana government to pass legislation that gave them the same rights as any other citizen. As a result, infobots gradually began to integrate themselves into society; taking on paying jobs and leaving their old functions to a new generation of portable, automated holovision units that were even cheaper to produce. To better express themselves, the new sentients took to modifying their previously identical frames into unique bodies that better reflected their own developing personalities and expressed gender, resulting in an astonishing variety that made no two robots look the same.

The infobot still wearing a metaphorical trench in the floor with her constant pacing bore resemblance to her original frame type in that it consisted of a humanoid body with an anti-gravity thruster unit instead of legs, but had a distinctly feminine appearance. Her light pink-coloured frame was slender and petite, a pair of lithe arms ending in tri-digited servos that clutched a bouquet of Siberius snow lilies protectively to her chest in worry. The oval-shaped head was largely featureless save for the aforementioned almond-shaped cyan optics, but interestingly also sported a black-painted section that seemed to represent hair in a quasi-bowl cut style, with a pair of antennae protruding from her helm acting as pigtails.

Right now she was still trying to pluck up the courage to knock on the door, knowing that the one who had been her long time crush was almost certainly on the opposite side. Ever since the downfall of Chairman Drek, she knew he was the one. The sophisticated charm and polite mannerisms in spite of the fact he was originally designed to be a war robot only served to raise her opinion of him in general, and inspired hope that one day she too could rise above her station as a lowly data clerk in spite of her heritage. She had originally planned to ask him out once he and his lombax friend had finished the HV interview at their Veldin home, but was thwarted upon their sudden disappearance; leading to two weeks of chasing across Solana only to find that they were now both in the Bogon galaxy. She had booked passage on the first pan-galactic flight she could afford on her meagre salary, and managed to use her data handling skills to track down their new residence.

And now it had all come down to this; so many light-years travelled and bolts spent to end up outside his door, only to freeze with indecision at the last second. Well, no more. She had come this far, and if he rejected her then she would have to learn to move on. But she would never know until she tried. Venting deeply, she drew upon the strength within her very core to knock upon the secure metal door before her; the sounds feeling unnaturally loud as she waited with baited breath... figuratively speaking. For a moment there was nothing, and she would have bitten her lip had she possessed any, but then there was a slightly muffled answer from the other side.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Cyan optics lit up at the cultured voice and her body quivered in anticipation. This was it; she'd finally get to meet him face to face! She only hoped she looked presentable, that wax buffing was supposed to make her frame- hang on, where'd that shadow come from?

So consumed was the smitten pink infobot with excitement that she didn't realise the stranger's presence behind her until it was too late; puzzled optics widening upon turning around to see the masked figure suddenly lash out, sending her small frame flying against the wall next to the apartment with enough force to knock her senseless. With her fading vision, she managed to see the cloaked organic crush the bouquet of lilies underfoot just as the apartment door slid open to reveal the robot of her dreams fresh from a shower, clad in a towel while another wrapped around his dome.

"I said..." Clank's words died on his lips as his widening green optics took in the other visitor's features, taking an involuntary step back at the sudden threat on his door step.

"You!"

She tried to reach out to him from her sprawled position so far away, but could only watch as the small silver robot was promptly grabbed and rendered unconscious by a stun gun before being bundled off; just as she finally lost the battle to stay online and slipped into stasis. It was all her fault. If only she had the courage to knock earlier, if only she wasn't so weak, then none of this would have happened. Instead she was forced to helplessly watch her beloved disappear once again before her very optics as the encroaching darkness claimed her; having no idea if either of them would survive the stranger's wrath, let alone have the chance to finally express her feelings. She could only pray for his safety, and that of her own.

* * *

 **Quite a bit going on this chapter, with Clank making a** _ **very**_ **brief appearance and the introduction of two pseudo-original characters as such. Ace Bunyon only appears in the checkpoint based racing mini games in the Star Explorer flying sections of Going Commando, but otherwise makes no real contribution to the game's narrative. Thanks to a PM from Nekolover3 a fair while back, I had the idea of fleshing out his character and making him a rival commando to Ratchet; both in terms of prowess and his…** _ **actions**_ **towards Ellen.**

 **The second character is the female infobot who keeps popping up in cut scenes throughout the game and seems to have a crush upon Clank. I don't think she has an official name, though I already have one which will be revealed later down the line, and not much is known about her or how she gets around so many places. So I decided to fill in the details myself, and in the process came up with a reason as to her unique appearance and why infobots no longer appear in subsequent games after the first.**

 **We'll be seeing a lot more from both of them later on in the story, and in Ace's case may change the plot slightly to some degree. You'll just have to read on to find out once we get there.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	6. Roll of the Dice

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hey everybody, back once again with what would have been the single largest chapter I have ever written at nearly 20,000 words had I not decided to cut in in half. I tried to make things more interesting, one thing led to another, and, well… I think you get the idea. Suffice to say this will be a two part chapter of sorts, with the second half concluding the Maktar Resort part of the story and hopefully not lead to me writing myself into a corner again anytime soon. Not much else to say other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter for what it is and don't find it too long winded.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, Flowerstar's been kind of busy and so is beta reading this chapter at the last minute. If you're reading this then she wasn't able to make it in time, and so I have gone ahead with my final draft version instead. As soon as she is able to get back to me I'll set about correcting any mistakes and re-upload, but if anyone spots anything off in the meantime please let me know. Thank you.**

 **Update 13/7/2015: Flowerstar actually got back to me the other day and I hadn't even realised since I was out all Sunday. I've now made the necessary tweaks to the chapter in terms of spelling and grammar, and hopefully it'll improve the overall quality overall.**

 **Review replies:**

 **vengarl22 - Hi again, and thanks for the timely reminders. I'm glad you approve of Ace as well; he's but one of a numerous pseudo and full fat OCs that I have in mind for this story, and yes, I know** _ **Exactly**_ **what you mean…**

 **I already had a few ideas for how the ship upgrades would work out, but somehow completely forgot about the Nanotech levelling system altogether. Trying to transfer a game mechanic like that into something plausible in reality is difficult, but I think I may have a solution which I'll be implementing next chapter. Technically, Ellen's 'upgraded' her knife already by discarding the broken Megacorp supplied combat knife for her old Versa Blade courtesy of Ratchet in chapter 3; although I do intend for her to get at least one more improved model later on at some point to match Ratchet. Thanks again, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Kairi671 - Why thank you, I have tried to follow the game's canon plot as much as possible, though There will be more original content along the way to better reflect Ellen's presence and keep things fresh. Ah, jealous Ratchet is** _ **very**_ **jealous. The way I see it, his instinctive responses are kind of like a lion or tiger considering how cat-like lombaxes are; prideful, territorial, and more than a little possessive of that which is precious to them. In this case, Ellen is one of the most important people in his life and he has zero intentions of letting anyone else rival him for her affections, even though she has eyes for no one else but him.**

 **Destiny - Glad you liked the chapter, and my decision to include a rival for Ratchet in both senses. Thanks again.**

 **The White Guardian - Typo or not, I'm** _ **still**_ **stunned by those statistics two weeks on, but thank you for clarifying them either way. Pseudo-OCs and my own original characters are going to be a reoccurring theme throughout this story, with more coming up in the next few chapters and some having a greater overall effect on the story. Since, like you said, a fair number of characters (and creatures in the swamp monster's case) only have small parts to play in the story, I figured it would be interesting to flesh them out a little and give them a bigger role to play.**

 **Though the thief's unmasking won't be for a while yet, I'm definitely looking forward to writing it as well as the 'mastermind's' inevitable unveiling once this story reaches its climax. Until next time, take care, and hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Firestar5277 - Aw, thanks. I thought Ace might be an interesting character to add to the mix once I'd established his character and tailored his personality to rub Ratchet up** _ **exactly**_ **the wrong way. The female infobot will pop up at several key points in the story just like she does in canon, although I do have a bigger and more active role for her in mind which I don't want to spoil just yet, seeing as it will have an effect on the sequel. Believe me, you'll know when we get there.**

 **Shane Kor - Well I do aim to please! Seriously though, I'm glad you liked the chapter and can only hope you'll enjoy this one as well.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - I did look up the comic series and you're right; it's a six issue run and from what I can tell of the synopsis I read up on, it bridges the gap between A Crack In Time and All 4 One. Without being able to read them myself I can only go by the basic overall summary of what happens minus any of the pointed detail; meaning that if I do carry this series on into the Future Saga story arc, then I'll probably end up glossing over the comics or have the characters mention the events in passing rather than cover the whole thing.**

 **zenith88 - Thank you, I honestly don't know why it took me this long to see just how hard the story was becoming to read due to my poor formatting. Ace and the female infobot are just the tip of the iceberg; there's going to be a fair few new characters and familiar faces making an appearance in the chapters to come, though you'll just have to wait and see who I've got in mind.**

 **Sonachugirl - As difficult as they are to write, I must admit that I also have a thing for space (and air) battles. There's just something about the ebb and flow of fighters graceful manoeuvres combined with high speed and plentiful explosions that just never gets old. Probably why I'm such a die hard Ace Combat fan. You're instincts are right about Ace though; he's definitely** _ **that**_ **type of guy, and won't stop tying to 'put on the charm' just because the object of his affections is already in a relationship.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - I'm glad you liked Ratchet and Ellen's little moment in the elevator, I figured it was about time they got a little time together that didn't involve getting shot at, and a way to reaffirm their relationship as well considering what they're going to be facing in the near future. I still need to continue replaying Going Commando myself to get a feel for the environments and how the story should pan out, hope you enjoy your own run through.**

 **I'm glad to hear you and Regina managed to sort things out with regards to her anime/manga room, though I'm starting to worry for your neighbour's health if he does persist on annoying her further still. Take care, hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Hey there, It's been a while. Yep, Ace is definitely going to cause trouble in more ways than one by the time this story's done (foreshadowing…) and glad you like the way Ratchet and Ellen's little scene panned out. I hear you with regards to the extra hours, that's actually the same reason why I'm struggling to find enough time to write these days; especially since two of my co-workers quit recently and I've got the joyful task of picking up some of the slack.**

 **As I said in my reply to your sister, I'm happy the misunderstanding with regards to your anime and manga collection has been resolved. Seems like the best solution all round for the time being, and it's always better to be safe than sorry. Hope you like the new chapter, and that things turn out for the best. Take care.**

 **Flowerstar - It's a good thing I checked the reviews for the last chapter just before I went to bed, otherwise I wouldn't have seen yours until the very last moment before posting this morning.**

 **Once again real life becomes the bane of an author and beta, but its perfectly understandable considering how hectic things are likely to be for you right now. Congratulations to your sister on her graduation by the way, though I'm sorry to hear your holiday plans have been nixed. Still, at least there's still plenty to see and do around the UK and I'm sure another opportunity will arise sooner than not.**

 **I figured that since lombaxes are essentially sentient bipedal cats then it would make sense that at least some of their instincts and behaviour would be similar to the domestic and wild breeds of Earth, hence the purring and hints of territorial aggression. It'll be a few chapters yet, but the reunion with Clank is coming; along with the revelation of the thief's identity and the mech battle on Dobbo's moon, for which I have a few interesting ideas stewing in my head.**

 **Although I could just use private messaging to reply to reviews, which would certainly cut down on the number of pages in each chapter plus allow me to do so as they come in rather than all in one go, I've long since decided to do things the old fashioned way. To me, every review is important; whether it be pages in length or but a scant few words, someone has taken the time to give feedback and as an author I feel the least I can do is reply.**

 **Since not all reviewers have accounts or are able to log in at a given point, the only way I can make sure everyone's concerns are addressed is to continue posting the replies in the chapter itself. Admittedly this only works for small numbers of reviews and highly unsuitable for those authors that get literally hundreds of reviews per chapter, but for now it just feels like a more personal way to connect with my readership.**

 **Good to hear you're getting some inspiration for a new potential story, it might pay to jot anything relevant down while it's still fresh in your mind with whatever medium you prefer. I tend to use the note pad app on my phone, seeing as inspiration tends to strike when I'm at work and it makes organising fragments for future reference that much easier. Glad to be of help for what little advice I could dispense, here's hoping your writer's block lifts soon.**

 **Unfortunately I missed a majority of E3, though I would have to agree in part with regard to your stance on reboots and remakes; especially the Spyro series which I haven't touched since Year of the Dragon due to the increasingly bewildering changes culminating in Skylanders. Can it even be** _ **considered**_ **a Spyro game anymore?**

 **On the flipside, Capcom has shown** _ **exactly**_ **how it should be done with their Resident Evil remake originally for Gamecube and now updated for PS3/4 and Xbox 360/One; bringing things up to date without screwing up the core mechanics that made people love the game in the first place. Super Mario Maker certainly sounds interesting though.**

 **Like you said, opportunities should be seized while they are still available instead of letting them slip through metaphorical fingers; especially since you'll never know if they'll ever be available again. It's nice to hear you have such a strong connection to your BFF, and doing something special to mark the first decade of your close friendship sounds like a great idea to me; may it continue to grow and prosper for many years to come. Take care.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **The chips are down and the cards are against them. Will our heroes survive the trials to come? Find out in Chapter 6.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission. Beta read by Flowerstar.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Roll of the Dice**

* * *

 **Maktar Resort, Maktar Nebula**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **1:33pm GST**

If someone had found a way to condense the Las Vegas strip into a single massive structure and launch it into space, then it would probably look a lot like Megacorp's massive flagship gambling Mecca among the stars. With the vast nebula of lights adorning every surface and strobe-like beacons reaching out to the void beyond, the vast space station was easily visible to the naked eye against the black backdrop of space even from a good fifty miles away. As their Star Explorers began to close the distance, Ratchet and Ellen could clearly pick out the large conical ice cream cone-like structure that dominated one side of the resort that was more than likely the arena hosting the Galactic Gladiators event; a sprawling network of platforms and vaguely spherical modules clustered along the station's length making up the casino, restaurants and stately ballroom that the resort was increasingly famous for.

"Think they could have made it any brighter?"

Ellen failed to suppress a snort of mirth at the lombax's quip as they throttled back and prepared their ships to touch down on a raised landing bay midway up the station. "Somehow, I don't think 'subtle' was in the architect's vocabulary, fuzz ball."

If anything, their destined landing zone was as decadent as the interior of the station was likely to be; constructed from thick-sheeted translucent green glass with a solid steel path running around the curved rectangular perimeter and adorned with an absurd number of lamps, spotlights, and floating advertising hoardings. Unlike their previous experiences with the exposed exteriors of deep space facilities, there was however no need for the pair to use their helmet's built-in breathing apparatus since the entire resort boasted both its own artificial atmosphere and simulated gravity that covered the entire facility inside and out.

Vaulting over the side of her cockpit once it had depressurised, Ellen couldn't help but marvel at such an incredible feat of engineering; to be able to stand among the stars and bask in their light without having to worry about protective gear in order to survive or accidentally floating away. An involuntary shudder ran up her spine at that thought, memories of their desperate struggle on the exterior of Drek's flagship and the bombardment that almost left her tumbling through space coming to the fore until a gloved hand grasped her arm in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Ellen, you okay? You seem kinda off."

The human shook her head to dislodge the events of the past in favour of concentrating on the present, and more specifically the worried-looking lombax stood beside her with concern evident in his expressive emerald eyes. "I'm fine, fuzz ball. Just some bad memories is all."

She gave Ratchet a weak smile, moving to inspect the Megacorp-branded vendor near the top of the ramp linking their platform with the main causeway just below, leaving a concerned lombax to catch up with his own weapon in hand and a thoughtful expression etched on to his face. Thanks to some... _acquisitions_ from the Oozla outlet, the pair now had a moderate amount of bolts between them and were looking to expand their arsenal considering what they might be facing in the near future. Though the stock in question was fairly limited, two particular weapons stood out to the fledgling commandos.

Befitting his highly mobile style of combat, Ratchet choose the comparatively inexpensive Chopper; a primarily gun metal grey boxy wrist-mounted device that slung laser sharp throwing stars at the flick of a wrist that could home in on and strike multiple opponents before losing power. Ellen on the other hand, wanting something with more punch when forced into close quarters, choose the Blitz Gun; a wide-bored pump action shotgun with a cavernous square muzzle that spat heavy buckshot capable of discouraging or blowing away even the most determined of enemies. Or at least those stupid enough to get into close quarters.

With their new weapons safely stored away and their collective bank balance significantly poorer, the two got their first hint of the thief's presence once they reached the hub at the bottom of the slope; a hulking lizard-like alien similar to those the two had seen in the surveillance footage of the Oozla outlet dashing out from behind some carelessly stacked crates wielding a large tubular weapon half his size that was quickly pointed their way.

Despite having the same solid red eyes prehensile tail, and spiny fins running down his back, the Thugs-4-Less brute was clearly much better armed and armoured than his smaller comrades. In addition to the seemingly uniform black cargo pants the PMC seemed to favour, a sleeveless gun metal grey chest plate with up-armoured pauldrons protected the merc's vitals; fingerless gloves adorning his hands while a Quick Select hung off his belt amid numerous pouches and a bandolier stretched across his broad chest bristled with... Were those _missiles?_

"Scatter!"

The two commandos dove aside in opposite directions as the cold blooded merc lowered the barrel of his launcher with a vicious grin and depressed the trigger; a trio of thumps proceeding an identical number of semi-homing micro missiles screaming in their general direction and detonating with enough force to crack the glass platform where they had been scant seconds before. Rolling to his feet in a single fluid motion, Ratchet quickly brought his Lancer to bear on the thug before he could even think about getting off a second volley; the brute's armour standing up to the withering automatic fire for a few long moments before the superheated rounds finally punched through. Ellen lowered her Spitfire and rose from the kneeling position she had taken just before her lombax partner had taken down the thug, joining his side in a few shot strides as the pair inspected the recently ventilated corpse.

"He was just lying there in wait... How the hell did anyone know we were coming? Even _we_ didn't know until a few hours ago!"

Ratchet simply shook his head as he bent down to search the body for anything incriminating. "No idea. The same way they knew to ambush us out in the nebula, I guess."

Ellen bit her lip in thought, crouching down on the ex-merc's other side while bringing up a hacking programme on her Wrist Com and attempting to data mine the thug's own device. "Almost sounds like someone's leaking information from the inside, but who? And why?"

The lombax gave a grunting sigh as he stood back up. "Dunno babe, but we're sure as hell not finding out from this guy."

Scowling with annoyance at finding not a trace of anything useful on the surprisingly well encrypted merc's Wrist Com aside from a few hundred bolts; she too rose and took a brief look around their surroundings. "Yeah, I guess so. Question is, where do we go from here?"

There was little doubt that the thief had already been here thanks to the two ambushes, but as to the why and where neither could fathom without some investigation of the resort. The main causeway actually split off in three separate directions; a direct bridge to the arena which was currently down for some reason, a circuitous route to their left which seemed to head towards the main casino, and what looked like storage sheds and employee facilities to the right. It was the latter route they were following right now, jogging along the spotlight-festooned walkway with their eyes peeled and weapons ready for any more mercenaries waiting to pounce. Approaching a bend near to the first of the circular hanger-like structures that were normally off limits to the public, a strange noise caused Ellen to pause; shushing her lombax partner as she strained her hearing once more.

 _Galoink..._

It sounded much like a strange combination of tolling bells and wind chimes mixed together into a single rolling tone; almost musical in a way yet with no real rhythm behind the constantly pitching tone. "What the hell was that?"

Ratchet didn't answer his human companion immediately, instead perking up his ears as the peculiar sounds began to increase in frequency and tempo; as if it were rapidly getting closer. "I don't know... But I think we're about to find out."

Equipping his newly acquired Chopper, the lombax stood ready in a tensed half-crouch while Ellen pointed her Spitfire down range at the increasing crescendo of noise. Their caution was soon justified as a horde of three foot tall vaguely avian drones with snapping jaws and a single glowing blue optic came careening from behind some shipping crates; charging towards them like some messed up hybrid spawn of an overgrown gadgebot and a glockenspiel.

Thankfully the walkway was a mostly open environment, and so as the Megacorp branded chicken bots swarmed towards them, the two commandos were able to unload a ridiculous volume of fire at the rapidly approaching machines. Ellen's bullet hose of a weapon shredded their thin armour like tinfoil without even giving them a chance to get close; scattering broken bodies across the deck even as throwing stars from Ratchet's Chopper ricocheted between the drones and the nearby light fixtures with deadly effect.

In less than ten seconds the way was clear; both human and lombax stepping through the carnage and finally arriving at the first storage hanger without further incident. The entrance was blocked by the same type of column adorned with glowing orange targets as the ones they had encountered in the tech demo area back on Oozla; though a brief application of Ellen's new Tractor Beam soon cleared the way and allowed the pair to slip inside with weapons raised.

The interior was surprisingly clear of both shipped materials and potential ambushers; the only other occupant being a tall yet stout robot with a wiry frame comprised mainly of corrugated tubing and a head shaped like a pair of binoculars wandering around with a data slate in hand. Seeing that the door on the far side of the room was locked tight with a sensor pad of some sort set into the floor just before it, the pair decided to see if the mechanical custodian could help them gain access.

"Hey pal; you know how to get this door open?" Ratchet's request apparently fell on deaf audio receptors since the inspector bot - as their HUDs had helpfully tagged the machine - continued to pace around in the same juddering motion it had previously without any sign of recognition; acting more like a pre-programmed drone than a true robot.

"Megacorp security, we need emergency access to the rest of this facility."

Having projected as much authority and sense of urgency into her choice words, Ellen couldn't help but feel annoyed at being as completely blanked as her partner. However, it was the sight of the familiar glowing orange target on the machine's chest that gave her pause; the two commandos exchanging a knowing look before the human stepped forward with her Tractor Beam back in hand and held down the trigger. Snaring the inspector bot was simplicity itself, the flailing machine dropped unceremoniously on to the sensor pad and the secured door sliding open with a positive chime before the impromptu 'key' was released to bound off who knows where while the lombax and human delved deeper into the facility.

What followed was an exercise in Tractor Beam overuse. Ellen 'borrowed' a neutron core from among the various items of dubious legality piled in the cavernous storage hanger beyond to use as an improvised breaching charge; making a run for the sealed exit ahead with the increasingly unstable device trailing in her wake while Ratchet ran interference against the pack of chicken bots in their way.

Micro missiles poured through the breached door courtesy of two more launcher-packing brutes; the lombax leaping over the salvos and straight into the room without breaking stride, unleashing throwing stars in midair while his partner rounded the destroyed frame she had been sheltering behind and unleashed a shotgun blast at the nearest merc. With the thugs no longer a threat, it was simply a matter of grabbing the inspector bot from earlier and launching it up towards another sensor pad securing a locked door on a level above their own in the dome like room via an energy tether repurposed into a makeshift slingshot; a short ladder climb later finding them through the opened portal and into the narrow corridor beyond.

Yet more chicken bots swarmed forth to greet the pair, the confined space favouring the commandos as Ellen's Blitz gun roared and Ratchet's wrench cleaved through any survivors as they pushed through the swarm without pause. The way ahead was blocked by another sealed door, an alternate route to the left revealing another neutron core once they had negotiated an enclosed passageway through row upon row of the station's static discharge conductors via a series of moving platforms before returning and using the IED to clear the way.

With the door blown to pieces by the ad hoc explosive, the two commandos got a good look from their raised vantage point at the expansive half-moon shaped platform just below. A pair of towering columns on the flat side conducted a powerful forcefield between them thanks to a quartet of tethered energy cores floating beside either post; the entire structure protecting an ice white limousine on the opposite side while another energy tether sat in front of the barrier along with a carelessly discarded neutron charge.

"Guess we must be heading in the right direction, huh?"

Glancing in the same direction as the lombax, Ellen groaned aloud at the sight of an angular silver dropship resembling a high-tech toaster supported by overarching wings sporting large engine nacelles auguring into hover over the plaza; Thugs-4-Less brutes teleporting from the belly of the lumbering vessel in a brief burst of blue light and quickly beginning to swamp the area with their numbers.

"Looks that way. Either that or they're auditioning for the Galactic Gladiators event and took a wrong turn."

Ratchet didn't get a chance to reply to his partner's droll comment seeing as the dropship had angled away and the dozen or so thugs all had their missile launchers pointed at the duo's suddenly very exposed position for a few treacherously long heartbeats before simultaneously pulling their collective triggers.

Ellen froze for a split second in wide eyed terror, rapidly regaining her senses as Ratchet grabbed her by the wrist and leapt over the edge of their platform with swarms of micro missiles exploding in their wake. Hitting the ground below heavily, they quickly rolled back to their feet and split apart in opposite directions while drawing their respective weapons even as a second salvo detonated directly between the pair where they had stood but a moment ago.

Continuing to circle the curved edge of the platform while barely evading the veritable artillery barrage sent her way, Ellen was more than glad of her weapon choice as her scatter gun blew away the nearest thug; racking another shell into the chamber even as a second pulled a silver orb off his belt and tossed it her way. The grenade seemed to swell in mid air like an overripe fruit, splitting into three separate pieces which rapidly shifted and expanded into a trio of chicken bots that hit the ground running and forced the human to back pedal while frantically drawing her knife.

Ratchet meanwhile was dancing around the cacophony of explosives sent his way with characteristic lombax grace and a Gravity Bomb in return; wiping out three mercs along with a smattering of deployed drones as he sailed over their heads before switching to his wrench upon landing and ducking under a missile launcher swung at his head. Rising inside his opponent's guard, the furry commando unleashed a devastating uppercut into the thug's jaw followed by a spinning strike to the side of the skull that dropped his opponent like a lead weight. Backflipping away from a missile strike that pulverised the comatose merc's body, Ratchet caught a glimpse of his assailant staggering as a resounding thunderclap echoed around the plaza followed by a second heavy slug punching through the brute's already damaged armour.

The lombax didn't have much chance to thank his partner however as she was already preoccupied with the gaggle of chicken bots snapping at her heels, the smoking hand cannon already being substituted for her Spitfire even as the Versa Blade in her other hand cleaved one of her pursuers in two. Despite their reduced numbers, the remaining Thugs-4-Less employees were putting up one hell of a fight on the battle-scarred platform, a constant deluge of micro missiles and combat drones not giving either commando a hint of respite.

That didn't stop the duo from coordinating their attacks however, and the last few launcher-packing brutes soon found themselves outmatched by the human's constant stream of incendiary rounds and her lombax counterpart's liberal use of high explosives dropping into their midst. Within half a minute it was all over; the now splintered glass plaza festooned by bodies, blood, and scattered machine parts, leaving a thoroughly drained Ellen panting in the centre of the carnage while Ratchet leaned nonchalantly on his wrench beside her.

"Well... That went a lot easier than I expected. C'mon, let's go see what they were protecting."

Getting her breathing back under control, Ellen duly trailed in his wake once it became obvious that their own weapons weren't going to put a dent in the tethered energy cores; the lombax approaching the miraculously still intact energy tether and giving the neutron charge beside it a calculating look. Though her hands worked to aid Ratchet in using the device in conjunction with her Tractor Beam, her mind however was somewhere else entirely. A few years ago, the horrific scene she had just walked away from would have made her sick to the stomach at the sheer brutality and loss of life in such a short period.

However, Ellen's brief time in Solana had changed her more than she cared to admit. Certainly she had come a long way from the frightened girl staring into the dying eyes of a blarg on some obscure rooftop on Kerwan. Three days of virtually nonstop combat on planet after planet had hardened her resolve and skewed her inhibitions towards meting out violence to the extent that she could casually take life without a second thought; her personal body count probably somewhere in the triple figures by now. As much as she had come to enjoy fighting alongside the lombax she loved, the notion of becoming so desensitised to killing was quite frankly starting to worry her.

Blinking away her broodiness, Ellen shifted her focus to the here and now. Using the energy tether as a makeshift catapult with more than a little trial and error, the two commandos soon managed to disable the four generators thanks to the suspiciously large number of volatile neutron charges scattered around in various crates. Seriously, who left these things lying around? With the barrier down, Ellen moved to check the parked limousine for any clues to why the vehicle was under such tight security while her partner covered the area with his Lancer.

"Think I've got something."

Ratchet chanced a peek inside the limo's interior where the human was currently going through the automated vehicle's navigation computer. "Apparently this limo is used for VIP transport around the resort, meaning unrestricted access to all areas. Most of the drop off points are pretty obvious; casino, hotel, arena, you get the idea. All except this one."

The lombax hummed in thought as he eyed the coordinates displayed on screen that would put the destination somewhere in a geosynchronous orbit of the resort about three miles out. "What're the odds that's where they're hiding the jamming array Mr Fizzwidget told us about?"

Ellen nodded in agreement as she continued to skim through the flight logs. "My thoughts exactly. The thugs must have been using this limo to ferry troops back and forth right under the resort staff's noses, and according to this they're only running a skeleton crew up there right now."

Ratchet grinned appreciatively. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get up there and take it out!"

The human held up a hand in forestalment with a slightly saddened smile on her face. "Hold your horses, fuzz ball. Much as I'd love to, the thief might still be here and we've got the rest of the resort to cover."

Though he might have been a little crestfallen at the idea of separating from her so soon after being reunited, deep down Ratchet knew that she was right. The thief always seemed to be one step ahead of them thus far, and Ellen had already proven more than capable of looking after herself both back in Solana and more recently. "So... Split up?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah... for now... But I call dibs on the jammer."

The lombax bristled with faux indignation. "Hey! No fair!"

Ellen's musical laugh at his behaviour bled away the tension in the air, her sparkling ice blue eyes regarding him fondly at the resumption of the traded banter she had missed for so long. "Sorry fuzz ball, but you'll be better off down here since you can cover ground a lot faster than me." She couldn't help a chuckle at his answering exaggerated groan, a hint of teasing entering her voice as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what; the next time we find an artificial moon in need of exploding, I promise you'll be first in line."

"Aw, thanks babe."

Ellen was slightly surprised when the lombax pulled her into a hug, but didn't fail to respond in kind; her arms snaking around his mid-section and simply enjoying the brief moment of intimacy while it lasted. "Ellen... Be careful up there. You get into anything you can't handle, call me and I'll be there."

The human merely brushed his lips with her own before pulling back with a twinkle in her eye. "Same goes for you, fuzz ball. See you in a bit."

With that said, she gave him one last smile at the look on his face before turning away and letting the limo doors close with a pressurised hiss; the luxury transport shortly pulling away from the station and disappearing into the inky depths of space. Watching until she was out of sight, Ratchet shook his head with a worried sigh before re-equipping his Lancer and beginning his short trek back to the junction near to their parked ships.

Thankfully, the limo's departure had caused a hard light bridge to spring up in its stead; making a handy shortcut back to the causeway that the lombax promptly exploited and was soon beside the vendor once more topping up his ammo reserves. It was as he prepared to continue down the causeway's left most route however that one of the items on sale caught his eye.

"'Heavy Lancer upgrade kit', huh?"

Aside from the use of universal nanoclips, Megacorp weapons had one other fundamental difference from their Gadgetron counterparts; the ability to upgrade into bigger and better guns once their internal CPU's had gathered enough combat data. Once he had purchased the kit, all the lombax had to do was slot the single use nano-fabricator into a maintenance port on the side of the Lancer's barrel; the released nanite colony using the stored data to break down and reconfigure the assault rifle within seconds as the entire assembly crackled with electricity.

Once the impromptu lightshow had died down, Ratchet found himself left with a much larger light machine gun that required both hands to heft; the thick set main body sporting an external cooling system slung underneath to go with the protruding heavy-barrel and extended clip capacity. "Nice! Let's see what this thing can do..."

Setting off at a light jog down the ramp past a row of slot machines and advertising hoarding with his new toy in hand, the appearance of two more mercenaries soon gave the lombax an opportunity to put the Heavy Lancer through its paces. While one lay down a suppressive stream of mini missiles, his partner tossed out a few silver orbs that quickly spawned a half dozen chicken bots that promptly charged the fleet footed commando before joining in with his own launcher.

Ratchet jumped over the first salvo to reach him with typical feline grace; barely missing the second set of semi-homing high explosives as he flipped to one side in midair and held down the trigger on his new LMG. Though the upgraded Lancer didn't seem to have quite the same kick as before, the vastly superior rate of fire more than made up for it; three of the sprinting drones ripped to shreds before the lombax could even touch the ground and the remainder following suit shortly thereafter once he'd smashed them aside with his wrench. Another round of missiles came screaming across the walkway, Ratchet managing to spoof their rudimentary guidance systems with a last second pirouetting front flip that left them detonating fruitlessly in the still sprinting lombax's wake as he bought his Heavy Lancer to bear once more.

With both thugs accounted for, Ratchet hurried past their now ventilated corpses and weaved around a pair of spotlights to make for the resort's transport hub tower only to pause as yet another merc descended on a small lift with his weapon already spouting explosive rain from above. Dashing forwards, the furry commando ducked into a roll as the incoming missiles detonated in his wake; springing to his feet and using the momentum to hurl his wrench straight at the brute's face with a resounding crunch just as he stepped off the elevator. Snarling in agonised rage as he staggered backwards while clutching his wound, the Thugs-4-Less employee was easy prey for the follow up flurry of strikes once the lombax had recovered his weapon and was lying in an unconscious bloody heap on the floor while his target rode the lift platform back up the tower.

Arriving at the top, Ratchet cautiously stepped off the elevator only to pause at the sight of yet another thug stood scant feet away with his back turned and already turning around at the sound of the returning lift platform.

"Hey Steve, back alread-"

The brute's words died on his lips as his crimson eyes caught sight of the lombax, fanged snout already shouting a warning as he swung his launcher around in an attempt to flatten the much shorter commando. Bursting into action, Ratchet easily cleared the cumbersome strike with a vertical pounce before bringing his wrench down overhead to crack the merc's skull with a follow up for good measure. With the element of surprise lost however, Ratchet was forced to leap away from the confined area beside the elevator once the downed thug's squad mates opened fire and take the fight out into the open; the two sides trading throwing stars and micro missiles while a cluster of drones swarmed through the middle.

The lombax's ricocheting projectiles cut through the first few drones to reach him, pinging off of advertising boards to sow more chaos and give him the breathing space he needed to deal with the much more threatening missile launching thugs at the opposite end of the platform. These brutes seemed a lot smarter than the ones he and Ellen had encountered before however, turning the strobe-like spotlights they were currently hunkered behind on the furry commando and leaving him hissing at the temporary blindness as his helmet's visor struggled to compensate. Knowing he'd be dead if he didn't do something quick, Ratchet used one arm to shield his face while his chopper flung more throwing stars in the general direction of his foes; his sensitive hearing the only warning he could rely on to avoid the inevitable missile storm sent his way.

Thankfully luck was on his side this time; the tinkling of shattered glass and snarled curses indicating at least partial success as Ratchet's visor finally polarised enough to see one of the spotlights shattered, soon to be followed by the second now he could actually see where he was aiming. Still determined to bring him down, the two remaining mercs continued to pepper the lombax with micro missiles along with the odd grenade only to find he was more than done with messing around. Swinging his wrench like a baseball bat as another thrown explosive sailed towards him, Ratchet returned it to a very surprised sender who promptly ducked under the midair detonation only to find the short-statured commando charging forth with his Heavy Lancer set to full auto; spraying the pair indiscriminately with enough lead to start a pencil factory.

With the last mercenaries no longer a threat, Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief before making his way to the end of the platform and hailing a transport from the automated terminal there. A minute or so later a sleek silver shuttle descended gracefully to hover just alongside the tower, its side door opening to admit the lombax before taking off again once he had input his destination. With Ellen taking care of the jamming array, the only places left unaccounted in their search of the resort thus far was the casino complex and the arena itself; the latter something he definitely wanted to check out before leaving if only to see if Chainblade was all he was cracked up to be. As he took the opportunity to reload his weapons on the brief flight however, his brow furrowed as he recalled Ellen's words just before they parted; a seemingly random thought bugging him more than he cared to admit at its odd familiarity.

"What the heck _is_ a horse anyway?"

 **Thugs-4-Less Jamming Array, Maktar Nebula**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **1:57pm GST**

Ellen couldn't help but feel a gradually building sense of gnawing unease as the lumbering repurposed limousine gradually approached the last recorded coordinates in its navigation computer; especially since this would be the first time since they had reunited that she would be running solo without Ratchet backing her up. Certainly the two had gone their separate ways before in order to get the job done, but at least then they could actually communicate with each other. The human couldn't help but scowl as she minutely retuned the frequency on her Wrist Com's open communication line, her frustration growing by the minute when all she received was a static hiss that grew with intensity each passing second the limo got closer to her destination.

 _'Damn it, looks like I really am on my own... Still, if the jamming is getting stronger then the array must be pretty close by.'_

And then she saw it.

Almost indistinguishable through the tinted windows against the black backdrop of space was a spherical construct of clearly artificial design; a sextet of strobe-like beacons atop an identical number of towers at opposing points on the surface lighting the way in addition to revealing a small number of patrolling fighters orbiting the array. Thankfully none challenged the presence of the borrowed limousine, and so as her transport drew closer Ellen instead turned her attention to what little she could see from above before making it to the drop off point.

The jamming array seemed more like a repurposed meteor rather than a solely mechanical platform, especially seeing as the surface was comprised almost entirely of cratered rock. That said there were clearly excavated areas lined with metal plating sporting exhaust vents dotted over the surface at various points; Thick cables snaking like arteries between the numerous towers comprised of skeletal struts and whatever was powering the construct no doubt hidden from sight deep below.

Checking her now sealed helmet's air supply, Ellen took one last breath on instinct once the limousine touched down and pushed the door open before alighting on the surface with her Spitfire sweeping the immediate area. There seemed to be a surprisingly strong gravitational pull for such a small planetoid, something clearly artificial in nature considering each step felt light and airy like some great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, yet prevented her from jumping more than a few feet higher than she normally could. Hopefully that would prevent a repeat of what happened with Drek's fleet almost a year ago. Suppressing a shudder at the unwarranted memory, Ellen didn't have to go more than a few steps from the landing zone to encounter something else familiar from her time in the Solana galaxy being guarded by a small group of chicken bots.

 _'A bolt crank, huh? Good job Ratchet managed to hold on to my versa Blade, otherwise it'd take forever to turn the damn thing.'_

With a thick power cable leading up to one of those beacon lit towers directly ahead it didn't take a genius to figure out that the crank did something important, especially since the mechanised security detail in attendance were currently surging forth to prevent her from reaching it. The human's Blitz Gun boomed twice in succession; the airless environment dampening the sound almost entirely as the deadly buckshot pulped the charging drones save for one that was soon bisected by a heated Versa Blade slash.

Rotating the now undefended bolt crank caused the tower to slowly rise higher above the surface and expose the golden glow of the power core recessed underneath to view and the waiting muzzle of the commando's Spitfire. Ellen's decision to err on the side of caution by firing from range appeared to be justified as the core burned red before suddenly detonating in a burst of electrical discharge and burning particles that quickly snuffed out in the airless environment along with a brief string of garbled static on her helmet's communication suite that left her wincing.

 _'Ow, my frigging ears! Still, that must have done something important since the jamming isn't quite as strong as it was before. A few more transmitters like that and I can get off this rock.'_

Dropping into a metal lined trench and vaulting up the other side, Ellen followed another cable to a second beacon tower and dealt with the complement of chicken bots there before pulling a repeat performance on the exposed transmitter and moving on to the next target. The thickly insulated cable snaked across the rocky terrain to end just at the base of an incredibly tall tower comprised of twin tubular constructed struts supporting a wide mesh grilled platform on top, though it was the circular glowing pad with concentric rings and arrowheads at the base that had the human scowling.

"Height and buttons; why, oh why, did it have to be two of my _least_ favourite things rolled into one?" Sighing in resignation, she gingerly stepped on to the pad only to yelp in fear as she was suddenly propelled vertically a good thirty feet straight up; limbs flailing as she reached the apex and began to drop only to land smack dab in the middle of the platform atop the tower.

 _Galoink..._

And of course, there were more killer robots just waiting for her; the walking glockenspiels accompanied by a single MSR that was already revving up its saw arm. With no room to manoeuvre, Ellen immediately drew her Versa Blade and sliced through the first two drones as they leapt at her face; spinning on her heel and driving the point home through the optic of a third coming up behind her followed by deftly booting the fourth over the edge of the platform with the same momentum. Sparks flew from the chainsaw biting into the steel mesh plating inches from her boots, forcing the human to leap back as the MSR swung once again in an attempt to rip her in half while constantly advancing. Running out of space and not wanting to waste any more time fighting the damn machine up close unnecessarily, Ellen drew her shotgun once more just as it lunged forth and promptly reduced the security robot to a mangled mass of parts with but a single pull of the trigger.

There was another beacon just across the way, atop another tall tower flanked by two similar ones bearing circular platforms choked with drones a good twenty feet away from her position. Of course with no ladders, elevators, or otherwise, the only way to get there was via another jump pad which Ellen grudgingly used to catapult herself across with her heart in her mouth and a yell that was part terror, part exhilaration at the sensation of flying through the airless void.

Her Blitz Gun boomed once again upon landing with a roll, shredding through the pair of waiting security robot's cheap armour like tin foil before sweeping towards the other side the beacon platform in search of a way to expose the transmitter hidden beneath. She found the answer in the form of another bolt crank on a separate raised platform close by guarded by even more chicken bots; a jump pad allowing her to vault the imposing gap between and deal with the annoying drones up close before using her magnetised blade to expose turn the crank and expose the third transmitter to a brief burst of automatic fire.

With what she estimated to be half the jamming devices destroyed judging by the dropping signal strength, things began to get tougher for the human as increasing amounts of security flocked to defend the remaining sites. Two more jammers sat on top of beacon lit towers were taken out of commission in a similar fashion as before once she had tracked them down; the musical nature of the defending chicken bots' movement giving away their positions long before Ellen could even see them, though that still meant having to slog through the waddling metal menaces and their chainsaw-wielding backup in droves in order to actually reach her objectives.

The last transmitter however proved to be the most difficult to track down, recessed inside of a gaping crater that gouged out a good quarter of the planetoid's surface and emitted an ominous crimson glow that overshadowed the confusing network of pipes in the depths below. The terrain was completely exposed, and the only way to get to the array smack dab in the centre was a narrow chokepoint comprised of several transparent glass platforms that wobbled dubiously underfoot as Ellen deftly made her way across.

The mixed formation of mechanised security was merely a given by now as she used her scatter gun to carve a path through the clustered drones, before leaping on to the array platform to finish the job and get out of there. However, a pair of MSRs had been waiting in reserve behind the bulk of the beacon to ruin her day, advancing on either side to box in the human with their saw arms buzzing with malicious intent. Barely keeping out of the range of the whirling blades bearing down on her, Ellen ducked low under one swing to shove her Blitz Gun under the offending machine's guard and fired point blank; eviscerating the head and upper torso with the heavy buckshot before racking the next round into the chamber and targeting his partner.

 _Click._

 _..._

 _'Ah...'_

To be fair, she had been abusing her new boom stick a lot and it did only hold a finite number of rounds as the blinking ammo counter in the corner of her HUD reminded her. With the robot still bearing down on her and no time to reload, Ellen quickly drew her Versa Blade once more and barely managed to deflect the force of the blow aimed at her neck to one side while staggering back; sparks flying as she desperately parried, ducked, and backpedalled in an effort to gain some breathing space to strike back. Her opportunity came when the MSR attempted a broad sweeping uppercut, leaving the torso exposed for the few precious seconds she needed to dodge to one side and thrust her knife up to the hilt under the machine's chin and into the processor inside its armoured helm.

Wrenching her blade out of the now permanently deactivated machine, Ellen was relieved to find it no worse for wear and promptly wiped it off before sheathing it and getting back to her reason for being in the crater. A small separate platform behind the beacon held the bolt crank she sought, along with a few straggling drones who were frankly little more than cannon fodder by now to the red-headed commando; the last transmitter exposed and taken blown apart by her reloaded shotgun scant seconds later.

With a last burst of grating white noise that left the human wincing, the jammer detonated in a shower of electrical discharge and burning wreckage while the signal strength for both her helmet and Wrist Com communication suites skyrocketed. Feeling a sense of satisfaction at a job well done, Ellen began to make her way back over the precarious platforms to the outer rim of the crater when a rumbling sensation from underneath filled her with a foreboding sense of déjà vu.

 _'That better not be what I think it is...'_

A sharp intake of breath while her eyes widened in horrified realisation was all the warning she got; thunderous detonations rocking the planetoid's core and cracking the surface as the entire construct began to tear itself apart from the inside out. Scrambling up the far side of the crater, Ellen took off at a flat sprint towards where she estimated the borrowed limo to be parked while frantically trying to stay one step ahead of the disintegrating chaos all around.

 _'Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!'_

The human vaulted over the remains of a tower as it crashed down before her, ducking her head to avoid a warped metal strut whistling by even as her mind raced as frantically as her pumping heart. _'It's not frigging fair! How can the same shit happen to the same girl twice!?'_

The similarity to her narrow escape of the self-destructing decommissioned blarg ship back in the Solana galaxy was uncanny, and most certainly not something she ever had any intention of ever reliving. Yet here she was at the centre of another soon-to-be exploding construct and it wasn't even her fault this time!

Probably.

Thankfully the limo was still intact if a little battered from the debris flying around, Ellen struggling to stay upright as everything seemed to start tilting on its side while she kept up a staggering run towards safety. Lunging for the door once she got close, the human ripped it open and practically flung herself inside before punching the few keys required to get the damn transport off the crumbling planetoid and away before the whole thing went supernova. The transport felt achingly slow taking off, its sole passenger bouncing up and down in frantic worry as she cussed the machine out for taking so long while the ground beneath finally gave away to reveal the crimson glow of the rapidly destabilizing fission core buried far below.

"Come on! Come on! Move it you piece of shit!"

After what felt like an age, the space-faring limousine finally broke orbit and began to gain speed as it left the rapidly destabilising jamming array behind. Ellen could see the orbiting fighters break away from the doomed construct through the tinted rear window and breathed a sigh of relief that the pilots were more concerned with saving their own hides than pursuing her unarmed vessel. Settling back in the luxurious padded seating, the human was about to relax on the short journey back when the widescreen holovision mounted on the wall in front of her burst into life with the slightly flummoxed image of Megacorp's CEO looking at something just off screen.

"Hello? Is this thing on?"

Ellen sat up straight with a snort of amusement, the sound drawing Fizzwidget's beaming gaze along with a megawatt smile. "Ah, there you are! Good work with that array my dear; you're proving to be _invaluable_ in this underwear!"

The red-headed commando removed her helmet to run gloved fingers through her slightly dishevelled hair, idly wishing she hadn't passed up the chance of a shower back on Marjorie's Kitchen as she kept eye contact. "I take it the broadcast is coming through properly now?"

The exuberant CEO's grin was more than answer enough. " _Indutibly!_ With the jamming array gone, the Galactic Gladiators event can go ahead as scheduled."

Ellen nodded cordially in response. "Sound's good, but I'm guessing that's not the only reason you called?"

Fizzwidget returned the gesture in kind. "The thief is now under the protection of 'Thugs-4-Less' as you well know, but I _may_ have found a way for you to insinuate their operation."

The human leaned forward on her seat with a contemplative look in her eye, elbows resting on her knees as one hand cupped her chin. "I'm listening."

Her eccentric boss merely spread his hands in a sweeping gesture. "Take a look at this."

The screen faded to black briefly before showing a series of monochrome still images depicting a heavily-tattooed, thick set alien biker wearing an open leather jacket, spiked skull cap, and fingerless gloves; a soft rock track playing in the background beside the accompanying voice over. "The wind in your hair... The sun on your skin... The bugs in your teeth. _We_ are the Desert Riders."

On cue, the image changed to an emblem consisting of an embossed silver hoverbike inside a winged silver circle with hints of a charcoal canyon background before switching to a video clip of the same tattooed biker stood next to his ride; the tusks jutting from his jaw along with the piercing yellow eyes with beady black irises giving him a menacing air that his honest words didn't quite seem to fit. "Before ah became a Desert Rider, ah didn't fit in anywheres. Ah had low self-esteem, bad breath, and... uh-" He leaned in closer to the camera conspiritively with a sheepish look before clearing his throat. "A thing for... ladies undergarments." The blue skinned man chuckled nervously as he drew back. "But these guys understand me. They really do!"

The camera cut away to a second biker of the same species that was taller and thinner; his broad shoulders easily filling his high-necked flame motif leather jacket that went with the chains hanging off the belt around his waist. "Yeah, I'm just here for the bake sales." He paused to belch loudly before seeming to realise something, rummaging in his pockets briefly before coming up with some pieces of crudely stitched together mangled tan leather. "Oh, yeah-yeah, I also make these cute gloves for all the guys."

"So if you've got what it takes, use this temporary membership to enter the most gruelling hoverbike race in the galaxy. Win it, and become one of us." The video cut to a picture of a membership card sporting the Desert Riders logo in one corner and a gurning picture of the first biker before rapidly flickering as the narrator continued to the image of a flame-painted spiked helmet as the narrator continued to speak followed by a final shot of the organisation's emblem one last time. "Desert Riders; the number one leisure choice of Thugs-4-Less."

No sooner had the advertisement finished when Mr Fizzwidget's visage occupied the screen once again with his thumbs hooked into the lapels of his suit. "Desert Riders _all_ use Megacorp bikes, so I just had to pull a few strings."

Ellen leaned back in her seat with a contemplative look on her face. "Sounds like the best lead yet. We'll take a look as soon as we're done investigating the resort."

Megacorp's CEO simply nodded in return. "Contract me as soon as you get more indignation; Fizzwidget out."

Her Wrist Com chimed, and once Ellen had decoded the data packet she saved the listed coordinates before settling back to wait out the remainder of the journey. A chance to get inside information from the thugs would be a boon they couldn't ignore, but hopefully Ratchet might be able to turn up something else to aid their investigation further as well. Assuming he didn't manage to blow up half the resort in the process that is.

* * *

 **Well, there's part one and what I consider to be a majority of the fiddly side mission bits out of the way. Coming up, we have the concluding half of the Maktar Resort level and of course the infamous arena battle, which will be getting my own particular spin.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	7. Luck of the Draw

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Well here we are with the concluding half of the Maktar Resort arc, and the particular portion of this level that I'm sure you've all been waiting for; the arena. I haven't gotten word back from Flowerstar just yet, so this particular version hasn't been beta read as of the time of writing. I've combed over the chapter the best I can, but with my writing time now at a premium thanks to longer working hours I'm bound to have missed a few things. If anyone spots any niggles or stupid mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I'm able.**

 **I also have a whole slew of new fan art once again thanks to the artistry of Nekolover3; (/art/Whats-A-Horse-Whole-Again-546635539) , (/art/The-New-Guy-Great-Whole-Again-547074580) and (/art/A-Little-Fluff-Time-Heals-All-547543594) respectively, which you can check out on her Deviant Art account should you wish.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Destiny - Thank you, hope you like this one too.**

 **vengarl22 - Thanks again for the reminder. It's taken a bit of mulling over, but I think I've come up with a more 'realistic' spin on the health levelling system; though I won't be implementing it until the next chapter at the earliest since it would mess up the flow otherwise. To be honest, armour will probably be one of the most straight forward to resolve out of all the upgrades, and I've already started to plan for some potential alternate sets to go along with the canon ones. The actual process of fitting the armour is going to need a bit of work, but hopefully I'll have something ready by the time the first upgrade point pops up in the canon storyline.**

 **The White Guardian - To be fair, the Ratchet & Clank series is full of plot holes which are just begging to be poked at; the least of which being the claim in Tools of Destruction that Ratchet 'has never seen another lombax' in spite of having previously met Angela years prior. On the plus side, that does mean that fan fic writers are free to use their own explanations to fill in the blanks and make things more coherent in the way they see fit.**

 **The same thing goes for the enemies capabilities really. In game they're little more than cannon fodder and barely give the player pause; but if they were real then even the lowliest of bad guys must have some form of survival instinct beyond standing around in the open and blazing away in the hopes of hitting something.**

 **You're definitely right about Ellen; considering what's coming up in the foreseeable future there will most certainly be more explosions, with Ratchet and herself almost certain to be caught up in the middle. Unfortunately I don't have a PS4 yet so I can't play the demo, but from what I've seen of the E3 footage it's shaping up to be an interesting reboot for the series that will hopefully attract a new generation of fans. Thanks again, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Firstar5277 - If you liked the last 'set up' chapter, then I think you're going to love this one; especially with what I've got in store. Yeah, narrow escapes from self-destructing constructs are going to become a regular occurrence for poor Ellen, and it's still only her first day on the job as a commando. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Yep, and maybe he'll finally get to find out what a horse is. I do actually plan to have Ratchet and Ellen visit Earth together eventually, which I may extend into a side story if the idea proves popular enough; and with her family involved, things will definitely be…** _ **interesting…**_

 **Sonachugirl - Yeah, I got a** _ **little**_ **bit carried away with certain portions of the chapter (which I won't spoil) and before I knew it the thing was nearly** _ **four times**_ **as long as my average chapter length. Needless to say I had finger cramp for days afterwards, and proof reading was a chore unto itself. Big booms and narrow escapes do seem to be a reoccurring theme for Ellen; and considering her luck so far, I'd say the chances of it happening again are somewhere between 'yes' and 'nigh definite'. Fingers crossed you'll consider this chapter worth the wait.**

 **Kairi671 - Honestly? I can't see them getting married anytime soon, although I haven't ruled it out yet entirely. Depends on how things work out between this story and the next. The Future saga is another undecided factor; as much as I'd love to say yes, I'm not sure how far I'll take this series yet. The plan was to just do the original trilogy, but with the amount of time it takes to write each of the books in the series and me wanting to branch out into something different, I'm going to have to say no for now. I guess we'll just have to see what the future brings.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Can't say I have, but if Hollywood comes a-knocking then that's fine by me! It's taken quite a long time, but I finally feel that I'm comfortable enough with Ratchet and Ellen's interactions to make them seem more natural rather than just trying to shove words in their mouths. Judging by your reaction to the chapter, I guess I must be at least making some headway in the right direction.**

 **I guess that's something me and Regina have in common. I'm actually normally quite calm in most situations, but there are just some games that make me turn the air blue; especially when failing the same bloody section over and over like Groundhog Day on loop. I do intend for Ace to crop up again soon, but I haven't decided when; just need to find the right moment in the story or failing that make a scenario up.**

 **Glad you finally got to see Jurassic World, I still haven't had a chance yet but I'm itching to see it myself on the big screen and have been going out of my way to avoid any spoilers beyond the trailers. Chances are I'll end up having to wait for the home release, but if it's anywhere near as good as you say it is then it'll be well worth the wait. Take care, both of you; hope you like the new chapter.**

 **StaticBomb93 - Hey there, long time no see! Yep, this series is still going strong - for as long as I'm able to keep to my update schedule that is - and I intend to see it through to the end. Caitlyn was originally only written to be a bit character; just someone for Ellen to play off of in the first scenes and show how far she's come since Time Heals All. Now though… I think I might have a bigger role lined up for her once this story is finished, depends on how things work out. Glad you like the story so far, and hopefully you'll like the new chapter as well. Take care.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **The arena awaits, along with its champion; assuming our heroes can make it past the multitude of mercenaries gunning for them that is. Here's Chapter 7.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Luck of the Draw**

* * *

 **Maktar Resort, Maktar Nebula**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **1:48pm GST**

Things hadn't exactly gone to plan for Ratchet once he had left the transport terminal for the casino complex, primarily due to the mass influx of missile launcher equipped PMC troops stationed on the nearby rooftops turning the whole area into a no fly zone. Instead, he had been forced to divert the shuttle to a more secluded spot well away from his destination; an isolated maintenance platform at the base of some kind of cargo block that could only be accessed via a shuttle craft and had no other way off other than climbing vertically. This presented little problem for the agile lombax however; powerful legs launching him straight up to grasp the lip of a horizontal strut above and allowing him to shimmy across to an access hatch that led to a long ladder. Once he was topside, Ratchet soon found himself in a docking area of sorts; heavy lift cranes lining either side of the boxed in area beyond along with top half of the casino complex just beyond.

Of course, the squad of mercenaries that were rapidly taking up position behind some stacked crates ahead had no intention of letting him through, and the arrival of another angular silver dropship overhead to land more troops didn't exactly bode well. With practically zero cover to hide behind, the lombax's only option was to stay mobile; re-equipping his Chopper and slinging throwing stars down range even as he leapt to one side to avoid the first barrage of micro missile sent his way. The ricocheting projectiles worked wonders in the enclosed environment, taking down two of the thugs hunkered down behind the crates and distracting the remainder long enough for the lombax to somersault away and switch over to his Gravity Bomb once he had closed the distance again.

The oversized grenade launcher thumped twice in rapid succession; twin fiery blooms sending the densely packed thugs broken bodies flying even as the remainder continued to carpet the area with explosives in his wake and even more beamed down from the dropship to join the fray. They were coming in too thick and too fast for the lombax to effectively counter, especially since he was burning through Nanoclips like nobody's business. To this end, he sent a last Gravity Bomb down range to thin their numbers before vaulting over an exposed power conduit exposed by the liberal use of heavy weapons and charging into close quarters with his wrench in hand. Lombax dexterity allowed him to nimbly evade the odd micro missile that got too close, and in a matter of seconds he was among the remaining three mercs where their launchers were more a liability than anything else.

Predictably, the closest tried to slam his weapon down on the lombax's skull; only for the golden furred blur to deftly step to the right and bring his wrench down on the back of the offender's knee joint with a resounding crack. While the howling merc staggered from the sudden strike, his two friends had not been idle. One had discarded his launcher in favour of a particularly nasty looking machete with squared off edges while the other tried to sweep out the commando's legs from behind; Ratchet's sensitive hearing being the only reason he had enough warning to barely clear the impromptu club and back flip away from the angry mercs.

The first thug had drawn his sidearm from where he was still crouched down on one knee, punching it towards the lombax and forcing him to use the other combatants as a shield. A thrown wrench knocked the pistol away and gave him the split second he needed to finish off the merc with a drop kick before snatching up his weapon once more to parry the machete wielding brute's diagonal slash. Sparks flew from both weapons as they repeatedly clashed, the much larger Thugs-4-Less employee using his superior strength to force the furry commando back with each punishing strike while his remaining comrade charged from the wings once more in an attempt to flatten the lombax.

Ratchet was ready however - especially since the guttural war cry telegraphed the attack in such an obvious manner - and so at the last second he back flipped over the charging merc's head and firmly planted both feet into the small of his back as he passed underneath; sending the brute sprawling into his partner face first and subsequently flailing over the edge of the rooftop into the void beyond.

Having apparently run out of troops, the dropship took off for parts unknown; leaving the lightly winded lombax a brief spell to reload his weapons and recover before pushing on once again. Coming to a dead end at the rear of the docking area, Ratchet used a pair of water towers as a spring board to bounce his way to the top only to find himself staring down through a skylight into the upper most floor of the casino itself. His position gave him an unrivalled view of the layout below; the skylight being situated just above a railed balcony with a flight of stairs descending down either side of the circular room while slot machines surrounded the roulette and poker tables smack dab in the middle of a central railed section lit by an expensive chandelier high in the ceiling above.

Fortunately the place was empty of any patrons, no doubt due to the Galactic Gladiators event happening in the nearby arena, but instead had an abundant clientele of a very different kind. The glass skylight shattered from the explosive shock wave, Ratchet avoiding being made into a furry pin cushion by some miracle as he unceremoniously fell to the balcony a good ten feet below to land awkwardly on the jagged fragments. Rolling over with a grunt and pushing himself back up on to his feet, the lombax soon found the culprits in the form of a Thugs-4-Less brute squad spreading through out the room; one each taking the stairs on both sides while the remaining two flipped over some tables for cover and raised the muzzles of their launchers to rest on top before bracketing his position with their opening salvo.

Expensive wood furnishings shattered under multiple impacts, each explosion tearing chunks out of the balcony and filling the air with a lethal cloud of high velocity shards that forced Ratchet to desperately hug the floor in order to avoid being ventilated. It was pretty obvious they intended to keep him pinned down here until their other guys could flank him, and there was damn little he could do without exposing himself to a murderous barrage of return fire. He managed to keep the two on the stairs at bay with suppressive bursts from his Heavy Lancer, but all that did was buy him precious seconds to think of a way out of this situation. It was as he rolled over to lay down fire on the right hand staircase that something caught his eye; the massive crystal chandelier hanging ominously over the centre of the room.

With little other choice to save his hide, Ratchet steadied his aim briefly before pouring a withering stream of super heated bullets into the supports keeping the massive decorative light fixture aloft; enough rounds chewing through the thick cables to send the entire structure crashing down on the pair of unsuspecting mercs sheltering below. Thankfully it was also enough of a distraction to gain the attention of the two remaining mercs; the momentary hesitation all the lombax needed to spring up from his position and bring his light machine gun to bear on both of them.

One did manage to get off a last salvo as he fell, but the micro missiles went wide; detonating a row of slot machines and spraying thousands of bolts across the polished floors without getting anywhere near their intended target. With no one left to shoot at him, Ratchet swept down the stairs and across the room to the shattered panoramic window through which the mercs had originally entered on the far side, seeing as the elevators to the lower levels were locked down.

Stepping through the forced entry way, Ratchet soon found himself outside again on a narrow walkway festooned with lamp posts and hovering advertising boards along with a large compliment of chicken bots apparently left as a rear guard by the now deceased brute squad. A combination of Chopper deployed ricocheting projectiles and deft sweeping strokes from his wrench reducing a majority of the drones to scrap metal as he forged ahead; the narrow confines actually working against the machines by allowing the lombax to eliminate them piece meal. It was as he prepared to finish off the remnants however that the tide began to turn against him with the arrival of another Thugs-4-Less dropship over head, disgorging heavily armed troops on to the walkway just beyond in a steady stream that soon had the lombax severely out gunned.

Firing over his shoulder, Ratchet narrowly avoided a missile to the face with a tumbling roll as he sprinted back the way he came with a chain of explosions following in his wake; shoving himself up against the wall framing the shattered casino window he had clambered through previously and continuing to trade rounds with his pursuers from his new position. A sudden chiming on his Wrist Com gave him pause in spite of the constant barrage of heavy weapons fire pounding his position, especially since the caller ID was exactly who he needed to talk to right now. Shoving the barrel of his light machine gun around his cover, the lombax managed to pick off one of the merc's who had gotten too close and kept the rest at bay with an elongated burst before ducking back to answer the call.

"Hey babe, have fun taking out that jammer?"

Though he couldn't physically see her since this was an audio call only, Ratchet could picture the look on Ellen's face as she gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh yeah, _tons_ of fun. What with the whole 'blowing up in my face' thing and- Are those explosions?"

Another thunderous detonation rocked the casino wall followed by some of the decorative wood panelling crashing down on the lombax's helmet; a trio of combat drones bursting into the room only to be cut down before they could take more than three steps. "Eh, a few. Been kinda busy down here since you've been gone."

A launched Gravity Bomb took out another attacking wave of chicken bots and their two handlers, the furry commando relocating as the wall he'd been sheltering behind exploded inwards with a lethal hail of rent metal and masonry chunks followed by a breaching brute squad fanning out into the casino interior with weapons raised.

"Where are you? I'm almost back at the station."

Ratchet slid into the cover provided by the dropped chandelier and the remains of the gaming tables around it on the raised central section of the casino floor as micro missiles blanketed the area with fire and debris. "Top floor of the casino!" He had to yell over the constant din of explosions, blindly firing another Gravity Bomb around the shattered light fixture at the attacking thugs. "Dropship's got more mercs comin' in than I've got ammo!"

There was a pained cry indicating that the lombax had at least hit something before the return fire seemed to redouble on his location, forcing him to hunker down until a window of opportunity presented itself. "Don't worry, I'm on my way. Just stay safe... and _please_ don't do anything stupid, fuzz ball."

Ratchet couldn't help the growing smirk on his face even as another explosion rocked his cover, causing it to disintegrate more rapidly by the second. "Hey, it's me we're talkin' about it here!" Hearing Ellen's groan of frustration, he simply chuckled before preparing to end the call. "Love you babe, see ya soon."

Using the precious seconds he had while the thugs reloaded to circle behind a row of slot machines, the lombax made a break for the stairs back up to the balcony above where he could make a stand. All he had to do now was hold out against a seemingly never ending stream of heavily armed and angry mercenaries with a dwindling supply of ammo all on his own. Business as usual, then.

{()}

Staring at her Wrist Com for a few moments after the call had terminated, Ellen shook her head in resignation before accessing the limo's navigation computer and manually overriding the pre-programmed destination. If her relationship thus far with Ratchet had taught her anything, it was that there were two constants in life for the golden furred lombax; an instinctive ability to wade knee deep into trouble, and the inevitable explosions that followed. Right now she just _knew_ that both had come into play, and so it was as the upper reaches of Maktar Resort came into view that she could better see the steady flow of mercs and machines streaming across a raised walkway between a gleaming silver dropship and one of the more lavishly decorated blocks that made up the station.

Tracer fire, the plumes of missile propellant, and the dulled flashes of explosions rocked the entry way to the casino's upper floors, becoming clearer with every passing second and making Ellen's stomach churn at the ridiculous number of enemies her lombax was facing down there. Sure, he was used to facing overwhelming odds and had a ridiculous amount of luck, but even he would be worn down eventually. Seeing the Thugs-4-Less troop transport dust off and another take its place with a fresh cargo of battle hardened mercs solidified her opinion. There was no time to park the limo and back tracking from the transit hub would take far too long to come to Ratchet's aid. Growling low in her throat at what she was about to do, Ellen flipped off the limo's auto pilot entirely and manually guided the unwieldy vehicle towards its new destination. It was time to do something _incredibly_ stupid, and hopefully something she would live long enough to regret.

{()}

With a liberal application of high explosives courtesy of his over sized grenade launcher, Ratchet was finally able to start pushing the assaulting mercs back out of the casino little by little. Throwing stars ricocheted off the walls and drones lay in broken heaps as he flushed the advancing thugs from cover; Heavy Lancer letting rip at any sign of movement and keeping the thugs from replying in kind. Eventually he ended up virtually back where he started; the panoramic window long since gutted along with the adjacent wall while bloody corpses, robot parts, and spent magazines decorated the floor. Preparing to engage the next wave coming from a fresh dropship, the lombax was in just the exact position to witness a speeding limousine approaching fast from the right in a steepening dive.

Eyes widening, he could do nought but watch as the passenger door opened and a very familiar figure wearing a commando jumpsuit tensed briefly before leaping out across the void of space a good thirty or so feet up, just outside the resort's gravity well. The inevitable impact as the limousine slammed into the dropship jarred the nearby resort, Ratchet barely able to keep himself standing as the mangled burning hulk made from the twisted remnants of both vehicles turned end over end and sank from view into the depths.

"Ellen... Ellen!"

The lombax's gaze whipped up to where he had last seen her, only to get a face full of human slamming into him and sending them both crashing down on to the partly covered walkway. Groaning from the skull juddering impact, Ratchet blearily opened his eyes only to see Ellen's face mere inches from his own from where she lay straddling him; her helmet's oxygen mask retracting to reveal a dazed expression.

"I know you like being on top, but doncha think we oughta wait until we're somewhere more... _Private?_ "

The human's vision swam back into focus only to find a mirthful lombax waggling his eyebrows beneath her with a shit eating grin plastered upon his face. Her face flushed at the insinuation, especially since his crotch was pressed up against her body and their form fitting commando jumpsuits left little to the imagination.

"Ratchet!"

Smacking the side of his helmet, Ellen quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to compose herself in spite of the fluttering sensation in her stomach. "I didn't _mean_ to land on you! I had to jump and it just... sort of happened."

Ratchet chuckled as he stood back up and dusted himself off. "You just killed a dropship with an air car and you blame _me_ for doing stupid stuff? Kinda ironic if ya think about it." She huffed in indignation, and he couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when she was this flustered; her cheeks hued and arms waving expressively.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time, okay? You had your back to the wall, and if I'd taken a longer route..."

She trailed off as he pulled her close with one arm around her mid section, the other cupping her chin and gently moving her face down to meet his own. "Hey, it's alright. Believe me I'm grateful; I just hate seeing you put yourself at risk like that. If anything were to happen to you, I'd never-"

This time it was the lombax's trail of words that was cut off as Ellen embraced him fully, lips locking with his own in a passionate kiss that had both their shared tensions melting away. It was an act symbolic of their love for one another; one born not just of physical attraction, but of trust, companionship, and the knowledge that whatever the universe could throw at them, each had the other's back. Reluctantly breaking contact, Ratchet breathed huskily at the warm feeling filling his very being as the girl he had come to care so much for gazed back at him with those affectionate pale blue eyes.

"Well... damn... If that's what I get when you're upset, I can't wait to see what happens when you're _really_ in the mood."

A faintly smiling Ellen merely rolled her eyes in response. "Oh hush you. Now come on, I got a lead from Mr Fizzwidget and the sooner we finish up here the quicker we can get going."

Ratchet grinned as he drew his Heavy Lancer while moving to walk alongside her, the human arching a brow at his choice of weapon. "New toy?"

He patted the barrel affectionately before shooting her a lopsided smirk. "Kinda. Got an upgrade kit for my Lancer from a vendor. You oughta take a look when we get a chance." She hummed noncommittally, keeping her Leviathan in hand as they approached the end of the walkway and found themselves before a heavy duty airlock like door with a conveniently placed Megacorp branded vendor just off to the right.

"This must be a side entrance to the arena; we've pretty much been everywhere else."

Ratchet nodded in agreement, taking up position on one side of the door while she mirrored his actions on the other. "Yeah, but what I want to know is why the hell all those mercs are here in the first place. I mean, what's our thief tryin' to do?"

Ellen shook her head in resignation. "No idea, but we're not getting any answers stood out here. You ready?"

At his nod she punched the door release and the pair smoothly slipped inside while the doors parted, weapons raised and ready as they swept down the darkened interior beyond. It took quite a bit of fumbling in the labyrinth of identical looking corridors to make any progress, several twists and turns leading deeper into the heart of the structure that was all too suspiciously merc free.

It was Ratchet with his keen sense of hearing that picked up the distant roar of the crowd from somewhere far off, steering them towards it in the hope that they could find a more public area from which they could better get their bearings. The cacophony of voices gained in volume as they moved down a widened corridor dimly lit by overhead lamps, reaching a fever pitch once they reached the heavily armoured door on the far side which promptly began to rise up into the ceiling at their approach. The light from beyond was blinding considering they had been fumbling around in the darkness, and by the time they had regained their sight it was more than a little obvious that they were a lot closer to the action than Ellen would have liked.

"I _think_ we may have taken a wrong turn..."

The human's worried comment was a bit of an understatement, especially seeing as they were now stood inside the arena itself and the door had slammed shut behind them. The place was massive, easily encompassing a football pitch with room to spare within the dome like structure; the thickly panelled circular floor interspersed with raised conical vents kept suspended by an electromagnetic field surrounding the perimeter.

Twin tiered seating ringed the whole arena, the paying masses separated from the carnage by a good fifteen foot gap and heavily reinforced glass partitions while Blazing lights flooded the area from above and banks of super widescreen monitors from the ceiling gave a play by play view of all the gruesome details. Before either commando could think to find a way out of their current mess however, the same bombastic announcer's voice they had both heard from the Galactic Gladiators advert made himself known over the arena's speaker system.

"Is everyone ready for tonight's _mega battle?!_ "

The crowd's response was suitably charged, cheering even louder at the potential bloodshed to come as he continued on. "Introducing, from nowhere in particular; these... guys!" A flying camera drone invaded the pair's personal space, causing them to lean back instinctively and catch a glimpse of their own bewildered visages on the overhanging monitors above; the spectator's tone changing to jeers and disapproving murmurs that were beyond comprehension thanks to the sheer number of voices.

"If they can make it past all of our gladiators-" The image on the big screens flitted to a trio of muscular green skinned bipedal aliens sporting glowing red eyes, fang like teeth, and huge spiked maces as big as they were plus matching round shields. "-They'll take home this brand new _Electrolyzer!_ " The gladiators disappeared from view in favour of a cyan and green trimmed gadget with twin combination lock like prongs and a small monitor mounted on the back above a pistol grip. "But if they _can't_ make it past our gladiators; well, they'll receive a... _consolation prize._ "

"What the hell do we do now?" Ellen hissed into the lombax's ear, conscious of the scrutinising camera's gaze and the sobering image of a gravestone displayed on the hanging monitors much to the crowd's approval.

Still scowling a little at the commentator's less than stellar introduction for the pair of them, Ratchet eyed the potential battlefield with a practised eye; searching for any advantage they could possibly gain to make it out of here alive. "The same thing we always do I guess; make it up as we go along."

The human gave an exasperated sigh in response, hand automatically going to her Quick Select and eyes briefly checking through her weapons status' displayed on her HUD before deciding on her Spitfire for versatility's sake. " _Wonderful._ Still, I suppose it could be worse."

The lombax arched an eyebrow while similarly preparing his Heavy Lancer. "Oh really, like how?"

She merely shrugged. "Could have been buttons, or heights. Maybe even _both._ "

He couldn't help but snort at her answer, along with the girl's brief shudder at the reminder of her two phobias; especially since she considered both to be far worse than taking on an army by themselves. Ratchet had to forestall his own retort however seeing as several boarding tubes emblazoned with the Megacorp logo began to extend from the walls into the arena, the doors smoothly splitting apart at the seams to disgorge their cargo of blood thirsty gladiators on to the killing floor before they turned to march on the two stationary commandos.

"Let the games... _begin!_ "

Weapons raised high above their heads, the wave of genetically modified combatants charged straight into a withering hail of automatic gunfire with a single minded purpose and apparently little concern for their own safety. Though a few fell to the constant torrent of sustained fire, the remainder continuing to gain ground with their shields up and deflecting any rounds that struck true; forcing the lombax and human to pull back before they could end up on the receiving end of those wrecking ball like maces. Seeing as their current tactics just weren't going to cut it, Ratchet left Ellen to suppress the advancing gladiators while he sprinted around to flank them from the side; already switching out to his Chopper and flinging a few throwing stars in his wake as blazed a trail past the surprised warriors towards their rear.

The semi-homing bladed projectiles more than served their purpose; ricocheting between the arena walls and the angered gladiators in a whirlwind of death that further whittled down the group, but more importantly split their attention and gave Ellen a chance to let loose on the exposed flanks of their now distracted foes. Of course that didn't mean that the remaining gladiators were going to go down with out a fight, the roaring of the crowd almost drowning out the battle cry from one of the few still standing as he shoulder charged the startled human with his shield before swiping his mace in a horizontal arc.

The female commando barely managed to duck in time, falling on to her back and planting both boots into the genetically altered warrior's stomach to propel herself into a backwards roll and away from the follow up strike; bounding back on to her feet in time to see Ratchet cave in the green skinned brute's skull with his wrench just as the next boarding chutes opened out on to the arena floor.

"Did somebody order _chainsaws?!_ "

Both lombax and human were already weaving through the ventilated and bloody corpses before the commentator could even finish his rhetorical question, orienting towards the tri-squads of MSRs as they scuttled forth with their chainsaw arms already buzzing ominously. Though these repurposed security robots looked virtually identical to the ones the duo had easily trounced before, it soon became clear that they a lot quicker and aggressive; closing the gap rapidly and forcing their opponents into close combat.

Ellen had switched to her scatter gun just as one of the marauding machines leapt over its compatriots to gut her from above, only to receive a point blank blast of buckshot for its trouble that blew it to pieces and sent mangled limbs sprawling all over. Racking another round into the chamber, she ducked under another swinging blade and came up within the offending robot's guard; reducing its helm and a good portion of chest cavity to metallic dust before whirling around the teetering body to avoid a third coming up behind.

She needn't have bothered, Ratchet already identifying the threat to his partner had taken out its legs with a flung wrench in mid stride; somersaulting over a myriad of rotating blades attempting to amputate his own lower limbs and snatching up his melee weapon of choice before taking of the downed machine's helm with a fell stroke and turning to face the rest. Sparks flew as the solid wrench met roaring metal teeth, the lombax having to use both hands to keep the chainsaws at bay as he parried multiple strikes from two MSRs at once.

Neither gave him any respite, and it wasn't until the familiar booming of a shotgun damn near bisected one of his assailants that Ratchet had the opportunity to go on the offensive once more. An overhead strike smashed the remaining machine's weapon arm hard enough to cause the saw blades to cut out; a rising uppercut followed by another heavy blow to the helm finishing the job just as the next wave of hostiles were released into the arena via boarding chute.

"Looks like these two are having a _ball!_ "

Blade balls came swarming out on to the field by the dozen, their densely packed formations resembling a whirlwind of spinning death as they rapidly closed in on the two commandos.

" _Seriously?!_ Is this guy supposed to be _punny?!_ " Ellen's yelled question was barely audible over the deafening boom of her shotgun, the human alternating between unloading buckshot into the tight clusters of drones and wide sweeping slashes of her Versa Blade that neatly bisected several at a time.

Fortunately Ratchet's sensitive hearing could easily discern her voice amongst the carnage, his lips quirking into his trademark cocky grin as he vaulted over a group of blade balls whilst unleashing a spread of throwing stars before tucking into a roll on landing and switching out to his Gravity Bomb. "Well look on the bright side babe, at least he isn't saying we suck!"

In spite of the life threatening situation and being outnumbered at least twenty to one, the two had settled into an almost relaxed rhythm once they had gotten over the shock of being dumped into a gladiatorial death match. Compared to the kind of crap the lombax and human had previously been through this was barely even a challenge; the wide open space, clear lines of sight, and the fact their enemies were only packing melee weapons thus far allowing the pair to blitz through the opposition with impunity. It was because of this that the drone swarms lasted scant seconds under their joint assault, the crowds lapping up the brutality and carnage with savage glee. Though as the boarding chutes extended once more to deploy the next wave, Ellen couldn't help but feel that things were a little _too_ easy and the worst was yet to come.

"These two are _literally_ are on _fire!_ "

Jets of blue flame shot up from concealed ports around the arena floor; Ratchet leaping away from one such faucet with a yelp as it singed his tail while Ellen frantically patted out the clinging fire threatening to burn through the arm of her suit. Their momentary distraction however allowed the lumbering group of gene-modded gladiators to get in close, the lombax taking a shield bash to the chest that sent him sprawling away with a pained cry.

"Ratchet!"

Before the human could move to render aid however, she soon had her own problems to deal with; one of the mace wielding warriors smacking the shotgun out of her hand and attempting to pulp her skull with a follow up strike. Jinking to the left, she barely missed the oversized mace as it slammed into the arena floor; grabbing the hilt with one hand and using it as leverage to unleash a spinning roundhouse kick to the chest that forced him back a step and sent a jolt of pain up her leg from the impact.

 _'Ow! Son of a_ bitch _that hurt!'_

With adrenaline masking the throbbing pain, Ellen used the brief opening to plunge her Versa Blade into the reeling gladiator's throat; tearing it free and scooping up her fallen shotgun in one fluid motion before unloading on another assailant just as the gurgling body finally slumped to the ground. It was more than a little worrying to the human at just how desensitised to violence she had become from her prior experiences; pulling off the brutal manoeuvre without batting an eyelid where once it would have sickened her to the stomach. But Clank's words from so long ago gave her some form of solace; for if she _were_ truly too far gone then she would not possess the conscience to question her actions. At the end of the day it was a simple matter of survival; and if she wanted to live long enough to regret the lives she took, then she ultimately had to be the more efficient killer.

By the time the human had emptied the rest of her Blitz Gun into her remaining assailants, Ratchet had long since recovered and gone back on the offensive. The Gladiator who had backhanded him had charged forth to finish the job only for the lombax to respond in kind. Sprinting forth and avoiding the spiked mace swung his way by a whisker, he slid between his much larger opponent's legs; taking out the back of a knee with his wrench before leaping up and bringing it down on the staggered warrior's head with a resounding crunch. The remaining Gladiators didn't last long once he bought his light machine gun out to play, super heated rounds in conjunction with Ellen's new penchant for buckshot quickly shredding the green skinned brutes' unprotected flanks and adding yet more bodies to those decorating the arena floor. Without pause, the boarding tubes extended into the arena once more; and with it yet another wave of enemies to fight.

"Time to turn up the _heat!_ "

Three squads of MSR IIs came marching on to the field, their predominantly red armoured frames blending somewhat with the swathes of flame they swept in their wake. Close combat was out of the question, and to make matters worse the raised conical vents protruding from the arena floor spun over on their axis to reveal exposed fans that would not only be lethal to touch but also created a buffeting wind that would stagger anyone in close proximity. As if the two commandos needed any more incentive to stay the hell away, the increased air flow caused the mechanical pyro's flames to billow into burning clouds that blanketed a much wider area, thus giving them even less room to manoeuvre.

Time to bring out the big guns then.

Ratchet pulled the trigger on his oversized grenade launcher with a distinctive thump; the high yield explosive obliterating two of the converted security robots to pieces while a third was sent flying minus its front legs only to be sucked into one of the spinning turbines with an awful screech of rent metal.

"I don't care _what_ part of the galaxy you come from; _that's_ got to _hurt!_ "

The crowd cheered even louder at the announcer's understated comment, chanting some incoherent mantra that was almost lost in the din of explosions and gunfire reverberating inside the arena walls as the duo continued to smash their way through the rest of the flame spewing machines. Ellen's hand cannon roared; each shot carefully measured to hit only when she could actually see her target in the burning haze that covered the area and stung at her eyes even with the protection offered by her helmet's visor. Thankfully the effect lessened as the number of MSRs gradually dwindled down, Ratchet taking particular joy in riddling the last one with enough rounds from his LMG to turn it into Swiss cheese.

"Let's see if they can handle the _variety_ round!"

It was as if whoever was transporting the various combatants into the arena was either clearing out the reserve stock or was otherwise bored and simply decided to say 'screw it'. Every single boarding tube opened on to the killing floor simultaneously; disgorging a rag tag horde of blade balls, genetically cloned gladiators, and killer robots of both varieties that soon had the human and lombax duo completely surrounded on all sides. Oh, and somebody thought it'd be a great idea to switch the flame jets back on. Joy. It was times like this that Ratchet wished he had a lot more explosives on his hands, especially since he only had two grenades left in his launcher and only a few spare Nanoclips, and so he turned a glance towards his partner to see how she wanted to play this.

"So... any ideas?"

Ellen dared not take her eye off the slowly converging crowd, her Spitfire shouldered and ready but not yet firing. "Well... I guess surrounding them is out of the question."

He couldn't help the snort at her dry quip even in the face of stupidly overwhelming odds. "Yeah, maybe. But what about if we pulled another Gemlik?"

The human blinked in incomprehension for a few seconds until realisation dawned, a small smile ghosting her lips at the memory of their literal running battle through the main hanger of the blarg moon base orbiting Oltanis back in the Solana galaxy. "Well it worked once, so why not. Same drill as before?"

The lombax's answer was to heft his Gravity Bomb launcher with a borderline feral grin plastered on his face. "Yep, just make sure you're right on my tail. Alright, let's do this!"

The ring of muscle and steel had been slowly tightening on the duo throughout their conversation, the caution displayed by the surrounding combatants at the way their predecessors had been slaughtered wholesale the only reason why the commandos hadn't been immediately overrun by their numerically superior foes. The sudden outburst of violence was a surprise then to those stood barely fifteen feet away when the lombax launched a pair of Gravity Bombs into the crowd nearest their position, followed by switching to his Chopper mid stride as he barrelled through the resulting carnage. Ellen was barely two steps behind, keeping up the breakneck pace set by her partner while hosing the wall of enemies turning to cut them off with her Spitfire before opting to swap over to her now reloaded shotgun once they breached the perimeter formed from the mass of bodies crushing down on them.

"These two are on a _rampage!_ "

The initial explosions had done more than just punched a hole through the encroaching gladiators and machines; the force from the blast knocking several of the combatants into each other, with some falling foul of the randomly firing flame jets and the still spinning fans that redecorated the arena floor in a gruesome manner. The chaos and confusion sown however was more than ample a distraction for Ratchet and Ellen to go on the offensive; her shotgun booming at point blank range into the exposed flanks of the confused ring of enemies while his ricocheting throwing stars reaped more havoc as they skirted around the edge of the arena with relative impunity. Of course all good things have to come to an end eventually, and once the some what depleted ranks of cloned warriors and repurposed security bots had gotten over their initial surprise the balance of power began to shift once again.

Blade balls being the quickest were the first to respond, the globular drones easily sent packing with both wrench and buckshot before they could even get a chance to deploy their rotary blades as the human and lombax continued to run counter clockwise around the perimeter. The flamethrower wielding red painted MSR IIs spat forth gouts of flame in an attempt to cut off the two commandos, only to more often than not end up hitting their own side seeing how clustered the various combatants were in such a densely packed area. Though the robots splashed with fire were easily able to shrug it off, the gladiators weren't so lucky. The quasi napalm like substance clung to their thick leather like clothing and burned through to the flesh underneath for the duration of its short burn, those that survived its effects enraged to the point of attacking anyone that got too close in their pain fuelled haze.

"It's like watching a train wreck! _Wow!_ "

With most of the green skinned brutes now fighting both the robots and among themselves, Ratchet and Ellen continued to weave between the numerous traps that seemed to go off in a random fashion while picking off any stragglers they could reach at every opportunity. Automatic gunfire and creative use of the arena hazards claimed even more of the sizeable force, and it wasn't long until the number of enemies had dwindled down to a half dozen machines and one angry mace wielding gladiator.

Ellen's Leviathan roared and bucked with the recoil, the last warrior's head snapping back from the heavy slug punching through his skull as the scuttling MSRs of both varieties continued to sally forth right into the path of a descending Gravity Bomb. The single mangled survivor was bereft of functioning limbs and yet still managed to drag itself forth on the stumps of its arms while trailing shattered legs; a situation remedied by a single heavy calibre pistol shot at point blank range exploding the ruined bot's helm much to the crowd's roaring approval. Exhausted, Ellen collapsed to her knees and greedily sucked air into overworked lungs with her heart still hammering a mile a minute; Ratchet looking a little tired himself as he leaned heavily against his wrench.

"Well what do think of that, folks? Six rounds of _pure carnage._ Let's hear it for our guest contestants!"

The audience's guttural cheering was a constant drone that created an electric atmosphere, the very sight of the fatigued but triumphant commandos still standing amongst the visceral carnage they had reaped leaving the paying patrons baying for more. For their part, the lombax and human were just glad it was all over now; the fight having taken its toll on body, mind, and increasingly expensive ammo expenditure. At least now they could just take this damn Electrolyzer and get out of here, especially since the thief was probably-

"That was a great warm up match, but now it's time for the _main event!_ "

Wait... what?

A heavy lift platform descended slowly from the ceiling in time to an entrance theme that emphasised a heavy bass guitar soundtrack; the two commandos now fully focused on the thirty plus foot tall hulking green skinned behemoth playing to the crowd as the atmosphere reached a fever pitch. The muscle-bound walking tank clad in heavy-plated armour was definitely the same monstrosity from the commercial they had seen back on Oozla; his solid red eyes seeming to glow from the confines of his helmet as he drew a pair of massive segmented swords almost as big as he was from the sheathes on his back and swung them with a flourish.

"Returning to battle is everyone's _favourite_ gladiator! Weighing in at three tons and undefeated in 500 straight matches is the _colossus of carnage!_ He slices, he dices, and carves up a _mean dish!_ Please give it up for _CHAAAIIINNNBLAAAADDDEEE!_ "

"Oh... fudge..."

An earth shuddering tremor shook the arena floor as the massive bio engineered gladiator dropped the last ten feet to the ground and landed heavily, causing the only other occupants still breathing to stagger briefly. Ellen's opinion was reaffirmed now that the behemoth was stood directly in front of them; rearing back his head and unleashing a spittle laced roar that had her taking an involuntary step backwards with a grimace as several flecks landed on her ballistic weave jumpsuit.

"Ew... what the hell have you been _eating?!_ " The stench of rotted flesh caused her nose to rankle, but apparently didn't bother her lombax companion seeing as he merely stood where he was with his head cocked to one side.

"Huh... He looks a lot bigger in real life."

She shot him a look of disbelief at the random comment, but didn't have time to respond in kind seeing as Chainblade was already swinging one of his signature weapons on a horizontal arc aimed at bisecting the pair. Ratchet leapt over the first strike and managed to duck into a roll to avoid the second, Ellen barely managing to scramble backwards in time as they both went for their respective weapons with the towering titan bearing down on them with his lumbering stride. A trio of hand cannon rounds managed to punch a hole in the enlarged gladiator's armour but otherwise did little to slow him down in his dogged pursuit, the human only managing to stay ahead of the maelstrom of whirling blades now targeting her thanks to the sheer amount of adrenaline pumping through her body.

Ratchet meanwhile had used the brief respite to switch over to his Heavy Lancer and was now peppering the back of the not so jolly green giant's legs with super heated tracer fire. A roar of indignant rage accompanied the blood splatters as the rounds struck one of Chainblade's few unprotected spots, the mountain of muscle whirling around frighteningly fast for someone so big and lashing out with both swords at once.

The lombax saw his grateful partner try to gain some distance as she changed weapons but was otherwise far too busy trying to stay alive to keep track of what the human was up to; barely evading the stabs and slashes aimed his way with typical feline grace while trying to get in a few hits of his own with his LMG. It was becoming patiently obvious that the massive brute could soak up pain like a sponge considering how little he had been affected, meaning that the duo would have to find a way to take him down before they both dropped from fatigue.

"Looks like Chainblade's _really_ got his hands full with these two!"

The colossal gladiator had apparently gotten tired of chasing the pair down and decided to change tactics. Hunching down briefly in the centre of the arena, he sprung a dozen feet straight up into the air before the jump jets built into his heavy duty boots flared into life; keeping the green skinned mountain of muscle hovering high above the two commandos heads as he flourished his swords menacingly.

It was then that they learned just how Chainblade got his name; the segmented weapons somehow extending to almost twice its original length as he thrust one towards where the surprised lombax stood, missing him by a whisker as he flipped one side and barely avoiding the follow up strike from the other sword. Ratchet's natural agility kept him one step ahead as he continued to evade the blows raining down from above which gouged the arena floor; throwing stars doing little more than annoy the looming titan as he kept the focus on him and not his human partner circling around to flank their foe.

Ellen had taken full advantage of the behemoth's distraction to get into a position where she hoped she could actually do some damage, bringing up her Leviathan in a two handed stance and sighting on the exposed flesh of his bulging right bicep. Aiming carefully at the constantly moving target, she stroked the trigger thrice; making sure each bullet would impact closely together and hopefully weaken the giant's ability to fight. Chainblade jerked away with a roar of pain as the heavy pistol rounds pulped the muscles in his arm, crimson ichor spraying the ground below as his arm dropped in mid swing and his sword drew a shower of sparks upon striking the arena floor far from his intended target. He turned a murderous gaze upon the now paling human slowly lowering her still smoking hand cannon, a reverberating growl growing in the back of his throat as he landed with a ground shaking impact and began to stalk towards her.

" _Oh_ shit..."

Ratchet however was already in motion, his wrench in hand as he sprinted straight at the enraged juggernaut with the vague semblance of a plan in mind. "Hey you! Big and ugly!"

Chainblade whipped around with a speed bellying his size, his left sword aimed low to bisect the lombax only to hit nothing but air; his dwarfed opponent flipping sideways to land on the flat of the extended blade and using it as a springboard to launch himself up on to the colossal gladiator's arm. Chainblade bought the pommel of his other sword down hard in an attempt to dislodge the furry commando, only for Ratchet to leap away and snag his wrench on to one of the green-skinned giant's armoured pauldrons; dangling from one arm as he was flung around like a rag doll in the hulking brute's attempt to shake him off.

Trying to buy the crazy lombax the time he needed to do whatever the hell he was trying to pull off, Ellen exchanged her half empty hand cannon for her Blitz Gun and began to unload buckshot into the towering titan's legs. Chainblade stumbled under the assault, one blade repetitively descending on the constantly moving commando nipping at his heels while the other was discarded in favour of reaching out to grab the furry hanger on and crushing the life out of him. Ratchet had other plans however, and with a deft pendulum swing managed to land on the bio engineered behemoth's shoulder; ducking under the grasping meaty digits clawing at him and launching into a spinning strike that saw his wrench smashing into the thick plated helmet before him with a resounding vibration much like a gong.

"Um..."

Chainblade... did not look best pleased. Solid crimson eyes burned holes in the lombax's hide as he let loose a roar born of both frustration and pure unadulterated rage straight in Ratchet's face, blowing back what little golden fur was exposed and making him almost gag at the massive gladiator's putrid breath.

"Y'know, you should _really_ try flossing."

His jibe was unsurprisingly not taken very well, the bio engineered behemoth curling the digits of his right hand into a wrecking ball sized fist that descended on his precarious position with meteoric certainty and an accompanying roar. Ellen continued to unload round after round into the green skinned giant in an effort to stave attention away from the soon to be pulverised lombax only to be ignored entirely; panic rising in her gut only to be quickly replaced with bewilderment at what she was now witnessing.

Focused entirely on the thrown punch coming straight at him, Ratchet hunched for a brief second to coil his leg muscles before leaping straight up on to the green appendage just as it passed through the space he was previously occupying. Landing on Chainblade's forearm, he quickly scrambled forth before the towering titan could regain his wits; making his way towards the elbow joint just as realisation dawned on the hulking brute and he responded in the only way he knew how.

The lombax's impromptu platform became entirely unstable as Chainblade drew his arm back and oriented the sword still held in the other towards the furry commando, but didn't deter him as his feline sense of balance kept him upright long enough to follow through with his ad-hoc plan. Reaching the elbow joint that was rapidly being pulled back, Ratchet began to spin on his axis while tilting backwards; simultaneously drawing his grenade launcher and bringing it up to bear at the gaping tooth-laden maw before him.

"Or you could always try some _mouthwash!_ "

Time seemed to slow as Ratchet squeezed the trigger, the Gravity Bomb appearing to sail through the air as if it were passing through syrup as he pushed off of the bulky limb and let the laws of physics take their course. The cheerfully painted explosive didn't have far to travel at such a close range, and so Chainblade had virtually zero time to react as it landed right inside his gaping maw before he could snap it shut. There was but a heartbeat in which the colossal gladiator appeared to realise just what had happened before the flow of time seemed to return to its natural state and the spherical device detonated inside his mouth with a muffled roar; the lombax tumbled through the air to land hard on the arena floor below with the wind knocked out of him while Ellen rushed to his side.

Both commandos watched with bated breath as the towering mass of green muscle swayed unsteadily, his crimson eyes now dull and glazed and the remaining sword clattering to the metallic floor. Blood and liquefied grey matter trickled freely from the once imposing behemoth's mouth and helmet for several seconds until, like a great oak that had finally succumbed to the lumberjack's will, Chainblade finally fell backwards to impact the unforgiving floor with an earth shattering rumble. Absolute silence filled the arena for long seconds, human and lombax now standing together and wondering just what the hell was going to happen next when suddenly the crowd burst into life. The wall of noise reverberated in the air louder than anything the pair had heard so far, a guttural chant going up from the ecstatic patrons packing the seats while the announcer's voice came through on the arena speakers after a few moments of fumbling static.

"I can't believe it! Chainblade has been _defeated!_ Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for the first and... well, _only_ winners of the _Gladiator Games;_ these... guys!"

If anything the paying audience cheered even louder, partially deafening the two still standing on the body strewn killing floor. With the constant flow of adrenaline ebbing away now that the battle was over, Ellen felt more than a little sick at the carnage surrounding them as cold reality seeped back in. Not one square inch of the arena was untouched by the brutal contest; blood, oil, and machine parts along with a multitude of mangled bodies lay strewn around Chainblade in a never ending pattern like some twisted modern art piece. She barely registered the lombax beside her receiving the Electrolyzer to thunderous applause, nor the journey from the arena itself as he gently guided her away from the baying crowds and outside the main entrance facing towards the public parking bays where they had left their ships.

"Babe... Ellen, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Ratchet couldn't help but worry over the sudden lack of response from his partner, or the haunted look in her eyes that almost seemed to stare through him at something only she could see.

"What's wrong with those people?" At the quizzical expression etched on his face, she pushed on. "All that blood and death, and they were baying for more; like _animals!_ "

Her ice blue eyes hardened and it was all the lombax could do not to take a step back at the savage anger beginning to build in that intense gaze, instead choosing to pull her into a one armed hug while the other made soothing motions on her back. "I'm sorry babe; it's my fault we got mixed up in that arena back there. If I hadn't taken that wrong turn-"

Ellen cut him off with a shake of the head, draping an arm around his neck to pull him closer. "No it's not, we just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time." She sighed. "It's just... Whenever we've killed before, it's because we either have no other choice in order to survive or to protect others. But to them, its _sport;_ orchestrated slaughter for some sick form of entertainment. I know those gladiators and machines were just engineered clones and drones rather than sentient thinking beings, but the idea that something like that can be considered _normal_ and _acceptable_ in a society that's light-years ahead of my own is just... messed up. Don't they realise those are _living beings_ down there fighting and dying for their amusement? What kind of sick bastards _are_ they?"

Ratchet for his part wasn't sure what to say for the moment, instead concentrating on soothing the jumpy and agitated human to the best of his ability. "I guess that's just the way things work around here, babe. You know, if Megacorp didn't organise this 'Galactic Gladiators' thing then someone else would; and at least all the challengers are supposed to be volunteers. I kinda doubt they'd care on the underground circuit."

Ellen vented softly, enjoying the lombax's ministrations upon her back as she leaned her chin on his shoulder that left her feeling like putty in his hands. He'd make a damn fine masseuse if the whole galactic hero thing didn't work out, and she'd definitely be first in line. "You've got a point I suppose, and it's not like humans haven't done something similar in the past, but... I just didn't expect to see something like that in this day and age, let alone be stuck in the middle of it."

Ellen knew in her heart before accepting Fizzwidget's offer that things weren't exactly going to be sunshine and rainbows out here in the Bogon galaxy, and she'd been apprehensive from the get go when she first learned of the Megacorp sponsored Gladiator Games. But to see such senseless brutality being marketed as just another sporting event in person had struck a chord deep within her psyche. Violence was supposed to be a means to an end; a last resort to end conflict and prevent further bloodshed from happening at all, not propagating it further. Still; different galaxy, different rules. All she could do was learn to accept it and move on.

"I've had just about enough of this place. Come on, let's get back to our ships; Fizzwidget's got a lead for us to chase up on Barlow and I could do with a change of scenery."

The bridge between the arena and the parking bays was still out, but thankfully there was a terminal on their immediate right with twin port sockets that looked like a control panel. Upon equipping his recently acquired Electrolyzer, Ratchet found the gadget to be a perfect fit; Ellen leaning over his shoulder to observe the tiny screen on the back of the device as it zoomed into display a circuit board with a series of switches and electrical pulses running around the perimeter. It was honestly quite an easy fix, the lombax simply having to flip the breakers in the right sequence to complete the circuit and prevent any power surges from shorting it out. Once the panel had gave a positive chime and changed from red to green, the hard light bridge reactivated and the two commandos soon made their way across. It was as they approached a small islet in the middle however that something caught Ratchet's eye.

"Hey, check this out!"

Ellen turned to see what had gotten her partner's attention only to raise an eyebrow at his distraction. "A photo booth? Don't you think we've got more important things to do right now, like catching up to that thief?"

Ratchet however merely waved an arm dismissively before practically dragging her over to the open sided machine. "Come on babe; stop being such a stick in the mud and chill out! Besides, this would make a nice souvenir for Clank."

Snorting with mirth at the jibe, she couldn't help but smile a little as she moved to squeeze beside him in the cramped booth. The experience in the arena had taken its toll on her usually positive outlook, and she could do with a little bonding time with Ratchet that didn't involve things exploding violently around them. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to find the thief anytime soon anyway, so why not enjoy doing something relatively normal as a couple for once. The booth was one of the novelty souvenir variety, the touch screen interface bringing up a variety of scenes themed around the arena for patrons to superimpose their faces upon.

"Hey, this looks good."

Less than a minute after he had started skimming through the touch screen interface, Ratchet bought up a cut-out depicting a spiky armoured gladiator with a mace and sword crossed over his bulky chest, while a slimmer and undeniably feminine figure wielding a pair of pistols stood with her back arched suggestively against his side.

"Really?" Ellen arched a brow at his choice but otherwise didn't say anything to the contrary as the smirking lombax pulled her close and they posed in preparation for the camera's five second countdown.

Ratchet flashed a very catlike grin and she gave a mirthful one of her own as the camera flashed, their likenesses uploaded and superimposed on to the blank faces on screen. The end result didn't look all that bad she had to admit, even if did heavily resemble the cover for a 80's B-movie, but whatever thoughts the human had on the matter faded as a wash of static ran over the on screen depiction of Ratchet.

"Hey!"

The lombax's indignation was understandable, even more so when the picture cleaned up to reveal his face had been replaced with that of the very thief they were chasing after. The screen pixelated with a squelch of metallic noise and the image disappeared entirely to be replaced with a pre recorded video, the two commandos stiffening with a sharp intake of breath at what they were now seeing.

"Clank!"

Barely conscious with his glowing optics half lidded, the diminutive robot's scuffed frame lay secured to an angled table with a series of magnetic clamps; the entire ensemble linked up to a slab like piece of machinery that was festooned with lights and dials that hummed ominously with power. In the foreground however was a very familiar figure clad in predominantly crimson attire, cape flowing freely behind him as his featureless gaze bore into the camera's lens.

"You have _no_ idea what you're _involved_ in. Return to your own galaxy _immediately_ , or _this,_ " he gestured grandiosely to his now slightly more lucid captive, "will happen to _you!_ "

The thief slammed a fist down on a large red button on the side of the machine, Clank wincing in preparation for what was to come... only for nothing to happen. There was a pregnant pause during which the masked criminal looked back and forth between the still unharmed robot and the humming apparatus before something seemed to click in his head as he spied an identical green button just below the one he'd previously hit.

"...Or, _this_... will happen to you..."

It sounded more like a question as he tentatively poked the second button; Clank convulsing with the resulting electrical discharge as thousands of volts ran through his minute body until he finally laid still, optics shuttered and helm lolled to one side. The thief turned one last gaze towards the camera before the transmission cut off, the opaque eyes of his mask unreadable but still somehow conveying a sense of smug inevitability as he signed off.

" _Farewell._ "

A deep resonant growling punctuated the otherwise deathly silence, a reverberating tone that caused Ellen's flesh to goose pimple and an involuntary shudder to run down her spine at the primal, predatory note it carried. Ratchet's face was a mask of burning anger, teeth grinding as his emerald eyes glared back at the now blank screen while his clenched fists shook with barely suppressed violence. She had only seen the furry feline that furious only once before for as long as she had known him, and that was back on Quartu when they had discovered that Drek was planning on blowing up the lombax's home planet with the Deplanetizer. To be fair, she felt exactly the same way as he did right now; the thought of anyone torturing her diminutive, innocent-minded robot friend far too deplorable to forgive.

The only difference was that Ellen was a lot better at reining in her emotions and channelling them into something productive, in this case pulling up a signal tracking programme on her Wrist Com and attempting to triangulate the transmission's source. "Think I've got something."

Ratchet's head whipped around in an instant, eyes locked on to his human partner as her fingers dancing over the holographic interface with a practiced eye. "I managed to part trace the signal's origin before the message erased itself and got some broken coordinates..." There was a brief pause as she cross-referenced the code fragment with the galactic map database on her Wrist Com; a positive chime sounding after several seconds of pregnant silence along with a red blip indicating the most likely result. "There! Megapolis, planet Endako."

"Then that's where we're heading."

Ratchet spun on his heel and was at the other side of the islet before Ellen could even register his absence, the second bridge linking their position to the parking bays soon reactivated by the still steaming lombax with his Electrolyzer. The two practically sprinted across the hard light structure and were back with their respective ships in no time at all, rapidly spooling up engines and punching in the rough coordinates to their next destination on their navigation computers. For the time being, Ellen's lead would have to wait. Right now their closest friend was in danger, and if the masked kidnapper thought the two commandos were just going to cut and run then he had another thing coming.

It was time to show him _exactly_ what kind of people he was messing with.

* * *

 **Phew, we're finally done with Maktar Resort, and with Clank's kidnapping finally having come to light you can guarantee there will most definitely be a reckoning once Ratchet and Ellen get their hands on the masked thief. Lord help anyone who gets in their way.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	8. Trouble in Megapolis

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **So… I kind of got a** _ **bit**_ **carried away again, and in my attempt to flesh out the Megapolis level more than it was in canon I ended up writing far more than I originally anticipated. In short, that means another two-parter for this arc with a possible interlude there after; I haven't decided yet since I'm still trying to type up the next chapter and I've no idea how long it's going to be yet.**

 **I've gotten word back from Flowerstar and unfortunately she's got way too much to deal with right now and for the foreseeable future. Long and short is that nothing has been beta read, and although I've done the best I can with this chapter things will inevitably slip through the cracks so don't be surprised if I've missed a few things.**

 **Before I go any further though, Nekolover3 has been busy once again and come up with another great piece of fan art; a digital rendition of Ellen in her outfit from the previous story. You can find it on her Deviant Art account under (art/Ellen-part-2-Time-Heals-All-551942553) should you wish, along with the vast collection of works she has created thus far.**

 **Review replies:**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Yep, they'll have him back before you know it. And as for DreadZone… Yeah, Ellen's** _ **definitely**_ **not going to be best pleased when that comes around to put it mildly.**

 **zenith88 - Don't worry about trying to review on time, I honestly don't mind at all. I'm just happy this story is getting reviews in any shape or form, and that you enjoyed the last two chapters in spite of their hefty length. Hope you like this one too, take care.**

 **Destiny - Thanks again, the arena battle took a while to finally put together but I think the end result was well worth the effort. With any luck, this chapter will be up to par in your eyes as well.**

 **Nekolover3 - Well wait no more; this chapter's here and ready to go! Hope you like it.**

 **vengarl22 - Aw, thanks. To be honest, I haven't really had much of a chance to advance their relationship considering they're getting shot at every five minutes; something I plan to fix once Clank's been rescued.**

 **Firestar5277 - That's actually one of the things that bugged me about the second game. Despite all the crap she puts Ratchet and Clank through, trying to have them bumped off at every turn for the first act of the story, she gets away with virtually no repercussions whatsoever! That's definitely not going to happen here; there** _ **will**_ **be consequences, and Ellen especially will be more than happy to get even.**

 **That's a very good point about Deadlocked as well; Ratchet and Ellen's differing viewpoints on the whole gladiatorial combat thing could easily put a strain on their relationship. Although since he already knows how she feels about such 'sporting' events and the fact they've yet to face Annihilation Nation, who knows how things will turn out once said events come to pass.**

 **StaticBomb93 - Yes, yes it is, in more ways than one. I know it was a bit on the long side, but considering the original was topping 20,000 words I think it was the best call to split it as I did. As you can probably guess from the author' note up top, this chapter and likely the next are probably going to go down a similar route as well; although I'm going to try to avoid that happening in the future as much as possible.**

 **Change In The Fire - Hey there, nice to hear from a new reviewer. I can relate in a way; having only played a demo of the first game before buying and completing Going Commando. It did spoil the story a little in a way, but not massively, and when I did finally track down a copy I thoroughly enjoyed the journey in spite of already knowing how it was going to end.**

 **Point is, I think you'd like Time Heals All in spite of being unfamiliar with the first game. In fact, I'd go so far to say that not being knowledgeable about it would actually allow you to enjoy it more so due to the fact that you** _ **don't**_ **know all the major plot twists before they crop up. I'd probably wait until I've had a chance to fix it though; as you've probably gathered from the first few chapters, the story desperately needs to be reformatted to make it easier to read along with some embarrassingly basic grammar corrections.**

 **That said, I'm glad you're enjoying this story thus far. The sense of repetition and déjà vu was a deliberate notion on my part, hence the chapter title. I wanted to create a sense of familiarity and overshadowing that would lull the reader into a sense of false security with regards to what was happening next, before twisting their expectations and leaving them wondering. Well spotted on your part. Hope you've enjoyed the series so far, and that this chapter will live up to your expectations as well. Take care.**

 **Kairi671 - …Kay? They were actually fair questions in my opinion; and ones I have been asked repetitively week upon week, along with 'when do you update'. In any case, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - I have to admit that the announcer did begin to grate on my nerves after a while during the arena battle challenges, especially when having to constantly retry the damn boss tag team match every time I failed and being forced to listen to the same damn lines over and over again. Thankfully that's what a mute button is for.**

 **It's funny you should mention big cats, because that's actually partly where I'm taking the cues for some of Ratchet's quirks and instinctive behaviour in previous chapters; such as growling and purring, as well as the predatory glare you mentioned. Since lombaxes are essentially humanoid felines, their ancient ancestor was probably very similar to the big cats of Earth and at least some of those primitive traits ingrained at a genetic level would still likely surface even amongst a highly evolved civilised race.**

 **I still haven't gotten to see Jurassic World yet, but I'll definitely be buying it on Blu-ray as soon as it comes out; same goes for the Ratchet and Clank movie assuming I don't get to see it on the big screen first. Hope to hear from you again soon, take care.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Great to hear from you again, and glad you're liking the story so far. There was a point several years ago that I considered trying to write professionally, but I just didn't think any publisher would take me seriously. On the flipside, at least that means I have the time to dedicate to writing fan fiction for an appreciative audience instead and I don't have to worry about any books being rejected.**

 **Angela will** _ **not**_ **be getting away unscathed, believe me. I honestly don't know why Ratchet doesn't chew her out in canon, but rest assured that both he and Ellen will be doing more than just giving her a piece of their minds once her identity is revealed. Ellen's thoughts with regards to gladiatorial combat still existing in such an advanced galactic community closely mirror my own. Although it makes for a nice break away from the main game and acts as an opportunity to grind for bolts and experience, if that kind of thing not only existed in reality but was deemed suitable for live broadcast it would cast a shadow on the morality of such a 'civilised' society.**

 **I do have a few ideas churning in my head for side stories set between the second and third games; both mini adventures as Megacorp commandos and otherwise. The main draw for me though is Ratchet and Clank getting to visit Earth, and more importantly how Ellen's family will react to them and what the three have been through together. Whether or not that gets the green light will depend upon how popular the idea is and if I can properly see it through to completion. Just have to see when we get there I guess.**

 **I'm looking forward to seeing the Ratchet and Clank movie too. I can only hope that the hype and the end product lives up to everyone's expectations, and maybe introduce a new generation to the awesomeness that is this series as well. Nice to hear from you as always, hope you like the new chapter. Take care.**

 **The White Guardian - It's one of the standing issues in most games really; the fact that the characters never seem to tire, show fatigue, or soak up thousands of bullets and yet carry on as if nothing ever happened. Didn't really click with what you said about that cut scene on Nebula G34 until I looked it up; can't say I really noticed before, well spotted.**

 **I'm as excited as you are for the Ratchet and Clank reboot, both movie and accompanying game; hell, I'll eventually be getting a PS4 just so I can play it. Well, that and Fallout 4. I try to paint a picture with words if I can; to immerse the reader in the story's world and provide a mental image of the characters and their interactions with the environment. Hope this story continues to whet your appetite until both are finally released. Fortunately Ratchet and Ellen have got their emergency supplies of basic survival gear and bottled water stored in their Star Explorers, but they say thanks anyway for trying; it's the thought that counts.**

 **Kerbal Space Program sounds like an interesting game/simulation to me. Probably too complex for someone like me to actually play, but nevertheless a fascinating idea. Your experience could almost come straight from the pages of a movie script or sci-fi novel considering how many close calls were involved. Sucks the astronauts are stuck in orbit though; hope they bought a pack of cards at least to while away the time until they can be picked up. I'm flattered you decided to name the rescue ship after Ellen as well, here's hoping your next design is successful and you can bring them home. Take care, and enjoy the rest of your holiday.**

 **Sonachugirl - Aw, thanks! I wanted to make the arena special, and I think I might have drawn it out a bit too much, but if you like it then I must be doing right. Don't worry, I know where you're coming in terms of shipping. This story is rated T, and as such there will most definitely be no…** _ **physically**_ **cementing their relationship, or at least 'on screen'. Plenty of innuendos and perhaps the occasional suggestive theme best left to the imagination, but certainly nothing warranting a M rating. Hope you like the new chapter, thanks again.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **The search for Clank is on, but what lies in wait for Ratchet and Ellen… and how many pieces will be left over once they're through? Find out in Chapter 8.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Trouble in Megapolis**

* * *

 **Megapolis, Endako**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **11:31am local time**

Unsurprisingly, things were tense for both Ratchet and Ellen as they pushed their respective vessels to the limit; thoughts racing as they rapidly approached the planet from where the thief's threatening video message had been broadcast and Clank's last known location. From orbit Endako was truly a sight to behold and one the human would have appreciated more had it not been for the turmoil racing through her mind at that moment. The swirling pattern of silvery land masses interspersed with rich blue oceans almost looked like an intricate marble hanging amongst the stars; a dazzling array of lights covering a vast majority of the largest continent that were clearly visible from space even on the day side of the planet. But it was the greatest concentration near the centre of the said land mass that the duo was heading for right now at utmost speed. This was the city of Megapolis; the crown jewel in Megacorp's property empire and the financial centre of the entire Bogon galaxy.

Upon breaching the atmosphere it soon became apparent that despite sharing a vaguely similar name with the high altitude city among the clouds on Kerwan back in the Solana galaxy, the two couldn't be any more different, both physically and aesthetically. Unlike that eclectic mixture of retro-future architecture and green spaces hovering over the planet's surface, Megapolis was a picture of post-modern design and efficiency. Towering skyscrapers of glass, steel, and smooth geometric lines clawed at the sky; packed tightly around bustling express routes that were flowing with mid-day air traffic and stretching for as far as the eye could see.

There were subtle differences between each structure, but they all seemed to have the same minimalist palette of silvers, greys, and gold everywhere. The only real exceptions Ellen could see being the cylindrical power plant like building comprised of charcoal greys and red highlights close to where they were coming into land a few blocks away from where Clank's penthouse suite was supposed to be, and the massive, gleaming twin spires beyond it that she presumed to be the home of Megacorp's branch headquarters if the giant logo on the top was anything to go by.

Stepping out of the cockpit once the engines had spooled down, it quickly became apparent to the human that the corporation from which the city derived its name had its influence everywhere. From the hovering advertising boards promoting the Galactic Gladiators tournament to the Megacorp logo embossed in bronze every twenty or so yards on the raised boulevard leading off from their shared landing zone; wherever she looked, there was yet another reminder of the company for which both she and her lombax partner now worked.

For someone used to being inundated with so much choice when it came to various companies peddling their wares, the distinct lack of visible competition was more than a little unsettling for Ellen's still turbulent mind. Had it been under any other circumstances, she would have been more concerned over Megacorp's seeming monopoly over so many business ventures. But the only thing on the red-headed commando's mind right now was finding Clank, and if the worst came to pass, enacting vengeance upon the masked thief responsible for his disappearance.

"You sure this is the right place babe? Seems kinda weird for the thief to still be hangin' around the city after kidnapping Clank."

Tilting her head at Ratchet's approach, Ellen could clearly see the flinty glint of determination in his eyes as he similarly took in their surroundings; bringing up the decoded data packet on her Wrist Com more for his benefit than her own as she skimmed through it one more time. "Normally I'd agree. But seeing as that transmission I traced was only a few hours old and, that there's been no reports from customs officials or the local police about any individuals matching either of their descriptions leaving the planet in the last cycle, then we have to assume that both Clank and the thief are still here somewhere. Hell, we were lucky to get anything from the signal at all considering how encrypted it was let alone finding the right planet and city to within a hundred square miles of the source. Trouble is the trail runs cold right here, and we haven't the faintest idea where to start looking for Clank."

The lombax hummed in thought for a moment, eyes locked on to the holographically projected data scrolling on Ellen's arm mounted device as he voiced his thoughts aloud. "The penthouse suite Mr Fizzwidget gave us to stay in isn't that far away; that's why you had us land here, right?"

She nodded in reply, shutting down her Wrist Com before falling into step beside him as they both made their way down a flight of wide decorative stairs to the main boulevard just below. "Exactly. It's as good a place to start as any, and if that's where Clank was abducted then maybe we can find some evidence as to how and where he was taken."

Stopping off at a vendor near the bottom, the pair bought as much ammo as they could physically carry and checked for any new available weapons, only to find little worth noting. There were only two items of interest worth purchasing; the first of which was a Hellfire upgrade kit for Ellen's Spitfire, one that she eagerly bought and applied without delay. Once the nanites in the single use fabricator had finished their work, she was left with a much more robust carbine version of her bullpup weapon; a prominent carry handle doubling as back up sights running along its length and the blocky magazine almost twice the size of its predecessor.

The second item was a Nanotech booster pack; designed to increase the productivity and regenerative properties of the existing nanites in the user's own body, much like the tins of Premium nanotech both she and Ratchet had drunk on their final visit to Orxon almost a year ago. This stuff seemed a lot more potent though; using combat data gathered from the recipient's armour to predict the most vulnerable regions and supposedly boost the user's base resilience and rate of recovery by around 25%. Both commando's bought one pack each, and no sooner had they ingested the contained tablets when Ellen shuddered at the familiar sensation of ice tingling down her spine and through her veins as the Nanotech infusion went to work.

Less than a minute later she and Ratchet were pleasantly surprised to find themselves feeling... _stronger_ for want of a better term; the health monitoring system in their commando helmets confirming that they could take much more of a beating before sustaining a life threatening injury that the nanites couldn't fix. It certainly would have been welcome just before having to face the Maktar Resort arena, that's for sure.

As they made a right past the vendor to head towards Clank's penthouse apartment once their business was concluded however, the two commandos soon ran into a problem. The way forward was blocked by a translucent blue energy barrier projected over the archway ahead, in front of which a black and white police cruiser was parked sideways behind a line of holographic yellow police crime scene tape. It was the portly novalian figure leaning against the air car wielding a half-eaten doughnut in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other that caught their attention however; the barely fitting blue uniform, burnished gold badge on his chest, and a pair of mirrored shades perched above an impressively waxed moustache made him easily recognisable as a law enforcement officer in spite of the cultural differences between galaxies.

Walking up to the edge of the cordon, the cop visibly straightened up as he turned to face them while forcibly trying to swallow the remainder of his doughnut with aid of swig of his coffee. "Sorry folks, this area's off limits. I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the barrier."

Ratchet raised a hand in greeting while he leaned on one of the holographic projectors for the translucent police tape. "Hey buddy, you mind letting us through? We kinda need to-"

The rest of his sentence died on his lips as the novalian officer pushed himself off the squad car with a scowl on his face and one hand perched on his night stick as he took a step forwards. "What part of 'step back' don't you understand, son? This is a crime scene, and you're disturbin' it! Now back off before I arrest you for obstructing an officer in the line of duty."

The lombax backed off with his hands held up disarmingly, a sardonic smirk etched across his face. "Alright, chill. I can see you're _real_ busy there, interrogating those doughnuts and coffee."

The already glowering cop didn't seem like the type who took well to wisecracks, and as much as she loved him, it was all Ellen could do not to smack some sense into the golden furred feline for deliberately antagonising a potential source of information. Clearing her throat to get the novalian's attention, she put on her most disarming smile as she stepped forward and into the conversation. "Sorry about him, he's just being a smart ass," she shot Ratchet a shut-up-and-let-me-fix-this look for a spit second before turning back to the listening police officer. "I'm agent Pearce, Megacorp security division, and this is my partner, Ratchet. We're currently investigating the disappearance of a high ranking company employee who was last seen in this area."

The intrigued looking cop checked the credentials she had pulled up on her Wrist Com, including the tier-one corporate operative clearance required by Megacorp commandos, giving the pair a veritable license to legally do whatever they saw fit to protect company assets short of nuclear warfare. "Commandos, huh," he mused aloud. "Y'know I could've been a big shot commando just like you, 'cept they said I didn't have the 'aptitude', or some crap. Don't know anything about any 'disappearances' either."

Ellen could hear the air quotes accompanying the resentful tone of voice with a healthy dose of suspicion, electing to steer the conversation to the point at hand lest he clammed up for good, especially since the metaphorical clock was still ticking on recovering Clank alive. "Look, I know you're not particularly fond to see us, but there are lives at stake here and we're running out of time. Please, just let us through so we can find the evidence we need and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

The officer, whose name was Barnaby according to his nametag now that Ellen got a closer look, shook his head slowly as he leaned back on the cruiser once more with his arms folded. "Sorry lady, no can do. Like I said, this is a crime scene. Nothing gets in or out until the chief gives the all clear."

Shifting his weight on to one leg, Ratchet cocked an eyebrow as he rejoined the conversation. "Why? What happened?"

The uniformed novalian shot him a dirty look, but answered nevertheless thanks to the pleading look on the human's face. "Normally I'd tell not to stick your nose into police matters, but I guess it's no secret considering we had to clear three damn city blocks and it'll be all over the news soon anyway." Barnaby sighed as he rubbed his tired face with a free palm; refocusing on the young, red-headed woman he assumed was in charge of the two considering how she carried herself. It probably helped that she was easy on the eyes as well.

"We got a call a few hours ago about some of the cleaning bots in this district acting up. Didn't think much of it until the ones with lasers started goin' berserk, along with some of those construction bots workin' on that new skyscraper down on seventh. We evacuated the area and locked it down, no one in or out. Now all we can do is wait until someone from Megacorp decides it's _convenient,_ " he emphasised with air quotes, "to send us the kill codes so we can shut the damn things down, instead of being stuck here waitin' for Christmas."

Ellen frowned in thought as she shifted her weight on to one leg. "Hang on, _lasers?_ Why the hell would cleaning robots have _lasers_ in the first place?"

Barnaby merely shrugged, polishing off another doughnut before deigning to speak once more. "To clean I guess; burnin' trash and stuff. How would I know? Your people built 'em, not me."

"Can't you just... blow 'em up?" Ratchet clearly wasn't impressed judging by his bored expression, usually a bad sign considering his borderline pyromaniacal nature.

"What, and get sued for damaging 'company property?" The portly police officer snorted in disgust. "The captain doesn't want to take any chances, and as far as _I'm_ concerned it's _Megacorp's_ problem now."

The lombax hummed in thought briefly before his eyes lit up and a somewhat devious grin began to spread across his face. "That so? Well, we're Megacorp commandos, so why don't you let us take care of it?"

Not giving the cop a chance to retort, Ellen decided to jump back into the conversation with her own riposte. "Do you honestly want to be stuck here guarding that barrier all day?" Seeing his hesitation, she continued. "We report directly to Mr Fizzwidget, and legally have the right to do whatever's necessary to secure company assets. Give us an hour tops and we'll have this place cleaning bot free; all _you_ have to do is just let us through and leave the rest to us. What do you say?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Barnaby threw his hands up in the air; inadvertently sending most of his remaining coffee over the squad car's roof in the process. "You two think you can fix this? Fine! The barrier's more for keeping those things in anyway, and it's not like Megacorp's gonna send anyone else down here anytime soon."

The human flashed him a smile before making her way past the holographic police tape with her fellow commando in tow. "Thanks, you've no idea how much we appreciate this."

The novalian merely grumbled to himself, bringing up the override for the barrier on his Wrist Com as he turned to give them one last look. "Don't mention it. Once you're inside, that barrier's goin' back up and you'll be on your own." The forcefield shimmered briefly before spluttering out with a crack of static, Barnaby's parting words loud and clear as they crossed the threshold and entered the quarantine zone. "Good luck, just hope you're as good as you think you are."

The commandos hadn't taken more than three steps before the translucent forcefield flickered into life once more with a surge of electrical power and the pair found themselves starring out into the abandoned street just beyond. In spite of the distant sound of air cars flowing trough the city in the background, Ellen couldn't help but feel more than a little uneasy at the lack of life in the immediate area, with signs of abandonment everywhere. Heavy metal shutters were closed down over numerous shop fronts lining the right hand wall, looking out across the wide, open plan pedestrian walkway bordered by street lights and a waist high, bronze-railed fence that allowed a breathtaking view of the cityscape. In fact, the only thing that was still moving other than themselves was a trio of vaguely saucer like drones kept aloft with a single prop-turbine hovering overhead, underslung cameras pointed directly at the sole two organics occupying the street.

Another translucent blue forcefield blocked their path no more than thirty feet ahead, and with no convenient override switch like officer Barnaby had, she had no idea how they were going to get past. Fortunately Ratchet seemed to have something in mind, Ellen's head snapping towards him as he used his OmniWrench to knock over a neatly placed trash can which promptly scattered its contents across the previously spotless street. "What the hell are you doing?"

The lombax simply held up his free hand, emerald green eyes never leaving the energy barrier as he replied. "Just... watch. If I'm right-" He trailed off as the forcefield promptly dissipated with a crackle of electricity, a flat, artificial voice echoing from unseen speakers on the hovering drones above a split second later.

 _"Trash spill detected. Dispatching sweeper bots to attend."_

Ellen experienced the same tingling sensation she had long since associated with teleportation a heartbeat before a brief burst of blue light lit up the barrier gateway, and a small, bronzed-yellow, spherical drone came spinning forth on a trio of rapidly-rotating sweeping-brush assemblies; a central omni-directional camera with a red tinged lens glaring their way, even as more blinked into existence just behind it. Other than being exceptionally persistent, the sweeper bots weren't much of a challenge; Ratchet leaping forth with his wrench already swinging while Ellen took the opportunity to try out her newly upgraded Hellfire.

While the Spitfire was little more than a bullet hose with little regards to precision, the new and improved carbine was actually fairly accurate for an automatic weapon and definitely more powerful shot for shot. The only real problem as such was that the Hellfire was actually quite slow to begin with; the rate of fire gradually increasing so long as the trigger was held down until the gun either ran out of ammo or overheated and needed a few seconds to cool off. Neither prospect was good, but Ellen found that by keeping the temperature gauge displayed on her HUD just above the ammo counter at around two thirds, she could keep up an eye watering torrent of incendiary rounds with barely any recoil. It would have been great back in the Maktar arena, especially for crowd control, if not for the risk of seizing up when it was needed most. She'd make do for now, but perhaps she could find some kind of heat sink to supplement it later on.

 _"Additional trash detected. Dispatching laser bot."_

A flash of blue light bathed the gateway once again, and through the wreckage of the mangled sweeper bots came a man-sized, bronzed-yellow drone that consisted of three circular sections joined by a central ribbed, flexible tube. The wide, small-wheeled base unit was adorned with hazard tape and blinking orange lights; the flat, disc-shaped head with a pair of protruding antennae sporting a similar red flashing hazard light on top inside a glass dome. It was the central ring however that got the two commando's attention, seeing as it began to rapidly rotate a full 180 degrees while shooting concentrated laser beams from the two emitters that functioned as arms, scorching anything in their path. Thankfully the malfunctioning drone wasn't protected against military grade firepower, and so the following hail of automatic gunfire was more than enough to shred it to pieces.

Seeing that nothing else was likely to teleport in soon, Ellen took the opportunity to make sure her arsenal was fully loaded as she shot the smug looking lombax an inquisitive look. "Nice work with the barrier, but how did you know it would work?"

Ratchet merely grinned, waving her on as he moved past her to the now open gateway ahead. "Simple; I figured since they're programmed to clean stuff up, then those bots would _have_ to come to us if we made a mess."

"And that means going through the barrier first." The human shook her head mirthfully with a dry chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me, fuzz ball."

"I try."

The pair cleared the entry way with weapons raised, moving past a blanked out advertising screen that covered the wall to their right and clearing out several sweeper bots occupying the stairway just ahead. Once they had reached the top, the two commandos turned off into a small tunnel that terminated inside a concentric room with public benches situated around the perimeter and an artistic lighting arrangement hanging from above, presumably representing the local star cluster going by the planetary theme. Three possible doors blocked the way forwards; two of the steel shutter variety that were embossed with Megacorp's logo, and a single circular archway on the far left with an active blue forcefield, making it the only really noteworthy feature in the predominantly brass and steel decorated room.

"Whadya say we see what's behind door number one?"

So saying, Ratchet gave one of the carefully placed litter bins in the spotless room a good shove; spilling the contents over the floor and causing the shutter on the central doorway to swiftly rise and unleash a tide of sweeper bots that promptly surged forth. With little room to manoeuvre in such a relatively small space, Ellen opted to draw her Versa Blade and sheared the closest drone in half with the heated edge; booting back another to gain some space before driving the point home through its single red optic. Ratchet on the other hand decided to take full advantage of the enclosed area in which they stood and switched out to his Chopper; a pair of throwing stars ricocheting off of every surface in a maelstrom of blades that ripped the remaining cleaning robots to pieces and had his human partner cursing up a storm at how close they came to hitting her.

The second shutter opened without warning even as the last drone fell apart, revealing a laser bot whose namesake weapons began to crackle into life even as the red-headed commando introduced it to her Blitz Gun. Preoccupied as she was, Ellen didn't even notice the second machine coming through the now deactivated barrier on the final door until a brilliant crimson beam scorched a trail past her boots, a startled yelp escaping her lips as she jumped back in shock. Ratchet wasted no time on dashing into assist with his wrench extended; locking the head around the central ribbed tube that formed the robot's core and using the momentum as he jumped overhead to slam it into the ground with a resounding crunch of rent metal.

"Thanks." Ellen breathed a sigh of relief, shooting the golden furred feline a grateful look as she skimmed past the wrecked machines and joined him on passing through the disabled barrier and on to the raised shopping precinct beyond.

The two commandos followed the U-shaped walkway around to the left, passing abandoned businesses and making use of a pair of conveniently placed hover barges to cross a collapsed section while taking out any glitched robots that crossed their path. Neither was aware however of calculating eyes watching them from above with less than benevolent intent; poised to strike, yet content to let the pair exhaust their ammunition on those expendable drones until the right moment.

"Boss, we got 'em in sight. Want us to waste 'em?"

Logan smirked as the targets he was being paid to take out disappeared down an access ladder and out of sight once more, keying his ear piece with one hand as the other held the control stick of his heavily customised gunship steady. "Nobody touches the furball or the broad 'til I sez so. I know where they're goin', and when they get there, we'll have a _special_ _surprise_ waitin' for 'em."

{()}

Both lombax and human had dropped into what looked like some kind of maintenance area, considering the large number of crates and cleaning supplies stacked against the otherwise pristine walls in the T-shaped space. A pair of shuttered doors flanked either side, recessed into the walls close to where they had climbed down, while yet another distinctly blue forcefield blocked the way forwards once more; just past an innocuous looking bin that had the pair sighing in unison at what they would have to do yet again.

Ratchet threw his wrench at the receptacle, catching it on its return flight and standing back to back with Ellen as they respective automatic weapons on the now opening shutters in an anticipation of another attack...which failed to materialise. More than a little surprised at the lack of killer cleaning bots coming for them, the red-headed commando made to speak to her partner over her shoulder only to catch sight of the expected horde teleporting in by the dozen in front of the only door they weren't covering.

"On your right!"

Ratchet responded to the warning in an instant, hosing down the nearest sweeper bots while Ellen's slower readying weapon got up to speed as she joined in. The enclosed environment worked to the drones favour, allowing them to box in the two commandos with shear numbers in spite of their losses to the torrent of fire tearing them apart. Backing up into one of the storage closets unveiled by the shutters, the human switched to her shotgun in anticipation of the close range fight soon to come while her counterpart opted to give his Chopper a whirl once again.

Laser sharp throwing stars sliced through the swarm, ricocheting off the walls and coming in for a second pass that depleted their numbers further still. With the way finally clear once the last of the drones were reduced to scrap metal, the laser bot attempting to block the way through the now deactivated forcefield gate was merely an after thought once Ellen had introduced it to her Blitz Gun without breaking stride; the pair emerging at a combined taxi drop off point and elevator shaft leading up to their intended destination.

"Well, here we are; Megacorp Towers."

The building looked a _lot_ more imposing up close; a towering mass of glass, steel, and brass furnishings that easily blended in with the rest of the city's aesthetics, yet stood apart with its sense of opulency. The fact people had to take an elevator just to get up to the front entrance didn't exactly banish the idea that this was a place that catered solely to an exclusive clientele. But if that were the case, then how did the thief kidnap Clank without anyone noticing? Surely the security measures in place to protect the usually wealthy and important residents should have been enough to prevent anyone seeking harm from even stepping through the front door. Combine that with the suddenly berserk utility robots overrunning the area and things were starting to look very suspicious indeed.

"We should keep moving," Ellen replied. "Hopefully there's still something left up there to find."

The short ride up the elevator left the two standing on a short, lamp-lit runway leading up to the main entrance; a pair of laser bots waiting to greet them near the thick glass doors inscribed with the Megacorp logo at the far end that were soon reduced to scrap metal as they made their way inside past another security shutter. Stepping into the building's tastefully lit lobby, their footsteps echoed unnaturally loud on the polished marble floor as they cautiously made their way past the half-moon wood-panelled reception desk towards the elevator banks on the far side. Unsurprisingly everything was locked down, with Megacorp branded metal shutters blocking all other routes into the building and deliberate littering apparently the only way to progress once again.

"You know, this seems way too easy," Ellen commented while shoving over a waste bin stood against a decorative pillar; Ratchet doing the same on the opposite side of the lobby before making his way back to the centre.

"And you're complaining? Considerin' Clank's life is on the line right now, I'll take any break we can get."

As predicted, the four shutters covering the doors leading off from the lobby slowly began to rise up; revealing a fresh wave of sweeper bots set on swamping the area with their numbers. Using the reception desk as a chokepoint between them, the two commandos forced the malfunctioning machines to come at them piecemeal from both sides of their makeshift barricade and straight into the line of fire. Ratchet immediately put his Chopper's throwing stars to good use, the laser sharp projectiles pinging off the walls and cutting through swathes of the frail looking drones like butter while any stragglers met the business end of his wrench. On her side, Ellen let the sweeper bots cluster up before eviscerating several at once with a well timed shotgun blast; falling back on her Versa Blade to finish off any survivors and conserve ammunition.

No sooner had the last of the cleaning robots fallen when the elevator doors opened in sync, revealing a quartet of laser bots that trundled out with their namesake weapons already starting to gather momentum as they lazily spun around. Both human and lombax ducked behind the front desk as a crimson beam sliced the top cleanly in half; not noticing one of the still active throwing stars from earlier ricochet off a pillar and return the favour in kind. Ellen leapt up with her Hellfire already spouting its namesake; resting the weight of the automatic weapon on the remains of the desk and drilling the closest machine with a withering torrent of fire, while Ratchet skimmed around to the left and sprinted forth before somersaulting over another sweeping laser from the last two robots and dropping a Gravity Bomb in their midst.

Once the dust had settled, the mismatched pair made their way across the now thoroughly ruined lobby towards the still open elevators on the opposite side; neatly avoiding a random light fixture smashing against the cracked marble floor and thumbing the button for the top floor once they were both safely inside the closest lift.

"So... what was that about being too easy again?"

Ellen merely rolled her eyes as she continued to observe the floor numbers on the digital display panel above the door slowly increase with their ascent. "I was just saying it didn't feel right. Everywhere we've gone the thugs have always been two steps ahead and lying in wait, yet so far we've seen nothing but cleaning robots and damn little else. Doesn't it seem a little strange to you?"

Ratchet merely shrugged, giving her a lopsided grin in assurance. "C'mon babe, you're just being paranoid. If it weren't for you tracing that signal we wouldn't even be here in the first place, so there's no way that thief could know we were coming. Heck, I'm more worried about the repair bill for the lobby."

The human snorted in mirth at his answer, readying her Blitz Gun as the elevator slowed to a stop near the top floor of the luxury apartment building. "Yeah, well the last time I was 'being paranoid' I turned out to be right about Qwark. Still, I hope the owners have got lombax insurance because I get the feeling they're going to need it once we're done here."

Ratchet gave a brief chuckle of his own at the thought before sobering as the doors cycled open; the two stepping forth with weapons raised down the plush-carpeted corridor towards the single entrance to the penthouse suite at the far end. Checking the door showed no obvious signs of forced entry or tampering that Ellen could see, though the small indentation on a nearby wall along with a dark patch of oil just below was more than a cause for concern.

"Do you think this was Clank's?"

The lombax turned his gaze to where his partner was currently knelt down, making his way to sit on his haunches beside her before swiping up a sample and rubbing it between his fingers in front of scrutinising emerald eyes. "I don't think so... This is a pretty thin grade, and Clank only uses the good stuff. Maybe one of those cleaning bots got in the kidnapper's way?"

The red-headed commando frowned in thought as she stood back up. "If that's the case, then where's the body? Considering what we've seen so far, I'm starting to wonder if someone else is involved in all this."

Ratchet hummed in thought as he rejoined Ellen's side; stacking up on the opposite side of the doorframe from her and attempting to operate the biometric lock keyed to both him and Clank, only for the metal door to glide smoothly open and admit them without any input on either of their parts. "Unlocked as well... Almost like he was answering a caller."

The penthouse suite was as extensive as it was minimalist in terms of decor, primarily consisting of engraved silver panelling on the walls and lacquered wooden floors with overhead ambient lights illuminating everything from above. The front door opened on to a compact kitchen area that somehow managed to squeeze in all the mod cons without compromising on practical space, leading on to the spacious living room that offered a panoramic view of the city through the floor length curved-glass pane that took up the entire far wall.

A weight lifting bench sat in one corner, opposite a mini bar adjacent to the massive window, while a three piece suite and coffee table sat in front of a ridiculously oversized widescreen holovision mounted on an otherwise unadorned wall. There were two other doors leading off from the main living room; a rounded portal that led to the penthouse's private landing pad, and a smaller wood panelled door behind which lay a short corridor leading to the master bedroom, guest room, and luxury bathroom.

It was there Ellen was heading now, following the still damp patches on the wooden floor towards the sound of a still running water; her eyes widening slightly at the luxurious conditions, including the half moon Jacuzzi taking up one side as she reached inside the shower cubicle to turn it off. There was little in the way of clues other than some half smudged wet footprints from where Clank had apparently exited and plodded towards the front door; lending more weight to Ratchet's theory on the short statured robot being kidnapped on his doorstep. Shaking her head in frustration with her stomach lurching at the thought of what her little metal friend was going through right now, the human returned to the living room where her fellow commando was inspecting a metal crate he had apparently jimmied open with his wrench and proceeded to rummage through.

"Find anything interesting?"

Ratchet's ears perked up at her question, looking over his shoulder to answer as he pulled out a few pieces that caught his eye. "You could say that. Check it out, my old Grind Boots and Swingshot! Clank must've been cleaning out his storage compartment."

The items in question were exactly the same as Ellen remembered, the lombax eagerly adding them to his Quick Select even as she pondered just how exactly the minute machine managed to store so much stuff inside himself when it was usually bigger than he was. Mass manipulation, maybe? Out of curiosity, she had a poke through the remaining contents herself and managed to find her old satchel bag she had given to Clank for safekeeping last year, along with the netbook inside and one other item of interest.

"What's this?" It looked like a slicker and much more refined version of her old Grapple Gun; the body comprised of a lightweight metal with smooth curves and a predominantly grey paint scheme that was a far cry from the bulky haphazard pistol design she was familiar with. Unlike the previous design however, the semi-recessed grappling hook still sat snugly in the barrel but had an internal spool of highly tensile cable instead of the external roll on the device's aft end.

"Heh, didn't realise Clank bought that with him," Ratchet mused at the sight of the gadget in her hands. "Remember when you gave Al the rights to your Grapple Gun idea way back? Well, turns out people liked 'em a lot, and he started making them by the dozen..." He paused. "Or at least until Gadgetron made to sue for 'copyright infringement' and had them all destroyed, 'cept for this one. It's a first edition, and we kinda figured it'd make a great gift for when we found you again. So, whadaya think?"

Ellen couldn't help but smile at the gesture; the idea that even though she was stranded an entire galaxy away from them, her friends in Solana hadn't forgotten her and were still trying to help in their own way. Her lips quirked further still upon turning the device on its side and seeing the product's acronym embossed on the side in gold lettering. "EGG? He called it the _EGG?_ "

"Enhanced Grappling Gun," Ratchet clarified with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Al's idea, not mine. He and Clank thought it'd sell more with a catchy name."

The thought of the still missing robot sobered the human's mood, but before she could get back to searching the penthouse for any kind of evidence, a low whining of ionised engines from outside caught both of the commando's attention. Rising up from below the panoramic window was a sleek and deadly looking crimson-painted gunship; thrust vectoring nozzles glowing blue under down-sloping, slanted wings that bristled with unguided rockets mounted in rows. The body itself was primarily shaped like an elongated sloping triangle that cut off towards the nose; built around an oversized rotary cannon that protruded for a good five feet under the armoured bathtub-style cockpit, and was spinning up even now.

"GET DOWN!"

Human and lombax both hit the deck, hugging the floor as best they could as a non stop barrage of coke can sized rounds shattered the glass window pane to splinters and tore through the room in a sweeping arc that spared nothing. Cautiously raising an eye from his prone position once he was sure the shooting had stopped, Ratchet helped Ellen back up to her feet in the devastated remains of the penthouse before turning their attention to the grinning gunship pilot who was responsible; the human instantly recognising him from her research as the founder and unquestioned leader of Thugs-4-Less.

"Logan..."

With a similar heavily muscular build to the Thugs-4-Less brutes that they had previously encountered, Logan shared the same solid red eyes, stubby dorsal spines, and general reptilian appearance as his men. However, while the thugs tended to have sharp, predatory faces with various shades of purple-scaled skin, their boss had flatter, more humanised features with a squat nose, thick brow, solid jaw, and pale blue skin. What little they could see of his attire fit in with the rest of the mercenary group; from the black fingerless gloves to the prominent silver pauldrons with gold trim on his shoulders, along with the heavy, gunmetal grey chest plate upon which a crimson geometric pattern was stencilled, and the bandolier that crossed from his left shoulder to right hip.

"Greetin's morons!" he sneered, his voice amplified over the gunship's external speakers. "Since my employees did such a lousy job a takin' care a youse, I thought I'd come and take care of things _myself._ "

"Oh shit..." Ellen's eyes widened in realisation, a nauseous feeling building in the pit of her stomach. "It was a set-up from the very start. The thief _wanted_ us to trace that signal here."

"And used Clank to bait the trap, knowing we'd come running." Ratchet grimaced at the thought; having had more than his fill of traps being sprung on them for one day; his expression darkening as he glared back at the gunship pilot with his fingers twitching towards his Quick Select. "Well not anymore. _Nobody_ kidnaps _my_ pal and gets away with it!"

Logan's voice crackled through the speakers once again, a vicious grin on his lips as the gunship's rotary cannon began to spin up once more. "Now if youse two are finished, I've got a _payday_ to collect."

His answer was a Gravity Bomb detonating against the machine's nose just below the cockpit, the blast powerful enough to send it reeling backwards for a few dozen yards with stray rounds chewing up the roof above until the pilot could right it once more. Ellen added her own stream of incendiary rounds to the mix, her Hellfire stitching a line of scorched dents across the armoured VTOL's body as Logan pulled up and around the building to attack from another angle.

"Hey, watch it! I just waxed this thing!"

The two commandos didn't bother with any witty one liners; right now their main concern was survival, and with the front door fried thanks to the gunship's first strafing run there was nowhere else to run. Thankfully some of the remaining furniture provided at least partial cover, and so as the walls quaked from a rocket strike slamming into the building just out of sight, the pair hunkered down and prepared to slug it out with what few weapons they had.

The crimson-painted attack bird rose up from below the window line shortly thereafter once again, Ellen managing to get a few good hits on the cockpit with her hand cannon that left a few hairline cracks on the canopy but otherwise did little to dissuade the murderous return fire that punched fist-sized holes in the kitchen counter she was now sheltering behind. Ratchet had a little more success with his Heavy Lancer, blindly firing over the top of the overturned fridge that had taken more than a few hits and managing to score a few glancing hits on one of the gunship's thrusters that had it lurching off out of sight once again.

"Alright, that's it! Time to earn your pay, boys!"

The faint whining of ion engines preceded a Thugs-4-Less dropship auguring into hover above the penthouse roof out of sight, its shadow cast directly through the remains of the living area as several ropes unravelled past the shattered floor length window. Ellen had seen this scenario far too many times before in movies and games to be surprised when a squad of the same lavender-scaled lizard-like thugs they had seen escorting the thief in the surveillance footage from Oozla came rappelling into the room; assault rifles already raised and firing even as they clipped off their lines and began to push towards where the two commandos were currently hunkered down.

Ellen dropped one almost immediately with her Leviathan, the second round tearing a chunk out of the remains of the surprisingly solid couch as her target ducked behind it before blind firing over the top and forcing her back into cover. Ratchet meanwhile opted to push forwards with his Heavy Lancer in hand, vaulting over the fridge he had been sheltering behind and stitching a line across the chest of a thug who had been in process of prepping a grenade; booting the explosive towards the one still hiding behind what was left of the furniture before ducking into the doorframe leading to the bath and bedrooms.

The resulting detonation rocked the entire penthouse and sent two of the remaining thugs rag-dolling across the room in opposite directions, the last falling prey to Ellen's shotgun as he tried to shake off the concussive effects and stay upright. Of course with the infantry taken care of and the dropship's swift departure, it wasn't long until Logan came back for another strafing run; the gunship's rotary cannon tearing chunks out of the building's top floor as he raked it with fire and further churned up the ruined penthouse.

Ratchet arced another Gravity Bomb towards the crimson painted machine only to see it fall short as the Thugs-4-Less leader veered backwards and to the left in order to evade it; Ellen taking the opportunity to pour as much automatic fire as possible into the exposed starboard engine in an effort to cause as much damage as possible. At least one of her bullets must have hit something vital, because the gunship dipped briefly with one engine spluttering before correcting itself; letting off a salvo of rockets that blew apart the circular doorway leading to the penthouse's private landing pad along with a good chunk of the wall as Logan pulled back once again.

"Grraahh! That's it, I'm chargin' double on this one! Crispin! Get down there and give 'em a _warm welcome!_ "

The concussive force from the nearby explosion had left Ratchet slightly disoriented with his ears ringing thanks to his close proximity, the lombax shaking his head to clear it as Ellen darted forth to bodily drag him back into the relative safety of the kitchen once more. A trio of shadowy figures made their way through the opening blown through the ruined wall, their forms little more than silhouettes thanks to the thick cloud of dust and sediment covering the area.

As they emerged into the shattered living room, the two flanking thugs resolved into what first appeared to be a pair of Thugs-4-Less brutes. However, the bulkier armour boasting upscaled pauldrons, a small expandable shield strapped to their left forearms, and a half mask that covered the lower portion of their faces said otherwise. The fact both were packing bulky, wide-bore shotguns instead of the expected micro-missile launchers certainly marked them as an entirely different class of thug altogether. Some kind of... enforcer, perhaps?

But it was the leader that got the two commando's attention; his sinuous, wiry frame decked out in a crimson, full-body fire retardant suit adorned with numerous belts and pouches that covered his torso, along with a pair of canary yellow fuel tanks on his back. Heavy black boots echoed loudly on the ruined wooden floor; the scarred bare metal welding mask covering his face slowly turning towards the human and lombax as leather-gloved hands raised his oversized flamethrower to the ceiling and depressed the trigger.

"Who's up for some _BARBECUE?!_ " Crispin giggled maniacally as he hosed the roof and immediate area with fire; the more combustible furnishings bursting into flame as the defending commandos ducked down behind the remains of the kitchen counter to avoid the searing heat.

"Are you _shitting me?!_ " Ellen's voice was slightly muffled behind her helmet's oxygen mask that had automatically deployed due to the choking smoke rapidly filling the air. "How're we supposed to deal with this guy?!"

With his helmet similarly sealed, Ratchet pondered the exact same question himself; poking the barrel of his Heavy Lancer around his cover and holding down the trigger in an attempt to keep the fire starting thug at bay. "Dunno, but we can't stay here! We gotta push 'em back!"

With their pyromaniacal leader keeping them pinned down, neither human or lombax noticed the other two thugs use the distraction to push forward and bring their shotguns to bear until it was almost too late; Ellen noticing a flicker of movement in her peripheral vision at the last second before instinctively dropping on to her back as a cluster of buckshot shredded the space her head had previously been occupying. Now forewarned, Ratchet slapped aside the second enforcer's scatter gun with his wrench as it went off; spinning low on his heel with the motion and ducking under the following shield bash, followed by a retaliatory wrench strike to the knee that staggered his foe before finishing up with a skull cracking blow that dropped the thug in a boneless heap.

His red-headed partner meanwhile had instantly gone for her hand cannon the second she hit the ground, pointing it towards the first armoured thug and pulling the trigger as quickly as possible. Though the heavy slugs had a great deal of impact behind each shot, to her mounting horror they did little more than punch fist-sized dents in the merc's chest plate and push him back a few steps. Just what the hell was that armour _made_ of? Rolling away from a second shotgun blast, Ellen drove her Versa Blade into her adversary's much more vulnerable foot; eliciting a pained howl of rage and more importantly buying the human precious seconds to aim for his exposed head, only to see him slump to the floor once Ratchet had clocked him with his wrench.

A tongue of concentrated fire scoured across the top of the kitchen counter, both commandos hitting the deck once more as Crispin reminded them of his presence with a cackling glee. "BURN BITCHES!"

Dealing with the lizard-like pyro was going to be a task in itself, but fortunately Ratchet had the beginnings of a questionably sane plan in mind. Sprinting from cover, the lombax barely missed the jet of flame being swept his way along with Ellen's creative cursing as he darted around the scorched room towards the shattered floor length window; taunting the flamethrower wielding thug all the way.

Realising the pressure was off of her for the moment thanks to the golden furred feline's nigh suicidal charge, Ellen popped up with her Leviathan still in hand and sighted on the canary yellow fuel tanks adorning Crispin's back before squeezing off a trio of armour-piercing rounds. Unfortunately the obvious target appeared to be a lot more resilient than she had anticipated; the few visible holes in the metal soon sealing themselves with a thick oily substance, and the pyromaniac to which the canisters were strapped let loose a string of unhinged giggles as he spun around with his weapon blazing a trail towards her.

"Shit!"

The human felt the wave of heat passing overhead even after ducking back behind the relative safety of the kitchen counter, her commando suit's temperature regulating system simply unable to cope with the intensity of the flames licking above. Having sheltered behind the surprisingly durable remains of the couch, Ratchet sprung into action once more as Crispin turned his attention back to where his partner was hunkered down; not wanting to give the maniacal merc any chance of getting near his girl.

Bullets didn't seem to have much effect on the self-sealing fuel tanks, and explosives were out of the question if he or Ellen wanted to survive the ensuing detonation considering how much flammable liquid they likely still contained. And so it was that the lombax found himself falling back on his Chopper once more; flinging a quartet of laser sharp throwing stars at the canary yellow canisters on the Thugs-4-Less pyro's back and watching them tear multiple rents into the shining metal that soon began to leak fuel quicker than the sealant could gum them back up.

"EXTRA CRISPY!"

Crispin appeared to be getting even more unhinged by the minute; his ragged breaths mixed in with psychotic laughter as he twisted the grip on his weapon and the nozzle narrowed down to a fine point, turning the flamethrower into a makeshift plasma cutter. The condensed white-hot beam sliced through the already ruined kitchen counter Ellen was sheltering behind, narrowly missing her head as it burned through at an oblique angle before scything clockwise across the room to where Ratchet was already in motion once more.

Through desperation rather than design, Ellen swapped out her hand cannon for her Hellfire as she leapt out of cover; holding down the trigger and spraying the exposed fuel tanks with automatic incendiary fire. All it took was a single spark; the dark fluid leaking from the cheerfully yellow canisters catching alight before spreading in seconds. Crispin had apparently realised something was amiss as he had stopped ranting and was now spinning around on the spot while trying to loosen the harness holding the soon-to-be fuel-air bomb in place while incidentally staggering ever closer to the shattered window.

"Heads up!"

The fire obsessed merc barely had a chance to glance up as Ratchet launched himself over the remains of the ruined couch and planted both boots in his chest; arms windmilling as he teetered over the edge with an angered screech before plummeting to the streets below. The resulting fireball a few seconds later rocked the war torn penthouse suite and caused the only two living occupants left to stumble briefly while fine debris rained from the ceiling above.

Though the occasion probably demanded it, Ellen didn't have the heart to say something witty at that given moment and apparently Ratchet was on the same wavelength seeing as he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her towards the gaping hole in the wall Crispin had entered through. "Come on, we can't stay here. We gotta get in the open."

Considering most of the penthouse was now either on fire or otherwise destroyed she couldn't help but agree. The two soon made it through the choking smoke beginning to fill the abode and emerged out on to the private landing pad, disengaging their oxygen masks and deeply breathing in fresh air as their visors readjusted to the light. The pad itself was a roughly circular silver metal structure large enough to comfortably hold a pair of Star Explorer sized vessels with ease, the perimeter dotted with waist high rust red ornamental blocks that were the only notable feature on the otherwise plain construct unless one counted the spectacular view of the city sprawling into the distance.

"Well, what now?"

Ratchet honestly didn't know off the cuff. They may have escaped the burning penthouse, but with the only way back inside blocked off the lombax was at a loss for what to do. Or at least that was until a familiar crimson-painted machine rose up from below the platform on ion engines that whined with pent up power, the external speakers crackling into life once more as Logan glared at them from the safety of his cockpit with his finger twitching over the control stick's trigger.

"Well, it looks like my old man was right after all," he growled as he spun up the rotary cannon. "If you want someone killed right, you gotta do it _yourself._ "

* * *

 **Another cliff-hanger, but you kind of knew that was coming, right? As you can tell, I've altered the level layout somewhat to better accommodate my vision of how it should have gone and turned the pushover mini boss into an actual threat. This chapter also sees the introduction of bit part OCs like Officer Barnaby, and original enemies as well in the form of the Thugs-4-Less Enforcer and Lieutenant.**

 **The first is intended as a stop gap between the regular thugs and Brutes in terms of power; using their heavy armour and gauntlet mounted riot shields to get in close and let rip with their shotguns. The second however sprung from the realisation that Logan had to have some kind of subordinates in order to effectively run Thugs-4-Less; a handpicked group of loyal and utterly ruthless lieutenants who are head and shoulders above the average thug.**

 **Crispin is the first among several that our heroes will encounter throughout the story, acting as mini bosses for thug operations and generally making their lives that bit more difficult. I intend to make each one unique in their own way, with differing strengths, weaknesses, and abilities that will hopefully make each counter memorable. I am however open to suggestions, so if anyone has any ideas for a T4L Lieutenant then please let me know; preferably with a short description of physical characteristics, persona, and weapons choice. Rest assured, any character pitches that are used will be fully credited.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	9. Lost And Found

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Bit of a close call this week; my nigh decade old laptop has started to play up on me and froze while I was in the middle of typing up this chapter. To make matters worse, upon crashing and rebooting it I discovered that the document in question appeared to be corrupted and unable to open. Normally I'd just chalk it up to a loss and move on, but that particular document had every single draft for both Time Heals All and Whole Again plus my story notes and reference material dating back over the last year and a half. Unsurprisingly I was a bit upset about that; cue two days of cursing up a storm and trying to figure out how I was going to recover all this from memory.**

 **Thankfully I soon discovered that it was actually the JavaScript front loader for the program I use (Novel Writer Standard 2004) that had gone wrong; the nigh 350,000 words of content saved separately as .bak files which could still be accessed by following the file path on my C drive and opening them with the right program. Needless to say I'll be investing in a new laptop shortly and gradually transferring the content across to something more stable like MS Word or the like over the coming weeks, making backups just in case this happens again.**

 **I guess the moral of the story is that although machines are useful they are ultimately as fallible as we are, especially when Murphy is involved. Never trust the entirety of your work to a single document and save often; making sure you keep multiple back up copies just in case on a separate medium such as a USB stick or even good old fashioned paper and ink. Trust me, if the worst comes to pass you'll be thankful you did.**

 **On a brighter note, this story has just surpassed the 100 review mark! Thank you one and all for your continued support and suggestions, along with the masses of favourites and follows thus far. I knew people were looking forward to this story when I first started posting a few months back, but I honestly hadn't expected it to get so much interest in such a short period of time.**

 **I also ended up writing way more than I had originally anticipated for this chapter in my pursuit of dramatising what is normally a bit of a lacklustre level plot wise. Hopefully I'll be able to reign it in from here on, limiting myself to no more than around 10,000 around words per chapter minus the usual notes and review replies. Of course nothing's ever that neat or easy, but at least it gives me a goal and will hopefully allow me to churn out content faster while avoiding the potential loss of stupidly long chapters in the foreseeable future.**

 **Review replies:**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Nope, not in the slightest. Then again, I'm pretty sure that aside from Logan the average thug's IQ is less than the number of fingers on their hands… and they've only got six of those if you include thumbs…**

 **Destiny - Hope you like this one too. Enjoy!**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks! I've only really started experimenting with slotting OCs into the main plot, but going by the feedback thus far I seem to be on the right track at least. That's a very good point you brought up as well with regards to the female infobot; it's never really explained in canon where she goes or how she gets there.**

 **In the case of this story however, she was left behind by the thief and later recovered before Ratchet and Ellen showed up; in all likelihood trying to track down Clank by herself. In fact, she may make a short appearance in the next chapter if things go the way I intend them to, not 100% certain yet. Hope that helps!**

 **Vengarl22 - Glad you approve. It took me a bit of chewing it over to get the health system right considering how it had to gel with the general tech and feel of the R &C universe, but I think I got there in the end. Same with the mini boss really, only I'm still not entirely sure whether I should have introduced Crispin in the middle of the main boss battle against Logan… Still, as long people enjoyed it that's the main thing. Take care.**

 **The White Guardian - HOO! Sorry, couldn't resist… All jokes aside though it's good to hear from you again, and that despite setbacks the rescue mission for your stranded astronauts in KSP is underway. Glad to hear they've got plenty to keep them occupied, because I get the feeling they're going to be stuck there for a while until your plan bears fruit. From how you describe the game, I may well have to give it a try myself one day. Though that would probably have to wait until I've finished this story and have more time first.**

 **I understand where you're coming from with Angela, and you make a good, well thought out argument for Ratchet's canonical behaviour at this point in the story. I actually agree with you for the most part, especially the comparisons with what happened on Umbris during the first game and the subsequent fallout. That being said, I still firmly believe that in spite of the revelation of the thief's true identity and species, Ratchet was far too quick to trust someone who had been actively trying to kill him for the entire first act of the game. If nothing else, their alliance should have been uneasy until the revelation on Dobbo where by their relationship and level of trust would steadily grow.**

 **I'm glad you like my interpretation of the boss battle with Logan, and I agree that the whole popping up and not attacking thing in the game made no sense at all. It would be understandable if he at least tried to strafe Ratchet each time, but to just fly off? Compared to the average thug, he's a genius and should have easily been able to pull off a coordinated ambush like I depicted in the last chapter. When it comes to the calculation he makes with regards to the number of stored protopets though, I'm pretty sure he's pulling the figures out of his ass.**

 **I don't play TF2 myself, but I am very familiar with both the games and the character classes via the 'meet the team' videos and numerous SFM and G-mod skits on Youtube. Crispin, as you've surmised, is largely based on Pyro in terms of both physical stature and mental traits, but I was also going for a bit of a Borderlands feel as well with regards to his behaviour and manner of dress. Put it all together and you've got a recipe for crazy that no one in their right mind would want to get anywhere near.**

 **I like your mini boss idea for a tank-like thug and I've already got a slot lined for him in around 3-4 chapters time depending on how long they are. I'll be starting up a reference profile for him shortly to flesh him out and get all the details ready for his debut, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me have a little artistic creativity with his physical appearance since he's your character? All credit for Tank, as I'm tentatively calling him, belongs to you of course and I don't want to take liberties without your go ahead.**

 **Well I guess that's it for now, so until next time take care and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **zenith88 - Hey again, and thank you. Having a fortnight to come up with a new chapter rather than just a single week like I was making do with before does allow me to the time I need to make each one a decent length and flesh out the background details. I hate having to wait for my favourite stories to update at the best of times, so the least I can do is to make sure that those two weeks are spent making a decent read that, as you said, isn't over in five minutes.**

 **StaticBomb93 - Ah, cliff-hangers; the boon of many a story and general annoyance… and yet I use them anyway! Also, you may be pleased to know there will be some ratchet and Ellen inspired fluffiness sooner than not, especially in the upcoming interlude chapter I've got planned. Thanks again.**

 **kboyer36 - I always did find the boss battle on Megapolis to be a bit dull and way too easy; it never made any sense to me in canon as to why Logan would try to take out Ratchet on his own with a crappy helicopter that has an exposed cockpit and no back up whatsoever. I simply applied a dose of reality, cranked it up a few notches, and let my inner Bruckheimer run riot in order to turn the thug's leader into what I considered to be a real threat. Might have gone a bit overboard though.**

 **Glad you like the idea of an interlude as well; Ratchet and Ellen could do with a break, and she's got a year's worth of catching up to do with Clank as well. Take care, and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Hey there, and, uh, hope you've got plenty of ice since it sounds like you two are definitely going to need it until your AC has been fixed. I'm glad you like the way the chapter's gone, and the direction I've taken for this level's canon events along with the few OCs I've added into the mix. It's always a difficult balance between being descriptive enough and just plain boring the reader.**

 **Aside from the surprise at seeing another lombax for the first time, I honestly don't know why Ratchet didn't give Angela a piece of his mind when she is finally unmasked in canon. I know I certainly would have in his position, and my interpretation of those events will make things pan out in a much more interesting manner once we get to that point in the story. Thanks again, hope to hear from you soon.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - hello once again, and my sympathies for your AC breaking down at perhaps the worst possible time of year. Good to hear you two intend to sign up to this site, and that you've both got your first stories lined up as well. Interesting choice there with Jersey Devil, can't say I've seen any stories in that category yet let alone crossovers.**

 **Like I said in my reply to Regina, Ratchet's lack of what I'd call an appropriate reaction to Angela in the game is a bit of a mystery; and one I intend to resolve once I get to that point in this story. I'm happy to hear you like my expanded version of the Megapolis arc as well, along with the only two proper OCs I've put in so far. Hopefully any future characters will be received just as warmly. Well, maybe not the villains, but you get the picture. Until next, take care.**

 **Sonachugirl - Glad I could bring back the memories, and that you liked my interpretation of how I believe the Megapolis level should have gone. I started out by just wanting to expand on the city environment versus canon; to flesh it out and give the backdrop to the chapter a sense of scale. As is often the case though, I got a bit carried away and the chapter size has swelled to afar larger than I had originally anticipated. Still, at least having splitting the chapter up into two parts like I've been doing the last few updates does mean being able to pace the story better, So I guess it kind of worked out better in the end. In any case, thanks again for reviewing and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **The clock is ticking, and Clank's life is at stake. Will our intrepid duo be able to find him in time? Here's Chapter 9.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Lost And Found**

* * *

 **Megapolis, Endako**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **12:49pm local time**

Heavy automatic cannon rounds tore through the air as the Thugs-4-Less gunship reoriented, walking the line of fire across the polished metallic surface of the landing pad and tearing up football-sized chunks as its targets scrambled for cover behind the decorative blocks lining the perimeter. Ratchet let off a Gravity Bomb in the crimson-painted war machine's direction only for it to veer off to one side, the brief opening giving both him and his human partner a chance to get some free hits in with their own assault weapons before being forced to duck back down to avoid the renewed barrage being sent their way.

Pinned down and highly vulnerable, there was little either could do to break out of this situation. What little cover they had wouldn't stand for long considering how it was rapidly disintegrating under the gunship's withering hail of fire, and fighting in the open was practically suicidal considering Logan could just as easily blanket the platform with the multitude of rockets he still had at his disposal. Why he hadn't already the lombax didn't know, but right now he was more concerned with getting both Ellen and himself out of this messed up situation in one piece.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!"

Ratchet's sensitive hearing picked up the distinctive screech of an incoming rocket and barely managed to vacate the impact zone before his cover was turned to rubble; leaving him to zig-zag across the cratered platform with sporadic cannon fire at his heals. A pair of thunderclaps from his partner's hand cannon echoed through the open skies, Logan cursing up a storm as his gunship lurched violently to one side with smoke beginning to trail from one of the sparking thrust vectoring nozzles underneath.

"Sonnova-! You'll pay for that!"

Checking that Ellen was okay in the brief lull they had until the next inevitable strike, the golden furred commando noted the tense expression etched upon her face as she frantically reloaded her Leviathan while keeping an eye on the sky. "I'm running out of ammo, and I doubt you're any better off. How're we supposed to stop this thing before he flattens the building and takes us with it?"

Ratchet shook his head even as he re-equipped his grenade launcher, emerald eyes darting all over in an attempt to find anything that could get them out of this situation. "What about our ships? Can't you bring one over remotely?"

"You think I haven't tried?" The human growled in frustration, smacking her Wrist Com with her off hand as she scowled at the display. "Something's blocking all outgoing signals in the area, and I'd put good money on flyboy up there being the source."

The lombax grimaced at having the easy option taken away from them, but paused upon spying a possible albeit insane, alternative method. "Hey babe, you still got that Grapple Gun on you?"

After a brief skim through her Quick Select, Ellen soon held up the item in question in her off hand. "Yeah, why?"

Before he could answer, the crimson-painted attack bird rose back up from below the platform; temporarily blotting out the sun and casting its shadow over the exposed commandos like a spectre of death. With characteristic impulsiveness, Ratchet lobbed a Gravity Bomb directly at the machine's armoured cockpit in a heartbeat; the impact temporarily knocking it off balance and more importantly giving him the time to grab a stunned Ellen by the waist and throw them off the edge of the platform.

Their combined cries were whipped away by the shear wind resistance as they plummeted towards the street below, the red-headed human seizing up with fear at her second freefall experience of the day. Fortunately Ratchet had no such qualms; and upon grasping the Grapple Gun still held with a vice grip in his partner's hand, he aimed it as best he could in the buffeting currents and squeezed the trigger. The hook exploded forth from the business end of the device with a high tensity cable trailing in its wake; crossing the gulf between buildings within seconds and bouncing off of several choice latch points for long heart stopping seconds, until finally snagging on a radio mast of some sort that had a flat top with large antennae sticking out at numerous points.

The line went taut, and the world rapidly shifted from vertical to horizontal as the pair clung to one another while swinging like a particularly violent pendulum towards their intended destination; yelling their lungs out all the while. They hit the tower hard, the Grapple Gun's cable automatically reeling in as they tumbled across the flat surface to land in an undignified heap just short of the far edge.

"Ellen, you okay?"

Letting him pull her to her feet with her heart still hammering a mile a minute, Ellen shot the lombax an incredulous glare. " _Okay?_ We just jumped off the top of a 26 storey building without so much as a parachute and you're asking me if I'm _okay?!_ "

"Uh... sorry?" he replied sheepishly, free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

The red-headed commando audibly sighed. As much as she wanted to further chew him out with some very choice words regarding why suicidal jumps off of incredibly high objects was a bad idea, she knew that deep down that his heart was in the right place regardless of how reckless he could be. They would definitely be having words later on though once this situation had blown over. Any further conversation was stunted by the timely arrival of Logan's gunship, ventral cannon already spinning up as he drew a bead on the two commandos once more.

"Go! Now!"

The pair race towards the other side of the small platform; the airborne spectre buzzsawing a line of hot lead across the upper surface of the tower and shattering the delicate antennae array adorning the surface. Luckily there was a Versa-Target on the next mast over, one of a chain that interspersed with raised monorail lines that led deeper into the city, and neither human or lombax wasted anytime in latching on with their respective gadgets before reeling themselves in. The way forwards to the tower just beyond was blocked off by a raised drawbridge-like emergency access point, though With both Swingshot and Grapple Gun working in tandem the structure was soon yanked down into position and the commandos were halfway across before their previous position disintegrated under a punishing salvo of rockets.

"End of the line morons, youse got nowhere else to run!"

Unfortunately Logan appeared to be right; the broken tower they now stood on was the last in the current sequence, with the nearest building easily over half a block away and their path of retreat cut off with destruction of the prior arrays behind them. There was in fact, Ellen realised as her gaze settled upon a nearby monorail, only one option left now; Ratchet having already equipped his Grind Boots apparently thinking along the same lines as he took her hand.

"You ready, babe?"

At her nod, they both took off running for the edge of the platform; the Thugs-4-Less leader's trigger finger twitching in response and unleashing a hail of rockets that demolished the top half of the tower just as the pair jumped clear. The lombax and human fell towards the unoccupied girder-like construct several feet ahead and below; Ratchet orienting himself to land feet first with his legs braced for the sudden impact while Ellen grabbed hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They hit the cheerfully red-painted rail hard with bone juddering force, Ratchet almost overbalancing thanks to having to compensate for the extra weight provided by his human passenger who was still clinging on tightly. Their speed rapidly picked up as the route took them back through the quarantined zone, a hard right followed by another weaving through the concrete jungle of skyscrapers far above the streets below with the gunship still in hot pursuit. Thankfully the enclosed nature of the urban environment made it harder for Logan to get a bead on the two commandos; panes of glass windows shattering in their wake as bursts of cannon fire stitched a line across nearby buildings in an attempt to gun them down while trying to avoid a mid-air collision.

With the enclosed conditions working in their favour and the pressure temporarily lifted, Ellen loosened her grip slightly and used the momentum from a particularly long bend between skyscrapers to swing around Ratchet so that she was clinging firmly to his front instead. "Don't get any ideas fuzz ball, I'm still mad at you."

Her answer was a knowing smirk, emerald eyes glinting in mischief as their bodies pressed tightly together. "I'd say I wouldn't dream of it… but you know I'd be lying, babe."

The human couldn't help a half amused, half exasperated snort as she equipped her Hellfire and braced it on his shoulder; her free hand draped around his neck and supporting the weapon while she tried to ignore the predictable innuendo about big guns and how she should borrow his 'because it's bigger'.

The rail briefly terminated at a large ring-shaped construct sporting power transformers of some kind before continuing through the other side; probably a support strut of sorts in a similar vein to those the pair had previously seen during their brief foray into the ruins of Gorda City back on Oltanis during their first adventure. In any case, it wasn't much of a hassle for the lombax to hop over the temporary barrier and continue into an ascending left U-turn; bringing them back on to a straight section in a much more open area that the Thugs-4-Less leader wasted no time in capitalising on immediately.

"There you are!"

The crimson-painted attack bird banked around a particularly tall tower, its cannon roaring into life and spitting a torrent of fire their way once more. Fragments of glass rained down from the nearby buildings with each near miss and Ellen's rotary rifle replied in kind, several incendiary rounds scarring the flying machine's armoured body along with the already damaged starboard engine which continued to belch clouds of oily smoke as it lurched to the right. A pair of the ring-topped support struts offered a brief reprieve as Ratchet hopped through them, the track briefly plummeting before evening out as it rose and hooked into a sharp right U-bend before running parallel with another rail.

Flipping over onto the new line, the duo soon found themselves reversing course once again and back into a spacious area bordered by towering gray apartment blocks where the gunship was waiting for the once more. A pair of rockets demolished the track several yards in front of them, the bent and twisted remains snapping off and soon dropping from sight. Keeping a firm hold on a flushing Ellen's posterior with his free hand, Ratchet hunched down on the approach before using a twisted section as an impromptu ramp to sail across the void; his Swingshot latching on to a conveniently placed Versa-Target that reeled them in and left them precariously unbalanced upon landing.

The rail banked up and around to the left once more; cutting through a narrow gap between two office buildings that Logan couldn't follow through thanks to the ring-topped support struts blocking the way, before ascending into a right turn that brought them back into the open once again. The gunship unleashed the last of its rockets in an attempt to disrupt the monorail line once again, multiple detonations blossoming upon a good twenty foot span and shredding it to the point that it collapsed under its own weight.

There was no way in hell Ratchet could jump that gap on his own, let alone with a passenger as well; and judging by the vicious grin plastered on his face, Logan knew that particular fact all too well. With the track running out and precious little time to spare, the lombax spied a Versa-Target hanging from an office building to his right and, with Ellen's assistance, opted to take yet another in a long line of impulsive decisions. With his Swingshot tethering to the anchor point and the human similarly finding her own on the skyscraper opposite, the two commandos accelerated as they reeled themselves in simultaneously; their respective gadgets combining to form a slingshot that catapulted them across the expanse to barely touch the rail on the far side.

"Would you just _die_ already?! This ammo's expensive!"

Skimming around a sharp right hand corner, both human and lombax found themselves passing through an open air monorail station with three separate lines leading to different parts of the city; and more importantly a possible way to end this relentless chase. The station itself had several low arches running the length of the platform along with multiple hovering advertising boards plugging Galactic Gladiators, forcing Logan to weave amongst them as he tried to get a bead on the duo.

Drawing her hand cannon, Ellen ignored the twitching of Ratchet's ears from the loud report as she fired over his shoulder; targeting the gravity defying hoardings closest to the gunship and sending them crashing towards its armoured frame. The Thugs-4-Less leader jinked desperately between the impromptu projectiles but clearly couldn't dodge them all; one shattering against the cockpit and obscuring his vision while another shunted the battered war machine into an upcoming archway that sheared off the starboard wing. Completely destabilised, the gunship was sent sprawling in a cloud of thick black smoke; corkscrewing out of control to the streets below while its raging pilot called for back up.

Making sure their pursuer wasn't going to make another comeback any time soon, Ellen clung on tightly as Ratchet flipped over the rails so that he was on the right most lane. The pair rode the track as it arced off back into the quarantine zone before terminating in a siding; the human breathing a sigh of relief once they were back on solid ground once more.

"You think we got him?"

The red-headed commando snorted depreciatively at the question. "With the way our luck holds, I seriously doubt it."

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle in return. "True, but you know..." A gloved hand lazily traced a path down the small of her back before squeezing the human's toned rear, eliciting a stuttering intake of breath and causing an interesting pink hue to decorate her cheeks as he huskily murmured into her ear. "You can get down now, unless you wanna... _go for another ride._ "

Ellen's face flushed further still at the insinuation, especially since she still had her legs wrapped around his waist with her bosom pressed against his chest in a rather suggestive manner. But instead of letting the golden furred feline get to her, she opted to turn the situation around with a coy smile of her own. "And what if I do, fuzz ball?" She absently stroked his cheek with gloved fingers while delighting in his surprised reaction. "Just so long as I get to be... _on top,_ of course."

It took a few seconds for Ratchet to regain his senses, shaking his head with a chuckle as he gently set the human down on the railed walkway they had landed on. "Much as I'd love to babe, we've still gotta find Clank; and any clues we might've found just got blown sky high."

She sighed, playful mood dissipating at the reminder. "Yeah... you're right." Ellen rested her head against the lombax's for a brief moment, taking comfort in his in his familiar presence before deigning to speak once more. "Come on, lets get going before the thugs try to spring anymore surprises."

Climbing a small flight of stairs at the end of the walkway, the two soon found themselves on a circular observation deck with a commanding view of this section of the city; a curious red button set inside a triangular casing standing on a raised plinth on the far side. Since the short range link for their ships was still being jammed somehow, Ratchet jabbed the button in hopes of summoning an air cab that could take them back to the landing zone. Instead of a taxi however, the sounds of powerful jet turbines overhead announced the arrival of a flying vehicle that looked like a cross between the front half of an Earth-bound armoured truck and a blarg dropship considering the angular construction.

The rugged looking van was primarily silver with burnished orange highlights and blacked out windows, a pair of large, no doubt heavily modified ion engines slung low against the rear of the fuselage. But it was the back of the vehicle where the two commandos were focused as they rounded it with caution; a large portion near the bottom of the reinforced rear doors sliding open along with a slit near the top, where a beady and very shifty looking pair of eyes gave the area a once over before settling on the duo.

"Put it in the slot."

The voice was slippery, oily for want of a better term; the kind one would associate with crooked enterprises and dealings of ill repute. It certainly put Ellen on edge, her hand absently twitching towards the Quick Select on her belt as she stared the speaker down. "What are you talking about?"

Ratchet on the other hand grinned appreciatively; unable to resist the obvious innuendo in spite of her cautious stance. "That's what _she_ said!"

The vehicle's occupant rolled his eyes in annoyance, unknowingly mirroring Ellen's own exasperated face as he reiterated his statement. "The _weapon_ you want modified. Put it in the slot."

Eyes lighting up with understanding, the two commandos stepped forward almost in union with rising Interest. "Oh, _I get it;_ you make weapon modifications."

The van-bound vendor gave the impression of nodding towards the lombax in spite of not being able to see his head. "Yup. I can take your puny little weapon and with a few, uh, _tweaks,_ I can turn it into a _powerful_ piece of equipment." There was a pregnant pause during which the redhead and her shorter feline counterpart seemed to be having second thoughts, the salesman's eyes flicking back and forth between the environment and his potential customers with increasing irritation. "Look, you want me to hook you up or what? I can't hang around here all day."

Ellen shrugged. "Can't see any harm in taking a look. Alright, let's see what you've got."

Quite a lot as it turned out.

Upon enquiring as to the exact nature of his services, the merchant produced a holographic interface catalogue much like those used by Gadgetron and Megacorp vendors; albeit crammed full of weapon upgrades and modifications of increasingly dubious legality. Some were more mundane such as after market targeting software and extended ammo capacity, but most seemed to be designed to make already deadly weapons downright lethal. A mod for the Gravity Bomb that imbued each grenade with an acidic compound that spread upon detonation, another for the Heavy Lancer that caused the bullets to discharge an electric shock on impact that could strike nearby targets, and not forgetting of course the add on for the Leviathan that tipped each round with a high explosive gel that could be detonated via an installed button on the hand cannon's grip.

Ratchet was beside himself with glee at the sheer amount of awesomeness available, although his mood soured somewhat once his partner pointed out that the shifty looking trader didn't accept bolts going by the prices listed; exchanging only platinum bolts and Raritanium for his services instead. Neither of the two had either of the highly valuable commodities to hand, and other than paying an extortionate fee for some on the rare metals market there was no way they could immediately obtain any.

Sighing with resignation as she prepared to close up the catalogue, Ellen paused upon glimpsing a small tab labelled 'Rejects/Clearance'. Clicking on the link, she found a half-dozen Frankenstein weapons that looked more as if they were more likely to maim the operator than the intended target; a flame spewing shotgun with lethal overheating issues, the sniper-umbrella hybrid that didn't actually work when wet, and a rocket launcher designed to fire backwards around corners being among the most eye catching examples.

At the bottom of the list however was something much more practical looking; a robust, blocky looking assault rifle with a series of vents running up the sides and a thicker secondary barrel mounted just below the first. It looked oddly similar to the pulse rifles used by the Colonial Marines in the Alien franchise in shape if not design, though a lot longer, bulkier, and minus the trademark digital ammo counter. "What can you tell me about this one?"

The anonymous vendor looked away briefly, probably to check what she was pointing out his own screen before turning back to the human with a thoughtful look. "That there is an experimental model weapon from Pox Industries I acquired for a... _discerning_ client who reneged on the deal. It's supposed to collect waste heat when fired and convert it into useable plasma charges for the integrated grenade launcher."

"So what's wrong with it?" Ratchet asked with a raised brow, noting with suspicion the comparatively cheap price of 30,000 bolts rather than the more expensive materials the man preferred to deal in. "I mean, it sounds pretty sweet, so how come I've never seen one of these for sale?"

"That's because it suffers from..." the mystery merchant looked away briefly in contemplation. " _Overheating issues._ The rest of the test batch exploded thanks to the heat sinks not being up to par, so this is the only one left in the known galaxy. Not a lot of good for anything other than display purposes only."

Oh. Well, yeah, that would probably be a good reason.

Still, Ellen couldn't help but wonder as she skimmed through the limited information available on the weapon. Aside from the cooling problem, the pulse rifle analogue would have been the ideal replacement were it not for the gun's questionable reliability, and the fact she had already spent out on her Hellfire. But what if the best qualities of the two were combined? The reliability of her bullpup carbine and the secondary fire capability of the otherwise expensive dust magnet. Shifty as he may be, the man in the van did say he made weapon modifications, so surely it wouldn't be much of a stretch for him to solve the issue.

"Do you think it would be possible to mount the same kind of system on another weapon?" she asked while presenting her Hellfire for him to see. "Without it blowing my face off when it gets too hot that is."

"A Hellfire, huh? Haven't seen one of those for a while." The vendor paused in thought, giving both the human and her proffered carbine a calculating look before continuing with a noncommittal hum. "Maybe, just maybe, but not with what I've got here. Give me a few hours and I'll see what I can do, just make sure you're ready to pay up when I'm done."

Though she was reluctant to part with her go-to weapon Ellen handed over her Hellfire and covered the costs for stripping down the dodgy assault rifle for parts; making a mental note to check out the online rare metals market later on to see if there was a way to get hold of enough platinum bolts to pay for the end product once it was finished. With the exchange complete and the weapons dealer taking off for parts unknown, the two commandos found themselves back to square one; stuck in the middle of the quarantine zone with their only potential lead gone up in smoke.

The only good news was that the jamming signal that had been interfering with their Wrist Coms had disappeared around the same time Logan's gunship went down, meaning that Ellen could finally establish a link with her ship and remotely pilot it to their location. Hopping in once the Bogon blue Star Explorer had set down with its canopy open, the human flipped over to manual control while Ratchet made himself comfortable in the passenger seat; the pair soon ascending above the surrounding buildings and cruising across the city's skyline.

"So... what now? How're we supposed to find Clank in all this?" Ellen gestured outside at the steel and glass urban jungle as it skimmed by underneath, gently banking the ship so that it circled the downtown area.

Her lombax partner didn't respond at first, eyes distantly gazing at the passing streets below as his mind churned in thought. Logan had wiped out any potential evidence with his attack on Clank's penthouse suite, but surely there had to be some way to track down his best friend? If only the little robot had some kind of distress beacon they could home in on, at least then they would be able to- Ratchet bolted upright. "That's it!"

Ellen started in surprise at the golden furred feline's exclamation, chancing a glance away from their current flight path to see him fiddling with the communications suite on the ships central console at a feverish pace while his eyes flitted back and forth to his Wrist Com. "What's it? What're you doing?"

Ratchet smirked as he finished typing in the last string of numbers and pushed the call button, settling back into his seat as he gave the red-headed girl his full attention. "Calling the expert; someone who knows more about Clank than we do. If he can't help us find the little guy, no one can."

it took several seconds for the call to connect, the long distance nature of the transmission causing more than a little lag. But when it did, the central screen on the ship's console crackled into life with the image of a very familiar portly, butter yellow alien with a ginger tuft of hair atop his head. "Al's Roboshack, what can I-" His eyes widened behind his thick framed glasses, the attached eye magnifier moved aside as he gaped at the camera. "Ratchet! And... is that... _Ellen?_ "

There was an audible gasp off screen soon followed by hurried footsteps and a distinctly accented voice. "WHERE?!"

The live image jolted and Al yelped in surprise as a dirty blonde streaked blur crashed into him, the screen soon replace by a far too close up visage of excitable green eyes over a wide almost maniacal grin. "ELLIE! IS THAT YOU?!"

Ellen winced at the sheer volume coming through the ship's speakers, the lombax beside her being far worse off if his folded back ears were anything to go by. Still, at least she wasn't being hug tackled by the over exuberant woman. "Uh... Hi, Ed. Long time no see?"

"Oh mah goodness, it _is_ you! Where'n the heck have y'all been?!"

Edwina looked like she was about to burst with joy if what little of her practically bouncing form was anything to go by, her face pulling back from the camera to reveal a somewhat dazed Al resetting his skewed glasses as he staggered back into view. "Ed, please be more careful. You could have broken something!"

"Aw, sorry Al," she replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah just got a lil' excited. Here, lemme help you with that."

The two commandos watched with growing degrees of amusement as the proprietor of Roboshack's Hoven branch fussed over her larger brother while he tried to fend her off with growing irritation. "Stop that! I'm fine!" Taking a cleansing breath, Al kept Edwina at arms length as he refocused on the camera. "All things aside Ratchet, where have you _been?_ No one's heard from you since you disappeared _weeks ago,_ and now you're calling from..." he blinked at something off screen, probably some sort of signal tracing device judging by his wide eyed reaction. "The _Bogon_ galaxy, with the same girl we've all been helping you search for this last year. Just what the heck is going _on?_ "

Ratchet grimaced. "It's... kind of a long story. But right now we _really_ need your help."

As her partner gave a very abridged account of the events leading up to Clank's disappearance, Ellen noted the changing expressions on the two sibling's faces go through the motions of shock, disbelief, and in Ed's case barely constrained rage once Ratchet got to the thief's 'warning' transmission. "That good for nothin' low life hurt the poor lil' fella?! Just wait till ah get mah hands on him," her fist balled into fists and her lips curled into snarl as she continued. "See how he likes it when mah blowtorch's shoved up his-"

"I... _think_ we get the picture," Ellen quickly interrupted, feeling their chances of recovering their mutual friend ebbing away and trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Ratchet said you might be able to help us track Clank down. Any ideas where to start?"

Al paused in thought, one hand cupping his chin as he hummed with concentration. "There... _is_ a possibility... I _did_ give the little guy his bi-annual check up a few months back, let me see if I can find his file..." He trailed off both in voice and presence, disappearing from sight along with Ed although the sounds of various items being thrown aside could clearly be heard. With a triumphant 'aha', the owner of Roboshack's Metropolis branch came back into view while skimming through a datapad held inches from his face. "Here we are! Since Clank runs on standard XP-18 sister boards, I took the liberty of updating his firmware to version 8.1 while checking over his actuators. The latest patch adds an advanced GPS uplink capability for terrain mapping that, in theory at least, should be reverse traceable to pinpoint his exact location." He faltered. "That is, assuming it hasn't been tampered with."

"Well that's great and all," Ratchet replied with a frown. "But there's gotta be _hundreds_ of robots in the city running the same update. How are we supposed to work out which one's Clank?"

"Well actually, the XP-18 is originally a Gadgetron series, and from what I understand isn't all that popular in the Bogon galaxy since everyone buys Megacorp there."

Ellen nodded at the ginger haired technical savant's explanation. "Should definitely narrow down the list. Alright, what do we do?"

Working under Al's guidance with Edwina giving her own input, Ratchet managed to tweak the Star Explorer's GPS transmitter so that it could receive signals rather than just transmit; using the system and a string of reworked coding to send out intermittent pulses that, in theory, should ping any robots in the area running the same sister boards as Clank. There were at least twenty or so matches within the first half minute; a number decreased further by refined sweeps as Ellen looped around the city in a loose circuit that eliminated potential targets by dismissing those that had the wrong frame type or function, such as construction robots.

In the end the search was narrowed down to three possible matches for Clank; one of which was located near the top floor of legal firm's offices in the financial district, while another resided inside the police precinct bordering downtown and the tenement blocks just beyond. The third option however was what caught the two commandos attention the most, a faint signal emanating from deep within the space port's loading docks that weren't far removed from where they had initially landed. Once Ellen had touched down next to Ratchet's Star Explorer, they soon discovered that there was in fact a service entrance to the freight processing sector only a few hundred yards away from the vendor they had visited previously visited; thankfully in the opposite of where Officer Barnaby still stood beside his police cruiser, now staring out at the thick plumes of smoke coming from the distant yet clearly visible top floors of Megacorp Towers with a look of disbelief.

Neither human nor lombax particularly wanted to explain the sheer amount of property damage they had been accessories to across the quarantine zone, and so discretely made their way to the vendor to resupply before resuming their search for Clank. The range had actually reset since their first visit and had two additional weapons in stock which sparked Ellen's interest; the Pulse Rifle and Miniturret Glove.

The former was a relatively compact direct energy sniper rifle boasting a variable zoom scope and a collapsible stock in addition to the horizontally installed foregrip; a necessity seeing as the weapon used linear compensating technology, meaning that the entire barrel assembly physically moved backwards with each shot to dissipate recoil and maintain accuracy. The latter on the other hand was pretty self explanatory given the name, the predominantly orange gauntlet worked in a similar vein to the human's old Glove of Doom; tossing out silver metallic orbs that spawned automatic gun turrets programmed to attack anything remotely hostile towards the user, but ignoring any allies or non-combatants. The only problem Ellen had was a lack of funds; her bank balance worrying light after having to splash out on replacing her expended ordinance with Ratchet not much better off.

"Damn it, they're way too expensive..."

"Um, Ellen?" Al's voice emanated from Ratchet's Wrist Com along with a small holographic display of his upper body, the lombax having transferred the call to the smaller device upon landing. "I think I might be able to help with that."

The human's own Wrist Com chimed a few seconds later with an incoming message, her eyes widening fractionally upon opening the attached credit chit and viewing the contents. "That's... a lot of money." She sighed. "Al, I can't accept this."

"Why the heck not?" Ed chimed in, her image butting in on the projection next to her brother. "It's yours anyway."

"It's your 10% commission we agreed on from licensing the Grapple Gun idea you came up with back when we first met. The lawsuit with Gadgetron may have eaten most of the profits, but I managed to keep your share safe until I could pass it on."

"Oh."

She'd clean forgotten to be honest, that particular deal only meant to tide her over financially in the event that she was stuck in the Solana galaxy for an extended period once Drek had been stopped. Of course that never came to pass, what with her inadvertently jumping across galaxies back home in much the same way she had originally arrived; meaning that her nest egg had remained in an untouched bank account with accrued interest before being transferred. It would definitely come in handy now though, seeing as it was easily enough for Ellen to buy both weapons outright twice over and still have change; although Ratchet declined her offer of buying one or both for him as well on the grounds that they 'weren't his thing' and he'd get something more explosive oriented next time.

Once everything was paid for and the call to the Roboshack siblings ended with the promise that they'd call back as soon as they found Clank, both human and lombax made their way along the boulevard towards the spaceport's loading docks and the side entrance that would hopefully bring them one step closer to their missing friend. The rolling shutter door began to rise of its own accord once they got within a dozen or so feet, a single laser bot barely avoiding pitching over as it trundling forth down the short flight of stairs to greet them. A pair of hand cannon rounds was more than enough to put it down for good, the two commandos barely even breaking stride as they stepped past the twitching remains and through the doorway beyond.

Unfortunately there was a second, heavier graded shutter just inside, and the adjacent terminal for opening it looked like it had been sabotaged judging by the fritzed screen and sparking port sockets underneath. Thankfully Ratchet's Electrolyzer was up to the job, and in less than a minute the worst of the damage had been patched up enough for the barrier to open with a groan of protest amidst the grinding of hidden mechanisms.

Ellen stood ready with her shotgun as Ratchet re-equipped his Chopper, the pair waiting until the shutter had risen enough to get a good look inside before they pushed through. The room beyond was a lot more utilitarian than the rest of the city's decor; dull grey walls, mesh grilled flooring, and exposed piping all illuminated by dim overhead lighting being entirely unsurprising for an industrial area normally off limits to the public. The sweeper bots moving to attack were nothing new either; the lombax's laser sharp throwing stars pinging off of the enclosed walls and making short work of the machines before his partner could get more than a single shot off.

Their footsteps echoed loudly on the metal grill flooring, a faint hiss of escaping gas emanating from the heavy duty tubing running underneath as the two commandos moved into the room with caution. Passing several haphazardly stacked crates they soon noticed a sudden increase in temperature as they rounded a left hand corner along with a low pitched whining noise; a series of glowing red heat sinks of some sort set into the floor of the sunken corridor beyond accounting for the former, presumably for some kind of heavy machinery further into the loading docks. The latter though was caused by a pair of laser bots milling around with crimson beams sweeping across every surface they touched, Ellen missing her Hellfire already as she closed in to blow one apart with her Blitz Gun while Ratchet fired a concentrated burst from his LMG at the other.

The shutter on the far side of the corridor began to open before they were even halfway across, a cluster of sweeper bots surging through in an attempt to swamp them both with their numbers. Had it been anyone else it might of worked; but Ratchet and Ellen were long since used to countering such tactics from far more formidable foes. The lombax smashed the first to reach him aside with his wrench, barely giving the crippled drone a chance to impact a nearby wall before he was rushing forward to leap over a second and shattering a third with an overhead strike. His human partner meanwhile had drawn her own melee weapon to save ammo and gotten stuck in herself; slicing through the thin armour of the sweeper bot Ratchet had bypassed before turning on her heel to drive her Versa Blade home through the body of another coming up behind her.

Within seconds the area was robot free and the duo soon exited the corridor through the open doorway beyond; finding themselves in a control room of sorts with a computerised control panel linked to overhanging monitors taking up most of one wall, along with a wide, tinted glass window looking down on a large cargo bay stacked with shipping containers and a half dozen sweeper bots patrolling in-between. Pressing her face up against the glass, the only way forward Ellen could see was an access way a good twenty feet or so above the bay's floor on the far right; far beyond their reach and with no obvious points for her Grapple Gun to latch on to.

"Hey babe, check this out. I'll bet this operates that crane up there."

The human looked back over her shoulder to see Ratchet gesturing towards the control panel she was leaning over in her attempt to peer through the glass; following his gaze between the joystick-like device situated next to one of the monitors and the imposing electro-magnet hanging from the ceiling of the cargo bay. "We could use that to stack those containers and make a stairway out of here," she mused. "Think you can get it working?"

Quite easily as it turned out. A quick repair job with the Electrolyzer on a nearby panel gave the furry commando full access to the crane's controls which, after a brief play around to familiarise himself, allowed him to reposition a single shipping container against the far right hand wall for them to climb up while clearing several others aside to open up a more direct route. Sliding down an access ladder into the cargo bay once the lombax had finished, the pair mostly ignored the random spread of sweeper bots homing in on them and ran straight for the pre-positioned container with Ellen dropping a few canisters from her new Miniturret Glove in their wake to keep the machines busy.

With the newly spawned sentry guns spewed forth efficient bursts of automatic fire into their pursuers, Ratchet easily clambered on top of the oversized crate and pulled his human partner up beside him before repeating the action once again and allowing them to reach the access way above. The short and claustrophobic glorified maintenance shaft soon opened out onto another blisteringly hot room, the glowing red heat sinks taking up the entire floor only able to be crossed at all thanks to a narrow mesh grille walkway running down the middle. The heat haze in such confined quarters was physically draining and made it hard to see clearly beyond a few feet; but that didn't stop Ellen blowing away a laser bot lurking on the far side with her Blitz Gun, nor Ratchet using his wrench to pound a second into scrap as it came through a shutter door that opened nearby.

Stepping through and out into the open again, both commandos took a breath of fresh air as their helmet's breathing masks disengaged before taking a look at the lay of the land before them. There was a cavernous gap between where the pair were standing and the what looked like the continuation of a street on the far side, a pair of hover barges floating between in lieu of a clearly unfinished bridge. In fact, there seemed to be a fair amount of abandoned construction materials lying around on both sides of the divide; the few personal effects scattered around along with hardhats and the like giving the impression that whoever was working here had left in a hurry.

Recalling their conversation with officer Barnaby and his mention of construction robots working outside of the quarantine zone going rogue, Ellen gestured for Ratchet to wait a moment and shouldered her newly acquired Pulse Rifle before peering down the scope; her suspicions confirmed by what she could see on the far side. Aside from the single wandering laser bot just on the edge of the opposite bridgehead, what caught her attention was a large, black-coloured spherical robot hovering behind a pile of burnished orange girders that partly obscured it from view. Zooming in, she could more clearly make out twin spindly, double-jointed arms wielding high-velocity rivet guns, attached to a bulbous torso kept aloft by an anti-gravity thruster unit at the base while its chunky, humanoid head scanned back and forth with a single, glowing orange optic.

Steadying her aim, the human drew in a breath before stroking the trigger as she exhaled; a luminous green vapour trail briefly flashing into existence as the sniper rifle's moving barrel smoothly absorbed the recoil and the rivet bot's head simply ceased to be. Ratchet was already moving before the hulking machine had even begun to keel over, hopping across the floating barges and slinging a throwing star from his Chopper at the solitary laser bot once he'd reached the apex of each jump. Once on the other side and having made sure the immediate area was clear, the lombax waved his partner over; waiting for her to catch up before they advanced cautiously together through the scattered construction equipment clogging the narrow passageway and out into the open once more.

The two commandos soon found themselves on gently curving boulevard similar to the one that ran by their landed ships, right down to the decorative railings running around the open side and the overt use of bronze adorning nigh every surface in some way. There wasn't much time to admire the scenery however due to a six-inch metal bolt impacting the wall close to where they were stood, closely followed by several more thanks to an advancing rivet bot blocking their way with its bulk.

Not wanting to mess around any further and conscious of Clank's increasingly dire situation, Ratchet drew his grenade launcher before darting around the corner both he and Ellen were sheltering behind and into the fray. The lombax front flipped over a torrent of riveted bolts; unleashing a Gravity Bomb at the apex of his jump and rolling upon landing so as to not lose any momentum, only to see that the explosive had fallen short with the resulting shockwave merely the hovering machine. A follow up round struck true though, and by the time his partner had reacted the rivet bot was little more than scrap metal once it had impacted the wall running along the inside of the boulevard.

Pushing forward, the duo were entirely unsurprised to see yet another energy barrier blocking the archway to their immediate left and a secured shutter embossed with the Megacorp logo set into the wall directly ahead; the latter of which rolled open at their approach and disgorged a dozen or so sweeper bots to swarm the area. Ellen reverted back to her shotgun only for another Gravity Bomb to land in the machine's midst; wiping out a vast majority of their number and leaving the few remaining vulnerable to deft strokes of the two commando's melee weapons that ended the confrontation in seconds.

Once the last of the cleaning drones had fallen, the translucent blue barrier winked out of existence and both companions cautiously made their way up the few steps to its base before stacking up on either side of the archway. Peering around their respective cover, Ratchet and Ellen noted the pair of laser bots scathing the open area before them with searing red beams as they seemingly moved aimlessly amongst more abandoned crates and building equipment; over which the top mounted air intakes of another rivet bot could just about be seen a fair way back just beside the cavernous entrance to the building beyond.

Since none of the machines had apparently noticed their presence yet there was time for a little ad hoc planning rather than charge straight in; Ratchet gesturing for Ellen to take out the much bigger robot at the rear while he dealt with the ones in front. The human soon had the scope of her Pulse Rifle trained on the mostly obscured machine and held her finger just above the trigger, giving her partner her partner the signal to move in as she waited for a clear shot.

The lombax promptly dashed forward with his wrench in hand, using the forward momentum to smash the closest laser bot against a large crate and rain blows on its domed head until it shattered and remained still. While he moved further into the haphazard mass of construction materials in search of the second such machine, his fellow commando steadied her breathing as her target slowly rotated in place and began to move towards the source of the commotion; waiting until it passed through a small gap between tarpaulin covered piles before emptying her lungs and pulling the trigger in tandem. The first shot passed straight through the centre mass with little effect, but the follow up apparently hit something vital considering the way the rogue construction bot exploded into fragments that pebble dashed the entire area.

Ratchet meanwhile had already taken down the second laser bot and accidentally stumbled across a third; briefly ducking behind a stack of small crates and glad for once that his short stature meant the destructive beam meant for him missed entirely and sliced through the cover above his head instead. A retaliatory spray of Heavy Lancer fire soon evened the playing field however, and as soon as Ellen caught up once more with her Leviathan in hand, the pair vaulted the narrow gap between the storage area and the adjacent platform before making their way up the short flight of stairs to the facility entrance above.

Ellen's shotgun boomed and the gaggle of cleaning drones meandering just inside the cramped room beyond promptly redecorated the walls as the duo rushed inside; finding themselves once again in another crane control room similar to the last, right down to the bank of computers, monitors, and tinted glass. The view through the window however was negligible and revealed little more than an atrium that was piled with assorted luggage from the spaceport itself ready for distribution, and a wide entry way beyond leading down a ramp.

The multitude of screens overhead indicated that this in fact led to an elongated cargo bay that was clearly out of action judging by the numerous rogue cleaning bots and uprooted floor panelling throughout, exposing the blazingly hot heat sinks that ran underneath. To make matters worse, the reinforced security door separating the control room from the atrium beyond was jammed shut and their weapons wouldn't be able to so much as put a dent in the damn thing.

Once Ratchet had fixed the a nearby junction box with his Electrolyzer and gotten the crane back up and running after a few abortive attempts, he settled into the operators seat and took control while Ellen leaned over his shoulder. The closest camera showed a lone laser bot just outside their door sweeping the atrium with its namesake beams of light, and upon discovering that it could easily be picked up by the electro-magnet the duo came up with an... _interesting_ solution to the rogue robot infestation in the cargo bay beyond. Moving the crane through the compromised bay with their unwilling passenger attached, Ratchet swept their improvised death ray across the robots below while Ellen used the camera feed on the banks of monitors above their station to direct him onto new targets; clearing the area in less than a minute and passing through into cargo out processing.

With nothing left to hinder their progress, the captive laser bot was bodily slammed into the ground and the remains released before the crane was used to stack more containers and allow passage to the raised access way beyond. The only problem the two commandos had now was finding a way to breach the control room's reinforced door, but thanks to Ellen spotting a large red container marked with the words 'volatile' and 'explosive' the end result was never in doubt.

"Fire in the hole!" Ratchet yelled unnecessarily, diving beneath the control console and pulling Ellen down with him scant seconds after dropping the improvised bomb outside the sealed booth's exit.

The following explosion was almost deafening, and the resulting shrapnel almost certainly lethal had they not taken cover. Razor sharp fragments of the door embedded in the far wall along with the observation window's glass, which crunched underfoot as they staggered upright and brushed themselves off. "You okay?"

Ellen nodded, letting out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding as she idly brushed off some clinging debris. "Yeah... just peachy. I've had just about enough of almost getting blown up for one day though."

Ratchet snorted in amusement as they made their way through the now thoroughly ruined atrium, manually engaging their helmet's rebreathers before descending into the stiflingly hot cargo bay beyond. "I hear ya babe. Let's just find Clank and get out of here."

Once they had crossed the ruined cargo bay and climbed up the assembled containers in out processing, the pair almost immediately had to retreat due to a pair of rivet bots filling the short passage way above their position with high-velocity metal spikes. Ducking down below the lip of the corridor to avoid being turned into pin cushions, Ratchet sprayed rounds from his Heavy Lancer over the top to break the machine's aim while Ellen re-equipped her Miniturret Glove and sent a trio of silver orbs sailing down range that promptly hatched into an identical number of sentry guns.

While the automated turrets held the rogue construction robots attention, both lombax and human leapt up and surged toward their foes with LMG and shotgun respectively in hand. A cadre of sweeper bots poured out from beneath an opening shutter to their immediate left once the pair had entered the room beyond, Ellen turning to eviscerate them with point blank buckshot while Ratchet bypassed her position and drilled one of the still busy rivet bot's centre mass. The deployed sentries soon began to explode one after another as their ammunition stores ran out, leaving a single black-painted machine to face the advancing duo's now combined firepower that soon left it in a mangled heap on the floor even as more cleaning drones swept out from an opening storage closet just ahead.

Once the area was robot free and they were sure that there were no more surprises lying in wait for them, Ratchet spared a glance at his Wrist Com to check the signal trace being provided by the modified GPS transmitter in Ellen's Star Explorer before waving her over to a nondescript metal panel on the far right of the seemingly dead end room. "Hey babe, gimme a hand will ya? I think there's something behind here."

Sure enough there was. With Ellen punching a large enough gap in the plating with her Versa Blade for Ratchet's wrench to pry open, they found that the recently welded metal panel concealed the entrance to a small service lift. Riding it up a floor, both commandos cautiously stepped off once it had stopped and followed the dimly lit left curving corridor beyond with weapons raised; expecting another attack at any second.

"We're getting close," the lombax whispered aloud. "Keep your eyes open for any traps; the thief's gotta know we're coming by now."

His red-headed partner nodded sharply, nervously licking suddenly dry lips as her eyes strained against the gloom before them while her thoughts drifted to the eloquent silver robot they were here to rescue. Was he really here? Was he even alive after what the thief had put him through? She didn't know any better than Ratchet did, and could only pray that the worst wouldn't come to pass. But with the consuming darkness giving way to almost blinding light at the end of the corridor before their visors could properly polarise, the sight in the sunken room below soon provided the answer.

"CLANK!"

The scuffed and unmoving body of their diminutive friend still lay strapped to the same angled table they had seen in the thief's threatening video back at Maktar Resort, linked to the slab-like device that had been used to electrocute him. Though the rest of the room was fairly spacious, it was by and large empty of any equipment or personal effects; as if somebody had decided to clean the place out and get rid of anything incriminating. The thought worried Ellen, because if that was the case then the kidnapper almost certainly knew they were coming and had likely made arrangements to either escape or take out all three of them.

"Clank? Can you hear me buddy?" Ratchet was beside himself with worry and Ellen wasn't far behind him, both trying to search for a safe way down in the relatively smooth panelled room that offered few handholds to grasp onto. "Just stay right there, we're coming d-"

The lombax's words were cut off by a crimson blur shoving him over the ledge the two commandos were perched on, his partner whipping around while drawing her hand cannon only to catch a brief glimpse of a featureless mask as she suffered the same fate. Ellen's trigger finger squeezed instinctively as she fell, but the heavy calibre round did little more than embed itself in the ceiling; the human falling on top of an already groaning Ratchet and leaving the pair in an undignified heap.

"Ugh... Son of a _Qwark..._ " The golden furred feline shook the mental cobwebs from his mind and blinked at the feminine form slumped on top of him before giving a teasing smirk. "Well, this is familiar."

"Oh button it, fuzz ball," the redhead retorted with an indignant huff as she managed to extricate herself from the jumble of limbs; helping him up and directing a scowl at the ledge where they had been pushed from. "Great, bastard sealed us in. Now what?"

Sure enough, there was a heavily reinforced door blocking any access to the ledge from which they had been pushed and the darkened corridor beyond. Without another improvised bomb to hand though they wouldn't be able to breach the thing let alone pursue the thief, even _if_ they could climb back up there in the first place on such smooth and slippery walls.

"We'll figure something out," Ratchet replied wearily. "But right now we've got a friend who needs us."

Upon reaching his side, Clank didn't look any better up close than from afar; his limp form sporting several dents and dings in addition to the obvious scrapes on his usually immaculate finish. Ellen always remembered his silver frame giving off a faint, comforting warmth whenever she had been close to him before that was now disturbingly absent; the minute silver robot completely cold to the touch and unresponsive to her attempts to rouse him. "He's so cold..."

"Looks like he's been out for a while," Ratchet grimaced, trying to focus on what he could do to help rather than the growing sense of anger and worry at what had happened to his best friend. "I'll try and get these restraints off, but you'd better call Al. We're gonna need his help."

While the lombax used his Electrolyzer to try and pry through the machinery holding Clank securely in place, Ellen quickly browsed through the contacts list on her Wrist Com and selected the most recent addition; silently thankful that her ship's computer had automatically downloaded the details during the their aerial sweep over the city. It didn't take long for the ginger-haired Roboshack proprietor to pick up, and the sense of worry she could see on his face through the video call closely mirrored her own.

"Ellen! Did you find him?! Is he okay?!"

The human bit her lip, angling the camera on her Wrist Com around so that he could see for himself. "We found him alright, but he's not moving. We don't even know if he's... still alive." That particular thought brought forth a well of emotions that she ruthlessly squashed down even as suppressed tears threatened to escape from her eyes. No, Clank was going to be fine. He had to be. She had already lost one brother, and would be _damned_ if she'd lose the one person in the universe who was a close second in all but blood.

"It doesn't look like there's any major external damage and I know most of his primary systems are shielded against power surges like the one you said he's been exposed to," Al mused aloud, one hand cupping his chin as his eyes roved the diminutive robot's inactive form. "Of course we won't know until we've opened the little fella up and had a look. Is Ratchet there?"

There was a dull clunk as the restraints holding Clank down disengaged, Ratchet laying a steadying hand on his friend's limp frame to prevent him falling off the angled table. Ellen quickly grabbed a hold, and together they gently lowered him to the floor below. "Yeah, I'm here Al. You're gonna have to talk me through it though; not sure what Clank looks like on the inside, and I don't wanna snag the wrong wire."

With Al's guidance and Ellen holding her Wrist Com overhead for the engineer to see, Ratchet carefully set to work; gently removing the outer panelling on Clank's chest and exposing his inner workings to their eyes. At some point Edwina, who had apparently been preoccupied with a call to her elder brother Bob, returned to the conversation; adding some advice of her own but otherwise staying uncharacteristically quiet in no small part thanks to the severity of the situation.

As it turned out though, the damage wasn't all that bad aside from some burnt out wiring. The diminutive robot was actually none the worse for wear much to everyone's relief, his inner workings being surge protected against electrical overloads even on an industrial scale; Little surprise considering how he shook off that lightning strike back in Gorda City during their fight against Drek. In fact, the only reason Clank was offline in the first place was because his processor had shut down to prevent any damage to his cognitive functions; meaning they simply had to switch him back on again via a rather archaic looking breaker.

The four watched with baited breath for achingly long minutes; doubts lingering and each wondering if their combined efforts would truly be enough until finally, Clank began to move. It was subtle at first, mostly the twitch of a servo or his antennae pulsing rhythmically. But then his green optics slowly shuttered open, and as they began to brighten their tiny metal friend stirred into life; sitting up with a digit extended to the ceiling and a somewhat glazed expression adorning his face as he enunciated the first words Ellen had heard from him in almost a year.

"...Final digit of Pi is..."

Ratchet understandably was more than a little worried over his best friend's mental state, grasping his shoulders and giving them a thorough shake. "Clank? Clank, can you hear me?"

"Ratchet?" Green optics shuttered and refocused, a servo idly rubbing the small robot's helm as his features morphed into one of puzzlement. "Where... _are_ we?"

"In the arse end of the spaceport's loading docks," came the reply from Clank's immediate left; the familiar voice causing his gaze to whip round with surprise at the human female standing there with a warm smile on adorning her face.

"Ellen! What are you-

Any response on his part was soon cut off by her sudden, desperate hug; his arms pressed against his sides while she held him affectionately against her chest before setting him down with a kiss atop his dome. "Sorry Clank," she apologised with a light flush of her cheeks at her forward behaviour. "It's just been so long, and we were really worried about you when we found out you'd been kidnapped."

"It is good to see you again as well Ellen," Clank acknowledged with a smile of his own. "But how did you get here, and what do you mean by 'kidnapped'?"

The human and lombax filled him in on what he had missed and tried to jog his memory, only to find that there were blank gaps between his abduction and the present. Al hypothesised that the thief may have deliberately erased the information to cover his tracks and prevent any knowledge of his activities following into the commando's hands; an idea that had Edwina scowling and proposing several very unpleasant things she wanted to do to the villain should they meet.

For now though the newly reunited trio needed to get out of the dead end room they were trapped in and resume their hunt for the protopet. To this end, Clank volunteered to navigate through an air duct mounted high on a nearby wall in order to try and find a means to unlock the secured door for his organic friends from the other side. Ellen boosted the little robot up to reach it, and upon warning him to stay safe, watched as he disappeared out of sight before taking a seat on the floor with Ratchet to wait it out. The Roboshack siblings soon signed off and ended their end of the video call, promising they'd come and visit as soon as they were able if they could get Bob to cover for them and leaving the lombax and human in companionable silence.

"Well, guess all we can do now is wait." Ratchet's stomach choose that particular moment to grumble. "...and maybe grab some lunch too, y'know, once we get out of here"

Ellen couldn't help but snicker in response, snuggling up beside him and enjoying the familiar warmth radiating from his covered fur brief while she could. "I'll hold you to that, fuzz ball. In fact, why don't we just stay here for the evening? We won't be able to follow up that lead from Mr Fizzwidget until tomorrow at the earliest anyway."

The golden furred feline wrapped an arm around his girl with an amused chuckle, pulling her onto his lap and idly running a free hand down her side in a sensuous, soothing motion. "Well I know you wanted us to get a room, but I was kinda hoping we'd at least have a bed."

Giving him a half hearted punch on the arm, Ellen gave him a faux scowl as she looked up into his mischievous eyes. "I _meant_ the city, genius. It's been one hell of a long day, and I could do with a few hours of not getting shot at or blown up."

"Sounds like a plan," Ratchet replied with one of his trademark smirks, his expression softening as he cupped the human's chin and gazed into her icy blue eyes. "But in the mean time... I think we could do with getting _reacquainted._ "

An agreeable hum escaped from her throat as she draped an arm around his neck, leaning into the embrace and brushing his lips with her own. "That we do, Fuzz ball. That we do."

It would probably be a while until Clank managed to find a way to get them out of the locked room. But until he returned the recently reunited couple intended to rekindle their relationship, and make use of the time to catch up with each other in a more... _intimate_ fashion.

* * *

… **and I think we'll leave them there for now. More level alteration here as you've probably guessed to make events flow a little smoother and a bit more dramatic flair all round compared to canon. It always seemed a bit too simple to find Clank in the game, so I tried to make tracking him down a tad more realistic along with the associated reactions on the character's part. That, and it also gave me an opportunity to reintroduce Al and Ed for a brief cameo appearance.**

 **With Clank safe and the thief disappearing off elsewhere, I think it's high time our heroes took a little break before the plot begins to really pick up the pace. Next chapter will be an interlude of sorts; an excuse for much fluff and perhaps a little romance as the three get some downtime before heading off to Barlow. After that though it'll be business as usual, and our reunited team will be back to doing what they do best.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	10. A Night On The Town

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **No drama on my part this week thankfully and I managed to curb this chapter back a bit to prevent it getting** _ **too**_ **long, although getting it finished on time was a bit of a struggle. Nothing really seemed to click for some reason, and I ended up spending a disproportionate amount of time staring at a blinking cursor with no idea what to type before having a rash of inspiration at the last minute.**

 **In any case though, this interlude chapter will mark the end of the Megapolis arc; one that has ended up totalling a ridiculous number of words and that I am eager to push past in order to get the story moving again. No much else to say really, other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter for what it is. So without further ado, let's get on with the show.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Vengarl22 - Although perhaps not to the degree you're thinking (since this is a T rated story) things will definitely be getting 'interesting' for Ratchet and Ellen this chapter. Thanks again.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Maybe they will (smirks knowingly) and yep, we've got the whole team back together now. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Shane Kor - Nice to hear from you again. I'm Glad you liked the way the last few chapters went and the mini boss concept, though I have to agree that the Logan boss fight ended up being** _ **way**_ **too long. I was trying to go for something more challenging than canon and it ended up exploding out of control. Definitely be trying to reign myself in for the coming chapters, although so far the word count seems to just keep rising in spite of my efforts. Good luck with the marching band, hope this chapter is to your liking as well.**

 **Destiny - Thank you, I'm glad you approve. I just found the original level design a bit disjointed and tried to have it make more sense form a narrative perspective. The same goes for Ratchet and Ellen's search for Clank, although I hoped to make it a bit more dramatic along with a more realistic way of finding him in such a vast city other than seemingly dumb luck as in canon.**

 **StaticBomb93 - While I can't kill off one of the main antagonists just yet due to him being important to the plot, rest assured that Logan didn't get off likely from that crash considering just how far he had to fall. He's definitely not going to be happy once he's recovered, and will be taking his defeat** _ **very**_ **personally. With the team back together and Clank's unique talents though, Logan won't be finding his job getting easier anytime soon. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Hey there, and sorry to hear your AC is still on the fritz. Here's hoping the weather cools down a little on your end, or at least until you can get someone to fix it. It's good to have Clank back. I've missed being able to write for him, along with the group dynamic and byplay between the three main characters. I couldn't resist bringing back Al and Edwina for a brief cameo as well, seeing as they were two of my favourite supporting characters. I might be including them further still in this story but I'm not entirely sure just yet; definitely giving them a bigger role in the events of the third game though once I get there.**

 **I was kind of surprised that there weren't any stories for Jersey Devil on this site, but hey, at least that means you'll get to post the first! A joint account sounds like an interesting idea when I think about it; the opportunity to potentially double the amount of posted content and keep a steady flow of updates going since there's two of you, and of course the chance for collaborated projects without most of the usual hassle with regards to communication.**

 **In any case, great to hear from you again and hope to see you both as established authors sometime in the near future. Take care.**

 **The White Guardian - All terrible jokes aside, welcome back, and don't worry about being late. At least your review got here before my Sunday deadline; I nearly didn't finish this chapter at all with the manic week I've had and it sounds like you've been pretty busy as well. Your rescue mission for the stranded astronauts on Kerbal reads like sci-fi book or TV series; in fact you could probably record it and serialise the whole thing on Youtube considering the amount of suspense and drama resulting from a 'simple' exploration mission to Duna gone wrong.**

 **It's funny you should mention Clank's distress beacon in A Crack in Time because that's kind of what I based the whole signal tracking idea off of. I figured it had to have come from somewhere, and being kidnapped by the thief would have been the catalyst to get a proper beacon installed later down the line in case anything happened again. Listing what Ratchet and Ellen have been through in such a short period of time really brings home just how crazy the last 24 hours have been for them, so yeah, they definitely deserve a day off.**

 **Didn't know about the wrench climbing glitch though, then again I never really bothered with first person mode other than a quick go for novelty's sake. It must be pretty weird to play through the best part of the game without Clank, and I can't help but wonder how it would affect the in-game cut scenes. Might have to give it a go myself when I get the chance. Good luck with your Kerbal rescue mission, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Zenith88 - yeah, my chapters are starting to get a** _ **tinsy**_ **bit long, and I am going to have to start curbing it after this one. You have a valid point with the GPS thing; it was more of a plot device than anything else to allow Ratchet and Ellen a way to track down Clank in a more believable manner and I'll have to try to think of an alternative that won't require a paragraph long explanation.**

 **But to be fair though, the technology of the Ratchet and Clank universe is a weird mix of retro-future and more 'modern' at the best of times. Despite the existence of high-tech weapons, spaceships, and interstellar communication, Skid's agent in the first game still uses a cellular phone, while some of the monitors and screens seen throughout numerous levels are ridiculously chunky compared to the flat screen models we use everyday. Thanks again.**

 **Sonachugirl - I don't blame you; I'd give him a hug too if I could, Clank is just… Clank! Sorry to hear about your dad though, hope he gets better and, well, you get a crack at your computer again. Rest assured there shall be fluff; maybe not as much as I wanted to squeeze in considering the perils of time constraints and writers block, but fluff nevertheless. Take care, hope you enjoy!**

 **Kairi671 - Ah don't worry, just happy to hear from you again and that you liked the way the Megapolis arc has panned out thus far. Here's hoping you'll like this one too.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Together again with time to spare, let's see what our heroes get up to in Chapter 10.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **A Night On The Town**

* * *

 **Megapolis, Endako**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.081 Galactic calendar**

 **2:28pm local time**

All told, it took roughly half an hour until Clank finally managed to find a way to free his companions from the room in which he had been held, Thanks to the assistance of several service drones and helpful construction bots, he had managed to circumnavigate the veritable maze of ventilation shafts and maintenance areas and find an alternative route from the one which Ratchet and Ellen had taken to find him. As it turned out, there was actually a disused security shutter on one of the chamber's walls that had been covered over with relatively thin metal plating; one he had been able to open from the other side once he had crawled through another air duct and triggered the emergency door release.

It didn't take long for the two commandos to carve through the faux wall, with the human slicing a hole with her Versa Blade's heated edge and allowing her lombax partner using his wrench to jimmy out the cut panel before letting it drop to one side. Clank was moderately curious as to why his long time friends appeared to have such elevated temperatures despite the room in which they had been stuck being relatively cool, but for some reason they seemed to shift awkwardly while shooting each other glances before deflecting his queries entirely. The little robot didn't press the issue seeing as it made his long time companions uncomfortable for some reason, and acceded to their wishes in leaving the area immediately. If there was one thing the last year spent living with Ratchet had taught the diminutive silver machine, then it was that organics were often times spontaneous and rarely made any logical sense.

After traversing through several maintenance corridors, and a trip past the cylindrical power plant-like building the lombax and human had seen early upon landing via a Heli-pack assisted gliding jump, the three soon found themselves back at the two parked Star Explorers once more. Officer Barnaby appeared to have left his post at the gate into the quarantine zone seeing as his squad car was now missing, leaving the energy barrier he had been guarding sealed and the holographic police tape in front of it intact. Considering all the emergency vehicles overhead making their way into the sealed off section of the city it didn't take a genius to figure out where he had likely gone to; Clank's glowing green optics staring at the still billowing plumes of smoke coming from the distantly visible top floor of Megacorp Towers.

"Ratchet, why is the penthouse suite Mr Fizzwidget gifted us on fire?"

The lombax sucked in a breath between his teeth, casting a quick sideways glance at a grimacing Ellen who gave him a pointed look before gesturing him to answer. " _Yeah..._ Remember when we told you about the whole 'thugs ambushing us in the penthouse' thing?" At the questioning look and slight nod from his small metal friend, he continued. "Well one of 'em had a flamethrower, and with all the wooden decorations and all..."

"The chances of the furnishings combusting were a nigh certainty," Clank finished understandingly. "Do not worry Ratchet, I am sure that there are no material possessions within that can not be replaced with time. I am merely relieved that neither of you suffered any substantial damage from such an event."

Ellen chuckled dryly. "No worse than what we normally end up dealing with anyway. The only problem we have now is where to stay for the night."

"Stay?" the diminutive robot shuttered his wide optics in confusion. "Why would you wish to? Are we not resuming your pursuit of the thief who stole the protopet from Megacorp?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Can't, or at least not yet. The thief took off just before we found you; heck, he could be anywhere right now."

"The only lead we've got left now is a biker rally for Thugs-4-Less employees on planet Barlow," his human partner clarified. "Problem is, that's not scheduled to happen until tomorrow morning local time over there at the earliest. that gives us the best part of..." she quickly checked the time difference on her Wrist Com before continuing. "Twenty odd hours to get there; and between you being kidnapped and me and Ratchet running around the galaxy blowing stuff up all day, I think we could all do with a chance to have a rest while we still can."

Clank inclined his head towards her, falling in line beside his companions as they walked back to where their Star Explorers were still parked. "That sounds most agreeable Ellen. I have long missed your company, and it would be nice to be able to catch up with one another again after so long."

Ratchet's stomach made its presence known once again with a rattling growl, the lombax giving his friends a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, _maybe_ we should continue this over lunch. I dunno about you two, but I'm starving!"

"Ellen raised a brow at the lombax's declaration, leaning back against her ship with her arms folded as she gave him a pointed look. "What about that double deluxe Megaburger with cheese you had back at Marjorie's Kitchen? What do you call that?"

The golden furred feline hummed in thought with his fingers still poised over his Wrist Com before giving her an all too innocent look that was fooling nobody. "...late breakfast?"

Clank held a servo to his mouth to suppress one of his trademark tittering little laughs, while Ellen let out a sigh that was equal parts amusement and exasperation with the lombax's behaviour as she gently shook her head. Once the automated air cab he had summoned with his Wrist Com arrived and the three had clambered aboard, Ratchet punched in the intended destination and sat between his closest companions as they took off for the city's commercial district.

Although the human had flown over the city herself but scant hours before, both she and Ratchet had been narrowly focused on finding their kidnapped friend and filtered out everything else not relevant to the search. But now that the little robot was safe and the immediate threat to their lives diminished, Ellen could better appreciate the urban sprawl of Megapolis as the taxi weaved through the early afternoon traffic far above the streets below. A veritable tapestry of gleaming glass, polished bronze, and shining steel stretched out for as far as the eye could see; the city's layout appearing to shift from rigid and efficiently spaced skyscrapers to something more flowing and organic the further away they travelled from the corporate oriented sector they had previously fought through.

Tree lined boulevards inlaid with bronze decoration seemed to snake and coil around shopping centres and residential areas alike in multiple layers, often times crossing over one another or even through structures entirely in a seemingly nonsensical pattern while towering buildings stood like islands throughout. The streets themselves were lined with numerous businesses, towering apartment blocks, and monolithic mall complexes that still ascribed to the same post-modern aesthetic and smooth geometric lines as the rest of the city, but seemed to have a lot more variety in terms of both height and general stylisation between the various structures. In fact, the only real constant between the various regions of the city through which the three travelled was the all pervading presence of Megacorp advertising boards hawking numerous products that adorned nigh every surface.

Slight turbulence caused by the air cab descending as it prepared to land shook Ellen from her reverie, the vehicle gently swooping down to settle on a designated drop off pad in the middle of a now bustling plaza. The three soon disembarked, and once Ratchet had paid their fare the two commandos plus one short statured robot took a brief moment to gain their bearings before setting off through the crowds in search of wares to purchase and perhaps a late lunch.

As they began to sift through the throngs of mid-afternoon shoppers towards what passed for the main street however, both human and lombax began to notice something odd. Despite the hustle and bustle of so many sentient beings in such a small space the trio had little trouble in making headway; in fact people even seemed to actively get out of their way as they approached, with some shooting worried or dirty looks as they moved past.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Ellen whispered aloud as she leaned towards Ratchet, not liking the stares or the sense of discomfort building in the pit of her stomach one bit.

"Don't know babe," the lombax replied with a furrowed brow; glancing at a particularly thick set novalian construction worker eyeing them as he walked past and subconsciously stepping closer to the human in a protective manner. "The way they're acting, you'd think they'd never seen a Megacorp commando before."

"Be that as it may," Clank interceded. "But I believe their concerns are more to do with the condition of your attire as opposed to current career path."

"Whadya mean?"

The diminutive silver robot merely gestured towards his companions composite weave jumpsuits, waiting patiently as both Ratchet and Ellen stopped to inspect themselves with a sense of puzzlement. It wasn't until the two commandos shared a confused glance however and inadvertently took in the state of their respective commando outfits that realisation finally dawned; the reason people were giving them such a wide berth.

Both human and lombax had long since become accustomed to the rigors of combat during their first adventure in the Solana galaxy; a state of mind reinforced by their more recent experiences battling the thief and his hired mercenary forces. As such, personal appearance had taken a back seat in favour of survival; the various blood stains, oil splashes, repaired tears, burns, and dings from ricocheting bullets accumulated in the last day or so largely forgotten. Now they were in a major city though, where people went about their everyday business and death wasn't simply waiting around every corner, it became a little more obvious. Considering most of these people had probably never experienced such violence in their lives and the two commandos looked like they had just stepped out of a massacre, it was small wonder they were getting such wary looks.

Ellen shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to be the centre of attention nor appreciating the ill informed judgement in the eyes of those passing by. Noticing her distinctly nervous disposition, Ratchet linked their arms and squeezed her hand gently; garnering the human's attention and giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. Let's just find a clothing store and buy some new threads; we can drop off our suits to be cleaned and pick 'em up later. Whadya say, babe?"

The human drew a calming breath and exhaled, ignoring their surroundings and focusing on the warm emerald eyes that looked back at her expectedly. "I... Well, we could both do with something a bit more casual. It would look pretty weird if we sat down to a meal at a restaurant while wearing full combat gear."

Her fellow commando snorted back a laugh at the mental image, a slight smirk adorning his face as he led her by the hand through the crowd with Clank keeping pace by his side. "Yeah, maybe. But at least they wouldn't think twice about giving us the Megacorp employee discount."

Ellen couldn't help but shake her head with growing amusement, her mental funk dissipating in light of the lombax's quip. "A whole two percent? How could we _possibly_ miss out on that?"

They both shared a laugh at the idea, feeling in much lighter spirits as they continued down the main street arm in arm with a faintly smiling Clank walking alongside. Unsurprisingly, most of the major retailers lining their route were either owned by Megacorp or primarily stocked their goods; the corporate entity's distinctive logo plastered over virtually every available shop front, sign, and product in sight. There were however still a fair number of rival brands and independents here and there; from the family run cazar bakery selling freshly baked bread and picolot swirl pastries, to an electronics retailer touting the latest range of Wrist Coms, datapads, and cellular phones for those preferred the older technology.

It was however a particularly flamboyant looking store front around two thirds down the street that caught their attention. The decorative sign overhead was bordered by an intricate pattern of pink and white lace interspersed with colourful flowers and what appeared to be tribal style pin-striping, the entire ensemble surrounding a single word printed out in a flowing and cursive purple script with gold highlighting.

"'Debonairs Boutique'?" Ellen sounded out slowly, her understanding of written galactic common still fairly basic considering how little time she had to learn any of it during her journey to the Bogon galaxy. "Sounds... expensive."

Ratchet merely shrugged, his eyes lingering on a particularly risqué and flattering outfit modelled by a posed mannequin in the shop window and absently wondering what his girl would look like wearing it. "Could be, but you won't know till you look. C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

 _'Famous last words...'_

The human kept her thoughts to herself however as she let the lombax steer her inside, removing her helmet so she could see better in the dimmed lighting within once they crossed the threshold and the automated doors slid shut behind them. The interior was actually quite small, the shop floor centred around two display pieces in glass cabinets with several carousel racks of clothing ringing them in a loose circle and a small cashier's booth crammed in one corner. Oddly enough though there didn't appear to be anyone around, either staff or customers; the trio's footsteps sounding unnaturally loud on the polished floor as they cautiously looked around.

"Hello? anybody here?"

Silence greeted the lombax's words; his patience waning and foot tapping at the prospect of being stuck clothes shopping any longer than necessary while Clank tried to placate him. "Perhaps the owner of this establishment was called away on urgent business?"

"Then why were the doors left unlocked?" Ellen mused aloud, stopping before one of the circular tube-like display cases and the doubtlessly expensive dress within. "You'd have thought there would be a sign out front saying 'be back soon' or something similar."

Ellen wasn't really a 'girly' kind of girl even before her experiences beyond her home planet, and often tended to put functionality before appearance when it came to clothing. But even she could still appreciate the beautifully designed number before her; a crimson floor length gown tastefully slit at the thigh that shimmered radiantly under the overhead spotlights and wouldn't look out of place at a high society gala. Matching shoulder length gloves with a flowing roll of rouge fabric draping along the entirety of its underside added to the ensemble, giving the impression of a birds wings that only served to highlight the avian inspired head dress. Caught up in her observations as she was, the human didn't even register the presence behind her until they spoke.

"Magnificent, ees eet not?"

Long honed instincts took over, the red-headed commando dropping into a spinning crouch with her Versa Blade drawn and halfway extended towards the speaker before her brain could form any coherent thoughts or even register what had been said. If the woman Ellen had been inches away from gutting had any concerns about such a violent reaction then she certainly didn't show it; a serene smile adorning her face along with a growing sense of amusement as she spoke again with what the human's Wrist Com translated into a distinctly French sounding accent.

"I know my dresses are to kill for darling, but per'aps not quite so literally. You must _really_ like eet, no?"

Ellen jerked the blade away with wide eyed horror, her face ashen as she scrambled to her feet while stuttering an apology. "Oh my God, I'm _so sorry!_ You startled me and I just... _reacted!_ I swear I didn't mean-"

A slender finger on her lips silenced the human's rambling tirade, mirthful luminescent eyes holding her own as the alien woman merely chuckled in return. "Now, now, mon chérie; no need to apologise." She paused to take a step back out of the red-head's personal space and gestured to herself grandly, the seemingly permanent expression of cheerfulness never once leaving her face. "See? No 'arm done!"

Now that she wasn't near panicking Ellen could finally get a better look at the woman she had almost accidentally stabbed and was momentarily surprised by the appearance of what at first glance looked like an airbrushed fashion model in her mid twenties with pale blue skin. Her face was distinctly human-like with sharp flowing lines; half-moon glasses perched upon a slight nose, full magenta lips, and pencil brows arching over solid blue eyes that glowed faintly. The loose bun of long and wavy mauve hair with lavender streaks atop her head was held in place with a pair of metallic knitting needles crossed over one another; several tresses left free to cascade down past her shoulders that framed her face and obscured her ears.

The woman's attire consisted of a predominantly purple and gold-trimmed short-sleeved dress with a loose, floor length skirt and a violet leather corset over the top that only served to emphasise her sleek, curvaceous figure and plunging neckline. A black belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle engraved with some arcane pattern encircled her narrow waist, while a magenta choker encrusted with Raritanium fastened around her neck and numerous golden bangles and bracelets adorned the extremities of her heavily tattooed arms that bore a distinctive floral theme. If the distinct clacking sounds as she turned around to regard the human's companions was anything to go by then it was likely that the blue-skinned woman was wearing high heels as well, though whether that was the reason she was a good few inches taller than Ellen's 5'7" frame was debatable since the long skirt concealed everything below the waist.

"Considering your familiarity with the products on display," Clank enquired politely with a curious look towards the flamboyantly dressed woman, "might I presume you to be miss Debonair?"

"Zat would be me!" exclaimed the store's titular proprietor with a gracious smile, a palm held against her bosom while the other gestured with a dramatic flair. "But please darling, call me Debby; _everybody_ does!"

"Oh... kay...?" Ratchet briefly blinked in bewilderment at the woman's exuberance before shaking his head and trying to get things back on track. "Look lady, it's been a _really_ long day. Our suits are pretty beaten up, and we just need something-"

Debby, as she preferred to be called, was apparently a lot faster than she looked; darting in front of the startled lombax and scrutinising him with a growing sense of excitement. "So I see, monsieur lombax, so I see!" A tape measure materialised from... somewhere, and the blue woman rapidly took his measurements before he could protest; manipulating his limbs like a stringless puppet while a seemingly never ending barrage of words poured forth from her lips. "Zat _radiant_ fur, zhose _passionate_ eyes, ze _strong_ and _heroic_ aura! You need somezing... _striking; powerful!_ Somezing zat will make ze galaxy sit up and pay attention!"

"Uh-"

"And you!" she continued with glee, practically teleporting in front of an equally stunned Ellen and putting her through the same measures as her partner. "Such an _exotic_ creature you are with ze pale skin, ze cute little freckles, and zhose _luxuriant_ red locks!" Slender hands briefly roved across the human's bicep and trailed down her arm, making her distinctly uncomfortable and involuntarily take a step back. "Yet underneath you are like ze _predator;_ coiled and _ready_ to pounce!" Debonair tilted her head to one side in thought, absentmindedly tapping her chin with a single digit. "Per'aps somezing sleek and deadly, but with feminine grace and style..."

While the fashionista was pondering aloud about what colour schemes wouldn't clash, the two bewildered commandos plus one moderately confused robot briefly exchanged glances before Clank interrupted her tangent with a polite clearing of his vocaliser. "Pardon me miss Debonair-"

"Debby, darling."

"Debby," he corrected, "but I am afraid you may have misunderstood my companions intentions."

The blue-skinned woman froze in mid gesture, glancing between the human and lombax with no small measure of puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Ellen sighed aloud, hoping to let her down gently. "Don't get us wrong; we really appreciate all the effort you're putting into this, but we were just trying to find some casual clothing to wear until we could get our commando suits cleaned up."

"Oh," came Debonair's crestfallen reply; shoulders visibly slumping and her face looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry darlings, I let my passion get away from me sometimes. With your armour in such a state, I naturally presumed you would want to commission a replacement set."

"Wait, you do armour?" Ratchet cut in, ears perking up with interest. "I thought this was some kind of fashion store."

Brightening considerably, the flamboyantly dressed woman's eyes positively sparkled at the renewed interest in her trade. "But of course!" she declared faux haughtily. "I am, after all, a woman of _many_ talents. Aside from the latest and greatest in fashionable clothing for all species, I also craft the most _stylish_ of armour for the disconcerting customer." A charming smile graced Debby's lips as she placed slender hands on her prominent hips, her blue eyes aglow with barely concealed eagerness. "So, I 'ave your interest now, yes?"

That she did, and a vivid imagination too if the numerous sketches she came up with during the consultation process were anything to go by. It was through these conversations that the three companions learned the exuberant woman was in fact a valkyrie; a warrior race with a female dominated society from the next galaxy over, who had moved to Bogon a few years back in search of a fresh start and the opportunity to start a business of her own. That at least partially explained her lack of concern when faced with a deadly weapon, along with the interest in armour lines considering her species martial culture.

Debonair was remarkably tight lipped though when queried about why she had moved so far from her original home, but Ellen could only assume that the answer was a source of particularly bad memories and so steered the conversation back to the topic at hand. Although Ratchet approved of the numerous potential candidates for his own armour that were 'strikingly heroic' as Debby put it, Ellen was less convinced and more than a little mortified at some of the overly... risqué designs the fashionista had come up with for the human.

"I am _not_ wearing that... that _thing!_ "

"But darling; ze _poise_ , ze _pizazz!_ Eet says 'I am ze swan, graceful and beautiful; but cross my path, and I will _snap_ off your arm and _beat_ you to death with eet."

"It's _neon pink,_ Debby," Ellen retorted with a glare, "You can practically see _everything_ under that mini skirt, and don't even get me _started_ on that translucent skin suit and... _'chest piece.'_ I'd get more protection from a couple of _sea shells_ covering my boobs than that skimpy little thing."

"Oh."

...

"...you want ze sea sh-"

" _No, damn it!_ "

Well, you get the idea. Due to the pressing nature of both time constraints and budgetary issues however, the Valkyrie's more elaborate ideas were shelved for the time being and she agreed to simply up-armour their existing commando suits once they had been sent off to be cleaned; ready to picked up first thing in the morning. Thanking the blue-skinned woman for all her help, the lombax and human soon picked out and paid for a few casual outfits each before Leaving the store with Clank in tow and continuing down the street with their remaining bagged purchases in hand.

The two Megacorp commandos couldn't have looked more different than they had but half an hour before; the couple virtually unrecognisable thanks to their change in attire. Ratchet had gone for a smart-casual look with black jeans and a blue short-sleeved shirt with the top few buttons left undone; a pair of light grey converse style shoes and mirrored aviators perched atop his head completing the ensemble. Ellen on the other hand had chosen skinny jeans and a matching mid-riff baring denim jacket left open with rolled up sleeves; a plain white tee worn underneath and tan short-heeled ankle boots that wouldn't hinder her mobility in an emergency.

After a few twists and turns down the commercial district's winding streets, and Ellen's stomach starting to complain as much as the lombax whose hand she still held, the three finally found a small restaurant to grab some late lunch. The establishment in question was run by a catering robot and her novalian chef husband; the couple specialising in a broad selection of cross species cuisine, including inorganic meals for non-biological life forms. With the midday rush having already dissipated the trio had no problem finding a table; electing to sit near the restaurant's floor length tinted glass facade that gave an uninterrupted view of the still bustling street outside and giving them a chance to relax while they contemplated what to order.

Looking over the menu with her Wrist Com's translator working overtime to decipher the blocky text, Ellen couldn't help but wonder at just how strangely _familiar_ the advertised dishes were to that found on Earth. She hadn't really thought about it at the time - both during her stint in Solana and here in Bogon - but numerous instances of food, clothing, appliances, and lord knows what else the human had encountered during the time spent on dozens of planets were far too close to that of her home world for it to be coincidental. Or maybe it was and she was just over thinking things. A majority of the species in the wider galactic community were humanoid after all, and the chances that at least some of them would share some similarities to humanity physically and culturally were statistically higher than one might think. The culinary coincidences and mysteries of the universe could wait for another day though; right now the human was far too hungry to care.

After thinking it over, Ellen opted for a novalian specialty known as galash noveau; a dish very similar to lasagne at first glance with its pasta layers sandwiching together a combination of rich sauces and mixed greens that was topped with melted cheese. Where it differed however was in the final presentation; the contents somehow draped across what looked like a half-cooked chicken as a base layer and served with a side of salad. Ratchet on the other hand Went for a more traditional barbeque rib steak with mashed potatoes and some sort of blue tinged broccoli-like vegetables, while Clank stuck with a small bowl of nickel-plated washers since he wasn't particularly famished.

With the attendant waitress having taken their orders and deposited the trio's beverage of choice, Ellen took a long draft of her naxa juice and set it down with a contented sigh before giving the other two members of their old team a fond smile. "So, now that we're all together again, what _have_ I missed out on this last year?"

Ratchet had already gone over the aftermath of Drek's defeat with the human shortly after they had escaped the thief's flying lab above Aranos, but Clank was better able to fill her in on the events occurring in the months beyond. The redhead was surprised and more than a little flattered to hear just how highly the citizens of Solana thought of them and their efforts to save the galaxy, although the idea of people continuously mistaking her for a markazian was starting to wear thin.

More concerning however was the virtual disappearance of the blarg fleets along with a majority of their people into the uncharted depths of dark space. What if they were biding their time and preparing for a second attempt at their deceased leader's mad scheme? What if they somehow stumbled across her own galaxy, and subsequently Earth? They had already dispatched a probe to her home planet before after all, so what was stopping them from following through? Thankfully Clank reassured the worried human that the precise coordinates of Earth had likely been lost with Drek's death, and that the chances of any species stumbling across such an isolated pre-spacefaring society like hers again were statistically improbable to the nth degree.

For her part, Ellen regaled the pair with her attempts to reintegrate into human society after having her eyes opened to the wider galactic community, and how hard it had been to return to the mundanity of normal life after spending the previous three days fighting for hers. Ratchet felt a building sense of pride and warmth in his chest for the girl he'd loved, lost, and subsequently found again the longer he listened to what she had gone through both physically and mentally. Despite having to deal with the probing tendrils of the human authorities, her brother's funeral, and being separated by possibly thousands of light-years with no way of knowing whether they would see each other again, Ellen still hadn't given up hope; that fiery sense of inner strength and sheer determination he had long associated with her not diminishing one bit.

With their food soon arriving the conversation died down and the three ate in companionable silence, bar for the human and robot berating their lombax friend for his sorely lacking table manners as he practically inhaled his steak. Though she felt just as ravenous by now, Ellen had the presence of mind to savour her meal and was thoroughly glad she did once she took the first bite of her galash noveau; the blend of differing tastes and textures from the numerous varied layers combining to form a wonderful sensation that had her coming back for more.

All too soon everyone had finished, a sigh of content escaping the two commandos lips as they leaned back in their seats and observed the darkening hue of sky outside as the sun came down from its zenith and evening began to settle upon Megapolis. Once the meal had been paid for and his organic companions had the chance to stretch out their tired muscles, Clank led the trio out of the restaurant and back onto the now significantly less crowded street outside in search of a place to stay for the night.

With their penthouse suite burnt out they had briefly considered saving money and simply heading back to their ships, but had abandoned the idea almost immediately considering the amount of back pain that was liable to produce from not being able to sleep lying down. Considering time was on their side for once though and money wasn't that tight right now, it was decided that spending a few bolts to have a proper bed and a good night's rest rather than roughing it like last time would be worth it.

By the time they had found a suitable hotel after navigating the ever darkening streets, night had finally fallen and with it came a pale moon peeking through a clouded sky. Halseys House hotel and bar wasn't exactly a palatial establishment but neither was it rundown; the lobby flanked by potted spiky plants and minimalist furniture with faux wood trim. The bored looking receptionist on duty informed them that they only had a single room left with a double bed; giving the three an odd look along with the key card once Ellen had paid the requisite number of bolts before shrugging and turning back to her magazine as the three made their way to a nearby elevator. Wasn't any of _her_ business what they got up to, just so long as they didn't break anything.

Once they had reached their room on the third floor and the human had swiped the card through the digital lock, she and her two companions soon discovered that the room itself was relatively small but functional; roughly divided between a combined living space/kitchenette area and two separately partitioned areas that held a cramped bathroom and bedroom respectively. With Clank pulling himself up onto the two-seater couch in front of the room's relatively small HV and Ratchet dropping off their bagged purchases, Ellen grabbed a few things from the lombax's arms and decided to hit the shower while heatly declining his offer to 'give her a hand.'

Locking the door with a flustered huff, the red-headed girl paused once she caught sight of the futuristic shower before her and realised she didn't actually know how the hell it worked. The multi-species shower unit was pretty much a cylindrical tube with frosted glass much like those found on Earth, but with multiple fixed showerheads situated far above a holographic temperature control panel and a slightly tapered floor surrounding a sunken central drain.

Settling upon the time honoured tradition of poking buttons until something works, Ellen soon found that the shower cycle could be set to include a combined shampoo and body gel with the water spray cascading from the showerhead; which made sense considering it was meant for fur-covered species as well. That was likely the reason for the final unexpected feature as well once she had rinsed herself off; hidden fans in the ceiling and floor flaring into life and blow drying her body with warm air within seconds.

Feeling a damn sight better and strangely tingly all over once she was done, Ellen re-donned her underwear and slipped into the baggy t-shirt she'd purchased earlier that would serve as her temporary pyjamas. Snagging a comb from the small pile of items she'd brought into the bathroom with her, the redhead attempted to tame her hair to an acceptable level before scrubbing her teeth; unlocking the door when she'd finished and stepping back into the main living space with her bundled clothing tucked under one arm.

"Bathroom's free if anyone want's it..." Noticing the distinct lack of her favourite lombax in the immediate area, Ellen turned a questioning gaze upon the lone robot still sat where she's seen him last. "Where's Ratchet got to?"

Clank looked up at the sound of her voice from where he was still perched on the couch, turning his attention away from the holovision science show he'd been watching on low volume so as not to disturb anyone. "Thank you Ellen, perhaps I shall take an oil bath myself should time permit. Ratchet is currently in the bedroom making the necessary preparations to sleep, I believe he was waiting for you to finish."

The human thanked him and rubbed his helm affectionately before padding bare foot towards the only other door in the hotel room, only to pause with her fingers poised above the release button once a sudden realisation crossed her mind. "Actually, where _are_ you going to sleep? We've only got one bed..."

"I believe Ratchet intended for you to share since you both require a restful night's sleep," Clank replied with a cordial nod. "As for myself, I shall keep watch in the event that any unsavoury individuals attempt to assail you while vulnerable. I... have had quite enough sleep, and shall not require any for... some time."

Ellen thought of arguing against him, but faltered at the hesitant tone in Clank's voice. Being kidnapped had clearly affected the little silver robot a lot more than he had previously let on, and though the human longed to help him get over the traumatic experience she wasn't sure how. "Well... if you need anything, anything at all, just rouse me up and We'll come running. Goodnight, Clank."

"Goodnight, Ellen."

Slipping inside the bedroom with one last concerned glance at their mutual friend, Ellen closed the door behind and turned around to see Ratchet pause in the middle of getting changed to shoot her an appreciative grin. "Hey babe, that's a... interesting choice of nightwear you got there."

"Better than nothing," Ellen responded with a shrug, subconsciously hugging her arms around her stomach. "It's not like I got a chance to pack my pyjamas when Fizzwidget plucked me off Earth."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Although..." The lombax trailed off with a mischievous look in his eye as he turned to face her fully; now only clad in a pair of boxers clung to his golden furred frame. "I wouldn't have minded seeing the 'nothing' option myself."

Ellen's face flushed at the insinuation, an indignant huff escaping her lips while discreetly letting her own eyes better appreciate his body in return. "You would fuzz ball; first thing you did when we met was strip me down to my damn underwear."

Ratchet held up his hands placatingly. "Hey, I said I was sorry... a lot... Y'know, right after you stopped tryin' to kill me with my own wrench." His features sobered as he dropped the teasing in favour of crossing the distance between them, taking one of her hands in his own and gazing up at the girl he loved. "Seriously, I was just messing around; I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. If you want, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

A smooth-skinned appendage wrapped around the small of his back, pulling the lombax closer to the taller redhead while she sighed faintly. "Like hell you are. Clank's camped out there till morning, and if you think I'm spending the night alone when I've only just got you back then you've got another thing coming." Ellen fondly nuzzled the fur atop his head, breathing in the comforting and familiar scent before slowly exhaling. "It's just... I don't know! I mean, I know we've slept together before- not like that!" she quickly added at the bemused look on his face. "It's just that... this feels a lot more... _intimate,_ and I don't know if I'm ready for-"

The lombax halted her nervous babbling with an extended finger on her lips, using his other hand to make soothing motions on the human's back in an effort to calm her down. "Hey now, just relax. It's not like we're gonna do anything you don't want to do before you're ready. Everything at your own pace, remember?"

She nodded silently with a red tinge still decorating her cheeks and a faint smile at the reminder of their heart-to-heart talk on Orxon seemingly a lifetime ago; not trusting her voice right now and honestly enjoying his relaxing ministrations far too much to do otherwise as he gently led her to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Come on, let's just go to bed. To sleep I mean," he added quickly, "not… _y'know,_ unless you really want to that is."

Ellen couldn't help but chuckle at the golden furred feline suddenly tripping over his words, lying down on her side with the soft duvet drawn up to her neck while watching him circle the bed to climb in from the other side. "Perhaps next time. Right now I really _am_ tired, and we could both do with a decent night's sleep."

"True," he replied, making sure the covers encompass them both before settling in to face her mere inches away. "It's been a helluva day."

"For all of us," the human agreed with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm... a little worried about Clank. He doesn't really show it, but I know being kidnapped has affected him more than he's letting on."

Ratchet gently laid a hand on her cheek, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss before pulling back to gaze into those worried ice-blue eyes of hers. "Yeah, I know, and it's not something that can be fixed overnight." He trailed his fingers down past her neck and along her side; a soft-skinned hand reaching out to grasp his own which he gave a reassuring squeeze. "But Clank's our friend, and when he's ready to talk it over we'll be there for him; no matter what. Now stop worrying and get some sleep, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The redhead smiled gently back at him, and he couldn't help but realise just how lucky he was to have met such a wonderful girl; both inside and out. That cute freckled face had seen him at his best and his very worst; always seeming to do or say the right thing to keep him from going over the edge of reason. That time after Qwark had betrayed them was a dark period for the lombax, and there had been several times where he could have given in to his urge to just say 'screw it' and seek revenge at the expense of everyone else. He often wondered how Ellen had ever managed to put up with the crap he'd put her through with his clouded judgement back then, but boy was he glad she did.

In but a few short days had captured his heart; the two going from acquaintances to partners, and finally something so much deeper. Losing her just when things were looking up and they could finally be together after saving Veldin from Drek's Deplanetizer nearly killed him inside; without Clank and the knowledge that the girl he'd come to love was still out there somewhere, Ratchet honestly didn't know how he would have been able to carry on living day after day. One thing was for certain though; through some twist of fate she had returned to him, and this time he wasn't going to let her go, no matter what.

Ratchet's pearly claw-tipped hands pulled her flush against him, his arms snaking around the small of her back while her softer appendages mirrored his actions with his waist considering their height differences. No words were needed to describe how one felt about the other, the look in each other's eyes were evidence enough as they snuggled closely together. The lombax's prehensile tail wrapped possessively around Ellen's bare thigh while she simply nuzzled into crook of his neck and her fingers tousled his warm golden fur; their legs becoming intertwined as they sought to become that bit closer with the one they loved so very much.

"Good night, fuzz ball."

"G'night, babe. See ya in the morning."

And so they lay there together, wrapped in each other's embrace. Relaxed for perhaps the first time since they had been reunited, and content to let sleep claim them both.

 **Megapolis, Endako**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **6:09am local time**

The golden light of dawn slowly began to rise above the horizon of Megapolis, casting its brilliance upon the shimmering city below and signalling to its residents the start of a new day. As those whose employment demanded it began their daily rituals and headed off to work in droves while others returned home from their night shifts, there were others still who continued to slumber on. Through the window of a small hotel situated on the edge of in the city's commercial district, the sun's rays peeked through the cracks between the blinds and fell upon the peacefully sleeping form of a certain red-headed human, causing her to stir.

Some lateral animal part of the girl's brain registered the tendrils of light playing across her face but ignored them in favour of snuggling into her furry pillow. Everything was so soft, warm, and fuzzy; her arms subconsciously squeezing the source of her comfort while breathing a contented sigh at the faintly vibrating thrum that briefly intensified before settling down once more as it coursed through her body.

...

Hang on, since when had her pillow _vibrated_ like a... _like a cat..._

Ellen slowly began to shift beneath the covers with a groan, bleary eyes cracking open and a cavernous yawn escaping her mouth even as her mind tried to make sense of the input it was receiving. There was definitely something furry pressed up against her, golden yellow with dark tiger stripes and emanating an achingly familiar musky scent that jolted her awake and kicked her brain into high gear as the previous day's memories flooded in.

For a briefly terrifying moment the redhead had thought she was back in her shared flat in Glasgow, that her time in the Bogon galaxy had been but a dream. But feeling the lombax she had missed for so long pressed flushly against her chest calmed Ellen's hammering heart; breathing a contented sigh as she idly ran her fingers through his luxuriant chest fur. At some point in the night Ratchet had disentangled himself from her and turned over; the human ending up spooning his shorter form with a leg between his own and his tail still curled around her upper thigh with the pommel poking underneath her tee. She couldn't help but giggle at Ratchet's stuttering purr as she continued her ministrations, working her way down to rhythmically stroke his belly much like one would a Earth-borne domesticated cat and eliciting such a similar response.

Of course it couldn't last forever, no matter how much she would have liked to forget about the world for one day and just lay with the lombax she loved while basking in his warmth. They had a job to do, and according to her Wrist Com just over four and a half hours left if they wanted to get to Barlow on time. "Ratchet... _Ratchet~_ Come on fuzz ball, time to wake up."

"Mwuh..." he replied coherently, gradually shifting into a state of half awareness as the human gently tried to rouse him. Stifling a yawn, Ratchet eventually cracked open a brilliant emerald eye and turning over to face the amused blue orbs of the one who had woken him up at this ungodly hour. "Ugh... Ellen? What time is it?"

"Time to get up fuzz ball. Now come on, if we've going to make it to that Desert Riders meet on time we need to be heading out within the next hour."

The lombax merely groaned as Ellen promptly slipped out from underneath the covers and out of his grasp, a feeling intensified when she opened the blinds and allowed that accursed sun to shine down fully upon his face. Suffice to say he wasn't a morning person, and It was _way_ too early to be dealing with this kind of crap. Stretching out while arching his back in a very feline way, Ratchet grudgingly pulled himself out of bed and started to get dressed as his red-headed girl did the same on her side while facing away; inadvertently giving him a view of the long healed and faded scars on her back from their last adventure together.

Of course he couldn't resist one last chance to feel that soft pale skin while they were still alone; his tail nonchalantly caressing the back of a bare leg as he walked past her to retrieve one of their bags, culminating in the tufted pommel brushing across her pert rear. Having been bent down at the time to retrieve her jeans, the unexpected sensation caused Ellen to bolt upright with a stuttering gasp; snapping her narrow-eyed gaze and faux scowl towards the culprit whose own emerald green orbs twinkled mischievously right back with an accompanying smirk.

Two could play at that game though, and as he sauntered off to grab his Wrist Com, Ratchet almost stumbled in surprise when smooth fingers ran along his sensitive tail from the base to the tufted tip; whipping his head around to see the human giving him a knowing grin and a wink that had he couldn't help but return. If this kind of teasing kept up, then sleep would be the last thing either of them would be experiencing for the nights to come.

Exiting the bedroom once they had tidied up and made sure nothing was left behind, the two rested commandos soon found a similarly awake Clank waiting expectantly for them in the main living area and together they made their way down to the hotel's lobby in order to check out. Retracing their steps from the previous day, Ratchet and Ellen stopped by the family run cazar bakery they had originally passed by and bought some picolot-cinimmon swirls for breakfast that were downed with fresh coffee and tea respectively thanks to a street vendor while Clank declined anything. Feeling a lot better for the caffeine induced pick-me-up, the three soon reversed course and made their way to Debonair's Boutique in the hope that the exuberant woman had finished modifying their armour and would actually be there waiting for them as promised in spite of the early hour.

Thankfully she was; ten minutes stood rapping on the glass-fronted doors yielding a frazzled looking but otherwise beaming valkyrie who quickly ushered them in. Garbed exactly as she had yesterday with her dress askew, bags under her eyes and apparently riding a caffeine buzz if her twitching gestures were anything to go by, it was pretty clear that Debby had pulled an all-nighter in her effort to finish their commando suits in time. Ellen resolved to pay the woman back with interest for being so dedicated to helping them out and was about to discuss doing so when Debby halted the procession in front of two raised pedestals covered by silken sheets near the back of the shop; halting all conversation with a flick of her hand before grasping the covers and yanking them off with a grand flourish.

"Et voila; your armour transformed!" Debonair postured with one hand on her cocked hip while the other swept over her displayed handiwork. "So, tell me darlings, what do you think?"

At first glance the figure hugging jumpsuits looked no different from before aside form the addition of a tubular neck guard, but upon closer inspection revealed a number of subtle changes that would help improve the two commando's survivability. The basic composite ballistic-weave material was supplemented by a temperature regulating protective gel layer that adhered directly to the body, helping to further dissipate the energy from physical impacts and incoming weapons fire. The lightweight segmented chest piece had been replaced entirely with a reworked design comprised of a microfibre honeycomb structure that momentarily stiffened when struck but was otherwise far more flexible than the original, while the knee and arm padding had been replaced entirely with actual armoured plating made from the same reactive material.

Their gloves and boots however were coated in a much thinner variant of the microfibre mesh due to the risk of breaking bones and losing mobility if the wearer struck someone or jumped from a fair height but otherwise remained unchanged, just like the associated helmet and utility belt. All in all, considering how little time the fashionista-come-armourer had to redesign and improve on their original commando suits, she had worked nothing short of a miracle.

"Eet was nozing, mon chérie," Debonair replied to Ellen's expressed gratitude with a tired smile, her lack of sleep finally catching up to her if the barely stifled yawn was anything to go by. "Merely a temporary patch job until I can make somezing truely befitting your nature. Now if you will excuse me, I intend to catch up on my beauty sleep until eet ees time to open for business."

Thanking her for fixing their suits on such notice, Ratchet and Ellen paid the flamboyant Valkyrie for services rendered and promised to visit again soon before heading back out onto the street and making best speed towards the nearest air cab pick up point. Once they had caught one of the automated taxi's and been dropped off back with their ships, the trio clambered into Ratchet's Star Explorer and made best speed back into the quarantine zone to pick up Ellen's Hellfire from the shady yet seemingly reliable arms dealer they had met the previous day.

Pushing the plinth mounted button once they had landed on the observation deck where the merchant in question had last been encountered, they didn't have to wait long until a familiar armoured silver van with burnished orange highlights flew in low to settle down nearby. Moving around to the rear as the engines spooled down, a shifty pair of eyes skimmed across the immediate area from the slit in the reinforced rear door before widening fractionally in recognition as the three came into view.

"Well if it ain't two of my most recent customers, and I see you brought a friend too. Almost didn't think you were comin' back."

Being in a hurry as they were, Ellen got right to the point. "Got a little tied up, and right now we're on a tight schedule. Did you manage to finish modifying my Hellfire?"

If the van-bound vendor was offended by her brusqueness then he certainly didn't show it; seemingly nodding judging by the slight bobbing of his eyes while the larger slot at the base of the rear door slid open. "Took some doing, but yeah, I got the job done." A dull clunk preceded the appearance of the man's handiwork in the gap below, an audible hint of pride in his voice as he continued. "Here, take a look for yourself. Of course, I assume you have the... _requisite fee_ for my unique services."

Stooping down to pick up the modified weapon, Ellen was pleasantly surprised by the result now cradled in her arms. A good two thirds of the now elongated bullpup carbine was simply a stretched out version of her original Hellfire, sporting the same dull reddish paint scheme, blocky magazine, and the prominent carry handle running along a majority of its length. But that's where the similarities ended; a series of additional vents running along the flat edges of the barrel leading up to the trigger guard where a small release button had been installed just above the pistol grip to allow manual cooling, along with a digital temperature warning gauge that quickly linked to the existing display in her helmet. The reason for this was of course was the new and improved carbine's most prominent feature; a jacketed secondary barrel running under the first that was linked with a pair of industrial looking tubes and a prominent yellow button set around halfway along its length.

The newly installed grenade launcher, as the mystery merchant explained it, fed off of the waste heat produced by sustained automatic fire and converted it into a contained charge of volatile plasma; able to be arced through the air and adhering to whatever it struck before exploding once it reached critical mass a few seconds later. A maximum of five 'plasma grenades could safely be stored at any given time without risking the entire assembly having a meltdown; any excess heat being dumped either automatically until such time a spare slot was available for another charge. A quick field test on a nearby light fixture confirmed the newly christened Reaver Carbine was up to the human's standards, and she happily paid in full before thanking the anonymous arms dealer for services rendered.

"Pleasure doin' business with you. If either of you need any weapon modifications or... _legally ambiguous_ upgrades, you know where to find me."

So saying, the shadowy merchant soon took off for parts unknown; our band of misfits soon following suit once they had dropped by their original landing zone to pick up Ellen's ship. Ratchet kept his engines running hot while his partner scrambled into her own Star Explorer, running through the pre-flight sequence as quickly as possible before lifting off to settle on the lombax's port wing. With the coordinates entered into their navigational computers, the two Megacorp fighters soon broke through the atmosphere and set course for planet Barlow at full speed; intent on reaching the supposed Thugs-4-Less biker meet before the two commandos only lead on finding the thief slipped away.

Of course if they hadn't been in such a hurry then they might have seen a certain pink infobot with a distinct dent on her helm frantically rushing towards them as they took off; moving as quickly as her little anti-gravity thrusters would go and frantically waving her tiny servos through the air in an effort to catch their attention. By the time she got to their now vacated landing zone however it was far too late, her shoulders slumping and saddened cyan optics staring up at the rapidly disappearing vessels with a building sense of frustration.

Twice now she had been thwarted in her efforts to meet the robot of her dreams through circumstances beyond her control; had she possessed legs then the little femme would have already been jumping up and down while throwing the mother of all hissy fits at losing out once again. But anatomy wouldn't allow it, and so she settled instead for dedicating her not inconsiderable processing power to marshalling her resources and tracking down Clank once again. Although it might take days, or even weeks, she was willing to be patient; for it would all be worth it in the end when she finally got a chance to meet her long time crush face to face. To tell him how much he meant to her, and hope that he would reciprocate her feelings in kind.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Still can't say I'm 100% with how this turned out, but I'm not sure why… Aside from the fluffiness and exploring the dynamics of Ratchet and Ellen's rekindling relationship, we have a bit more world building here to a degree and what I intend to eventually be a reoccurring original character as well.**

 **Debonair is partially the result of a suggestion by ReginaDC21 almost a year ago with regards to finding a way to supply Ellen with some new outfits and armour for the rest of the series, and she just sort of grew from there. Rest assured though, the improved commando suits are just the tip of the iceberg; I intend for at least one or two more upgraded armour sets for both Ratchet and Ellen before the end of this story.**

 **There are still a few more slots left for Thugs-4-Less mini bosses by the way if anyone's interested. If you have any ideas then please let me know via PM or review; along with a short description of physical characteristics, persona, and weapons choice. Any character pitches that are used will be fully acknowledged and credited.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	11. Picking Up The trail

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Sorry about the week long delay everyone, and thank you all for your messages of support and reassurance. Everything has been sorted out on my end much to my relief and I'm back in business for the foreseeable future. I won't bore you with the details, but the issue that's been plaguing me for these past few weeks has been resolved and I certainly feel a whole lot happier now that weight's been lifted off of my shoulders.**

 **Taking Lightsaviour2759's advice into account, I've decided to spit this chapter up in half in order to both pace the story better and make my life easier. I've been trying to get each planet done per chapter like I'd done previously with Time Heals All, but considering the vastly increased content to cover with Going Commando it's just not practical. From now on I'll likely be spreading out some planet's events over 2-3 chapters instead; giving me the chance to put in the necessary amount of detail without having to rush in order to met my deadline as hopefully making the story a bit easier to digest as well.**

 **Also, I have new fan art once again courtesy of Nekolover3 and, at her prompting, Airbax herself! Neko has drawn both Ratchet and Ellen in their casual wear from the Megapolis interlude, which can be found on her Deviantart account under (/art/Ellen-s-Casual-Wear-Whole-Again-558637801) and (/art/Ratchet-s-Casual-cloths-Whole-Again-560733543) respectively. She also asked Airbax if she could include a quick sketch of Ratchet and Ellen together for one of her sketch request compilations and she did! Check out (/art/Sketch-requests-559718973) under her profile and look in the bottom left to see them sharing a tender moment.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Funny that Debonair reminds you of someone you actually know; she's kind of a composite character based upon various media sources and sheer randomness off the top of my head. To find out there really is somebody out there like her is surprisingly weird, but in a good way. Ah yes, the innuendos; what would a ratchet & Clank game be without them? It's always been there since the first game, but didn't really get into full swing until Up Your Arsenal and has been going strong ever since. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming and hope this one is to you liking too.**

 **Shane Kor - Huh… that's a really good idea, an one that one that I'll definitely have to find somewhere to use. Perhaps as some kind of jet pack enabled exo-suits bristling with multiple target-seeking missile racks and arm mounted bazookas; perhaps as a pair or an entire squad if the circumstances are right. What do you think?**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Thank you, it's always nice to hear someone's anticipating the next chapter in this story and certainly a motivator to continue typing up more. To answer your question; yes she is, although the way I've cut this chapter in two means you won't be seeing her until the second half I'm afraid.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Aw, thanks! I partially based his actions off of my cat's sleeping habits; although unlike Ratchet he tends to stretch out anywhere and on anyone he thinks is warm and soft.**

 **Destiny - Glad you like it, and thank you for your understanding. Hope you find this chapter worth the wait.**

 **Razor of DOOM - As much as I loved the Carbonox armour set, aside from preventing Ratchet's face being seen in cut scenes, I'm afraid it's unlikely I'll be using it in this story. Aside from the eye watering two million bolt price tag which would prevent Ratchet and Ellen from being able to afford it on their limited budget, I personally think having a suit each would make their jobs far too easy. I do however intend to eventually have Debonair design a better armour set or two for them both later on in the story; likely incorporating parts of the Carbonox armour set along with my own original designs to form something truly unique for both commandos. Hope that helps.**

 **StaticBomb93 - Nothing wrong with enjoying a dose of fluffiness, I know I certainly do. If the Ratchet & Clank series were more open world, I would love to see someone like Debonair as an armour vendor; although I would have to agree that she would have been a sight to see had she actually been in Going Commando. Happy you're liking the way things are going thus far, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Starrat - Thank you for the encouragement, and I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.**

 **Zenith88 - Why thank you, and I'm glad you like how Debonair's personality panned out. To answer your question, I suppose it does in a way. Perhaps not directly, but definitely a follow up chapter of sorts; giving Ratchet and Ellen a chance to take some time to themselves while building upon their existing relationship.**

 **ReginaDC21 - At least you won't be melting indoors anymore for the time being when the temperature spikes, although I'm sorry to hear your sister's feeling under the weather and can only hope she gets better soon. To be honest, if it hadn't been for me scribbling down a reminder note on your suggestion at the time of your review way back when, then I probably would have clean forgotten myself.**

 **As for your account name, I like it; it's short, snappy, and symbolic for you as well in more ways than one. The fact it's easy to spell and remember is also a plus for anyone wanting to search for your profiles or stories too; something some authors all too often overlook.**

 **Incidentally, which Dino Crisis game do you prefer? For me, the first was definitely the most atmospheric and tense while the sequel was more run-and-gun. Dinostalker was okay if a little awkward to control, and Dino Crisis 3 was just plain weird. I mean, mutant-hybrid space dinosaurs? Seriously, what the hell was Capcom thinking? In any case, take care, both of you, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - Thanks for offering (mmm, gummies…) and I'm glad you're enjoying the fluffiness along with Debonair's debut. Good to hear your dad's mobile again to a degree, and of course that you've got access to your computer again. I'm not familiar with Colors, though I'm guessing it's a bit like Deviantart. Still, I wouldn't mind seeing what you've come up with so far, would it be possible for you to send me a link?**

 **The White Guardian - Yeah, things went just plain wrong and I knew there was no way in hell I could possibly finish in time. Still, I'm back now, and by splitting this chapter up I've given myself enough time to make sure that I can get the next one out without any further delays. Good to hear your rescue mission on KSP has finally succeeded by the way; I'm definitely looking forward to seeing the video once you've uploaded, although you'll have to let me know where to find it.**

 **I'm happy you liked the way the chapter panned out, along with my introduction of Debonair. It felt like the best time to give Ratchet and Ellen a break from the action and, as you said, to rekindle their relationship. Plus it was an opportunity to introduce a way for them to get custom armour sets and clothing for this and future stories aside from the regular vendors.**

 **As for the OC mini boss ideas, by all means keep them coming if you have any. I'm probably going to limit it to around 4-6 maximum for this story and I still have spare slots, but who's to say any unused characters won't turn up in future stories? And thanks for giving me creative license with your character idea; I'll make sure to do him justice and not turn him into a death ray equipped battle chicken, no matter how amusing it may be. Gives me an idea for an omake though… Good luck with your editing, and hope to hear from you again soon. Take care.**

 **Flowerstar - Long time no see indeed, great to have you back! Normally I get over writer's block fairly quickly by looking at the problem from a different perspective or finding an alternate work around, especially when I'm on a tight schedule, but this time nothing seemed to work at all for three days solid. Thankfully I'm back on track for now, and have a comfortable buffer before the next scheduled update to sort out any other problems that may crop up.**

 **It certainly sounds like you've been busy on your end as well and that's an interesting selection of cosplay choices, although it sounds like it could get expensive pretty fast. I'm not sure how you'd be able to pull off Ratchet since it would likely be a costly and time consuming prospect, although it would be awesome if you did manage. Still, at least you do have a possible alternative lined up.**

 **I know you said you aren't beta reading right now, but I've kept the beta position for Whole Again open for you. Just let me know if, or when, you are available again and we'll go from there. Until then, welcome back and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - Yay, new reviewer! And thank you for your concern; things are a lot better on my end and I'm ready to get this story going again. As you can see from the author's note up top, I whole heartedly agree with your thoughts on cramming too much level content into a single chapter and will be trying to spread things out a bit more from now on.**

 **With regard to Ratchet's change in voice, I actually almost did forget to explain it until I was pointedly reminded via reviews and had to rewrite that part of the already completed chapter. As for Ratchet's pet name for Ellen, they've only just gotten back together so she doesn't really mind that much just yet, although I am trying to come up with some alternatives since she will likely tire of it over time. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like the chapter.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Break's over and our reunited team are back on the thief's trail once again. Find out what lies in wait in Chapter 11.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Picking Up The Trail**

* * *

 **Vukovar Canyon, Barlow**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **10:14am local time**

The swirling masses of copper and liquid gold that made up Barlow's surface were eerily familiar in Ellen's eyes, bringing back distant memories of Veldin from almost a year ago. It was a trail of thought that continued to persist once her and Ratchet's Star Explorer's breached the atmosphere, cruising through the crystal blue skies over the arid terrain below and attempting to find a suitable landing zone close to where the Desert Riders event was scheduled to be.

Like Ratchet's home world, the planet was primarily a parched, almost desert-like world with craggy plains, steep gorges, and sparse yet hardy plant life. Unlike Veldin however, Barlow had once boasted a thriving mining industry; excavating both precious minerals and metals alike on a massive scale and providing jobs for countless thousands. Even Gadgetron had gotten in on the act, buying out several of the smaller, independent mining companies along with establishing an experimental lab and associated retail outlet.

Then suddenly around a decade ago it had all come crashing down; the mining companies pulling out in droves followed by their workforce and subsequently Gadgetron, who shortly thereafter ceased all operations in the Bogon galaxy for reasons unknown and pulled back to Solana. What had transpired and why so many had abandoned the planet was still unclear even now. Was it a disagreement with the local nomadic tribes that had led to Economic ruin and abandonment, or could it have been something worse like a plague or pirate raids? Sliding out of the cockpit and letting herself drop to the dusty ground below once they had landed on a raised plateau bordered by harsh scrub, Ellen could only speculate on the possible reasons as she rejoined her two companions next to where Ratchet had set down his own Star Explorer close by.

Their landing zone just so happened to have a spectacular view of the surrounding landscape in all its decaying glory; the harsh wilderness slowly beginning to reclaim what appeared to have once been a Gadgetron owned complex judging by the storage silos sporting the company name just before them. The sprawling complex encompassed both sides of the cavernous gorge separating the area; shattered glass observation windows, rusted out communication equipment, and golden yellow paint long since dulled with age being the common features of the mainly cylindrical buildings that stood within crumbling walled compounds.

A gentle breeze caused tendrils of smoke from distant camp fires to billow in the otherwise clear blue sky; likely tended to by either scavengers or local tribesmen and the only sign of life thus far considering there wasn't so much as a bird in the sky. Ellen couldn't help but shiver involuntarily at the prickling of hairs on the back of her neck, images of their slog through Gorda City's broken streets springing to mind and the feeling they were somehow being watched making her distinctly uneasy and begin to slowly reach towards her Quick Select. It may have just been long rooted paranoia bought about by the uncomfortable environment, but the human's instincts had been proven justified on one too many occasions and she wasn't taking any chances.

"Well, we're here, and all I see are ruins," Ratchet mused aloud as he scanned the horizon with a frown. "You _sure_ this is where that biker meet is supposed to be?"

"I am quite positive," Clank replied with a subtle nod. "The coordinates Ellen obtained from Mr Fizzwidget indicate that the Desert Riders gathering should be located within approximately 20 metres of our projected landing zone."

"Maybe they were wrong... Or maybe we're just looking in the wrong place," Ellen mused aloud, shaking her head with a soft sigh. "It doesn't look like anyone's been around here for _years,_ and I doubt even the thugs would stupid enough to race around in that."

The lombax merely shrugged, letting Clank take his usual position on his back before waving her forward. "Won't know for sure until we take a look around. Come on, lets see what we got."

His last words were directed towards a weather worn but still functional Megacorp vendor that had been placed next to a tunnel carved through a large rock formation, the holographic interface flickering in and out of focus until he gave it a good smack with his wrench. The seeming abandonment of the area appeared to be working in their favour as the vending machine was fully stocked with both weapons and upgrade kits for their current arsenal; their collective bank balance quickly dwindling as a result of several purchases.

Ratchet's Chopper evolved into the sleeker and much more capable Multi-Star while his Gravity Bomb became the self explanatory Mini-Nuke. The high-velocity semi-homing bladed projectiles launched from the former's now predominately red frame split into two upon impact, doubling the potential mayhem, where as the latter was simply a much larger grenade launcher that threw a high-yield miniature nuclear bomb with a localised blast radius that caused an insane amount of damage, yet somehow didn't leave any traces of radiation.

Of more interest to the lombax however was the appropriately named Seeker Gun; a compact fire-and-forget two-stage missile launcher with a dark purple paint scheme and a pair of upward curving spikes just below the muzzle. Upon launch, each missile would gain altitude before cruising forwards and seek out any enemies, whereupon the second stage motor would kick in and drive the warhead home with a powerful burst of acceleration. By the time he had maxed out on his ammo stores with what little money he had left Ratchet was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of testing out his new toy and impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for his partner to hurry up and finish what she was doing.

Having already spent most of the nest egg Al had forwarded to her back in Megapolis, Ellen decided to conserve what little she had left and wait for something better to crop up. Her solitary concession was an aftermarket package for her Leviathan that included an improved optical scope and increased clip capacity, along with a recoil compensator that would make it much easier to put rounds on target. The only problem however was the fact that since the hand cannon wasn't an 'official' Megacorp weapon, it didn't contain the same smart-upgrade technology as the rest of her growing arsenal; meaning each of the parts had to be installed manually by hand much to a certain lombax's annoyance.

"Can't you do that later? We're burning daylight here!"

Ellen merely quirked an eyebrow, never looking up from barrel assembly she was carefully reassembling while checking the downloaded instructions displayed on her Wrist Com. "You've only been waiting all of two minutes, and I'm nearly finished anyway." Shooting him a sideways glance, there was an audible smirk in her tone as she set to securing the new scope into place. "Besides, you don't hear _me_ complaining about you having a missile launcher on top of a nuke slinging gun that's bigger than you are as well. Are you _sure_ you're not trying to compensate for something?"

"Hey, you can never have enough firepower, and besides..." Ratchet's answering smirk grew along with waggling brows at his next words. "I don't _need_ to compensate; _my_ gun's _plenty_ big enough already."

"...I was talking about your height, fuzz ball."

...

"...Oh."

In the ensuing awkward silence, the human soon finished modifying her hand cannon and checked it was functioning properly before the duo cautiously pushed into the dark confines of the tunnel with weapons raised; their helmet's built in light amplifiers allowing them to dimly see what looked like some kind of water tanks sporadically lining their route, along with the occasional fallen rock from the ceiling above. A flash of movement amongst the shadows caught Ratchet's eye, signalling his partner to hold up as he extended his Heavy Lancer towards the source. A pair of brilliantly glowing cyan orbs lit up the darkness, closely followed by another... and another; a low pitched growling beginning to rise in volume before something suddenly lunged forth and an echo boomed from Ellen's Blitz Gun in the close confines.

The shotgun blast lit the interior for only a second, but was adequate enough to get an impression of what she had hit; several more of the small two-legged dog-like creatures with orange fur, large mottled ears, glowing cyan eyes, and a snarling maw filled with razor sharp teeth charging forth past the sprawling body of their pack member and straight into the line of fire. Muzzle flashes from the lombax's light machine gun strobed with each shot as he opened up alongside Ellen, the beasts quite literally shredded by their combined firepower within seconds and leaving the duo tensing for a second strike that failed to materialise.

"What the hell were those things?" Ellen asked aloud in a hushed tone, keeping her voice down and straining her senses for anymore potential ambushes as she kept her weapon trained on the gloom ahead.

"Dunno," Ratchet replied, idly poking one of the bodies with the barrel of his Heavy Lancer and wrinkling his nose with disgust as several clumps of bloodied fur dropped off. "Some kinda mutant dog maybe?"

Clank hummed in thought while peeking over the lombax's shoulder, his antennae pulsing briefly as he considered what he could see of the creature's remains and compared it to the files on Barlow he had downloaded before they had set out. "This species does not appear to be native to this planet, but rather one that has been introduced and subsequently adapted to the environment. Considering the exhibited physical traits and partial deformities, it is conceivable that these creatures may have been genetically tampered with in an... unsuccessful manner."

"This just keeps on getting better by the minute," Ellen muttered darkly, keeping a tight grip on her scatter gun as she began to push forwards once again with Ratchet close behind. "Come on, let's see if we can't find a way out of here before any more show up."

Squeezing through a small gap to bypass a partial cave in, the two commandos dealt with a second group of the rabid canine-like creatures clogging the narrow passage way before quite literally finding the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. The sun's light was blinding after a few minutes spent fumbling in the dark, their helmet's visors having to repolarise in order to compensate as the human and lombax stepped out into a ruined compound surrounded by cracked and crumbling walls that provided shade to a few hardy plants.

Judging by the rusting remains of a parabolic antennae still perched on the edge of the cliffside to their left, the squat building directly ahead past a long destroyed security checkpoint must have originally been a communications hub at one point. But right now it appeared to be playing host to a group of shifty looking people with blue skin and elongated necks; some of who appeared to be trying to strip the very panels from the outer walls with repurposed welding equipment while several others stood about in loose groups to keep watch with... swords and shields?

Upon closer inspection, now that her eyes had adjusted to the light again, Ellen could see that most wore some variant of animal hide trousers, sturdy boots and a jury rigged metal armour chest plate over a grubby looking shirt. A leather skull cap that trailed down part of the neck with goggles perched on top occupied their heads, and from what she could see from the ones that were turned her way, their vaguely avian-like faces had solid violet eyes that glared at everything with quick darting motions and a pair of tusk-like mandibles which twitched with each word of their audibly skittering tongue.

These had to be the Vukovar tribesmen; a nomadic spacefaring group known for scavenging amongst the planet's ruins and trading what they could salvage with their close cousins living on planet Joba, along with their violent tendencies towards any outsiders encroaching on their territory. Case in point being the one shouting something incomprehensible that their translators couldn't make out while pointing their way; his two friends snapping their attention to the two commandos and brandishing their swords even as Ratchet raised his hands defensively in an attempt to stave off the inevitable.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, look, we don't wanna fight you, we were just passing through-"

Whatever else he may have said died on the lombax's lips as the three tribesmen charged at a surprisingly fast pace with their shields raised and weapons held high; giving the duo very little time to muster a response. Ratchet quickly got to grips with his new Seeker Gun, a deft stab of the trigger throwing out a missile that swiftly targeted and slammed into the nearest scavenger with enough explosive force to momentarily stagger his nearby compatriots.

"Well apparently _they_ do!" Ellen quipped in reply, taking advantage of their opponent's momentary disorientation and switching to her Reaver Carbine before sending a hail of superheated bullets at the closest threat; his primitive looking shield soaking up a surprising amount of fire before finally shattering and allowing a follow up burst to finish the job.

The third soon went down to another precision missile strike, but by now the remaining tribesmen had long abandoned their tasks and were charging through the gaps in the walls near to the long destroyed security checkpoint in an effort to flank them; along with one clutching a long rifle of unknown design while riding on the back of what could almost be Barney's poorer cousin. The large and squat two-legged reptilian beast had a thick purple hide and glowing amber eyes set above a cavernous mouth with a vicious underbite; the armoured saddle and head dress proving to be more than adequate enough to deflect a surprising amount of fire away from both rider and mount as they gained ground at a frightening pace.

Pulling back to the tunnel entrance, Ratchet opted to try and keep the sword wielding scavengers at bay with his LMG while Ellen swapped over to her Pulse Rifle and lined up the charging animal in her scope's crosshairs; hoping that the direct energy weapon would be enough to bring it down. A luminous green vapour trail shot forth from the barrel a heartbeat later; punching straight through the Saur-Beast's armoured head dress and out the far side of its skull, while the surprised rider was catapulted over the top of his saddle only to be crushed beneath the dead weight of his now tumbling mount. Of course with all the momentum built up during its charge, the mass of meat and muscle simply kept going in the same direction; forcing the two commandos to dive out of the way as it crashed into the tunnel exit and giving the remaining tribesmen a chance to get in close.

The lombax barely had time to pull his head back before a sweeping sword cut through the same space it had been occupying, rolling backwards to his feet and using his wrench to deflect a follow up shield bash with a shower of sparks. Parrying another thrust of the scavenger's curved blade, Ratchet feinted to one side and let his opponent overextend his reach before flipping around the opposite way and cracking him across the back of the skull; staggering the swordsman long enough for a finishing blow.

Ellen meanwhile had her own opponent to deal with, opting to draw her Versa Blade and holding it in a reverse grip with her right hand while her left palm was kept defensively in front. The tribesman made the first move; a vertical slash forcing her back a pace while the human's counter strike was easily deflected by his unusually hardened shield. undeterred, the red-headed commando ducked low under another swing and stepped inside the scavenger's guard; grabbing his sword arm by the wrist and spinning on her heel to drive her elbow into his gut, using the momentum while he was doubled over to throw him over her shoulder and wrench the offending limb out of its socket.

The sword clattered to the ground and the tribesman hissed in pain despite having the air driven from his lungs on impact; although he soon quietened down once Ellen had jabbed his temple with the hilt of her knife and knocked him out. Catching her breath in the immediate aftermath, the redhead blew an errant strand of hair away from her eyes as she watched Ratchet jog around the Saur-Beast shaped obstacle between them and up to her with his wrench nonchalantly leaning across his shoulders.

"I think that's the last of 'em for now, though there's probably plenty more where they came from. Nice moves back there by the way."

Ellen merely shrugged, a wry grin working its way on to her face as she fell in beside him and started walking towards the ruined security checkpoint bisecting the compound they were in. "Thanks fuzz ball, I'm just glad that two week crash course in Karachi Mu-Tai worked as well as advertised. Hopefully we can find this Desert Riders meeting before anymore of these lot turn up looking for their friends."

Back on guard as they crossed the cracked paving of the remaining compound and stacked up on the probable communications building, rounding the doorframe in tandem and stepping through with weapons raised. The circular room had definitely seen better days; various tangled and frayed wiring dangling from the cracked ceiling, while a quartet of dirty glass tubes overgrown with creeping vines flanking both doorways into the room contained thick bundles of cables that led off to who knows where.

Of course there were also more tribesmen as well, no doubt part of the former crew from outside who had been lying in wait to ambush the three companions. A reverberating shotgun blast blew the first back several feet to smash into one of the glass tubes, shredding his shield and leaving both attackers vulnerable to a veritable storm of laser sharp throwing stars from Ratchet's new and improved Multi-Star. Ellen finished off the second scavenger with another dose of buckshot, the pair crossing over the now thoroughly wrecked room once the danger from the lombax's throwing stars had passed and exiting on the far side.

A handful of the mutant dog things greeted them in the courtyard outside, but honestly weren't much of a threat in such a wide open space; Ratchet electing to smack the few that got close with his wrench while his partner used her Reaver to put them down with quick three round bursts from a safe distance. The only really pressing concern came from a high velocity slug whistling by Ellen's helmet courtesy of a tribesmen sniper perched atop a Saur-Beast on the craggy rise up ahead, the follow up shot missing only due to the human dropping into a tumbling roll before coming up firing on full auto. Her golden furred partner meanwhile had reverted back to his Seeker Gun after flipping over a snapshot sent his way and simply let the actively targeting missiles do the talking; one taking the sharpshooter permanently out of commission while the other blew away his mount over the other side of the ridge and out of sight.

Taking the dirt trail to their immediate right, the two commandos soon crested the ridge where the sniper had been and found themselves staring out over an extensive suspension bridge that spanned the gap between the two sides of the canyon. Thick metal cables were held taut between the outward facing struts that kept the entire structure intact, creaking slightly in the wind and giving Ellen a distinct sense of unease that she was once again becoming all too familiar with.

"I don't like this... It's way too open..."

"Perhaps so," Clank interjected. "However, with time of the essence and no obvious alternatives, this bridge is our only conceivable crossing point."

Ratchet however was not so fazed, confidently striding out onto the plated metal bridge and continuing to walk backwards as he spun around to talk to his wary partner. "Relax babe, we'll be fine! See? no one around for miles!"

Ellen grimaced at the lombax's tempting of fate but otherwise said nothing as she followed him out onto the metal plated span, her bullpup carbine kept half ready and icy blue eyes flickering over potential ambush spots. After half a minute or so of nothing jumping out to kill them however, the redhead began to relax a little; releasing the tension in her shoulders and taking a moment to appreciate the unparalled view of the winding valley stretching out below. Maybe Ratchet was right. Maybe she was just being a bit paranoid. After all; it certainly wouldn't be the first time she had gotten over cautious over some niggling little detail.

It wasn't until they had reached roughly around the midway point of the bridge however when that particular trail of thought went straight out the window. From behind a cascading pile of rusting shipping containers on the far side of the bridge came a flash of glinting metal and hurried movement; the two commandos freezing in their tracks as a veritable horde of Vukovar tribesmen came careening around the obstruction and across the bridgehead with a thunderous war cry.

"Oh shit..." Ellen breathed out with widening eyes. "You just _had_ to jinx it, fuzz ball."

Ratchet didn't waste any time protesting , instead opting to draw his recently upgraded grenade launcher and dropping a Mini-Nuke in front of the closest mass of angry tribesmen. "Back the other way! Go!"

The human didn't need telling twice, dropping a few Miniturrets in her wake and the occasional burst of automatic carbine fire as the pair conducted a fighting retreat back the way they came. Ploughing through the lingering mushroom cloud left over from the compact nuclear bomb came the largely intact mass of scavengers with swords held high and more than a few cracks from decades old assault rifles proceeding a hail of bullets ricocheting off of the metal bridge surfaces in their foe's wake. The deployed turrets claimed more of their numbers before being destroyed, but otherwise did little to slow the diminished horde's advance while seemingly making it easier for the gun wielding members at the back to draw a bead on their targets if the increasingly accurate fire was anything to go by.

By this point Ellen had reached their side of the bridgehead with Ratchet not far behind, both taking cover behind a support strut and pouring a withering stream of fire from their respective automatic weapons into the rapidly closing press of bodies in an effort to suppress them. Unfortunately the tribesmen's shields deflected a fair amount of their rounds, and the firing rate of her Reaver steadily rose along with the temperature gauge until it was on the cusp of overheating; although the excess heat had the unexpected benefit of creating a single plasma grenade for the carbine's underslung launcher. Before she could make use of it however, Ellen's golden-furred partner had apparently decided to throw caution to the wind and simply saturated the bridge chokepoint with enough Seeker Gun missiles to cause the bridge to creak ominously and sag slightly as one of the strut's cables was severed.

Waiting several moments for the dust to clear and to make sure there weren't any more surprises, the two commandos gingerly made their way across the groaning and protesting bridge without further incident. Once on the other side, they carefully made their way through the jumbled mess of shipping containers while keeping an eye out for any stragglers and soon found themselves on a wide clifftop path bordered by a vertical rock face on the right and a breathtaking view of the valley and surrounding ruins off to the left. More importantly however was the virtually intact compound entrance up ahead, and a trio of saddled Barlowian Saur-Beasts minus their riders that had presumably been left behind by the bridge storming mob and were now making a beeline for the two commandos with malicious intent.

Stabbing the yellow button on her modified bullpup's secondary barrel, Ellen had but a few moments to admire the brilliantly purple and white globule of unstable energy exit the launcher and arc gracefully through the air; sticking to the nearest reptile's head and crackling with a high pitched whine before promptly exploding once it reached critical mass. With the first missing most of its front half, Ratchet dove aside as a second Saur-Beast attempted to slam its head into him while his partner fired at its flank and barely managed to pull her out of the way of a third that attempted to blindside them both.

Too close to risk using explosives without injuring them both, the lombax instead vaulted onto the closest unoccupied mount's saddle and yanked the reins in an attempt to steer it away; manoeuvring the lumbering beast at just the right angle to slam into its friend and send the pair careened over the cliff edge to the valley floor far below. Ratchet only managing to avoid suffering the same fate by virtue of backflipping off of the Saur-Beast at the last second, landing with his fists punching victoriously at the sky and a cocky grin adorning his face.

"Show off."

He merely shrugged at his partner's accusation. "Hey, when you're this awesome you don't _need_ to show off."

The redhead couldn't help but shake her head with a snort of disbelief as they moved on once again, taking the opportunity to dump her carbine's spent clip and ram a fresh one home while there was a brief lull in things trying to kill them in increasingly interesting ways. Upon approaching the well preserved compound entrance, the two slowed to a halt and peeked around one of the gateway pillars, taking in the short hydraulically operated bridge and the small guard contingent of as yet oblivious tribesmen on the far side.

Switching back to her Pulse Rifle, Ellen peered down the scope and steadied her aim on the Saur-Beat mounted sniper at the rear; gently stroking the trigger as she exhaled a pent up breath and punching straight through the hulking reptile's exposed flank. With the surprised rider toppling off of his mount, Ratchet used the confusion his partner had caused to snap off a pair of Seeker Gun missiles as he raced forward that promptly took out the other two scavengers. A luminous green vapour trail finished off the recovering sharpshooter before the lombax could bring his wrench to bear, a brief look over his shoulder revealing a still smoking sniper rifle in the human's hands as she jogged across the bridge to join him.

The building entrance the tribesmen had been guarding was secured by a heavy metal gate with an encrypted keypad that would have proven difficult to bypass had Clank not been on hand; the diminutive robot easily coming up with the correct code to gain access, albeit with a concerned frown at what he had found. "Most curious... According to the security algorithms, this structure appears to be some sort of biological testing laboratory."

Ellen blinked in realisation. "Those mutant dog things, you said it looked like they had been genetically modified... Was Gadgetron making them here?"

Stepping inside once the gate had fully retracted, the three found themselves inside what had apparently once been a fully functional genetics lab with white washed walls and numerous work stations sporting various scientific apparatus. Glass phials and beakers lay discarded or otherwise smashed across the cracked tile floor, along with puddles of congealed formulas and what may have been dried bloodstains. But most tellingly as to the facility's purpose was the liquid filled tanks keeping several malformed but recognisable specimens suspended inside; each of the increasingly warped canine hybrids looking worse than the last.

"Well," Ratchet stated dryly, "I guess there's your answer."

An ominous low pitched growl began to reverberate from somewhere in the lab, growing in volume as more joined in the chorus while glowing cyan eyes preceded a quartet of particularly mangy looking hybrid hounds leaping on to various furniture before lunging forth to attack. Ellen's shotgun caught one in mid leap with a hail of buckshot, sending the body crashing through one of the specimen tanks and allowing the contents to swamp the tiled floor; while a follow up blast missed the intended target and took a chunk out of a nearby countertop instead.

Ratchet meanwhile stuck to his melee weapon of choice and was making just as much mess as he smashed through various equipment and mutant dogs alike. One jumped straight at the golden furred commando with its maw snapping only to end up denting a metal sheeted work station with its rib cage crushed, while a second trying to blindside Ellen was taken out with a thrown wrench that smashed the limp body into the remains of a chemistry experiment.

"Duck!"

The lombax didn't need to be told twice, hitting the ground as his partner racked her scattergun and fired over his head; perforating the last genetically modified animal with burning chunks of buckshot and leaving the abandoned laboratory silent once more. Thanking her for the save, Ratchet accepted Ellen's outstretched arm and hauled himself up before taking point again with his Heavy Lancer held low and ready as they negotiated the gutted lab and tried to find an exit without further delay. It was pretty obvious Gadgetron had dabbled in something they shouldn't have here, and right now the three companions wanted to be as far away from ground zero as possible.

It did raise the question of what the company were trying to achieve though and what went wrong. Could it have been their own earlier version of the Protopet perhaps? Did someone sabotage the geneticists' work, or were these creatures some kind of bio-weapon gone wrong? The lab was clean of documentation or computer records so the truth may never be known, but if it was the latter then their mission may have just gotten that bit more complicated. After all, who was to say the thief wouldn't coerce someone like the still missing Doctor Cross into mass producing a weaponized version of the Protopet and ransoming the galaxy? The implications were quite frankly terrifying, but that particular theory would have to go on the back burner in favour of their current mission.

Wandering through the second floor of the abandoned lab, the two commandos soon found an access doorway leading out onto a balcony ringing the building's upper floor; giving a commanding view of the entire region and an excellent position to ambush the half-dozen tribesmen gathering around the blazing camp fire in the sunken area just below. Apparently it was getting close to lunchtime if the vaguely boar-like creature they were roasting on the open flames was anything to go by; pity then they wouldn't get a chance to taste it.

Waiting just long enough for his partner to get into a flanking position, Ratchet opened up with a trio of target-seeking missiles from his Seeker Gun that lay waste to the gathered contingent below; halving their numbers before any of the tribesmen could muster a response. The survivors attempted to make a break towards the dead spot beneath the balcony where the lombax could no longer target them, only to be picked off by carefully aimed shots from Ellen's newly upgraded Leviathan that neatly punched through the sole shield raised in her direction with contemptuous ease.

There weren't any convenient ladders to descend from the balcony, and so Clank made use of his Heli-Pack to allow Ratchet to glide down next to the still smouldering camp fire while Ellen rappelled the short distance via Grapple Gun; the two commandos rapidly making their way through the makeshift camp and through the open doorway of another abandoned structure. There wasn't much left of the interior that hadn't already been stripped out by the scavenger crews, and considering the state of the few visible load bearing struts it was quite frankly a miracle the entire building hadn't long since collapsed. Right now though all the trio were concerned with was finding a way out, exiting on the far side past a collapsed security door and back out into the open once more.

Staccato bursts of assault rifle fire met them almost instantaneously from just ahead; the gun wielding scavengers providing cover for their sword wielding counterparts while a pair of mounted riders charged in from the rear. Prioritising the closest threat, Ratchet dropped a Mini-Nuke on the chokepoint formed between two crumbling compound walls that the tribesmen were pouring into; taking out the gunmen in one fell swoop and allowing him to concentrate on the rapidly closing Saur-Beasts. Ellen meanwhile had dropped a few Miniturrets to help hold off the melee fighters before switching out to her sniper rifle once more and drawing a bead on one of the reptilian mounts before dropping it with the last round in the magazine.

A Seeker Gun missile took out the last of the tribal cavalry charge, leaving Ratchet free to engage the last two swordsmen up close and personal; sparks flying each time their respective melee weapons clashed in a flurry of steel. The lombax parried a forward thrust with his wrench, ducking to avoid the second tribesman's swing and trying to sweep his legs out, only to be blocked by a hastily redirected shield. Not wasting any momentum he continued spin with the force of the blow and kicked out at his first opponent's shins, staggering the scavenger briefly and allowing

Ratchet to get in a rising uppercut that dropped the blue-skinned man like a lead weight. Before he could move on to the final tribesman still standing however, a sudden thunder clap sounded across the dusty terrain and the sword dropped from the suddenly lifeless scavenger's hand thanks to the fist sized hole punched clean through his chest.

Ellen breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered her still smoking hand cannon, walking towards the mock scowling lombax as he drew himself back up from his half-crouched stance. "Hey, I had that guy right where I wanted him."

She couldn't help but snort in amusement at his childish attitude, rolling her eyes as she switched over to her shotgun and fell into step beside him once again. "I'm sure you did, fuzz ball. But in case you forgot, we're kind of on a tight schedule here."

"Ellen is correct," Clank interceded, "the time frame for successfully locating the Desert Riders is rapidly diminishing as we speak. We must hurry."

"yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

The area up ahead was roughly circular and surrounded by thick walls topped by mesh fencing aside from the missing section on their far left and the wide gateway were entering through. As they cautiously moved further into the exposed plateau however, Ellen couldn't help but feel a returning sense of unease along with the impression of being watched; her weapon raised and eyes roving over the perimeter with each step. The sound of rapidly scraping metal on metal once they had reached the centre had the two commandos whipping around, only to find that a fifteen plus foot tall spiked security gate had risen from the ground to block their retreat. To make matters worse, a chorus of guttural yells coming from the broken wall section announced the arrival of a horde of tribesmen charging en masse across a hydraulically operated bridge from the other side of the gorge with swords raised high.

"Well..." Ellen opinioned, racking her scatter gun for emphasis. "Here we go again."

* * *

 **As I said before, this is only the first half of the Barlow level, and I actually have the next several thousand words already typed out. My problem, and one of the reasons I've been experiencing writers block up till now, is trying to work out how to portray the upcoming hover bike race against the Desert Riders. I did struggle with the Hoverboard races last time around in terms of trying to convey the sense of speed and fluidity of the event without making it boring to read, and things aren't proving any easier now. Still, I'm getting there slowly and from what I've got so far it should hopefully prove to be worth the wait.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	12. Old Faces, New Leads

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hey all, if you haven't done so already then I recommend you skip back to chapter 11 and read that first since the proper chapter is now in place. Unfortunately doesn't recognise changing an existing chapter's content as an 'actual' update, and so it won't have registered on anyone's alerts or otherwise, much to my annoyance. Ergo, chances are most of you regular readers will have missed it until now, unless of course you've been checking back constantly.**

 **All done? Alrighty then, let's get on with the long delayed and concluding half of Barlow. Although before we begin, I just thought I'd clarify that the following review replies are only for the** _ **actual**_ **chapter 11 which replaced my note of apology. The replies for that, along with those pertaining to chapter 10, are now on the chapter 11 review replies list. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.**

 **Review replies:**

 **StaticBomb93 - I'm glad you like the chapter, and thank you for understanding. I have to admit the last chapter was a bit rushed since I wanted to update ASAP, so there's likely more errors than usual that I didn't catch as a result. As for what might be missing? I couldn't say for sure; although perhaps it's because that chapter and this one were originally supposed to be a single whole before being split apart, and so the prior doesn't have a solid conclusion.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thank you, I… couldn't resist having an innuendo there; especially with Ratchet's relatively short stature and penchant for stupidly large weapons. As for your question, I'm not entirely sure which direction to take yet, although I am leaning more towards the latter option for Nefarious considering his fixation with the Secret Agent Clank series and his extensive holovid collection in his secret Aquatos base's office.**

 **Of the trio, I'd probably hazard that Ellen would likely hate Nefarious the most. He** _ **is**_ **trying to wipe out or subvert all organic life after all, and the comparison between his goals and those of certain Earth based tyrants from the last century is all too easy. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of not including Lawrence in some capacity during the next story in this series and I'll try to make sure he gets at least a little extra screen time.**

 **Sonachugirl - Hey again, and considering the nature of their relationship, yes, yes he does (Smirks). Your memories serve you well; as a matter of fact, that's actually coming up in this chapter along with the hoverbike race which caused me so much grief to get right. I did try to check out your colors gallery, but the link didn't work and I couldn't seem to go any further once I searched for 'Dawnera Colors' or work out where to go from there. Probably just me being a bit thick, sorry about that. In any case, thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Tempest Fugit - New reviewer and a flatterer at that! Seriously though, thank you, although I don't think I'm all** _ **that**_ **good. I'm guessing you're of the same mind as me in a way when it comes to being invested in a story only to find it's unfinished and likely to remain so for a very long time. In a word; frustrating. Still, I'm glad to hear that you consider this story good enough to be the exception to your normal reading habits.**

 **The ACK and STIKY sound like a welcome addition to Ratchet and Ellen's growing arsenal and might be a viable replacement for the RYNO II. Although considering their utterly lethal potential, it's likely I'd restrict their use to the final stages and will probably be necessary considering what I'm planning for later down the line.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Ambushed again, will our heroes be able to break through and reach the Desert Riders in time? Find out in Chapter 12.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Old Faces, New Leads**

* * *

 **Vukovar Canyon, Barlow**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **10:38am local time**

As the leading elements poured through the solitary gap in the perimeter wall, Ratchet let loose with the last of his Seeker Gun's active-homing missiles before backing away to cover his partner's flank; using his Multi-Star to sow confusion among their swelling ranks while Ellen finished up planting more Miniturrets. Having finished her task, the human immediately switched back to her Blitz gun and gave one of the swordsmen trying to blindside her a face full of buckshot for his trouble; racking a new round into the chamber and continuing to fight defensively in order to save what little ammo she had left.

Although the two commandos had reaped a bloody toll between them, there just didn't seem to be an end to the murderous scavengers pouring across the bridge. More and more began to fill the pseudo-arena space and soon overran the few sentry guns left standing. With their backs almost literally to the wall and options running out fast, help came at the last minute from an entirely unexpected source. It started with rabid snarling coming from beyond the perimeter walls, followed by one and then dozens more of the mutant dog-like creatures Ratchet and Ellen had been dealing with; dropping into the enclosed plateau and lunging at the nearest living thing in sight.

What had once been a mainly one-sided battle had quickly devolved into a free for all; the tribesmen forced to defend themselves against a tide of orange-furred horrors and giving the three companions a much needed distraction. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, the lombax and his red-headed partner quickly began to carve themselves a path towards the bridge; dodging around the snapping jaws of a sharp-toothed pack as they mobbed a solitary scavenger and blasting away anything that got too close. Ellen was forced to put down a pair of snarling mutant mutts with her nearly empty Blitz Gun as they got close to the bridgehead, but otherwise encountered no more resistance as they sprinted across to the other side and left the two groups to tear into each other.

Letting Clank interface with a nearby control panel and retract the bridge, Ratchet took a moment to remove his helmet and wipe the sweat from his brow. "Well that oughta keep 'em busy for a while. Guess we're going in, huh?"

The question was accompanied by a gesture towards the surprisingly preserved building just behind them; a towering three-storey structure nestled between two large rock formations with a set of carved stone steps out front and a massive Gadgetron logo hanging above the only visible entrance. From what they could see of the interior once they had gotten through the dust-encrusted glass doors that had seen better days, this was Gadgetron's local outlet store from before the planet was abandoned.

Surprisingly the interior was incredibly clean; mood lighting running along the crescent-shaped display cases lining either side of the spacious shop floor while slightly fading framed pictures of various products lined the walls. But before either commando could investigate further, the relative silence was suddenly broken by a flatulent noise reverberating throughout the structure followed by the distinct smell of burning gas and a startled feminine cry from behind a nearby counter.

"Oh my!"

Spinning around to face the source with their weapons raised, the human and lombax found themselves staring down a well built yet distinctly feminine robot with an overly generous bosom; a tri-digited hand covering her mouth in embarrassment. her predominantly pale green frame was shaped to resemble a short-sleeved kimono, with pink highlights on her arms and a stencilled capital G embossed above the left side of her chest. A black solid metal hairpiece with short, vertically protruding pigtails covered her otherwise smooth and rounded silver helm, while a pair of wide almond-shaped cyan optics stared back at them sheepishly.

" _Excuse me._ I think I just blew another _vacuum tube._ "

Ratchet blinked in confusion for a heartbeat before shaking it off; lowering his Heavy Lancer and giving the mechanical woman a friendly smile. "Ah, don't worry about it. Y'know, I'm pretty good at repairing things. Want me to take a look?"

Apparently that was entirely the wrong thing to say; the broadly framed female drawing herself up with as much indignation as she could muster. "My word! You young people are so _fresh_ these days!"

" _Ratchet!_ " Ellen hissed at the lombax; his eyes widening in realisation at what the robot _thought_ he'd been implying even as she turned an apologetic look towards the kimono clad machine. "Sorry about that. Ratchet means well, but doesn't always think things through before he opens his mouth."

The matronly robot's expression softened along with her tone, a kindly visage crossing her features in response to the human's words. "Oh don't feel bad, I guess I'm just _old fashioned_ about that sort of thing." Brightening considerably at the prospect of an actual conversation after who knows how long, her optics sparkled with anticipation as she leaned forward on the counter. "Did you know that I've been with Gadgetron since the _beginning?_ "

"So you... sell these gadgets?" Ratchet queried while gesturing to the multitude of framed pictures portraying numerous products adorning the walls; trying to both steer the conversation back on track and avoid the inevitable 'old lady's life story' before she could get going.

Fixing the furry feline with a bemused look, the robot merely gave him a warm smile before replying. " _Darling,_ they sell themselves. Here, why don't you take a look at our electronic catalogue. I assume you already have an account with us?"

Skimming through the some what limited selection on the long outdated terminal once it had flickered into life bought back memories of the trio's first adventure together back in the Solana galaxy, each and the struggles they had been through. Old favourites such as the Bomb Glove and Tesla Claw were present, along with a few weapons they hadn't really bothered with last time like the Decoy Glove and Walloper. What caught Ellen's attention however was an all too familiar angular missile launcher, with a wide muzzle, a small TV screen located at the rear, and a silver-plated finish. The Visibomb Gun; her previous anti-armour weapon of choice and a welcome sight considering how much she had struggled to deal with Logan's gunship.

Better still, because the two had already purchased them before, a majority of the available weapons were free since they counted as replacement products under the original warranty. To this end, Ratchet picked a Bomb Glove for nostalgia's sake and a Tesla Claw for its lethality in crowd control, while Ellen snagged another Bomb Glove for herself and, of course, a fully loaded Visibomb Gun along with as much ammo as they could carry. Since these older weapons couldn't take universal Nanoclips and the likelihood of finding another Gadgetron vendor in the Bogon galaxy was practically zero, the pair would have to ration their use as much as possible until they could find a way get around the limitation. Maybe that weapons dealer from back in megapolis could do something?

Among the stock that was still full price was a singular example of the new and improved RYNO II which had Ratchet practically salivating at the prospect of getting his hands on one, although the seven figure price tag shot that idea down instantaneously. It was as the human was skimming through the last few pages of the catalogue though when a particular item caught her eye; a roughly oval-shaped silver-painted device attached to a black three-point harness with a pair of bulbous nozzles flanking the top on either side and a third, wider example pointing down from just below the centre.

"Is that some kind of... jet pack?"

"That, sweetie, is the Gadgetron Jump Pack," the kimono clad robot corrected.

Listening to the saleswoman's pitch while skimming through the onscreen specs herself with her limited language skills, Ellen found herself growing more and more interested by the minute. The Jump Pack was essentially the equivalent of Clank's Heli-Pack or Thruster Pack upgrades, allowing the user to jump higher and glide further thanks to the primary thruster and two retractable lateral motion nozzles. Once secured snugly on the wearer's back, the compact device could easily be operated by either manually a pair of thin control sticks mounted on flexible arms or via a helmet linked interface that used neural pulses to interpret the desired action and react accordingly; thus allowing the operator to keep their hands free for combat or other activities.

Considering the only unit left was a display model that had see better days, Ellen managed to get a fair discount on the Jump Pack and wasted no time in strapping it on. Finally she had a way of keeping up with Ratchet and Clank when navigating long jumps that didn't involve hanging on to the lombax for grim death; although she would miss the excuse to latch onto him during long Heli-Pack powered descents and the intimacy of his firm arms holding her tightly against his soft fur.

Thanking the saleswoman for her help, the two soon made their way out of the air cooled comfort of the old Gadgetron outlet via a set of doors on the opposite side of the building and back into the arid atmosphere outside once again. As they trailed across the cracked surface of dust strewn parking bays and away from the store, Ellen couldn't help but wonder why the kindly robot was still on Barlow long after her employers had abandoned it. Was she stranded here since the company left and simply continued to work out of a misguided sense of loyalty? It would explain the distinctly outdated weapons in stock, and perhaps might have been where the local tribesmen were gaining some of their weaponry from. In any case, they would deal with it later when the opportunity presented itself. Right now there was a biker meet to find and time was slipping away.

After a ten minute trek through a shallow gorge surrounded by steeply sloping rock walls and populated by several packs of genetically modified dog creatures, the three companions finally caught wind of their intended destination. From across a wide and deep sinkhole stood one the same tattooed and leather clad biker from the Desert Riders infomercial Ellen had seen after blowing up the orbiting Thugs-4-Less jammer; a deep scowl on his face as he stood leaning over his currently part disassembled ride, while the distant rumbling of motorcycle engines sounded a seemingly never ending chorus from behind a plexi-glass barrier looking out onto an old mining camp just beyond.

"Well it looks like we're in the right place," Ratchet mused. "C'mon, let's see if that guy knows anything."

The sinkhole was a fairly easy obstacle to negotiate thanks to Clank's Heli-Pack, but for Ellen it would be the first real test of her new Jump Pack. Taking a few steps back to build up speed, she sprinted towards the ledge and triggered all three thrusters at the last second with a startled yell from the sudden acceleration; flailing through the air and hitting the ground hard on the opposite side.

"You alright, babe?"

Ellen accepted the lombax's hand from where she was sprawled out and hauled herself up, staggering slightly and holding her free hand to her helmet as she tried to gain her bearings. "Ugh, I think I need more practice before trying that again."

"Hey, who let you in here!" Apparently their less than subtle approach had attracted the thick set biker's attention since he was now stood looming over the trio with a thick blue-skinned digit jabbing towards the lombax's face. "Get lost 'fore I flatten your robot into a _hubcap._ "

The Desert Rider emphasised his last words by slamming his palms together and rubbing them against one another; something that had Ratchet brandishing his wrench within a heartbeat and a growl rising up from his throat. "Touch him... and it's _plasma city!_ "

Ellen's own retort died on her lips at the lombax's choice of words, giving him a strange even as a hand hovered over her Quick Select in anticipation of trouble. "… _'Plasma city'?_ "

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while giving her a sheepish smile. "Hey, it sounded a lot better in my head."

All other thoughts went out the window however as the tattoo and leather clad biker began to sniffle; his bottom lip quivering and tears beginning to glisten in his eyes. "Oh gosh, you didn't have to _yell._ " More quietly, he added to himself between sobs. " _Why_ did he have to _yell?_ "

The two commandos exchanged incredulous looks at the sudden U-turn in the man's demeanour; the human mouthing a bewildered 'what the hell?' towards Ratchet who himself was awkwardly struggling for words. "Uh... Hey man..."

"Ah can't hear you, _la-la-la-la!_ " Clamping his shovel-like hands over his ears, the Thugs-4-Less seemed to be regressing further into a child-like state with each passing second, pausing only to tentatively point towards Clank who had otherwise been silent up to this point. "Only the little guy."

"Sir, it is okay," the diminutive robot began with a reassuring smile. "We are your fellow Desert Riders."

The biker paused to wipe the various secretions from his nose, his eyes lighting up in rising hope. "Ya... are? So you understand my... _sensitivities?_ "

Clank responded with a friendly nod and an open armed gesture. "Absolutely sir, we just came here to race."

"Well... you can borrow my Bluebell," the Desert Rider offered, gesturing towards the partially dismantled bike behind him and seeming to brighten up considerably at the minute machine's words. "So long as you're gentle; she just needs a few repairs."

Stepping into the conversation for the first time, Ellen inclined her head with a gentle smile of her own towards the overly sensitive man. "Thank you, and don't worry about your bike. We'll have Bluebell fixed in no time."

On the short walk over to the aforementioned vehicle however, the human began to have second thoughts once she seen the state of the crimson painted machine. In its full glory, the hoverbike would have been a powerful and awe inspiring ride; based around a monstrous central jet turbine running through the fuselage with a pair of supplemental outboard boosters and a quartet of cavernous exhaust pipes that seemed deliberately designed to make as much noise as possible. The sloping-armoured front fairing bore a gold painted horned skull motif, a quartet of powerful headlights, and was bereft of a windshield, while the comfortable leather seat and the traditional controls were nigh identical to any other motorcycle on Earth. What was different however and clearly marked the bike as a combat vehicle was the heavy calibre ventral machine gun protruding from the bottom of the fairing and a pair of missile launchers just forward of the handlebars.

Right now though the hoverbike was a mess; gunked oil and parts of the engine scattered all around the frame while wires stuck out of the anti-gravity drive and what looked like caustic acid was leaking from the primary fuel cell. Thanks in part to her college engineering course and time spent working with her brother on his old crotch rocket years ago however, Ellen had at least a rough understanding of what was wrong with the machine in spite of the vastly advanced technology, much to Ratchet's pleasant surprise.

Together they managed to narrow the problem down to a feedback loop in the electrical ignition system and a general lack of proper maintenance that eventually caused a massive build up of fluids in the engine itself, preventing it from starting. With few replacement parts on hand the two had to get creative; draining the unpleasant concoction from the engine block and using some spare phials of Nanotech to repair the worst of the damage before Ellen reconnected the fuel lines once the cells had been swapped out. Using his Electrolyzer on a nearby diagnostic terminal, Ratchet checked over the wiring with a keen eye and, once he was satisfied everything was as good as they could get it, gestured for her to try the ignition.

Hauling herself up into the saddle, Ellen pushed down firmly on the starter switch and after a brief delay the hoverbike roared into life before settling down to a throaty purr. The human revved the throttle a few times to check everything was functioning, but couldn't keep the stupid grin off of her face if she tried at the rumbling noise and the fond memories it brought back. Getting Ratchet to let her participate in the race however was a task within itself; although once she had successfully argued that she was the only one of the three with any actual experience on a bike of any kind, he grudgingly agreed on the provision she didn't take any unnecessary risks.

"Right," Ellen clapped her hands together before turning her attention to the leather clad biker looking over his machine with approval and catching his attention. "Where do I sign up for the race?"

{()}

As it turned out, all the human needed to take part in the race aside from a bike was a provisional membership card for prospective junior Desert Riders, and was out on the starting grid before she knew it. The circuit itself from what Ellen had been able to find out was essentially a figure of eight with a small loop sat inside of a much larger and vaguely oval second; interspersed with several tight turns, speed enhancing magna strips, and jumps that ran through the remains of an old Abandoned mining settlement. Lining up next to her competitors near the back of the twenty strong pack, she ignored the few dirty looks sent her way and concentrated on making sure Bluebell was truly up to par before the race finally started.

"Alright you wannabe Desert Riders," came a megaphone enhanced voice from atop a nearby silo that had been converted into a control tower of sorts, "start your engines and let's get this race started!"

There came a cacophony of noise that was felt as much as heard once nigh two dozen jet propelled hoverbikes roared into life, their riders shifting in their saddles with eyes glued on the starting lights dangling from an old catwalk running over the track between two buildings. Ellen watched red turn to amber seemingly in time with her own racing heart, the oxygen mask on her commando helmet sliding into place and acting as a buffer against any debris that was likely to fly in her face in the next few seconds as she coaxed the throttle and kept the revs high.

The last light flicked to green, and the racers leapt off the line at a breakneck pace that saw more than a few close calls as they jockeyed for position. The sudden force of acceleration nearly yanked Ellen's arms out of their sockets as desperately clung onto the handlebars, her unsteady start seeing her dropping back into last and the rest of the pack speed off during the precious seconds it took to regain control. Tucking her head down to decrease wind resistance, she weaved in and out of the large silos dotting the course and began to pick up speed as she entered the skeletal tunnel at the end leading into the first sweeping right hand corner.

Barely scraping around one rider on the outside, she just about managed to get the heavy bike back away from the barrier and slip by another as the track went through some sort of cooling plant. The chambers within still contained pools of water, but Ellen was able to avoid the worst of it by making use of several ramps to jump over with a bone juddering landing and move up a few places. A sharp right followed into an industrial pipe lined tunnel followed by a second and a sweeping left that led to a speed enhancing magna strip that powered her past the competition and back outside into the local mountain range at a blistering speed.

A long and winding right hand hander followed through an arch carved through the rock and beneath an overhanging crop that looked like it could give way at any time before diving straight back into a grille-floored industrial plant with still whirling fan blades and robotic arms positioned along the walls. It was taking the human all her concentration just to keep her bike in one piece as she jinked around the numerous abandoned equipment and one unfortunate rider's mangled wreck, her eyes narrowly focussed on what was just ahead and reacting accordingly as the route suddenly veered right off the production line and dropped down a collapsed section of mesh flooring onto the solid bedrock below just beside another racer.

Little could be seen in the dank cave beyond what their headlights could pick up, the two bikes trading paint as they tried to edge past one another without being dashed against the numerous sharp rocks protruding from the walls. Seeing light spilling in from the exit up ahead, Ellen throttled off and tightened her turning radius to compensate for the narrow gap; the human's opponent attempting to out brake her and failing to bleed off enough speed in time as his ride clipped a boulder and pinwheeled out of control. She sped past just the tumbling wreck and out into the blinding light with inches to spare; her stomach leaping into her throat thanks to the sudden drop that bottomed out the bike a few second later in a shower of sparks, impacting with the weather worn surface of an incredibly narrow suspension bridge that quickly blurred by.

A banked right hand curve led through the crumbling remains of another former Gadgetron compound through which the commando followed a quartet of bikers vying for position, settling onto a wide valley floor that was interspersed with several grazing Saur-Beasts shortly thereafter and really allowing her to cut loose. Pushing the throttle to the max, Ellen tucked in behind the small group to lower her wind resistance before triggering one of the hoverbike's three nitrous tanks and rocketing past; the jet turbine screaming and the human along with it in exhilaration as the horizon briefly blurred from the sheer velocity.

The valley funnelled in towards a right curving concrete tunnel that gave way to metal as it ran beneath a large structure, splitting into two distinct paths before branching again. Ellen opted to take the middle route and ducked to avoid another bike flying across her path from below, catching a brief glimpse of it landing on the raised lane to her right as she tried to take the corner as tightly as possible. Hitting the mesh-grilled ramp at the end of the tunnel where all of the routes converged, the human pushed her bike to the limit as she ascended before suddenly finding herself flying through the air past a packed grandstand full of cheering spectators and on to the home stretch before quite literally hitting the start line once again with a resounding thump.

"How am I doing guys?!" she yelled into her helmet's mike; struggling to make herself heard over the buffeting winds in spite of the audio dampeners assistance as she zipped in and out of the silos in her way once again.

"You are currently in twelfth position," Clank's voice calmly stated in her earpiece. "At your current rate of advance, I predict you will soon be upon the race leaders within another complete circuit."

Ratchet cut in as she cut by a pair of slower racers on the inside, skimming around the right curving open top tunnel leading into the cooling plant's water logged chambers. "You're doing great babe; keep that up and you've got this thing in the bag for sure!"

By now the pack was fully stretched out along the course, leaving Ellen with a lot of catching up to do if she wanted to claim overall victory here. Punching the nitrous once she had hit the sweeping S-curves of the industrial pipe lined tunnel just beyond, she kept as close as possible to the apex of each turn as she gradually closed the distance between her and the rider in front. They both hit the magna strip just outside the tunnel exit simultaneously and almost reached take-off speed as their hoverbikes screamed along the lazy right hand loop skirting around the mountain range. Ultimately however it was the human who managed to out turn her opponent, leaving him in her wake as he scraped along the guard rail and heading into the industrial plant beyond at full throttle.

Two more riders were duking it out amongst the production line's heavy machinery and were almost too preoccupied to notice when Ellen blew past them; wrenching her bike into a high speed turn and dropping into the collapsed section at the end once again with a bone juddering thump. Speeding through the darkened cave at a lethal velocity, the human dared not even blink as she concentrated on keeping her bike in one piece while avoiding what little she could see with both her headlights and the dying embers from a burning wreck dotted throughout. Blinding daylight came up all too fast at the cave exit, and by the time Ellen could see once again she was already halfway through freefall and bottoming out on the suspension bridge just beyond before she could even blink.

Pouring the speed on, she fired off the last of the nitrous and was soon tearing around the banked curve through the ruined compound and back into the Saur-Beast valley behind the eighth placed racer; narrowly avoiding one of the purple-scaled reptilians as it trundled across the course and catapulting past into the concrete tunnel beyond. Taking the low route this time once she was inside, Ellen used the dip in the road and subsequent ramp to launch her bike across on to the otherwise inaccessible high lane with an elated cry; incidentally passing by another rider as she filtered in at the end and accelerating up the mesh-grilled ramp leading to the start/finish straight. The human briefly defied gravity as she flew past the grandstand once again with the crowd almost drowning out her engine's noise before physics reasserted themselves and bought her back down to earth almost on top of the chequered line.

With only five more bikers between Ellen and race leader, the third and final lap would require every ounce of her skill to claim first place. She tried to cut as close as possible to the silos dotting her route in order to minimise any loss of speed; slowly but surely closing the distance on the rider in front as he entered the open topped skeletal tunnel curving in towards the water treatment plant and tucking in behind. Capitalising on the slipstream effect to boost her speed, the human sailed over her opponent at the first partially filled cooling chamber's ramp and landed almost on top of the second set without once touching the water and the fourth place racer just disappearing around the corner ahead.

Pushing the hoverbike to its limit, she tucked her head down to lower any wind resistance and chased after the rider in front through the sweeping turns of the industrial pipe lined tunnel. Running over the magna strip just beyond the exit, Ellen felt her vision begin to blur around the edges from the sheer blistering speed as she left the other biker in the dust; barely managing to keep her ride from ploughing into the gently curving mountain side section's outer barrier and over the side. The long derelict industrial plant's interior held no surprises for the human, her machine's roaring engine echoing inside the cavernous interior as she kept up the pace and soon dropping down through the broken section at the end of factory floor and into the dank cave beneath once again.

In her haste to catch up with the race leaders however, Ellen was starting to make mistakes; high speed and poor vision making a deadly combination in such a dark environment thanks to the nigh invisible debris field scattered throughout. There were several close calls, and she was almost flung from the saddle thanks to a glancing impact with the charred remains of a burnt out bike frame, but managed to cling on with sheer determination and her helmet's visor only just managed to polarise in time with the sudden onset of daylight as she flew out of the exit and briefly soared through the air before gravity reasserted itself once more.

Gunning the throttle and racing across the suspension within seconds, Ellen soon spotted the front runners clustered together as she blew through the crumbling compound's walls at the end and rode the banked curve in towards the spacious valley floor beyond. The first placed rider was pulling away from his rivals as they battled for second, the lumbering Saur-Beasts occupying the course forcing them to deviate from the racing line and bleed off speed in order to avoid a collision. With no time to spare, the human hunched low over the handlebars and pushed her machine to the absolute limit; missing several of the hulking herbivores by inches as she screamed past the other two podium-placed racers and set her sights on the last obstacle between her and victory.

The race leader was already through the concrete tunnel entrance at the valley's end before the redhead could blink, following hot on his heels and trying to squeeze every last bit of power out of her bike's overtaxed engine. He took the low-lying route and used the ramp to jump across towards the high inside lane while Ellen kept to the middle; knowing that any unnecessary air time would only serve to slow her down. They were neck and neck by the time their lanes filtered in towards the tunnel's end, practically trading paint as they hit the final mesh-grilled ramp together and accelerated towards the narrow portal at the top with everything their already roaring engines had left.

Suddenly they were flying; the weightless sensation only fleeting as the two hoverbikes drifted apart in the air and the spectators lining the final stretch made their presence known as the pair edged ever closer to the finish line. The ground rushed up towards them and for long seconds it was anyone's guess who would ultimately be triumphant. There could only be one winner however; and by shifting her weight forwards, Ellen was able to angle her bike in just such a way to lower her air resistance and hit the finish line hard a split second in front with a bone shuddering force; the anti-gravity drive's cushioning effect being the only reason she hadn't flipped end over end after pulling that stunt.

With the adrenaline bleeding out of her system, Ellen was finally able to relax and let her hammering heart calm back down to normal levels as she cruised around the circuit for her victory lap. Barely able to keep the wide grin off of her face as she listened to her two companions accolades through her earpiece, she simply revelled in the feeling of being astride such a powerful bike and enjoyed the ride while it lasted before she had to return.

{()}

"Great racing, buddy!"

Ellen had barely powered down the bike and gotten down from the saddle before being snatched up by the owner into a squeezing hug that pinned her arms against her side and left her legs dangling above the ground. Shooting the distinctly unhelpful lombax a glare at his snickering, she was surprised when he gently set her down a moment later and produced an open face motorcycle helmet from behind his back. Covered in a flame motif, numerous short spikes up the middle, and sporting a pair of red tinted goggles that seemed to be permanently glued in place, it certainly screamed 'biker gang' to anyone at a casual glance.

"Here, take this helmet so the guys know you're one of us." Seeing as the other two organics present already had their own helmets however, he simply elected to shove it on Clank's head with a meaty fist instead.

"Thank you, sir," came the minute robot's distinctly muffled reply; unsurprising considering the helmet came down past his shoulders and obstructed his vision.

Any further conversation was halted however when a shrill ringing tone filled the air; the leather clad biker's eyes widening with surprise as he pulled a smart phone-come-tablet from his back pocket and checked the caller ID. "Uh-oh, incoming message from the boss."

Turning the device around so the three companions could see as well, Ratchet and Ellen watched intently as the blank screen flickered into life with what appeared to be a live transmission. On the darkened bridge of a starship against the backdrop of space, an oddly familiar humanoid figure cloaked in shadows took centre stage. A pair of glowing red eyes were the only discernable feature they could make out since it stood in stark contrast against the black shroud, or at least that was until a distinctly gravely voice pierced the silence. "Attention all Thugs-4-Less employees."

"Logan..." Ellen whispered aloud, eyes widened slightly before she managed to school her features once again. Somehow the Thugs-4-Less leader had survived plummeting nearly thirty storeys in a burning gunship to pancake on the streets below; bouncing back from what should have been a fatal crash and apparently none the worse for wear. Seriously, what did it take to kill this guy?

"First of all," he continued, "whatever _slug-brain's_ been eating all the _choochi bars_ in the break room _better quit stuffing_ his face, or I'll-"

Logan's flow of words halted as the entire bridge sudden lit up, causing the mercenary commander to shield his eyes with an angered growl. "Hey, turn those lights off! Its bad _feng-shui._ " Waiting until the area was entirely dark once again, the Thugs-4-Less leader cleared his throat with a scowl before pressing on once again.

"Next, our space ron-days-vous point has been moved to, _and listen up knuckle heads,_ the Feltzin System; sector 1-2-3-4-5. If you're no good with numbers, find a buddy to help ya. Lastly, the company picnic is this Sunday, and don't forget to bring your own juice this ti-"

The lights all came on at once for a second time, infuriating Logan and apparently inciting his wrath upon one unfortunate employee if his next words and pointing finger at someone off screen were anything to go by. " _Hey!_ I _saw that_ Cletus! _You_ just earned yourself a _write up._ "

The screen soon faded to black as the transmission ended and the blue-skinned biker gave a disarming smile as he put his smart phone/tablet device away. "Don't worry, the boss only yells 'cause he _loves_ us."

Clank's reply was still muffled by the over-sized helmet practically draped over him, although that didn't affect his ever polite tone. "Yes sir, I _do_ feel his affection."

Leaving the mismatched pair to converse, Ratchet kept an eye on the Thugs-4-Less employee as he leaned over to whisper in Ellen's ear. "Did you see that broadcast?"

"Damn right I did," she whispered back. "I thought we got that bastard back in Megapolis."

"Well apparently you didn't kill him enough," the lombax mused. "Still, we should probably scope out that rendezvous point.

Clank, having bid the overly sensitive biker farewell and extracted himself from the far too big helmet, passed it to the human for safekeeping as he interjected his own opinion. "Yes, we might intercept some stray transmissions."

With Clank taking up his regular position on Ratchet's back once more, the two commandos made their way back across the sinkhole and back towards the Gadgetron outlet; hanging a right and blasting their way through a service tunnel packed with even more mutant dogs that had been carved through the mountainside. A short worker's lift at the end deposited them just inside a small cave, and upon walking out into the daylight they soon found themselves back at their initial landing zone once again. Just as they had finished restocking their collective ammo reserves and were preparing to head out however, something sparkling from within the top floor of a two storey building behind her parked ship caught Ellen's eye. Curiosity getting the better of her, the human clambered up the embankment behind her Star Explorer and tried to get a better look.

"What is it, babe?"

"I don't know," she yelled back over her shoulder. "Just... give me a minute. I'm going to take a closer look."

So saying, the human pulled out her Grapple Gun and aimed for the lip of an open doorway that appeared to have a small service lift but no obvious button to call it down to the ground floor. Pulling the trigger, she waited until the claw had bitten into her intended target and began to reel herself in. Pocketing the device once she was safely back on solid ground, Ellen drew her hand cannon and carefully stepped into the corridor beyond with her eyes peeled and weapon raised; taking a brief right before the room expanded into something that had her blinking in disbelief. Other than the raised walkway she was traversing and a small island on the far side, the rest of the chamber was filled with a massive Olympic swimming pool sized block of solid ice. How it managed to stay frozen in such a warm climate she had no idea, nor why it was even there in the first place, but now was hardly the time to speculate.

Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, Ellen continued along the walkway and soon caught sight of a glint of light on the metal ceiling just ahead; seemingly reflecting back up the corridor where she had originally came from and likely to be the source of what had originally caught her attention. Taking another service lift at the end down a level, the human felt even more bewildered by the sight of a bespectacled alien with almost creamy brown fur and a bushy white beard. Dressed in a scientist's lab coat as he was and wielding a stubby gun with a pistol grip that almost resembled a miniature blue and orange cement mixer, the man was clearly some sort of researcher.

Somehow though, he was entirely encased in an ice block; As in an actual, cartoon physics, rectangular cube of frozen water. How the hell did that even work? Apart from a nearby pool filled with a sheet of ice there was literally no moisture around at all, let alone a sufficient temperature to prevent it from melting. Having come this far though she was not about to leave empty handed; applying the heated edge of her Versa Blade to the deep frozen scientist's prison and let physics do the rest for long enough to swipe the device. Before she could go too far though, the ice block began to crack and fracture before shattering altogether, depositing a fully alive and elated egghead; though apparently his joy was reserved for an entirely different reason than simply being free and, well, not dead.

"It _works!_ " he crowed. "My invention _works!_ "

"Um... Are you alright?" The human began hesitantly, taking an involuntary step back and instinctively brining her blade up into a ready stance as the seemingly oblivious excitedly inventor explained his device while waving it around and demonstrating it on the nearby iced over pool.

"It's called the _Thermanator;_ it fires charged thermal pellets that can _thaw_ an _ice block_ or _freeze_ a _body of water._ Gadgetron will pay me _millions!_ " The scientist was practically bouncing in place by now, gleefully hugging the device to his chest with a faraway look in his glazed eyes as he imagined what he could do with all that money.

Unfortunately, Ellen reflected, it was down to her to be the bearer of bad news, and right now there was no easy way to let him down from where he'd built up his hopes. "Look, I don't know how long you've been stuck in that ice block, but to the best of my knowledge Gadgetron has been operating in this galaxy for years. Pretty much everyone around here buys Megacorp products these days."

The inventor spluttered in garbled confusion for a moment at the human's revelation before his shoulders slumped in defeat. He brightened considerably a moment later however upon giving her a thoughtful look. "Hey... maybe _you'd_ like to buy it."

After seeing it in action and considering some of the often times bizarre situations she had found herself in last time around, Ellen was more than happy to snap it up for the measly 1,000 bolts fee. But as the inventor started to walk off while muttering aloud about the chances of Megacorp hiring him on, she recalled the old and likely very lonely robot saleswoman still running the Gadgetron outlet years after the company had abandoned the planet and everyone else left on it. "Hey, wait a sec..."

Having gotten his attention, Ellen explained the mechanical woman's plight and asked if he could keep her company in exchange for her calling in an evac ship to get them both out of here should they wish. Having known the employee in question from his tenure here a decade ago, the white-bearded scientist agreed and the pair soon retraced the human's steps back up the elevator and past the ice room, before taking the other lift back down to where an impatient Ratchet stood with his arms crossed and foot tapping out a steady tempo.

"Guess you did find something after all. So, who's this guy?"

A brief round of explanations later and the company parted ways; the former Gadgetron scientist taking the concealed elevator in the cave they had used earlier in order to reach the retail outlet while Ratchet and Ellen prepared their ships for take-off. With the triangulated coordinates provided by Clank's considerable number crunching capabilities, the two commandos had the approximate location of the mercenaries rendezvous point locked into their respective navigation computers and were soon soaring towards the heavens once again. As they breached the atmosphere and were angling towards their intended destination however, the communications suite on Ellen's Star Explorer chimed with an incoming call; the central console's video screen flickering into life with the roguishly grinning visage of an all too familiar markazian commando.

"Hey there sweetheart, you miss me?"

Before the human could give an answer however, Ratchet's voice cut in along with his distinctly scowling image in a small window now occupying the top right corner of the screen; turning the call into a three way conference. "Hey! her _name_ is Ellen, pal; try using it."

"That a fact, kid?." Ace responded smoothly before turning a salacious smile towards the camera, seeming to stare directly into her eyes. "A pretty name for a pretty girl, and one I wouldn't mind getting to know better."

Ellen merely sighed, tiredly rubbing her eyes and electing to steer the conversation back on track before the veteran commando could rile up her lombax partner any further. "What do you want, Ace? Last we heard you were still chasing up your own lead on finding Doctor Cross."

The markazian's mood lost its playful edge and he was suddenly all business, giving the camera a grave nod as his eyes gained a flinty edge. "It was a bust. Damn mercs knew I was coming and ambushed the meeting point; took out my contact before he could tell me much of anything and chased my ass halfway across the spaceport."

"Similar to what's been happening to us," the redhead mused with a frown. "Everywhere we've been so far, Thugs-4-Less always seem to be one step ahead."

Ace shook his head in disbelief, his gaze slightly distant as he looked away at something only he could see. "Almost sounds like someone on the inside's feeding 'em intel on our movements, but who... and why?" He waved a hand dismissively before refocusing on the camera once more. "Not important right now. What I _did_ find out from intercepting their comms is that there's supposed to be some kind of way station out in the Feltzin system where the mercs are gonna meet up; figured it'd be the best place to start looking for information on where the good doctor might be held."

Ratchet blinked. "Huh, that's where we're going right now."

" _Really now?_ " the older commando questioned with interest, his lips parting into a predatory grin. "What do you say we all go pay them a _visit_ together? Send me the coordinates and I'll meet you there."

With Clank having sent Ace the relevant data packet, the three commandos exchanged their farewells before ending the call on a surprisingly amicable note considering who they were dealing with. In spite of the way he irked the human and rubbed her feline partner entirely the wrong way, they both recognised his lethal effectiveness inside the cockpit from their last encounter and weren't about to turn down free help considering the hornet's nest they were likely about to walk into. The thief's trail may have gone cold for now, but it was only a matter of time until they caught a break, and this looked like just such an opportunity. With the four of them working together, the thugs wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

 **Phew, we're finally done here. There's actually quite a lot happening this chapter and it was hard to try and pin things down to just the essentials rather than go off on a tangent. Although it caused me no end of headaches, I think I did a half decent job with the hoverbike race and can only hope it lived up to your expectations.**

 **I did consider extending the interactions with the Gadgetron robot saleswoman but cut it for the same reason as skipping a majority of the path for finding the Thermanator; it took up way too much room, and just wasn't interesting enough to keep in considering we likely won't be seeing Barlow again, or at least any time soon.**

 **On the flip side, I went back and added some more to the end of the chapter when I realised it had been a while since we last saw Ace and that the next chapter would be the ideal time to reintroduce him. Considering the upcoming space battle and what else I have in store, things will certainly be interesting when Ratchet, Ellen, and Clank are forced to rely upon him.**

 **Also, before I forget, I'll be away on a family holiday within the next few weeks so there's a fairly good chance subsequent chapters will be delayed and PMs unanswered for extended periods. I'll do what I can to stay on schedule in the mean time, or update earlier if possible, but the chances of me doing so are looking pretty slim right now with the amount of writing I have to catch back up on.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	13. No Picnic

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hi everybody, I'm back off holiday and ready to get this story updated once again. I'm afraid I may have gone a bit overboard again with this chapter, and it ended up a lot longer than I had initially anticipated. I had originally intended to have things play out in a similar manner to the Wupash Nebula but quickly realised I'd just be re-treading old ground, so instead I came up with something a little more… original.**

 **Not much else to say other than to thank you for your patience while I've been away and that I hope you all enjoy my take on the Feltzin System. Enjoy!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Firestar5277 - I always find it so difficult to adequately portray the sense of speed and pacing when it comes to describing the racing events in this series, or in general without becoming stagnant; but I'm glad you like the end result, and my slightly extended interactions with the robot saleswoman. I can neither confirm nor deny Ace's future intentions without giving away the plot, but I will say your sense of his character is** _ **very**_ **acute… I don't think the biker has a canonical name, or at least not to my knowledge, but I am inclined towards Steve myself. It seems right somehow. Thank you once again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Destiny W - Glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for your understanding. Believe me when I say that time away was just what I needed considering the recent upheavals at work over the past few weeks, and I'm feeling a lot better now for it. Updates may become a little more sporadic on the run up to Christmas due to prior commitments, but I'm eager to get this story rolling again and don't intend to stop anytime soon barring circumstances beyond my control.**

 **StaticBomb93 - I think I may have mentioned this at some point during the last story, but it's amazing just how good the original Ratchet and Clank games still are even over a decade after their original release, and not just in terms of gameplay. Insomniac's brand of irrelevant humour and double entendres is still just as funny today as it was back then, with Logan's little anecdotes being just another smirk-worthy example.**

 **As for Ratchet, well… he** _ **might**_ **just have interpreted Ellen's teasing in entirely the wrong way, although to be fair she usually gives as good as she gets considering their past exchanges. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - Thank you, although considering the tribesmen's usual tactics are along the lines of 'rush 'em and pray' portraying them accurately wasn't too challenging. Oh yes, Ellen is most definitely going to be going to town on whomever crosses their path now she's got one of her most powerful weapons back, and Ratchet still has a thing for big guns that make bigger booms. It's just kind of his thing really.**

 **Considering how much of a headache it proved to be for the previous one, I think I might take your advice to heart once again and perhaps skip a vast majority of the Joba hoverbike race when it crops up. Should make my life a lot easier and hopefully keep the plot rolling along at a decent pace rather than become bogged down in something that can easily be cut. Take care, hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Hey yourself, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter along with the hoverbike race in particular. Thank you for the reminder about the nanotech upgrade as well; I actually forgot and your prompt has partially influenced how a few things for how the next chapter will pan out. I'll definitely have Ratchet and Ellen share its effects though, or simply have one for each of them considering they're going to need it sooner rather than not. Thanks again.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Aw thanks, and I would never say no to more explosive firepower for Ratchet and Ellen's growing arsenal. I am honestly flattered though that you consider this series thus far to be of published novel quality, especially since Time Heals All is long overdue for reformatting into something easier to read. Definitely something I'll get to as soon as I've got some spare time.**

 **Your background information on the ACK and STIKY are very much appreciated and will go a long way towards giving me a way to blend them into the Ratchet and Clank universe when the time comes for their introduction. Would you happen to have any rough physical descriptions for each though, or would you be happy to let me have free rein on their appearance?**

 **ReginaDC21 - Ah don't worry about it; it sounds like you've got enough on your plate to deal with as is, and I'm honestly amazed you managed to find enough time to post a review at all considering how busy you must be right now. I am glad to hear from you again though, and you're right on the money with Ace and his subtle needling of Ratchet; though the reasons why I'll leave up to your imagination.**

 **I would have to agree with you, Trinity was a pretty cool design for Dino Stalker and I do feel more of an affinity towards the first two games. If only Capcom would reboot the series for the next-gen consoles while taking the best elements of Dino Crisis 1, 2, and Stalker and blending it together. Could you imagine how awesome that would be? I'm glad to hear you sister is on the mend, and at least she's got something to look forward to. Though I am curious as to how a big screen adaptation of Goosebumps would work… Say hi to your sister for me, and take care, both of you. Looking forward to hearing from you again soon.**

 **The White Guardian - Glad you approve, and I would have to agree with regards to the space battles in Going commando. It's just a shame that there weren't any in Up Your Arsenal, though I'm not going to rule out adding my own into the inevitable sequel just yet. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations.**

 **I'm pretty sure the robot saleswoman was, like you said, simply a game mechanic to help reintroduce the small Gadgetron arsenal into Going Commando in a plausible way. Although it would have been nice to know a little more about her in canon, and it seems kind of cruel to just leave her there on a hostile planet without at least offering a way off world.**

 **Random Rockets - Well hello new reviewer, and might I say I'm glad to hear this story has exceeded your initial expectations. As you've quite rightly pointed out, too many OC insert stories tend to rapidly degenerate into Mary Sue mode and end up with the character overshadowing the canon cast to a ridiculous degree. My character philosophy is that an OC insert should never be above and beyond the main protagonists without a damn good reason, and even then needs to be balanced out to make the overall story work without breaking it entirely.**

 **I also admit that the setup premise for Time Heals All that you've described is one that has practically become cliché in the past few years of fan fiction, although I've tried to make Ellen a more practical sort rather than simply milking the underlying tragedy of the character forth all it's worth like some stories I've seen. Still, from your response I believe that I'm by and large on the right track when it comes to keeping her a useful, yet balanced character. Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - Thank you, the hover bike race took a stupid amount of time to put together coherently so I'm relieved to hear you liked it. As for Ace, well… you're not the only one he's rubbing up the wrong way; Ratchet certainly won't be leaving him with Ellen for extended periods, that's for sure.**

 **Also, after searching for Ohmwrecker as you suggested I finally got a chance to check out your Colors gallery, and I have say you're selling yourself short. Seriously, I love your work and art style in general; it's definitely miles better than anything I could hope to come up with. Though it was nice to get away from everything this past week, it's good to be home again; and thankfully I actually managed to get this chapter up on time. Enjoy!**

 **zenith88 - Hey again, and yeah, it's annoying that fanfiction doesn't count replacing an entire chapter's content as an update but hopefully I can avoid any such mishaps in for the foreseeable future. Still, I'm glad you liked both chapters of the Barlow arc and can only hope you approve of my initial take on the Feltzin System level.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **More space battles abound as the team seek out answers at the thug's rendezvous point, but will they end up biting off more than they can chew? Read on in Chapter 13.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **No Picnic**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Rendezvous Point, Feltzin System**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **11:53am local time**

Within the confines of a gaseous green-hued nebula, far away from civilised space, a vast armada of small vessels began to congregate. In ones and twos they came; forming into larger groups and filtering through the surrounding asteroid field like great shoals of silvery metallic fish before disappearing into the epicentre. Had the occupants not been so preoccupied with where they were going however, they might have caught a fleeting glimpse of two distinctly shaped spacecraft hidden within the shadows cast by of one such floating space rock; their engines shut down and instruments running on minimum power to prevent detection while their pilots observed the seemingly never-ending convoys of Thugs-4-less ships passing by.

"There goes another lot," Ellen observed. "How many's that now; seven, eight?"

"More like ten, probably more," Ratchet replied over the shortwave radio link between their ships; neither wanting to risk discovery by chancing anything more complex at the moment. "Who knows how many are already at their rendezvous from before we got here."

Looking up briefly from where he was busily recalibrating the red Star Explorer's long range scanners, Clank decided to add his own input. "Considering the diminishing number of observable vessels passing by our position, it is logical to assume that almost all of the Thugs-4-Less employees attending this gathering are already present and most likely preparing to move on to their present objective."

"While we're still stuck here waiting for Ace to show up," the lombax groused. "Seriously, we've been here for an hour and still haven't heard a word from him."

Ellen nodded in spite of no one being able to see the gesture, watching the slowing trickle of sleek long-range fighters and limbering bulbous transports pass by with an increasing sense of gnawing worry that only continued to rise by the minute. "Yeah, I know. I say we give it another five minutes then go in quietly; there's a lot more of them than us, and I'd rather avoid an unnecessary fight if we can help it."

Having been stuck here for so long with nothing to do but watch, Ratchet couldn't help but agree. They had made best speed from Barlow and, after having explained to Clank who they were meeting along the way, had arrived near to the designated coordinates within a scant few hours; the initial rush and sense of urgency tapering down in favour of caution the further they penetrated inside the supposed staging zone. At first there didn't seem to be any activity around at all, not even any false positives from their Star Explorer's probing sensors; or at least that was until Clank had detected an incoming spike of energy close by, proceeding several heavy transports with fighter escorts materialising from an FTL jump barely more than a few hundred yards away.

Using the surrounding debris field as cover, the two commandos had shadowed the small fleet further into the asteroid filled nebula at a discreet distance; hoping they would lead them to wherever the actual rendezvous point was. What the human and lombax had discovered however was that this gathering was going to be a lot bigger than any of them had anticipated, and considering the growing numbers of ships filtering into the system along with the chance of detection, they had eventually opted for hunkering down to wait for their fellow commando to turn up while keeping a running tally of the enemy's numbers. That had been an hour ago though, and with fewer and fewer ships passing through their window of opportunity was shrinking fast.

Achingly long minutes ticked by before a thoroughly frustrated Ratchet shook his head and reopened the comm channel. "We can't afford to wait any longer. If Ace isn't here by now, then he's obviously not coming."

"Yeah, you're right," Ellen sighed aloud. "Come on, let's- Hold on a sec."

Her abrupt change of tone was due to a long range contact showing up on the periphery of her ship's radar and closing by the second; both commandos wordlessly reorienting their fighters towards the potential threat even as they discretely powered up their shields, flipping the safeties off of their weapon systems and preparing to engage the potential foe. As the unknown craft got within visual range however, the waiting vessels occupants relaxed upon seeing a familiar and heavily armed golden-yellow painted starfighter approaching them at cruising speed before slowing to a halt just beside their hiding spot.

"hey kid," Ace greeted the lombax before turning his head towards the sole female of the group, "and _hello_ to you again, missy. Been waiting long?"

"You're _late,_ " Ellen cut in before her partner could rise to the bait once again. "We were just about to go in without you."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" he replied with an audible smirk in his tone. "Now that the guests are all here, whadya say we get this party started?"

Falling into a loose V-formation once they had restarted their engines and relevant systems, the lombax and human fell in on either side of their older colleague and began to weave through the sporadic asteroid field towards where the Thugs-4-less ships had appeared to be going. The further they penetrated into the green-hued nebula, the denser the debris field seemed to get; the three Megacorp backed fighters having to pull some creative manoeuvring in order to squeeze through some particularly narrow gaps without potentially compromising their presence to any out lying pickets the thugs may have posted.

It was as they cleared one such formation of skyscraper sized rock formations lazily rotating in the void that they caught sight of their objective. Almost in the middle of the vast debris field of rock and ice lay a truly massive construct formed out of the excavated remains of an equally large asteroid; the top half a bristling fortress of black non reflective metal interspersed with the natural greys of the hollowed out rock to form a rough dome shape, topped with an observation deck of sorts and multiple aerials. Several large towers sporting either coiled generators of some kind or a multitude of defensive batteries were positioned strategically across the surface, while a pair of well lit trapezoid entrances filtered traffic to and from the base with more likely on the other side, and a cruiser-sized interstellar communications dish protruded from the bottom.

"Well newbies," Ace quipped, "looks like we hit pay dirt. So, what's the game plan?"

Nearby, the massed armada of Thugs-4-Less ships of all sizes were beginning to disperse into smaller groups before collectively using their warp drives to jump towards their next destination. Declining in number as they were, the mercenary forces still outnumbered the Megacorp backed team by at least ten to one; but if they were leaving already then the commandos were about to lose their only possible lead on finding both the missing Protopet and scientist unless they acted right now. Thankfully however, Clank already had a possible solution in his processor and had come up with a plan.

"That star base appears to be the primary staging point for all Thugs-4-Less forces operating in this sector. By maintaining a close proximity to the lower communications array, I may be able to intercept any ongoing transmissions and determine as to where their intended destination may be."

"But that would leave you and Ratchet exposed to any enemy fighters, plus whatever defences they've got set up on that rock," Ellen argued. "We'd need to thin their numbers out first before even attempting to hack their communications, and I doubt even three of us working together could hold them off for long."

"Maybe, but it's all we got," Ratchet replied with steely determination colouring his tone. "We'll just have to work fast and give Clank the room he needs to work is all."

" _Now_ you're talking!" their markazian wingman chimed in eagerly, already pushing his throttle forward and accelerating in towards the nearest merc formation. "You'll have to introduce me to your new friend once this is over, by the way. But right now, it's time to show these guys what happens when you mess with the best!"

The two Star Explorers were struggling to catch up as Ace unleashed his opening salvo; a quartet of missiles streaking forth and gutting a trio of fighters, while the fourth managed to bank away only to fall prey to nigh point blank cannon fire. Of course by now virtually every vessel in the area had been alerted to the Megacorp ship's arrival and the other two commandos were forced to twist and turn as a veritable torrent of green fire filled the space between them. Blowing through the defensive screen with their afterburners on full, the human and lombax managed to tag a few fighters between them in spite of the sheer amount of speed they were pushing while their shields took some glancing hits; both sides looping around once they had passed by each other and descending into a veritable melee.

While the three commandos were preoccupied with their own battles however, their opponents had not taken the sudden raid on their rendezvous lying down. Even as the last of their gathered fleet jumped away to who knows where, the star base's defensive batteries began to swing into action even as fresh squadrons of fighters poured out of their respective hanger bays and swarmed towards the ongoing furball.

Ellen chased one of the green-hued fighters across the surface of an nearby asteroid fragment that could easily dwarf a small city, jinking sporadically to either side to throw off his wingman's aim while she waited for the growling tone in her helmet to signify a positive missile lock. Launching the second she had tone, the human pulled up and over into a hard right turn to avoid the increasingly accurate laser bolts that skimmed past her cockpit before corkscrewing back over the other way; her pursuer overshooting and running directly into the blue Star Explorer's gunsights.

Ratchet meanwhile had found himself dealing with some kind of fast-moving interceptor that they hadn't encountered before; predominantly purple and centred around a pair of powerful ion engines, each hosting two claw-like control surfaces that tapered in past the cockpit to a fine point. In a straight line he simply couldn't catch up, the Thugs-4-Less ship having a phenomenal rate of acceleration that easily let it out pace his Star Explorer while he was kept busy before banking around at a safe distance to make a high speed strafing run and screaming past again. It was during these periods between runs however that the interceptor demonstrated its lack of mobility; seeming to have all the turning proficiency of a bus and leaving its surprisingly resilient armour vulnerable to being pounded by the lombax's cannon fire along its predicted route.

Jinking right to avoid a flash of green fire streaking across his fighter's nose, Ratchet soon caught wind of another interceptor dogging Ellen's Star Explorer as she weaved between the space station's towers and across the glass-domed observation deck protruding from the top even as she splashed another fighter that happened to cross her path. Inverting his craft and yanking back on the control stick, the lombax briefly dove towards the construct before rolling back up the right way and pulling up just below the top of the defensive towers and behind the human's persistent pursuer while still trying to throw off the one on his tail.

"Hang on babe, I got your six. Just keep him moving left a little more."

Although she didn't answer verbally, Ellen obligingly threw her ship into a hard left turn while punching the throttle; the sickle-winged fighter glued to her rear matching the manoeuvre only to get a heat-seeker for his trouble. With her tail momentarily clear, the human continued into a high speed vertical climb before cutting the engines entirely for a few brief seconds and flipping her craft over so that it pointed back down at the glass dome beneath her; catching a glimpse of her wingman shooting past underneath with a green-hued predatory vessel following closely behind. Seeking to return the favour, Ellen dove after the lombax's pursuer and led her target carefully before stabbing the trigger; a short cannon burst nigh severing its port wing, almost causing the fighter to fold in on itself as it span out of control before exploding violently.

"And I've got yours," the redhead retorted, her ship constantly changing direction to prevent any of the thugs from getting a bead on her. "By the way, have you seen where Ace has gotten to?"

"Heck if I know!" Ratchet managed to yell out over the alarm blaring in his cockpit, wrenching his Star Explorer into a hard turn and skimming past the surface of a nearby floating asteroid. A salvo of anti-ship missiles followed in his wake a split second later, slamming into the giant space rock's surface and rupturing it into pieces that drained his shields further still. Breathing a sigh of relief, the lombax continued. "Right now I'm more worried about keeping those damn missile batteries off of our backs. Those things pack a punch!"

"Way ahead of you, kid. I got this."

A golden yellow metallic blur flashed by over their heads and straight towards the Thug's way station at high speed; taking down another pair of fighters with precise cannon fire before corkscrewing around a barrage of missiles and unleashing his rocket pods point blank against the tower based launchers. Despite the station's passive shield absorbing most of the damage, at least two of the raised defensive structures were mangled beyond repair and no longer a threat to the attacking Megacorp ships; Ace making his getaway even as more fighters harried him and several short-range laser turrets attempted to blanket the surrounding space with green death.

"That oughta give them something to remember me by," Ace quipped, his trio of pursuers still latched on as he neatly avoided a hastily launched missile by barrel rolling to one side before delving straight into the surrounding asteroid field. "What do you say me and the lady finish these guys off, while your little friend gets to work before they can call in any reinforcements?"

Ellen grimaced at the thought before sighing aloud. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right. The longer we wait, the harder this is going to get. You need to get Clank close enough to do his thing, and you can't do that in the middle of a dogfight."

Any further conversation was put on hold as both she and Ratchet tag-teamed a flight of the thug's metallic-silver painted elite fighters, the sae type they had encountered before that had rear facing guns mounted on their reverse-swept wings along with their more conventional armament. Bracketing the group between them in a deadly crossfire, two of the ships practically disintegrated when their leader's engine core imploded; the solitary, battered survivor able to get some good hits in on Ellen's half-drained shields before she managed to break away. Her soon went the same way as his friends shortly thereafter however once her golden-furred wingman shoved a heat-seeker up his engine's exhaust.

"Yeah, I know," Ratchet shot back once they had a few seconds worth of breathing space. "But I don't like the idea of leaving you alone out here."

A pair of muted explosions flashed within the surrounding asteroid field, shortly followed by one of the merc's purple-tinted interceptors streaking through one such giant space rock that had been hollowed out through artificial means with Ace's distinctive craft just behind. There was an audible grin in his voice as he gutted his target with a volley of crimson laser bolts before rolling over to settle on the human's wing. "Don't worry about your lady friend, kid. I'll make sure to take _special_ care of her."

 _'And that's what worries me,'_ the lombax thought with a scowl, even as he prepared to head towards the way station's lower, protruding communication array. "Fine. But she better be safe when I get back."

"The same goes for you too, fuzz ball," Ellen added as she broke off from the formation and followed their markazian acquaintance into the path of a newly launched fighter squadron. "We'll keep them off of you for as much as possible, but that won't be for long. Just make sure to grab that information fast so we can get out of here."

Ratchet nodded in affirmation in spite of her not being able to see the gesture. "Count on it." Turning his gaze towards where his minute metal companion was busy fiddling with the central console, he raised a brow. "You ready for this, pal?"

Clank bobbed his helm in agreement, optics not leaving his self-appointed task even as he replied. "I believe so. I have attuned the equipment to the best of my ability, and if my calculations are correct, we should be able to intercept any signal traffic within a quarter mile radius of the primary communications array."

Gripping the control column with determination in his emerald eyes, the lombax pushed his Star explorer into a steep dive at full throttle and angled back towards the star base once more. "Alright then, let's do this."

Thankfully the surface defences were virtually non-existent on the station's underside, and with the other two keeping a majority of the Thugs-4-Less starfighters busy, Ratchet could simply concentrate on making a steady circuit of the massive protruding dish while the little silver robot sat next to him put his considerable intellect to work. After a half-dozen laps and more than a few stragglers run off or shot down however, it quickly became apparent that something was wrong; a deep frown set on Clank's face as his digits continued to blur across the Star Explorer's central console with steadily increasing urgency.

"Uh, Clank, buddy? You _might_ wanna hurry things up there, we're practically sitting ducks as it is."

The minute machine didn't even spare him a glance as he desperately tried to modulate the numerous frequencies their equipment was picking up, dismissing another pop up window and running the numbers again and again with the same agitating results. "I am trying Ratchet, however the security algorithms for their communication array appears to be much more greatly advanced than we anticipated. There also appears to be a strong, underlying magnetic resonance interfering with any exterior attempts to hack the system."

"You mean... you can't break in?" the lombax blinked in surprise.

Clank merely shook his helm in frustration. "I am afraid not, or at least not with our current equipment. The only conceivable way to ascertain the information we require now would be to obtain it directly from the source deep within this facility."

" _Great,_ I was afraid you were gonna say that, "Ratchet groaned aloud. Breaking off from his circling pattern, the golden-furred commando reopened the radio link to the other two's ships as he pulled up and back into the maelstrom of fighters, laser fire, and explosions not so far above. "Guys, we've got a slight problem..."

{()}

Meanwhile, Ellen and Ace were embroiled in a rolling dogfight seemingly without end; the combatants swirling around each other in a mass of fast moving metal that barely missed colliding by scant inches. The human stabbed down on the trigger as a flash of green temporarily sped through her gunsights, already banking away and squeezing off a locked missile onto a more distant target even as she inverted into a half-loop to a avoid a torrent of fire striking her already weakened shields from behind.

"Define _'problem'_ ," she managed to grit out while pulling a sharp turn before reversing direction to light up an interceptor that crossed her path. Unfortunately, Ratchet's reply over the secure channel didn't exactly make her feel any better.

"The comms dish is a no go; Clank can't hack their system, and he reckons the only way we're gonna get what we need is to get inside the station itself."

Firing off a salvo of rockets into the veritable melee, Ace gave a grim smirk of satisfaction as several of the high-explosive warheads tore apart a handful of fighters that crossed his path before setting to work with his dual-linked cannons once more. "This day keeps on getting better by the second!" he chuckled mirthlessly. "Unfortunately it looks like they've got some kind of shield covering the base, so we can't just ring the doorbell and waltz on in there without shutting it down first."

"Well I'm all ears," Ellen retorted tensely; feinting to her left before barrel rolling to the right in order to psyche out the fighter attempting to attack her head on. The evasive manoeuvres gave her the precious seconds she needed to finish locking on, blowing it away at nigh point blank range and swooping through the resulting fireball. "Any suggestions?"

The older commando paused a moment as he waited for the last missile seeker on his HUD to line up with the appropriate target before unleashing four at once, not waiting to see whether they hit as he wrenched his craft into a looping corkscrew to evade an incoming missile and walked a stream of laser bolts across the path of another elite fighter just off his nose. "Best guess is that those generator towers up top supply the power; take 'em out and we should be able to slip inside. But first we gotta punch our way through these guys."

Meaning, she reflected grimly, the two dozen or so remaining Thugs-4-Less ships which were busy forming a stupidly large fighter screen between them and their target; plus of course the remaining defence batteries on the station itself which had been fairly quiet up until now. Their remaining missile reserves were starting to run low, but with Ratchet and Clank returning to the fray and settling in off her port wing at least they had a chance to pool their collective firepower into one last push that would hopefully end this confrontation and get them inside.

"Incoming long-range anti-ship missiles detected," Clank intoned with a worried voice; a sextet of flaring lights streaking from the top of the way station and over the orbiting mercenary fighters before arcing down on a direct collision course with the Megacorp fighters. "Estimated time to impact; fifteen seconds and counting."

"Dive underneath their flight path and punch the throttle, they won't be able to out turn us!"

The two Star Explorer pilots followed Ace's advice to the letter, hitting the afterburners and racing forwards at a steep angle just as the monstrous capital ship killers angled down in an attempt to follow their path. As the markazian predicted, the unwieldy missiles couldn't alter course quickly enough to get anywhere near to their intended targets. Unfortunately, he didn't take into account the surrounding asteroid belt, or the often huge rocks that made up their numbers. The warheads detonated against the surface of one such city-sized lump with the equivalent force of a half-kiloton tactical nuke, breaking it into several unwieldy chunks and many thousands of smaller pieces that were suddenly accelerated to an extremely high velocity in all directions; including straight towards the three Megacorp affiliated ships making best speed away from the point of impact.

Their craft shuddered and lurched violently with each impact from the lighter, and subsequently faster moving fragments pelting their rapidly diminishing shields; Ellen cursing up a storm as she desperately tried to keep her ship stable with her fellow commandos not far behind. Thankfully they managed to escape being turned into pin cushions via shrapnel from the initial shockwave by ducking into the surrounding asteroid field and using it to shield them from further impacts, although their waiting foes weren't quite so lucky. Though spread out much like a shotgun blast, the lack of any air friction acting upon the numerous remaining fragments meant that they would continue to accelerate on their original trajectory until they finally struck something, solid or otherwise.

As a result, the PMC affiliated fighter screen stood very little chance when so much improvised ordinance was being sent their way; shredding many of their unshielded craft like tin foil and leaving very few unscathed. The heavy barrier of the way station just behind them flickered constantly with every impact but otherwise stayed intact under the barrage of remaining fragments, leaving the disorganised and confused survivors exposed to the Megacorp ship's opening attack.

Deciding to strike while they still held the advantage, the three brightly painted craft swooped out of the now thoroughly cratered asteroid field and rode in behind the impromptu meteor shower with weapons blazing; several fighters falling prey to the initial assault before their disoriented pilots could reorient themselves. Ace punched straight through the centre of the swirling mass of ships and lit up two with his cannons before veering away from a pair of missiles fired from below, the shooters attempting to get on his tail only to pass straight into Ratchet and Ellen's waiting gunsights before being torn apart by concentrated fire.

With the element of surprise lost, the remaining Thugs-4-Less forces were soon back in action fighting and fighting a desperate defensive battle to keep the keep the three Megacorp vessels from getting any closer to their objective. Splitting apart, Ratchet went high and quickly latched onto one of the few interceptors still intact; peppering it with laser bolts as its frantic pilot tried to shake him off before finishing it with his last missile. Rolling over two thirds and pulling the control stick back towards his chest, he inverted into an angled half-loop and soon caught sight of Ellen doggedly pursuing her own target before opening up on the silver-painted elite fighter trying to blindside her off her starboard wing.

The red-headed human was all too aware of the incoming threat thanks to the constant growling sound from the Star Explorer's radar warning receiver blaring in her ears, diving under the intended strafing run and hastily launched missile streaking mere feet above her cockpit before jerking back on course to reacquire her original target. The attacking ship blurred overhead a split-second later only to explode violently; the distinctive red blur of Ratchet's ship following shortly thereafter and flying through the resulting short-lived fireball. His well timed save gave her the breathing space she needed to finally lead the fleeing fighter before her correctly, orienting her craft just so in order to have it fly straight into the projected path of her laser bolts, only to see it pounded by Ace's heavy cannons as he tore across her line of sight with a victorious barrel roll.

"Too slow, sweetheart. You gotta move faster'n that if you wanna get anywhere _near_ my level!"

Gritting her teeth at the cocky rebuke, Ellen swung her ship around to follow Ace as he proceeded to tear into any other merc vessel that got in his way; inadvertently leading them both back towards the space station with Ratchet taking down another as he rejoined them along the way. The scant few enemy fighters that still remained fled towards their base as quickly as possible in the wake of the seemingly unstoppable Megacorp ships, slipping inside one of the star base's trapezoid-shaped entrances and clearing the way for its still formidable defensive network to let loose without any fear of hitting their own side.

Thankfully there were no more of those ridiculously overpowered anti-ship missiles coming their way, but the three commandos still had to deal with an overwhelming amount of firepower arrayed against them. Short-range missile batteries and laser turrets mounted on the raised towers soon filled the surrounding space with lethal ordinance and a seemingly never ending chain of explosions from proximity warheads detonating far too close for comfort. Had they been moving any slower and not constantly changing direction then the Megacorp affiliated ships would likely have been reduced to atoms within the first few seconds of bombardment; as it was, they were hard pressed enough to weather the storm with only superficial damage before getting close enough to target the way station's defences up close.

Once again Ace led the strike with his rocket pods flaring, a cluster of the unguided projectiles spreading out towards one of the defence towers only for a majority of them to be prematurely detonated by massed laser battery fire before a salvo of missiles forced him to break off. Ellen was similarly frustrated by her missiles being shot down in an identical fashion, the rapidly firing turrets blanketing the area and preventing her from getting any closer. In fact, Ratchet was the only one to cause any significant damage at all with his snap strafing run; destroying a single rank of turrets and damaging one of the tower-mounted launchers before screaming past on full throttle.

"This isn't gonna work!" the lombax yelled over the radio as stuck close to the station's glass-domed observation deck and used it to shield his retreat from retaliatory fire. "We need to concentrate our fire or they'll just keep shooting our attacks down before we can do any real damage!"

It seemed as good an idea as any considering their situation and the fact their shields had long since blown out from constant abuse. Ratchet finished his circuit of the structure and opened up on the base of the closest tower with Ellen slotting in behind him, sending a pair of missile streaking overhead before contributing to his fire with her own cannons. Ace on the other hand came in from their right and slightly above, contributing a withering stream of rockets and laser bolts in an attempt to aid their saturation attack.

Apparently it worked a lot better than they had anticipated since the laser batteries couldn't cope with the sheer amount of incoming fire; the tower's base fracturing under the punishing assault before finally shattering altogether. They must have hit something vital, because a chain reaction of explosions rippled up the structure from base to tip; detonating the remaining ammo stores and leaving it a twisted, mangled husk. With renewed desperation, the remaining towers redoubled their fire but the damage had already been done. Now that there was a blind spot in the base's defensive coverage, the presumed shield generators were entirely exposed to the commando's follow up attacks; falling silent one by one until the translucent barrier surrounding the space station flickered out and finally died.

"Alright, we've got an opening! Follow me in!"

Not needing to be told twice, the lombax and human dove after their markazian counterpart and away from the torrent of laser fire nipping at their heels all the way; reorienting themselves once they were safely below the line of fire and pushing towards the closest hanger entrance. Of course the thugs had to get smart sometime and were already in the process of lowering shutters over the trapezoid openings, but it was a case of too little, too late considering how fast the three ships were moving. Ace ducked through the rapidly closing gap followed by Ellen with Ratchet bringing up the rear, piercing through the permeable shimmering barrier just inside the short tunnel and into the station interior where the mercs were already preparing for their arrival.

The hanger bay itself was roughly the size of a football pitch, the floor dominated by two even rows of mostly empty helipad-like parking spaces for starfighters with a clear strip that ran up the middle. A series of large shipping containers were neatly stacked on the far left hand side along with various scattered supply crates and an overhead magnetic crane to move them around, while the right seemed to be mostly reinforced liquid fuel tanks along with their requisite pumps.

Railed catwalks lined the walls around two thirds of the way up towards the ceiling upon which several heavy weapons teams were already set up and angling their weapons towards the intruders, while multiple mixed squads of thugs streamed in through the massive set of pneumatic doors on the far side of the bay to take up position behind a pre-erected, metal-walled barricade with slits to shoot through, or otherwise made use of whatever cover they could find. It was a perfectly positioned kill zone and the resident mercs knew it; the ominous thudding of the shutter door blocking off the currently hovering and completely exposed Megacorp team's only means of escape, and apparently acting as the signal to spring their trap.

"Light 'em up!"

Of course the fact their targets were currently piloting what amounted to expensive flying gun turrets right now soon put paid to that idea; hosing the immediate area with laser fire and effectively wiping out the hastily set up emplacements on the upper levels before they could get more than a single salvo off. In such a relatively cramped space and with no shields to rely upon however, the Megacorp ships were hard pressed to dodge effectively without hitting the walls or each other in the process; taking several glancing blows and giving the ground based thugs a chance to counter with small arms and missile launchers.

It was obvious that their fighters could only take so much punishment, and it was only a matter of time until the assembled mercs took one of them down. Raking her cannons across a row of the few parked fighters present, Ellen grit her teeth as another explosion rocked her craft and swerved to avoid a second of the small yet powerful missiles streaking past her wing. "Damn it, We're sitting ducks up here!"

"You two need to get groundside pronto before they fill us all full of holes," Ace cut in while keeping a squad of brutes pinned down behind a surprisingly resilient slanted shield that had popped out of the hanger floor to cover their advance. "Try to push up on the hanger doors, I'll keep you covered from up here."

With the markazian hosing the far side of the hanger bay with his cannons, Ratchet and Ellen set down as quickly as they dared near to the shutter-sealed exit from whence they had entered; landing amongst the fiery wreckage of what used to be starfighters and quickly dropping over the sides of their respective cockpits. The two commandos with Clank in tow sprinted for the nearest available cover with automatic gunfire following in their wake, slamming their backs up against one of the industrial shipping containers lining the left side of the hanger and readying their respective weapons before preparing to move on.

"Ellen, you ready?" the lombax yelled over the din of incoming fire hammering the far side of their temporary hiding spot while drawing his Multi-Star.

"Uh-huh," his panting human partner replied, gripping her Reaver Carbine tightly and trying to calm her racing heart.

"Alright... Now!"

The pair rounded the far side of the shipping container and dashed across the gap towards the next in line even as a salvo of missiles shredded a good portion of their previous cover into scrap metal; Ellen firing a torrent of suppressing fire over Ratchet's head at the waiting thugs while he flung a trio of throwing stars downrange that ricocheted between the surviving parked fighters and various crates ahead in a maelstrom of whirling blades. With their foes distracted or otherwise incapacitated, the red-headed commando stuck the barrel of her Reaver around their new cover and kept the enemy at bay with extended bursts, while her golden furred partner hooked around the far side of the shipping container and tossed a few explosive orbs from his recently required Bomb Glove at a pair of thug brutes hunkered down behind a munitions crate.

The stockpiled ammo unsurprisingly went up with one hell of a bang and the unfortunate mercs along with it, the shockwave reverberating across the hanger floor and drawing enough attention for Ellen to duck low and push up towards a tarpaulin covered stack of crates just ahead. Before she could get close however something smacked into her side, knocking the breath from her lungs and the weapon from her hands while sending the human sprawling across the floor. Forcing herself up on her elbows with a groan, a glint of metal from the corner of her eye had Ellen instinctively rolling away and staggering back up to her feet before the rifle butt could connect.

Crimson eyes burned into her own from less than a half-dozen feet away, belonging to one of the distinctly lizard-like rank and file thugs with a viciously sharp-toothed grin on his face. Rising up with deliberate slowness from where he had been crouched over her prior position, the merc casually extracted his assault rifle from the slight indentation where her head would have been and holstered it; drawing a wicked looking blade from the bandolier across his bare chest with each hand. Twirling each dagger expertly, he showboated with a series of whirling arcs and crosses that whistled through the air; creating a deadly dance of metal that promised untold pain upon any who were on the receiving end of his wrath.

Ellen shot him in the face.

Lowering her smoking hand cannon, she couldn't help but shake her head. Just because she was nominally one of the good guys, didn't mean she had to fight fair in the slightest. Retrieving her bull pup from where it had ended up wedged underneath a crate, Ellen switched over to her shotgun and kept a more careful eye on the surrounding environment as she raced to catch up with Ratchet lest she be ambushed by a thug who wasn't quite as stupid. The situation may have gone sour, but they could still salvage this. It was just a matter of getting past a small army of heavily armed mercenaries and finding the station's communications room before the logs could be wiped.

She found the lombax a half-minute later simply by following the trail of destruction he had left in his wake, stepping over a contorted corpse and snapping her carbine up to drill a brute attempting to outflank him while he was distracted with his current opponent. Ratchet didn't even flinch at the rounds whizzing past his ears, his focus kept upon preventing the enforcer before him from bringing his shotgun to bear and avoiding having his head staved in via arm-mounted riot shield while Clank watched his back. His opportunity came when the merc was distracted by a volley of automatic fire striking his shield, angling it towards where Ellen was firing elongated bursts and leaving his legs exposed to a thrown wrench that staggered the armoured thug long enough to leap up his back and crack him across the skull.

"So," Ratchet began with a smirk as he switched out to his grenade launcher and fell in beside her. "What kept you?"

Ellen rolled her eyes with a snort, swapping out to her shotgun considering the close-quarters fighting they were currently embroiled in. "Ran into someone who thought it was a good idea to bring a knife to a gun fight. You _sure_ you want to be using that with all the fuel and ammo scattered around here?"

The lombax merely shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, we're probably gonna need it for _that._ "

His finger pointed towards the elongated pseudo-bunker that almost ran from wall to wall just beyond the last line of shipping containers, the muzzle flashes from multiple automatic weapons clearly visible through the narrow vision slits along with the occasional salvo of micro-missiles courtesy of launcher wielding brutes as they tried to down Ace's already pockmarked ship. There was a fair stretch of open ground between them and the barricade, and the chances of getting close let alone past it without being shot to pieces were pretty slim even before Ratchet managed to catch the attention of an embedded machinegun nest around mid-way along the fortification. Squeezing the trigger, he skidded into the relative shelter provided by heavy metal crates just behind Ellen; the miniature nuclear bomb sailing through the air on a downward arc that formed the archetypal mushroom cloud upon impact with the reinforced wall.

Upon peeking out to check on the damage however, the golden furred commando was stunned to see that aside from turning the initial layers of armour into so much slag, the barricade was still very much intact and the emplacement's gunner very much active. "You've gotta be kidding me! What kind of armour can tank a _Mini-Nuke?!_ "

Having yanked his head back into cover to avoid the murderous return fire that now had them pinned down, Ellen started going through her inventory in an effort to try and find a way out of this situation. "No idea, fuzz ball..." her voice trailed off as she glanced up, icy blue eyes catching sight of the overhanging crane and the beginnings of a stupidly dangerous, yet increasingly necessary solution churning in the human's mind. "But I think I've got an idea. Ace, you still there? we're pinned down near to the barricade and could use a little help."

It took a few seconds of crackling static before the markazian's voice filtered through their helmet's earpieces, likely due to the fact he was somewhat preoccupied at that given moment. "Got more holes in my ship than the plot of the last Captain Qwark movie, but I'm still here, sweetheart." There was a brief pause as he jinked away from a salvo of missiles directed his way before hammering home a volley of rounds onto the machine gun nest that had been firing on the two huddled commandos. "You should be clear for now, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Whatever you're planning on doing, you better do it soon."

Thanking the markazian for the assist, Ellen pulled out her Grapple Gun and let the highly tensile cable latch onto the catwalk above before Ratchet could even question her motives; reeling herself in rapidly and vaulting over the railing even as she sprinted towards the control booth she spied on the far side. A pair of assault rifle packing thugs coming from the opposite direction tried to intercept her only to be blown off of the gantry altogether courtesy of her golden furred partner, giving the lombax a quick wave of acknowledgement but otherwise remaining focused upon her goal even with the odd round ricocheting off the walls around her.

Ducking low to avoid a micro-missile flying overhead, Ellen dropped a few Miniturrets to cover her back before swinging herself up into the partially sheltered crane control booth and, after a brief fumble with the controls, managed to get the overhanging electro-magnet moving in the right direction. While Ratchet and Ace kept the defending mercenaries occupied, the red-headed commando set about locating the biggest and most volatile munitions containers she could reach and promptly began dropping them off along the length of the barricade wall. It didn't take long for the bunkered down thugs to realise what she was planning, but thanks to the combined efforts of her fellow commandos and the automated turrets protecting her rear, it was already far too late to escape the inevitable.

"Alright boys, all yours. Time to light the fuse."

It wasn't clear who fired first between the markazian or the lombax, but the end result certainly couldn't be argued with in terms of effectiveness. Once the first crate of ordinance went up, a chain reaction of detonations rocked the pseudo bunker in a massive pyrotechnical display; tearing the armoured structure to pieces and leaving little more than flaming wreckage and charred corpses when the smoke finally began to clear. Rappelling back down to ground level and moving to stand beside her feline partner, Ellen couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the sheer amount of carnage they had caused between them all.

"Holy shit... Talk about overkill..."

Ratchet merely gave a self depreciating chuckle, wrapping an arm around the human's waist and giving her a gentle squeeze. "Considering our line of work, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say there's no such thing as overkill."

The thump of landing gear on the metal plated floor followed by the whine of engines spooling down announced Ace's arrival, the younger pair turning around to see the markazian commando slide out of his cockpit before jogging up to them with a sleek-looking scoped marksman rifle in hand and an appreciative grin on his face. "Nice going missy, and you too kid." Gesturing them towards the set of towering pneumatic doors just beyond the defensive chokepoint they had collectively demolished, he tried the release controls only to find them thoroughly sealed. "Looks like they don't appreciate house calls, and I can't see any other way in. Unless of course your little friend can find a way-"

"Already done," Clank intoned with a hint of amusement as the control panel briefly flashed green and the doors began to grind open at a crawl. "Seven figure integer with a quantum entanglement encryption loop and a twelve digit security password. Rather lax for such a supposedly secure facility."

"Way to go pal," Ratchet complimented while swapping out to his LMG. "let's just hope we can find this communications room before it's too late."

The three commandos cautiously stepped into the wide corridor beyond with their weapons raised and ready, advancing at a quick yet careful pace while keeping an eye out for any potential ambushes. Considering just how much of the local merc forces had been wiped out, they may have entertained the thought that things would get a little easier from here on in. Little did they know however just what would be waiting for them inside the station's interior, and that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

 **Yup, another cliff-hanger this week; but at least this time it was intentional on my part. Still, I hope you like my take on how I feel this level could have gone thus far. Considering the seriously underused space station and the fact you can fly through the interior, I thought it would be much more interesting to land inside and assault it on foot; making our heroes actually work for the information they need rather than just randomly receive it after a five minute dogfight.**

 **In the concluding half we'll be seeing the station interior proper, plus the dynamics of adding Ace to their usual combat formation and tactics. That, and can you say 'boss fight'? I've got some catching up to do now that I'm back off holiday, but with any luck I should still be on time next week.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	14. What Lies Within

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **So… I might have gotten a bit carried away** _ **again**_ **with trying to cram everything into this chapter. In fact, I had to cut out a fair chunk of material altogether in order to keep it under 10k worth of words, and even then I'm not entirely sold on how it turned out. In any case, this concluding half of the greatly extended Feltzin system level will see the introduction of the first reader submitted mini boss. Thanks go to (drum roll please) The White Guardian for his suggestion, from which I've built up a character that I can only hope I've done justice.**

 **Also, before I forget to say otherwise, this story now has even more reviews than the entire of Time Heals All; and we haven't even reached the end of the first act yet! Thank you one and all for your encouragement and continued support, and here's hoping this story will continue to entertain for however long it takes me to actually finish it.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - Indeed I did; it was certainly nice to get away from things for while, especially with the Christmas rush around the corner. Glad I could surprise you and that you enjoyed the chapter overall. Take care.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Thank you, I just didn't want to write another rehash of the earlier dogfight chapter and things kind of went from there. The Nanotech upgrades just seem like a more logical and cleaner way for Ratchet and Ellen to increase their 'health' without resorting to levelling up as in-game. Happy to hear you liked Ace's little quip and the previous story as well, and I can only hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **starrat - Thanks, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Destiny W - Wait no more; the concluding half of the Feltzin system is here and things are about to get explosive…**

 **vengarl22 - I try, though dogfights are always a pain to write properly and it's an interesting challenge trying to get it to blend into ground combat. Still, I'm glad you like the chapter overall.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thank you, it just seemed like such a shame not to make use of the base when it was right there rather than being used as little more than a backdrop object as in-game. Ace is a bit of a slippery character, but he's not above helping out others when in pursuit of a similar goal; 'Sir Assalot' indeed… I… wouldn't really say 'terrors' per say, though the threat I had in mind is a little bit of both, and, well… You'll just have to read on to find out. Take care, and hope you enjoy.**

 **StaticBomb93 - yeah, I do wish this level in the actual game was a lot more like my interpretation; same goes for the Megapolis boss battle. Sorry for any mistakes on my part, I haven't had a chance to go back over the chapter again yet, though I hope to once I've got some spare time.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll make sure to do both the ACK and STIKY justice when the time comes for their introduction (probably in the final act). I'm glad to hear you approve of my writing style, and I'd have to agree with your assessment when it comes to the readability of some fan fics.**

 **Although there are some astonishingly well crafted and beautifully written pieces out there, the respective authors tend to forget their audience upon occasion and overcomplicate things. A story is ultimately there to be enjoyed, and if the reader is constantly having to reread passages and look things up just to understand what's going on then there's something fundamentally wrong. As for Ace, rest assured I've got a plan in mind for him later down the line…**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Hey, long time no see! It's good to hear from you again now that you're better, and that the Goosebumps movie lived up to your expectations. I must admit that my only experience with the series/franchise overall is a few of the stand alone books way back when, so I haven't a clue who Slappy is. But since it sounds like an evil character's name, I'm guessing Regina was justified in flipping them off.**

 **Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the interactions between the characters; it's always a struggle to translate an aerial or space combat sequence into written words and always nice to hear someone appreciates the end result. Like I said before, I think your joint profile name works really well, plus it's easy to remember and for readers to search for. You'll have to let me know when you two start posting so I can take a gander; definitely looking forward to your first stories.**

 **I'm with Regina when it comes to the ratchet & Clank reboot, and am hoping to maybe get my hands on a PS4 post Christmas in the January sales if I can find one cheap enough with a decent amount of storage (maybe I should save up and wait for the 1000GB model?). Also, I wholeheartedly agree with you when it comes to updating older games for the next-gen consoles. There are just so many out there that could work with either a HD re-release or a proper remake, such as Capcom did with the first Resident Evil, which to me sets the bar for how it should be done.**

 **Incidentally, I've finally managed to track down a UK copy of Jersey Devil after many months of searching and have been trying to find enough time to play between writing and RL obligations. Though the difficulty curve is unforgiving in places and gameplay a little dated, I actually quite like it and hope to get into it again when I'm able. I have to say I'm looking forward to your Jersey Devil story even more so now that I've been able to play the game, and it's given me a few ideas for a potential story. Considering how long this series will take me to finish though and all the other stuff I want to write, I doubt it'll make it past the first hurdle.**

 **Sonachugirl - Glad you enjoyed my little diversion from canon, hope you enjoy the concluding half of the Feltzin system. And indeed I do like your art work and style; honestly, you're a lot better than you give yourself credit for in my eyes. Take care.**

 **The White Guardian - Thank you, and actually your review is just on time before I finish up the finalised chapter to be uploaded. Sorry I didn't respond to your PM, I've just been up to my eyeballs in work and have barely had a chance to sit down for five minutes let alone type anything. Good luck with your tests by the way, I'm sure you'll get the results you're after.**

 **I have to say that if those enhancements you've made to Kerbal are indicative of the final product then I can't wait to see the end result; especially since it was achieved through good old fashioned, proper coding rather than just recolouring any existing textures. A Saturn V style rocket sounds interesting, and picking up the landing module post launch to save weight and fuel in the initial launch stage is a solid idea.**

 **Though Ace is a competent and experienced commando, he is kind of full of himself and enjoys annoying Ratchet through Ellen a little too much. Question is, just how much will the lombax put up with before he lashes out? Also, considering that your OC may be involved, our heroes most certainly won't like what they're about to encounter…**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Our heroes push further into the station; but will they find what they're looking for or will something find them first? Find out in Chapter 14.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **What Lies Within**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Way station G-04, Feltzin System**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **11:53am local time**

"Contact left!"

Ace's voice barked as loudly as his heavy calibre marksman rifle in the relatively narrow hexagonal-shaped corridor, shortly followed by the chatter of automatic weapons from his lombax and human counterparts. A staccato hail of bullets replied in kind from the far end of the corridor, the three commandos taking cover on either corner of the T-junction they had been attempting to negotiate and began to exchange fire with yet another squad of mercs. It had been like this for the past ten minutes, barely advancing more than a few dozen yards or so before running into yet another pre-positioned ambush while the occasional strike team attempted to flank them from behind. If the thugs wanted to slow the Megacorp team down then they were doing a damn good job of it, especially since the only thing the commandos had to show for their efforts so far was a trail of corpses and spent magazines left in their wake.

Seeing their older counterpart fighting up close on the ground rather than from within the confines of his starfighter's cockpit cast Ace in a much different light in Ellen's eyes. He was still cocky, borderline arrogant in places, and seemed to have a quip for every occasion. But the markazian somehow seemed more... focused, clinical even in the way he put down any enemy that crossed his path in a disturbingly detached manner; such as when he executed an already bleeding out thug without breaking stride as he stepped over the still warm body. Was that what she looked like, what she was becoming? So attuned to causing death that empathy and mercy went out the window when it wasn't convenient? Ellen honestly didn't know; but so long as her moral compass didn't waver any further than it may have already, then she would do whatever it took to ensure she and those she cared for survived.

The human jammed her Reaver around the corner she was hunkered behind and emptied the rest of her clip down range, ducking back from the murderous return fire and idly noting as she reloaded that the carbine's underslung launcher now had two plasma grenades ready to use. "Cover me!"

Ratchet's response was to redouble his efforts, raking the corridor with fire and giving his partner the precious few seconds she needed to drop to one knee and line up her first shot at a hollow metal crate around the mid-way point that a thug was crouched behind before snapping towards an enforcer leading an advance towards them with his shield braced and extended. The purple and white globules of unstable energy arced through the air in rapid succession, reaching critical mass within seconds and ripping their respective targets to shreds at the molecular level.

By the time the three peeked back from around their respective cover in the following silence there wasn't much left to look at, save for a pair of blackened craters melted into the metal flooring and walls around the impact point and what little was left of the thugs that were outside the blast radius. Ellen honestly felt more than a little queasy at the carnage she had caused as they picked their way through to the other end of the corridor but forced it back down, trying to focus instead on what was ahead of the team and what else could be lying in wait for them.

Rounding a corner onto a wider passageway with a quartet of doors flanking either side, Ace halted their advance with a raised, clenched fist and appeared to be listening for something. Ratchet picked up on it straight away thanks to his sensitive hearing, the sound of heavy boots clattering on metal floor plating along with raised voices filtering from the junction just ahead. Finding the closest door unlocked, he quickly swept his weapon over the interior before ushered them through and jamming the lock behind them; though not before Ellen managed to drop a few Miniturrets in their wake to cover their rear.

The faint whine of motors and thud of the sentry gun's fire mixed in with guttural shouts and explosions soon began to fade away as the team squeezed their way through the increasingly dark and cramped pipe-lined maintenance passage way the markazian had herded them into. Although the light amplification suite on their helmets made tripping over themselves less likely, it was still hard going; Clank having to dismount from his normal spot on Ratchet's back and walk on ahead thanks to a particularly narrow section that had them shimmying through sideways with precious little room to spare.

It was a relief to all when they finally emerged out of the claustrophobic tunnel into what turned out to be a walk-in storage closet, though that was swiftly compounded once Ace cracked the door open a few inches to take a look only to swiftly seal it once again as a fresh batch of troops pounded by. Peeking out a few moments after they had passed, Ace silently gestured to his temporary teammates before stepping back out into the corridor with his marksman rifle shouldered and began to take down the rear most thugs of the group from behind with precision shots, while Ellen ducked around him to unload her scatter gun and Ratchet finished up with his Mini-Nuke.

Most of the thugs were dead before they could even register what was happening, but the shield bearing enforcers that had previously been leading the formation were quick enough to form a defensive line; absorbing the withering hail of incoming fire and bringing their shotguns to bear. Sprinting forth up one side of the corridor, Ratchet leapt up against the wall mid-way up and used the momentum to bounce off; coiled leg muscles propelling him through the air over the initial shotgun blasts to land feet first against the closest enforcer's shield. The sheer force of impact forced the thug back a step and gave the golden-furred commando the opportunity to drop an explosive orb from his Bomb Glove just between the pair as he pushed off once again and somersaulted backwards through the air to land with typical feline grace just outside of the blast radius.

Unfortunately though, it wasn't enough to do more than temporarily collapse the Enforcer's shields and blacken their incredibly resilient armour, along with their already sour moods. The lombax soon finding himself staring down the business ends of their oversized scatter guns once more as they were brought to bear, only to backflip away before either thug could even think to pull the trigger and fling his wrench in midair to crack one across the skull while the other received a neat hole in his head courtesy of Ace's marksmanship. Checking to make sure there were no other threats nearby and subsequently taking the opportunity to reloading while they had the chance, the team kept moving down the identikit corridors with an increasing sense of frustration at the lack of any real progress.

Everything looked the same, and after a further five minutes of wandering Ellen could swear they were going round in circles even with Clank mapping the place out as they went. Before she could voice her opinions aloud however, something posted on a wall mounted screen near to a security booth caught her eye. "Hey, I think I've got something."

Taking a closer look, the human felt more than saw her companions gather around her as she focused on the digital diagram before her while tracing her fingers over the geometric patterns. it was an archetypal map; the kind with multiple floor plans laid out in neat rows along with colour-coded routes to important locations, and even a helpful big red 'you are here' arrow pointing to their current position. If it weren't for the fact she was so relieved at the prospect of finding out where the hell they needed to go, the red-head would have been growling with exasperation at having such a convenient item practically dumped in her lap now of all times when she could have done with it so much earlier.

"Well at least we know where we are now," Ellen sighed while mentally trying to trace their previous route on the screen. "Question is, where the hell do we go from here?"

Peeking over Ratchet's shoulder, Clank swept his optics over the displayed diagram and had found what they were searching for within seconds, extending a single metal digit towards the labelled room as if to punctuate his words. "According to this map, the space station itself appears to consist of six main floors along with the associated hangers and resupply facilities for larger vessels, plus an observation deck which also doubles as a cafeteria and... 'yoga appreciation society' area, hmm..." His optics shuttered briefly at the oddly labelled room, but pushed on nevertheless." The communications room appears to be on the fourth floor along with this facility's command centre, both of which should be directly connected to the primary array beneath the station's exterior. It is logical to assume that we may be able to obtain the information we require there from any achieved communication logs."

"Looks like there's some kind of cargo elevator running up the station's core," Ace pointed out with a tap of his finger. "We'd have to cut through the missile storage room to get there, but from then on it should be a straight shot to the fourth floor."

"Sounds like a plan," Ratchet nodded before glancing over his shoulder. "Clank, see if you can't download that map. We're gonna need you to guide us there." Swapping weapons and hefting his recently reacquired Tesla Claw for old time's sake, the lombax couldn't help the growing smirk on face at just how screwed the thugs were now they knew where they were going; leading the way with Ellen and Ace close behind in a loose wedge formation. "Well, let's go find us an elevator..."

{()}

 _"Enemy has broken through sector K! I repe-"_

 _"Charlie squad is not responding! Gamma, regroup with Zeta and push towards-"_

 _"Can't hold out much longer, we need back up right n-"_

 _"Second section is_ gone! _We're getting slaughtered out-"_

"DAMMIT!"

Captain Tyranus, or Terry as his subordinates referred to him behind his back, slammed his reptilian fist on his desk with unconcealed rage; denting the metal beneath and spilling a half cup of coffee in the process as he continued to listen to the increasingly dire verbal reports filtering into the command bunker from his troops around the station. To say he was having an exceptionally bad day would definitely be an understatement; especially since being the commander of this way station out in the ass end of nowhere was supposed to be an easy assignment. It was supposed to be a simple refuelling and staging point for the collective Thugs-4-less fleet that usually saw no more than a half-dozen company ships per month at most; an overly boring, monotonous post that would allow him to kick back and relax while getting paid for the privilege.

Of course that had all gone to hell when the boss decided to use his little out-of-the-way, backwater space station as a rendezvous point for virtually the entirety of the mercenary group in the Bogon galaxy, upsetting his daily routine and forcing him to rouse his men in order to make sure everything was in order should their organisation's leader decide to pay an impromptu visit. He thought he'd dodged the proverbial bullet when the fleet came and went without a hitch, but just as the last elements were beginning to leave and it looked like Tyranus could finally catch a break, those damn Megacorp ships had shown up out of nowhere and turned his world upside down.

At first he'd thrown the station's starfighter squadrons and interceptors at them, confident that the three solitary craft would be no match for almost ten times their number. Boy was he wrong. in just under ten minutes, Tyranus had witnessed the base's defences being systematically ripped apart piece by piece; his fighter umbrella nigh wiped out, point defence batteries brushed off, and even the use of capital ship killing long-range missiles had proven to be useless in the face of such a seemingly unstoppable foe. With the exterior shield disabled, the mercenary commander began screaming orders over the interior PA system and had gotten a platoon's worth of men down to the interceptor launch bay the Megacorp ships were attempting to enter just in time to set up a welcoming committee.

That at least had proven more fruitful, tying up the intruders long enough to scramble reinforcements from the barracks even if meant losing most of his mobile heavy weapon platforms in the initial exchange. Then that lombax and the red-headed markazian girl had landed and everything went to hell. Tyranus could only watch over the banks of wall mounted monitors in his command room with disbelief as that commando bitch took over the hanger's crane and used it dump a ton of ordinance on top of the supposedly impenetrable hanger barricade before the other two blew it up; taking out most of the area's security feed in the process and leaving the bunker's occupants staring at nought but static. Switching to another camera soon showed that they had already gotten through the blast doors and were fighting their way further into the base itself, with any attempts at sealing them off blocked by selective remote hacking of the security systems.

He recognised those two lunatics from the survivors reports of the company's operations in the local sector that had gone south in the past few days; the pair steamrolling through practically everything Thugs-4-Less could throw at them, and yet still coming out virtually unscathed against insane odds. He'd called bullshit at the time when first going through the data, but from what he'd seen and heard first hand so far it was going to take more than just an army to stop those them in their tracks. And then there was the third guy who had recently shown up on the company's radar; targeting someone their client didn't want found and generally pissing off the wrong people. Why the hell were they here anyway? Why now, and working together as well? Although he may not have know their motives, Tyranus did know that he wasn't going to take any more chances with the hyper-lethal Megacorp team.

"Lock down the elevators and all passageways other than the main cargo lift," the mercenary captain intoned darkly. "Have all remaining squads fall back and regroup around the main core. Tell them to maintain their positions, no matter what."

Rising up from his command chair, Tyranus left his subordinates to coordinate the remaining squads in their defence of the facility before quietly taking his leave. These were desperate times, and if he couldn't beat the commandos by conventional means then perhaps it was time to unleash the one thing that could potentially turn the tide; something buried deep within one of the secure storage rooms in the station's core that he had long hoped would never get to see the light of day. Upon exiting the command bunker, he took a right past his personal quarters and headed for a nearby elevator and closed the doors behind him before punching in a set combination of floors.

The lift shuddered briefly and descended only to halt a half floor later, the doors opening onto a wide, whitewashed area with blast doors on the far side and a huge armoured silo covered in hazard signs and striped warning tape that dominated the room. It was towards a nearby terminal that Tyranus strode however, bypassing the triple layered security and bringing up the camera feed from within the containment unit on screen. Despite having nearly twelve inches of battleship grade armour plating between him and the silo's occupant, he still couldn't help but feel a sense of unease as he tilted the computer's microphone towards himself and cleared his throat before speaking the required command phrase aloud.

Tyranus once knew him as Marcus, his predecessor before the... incident involving six crates of beer, a drunken bet, and an illegal super soldier serum stolen from a blargian chem lab for a discerning client. Someone had insulted his mother, one thing led to another, and... well, it worked. Sort of. Marcus was ridiculously strong and could shrug off bullets like dandruff, his body's new regenerative abilities able to fix the damage from a tank's main gun within seconds; hence his new moniker. He was also incredibly dangerous to anyone who so much as slighted him in some way, and since his mental faculties had regressed to a child-like state that had been a particularly lethal combination as some of his ex-subordinates had discovered to their detriment.

Despite the starkness of the room's exterior, the silo's interior was surprisingly pleasant; the walls adorned with rich pastel colours and what appeared to be numerous vibrant plushies scattered all over a pink carpeted floor. It was the oversized mauve couch and equally large and decidedly male, muscle-bound creature occupying it that dominated what amounted to a comfortably furnished prison cell; what once might have been a thug brute had he not looked like the ten foot tall, steroid abusing offspring of Bane and the Incredible Hulk. Glazed eyes intently watched a cartoon about colourful equinoids on a massive flatscreen holovision taking up the far wall, a thin string of drool cascading from his smiling maw as he hugged a large brown teddy to his broad, bare chest.

"Pre-tty po-nies..."

The former commander's current accommodations and mindless kids HV were the only way to keep him docile and prevent him from tearing anyone apart, and now Tyranus was about to unleash that pent up force on an unsuspecting station. Drawing a deep breath, he typed in the final command in a long string and last sense of lingering hesitation, executed the program. The oversized flatscreen blanked out much to Tank's confusion and sudden rage; a viscous green fluid from a collection of translucent drums suspended above the containment silo emptying their contents into the interior shortly thereafter, converting to a fine spray of mist that affected him almost immediately. Bones shifted, muscle mass rippled as it grew at an expediential rate, and an all too animalistic, reverberating growl echoed forth from within the metal construct.

"Where did po-nies go?! Me crush who make pre-tty po-nies go bye!"

Captain Tyranus only stayed long enough to make sure everything was working, opening the blast doors amidst a screeching of klaxons along with the nearby munitions lockers before taking his leave. Tank would have a clear path straight towards the cargo elevator where those commandos were no doubt closing in on even now, and with freely accessible weapons plus no one else to get in his way, he would have no one else to vent his fury on than those Megacorp interlopers. The Thugs-4-Less commander could only hope that he would be long gone by the time that thing had fully woken up, preferably in the next star system, and that there would still be a station left over afterwards to return to once it was all over.

{()}

"Anyone else think this is weird?" Ellen enquired aloud as they followed Clank's directions down yet another blank corridor.

"You mean the fact no one's been trying to kill us for the past five minutes?" Ratchet responded. "With the way our luck holds out, I'd say that's a new personal best."

Ace merely grunted noncommittally, keeping his eyes peeled and his sidearm, a modified Megacorp Security Pistol, pointed directly ahead. "Missy's got a point, something's not right here. Those mercs have been hammering us good since we got here, and now they suddenly back off? I don't buy it." Briefly shifting attention, the markazian glanced over to where Clank was perched upon his lombax companion's back. "Hey, tin man, how much further to the cargo elevator?"

"We are approximately twenty six feet away from the station's core on this level," the diminutive silver robot replied cordially. "Take a left at the next junction and proceed directly ahead; we should be able to summon the cargo elevator from there."

Sure enough it was right where Clank had indicated, the dull metal-plated corridors giving way to a large room just under half the fighter hanger's size with multiple sealed blast doors lining each wall and numerous crates stacked in neat rows. The cargo elevator itself was essentially a massive forty-foot squared solid metal platform, with waist high railings around three sides and a folding ramp that allowed heavy goods to be off loaded via forklifts or the in-built chain-link conveyor belt system. It wasn't all too surprising to see that several shipping containers were still on board along with several drums of unidentifiable material, though it was a little suspicious to see that it had stopped invitingly on their floor of all places.

Despite any misgivings however, the commandos crossed the relatively short distance into the hanger without further incident and were soon aboard the oversized goods platform; keeping all arcs covered while Clank hacked the lift controls. With a distant rumbling of machinery, the ramp began to fold back on itself to form a fourth barrier and the elevator began to vertically rise at an achingly slow pace. On the bright side, at least it gave them a chance to take a quick breather once they had checked to make sure no thugs were lying in wait to ambush them from the shipping containers. And, as Ellen reflected, it was still nowhere near the agonising crawl of the elevators from the Mass Effect series, thank God.

After a good minute or two of nothing more sinister than the rumble of heavy machinery, the group began to relax a little and make sure their weapons were ready for when they finally reached their destination. They were halfway up the station's core in a relatively confined lift shaft and Clank had the controls on lock down to prevent outside interference; surely if the thugs were planning something they would have sprung it by now. or even before they set foot onto the elevator in the first place. Of course Murphy is a vindictive bastard at the best of times, and so no sooner had that thought sprung to anyone's mind when something truly massive dropped straight down onto the platform from above with enough force to trigger the elevator's emergency brakes and send its occupants sprawling.

Groaning from where she'd cracked her helmet against a railing, Ellen forced herself back up to her knees only to stare wide-eyed at the towering behemoth occupying the far side of the platform. Apparently somebody had most definitely had their steroid flakes for breakfast. "Um, guys? I think we might have run into a _slight_ problem..."

With a powerful fifteen foot plus frame that was almost as broad as he was tall, the reptilian giant almost resembled a scaled down Chainblade were it not for the difference in species. Unnaturally large and thickly corded muscles strained against taut, deep-purple scaled skin; faintly glowing, bulging green veins clearly visible across his entirely bare chest and hulking arms. In fact, the only clothing he wore was a pair of heavy combat boots that had seen better days, black cargo pants similar to those worn by the regular thug grunts, and a contoured metal mask of some sort that kept his blazing crimson eyes exposed. More worrying however was the massive cannon of some sort strapped to his back thanks to an ammo festooned bandolier, and the ridiculously large mini gun-like rotary cannon he held casually in one hand which looked like it belonged on an armoured vehicle; the elongated barrels spinning up and pointed directly towards the shaken commandos.

"GIVE BACK PRE-TTY PON-IES, OR TANK HURT YOU!"

Bewildered as they were by the newcomer's enraged demand, long engrained instincts kicked in and the three were moving even before the words had left Ace's mouth. "Scatter!"

The markazian punctuated his shouted warning by diving behind a stack of nearby storage tanks that had been lashed together, Ratchet and Ellen similarly splitting apart and hunkering down wherever they could as that monstrous weapon roared. An armour-piercing stream of high velocity death hosed the immediate area, shredding several of the supply crates still occupying the platform and punching through the larger shipping containers as if they were tin foil. There wasn't a lot the Megacorp team could do against such overwhelming firepower without being pulped in return, but thankfully the giant thug's bullet hose of a gun had one glaring flaw that they could all too easily be exploited. It had to be reloaded.

All too soon Tank's rotary cannon clicked dry with its barrels spinning uselessly, his less than stellar mind taking precious seconds to comprehend the reason why and giving the suppressed commandos a chance to fight back as he fumbled for a new clip. Ratchet immediately went for his Seeker Gun and began to pump a steady stream of missiles into the hulking thug, Ellen jamming down the trigger of her carbine and stitching a line across his chest while Ace concentrated fire from his DMR at where he guessed the heart to be. In spite of the numerous burns and chunks of torn flesh from multiple explosions, Tank barely so much as took a step back under such an onslaught; partially shielding himself with his weapon before shoulder charging one of the shipping containers and sending it screeching across the deck into the one Ellen was sheltering behind with a shower of sparks.

"Move!"

It wasn't clear who shouted to the redhead but she honestly didn't care; hurdling over a low stack of crates and barely managing to avoid being flattened by her former cover thanks to Ratchet yanking her out of its path. The heavy duty shipping container slammed into the railings on the far side of the platform with a shriek of twisted metal, buckling it entirely and partially wrenching the loading ramp out of place. Pounding footsteps reminded them that their adversary was still out there, but as the pair rounded an overturned munitions locker they couldn't help but stare with disbelief at the towering mass of muscle stalking towards them; the lombax's words perhaps best conveying their collective thoughts.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me! What's it take to stop this guy?!"

Whatever damage had been done to Tank's body was effectively regenerating at an insanely fast rate; flesh visibly regrowing before their very eyes and wounds knitting back together with nary a scar to show for it. In fact, all that firepower had apparently done was to further piss him off if his snarling, predatory gait and the whine of his newly rotary cannon were anything to go by; something further compounded by an incendiary grenade exploding in his face.

"Go! I've got you covered!"

The lombax and human didn't need telling twice; sprinting away from the random spray of heavy calibre rounds being spat their way and bypassing their markazian counterpart as he pitched another explosive orb at the temporarily blinded juggernaut before retreating after them. Regrouping on the opposite side of the lift platform, Ellen hurled out a trio of miniturrets to keep Tank busy while the team tried to come up with a better plan, his angered roar audible over the top of his weapon's sustained fire.

"YOU HURT TANK! TANK MAKE YOU PAY!"

That rotary cannon of his had to go for a start, and when Tank stopped to reload once again after flattening the deployed turrets the three concentrated fire with the best weapons they had to hand. Ellen shouldered her as yet untested Visibomb Gun, with Ratchet hefting his Mini-Nuke and Ace packing a double-barrelled rocket launcher respectively; all three firing simultaneously at a single point with enough explosive force to obscure their target entirely. By the time everyone could see again, it was obvious they were more than a little successful; the oversized thug's arm mangled and charred along with parts of his chest, while his weapon was little more than scrap metal. Unfortunately, losing his auto-cannon only seemed to enrage Tank even more so than before; his regeneration kicking in despite being peppered with heavy fire and allowing the behemoth to wield it as a crude club which smashed down on the Megacorp team's tentative cover.

Scrambling in separate directions, the three managed to evade being splattered by mere inches as Tank continually pursued them with increased vigour; his attacks becoming more and more frenzied until his makeshift melee weapon finally shattered into pieces. It was almost as if his anger was fuelling his abilities; making him stronger and more resilient over time the longer they fought. Was that even possible, and if so, how the hell were they supposed to beat someone that appeared to feed on violence? Continuing to burn through both ammo and available cover by the second, the three commandos had managed to gain some distance and regroup again just as Tank stopped to unsling the massive cannon strapped to his back; levelling the cavernous barrel in their direction and squeezing the trigger with a deafening report that sent a broad cone of foot long flechettes down range.

It was just as well the team decided to vacate the intended target area immediately or they would have shared the same fate as the shipping container occupying the line of fire; the oversized shotgun blowing a gaping three foot wide hole straight through one of the shipping containers in the platform's centre and the one behind it. Tank paused to eject the spent Nanoclip and insert another into his weapon's breech, giving everyone a chance to pump more explosives into him for what good it did and only succeeding in having a large car-sized crate hurtling through the air to impact the already damaged cargo ramp. Seeing the retractable wall beginning to waver under the constant punishment did give Clank the beginnings of an idea however, especially when he took into account the still undamaged chain-link conveyor system built into the elevator floor.

Another conical blast from Tank's flak cannon collapsed what was left of the shipping containers and slammed the mangled remains together, conveniently grinding to a halt atop the industrial grade conveyor belt and providing the diminutive silver robot with a perfect opportunity to test his theory. Hacking into the control system was laughably easy, and as soon as the lumbering juggernaut stepped in just the right spot, Clank pushed the conveyor to maximum speed and launched its cargo straight at its intended target. The sudden impact apparently caught Tank unaware since it slammed him back into the already groaning cargo ramp with bone crushing force; his flak cannon discharging harmlessly at the far wall of the elevator shaft and peppering it with flechettes that tore ragged holes through the thick metal.

More importantly though, it seemed to have briefly stunned the hulking thug and torn the ramp entirely free of its hoardings; meaning that there was no longer a barrier to prevent anything from tumbling over the edge. Capitalising on the opportunity, Ace raised his rocket launcher once again even as he yelled to his younger counterparts to do the same. "Hit 'em with everything you got!"

Tank's wounds were closing up fast, and the hulking mass of muscle was already rising back up from his staggered crouch with a glare of pure hatred in his crimson eyes that bore into the assembled Megacorp team. Countless explosions rocked the towering titan's blood caked frame to little avail, keeping him from advancing too far and damaging his flak cannon, but otherwise not possessing enough force to push him over the edge. In desperation, Ellen unloaded the full complement from her carbine's underslung launcher before quickly grabbing her Grapple Gun; the burning plasma grenades incinerating wide swathes of Tank's arm along with his weapon and eliciting a deafening roar of pain.

Given prior experience and his predisposition to remotely take over machinery, Ellen figured that Clank was behind the improvised conveyor-launched missile and hoped he could do it again. To this end, the human latched onto a nearby munitions crate before bracing herself against the strain with grit teeth as she began to slowly reel it in at a crawl. A slight drop in the number of explosives raining down on the straining juggernaut announced Ratchet's arrival as he slammed up against the crate from the opposite side and began to shoulder it along while unsteadily wielding his grenade launcher in one hand. Together, they managed to grind the heavy package into position and gave Ace just enough verbal warning to let him dive clear as their makeshift bomb was catapulted forth and slammed straight into Tank's still pockmarked chest a split second before one of Ace's rocket's detonated the contents.

The resulting explosion rocked the entire elevator shaft and sent the Megacorp team sprawling, though that was nothing considering what happened to the one stood at the epicentre. Swaying drunkenly with blood loss and disorientation thanks to the massive crater in his torso, Tank let his flak cannon slip from his grasp as he teetered on the brink of the lift platform. In spite of his healing factor, the oversized Thug's multiple wounds were far too numerous to ignore and this latest attack seemed to be the final nail in the metaphorical coffin. It came as little surprise then as he leaned back just a smidge too far and finally plummeted into the darkness of the elevator shaft below. Upon picking themselves back up, the three commandos tentatively made their way over to the broken loading ramp and peered over the edge; still clutching their weapons tightly as they stared into unyielding gloom.

"You think we got 'em?"

As if to answer the lombax's question, a resounding boom accompanying a sickening squelching sound echoed up the shaft several long seconds later. Ellen turned away with a grimace, moving to sit down a few yards away and catch her breath while the adrenaline high petered out. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead fuzz ball. Most people don't tend to get back up from a fall like that, healing factor or not. Oh, and Clank?" The little silver robot perked up at his name, giving her a curious glance as she offered him a grateful look. "Nice work back there with the conveyor belt."

"You are welcome," Clank replied with a gentle nod and a faint smile. "I only wish that a viable solution had presented itself sooner."

"Speaking of which," Ace cut as strolled back over to the group with his DMR back in hand. "Think you can get this elevator rolling again, tin man? Otherwise we've got a long ass climb ahead of us..."

Following his gaze up the darkened elevator shaft certainly put things in perspective, and considering Ellen's inherent fear of heights she was more than a little dubious about the prospect of having to tackle something that seemed to stretch out to infinity. Thankfully Clank still had access to the cargo lift's systems, and with a few override commands he managed to disengage the emergency brakes and resume the elevator's ponderous climb. For now at least, they could breathe easy for however long it took to reach their destination and the complimentary Thugs-4-Less ambush that would no doubt be lying in wait; safe in the knowledge that whatever the hell that hulking monstrosity was, it was no longer a threat.

{()}

At the bottom of the elevator shaft, several long minutes after the Megacorp team had ascended to their destination, a pulverised lump of charred meat began to stir. Flesh twitched as bones snapped into place and muscle tissue slowly began to knit back together, gradually accelerating as what should have been fatal wounds suddenly became negligible. A hulking arm rose shakily with fingers clawing at air as the oversized thug regained consciousness, crimson eyes snapping open with furious anger and a rumbling growl reverberating from his throat across the steel-plated walls of his temporary confinement.

{()}

Upon reaching the fourth floor, the cargo elevator slowed to a halt and the blast doors before them ground open thanks to Clank accessing the station's security systems once again. With their respective weapons raised, the three commandos of the group hopped over the gap where the broken cargo ramp would have lowered and stepped out into a dull grey hub room with an abandoned security checkpoint on each of the three exits lining the walls. Somewhat surprised and a little uneasy at the lack of a welcoming committee, ratchet and Ellen began to cautiously sweep the immediate area while Ace wandered over to one of the security booths and began to flip through the security feed from the desk-mounted monitor with a raised brow.

"Looks like they're jumping ship. Guess taking out that big guy spooked those mercs good."

Sure enough, nigh every camera showed small groups of thugs retreating towards a bank of elevators, sealing bulkheads behind them as they went. In fact, the only ones that weren't busy getting the hell out of there were a pair currently smashing up equipment in a room filled with computer monitors and servers. That had to be the communication room, and if their actions were anything to go by then the mercs had an idea of what they were after and were desperately trying to deny them any useful intelligence. Leaning over the desk, he shouted out so that Clank could hear him. "Tin man, you need to get these doors open! They're cleaning house, and if we don't get to that comm room yesterday this'll all be for nothing!"

Ellen came running back into the hub area from the side room she and Ratchet had been checking out with the lombax close behind, both of them slightly shuddering from having downed the contents of a Nanotech booster pack they had stumbled across in what turned out to be a small armoury. Clank tilted his helm to one side with his antennae pulsing rapidly for a few heartbeats before the central most door rolled up into the ceiling and the team rushed through with weapons sighted down the narrow corridor beyond. They passed by the open entrance of the long abandoned command centre and stacked up on the thoroughly locked down entrance to the communications room they had been searching for.

Voices could be heard inside along with the crackling of electronic devices being trashed, and it was blatantly obvious that time was running out if they wanted to get anything out of this bloody excursion. To this end, Ace motioned everyone back as he pulled a shaped breaching charge from his Quick select and stuck it to the thickly armoured door; twisting the device's arming handle and pulling it free before retreating to one side and shielding his face with one arm. With a proceeding faint whine, the concentrated explosive detonated and blew a ragged, roughly man-sized hole through the two inch thick material, directing the blast into the room a half second before the commandos stormed in.

Of the two thugs inside only one was still standing if only just, staggering against a work station on the far side of the room while spraying his assault rifle blindly in their direction while his partner lay unmoving on the floor in a pool of blood with chunks of shrapnel embedded in his body like some morbid organic pincushion. A rapid series of shots from Ace's MSP plus a singular heavy calibre slug courtesy of Ellen's Leviathan soon put down the last merc and the team could finally take in the mess that had been a communications room. Broken equipment and sparking wires were everywhere, and it was quite frankly a miracle that the main console was still intact at all considering how much damage the Thugs-4-Less employees had caused; though upon taking a seat and accessing the primary relay's communications logs, Clank was beginning to see why.

Someone had initiated a complete data wipe and the systems archives had almost entirely been purged, save for the most recent communiqués that had been received or redirected by the base to elsewhere. With some quick thinking, the diminutive robot was able to salvage what was left of the records and prevent anything else being deleted; pulling up a list of the most recent call logs to see if there was anything that might give them some clue as to the thief's current whereabouts. "I believe I may have something."

Upon clicking on the last entry, the screen temporarily faded to black before springing to life once more with a spilt-screen video call, the left occupied by an exasperated female robot call centre operator with a headset perched upon her helm and brilliant blue optics glaring over the top of her black-rimmed glasses. "For the _fifth time,_ I have a collect call to Thugs-4-Less from a Mr _'you are gonna die'._ Will you accept the charges?"

On the right half of the screen was the familiar image of the private contractor's esteemed leader, his brow scrunched up in thought and a thick digit tapping his chin. "Uh... 'You are... gonna die?'"

"I'll take that as a _yes,_ " the operator countered while reaching for something beneath the screen. "Thank you."

The left portion of the split-screen briefly faded through static before resolving into the glaring mask of the Protopet thief, his raised fist clenched in anger. "You... _idiot!_ "

"Uh-oh..." Logan honestly looked a little worried if his sharp intake of breath and widening eyes were anything to go by, though that didn't stop his current client from laying into the veteran mercenary.

"I'm paying top rates for your _protection,_ " the hooded man stated with a rising snarl in his voice as he jabbed a finger towards the camera, "and your _moron employees_ are off at some... _picnic!_ "

"Hey, that was a company bonding exercise," Logan protested only to be cut off.

" _I don't care!_ " the thief snapped with a dismissive swipe of his arm, his voice dangerously low "I'm at the pickup point _right now._ If your men aren't here _pronto,_ then you can _kiss this contract goodbye._ "

The left portion of the screen faded to static as he hung up, leaving the Thugs-4-Less front man struggling for a comeback in spite of no one being on the receiving end. "Uh... oh yeah? Well you can kiss your, uh... uh... your... your, eh, you know what I mean!" Logan scowled with frustration, his shoulders slumping as he terminated the call. "Ugh, dang it."

"Tell me you can trace that," Ratchet asked with rising hope that this would be the break they were looking for.

"Already done," Clank replied cordially. "According to the time stamp, the call was initiated from Canal City on planet Notak approximately 1.6 hours ago."

"Then we better get going before he decides to move again, we might not get another chance," Ellen stated with a growing sense of urgency. Turning her attention towards the only other commando present, she had barely opened her mouth before Ace waved her off.

"Don't wait up for me, missy. I wanna take a look at what's left on the system; maybe there's something in there that'll help me find Doctor Cross."

"You sure?" Ratchet asked with a raised brow. He may not have liked the older commando, but he wasn't about to desert an ally in the middle of an enemy held space station.

The markazian merely chuckled in response, sliding into the chair Clank had vacated and plugging his Wrist Com directly into the main computer via an extendable cable. "Don't worry kid, I'll be fine. Right now you three need to find that thief before he bails again with the Protopet to who knows where." Looking over his shoulder as the two devices noisily communicated, he offered them an easy going smile. "If I find anything useful I'll make sure to forward it your way, but until then I guess I'll see you around. Watch your six out there; especially you, sweetheart."

His last comment was accompanied by a flirtatious wink sent Ellen's way that had her lombax partner stiffening before she quickly led him away lest he do something stupid with Clank tottering behind shortly thereafter. She tuned out Ratchet's never ending stream of increasingly inventive threats as they made it back to the cargo elevator, halting his tirade with a warm hug and yet more reassurances on the long ride down. It was just as well the remaining thugs had apparently vacated the base since she had was frankly shattered from the non-stop space and ground assault and could murder a cup of tea right about now. Still, on the plus side, at least this place wasn't suddenly deciding to spontaneously self-destruct all around her like the last spaceborne construct she had narrowly escaped.

{()}

The reinforced metal wall dented under the sheer force of each impact before a purple reptilian fist punched straight through as if it were tin foil; thick digits receding only to grasp at the ragged hole and wrenched it apart to better accommodate Tank's massive frame. Stalking into what turned out to be launch room for the station's anti-ship missiles, his heavy footsteps jolted everything in sight that wasn't nailed down; including the twenty foot long capital ship killing weapon hanging loose from where it had been abandoned half way into its launch tube by the evacuating crew. All it took was one vibration too many for the missile to be knocked loose, sheer weight sending it careening past the confused looking giant thug and the contact sensitive warhead striking against a rack of similar missiles that were all primed and ready to go.

{()}

A massive explosion tore through the station, sending Ratchet and Ellen crashing to the deck in a jumble of limbs. Klaxons blared and flashing orange emergency lights bathed the corridors as the groaning pair struggled back to their feet and an automated announcement played over unseen speakers. "This is a stage one alert! Structural integrity has been compromised on decks two and three; all personnel are to evacuate the station immediately!"

"This is bullshit!" the human exclaimed as they hurtled around a corner, following Clank's directions as they sprinted back towards the fighter hanger where their ships were still parked. "I didn't even press any buttons this time!"

"Less talking, more running!" Ratchet yelled back, leaping over a collapsed beam that had broken loose thanks to yet more smaller explosions that began to become more frequent in nature. Keying his Wrist Com, several heartbeats passed as he tried to get hold of the markazian commando still somewhere on the floors above them before finally getting through. "Ace, you copy?! The whole place is comin' down, you gotta get outta there right now!"

Ace's voice came crackling through a few seconds later, and if his rapid breathing was anything to go by then he was already running. "Don't wait up for me kid; elevator's busted so I gotta take the scenic route. You and missy just concentrate on getting out of there while you still can; Ace out."

The walls began to creak ominously as the human and lombax made their way through numerous twists and turns in the maze of corridors, skimming past the crumpled bodies of those they had fought previously while the automated PA system continued to list off compromised sectors of the station and its declining status. After what seemed like an age, the three finally made it back into familiar territory and the entrance to the hanger; pounding through the wreckage of the demolished barricade and still licking flames before racing back to their thankfully intact ships. Spooling up the Star Explorer's engines, the two commandos were just taking off when Ellen glimpsed something moving out the corner of her eye.

"Ratchet, look!"

Turning his attention back towards the hanger, the lombax caught sight of Ace running flat out into the hanger with his marksman rifle in one hand and the other frantically waving them off. The reason for which became blatantly obvious a split second later as the bent and grotesque form of Tank crashed through the base entrance in a loping run; his limbs and body grossly misshapen with odd-sized limbs and pustulous growths no doubt due to his regenerative abilities misfiring. The markazian ducked under a clumsy swing before sliding beneath the wreckage of a burnt out fighter; his pursuer closing the gap by simply ploughing through any obstacle that got in his way with an inarticulate roar of frustration only to run headlong into a hail of laser fire from the two ships now hovering a dozen or so feet off the deck.

Even with his healing factor working overtime, the sheer amount of damage that boiled away his flesh brought Tank almost to his knees; giving Ace the precious seconds he needed to make it to his own starfighter and hastily lift off on full power. The three ships turned tail, their pilots thankful that the hanger's external shutters had automatically reopened due to the evacuation order and were soon back past the trapezoid exit tunnel into space once more with the hulking thug's bellow of rage fading away in their wake. Looking over her shoulder as they gained some distance, Ellen could see that they had only just made it out in time; the entire space station seemed to be collapse in upon itself and into the original asteroid it had been built on shortly before going up like a nuke as the primary reactor detonated spectacularly.

Once they had ridden out the resorting shockwave of energy and debris that pelted their retreating craft, the Megacorp team were finally able to breathe easy once again for at least a little while. Unfortunately they still had a job to do; Ace wishing them luck as he headed off to make sense of the information he managed to download and resume his search for Doctor Cross, while Ratchet, Ellen set the coordinates provided by Clank into their navigational computers and made best speed towards Notak. If the communication logs they had fought so hard to get were accurate then the thief was likely still there, and with any luck they would be able to intercept him before he got off planet.

* * *

 **Canal City, Notak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **4:48pm local time**

Venting an angered sigh, the cloaked figure released his finger from the end call button before sliding a gloved hand over his blank mask. Thugs-4-Less were becoming much more trouble than they were worth, and their idea of 'protection' was little more than a joke. Why, oh why, had he even bothered to hire those incompetent budget mercenaries in the first place rather than a more expensive firm? Hundreds of thousands of bolts wasted on two bit thugs packing state of the art hardware, and they couldn't even take care of a couple of rookie commandos for crying out loud! The plan was in motion and if he wanted to keep Megacorp off his back long enough to see it through then more proactive measures were needed. Thankfully there was still another option on the table that might just give him the edge he needed.

Pulling up the directory on his Wrist Com, the thief input the number manually into the public video phone booth he was occupying and began to impatiently tap his foot as it connected. On the third ring it was answered; the static on the recipient's half of the screen resolving into a well built cazar in his mid thirties wearing scuffed jeans, a faded green vest adorned with numerous pouches hanging open over a red short-sleeved tee, and a tanned slouch hat decorated with a belt of sharp teeth. Though his eyes were hidden behind a pair of tinted sunglasses, his bleached and dishevelled looking brown fur spoke of someone that had seen constant sun exposure, and the toothy vulpine grin betrayed more than a hint of mirth as he spoke with a stereotypically Australian accent.

"G'day! What can I do for ya?"

" _...Right,_ " the thief drew out warily before deciding to press on. "I'm in the market for some extra security, and your name came highly recommended by an... _associate_ of mine."

The rough looking but seemingly friendly man merely chuckled. "I'll bet they did. So long as ya got me fee I'm ready to start whenever you are; just say where and when."

" _Good._ " the hooded criminal smirked beneath his mask, pleased to finally be dealing with a professional rather than those clowns who called themselves mercs. "Meet me at these coordinates. The advance fee will be in your account within the hour, with the rest payable upon arrival."

The contractor checked his Wrist Com briefly for the received data packet before nodding firmly. "Well in that case, perhaps a proper introduction is in order." A wide grin adorned his features as he tipped his hat. "Cash Harding at your service; you just bought yourself the best bloody merc this side of Bogon!"

* * *

 **And there we go, the Feltzin station is down and our heroes are back on track. I had originally intended to turn Tank's reappearance into a secondary running boss fight, With Ratchet and Ellen fighting back to their ships, but ultimately had to cut it down due to not being all that interesting and sending the word count spiralling out of control. The brief interlude near the end also introduces a new character that our favourite trio will be running into all too soon, and perhaps in future chapters as well (hint).**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	15. Chasing Ghosts

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Yet another split chapter this week everyone, in spite of my efforts to condense things down. Notak is a fairly shortish level in game anyway if you ignore the side mission and potential health bonus pick up, which I was originally going to do. Then I had a few ideas, realised the chapter was growing way too long, and that a visit to certain merchant's secret ship shack wouldn't be enough for a chapter in its own right. Hence, another two-parter.**

 **Incidentally, I'd hoped to get the first act of this story all finished by Christmas before taking a break, but with all the delays and split chapters up till now that's pretty unlikely. So instead I'll be temporarily stopping once I get the Siberius chapter posted and carrying on again in the new year once the Christmas rush has blown over since trying to juggle both extended working hours and this story along with everyday life is starting to become a bit of a grind. Rest assured I'm not giving up on this story, I just need some time for both myself and my family over the holiday season. Hope you all understand.**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thanks, and don't worry; I've got a little something more…** _ **intimate**_ **planned for Ratchet and Ellen in around 3-4 chapters time. In the meantime I'll try to keep up their usual banter and none too subtle flirting.**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - Hulk smash indeed, and I'm glad my attempt at drawing more out of Ace's character came across the way I intended. The conveyor belt plan was actually inspired in part by the Tyrant boss battle on the cargo plane in Resident Evil: Code Veronica, though minus the steam catapult. Definitely agree that it would take something a** _ **lot**_ **more to truly kill Tank, though at least with the station exploding on top of him he won't be a threat to anyone else anytime soon. Probably.**

 **I do still have slots for mini bosses left to fill, and a more technically minded thug does sound like an interesting idea to implement. Not sure where just yet, maybe later on in the story or as part of a tag team battle with another thug lieutenant… In any case, thanks for the suggestion and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - …I take it you approve then? Seriously though, I'm more than happy you liked my interpretation of how I feel the level could have been. And yes, Tank is a nigh unstoppable badass. I had originally intended to include the visit to Slim's ship shack this chapter, but I've had to put it off till next time since the word count has gotten way too long. I found the Electro-Mines incredibly handy myself, though I think my favourite ship-based weapon was actually the Multi-Torpedo Launcher for its ability to simply spam enemies with explosives. Thanks again, and with any luck this chapter will live up to your expectations as well.**

 **zenith88 - Hey again, and don't worry about not being able to review sooner. I honestly don't mind, though I am glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter and my interpretation of how the level could have been. Take care.**

 **NikoBellic96 - (Does best Roman impression) Hello cousin! Sorry, I couldn't resist. All jokes aside though, I'm always happy to hear from a new reviewer and that you've enjoyed this series thus far along with my addition to canon. As difficult as it is to keep up, I've tried to convey all the action and mayhem of the game with each chapter in such a way that it reads almost like a mini action movie. I had been a bit worried that I might be going overboard, but if you and everyone else likes it then I guess I'm doing something right.**

 **As for Ellen, I've read far too many stories myself whereby the author either makes their character into an unstoppable juggernaut that can wipe the floor with everyone or a completely useless burden that, while perhaps more realistic under certain circumstances, isn't very interesting to read. For this reason I've striven to keep her on the middle road; strong and independent enough to be on level with the threats she and Ratchet encounters, but not pulling off anything above what she could realistically be able to do. Thanks again, and I hope you continue to enjoy the series for as long as I'm able to carry it.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thank you, I'm glad you liked how the boss battle turned out along with the introduction of the two new characters. To answer your questions, Cash is indeed my OC, though not based off of the Future Saga's Smuggler. He's actually inspired by a similarly named character from the old PSX game Nuclear Strike, though with a Crocodile Dundee thrown into the mix along with a few ideas of my own. Angela is definitely stirring up a lot of trouble for our favourite trio; though rest assured that the time for the inevitable confrontation is fast approaching, and Ellen certainly won't go easy on her. Take care.**

 **Destiny W - Here's hoping you'll like this one too. Enjoy!**

 **Nekolover3 - It's funny you should mention that; I had, long before I started work on Time Heals All, written a draft chapter of what would now be the third story in this series before I'd abandoned it. The intention had been to start from Up Your Arsenal and skip the first two games with Ratchet and Ellen already in an established relationship, but it just didn't work. Anyway, back to the point; the chapter covered the intro for the third game, including the Secret Agent Clank segment.**

 **In it, I had Ellen play Agent Clank's on-again/off-again love interest; a fellow spy known only as Miss Signet who works for the same agency and often crosses paths or occasionally teams up with him throughout the show's run (much to Nefarious' annoyance). Aside from having mid back length red hair (thanks to a wig) she looks no different than Ellen normally does, other than wearing a sleeveless, floor length scarlet dress with a slit up one thigh for the casino scene as opposed to a slinky catsuit with a utility belt for her 'normal' missions. Hope that helps.**

 **StaticBomb93 - Huh… Now I think about it, it kind of** _ **was**_ **a bit like the battle against the Snagglebeast; minus the lava and with a lot more explosions. Wasn't intentional, just one of those odd coincidences I guess… You said I'd mixed up 'him' and 'her' on some of the dialogue for Ellen, do you have any specific examples? I've only had chance for a quick skim through and haven't seen anything yet that stands out, but if you could point me in the right direction then I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks again.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Hey again, glad you liked the chapter. To answer your questions, I'd have to say that Ratchet needed superhuman (or should that be lombax) levels of restraint to not lash out considering how impulsive he normally is. Also, I checked on the Wiki, and aside from a few examples it seems to be universally spelt as 'OmniWrench' with the additional capital and no spacing. Personally I think Omni-Wrench would be better though, especially for my spellchecker.**

 **Here's hoping everything goes well on your end, especially looking forward to when you two finally start posting once your FF account is set up. Take care, both of you, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - No worries, you're not too late at all. Glad to hear you're back online, and that you enjoyed the boss fight in particular. I'm guessing that the particular image you have in mind can be summed up with 'squish'… Yeah, I'm not sure I'd even want to consider what kind of mess a fall like that would make.**

 **As for your art, it's kind of difficult to pick favourites… Though I do really like 'Cry Plays Folklore' for its depth of shading and detail (incidentally, I'm really going to have to get round to finishing the game one of these days) Also, 'Huggles~!' and 'Sonic & Ratchet' for both fluffiness and your particular art style for the characters respectively. I'm… probably going to have to stop here before I end up describing every piece in your gallery. (Clears throat) Anyway, thanks once again and please continue to draw such wonderful pieces. Take care.**

 **Flowerstar - Hey again; it's been a while, hasn't it? I… kind of lost the password I jotted down for my e-mail account and couldn't remember what it was for the life of me when prompted to log in. Thankfully I managed to find it as of the time of writing (Saturday) so I can finally check out my inbox. Sounds like you've been exceptionally busy, heck, it's a wonder you've had a chance to review at all with what you've got going on. Congratulations on your graduation by the way; you may not have a first, but with only a few points off it sounds like you've got results that you can truly be proud of.**

 **I read through your article as well; It's always fascinating to gain some perspective on other people's first gaming experiences, and the memories it brings back. A very well written and nostalgia provoking piece with a message I can get behind; don't write off the classics, retro games are just as good if not better than a fair amount of today's identikit efforts. Sorry to hear your computer's out of action, but at least you're still under warranty. Considering my old XP laptop has recently given up the ghost I can definitely sympathise.**

 **It's always nice to hear someone enjoys my stories to the extent that it becomes something to look forward to on a weekly basis. Oh, and thanks for the clarification; I think I might have been getting my 'its' backwards or in the wrong context for a good number of the more recent chapters. Something I'll have to comb through to fix once I've got enough time to do it properly.**

 **I tried to add a bit more dimension to Aces character rather than just using him as a way of creating tension with Ratchet, so I'm glad that came across the way it was intended. Yes, that is a blatant MLP reference and indeed he does. Then again, with his hyper-violent toddler-like mind, he probably just likes the pretty colours. They do say a picture is worth a 1000 words and it's the little details that truly sells the image; I just try to round out the edges. If it weren't for Ellen's potential disproval, I'm pretty sure Ratchet would have hit him by now.**

 **He is, as you pointed out, very protective of those he is close to; but considering he's already nearly lost Ellen once and seen Clank kidnapped then he's likely justified in making sure nothing untoward happens to them. The inevitable confrontation with Angela is certainly going to be an interesting one to write, and likely to divert a bit from canon considering what I have in mind; same goes for Silver City if things pan out the way I want them to. I'm guessing you'll be listening to the appropriate OST once we get to that part?**

 **Wishing you a very happy birthday in advance and hope you've got something nice planned for the day. Have a great day, and hope you like the new chapter. Take care.**

 **The White Guardian - Sounds like you've got a lot on your mind this week, not the sort of thing you want hanging over you on the run up to Christmas. Hope everything works out okay with both your tests and the mod for KSP; though on the bright side, you must be doing pretty well with the latter considering you've been asked to help out on someone else's mod.**

 **Glad you liked how Tank panned out in the chapter, I tried to keep him as true to your original idea as possible while coming up with a personality to match. Yeah, I'm pretty sure Ratchet et al weren't too pleased to see him at all; let alone coming back once again to ruin their day. If you've got another idea for a mini boss then by all means let me know once you've hammered out the details. I'm still putting together the remaining roster so there's still a few potential spaces to fill before I lock things down, plus I've got to try and flesh out more charters from the various other suggestions so far to boot.**

 **Notak** _ **does**_ **seem to have a bit of a futuristic Venice theme going on with the canals and motorised gondola-like boats everywhere. Unfortunately Ratchet and Ellen aren't going to get much of a chance to do much of anything with the amount of mercs gunning for them this chapter, though I** _ **do**_ **hear Slim Cognito is looking to buy in starship components from reliable sources… Happy to hear you enjoyed my take on the Feltzin system as a whole, and my introduction of Cash for a soon-to-be antagonist. There's definitely going to be some mayhem when our heroes finally face off with him; especially since he has more than a few tricks up his sleeve to even the odds.**

 **Good luck with your last test, and hope you like the new chapter. Thanks again.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **With the thief's location in hand, Ratchet, Ellen, and Clank rush to confront him. But will they make it in time, or simply be chasing ghosts once more? The answers lie right here, in Chapter 15.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Chasing Ghosts**

* * *

The infinite span of the cosmos has fascinated civilisation since the dawn of time; a never-ending sprawl of planets, stars and faraway galaxies beyond human imagination. Of course to the varied peoples of the wider galactic society, such things had become more... mundane and routine after centuries of space faring, with the long hours spent journeying between worlds whiled away on other pursuits. It was little surprise then that despite the relatively short distance to Notak, Clank was using the multipurpose display on the Star Explorer's navigational computer to channel surf with Ratchet diverting his attention between the screen and the void ahead.

"So, how's the reception out here?"

"We have sports, the weather..." The diminutive robot's reply was flat as he continued to flip through the channels, or at least that was until he found something that sparked his interest. " ooh! the science channel!"

"Ugh, keep going," Ratchet grimaced the thought of being stuck listening to his best friend's favourite station for the rest of the trip. Although a brief glimpse of what was on the next channel soon caught his attention. "Whoa, what's that? Hey Ellen, check out channel 32!"

"Hang on a sec," came the human's reply over the open radio link between their ships along with a hint of incredulity but a moment later. "Wait... is that Qwark?"

On screen was indeed the gurning figure of Captain Qwark, striking a suitably heroic pose in front of a plain blue backdrop adorned with his trademarked logo. Of the three companions, Ratchet and Clank recognised the background music from their brief stint on the Behind the Hero HV show, though all listened with equal intent to the narrator's opening words. "The man, the myth, the legend... _The loser._ " The screen changed over to a video clip of an irate and handcuffed Qwark trying to cover his face while being led into a police van by two uniformed officers, jostling paparazzi flashing away with their cameras as the voice over continued. "Captain Qwark, once the idol of everyone in the galaxy has finally hit _rock bottom._ After his humiliation at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark sold bogus merchandise he _claimed_ were Gadgetron products."

The video was soon replaced with a series of newspaper headlines and photos of the dynamic duo to highlight the narrators words, plus a few blurry shots featuring Ellen, before flitting to the treacherous ex-hero posing with what looked like a bad combination of a Swiss army knife and a toaster. "But a key defect in _this_ product - the _Personal Hygienator_ \- caused _severe_ irritation in sensitive body areas, and alerted authorities to Qwark's scam. _Behind the Hero_ will return, after these messages." The screen faded into the show's logo along with the appropriate theme music before cutting to commercials, Clank switching off the computer's HV mode and giving his long time friend a quizzical look at the sudden sound of realisation. escaping his lips.

"Well _that_ explains a lot."

"Yes, I suppose it-" the little silver robot began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by Ratchet once more.

"All this time, my _Personal Hygienator_ must have been causing that itch!"

...

The sound of Ellen clearing her throat filtered over the still open radio link in the following awkward silence, Ratchet sinking down in his seat with flushed embarrassment as her voice seeming to waver between horror and amusement. "Do I... _really_ want to know where you stuck that... _thing?_ "

"I severely doubt it," a disturbed looking Clank retorted before trying to change the subject. "In any case, we should arrive at our destination shortly."

"Uh... right," the lombax coughed to cover up the lingering awkwardness and tried to regain his normal nonchalant tone. "Better have your weapons running hot, no telling what kind of welcoming committee we'll find down there."

* * *

 **Canal City, Notak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **5:24pm local time**

The skies were overcast and the rumble of distant thunder threatened to bring a storm along with it as the two Star Explorers descended through thick cloud cover; spots of fine rain beginning to smear across their canopies thanks to a bracing ocean breeze. Once they got low enough to see through the gloomy weather and could finally pick out the distant strobes from coastal lighthouses, Ellen got her first glimpse of the thief's last known location and couldn't help but think that it almost resembled a futuristic Venice. As the name suggested, Canal City was built upon an ancient settlement lining the banks of a large network of waterways that had served as trade routes for close to a millennium. Of course nowadays the city was significantly industrialised, with the relatively small residential sector bordering the old docks sandwiched between the exclusive promenade shopping district to the west and an extensive Megacorp owned chemical plant to the east.

Though it was now home to a significantly thriving commercial sector and heavy industries, the canals themselves were still all-important arteries that characterised the city's layout continued to support trade as much now as it did in centuries past. Lumbering, long barges transported goods to and from the ever busy docks to who knows where, while speedy motor launches carried tourists and residents alike for both business and pleasure. In fact, the constant stream of traditional water-going ships actually outnumbered the more conventional air-cars and such typically seen in most cities, with a vast majority of the numerous bridges criss-crossing the canals and walkways lined with leafy palms indicating a city geared towards foot traffic rather than ground based vehicles.

None of this truly mattered to the recently arrived commandos however as they finally touched down upon a raised parking zone close to the city's shopping promenade, especially since they were more preoccupied with tracking down their ever elusive quarry. It was a task that would prove to be a little easier than they might have expected; especially when a dark crimson painted shuttle rose up from the plaza just below, the very thief the pair had been doggedly chasing briefly visible through its transparent bubble canopy as it began to angle for the overcast skies above. There was nowhere near enough time to make it back to their ships before the masked man disappeared once again, Ellen shouldering her sniper rifle and attempting to draw a bead on the rapidly escaping ship only to watch as it vanished beyond the clouds.

"Damn it! We practically had him!"

Ratchet wholeheartedly agreed with her sentiment but forced down his growing frustration at seeing their target slip away once again, along with his instinctively raised Seeker Gun. Even if they had successfully shot the thief down, there was a good chance of accidentally killing the Protopet too if it had been on board. "Too late again..." he sighed wearily. "I swear this guy knows when we're coming; he's _always_ one step ahead!"

"We _do_ always seem to be a bit late," Clank mused. "Why _is_ that?"

There was a silent lull only broken by the gentle patter of rain on metal decking; the three shifting uncomfortably and exchanging thoughtful looks before Ellen dispelled the dampened mood with a shake of her head. "Not a lot we can do about that now either way, and we're still no closer to catching the thief or finding out what he's up to."

"Well, we're here now," her golden-furred partner responded with a nonchalant shrug before hiking a thumb over his shoulder. "Lets check the place out, see if we can't find out where he's headed."

Taking the short lift platform down to ground level, the two commandos paid a visit to the Megacorp vendor just off to one side and took the opportunity to restock as much ammo as they could carry before checking to see if any new weapons were available. By and large the stock was nigh enough the same as the last vendor they had patronised on Barlow, the only recent addition being a pricy humanoid-shaped hovering gun drone known as a Synthenoid which both decided to give a miss and save for something bigger. Stepping away from the machine, the lombax and human took in the relatively quiet yet still potentially treacherous coastal cityscape before them as yet another slow moving barge passed by on the nearby canal. None of the three companions had any clue as to why the thief would visit such a place, but with so much ground to cover and their quarry's trail growing colder by the minute, it became increasingly obvious what needed to be done.

"Much as I hate to say it, we're gonna have to split up."

Ellen nodded reluctantly at the lombax's assessment with a drawn out sigh. "Yeah... I know... Doesn't mean I have to like it though. It's pretty much guaranteed that our mystery thief will have left a few surprises for us."

Ratchet gave her a wry smile in return, though he too was wary of what might be ahead. "I hear ya. But it comes with the territory, right?"

The redhead couldn't help a snort of amusement at the words she had spoken seemingly a lifetime ago being directed right back at her. "Damn right, fuzz ball. So... Which way do you want to check out first?"

In the end Ratchet choose to head towards the docks and chemical plant while Ellen would investigate the shopping promenade, with both agreeing to met up and assist the other once their own sweep for any potential leads was complete. Giving her hand one last lingering squeeze, the lombax's eyes betrayed no small hint of concern as he took a step back. "You be careful out there, alright? No telling what those mercs might try after losing that space station. You get into anything you can't handle, call me, and I'll be there."

The human merely leaned down to briefly lay a chaste kiss upon his lips before pulling back with a twinkle in her eye and a warm smile touching her lips. "Same goes for you two as well. Guess I'll see you when I'm done window shopping."

With that said, she gave him one last look of reassurance before turning away and jogging along the streetlight festooned walkway bordering the canal with her eyes peeled and Reaver Carbine readied for any potential threat waiting to pounce. Ratchet continued to watch her shapely jumpsuit covered posterior as she easily dispatched a trio of wandering chicken bots and disappeared out of sight around a corner and into the shopping promenade's main entrance; shaking his head in amusement and proceeding towards a nearby humpback bridge in order to cross over the canal and make for the docks.

Peering back to where the human had recently disappeared, Clank couldn't help but furrow his optics in puzzlement. "Is it me, or does Ellen seem to be a little... enthusiastic given the circumstances?"

The lombax smirked at his best friend's query, a chuckle escaping his lips as he reached the far side and drew his Tesla Claw before striding forth into a gaggle of drones and preparing to chain artificial lightning between them. "She's a girl heading towards a ton of shops selling designer clothes and has bolts to burn. Guess some things never change, whatever the species..."

{()}

Ascending the few steps leading up to the shopping district's entrance, Ellen took a moment to appreciate the intricate holographic globe hanging above with the words 'Canal Promenade' orbiting around it in three different languages, including binary code, before stepping inside with her weapon raised. A short tunnel tastefully lit by angled overhead spotlights opened out into a circular room lined with display cases showing off the latest fashions and the first real indication of Thugs-4-Less' presence on planet in the form of a half dozen chicken bots and a pair of assault rifle packing mercs.

Snapping off quick bursts at the walking glockenspiels, the human quickly fell back to the tunnel entrance in order to funnel the remaining drones her way while sheltering from the inevitable hail of bullets in return; quickly switching over to her Bomb Glove and tossing an explosive orb around the corner before following after it a second later with her shotgun in hand. Both thugs had dove away at the first sign of the contact sensitive bomb, and the brief lull in incoming fire was all Ellen needed to fill them full of buckshot at nigh point blank range; pushing past the bodies down another wider, and equally well lit tunnel leading to a courtyard centred on one of the many canals the city was famous for.

A large and detailed metal sculpture of Notak kept suspended by some form of anti-gravity device and surrounded by fragmented concentric rings and moons that actually moved around the planet acted as a centrepiece over the canal itself. Numerous flowerbeds lined the U-shaped slate-like walls bordering the left side of the courtyard, interspersed as they were with identical statues of featureless, spring-based robots holding up depictions of nearby planets and drooping foliage that looked like a cross between weeping willow and cherry blossom trees. Of more pressing concern however was the four thugs responding to the sounds of combat, sweeping across the tunnel exit to block her path and bringing their assault rifles to bear while one of their number pulled a pair of chicken bot spawning grenades off of his belt and tossed them her way.

Ellen instinctively squeezed the trigger at almost the same time as her foes, the shotgun blast eviscerating the drones in mid-air before they could deploy and winging one of the mercs who subsequently stumbled backwards into the canal with a splash. Bullets skimmed past by mere inches as she dove to her left and tumbled into a roll, a few striking her legs but not penetrating thanks to Debonair's gel layer suit upgrade which blunted the force of impact significantly. Fortunately the pain from each hit and subsequent bruises would be delayed thanks to a heady combination of adrenaline and Nanotech working overtime in her bloodstream, leaving the redhead free to drop a few miniturrets in her wake to distract the thugs while she dashed for cover behind one of the statues along the border while spraying her carbine back over her shoulder.

Between the sentry guns and her own automatic weapon, the remaining thugs were swiftly cut down by their combined weight of fire and it wasn't long before Ellen was able to gingerly step back out into the open. With no immediate threat in sight, she ignored the exposed humpback bridge spanning the canal and instead negotiated around the expensive looking sculpture that was now sporting a few bullet holes; keeping her eyes peeled for any more ambushes only to pause at the sounds of splashing and muffled cursing coming from the deep canal. Curiosity getting the better of her, the human cautiously peeked over the side only to stifle a snort at the sight of the grenade slinging thug from a minute ago glaring up at her while treading water.

"What're you laughing at?!" he snapped at her clearly amused expression. "Soon as I'm out of here you're _dead, bitch!_ "

"Well _someone's_ got a temper," the red-headed commando replied far too cheerfully to be sincere while skimming through her Quick Select. "I think it's about time you learned to... _chill out._ "

Swapping her bullpup rifle for the Thermenator, Ellen ignored the death threats sent her way and began to fill the canal with thermal pellets that quickly turned it into an ice skating rink; the unfortunate thug-sicle in the middle unable to do anything but glare back in his frozen state. Feeling oddly refreshed for the experience, the human was just about to continue on past a fountain to her left in an alcove area to her immediate left when more drones sprung out of the surrounding shrubbery and tried to take a chunk out of her hide. Ducking instinctively under one that leapt at her face, Ellen immediately drew her Versa Blade as she spun back on her heel and neatly bisected a second with the heated edge before kicking out at a third.

Unfortunately the commotion also drew three more mercs led by an enforcer from a nearby coffee shop at the base of the escalator separating the courtyard-come-park from the promenade's upper level; though why they hadn't intervened earlier when they had the opportunity was anyone's guess. Knowing she had to finish this fight fast before the thugs could bring their weapons to bear, Ellen snap-kicked one of the downed drones straight at the nearest assault rifle packing reptilian to buy time before finishing off the first chicken bot and rolling away from a shotgun blast that dug deep grooves through the metal floor plating where she had been stood.

Springing back up into a run, the human used her own scatter gun to keep the more dangerous enforcer off balance while trying to close the gap; pushing up against the side of the coffee shop to avoid his friend's murderous volley of fire. Setting another miniturret down to keep her flank secure, Ellen spammed a handful of explosive surprises from her Bomb Glove around the corner in the hope that it would be enough to take out the heavily armoured thug, only to fall foul of his extended arm mounted shield. The other two mercs hadn't been idle after the initial exchange however; one turning over one of the coffee shop's outdoor tables as a temporary barricade while the other rushed forward to take hunker down behind the enforcer and fire over the top of his shield as he advanced towards the human's position.

Ducking back to avoid the renewed barrage, a quick check on her carbine revealed that there was a single plasma bolt available for the underslung launcher; one which was promptly shot at the shield bearing thug as he was about to clear the corner and struck his shield square on. Ellen backed off further as the crackling ball of energy began to destabilise before the enforcer could tear off his shield gauntlet, drawing her hand cannon and sending two rounds into the bare-chested thug behind him just before both were engulfed in the resulting detonation. The resulting thermal energy was enough to scorch the nearby grass and make her eyes water from a good dozen yards away, but that didn't stop Ellen from forcing herself up and past what was left of the two mercenaries to deal with the third that was still very much alive and blind firing over his cover outside the coffee shop.

The red-headed commando waited until he stopped to reload before spinning around the melted remains of the wall and sprinting towards where the last merc was holed up; dropping into a short slide across the surprisingly smooth metal flooring bordering the canal and under a fresh stream of bullets until her boots made contact with the overturned table. The Leviathan came up in a two handed stance and bucked thrice as its heavy calibre slugs tore through the makeshift barrier like wet cardboard; the last echoing report fading away into silence that was only broken by the perforated merc on the other side finally keeling over.

Blowing out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding, Ellen awkwardly staggered upright as the burst of adrenaline began to simmer; taking in the carnage she had just caused and wondering not for the first time just how much being around the lombax she had grown to love was influencing her increasingly impulsive actions and behaviour. While Ratchet was all too eager to get up close and personal with their enemies during both their previous adventure and at present, she preferred to keep them at a distance and only really engaged in melee when it was absolutely necessary. There had been no need to charge that last guy; she could have quite easily just spammed him with bombs from relatively safety or punched through his cover with her sniper rifle, and yet Ellen felt compelled somehow to recklessly charge forth without even thinking it through. Not to mention the terrible one-liner along with putting that thug on ice...

It was an issue she would have to shelve until much later considering the task at hand, and so Ellen dusted herself off and made sure her entire arsenal was fully loaded before pushing on once again. Neatly skirting around the rapidly cooling corpse on the other side of the table, the redhead re-equipped her bullpup carbine and held it at the ready as she paced forth towards the escalator just ahead; pausing to sweep the coffee shop's interior for anymore mercenaries lying in wait before continuing. Stepping onto the still running automated stairs, Ellen chanced one last glance back and had to do a double take at the all too familiar looking logo adorning the shop's holographic overhead hoarding. Surely it was a coincidence; there was no way an Earth-based chain store could make it here, right? Snorting a laugh of disbelief, she shook her head before turning around as she neared the top and stepped off with her weapon already raised and ready.

 _'No matter where you go, or what galaxy you're in, there will always be a goddamned Starbucks...'_

{()}

Leaving the smoking and twitching combat drones in his wake, Ratchet continued down the wide coastal street that was bathed by the glow of faintly blue streetlights interspersed with leafy palms at set intervals. In the distance he could see the imposing chemical plant growing closer just ahead, beyond a suspension bridge with support cables that almost resembled a spider's web with the way they criss-crossed. A number of store houses bordered the right side of the street while a recent-looking industrial building that hummed with the sound of working machinery took up the left; a trio of thug regulars hustling out of the open entrance and bringing their assault rifles to bear even as the lombax snapped up his grenade launcher and dropped a localised nuclear bomb in their midst.

Dealing with a couple of chicken bot stragglers that were loitering at the old, U-shaped dock with steps descending down into the water to his immediate right, the golden furred commando glared at the purple-tinged force field blocking the archway just ahead and decided to double back to where the thugs had revealed themselves in the hope of finding an alternative route. Passing through an outer chamber that had various supply crates haphazardly stacked on either side, Ratchet slowed to a halt upon reaching what appeared to be a hydroponics chamber with a trio of large scale industrial pumps flanking either side. A faint groan escaped his lips at the realisation he would need Ellen's Thermenator in order to freeze the waterlogged floor in order to reach the raised gantry on the far side; unless that is...

Borrowing a couple of crates from the previous room, the lombax pushed them up against the closest, left most encased unit to him and clambered on top before jumping up to grab hold of the thick edging running around the pump and shimmying his way across hand over hand. Dropping down on to the gantry once he had reached the other side, Ratchet made his way through the sole doorway running alongside it and through an overly long tunnel before emerging out into a fairly wide and circular chamber; in the centre of which was a black and silver trimmed floating machine which began to randomly launch glowing orbs that quickly hatched into a rapidly expanding army of chicken bots.

Charging into the fray with his wrench in hand, Ratchet effortlessly smashed a pair of the mechanical terrors into the nearest wall with a single stroke while using the momentum to spin around and take down another leaping from his left in mid-air. Dealing with the blarg drone generators and their spamming nature during their first adventure back in Solana had given the lombax more than enough experience in shutting them down before the swarm could overwhelm them; which was why he was currently cleaving a path through the never-ending stream of chicken bots towards the source with the aid of his Multi-Star. The lethal storm of ricocheting blades quite literally cut the drones down to size; allowing him to get close enough to hit it with his Bomb Glove and scatter the remaining pieces all over the room.

Upon exiting on the now thoroughly trashed chamber's far side, he soon found himself stood back outside on a fairly wide and open loading bay platform suspended a good twenty feet above sea level that could easily accommodate a couple of transport shuttles along with the stacks of wooden crates that temporarily hid yet another ambushing Thugs-4-Less kill-squad. There were two regulars along with an enforcer and a brute; Ratchet opting to deal with the much more dangerous missile launching merc first via Seeker Gun before diving out of the line of fire and going to town on the rest with his Heavy Lancer.

Though the assault rifle toting thugs were relatively simple enough to take down by now, their much heavier armoured colleague was a different story altogether; bullets pinging off his deployed shield and the answering shotgun blast tearing the lombax's recently vacated cover to pieces as he leapt away. To make matters worse, somebody had apparently called for back up in the form of a dark red-painted atmospheric VTOL fighter with short and stubby machine gun tipped wings, a bulbous tinted glass cockpit, and a ridiculously long cannon protruding from its nose that promptly spat a high explosive shell towards the still running lombax as it closed in. Ratchet barely managed to clear the blast radius thanks to his inherent feline agility but the nearby enforcer wasn't so lucky; his shield doing little to save him against the trigger happy pilot's continuous barrage as he raked the platform with fire.

Thankfully the hovering jet wasn't as capable at taking damage as dishing it out, the lombax flipping sideways over a torrent of machine gun fire and snapping off a single Seeker Gun missile at the apex that sent pieces of burning wreckage spiralling down into the bay area below. With the immediate area clear, Ratchet lowered his still smoking weapon and pushed on ahead; making his way past several off-shore fuel tanks suspended over the ocean by deep set struts and into what was beginning to look like a raised docks area for both airborne craft and large cargo ships via a series of interconnected jetties that were crawling with chicken bots.

Not bothering to stop, an underarm throw from his Bomb Glove blew one such group of combat drones into pieces scant seconds before he ran through the resulting rain of mechanical parts; hanging a right and pushing up a narrow ramp towards another jetty held even more suicidal machines in addition to what turned out to be incredibly volatile chemical storage tanks. Still, it made his life a little easier when it came to clearing them out; and a swing of his wrench sending one such hapless drone flying back into one of the tanks and setting off a chain reaction that took out a vast majority in one go along with a pair of thugs who had been lying in wait.

The survivors weren't in much shape to continue fighting in spite of their efforts, and after giving them an all expenses paid trip to the bottom of the bay, Ratchet pushed up another ramp to the next platform above. Another mixed squad of mercs and drones surged forth from behind more storage tanks in an attempt to ambush him while exposed only to get more of the same treatment; a brief burst from the lombax's LMG being enough to detonate the container's contents and engulf half of the platform's occupants with it in the ensuing firestorm. In fact, the only ones still standing were a stunned brute, who was staggering to his feet until Ratchet clocked him across the skull with his wrench, and a legless chicken bot that snapped its jaws ineffectively at his boots as he passed by towards the platform's edge.

Now that there was nothing immediately trying to kill either him and Clank, Ratchet could see that they had reached what looked like one of the uppermost areas of the docks; the series of interconnected jetties leading up to an expansive platform that housed several warehouses and refuelling stations for both air and sea traffic, along with the associated mass of boxed goods and shipping containers scattered throughout. Of more pointed interest to the lombax however was the tall structure directly ahead of him, sandwiched between a pair of smaller buildings that had been shuttered up, and currently home to a multitude of Thugs-4-Less employees that were currently entrenched just outside behind a wall of crates and barrels with their weapons pointed firmly in his direction.

The faint whine of jet turbines caught both lombax and robot's attention as a dropship augured in from behind a warehouse off to the left, disgorging even more heavily armed mercs into a small clearing between various shipments to reinforce their compatriots. Ratchet was already running as the transport's pair of fighter escorts turned their attention and elongated nose cannons towards him, leaping over the wide gap between his platform and the next thanks to Clank's Heli-Pack even as the first shells struck behind him. The VTOL craft angled around to bring their machine guns to bear only for one to be blown apart by Seeker gun missiles while the other ducked below rooftop level to avoid the same fate; the golden furred commando switching over to his Mini-Nuke even as a wave of chicken bots surged forth from behind several crates ahead to run him down.

Dashing through the resulting mushroom cloud, Ratchet proceeded to unleash merry hell with a faint smirk on his face and but one thought on his mind.

 _'Wonder how Ellen's getting along on her end...'_

{()}

To say Ellen was a bit on edge would be an understatement considering how twitchy and paranoid she was right now.

The last thing she had expected upon stepping off of the escalator was for the suavely dressed and surprisingly life-like mannequins to burst through the front window of the tailor shop on her immediate left with automatic weapons blazing. Had it not been for her instinctively jumping back with her heart in her mouth and finger jammed down on her carbine's trigger, the human likely would have been cut in half from the opening barrage alone, let alone any follow up attacks once the disguised mercs had gotten their bearings. Luckily the thugs weren't armoured, and the first two were scythed down by a hail of bullets even as several skimmed past her helmet in return by mere inches, while the third fell foul of a hastily launched plasma from the under barrel launcher that vaporised much of the remaining store front along with him.

Breathing heavily, Ellen desperately willed her hammering heart rate to calm down as she leaned against what was left of the facade, grateful not for the first time that the shops were closed for the evening and there were no civilians around to get caught up in the crossfire. With the sheer amount of gunfire, explosions, and property damage however, it was inevitable that the local authorities at least would come to investigate; meaning she had to wrap this up sooner than not before the thugs turned the promenade into a war zone. Still, she couldn't help but wonder as she pushed off of the ruined shop front at what this place would be like in the daytime, with its numerous glass-fronted businesses and freely growing exotic plants and palms along either side of the meandering canal that was connected via several humpback bridges. Maybe she could come back here again with Ratchet and Clank to take a look around when this was all over.

Any future plans would have to be put on the back burner however until the present situation was dealt with, and so a now much more wary human continued on with her eyes peeled and finger poised on the trigger. It was a caution well warranted as one of dark red-painted Thugs-4-Less atmospheric fighters rose up from beneath the exposed bridge she was intending to cross and opened fire with its primary cannon.

"Oh shit!"

Wide eyed, Ellen hit the deck just as the first shell screamed overhead to strike one of the shop fronts just beside her; rolling over and scrambling forward on her hands and knees into the relative cover provide by a copse of decorative palms. A second round reduced most of the trees to splinters, and as much as she liked the Visibomb Gun now held in her white knuckle grip, she couldn't help but wish for a homing missile launcher like Ratchet had right about now. Even if the redhead couldn't aim properly under such intense fire, the dumb-fired TV guided missile had its desired effect on the mercenary pilot as she broke from her now completely flattened cover; forcing him to break off his attack and giving her the opportunity to draw her sniper rifle.

Zooming in with the magnifying scope, her heart pounded in her ears as Ellen aligned the shaking crosshairs on the fighter's cockpit and waited for it to level out before stroking the trigger. A luminous green vapour trail stabbed through the air and the relatively light VTOL craft's canopy, exiting through the other side and leaving the immediate area in silence once the echoing report died away. A few long seconds later the fighter began to lurch to one side, the pilot undoubtedly dead given that it sheered a wing off on the edge of the promenade and spiralled out of control before unceremoniously splashing down in the canal below with a resounding screech of twisted metal.

Venting harshly and wetting her suddenly dry lips, the human kept her Miniturret Glove prepped to throw as she made best speed over the now clear bridge; passing by an oversized wind chime-like sculpture on the far side that with multiple arms that constantly gonged as they rotated. Of more pressing concern however was the merc squad rushing out of an electronics store to confront her, along with a solitary thug lazily aiming his assault rifle at the red-headed commando as he rode down a nearby escalator that ran beneath an old aqueduct spanning the promenade. The handful of sentry guns Ellen dropped in her wake proved their worth once again, dropping one of the mercs almost immediately and forcing his friends back into the cover provided by the store.

It also gave Ellen the opportunity to take out the fourth guy who had opened up on full auto before his feet had even stepped off of the escalator; using a nearby statuette of Notak's moon as cover before rounding it with her Leviathan in hand and putting two rounds in his bare chest. Of course the two in the electronics store were still putting up a fight; spraying rounds her way and no doubt waiting on the trio of enforcers the human could make out pounding across another humpback bridge to the left of the escalator to join the fray. Still keeping the decorative piece between her and the trigger happy mercs, Ellen switched over to her Visibomb Gun and held it nigh vertically before squeezing the trigger; arcing the TV guided missile over the top in a 180 degree arc before slamming down right into the shotgun wielding heavies' midst with enough explosive force to take out a main battle tank.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ellen took off towards the escalator at a fast clip while skirting close to the bullet-pocked shop front where the last two thugs were still holed up; ducking low to avoid their fire and tossing a few Miniturrets through the shattered front window to keep them busy while she moved on. A niggling feeling in the back of her mind had the human crouching down with her Blitz Gun pointing ahead as she neared the top of the ponderously slow escalator ride; a slice of paranoia that turned out to be entirely justified considering there were two more thugs waiting for her by a fast food vendor that would have turned her into Swiss cheese through sheer weight of fire had she still been stood up. A point blank shotgun blast blew one away, Ellen quickly racking another shell into the chamber and sending the second crashing through the vendor's glass-fronted stand a heartbeat later.

There was another one of those damned flying artillery pieces back on the opposite side of the canal, past another humpback bridge and hovering in front of what looked like a music store as it provided support fire for an entrenched merc squad while a nearby generator pumped out drones by the dozen. Diving into the cover provided by a low wall bordering a flower bed on the edge of the canal, Ellen grit her teeth as an explosive rain impacted around her position; trying to come up with a viable way of taking out the VTOL jet while making sure no Thugs-4-Less employees tried to flank her in the meantime.

A few Miniturrets scattered behind her managed to even the odds, if only by a little; tracking the fighter craft as it jinked away and giving Ellen the opportunity to poke the barrel of her Visibomb gun over her cover before loosing off a TV guided missile that blew it to pieces. Not taking any chances, she loosed off a second that promptly nose-dived towards the chicken bot spawning machine with a twitching of the weapon's built in thumb pad; moving on to targeting the remaining thugs only to find that they had already broken cover and were now charging her position from across the bridge with weapons still flaring sporadically.

With the opposition spread out and her missile launcher proving far too unwieldy in what was rapidly becoming close quarters, Ellen fell back on her trusty Pulse Rifle and dropped the closest thug just as he reached the centre of the crossing point. The echoing report hadn't even died away as she quickly adjusted her aim, the missile launcher wielding brute filling her crosshairs letting loose a swarm of micro missiles a split second before she stroked the trigger a second time. Instinctively ducking back behind her pock marked cover, the human hunkered down as multiple explosions turned it into rubble before springing back up with her carbine in hand; only to have it torn from her grip by the last thug standing.

A flicker of movement was all the warning she got as he shoulder tackled her, driving the air from her lungs and sending the redhead sprawling across the deck in a heap. Honed reflexes were perhaps the only reason Ellen managed to roll away from the burst of nigh point blank automatic fire meant to finish her off, forcing herself to draw breath as she scrambled back to her feet while lashing out with an underhanded sweep of her Versa Blade that cleanly sliced the merc's gun in half thanks to its unique super heated edge. Dropping what was left of the utterly useless assault rifle, the snarling thug leapt back to avoid a follow up strike while trying to draw his sidearm only to have his shooting arm grabbed and a solid composite metal helmet slammed into his jaw.

Momentarily stunned and staggering back from such a brutal impact, the reptilian mercenary was in no position to react as his legs were swept out from underneath him; cracking his skull on the unforgiving decorative flooring of the promenade before another sharp impact caused him to black out. Discarding the severed gun barrel she had used to bludgeon the thug into unconsciousness, Ellen stepped over his limp form and retrieved her own weapon before pushing on over the bridge and through what few drones still remained standing from her previous missile strike. Finding a small open top elevator nearby, she duly rode it to the top and stepped out on to what had to be an observation deck of sorts filled with various fauna and benches that looked out over both the aqueduct and promenade in its entirety.

It was also home to a crudely marked out landing zone large enough for a modest sized transport ship, with a recently set up teleportation pad on one side and several bulky looking crates stacked on the other. Curiosity piqued, Ellen cautiously made her way over to the seemingly abandoned containers while keeping an eye on her surroundings on the off chance this was a trap; carefully using her Versa Blade to jimmy one open and not even bothering to conceal the wide-eyed expression adorning her face as she took in the neat stacks of refined Raritanium ingots lining the bottom.

Another bore the same fruit, while a third still contained a pair of platinum bolts wrapped in protective coverings. What was this, off the books payment? Or maybe the thugs had simply stolen it from nearby and were hoping to sell it off in order to fund more hardware; she and Ratchet had cost the PMC a lot of men and material over the past few days after all, and that couldn't be cheap to replace. In any case, their loss, her gain; and after all the crap she'd been through to get here, Ellen intended to 'liberate' such resources and put them to much better use. Not wanting to drag the heavy crates back the way she came or go through a nausea induced teleportation to who knows where, the redhead simply opted for remote piloting her Star Explorer and setting it down on the observation deck before piling the spoils into the underbelly storage bay.

Giving Ratchet a call while she worked, Ellen opted to transfer it to her helmet's communication suite in order to keep her hands free. The trail might have gone cold on her end in terms of finding out what the ever elusive thief was up to, but at least she had something to show for her efforts. She could only hope that Ratchet might have better luck on his end, and that together they might be abler to piece together where their quarry had gone to. Assuming he actually answered his Wrist Com so that she could work out where to actually meet him that is...

* * *

 **This feels a bit long winded to me now that I look back at it, but I did need an excuse to give Ratchet and Ellen the resources they need to buy ship mods and such from everyone's Favourite intergalactic arms dealer. Since the duo haven't been collecting Platinum bolts or Raritanium for upgrades as in game, I had to find an alternate way to make sure they got those resources; hence the supply cache at the promenade's end rather than a nanotech booster. On the plus side though, making this a two part chapter does mean that I'll be able to tie things up properly next chapter with a visit to Slim's and allow our heroes to get suitably geared up before we finally hit Siberius.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	16. In Pursuit

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **It's a good job I decided to make our heroes visit to Notak another two part piece, because I honestly don't think I would have been able to squeeze everything into one chapter; even with drastic cuts. That said, I'm fairly pleased with how this turned out for what is essentially a chapter dedicated to tying up loose ends, and managed to cover everything necessary before the inevitable confrontation with the thief. Not much else to say, so let's get on with the story, shall we?**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Rest assured romance and fluffiness are on the way, just not for another few chapters yet. Thanks again.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Good to hear, and yeah, they're definitely going to need all the firepower they can get considering the future air and space battles I've got in mind for both Ratchet and Ellen. You honestly think my stories are that good? I am both humbled and elated to hear you've enjoyed them that much, especially since there are far better authors out there than me. Thank you once again, and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Believe or not, that opening sequence was actually canon for the most part; although for some reason it was cut down for the HD collection release, not sure why… Now you mention it, the scene** _ **is**_ **kind of similar to the opening of A Crack In Time, which I'm fairly certain is the one you mean. If I didn't know any better, or was exceptionally paranoid, I'd swear that Starbucks was part of global domination conspiracy of some sort; possibly to force everyone to drink overpriced coffee. Seriously, there must be at least one outlet for every few thousand people in the western world and beyond. Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving with your extended family, and that you didn't get stuck in the inevitable mayhem of the following Black Friday. Take care, hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **Destiny W - I know, right? Starbucks are** _ **literally**_ **everywhere! Hell, there's 549 stores in the UK alone, and rising each year. Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - It just seemed like the best way to allow Ratchet and Ellen to get the upgrades they need without being constrained by videogame mechanics, like grinding for resources. That said, you have hit the nail on the head with regards to the desert planet (Tabora); especially since the heroes predicament leaves plenty of opportunity for fluff and furthering Ratchet and Ellen's relationship. Thanks again.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Say no more; I understand mood swings all too well, and the run up to Christmas probably doesn't help in slightest, in a work sense or otherwise. Still, I'm glad to have been able to cheer you up and hope you're feeing better now. Considering how ingrained corporate sponsorship is in every facet of industry these days, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if, when mankind reaches out into the stars and makes their first permanent settlement on another world, Starbucks were among the first to set up shop. Hell, if there really is other life out there and they're anything like us, they've probably already got their own version.**

 **Ratchet's view reflects ingrained societal stereotypes considering the fact that his only 'real' experience with girls is his time spent with Ellen. Though admittedly such stereotypes do have to start somewhere, and I'm pretty much the same as you when it comes to my favourite media in any form. You're welcome for the spell check, though now I think about it I'm pretty sure I've spelt it differently throughout my stories… Might have to go back and fix that at some point. As always, take care, the both of you, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - Everybody seems to like the Starbucks reference if the reviews for the last chapter are anything to go by, much to my continual surprise. Though considering Megacorp owns pretty much everything in the Bogon galaxy, maybe the local equivalent should be Megabucks instead? Glad you enjoyed the chapter overall, and yeah, I'm definitely looking forward to having some time off from this story and spending some quality time with my family over Christmas.**

 **As much as I love writing, it's surprising how physically and mentally draining it can be making sure each new chapter comes out on time every fortnight, so a break is definitely in order. Considering the amount of time, effort, and excellent usage of colour that went into your Folklore piece you've got every reason to be proud; I like the new additions as well. Thanks again!**

 **Tempest Fugit - Hey again, and glad you liked the chapter. Though your idea for The Omega sounds fun, I already have the rest of the story mapped out and don't have any room for including anymore OCs other than the occasional mini boss idea; and I'm probably going to have to start declining any more entries sooner than not if only because I now have more material than I know what to do with. Incidentally, the Plumber - in fanon at least - kind of fits the mould already as an extra-dimensional quasi-omnipotent being who is seemingly everywhere and making sure the universe keeps running in the background.**

 **Have to agree with you in regards to chain stores taking over; convenient though they may be, that doesn't excuse the distinct drop in quality compared to independents or small scale outlets. As for Starbucks possibly having an extraterrestrial origin, who knows? It would certainly tie into an idea I had planned for this series should I reach the Future Saga… A very Merry Christmas to you in advance, and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **The White Guardian - Yep, Starbucks; Starbucks everywhere. They might need that warp drive yet though later on in the story; I'm sure Slim would be happy to buy it up and sell it on to the trio on your behalf. Somehow, I can't see Ellen being too pleased about being stuck in a confined space with those piranha-shark things again after the whole debacle with Qwark's fortress way back, nor Ratchet for that matter. The Raritanium and Platinum Bolt cache is a bit of a plot convenience, but necessary since I honestly can't justify sticking to game logic and having them spending a chapter grinding for resources when they're supposed to be racing to recover the Protopet. It just means they'll get upgrades in a few short stages rather than small increments as in the game.**

 **Speaking of which, I loved the whole customisation dynamic for the Star Explorer between the two games as well; though I do wish that there were more perhaps a few more different ships to choose from, and that there was actual space/air combat in Up Your Arsenal. My personal favourite set up was either the Dark Nebula or Drek's Black Heart paint schemes with heavy ordinance wings and the standard nose. As for how Ratchet and Ellen will choose to upgrade their own ships, you'll just have to read on to find out; though I wholeheartedly agree that in their case survivability is a far more pressing concern than making sure their rides looks good.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Almost,** _ **almost**_ **missed your review from this update had I not decided to double check just before posting first thing this morning. Good job I did since I'd hate to miss anyone out, accidentally or not. There's certainly going to be tension and more than a few sparks once Ellen and Sasha finally meet, especially with the redhead seeing the good captain as something of a potential rival for Ratchet's affections. Also, Nefarious is going to be so much fun to write, and I can hardly wait to get to Up Your Arsenal myself so I can do so.**

 **Tell Regina not to worry about any potential spelling mistakes or grammar; trust me, I've done a whole lot worse in my prior stories (though I am slowly starting to fix them) and with hell week' and all it sounds like she's had than enough to worry about as is. Definitely looking forward to reading your crossover once your joint account is up and running and hope to be among your first reviewers. Using sketches in favour of written notes isn't wrong in the slightest; after all, everyone processes and uses information in different ways and you should use the method that best works for you. Think of it as storyboarding, like they do in movie pre-production, to visualise how a sequence or particular scene should go. If I could actually draw half decently I'd probably do the same, or at least doodle a few references to supplement my written notes.**

 **As always, take care, both of you, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Things are heating up for our heroes as they strive to reunite and uncover the thief's reason for visiting Notak. Will the answers be what they were looking for, or something far worse? Find out in Chapter 16.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **In Pursuit**

* * *

 **Canal City, Notak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **5:44pm local time**

Explosions seemed to be the order of the day as Ratchet rolled to one side in order to evade another salvo of micro missiles bracketing his position, springing up without pause and frying another gaggle of chicken bots with his Tesla Claw before running back into the fray. The mercs were certainly a lot more cautious now that they had lost both their air support and a good number of their reinforcements; the lombax ploughing through both in short order while using the maze of various cargo and shipping containers to his advantage in order to whittle them down. Which was why most of the remaining Thugs-4-Less employees were now holed up outside the dock's tallest structure and surrounding warehouses; saturating the area with explosives and drones in an attempt to flush him out while shooting at anything that so much as moved.

It certainly didn't help when his Wrist Com's chiming ringtone indicated an incoming call just as he was about to flank their main strongpoint, the sound drawing every gun behind the barricade towards the now frozen commando along with a bitten off curse. "Oh crap..."

A torrent of fire chewed through the stack of crates he had been stood in front of within seconds, Ratchet having dove behind a nearby shipping container and grimacing as he tried to answer the call while both bullets and missiles repeatedly struck his cover mere feet away from where he stood. Ellen's voice filtered through a few seconds later, though she seemed to be struggling with something if the various grunts that punctuated her words were anything to go by.

"All done over here, fuzz ball. No sign of what the thief was doing here, but I managed to find something that'll help us in the long run."

Jamming the cavernous barrel of his grenade launcher around his cover, Ratchet lobbed a Mini-Nuke in the merc's general direction before retreating back around the shipping container; uppercutting an unfortunate thug trying to flank his position via Omniwrench and circling around to attack the strongpoint from another angle. "Babe, this... _probably_ isn't a good time to be giving me the low down. Though I wouldn't say 'no' to some help right about now."

"Thugs-4-Less have deployed additional forces to further impede our progress," Clank supplied from his position on the lombax's back. "It would be logical to assume that there is something within the immediate vicinity that the thief does not wish for us to discover; perhaps the reason for his visit to Notak and hurried departure."

"We can work that out later," Ratchet cut back in before taking down a brute squad with a trio of Seeker Gun missiles. "Just as soon as I've finished dealing with these guys."

"I'm on my way right now, where are you?" Ellen responded over the sound of her Star Explorer's engines spooling up before being cut off, presumably by the canopy locking into place.

The golden-furred commando detonated one of the volatile chemical storage tanks that seemed to be prevalent around the area with a burst from his light machine gun; incinerating a fresh batch of drones and giving him enough of a distraction to take out their handlers while Clank relayed their position. "The upper docks region close to the off shore chemical plant. I am transmitting the location to you now."

There was a brief pause from the human before a distant whine of overtaxed turbines began to grow louder in the dull evening sky. "Thanks Clank, I'll be there in a minute. You guys _might_ want to find some cover though..."

Taking a hint, Ratchet made best speed away from the mercenaries general location as a Bogon blue Star Explorer broke cloud cover and screamed into a power dive overhead; strafing the massed thugs with laser cannon fire and blowing apart their strongpoint with a pair of dumb-fired missiles before pulling up and hovering over the rooftop of a nearby warehouse. The lombax was already moving through the resulting smoke and debris from his partner's attack run as the surviving thugs concentrated fire on her retreating ship; something they would come to regret for the rest of their short lives as he launched his last Mini-Nuke at the greatest concentration before going to town with a maelstrom of blades from his Multi-Star. With Ellen's supporting fire from up high thrown into the mix as well the end result was never really in any doubt, and the docks fell silent once more save for the sound of the ocean tide below.

Climbing a nearby ladder leading up to the same warehouse roof that she had landed on, Ratchet hauled himself up just in time to see Ellen sending her Star Explorer back to their original landing zone with a few deft taps of her Wrist Com before approaching him with a faint smirk on her face. "You owe me dinner, fuzz ball. That's the second time I've had to pull your furry arse out of the fire."

"Maybe, but you gotta admit it's a butt worth saving," the lombax replied with a feline grin of his own before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. " _Although..._ It's nowhere near as fine as _yours._ "

That got a response out of the human; her cheeks attaining a crimson hue and eyes widening in surprise as they darted between Ratchet's now smirking face and over his shoulder. Before he could question as to why however, a polite cough from directly behind the golden-furred commando reminded him they weren't quite alone.

"When you have quite finished comparing your posteriors," Clank interrupted with a dry tone that had both organics squirming in embarrassment. "Perhaps we might continue on towards the off shore chemical plant. If the thief did patronise the facility then there may be records we can use to ascertain his current destination."

"Uh... right! We better get going then!" Ratchet replied hastily; sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while shooting his still flushed partner an apologetic look. "Ladies first?"

Ellen rolled her eyes with a snort, but turned tail anyway and led the way across the warehouse roof with the lombax following very closely behind. He might not be able to openly flirt with her directly with Clank around, but at least he got a nice view as she gently swayed back and forth with each step as if to provoke him. A short jump across the gap to the next warehouse over via Heli-Pack and Jump Pack respectively found the three in a position that allowed them a much clearer view of the plant's exterior, along with an oddly placed widescreen advertising board that would be next to impossible to view from the ground below. Before Ellen could open her mouth to question as to why anyone would bother to park the hoarding's blank screen flickered into life with an all too familiar face; or rather his beady and very shifty looking eyes against a pitch black backdrop.

"Psst! Got a ship that needs, uh, _improvements?_ " the slippery-voiced arms dealer asked rhetorically as he glanced from side to side. "Worried about getting caught? At _Slim Cognito's_ your secret is _safe_ with _us._ " Stepping back from the screen, Slim remained cast in shadow as a flatscreen monitor to his left lit up with the appropriate images of starship components and add-ons to punctuate his words. "Whether it's weapons, shielding or a new hyperspace module. We'll hook you up; quickly, cheaply, and most importantly, _quietly._ "

The monitor disappeared as Slim stepped forward in front of the camera once more; replaced with a cartoonish logo in the bottom right hand corner of a black silhouetted figure wearing a trench coat and fedora while holding aloft a wrench on a red background, whose only discernable feature was a pair of white, triangular eyes that glared suspiciously. "So next time you're in the market for some, uh, _legally ambiguous refashioning,_ remember the name; _Slim Cognito's._ The only inspections we pass are yours."

The advertising board's screen faded to black and remained inert once more; a particular gleam lighting up Ratchet's eyes as cupped his chin houghtfully. " _Starship mods..._ Hmm, well, a quick visit to Slim's won't cost us much time." The lombax paused at the cross-armed stare Clank was giving him from a few feet away; a sheepish smile adorning his face as he tentatively raised a finger. "...Or, maybe we should check out that chemical plant first."

Ellen merely chuckled at her fellow commando and partner's exuberance before patting him on the back. "There, there, fuzz ball; we'll get there soon enough. First things first though, lets take a look at what we'll be up against. Considering all the effort the thugs have gone through to stop us getting this far, I seriously doubt they're going to let us walk up and ring the doorbell."

So saying, the human re-equipped her sniper rifle and crouched down at the roof's edge before bringing the scope up to her eye; sweeping across the area while relaying what she saw. "The plant exterior looks clear, so does the bridge..." Skimming over to the shore side, she checked the security booth just before the bridge entrance and continued along the short road towards the main gatehouse. "There's some kind of force field blocking the employee entrance on shore as well, and no one around apart from a handful of security drones. Guess everyone's gone home for the evening."

Ratchet nodded. "Good, won't be any late workers caught up in the crossfire then. Though since we can't get in through the gate, we're gonna have to jump."

Ellen visibly paled as she took in the nigh hundred foot drop from the warehouse roof they stood on to a small dock for private boats below; not to mention the fact they'd have to cross a wide canal funnelling out to sea in the process _and_ deal with any potential threats during the descent. "Do we _really_ have to? I could call my ship back round to-"

"Nuh-uh," the lombax cut her off while grabbing both her hand and attention. "If you're ever gonna get over that fear of heights then you need to face it head on; meaning we gotta do this the fun way."

The redhead snorted in derision. "I'm pretty sure your definition of 'fun' and mine are two very different things, fuzz ball. But... you're right in a way." She sighed wearily while giving him a weary look. "If the last couple of days have taught me anything, then it's that jumping off of tall objects without a parachute is going to be as common a occurrence around here as it was back in Solana. So one way or the other, I'm going to have to get used to it."

"Do not worry Ellen," Clank chimed in with sympathy evident in his optics. "We will be with you every step of the way. Metaphorically speaking."

Ratchet gave her hand a reassuring squeeze along with gentle smile. "Exactly! And besides, you've got that Jump Pack now so you'll be in control all the way down. You ready?"

Getting a reluctant nod in return, the lombax led them both back towards the edge of the rooftop at a run before launching himself off into the abyss with a fear struck Ellen close behind. An involuntary strangled scream lodged in the human's throat along with her stomach; the momentary freefall soon arrested by her Jump Pack's primary thruster kicking into life and allowing a smooth, controlled descent with the assistance of its two lateral-motion thrusters. It... wasn't actually that bad once she had gotten over the initial bowel clenching terror; almost enjoyable really if it weren't for the fact both she and Ratchet were dropping straight on top of a swarm of chicken bots occupying the private dock that were staring up at them eagerly with snapping jaws.

While her partner used Clank's Heli-Pack to manoeuvre into position as the ground neared in order to pick off a few with his Heavy Lancer, Ellen chose to equip her Miniturret Glove and drop a few of the portable sentry guns amongst the robotic skirmishers; clearing a sizable landing zone between them and allowing the pair to hit the ground running. Slinging his wrench at one of the few drones still left standing, the lombax caught it in mid-air without breaking stride; leading them across the now cleared dock and around the security booth before hanging a left onto the main road leading towards the plant itself.

It wasn't until the commandos hit the initial bridgehead that they first encountered anymore signs of mercenary presence in spite of Ellen's prior reconnaissance; another of the floating drone generators that Ratchet had previously encountered revealing itself with a launched spread of glowing orbs that quickly swamped the relatively narrow passage with combat drones. That on its own wouldn't have been too bad; but as soon as the duo had pushed forward onto the bridge span they were forced to seek cover as a high velocity round from an unknown source narrowly avoided taking off a good portion of Ratchet's exposed ear.

"Sniper! Get down!"

Another reverberating crack filled the air, followed by a milk top sized hole being punched in one of the support struts close to where Ellen had bunkered down along with a distinct vapour trail leading back towards the chemical plant on the far side of the bridge. Not wanting to risk putting either her companions or herself in the line of fire unnecessarily, the human tossed the last of her Miniturrets around her cover to assist Ratchet's attempts at keeping the persistent drones at bay. If she was right, then the sniper would probably target her automated sentries to prevent them mowing down anymore of the chicken bots before they could flush the commandos out into the open. All the redhead had to do was wait for him to take the bait and fire again; then she could trace the tell-tale vapour trail back to the shooter's position and-

The closest Miniturret exploded in a shower of sparks, letting a few chicken bots through the cordon and into range of Ratchet's Tesla Claw. Peeking out of cover, Ellen quickly checked for where the shot had come from before the distinct contrail could disperse and ducked back to avoid a follow up shot punching through her helmet. She had the sniper's rough location now though; set up on an awning next to the giant Megacorp sign overlooking the chemical plant's sealed front door with a clear line of sight down the entire length of the bridge. Engaging him in a sniper duel would likely wind up with her being dead before she could even squeeze off the first shot against such an entrenched enemy and her lombax partner didn't have any weapons that could effectively reach out that far.

Fortunately however, the human had another solution; reaching down to her Quick Select and pulling out her Visibomb Gun before poking the business end over the edge of the bridgehead towards the ocean side and pulling the trigger. The TV guided missile streaked out across the bay, staying scant feet above the water as Ellen steered it around in a loop towards the sniper's nest. Pulling up and over the opposite end of the bridge at the last second to avoid potentially getting shot down, the tank-killing warhead came crashing straight down on top of the concealed mercenary's position with enough force to shake the bridge from a good thirty feet away.

Gingerly poking her head out to observe the aftermath, Ellen found that her partner had already taken advantage of her pinpoint strike to storm across the bridge; casting the drones in his path aside with his wrench like so many broken toys before shutting down their generator for good. Huffing with annoyance at his less than cautious advance, the human soon caught up to her lombax counterpart as he examined a still smouldering and contorted body lying before the plant entrance amongst what was left of the marksman's perch; curiosity piqued somewhat at what had to be yet another new class of Thugs-4-Less employee.

Though slightly well done from the missile strike, it was still easy to make out that the sniper shared similar physical characteristics with the regular grunts they had encountered before; albeit more lithe and slender in appearance. He - at least Ellen was pretty sure it was a male - eschewed the bare chest and cargo pants look in favour of urban camo trousers and what looked like a green, sleeveless flak jacket sporting several pouches that were crammed with ammo. A plain red and white baseball cap would have sat upon his head along with a pair of oversized headphones with attached mike had they not been blown off in the explosion; but aside from the clearly broken scoped rifle nearby, it was the item clipped to his belt that grabbed the trio's attention. Especially since the device was all too familiar from their previous adventure in the Solana galaxy.

"Is that a Hologuise?" Ratchet asked aloud. "Where'd he even get one of those? I thought Gadgetron was pretty much gone in this galaxy."

"Although it is aesthetically similar, this device does not appear to have quite the same functionality as Hologuise," Clank mused aloud as he turned the slightly melted gadget over in his servos from where he had alighted next to the body. "Instead of bending light in order to create a fully articulated, four dimensional 'skin' resembling another species, the device seems to camouflage the user as an inanimate object best suited to the environment. With such a short-lived charge however, I believe that it will only remain effective for so long as whomever is under such an effect remains stationary."

"So we're looking at a knock-off Hologuise that works like basic stealth camo when you're stood still?" Ellen summarised. "Shame it's broken, I wouldn't have minded having one of those for myself."

"Probably could have if you hadn't, y'know, dropped a missile on 'em," the lombax member of their team quipped with a dry smirk adorning his face at her answering scowl; knowing he'd got one over the human in their friendly, if constant, verbal spar. "C'mon, let's see if we can't find a way inside."

The chemical plant's main entrance was barred by heavily armoured blast door painted in the customary Megacorp blue colour scheme, with the company's logo outlined in silver steel. They also happened to be firmly locked for the night, and since nobody was answering the nearby intercom it looked like they would have to let themselves in instead. Pulling down the emergency release switch on the opposite side of the door from the intercom revealed a bolt crank that Ratchet and Ellen worked in tandem to turn; the heavy slab of metal grinding up into the top of the door frame with a final resounding thump and allowing them access to the interior.

A short flight of stairs led down to a an even shorter corridor with a high ceiling and a clearly unpowered open sided lift platform at the end; one that proved no obstacle for Ratchet as he bounced from wall to wall in order to reach the top while Ellen opted to use her Grapple Gun. Neither had quite expected the chicken bots waiting for them right at the edge of the elevator shaft, with the lombax almost losing his grip on his ledge as one lunged forth to snap at him were it not for his cat-like reflexes and his red-headed partner dropping it with her hand cannon. He quickly returned the favour once he'd hauled himself up, turning the second drone into scrap metal and helping to catch his fellow commando as she dropped down from where she was dangling from the ceiling a good eight feet above.

Once they had caught their bearings and took the time to reload their weapons, the team continued forth down a utilitarian looking corridor decorated with numerous vents and large, industrial pipes until it opened up onto a wide and expansive factory floor. This was the actual chemical plant itself; a truly massive chamber partitioned off by walls, mesh fencing, and numerous vats of assorted chemicals that seemed to ebb and flow with an artificial tide. With no obvious signs of an office or such from which they could potentially gather information, Ratchet and Ellen opted to drop down from their elevated perch and investigate the place the old fashioned way; cleaving through another pair of security drones patrolling the crate-strewn lowered platform they had landed on before realising their only way forward was blocked by a smooth and entirely unclimbable wall.

Upon finding that there were neither sufficient crates to form temporary stairs, nor was Ellen's Grapple Gun able to find purchase, the two commandos realised their best bet would be to somehow cross the vast pool of blue tinged chemicals bordering their platform in order to reach what looked like a small scale hydroponics plant on the far side. Even though their suits were supposedly insulated against toxic environments, neither particularly wanted to test them by swimming through a vat of what might be an acidic compound for all they knew. Thankfully however, they had another option; Ellen's mind clicking into place as she skimmed through her Quick Select before pulling out her sorely underused Thermenator and filled the pool with thermal pellets that quickly turned it into a ice rink.

Skating across, the pair soon managed to pull themselves up on the far side with a bolt crank concealed between a series of industrial water pumps; working together in order to turn it and revealing a narrow, segmented bridge that soon rolled into place. Carefully crossing over to the other side, the two commandos found themselves atop the wall they previously couldn't scale along with a small yet entirely frozen over pool blocking their path. Clearly this was connected somehow to the larger pool below and full of the same potentially hazardous chemicals, a fact confirmed when Ellen used her Thermenator once again to change it back to its liquid state. But with no other way around they would simply have to chance it and hope their suits would be able to protect them from exposure.

Sealing their helmets and making sure the oxygen supply was working sufficiently, Ratchet and Ellen exchanged one last look before taking a deep breath and plunging into the liquid abyss; the deep blue chemical soup flowing over them like molten treacle and making every movement feel sluggish and unresponsive. The lombax reached out for his partner and grabbed her hand, pulling her tightly against him as Clank converted into his Hydropack mode and propelled them through the darkened depths. Passing through a short tunnel and out into a much wider vat on the far side, the pair soon broke the surface and managed to swim to the edge of the vast tank with their mutual friend's continued assistance before hauling themselves out while panting as if they had just run a marathon.

Whatever was in that toxic crap seemed to suck all the stamina out of anyone who came into contact with it; making them feel lethargic and drained to the point that they would be physically unable to move. Suffice to say the two commandos didn't feel like repeating the experience again anytime soon, and intended to avoid swimming in anything that wasn't water as much as possible for the foreseeable future. Upon dropping down onto the gantry running away from the vat they had just dragged themselves out of, the duo quickly dealt with the token security drones present before realising with a collective groan that they would have to cross yet another chemical pool parallel to where they stood in order to progress further into the plant.

Thankfully however this one was already frozen over much like the previous pool had been; a solitary bolt crank sat atop a small island in the middle of the half-full tank, likely used to extend another one of those fold up bridges, and with no obvious way back up. If the plant's layout thus far was anything to go by then they would have to thaw the ice and end up going for another swim through that thick blue gunk in order to find another chamber, something Ellen has zero intention on doing if she could help it. Seriously, how did the plant's workers deal with this kind of crap on a daily basis? To this end, the human bade Ratchet to wait up top while she dropped into the basin with a brief burst from her Jump Pack to cushion the fall; using her Versa Blade to turn the bolt crank and allowing the lombax to cross the predicted bridge once it had unfolded before using her Grapple Gun to climb the far side of the solidified vat and rejoin him.

Things continued much the same way for the next ten minutes; lombax, human, and robot making best use of their respective skills as they continued to the negotiate the plant's interior. The following cluster of pools steadily rose and fell in depth as the chemicals within were constantly filtered in and out via a massive pump system; Ellen freezing them when at the appropriate height to allow safe passage and following Ratchet's lead in ice skating across. The final pairs of linked vats required careful thawing and refreezing since the team had to pass through not only a narrow tunnel linking each set together but also a number of the same shark-sized piranha-like amphibious fish they had previous encountered while running the gauntlet in Qwark's fortress back on Umbris a year ago. Were they some kind of extra security measure, or maybe sucked from the ocean via the plant's filtration system?

Either way was bad, especially since a minor miscalculation meant the ice level in the last vat was too low to reach the emergency ladder mockingly hanging from the tank's edge above. Neither Clank's Heli-Pack nor Ellen's Jump Pack could make the leap without falling short, and the human wasn't confident her Grapple Gun could accommodate all three of them simultaneously; meaning that there was only one other available solution.

"You're gonna have to melt it," Ratchet stated simply with a look of distaste etched on his face. "Let's just hope we can out swim those things. You ready?"

Giving a nod of assent, Ellen blew out a breath before beginning to saturate the frozen vat with a stream of thermal pellets; the lombax quickly grabbing her free hand and pulling her close as they fell into the now fully liquefied chemical solution. As anticipated, the waterline rose rapidly and carried the three companions with it; reaching almost to the top of the massive storage tank and allowing them to pull themselves out long before any of the now released predatory aquatic creatures could react to their presence. It also looked like all their traipsing around the plant's interior and being bathed in God knows what had finally paid off, since they appeared to have found themselves just outside the main control room.

A trio of tiny robots that looked suspiciously like the ones deployed from Ellen's old Agents of Doom Glove were stood conversing in front of a large monitor occupying virtually the entire length of one wall; each sporting a small, red bow tie for some reason in addition to a pair of oversized, square-framed glasses over their soft amber optics. It bought back fond memories for the human of her own little squad of cackling kamikaze attack robots, though these three seemed to be a good deal more intelligent than their explosive packed counterparts. Was their design merely a coincidence, or were they actually walking bombs that head found another line of work? Either way, the human had no intention of giving them a hug anytime soon, even if they did look adorable dressed up like that.

"These robots must be part of the night shift for this facility," Clank mused aloud. "Perhaps they can assist us in obtaining the information we require."

Ellen was about to open her mouth to ask the dinky little machines herself when Ratchet beat her to it; although why he felt the need to draw each word out with deliberate slowness while punctuating them with exaggerated gestures she would never know. Did he honestly think they were stupid or something? "Ex- _cuse me,_ have _you_ seen _any_ masked _weirdoes?_ "

The robot on the far right gave an indignant huff before responding with what a series of beeps and boops strung together into a sentence that was incomprehensible to the average organic mind. Whatever it was certainly sounded more than a little sarcastic to Ellen's ear's though.

"I think I had better do the talking," Clank noted aloud before clearing his vocaliser and querying the three not-Agents of Doom in the same language; the middle one responding thoughtfully with his other two companions excitedly adding their own opinions. The exchange went back and forth for all of ten seconds before the diminutive silver robot turned back to his organic friends in order to relay what had been discussed. "A masked customer picked up an order approximately two hours ago. They recently received a new transmission from him, and they are willing to show it to us. For a... small price."

The left most robot nodded smugly as Clank finished his explanation; small wonder considering the exorbitant fee request pinged to the two commando's Wrist Coms.

" _6,000 bolts?!_ " An aghast Ellen exclaimed as she goggled at the demanded amount. "That's frigging daylight _robbery!_ "

Ratchet couldn't help but agree, but grudgingly went halves with the human before turning his ire on the chittering trio of mini-bots. "Fine, but this information better be worth it."

Rightie, as Ellen had dubbed him, made a sound of approval as he confirmed the money transfer before turning his attention to the large monitor behind him; a small telescopic arm extending from a hatch on top of his helm and plugging into a port on a nearby console. It was fairly obvious they had the right man once the screen flared into life and the message began to play; the ever elusive thief occupying the centre of what looked like some kind of storage room with racks of numerous multi-coloured chemicals in transparent bottles lining either side. For some reason he had the Protopet perched on one arm in the same manner as a falconer might with a trained bird of prey; though judging by its furrowed brow and snarling maw of sharp teeth, the little guy wasn't particularly pleased with its current predicament.

"Ah, hello, yes- Hey!" the masked man began only to jerk back as the stolen experiment suddenly lunged at him with a snarl; latching on to his other arm like a dog with a chew toy and flailing around with the appendage as it was frantically shook up and down. "No-no-no, not!" The evil-minded fluff ball lost its battle against physics and flew off screen with an accompanying sound of shattered glass a split second later. Huffing indignantly, the thief cleared his throat before addressing the camera once again. "As I was saying, I need to order two more containers of sulphuric acid-" The caped villain was cut off again as a blue blur streaked from the bottom left of the screen and tackled him to the floor out of sight; the sounds of a struggle and something breaking being the only clue that either was there until the thief staggered back upright while brushing himself off. " _...oops,_ ah,, better make that _five_ containers, and, uh, four containers of liquid Nitro- _gah!_ "

The Protopet leapt back into the fray and grabbed him by the arm once more, leaving the masked man backpedaling until he tripped over something out of shot to the accompaniment of more shattered glass. Even if his mask couldn't accurately portray emotion, he definitely looked annoyed and more than a little jumpy as he stumbled back into frame while rubbing his savaged appendage. " _...whoops,_ uh, better add six crates of Nitro Glycerine and-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as the blue ball of doom slammed into the thief's chest, sending back the other way with enough force to topple one of the racks of chemicals entirely with a cacophony of fragmenting glass and small scale explosions.

" _Look,_ just double the last order!" It was a wonder he was able to squeeze out so many words as the blast force sent him flying back across the screen into the tidy rows of phials occupying the shelves on the opposite side; the Protopet soaring across the gap in hot pursuit with a high pitched snarl. A mixture of pained screams, detonations, and pretty much every else that hadn't broken already shattering into tiny pieces rocked filled the room the room for several long seconds before suddenly lapsing into silence. The now thoroughly singed and sullied thief somehow managed to stay upright as he drunkenly wobbled back into frame with the experimental creature now engulfing his armoured head; its eyes and unhinged maw of teeth now coincidentally level with where his own mask covered features would be where, along with muffling his parting words. "...and I need it delivered."

Ellen frowned as the video ended, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she puzzled out the thief's seemingly random order. "That's a lot of chemicals, and some pretty volatile ones too... Just what is he planning on doing with all that?"

Clank simply nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Though particularly hazardous, those compounds form the key components used in either large scale explosive devices and high yield rocket fuel."

"Well whatever this guy's got planned, we to stop it before it's too late," Ratchet emphasised by slamming a fist into his open palm. "Oh, and grab the Protopet too while we're at it. Any idea where that call came from?"

The diminutive silver robot asked his smaller counterparts something in that weird chittering language the machines seemed to favour, his inquisitive tone getting a clipped answer from the middle of the three that had his optics light up in realisation. "Ah, of course. I should have made the connection sooner."

"Well, where is he?" the golden-furred commando stood by his side inquired impatiently.

"Siberius, a planet close to the edge of the galactic rim. Formerly both a Megacorp research centre for advanced aeronautics, and an abandoned interplanetary ballistic missile silo from the corporate wars of the last century that was later repurposed for rocket testing."

" _Christ..._ " Ellen whispered aloud. "You think those missiles might still be there? That he might be trying to launch one?"

"I believe so," Clank replied grimly. "Time is of the essence, we must hurry."

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Ratchet said no more as he turned tail, striding towards the door on the far side of the control room with Ellen close behind and punching the release button. The lombax did pause on the threshold however as his sensitive ears picked up one of the trio of mini-bots saying something in a droll tone, spinning around to see all three huddled together and snickering at him. "Hey! What? _What?_ "

The latter question was turned toward an amused looking Clank, who gave one of his trademark tittering little laughs before shaking his helm. "Oh, nothing, just some robot humour."

"Uh-huh..."

Anything else Ratchet might have been about to say died on his lips as his red-headed partner placed a hand on his shoulder and shot him a look before moving past him. "Save it for now Fuzz ball, time's a-wasting."

Stepping through the control room doorway found the three standing upon a small balcony on the edge of the plant that overlooked both the bridge leading to the plant and the lit up cityscape just beyond. It was also the perfect place for a summoned air cab to pick them up; the ride back over the bay through a steadily increasing flow of evening airborne traffic entirely uneventful as they set down just next to the Megacorp vendor and lift platform that would take them back up to their parked ships. After restocking their ammo supplies and mounting up in their respective Star Explorers, the two commandos input the coordinates Clank had obtained into their navigation computers; taking off into what was fast becoming driving rain and pushing through the atmosphere back into the inky depths of space once more.

There was no telling what the thief might be up to on Siberius, and since he seemed to be so fond of ambushes, both Ratchet and Ellen intended to be ready for anything he might throw at them upon approaching the planet. To that end, the pair opted to change course and make a quick pit stop in spite of the little silver robot's protest; successfully arguing that it would be better to go into the fight properly equipped to breach any potential defences than get overwhelmed. They could only hope that Slim would be able to deliver as well on starship mods as he did with weapons, and fast as well.

* * *

 **Slim Cognito's Ship Shack, [Location Redacted]**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **3:57pm GST**

In spite of having the approximate location to the shadowy merchant of menace's secret deep space facility, actually finding the damn thing turned out to be a lot harder than the three companions had expected. Upon arriving at the designated the coordinates, it was fairly obvious there was nothing around for countless miles; not so much as a single piece of floating debris occupying the immediate area. It wasn't until Clank began to tinker with the red Star Explorer's sensor suite and temporarily boosted its effective range that they managed to detect a faint signal coming from what turned out to be an exceptionally well camouflaged communications buoy containing an encrypted data package. Deciphering it produced another string of coordinates along with the initials 'SC', leading them on a merry chase past an unnamed fiery red gas giant towards the dark side of a nearby lifeless planetoid, where their intended goal supposedly lay.

Despite the name, Slim's Ship Shack was actually a small space station partially embedded inside a half mile long asteroid that had been dragged into orbit at what must have been a great deal of expense. The exterior was covered in reflective metal panels that better helped it blend into the surrounding darkness of space, along with a good deal of spiked radio antennas sticking out at oblique angles and a singular communications dish seated above the central most, ball-like structure that appeared to be the station's core. A line of holographic chevrons lit up as the two fighters approached to within a few hundred yards of the otherwise blacked out structure, leading up to a portal in the very centre that smoothly slid open in a spiralling pattern to allow them access.

"Guess we were expected, huh?" Ratchet mused aloud. "Let's not keep 'em waiting."

There was only just enough room to squeeze their ships through the opening into the relatively cramped interior; the walls decorated with large rivets and exposed circuitry in a non-linear pattern without reason or rhyme and largely bare of decor, save for the wide based and well lit landing pad taking up most of the floor. Having set down and powered off their engines, the two commandos briefly checked the atmosphere was breathable before popping their canopies and dropping down onto the cold metallic floor with Clank in tow; hesitantly making their way towards a small console set against the far side of the hanger at the end of a railed walkway, where a familiar pair of eyes peered at them from a retracted slat in the wall.

"Well if it ain't two of my new favourite customers. Looking to get some starship modifications?"

"That we are," Ellen responded with a nod. "We saw your advert on Notak and were looking to upgrade our ships before we hit Siberius."

"So long as you've got time and my fee up front, I can make your ship faster, tougher, and deadlier than any other in the galaxy," the shady salesman promised before remotely activating the stand alone console from his end. "Here, take a look at my fine line of quality aftermarket extras."

The digital catalogue was mostly similar to the holographic interfaces used on standard Megacorp vendors, with the only difference being a fully three dimensional representation of a stock Star Explorer occupying the top of the screen that rotated around to show where each item would be installed, along with a whole slew of performance statistics. There was a vast wealth of upgrades on offer as well; from practical and cosmetic, like better shields and wing configurations, to the plain ridiculous such as the self explanatory Nuclear Detonation Device that attached to the craft's belly. With only so much of the Raritanium Ellen had 'liberated' to share between them and the clock still ticking until the thief could enact whatever he was planning, it was obvious that the human and lombax would have to initially restrict themselves to only the essentials upgrades if they wanted to make it in time.

Ratchet elected to go for a hard hitting package as befitting his style; opting for a triple-boost acceleration engine that supplemented the stock engine with two additional nacelles which increased overall thrust by 40%. The standard pulse laser cannons were replaced with heavier-hitting fusion laser cannons, while the recessed auto-lock missile launchers were overhauled to improve both the missile's agility and target acquisition to give the edge in a rolling dogfight. Ellen opted to have much of the same; though where as the lombax choose wing tip mounted torpedo tubes to provide greater firepower against static defences or larger ships, she decided to improve her survivability with an advanced shielding system to provide an additional layer of defence. The only problem with the upgrade process however was that Slim could only work on one ship at a time; and time was a commodity they did not possess in any kind of quantity.

In the end, once they had paid for services rendered with the Raritanium haul Ellen had recovered Notak, it was decided to concentrate on Ratchet's ship since it was the easier of the two to modify; leaving the human's vessel behind to be fixed up while they rushed off to confront the thief on Siberius. Mounting up in the lombax's red-painted Star Explorer once the necessary modifications had been completed, there was a sense of comfortable familiarity as the three strapped themselves in; Clank taking his old spot on the Ellen's lap with her arms wrapped around his torso while Ratchet occupied the pilot's seat, just as they had done so many times before during their first adventure.

Closing her eyes as her partner carefully manoeuvred the fighter out of the confined hanger and back out into space, Ellen gave a contented sigh and decided to catch a little shut eye. Knowing they were one ship down, and the thief was liable to have a veritable army guarding whatever he was doing both on Siberius and in orbit, the redhead wanted to make sure she was as rested and ready as possible for whatever was thrown their way. As sleep finally claimed her, she could only hope that this would finally be the break they were looking for in recovering the Protopet intact; and an end to the thief's plans for good.

* * *

 **Phew, this arc of the story is finally all wrapped up, meaning I can concentrate on what promises to be a explosive finale for this year; the assault on Siberius. This chapter sees the introduction of a new type of enemy in the form of the Thugs-4-Less sniper; a niche role that has been strangely absent in a majority of the games, and one that will force our heroes to stop and think their way through a firefight rather than charge into the fray blindly.**

 **Also, without spoiling things too much, limiting our heroes to only one ship for the time being was a deliberate ploy; the reason for which will become clear in the next few chapters. Most of you will more than likely have already connected the dots as to why, but as for the rest? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	17. Countdown

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **It was a bit of a squeeze and I had to break my 10K word limit, but I've managed to get Siberius down to a single chapter rather than keep splitting things up as has been the case for the last several updates. Speaking of which, as I mentioned a few chapters ago, I'm afraid to say that this will be the final update for this year. With Christmas work commitments, time off with family, and everything in-between, I honestly won't be able to dedicate enough time to this story until new year at the earliest.**

 **If everything works out then I'll be able to start writing again in January and posting by February, giving me a chance to catch up and get back on schedule. In the meantime however, I'm going to try and start going back over Time Heals All, fixing and reformatting everything to make it easier to read before re-uploading. Thank you one and all for all your favourites, follows, and Reviews thus far; and a very merry Christmas to you all. Take care, and hope to see you all again next year.**

 **Review replies:**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Glad the chapter managed to live up to you expectations, and I appreciate the sentiment; I just don't like to boast. Your memory serves you right; this is indeed where the V2 MSRs showed up in-game, with the flamethrower model now able to shoot damn fireballs just because. Not to spoil things too much, but they won't be getting Ellen's ship back just yet or for a little while due to reasons that I'm sure you can guess. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **starrat - Thank you, here's hoping you like this one too.**

 **Plazmatik - Well you might have just missed out on the chapter before last, but hey; double review! I have to admit that Notak did feel like a bit of a filler level to me with not much interesting going on; which made writing for it a bit of a challenge. The modded Hologuise will be popping up again later on in the story and will come in especially handy in the second act with what's coming up; just as soon as Ellen can 'borrow' one that is. I'd have to agree that Siberius was a lot more fun to play, partly down to being faster paced and of course the whole rolling convoy section. Not sure about the turret thing though, maybe you're thinking of a different level?**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - You're welcome; I'm always happy to have other people's input, especially since it often ends up helping to take the story in an entirely new direction. And oh yes, things are definitely going to heat up once Ellen meets Angela face to face. Glad you like my interpretation of the Notak level and my inclusion of long ranged enemies to test our heroes resolve. Rest assured there will be fluff a lot sooner than not; that is once this chapter is over and- well, I'm pretty sure you know what's coming next. But if not, I don't want to spoil anything. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Firestar5277 - Hey again, and yeah, Clank must feel just a tinsy bit awkward and perhaps a little amused at Ratchet and Ellen's constant flirting in front of him. Certainly been there myself as well. I also miss the cackling little kamikazes, or the 'doom squad' as I've dubbed them. Perhaps we'll see them in the sequel, or before that if I decide to create an omake collection for this series…**

 **It's never really explained in canon what the 'robot humour' actually was, though going by the cut scene I'm betting it was something to do with questioning Ratchet's intelligence or otherwise making fun of him. Black Friday didn't seem to be that big a deal over here either compared to last year; certainly made my working day easier. Maybe most people were shopping online instead? A Jak and Daxter cameo, hm? Can't say I'm as familiar with their universe as I am with R &C or Sly Cooper, but I might be able to come up with something for a later chapter. Take care.**

 **Guest - Here's hoping you'll like this one too, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Razor of DOOM - Yup, you got me. Seemed like the most believable way really and sets things up for an interlude/fluff chapter as well.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Indeed they are; it's just a matter of time until the inevitable confrontation. Glad to hear you're looking forward to the rest of this series, and Nefarious in particular who'll be fun to write. I'll make sure not to disappoint. I'm more than happy to help a fellow budding author any way I can, even if all I can offer is words. After all, life is too short to let your world revolve around other people's short-sighted opinions; never let them stand in the way of doing what you enjoy. Since I'm unlikely to hear from either of you for a little while, a very merry Christmas to you both, and hope you two enjoy your time away with your family over the holidays. Take care.**

 **Sonachugirl - Yeah… Ratchet tends to forget where or who he's with sometimes when he opens his mouth. And doesn't know when to stop. Glad you liked the chapter overall, and the introduction of the Thugs-4-Less Sniper. I always thought there should have been longer-ranged enemies in the games. Also, Megabucks is now a thing; right up there with Megaburger and Megaveg (for the vegan on the go!) Expect to see them, well, pretty much everywhere in the Bogon galaxy soon.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Aw thanks, I truly appreciate it! It's always the little details that make a fictional world come to life and truly sell the story, I just try to give enough to allow the reader to better imagine the scene and draw their own conclusions. I also can't wait to get to the end of this story, if only because it brings me one step closer to starting on Up Your Arsenal. Don't worry about not reviewing earlier; I'm sure both you and your sister have both been preoccupied with getting ready for your upcoming visit, and, well, family comes first.**

 **Here's hoping the R &C movie doesn't get pushed back any further, and that the new game lives up to expectations; I'm looking forward to both myself (isn't everyone?) The Jak collection, huh? I never really got into the Jak and Daxter series for some reason, not sure why. I brought the second one on a whim way back but never actually finished it, so I'm pretty sure you'd do a lot better than me; but good luck anyway. Might have to track down a copy of the HD collection myself and catch up; who knows, maybe I'll like it better this time around. Take care, the both of you, and hope you enjoy you have a wonderful Christmas with your family.**

 **The White Guardian - Cutting it very close, but you were quite literally just in time to review before I prepared to upload for today. (Groans) Okay, I admit I had that one coming, but butting in? Really? Still, glad you liked that little byplay. Having massive tanks full of just water in the chemical plant never really made sense to me in the game. Considering how dangerous the environments are in the Ratchet and Clank universe, I thought replacing them with a more toxic and deadly compound would work better and provide a greater challenge for our heroes. Merry Christmas to you as well my friend, and a happy new year. See you then.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **It's a race against time as Ratchet, Ellen, and Clank finally face off against the thief in a desperate attempt to thwart his plan. But is everything as it seems or will there be some unpleasant surprises in store for our heroes? Here's Chapter 17.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Countdown**

* * *

 **Abandoned Research Facility, Siberius**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **5:24pm local time**

With such a thinly veiled name, it was entirely unsurprising that Siberius was a frozen world almost perpetually blanketed by year round winter snow. What was surprising however was the distinct lack of a welcoming committee lying in wait for the solitary red Star Explorer as it made orbit, and if there were any kind of surface based defences on the distinctly blue-tinted planet then they were staying exceptionally quiet. Suspicious but set to the task before them, Ratchet pushed his ship deep into the atmosphere and through the driving, snow-laden winds prevalent at high altitude as he set course for the only identifiable cluster of artificial structures on the entire planet.

With Clank monitoring the ship's sensor suite for any launch signatures or anti-aircraft emplacements trying to acquire them, and Ellen doing the same visually, there were several long minutes of silence between the three; broken only by the turbulent winds buffeting the ship until they managed to drop down into an ice covered canyon a few miles short of their intended objective. Twisting and turning like an agitated snake, the already narrow gorge could barely accommodate the speeding vessel as it tilted its wings skywards in order to squeeze past a rock fall and out into a wide, open valley.

A sprawling base nestled mid-way up the ridgeline of a high mountain range that bordered on one side of the bowl like area before them; narrow peaks clawing their way up through low cloud cover to the heavens above, while a large dam on the far left of the facility kept the valley from being flooded with sub-zero tidal wave of nigh frozen water. This had to be the former Megacorp research centre that Clank had previously mentioned; though considering that automated cargo lifters were ferrying materials back and forth from the brightly lit, snow covered buildings, it was pretty obvious that the facility was far from abandoned.

Touching down on the southern most tip of the vaguely crescent-shaped ridge, the three companions had an unrivalled view of both the base itself as they dismounted, along with the rundown bunker complex sat in the middle of the iced over lake below. Standing out the most however was what at first glance appeared to be a large convoy of building-sized, olive drab, eight wheel drive trucks just beyond the frozen body of water; parked nose to tail on a treacherous road that ran parallel with a chain of radar arrays on the snowline above and led off into the hills away from the base. This, according to Clank, was in fact a land train of sorts for transporting heavy goods across rough terrain; the vehicles all linked together like traditional carriages and steered remotely from the front most truck that acted as the 'locomotive'.

The land train was likely to have originally been used to ferry completed rockets and components from the research base to the nearby testing site, and judging by the lack of built up snow on the monstrous machines it was extremely likely that the thief had been making good use of the massive convoy very recently for his own purposes; if not for some time considering the amount of volatile chemicals he had been shipping in. Just what was he hoping to achieve here anyway, and how did the Protopet fit into the equation? one thing was for certain; the answers undoubtedly lay at the old missile silo, and the land train was the key to finding its hidden location.

Ellen couldn't help but shiver involuntarily in spite of the temperature regulating ability of her commando suit as a sharp blast of arctic wind blew flurries of snow past her face, and not just because of the weather. This whole scenario reminded the redhead all too well of another frozen world back during their first adventure together, and the desperate struggle to prevent a mad man from getting a weapon of mass destruction off planet. Judging by the slightly distant expression on Ratchet's face, his thoughts likely mirrored her own as he placed a comforting gloved hand on her bicep.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this feels like Hoven all over again?" she replied, continuing at his nod. "Yeah, I do; and I don't like it one bit."

"Do not worry Ellen." Peeking over the lombax's shoulder, Clank's brilliant green optics were soft as he gave the human a reassuring look. "Both Ratchet and yourself were able to prevent Chairman Drek from launching the Planet Buster Maximus a year ago in spite of the odds. Should the thief attempt to enact a similar scenario, I am confident that your significant improvement in equipment and training will be more than sufficient to ensure he does not succeed in his scheme."

Ratchet gave a feline smirk as he glanced back at his little metal friend before turning his attention back towards his partner. "He's right, y'know. We did it once and we can do it again; so whadaya say we go rain on this guy's parade?"

With no time to lose, Ratchet and Ellen quickly topped up their ammo reserves at a half-buried Megacorp vendor close to their landing site before taking off on the narrow cliff edge path towards the frozen research centre; carefully edging past a crumbling section with their backs to the bare rock wall before striding forth into a wider section beyond with snow crunching noisily underfoot. it wasn't long until the pair reached a short, open bridge spanning from the winterised plateau on which they stood and the base beyond, along with the first signs of opposition in the form of two circular portals hidden amongst harsh scrub on either side of their path.

In spite of the different aesthetics, the embedded dispensers disgorged a steady stream of homing mines with bulbous orange contact points much like the blargian version they had previously encountered a year ago, and thus was dealt with just as swiftly. One of Ellen's Miniturrets swung methodically back and forth between targets with short bursts of fire that detonated a majority of the floating bombs before they could move more than a few yards, while Ratchet flung his wrench on a flat arc to trigger any stragglers before catching it one smooth motion. Pushing forward towards the base entrance once more, the two commandos were halted again as the rolling door on a large storage shed adjacent to the bridgehead exploded outwards as they got close along with a mixed wave of spider-like, flame spewing and chainsaw wielding robots that were as familiar as they were not.

The quad-legged frames with humanoid torsos marked the machines as one of the MSR series of security robots, but unlike the originals these seemed to have a much thicker armoured carapace and far more potent weaponry. The combat analysis programme built into the human and lombax's helmets designated them as the MSR I v2.0 and MSR II v2.0 respectively; the former sporting a cyan-green paint scheme and a much more powerful chainsaw arm, while the latter now had a burnished orange finish and replaced the flamethrower with a fireball slinging flare gun. it was a pair of the second variety that led the initial charge with both their weapons discharging in sync, forcing the Megacorp team leap aside as the burning balls of gas melted the snow where they had been stood and allowing the much quicker moving melee fighters behind them to close in for the kill. Or so they thought.

Having long since gotten used to things blowing up in their face and trying to kill them in increasingly interesting ways, the two commandos leapt back to gain some much needed breathing space and opened up with their instrument of choice. Ratchet immediately fell back on his favourite crowd control weapon and dropped a Mini Nuke in the chainsaw wielding machines path; almost incinerating one outright, but only managing to heavily damage another thanks to its upgraded armour. Ellen on the other hand broke out her shotgun and unloaded buckshot into the closest attacker's chassis, racking the pump again as the MSR staggered backwards from the sudden impact and blasting it again at nigh point blank range before ducking to avoid another fireball sailing over her head.

The flame spewing robots were getting more accurate with each volley as they scuttled forth, and with considering there was relatively little room to manoeuvre on the cliff top Ratchet intended to end this situation swiftly. To this end he used the sole remaining up-armoured MSR I as a shield from yet another ball of burning gas as he dashed forward with his wrench in hand; narrowly avoiding a haircut via chainsaw as he hooked one of the slender limbs in passing while sliding between its legs and sending it crashing face first into the snow. Springing back up, the lombax quickly caved in the back of its exposed helm before it could stagger back upright before flipping away from an all too close fireball and switching over to his Seeker Gun in time to see Ellen hammering one of the improved mark twos with her Reaver on full auto; the cold weather passively negating her weapon's normal heat build up.

Thicker armour or not, the burnished orange machines could only take so much punishment, so it was little surprise that the human's constant stream of fire finally chewed through her opponent's chassis and caused its generator to detonate; her partner blowing up the other in short order with his missile launcher and leaving them standing alone in the driving snow once more. The momentary distraction had cost them more time than either could afford, meaning they were going to have to throw caution to the wind and blitz through the base if they wanted any chance of catching up to the thief before it was too late.

Just as they were about to attempt crossing the bridge again, a half-dozen of the close combat configured MSRs descended from an open hanger embedded high up in the rock face on the far side via high tensile cables; the lombax charging across to hold their attention while Ellen expended one of her dwindling supply of TV guided missiles from her Visibomb gun. Ratchet didn't even flinch as the tank-killing payload detonated amongst the densely packed robots before him; charging through the resulting explosion and rain of metal parts finishing off the only straggler only to be forced on the defensive again as a quartet of mark twos jumped down practically on top of him from the same hanger as the last group.

Not willing to risk hitting her furry partner in the resulting melee, Ellen swapped over to her Pulse Rifle and dropped down to one knee; steadying her breathing as she centred the scope on the first enemy to enter her crosshairs and squeezed the trigger. One of the pyromaniacal machine's head exploded just before it could get a bead on the lombax, body twitching and neck sparking as it collapsed to the floor. Quickly acquiring a second target, the human had to roll to one side as another MSR arced a fireball her way; Ratchet leaping from onto the shooter from the robot he had just trashed and jamming his Tesla Claw into the wildly flailing machine's neck cables before overloading it with a ridiculous amount of voltage that left it spasming uncontrollably.

The momentarily distraction was all the red-headed human needed to bring her sniper rifle up to bear once more and punch through the last burnished orange robot's centre mass as it attempted to blindside her partner, pushing herself upright and trading the scoped weapon for her comparatively lighter hand cannon as she raced across the bridge to rejoin him on the other side. A short jump across a collapsed section of the narrow catwalk winding around the outer section of what seemed to be a fairly small research base found the pair face to face with more modified close combat MSRs and no room to manoeuvre; Ellen clearing the way with her shotgun's heavy buckshot while her partner kept an eye on their rear for anymore potential ambushers.

They soon emerged out into a moderately wider L-shaped section filled with various half-empty crates piled up in one corner, Ratchet quickly demolishing the pair of MSR IIs waiting for them with a Seeker Gun missile each and leading them towards a fair sized enclosed cargo elevator on the far side. Riding the surprisingly fast lift down to the lowest level soon found the pair on the outskirts of the base looking out over the frozen lake and iced over bunker complex they could see from their landing zone, along with another pair of flame spewing robots waiting to greet them. A hail of sustained automatic fire from both Heavy Lancer and Reaver Carbine swiftly chewed the machines to pieces before they could even muster a response, allowing the lombax and human to step over the riddled, still smoking bodies and to the edge of the platform where they could plan their next move.

Upon closer inspection the lake wasn't actually frozen over, but rather littered with several large icy islets permanently anchored in place on the sub-zero body of water; with tall snow-laden firs and hardy scrub subsisting on what little nutrients there were. Far beyond that behind a chain link fence lay the rear most 'carriage' of the land train, its imposing size much more obvious now they were closer to reaching it, and between them lay a good half dozen chainsaw wielding security robots scuttling back and forth in search of any intruders entering their domain. To even the odds before they got up close Ratchet fired off a half-dozen rounds from his Seeker Gun in a rough arc, letting the homing missiles track their own targets as he took the first leap onto the nearest islet with Ellen close behind.

No sooner had they stepped foot on the glorified lump of ice when a pair of circular portals on opposite ends of the islet pushed through a thick layer of snow just like the mine dispensers from earlier; only these churned out a steady stream of blade balls instead of contact sensitive explosives. Pushing themselves back to back in such tight quarters, Ellen used sporadic bursts from her bullpup carbine to keep the whirling maelstrom of blades at bay while Ratchet followed suit on his side with his Heavy Lancer; only just managing to keep the disposable drones at arms length through sheer weight of fire. By the time the last drone exploded into fragments the two commandos were already mobile once more; hopping across each of the drifting islets in turn with thankfully no more unpleasant surprises showing up before using their Jump Pack and Heli-Pack respectively to boost across the wide, final gap separating them from the far shore.

Upon landing amongst a cluster of hardy firs and strewn crates, it quickly became clear that Ratchet's earlier pre-emptive strike was actually a lot more effective than any of the three companions had originally anticipated. Four of the patrolling MSR Is were little more than spare parts quickly becoming covered in fresh snowfall; the other two missing a pair of legs and both arms respectively as they attempted to still follow their base programming and attack the intruders encroaching on their assigned patrol zone. The human and lombax barely gave them a glance as they hurried past however in their rush to reach the land train and the test site beyond; the former blasting the crawling robot with her shotgun as she passed by, while the latter took off the helm of the only machine still standing via his flung wrench before catching it again mid stride.

Continuing to follow the shoreline where there was the least amount of native vegetation impeding their progress, the three companions were almost at the land train when what looked like a much heavier armoured version of the standard Thugs-4-Less 'flying toaster' type dropship came swooping down on roaring engines to settle over a clearing just ahead. Instead of a contingent of mercenaries teleporting in however, a series of tube-like pods bolted to its exterior quickly disgorged a quartet of burnished orange security robots that hit the ground shooting; the initial salvo of fireballs forcing the two commandos to seek cover while a oval-shaped, twin-barrelled turret popped out of the flying transport's belly and reoriented towards the ground bound organics before opening up.

Heavy auto-cannon fire turned the tree line into splinters with the remainder quickly being set on fire via balls of burning gas as Ratchet and Ellen sprinted through the chaos and away from the clearing, desperately trying to find somewhere they could make a stand. With the dropship doing some extreme landscaping in its attempt to mow them down, their first target was fairly obvious as they broke out their respective missile launchers; pointing the barrels skywards through a gap in what few trees remained and firing simultaneously. Though the human was limited to manually guiding one admittedly powerful rocket propelled projectile at a time, her golden furred counterpart had no such worries; the rapid fire capabilities of the Seeker Gun coming into play once again as he spammed most of his remaining missiles one after the other and hoped they would track the biggest target first.

The lumbering dropship certainly proved to be a lot more resilient than anticipated considering the sheer number of hits it tanked; the lombax's lighter missile barrage tearing chunks out of its side armour but failing to cause any real lasting damage, while his red-headed partner's much more powerful warhead only succeeded in crippling an engine and knocking the hovering machine off balance. Deciding to capitalise on what small advantage they had wrought while there was still time, Ratchet ignored Ellen's startled shout and sprinted back through what was left of the now burning tree line while bringing his grenade launcher up to bear; diving into a roll to avoid a torrent of fireballs converging on his position as he reached the clearing once more and sent a Mini Nuke up into the dropship's exposed belly.

The effect on the enlarged transport was devastatingly obvious to anyone in the immediate vicinity, its remaining engine rupturing under the scaled down nuclear blast and sending the entire unpowered hulk crashing down on top of the security robots deployed below it before detonating spectacularly. Spitting out a mouthful of snow while staggering upright from where he had been bowled over, Ratchet couldn't help but grin at the sight as leaned his weapon back across his shoulder and took in his handiwork with an appreciative eye. "And _that_ is how it is _done,_ ladies and gentlemen!"

Before Clank could rebuke his long time friend's recklessness however, a thoroughly not amused Ellen had caught up to him through the now slushy snow with a scowl on her face. "What the hell was that? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

The golden furred commando held his free hand up placatingly. "Hey, it worked, didn't it? Besides, If I hadn't then we'd probably look like them right now."

The human grimaced distastefully at the few visible pieces of mangled robot parts visible amongst the burning wreckage he was gesturing to before sighing in grudging acceptance. "I... Yeah, you're right. Just... be more careful next time, please; and don't take anymore stupidly unnecessary risks. If I were to lose you..."

Ratchet's growing smirk faltered as he sensed the direction her thoughts were going in, holstering his weapon before pulling his girl into a comforting hug. "Hey now, no need to be like that. It'll take a lot than a couple of explosions to take me out." Pulling back so he could look her in the eyes, he gave the redhead he had grown to love so much one of his trademark feline grins. "Besides, I plan on sticking around for a long time yet. After all, someone's gotta keep you outta trouble."

Ellen couldn't help but snort out a laugh at the insinuation; giving him a one armed hug in return and feeling in much higher spirits as she stepped back to regard him with a smile. "More like the other way round fuzz ball. Now," the redhead racked her recently re-equipped scatter gun for emphasis as she echoed his earlier words. "Let's go rain on this guy's parade."

Thankfully the constant snowfall and arctic conditions had rapidly quenched the worst of the fire, leaving only smouldering embers as the two commandos threaded their way through the downed transport's remains. Just as Ratchet was helping to boost Ellen over a particularly dense piece of fuselage however, they paused as a chorus of engines turning over filled the air; followed by a throaty and reverberating rumble that shook the very ground beneath their feet. Eyes widening in realisation, the pair frantically scrambled over the obstacle and dropped down into the slushy snow on the other side in time to see the last vehicle of the monstrously large land train was no longer stationary; the lowered rear ramp slowly beginning to retract as it slowly trundled forth on oversized tyres.

"Go! Go!"

Though she didn't need to be told twice, the lombax's words spurned Ellen into pushing herself harder as they both stumble-ran through the thick blanket of snow separating them from the gradually accelerating land train that even now was beginning to pull away. Being a lot more agile and possessing stamina in spades, Ratchet quickly caught up to the rumbling carriage and leapt forward to grab the closing ramp before hauling himself up and stretching out an arm to grab her. The red-headed human had no such natural advantage however, and left lagging behind as her lungs burned for air and the thick blanket of snow dragged at her boots; slowing her pace by the second.

Knowing she wasn't going to make it at this rate, Ellen pulled out her Grapple Gun and tried to steady it with both hands as she aimed at the rapidly closing gap between ramp and carriage interior before squeezing the trigger. Feeling the line go taut as it embedded in the vehicle's ceiling, the human almost felt like her arm had been pulled out of its socket as she reeled herself in; the sudden burst of acceleration giving a brief sense of weightlessness up to the point she skimmed over the nigh closed ramp and tumbled across the unforgiving floor to land in a groaning heap. Feeling a pair of gloved hands pulling her up into a sitting position, she absently rubbed her helmet clad head as she looked up into Ratchet's concerned emerald eyes.

"Hey, you okay? that was a heck of fall there."

Nodding in the affirmative, Ellen took the lombax's offered hand and used it to pull herself upright in the constantly rocking and swaying carriage before steadying herself on the wall and offering him a tired grin. "No worse than normal, fuzz ball. Just a few new bruises to add to the collection."

Do you require any Nanotech?" Clank enquired politely. "I believe I may still have a few phials remaining in my storage cavity."

The human merely shook her head with a bemused chuckle towards the diminutive robot. "Thanks Clank, but I'm more winded than anything else. Just... give me a few seconds to catch my breath."

Once she had sufficiently recovered, Clank remotely connected to the land train's internal security system and opened the shutter door blocking their way into the forward portion of the carriage; his organic companions instantly going for their respective weapons as a squad of MSR I v2.0s powered up and marched through the opening to greet them. Given the enclosed environment, Ratchet opted to save for his better weapons and let loose with his Multi-Star; the whirling maelstrom of blades ricocheting off of every surface and taking two of the machines out of commission while damaging the rest. Ellen on the other hand had automatically gone for her boom stick and emptied the last few rounds into the clustered horde as fast as she could rack the pump; leaping back as the gun cycled empty to avoid being decapitated and parrying a follow up strike with her Versa Blade.

Fortunately there were only two of the spider-limbed robots left still standing in the confines of the carriage, meaning the two commandos could focus on taking down their respective opponents without having to worry about watching their backs. Ratchet spun around a downward slash of revolving blades before using the momentum to slam his wrench into one of the rear knee joints of the robot trying to skewer him; making it stagger just long enough for the lombax to leap astride the flailing machine and cave in its helm. Letting the sparks fly off her weapon as she deflected yet another follow up attack, Ellen feinted to one side and let the MSR over reach before stepping inside its guard and jamming the heated edge of her Versa Blade into its torso; the modified security robot twitching in place for a few long seconds as she tore her knife free before finally going limp and collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut.

Once the area was clear, the human and lombax checked the forward compartment for anymore stragglers amongst the various crates while Clank got the carriage's front loading ramp open; a blast of icy cold wind and fresh snow sweeping through the opening as they got their first glimpse of where they were travelling. The land train appeared to be booking it through a narrow canyon bordered by sheer rock walls, heavy snow drifts, and the occasional clump of hardy trees that all blurred by at a ridiculously fast clip for such large vehicles; the uneven terrain and generally perilous conditions making the land train waver all over the place in spite of its industrial grade suspension cushioning the ride. Which didn't make the two commandos next step any easier, considering the rear ramp of the carriage in front was locked down and couldn't be hacked into for some reason.

Thankfully there was a Versa-Target attached to the top of the vehicle's roof, and although the red-headed human had more than a few misgivings there really was no other way to reach the front of the train short of jumping. Taking careful aim in spite of the constantly bouncing and rolling environment, Ratchet and Ellen managed to latch on to the anchoring point on their second attempt and rapidly reeled themselves in; landing unsteadily on the riveted metal deck and barely managing to stay upright in the vicious crosswinds as more blade balls came out to play from hidden dispensers. The melee combat drones themselves had no such issues thanks to their internal gyroscopes keeping them stable, though the rough ride did result in a number being smashed against the roof or otherwise thrown off of the land train before they could even get close enough to engage the duo.

Ellen wished not for the first time that their commando suits came standard with magnetic boots as she clung on to a ventilation unit with one hand while tossing out Miniturrets with the other; a few going wide of the mark and over the side, though the two that attached themselves to the carriage's roof made a world of difference in keeping the blade balls at bay. Hunkered down against the sweeping winds alongside her, Ratchet had a similar line of thought as he tried to pick off any stragglers with his soon to be depleted Tesla Claw; carefully watching the ammo counter and timing his shots to catch as many of the spherical machines with the chain lightning effect as possible. As the terrain levelled out their job got that bit easier; the lombax and human able to wipe out the remaining blade balls wholesale with more conventional means before using their Bomb Gloves to permanently put the drone dispensers out of commission.

It was at that moment that a familiar rumbling of engines filled the air and reverberated through the canyon as the land train continued around a long and sweeping right hand incline; another heavily armoured dropship like the one Ratchet had shot down earlier coming in from around the bend ahead at low altitude. The two commandos scattered apart even before the unwieldy transport's nose cannon began to rake across the top of the convoy, throwing themselves flat and using what few protrusions there were on the vehicle's roof for cover. Neither were in a position to notice the trio of cyan-green chainsaw wielding robots dropping onto their carriage as the dropship streaked overhead at high speed however, leaving them surprised and dangerously close to the machines as they scuttled forth in a loose echelon formation with their weapons revving up in anticipation.

The turrets Ellen had previously deployed served as a brief distraction in chipping at the security robot's armour until they were inevitably overwhelmed, giving Ratchet and herself precious seconds to muster a response. With so little time to react and virtually no room to evade, the lombax and human opted for sheer firepower over finesse; both switching over to their respective automatic weapons and blazing away in concert at the closest threat until it fell before switching to the next. Advanced armour or not, there was only so much firepower the machines could take until they succumbed to sheer weight of fire, and it wasn't long until the last one fell quite literally at Ratchet's feet with enough metaphorical lead pumped into its Swiss-cheesed chassis to start a pencil factory.

Stepping over the mangled mechanical corpses, the lombax and his human partner were just about to find a way to jump to the next vehicle along in the mass convoy when blaster fire stitched a line across the deck in front of them. A very familiar masked figure with a flowing red hooded cloak swooped down on a jet propelled glider device that looked like a crimson-painted rip off of the Green Goblin's signature ride, almost taking the commandos heads off had they not ducked in time and circling around in a tight turn to hover before them while keeping pace with the land train.

Pushing themselves to their feet, Ratchet and Ellen could only glare back with gritted teeth at their ever elusive foe spun around to face them; drawing his bulky looking pistol in one smooth motion and levelling it at the pair as they returned the gesture in kind.

"End of the line, _Megacorp_ _lackeys,_ " the thief's digitally disguised voice intoned darkly. "This is as far as you go."

No further pre-battle banter or insults were exchanged, and they certainly weren't needed considering the sheer amount of animosity between both sides. It wasn't clear who fired first, but the results just as chaotic either way; Ratchet's Heavy Lancer spitting rounds with impunity while Ellen took advantage of the cold weather's effect on her carbine to hammer the thief with a constant stream of incendiary fire. A spherical translucent barrier protected the masked villain from the worst as he vectored to one side, flaring with successive hits as he fired his heavy pistol one handed and sent scorching laser beams at the pair while attempting to flank them.

Though the two commandos had relatively little room to manoeuvre on top of the still shaking and juddering land train, the same applied to their airborne adversary considering how narrow the ravine they were riding through had become; forcing him to stay low and within range of their weapons. Perhaps realising just how vulnerable he was should his shield fail, the thief tapped a button on his gauntlet mounted Wrist Com with his free hand and continued to bob and weave while taking pot-shots; the heavily armoured transport from earlier coming back around for another pass in answer to his summons and depositing a pair of flame spewing MSRs on the deck before speeding off again.

Exposed as they were, Ratchet and Ellen fell back upon the run and gun principles that saw them through their first adventure together. The former leapt over an arcing fireball and smashed the advancing spider-like machines with repeated missile hits from his Seeker Gun, blowing them into mangled chunks that were soon lost to the surging winds blowing past the fast moving carriages. The latter on the other hand dropped a few of her dwindling supply of Miniturrets to keep the masked flier busy before putting her Blitz Gun's scatter effect to good use, filling the air with broad cones of buckshot that further drained his shield and kept him off her partner's back while he protected hers. Penetrating the caped villain's defences proved to be a task in itself however; the protective sphere flickering orange but otherwise showing no signs of collapsing anytime soon. His jet glider thing on the other hand...

The thief barely managed to stay on his ride as it suddenly jolted to the left, black smoke billowing from the ruined starboard engine as the flying wing drunkenly weaved through the air. Dropping his gun in favour of clinging on with both hands, the masked man just about managed to even out his unstable flight path before gaining altitude again; cursing profoundly as a hail of fire from both commandos trailed in his wake. Retreating to a safer distance further back down the train, the caped villain sharply pulled up over the canyon's edge and out of their weapons effective range; though not without leaving a parting gift in his wake. Concealed launchers mounted on his glider's wingtips flared briefly, preceding a pair of high yield micro missiles streaking back down towards the land train and more specifically the same carriage where the Megacorp team were still stood.

Unsurprisingly, Ratchet and Ellen had no intention of being on the receiving end and promptly took off into a sprint towards the front of the convoy: Clank barely managing to remotely access and lower the rear ramp for the next carriage along in time as the resulting twin explosions propelled them all over the edge. Landing in an undignified heap atop a tarpaulin covered stack of crates taking up the vehicle's interior, the two bruised and groaning, but otherwise alive organics disentangled themselves from their awkward landing positions before chancing a look back the way the came. Whatever was in those rockets had practically gutted half of the imposing vehicle they had previously been occupying; the roof completely gone or otherwise caved in, while the rest looked like it was about to tear itself apart through sheer vibrations of the road alone.

There wasn't any time to dwell on their latest death defying escape now though, not when they were so close to reaching their current goal. Shimmying between the tightly packed cargo and miscellaneous rocket components that had been strapped down securely inside the carriage, it was almost inevitable when yet another pair of ports concealed in the interior walls revealed themselves and allowed a contingent of floating mines to flood the area. As was the far shutter door opening to reveal a quartet of burnished orange robots that promptly lit up the cargo bay with exploding balls of gas; the machines barely squeezing through the doorway two at a time with a squad of chainsaw MSRs trailing in their wake.

Dropping a Mini Nuke to detonate some of the mines and clear some space, Ratchet promptly switched over to his Seeker Gun and emptied the entire remaining clip into the encroaching horde; managing to take out a pair of the advancing security robots and multiple drones while giving Ellen enough time to set up the last of her Miniturrets. The automated sentry guns more than proved their worth once again; creating an interlocking field of fire that prematurely detonated floating mines and blade balls alike before either could get close. More importantly though, it allowed the human to focus her efforts on helping Ratchet stem the tide of killing machines trying to swarm them; putting her Bomb Glove to good effect at the doorway choke point and blowing the legs off a chainsaw model while reducing one of its flame spewing cousins to scrap metal.

Between their combined efforts and a liberal use of high explosives, the human and lombax had soon turned the ambush around and gone on the offensive; decimating what few mechanised forces remained in the aft cargo bay before sweeping through the front half for any stragglers. Aside from various stages of rockets clamped securely in place against one wall and crates full of random electronics there was little else to see; Clank taking care of the controls for the forward ramp and giving the three companions a good look at the next carriage along in the convoy as icy winds whipped past them once again.

The vehicle in question appeared to be used primarily for transporting fuel judging by the large storage tanks on the back and lack of loading ramp leading to an interior, with a precariously thin walkway extending around either side that gradually sloped up towards the front in order to allow roof access. Upon snagging a conveniently placed Versa-Target and rapidly reeling themselves in however, it soon became apparent just how dicey their next move was going to be; pressing their backs up against the massive storage tanks occupying a majority of the vehicle and shuffling sideways along the walkway with trees blowing by in the narrow canyon mere feet away. It almost made Ellen wish for another nice, cosy interior packed with murderous machines trying to gut them instead; at least they'd be able to stay warm that way.

Howling winds continued to assail the two commandos during their ascent, threatening to pull them off of the heavy duty vehicle and under its mammoth tyres, and didn't let up much once they did finally reach the relative safety of the roof. On the plus side though, it did look like they had almost reached the front of the land train since there was only one more carriage between them and the 'locomotive' or leading control vehicle. The sound of leisurely footsteps on the metal decking behind them announced the down side however; the lombax and human slowly turning around as a stereotypically Australian-accented voice called out to them.

"Sorry mates, can't let you and or the missus go any further."

Strolling casually towards them with his hands in the pockets of his scuffed and worn blue jeans was a smiling cazar with dishevelled brown fur that had long been bleached by a harsh sun. His whole attire seemed grossly inappropriate for the arctic conditions; tan leather boots pacing one lazy step in front of the other while idle snowflakes accumulated on the pouch-lined faded green vest he wore over a short-sleeved red tee. There was some kind of intricate design on his oval-shaped bronzed belt buckle, although a majority of Ellen's attention was drawn to his face in search of any tells she could exploit; a tanned slouch hat decorated with a belt of sharp teeth from predatory animals covering his brow, while a pair of tinted sunglasses obscured his eyes.

Ratchet on the other hand was more concerned with the stranger's visible choice of armament; the leather-wrapped handle of a large bladed weapon protruding from over one shoulder and what looked like an old school sawn-off shotgun with quad barrels arranged in a square that looked like they spat fist-sized slugs in a thigh holster opposite his Quick Select. Narrowing his eyes warily and adopting a cautious stance, the lombax kept his hand within reach of his own Quick Select as he called out. "Who the heck are you?"

"Cash Harding, at your service," the cazar casually tipped his hat with one hand as a toothy grin lit up his face. "Or at least I would be if it weren't me job to make sure you're good and stonkered. Don't s'pose you'd be willing to just give up and save me the ammo? Bit too cold around here to fight for me liking."

"Not on your life," Ellen retorted with a scowl; not fooled by the man's easy going manner one bit. "Besides, there's three of us and only one of you."

Cash merely shrugged, not intimidated in the least. "Fair enough, but don't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya... Or that I'm alone."

It was only deeply ingrained instincts from so many previous battles combined with a dose of paranoia that allowed the two commandos to escape the blast radius as an arced thermal grenade dropped from the air to land between them; Ratchet backflipping away and Ellen simply leaping over the resulting fiery shockwave while drawing their respective weapons. The returned thief skimmed low across the deck while reloading his grenade launcher; circling around to hover over the cazar merc's shoulder with his jet glider's built in missile pods readying themselves to fire once again.

"I'm not paying you to talk them to death, Harding. Now get _rid_ of them!"

The cazar merc looked up at his employer with a lazy smile as he casually sidestepped a thrown Omni-Wrench. "Fair dinkum, but technically speakin'-" he tilted his head to one side to avoid a second attempt that almost brushed his hat before continuing. "-the terms of me contract were to, and I quote, 'keep 'em busy until I can finish my work'."

His temporary employer didn't have a chance to voice his no doubt frustrated reply seeing as he was far too busy jinking away from a burst of fire from Ellen's carbine; leaving the furry quasi-Aussie free to charge towards the persistent lombax closing into melee range while reaching over his shoulder and grasping the handle of his own weapon. Sparks flew as he swung downwards with what could only be described as a bastardised, nigh two-foot long machete with a bulbous business end honed to a fine edge; the Bushwhacker. Striking Ratchet's rising wrench strike and taking a fine layer off metal while briefly staggering the younger male, the veteran merc quickly reversed direction with a following horizontal slash; forcing the lombax to go on the defensive as he reeled back while parrying blow after blow.

Up until now, Ratchet had generally had an advantage against his adversaries in close combat even when outnumbered; relying on his inherent speed, aggression, and agility to get inside his opponents guard before taking them down with deadly precision. But this guy was giving him more than a run for his money, and the golden furred commando had a fleeting thought as he flipped over a low sweep only to see his own attack countered that he had perhaps bitten off more than he could chew. Cash was relentless and untiring in his assault, clearly enjoying their duel if the permanent grin etched on his face was anything to go by; their clash of blade and wrench taking them to the edge of the speeding carriage they were fighting on and leaving Ratchet teetering on the brink of being lost to the howling wind and snow.

Thankfully the eager mercenary overextended his last thrust intended to topple or skewer him, and the lombax took full advantage of his feline reflexes to grab the offending arm before giving Cash a short-ranged headbutt; seizing the opportunity offered by the cazar's temporary disorientation to go on the offensive. Though his sunglasses were askew and blood ran freely down his nose from where Ratchet's helmet had impacted, Cash recovered rapidly enough to draw his heavily customised shotgun - the Road Warrior - and fire it one handed; the heavy slug barely skimming Ratchet's upgraded commando suit as he rolled under the line of fire and came up swinging with a rising uppercut. The elder male however grinned almost ferally in spite of his facial injury; Nanotech in his bloodstream working overtime to repair the damage as he raised his machete to block the younger's flurry of wrench strikes

While the lombax and cazar continued to clash on their side of the carriage however, Ellen was still trying to keep her airborne opponent at bay while avoiding a barrage of explosives raining down on her. Leaping away from yet another thermal bomb spreading its incendiary payload across the deck, the human sprayed the last of her clip at the thief as he circled around before ejecting the spent magazine and slamming another one home; wishing not for the first time that the cold weather didn't nullify her carbine's ability to generate fresh plasma grenades. Certainly she could have done with the extra explosive kick right about now, especially since her Miniturrets were exhausted and the Visibomb Gun was nigh useless in such close quarters. In fact, with the thief now much more wary about losing his shield or getting his jet glider shot out from underneath him, he was being much more cautious about staying out of range and plugging away from a distance.

 _'What I wouldn't give for Ratchet's Seeker Gun right about now, that or a couple more Miniturrets.'_

Filling the air with buckshot as the thief passed overhead on another bombing run, the red-headed commando's focus was drawn to the increasingly narrow canyon and the overhanging rock faces on either side as they blew past at speed; the trapping of a borderline crazy idea beginning to form in her mind as she switched over to her Bomb Glove. The masked villain was caught by surprise as his foe began to toss explosive orbs over his head; the resulting detonations bringing shelves of rock crashing down on the trailing cars of the land train and forcing the airborne thief to dive for the deck in order to avoid being crushed. This also brought him back into convenient shotgun range, with both the caped man's shields and glider taking a pounding as he skimmed over Ellen's head; the human dropping on her back to avoid being hit and peppering the underside of his ride with buckshot.

The thief's glider was trailing black smoke once again by the time he managed to bank around once more, barely staying stable as one engine flamed out while leaving the other to idle on half power. Up until now the masked man had been wary about using his more powerful wingtip mounted weapons for the same reason the Megacorp commandos were refraining from breaking out the heavy artillery; namely the fact they were all fighting over the surface of what was essentially a giant hydrogen fuel tank on wheels. But with time running out and the land train rapidly approaching the retrofitted missile launch site where his plan would finally come to fruition, desperate times call for desperate measures. The only warning the three still stood upon the carriage got was a subtle shift in the thief's stance as he vectored to one side and gained some altitude before loosing a pair of missiles, striking just above the heavy vehicle's front left tyre.

And then everything went to shit.

The high-powered warheads tore the front axle apart on impact, blowing the wheel off entirely and leaving the carriage tilting dangerously as it ground against the unforgiving terrain with a squeal of twisted metal. Ratchet and Cash had long since broken apart from their duel and were having on for dear life along with Ellen in her elevated position, the veteran merc cursing up a storm as the land train dragged their damaged and extremely volatile carriage at a fast clip for a good fifty yards before jacknifing and sending the occupants flying through the air. It was just as well really since the following vehicles in the convoy slammed into the inverted fuel car at high speed; detonating the hydrogen fuel mix stored within and causing the surrounding canyon walls to collapse on the resulting inferno.

None of this mattered to Ratchet however as he woke with a groan to an aching body, blearily clawing his way out of the thick snow drift he had miraculously landed in while trying to reclaim the air driven from his lungs. Holding a gloved hand to his helmet while he woozily staggered upright, the lombax blinked the spots from his eyes as he stared out at what was left of the land train they had been riding on before realising he was missing a familiar weight from his back, along with his partner. "Clank? Ellen? Where are you? C'mon guys, let me know you're still breathing."

"I am fine, Ratchet," came a muffled reply from his right where Clank was currently buried up to his optics in snow. "Although I appear to be a somewhat stuck."

"Don't worry pal, I gotcha." The lombax immediately set about excavating his little metal friend before lifting him up and placing him back on more solid ground, emerald eyes already darting around for his red-headed counterpart's location. "Any idea where Ellen landed?"

"I'm right here," the human coughed out from a Ellen-shaped hole in a snow bank a dozen yards behind them next to a still flaming tyre; a grasping gloved hand wavering unsteadily in the air until Ratchet grabbed hold and used it to pull her out.

The furry feline rubbed her shoulder gently as she spat out a handful of snow that had been lodged in her throat, eyes filled with concern. "You okay, babe? That was one heck of a boom back there."

Ellen couldn't help but grimace as she tested her limbs, wincing at the stab of pain from where she'd landed heavily on her left arm. "I've had worse, and nothing's broken at least. Feel a lot better once the Nanotech kicks in though. Any idea how far we're off from the test site?"

"I believe we are almost there," Clank interjected while pointing past the pair with a single metal digit towards a partly collapsed chain link fence on the edge of a vista just behind them. Beyond which was a large and circular launch pad elevated above a frozen lake; arrayed around a looming gantry supporting what had to be one of the old interplanetary ballistic missiles stored there. "Time is of the essence if we are to prevent the thief from enacting his plan, we must hurry."

Considering they could already see the fuel lines beginning to retract from the monolithic missile as it was moved into launch position in spite of the distance, Ratchet and Ellen couldn't help but agree. With Clank taking up his regular position once more on the lombax's back, the pair cut through a gap in the fence and slid down the embankment on the other side; stumbling onto a wide metal byway with a pair of rails running through the middle. No doubt it they were intended to transport completed rockets to the actual launch site itself; although considering the entire pad was currently raised up on industrial grade hydraulics above the lakebed, the direct route was most certainly off the cards.

Thankfully there was an access ladder off to one side that allowed the two commandos to reach a raised walkway surrounding the site; Ratchet's Mini-nuke launcher clearing a path through the numerous hostile robots and blade balls blocking their path while Ellen picked off the survivors with her shotgun. All too soon they had reached the same level as the launch pad itself; the masked criminal they had been chasing down these past few days clearly visible on the far side with his back turned and typing furiously on a control panel at the base of the IPBM. Though Ellen could have easily sniped him from where she stood, the redhead stayed her hand and instead followed Ratchet as he stalked forward with his wrench held in a vice-like grip; the lombax's built up fury clearly visible on his face as she paced alongside him with her hand cannon held at the ready.

While both had already been committed to the mission before, the thief deciding to Kidnap Clank had made things very personal for both of them. Add to that all the non-stop mercenary ambushes and crap they had been through in-between and it was small wonder they wanted to see this thing through up close and in person. As they approached it became blatantly obvious just how big the IPBM actually was; the sleek and primarily silver missile standing a good forty feet tall even without the four additional booster stage rockets clustered around the primary engine. Hell, the ridiculously large warhead alone took up almost half the length; although why exactly the Protopet was tightly bound to the exterior with actual rope like some cliché Saturday morning cartoon was a mystery. Surely there were far easier and cheaper ways for the thief to get rid of the blue fluff ball that were less... overkill?

Well whatever the case, it all ended here. The hooded cape wearing villain had already played his cards and lost; he just hadn't realised it yet. No more tricks, no more two-bit mercs or machines to hide behind, and certainly nowhere left to run now he'd boxed himself into a corner. Despite that however, the thief still looked far too confident as he smoothly turned around without concern at their approach; his synthesised voice gloating and triumphant as he jabbed his extended pointer finger at the two fully armed commandos.

" _Ha!_ You've _lost_ Megacorp! Take your imperialistic eco-fascism to _another dimension!_ "

"Know what I think?" Ellen questioned rhetorically as she pointed her Leviathan at the masked man's chest with her finger tightening on the trigger. "I think you're outnumbered, outgunned, and shit out of luck. You can either give up now or go home in a body bag, your choice."

"Is that so?" the thief in an all too nonchalant tone that instantly had the two commandos on edge. Their caution was justified when he raised his right hand to reveal a remote trigger clenched tightly in his grasp; thumb poised just over the ominous green button. "You seem to be forgetting who exactly _who_ holds all the cards here. Now. _Back. Off._ "

Ellen froze. If this guy was serious and that switch was linked to the warhead of the big ass missile right next door to them, then they could all be dead before anyone so much as blinked. The thief didn't strike her as suicidal though, so he had to have some kind of exit strategy already in place. Before the human's trail of thought could go any further however, Ratchet pre-empted any semblance of a plan by launching himself towards the masked man with an angered yell and bared teeth; his wrench making a noticeable indentation on the metal-plated launch pad as the thief leapt backwards several feet into the air with surprising dexterity to land on his already waiting jet glider.

"Too slow, _corporate lackey!_ " the caped criminal taunted with a sneer at the lombax as he stabbed the button on his remote with slow deliberation. "Say _goodbye_ to your _abominable pest._ "

A reverberating klaxon began to sound throughout the area; the gantry supporting the massive missile pulling back as its engines prepared to ignite, while an automated announcement played through the speakers attached to a nearby tower. _"Warning! Missile launch sequence will engage in... T-minus, two minutes. All personnel are to evacuate the immediate area and retreat to the nearest launch bunker."_

The thief rapidly jinked away from the pair of hand cannon rounds sent his way; Ratchet grabbing Clank from where he stood and diving aside as one of the flying wing's high yield missiles screamed straight over Ellen's head and blew apart the control console near to where he had been stood. The very same console the masked felon had been using to program the IPBM, and likely their main shot at stopping the launch altogether. There was no time to dwell on the fact however since the thief had activated several previously hidden Gatling turrets circling the launch site which promptly began to hose the area with fire; the lombax reflexively flipping sideways through the air before dropping a Mini Nuke on top of the nearest gun. Busy as he was dodging and weaving through the rain of bullets alongside his partner as they systematically demolished the static defences, neither noticed Clank's absence until his voice filtered through their helmet's speakers.

"Ratchet, Ellen, continue to keep the thief busy. I shall attempt to manually override the launch sequence."

A split-second glimpse showed that the diminutive silver robot had used the chaos to slip away and reach the base of the missile platform, clambering up the surrounding gantry as best he could towards the warhead at the top. Ellen's hand cannon thundered twice in succession as she took out another Gatling gun, having to yell over the deafening cacophony of automatic fire as she sheltered behind the smoking shell while ploughing more armour piercing rounds into the next turret along. "Do you even know how? That thing looks pretty complicated."

"I am not entirely certain," Clank admitted as he used his Heli-Pack function to glide across to the missile assembly itself; grasping hold of several rungs embedded into the body and slowly making his way to the top. "However, by directly interfacing with the emergency access panel, I should be able to disable the primary ignition stage and prevent the warhead from triggering."

Ratchet nodded unconsciously as he finished off blowing the last of the turrets into smithereens, ducking into a roll to avoid the orbiting caped villain's renewed laser pistol fire before switching over to his Heavy Lancer and squeezing off an extended burst. "Do what you gotta do, pal. We'll keep this guy off your back."

Having finally reached the panel, Clank quickly set about removing the screws for the outer housing and immediately set to work with a frown of concentration. "Thank you. I will do what I can."

 _"Launch in... T-minus, one minute..."_

Even with billowing black smoke pouring from its previously damaged engines, the thief's jet glider still continued to make strafing runs against the two commandos as he dropped several silver orbs in their midst before swooping around to gun them down. The 'grenades' turned out to be some kind of portable homing mine that rapidly expanded in size before seeking out any target in their path, and detonated spectacularly when shot. The distraction proved enough to keep the lombax and human from hammering at the masked rider's shields long enough for him to switch back to the grenade launcher he had previously exhibited over the land train; raining thermal bombs down onto the launch pad and spreading fiery shockwaves across the deck.

By now however this kind of thing was old hat to Ratchet and Ellen from who knows how many previous battles, and with deftly timed jumps plus a withering hail of automatic gunfire, the caped criminal's shields were soon flickering orange as they neared breaking point. In desperation the thief called in a pair of his heavy dropships to drop off a fresh contingent of MSRs, only to see the first wave nigh incinerated in a wall of miniaturised nuclear fire and the second laid into before they even had a chance to landed. The red-headed human's shotgun boomed repeatedly as she covered her partner's flank, blasting any survivors closing in apart with a torrent of buckshot while her partner weaved between them cut loose with his Multi-Star.

By some fluke or perhaps good fortune on the commandos part, one of the whirling bladed projectiles sliced straight through the wing of the thief's jet glider; sending him crashing on to the deck below with a surprised cry as it span out of control and subsequently blew up. Silence reigned save for the light snowfall rapidly beginning to cover the area and their own ragged breathing as Ratchet and Ellen looked on; both training their weapons on the masked man's still form but otherwise not moving as they exchanged glances.

"You think he's dead?"

"I dunno," the lombax answered warily. "That was a pretty bad fall, but..."

 _"Launch in... T-minus, fifteen seconds..."_

Both commandos whipped their heads around in alarm as the IPBM's primary engine flared into life; secondary booster stages adding their own weight to the combined thrust and slowly lifting the entire construct off the ground. The sheer force and accompanying heat wave forced the pair back with the temperature management suite in their suits taxed to breaking point as it battled to keep them from being burned alive; Ratchet desperately trying to shield Ellen as he yelled into his helmet's built in microphone. "Clank, you copy?! Whatever you're gonna do, do it now! That thing's talking off!"

"I almost have it," came the silver robot's reply; muffled as it was by the growing crescendo of noise. "Just one more wire to go, and..."

 _"Four..."_

Neither commando noticed as the thief groggily staggered to his feet while clutching his ribs; shooting a glare towards his oblivious foes before rapidly typing on his Wrist Com.

 _"Three..."_

Clank finished cutting through the designated wire and spliced it into the main circuit, hoping that his calculations were correct and that the feedback loop would short circuit the primary ignition circuits as originally hypothesised as he flipped the relevant switch.

 _"Two..."_

One of the heavily armoured dropships from earlier soon swung by and halted level with the rapidly shaking platform, allowing the limping criminal to board via a side ramp.

 _"One..."_

There was a moment in which time seemed to stand still; all involved holding their collective breath as the missile continued to crawl skywards inch by agonising inch, until the main engine suddenly seemed to splutter and die. The IPBM briefly hung in the air before slamming back down on its pad with a resounding boom of metal on metal, almost teetering over had it not been for the nearby gantry and finally coming to a rest.

 _"Safety override engaged. Launch sequence aborted."_

Both human and lombax breathed a collective sigh of relief, Ellen leaning wearily on Ratchet's shoulder as they watched Clank used his Heli-Pack upgrade to descend from his perch with the Protopet latched onto one of his legs. "Thank God that's over. A second more and..."

Her golden-furred counterpart wrapped his free arm around his red-headed girl as she trailed off and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, I hear ya babe." Turning his attention towards his soon to be alighting best friend, Ratchet couldn't keep the amused grin off his face as the little silver robot hopped around on one leg while trailing the blue fluff ball clamped onto the other behind him. "Great job, pal. Cutting it a little close though, weren't ya?"

"I assure you," Clank began while trying to reclaim his limb from the thoroughly attached Protopet's jaws, "that was not my intention. With such a small margin of error, I needed to be certain my method would work first time."

Giggling at the sight, Ellen crouched down and did what she could to help extract the experimental creature. "Believe me, we're grateful. If it hadn't been for you then getting flash fried by that thing would be the least of our concerns right now."

It took a bit of effort, and tickling behind where she assumed the little guy's ears would be to encourage it to let go of Clank; though the oddly cute bundle of fluff seemed content being cradled against Ellen's chest while being cooed at. As she stood back up however, the roaring of engines overhead had the three companions snapping their heads towards one of the thief's armoured dropship's circling the launch site with their clearly recovered foe shooting them a death glare through an open hatchway before the heavy transport turned away and sped off over the mountains.

"Do you suppose we should stop him?" Clank queried to his organic friends with curious optics fixed upon the departing aircraft.

Ratchet merely shook his head before bringing up the relevant application on his Wrist Com to summon his ship to their location. "Nah, not worth it. Besides, we got what we came for. Lets just get this little guy back to Mr Fizzwidget."

{()}

Meanwhile, back near the now smouldering wreckage of the land train, a slightly charred slouch hat sat half buried in the snow. Other than a howling wind bring fresh snow flurries to cover that which was melted by the flames, there was no sound bar for that of a pair of boots crunching across the white blanket; a shadow falling across the tooth-laden head gear before the figure casting it stooped down and picked it up with a bleached brown-furred hand. Dusting off the accumulated snow and inspecting his hat for any further damage, Cash Harding placed it back on his head where it belonged; taking one good long last look at the burnt out crash sight and feeling the tight pull on his chest from a cracked rib the nanotech in his system was still trying to repair as he walked back the way he came.

The whine of turbines throttling up drew the battered merc's attention to the crimson-painted Star Explorer now racing across the skies above; a thoughtful hum escaping his lips as it disappeared from sight before he resumed his previous course. Those two commandos had certainly proven to be a handful; perhaps even a real challenge to his vast repertoire of skills should their paths cross once again as they most assuredly would. Considering he technically still had a contract to fulfil, even if his current employer was a little trigger happy and had almost blown both him and his targets sky high in the process, that was likely to be a lot sooner than not. All the cazar had to do now was catch up to both parties and finish where they'd left off; just as soon as he found a way off this damn stupidly cold planet that is.

"Pissin' weather. Now where the bloody hell did I leave me ship?"

{()}

Once the Star Explorer had arrived at their location and everyone had buckled in, Ratchet took off once again and headed for orbit away from the freezing landscape of Siberius before using the ship's central console to call their mutual employer. Clank had taken his usual seat in Ellen's lap, but was doing his utmost to keep away from the Protopet still held in the human's arms in case it tried to chomp on any other part of his anatomy. He needn't have worried however considering the cuddly ball of doom was currently snuggled into the red-head's bosom and fast asleep; a thin line of drool accompanying its chittering little snores.

Suddenly Fizzwidget's visage filled the central screen as he finally answered, looking a little surprised as he blinked at the trio. "Ratchet, Spank, Ellen, is that you?

"We've accomplished our mission sir," Ratchet responded with a brief salute. "The experiment is safe and in our possession."

The grandfatherly CEO gasped as he caught sight of the Protopet in Ellen's arms, his eyes sparkling and a wide grin lighting up his face at the sight of his company's pet project safe and sound. "Why that's _stutaneous!_ Absolutely _munificent!_ You three are a _goluptious_ team."

"Unfortunately the thief got away," the human added. "Considering the lengths he's been willing to go in order to steal the Protopet though, it's almost certain he'll try again."

Fizzwidget nodded his head cordially. "Not to worry my dear, I'll have my best people track that dupliferous miscreant down. You just worry about keeping the experiment out of his hands."

"That we can do," Ratchet cut back into the conversation. "We just need the coordinates to our next rendezvous point."

Their elderly employer smiled in return, waving his hand in an easy going gesture. "Of course. I'm on my way to give a tour of Megacorp's historical mining site. Here's a little backtalk on the vergility."

Fizzwidget's image cut off to be replaced with a grainy black and white infomercial film reel; the company's logo juddering on screen as what sounded like a jovial1930s radio announcer's voice narrated over the top. "Megacorp manufacturing and mining; a tireless drum major leading the galaxy on its march of progress. Come tour our desert mining facility, and see why our most precious product is our history." The Megacorp logo was soon replaced with a cartoon drawing of a tracked mining vehicle with a massive drill on the front trundling through a desert mining camp; which in turn changed to a picture of a cheerful looking rabbit and floating butterfly in forest environment as the narrator continued.

"When we first arrived, we found a planet completely overrun by rainforest. To better accommodate the local wildlife, we transformed this impassable jungle-" The image faded into that of bleached skeletons lying amongst rolling sand dunes for as far as the eye could see. "-into an _easily_ navigable desert." Moving in sync with the narrator's words, the next picture portrayed a pair of gun toting robots standing guard over a group of miners with pickaxes inside a dank cave. "Ever the technological pioneer, Megacorp invented the automated management team; thereby eliminating costly upward mobility, and all the while making your life... _richer._ " The Megacorp logo took centre stage on screen once again as the film wrapped up, the narrator's voice ever upbeat as he extolled the company's value. "Megacorp manufacturing and mining; our march continues to the tune of progress and _profitability._ Call Investor relations today."

"Is that facility still-" Clank paused to wipe a layer of drool off his helm with a frown; flicking it away before continuing to address the returned image of Megacorp's CEO on screen. "-operational, sir?"

Mr Fizzwidget's shoulders briefly slumped with a sigh, though he soon brightened up. "Alas no. But its _deep_ in hysterics. I've offloaded the condiments to your naval computer."

Ratchet nodded in return as the relevant data packet came through, inputting their new destination into the navigation computer and pointing the Star Explorer in the right direction before throttling up once more. "Copy that Mr Fizzwidget, we'll see you there."

At long last the end was finally in sight; all they had to do was drop off the Protopet and their obligation to Megacorp was fulfilled. Still, Ellen couldn't help the brief feeling that something was a bit off before ultimately dismissing it. After all, with the thief on the run and the experiment safely back in their hands, what could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

 **What indeed?**

…

 **Yeah, we all know how this one's going to turn out, and if not then you might be in for a surprise. Trying to convey the sense of speed and motion during the land train sequence and running boss battle(s) was a bit of a challenge, but I'm fairly happy with how it turned out in the end. Cash is still alive and eager for his back pay, or should that be payback? Suffice to say we'll be hearing from him again sooner than not in the chapters to come.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the end of the story's first act, and with luck I shall see you all again sometime in the new year once I start up again. Once again, take care, and wishing you all a very merry Christmas.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	18. Mission Accomplished?

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hello everyone, and a very happy new year to you all!**

 **Sorry it's taken this long to update, but things have been rather hectic for me the past several weeks in terms of work and my personal life. I'm all up together now though and ready to get this story going again. It's just as well I did have the extra time really seeing as this chapter proved to be a struggle to get right; undergoing four separate rewrites before settling on this version, and even then I'm not sure about the way it's played out. Still, I hope you all enjoy the chapter for what it is, and the beginning of the second act.**

 **Also, the window for OC Thugs-4-Less mini bosses has now closed and I won't be taking any further submissions. Thank you to everyone who contributed, your character ideas will be popping up in future chapters to come with a little creative licensing on my part to help them blend in to the R & C universe. Oh, and before I forget to mention, Time Heals All has now been completely re-edited, checked over, and re-uploaded into its hopefully final form; just in case anyone wants to read it again.**

 **Review replies:**

 **XxWolfman95xX - You mean once the story's over? That would be telling… and also spoil the ending before I've even written it. You'll just have to wait and see, though rest assured there will still be a sequel after this story has concluded, and maybe more.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Yeah, it worked out just about right really, and before Christmas too. Thanks for the reminders; I've recently been replaying Going Commando to get a feel for the structure of the following levels, and you've managed to summarise nigh all of the major points for Tabora. Ellen may just live long enough to regret her choice of words, and is likely to be even more paranoid thereafter as a result. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **starrat - Thank you. More romantic moments and fluff are on the way, though probably not until the next chapter at the earliest.**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked it, and my portrayal of Cash. He considers himself to be a professional with standards and will always see a contract through to its conclusion; though I suspect that once it's over he might want more than a few words with his esteemed employer, unless events conspire another way… I am thinking about making either a standalone omake for the Doom Squad or perhaps including it as part of a collection of random snippets based upon this series, not really decided yet and it's likely to be a while off either way.**

 **I have to admit, it would be pretty funny having the Protopet following Ellen around like a big, fluffy murder puppy, ready to maim anything trying to threaten her. Actually, that could be a thing; maybe another omake in the making… Its tentative bond towards Ellen might well be because she's the only one to have shown the Protopet any form of affection, though that could easily change considering how unstably violent the little fluff ball can be. Glad you liked what little in the way of romantic moments there were as well, even if they were exceptionally brief. Here's hoping you like this chapter as well.**

 **Destiny W - Thank you; I can only hope you'll find it worth the wait.**

 **Razor of DOOM - Well at least the wait is over now, and fingers crossed I've done the reveal justice. Also, Ellen is all too well acquainted with Murphy and should really know better by now; something that may well come back to bite her in the ass sooner than not.**

 **Regina DC21 - Hey again, hope you had a good time over the holidays with your family. I can imagine you would have been tired; and at the end of a long journey, there really is no place like home. Glad to hear you like how the chapter played out, and the main character's interactions with each other. The 'dimensions' line was just canon dialogue on the thief's part, but considering where Insomniac went with the Future series it's almost foreshadowing in a way when you think about it.**

 **Ellen should honestly know better by now; Murphy doesn't like her, or anyone she associates with. Period. Also, the inevitable unhappy reunion with Qwark should prove to be very… interesting. Gorda City round two, perhaps? That's one of the problems of working in retail; trying to get time off during what is considered 'peak' times. But on the plus side, at least you did get some time off over Christmas to spend with family. Take care, hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Finally someone gets the reference! He is in it for the money, so 'cold hard' Cash seemed like an appropriate name for a mercenary. Unfortunately Ellen seems to rank fairly highly on Murphy's shit list, so I suspect that things will continue to blow up in her face and generally go wrong regards of what she says or does; though she doesn't exactly help her case. To be fair, considering they are packing enough firepower to start WW3, I don't think or heroes will be having much trouble if and when they get to Earth. In the unlikely event that they do get into a jam however, I'm sure they would appreciate the backup. Also, that's an… interesting friend there. I'm certain Ratchet, Ellen, and Clank will keep an eye out for him on their continuing adventures, and assist if they are able.**

 **Sonachugirl - (Picks bit of confetti out of hair.) And a very happy new year to you too! Glad you liked the chapter overall, and yeah; the Protopet might be cute and cuddly, but Ellen hasn't seen just how vicious that little fluff ball can be. Something she'll be finding out sooner than not in the chapters to come.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Hi again, and no worries; I imagine you would have been tired after such a long journey. Hope you enjoyed Christmas with your extended family, and had a great new year. Murphy's law does seem to be rather prevalent in Ellen's life, and she should really know better now than to tempt fate in in her own mind. Glad you liked the chapter and what few moments there were between ratchet and Ellen. Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **dragonborn795 - Thank you, hope you like this one too.**

 **Plazmatik - Glad you approve; of both the chapter and Cash's introduction. Spoilers aside, I hope you like this one plays out too.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Those are some really good points, and I do intend for Ellen to start piecing the puzzle together over time as more and more clues pop up in the forthcoming chapters. Obviously she won't have the whole picture for a while, and there'll be plenty to distract her in the meantime; but she should mostly figure things out long before the final confrontation comes to pass.**

 **The White Guardian - No worries, I'm just happy to hear from you again. Considering how much of a turning point Tabora was in the canon story, I have to agree with you that this chapter will certainly have more than a few surprises, and hopefully the inevitable unveiling of the thief's identity will live up to your expectations. Speaking of surprises, Cash may not be quite what you expect him to be… Take care, and hope you like the way this chapter pans out.**

 **Jadzia Kira Dax - Thank you very much, it's always nice to hear from a new reviewer. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming to as high a standard as I'm able.**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Yeah, she should have learned by now not to tempt fate. As for the thief's identity, the big reveal is finally here this chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **With the thief having fled and the Protopet safely back in our heroes possession, it should be plain sailing from here on out as they prepare to return the experimental creature to Megacorp. But is everything as it seems? Find out in Chapter 18.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Mission Accomplished?**

* * *

 **Disused Mining Site, Tabora**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **10:07am local time**

The mid-morning sun hadn't even reached its zenith, and yet the balmy winds were already stiflingly hot; a faint heat haze coming off the surrounding dunes and causing the parked Star Explorer to sizzle. For the three companions who had spent the last quarter of an hour sheltering under one of the ship's wings it was practically unbearable; the temperature regulating suite in Ratchet and Ellen's commando suits taxed to capacity while Clank could practically feel his processor melting as his metal body absorbed the heat. Unfortunately their rendezvous point was practically in the middle of nowhere with sand as far as the eye could see and not a hint of shade in sight, meaning there was little they could do other than wait for Mr Fizzwidget to arrive at the coordinates provided.

Now that she thought about it, Ellen couldn't help but wonder why the old man had chosen to retake custody of the experimental creature here of all places, and in person no less. Sure, he was apparently supposed to be giving a tour here anyway; but why not pick somewhere more defensible? Hell, why not send a retrieval team in his stead, or get them to take the Protopet straight to Megacorp headquarters? It didn't make any sense; especially since the thief was still out there and liable to make a play to reclaim what he had lost, along with that cazar merc and a shit ton of trigger happy thugs to boot. Before the human could muse any further however, her train of thought was interrupted by Clank piping up from beside her.

"There is a vessel rapidly approaching our location from the south west."

Pushing himself up from where he was sat in the shade provided by the wing of his ship, Ratchet shielded his eyes against the sun's harsh glare as he squinted in the direction his little metal friend had indicated; ears pricking up at the distant sound of whining turbines being carried on the desert winds. "That must be Mr Fizzwidget. C'mon, let's get ready."

Ellen picked up the still dozing Protopet from where she left it wrapped up in an emergency blanket and followed after the other two; the blue fluff ball remaining docile since the warm climate made it sleepy and lethargic. The approaching ship was clearly visible now; its bulbous, almost egg-shaped frame predominantly black, with short, stubby fins clustered towards the rear and a quartet of headlights on the blunt nose. Considering the amount of chrome trim running along its length and the massive bubble canopy which gave the occupants an unparalleled view, the vessel was clearly designed for luxury rather than functionality. It was also easily four times the size of Ratchet's Star Explorer, and so it was perhaps understandable as the landing gear lowered that it cast a shadow over the much smaller fighter below.

Right up to the point it landed heavily on top.

The resulting localised shockwave kicked up rocks and debris in all directions from the point of impact, and sent the three companions flying even from where they stood a good twenty feet away. Shaking his head with a groan, Ratchet spat out some sand and groggily pushed himself upright from where he laid sprawled. A quick check on his companions saw that Clank was similarly stunned and that Ellen had hunched herself protectively around the Protopet; coughing profusely as she too sat up and asked the question they were all thinking. "What the hell was that?"

"Everything's fine!" The cheerful, and all too familiar voice drew their attention to the smiling figure of Mr Fizzwidget stood just in front of them; continuing to speak as he dusted off his jacket before gesturing over his shoulder. "There was... just a bit of debris on the landing pad."

" _That_ was our _ship!_ " Clank stated with a glower at the elderly CEO; his optics narrowed dangerously in an uncharacteristic manner that frankly shocked his two organic companions.

'Debris' was certainly an understatement, and considering what was left of the Star Explorer, it was small wonder the little robot was so angered. The ship was practically split in two; the canopy shattered into thousands of pieces and cockpit crushed like a tin can. All of the control surfaces were either bent beyond recognition or shorn off entirely, and to make matters worse, the conformal fuel tanks must have ruptured since the surrounding sand was starting to discolour in a gradually expanding pool.

Fizzwidget however seemed unconcerned, or perhaps entirely oblivious to the hostility being directed his way as he smiled endearingly at the little silver robot. "Don't worry about it little fella; it's _insured._ "

Ratchet and Ellen exchanged a dubious look between them at his statement; the lombax grimacing at the loss of his ship and what it was going to take to replace, while his human counterpart couldn't help but wonder if their employer was getting a little senile. That or he really needed to get his eyes checked. Apparently not noticing their concerns, Megacorp's CEO lowered his voice a little as he clasped his hands together; eyes shifting back and forth conspicuously. "So... do you have the, uh, _delivery?_ "

"Right here." Shifting the bundle in her grasp, Ellen felt the Protopet stir awake from its impromptu nap with bleary eyes and a chittering yawn. If it weren't for the gaping maw of razor sharp teeth bared in a parody of a smile she could almost consider the little fluff ball's behaviour cute. Regardless, the redhead kept it at arms length as she handed the wrapped bundle over to Fizzwidget with a warning. "You might want to watch your fingers. He's... a bit of a biter."

"Terrifulous!" Fizzwidget exclaimed as his much larger hands enveloped the experimental creature, grasping it to his chest as he turned on his heel and strode back towards the black-painted ship. "Come, there is precious little time."

Since they weren't getting off world any other way, the three companions trailed after their employer and took the backseats in the elderly CEO's luxury vessel as he prepared to take off once more. The Protopet was secured in a pet carrier on the front passenger side of the four-seater ship, with Clank taking his usual position sitting in Ellen's lap in the very comfortable rear. As they gained altitude and left the desert sands behind, the human let her eyelids droop and relaxed into the soft leather seat with a tired sigh. The past few weeks had certainly been trying enough with everything she had been through, both before and after reuniting with the lombax she loved and her little robot friend. A short nap sounded really good right about now.

Just as she was dozing off however, Ellen heard Fizzwidget mention something about 'flying music' before her seat lurched violently upwards; snapping her awake instantly as she and her companions were ejected vertically through the luxury ship's now open canopy and began to tumble through the air. Flailing helplessly head over heels, the two organics belted their lungs out as they desperately tried to prevent themselves from plummeting to their doom. While Ellen still had her Jump Pack, it wouldn't be enough to slow both her and Ratchet down enough to stop them pancaking the ground even if she could grab hold of him, and Clank was in no position to help the lombax either considering how badly he was faring.

Fortunately or not, depending on your perspective, the three companions just so happened to fall through a naturally occurring sinkhole in the otherwise featureless desert; leading to a vast subterranean network running beneath the entire area. Impacting heavily on a huge pile of sand in the middle of an expansive cavern, the lombax and human gave a cry as the breath was driven from their lungs on impact; laying stunned for the second time within ten minutes. Thankfully the ballistic gel in the two commando's suits absorbed a majority of the force from what should have been a lethal fall, but they were definitely going to smarting for a fair while; Nanotech or not.

Unsurprisingly, since he could toggle his pain receptors off at will, Clank was the first to recover; the little robot sitting up with a scowl as he turned towards the lombax lying beside him. "He _did_ that on _purpose._ "

Rolling onto his side, Ratchet forced himself to sit upright while rubbing his helmet covered head; feeling a few vertebrae pop as he stretched his sore back with a wince. "Nah, he's just... easily distracted."

"Bloody senile more like," came the reply from somewhere near the bottom of the sand pile they landed on; the lombax leaning over the side to see Ellen looking back up at him on her hands and knees. "I wonder if he even knows what day of the week it is half the time."

Sliding down the miniature dune on his rear, Ratchet soon reached her with Clank not far behind; gloved hands gently grasping the redhead and helping her to stand. "You okay, babe?"

"Feels like someone just punched me in the base of my spine," she groused while rubbing said spot. "Must have hit a rock or something."

"Can you walk?"

The human nodded. "Yeah, Nanotech's kicking in, thank God. I should be alright in a minute."

"Okay..." Ratchet breathed out as his eyes took in their surroundings. "Well, we're not getting out the way we came in. Let's see if these caves lead anywhere."

Clank took his usual spot on the lombax's back as the two commandos unsteadily made their way past the sand pile they had landed on, their gait improving by the second as the nanites in their bloodstream dulled the pain and set to healing their bodies. Apparently they weren't the only ones to have fallen through the opening in the cave's roof since there were a few Megacorp branded crates scattered around that had warped from the heat; along with an dirt encrusted old, yet still functional vendor wedged between a few of the weird, bulbous stalagmites growing haphazardly from around the cavern floor's perimeter.

Aside from a meagre amount of ammunition left over, the only real item of interest was one that made Ratchet grin viciously and Ellen more than a little worried considering his pyromaniacal tendencies. The Lava Gun was a fairly conventional looking weapon that resembled an assault rifle to a degree; with a large, transparent orange tank suspended beneath a heavily vented, heat resistant barrel. Unlike the short-ranged Pyrocitor he had previously used, the Lava Gun shot a jet of burning liquid fuel like a fire hose over dozens of feet; a pair of thick ribbed tubes feeding volatile chemicals and compressed air from the centre of the weapon towards the narrowed muzzle, before mixing into a lethal cocktail that was virtually guaranteed to set anything ablaze.

"You will be careful with where you point that thing, right?" Ellen questioned warily as the lombax enthusiastically checked over his new toy with child-like glee.

"Course I will," Ratchet replied with a dismissive wave as he led them away from their landing point. "I just can't _wait_ to try this baby out!"

Clank gave a long suffering sigh. "That is what we were afraid of."

A faint orange glow permeated the area from an unknown source up ahead, meaning neither commando had to rely on their helmet's enhanced night vision in order to negotiate the surprisingly spacious caverns. The already stale air seemed to be getting warmer the further they advanced through the relatively straight tunnel; the odd pillar of rock supporting the high ceiling along with abandoned mining equipment strewn about being the only break in the monotony. That is at least until several large quadrupedal creatures, almost like a long-necked salamander scuttled out of gaps and crevices in the walls a few hundred yards later on stubby pincer legs. A thick, burnished red carapace protected their backs and heads; a single glowing yellow eye focused entirely on their next potential meal as their rounded maws of needle-like teeth snapped in anticipation.

Ellen dropped a pair of Miniturrets to hold them back before switching over to her shotgun; more than a little alarmed that the rapidly advancing beast's armoured shells were able to tank a ridiculous number of rounds from the automated turrets before finally cracking. Thankfully the buckshot from her Blitz Gun was a lot more effective in keeping them at bay, although that meant the human had to get up close and personal to make sure they stayed down for good, and even then it still took a good two to three shells each. It was in this manner that she discovered their other natural weapon as one drew back its neck to hawk at her; Ellen instinctively diving away as the oversized bug-like creature blew out a noxious green cloud that had her helmet automatically sealing with bio hazard warnings flashing across her HUD.

Ratchet however seemed to have no such issues with his new Lava Gun; grinning manically as he walked the hose of liquid fire across the trio of crawlers heading towards him. The volatile mixture splashed across the screeching creature's carapace and adhered like napalm, melting through chitinous armour and leaving their exposed flesh vulnerable to a follow up strike. A pair of thunderous, echoing shots drew the lombax's attention back to where his partner was currently lying on the floor, her smoking hand cannon still pointed at the last bug-like beast as it swayed unsteadily for a moment before finally keeling over with an exit wound through the back of its skull.

"You alright, babe?"

Ellen accepted the outstretched hand and hauled herself up before dusting off the sediment clinging to her modified commando suit. "I think so, no damage anyway. But those things were a lot tougher than they looked. What the hell are they?"

"I believe I can answer that question," Clank piped up from over Ratchet's shoulder.

The spitting dune crawler, the little robot explained as they continued on, was a pack based ambush predator native to Tabora; often using natural terrain features to conceal themselves before striking out at unwary prey with sharp teeth and paralysing poisonous gas. Apparently they also cold blooded, and preferred to live in warm, arid climes; which might explain just why the two commandos were encountering so damn many as they pushed deeper into the cave network considering how hot it was getting. The reason for they soon discovered after blowing through a second group of crawlers and approaching a natural arch formed within the cave; a narrow river of lava bisecting their path and preventing the as yet unaware pack of bug-like predators on the other side from getting any closer.

Ratchet was about to drop a Mini Nuke in their midst when Ellen forced the barrel of his oversized grenade launcher down while shooting him a wide-eyed look. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"Are you _insane?_ " she asked incredulously. "We're in a potentially unstable cave deep underground, and you're breaking out the heavy artillery!"

" _Ah,_ " the lombax vocalised intelligently as he reluctantly holstered the heavy weapon. "You've... kinda got a point." The surrounding rock walls and ceiling did look kind of cracked now that she mentioned it, and he had no intention of burying them alive alongside the local wildlife if he could help it. Not being able to risk using explosives for however long they were stuck down here was going to hurt their chances of survival however; especially since those dune crawlers liked to attack in large numbers. "Guess we're gonna be doing this the old fashioned way then, huh?"

"Yep," Ellen replied as she drew her Leviathan and pointed it at the closest foe; the Reaver being off the cards since it was liable to overheat within seconds in these conditions. "Question is, who's going in first?"

Ratchet's answer was to take a flying leap across the shallow lava pit and dive into the fray; his wrench clocking one crawler across its bony skull before turning on his heel and hosing the cluster behind him with liquid fire. Sighing at his impulsiveness, the redhead sighted on the nearest creature and pulled the trigger twice; the hand cannon's armour piercing rounds easily punching through its carapace covered hide and out the other side. Another trying to flank the furry flame-spewing commando took a heavy calibre bullet through the eye before it could get close, allowing him to continue scorching a path towards an upright pulsing, fleshy sac nearby that seemed to rapidly spawn the wretched beasts.

With the apparent source of the creatures Flambéed, the remainder were a whole lot easier to deal with now that their numbers were no longer replenished; Ellen vaulting across the short stretch of lava to assist up close with her shotgun while Ratchet switched back to his wrench and got stuck in. Once the last crawler had fallen with its carapace shattered beyond all recognition, the pair made use of some long dead vines to haul themselves up to an overhang and continued to press further still into the winding network of caves.

Aside from the occasional desert going version of the mutant swamp flies that they had previously encountered on Oozla, all was quiet until the tunnel they were following expanded into an almost dome-like chamber. The floor was split between three roughly even sections with a lake of lava in-between, two of which were occupied by hordes of spitting dune crawlers protecting their nests. Add to that more of the flying insects swarming in to attack the two commandos on sight, and it was clear that getting through here was not going to be a walk in the park. Thankfully Ratchet's Tesla Claw proved to be a very effective as an oversized bug zapper; chain lightning frying them en masse and giving Ellen a chance to set up a few more Miniturrets to pick up the slack and ensure nothing could get in close to them without being shot to pieces.

Once the impromptu air defence was in place, the two commandos went to town on the much more dangerous spitting dune crawlers now paying them the utmost attention; several hunching down briefly on their pincer-like legs and leaping across the lava with surprising dexterity for such unwieldy looking creatures. Ellen blew one out of the air with her scatter gun, racking another round into the chamber and targeting another even as the first splashed down in the lava with a terrible screech. The lombax beside her meanwhile had fallen back on his Multi-Star; several of the bladed projectiles ricocheting off chamber walls and foes alike, while tearing chunks out of the latter and keeping them off balance. Of course with so many of the damn things in such an enclosed environment, it was inevitable that at least some would make it across; spewing forth poisonous fumes before them as they closed in to biting range.

This was, however, not the duo's first close quarters battle, and certainly not the worst by far; the lombax and human seamlessly moving in concert as they sealed helmets against the gas and drew their respective melee weapons. Ratchet delivered a bone shattering uppercut to the skull of a leaping crawler, not bothering to watch it fly back the way it came as he spun low on his heel and parried a second's lunging jaws. Tearing his weapon free from the creature's maw as it recoiled, the lombax used the momentum to pivot around and briefly hop up before launching an overhead strike that slammed it face first into the unforgiving ground. Flipping over the still twitching corpse without pause, he ignored the dune crawler attempting to blindside him and hurled his wrench at another coming up behind his partner; the surprised human whirling around on instinct and finishing off the stunned beast before giving him a brief grateful nod.

Turning back to her own battle, Ellen ducked low under a quartet of pincer-like limbs flying overhead while lashing out with her Versa Blade's enhanced cutting feature activated; slicing through the screeching creature's soft underbelly and letting it hit the ground with a sickening squish as she brought her shotgun to bear on another with a resounding boom. Though they were holding their own for now, it was pretty obvious that the two commandos would soon be swamped by sheer numbers if things continued as is. Passing through the exhaled cloud of yet another crawler's poisonous breath, the human quickly jammed her knife into its exposed serpentine neck and silenced it; continuing to fend off attackers while searching for a way out of this situation. It wasn't until her previously deployed sentry guns ran out of juice and the swarming mass of insects they were stemming broke through however that inspiration struck.

"Ratchet, cover me!"

Not questioning her in the slightest, the lombax fought his way back to the redhead's side before switching back to his Lava Gun and hosing anything that came close to them; buying Ellen the precious time she needed to draw and aim her sniper rifle at the ceiling above. A single luminous green vapour trail briefly flashed in the wake of the high energy bolt as she pulled the trigger, weakening the hold of the insect's hive on the rock high above and dropping the entire construct into the pit of lava below. Unsurprisingly the desert flies both within the construct and already in the air weren't particularly happy; pouring forth like a tide of angry hornets and lashing out at whomever was nearest in a frenzied rage. Thankfully this mostly meant the still sizeable number of dune crawlers still occupying the chamber, and the two chitinous species were soon locked into an all out battle for supremacy.

Disengaging as quickly as they could, the lombax and human wasted no time in exploiting the distraction while it lasted. Swatting away the few bugs and dune crawlers that strayed too close, the two commandos blasted a path towards the rapidly sinking downed hive; using it as a stepping stone to reach the far side and leaving the chamber with all due haste. Ellen left a few more Miniturrets behind for insurance as the pair pushed through another naturally formed archway, only to pause as the ground in the wide cavern up ahead fell away to reveal a pit of burning lava. The only way across proved to be a series of narrow, ascending rock shelves suspended above the lethally hot lake below; clouds of choking sulphur obscuring the two commandos vision and pushing their suit's temperature regulating suite to the limit as they leapt from once precarious platform to the next.

With deft timing and careful use of Heli-Pack and Jump Pack respectively, Ratchet and Ellen soon made it across to more solid ground and away from the magma flow, much to their relief. The confined passage beyond was partially collapsed and a bit of a tight squeeze in places, but soon opened out onto a more roomy tunnel where a pair of stray dune crawlers scuttled forth to greet them. Both human and lombax swiftly dropped their chosen target with hand cannon and Heavy Lancer; striding over the bullet ridden corpses and clambering up a small ledge before continuing on, only to pause at a rather odd sight in their path.

Two obviously well crafted, bronze decorated plinths lay in front of the three companions, each topped with a tall glass dome held down with a single elegant, tubular locking mechanism that extended over the top from one side to the other. The right most pedestal was significantly larger and taller, the shiny new wrench contained inside the protective transparent cover drawing an appreciative eye from Ratchet as he wiped some grime off of the glass in order to get a better look. The plinth on the left however was barely half the size of its counterpart, the glass dome containing a fist-sized smooth white rock of all things much to Ellen's puzzlement. Who in their right mind made something as elaborate as this in the first place, only to leave it in some obscure cavern on a largely abandoned planet? And why were the attached plaques on each plinth written in _binary code?_

Tottering over to the larger of the two displays, Clank gave a brief hum of interest as he translated aloud for his organic companions. "It says: 'In case of emergency, break glass with wrench'."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this qualifies as an emergency," Ellen mused; entirely unsurprised to see Ratchet eagerly hefting his own wrench and preparing to 'liberate' the new model with all due haste..

"Hold on," the little robot interrupted with a raised digit as he examined the other plaque. "This one says: 'Use rock to break glass, to get wrench, to break glass, to get rock.' _Ooh,_ I _love_ logic puzzles! Let me see; if you break the glass..."

Ellen winced as the lombax beside her did just that; shattering the protective dome into hundreds of fragments with one good swing before plucking his ill gotten prize from the pedestal. "Solved it."

Clank's shoulders slumped a little as he watched his golden-furred friend weighing up the two wrenches in his possession before discarding the old one. "While I can not question its effectiveness, I do not believe that was the intended solution."

The redhead stood beside him shook her head mirthfully. "I'm pretty sure the designer didn't take Ratchet into account when they made this puzzle, or lombaxes in general."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Ratchet retorted with a genuine smile as he twirled his new tool-come-weapon in one hand; the dulled orange highlights and barely discernable, dark blue coating shimmering in what little light there was inside the caverns. "Now c'mon, we must be getting close to the surface by now."

Ducking through a partially collapsed archway once Clank had retaken his usual spot on Ratchet's back, the two commandos scrambled over a blockade of fallen stalactites and pulled themselves up to a raised section of the cave they were traversing before continuing to move on. The area ahead opened up into an expansive chamber with both a high ceiling and a meandering, ascending walkway formed from solidified volcanic rock; the path winding around the edge of the lava filled cavern and unsurprisingly choked with even more dune crawlers plus the occasional sand fly.

Ellen's shotgun boomed repeatedly as they relentlessly pushed forward, her partner's Lava Gun sparing nothing that escaped the initial barrage of buckshot and giving the human a chance to reload. Ratchet only paused long enough to throw his shiny new wrench on an arc to pulp the crawler-spawning nest ahead of them as they jumped over a collapsed section, catching it again in one smooth motion and braining another of the persistent creatures he passed by. The pair soon turned a corner on the misshapen path and began their ascent; a wall to wall tide of the chitinous terrors charging forth straight into the mouths of a Miniturret quartet that promptly shredded the frontrunners before they could even get close.

With the lombax and human contributing their own weight of fire, the end result was never in doubt. The half dozen stragglers left over proved little match for the Leviathan's armour-piercing rounds, while Ratchet elected to save the dwindling supply for his ammo hungry Lava Gun and dashed forth to get up close and personal. The two commandos regrouped once the last dune crawler had been finished off via a rising uppercut from the lombax's wrench; Ellen reloading on the run before switching back to her shotgun as they ducked through a narrowed archway at the top of the stone path.

A conveniently placed Versa-Target allowed them to latch on with Swingshot and Grapple Gun, swinging across a fair-sized pit brimming with lava and quite literally landing on top of a quartet of the chitinous beasts that roamed these caverns. The dune crawlers screeched in surprise at the sudden intrusion of their space; the two whom had collapsed under the unfamiliar weights impacting their backs with pincer legs splayed more so as Ratchet and Ellen rolled off and gunned down the remaining pair in rapid succession before dealing with their temporary 'cushions'. Now that there was nothing actively trying to kill them, the appearance of natural light coming from somewhere far below was much more obvious; the two commandos electing to slide down an embankment made up of sand and loose sediment and out into blessed daylight once more.

It was little more than a widened crevice really, shifting sand lining the ground while walls of jagged rock that rose for a good thirty or so feet encased all sides. There was an apparently still active elevator shaft on the far side of the boxed in area just ahead, likely for transporting the miners to and from the surface when this place was still active, although right now it was their ticket out of here. Before the trio could cross half the distance however, the whining of turbines overhead drew their attention as an all too familiar dark crimson-painted shuttle descended to block their way; kicking up enough sand and sediment to temporarily obscure their vision until it powered down upon landing. Clank looked on worriedly once the dust settled, his organic companions glaring at the vessel's occupant with narrowed eyes and weapons raised as their helmet's unsealed once more.

It was a gesture that was returned in kind, the thief not looking away for a second as he popped the canopy and stepped down from his ship with a heavy pistol in hand. "Hand over the experiment, _right now!_ "

"Sorry pal," Ratchet dryly quipped with a shake of his head; Heavy Lancer aimed unwaveringly at the masked man's chest. "But we can't do that."

"You think this is a game?!" the masked man snarled; Ellen's Leviathan jerking to follow as he leapt on top of his landed vessel for some reason. "You have exactly _three seconds._ One..."

The lombax tightened his grip on the light machine gun in his hands; casting an eye towards his partner and getting an almost imperceptible nod in return.

"Two..."

Ellen's finger twitched on the trigger, having dealt with just about enough crap for one day thanks to this guy already. All she needed was an excuse.

"Thr- _Waahh!_ "

The two commandos almost fired on instinct as the cape-wearing felon overbalanced and fell from his elevated perch; the breath driven from his lungs as he face-planted heavily. Racing to secure the thief before he could recover, Ellen kept her hand cannon trained on their prone foe as she approached from one side while Ratchet mirrored her actions; the pair fully intent on getting answers from the man who had been dogging them since this whole mess began. That was, at least, until he began to stir and attempt to stand up. His usually smooth and featureless mask hung cracked and askew while sparking sporadically; what was obviously an advanced form of Hologuise flickering around the thief's form before finally dying, revealing two rather shocking truths to the lombax and human that had both gasping for different reasons.

"You're... You're a _lombax,_ " Ellen breathed; scarcely believing her eyes as she watched what at first glance appeared to be an older, taller, and obviously feminine example of Ratchet's species tear off what was left of the mask and stumble to her feet. While both shared the same kind of lithe body structure, toned muscle, golden fur with brown tiger stripes, and distinctly feline features, that was where any similarities ended; the still armed and scowling woman having much softer features, a more stunted version of the archetypal pointed lombax ears, and a pair of crystal blue eyes similar to Ellen's own.

Curiously enough, she didn't possess a tail as the human anticipated, but instead had an elongated, almost waist length crest with the same colouration and markings as her fur descending like a pony tail from beneath a lightweight, open-faced cyan helmet. The rest of the mystery woman's attire shared a similar colour scheme, her sleeveless blue and cyan trimmed ballistic weave jumpsuit bearing a passing resemblance to those worn as standard by Megacorp commandos. The only exceptions to this were the thick, nigh elbow length black gloves almost like Ratchet's, a silver metallic utility belt adorned with numerous small pockets, and a matching pair of knee high boots with reinforced shin guards and glowing orange trim.

"Whoa, wait! You're a _girl?!_ " Ratchet exclaimed upon catching sight of their now revealed adversary's true form, throwing his hands up at the incredulous looks the two females present were giving him. "What? How were we supposed to tell? It's not like she had any..."

Clank gave his golden-furred friend a reprimanding nudge on the leg at the grasping motions he made in front of his chest while Ellen rolled her eyes; resolving to have words with Ratchet later on with regards to tactfulness among other things when they weren't in a life or death situation. The other lombax however huffed indignantly as she drew herself up to her full height, defensively crossing an arm over a fair-sized bust while the other kept her heavy pistol pointed their way at hip height; her now undistorted and feminine voice harsh as she scowled at the shorter male. "Do you _mind?_ It's not like I _didn't_ have enough of that back in high school; and besides, this changes _nothing!_ "

"You're right," came the dark retort from the unmasked thief's left, her eyes flickering towards the source and a Leviathan hand cannon being pointed directly at her face by a stone-faced human. "This doesn't change a damn thing, and you've got a lot to answer for."

After everything he had told her previously with regards to his failed attempts at tracking down his parents, right here in front of the redhead was perhaps the one link to locating Ratchet's own species, and ultimately unravelling the mystery of his past. It was for this reason, sorely tempted though she was, that Ellen didn't immediately pull the trigger; vengeance for the woman's repeated attempts to have them all killed and what she had done to Clank in Megapolis warring with the more moralistic and logical part of the human's brain that needed to know why. There was something much greater at work here they just weren't seeing, and she just _knew_ the other lombax held the key.

" _I've_ got a lot to answer for?!" the mystery woman snarled. "What about _you?!_ Do you even _realise_ what you're involved in; what you're responsible for?!"

"You can talk! Do you even know how many people _died_ on Oozla because of _you_ and your mercs?" Ellen angrily retorted; seeing a flicker of emotion in the taller lombax's eyes and going in for the kill. "Not to mention all the _shit_ you've put us through just to steal a goddamned piece of blue fluff, along with all the lives that have been ruined along the way!"

Ratchet and Clank watched the heated verbal tennis match with wide eyes darting back and forth between the participants, idly wondering if either of the females realised that they were still armed as they leaned ever closer into each other's personal space. With this much tension, one or the other was certainly going to snap sooner than not; and when they did, things were likely going to get violent.

"You think I _wanted_ any of that?!" the thief snapped before forcibly calming herself. "Oozla was an _accident,_ and those people _knew_ the risks when they transferred there to work. But right now the entire galaxy is in imminent danger thanks to that 'piece of blue fluff', and I'm willing to do _whatever_ it takes to stop that thing from _ever_ seeing the light of day."

"Including kidnapping and torturing one of my friends; using him as bait to lure us into a trap?" Ellen questioned rhetorically with a cold stare; Clank shifting uncomfortably at the reminder as she continued. "Is that why you killed off all the other scientists when you blew up the Protopet lab and kidnapped Doctor Cross? Do the ends _really_ justify the means?"

The lombax's demeanour darkened, her lips curling back with a low, dangerous growl emanating from the back of her throat. "You think... _I_ did that?" she hissed; blood boiling and hands balling into fists. "Those were my _friends;_ people I've known and trusted for _years,_ and you _dare_ accuse _me_ of _murdering them?!_ "

"Considering how ruthless you've been in pursuit of your goals, I think you're more than capable," the redhead stated bluntly; only for her next words to be interrupted by an anguished cry as the clearly enraged woman lunged at her.

Ellen's finger tightened instinctively on her hand cannon's trigger, only for it to be knocked aside and discharge harmlessly into the air; the thief's heavy pistol similarly deflected a split second later before a laser bolt could punch through the human's helmet. Grabbing the woman's wrist with her free hand, Ellen twisted the offending limb until the lombax let go of her heavy pistol; receiving a knee to the stomach that doubled her over and one to the face, losing her own weapon in the process. Grunting with the sudden impacts, the human lashed out with a straight punch followed by an uppercut to the jaw; jumping back away from a fumbled kick and wiping the blood away from her upper lip before taking the offensive once more.

As the two females wrestled for control, it became increasingly clear that while the lombax seemed to be inexperienced in hand to hand combat; her natural speed and agility allowing her to keep up with the red-headed commando's more brutal style. Ellen let herself be pushed back as her opponent threw blatantly telegraphed, rage-fuelled punches; waiting for the woman to overextend her left arm before grabbing it and using the momentum to spin around and drive an elbow into the lombax's gut, followed by a left hook to the face that had her opponent reeling. The thief rapidly recovered however and shoulder tackled the human with a snarl; knocking them both to the ground and culminating in the two females trading punches and insults as they rolled over one another in the all pervading desert sand.

Before they could tear into each other further however, an echoing burst of gunfire in the narrow confines of the sunken crevice gave the brawling lombax and human pause; their gaze drawn towards a distinctly unamused Ratchet still pointing his Heavy Lancer towards the sky as he stalked forth with Clank in tow. "That's _enough,_ both of you! It's been a _long_ day, and I want answers as much as anyone; but killing each other _isn't_ going to solve _anything!_ "

"Couldn't agree more, mate," said an all too familiar Australian-accented voice from somewhere just above and behind the golden-furred commando's head; the lombax whipping around with his weapon raised towards the source.

"You again?!" Ratchet yelled in surprise. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

From her prone position pinned beneath Ellen, the thief glared up at the cazar merc with a scowl. "Damn it Harding, how long have you been sitting there?"

Cash Harding tipped his hat in greeting from where he was perched on a jutting section mid-way up the rock face; one leg dangling free while the other was pulled up to his chest with an arm lazily draped over the top, sharpening his machete with a whetting stone. "Now, see, those are some interesting questions. So, in order: yes, I _was_ doing me job, and long enough to know that certain things about this contract aren't exactly on the up-and-up."

"You're a _mercenary_ damn it!" his increasingly irritated lombax employer snarled. "I paid you good money to stop these _idiots_ from getting their hands on the Protopet, not sit on your ass! Now get down here and _help_ me!"

"I was paid by one mysterious masked bloke to protect him from a couple of commandos long enough to do his business; a contract I fulfilled to the letter up to the point he tried to blow me up and left me for dead on that piss hole of a planet," the cazar replied with an unnerving calm that had everyone else present on edge; holding his blade up to the light in order to inspect it. "Now, it's not the first time I've been burned on the job, and it probably won't be the last; but I make a habit of seeing every contract through to the end. So I tracked your ships here and decided to set up an ambush, real quiet like. Imagine my surprise then when it turns out the one who hired me technically doesn't exist since he's really a Sheila in disguise."

"That's beside the-"

"No, that's _exactly_ the point," Cash interrupted before the woman could rebuke him. "Because, without the original client I signed on for, this job is null and void; meaning I no longer have any obligation whatsoever." Hopping down from his perch and landing heavily in a crouch, the veteran merc steadily rose to his feet before sheathing his machete and casually meandering past the machine gun-toting lombax commando with hands in pockets towards the two females still entangled on the ground.

"So... you're not here to kill us?" Ratchet questioned warily as he trailed a few yards behind while keeping his weapon not quite pointed towards the casually strolling, bleached-furred cazar.

"Not unless you give me reason to, mate," the quasi-Aussie grinned over his shoulder. "Though I wouldn't mind a rematch some time; you're pretty handy with that wrench." His expression sobered however as they approached the remaining members of the present group; a clearly distrustful Ellen now standing off to one side with Clank, wiping a trail of blood from her dripping nose while flickering her gaze between Cash and the dishevelled looking mystery woman, who looked just as wary of the people surrounding her and perhaps a little fearful. "But first things first. I reckon you've got a lot of questions, and I'm just as interested in hearing the answers."

True to his word, the veteran cazar merc merely crossed his arms and shifted his weight on to one leg as he looked on, gaining an almost imperceptible nod of respect from the short-statured lombax as he took a few paces towards his much taller female counterpart. Ratchet took in her features much like Ellen did earlier, before the pair of them had torn into each other; realisation sinking in that this woman, this lombax, may well hold the key to his own past and finding out what happened to his family. He must have lingered a little too long however as her crystal blue eyes narrowed into a glare as she folded her arms defensively. "And what're you staring at? Never seen a lombax before?"

"Uh, no, actually... You're kinda the first," Ratchet replied hesitantly; gaining a surprised look from the taller female.

"Wait, seriously? You've _never_ met another lombax before?" Her eyes softened at his downcast look. "What about your parents?"

The shorter commando slowly shook his head. "I never knew them, and I don't even know if they're still alive." Ratchet's gaze met the former thief's own; a sense of longing clearly visible as he continued. "Y'know, I'd almost given up hope, that I was the last of my kind. But now that you're here, I have so many questions..."

"And hopefully you'll have your answers with time," Ellen interceded gently; having calmed down sufficiently enough from the fight to get things back on track. "But right now we need to focus on the here and now. So, who are you really, and what did you do with Doctor Cross?"

The latter questions were directed towards the former thief, who directed a scowl back towards the redhead. "You're _looking_ at her, _genius._ " She rolled her eyes at the surprised looks on the other four's faces with an exasperated sigh. "Doctor Angela Cross, PhD; _formerly_ of Megacorp's genetics division. Now, my turn; where is the experiment?"

"We have already returned it to Mr Fizzwidget, prior to your arrival," Clank answered; to which Angela facepalmed with a growl of frustration.

"Ugh, you _idiots!_ Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!"

"Returned company property?" the little robot queried with a curious tilt of his helm.

"What are you- Wait, genetics?" the human questioned aloud while connecting the dots, eyes widening in realisation as she pointed an accusing finger at the supposed good doctor. "You were working on the Protopet, weren't you? So why stage all... _this;_ what did you hope to gain?"

"We were working on _fixing_ the Protopet's flaws!" Angela interrupted harshly; holding the pointer finger and thumb of her left hand up for emphasis. "We were _this_ close to succeeding when Fizzwidget suddenly pushed up the scheduled release date. Sam and Bert - that is, Professor Pilgrim and Doctor Carter - both agreed with me that the experiment was nowhere near safe enough to be marketed and requested it be delayed. When we were refused, it was pretty clear that we had to take matters into our own hands. But the day before we could make our move, the lab came under attack and... everybody else died."

"Sounds like you pissed off the wrong people and tried to clean house," Cash added thoughtfully. "Did you get a good look at the attackers?"

Clearly affected by reliving such a traumatic experience, the female lombax closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath before continuing. "No, or at least not their faces. But at least one of them was definitely a Megacorp commando; I'd recognise that uniform and equipment _anywhere._ "

The last part was blatantly directed more towards the sole human present rather than her lombax partner; Angela clearly still holding a grudge from their earlier verbal and physical fight. Trying to keep things civil, Ratchet cleared his throat to get their attention. "So, what happened next?"

The former Megacorp scientist sighed. "I grabbed what I could of the data and the only living sample before escaping and going off the grid; trying to stay one step ahead of the company while finishing the job my colleagues started. I disguised myself to get Megacorp off my back, commandeered one of their old flying hot labs on Aranos so I could research the experiment further, and... well... you know what happened next."

"But... why go through all that only try and get rid of it?" Ellen insisted. "I mean, you were going to blow the little fluff ball up with a _ballistic missile_ of all things!"

Doctor Cross gave the redhead an unreadable look, something approaching realisation in her eyes. "You really have no idea how dangerous that thing is, do you?" She snorted in derision. "And I doubt anything I say will convince you otherwise, but hear me out. Megacorp _can't_ be trusted; and now that you've given them what they want, you'll be considered a loose end to be tied up. If you want to survive, and have _any_ intention of fixing the mess you've made, watch this." The taller lombax dropped a small ball-like drone which stayed suspended a few feet off the ground; promptly spitting in half to reveal a rapidly extending holovision screen. "I'll contact you when I find something, assuming you're still alive."

"And what makes you think we'll trust you?" Ellen asked with narrowed eyes. "Especially after everything you've pulled."

"I don't," Angela replied bluntly. "Just like I don't trust you three not to stab me in the back. But right now I'm willing to take any help I can get; speaking of which..." She turned her attention towards the thoughtful looking mercenary stood nearby. "I don't suppose you're up for another contract?"

Cash shrugged nonchalantly. "Depends on what it is; and if the money's good."

The exasperated woman rolled her eyes. "Keeping me safe, from them and everyone else. Indefinite contract; first payment in advance."

The weathered cazar adjusted his slouch hat with a grin. "Now, see, _that's_ a contract I can get behind!" His new employer - or renewed, depending on how you looked at it - strolled past him towards her ship; spooling up the engines and taking off without resistance thanks to the implied threat provided by the bleach-furred mercenary, who gave the two commandos and little robot an appreciative chuckle along with a respective nod. "Things keep up the way they are, reckon we'll be seeing you lot again sooner than she thinks. Till then, don't be a stranger."

Watching the veteran merc turned bodyguard take the lift up and out of sight, the three companions gathered around the smart monitor left behind and played back the only video left on its internal storage. On screen, a test bot nigh identical to those they had encountered back at Gadgetron's headquarters during their first adventure together, inserted a slice of bread into a toaster and pulled down the handle; watching intently for the few seconds it took the device to shake violently and explode, taking the robot's head with it. " _Oh no!_ Good thing that wasn't little _Susie._ " The screen changed to show a burnished steel version of the Megacorp logo over a black and yellow hazard tape background; soon changing to a monochrome still image of a high-tech facility with tall, pointed towers and shorter round-domed buildings as the 1950's radio ham voiced narrator continuing his spiel over the top.

"Here at the Megacorp Testing Facility, we make sure the products _you_ buy are safe for you _and_ your family. _These_ are just a few of the products we've rejected to help keep you safe." A cycloptic skull and crossbones briefly flashed on to the screen, followed by a series of slides depicting each item. "The Tiny-Tot Slingshot, the Nuclear Mousetrap, Self-Wedgifying Underwear, and the _Lawn Ninjas._ " The video switched back to another, identical-looking test-bot using a toaster in the same manner as its predecessor; shielding its face with a wince before giving a relieved thumbs up to the camera when the perfectly toasted bread popped back up with no lethal consequences. "So the next time your toaster _doesn't_ explode in your face, say a little thank you to the Megacorp Testing Facility."

The screen faded to black as the video ended, leaving Ratchet furrow-browed as he rubbed his chin. "Well that explains... virtually nothing. What's this testing facility got to do with the Protopet, and why does she want us to go there?"

"I am unsure," Clank replied with a puzzled frown as he downloaded the provided coordinates from the drone. "However, Doctor Cross appeared to believe there was something there that may convince us to aid her cause."

"That's assuming it's not another trap," Ellen pointed out. "We've walked into enough of those already; who's to say she won't pull another one?"

"Be that as it may," the little silver robot countered. "I believe we should at least investigate the location in order to ascertain the truth for ourselves."

Ratchet stretched with a grunting sigh. "Well, if we're gonna get off this rock in the first place then we'll need a new ship. C'mon, let's go see what we can salvage."

So saying, the lombax led their group over to the now returned elevator which was ridden in companionable silence to the desert surface above. Ellen however couldn't help but reply the prior conversations between their disparate groups over and over in her head, trying to put the pieces together in order to understand the bigger picture. There was something off with Mr Fizzwidget, of that she was certain; but to the point he would have his employees silenced in order to cover up the Protopet's disappearance? It didn't make any sense, but an inherent sense of paranoia was telling the redhead that at least some of what rogue lombax geneticist was saying had a kernel of truth. If that was the case, and the upper echelons of Megacorp were dirty, then who could they trust? Who was the real enemy? The answers were out there somewhere, and Ellen intended to find out before they could end them all.

That is, as soon as they could find a way off this damn planet.

* * *

 **And so the mysterious thief's identity is finally revealed, along with a new dilemma for our heroes. I always felt Angela got off way too easy here in canon considering what she put Ratchet and Clank through. As do a number of you as well judging by several prior reviews, and so as a result, I tried to make the confrontation both more intense and realistic considering the circumstances. It turned out to be a major headache to get to where it is now, and went through several iterations plus four major rewrites as previously mentioned (one of which was a lot more violent) before finally settling on this version. Hopefully I did the scene justice.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	19. Marooned and Other Problems

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **The views are over 9000!**

…

 **Sorry, had to get that out of my system. All jokes aside though, I'm honestly stunned at the sheer number of reviews and overwhelmingly positive feedback for the last chapter. It never ceases to amaze me just how many people read and actually like this story; something that in turn motivates me to continue writing to the best of my ability and see this thing through to the end. Not much else to say other than to thank you all for your continued support, and hope that you enjoy the chapters to come.**

 **Review replies:**

 **The White Guardian - I can't help but agree. Angela should definitely have gotten more than just a mention in ACiT, especially considering the underpinning plot of the Future series deals with what happened to the lombaxes. Things will certainly be warming up in this chapter, both metaphorically and literally. You're right to point out the similarities with TF2's Sniper since Cash** _ **is**_ **based partially off of him, with a bit of Crocodile Dundee and my own ideas thrown into the mix. Unlike the Smuggler though, he's not likely to undercut and cheat his clients.**

 **To be fair, the dune crawlers weren't that big a threat in the game considering the amount of explosive firepower Ratchet would have been packing at that point. With Ellen adding her own weight of fire as well however, I felt it best to make what would have been a cake walk into something much more challenging for our heroes and more interesting to read; hence why I limited their use of heavy weapons. I have to admit though, the Bouncer is one of my all time favourite weapons, and I am** _ **so**_ **glad Insomniac are bringing it back for the new game.**

 **The potential for DLC could be awesome as well if done right; new weapons, armour, levels as you mentioned, and perhaps the ability to play as other characters in their own side stories. Although they would probably never make it, could you** _ **imagine**_ **a prequel DLC whereby you play as Kaden, Ratchet's dad, during the fall of the lombaxes? Or perhaps Angela from her perspective up to the start of Going Commando? I really hope the movie lives up to the hype, and that there will be sequels for both it and the game franchise to come.**

 **Sounds like you've got a lot of work for Kerbal on your hands, and an interesting sounding terrain generating mod if it works out; fingers crossed on my part. And of course, a very happy birthday to you as well! Have a great day, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Yep, and I know longer have to keep coming up with variations on 'masked thief' to describe her, thank goodness. If Insomniac do decide to remake Going Commando for the new continuity or continue with the original series, I really do hope that Angela's disappearance is properly resolved. There are just so many questions left unasked, and I had honestly hoped she would have reappeared in the Future series by now. (Sigh). Oh well, I guess all we can do is hope for the best…**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Back again indeed, and has it really been that long? I can still remember when the game first came out… When you think about, and the similarities to what happened in the first game, our heroes stances have reversed from what they were before; Clank becoming mistrustful and suspicious, while Ratchet is much more forgiving. He's still a furry little pyro though, and isn't parting with that Lava Gun anytime soon.**

 **I'm glad you liked how the confrontation and reveal went, and yes, Ellen was not a happy bunny considering what Angela put them through. I tried to make Ratchet's reaction more realistic and down to earth than canon; retroactively addressing the gaping plot holes that have built up into the Future series and often seem contradictive at times. Really hope Insomniac fix that for the movie tie in game and any (hopeful) sequels. Thanks again!**

 **starrat - Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one too.**

 **Firestar5277 - Aw, thanks! There's nothing more annoying than having to wait ages with no idea of when the new chapter for a story will be updated, so I try my best to keep updates coming at a steady rate. Glad you liked the reveal and confrontation with Angela, and it is kind of ironic really that Ratchet is playing the peacemaker here, but something I think he would have done; especially since he doesn't want either Ellen or Angela to get hurt for differing reasons. The wrench in the glass case and Ratchet's 'solution' is actually canonical for Going Commando, but something I probably would have written had it not been the case since I loathe ridiculously convoluted puzzles in games (I'm looking at you, classic Resident Evil).**

 **Nice to know you like the direction I decided to take with Cash as well; I wasn't sure how he would be perceived, so that's a relief. Doom Squad** _ **will**_ **be a thing, but I'm leaning more towards giving the loveable little murder bots their own separate mini series of snippets and omakes rather than tacking them on to Whole Again. Not sure when I'll be able to get started since this story is eating up all my writing time, but I'm thinking about taking a break once I get to around chapter 30 (or roughly two thirds complete) so I might be able to throw something together by then.**

 **Although it would easy not to do so, I feel that every review deserves a response, even if it's just to say thank you. After all, if somebody takes the time to offer their opinions, criticism, or support, then the least I can do is respond in kind. That and it allows me to connect with the readership on a more personal level; and more often than not they'll come up with something I wouldn't have even thought of or forgotten. I know it's not much, but my condolences for your loss. I know what it's like to lose close family, and it never gets any easier; but I'm glad that I could do something to brighten up the dark times, no matter how little. Thank** _ **you**_ **for reviewing, and helping to keep me on track with this story; anymore praise and I'll end up the same colour as Ellen's hair! Take care.**

 **Razor of DOOM - 'The solution is Ratchet'… That… could be a meme, or at least a slogan with regards to the R &C universe. Millions strong army bent on galactic domination? The solution is ratchet. Kind of has a nice ring to it. Also, if that's how you feel about Ellen and Angela's little dust up, then I wonder what you'll think of the latter part of this chapter…**

 **dragonborn795 - I did address your concerns via PM, but for clarity's sake, Angela did quite literally get away with murder in canon without repercussions and the 'ends justify the means' mentality seemed to fit her actions. Of course, being indirectly responsible for several people's deaths in the name of 'the greater good' will weigh down on her conscience, and we'll be seeing some of that lingering guilt in chapters to come.**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Well that escalated quickly, and sounds like a prime candidate for omake material to me. Considering what's coming up however, I don't think Ellen will be needing 'the talk' anytime soon, let alone from an outside source…**

 **Shane Kor - (Tips metaphorical hat). Thank you.**

 **Destiny W - I'll certainly try; hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Jadzia Kira Dax - Why, thank you. I'll do what I can to keep the chapters coming.**

 **vengarl22 - Hey, good to hear from you again. I try to follow the spirit of the games in terms of fast paced combat, though it can be difficult at times to keep things fresh and new. Glad you liked it, along with the Ocs I've introduced so far. Here's hoping you like this chapter too.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Yeah, it was kind of inevitable really that those two would come to blows; what with Angela's combativeness and Ellen's fiery temper. That, and her previous life experiences (which may be delved into a little later) mean that she's quick to lash out at a perceived threat without thinking of the potential consequences. Glad you approve of my take on the confrontation; Angela did pretty much get away with murder in canon and I figured it was about time she got a reality check.**

 **Happy to hear you had a good Christmas, any disagreements aside, and at least you've had something to look forward to with catching up on Gravity Falls. Aside from having to work longer hours over the holiday period, my Christmas was actually pretty good. I'm finally on PS4 and eagerly looking forward to the new R &C game, plus the Division is looking pretty good as well. Hope to see you two posting soon, although going by what your sister mentioned, the curse of Windows 10 seems to have struck once again. Take care, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Plazmatik - If by 'dome fight' you mean the part I think you are referring to then yeah, nothing like that happened in the game, or at least on the same scale. I simply exaggerated the threat Ratchet and Ellen faced in order to make things more interesting. Glad you like Cash too. I** _ **really**_ **want to see Deadpool myself, but I don't know if I'll get the chance anytime soon. Here's hoping you'll like this chapter too.**

 **bajy - Thank you, and believe me, I will. After all, I have planned on another sequel after this story is over.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - (Facepalms). Catfight… why didn't I see that one coming? All puns aside though, like you said, that fight was going to happen sooner or later; especially with tempers frayed as they were. Happy to get the thumbs up from you as well. Things are definitely going to get interesting from here on out, with Angela having already divulged more information on the Protopet than in canon up to this point and our heroes having more pieces of the puzzle a lot sooner. The final confrontation is going to be a** _ **lot**_ **of fun to write with what I've got in mind… Oh, and Windows 10?** _ **Yeah,**_ **considering how God awful its reputed to be, I'm not surprised Regina's having… issues. One of the reasons I've stuck to Windows 7 and XP for so long. After all; if it ain't broke, why fix it? Especially when its actually** _ **reliable.**_ **In any case, hope to hear from you again soon, and that you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - One of the original drafts was actually a** _ **lot**_ **more violent and got way too dark, while another was more comedic with Ratchet nigh egging them on. Neither suited what I was hoping to convey with such a crucial scene, but from your reaction I'm guessing I made the right choice for how the confrontation played out. Having the usually trigger happy Ratchet play peacekeeper felt like an appropriately ironic twist to end the fight, and perhaps a more realistic response considering he want's neither Ellen or Angela getting injured for entirely differing reasons. Hopefully Ellen can discourage him from going full pyro mode anytime soon, or at least watching where he points the damn thing before he hoses anything down. But since this is Ratchet, I'd recommend investing in flame retardant clothing; y'know, just in case… Glad you like the chapter overall, and thank you; it's good to be back.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Stranded on a desert planet with no obvious way off world and an uncertain path ahead of them, what will our heroes do now? All will be revealed in Chapter 19.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Marooned and Other Problems**

* * *

 **Disused Mining Site, Tabora**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.082 Galactic calendar**

 **11:23am local time**

Desert planets, Ellen had long since decided, were entirely overrated.

Having ridden the small lift up from the mine entrance, the two commandos plus one robot were faced with an endless sea of scorching sand dunes in every direction and no sign of civilisation anywhere. Unsurprisingly, there was no trace of either Cash Harding or the recently revealed Angela Cross either; both likely having already long since left Tabora for elsewhere. Without a ship of their own however, thanks to Fizzwidget, the three companions were pretty much stuck; and to make matters worse, the large quantities of mineral deposits still remaining just below the planet's surface were interfering with their Wrist Coms' communication suites, meaning no rescue either. The only bit of good news was that Clank's sensors had managed to pick out traces of the hydrogen fuel mix that had been leaking from the lombax's crushed Star Explorer, and the trio had set out to salvage what they could from the wreckage before deciding what to do next.

That had been half an hour ago, and with the already blazing hot sun having almost reached its peak, the heat was proving to be unbearable even with the temperature regulating suites in the two commandos' suits working overtime. It didn't help that there wasn't a hint of shade or moisture anywhere; and to make matters worse, once they finally crested over the last ridge between them and their target, there was nought but a large depression in the fuel soaked sand.

"Where the bloody hell's the ship gone?"

Ratchet shook his head at the human's disbelieving exclamation, shielding his eyes with one hand as he meticulously took in the crash site. "I don't know... But whoever, or whatever, did this must have been working fast; there's not a trace of wreckage anywhere and we've only been gone for an hour."

"I believe the remains may have been dragged off, possibly by an indigenous inhabitant," Clank added from over the lombax's shoulder; pointing a metal digit at a faint trail disappearing through a gap in the dunes and away from where the ship should have been. "In addition, I am detecting faint residue consistent with the fuels used by light, interstellar vessels leading in that direction."

"Well they can't have gotten too far, and we still need to get our survival gear from what's left of the ship if we're gonna last the night," the golden-furred commando reasoned; rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension.

"We'd better get moving then," Ellen replied before half sliding down the dune to the crash site; turning back to face her companions once she hit the bottom. "I don't know about you two, but I've got no intention of staying out here once the sun sets."

Ratchet couldn't help but agree as both he and Clank rejoined her before setting off after the trail, especially considering his own experiences back home on Veldin. Fur coating or not, the temperature on such an arid world would plummet rapidly once night fell; the shifting sands leeching away any ambient heat and leaving them all freezing their butts off unless they could find some form of shelter. Hopefully soon than not, seeing as the heat was beginning to make Clank lethargic as well in spite of his internal cooling fans working overtime. As they followed the fairly straight path through an enclosed set of dunes however, the trio began to notice odd formations of translucent, soft lilac-coloured crystals occasionally jutting up out of the sand, along with small swarms of the enlarged desert-dwelling flies orbiting the structures. The closer they got to their destination, the more numerous the crystals became, and Ellen couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Those look like natural formations... But what are they, and why is the wildlife attracted to them?"

"Perhaps those insects are drawing sustenance from the growths, or there may be a concealed hive entrance nearby," Clank suggested; helm tilted and optics narrowed as his integrated sensors scanned the closest formation in more detail. "Interesting... The crystals appear to be a carbon based structure formed from absorbing leftover mineral deposits from just below the surface, using the planet's naturally high ambient temperature as a catalyst to transform into a single mass."

"You mean, like tiberium?" Ellen pondered aloud; waving a hand dismissively at the quizzical looks she was getting. "Never mind, too long to explain. Do you think they might be worth something though?"

"Conceivably," the little robot replied. "However, I am uncertain as to-"

"Good enough for me!"

"Ratchet!"

The reason for Clank's sudden outburst shrugged nonchalantly before dashing forth with his wrench; shards of crystal laying inert in the sand from where he had blown it up with his Bomb Glove while the attendant cluster of angry bugs swarmed forth to meet him. "What? You said it could be worth something, and besides-" The lombax paused long enough to spin on his heel and smash the last fly into the sand. "-we can _never_ have enough bolts."

"That's assuming we can even find anyone willing to buy the things in the first place, fuzz ball," his redheaded partner pointed out; though she too couldn't contain her curiosity at the various bits of sediment trapped within the largest chunk of crystal in Ratchet's gloved hands as he returned to her side, giving it a quartz-like effect. "Actually, I have to admit that does look quite pretty up close. I wonder if Debby would be interested in having a few for her dress designs..."

Suffice to say their continued journey was further interrupted by more such excursions; both human and lombax hoarding as many of the shiny, soft lilac-coloured crystals as they could find without straying to far from their given route, much to Clank's exasperation. A number of dune crawlers had apparently decided to make their home beneath the sands around one such dense cluster of crystalline growths, though no longer being restricted in the use of heavy weapons as the duo were underground soon evened the playing field and resulted in their biggest net gain yet. All told, they had around a dozen or so of the 'desert crystals', as Ellen had dubbed them, after a good forty or so minutes worth of effort when they finally saw it on the horizon as the surrounding dunes began to even out into sand flats.

A small fenced compound comprised of a few squat structures shimmered in the heat haze, growing ever clearer with each step the two commandos took. There were two main buildings, if they could be called that; each little more than a glorified, rounded hut with domed roof. Of more importance however was the rotating assembly of solar panels on the central most structure, resembling the petals of a blooming flower, along with the various antennas protruding from the top of the second that marked it as a communications building of sorts. Hoping to get a signal off world and persuade Slim Cognito to send Ellen's Star Explorer their way, they picked up the pace and entered through an open gate in the perimeter fence only to pause as they located Ratchet's ruined ship at the end of the trail, along with an odd looking solitary figure stood alongside it; apparently meditating with his eyes closed and pointer fingers touching thumbs on his outstretched palms.

"Ohm... Ohm..."

The distinct southern twang of his voice was a surprise but not unfamiliar to Ellen, thanks to numerous movies and imported American series on British TV, although it did seem at odds with the man's physical appearance. He looked like a rilgarian, with the stubby spines running along the top of his vaguely conical head in the same manner as Skid McMarx from seemingly a lifetime ago, but his skin tone was more akin to a novalian with its smooth texture and bluish-green tone. What hair he possessed was stark white and extremely bushy; from the caterpillar eyebrows and handlebar moustache to the thickly carpeted beard. Considering the open-toed sandals, green and yellow trimmed flowing brown robe, crystal pendant around his neck, and the matching bandana with a prominent yellow sun set upon his forehead, the strange man honestly looked like some kind of new age mystic.

"Excuse me, sir?" Clank tried tentatively, only to be ignored as the meditating spiritualist continued his mantra.

"Ohm... Ohm..."

"Hey!" Ratchet cut in. "That's my ship you've got there!"

The old man's chanting trailed off as his eyes lazily opened to reveal two brilliantly gleaming orange orbs, seeming to penetrate whomever their gaze fell upon, while his mouth split into a grin that was missing several front teeth as he gestured wildly. "Possession is an _illusion;_ do not all thangs belong to the cosmos?"

"Ah, no," the lombax replied with his palm held up in a halting motion before placing it on his chest. "That's _definitely_ mine. Well, what's left of it anyway."

Ellen pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Let it go fuzz ball. There's not much worth saving other the survival gear; the rest is just scrap metal."

"Ah yes, this vessel suffers from wounded _chi,_ " the mystic drawled with a slow sweep of his hand towards the pile of mangled ship parts. "Only the power of the crystals can hope to heal it."

"Crystals, sir?" Clank enquired curiously.

" _Crystals!_ " the old man emphasised with both hands gesturing wildly. "Like those found in the desert, _beyond._ " The last word seemed to trail off along with his attention span as he pointed out towards the dune sea surrounding the compound perimeter before resuming chanting. "Ohm... Ohm..."

"You mean like these ones?" Ratchet asked, taking one of the crystalline shards that Clank had pulled from his sub-space storage and holding it aloft.

The lilac-coloured crystal was promptly snatched from his grasp in the blink of an eye, the mystic's gleaming orange eyes drinking in every detail from inches away as he manipulated it between surprisingly dexterous fingers. "Yes, _yes..._ The crystals, they are spayking to may with a _sangle_ voice. But I require more to heal such _grievous_ wounds."

Ellen personally thought the old man was either trying to con them into giving up their hard earned crystals for his own means or simply a few marbles short; but was ultimately overruled as her lombax and robot companions handed over the dozen or so they had already collected. The three looked on with various of degrees of curiosity and bemusement as the new age mystic carefully placed shard around the wrecked ship so that it formed a rough semi-circle before standing before them with his eyes closed and arms stretched out to the heavens with pointer fingers touching thumbs.

"Ohm... _Ohmmm..._ "

Ellen rolled her eyes with a snort. "Seriously? You can't honestly expect us to believe that... bull... shit...?"

Her words trailed off and jaw hung agape with widened eyes as the mangled pieces of Star Explorer gradually began to vibrate and shift before achingly rising off of the sand and into the air, floating a good dozen feet off the ground to orbit around what was left of the main fuselage. The mystic's steady chant began to rise in pitch and duration, the crystals arranged around the spectacle beginning to emit a lavender glow in response as wisps of energy flowed through the air from each shard to form a growing ball that soon enveloped the suspended ship's remains.

Said vessel slowly began to rotate upon its axis as it picked up speed; bent and torn parts seeming to be fixing themselves as they reattached to the hull until the whole mass was briefly obscured by a blinding burst of light. By the time it died down and Ellen could see again, she was just as shocked if not more so as the crystal's bright glow faded away to nothing; the now pristine red-painted Star Explorer gently floating back down to earth and looking like it had just come straight out of the showroom.

"Buh... wuh... _how...?_ "

Ratchet reached across to the stuttering redhead beside him and gently closed her gaping jaw, giving an appreciative whistle as his eyes drank in the completely refurbished ship. "I gotta admit, _that_ was pretty impressive."

" _Impressive?!_ " Ellen snapped her head towards the lombax incredulously. "Did you _see_ that space magic shit?! He just turned a pile of scrap metal back into a state of the art, multimillion bolt starfighter; with his _mind!_ 'Impressive' _doesn't_ quite cover it, fuzz ball." A sudden thought had her eyes widening further still if it were possible at where she had seen such similar abilities before; in a series of movies set a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... "Holy shit... he's a frigging _Jedi!_ "

"Say what now?"

The human wasn't exactly in the right frame of mood to adequately explain to the perplexed lombax and equally curious robot, the three further distracted as the possible hippy-come-Jedi audibly released a cleansing breath and lazily opened his eyes once more. "This vessel's chi has been restored."

Clank nodded his head in gratitude. "Thank you sir, we greatly appreciate your assistance."

"Bring me more crystals and I'll pay you cold hard bolts."

Ratchet blinked in surprise at the sudden non sequitur. "Huh? What did you-"

"Ohm..."

"I... don't think we're going to get anything else out of him for now," Ellen managed haltingly; having recovered sufficiently enough from her little freak out and deciding to take things in stride. After all, she had already had her fair share of weirdness from both their previous adventure and the past few days. "Besides which, now we've got your ship back, we should _really_ get going and check out that testing facility."

"I concur," Clank added. "There is nothing more to be gained from remaining here."

Ratchet couldn't help but agree, the scorching hot conditions not doing his fur-clad form any favours in spite of living on Veldin for years with its similarly arid climate. Leading them over to the newly repaired Star Explorer, the lombax was the first into the cockpit with his companions following close behind and settling into their regular seating positions; running through the standard pre-flight checks and starting the engines. Or at least trying to, since the turbines did little more than give a dry cough of sediment out of the rear facing nacelles and otherwise refused to turn over in spite of Ratchet's best efforts.

"Come on, come on... Stupid thing, why won't you start?"

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked with surprise colouring her voice, getting an irritated growl in response.

"I don't know! Something's stopping the engines from firing up; maybe some debris, or-"

From his position seated on the human's lap, Clank audibly cleared his vocaliser in order to get the increasingly frustrated lombax's attention. "I believe I see the problem."

Both organics turned their attention towards where the little silver robot was pointing; the sight of the blinking, empty digital gauge on the Star Explorer's central console giving them a sinking feeling as realisation dawned.

"Out of gas?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "But the tanks were nearly full!"

"Not anymore fuzz ball" Ellen replied with a sigh, taking off her helmet and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Right now the contents are all over the damn desert thanks to Mr Fizzwidget's crappy landing, and all we've got are dregs."

"I am afraid there may not be another refuelling facility left on the planet that still functions," Clank chimed in, "and with the remaining mineral deposits interfering with long range communications, we are unlikely to be able to call for assistance."

The lombax's helmet clad head thumped against the control panel with a groan. "That's just great; _now_ what are we supposed to do?"

There was a gloomy silence inside the cockpit punctuated only by the sounds of soft breathing, each of the three mired in their own thoughts until inspiration struck their smallest member. "There is a building in this compound with a parabolic antennae array."

"What about it?" Ratchet mumbled from where he was still slumped over the ship's controls.

"If connected to a sufficient interplanetary communications transmitter, we may be able to send a signal off world."

"Hey, _yeah..._ " the lombax trailed off while brightening up considerably; sitting back up in his seat and grinning at his little metal friend. "Then we could call Slim and get him to bring Ellen's ship here, _and_ enough fuel to get this baby off the ground!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ellen cut in. "I thought the mineral deposits blocked all transmissions on and off this rock?"

Clank nodded. "For short ranges devices perhaps. However, since this compound was likely originally used by Megacorp for their mining operation here on Tabora, I suspect whatever infrastructure is in place to be efficient and hardwearing; including any communications systems that are present."

"Well it sure beats hanging around here doing nothing," Ratchet responded; back arched in a very feline fashion and limbs stretching with a grunting sigh in the relatively cramped cockpit's confines. "C'mon, lets go check the place out."

Unsealing the canopy, he hopping over the side and landed in a crouch on the compacted sand; Ellen following suit on her side while Clank used his Heli-Pack function to slow his descent. Together they headed towards the largest structure in the compound with the blooming solar panels on top, the well weathered door emblazoned with a faded Megacorp logo grinding open at their approach and revealing the much cooler confines within. There wasn't much to look at really, the interior mostly spartan other than the wide-based, column-like generator taking up most of the centre, and someone's long forgotten coffee mug among a mess of long outdated reports on power fluctuations piled on a nearby desk. On the plus side, everything seemed to be working surprisingly well for having been long abandoned, so hopefully the rest of the compound would prove to be the same.

Next stop was the other building the three had noted earlier with the multiple antennas mounted on top; their previous suspicions confirmed upon finding an entire wall dedicated to several monitors that were linked up to a powerful communications suite. Brushing layers of dust off the swivel chair in front of the console, Clank boosted the seat up in order to reach the holographic interface and set to work, while his companions took it upon themselves to further investigate the interior. A nearby weapon locker proved to be disappointingly empty, although Ratchet did manage to find some emergency flares and a few other items of interest in an old and time worn metal crate. Ellen on the other hand was more interested in the digital filing cabinet set next to what would have been the duty officer's desk and what files she could pull; comparing them to a printed survey map of the surrounding area that was tacked on to the wall.

"I have gained full access to the communications network," Clank informed his organic companions; gaining their attention and interest as they returned to his side. "However, I am currently unable to send out a distress signal in the system's current state due to background interference from the surrounding mineral deposits."

Ratchet quirked a brow. "Whadya mean? I thought you said this thing would work?"

The little robot frowned as he continued to rapidly type. "Under normal circumstances that would be correct, but the jamming effect is to great for this station to operate effectively. According to this, Megacorp established a series of relay towers at set intervals around the planet's surface to sufficiently boost the signal strength; although many are currently offline due to lack of maintenance over the intervening years."

"Relay towers..." Ellen murmured while turning on her heel towards the paper map on the wall behind them; scanning it with her Wrist Com and bringing up the resulting image on her Auto-Mapper application. "How far out are we talking about?"

"The closest is approximately 12.3 miles north by north-west from our current location," Clank replied; bringing up a list on screen. "Reactivating it should provide adequate enough coverage in order to establish an uplink."

Ratchet nodded. "Then I guess that's where we're heading next. You got the coordinates?"

His question was answered a few seconds later as the two commando's Wrist Coms chimed with the relevant data package, their mutual friend briefly pausing in his work to gaze back at the pair. "Already done. However, I will need to remain behind in order to monitor the connection."

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Ellen questioned worriedly; memories of Clank's prior kidnapping and subsequent isolation giving her cause for concern.

The sentient machine merely offered a gentle smile in return. "Thank you for your concern Ellen, but it is entirely unnecessary. Aside from the man outside, I doubt there is any more intelligent life for several square miles and I will keep the doors secured against any of the indigenous wildlife." Turning back to the console, he resumed typing as his companions filed out. "I would advise that you move out swiftly. According to what sensors remain, a sandstorm has been predicted to strike within the next three hours."

"I hear you, pal," Ratchet threw over his shoulder as he paused inside the doorframe leading back outside. "We'll be back before you know it."

The door sealed shut with a hiss of pressure as soon as the lombax had exited the building, leaving him and his human partner alone beneath the harsh sun once again. With a fair distance to cover and time at a premium, the pair immediately backtracked towards Ratchet's still parked Star Explorer and salvaged what they could of the survival gear stowed behind the pilot's seat. Though some of the more fragile components were damaged from the ship being crushed, most of the kit was thankfully still intact and ready for use. Emergency blankets, flares, a portable water purifier and many more essentials were contained within a relatively compact case which Ratchet promptly hefted onto his back with the attached shoulder strap before locking down the red-painted vessel once more. Chances are they would need some of it sooner than not, especially with the conditions set to quickly deteriorate in the hours to come.

Ellen took a refreshing swig of water from one of the bottles Ratchet had retrieved from the kit while he drained another to rehydrate, leaving the spares in the cooled confines of his temporary backpack as they set out to cross the desert once more. Before that however, the lombax insisted on checking the only other structure they hadn't investigated in the compound for any additional supplies; a smaller storage shed nestled behind an overhanging outcrop of rock that had previously hidden it from view on their initial approach.

The door wasn't locked and the interior had been gutted of anything not nailed down a long time ago judging by the build up of sand along the walls, but then again that might be due to the fact that there was a gaping hole in the back wall big enough to drive a car through with room to spare. Beyond that was a well worn path in an enclosed gully with a dead drop on one side that sloped down towards what looked like another old mine entrance; numerous dune crawlers wandering around aimlessly out front while the occasional sand fly darted to and fro.

"And I suppose you'll want to go down there," Ellen stated bluntly; not surprised in the least at the lombax's answering smirk as he hefted his Lava Gun. "We don't have time for this; that sandstorm is due to hit a few hours and we need to be at that relay tower before then."

Ratchet waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about it, we've got plenty of time! Besides, don't you wanna know what's down there?"

The redhead sighed. "Not particularly, no. But you're going in anyway, aren't you?"

"You know me too well."

Ellen groaned in annoyance. "Alright, fine; but ten minutes is all we can spare. After that we _really_ need to get going."

With the pyromaniacal lombax quite literally blazing a trail ahead of them, the two commandos quickly blew through the native species barring their way and were soon at the presumed mine entrance; the surprisingly still functioning overhead lighting casting a dull glow over the interior as they pushed deeper into the carved tunnel beyond. Explosives were unsurprisingly off the menu once more due to the risk of a cave in, even with the extensive, arch-like metal support struts every dozen or so yards. Thankfully the much cooler conditions allowed Ellen to put her temperature sensitive carbine to good use, incendiary rounds searing through a dune crawler's exposed tissue as they rounded a corner while her partner continued to scorch its friends.

A few twists and turns later found the two commandos pausing as the carved rock tunnel abruptly ended at a thickly braced portal way, giving way to a clearly artificial, circular room beyond. A massive industrial fan set into the sheeted metal wall just in front of the pair continued to cycle air at a steady rate; heavy metal girders showing some signs of rust but otherwise still supporting the ceiling as they extended into a deep water basin that flooded the entire floor. A glimpse around the entrance portal revealed an extensive passageway stretching out of sight to their right and presumably deeper into this cave network, although whatever means there had been to reach it had long since disappeared and it was doubtful they could just jump across considering the raised sluice gate keeping the water in check.

"You know, we might be on to something here," Ellen mused aloud. "I'm guessing this might have been where they processed water for the miners when this place was still running. There's probably a well beneath us feeding the basin, don't know how fresh it would be though..."

"You're thinking there might be some salvageable tech left lying around?" Ratchet mused while rubbing his chin.

His partner shrugged. "Maybe. But a good supply of water would be good too once it's filtered."

Upon running a sample through the water purifier in Ratchet's survival kit and finding it to safe to drink, the pair quickly refilled their empty bottles before Ellen froze the reservoir over with her Thermenator; allowing them to skate across and haul themselves up on top of the sluice gate before continuing on. A half dozen sand flies buzzing around the brief but surprisingly tall passageway ahead swooped down to attack, but were swiftly swept from the air by the lombax's liquid fire hose; the two commandos soon coming across a second reservoir basin with some kind of segmented platforms floating in a row between them and a much higher sluice gate ahead.

The entire corridor looked like it was intended to be filled and drained at will; meaning it was likely designed to act as a multi-layered dam of sorts for the underground water supply. If so, then the floating 'platforms' ahead were probably counterweighted to move with the flow and gauge the reservoir's depth as part of an anti-flooding measure; a theory seemingly proven correct as Ratchet nimbly leapt on to the closest one only for the far platform to raise out of the water to form an impromptu set of stairs. Ellen froze the basin once again and the pair soon ascended to the top of the sluice gate, her partner jumping vertically with typically feline grace to catch the ledge and haul himself up before she used her Jump Pack to follow suit.

Carved rock walls seemed to dominate once again in this upper level of the tunnel network; a quartet of heavy duty, industrial grade pneumatic columns keeping the ceiling from collapsing on to a smoothed floor that was occupied by a small mixed contingent of crawlers and flies. More importantly however was the countless gallons of water flowing from twin large scale faucets into a half-moon shaped basin on the far side; in all likelihood the source of the reservoirs back down below, and possibly a way forward they had dealt with the local residents who were rapidly closing in.

Ellen drew her Blitz Gun in one smooth, practised motion; hitting one of the pincer-legged beasts dead centre as it leapt towards her with a shrill screech and blowing it away before ducking under a sand fly that barely skimmed past her helmet. Ratchet meanwhile had decided to take advantage of the enclosed environment and switched to his Multi-Star, somersaulting over an exhaled toxic cloud and unleashing a trio of laser sharp projectiles while inverted that split apart and ricocheted off the walls. The whirlwind of bladed death was gratuitous overkill for the enlarged insects buzzing the pair and heavily damaged the carapace of the two remaining dune crawlers, allowing Ellen to shatter one's shell with a shotgun blast and her lombax partner to finish the other off with his wrench.

Once the dust had settled, Ellen again used her Thermenator to freeze the water supply in place; turning the twin cascading water flows into pillars of ice that Ratchet used as a springboard to bounce his way to the top while she made use of her Grapple Gun to follow shortly thereafter. A side passage led to an unfinished tunnel that crumbled away into a deep chasm below; the other half laying some twenty feet across and a dozen or so down on the far side. Unsurprisingly, Ellen wasn't too keen on crossing over due to her still prevalent fear of heights, but did so anyway with her Jump Pack slowing her descent; Ratchet having temporarily borrowed the redhead's Grapple Gun and using it to follow shortly thereafter.

The partially caved in passageway looked like it had been abandoned for a very long time, support beams tarnished and sagging with age while the overhead lighting failed to work at all; not that the tunnel was actually all that dark. In fact, as the pair followed the twisting and turning tunnel deeper beneath the surface, things actually seemed to be getting brighter and hotter; though it wasn't until the way ahead cut off abruptly that the two commandos discovered why.

Both human and lombax had to shield their eyes against the sudden stabbing light until their helmet's visors could polarise after being stuck underground for so long; the cause of which being the midday sun beating down from above into a deep, craggy canyon with lava flowing like a river far below. There was evidence of mangled support beams, old mining equipment, and a jumbled slope of fragmented rock leading down; painting a fairly decent picture of what must have happened here. Whether through accident or design, the mine shaft had apparently been flawed enough to destabilise and collapse the surface; creating one almighty sinkhole that stretched on around a bend in the canyon and out of sight. Suffice to say they wouldn't be walking any further; but as Ellen turned to suggest they head back, she found Ratchet's attention fully fixed upon an odd board-like device with a pair of protruding stubby pylons that was propped up against the wall.

"What's that?"

The lombax crouched down and brushed collected layers of sediment and dust off of the item in question, turning it over curiously as he replied. "I'm not sure, but I think... Aha!"

Whatever button he might have pressed caused the pylons to extend almost instantaneously; revealing a pair of wings made from some transparent but sturdy red-painted material that was in turn supported by a flexible, avian-like metal skeletal structure. The teardrop-shaped central board, Ellen could now clearly see, was padded on top in a way that suggested it was to be lain upon; a theory backed up by the pair of control sticks snapping into place alongside where the potential pilot's head would be. It was obviously a glider of some sort, and a beautifully engineered one too if it could be readied and compacted so easily. But as to why it was down a mine shaft of all places Ellen couldn't say, nor did she suspect her lombax partner cared as his face lit up like Christmas had come early.

"Sweet! We have _got_ to try this thing out! C'mon babe, hop on!"

The redheaded human blanched at the suggestion, especially since Ratchet's gaze lingered out towards the lava filled canyon. "No bloody way. Jumping off buildings with a jet pack is one thing, but an unpowered glider above a lava lake, with nothing but a thermal updraft keeping us airborne? Nope, not happening."

If the golden-furred feline was disappointed with her answer then he certainly didn't show it, instead compressing the glider back into its original state and taking a good look out across the gully with a shrug. "Suit yourself, but you're gonna miss out on one awesome ride." Ratchet's excited mood dampened a little upon seeing the worried expression on Ellen's face, his eyes softening as he placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Sorry, babe. I know heights really aren't your thing, but I figured it'd be a great way to get over your fear together."

The redhead sighed before offering him a reassuring smile in return. "I thought as much, and maybe we can some time when this is over. But... not right now. If you _really_ want to try it out yourself then I won't stop you. Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

"you're the best, babe." The lombax warmly embraced her for a moment before stepping back, ears perked with curiosity as he gave the human a quizzical look. "But what about you?"

Ellen couldn't help but grin as she retrieved her Grapple Gun and used it to gesture towards the craggy rock face making up the right most canyon wall. "I'll take the express route up top and meet you on the far side. Race you there?"

"You're on," Ratchet shot back in return; never able to resist a chance to prove his competitive edge. "On three... two... one..."

The lombax dove off of the ledge with the compacted glider held closely to his chest, waiting a heartbeat before toggling the wings open and riding the thermal updrafts down the gully at a fast clip. A brief glimpse over his shoulder revealed that Ellen had already rapidly ascended the rock face via high-tensile cable and was close to cresting the ridge before he was forced to focus on the task at hand. Up ahead was a still intact archway surrounded by rock where the original mine shaft would have been, Ratchet having to pitch down and fly through the heat-warped structure with scant inches to spare. Rounding a gentle right hand curve, the lombax picked up speed as the warm undercurrents propelled him down the next stretch of canyon; revelling in the sheer sense of exhilaration that came with unpowered flight as he lazily weaved between pillars of rock and leftover support beams from the collapsed tunnel.

Things continued as such for the next few minutes, the furry commando dodging debris and barely scraping through chokepoints as he followed the fairly circuitous route around in a rough loop. while whooping with joy. Seriously, how could Ellen _not_ want to experience this sense of freedom and joy? Of course all good things eventually have to come to an end, and the canyon ahead was beginning to narrow rapidly as it dissolved into what would have been the end of the original mine shaft. Ratchet had to dive abruptly in order to avoid running head first into a solid rock wall, wingtips barely inches away from scraping the sides as he carefully steered the glider down a brief but tight tunnel that suddenly terminated at a dead end. The lombax grimaced as he pitched his ride up at an angle in order to bleed off speed; certain of one thing above all else, regardless of how this situation turned out.

"This is gonna suck..."

{()}

Absentmindedly tapping her leg against the rock she was perched upon while playing with her Wrist Com, Ellen perked up as a dust covered but otherwise still functional teleporter pad nearby flared into life; closing down the current application and making her way over to where a dishevelled looking lombax was currently brushing himself off. "Hey fuzz ball, what kept you?"

Startled, Ratchet's eyes widened upon seeing her nonchalantly striding towards him with one hand raised in greeting. "Ellen? How'd you get here so fast? Hell, how did you know where to go in the first place?"

The human chuckled at his comical expression that equal parts confusion and annoyance for having lost their little race, her eyes full of mirth as she absently tapped her Wrist Com. "In reverse order: Auto-Mapper, and because you flew around in a quarter mile circuit. Those mine tunnels almost doubled back on themselves anyway, so all I had to do was walk fifty feet back to the compound and wait." She couldn't help but laugh at his answering facepalm, but reined it in enough to pat the lombax on the shoulder. "There, there fuzz ball. Maybe next time you'll think before you leap."

"Or maybe you'd like to come along for the ride," he countered with a growing smirk that promised more than one meaning; the twinkle in his brilliant emerald eyes brief but enough to tinge Ellen's cheeks as he suddenly changed subjects. "Oh! Almost forgot, I found these at the end of the canyon. Figured they'd come in handy."

Shrugging the survival pack off of one shoulder, a quick rummage through the contents on Ratchet's part came up with a tarnished platinum bolt and a pair of Nanotech booster packs much like those they had bought in Megapolis, only much older judging by the faded packaging. It was a welcome sight considering that things were likely to get even tougher from here on out, and Ellen was willing to take any edge they could get to increase their chances of survival. That said, she did have more than a few concerns about ingesting a medical supplement that had been abandoned and exposed to the elements for who knows how long, and said as such. "Nice, but... are you _sure_ these are safe to use? I mean, what if they've gone off?"

Ratchet, as he often did when questioned about something the redhead considered to be a bad idea, merely shrugged; cracking open his pack and holding up the pristine tablet for her to see before downing it. "Only one way to find out."

When the impulsive lombax didn't show signs of keeling over a few minutes later in spite of her inventive cursing, Ellen grudgingly followed suit and shuddered at the now familiar sensation of tingling skin and ice running through her veins as the infusion of nanites did their thing. As was previously the case, the redhead physically felt that bit stronger than she had mere moments before, but also revitalised as well; almost like a full night's sleep combined with an adrenaline shot that left her bursting with energy. Judging by the way he had perked up and was almost bouncing on his toes, Ratchet felt the same way too; and considering they now had even less time to reach the distant relay station before the sandstorm was due to hit, the pair were likely going to need the extra boost.

An old Megacorp vendor half buried in sand off to one side in the fenced compound had long been emptied of any useful weapons, but thankfully had enough ammo spare for the two commandos to at least partially top up their reserves before heading out across a sturdy metal bridge spanning the same canyon Ratchet had previously been flying through and into the desert beyond. With the sun having reached its peak and the temperature becoming more unbearable by the minute, it was perhaps the worst possible time to journey anywhere on such an arid planet but unfortunately necessary. A last minute update with Clank via short wave radio before being cut off by background interference had revealed that the predicted sandstorm was in fact due within the next hour, meaning they had no choice but to go now or wait for who knows how long for it to pass.

The sea of dunes were as unrelenting as both the scorching conditions and temperamental wildlife that dwelled out here, seeming to go on forever while the distinct lack of landmarks made it nigh impossible to navigate without the aid of an Auto-Mapper to ensure they were going in the right direction at all. The temperature regulating suites integrated into both commando's armoured suits had already been forced to shut down and operate at a reduced capacity in order to avoid burning out altogether, stripping away what little protection the pair had from the extreme heat and further sapping their strength. Even Ratchet, long used to Veldin's hundred degrees Fahrenheit plus summers, was starting to lag; fur clumping together with sweat as he took a swig of water to keep himself hydrated before pushing on with his Heavy Lancer cradled in one arm.

But at least he was doing better than Ellen; the redhead used to the much milder, often times miserable Scottish weather and suffering as a result. Every step seemed to sap more and more energy, leaving her feeling increasingly drained and dehydrated as time and distance seemed to blur into one incomprehensible mess. It was all she could do to not just keel over and close her eyes as Ratchet called a halt half an hour later; the pair sheltering beneath a jutting rock shelf in the middle of the desert from which several patches of crystals grew while greedily draining their water reserves to replenish lost fluids. How had Simon ever coped with this when he was serving in Afghanistan? Ellen hadn't even been on Tabora for more than a handful of hours and the heat was already dragging her down. God only knows what she would do if they were stuck here for an indefinite period.

Of course, having been focused upon simply getting out of the sun for a little while, the two commandos could perhaps be forgiven for forgetting one very important detail with regards to the spouting desert crystals surrounding the temporary camp and their relationship to the native creatures that called these sands home. Leaning his head back against the cool rock behind him, Ratchet's ears pricked up at the sound of shifting sand in the otherwise windless environment from somewhere close by; one hand snaking down to his Quick Select while the other reached across to rouse his lethargic partner.

"Babe, we've got company."

Shaking off her fatigue, Ellen pushed herself up from her slouched position just as the sand in front of her exploded outwards and a screeching dune crawler launched itself at her face. Ratchet's reactionary burst of fire clipped the creature but only managed to slightly divert its course; landing on top of the redhead instead and pinning her back against the rock face as she struggled to keep it at bay with her bare hands. More of the bug-like creatures closing in prevented the lombax from getting close enough to assist without potentially hitting his partner in the process, but thankfully she seemed to have the situation in hand.

Taking advantage of the single-eyed beast's maw drawing back to breathe a toxic cloud, Ellen ran the heated edge of her Versa Blade across its exposed neck; leaving the soon to be corpse gurgling wetly as she shoved it off her and joined the growing fray. Not having to worry about limiting the use of explosive ordinance meant Ratchet was more than capable of holding his own; Mini Nukes wiping out entire clusters of crawlers wholesale while a trail of liquid fire via Lava Gun dealt with any stragglers. The human dropped a few Miniturrets to cover their advance as the pair moved out into the open; Blitz Gun blowing away any of the bug-like creatures that got too close while her partner chained artificial lightning between them with his rapidly depleting Tesla Claw.

Busy as they were keeping their own hides intact, the two commandos failed to notice when one of the dune crawlers suddenly paused in its relentless assault; sniffing at the dry air for a moment before chittering at its fellows and turning tail. Those that were still capable of doing so followed suit; heralding a full retreat that saw the horde scurrying off and burrowing back into the sand at the unseen signal while leaving the lombax and human more than a little confused.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are they running now after all that?" Ratchet wondered aloud as he suspiciously watched the last few disappear from view; shaking his head with a puzzled frown. "Doesn't make any sense..."

Ellen took the opportunity to reload during the lull; lips suddenly dry and a gut feeling born from prior experience telling her that that something bad was about to happen very soon. "I don't know fuzz ball, but I think we should be getting out of here _right now._ "

As if to spite her words, a pile of long dead tree husks, stones, and various debris nearby simply exploded into the air as something truly massive launched itself skywards; the resulting fountain of sand temporarily obscuring the two commando's vision as they instinctively recoiled. A single, football-sized purple eye with a slitted cat-like pupil glowered at them through the descending dust cloud as it dissipated; revealing it to be set in the brow of a large, spherical creature floating several feet off the ground through unknown means. Its bloated, carapace covered body could easily encompass two decent-sized SUVs in both weight and volume; the thick chitinous plating a mottled grey colour with fiery orange patterns swirling across its length that contrasted with the scaly tan flesh beneath.

A crest made from grooved, bony spikes jutted backwards from the raised ridge that acted as the immense creature's 'skull', while a sextet of segmented pincer-like limbs trailed behind its main bulk. But it was the gaping, unhinged jaw with sword-like teeth in the bottom row and cavernous mouth that got the lombax and human's attention; especially considering the fact it took up roughly half the monstrous beast's face and the stench of rotten meat issuing forth with its screeching cry. Considering its sheer bulk and lack of any obvious long range abilities, the two commandos didn't consider the big floating ball of ugly anything more than a giant target considering how much explosive firepower they were packing; an assumption that would turn out to be a grave mistake.

First of all, the massive creature's scaly hide and heavy carapace proved to be more than capable of soaking up Ratchet's Seeker Gun missiles; Ellen not having any better luck with her carbine's underslung launcher in spite of the excessive heat build up generating a steady supply of plasma grenades. In fact, all they seemed to be achieving was superficial damage at best and enraging the floating beast further still; its singular eye briefly glowing an intense purple before unleashing a crackling stream of energy that swept across the sand like an electrified carpet. The two commandos quickly scattered apart in opposite directions as the tendrils of purple lightning were swept after them; the human spamming Miniturrets to buy them more time while her partner swapped out to his grenade launcher.

The miniature nuclear bomb arced gracefully through the air, impacting not on the bobbing mass of armoured flesh but rather the dune beneath it; searing the beast's underbelly with superheated particles of sand and sending it tumbling off course with a pained screech. Of course Murphy had to raise the bar just when things were starting to look up, and it honestly shouldn't have been that surprising when the resulting explosion caused another debris-topped dune nearby to mushroom up a heartbeat later; revealing another of the monstrous creatures glaring vengefully down at the heavily armed duo before bobbing forth with its eye already charging up.

What had been a fairly straight forward fight quickly escalated into a running battle as the two commandos tried to keep one step ahead of the floating bullet sponges; Ellen's Miniturrets proving about as effective as a BB gun against the sheer bulk of natural armour and quickly running dry. That said, they proved to be enough of a distraction to warrant being swept with crackling purple energy and gave the redhead enough time to gain some distance; bringing her Pulse Rifle to bear and centring the scope on the offending dune monster's still glowing eye. A brief luminous green vapour trail flashed across the desert, ending just off to one side of the intended target and causing the beast to recoil in agony.

Ellen's inkling of a possible soft spot had apparently been proven true considering the fist-sized gouge of nigh cauterised flesh and oozing ichor she had caused. Thus encouraged, she quickly compensated for the bulbous creature's sudden movement and lined up a second shot; punching directly through the eye socket and into its skull with a sickening squelch that left the human feeling a little queasy. That however was nothing compared to the sheer amount of damage that must have been caused to the now thrashing dune monster's brain; limbs flailing wildly and maw wide with an incoherent soul-rending screech that burbled away as the gigantic beast dropped out of the air with one last death rattle before heavily impacting the sand below.

Ratchet meanwhile had been busy with his own opponent and keeping the two bulky creatures from being able to team up against them. To that end, he peppered the original with extended bursts from his Heavy Lancer to both gain attention and lead it away; using the surrounding dunes as vantage points as a steady stream of crackling electricity pursued him across the sands. Another Mini Nuke staggered the beast and tore away part of its already cracked carapace, signalling the start of a new explosive barrage that deluged it with practically everything the lombax had left. It was a tactic that seemed to be working in spite of the sheer amount of ammo he was consuming in the process; stripping away layers of natural armour and hitting the more vulnerable flesh beneath hard enough to leave the dune monster bleeding profusely.

It also enraged the creature and made it more reckless however, a screeching cry issuing forth from an impossibly wide maw as it attempted to charge the furry commando and devour him whole. Ratchet's response was to merely wait for the looming creature to get closer in spite of his partner's shouted warnings, keeping his weapon trained up until the last possible moment before simultaneously pulling the trigger and diving backwards over the sand dune he was perched on in order to escape the coming blast. With such a cavernous mouth, it was honestly hard for the miniaturised nuclear device not to hit its mark; the dune monster's jaw instinctively snapping shut as the innocuous-looking sphere hit the back of its throat a split second before detonating spectacularly.

Bits of overcooked flesh and carapace rained down on the surrounding dunes, some of which fell close to where Ellen had ducked behind the other intact corpse much to her displeasure; a fact she hammered home to the smug looking lombax now staggering back over the dune he had disappeared behind with his grenade launcher resting across one shoulder. "Thanks a bunch, fuzz ball. You mind giving me a little warning next time you pull something stupid like that? Ugh, it's going to take _forever_ to get the smell out..."

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to get any on you. But you gotta admit that was one heck of a boom!" Ratchet chuckled as he finally reached where his partner was grimly picking at the bits of ichor splattering her commando suit; though his sensitive nose soon wrinkled in disgust as the combined stench of rotting flesh and burnt meat reached his sinuses. "Ew, gross! And I thought they smelt bad on the _outside..._ "

"No thanks to you," the redhead deadpanned; a flicker of amusement in her eyes as the golden-furred feline promptly deployed his helmet's rebreather to filter out the overpowering smell. "Now, can we get going before anything else decides to have a go at us? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be stuck out here when that sandstorm hits."

The wind was noticeably starting to pick up and thin layers of sand were already beginning to shift along the surface, what time the two commandos had remaining rapidly running out if they were going to reach their destination before the full force of the sandstorm hit. The pair quickly gathered up what supplies they had dropped prior to the ambush and prepared to head out once more; though not before Ratchet insisted on gathering as many of the surrounding desert crystals as he could much to Ellen's exasperation, including a pair of particularly large specimens apparently dropped from the two dune monsters they had taken down. It begged the question really as to whether the crystals were a source of food for the bulbous creatures or their... _waste products,_ but that was something for another time, preferably when the pair were not in immediate danger of being buried in miles high waves of sand.

Thankfully the sun had already peaked and was in the earliest stages of its descent as morning turned to noon, not that the temperature was likely to drop anytime soon. It did give some small form of solace however to the lombax and human trailing over yet another dune as they pushed themselves to cover the remaining distance towards their objective; especially when the Auto-Mapper on Ellen's Wrist Com indicated that they were less than a mile away. Draining the last of a water bottle, Ratchet's eyes squinted at a shimmering shape on the horizon just as they cleared the rolling dune sea and arrived on a surprisingly flat section of desert; making out what looked like a tall, artificial structure next to a much shorter squat building that gained in size with every step they took.

"Ellen, look! We made it!"

The human sighed in relief as they took off in a fast jog across what turned out to be a salt flat, ignoring the increased wind pressure behind them as clouds of sand began to increasingly whip up on all sides. "Thank God for that. Just in time, too."

Exhausted from their slog across the blazing desert, the two commandos made it to the relay station just as the sandstorm was about to hit full force; helmets sealed against the smothering, nigh impermeable wall of fine grains and barely able to see more than a few feet in any direction as they located what turned out to be a heavily sealed bunker door. Together they managed to force the long disused lock to grind open and squeezed through the resulting gap; slamming the door shut once they were inside and plunging the interior into darkness once more. A brief fumble around revealed a light switch that didn't work, though thankfully Ratchet had a flashlight of sorts in the survival kit on his back that soon negated that particular problem.

Discarding several items, the lombax soon produced a small baseball-sized drone that hovered above their heads when activated and illuminated the immediate area with a soft blue glow; diligently following his movements as he resealed the pack and shouldered it once more. "Guess the power's out. C'mon, let's see if we can find the generator for this place."

The relay station, as it turned out, was actually a lot bigger than either had originally anticipated; covering a grand total of three twenty foot square floors beneath the surface in addition to the ground floor. After negotiating several short flights of stairs into the bunker's bowels, the duo soon located the back up generator in the corner of what passed for the basement along with empty fuel storage racks of some kind; Ratchet immediately setting to work with his Electrolyzer to see what the problem was while Ellen checked around for any tools they could use. It didn't take more than a cursory check to realise that the problem was simply down to a lack of fuel to power the generator rather than mechanical in nature, hence the empty racking nearby, and so the two commandos retraced their steps to see if the rest of the bunker would yield anything useful.

Moving up a floor, Ellen borrowed an emergency flare from Ratchet's survival kit to light the way as he split off to scout the next floor above; the human searching what appeared to be personal quarters judging by the single bunks and minimalist cabinets in the partitioned room. Other than a few discarded personal effects and a faded poster on one wall, there wasn't really much to see in all honesty; the only bit of good news being that there were slightly musty, but otherwise useable blankets present that would prove useful if they were forced to spend the night. Just as the redhead was about to give up and rejoin her partner on the floor above however, the stabbing beam of his flashlight drone proceeded the grinning lombax descending the stairs to greet her; eyes lit up with barely contained excitement as he pulled her along after him.

"Come on babe, you'll never guess what I found!"

They passed through the communications room above and back up to the ground floor where the pair had originally entered, Ratchet setting a fast pace as he led them towards a slightly ajar hatch that had previously been obscured behind a tarpaulin covered stack of crates. The door grated slightly as he forced it further open, allowing Ellen to step through behind him into what appeared to be an attached garage for what looked like a chunky yet compacted hovercraft of sorts sporting a metallic green finish. A pair of outboard vectoring turbines were mounted towards the rear, sitting on either side of a powerful-looking drill system that took up much of the vehicle's length, while a small, circular dish was fitted to the top of the prominent forward cockpit; the wide, no doubt reinforced glass canopy tinted against Tabora's harsh sun and obscuring any view of what may lay inside.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Ratchet opinioned while leaning nonchalantly against the dust smeared hovercraft's exterior. "Now we don't have to worry about walking all the way back to Clank once we're done here."

"That's assuming it even works, and has any fuel left," Ellen pointed out; not wanting to get any hopes up prematurely. "Besides which, we still need to find a way to get this relay station back up and running before we even consider that."

"Already way ahead of ya," the lombax replied with an amused smirk at her constant worrying. "There's enough hydrogen fuel cells here to power it and the generator for weeks. You wanna give me a hand?"

Sure enough, there was similar rack to the one in the basement pushed into the far corner from where they stood, only this one contained a number of hexagonal containers with a transparent core that occasionally strobed with power. They were pretty heavy too as it turned out; the human and lombax each grasping hold of the carry handle and helping to lump the canister down to the basement, where it was soon slotted into place and Ratchet set to work with his Electrolyzer once more. A few repaired lines and a system reboot later saw the generator rumbling into life along with the overhead lighting; allowing the pair to kill their shared flashlight drone and head back up to the communications room in hope of getting a signal out.

Opting to stand in lieu of the broken chair at the main terminal, Ellen wiped several years worth of dust off of the screen and used her admittedly limited knowledge of this galaxy's computers to find where the relay mast's control systems were while Ratchet flipped through a nearby ledger for any access codes that were needed. It took some trial and error, but the human soon found the correct file and set about realigning the external mast for optimal broadcasting; her partner relaying the preset sequences written down by the original operators and making the whole process a whole lot quicker than it might.

Once everything was set up to the best of her ability, Ellen used the holographic interface to find the only other structure with an active communications suite within fifty miles and established a connection; the lombax beside her drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk top as the static filled screen slowly resolved into Clank's choppy but recognisable image. "Ratchet, Ellen, thank _goodness_ you are safe! I had begun to fear you were lost within the sandstorm."

Ratchet shook his head. "Nah, we made it here just in time. Probably gonna be stuck here until the storm's passed over though."

"It's good to hear from you too," Ellen shot back with a warm smile. "How are things on your end? Think you can get a signal off world now?"

"With the additional power from the relay station, I believe so. However, with the sandstorm increasing in strength, our window of opportunity is rapidly diminishing as we speak."

"Do what you can, pal," Ratchet replied from over the human's shoulder. "We'll hunker down here for now until the storm passes by."

"Un-erstoo- -ill s-"

Clank's already wavering image faded to black along with the deteriorating audio feed, leaving the human and lombax alone once again with only the increasingly violent winds battering the bunker exterior above for company. Stepping away from the powered down console, Ellen removed her helmet and rubbed suddenly tired eyes as she turned to regard her partner. "Well, looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"Sure does," the lombax replied with a sly smirk; gloved hands snaking around the redhead's waist and embracing her from behind as he huskily breathed in her ear. "And all by ourselves too..."

Ellen's breath hitched at the insinuation, cheeks tinged red and words faltering on her lips as idle fingers gently ghosted across her stomach. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of, well, _that_ before; both during their separation and the time spent reacquainting themselves since. Certainly their physical affections had been leaning towards taking the next step in their relationship for some time now, and the redhead couldn't help but wonder what it would actually _be like_ with the golden-furred feline. But despite how much Ellen loved him, was she honestly ready to move on from simply making out to potentially making love? Her heart and mind were conflicted, knowing that the answer may well change the nature of their relationship forever. But before the human could stutter her reply, the sound of her stomach growling interrupted any further train of thought.

"Sorry..."

Ratchet paused in his ministrations to chuckle at the sheepish redhead's faux pas before linking arms and leading her back down to the living quarters below. "Don't worry about, we did kinda miss lunch, and you _did_ say I owed ya one."

Being a few floors below ground gave an added sense of security and sufficiently muffled out the worst of the sandstorm ravaging the surface above, allowing the human and lombax to unwind in relative comfort considering their surroundings. Shunting a few of the bunks to one side to make some room, the couple set up the camping stove from Ratchet's survival kit and set to cooking up an ad hoc meal using several long-life cans he had pilfered earlier from a storage bin in the garage. The end result was a stew of sorts made up from diced green carrot-like vegetables mixed with chunks of beef and sweet-tasting, lime-sized purple beans; all mixed into a rich, meaty gravy base that somehow made the whole concoction taste slightly more appetizing than it looked.

"Can't be any worse than chargrilled sandshark," Ratchet joked as he finished dishing up their meal; giving his partner and significant other a knowing smirk as he passed her filled mess tin and utensils.

Ellen rolled her eyes at the reminder of their trip to Aridia during their first adventure together and her own suggestion at the time on wilderness cooking; snorting with mirth and shaking her head as she accepted her portion. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you fuzz ball?"

Though not exactly gourmet, Ellen thoroughly relished another chance to sample Ratchet's cooking once more and enthusiastically dug in; wondering not for the first time how he managed to pull it off so effortlessly when her own attempts often fell flat without a recipe to follow. Washing it all down with a bottle of water each, the lombax and human sighed in content with full bellies as they contemplated what to do next. There wasn't exactly much to entertain themselves with aside from a pack of dog-eared playing cards that had been left behind in the bottom of a cabinet, and after a few hands of Maktar five poker even that became stale. Perhaps because of this or the fact the pair weren't currently running around fighting for their lives, Ellen found upon standing up that her joints felt stiff and muscles cramped from being pushed so hard for so long without rest; Ratchet's ears perking up at the sharp intake of breath and moving to support her.

"You okay there babe? You look kinda tense."

The redhead made to wave off his concern only to wince at the twinge of discomfort it sent down her arm. "I'm... Yeah, okay, I do feel pretty crappy. Been running on adrenaline for so long, I almost forgot what it's like to crash. Maybe I should lie down for a bit."

"I think I can go one better," the lombax replied as he gently led her towards a still furnished bunk and helped the human lie down on her front. "You just relax and let doctor Ratchet do _all_ the work."

"What're you- _Oh God..._ "

Ellen groaned as firm, probing fingers slowly kneaded the tensed muscles between her shoulders, moving in expanding concentric circles that left her feeling boneless under his ministrations. Ratchet's touch may have hurt initially, but in a good way; relieving pressure points she didn't even know existed and sending a most wonderful tingling down her spine as warmth flooded her body. So wrapped up in these new sensations as she was, the redhead failed to comprehend what he had just said; turning her head slightly and trying to look back up at the lombax through dishevelled red hair that had spent far too long cooped up in a helmet. "Wha' say?"

Ratchet chuckled at her less than coherent response, moving on to her biceps as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I said, do you mind if I roll your suit down? It's kinda hard to get at your back with all the armour in the way."

The human murmured her permission through lips that had long since lost the ability to correctly articulate words, implicitly trusting the lombax not to stray anywhere inappropriate without express consent as she pushed herself up unevenly on wobbling arms and reaching for the seal hidden behind the suit's front armoured plating. The skin-tight nature of the commando jumpsuit meant that very little could be worn beneath and Debonair's gel layer upgrade meant that Ellen didn't require a bra for support; Ratchet remaining mindful of this fact as he first removed her gloves before helping to extract the human's arms and peel the upper suit layer off of sweat-dried skin.

Ellen shuddered slightly as her jumpsuit was rolled back to waist level, exposing bared flesh to the comparatively cooler air and the ministrations of her golden-furred masseuse's stubby claws. The sensations were certainly a lot stronger now that nothing was blocking Ratchet from his self-appointed task; the heady combination of gentle rubs and stronger kneading required to work out the knots of tensed musculature feeling simply divine and leaving the currently limp redhead revelling in his ability to make her feel like so much putty in his hands.

"Feeling better, babe?"

"Don't... you dare... stop..."

Questing fingers worked their way further south, massaging new life back into aching biceps and triceps before trailing across into the small of the redhead's back just above her rear. Ellen's pulse quickened, the sense intimacy growing with each passing second as strong, furred hands worked their way around the human's side and teased at her now fluttering stomach; pushing at the boundaries they had unconsciously defined and crumbling what remaining resolve she possessed. It was a line however that Ratchet was not willing to cross without permission on Ellen's part, implicit or otherwise, and so he ceased working his magic touch long enough to lean forward and gain the redhead's attention; much to her initial whining protest.

" _Fuzz ball,_ why'd you _stop...?_ "

"Ellen, things are kinda getting heavy here, I don't wanna do something we'll both regret."

The mellowed redhead managed to turn herself on to one side in order to face the concerned looking lombax, noting in her thoroughly relaxed state that his emerald eyes were firmly fixed upon her own rather than elsewhere. Sighing, she reached up a hand to stroke his face; fingers idly caressing golden fur as a loving smile played across her lips. "I've regretted a lot of things in my life, and not appreciated what I've got until it's gone. I love you Ratchet, and losing you last year - being stuck galaxies apart - made me realise just how much you mean to me."

Ratchet reached up to encompass the hand tousling his facial fur with one of his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he gave the human a sad smile. "Same here. Aside from Clank, you're the most important person in my life, and the last thing either of us want is to screw up what we've got."

The lombax leaned forward so that he was directly beside the girl had occupied nigh every waking thought for the past year, kneeling down to her level and idly tucking back a strand of red hair as he continued. "The last thing I wanna do is rush you into doing something you can't take back. Ellen, if we do this, it'll change the way things are between us. Are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly, his concern warming her heart and reinforcing the decision she had already made. "I've been thinking about this for a long time now, same as you, only I've been too afraid to pluck up the courage to do anything. I want this Ratchet, I want _you._ " The redhead's last words were punctuated by a wanting, hormone driven growl; startling the furry feline as she pulled his head down towards her own and briefly crushed their lips together before drawing apart. "Now come here you tease, and finish what you started."

Though surprised at her sudden boldness, Ratchet quickly countered with a knowing smirk as he wrapped an arm around her; sliding it down towards her rear. "Well, since you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

Over the coming hours, the pair soon found themselves enveloped in a nest of pilfered blankets on the floor; one that they would occupy until the early hours of the morning. Suffice to say, neither would be getting much sleep.

* * *

 **Disused Mining Site, Tabora**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **5:41am local time**

It was just approaching sunrise when Clank jolted online from where he had been resting his optics, helm snapping up at the sound of an anti-gravity drive engine pulling up outside the communications building he was occupying. Hopping down from the swivel chair he'd spent the night in, the little robot worked his stiff joints as he went to unlock the door; opening it to find his two smiling companions standing before a metallic green vehicle that was caked with dust and appeared to have a pancaked dune crawler embedded in the front grill. " Good morning Ratchet, Ellen. I must admit, I did not expect you to return at such an early hour."

The lombax scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Yeah, well, we figured it would be best to head out while the sun was still down."

"Only because you wanted to get a head start on hoovering up all those crystals and raritanium deposits," his human partner countered good naturedly before turning her attention back to Clank. "Did you have any luck with getting the signal out?"

He nodded. "Indeed. I was able to contact Mr Cognito before the sandstorm made further broadcasts unsustainable, and he has agreed to bring enough supplies to get the ship operational once more... for a significant fee."

"Not a problem," Ratchet replied while absently rapping a fist on the mining survey vehicle behind him; the other arm noticeably looped around Ellen's waist. "Give us a couple of minutes to offload this stuff with that mystic guy and we'll be all set."

"What time did he say he'd get here?" Ellen asked; only to pause as a familiar-looking, chunky vessel resembling a flying armoured car descended from the sky and parked a short distance away inside the compound. "Huh, talk about good timing. Come on Clank, we've got a lot to do if we want to get off this planet anytime soon."

It would in fact take them until mid-morning to get Ratchet's Star Explorer refuelled and space-worthy once more, especially since the sediment lined tanks had to be completely flushed first. By then the three companions were more than ready to wave Tabora goodbye; agreeing to escort the shadowy arms dealer back to his hidden deep space station where Ellen's own refitted fighter still lay and intending to stock up on as many upgrades and weapons mods as they could afford before setting off once again. Though they were wary of trusting their former enemy considering how hell bent she had been on killing them all, Angela seemed to think that there was something at Megacorp's testing facility on Dobbo that would help convince the three to aid her cause. Considering it was the only lead they had going for them right now, the trio saw no other way forward but to follow through; hoping to find answers as to the other lombax's motivations and the truth behind this whole Protopet fiasco.

* * *

 **Well, that happened. And before anyone asks, no, I will not be writing a lemon for** _ **that**_ **scene. This** _ **is**_ **a T-rated story after all, and any such future intimacies will most definitely be taking place off screen. Besides which, I'm sure your imagination can come up with something far more vivid than that which I may type. Aside from the advancement of Ratchet and Ellen's relationship though, we also have the new age mystic's debut and several minor canonical plot holes which I've tried to fill; including how the wrecked Star Explorer came to be in his hands in the first place. That, and I needed a valid excuse to keep our heroes on planet and exploring, rather than just jetting off once the ship was repaired; hence the fuel issues.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	20. A Mission Renewed

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Happy Easter, everyone! Well the results are in and I have to admit being more than a little relieved at the nigh universally positive feedback for the last chapter with regards to the shift in Ratchet and Ellen's relationship, and the way I chose to portray it. I figured it was about time they took their relationship a little further, and considering the challenges to come, they'll definitely need to strengthen the bond between them considering the long road ahead and the uncertain future they will face together.**

 **Incidentally, did anyone catch the brief Star Wars and C &C references, besides the obvious? Kudos and a metaphorical cookie to those that did. In any case, we're back on form after the last, not quite interlude chapter; though not without a slight info dump to start with. Not too much thankfully, but a brief summary that should have been in the previous chapter were I not trying to keep the word count down a bit.**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thanks again. It just seemed like the right time for them to start taking things further.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Why thank you, though its still not a patch on Time Heals All (23,000 and counting?! I** _ **still**_ **can't believe it got so many views). I thought it would more interesting to make them actually work to find the Star Explorer's remains rather than just conveniently stumbling upon it, and became a bit of a theme for the chapter really. I always found the dune monsters to be more of a nuisance really until my supply of rockets and missiles ran dry, in which case they turned into damn bullet sponges for most any other kind of ordinance. The communications building was indeed one of the small structures inside the mystic's little compound; I merely fleshed out what was originally mostly bare interiors in the game and gave each one a purpose. Yes indeed, Ratchet and Ellen have taken the next step in their relationship; and hopefully one that will cement it further still.**

 **If I remember right, then Angela was supposed to have gone on to work with Max Apogee before escaping with him via Dimensionator when Tachyon's forces came looking for them. Beyond that though, I don't think there's any further mention of her in canon; a shame really since I still think she was a far too underused character. Thank you for the advice, although I probably would have ultimately ended up splitting the Dobbo level in half anyway due to the extra, non-canonical content I've been putting in and the ballooning word count; always a bane for me. Take care, and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **OMNISENE95 - You mean like the secret one from Up Your Arsenal, perhaps? It certainly would be interesting, though I'm sure Ratchet's too attached to his wrench in order to give it up for another melee weapon.**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked it, and that's actually probably the best way to sum up the mystic as a whole. It's certainly been a long time coming for Ratchet and Ellen, but like you said, they deserve some time to themselves after everything they've been through so far and what's yet to come. I've starting trying to draft out ideas for Doom Squad, and it might take a while to fully realise, but the results will hopefully be worth it. Any more flattery and I probably will end up the same shade as Ellen's hair. Thank you once again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Seyia-Serena-fan18 - Thank you, and I suspect a fair few readers have been eagerly anticipating Ratchet and Ellen taking the next step for quite some time. To answer your question, my intention is to make this series a trilogy at a minimum, with possible side stories and more in the future. But I don't know If I'd continue on into the Future saga games (Tools of Destruction onwards) considering how long it would take to get there, plus I want to write other stories too.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Heh, loopy… Though I don't think it would work for this particular story, the idea of having Angela as Ratchet's amnesiac, time-displaced daughter would definitely make an interesting story. Ellen trying to explain what a Jedi is to Clank would be pretty funny and excellent material for a shorts, side stories, and omakes collection for this series that I'm considering once this story is done. Also, 'Sire of Fire'? I can't say the heroes have found your friend yet, or will even have much time to search properly considering what's coming up for them, but I'm sure they'll keep an eye out just in case. In the event they can't however, pulling a Lazarus might not be a bad option. Take care.**

 **Razor of DOOM - I wouldn't have put it quite so bluntly, but that pretty much sums it up. You're right in that their first time together wouldn't likely be too adventurous due to getting to know each other more intimately, and I'm not going into detail, but who's to say either hasn't had prior experience? Although I may not have mentioned it in chapter, the uplink station bunker did have functioning shower facilities, and thankfully they got an opportunity to freshen up before heading out back to Clank. Lord knows their no doubt tired muscles would need it, and of course, trying to squeeze back into their commando suits while covered in the previous night's exertions would be uncomfortable in the least. Thanks again.**

 **Destiny W - Thank you; hope you like this one too.**

 **Plasmatik - Nothing wrong with enjoying some fluffiness, and it's certainly a nice way to break up the action. Glad you liked the chapter; hope this one's to your liking as well.**

 **vengarl22 - Thank you very much. I tried to keep things tasteful by leaving the actual act itself off screen, and there does seem to be an awful lot of plot holes throughout the series which often make no real sense. Still, gives me an opportunity to get creative and make stuff up to fill them in. I always found it ironic and amusing at just how materialistic the old mystic is considering he's supposed to be a spiritual man who claims 'possessions are an illusion'. Here's hoping you like the new chapter as well.**

 **BulletWitch1985 - Hey again, and don't worry about. I happen to like bad puns and double entendres, I just can't believe I genuinely didn't see that one coming ever since I wrote that particular fight scene. In canon, Ratchet and Clank just felt far too naïve in not only letting the woman who had spent half the game trying to kill them get away on Tabora, but also not questioning her motives and goals. It's something I tried to correct and make more realistic, so I'm glad you feel I've done it right.**

 **I have to agree with you; aside from the T rating precluding it otherwise, putting in a sex scene just because or to pad out a story without the proper emotional context can often ruin a story. Unless it's essential to the plot in some way or otherwise advances the story, I tend to find it's better to simply imply what's going on without going into graphic detail or otherwise leaving that particular scene to the reader's imagination. Otherwise all you end up with is glorified smut, and though some may like that, it's not everyone's cup of tea.**

 **I know it's way too late now, but say happy birthday to Regina for me. Hope she had a great day, and no, I don't think that's silly at all. Poetry takes quite a lot of though to get right beyond rhyming couplets, and to me at least are an expression of the heart and ones emotions captured in but a few dozen words or so. Regardless of how long, short, or complex it may or may not be, I'm sure Regina will appreciate it. After all, anyone can buy a gift, but creativity? That's priceless. Take care, both of you, and hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **Sonachugirl - Or maybe pull off a Jedi mind trick, perhaps. 'This isn't the ship you're looking for…' All jokes aside though, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and my decision not to include any… shall we say… citrus based activity. Other than breaking Fan Fiction's rating regulations, I just felt it worked better implied rather than going into unnecessarily lurid detail. (Blinks). Huh, didn't even** _ **see**_ **that connection until you mentioned it; unintentional references are go!**

 **Jadzia Kira Dax - Thank you very much! Hope the new chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **Guest - And so I shall; though I do have a set update schedule of one new chapter every other Sunday, or two weeks, assuming nothing prevents me from doing otherwise. Hope that helps.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - I think Ellen's already made her opinion on Angela known; though to answer your question, it's a little bit of both. Mostly however, I suspect she will be making it known that her lombax is taken, and lord help anyone who tries to break them apart…**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **Locked and loaded once again; Ratchet, Clank, and Ellen set out to discover the truth behind the Protopet and Angela's claims. But will they find what they are looking for, or will it prove to be a much tougher task than any of them had anticipated? Find out in Chapter 20.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

 **A Mission Renewed**

* * *

As much as she missed riding along with Ratchet and Clank like they used to back during their first adventure, Ellen had to admit that it felt good to slip back into the cockpit of her own Star Explorer; feeling the agile fighter respond to her every touch as they cleared the local star cluster and raced of towards Dobbo. She had to admit Slim had really outdone himself this time, the advanced shielding system having a negligible draw on the ship's power supply and not affecting manoeuvrability one bit, while the improved weapons package was just what the human needed to give her the edge in any potential dogfight situations to come. Not to mention all the other new toys gained from Ratchet's obsessive, but admittedly worthwhile hunt for raritanium and crystal deposits as they scoured Tabora's dune sea on the way back to Clank earlier that morning.

Upon arriving to pick up Ellen's ship, the pair had dropped almost the entire monetary value of their haul on buying the best weapons modifications and upgrade kits they could afford from Slim's unenviable stock; the slippery salesman not even batting an eyelid at the combined six figure sum value of raritanium, platinum bolts, and bolts they had at hand. He did however suggest they create a shadow bank account separate from their Megacorp issued ones for any future large scale transactions; a suggestion the redheaded human took to heart considering it offered a financial fallback option in case Angela was right and their employer did suddenly decide to turn on them. It didn't hurt to be prepared after all. Once that had been established and their prior business concluded, the two commandos went through the catalogue Slim provided on a stand alone console and prepared to do some serious shopping.

The first order of business was to finish upgrading their ships with some of the options they couldn't previously afford; Ratchet opting for the same advanced shielding system his partner had installed previously along with an Electro-Mine launcher, a forward-deployed weapon that emitted surging tendrils of electricity in all directions a few seconds after launch that could fry a ship's critical systems. Ellen on the other hand had her eye on something a bit more potent to complement her already improved Fast-Lock Missile launchers should they come up against the larger Thugs-4-Less combat vessels; settling upon a pair of Sledgehammer class, high yield anti-ship missiles designed for punching holes in capital ships and gutting them from the inside out. Unfortunately that required a modified recessed bay in order to mount the unwieldy things at all, but at least there was plenty more shopping to be done while waiting for the work to be finished.

Though not an official Megacorp vendor, Slim did have a small selection of upgrade kits available that corresponded to a portion of the two commando's growing arsenal and was willing to sell them for a 'moderate' fee in bolts. Ellen's Blitz Gun became the Blitz Cannon; an even wider-bored, double-barrelled version of her old shotgun that fired an expansive cone of electrified buckshot with twice the spread. Her Pulse Rifle upgraded to the much more potent Vaporizer, which - other than the crimson colour scheme and extensive barrel jacket - now fired an utterly lethal red beam of energy that reacted with the target's molecular structure to create a small scale explosion on contact.

The Miniturret Glove also looked almost the same aesthetically aside from a new paint job once the upgrade kit had done its thing, though the renamed Megaturret Glove now deployed automated sentries that shot homing rockets instead of bullets; making heavily armoured foes a lot easier to deal with. Unfortunately Ratchet couldn't find anything for his Megacorp branded weapons that he didn't already have, although the shadowy salesman was able to convert both the lombax and his partner's reacquired Gadgetron arsenal to use the new Nanoclip system; thus solving their ammunition problem and allowing the pair to cut loose without worrying about resupply.

With that out of the way, the two commandos turned their attention towards Slim Cognito's main line of work and the reason they had hoarded what few platinum bolts they could find; weapon modifications. Ellen's eye had long since been on the explosive mod for her Leviathan since she had first seen it back in Megapolis, so it was little surprise that it was among her first choices. It didn't take long to reprogram the hand cannon's internal CPU chip in order to coat each round with a volatile gel, allowing them to be detonated via an installed button the grip, while an improved floating bed recoil dampener would hopefully further lessen the gun's already vicious kick.

Her new and improved Blitz Cannon was tweaked to provide a stronger blast of electrical discharge with each shot; Ratchet opting to have the same 'shock mod' installed in his Heavy Lancer in order to prolong the machine gun's usefulness now that things were liable to get tougher in the days ahead. With the last platinum bolt, the lombax decided on an improving his already stupidly overpowered grenade launcher by purchasing an 'acid mod'; each miniature nuclear bomb now spreading a highly caustic compound over a wide area post detonation and giving a whole new meaning to the term 'splash damage'.

It took a good several hours with the merchant of menace working overtime in order to get everything finished, but was considered money well spent and more than worth the wait in the trio's collective opinion considering how much their overall survivability had increased thanks to his work. it wasn't long after making sure both their personal weapons and ship's munitions stores were fully topped up before they were thanking Slim once again for his services and biding him farewell with the promise of more future business; the two modified Star Explorers soon leaving the secretive man's hidden space station behind and heading towards Dobbo at high speed. Which brings us back to the present, where after a good four hours of flight time the two commandos had little else to do other than see what holovision channels they could pick up in order to pass the time.

"Ugh, isn't there anything worth watching?" Ratchet complained after having been subjected to a constant barrage of reality HV drivel, mediocre dramas, or yet another celebrity cooking show as Clank flipped through one channel after another on the central console.

"There does seem to be a significant proportion of repeated broadcasts," the little robot replied with a frown. "I can not help but wonder if their is a direct correlation between each studio's output and the average intelligence of their target audience."

"I guess daytime TV is just as bad whatever galaxy you live in," Ellen quipped over the open channel between the two ships; the sense of amusement evident on her face as she pulled alongside the red Star Explorer. "But if you're that bored, you could always try looking for that show we saw yesterday. The one talking about Qwark?"

The lombax snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! We never did find out what happened to him. Hey pal, switch over to channel 32. Maybe we can catch a rerun or something.

Clank duly obliged, and as luck would have it, the logo and theme music for Behind the Hero flickered into life on screen; the feedback over the radio indicating that Ellen was watching the same thing too as the screen faded into a video clip of Qwark occupying the witness stand of a wood-panelled court room, wearing a smart suit and striped tie over the top of his spandex costume. "Welcome back to Behind the Hero." The audio was silent other than the narrator's voice, but it was pretty clear that the judge wasn't buying whatever the disgraced hero was spouting considering the mile long scowl on her face. "In yet another setback for the embattled Captain Qwark, the galactic court ordered him to play _six billion_ bolts in damages to citizens suffering from Personal Hygienator syndrome."

The scene soon changed to a still image of Qwark, now wearing a Hawaiian shirt, being led away in handcuffs from a space port by a pair of burly-looking novalian police officers; likely protesting his innocence all the way judging from his wide-eyed, gurning face. "Only two days later, Qwark was arrested trying to flee to Pokitaru. The one time hero, now full time _zero,_ was placed in custody awaiting trial." Cue more footage of the former 'Captain' being forcibly escorted past a score of paparazzi with cameras flashing, only to culminate in monochrome surveillance camera stills of a blatantly empty prison cell; several officers standing in a loose circle around the clearly broken toilet off to one side with bewildered looks. "But the next day it was discovered that he had escaped; flushing himself to freedom. We will return to Behind the Hero, after these messages."

Ratchet shook his head with a chuckle as the show broke for commercials, drawing the other two's attention. "What a nut. Y'know, I almost miss that guy sometimes."

Clank merely raised an optic ridge at the golden-furred pilot's words while Ellen's response was more vocal. "The same asshole who tried to kill us on at least three separate occasions and grabbed my ass before I could deck him?"

"Hey, I said 'almost'," the lombax shrugged apologetically. "And besides, you gotta give him points for trying. I mean, the guy's huge! How'd he even fit down that toilet anyway?"

That... would be a mystery for the ages; one that only Captain Qwark could answer should their paths ever cross again in the future. It seemed unlikely considering they were galaxies apart, but the fact that the former hero was on the loose once more was more than a cause for concern. In all likelihood he'd lay low for a while, especially since all his assets would have been stripped, but what then? Would he come looking for revenge on the trio who had so thoroughly ruined his life and career, or would he simply disappear off the grid and start again elsewhere? It was too much to think about with things as they were, and with the two Star Explorers rapidly approaching Dobbo's orbit there were more pressing concerns at hand; like dealing with this Protopet situation and finding out whether or not there was any truth to Doctor Cross' claims.

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility, Dobbo**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **12:43pm local time**

Much like Rilgar or Batalia back in the Solana galaxy, Dobbo was a predominantly water covered world with multiple clusters of island chains and the occasional larger land mass. Unlike either of said examples however, the planet was largely unpopulated due to the constant and often times violent weather front occupying the northern hemisphere; resulting in semi-permanent dreary skies and making living conditions bleak at best for those hardy few eking a living out of the large scale fishing trade. For Megacorp however, Dobbo was almost the perfect environment to construct a testing facility for dealing with potentially hazardous materials and products; situated as it was within a natural off shore cove far away from civilisation and potential prying eyes. To the three companions though, the infomercial they had previously watched on Tabora didn't quite manage to capture the sheer scale of the place.

A massive two storey factory-like structure occupied a vast majority of the fifteen square mile site; a bronzed monolithic representation of the Megacorp logo sat proudly on top amongst a multitude of thick-based, industrial smoke stacks that released a steady cloud of vapour into the atmosphere. In spite of the grand scale however, passive scans showed that a majority of the facility itself was actually submerged down to the ocean floor; partially for protection from the elements, but most likely because this was where the real testing facility lay isolated from the surface. Being able to flood the place with tons of pressurised sea water was certainly one way to contain any rogue experiments before it could potentially wreck havoc, though it would make getting past whatever security measures lay inside a nightmare if they were anywhere near the expected scale.

It was for this reason and the fact the structure itself was covered in a powerful air defence network that led to the two commandos plus one robot deciding on a less direct approach to gaining the information they needed. To this end, their chosen landing zone was just on the southern tip of a sprawling industrial complex just shy of their intended target; itself a veritable network of floating walkways, storage tanks, and large scale piping for as far as the eye could see. Security wise, there appeared to be a number of unoccupied guard towers set at regular intervals along the complex's outer perimeter, although the only sign of movement came from a steady flow of transport craft lazily passing overhead to parts unknown. Not to say that there weren't automated measures in place, but that would make the two commando's ad hoc plan easier to implement in a way.

Considering the fact that all three still worked for Megacorp and didn't know who they could trust right now, direct assaulting a company facility was just asking for trouble; likely ending up with significant staff casualties and themselves declared rogue agents. To this end, Ratchet would do what he did best and carve a trail of destruction across the industrial complex; being mindful of hurting any personnel but creating a big enough distraction to draw any local security forces to his location. Ellen meanwhile would work alongside him until she could find a way to access the main testing facility itself; infiltrating the labs and grabbing whatever intelligence she could find before hopefully slipping away without detection. Perhaps not the most subtle or original of plans, but one that might just work.

With Clank safely nestled in his regular spot upon Ratchet's back, the two commandos encountered their first obstacle almost immediately after stepping away from their secured Star Explorers; approaching a nearby vendor in search of any new weapons that might be available only to discover that their Megacorp accounts were in fact frozen and locked out of the system. Thankfully they had the shadow bank account Slim Cognito had set up on their behalf to fall back upon, although it did beg the question as to who was trying to cut them off financially and why. With such close timing after their stranding on Tabora, it couldn't have been a coincidence. But was the absent-minded Mr Fizzwidget really trying to get rid of them or was somebody else pulling the strings here? More questions without answers that would have to wait for another time; or at least until there was more to go on than speculation.

Right now though Ratchet was more interested in skimming through the vendor's electronic catalogue for anything useful, with Ellen leaning over his shoulder and pointing out items of interest. First on the list was the Synthenoid; a vaguely humanoid drone that floated over the users shoulder in groups of four and automatically engaged enemies with an arm-mounted pulse laser. While it would have been an interesting replacement for the redheaded human's old Glove of Doom were it not so pricey, she was more concerned with making up for her lack of heavy weapons, and the Bouncer looked like it might fit the bill. Vaguely resembling an elongated megaphone in shape, the cavernous-mouthed grenade launcher was capable of blanketing an area with bouncing sub-munitions from a single cluster bomb that would independently seek out their own targets. Unfortunately it too was prohibitively expensive, but would definitely be going on the 'want' list of future purchases.

Not having splashed out as much as his partner had previously, Ratchet was eager to get his hands on the comparatively cheaper Minirocket Tube; a lightweight rocket launcher sporting an army green finish and a unique recoil dampening system that allowed a surprisingly high rate of fire. Add automatic targeting capabilities plus a high capacity magazine to the mix and you got a devastating package that the lombax simply couldn't be without; a wide grin adorning his features as he bought the weapon with the last of their pooled hoard of bolts and got a feel for it while Ellen looked on with an amused smile.

"Had to be the rocket launcher, huh?" You sure you're still not trying to compensate for something?"

Ratchet shrugged nonchalantly. "You can never have enough firepower, and I Kinda missed my old Devastator." A sly look crossed his face as he leaned in to murmur in her ear. "Besides, after last night, you _know_ I don't need to compensate where it counts, right babe?"

Eyes wide, Ellen's face flushed almost the same shade as her hair at the reminder of what they had gotten up to in that bunker over the course of several hours; even more so when Clank curiously interjected. "Am I... missing something?"

Suffice to say neither organic wanted to broach that particular subject with their little metal friend and did their best to deflect, though not without exchanging more than a few knowing looks between them. For now they had a job to do, but neither human nor lombax would be adverse to a repeat performance once they had both the time and a little privacy to themselves.

Finally setting off at a light jog, the pair followed the floating walkway past a bank of hydroelectric turbines before hanging a sharp right as it abruptly ended; leaping across on to an anchored platform and preparing to continue on to the next in line were it not for the quartet of combat drones before them. Sporting a rust red-painted armoured shell with a crimson visor over its chassis, the upgraded chickenbot v2.0 - as Ellen's helmet projected HUD marked them - was faster, tougher, and apparently still made the same weird glockenspiel sounds when scampering around as its predecessor. They still weren't fireproof though, as Ratchet soon discovered; his lava gun hosing across the platform and scorching through their lightweight frames within seconds once their outer plating was broken.

Crossing back on to dry land again, the slight step up to the raised walkway ahead provided enough cover to hunker down and scope out the area without unnecessary exposure; allowing the duo to observe unnoticed as a patrol began to make their way down the corridor formed between several industrial generators and storage tanks towards them. It was hard to tell at first glance if the tall and predominantly crimson-painted figures were power armour equipped soldiers or robots considering their slick movements and humanoid nature. Thick-plated pauldrons sat upon broad shoulders that moved independently of the equally sturdy and segmented chest piece; the helmet sporting an elongated oval crest in the same pattern and a pair of glowing yellow eyes that swept back and forth, looking for any intruders.

More worrying however was the akimbo plasma rifles they carried, one in each hand, and the fact that the patrol was getting closer by the second. Neither human nor lombax wanted to kill anyone unnecessarily, especially people technically on their side who were just going about their jobs. Thankfully any moral dilemma over whether or not to shoot went out the window when the two commandos internal database recognised the incoming threat as base model Megacorp troopers; mass produced military robots originally designed to guard important facilities and act as expendable soldiers on the battlefield.

Any lingering prelude to guilt was instantly swept away; the one Ellen had been following with her sniper rifle's scope suddenly finding itself missing a head while Ratchet blew a second to pieces with a single high velocity rocket. Despite being decapitated, the first machine continued to fire blindly until a ruby red beam punched through its chest plate and ended the threat permanently; the human shifting aim as two more emerged from a small storage shed off to one side with plasma rifles already blazing. While one dashed for safety behind a small shipping crate blocking part of the corridor, the other robot lay down a steady hail of suppressive fire; Ratchet blindly firing another rocket over his shared cover in the shooter's general direction before leaping after it a heartbeat later.

The mechanized soldier was forced to temporarily cease its plasma barrage in order to dodge, giving the lombax an opportunity to close in and unleash a follow up explosive warhead to the chest at short range. Doing so meant bypassing the other trooper currently leaning around its cover however, evading the reactionary burst of fire as he cleared the jutting shipping crate with a forward flip and leaving the crimson-painted machine trying to track his descent just as a pair of armour piercing rounds punched into its back. The guard robot's torso simply exploded as Ellen thumbed the newly installed button on her hand cannon's grip, ducking under a particularly large chunk of flying shrapnel as she followed behind in her impulsively reckless partner's wake with a lingering scowl at his antics.

Taking the opportunity to completely seal their helmets and tint the visors in order to help disguise their identities, the pair moved past the storage shed and rounded a corner only to pause as the walkway suddenly ended; leaving a good twenty foot gap between them and the misaligned platform ahead currently occupied by more advanced chickenbots. While Ellen picked them off at range with her carbine, Ratchet used his Dynamo to activate a pair of hard light platforms and deftly hopped across to engage up close; the sole remaining drone's armour quickly shattering from a descending overhead strike.

The human quickly made her way across just as the ethereal green platforms began to fade away, and the pair soon managed to boost themselves up to a raised, open walkway that crossed over into what looked like a series of storage sheds with a number of crates strewn across to form a barricade. It was as the two commandos were around mid-way across however that another pair of robot troopers made their presence known, riding twin pillars of flame as concealed jump jets boosted them over the blockade and into the fight. Ellen's Reaver was already sighted and firing before the first had even risen from its crouched landing; concentrating on the unarmoured pelvic region and chewing a hole through its 'gut'. Ratchet on the other hand defaulted to his rocket launcher and had already reduced the other machine to scrap metal before targeting the other; seeing it go down twitching with twin rifles firing sporadically until a final burst to the head silenced it for good.

Unfortunately they turned out to be mere distractions for the rest of their squad; two more troopers moving up to the improvised barricade and sending a torrent of plasma downrange as they fired over the top. Hitting the deck, Ellen tried to make herself as small a target as possible while spraying automatic fire in return; not noticing the oversized, spherical grenade sailing overhead until the last second and promptly ducking her head. The Mini-Nuke detonated just on the other side of the barrier with a momentarily blinding flash of light, practically incinerating the two entrenched robots and a good number of crates in the process while sending out a very short lived shockwave that washed over the nearby redhead. Forcing herself back upright, Ellen shook off the slight sense of disorientation as a shadow loomed over her; accepting the sheepish looking lombax's offered hand and apology as he hauled her to her feet.

"Sorry babe, kinda had to think fast there."

Knowing she would likely have been ventilated otherwise, the human merely raising a hand in forestalment as she replied. "It's fine, just... a little warning next time, yeah?"

Before Ratchet could reply however, the growing hum of an anti-gravity drive had his gaze snapping towards the end of the storage bays where a dull crimson-painted hover tank floated into view; the vaguely triangular body sporting a trio of repulsor units to keep it aloft and turret-mounted autocannon rotating to point their way. "Take cover!"

Fortunately a few of the slagged crates on either side of the now defunct barricade were intact enough for the human and lombax to duck behind them, just as a series of resounding booms announced the first shells streaking by. Apparently there had been more of the combat robots lying in wait as well since they took the opportunity to rush out of the storage sheds and assault the two commandos up close; Ellen's Blitz Cannon blowing one in half at nigh point blank range while Ratchet overloaded the other with his Tesla Claw. Meanwhile, the tank's autocannon continued to lay down a blanket of fire that began to chew through their cover and the surrounding environment at an alarming rate; leaving the pair pinned down and with nowhere to run.

Slinging a few of her new Megaturrets over the top of her nigh collapsed hiding spot, Ellen skimmed through her Quick Select and brought out the Visibomb Gun as the automated sentries unleashed a barrage of rockets that definitely caught the armoured vehicle's attention; holding the launcher nigh vertically and squeezing the trigger. The TV guided missile arched over in a half loop and slammed down directly on to the tank's forward section, tearing through the thinner armour there and joined shortly thereafter by a trio of self-targeting missiles from Ratchet's Seeker Gun. The hover tank slewed to one side from the sudden impacts and threw off its aim, giving the lombax an opportunity cripple the front repulsor unit with a well placed Minirocket while his human partner sent a second guided missile streaking across the void to impact just below the turret's seam and finish it off.

Already slewing to one side as it was, the armoured vehicle's anti-gravity drive ruptured in a shower of burning shrapnel; sending chunks scything across the walkway and dropping the mangled remains into the water below. Peaking around their respective cover a few moments later, Ratchet and Ellen exchanged a glance before moving forward in tandem; Heavy Lancer and shotgun at the ready as they cautiously swept the storage sheds on either side before regrouping at the edge of the walkway looking down on what was left of the tank sinking below. A nearby Versa-Target allowed the pair to swing across the gap to the well lit platform on the other side via Swingshot and Grapple Gun respectively, providing a route further into the industrial complex and a vantage point to observe the main testing facility up close.

The dull grey and imposing walls were bereft of windows or any other obvious access points that Ratchet could see, with a large, grill-covered ventilation fan also being off the cards since it was likely providing oxygen for those who worked inside and therefore couldn't be disabled without consequence. That said, there was a small rocky islet close by that could easily be reached, along with a small jetty beyond that connecting to what looked like a loading bay of some sort; an idea beginning to form in the lombax's mind as his partner turned away from what she was doing to rouse his shoulder.

"Hey, Earth to Ratchet. Are you even listening? I think we're about to have company."

Sure enough there were more of Megacorp's security forces pushing through the mess of shipping crates strewn across the enclosed archway to their right with plasma rifles raised and ready; one hunkering down to provide overwatch while two more continued to advance while firing. Ratchet meanwhile had dragged Ellen with him and taken cover behind a pair of stacked crates off to the left side of the entrance, sporadically returning fire between gesturing towards the islet he had previously been observing. "Think you can make it across there? There should be a way in through that dock, or maybe the roof."

"What about you?" the redhead replied; tossing out a few Megaturrets to keep the robots suppressed and buy more time. "There's probably a lot more security forces here than we thought, are you sure you'll be alright?"

His answer was to pull the human into a brief but passionate kiss, drawing apart with a knowing grin while switching out to his grenade launcher. "I will now. Just make sure to call as soon as you're done so we can get the heck out of here."

Blindly lobbing a Mini-Nuke around the corner, Ratchet waited for the resulting flash and pressure wave to die down in the archway corridor before charging forth into the fray; Clank giving the female commando a cordial nod before they finally disappeared from view. "Good luck, Ellen."

The sounds of automatic fire and numerous explosions filtered Ellen's way, growing slightly distant as her counterpart pushed forward but never truly going away. Shaking her head, the human turned around to observe the imposing sight of the Megacorp testing facility and focused on the task at hand. The jutting islet Ratchet had pointed out did seem to be the best way forward and was easily reachable via Grapple Gun or a brief swim, the latter being off the cards once she spotted what looked like an orange shark's fin cruising above the nearby waterline. The first option didn't feel much better though once she had latched on to the islet's highest point and reeled herself in, legs jarring on impact and barely able to keep a solid grip on the slimy, plant encrusted surface. From here, thankfully, it was a straight shot to the low lying jetty and hopefully inside, the Grapple Gun proving its worth once more and allowing Ellen to quickly zip across the dangerous waters.

The jetty itself was actually nigh identical to the floating walkways the two commando's had been using to negotiate the industrial complex thus far; this particular one leading to an apparently deserted wet dock that disappeared back into the main structure itself. Rising from the prone position she had been laying in while checking for anyone having spotted her approach, the redhead cautiously made her way forwards and ducked down behind a stack of shipping crates. Peeking around her cover, Ellen noted several other good hiding spots between her and an open-faced cargo elevator on the far side; along with a pair of robot troopers patrolling in a set pattern that gave them overlapping fields of view. Actually, this scenario seemed kind of familiar; but from where exactly? It's not like she'd ever had to infiltrate a heavily fortified compound via an underground docks area before, right?

...

"Oh goddamn it," the redheaded commando muttered under her breath as realisation dawned. "All I need now is a cardboard box and I'd be playing Metal Gear Solid for real."

Unlike Snake though, she would only get one shot at this without bringing the entire facility's security forces down on her head, and thus couldn't afford to be discovered until she was well on her way back out of here with whatever she managed to grab. To this end, she waited for the closest patrolling robot to face away before sneaking over to a raised storage tank in a half crouch and crawling underneath; watching the other guard carefully and waiting for an opportunity to move. Several long seconds passed until the first machine came back around again on its circuit, the human letting it pass by once more and sliding forth on her belly until she was safely hidden behind an elongated row of waist high storage containers.

There was only a dozen or so yards between her and the currently open cargo elevator, with no sign of any obvious surveillance cameras or sensors. But it was still open ground with not a shred of concealment, and Ellen doubted she could make it more than a few feet without being spotted by the tightly patrolling robots unless there was a way to distract them. Fortunately there were a few loose odds and ends scattered around from the dock's loading area, including a long forgotten and slightly corroded bolt the redhead found wedged between two of the storage containers behind which she was laying prone. Jimmying it free with exaggerated caution lest she be heard, Ellen weighed the small piece of metal up in one hand and waited for the tireless machines to face away before hurling it over her cover.

Tumbling through the air, the bolt sounded unnaturally loud in the relatively quiet wet dock as it impacted a wall on the far side; the two troopers whirling towards the source and cautiously advancing towards it with weapons raised as the redhead prepared to move. Pulse quickening, Ellen rose into a crouch and chanced a peek around her cover; judging the robots to be sufficiently far enough away to sneak towards the elevator without drawing attention. The noise cancelling soles of her commando issue boots made slipping past the two distracted guards almost too easy; the human finding the appropriate button once she was inside the lift and breathing a sigh of relief as the doors closed.

The elevator began to descend at a steady rate with no immediate signs that anyone knew Ellen was there, allowing her to relax for a moment and plan ahead. Hopefully she would be able to find whatever Angela wanted them to see in the facility's hot labs considering that's where the Protopet would have been developed; but if not, then things were about to get that bit more difficult. With luck, Ratchet could hold out until then.

{()}

The Mini-Nuke had brought Ratchet the opening he needed in order to storm forth into the enclosed archway corridor, vaulting over a shipping crate without pause and nailing an exposed trooper centre mass with his Minirocket tube in mid-air. Another gun-toting robot popped up from behind another row of crates just in front of the lombax's position as he landed, lightning fast reactions allowing him to roll away from twin streams of plasma and respond with another rocket in kind. Considering the area ahead opened up into an expansive and mostly exposed platform bordered by an occupied guard tower, most people would have likely hunkered down and slugged it out or otherwise found another way; especially since a good half dozen or more of the crimson-painted bipedal machines were rapidly advancing while spraying a torrent of suppressive fire.

Ratchet however was not most people, and other than preferring to keep moving during a firefight, Ellen's side of the plan relied entirely on his ability to keep pushing forwards and not get bogged down. To that end, he sent a rocket screaming towards the guard tower's occupant before switching over to his Seeker Gun; blowing the unfortunate robot's legs off before it could get more than a single burst off and charging into the fray. The rest of the mechanised soldiers had already fanned out and taken what cover there was in the spacious area, not letting up for a second as the lombax ducked and flipped over the rain of plasma with typically feline grace while loosing a spread of target-seeking missiles.

Two of the machines took the brunt since they were already in the open and exposed, but the remainder were too firmly entrenched to hit; simply waiting for the last missile to explode harmlessly against a stack of shipping containers before they counterattacked in concert. Ratchet however had already closed the distance and dropped another Mini-Nuke amongst the rearmost troopers, switching over to his Lava Gun as he passed by the closest robot's cover and dropping into a sliding tackle as he hosed it with liquid fire. Fortunately their armour seemed no more resilient to incendiary weapons than the improved chickenbots from earlier and the mechanised soldier went down firing wildly as its internal systems were flash fried, plasma bolts sailing through the air and narrowly missing the lombax as he vaulted back to his feet and closed in on the last trooper remaining.

A flung wrench snapped the machine's helm back on impact and threw off its aim, Ratchet catching his trademark weapon without breaking stride and dancing around a blindly swung plasma rifle before unleashing a flurry of strikes on the robot's unprotected back that culminated with a decapitating uppercut. Letting the sparking and twitching body drop to the floor with a clang, the lombax quickly scaled a ladder on the side of the guard tower and dealt with the legless but still functional trooper there; caving its head in with his wrench and taking a connecting gantry that led further into the industrial complex.

Using his Swingshot to cross a gap in the walkway he was currently following, Ratchet soon found himself on the upper floor of a spacious hanger-like building with a precariously narrow and open bridge across to the other side; the area below which was choked with a horde of the up-armoured chickenbots just waiting to tear apart whoever fell in. It was a prospect more likely than not for anyone attempting to cross immediately, especially since a trio of robot troopers that had been lying in wait chose that moment to attack. The lombax snapped his rocket launcher to the first as it rounded the support beam it was hiding behind and pulled the trigger, rolling away from a stray plasma bolt and dealing similarly dealing with the other two in quick succession before carefully making his way across the bridge.

A wide archway on the other side of the hanger gave Ratchet a good view of the area ahead; or more specifically the cube-shaped, two storey building around thirty feet away with a heavily armoured door that looked like it belonged on a bank vault and a wide, well lit walkway running around the base. A pair of troopers occupied the landing pad that extended from the left side of the structure, but the most pressing issue was the hover tank currently taking up position around mid-way up the building's front; the lombax having a very good idea of what it was searching for as the turret moved back and forth.

A series of well aimed rockets soon put paid to that idea; Ratchet taking advantage of the Minirocket Tube's automatic targeting capabilities to curve each high explosive warhead's trajectory and slam them into the thinner armour on the tank's rear. Though the armoured vehicle managed to reorient itself to face its attacker, the damage had already been done; autocannon fire stitching a line across the hanger interior but not even coming close to the waiting lombax as a final rocket blew off the front repulsor unit, sending the now burning hulk spinning out of control. The tank slammed into the armoured vault door and promptly exploded, showering the immediate area with mangled debris as its anti-gravity drive no doubt ruptured much like the last and attracting the attention of the two robots guarding the landing pad.

Boosting forth with their jump jets, the troopers didn't even get a chance to close the gap before being blown to pieces by the trigger happy lombax with a rocket apiece; latching on to a conveniently placed Versa-Target without pause and swinging across to the other side. Using Clank's Heli-Pack rotors to slow his descent, Ratchet touched down just past where the still smouldering tank wreckage lay and followed the walkway around the building's side; pausing as he rounded the corner at the sight of a fully manned guard tower on the far side of the continuing path. It was times like this that Ellen's Visibomb Gun would have come in handy, wiping out the alert and waiting guards before they even knew what hit them.

But the golden-furred commando was innovative if nothing else and figured he could improvise; leading one of the low-flying transports circling the area and waiting for it to pass overhead before hitting the port engine with his Minirocket Tube. The automated craft lurched violently to one side with smoke belching from beneath a torn wing, the robot guards reacting far too late as it pulverised both them and the top half of the tower upon impact before splashing down in the ocean on the other side with a screech of rent metal. It certainly got the reserve squad's attention as well since they poured out of the building to investigate; facing entirely the wrong way to see the Mini-Nuke arcing through the air from behind and wiping them out wholesale. If that didn't keep the security force's attention away from the main facility then nothing would.

Climbing the attached ladder and alighting on what was left of the guard tower, Ratchet used his Swingshot to pull himself across on to a broken section of walkway before taking a running jump towards the next; Clank's rotors once again proving invaluable in gaining that bit more distance he needed to bridge the gap. There were two more of the robotic soldiers waiting for him on the other side, the lombax avoiding a plasma bolt to the face by tucking into a roll upon landing before springing back up with his Heavy Lancer already blazing. The recently installed shock mod proved to be a lot more effective than he thought against the armoured machines, especially in such comparatively tight quarters; the static discharge disrupting fine motor control and arching between the two due to their close proximity.

With both ventilated robots left twitching on the deck, Ratchet turned his attention towards the building's landing pad he had seen previously off to his left; using his Dynamo to materialise a pair of the now familiar ethereal, translucent green platforms and deftly hopping across to the other side. Once he'd checked the roof access door off to one side in case of any more surprises, the lombax stood on the edge of the elongated and otherwise unoccupied landing pad; looking back over the complex he had traversed and taking in the view. Several fires and plumes of smoke decorated the area; distant alarms calling the scattered security forces to action even as armoured dropships and more hover tanks began to pour from the main testing facility towards where the fighting had been at its fiercest.

"I believe it would be safe to say that our diversion has been more than successful," Clank dryly remarked from over the golden-furred commando's shoulder. "Might I suggest however that we escape before this situation becomes too perilous to sustain."

Though reluctant, Ratchet hummed in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right. We've given Ellen plenty of time to get inside and do her thing, plus I'm kinda getting low on ammo. Let's see if we can find a way back to the ships without running through all those guys."

Left unsaid was the fact he would probably find an excuse to do so anyway considering the lombax was never one to shy away from a fight. But before they could go any further, Clank's enhanced optics spotted an unusually dressed man off to their far right; standing on top of a flora-covered ridgeline that may offer a way to circumvent the entire complex altogether. Ratchet needed no further encouragement once the information was relayed to him; taking a running leap off the end of the landing pad's far side and using an oddly placed row of Versa-Targets to swing across to the other side. Using the forward momentum to pull a front flip in mid-air and nigh perfect three point landing, the lombax was still dusting himself off when heavy footsteps had his gaze snap up to the rapidly approaching and scowling face of what looked like an unusually themed and obviously buff wrestler.

"Nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ gets by the _Mathematician._ "

He actually reminded Ratchet of Qwark in a way, or at least in stature; both being fair-skinned humanoids with well developed, incredibly muscular upper bodies. Where they differed however was in their attire and attitude; the wrestler sporting a ripped, sleeveless green shirt with ragged yellow trim and a pinstriped tie over top, plus matching canary shorts over black leggings. His sturdy looking boots were similarly dark with silver metal trim, while his elbow length black gloves had a plus and minus sign embossed in white on the back of the right and left respectively. The metal linked belt around his waist with the inset divide sign continued the mathematical theme, along with his green hood embossed with the sign for Pi that exposed only his jaw and solid, glowing amber eyes behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

'Mathematician' certainly seemed to fit his projected image to a tee, although Ratchet couldn't help but think it to be a bit... lame all thoughts considered as he leaned over to whisper in Clank's audio receptor. "I guess all the good names were taken."

"Watch your mouth _zero,_ " the masked man growled out while jabbing the calculator in his meaty fist towards the pair; his hearing apparently a lot better than expected. "Before the Mathematician _subtracts_ your _head_ from your _shoulders!_ "

"Excuse me sir," Clank interrupted with a raised digit, "but as a fellow number cruncher, could I please ask what this is all about."

Drawing himself back up to his full height, the Mathematician gestured to the skyline above him before answering. "That moon's where we divide losers from winners, before adding 'em to the Megacorp Games. There's a challenger up there right now, ready to _reduce you to nothing!_ "

Sure enough, upon craning their necks back sufficiently, the lombax and robot could only just about make out the faint shape of a small, clearly artificial near-orbit planetoid through the dreary cloud cover; similar to the Thugs-4-Less jamming array Ellen had blown up upon their visit to the Maktar Resort. It seemed like an odd place to hold gladiatorial tryouts considering the test facility was supposed to be a secure location, but stranger things had happened to the three companions since they first met.

Blinking away that thought and the mixed memories it brought back, Ratchet turned his attention back towards Clank only to see the little silver robot inspecting a large circular pad nearby with a smaller, luminous-yellow circle set into the middle. Though it looked a little different than what they had encountered previously, the technology itself was all too familiar to the pair from their visit to the blargian robot plant on planet Quartu and later during the final battle on Veldin a year ago; especially since it involved the creation of giant battle mechs until the machine in question was shut down. Clank was clearly thinking along similar lines as he clambered on to the pad, or mores specifically what it had enabled him to become for a short while.

"Hmm... Perhaps I could..."

The little robot's words trailed off as he briefly disappeared amidst a flash of light and whirling machinery; the Mathematician looking on with surprise while Ratchet merely grinned in anticipation as Clank transformed from the ground up once again. A pair of thick set and chunky bipedal legs exploded into being from his diminutive frame; torso gaining mass as it span around and expanded into a hulking, heavily-armoured version of itself with the prior exposed vents and joints covered by even more plating. His arms were proportionately larger as well, with reinforced gauntlets, segmented shoulder guards, and concealable arm-mounted rocket launchers all in their proper places and accounted for. Finally, the now building-sized robot's head expanded into an upscaled version to better fit his new form; that of the nigh unstoppable war machine better known as Giant Clank.

Ratchet looked like the proverbial cat that had gotten the cream as he rubbed his hands together " _Sweet._ Think you can get us to that moon, pal?"

"I believe so," Giant Clank's voice rumbled in its deeper tone as he crouched down on one knee; allowing the lombax to climb aboard. "It will however take some considerable calculations to reach orbital status with my limited energy reserves."

"The Mathematician can help you with that," the titular wrestler opinioned. "All you have to do is-"

The following equations on optimal trajectories and conserving fuel mass went well over Ratchet's head as the two self-professed number crunchers debated, leaving him to ponder how his human partner was doing on her end as he gazed back over the distant testing facility. Hopefully she would be able to grab what they came for soon and hightail it out of there, especially since most of the security forces had been drawn away in their search for whomever had shot up the nearby industrial complex. But until then, he and Clank had a challenger to beat, and a possible 'in' with the Megacorp Games to gain if - when - they won that could help draw some new leads. With any luck, they would have everything wrapped up and be on their way within the hour.

 _'Stay safe babe, and hurry. It's all down to you now...'_

* * *

 **A bit too much exposition for my liking early on in this chapter, but kind of necessary in order to go over our heroes new weapons and gear in a timely manner without further bogging down the plot. Also, I decided not to include the first armour vendor at this point due to the fact Debonair already gave Ratchet and Ellen their first upgrade back in Megapolis and to avoid possible backtracking. I haven't decided whether or not they will buy any Megacorp branded armour in future chapters yet, though I do intend for the valkyrie to craft them at least one more custom set each before the story ends.**

 **Aside from that, we have Ellen splitting off once again to do her thing, and on an entirely new path which is both canonical and not. The route she takes up until the jetty itself actually exist in the game, but is merely background detail and unfortunately can't actually be negotiated to my knowledge. A shame really since I think it would have been more interesting and made more sense than just teleporting directly into the testing facility itself. How does that make sense in canon anyway, when the whole place should have been locked down tight? Talk about security issues.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	21. Of Stealth and Heavy Metal

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Good lord that's a lot of reviews for one chapter, and overall really. I mean, 260 plus reviews already and we're not even at the halfway point yet for this story! Thank you one and all for your continued support, and to those who pointed out the frankly daft mistakes on my part in the last chapter; you'll be happy to hear that they've been fixed along with a few niggling little issues that escaped my attention first time around. In any case, here is the concluding half of our heroes trip to Dobbo and the long awaited return of Giant Clank. So without further ado, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Razor of DOOM - Fair enough, and easily fixed. Though interestingly, it can also be defined as preoccupied or lost in thought; which is more akin to what I was originally trying to convey in the first instance, though not the second. For simplicity's sake though, both have been changed to just plain 'amusement' Hope that's better.**

 **starrat - Thank you once again, hope you like this one too.**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked it, even if the exposition at the beginning was a little on the long side. Naïve though he might be in some aspects of life, Clank is pretty much a genius so I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner rather than not. The question is how he'll deal with such a revelation, and whether or not he'll keep it to himself… Considering Ellen's track record on solo excursions, it's almost a safe bet that something will go wrong; it's just a case of when and how bad. Hope you had a good Easter as well, take care.**

 **Seiya-Serena-fan18 - Thank you, and believe me, I will for as long as I'm able.**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Whoops. I honestly can't believe I did that, nor did I realise that was there until you pointed it out, so well spotted on your part. Things will be getting interesting indeed from here on out; especially since certain canon events will start to diverge somewhat in coming chapters…**

 **vengarl22 - That's an excellent point, and one I've been trying to hammer home since the first chapters of Time Heals All. The problem with a fair number of self-insert and OC-centric stories is that they tend to quickly adapt to mowing down hordes of enemies with very little in the way of moral reasoning for the lives lost, becoming functioning sociopaths who have few qualms about killing anyone without really thinking about it. Such behaviour might be fine within the confines of a videogame where everything can be reset, but in reality there are severe mental, physical, and moral consequences involved in ending the life of a living being who isn't just another cardboard cut out bad guy. It's a theme I've tried to tie into the stories and something that will be expanded upon with time in order to humanise (for want of a better term) both the heroes and the enemies they face.**

 **Plazmatic - The Carbonox armour - while awesome - would be** _ **way**_ **too expensive for Debby to build one set, let alone two considering how much the base components alone would cost. That said, Ratchet and Ellen's 'end game' armour sets will likely have carbonox plates to cover vital areas, mixed in with other materials to form the final product. I haven't got the final designs planned out yet, but I hope to have something special lined up by the time we get to that stage.**

 **Destiny W - Thanks again, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **TimeLordCompanion - Thank you, but to answer your question, I'm afraid not. For now at least, my intention is to simply cover the first three games with Deadlocked/Gladiator as a distant possibility. Somewhere down the line I** _ **may**_ **cover the Future Saga as well (Tools of Destruction onwards) while skimming over the PSP games, but that's a** _ **long**_ **way off if at all since I want to write other stories as well and this one is eating up all my time.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Glad you liked it, and I'm afraid you're a little off the mark. Without wanting to spoil anything, the STIKY and ACK will be end game weapons that Ratchet and Ellen won't get their hands on for a fair while yet due to their potentially story breaking, overpowered nature. Something tells me the Sire of Fire rant was written with Ratchet in mind; can't imagine why… TARC could definitely be a thing, and may perhaps explain why human scientific advancement has slowed down so much compared to the rapid expansion of the last century. But considering how creative humanity can be, I'm sure they would more than have their hands full.**

 **Clank may be technically only one year old at this point in the story, but I'm certain he has enough tact to be discrete once he finally realises Ratchet and Ellen have taken their relationship in a more physical direction. Thanks again, and that particular image is potential omake material if I do say so myself; though I'm pretty sure Ratchet and Clank have already got their tickets and are likely sharing a tub of popcorn as the spectacle unfolds.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Thank you very much, and the references just seem to keep coming, no matter how obscure. I think pretty much everyone loves the Bouncer, because, well… Bouncer! I mean, it's crowd control incarnate. To be honest, I tended to skip buying the Plasma Coil in the game in favour of saving up for the Minirocket Tube and of course the Bouncer, so I can't remember much about it. Guess I'll have to fix that.**

 **The whole being able to just teleport inside the testing facility thing really bugged me in canon, so I tried to make things more realistic and a lot harder for Ellen to get inside; something that will be continued in this chapter. And of course Giant Clank is back and ready to pound some heavy metal once again; but who will his opponent be…? Thanks again, and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Lots of questions on your part this week, and I'll do my best to answer them. Ellen's presence and subsequent influence resulted in Angela revealing a lot more at this point in time than she did in canon with regards to the Protopet and her work on it. This was intentional on my part in order to both create tension amongst the heroes with regards to who they should really trust, and because I have something else planned for later on that may alter event s where Ratchet and Clank would have received the relevant information in canon. Ellen is indeed starting to put the pieces together, but she still doesn't know enough yet to make any kind of conclusions.**

 **For the events I believe you're referring to (Aranos, second visit) I have, once again, something else planned out that will change the team's dynamic, and (potential spoiler) result in Ellen making a new friend… I may have the heroes buy conventional Megacorp branded armour from a vendor as a temporary measure, but the intention is for Debonair to supply their final upgrade at a certain point in the timeline which I won't be revealing yet to avoid another potential spoiler. The carbonox armour is far too expensive, not to mention able to tank a stupid amount of damage, and so won't be used by Ratchet or Ellen in this story since it would tip the balance too far in their favour. That said, hypothetically at least, I imagine a Ellen's version to be a lot more sleeker and taller to complement her frame while having no armoured tail section or protruding ear defenders since she needs neither whatsoever.**

 **The White Guardian - Well as the saying goes, better late than never. Seriously though, I honestly don't mind; it sounds like you've more than had your hands full and I can't say no to a double review. With regards to chapter 19, there was no way I would have been able to put in 'that scene' without bumping up the age rating and I personally feel it was better taking place off screen anyway, so I'm glad you approve of my decision to forego it and the alterations to the level layout. I always find it's the little details that make stories more believable, and I figured I'd find a reason for them to still be on the planet and worked from there.**

 **I really hope someone at Insomniac gets the same idea too; now that would be a DLC worth paying out for. With luck, the movie will be enough of a success to warrant a sequel; but a possible TV series? Not sure how it would work, but I'm** _ **definitely**_ **sold on the idea. Congrats on getting a PS4 by the way. Even if you don't have any games yet, at least you can download whatever's going free on this month's Playstation Plus members section; the PS4 version of Zombi-U is certainly worth a look. That and of course you've the forthcoming Ratchet and Clank game to look forward to as well, and I'm sure that Bouncer will see** _ **very**_ **good use from day one…**

 **I can't really comment on the music since I've been actively anything to do with both the movie and tie in game whenever I can in order to cut down on any potential spoilers. I do agree though that some musical scores work best when set to the imagery it was composed for rather than as a separate piece, it's just not the same otherwise. As for chapter 20, I'm glad you like the Metal Gear reference because there's more to come in this chapter, though perhaps a little more subtle. It certainly seems like an appropriate taunt or perhaps ability would be more accurate for the Spy, and I'm honestly surprised it hasn't already made it into the game before now. Funny though it would be, I can't see Ellen using the cardboard box trick to sneak around the test facility; although that does give me ideas for the future…**

 **I think Clank's main concern was with fuel consumption and making sure he didn't burn too much achieving orbit, while making sure there's enough for a safe return journey considering he's not exactly aerodynamic or designed for extended space flight. That and my knowledge of the physics behind it are pretty much nil, meaning I've largely had to wing it, so thank you for explaining that and the extra information as well; should Ratchet and Ellen ever need to locate Earth without any other assistance then that will come in extremely handy indeed. Looking forward to hearing from you again once you've got time; but until then, take care, and… don't work too hard.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Hey again, and don't worry about it; I'm just glad to hear from you, and that you liked your sister's poem. Hope you had a great birthday. I'm looking forward to the big finale and reveal myself, but that's unfortunately that's quite a way off yet. Still, at least the journey there will be a (metaphorical and literal) blast with what's coming up in the following chapters. Until then, take care, and hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Sonachugirl - I think being flushed down the toilet was a metaphor for his hero career, but it's still a mystery for the ages. Also, game logic. Well spotted there; the MGS reference is itself a sly dig at certain events from Time Heals All and seemed kind of appropriate really considering what's happening over the chapter and the next. Obligatory stealthy infiltration and giant robots, anyone? In a way, not being able to remember the level is a good thing since the events therein come as a surprise, though I have branched off a bit into more original territory more so in this chapter so I guess that'll be new to everyone anyway. Maybe you've just got gaming YouTubers on the brain? Sounds like I'll have to take another look at your gallery when I've got a chance to see for myself. Take care, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - (Blinks) Huh… Actually, no I didn't. Though like you said, it** _ **is**_ **kind of obvious when you think about it and a small wonder it hasn't happened before now. Should definitely be interesting though, thanks for the heads up.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **An infiltration mission, giant robots, and not a cardboard box in sight. But what lies in wait for Ellen deep inside the bowels of the testing facility? Who is the mysterious opponent set to face Giant Clank and Ratchet upon Dobbo's artificial moon? And when will the Metal Gear references end? The answers to these questions and more lay in Chapter 21.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Of Stealth and Heavy Metal**

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility, Dobbo**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **1:07pm local time**

Considering the elevator hadn't ceased in its descent for the past few minutes, Ellen couldn't help but wonder just how far down the test facility went. She had to be a good few thousand feet below sea level already and yet the digital counter above the doors still read in the mid-teens; with the hot labs she was aiming for likely to be near the bottom floors if her theory panned out. Of course a place this big was bound to have an equally large number of personnel, which the redheaded commando would have to avoid somehow along with any surveillance measures in place. But with Ratchet's diversion drawing attention elsewhere, local security forces should be reduced enough to slip through while any researchers still in the building would hopefully have already relocated to a panic room once the 'attack' had begun.

Nobody's luck holds forever however, so it was perhaps unsurprising that the human found her elevator ride grinding to a halt a few floors short of her destination; emergency brakes locked in place along with the doors in spite of repeatedly pounding the release button. Ellen froze at the sound of rapidly approaching footfalls just outside the lift, interspersed with incomprehensible radio chatter and weapons cocking as what was most likely a Megacorp response team took up position. Realising she was trapped, the redhead's breath hitched as she desperately sought a way out; her eyes almost automatically darting towards the ceiling based emergency hatch a few seconds later.

Well, it always worked in the movies. Right?

Bracing her legs on the decorative facade running around the elevator car, Ellen boosted herself up and shoved the hatch open; barely managing to hang on to the ledge and squeeze herself through before resealing it just as the outer doors began to slide open. She didn't dare so much as breathe, heart lodged firmly in her mouth and ears straining against the sudden silence; one broken several long seconds later as steady footfalls entered the lift itself, followed by a voice from outside. "Anything?"

"Nah, not a damn thing," came the frustrated response from whoever was first inside; probably the unit's point man. "Probably been called from a different floor."

"What about the ceiling hatch?" the first voice insisted. "Somebody could've got up there."

Ellen tensed in response while subconsciously reaching towards her Quick Select in anticipation of shooting her way out, a notion forestalled as the officer snorted in derision and began to pace back out of the car once more. "Hey, you wanna check up there then be my guest, Jerry. After what happened to that guy in squad seven last week I ain't taking any chances in confined spaces. Poor bastard."

"You mean the tentacle thing that got loose from containment?" 'Jerry' asked with surprise. "Didn't they catch it?"

The as yet unnamed point man snorted bitterly. "Nope. Last I heard, they had it bottled up in the xenobiology wing before it disappeared again. Now shut up and lemme call this in."

Ellen held still with bated breath as he radioed his report to whoever was in charge of security here, trying glean what details she could while keeping a wary eye out for anything that might be in the elevator shaft with her. If escaping creatures was the norm around here then lord knows what else might be crawling around between the walls and elsewhere, just waiting to pounce. Suddenly, hiding on top of a elevator car in pitch black darkness didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

 _"Understood: condition amber. All units, return to your positions but keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The intruder may still be here. Command out."_

The tinny-sounding voice over the radio cut off along with the transmission, the point man addressing his squad shortly thereafter. "Alright, you heard the man. Leave one of the robots here; the rest of us will head back to the checkpoint and lock it down tight. Come on people, let's hustle!"

Waiting a minute or so after the last footsteps had echoed away, Ellen pried the access hatch open by just a crack and peeked through; just able to make out the shadow cast by one of Megacorp's trooper model combat robots stretching inside the still open elevator car. There was no way she could possibly slip past without alerting the machine, and taking it on in such close quarters was too risky; meaning the redheaded commando would have to find an alternate route and soon if she wanted to finish the job before security grew tighter still. Carefully replacing the hatch, Ellen activated her helmet's light amplification feature and soon laid eyes on a nearby ventilation shaft cover; the quasi-night vision device giving an excellent field of view as she steadily shifted closer and pried it open with her Versa Blade.

The shaft was barely large enough to accommodate the human's frame even with her Jump Pack temporarily stored in sub-space, elbows touching the sides and rubbing against inflexible metal ducting as she squeezed her way through. Thankfully there was only one way to go, so the chances of getting lost were minimal; Unfortunately it was in entirely the wrong direction, and it wasn't until she came up upon a mesh grill pouring light into the shaft that Ellen was finally able to get her bearings. Peeking down into what appeared to be a break room below, it was obvious that it had been abandoned in a hurry. Half finished plates and mugs lay on top of the two elongated tables she could see, chairs scattered along with the occasional hint of personal belongings and what looked like a very expensive PDA.

With no quiet way of doing so otherwise, Ellen managed to bring her Versa Blade up to eye level and activated the heated edge; slicing through the grille altogether and letting it fall to the table below. When nothing happened a moment or two later, the human pushed head first through the resulting gap before inverting herself; hanging on by her fingertips and dropping on top of someone's lunch with a resounding squelch. Checking the break room was indeed empty and the door barred, a dozen or so paper napkins managed to remove most traces of a fish paste and mayonnaise sandwich from the soles of her boots with a disgusted grimace before the redhead set to work on the PDA's encryption algorithms.

Thankfully her Wrist Com's hacking suite was amongst the best on the market right now, so a seven digit pass code plus a few firewalls were practically nothing in terms of security measures. Definitely easier than trying to break through digital locks with her old net book like last time, that's for sure. A few seconds later and she was in; skimming through one Doctor Jason Carmichael's inbox and stored files for anything useful. Aside from correspondence on the medical applications of local sea weed and several increasingly flirtatious exchanges between him and an intern down in genetics, the scientist had received two messages that piqued Ellen's interest. The first was a generic alert informing all employees that the facility was under attack and to report to the nearest panic room, which explained why everyone had just got up and left in a hurry and meant that most of the people working here would be safely out of the potential crossfire.

The second however was regarding the hot labs themselves; or rather one specific floor which had been gutted in a large scale explosion around three weeks prior. Although most of the project data had been lost during the incident, it was regularly backed up on a separate server located a few floors above, and had last been updated but minutes before the lab had been destroyed. Carmichael had requested access for his own work but was denied due to the ongoing investigation, with all of the relevant files locked down until further notice unless directly approved by the board of directors.

Was this what Angela wanted them to find? If the server was still intact and she could access it directly, then the information contained within could be exactly what Ellen was looking for with regards to the Protopet and what really happened here. Only then could Ratchet, Clank, and herself make any kind of informed decision as to what to do next; and who they could trust on either side of this messed up situation. The first order of business however would be finding the server in the first and bypassing any security measures that were in place; meaning the redhead needed a map or similar to locate it if she didn't want to wander aimlessly.

On a hunch she rifled through the pockets of a nearby lab coat left on the back of a chair, coming up with a mid-level security swipe card and a crumpled, coffee stained, printed schedule that also included a simplified map of the first fifteen floors below ground. The elevator had stopped on the thirteenth floor and the hot labs apparently started from the fourteenth going down, with the sixteenth being marked as off limits to all employees. If that was the gutted Protopet lab as Ellen suspected, and the rest of the information was correct, then the back up server had to be hidden somewhere between her current location and the floor above since that was marked as the facility's command centre and armoury for security forces. It was just a question of finding out where she could gain access without attracting any further attention.

Unblocking the door once more, Ellen cautiously checked both ways before slipping out of the break room and hanging a right; treading softly and keeping an ear out for any patrols. Coming up to a junction several turns later, the human pressed her back up against the wall and chanced a peek around the corner; noting the bored-looking novalian guard dressed in full riot gear pacing away with his weapon held low and the panning surveillance camera at the corridor's far end. That way was an obvious no go, but the retreating man's bulk did obscure the camera's field of view enough for her to crawl across to the opposite side of the junction without being spotted before standing back up and continuing to sneak on.

The distinct lack of sound other than the faint of hum of electricity was a little foreboding and had the redheaded commando on edge as she swept through an abandoned office space, although a mixed patrol of robot troopers led two fully armoured organic soldiers with 'Megacorp Security Service' stencilled across their chest plates wasn't exactly the kind of company she would have liked. Ducking behind a desk, Ellen watched a pair of black combat boots approach her position and slipped around the opposite side; staying low as she rapidly transferred to a cubicle just across the way on hands and knees before hiding behind the partition with baited breath. There was a pregnant pause as the man presumably reached her previous position followed by a contemptuous snort; the slight sound of metal on metal filling the gap as if he were prodding something with his gun. What was he doing? Did he know she was here?

"Spread out and search the area," came a slightly distorted voice mere feet away from the tensed human's hiding spot. "If the intruder's still here then I want 'em found."

Oh shit. Not good.

Ellen briefly considered faking her way out of the situation before just as quickly discarding it. The whole facility was supposed to be locked down, and any unfamiliar faces would be immediately suspicious and likely to get shot in the face, Megacorp commando or not. Instead she hid beneath the cubicle's computer desk as the squad began their sweep, daring not to move until the soldier checking her booth had moved past and out the other side before rolling out and rising into a crouch. Staying low, the redhead slowly crept behind the armoured figure at what she judged to be a safe distance as he checked each cubicle in turn; diverting off to one side and evading the gaze of a robot trooper by hunching down behind a large potted palm next to a support column.

It moved off to her left a few seconds later, giving the human a straight shot to the exit on the opposite side of the office space but fifteen feet away. But it might as well had been a mile away considering how many eyes were searching for her right now, and of course the other armoured soldier from earlier that was currently barring the way forward with his weapon poised to fire at the slightest hint of movement. Another distraction was in order, but throwing something while in his line of sight would give the human's position away; not to mention the fact there was another robot approaching her position from behind and would be on her in seconds if she didn't move right now.

Trapped between the two potential hostiles and with nowhere else to hide, Ellen picked a few decorative stones from the palm's ceramic pot and tossed them underhand at a filing cabinet lining the wall a good dozen yards behind her. The resulting clang of metal on metal drew everyone's attention, weapons raised and pointed towards the source as the patrol squad closed in with all due caution. None however noticed as the redheaded commando crossed the open gap between her and the cubicle just across the way; pausing to let a trooper move past before rounding the partition and creeping around the left side of the expansive room as quickly as she dared. Soon they would realise her ruse, and if the Megacorp team was smart then they would know for definite she was here.

Ellen planned to be gone long before that though and the exit was merely yards away now, just past the last desk on this particular row of office cubicles and across a brief expanse of open ground. making sure there still wasn't anyone behind her, the human peeked around her cover and slowly edged out; not daring to blink as she kept eye contact with the patrol and quietly edged out of the room. It looked like the two armoured soldiers realised they had been played and she had no intention of sticking around; slipping through the exit door before they could begin relaying orders to their mechanised subordinates and darting down the corridor outside.

The human took one turn then another, before finally slowing down once she judged herself to be a safe enough distance away; heart pounding and breath short as she tried to get her bearings once more. There had to be a way into wherever the back up server was hidden nearby, but so far she had seen nothing even remotely promising. Add to that the fact that the local security forces had been actively looking for an intruder since she entered the facility and time was rapidly running out; especially since that last group would no doubt be radioing in their encounter and drawing more reinforcements to this level. The corridors were likely about to get a lot more crowded soon, so maybe the ventilation ducts would be a safer bet for locating her goal without raising any further suspicions.

Finding a likely candidate mid-way up a wall a minutes later, Ellen pried it open and squeezed her way inside; leaving the cover where it was and worming further into the test facility's off limit areas. With luck, one of these shafts would lead to where the server was located or at least a method of discerning it. She just hoped that escaped tentacle thing the two guards from earlier mentioned wasn't in the ventilation system with her, or anywhere near here for that matter; otherwise it might end up being Oozla all over again.

* * *

 **Megacorp Games Proving Ground, Dobbo orbit**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **1:17pm local time**

Travelling through space at high velocity without the aid of a spaceship was perhaps amongst the strangest things Ratchet had ever done, especially since he was currently clinging to the back of his currently enlarged best friend with only his sealed helmet's limited oxygen supply to prevent him from suffocating. Still, it didn't stop him from enjoying the ride while it lasted as Giant Clank broke through the atmosphere and achieved orbit; the Mathematician's assistance proving invaluable in plotting a fuel efficient intercept course that saw them rapidly approaching the artificial moon where their shot at the Megacorp Games would be made or broken.

Getting closer by the second, it soon became clear that the planetoid based proving ground was modelled after a cityscape; scaled down skyscrapers protruding from the surface like a porcupine's quills amongst compacted streets. There was simulated gravity and a breathable atmosphere too; something they only discovered once Giant Clank reoriented himself to land and experienced the heat build up associated with air friction. Ratchet managed to shield himself the best he could while his commando suit's temperature regulating suite was taxed to capacity for the brief seconds it took to breach the atmospheric bubble; holding on tight as the metallic-silver war machine he was riding hit the ground with enough force to indent the now cracked ground and form a two foot deep crater.

Rising from his crouching position, Giant Clank ran a diagnostics check on his systems for any accidental damage while his optics scanned the deserted street he had landed in, only to pause as he picked up signs of movement directly ahead. "Ratchet, I believe we are about to have company."

Still a little shaken up from the sudden impact, Ratchet forced himself to focus as he groggily raised his head over enlarged machine's shoulder. "Where?"

The answer came in the form of heavy footfalls that were growing in both volume and consistency from somewhere at the end of the street; both lombax and robot tensing as something red and metallic crashed through a mock apartment building amidst an explosion of rubble. Lowering the arm he had used to shield his face and passenger, Giant Clank got his first good look at a looming humanoid shape as the dust cloud began to shift and settle; easily a head taller than himself and with what appeared to be twin scythe-like wings protruding from its back. Striding forth on powerful legs ending in twin-clawed feet, the predominantly dark red and gunmetal grey battle mech had a broad and heavily armoured torso with smooth, rounded edges to help deflect incoming fire; each arm ending with a gauntlet mounted rocket launcher and tri-digited talons that looked like they could cleave through steel plating as if it were butter.

It was towards the sunken and translucent bubble canopy in lieu of a head however that Ratchet and Giant Clank were focused, especially since the viciously grinning pilot's face visible within the cockpit was one they could have done without seeing anytime soon. " _Logan?!_ What the heck is _he_ doing here?!"

"Surprise, morons!" Thugs-4-Less' head honcho gloated at the lombax's words, his gravelly voice carried across the diminishing gap via external speakers. "Its about time youse two showed up."

"You were expecting us," Giant Clank stated pointedly; fists clenching and optics narrowing at their long established foe. "But how did you know we would be here?"

The mercenary's presence was certainly a cause for concern since they now knew who exactly hired them. Did Angela lure them into another trap with false promises, or was this just an excuse on his part to get revenge? Considering their target was the test facility itself and an ambush there would have made a lot more sense, the latter was starting to look more likely. The other lombax seemed to genuinely want the three of them on her side, or at least after the same goal anyway, and Thugs-4-Less weren't exactly renowned for their sense of morality and high scruples considering their usual client base.

"What, youse think you're the only ones who've got sources?" Logan snorted, his mech slamming a taloned gauntlet into an open palm with a resounding clang of metal on metal. "I've been waitin' to pay back the furball and his broad since Megapolis; you're just the icing on the cake, tin man."

"Can you _believe_ this guy?" Ratchet asked his enlarged friend with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon Clank, let's show 'em what happens when you mess with us."

"I had thought you would never ask, " Giant Clank responded dryly; stomping forth with his forearm-mounted rocket launchers already raised and firing as the battle began in earnest.

The mercenary's mech responded in kind with a barrage of its own, Logan continuing to fire as he backing off at a steady pace while stray explosions rocked the mock city street. Neither was inflicting much more than superficial damage to the other at best with their constant exchange, keeping an even distance between the pair while merely chipping paint and scoring armour as debris rained down on either side. It wasn't until a skyscraper festooned with billboards on an intersection began to collapse that the Thugs-4-Less leader decided to change tactics; using the rain of glass and steel girders to mask his movements as his battle mech burst through with jump jets flaring and a taloned fist already extending towards a surprised-looking Giant Clank.

The extra large robot took the brunt of the impact on his armoured chassis, almost doubling over from the sheer amount of force and leaving him vulnerable to a pair of one-two jabs that left him reeling backwards from the unexpected assault while Ratchet hung on grimly. A fourth punch was intercepted by a left cross that knocked the offending limb aside, Giant Clank stepping into the crimson-painted machine's guard and unleashing a right hook that left a faint, fist-shaped dent in its torso before finishing up with a devastating uppercut that sent Logan crashing through another building and into the street on the other side. By the time he caught up with his lumbering gait however, the mercenary leader was already gone; both the enlarged robot and his lombax passenger snapping their gaze in all directions in an attempt to track him.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

The first warning they got was when a glowing blue orb arced over a mocked up department store to their left; Giant Clank launching himself vertically into the air at Ratchet's shouted warning just in the nick of time as the entire street was consumed in azure fire. The planetoid's reduced gravitational pull meant that they were at a much higher altitude than anticipated and thus could see the devastation inflicted as the pair rapidly fell back to earth; the entire city block reduced to rubble and Logan's battle mech already advancing with his wrist-mounted launchers poised to fire. He almost certainly didn't expect his opponent to angle their descent in mid-air; the opening salvo of rockets missing by a considerable margin and a shrill whistle building up as the multi-ton, silver-plated war machine instead chose to drop directly on his head, firing all the way.

The crimson-painted battle mech barely managed to avoid being pancaked by virtue of its pilot reflexively triggering the jump jets, but still ended up stumbling backwards due to the sheer amount of force generated on impact. Surrounding buildings still crumbled from the shockwave and cracks spider-webbed across the street as Giant Clank rose from his crouch and boosted clear of the crater he had caused, both launchers already spitting rockets and continuing to chip away at the other machine's armour as he sought to close the gap once more. Logan had sufficiently regained his balance however and was prepared to meet the charge in kind; wrenching a particularly long girder from what was left of a building and wielding it like a club.

"Batter up!"

The first swing smashed against Giant Clank's helm without warning, stunning him long enough for a second hit to stagger the enlarged robot sideways and through an already damaged upmarket apartment block. The third hit was deflected by an armoured gauntlet however as he quickly recovered; tearing away what was left of the improvised weapon and grabbing the Thugs-4-Less mech by the arms before shoving it back into the soon to be demolished skyscraper on the other side. Both machines barrelled through the resulting cascade of glass and rubble into an open park area on the other side, the neatly turfed grass churned beyond recognition as the two metallic titans traded a never-ending stream of vicious blows that left both sporting multiple dents all over their frames.

Logan threw a gut punch that drew a right hook in return; talons tearing rents in armour and fists pummelling anything exposed in what promised to be a full on slugfest were it not for a few tricks available to either participant. Ducking beneath a high swing, Giant Clank launched into a tackle that almost knocked the crimson-painted mech down; ignoring a blow to his exposed shoulder joint and grasping his foe around the waist before bodily lifting the machine and throwing it across the park. In spite of his best attempt to cushion the fall with his jump jets, Logan still flew a good forty or so feet before slamming down into the dirt; cursing up a storm in the flailing mech's cockpit as it bounced once before finally slewing to a halt. It did however mean he had gained some distance and a chance to change tactics; forcing his battered machine back to its feet and charging back into the fray with wing surfaces flaring and jump jets giving an extra boost to his speed.

"You want a piece of me? Bring it on!"

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility, Dobbo**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **1:25pm local time**

Sandwiched between the twelfth and thirteenth floor was a sterile metal corridor that hadn't seen use in some time; the lifeless steel blue of such an enclosed space brightened only by thick stripes of yellow on either side that had long since faded with age. Partially exposed power conduits ran along the walls for as far as the eye could see, thrumming with a dull hum of electricity that filled the otherwise silent confines, while regularly spaced alcoves on either side held pools of what appeared to be liquid mercury for some unknown reason. It was into this environment that a mesh-plated grill dropped from the ceiling with a resounding clang in the relative solitude, followed shortly thereafter by a certain redheaded commando who landed in a crouch with a grunt before checking her surroundings once more.

After what felt like an age cooped up in the ventilation shafts, Ellen couldn't help but revel in the chance to move freely once again as she worked the stiffness out of her limbs; noting the locked down teleporter pad next to the blank wall a dozen or so feet behind her with a raised brow as she prepared to move out once more. That would explain why this floor was inaccessible from the elevator and the back up server so well hidden; the counterpart teleporter pad likely kept in a secure location and only used by a select few for maintenance if at all. It would also make getting out of here a hell of a lot harder, unless she wanted to backtrack through the ducting with the entire security force hunting her down, and lord knows what contingencies were in place if or when the human got what she came for. Before that however, she had to actually find and access the server directly; and past experience had shown that it would likely be a task unto itself.

Setting off with her hand cannon held at the ready, Ellen encountered the first signs of security in the form of a trio of bulbous, spherical floating drones topped with an orange visor that were easily twice her girth. A thrust vectoring engine pod on either side kept them afloat on slight jets of purple flame, while a small scale searchlight married to twin-linked machine guns was suspended from beneath its main body and seemed to be able to rotate at will. Right now they seemed to be holding where they were and blockading the archway ahead, sending out audible search pulses every few seconds and leaving no lapse in coverage to slip through; meaning that the redhead would have to take them down rapidly before an alarm could be raised.

Rather than risk herself unnecessarily, Ellen tossed a few Megaturrets underarm to distract the now alerted hovering machines before switching back to her Leviathan; a flashing, rotating light atop their now aglow visors accompanying a droning alarm as armour-piercing rounds punched through their inch thick plating and detonated inside at the push of a button. Thankfully none of them had managed to bring their machine guns to bear on her before being reduced to scrap metal and the brief alarm hadn't drawn any obvious unwelcome attention, leaving the human free to advance past the archway with her hand cannon raised and ready for whatever else might show up.

Of course there just so happened to be a half dozen blade balls waiting to stop her, although these seemed to be a little bigger than normal and had green sensor clusters rather than orange. Ellen's HUD helpfully tagged them as the PX-6 blade ball V2.0, and although they were quicker and slightly tougher than the previous models both Ratchet and herself had wiped out before, these new versions went down just as fast when introduced to buckshot at nigh point blank range.

The corridor ahead was flooded by the liquefied mercury-like substance that the human had noted earlier, with the now defunct drones having been guarding the narrow, thirty odd feet bridge across to the other side. It wasn't until she was a quarter of the way across however when a small generator of some kind popped up on the opposite bridgehead, filling the air with a crackling scent of ozone as the protruding antennas on top emitted waves of chained ball lightning at regular intervals. Forced to play a deadly game of hopscotch to avoid getting fried, Ellen managed to push forward with carefully timed jumps and good sense of rhythm until she finally made it to the far side; the generator avoiding retribution by retreating back into its floor based hatch and leaving the human to face the path ahead with an irritated frown.

Security certainly seemed to be getting tighter the closer she got to where the back up server was supposed to be; the widened, zigzagging corridor ahead home to several more of those floating security drones on patrol with their searchlights sweeping back and forth. Ellen kept to the far left and followed along the wall, darting behind a protruding support strut and holding still until the machine's gaze was elsewhere before just as quickly slipping away once more. The corridor widened once more into large passage way that could easily accommodate heavy vehicle traffic; thick industrial piping running overhead from one wall to another while several waist high shipping containers lay scattered haphazardly. It left the human feeling increasingly curious about just how extensive this hidden floor was, although that was soon quashed upon rounding the next bend as she came face to face with a full squad of robot troopers that reacted violently to her intrusion.

Twin plasma rifles blazed a trail across the short divide and stealth was most definitely off the menu as Ellen hunkered down behind a soon to be scorched shipping crate, tossing both bombs and Megaturrets over her cover in an attempt to buy some time. Whether the alarm she'd tripped earlier had summoned them or the machines were guarding this floor anyway she honestly didn't know, and right now it was irrelevant. They had to know what she was here for, and if the redhead was going to secure the server before any data could potentially be purged then she couldn't afford to get bogged down in a drawn out fight.

To this end, once the incoming fire had slackened somewhat, Ellen rounded her cover on one knee and drilled the closest machine centre mass with her carbine; one of her nearby turrets finishing it off before being destroyed in turn by another assailant. Ducking back away from a stream of plasma fire, the human commando mentally tallied another one down to rocket fire judging by the explosions and prepared to underslung grenade launcher to bear; only to spot one of the robotic soldiers scant feet away as it flanked her cover with a rifle butt descending towards her face. It was only her knee-jerk reaction that prevented the redhead's helmet visor from being caved in; barely managing to block the blow with her carbine and rolling away from a second before slicing through the offending weapon's barrels with the heated edge of her Versa Blade.

A pair of shotgun blasts finally put the robot down for good, and by the time Ellen had turned her attention back to the battle it was already over; a pair of drunkenly swaying legs twitching with electricity from where another machine had been blown in half before keeling over as she jogged past and around the next corner. If the prior passageway had been extensive then this was something else altogether; the human finding herself stood atop a large, circular service lift leading down into a completely open two storey space that could easily park several starships on top of one another with room to spare. The area directly below was protected by two more of those electrical pulse generators that swamped the floor with overlapping waves of crackling power, beyond which was a few more troopers lay waiting in cover behind a row of shipping crates on either side of an obvious kill zone.

They in turn were guarding another narrow bridge over a much more extensive nigh lake-sized pool of the liquid mercury substance, multiple industrial scale cross-shaped bracings lining the route and preventing a good view of what lay on the far side. There did however appear to be a mirrored elevator shaft leading back up to a much higher level again, and hopefully the damn server since the human had just about enough of this place for one day, although first she had to actually get there. Thankfully such an elevated position made for an excellent sniper nest and Ellen's Vaporizer was more than up to the task; lying prone on her stomach at the platform's edge and aligning the crosshairs with her first victim.

One of the robot trooper's heads simply ceased to be, its comrades blazing away in the general direction of where they calculated the shooter to be just as a second crimson vapour trail stabbed through the air. Ellen watched the mechanical soldier fall with a neat hole punched through its chest before swinging the scope across to where the last one had taken cover behind their shared barricade; breathing steady and even as her finger lay poised on the trigger while waiting for an opportunity. All it took was a few inches of exposed metal foot, the human shattering it with her next shot and causing the robot to overbalance; exposing itself to a final stabbing beam of light that put it down for good.

Sparing a moment to slot in a fresh clip, Ellen stowed the Vaporizer and prepared to make her descent; opting to avoid the elevator and pulse generators at the bottom by gliding forth with her Jump Pack on slow burn. The redhead still wasn't a fan of heights, but she was getting better with time, and at least this way she could drop a few Megaturrets at her projected landing zone to take care of any unpleasant surprises that might pop up. It turned out to be a good call since the automated sentries began unleashing rockets almost straight away after deploying at the start of the bridgehead, turning an incoming wave of blade balls into so much scrap metal and making the human commando's life that bit easier as she touched down with her carbine already drawn.

The remaining drones were quickly eliminated between short bursts of fire and explosive warheads, leaving her free to observe the exposed bridge ahead now that the industrial cross bracings were no longer blocking the view. Aside from the lake of mercury-like liquid, presumably some kind of coolant considering how prevalent it was around here, the only other thing of note was the pair of the searchlight equipped guard robots on the far side which soon fell to carefully aimed sniper fire. Crossing over with care once it was clear, Ellen was suspicious but thankful that nothing else tried to ambush her on the open span; reaching the elevator and riding it up to the top before pausing at the fair-sized but comparatively shallow just ahead. Seriously, what was with this place? And who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to turn this floor into some kind of messed up obstacle course anyway?

Before Ellen could contemplate the architect's sanity any further however, she was distracted by the appearance of a familiar crimson-plated armoured vehicle hovering into position on the pit's far side. Disbelief coloured the redheaded commando's tone as the turret rapidly swivelled around to target her; diving into the sunken pit and rolling awkwardly on impact as the first autocannon rounds raked her previous position. "How the _hell_ did they get a bloody _tank_ in here?! We're a dozen floors _underground_ for Christ's sake!"

Thankfully the tank couldn't depress its gun sufficiently to target the hunkered down human and didn't seem to be inclined to come any closer either, content instead to plug away at a distance and keep her pinned down. It was situations like this however that the Visibomb Gun came into its own; Ellen angling the barrel up and guiding a pinpoint missile strike against the armoured vehicle's thinner top armour followed by a second that gutted its interior and sent the burning hulk plummeting to the ground and out of sight like a lead weight.

Using her Grapple Gun to climb up the opposite side of the pit, Ellen stood on the relatively narrow edge looking down into a ridiculously long and deep, almost cathedral-like space that stretched out for at least a good few hundred feet; with three storey high, tinted glass windows on either side for some reason, through which gigantic heavy machinery could be seen at work. Having seen enough questionable architecture for one day, the redheaded commando chose to ignore it in favour of finding a way across to the small, circular platform hovering on the far side via a currently idling jet nacelle; observing the Dynamo activators set at regular intervals across the expanse in mid-air and trying to find a work around solution.

Having access to that particular gadget would have likely meant a race across multiple, temporary platforms to reach the end without being unceremoniously plummeting a couple of storeys to an unforgiving floor. But since Ratchet had the Dynamo and he was busy elsewhere, Ellen decided to improvise with a much safer alternative; making use of the Grapple Gun's more advanced features and rappelling down to the ground. Jogging across the metal-plated floor was certainly a hell of a lot easier and safer, allowing her to latch on to the hovering lift platform dozens of feet above and reel herself in before riding it to the top.

Stepping off, Ellen almost felt disappointed at the comparatively small alcove she found herself in; the entire journey up until this point boiling down to innocuous-looking terminal on the far side with a blank screen. This had to be the back up server, or rather its access point considering how big this underground floor was; host to who knows what kind of secrets kept separate from the main facility's information network and hopefully the answers they needed. But first she had to get into databases themselves and locate the right files before downloading them for later study, something that wouldn't yet be possible until a fundamental issue had been addressed; the lack of power.

"Damn it. Well, I guess that's one way to stop anyone from accessing it remotely."

Since all the other lights and such were on however, it was probably safe to assume that the server ran off of a separate power supply altogether; and since this floor was supposed to be a secret to all but a select group of Megacorp employees, then the source was likely to be close by. Fortunately there was a protruding yellow button just below the console's monitor labelled 'Maintenance Bot' which Ellen pressed with all due haste, banking on whatever drone was summoned to fix the problem at the source. Unfortunately, what she got was a gangly looking humanoid machine with a hover unit for legs, a host of tools strapped around its waist, and a heavy-looking wrench in hand that promptly crashed into the terminal face first; the thick-rimmed glasses over its green optics feeling like some kind of ironic afterthought as the dazed machine bashed its own helm a few times before drunkenly turning tail.

Ellen watched it meander back along the route she had already fought so hard to traverse with a grimace, knowing there was no way she could keep up with the clearly malfunctioning robot nor particularly wanting to if she could help it. If Ratchet was here then he probably would have taken off after it on that glider he thought so highly of, weaving through the various crossbeams and narrowing corridors until he reached wherever the power generator was and fixing it himself. But of course he wasn't here and there was no glider for the redhead to use even if she could pluck up the courage to throw herself off the edge and pilot it. Suppressing a shudder at the idea, Ellen turned to the tools and technology at hand in order to get the terminal operational again; using her Versa Blade to jimmy off an access panel beneath the machine and getting a good look at the wiring system.

It was a surprisingly simple setup for such an important piece of equipment; although that also made sense in a way since there were likely other redundancies in place as well. Between her own engineering knowledge and experimental use of her Wrist Com's less used features, Ellen managed to bridge the cables in such a way as to cause a feedback loop; causing the system to fallback on its emergency power cell and giving her perhaps ten minutes tops before it shutdown again to conserve energy. The welcome screen popped up just as she finished popping the access panel back into place, followed by a seemingly DOS inspired and archaic filing system that required the user to manually type in the file path for whatever they were looking for. In the end however, Ellen tracked down the backed up files for the Protopet laboratory and selected the last entry on the list, only to encounter a new problem that had her blinking in disbelief.

"Are you _shitting_ me?! Now even the _computers_ are demanding bribes!"

Ten grand to be precise if the popup window was any indicator; a small panel beneath sliding open to reveal a slot for inserting bolts along with a demanding, blinking red 'insert bolts' sign. Who the hell built that into a computer in the first place; and what would an isolated server use money for anyway? Yet another thing to add growing list of 'just plain why' Ellen had encountered between two separate alien galaxies so far, and not exactly helping the present situation at all. Time was running short, but like hell was she paying such a hefty bribe for information she was going to steal anyway; meaning it was time to put her personal skills and Wrist Com's hacking suite to the test against a most likely heavily fortified system. No wireless network meant jacking into the computer directly via an extendable cable, and as the infiltration programme got to work Ellen couldn't help but sigh aloud.

"Well, guess we're doing this the hard way then."

* * *

 **Megacorp Games Proving Ground, Dobbo orbit**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **1:23pm local time**

With one fist cocked back and the launcher mounted on the other arm spewing forth rockets, Logan's boosting attack slammed into the enlarged robot before he could adequately brace himself; leaving him skidding on his back across the already churned ground and nearly squishing Ratchet in the process. Thankfully the lombax managed to avoid being turned to paste by clinging onto his friend's shoulder and hauling himself up as the Thugs-4-Less leader continued to rain down blows on the prone robot's form; unsteadily sighting his Minirocket Tube on the crimson-painted mech's transparent cockpit and pulling the trigger. Though the rocket did little more than scorch the bubble canopy and leave spider web cracks running across the surface, it surprised Logan enough for Giant Clank to unleash a pulled kick that sent him tumbling end on end through the air.

Scuffed and dented though he was, the metallic silver war machine thanked his companion and hauled himself back up to his feet in time to see his opponent do the same from where he fell; the mercenary leader's anger apparent as he leapt back a good fifty feet before bracing his mech's legs into a widened stance. "It's gonna be like that, huh? Well let's see how you like _this!_ "

A sextet of missile ports unfolded on the crimson-painted machine's shoulders as its wings folded out of the way; an identical number of fiery spears racing skywards seconds later before arching around on an all too obvious intercept course. With no time to warn his furry friend, Giant Clank briefly hunched before boosting himself skywards seconds before impact; rapidly gaining altitude in the lower gravity environment and leaving what amounted to one giant crater far behind as physics reasserted themselves. They ended up landing on the far side of the park's remains close to a simulated shopping mall, the short shockwave generated demolishing most of it and nigh all the windows in the neighbouring buildings and giving away the extra large robot's position to a flight of crimson-painted, single seat attack helicopters with blacked out cockpits that bore more than a passing resemblance to those seen among the blarg forces way back when.

The colour scheme and the fact they were adamant on attacking with their ventral autocannons clearly marked them as belonging to Thugs-4-Less, an opinion reinforced as Logan reappeared from around the corner building of an intersection and opened up with his rockets once more. The little robot turned war machine and his lombax passenger had experienced just about enough crap from the budget PMC for one day and went on the offensive once more; Giant Clank tanking hits and unleashing what was left of his rockets as he advanced on the still firing battle mech, while Ratchet continually targeted any nearby choppers and sent them crashing back down to earth.

The two towering titans clashed in a whirling melee, fists flying and armour plating buckling under the strain as they fought amongst what was left of a battle scarred street. Logan attempted to jam a rocket launcher into Giant Clank's fairly exposed neck, only to have said mounted weapon crushed in a clenched fist and torn off entirely; grasping his foe's other arm in taloned digits while the robot was distracted and trying to wrench it off instead. Of course he hadn't accounted for a still lurking Ratchet, and so it was perhaps no surprise that the lombax promptly popped back up over his friend's shoulder with his Minirocket Tube in hand; pounding one high explosive warhead after another into the battle mech's bubble canopy at close range.

So many repetitive hits couldn't be ignored for long, and with the crimson-painted machine raising an arm to protect its cockpit, Giant Clank took the opportunity to launch a boost assisted, rising knee strike to the groin that lifted it several feet off the ground and left it exposed to his follow up attack. Motes of light seeming to gather around his chest plate as he began to channel the extensive energy in his core, Ratchet's eyes briefly widening as he realised what was about to happen and promptly ducking out of sight as the surrounding area dulled to grey before pulsing to a deep shade of scarlet. It was a phenomena that Giant Clank had only unleashed a few times before and just as devastating now as it was back then; a brief heartbeat of silence enduring before the atomic blast shot forth in a glowing ball of blue energy that imploded spectacularly and seared everything it touched.

Asphalt melted and the surrounding buildings were nigh vaporised where they stood from the sheer force of the detonation; Giant Clank being sent reeling with a good portion of his armoured torso and arms partially warped due to his close proximity. By the time he had regained a sense of balance and readjusted his optics, there wasn't much left standing to actually see since virtually an entire city block had been virtually wiped off the map. The exception of course being the extremely scorched and damaged battle mech currently limping away in the opposite direction with its left arm dangling uselessly; the metallic silver robot not doing much better himself considering the way his joints protested and the number of error messages occupying his vision.

Pursuit was out of the question for the moment, and with the sound of rotor blades coming over the horizon, finding somewhere to recuperate safely for a few minutes took priority. Forcing his unsteady legs into motion, Giant Clank sought temporary shelter behind the skeleton of a shattered skyscraper as his auto repair systems attempted to fix his battle damaged frame at an achingly slow pace; checking his ammunition reserves and attempting to discern a new strategy while the lombax riding on his back kept an eye on the skies. Between the pair they had managed to inflict some serious damage on the Thugs-4-Less leader's mech, but with fatigue setting in and energy levels dropping they clearly needed to finish this fight soon. With Ratchet applying several phials of Nanotech on the worst affected joints to help speed up the process, Giant Clank judged himself sufficiently repaired to continue forth and hunt down foe before he could do the same.

What had once been an artificial cityscape occupying the moon's surface now resembled the set of a Hollywood disaster movie, with buildings razed and entire city blocks reduced to rubble. Or perhaps a monster movie would have been more accurate considering the two metallic titans that were still stalking each other in the ruins, along with the comparatively dwarfed flights of attack helicopters that now swarmed overhead. Ratchet was handling them the best he could while his extra large robotic friend ploughed through any that got too close, or otherwise threw debris in their direction in order to save what few rockets he had remaining. It was just as they dealt with the last group attempting a strafing run when a miraculously still intact glass-fronted office building on their immediate left exploded outwards due to the partially fixed battle mech lunging through it.

"Hey, remember me?!" Logan growled out as he grappled with the smaller silver machine, slamming him into another building and driving a taloned fist into his face before he could recover. "I'm gonna kick your ass into the next galaxy, and when I'm through with youse, I'm gonna take care of your little redheaded friend too!"

"Bring it!" Ratchet retorted as he bought his Tesla Claw to bear over his enlarged mount's shoulder; focusing on a torn section of armour plating hanging off of the crimson-painted machine's torso, and more specifically the exposed wiring within. "Now, Clank!"

A constant stream of artificial lightning caused the already battered battle mech to momentarily seize up, giving Giant Clank a chance to twist out of its grasp and break the deadlock with a flurry of punishing hits to the chest. Reeling back into the ruined building he had sprung from, Logan pushed off with a retaliating snap kick followed by a straight punch that snapped the enlarged robot's helm back and a renewed barrage of rockets from his remaining launcher. The two continued to brawl amongst the ruins with neither able to gain a truly decisive advantage over the other; trading punches, projectiles, and improvised melee weapons from the surrounding wreckage as their frames deteriorated further still. Ultimately however only one could remain standing, and it was with this in mind that Giant Clank seized the presented opportunity when the Thugs-4-Less leader overextended with a clumsy left hook from his only partially repaired arm.

Grabbing the offending limb by the wrist, the metallic silver war machine planted the crushing grip of his other hand just below his opponent's armpit; servos straining with effort as he used the resulting momentum to bodily throw the mech over his shoulder. The already weakened arm tore free from its socket with a shower of sparks and spurting hydraulic fluid, Giant Clank discarding it unceremoniously just as the scarred battle mech slammed into the ground back first with enough force to crumple its wing-like appendages. The move had apparently taken Logan by surprise as well considering the colourful expletives issuing from over his still broadcasting external speakers in at least three different languages; wrestling with the controls in an attempt to get his battle mech back on its feet once more.

Seeing the downed and smoking machine struggling to move let alone rise from his lofty perch, Ratchet turned towards his enlarged friend with a knowing smirk. "Whadya say, pal? Ready to wrap things up here?"

"Gladly," he rumbled in response; hunching down briefly before boosting himself up into the air.

Logan meanwhile, having realised his expensive toy was pretty much done for, decided to go out with a boom; reaching the mech's remaining hand down to its waist and unclipping the sole remaining oversized grenade clamped there. Just as he was priming it to throw however, The Thugs-4-Less leader looked up with eyes widening at the sight of a multi-ton giant robot dropping out of the sky right on top of him; pitching the now glowing blue orb vertically just before impact. The mech's already weakened torso was virtually pancaked from the sheer force of pressure, crushing the primary reactor within and rendering the whole machine little more than expensive scrap metal. Of more concern to the three sentient beings present however was the grenade that had just reached its zenith above their heads; the two organics apparently of the same mind considering their tandem responses as it began to fall directly back down.

"Uh-oh..."

Giant Clank leapt aside to escape the coming firestorm while Logan located the eject handle in his battered cockpit and yanked it sharply; explosive bolts blowing off the outer canopy and allowing a cramped escape pod to shoot out across the street just before the volatile orb made contact. Azure flames consumed the mangled battle mech entirely along with a good portion of the surrounding area, detonating any remaining ordinance along with it and temporarily masking the mercenary leader from view. By the time the extra large robot and his lombax companion could see clearly again, Logan was already airborne and rapidly gaining altitude; his ranting voice still audible over a tinny external speaker as he did a passable Team Rocket impression.

"This isn't over pipsqueaks! I'll get you if it's the _last thing I do!_ "

"We'll be waiting," Ratchet murmured as the escape pod disappeared entirely from view with a brief twinkle of light in the otherwise unmarred sky; turning a concerned eye towards his currently silent friend who was still staring at where the departed head of Thugs-4-Less had vanished. "Hey, Clank, you okay there?"

Giant Clank shook his helm gently. "My automatic repair systems should migrate a sufficient proportion of the damage I have sustained, but I must admit to being concerned with regards to Thugs-4-Less' ability to continually track our location."

"You and me both pal," the lombax replied with a sigh. "Let's just get out of here; Ellen's probably waiting and worried for us."

* * *

 **Megacorp Testing Facility, Dobbo**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **1:36pm local time**

A short return trip later found the duo planetside once again; Ratchet hopping down from his perch as Clank shifted back down into his normal, diminutive form once again and not getting more than two steps before the waiting Mathematician greeted them with an approving grin. "Divide and conquer, huh? Hey, guess you guys were prime after all. _You're going to the Megacorp Games!_ "

The last, nigh shouted part, was punctuated by the unusually themed wrestler pulling the same model smart phone-come-tablet from his back pocket as the biker back on Barlow; practically shoving it in the lombax and robot's faces as a commercial began to play on screen. Soft rock music began to play and the now familiar Galactic Gladiators emblem with its flail wielding, crimson silhouetted warrior on a metallic ringed oval occupied the centre as the enthusiastic narrator started his spiel. "Welcome to Megacorp Games! Sponsored by: Megacorp!"

A similarly themed version of the Megacorp logo briefly flashed on screen, before cutting away to footage of the same kind of reptilian gladiators Ratchet and Ellen had fought in the Maktar arena, sparring with each other to the delight of a watching crowd. "Okay Megacorp contestants, get ready to grapple with the Megacorp gladiator team. And if you survive that, enter the Megacorp battle arena with our mega spiderbot in our mega death-defying mega _cage match._ " The video switched over to a tank-sized mecha-spider with pincer legs and an heavily armoured abdomen inside an extensive, tubular cage-like structure; forelimbs swiping and fanged jaws snapping menacingly at the camera.

"Then open the throttle for the all Megacorp hoverbike race; brought to you by Team Megacorp Racing." A brief clip showing what looked like Desert Riders bikers blasting through a curved section of forest briefly flashed on screen as the narrator continued bombastically, before speaking quickly and quietly as the video cut away to a gathering of tribesmen wielding swords much like those native to Barlow; some of whom were decked out crimson plate armour and packing crude blaster-type rifles. "Hostile indigenous life is not owned, endorsed, sponsored, supplied, abdicated or even liked by Megacorp. Approach at your own risk." One of the scavengers apparently didn't like having a camera so close to his face since he promptly cut it down with his blade; the screen quickly returning to the duel logos of both the Megacorp Games and company logo as the announcer wrapped up in a more normal tone of voice. "The Megacorp Games: keep it _mega!_ "

"Sounds like a blast," Ratchet quipped as the mathematician flipped off the deice and stowed it once more. "Where do we sign up?"

"Leave that to the Mathematician," the hulking man insisted while holding his calculator aloft triumphantly. "Just show up at the arena, I'll have your passes ready and waiting for you there."

Thanking the masked talent scout for his time, Ratchet and Clank took an air cab he had graciously hailed for them back to where the landing zone where their Star Explorers were parked; the lombax casually taking in the chaos caused throughout the industrial complex as they flew overhead and idly wondering how Ellen was doing on her end. His answer would come sooner than not since she was already there and waiting, pushing off from where she had been leaning on her ship with arms folded and striding forth to greet them. "Hey guys, guess you've been a little busy while I've been away, huh?"

Ratchet couldn't help but smirk at her understatement considering the sheer amount of black smoke rising from the offshore facility behind him, not to mention all of the security forces swarming the place. "Yeah, you could say that. Just hope it was all worth it."

"Were you successful in ascertaining what Doctor Cross wished for us to see?" Clank queried politely, getting a grimace from the human in return as she brought up her Wrist Com and projected a holoscreen into the air.

"Enough to realise just why she's so hell-bent on seeing the little fluff ball destroyed," the redhead replied as the video file she had selected began to playback. "Take a look at this."

The screen was filled with static for several seconds before resolving into a monochrome version of the Megacorp logo with a dispassionate and clinical voice narrating over the top that held hints of a Germanic accent. "Doctor James D. Fullbladder reporting on Megacorp experiment number thirteen. This update is strictly classified; if you are watching this, you're fired." The view switched to grainy but still adequate surveillance footage from a fixed camera; one situated within a sterile laboratory that held a pair of scientists from some blarg-like species Ellen couldn't identify, while the confused looking Protopet sat on a steel examination table between them. The tall and thin egghead on the right rapidly jotted down notes on his PDA while short and dumpy counterpart proceeded to prod the blue ball of fluff with a chunky looking sword of all things; neither seeming to appreciate how much they were annoying it.

"Early thinking held that the specimen was entirely docile in nature; even overt provocation failed to incite it. But, the late Dr Putridson observed that the natural levels of monsterpropolis in the experiment's bloodstream can lead to some truly _remarkable_ changes." The Protopet flinched away once more from the probing sword's sharpened tip before whirling around with sharp teeth bared in a snarl; seeming almost to spasm for a second at a time as it inexplicably grew in stages until it was almost twice its original size. The enlarged and enraged beast roared like a lion before pouncing directly at the shorter scientist's face; his taller colleague recoiling away from the resulting screams and bloodshed with horror until he was backed into a corner.

"Attempts at neutralising the specimen's violent tendencies were met with _limited_ success." The surviving egghead shook visibly as he held out a turkey leg at arms length towards the predatory animal as it spun around to face him, only for the Protopet to grow even larger and lunge once more; clearly set upon a bigger, fresher meal. "Our surviving staff recommend that the experiment be destroyed _immediately_ at Megacorp's deep space disposal facility. As if sensing it was being watched, the fluffy blue bundle of death fixed its gaze upon the camera before leaping forth and clamping its jaws around the lens; the feed cutting off abruptly and the video ending with a burst of static.

"That's..." Ratchet trailed off with rising horror. "And we were just _carrying_ that thing _around?!_ "

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Ellen replied grimly. "We had something that unstable on our hands - something that could easily turn on anyone in a heartbeat - and now it's back under Megacorp's 'control', doing who knows what."

Frowning at the still open screen on the human's Wrist Com, Clank spoke up as he observed the figures in small-fonted text along the bottom left corner. "According to the time stamp, this report was filed almost a month ago, and yet the observation log indicates we were the first to view that recording."

"Same with the one on the facility's back up server," the human added as she shut down the projected screen. "Ever since the Protopet lab was destroyed, not a shred of information about it has come out of the facility. Not that there's much left from the explosion anyway."

Ratchet's eyes widened with realisation. "So Fizzwidget must not know... We've _got_ to warn him!"

Having Megacorp's CEO on speed dial helped setup the conference call that much quicker; Ellen's image clearly visible in the top right hand corner of the central console's screen as the two commandos waited in their respective Star Explorers for the eccentric man to pick up. A long half minute later yielded FIzzwidget's somewhat distracted image, his eyes focused elsewhere and a phone glued to his left ear. "Yellow?"

"Mr Fizzwidget! You're safe!" Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief, composing himself before continuing. "Sir, brace yourself. We just saw a video of your experiment _eating_ its handlers. I repeat, it _eats_ its _handlers!_ "

"Ah, yes. No fat, extra foam, no sprinkles," came the unexpected reply; their absentminded employer apparently talking to someone out of sight off screen and oblivious to the danger at hand.

"Mr Fizzwidget," Ellen cut in with a firm but imploring tone. "The Protopet is a lethal accident waiting to happen and _must_ be isolated immediately. Anyone handling it needs to exercise the _utmost_ caution."

"No, no, decafitated," the elderly CEO continued to whoever he was speaking to off camera, before seemingly noticing his callers for the first time. "What? Oh, yes, yes: exercise my front-most cushion."

The lombax and human facepalmed almost in unison with matching groans of frustration; Clank taking the opportunity to appeal to their mutual employer now that he appeared more focused on their urgent situation. "Sir, your experts recommend that the experiment be liquidated. We will meet you at your deep space disposal facility."

Fizzwidget rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Ah yes, my cheap date proposal facsimile. It's heavily guarded, so be sure to use the password. Which is... ah, oh, uh..." The eccentric old man's brow knitted in confusion; odd sounds escaping his lips as he sounded out half remembered possibilities until his eyes lit up with sudden clarity. "Qwarktastic! Yes, that's it! Well, Toodleoo."

With a final wave he terminated his end of the call; leaving the three companions in contemplative silence for a few moments before Ratchet spoke up. "Well, guess we better get going. Clank, you've got the coordinates to that disposal facility, right?"

The little robot nodded in tentative agreement at his golden-furred friend's calculating look. "In additional to those for planet Joba as well. Why, what are you proposing?"

"Well I figure it'll take a while for Mr Fizzwidget to get a transport team together for the Protopet," the lombax responded nonchalantly. "So why not check it out while we're waiting? Better than hanging around here anyway."

"Why, what's on joba?" Ellen interrupted; her narrow-eyed expression now filling the screen since Fizzwidget signed off. "And why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

Ratchet sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of a long story, babe. I'll explain along the way."

Spooling up their engines and lifting off into the dreary sky, both Star Explorers were soon past the range of any orbital defences that might be tracking them and out into the depths of space once. Setting course for the distant planet, Ellen listened to the lombax she loved with half an ear as he explained what happened after they had split off from one another; a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she had somehow missed something important. Aside from the oddly specific password, there wasn't anything in their last conversation with Mr Fizzwidget that aroused suspicion; and even that could be written off as the eccentric old man simply being a fan of Captain Qwark's exploits before his downfall. Maybe she was just being paranoid, and getting caught up lingering over an odd coincidence.

But that hadn't stopped her from being right before.

* * *

 **And so the seeds of doubt have been placed. Quite a lot of original content this chapter on Ellen's side in particular with regards to her infiltration of the testing facility. As mentioned previously, simply teleporting in to such a supposedly secure facility as in canon is just plain daft and far too easy, so I tried for a more realistic approach to finding the computer terminal with the Protopet report. I also decided against having the glider section since it was something that Ellen honestly wouldn't do considering how uncomfortable she is with heights at the best of times, although I do have an idea for using it later on in the story.**

 **Why Joba next rather than heading straight to the disposal facility, you may ask? Put simply, after what happens at the latter location, there is no narrative reason for our heroes to backtrack for the Megacorp Games once events are set in motion, and they will need the gadgets they can win there for what lies ahead; thus I had to give them an excuse to head for Joba. I did briefly consider skipping the planet altogether to be honest, but ultimately decided against it for aforementioned reasons, plus the challenge of writing more arena based carnage and another hover bike race while trying to make both feel fresh and interesting.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	22. Let the Games Begin

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Back again with your regularly scheduled update, and might I say it's been a surprise to see such a sudden burst of increased interest in this series. Not that I'm complaining, but the number of favourites, follows and views just seem to have jumped up without warning, and Time Heals All has just become my first story to ever exceed 100 favourites; with Whole Again not far behind. It's probably a given by now, but thank you all so much for your continued support and encouragement; giving me the motivation I need to see this thing through to the end.**

 **Getting back on track though, I'm relieved at the overwhelmingly positive feedback for the last chapter and that the split perspectives with their vastly different pacing didn't put anyone off. I know it's a mechanic I've used a lot before, but not quite in the same way, and perhaps one likely to be repeated again soon in the near future considering how well it seems to have worked. Not much else to say otherwise, so let's get to it, shall we?**

 **Review replies:**

 **Destiny W - Thank you once again, hope you like this one too.**

 **Sonachugirl - Cue MGS theme music indeed; pretty much all of Ellen's side through the chapter is a borderline parody of the game, with plethora of other references hidden in plain sight too. Considering how inherently paranoid Ellen can be, she's definitely more than a little wary of Fizzwidget and Megacorp's intentions right now. I just took a gander at your Colors gallery by the way, and my have you been busy since my last visit! Really liking the new pieces, and you** _ **should**_ **be proud; those Cry thumbnails are brilliant. Also, thanks for the shout out/free advertising that is 'Me and fanfics Again'. But out of curiosity, who is that on the left?**

 **starrat - Glad you did, thank you.**

 **Firestar5277 - Aw, thanks! Contrasting Ellen's stealth section with Ratchet and Clank's giant robot brawl just felt right in terms of pacing between cautious movement and all out action, so I'm glad you approve. The openly bribing computer always made me smirk in canon… right up to the point the player is expected to drop 10k of hard earned bolts just to progress, hence why I had Ellen hack it instead.**

 **I always thought the research facility's internal architecture was a bit weird and frankly too open to be honest. Like you said, who the hell puts ridiculously high ceiling rooms with wall-sized windows in a supposedly secret section of a highly secure structure? Seriously? As for Ace… He won't be back for a little while, but he's definitely lurking somewhere out there; continuing his search for Doctor Cross. What will happen if or when he finds out that the Protopet thief and Angela are one of the same however… In any case, thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter. Take care!**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Thanks. To answer your question, and given her previous track record, I believe 'not best pleased' would be a slight understatement…**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Glad you liked the way this chapter panned out, along with the additional content and extension to canon. I really wanted to try and sell the sheer amount of destruction and mayhem caused by the Giant Clank battle; contrasting it with Ellen's much more subtle and stealthy infiltration. I really wish there was more to the facility too, but who knows? If the upcoming Ratchet and Clank game is successful enough to spawn a sequel, then maybe we'll get to see a full on remake of Going Commando too.**

 **Ah, I remember that part in Up Your Arsenal, and will probably end up making him a more fleshed out character if what I've got planned works out. Ellen is gradually starting to get better with regards to her fear of heights, and like you said, by the time we get to the third game's events she's definitely going to need to get a grip on it for those airborne insertions. Big clue indeed there at the conclusion of the last chapter; if Ellen wasn't suspicious before, then she is now. Until next time, take care, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - I've honestly tried to avoid finding out too much about the upcoming game and movie so as not to be disappointed by over hype, but from what I've seen this is going to be a very welcome reboot of the series and one that I reverently hope will continue for years to come on both parts. You're right in that the third story in this series is a long way off yet, but I've definitely been thinking about it and planning ahead where I can.**

 **You raise some valid points, and were I to stick strictly to canon than I would wholeheartedly agree; but my interpretation of Up Your Arsenal is likely to have a much darker undertone than the game considering it deals with a galactic wide war against a robot supremacist who wants to wipe out all organic life. Ellen would likely draw parallels with some of the darker periods of recent human history, and though she wouldn't blindly hate Nefarious unless a more personal tragedy occurred as a result of his actions, he will definitely be topping her shit list for the foreseeable future. Also, although she might approve of what the Q-Force stands for in spite of Qwark's intentions, there's now way she would willingly wear anything with his logo plastered over it. Not that certain parties won't try to make sure she does otherwise…**

 **vengarl22 - Thank you, and I know, right? Why have a random teleporter that allows pretty much anyone to just jump straight into a highly secure facility while bypassing nigh all the security measures? It doesn't make any sense, and nor is it any kind of challenge, so I decided to have Ellen infiltrate the place through stealth instead.**

 **Dablackwyrm - Hey-hey, welcome back! It's been too long! Glad you're enjoying the story so far, and the way that chapter panned out with my own tweaks to canon. I'm guessing you've got some catching up to do before you're up to date, but at least you've got plenty of reading material to tide you over until then without having to wait every 2 weeks for an update. Take care, and hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **OMAC001 - Thank you very much! If you liked the arena battle back in chapter 7, then (hopefully) you're going to** _ **love**_ **what I've got in store for the next chapter…**

 **The White Guardian - …Just a** _ **tinsy**_ **bit late, but since I'm kind of behind with updating I guess it all evens out. Yeah, I guess Insomniac didn't have the space or time to implement something more complicated. But the teleporter just felt like a bit of a cop out really considering how secure the test facility is supposed to be; hence I tried to make things more interesting with a MGS-inspired stealth section. Glad you liked it. I've actually only just got hold of the new game today, and by the time you read this I'll have been ploughing through the first few levels with childish glee. Suffice to say I won't be getting any writing done for a few days at least. I'm guessing you've got a lot going on right now, so don't worry about or feel compelled to hammer out an in-depth review; I'm just glad to hear from you. Take care.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **With time to kill in a more literal sense, our heroes find themselves spending a little down time on the beautiful world of Joba. But with the Megacorp Games in full swing, will a reluctant Ellen be willing to enter the arena once more? Find out in Chapter 22.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Let the Games Begin**

* * *

 **The Megacorp Games Venue, Joba**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **6:13pm local time**

To say Ellen wasn't best pleased once Ratchet had explained where they were going and why would be an understatement; especially considering her previously stated views on gladiatorial combat back at the Maktar Resort. The redhead had made her opinion on organised 'blood sports' very clear; and it was only through her golden-furred counterpart's assurances that she wouldn't have to take part, plus the promise of another stress relieving massage later, that caused her to relent. That, and the fact Mr Fizzwidget still hadn't gotten back to them with regards to when the Protopet would be ready for transport to the disposal facility, meaning they had plenty of time to kill. Nevertheless, and despite the human's unease at potentially going through the same kind of situation all over again, they had made it to the remote world where Megacorp was holding their extravaganza event without a hitch; and in record time too.

Early dusk was just starting to settle in as the two Star Explorers entered the atmosphere; the skies tinged an eclectic blend of mauve and purple that gave the landscape below a sense of ethereal beauty. Their descending course led the two ships towards a series of interconnected islets far north of the main continent that were linked via natural bridges of rock, the ocean having apparently eroded a fair portion of the original island away to the point where there was only one major mass of land; narrowing down options for potential landing zones to but a few locations within walking distance of where Megacorp had built their enclosed arena for the games. Stepping down from the cockpit once the engines had wound down, Ellen couldn't help but marvel at their new surroundings with wide eyes drinking in every detail she could; the balmy air having a slightly salty, ocean-like quality to it due to their proximity to the sea.

Despite how the copper-coloured, primary landmasses concentrated on the northern hemisphere may have appeared from orbit, Joba itself was actually a rich and largely unspoiled garden world with extensive forests and an abundant eco-system. The trees themselves were an odd product of their environment; thick rounded trunks supporting a short but bulbous, lush green canopy, from which layers of toadstool-like fungus protruded through gaps in the leaf coverage. Instead of grass, a soft and widespread lichen covered most of the ground that wasn't a regularly used trail or plain bare rock; attracting numerous insect species which in turn were preyed upon by small flocks of pale blue-feathered birds that heavily resembled a large seagull with duck-like features. Aside from the limited infrastructure Megacorp already had in place and the local tribes inhabiting the area, it was a virtually untouched world just begging to be explored.

"Heck of a view, isn't it?" Ratchet asked softly as he drew level with where the redheaded girl was still stood; turning his head slightly to take in her faraway expression with a gentle smirk. "Bet you're glad we came now, huh?"

Shaking her head to refocus, Ellen sighed wistfully. "In an odd way I am; it's just so... _beautiful_ here. I only just wish we didn't have to deal with anymore of this gladiator bullshit."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, the lombax gave his partner a reassuring squeeze along with an easygoing smile. "Don't worry babe, no one's forcing you to do anything. Heck, me and Clank can probably take care of the arena ourselves if you wanna just take a look at the hoverbike races or just hang around for a while."

"What, and let you two take on who knows what by yourselves in there while I worry my arse off?" Ellen snorted incredulously, knowing Ratchet intended to enter the contest no matter what. "Like hell I am. I might not like the idea of charging back into another gladiatorial arena death match, but that doesn't mean I haven't got your back. Besides, if it's anything like the last one then you're going to need all the help you can get."

"That's my girl," Ratchet shot back a few reflective moments later with a dry chuckle. "Always thinking about everyone but yourself."

Patting her on the shoulder with his free hand before disengaging from their impromptu hug, the lombax waved the human on as he led them away from their shared landing zone; proceeding to cross a narrow, rock-carved bridge with sealed lamps attached to the railing running along the left side that attracted numerous fireflies. Leaving the natural light show behind, the pair soon arrived on a craggy plateau sporting clusters of stalked, lily pad-like plants surrounding the beaten path, along with a few of Joba's incredibly thick-trunked trees. Of more interest to the two commandos however were both the imposing view of the arena complex nestled near the top of the tallest peak along with the sprawl of structures below, and the company branded weapons vendor parked just before the next bridge leading over to the main islet beyond.

Aside from making sure their ammo reserves were filled to capacity with their dwindling finances, the lombax and human took the opportunity to check out any new products on sale as well. Though she still couldn't afford the Bouncer much to her disappointment, Ellen's interest was piqued by the surprisingly cheap Spiderbot Glove; an arm-mounted device designed to deploy and remotely control a single arachnid-inspired recon drone with a concentrated explosive payload that had all kinds of useful applications. Tempting as it was though, the redhead decided against it for now in favour of saving money towards the cluster bomb launcher; perhaps something she might be able to afford should they clean out in the arena.

Ratchet on the other hand similarly turned down the Plasma Coil, a sci-fi ray gun inspired weapon with three distinct prongs flanking the muzzle that fulfilled a similar role to his Tesla Claw; partly because he already had an electricity-based weapon, but mostly due to the exorbitant six figure price tag. He did however take the opportunity to snap up an upgrade kit for his Seeker Gun which was promptly put to good use, leaving him holding the new and improved HK22 Gun. Aside from being almost a third the size again as its predecessor and sporting a dulled, reddish-orange metallic paint scheme, the launcher was much more efficient and could now disgorge three independently-seeking homing missiles with each pull of the trigger without consuming any more ammunition than before.

Leaving the vendor behind, Ratchet took point across the second rock-carved bridge with Ellen following closely behind; the raised elevation preventing either from seeing the three armed figures clustered ahead until it was too late. Aside from the obvious segmented crimson-plated body armour and full face helmet they wore over predominantly animal hide clothing, the trio stood conversing in front of the clearly artificial hanger sandwiched between a thick canopy of densely packed trees looked nigh identical to the tribesmen they had previously encountered on Barlow; right down to the choice of weaponry and mannerisms. This was most obvious when one whipped his gaze towards the two commandos and shouted something in his guttural, incomprehensible tongue; the other two whirling around with swords brandished and shields raised before immediately charging forth into a torrent of automatic fire.

"Well, here we go again."

Ratchet's words proved true since these Joba tribesmen seemed to use the same tactics as their close cousins, although their superior armour made them much harder to kill and more likely to get into close quarters where they could bring their heavy blades to bear. Realising this, Ellen swapped out her carbine while backpedaling in favour of bringing her hand cannon to bear; the heavy, armour piercing rounds proving to be much more effective when coupled with independently triggered explosive tips that shattered the closest charging tribesman's shield along with his chest plate. While the human was busy however, her lombax counterpart was already preparing to counter the other two with his Lava Gun already in hand; whipping a trail of liquid fire through the air towards the closest swordsman and spinning to face the third when a beam of green energy stabbed through the air just above his head followed by two more in quick succession.

There was a fourth tribesman keeping his distance from where he had emerged behind a thick tree trunk; a short-barrelled rifle resembling a bulkier version of Ellen's old Blaster held outstretched in one hand while the other held a drawn sword by his side. Ratchet ducked beneath the swing of a heavy blade aimed at bisecting him and sprang away from a follow up volley of laser fire, only for the ranged assailant to suddenly drop dead thanks to his redheaded partner's sniper rifle; reorienting himself in mid-air and using his wrench to parry a diagonal slash from the still alive tribesman he had previously ignited before going on the offensive.

The purple-skinned man had discarded his ruined chest plate was unsurprisingly livid, and for a moment seemed to keep the lombax on the back foot in concert with his fellow tribesman until an overextended thrust left him open to a bone shattering wrench strike. Screeching with pain, the unarmoured scavenger dropped his blade in favour of clutching his clearly broken arm and was entirely unprepared for the subsequent knock out blow; the other tribesman faring no better once Ratchet had gained enough distance to unleash a spread of HK22 Gun missiles and send the broken body flying like a rag doll across the soon to be quiet plateau.

Breathing a sigh of relief once the brief encounter was over, Ellen stowed the Vaporizer and rejoined her nonplussed lombax partner; the pair soon debating where to go with Clank occasionally pitching in. The hanger-like structure seemed to be more of a tunnel if the temporary signpost next to it was anything to go on, indicating that the gladiatorial arena was directly through the other side while the hoverbike races were apparently being held somewhere off to their right; presumably past the series of small, raised plateaus high above sea level that they could see extending away through the still thick tree line.

Deciding to check out what seemed to be the closest point of interest first, the two commandos set out at a light jog along the lichen covered, rocky path with vines crossing between the lusciously green canopy on either side; ending abruptly at a cliff edge overlooking the first plateau which was swiftly reached by transferring between a pair of Versa-Targets via Swingshot and Grapple Gun respectively. Up close it became apparent that both plateaus held a control tower-like structure of sorts apiece that overlooked the smaller islets and ocean beyond off to their immediate left, neither human nor lombax dwelling on their purpose in favour of finding a way across the currently raised bridges leading towards their presumed destination. Thankfully it was simplicity itself to tether on with their respective gadgets and pull the structures back down in concert with some effort so that they could cross.

There was another control tower just beside the previously concealed entrance across the last bridge, leading into what turned out to be a small, metal-panelled garage embedded within the cliff itself and currently occupied by a vaguely familiar face stood next to his currently parked ride. The broad-shouldered man in question towered over all three of the nominally Megacorp affiliated companions; decked out in a high-necked black leather jacket sporting a flame motif running across the arms, scuffed jeans, and heavy boots, plus several silver chains hanging off of the belt around his waist. It wasn't until the blue-skinned, vaguely dog-like looking biker turned to face them with his yellow eyes narrowed however that Ellen realised where she had seen him before; recognising him as the second biker from the Desert Riders commercial she had seen after successfully blowing up the Thugs-4-Less jamming array orbiting Maktar Resort.

Drawing himself up to his full height, the leather clad man certainly looked menacing enough with his maw of shark-like teeth partially open and burning stare; the blood red bandanna emblazoned with a white skull across his forehead only adding to the image. Although considering their last experience with the biker from Barlow, neither commando nor their robot friend was quite sure what to expect; though Clank being picked up by the antennae on his helm and meticulously inspected with care certainly wasn't on the short list.

"Nice finish on that chrome..." The biker's tone was appreciative as he gently manipulated the somewhat annoyed little robot so that he could better take in the details up close, before turning his questioning gaze towards Ratchet. "You, uh, buff this out yourself?"

"I tend to handle my own buffing, sir," Clank responded evenly with arms folded and a frown adorning his face. "Now, would you be so kind as to put me down?"

Startled and with yellow eyes widening in surprise, the leather clad man quickly set him down with an apologetic look. "Oh, sorry little man; I thought you was a crankshaft." Standing back up as Clank tottered over to his companions side, the biker reached inside his open jacket for a moment before producing a pair of effeminate glasses in a rather fetching shade of pink. "Heh, can't see my own hand in front of my face without these."

Having placed the vibrantly coloured spectacles on the bridge of his nose, Ratchet was far too busy trying to stifle his snickering at the frankly ridiculous sight in order to reply; leaving a distinctly amused Ellen to do so on behalf of their little team. "Don't worry about it, no harm done. Now we're all on the same page though, how would I go about entering the big race?"

"You got one of our helmets?" the broad-shouldered biker enquired with a tilt of his head; Clank retrieving said head gear Ellen had won back on Barlow from his sub-space storage and passing it over to the redheaded human who held it aloft for inspection. "Great, then you're in; easy-peasy. I heard the prize this time is some kind of special boots; I could use those myself." The biker trailed off in thought for a moment, eyes distant and one hand cupping his chin as he continued in a much quieter, more contemplative tone. "They'd go real nice with my leather chaps..."

"Oh...kay..." Ratchet drew out slowly before shaking his head to clear it. "Well, thanks then. Guess we'll see you at the race." Getting an answering nod from the man as he turned his attention back to his ride, the golden-furred commando gestured for his partner to follow and led them a short distance away; with Clank ambling behind curiously in their wake. "So, whadya think, babe? Wanna give it a shot?"

Ellen couldn't help but smile fondly as she turned the flame-decorated helmet over in her hands, absently running a finger across the stubby spikes running across the top as she replied. "I wouldn't mind getting back in the saddle, and those 'special boots' sound like a gadget of some kind, which might come in handy." Her brow creased into a frown however as she looked out across the rest of the garage, taking in the other competitors performing last minute maintenance and tune ups before being called out to the starting grid. "But where would I get hold of a bike at this hour? The race will be starting any minute."

Perhaps that man might assist us," Clank answered thoughtfully; a single metal digit pointed towards a small kiosk set up over to one side of the garage, behind which stood a short-statured member of the same species as the surviving Megacorp employees they had encountered back on Oozla.

Unlike those lab coat wearing technicians however, the man in question was attired in a red one-piece jumpsuit with white stripes running down the arms and legs; the similarly coloured baseball cap on his head sporting a stylised TMR in bold lettering that was also repeated on the left side of his chest. He seemed to be a salesman of sorts judging by the small pile of stock behind him next to some parked bikes and his mannerisms towards the heavily set novalian biker currently leaning on the counter with a thunderous scowl etched on his face; finger jabbing towards him threateningly as they argued.

Ellen shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't hurt. Let's go say hi."

So saying, the three began to make their way over while weaving between any foot traffic moving back and forth within the busy garage space; the heated conversation becoming increasingly clearer the closer they got until the biker's growling tone was audible above the surrounding din. "And I'm telling _you,_ I ain't paying _squat_ for no repairs. I'm still under insurance for cryin' out loud!"

"Which, for the _third time,_ doesn't cover being riddled with an autocannon and having a missile shoved up the exhaust," came the equally strained reply; the salesman clearly not giving an inch as he glared back at his disgruntled customer. "Honestly, didn't you read the sub-contract before signing? Paragraph seven, section four, _clearly_ states that any rentals taken onto the assault course are done so at the rider's own risk and illegible for coverage under the basic insurance agreement." He tapped the datapad in his hand for emphasis. "See?"

"Hey, what's goin' on here?"

The jumpsuit-clad man threw his hands up in exasperation at the lombax's question, venting a sigh as he turned to face the newcomers. "Great, as if I didn't already have enough to deal with. Let me guess; _you_ want to make a claim on your rental too, huh?"

"Actually, we were hoping to hire out a bike for the upcoming race, and you seemed like the one to talk to, "Ellen clarified with a curious tilt of her head. "But what's this about insurance?"

The short-statured salesman seemed to brighten up at her words, a winning smile plastered on his face as he ignored the still disgruntled Desert Rider member storming off with a scowl etched on his face in favour of a new potential customer. "Well in that case, welcome to the Team Megacorp Racing sales, hire, and exchange outlet; providing affordable, professional level racing bikes for over forty years! I'm Phil Goodspeed, the local franchise operator."

"And the insurance thing?" Ratchet prompted.

"Ah, that's just a way for the company to cover costs," Phil responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You wouldn't _believe_ how many folks abuse the hell out of our rentals _and_ expect to get their deposit back. Heck, that last guy's bike was in at least a dozen pieces! Anyway, what can I do for you for?"

After bantering back and forth for a few minutes and learning a little more about how the process worked, Ratchet fronted the money for hiring a bike while Ellen inspected the few left remaining that weren't already damaged or fit for the scrapheap. In the end she chose an identical model to the one she had borrowed back on Barlow due to its familiarity and signed off on the basic insurance agreement before firing up the engine and giving it a few experimental revs. With the big race due to start in the next few minutes and the competitors already making their way out to the starting grid, the redhead temporarily stored her commando helmet in her Quick Select before securing the biker variant in place; making sure it fit snugly in place before turning to her two companions. "Well, wish me luck boys. Guess I'll see you at the finish line, unless you plan on scouting ahead."

Clank nodded cordially. "Good luck Ellen. If your prior performance is anything to go by however, then I am confident in your chances of victory here."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Ratchet quipped with an easy going smile. "And yeah, babe. If you don't mind, I figure we'll take a look around until you're done."

The human gave them a confident grin and brief hug each in return before sitting back up in the saddle. "You two go on ahead, just make sure you don't go anywhere _near_ that arena until we're all together again. I'll be back before you know it."

Lowering her opaque goggles and setting off at a slow pace, Ellen waved briefly over her shoulder as she followed the other bikers and soon disappeared out of view through an open shuttered door leading out on to the track; leaving the lombax and little robot to exchange a brief glance before the former offered a brief shrug. "She'll be fine. C'mon pal, let's get going."

Being a late entry, the redheaded commando was unsurprisingly directed towards the back of the grid inside what appeared to be a massive, rectangular tunnel with a high ceiling that could easily take four lanes of traffic with room to spare had it not been for the conical pillars seemingly spread out along its length at random. It certainly meant there would be plenty of room to manoeuvre once the race got underway, and if Ellen could get a decent enough start off the line on the long, primarily oval circuit and perhaps exploit a few of the shortcuts then maybe she could gain a comfortable lead and pace herself for the duration. The chances of that were fairly slim though, considering the course was likely to be littered with surprises if previous experience was anything to go on, and so she intended to play it by ear instead and wait for an opportunity to floor it.

Looking around at the competition, Ellen garnered a few odd looks at being the odd one out considering her gender and attire, but also a few nods and waves of recognition from faces that looked vaguely familiar from fleeting glimpses back before her previous race on Barlow. One such face was the thick set and overly sensitive biker whose ride she had borrowed after helping to fix it; eyes lighting up in recognition and shyly waggling a few of the fingers on a shovel-like hand her way from where he sat ready one row ahead. Returning the gesture with an amicable smile, there was just enough time to acknowledge the short-sighted man in the flame motif leather jacket from earlier before the starting lights hanging from an overhead gantry flickered on to red; a voice booming forth from concealed speakers within the tunnel section.

"Alright race fans, let's get this show on the road! For those of you who haven't already; gentlemen - and lady - start your engines!"

The sound of almost two dozen jet-propelled hoverbikes flaring into life and revving reverberated within the relatively enclosed space; all eyes glued onto one particular spot as the sequence of lights flashed through amber before winking out for a heartbeat. Time seemed to stand still, adrenaline spiking in anticipation as everyone gripped their ride's handlebars with whitened knuckles and fingers poised to release magnetic brakes; until finally, the long awaited signal came in the form of a solid green glow across the overhead gantry, and a wall of rolling steel surged forth at breakneck speed along the long stretch of tunnel leading into the first corner.

"And the first annual Megacorp amateur racing league is _on,_ folks! Let's see what they've got!"

Unlike last time, Ellen had gotten a flying start off the line and was already three places up before the front runners had cleared the last sets of conical pillars dotting the few hundred yards beyond the starting line ; daring not to blink as she used short, sharp movements to weave between them and tuck in behind the biker in front. The pack was still fairly clustered together as they exited the first bend leading to two distinct and much narrower tunnel exits on either side of the non-existent reservation, everybody jinking left since the right most route was currently blocked off with a heavy sliding shutter and being forced to bunch up once more.

The much smaller tunnel was clearly only designed for two lanes of traffic and left little opportunity to pass without slamming into another rider, but that didn't stop a majority of the racers from trying anyway; one slamming into the far wall at too fast a clip and bouncing back into traffic with nigh disastrous results. Following closely behind the bike in front, Ellen had just crested the gently rising and banking right hand curve when she almost ran straight into the three bike pile up ahead on the quickly reversing downhill section; rapidly stabbing the brakes and jinking to one side with inches to spare as she twisted the throttle once more and emerged back out into daylight once more.

The tunnel had abruptly ended at what looked like a thick and expansive marshland surrounded by tall thickets of trees and crumbling pillars of rock, with multiple small islets sporting lush greenery scattered throughout and deep, murky waters that revealed nought of what may lay below. It also proved to be a lot harder to traverse than might be expected for a hoverbike that didn't even touch the surface, though that was in small part due to both a lack of friction for the engines to repulse against and the amount of gunk beginning to accumulate on the intake fans by the second. It definitely made things a lot harder going, and soon the pack was strung out in sliding across the surface while trying to reorient themselves in the right direction.

Thankfully however there was a sunken magna-strip around halfway across the marshes with prominent holographic markers showing its location; those who were able to tag it soon finding themselves rocketing from their struggling rivals and passing below a natural arch formed of rock back on to relatively dry land. Though still lagging behind somewhat, Ellen managed to jostle past another biker with controlled bursts of throttle and clipped the magna-strip's edge; rapidly accelerating away in pursuit through the archway and on to a sharply rising, narrow gulley formed from steep banks and fallen trees that left little head room at all.

Ducking down to lower wind resistance and with the additional boost propelling her faster still, the human quickly shot past a slower racer on the climb before returning to the middle of the debris strewn path just as it abruptly ended; heart lodged in her throat as sheer speed and momentum launched the bike at an oblique angle across the enclosed gorge below. Gravity soon reasserted itself, dragging rider and machine down towards the extremely shallow looking water below; but thankfully not before barely landing within an open, winding cave of sorts on the far side with thick tree roots protruding from the ceiling in a twisting fashion that left little room to manoeuvre. The biker she had previously overtaken seemed to think otherwise however and mad his presence known with a 'friendly' nudge from behind; Ellen almost crashing in a no doubt fatal manner had she not corrected at the last second.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as he took advantage of her close shave to pull alongside, a shark-like grin evident while shunting the two machines together in an attempt to finish the job. As he veered back a few inches to try again however, Ellen slammed on the anchors and skimmed past on the far side; the surprised biker unable to correct in time before slamming straight into a tree root with a startled cry and the screeching sound of twisted metal. The volatile jet turbine engine promptly exploded a heartbeat later, and the human had no intention of sticking around to see the results; gunning the throttle once more and finding herself falling to the forest floor below once the cave suddenly ended in temporarily blinding daylight.

The bike jolted on impact with the unforgiving ground as it bottomed out from the sudden fall, followed once again seconds later with a second jump; Ellen having little time to recover before finding herself on a much wider stretch bordering a river that gently curved to the right. There was also a track-wide magna-strip that quickly had her bike redlining once more, the cliff wall and carpeted forest of trees on the opposite side of the track merely a blur as she raced through one naturally occurring rock archway after another in pursuit of the riders she could just about see up ahead. Being behind however turned out to be a blessing in disguise considering what happened next; a large, hovering spherical drone with a trio of elongated tubes protruding from its upper body launching an identical number of black-painted mines covered in contact sensitive spikes that rapidly expanded in size, directly into the three biker's path.

Though the first two managed to brake sharply and evade by the skin of their teeth, the third wasn't so lucky; only able to throw his hands in front of his face in a futile gesture before ramming one of the mines head on. Thankfully or not, there wasn't exactly much left once the resounding explosion had petered out; Ellen grimacing in distaste as she powered through the resulting cloud of raining debris and resolving to keep a sharp eye out for any other such lethal surprises Megacorp had tucked away on the course. She caught up to the two surviving bikers just as the track narrowed down once more, leaving behind the moss covered forest floor for the cool confines of a narrow and extremely winding cave system that wound through the bowels of a short mountainside.

Thankfully the dull grey interior was lit by a series of strobing blue beacons along one side that showed the racing line, although headlights were still essential considering just how dark and twisting the perilous route actually was. The cave system contracted as rapidly as it expanded once again, several rock shelves lining one particularly narrow section mid-way down that provided a brief overtaking spot before funnelling back into a wider, uphill section that allowed more than two bikes abreast before hitting a clearly artificial, metal panel-lined tunnel that soon filtered back into the enclosed main stretch once more.

{()}

With the race just having started and Clank retaking his regular spot upon his back, Ratchet exited the garage space through the way they had originally entered; retracing his steps back across the short bridges and plateaus until he was stood in front of the hanger-like structure that had been bypassed earlier. Stepping inside, the lombax soon found himself staring down an extensive corridor with a high ceiling and translucent-panelled blast door at the far end, behind which waited a small contingent of sword-wielding tribesmen arrayed in a skirmish line before what had to be the local equivalent of the Barlowian saur-beast; its rider already saddled up and readying his long-barrelled beam rifle in anticipation. More pressingly however was the fact that there was a deep pit where a floor should be between the golden-furred commando and the far side, with no obvious way to cross and nary a hand hold in sight.

In fact, the only point of potential interest on the otherwise featureless walls was a solitary Dynamo activator that Clank had pointed out; Ratchet duly zapping it only to pause in surprise for a brief moment as a torrent of machinery swung into action. Alternating panels rapidly slid out of the walls from either side of the corridor with a hiss of released pressure to form a solid bridge across the sunken pit; the shutter on the far end releasing almost simultaneously and allowing the waiting tribesmen to charge forth, even as lombax-sized pneumatic rams spaced at regular intervals began to slam together across the floor's length. The entire passageway was a veritable deathtrap just waiting to happen, and yet if Ratchet wanted to progress any further then he had no choice but to take the plunge.

Just as well he liked a challenge then.

With a burst of speed that would put an Olympic athlete to shame, the lombax blew past the first set of rams as they drew back before front-flipping over the next pair crashing together with inches to spare. Punching his rocket launcher towards the closest approaching foe while still in mid-air and squeezing the trigger, Ratchet tucked into a roll upon landing and sprung up with his wrench swinging towards the next scavenger in line even before the first's broken body had hit the ground; flowing around a bisecting sword strike and taking out his tendons followed by a hard blow to the back of the skull. A stabbing magenta beam briefly lit up the corridor, the golden-furred commando jinking to one side and allowing one of the other tribesmen to take the brunt as he rolled away from a follow up shot; the mounted sniper adjusting aim and preparing to fire again only to be thrown from his saddle by a sudden explosion erupting upon the saur-beast's armoured head dress.

Ratchet wasted no time in getting up close and personal before the dazed tribesman could regain his senses; leaping over the last set of pneumatic rams with an overhead wrench strike that made sure he wasn't going to be getting back up anytime soon, before hurriedly backflipping away from an angry saur-beast and trying to gain some distance. The only other sword-wielding scavenger remaining was a little slow on the uptake and subsequently trampled underfoot as the bipedal reptilian creature surged forth in its single-minded determination; homing in on the lombax and only failing to get close by virtue of the pneumatic rams impeding its progress.

It was something that Ratchet took full advantage of considering the lack of room to manoeuvre, and the very real danger of being crushed by either animal or artificial means; reversing direction once more and using one of the pistoning rams as a springboard to vault over the still enraged saur-beast as it bull-rushed him. In a case of impeccable timing, the golden-furred commando tumbled into a roll upon landing and sprang back up on the far side of where the blast door had been just as it slammed down once more; the Dynamo activator having run out of juice and the hulking reptile subsequently falling into the resulting pit with a screech of surprise as the floor panels receded back into the wall. Idly rushing the dust off of one shoulder, Ratchet couldn't help but grin as he located a nearby ladder off to one side and began to climb.

"Oh yeah... I still got it..."

Clank wisely decided against voicing his own opinion on the lombax's penchant for excessive risk taking considering how ineffective it had proven thus far, instead concentrating on the unusual energy spike his sensors had detected close by. "Be careful Ratchet, I am picking up the signature of a possible heavy weapon emplacement directly ahead."

"Thanks pal, I will."

There was a bit of a lip at the top of the ladder just before the archway leading back outside; Ratchet hunkering down next to it and peeking over rather than simply charging in like he would done otherwise, much to the little robot's relief. A trio of tribesmen appeared to be arguing in the middle of a clearing with a dead drop off a cliff to the right and some small copse of trees obscuring the left; beyond which lay a open-topped, twin-barrelled and currently occupied gun turret guarding a sealed security shutter embedded into the far rock wall. Not having a clear line of sight on the biggest threat and having no idea if there were any more enemies hidden nearby, the lombax simply decided to roll with it and do what he did best; equipping his grenade launcher and dropping a Mini-Nuke between the clustered scavengers before vaulting his cover and dashing into the fray.

Though initially surprised at the sudden assault and loss of his comrades, the tribesman manning the turret soon had it pointed towards the intruder and sending out a steady stream of exploding energy bolts that chased after the sprinting lombax. Somersaulting in mid-air over the lethal rain of fire, Ratchet loosed a pair of rockets from his Minirocket Tube that soon silenced the gunner before turning his attention towards the pair of sword-wielding scavengers breaking from the copses of trees behind him and making a beeline for the turret. Another explosive warhead sent one flying before impacting against the rock wall surrounding the security shutter with a wet crunch, but the other had already crossed the distance and was bringing the heavy weapon platform to bear on the golden-furred feline; getting no more than a few shots off before a thrown wrench cracked the tribesman's helmet faceplate and jerked his aim off target.

Ratchet wasn't far behind and promptly caught his flung wrench before unleashing a flurry of strikes that made sure the gunner wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon; venting a short sigh of relief followed by letting his eyes roam over the still sealed security shutter with a thoughtful frown. Though Megacorp had designed and built the surrounding infrastructure, it was clear that the Jobian tribesmen were set on staking their claim to the place and were just as hostile to outsiders as their Barlow based cousins; albeit better armed, armoured, and somewhat disciplined. It was for that reason and a small dose of Ellen's inherent paranoia rubbing off that the lombax decided against activating the pressure pad to open the security shutter and instead powered up the gun turret; swinging the twin barrels around to face the sealed entrance and firing a single shot at the ground-based switch.

The shutter snapped open with startling speed, revealing a pair of sword-wielding tribesmen with a lumbering, riderless saur-beast just behind; all three of which immediately charged forth to greet whomever sprung their ambush only to find themselves in the line of fire. The heavy weapon platform unsurprisingly made short work of his potential assailants, and Ratchet was soon giving a wide berth of what was left of a hulking reptilian carcass before sweeping through the relatively small maintenance room's interior and clambering up a ladder to the next area above. A fairly long cliffside path stretched ahead, with a stunning vista of the surrounding unspoilt, forested islands off to the right and a tall, reinforced wall topped with sheet metal plating bordering the left side; leading towards a pair of squat towers that acted as a chokepoint for the mounted turret in the clearing beyond.

There wasn't exactly much cover on the exposed approach, and Ratchet found himself wishing not for the first time that Ellen was here beside him to lend ranged support fire considering how many tribesmen he could see wandering aimlessly through the gap ahead. Still, nobody seemed to have spotted him yet and the gun turret was currently unoccupied, so there was still a good chance to get a little closer before cutting loose. To that end, the lombax kept to the overhanging left wall as he moved forward at a steady pace; keeping an eye on the patrolling scavengers and tensing momentarily as a flock of birds noisily took flight from the path in front scant yards away. Thankfully no one seemed any wiser, and he soon found himself pushed up against the left most round-based squat tower with his HK22 Gun in hand; body tensing in preparation for but a heartbeat before charging forth with the launcher raised and finger squeezing the trigger.

{()}

Another track-wide magna-strip gave the redheaded commando a much needed boost in acceleration and finally allowed her to slingshot past the pair of bikers she had been tailing so closely; the central reservation's guardrail giving away just as she reached the seemingly random spread of conical pillars once more and blasted into lap two. Firing off one of the three installed nitrous tanks once she was clear allowed her to catch up to the solitary racer in front, but didn't prove quick enough to take the same exit tunnel before its shutter promptly closed less than twenty yards ahead; forcing Ellen to veer off and take the alternate route at the last second. Thankfully it was simply a mirror image of the one she had taken on the first lap, right down to the same rising and dipping gentle S-curve, and as an added bonus ended at just the right angle to send the human directly across the marshlands beyond as the boost ran out.

Ellen left another rider quite literally stuck in the mud as she shot past with the speedometer dropping still dropping from its nitrous high; a status restored upon riding along the length of the centrally placed magna-strip that soon saw her on the far side and ascending out of the marsh once more. Unfortunately there were a pair of racers trading paint on the rising, tree-lined gulley that left no room to pass without potentially being hit herself; leaving the redhead no choice but to back off before punching the accelerator once again in the hopes that she would have sufficient velocity to clear the enclosed gorge beyond.

It wasn't to be however, and Ellen felt her stomach clench in brief terror as she missed the ledge she was aiming to land upon and instead plummeted into the gorge below; angling the bike so that the rear would hit first and hoping for the best. Thankfully there was a second tree root-lined cave running beneath the one she had ridden through earlier, and though the human bottomed out with bone juddering force, the bike's anti-gravity drive absorbed the worst of it and prevented her from being plastered all over the gorge. She still held the handlebars in vice-like grip however from such a close call, and squeezed the saddle between her legs tightly as the bike roared through the short cave in short order and back out into daylight once more; emerging in a heavily forested section that she recognised from the Megacorp Games commercial Ratchet had shown her on the way to Joba.

A short drop over a ridge after that found Ellen back on the riverside section with the mine launcher just as the two duelling bikers from before passed overhead; slipstreaming the pair before they could sufficiently recover and skimming past on the inside with the magna-strip assisted boost still running. Prepared as she was this time, the human passed between the deployed explosives without letting off the throttle for a second; tackling the darkened, twisting cave system beyond at high speed and cutting the corners tight enough to take off a fair amount of paint in the process. Emerging back into the long stretch of expansive, multi-lane tunnel for the third time, Ellen let the track-wide magna-strip push her bike to the redline once again and tried to minimise drag to the best of her ability as she prepared to enter the final lap of this lightning-paced sprint race.

Though she didn't have Ratchet or Clank to give her updates on her position, the redhead was pretty sure she had to be within the top five by now considering how many other racers she had passed along the way. Hopefully she could pull out a win this time as well considering the potentially useful prize at stake, and hopefully her boys wouldn't get themselves into too much trouble while she was away. Or at least nothing they couldn't handle anyway.

{()}

The first spread of target-seeking missiles was quickly followed by a second, coming as a shock to the dozen or so previously bored-looking tribesmen as several of their number were suddenly engulfed in small scale explosions; the solitary saur-beast and rider suffering multiple hits that immediately took both out of the fight permanently. It didn't take long for them to recover however, and Ratchet soon found himself under heavy fire from the turret placed dead centre in the clearing as it moved to track him, while the surviving scavengers brandished their swords and closed in like a rolling tide of steel. Circling around the heavy weapon in a clockwise direction, the lombax kept the cluster of pursuers between him and the gun as he slipped past their blades; using them as a living shield while he switched out to his Minirocket Tube once again.

Unfortunately the gunner didn't seem particularly worried about hitting his friends however and managed to ventilate two of them before the lombax could aim and pull the trigger; the launcher's auto-targeting feature ensuring that the rocket would arc over his pursuers and hit the fratricidal tribesman centre mass. After that things got a lot easier as Ratchet turned the tables on the remaining scavengers; unexpectedly reversing direction and charging straight at the pair with his Lava Gun spewing a trial of liquid flame as he launched into a spinning frontflip between them. One dodged to the side and tried to make a break for the unattended gun turret, while the other ripped off his melting chest plate and tried to keep the lombax busy; the furry commando instinctively pirouetting around an enraged diagonal slash and dropping the first tribesman with his rocket launcher before scything the second's legs out with a hamstringing wrench strike.

Once the last scavenger had finally fallen, Clank assisted in sweeping the immediate area for any further hostiles before Ratchet took over the now unoccupied heavy weapon platform and swung it around to face the pair of closed shutter doors on the opposite side of the clearing. Not even bothering with the linked pressure switch on the ground between them, the golden-furred commando instead chose to simply hold down the trigger and pound the doors into scrap metal along with any waiting enemies behind them. The one on the left was fairly wide with an arching frame that was set into the bottom of a larger tower still linked to the tall wall he had previously been following; a pair of armour-clad saur-beasts instinctively charging straight through the constant torrent of fire towards the twin-linked guns only to collapse in a bloody mess shortly thereafter.

The right-most shutter was more of a gateway really between two thick copses of trees whose trunks had long since fused together, and lasted just as long under the constant pounding of exploding energy bolts. A small number of tribesmen poured through the breach, including a few packing those short-barrelled laser rifles they seemed to favour, but barely registered as a threat really considering the sheer amount of firepower the lombax was pouring downrange before unsurprisingly being wiped out wholesale. Dismounting the still cooling gun, Ratchet jogged around what was left of the attacking scavengers and through the unsealed gateway with his light machine gun raised and ready for any stragglers; pausing once it was obviously clear to gaze up at the vast network of pipes, conduits, and protruding ledges decorating the side of the tall building immediately to his left with a thoughtful look.

There was nowhere else to go really, especially since the path ahead ended abruptly at a small, cliffside plateau with a very long drop to the ocean below. This was the true boundary of the Megacorp complex built to service the company's mountain top gladiator arena and the only way was up; Clank pointing out a solitary Dynamo activator almost hidden by choking undergrowth that gave Ratchet an inkling as to the way forward as he zapped it with the appropriate gadget. An ethereal green platform slowly began to make its way along a set track that consistently doubled back over itself in snaking pattern up the side of the structure, the golden-furred feline quickly hopping aboard only to find it wouldn't be the smoothest of rides.

Almost immediately, a thick metal platform twice the lombax's height pistoned out of the wall to block his path; forcing him to leap up and vault over the other side to prevent being knocked off. A second followed suit at head height mere seconds after he touched back down on the translucent platform, forcing him to duck with his helmet barely scraping the underside while idly wondering if this was some kind of messed up security system or what. In either case, it was a pattern that would continue for the next minute or so as the glowing green platform slowly ascended in its zigzagging pattern; Ratchet pulling out all the stops in order to scramble through this messed up obstacle course in short order before he could be sent plummeting who knows how many hundreds of feet.

After a last desperate race culminating in a sprint across the top of several quickly deploying and retracting platforms however it was finally over, and Ratchet breathed a short sigh of relief as he stepped off of his soon to disappear translucent green ride and on to an open, T-shaped balcony area minus any railings several floors up. Using one of the protruding walls on either side of the tall central archway as cover, the lombax barely suppressed a groan as he chanced a glance and saw what was through the open portal; taking note of the pair of gun turrets occupying a raised walkway on the far side and wondering not for the first time where the hell these tribesmen were getting such heavy equipment.

Thankfully only one was mounted at present, while the second presumed gunner leaned nonchalantly against the heavy weapon as they bantered, but that didn't mean much considering how many other scavengers were both in sight on the ground floor and likely hidden elsewhere. Either way, it would be one hell of a fight once he decided to go loud; though Ratchet couldn't help but wish he had Ellen by his side to help even the odds.

 _'The race should've been over by now. Wonder what's taking her so long...?'_

{()}

A distant droning of engines interrupted the relative quiet along the forest trail, gradually building into a crescendo that shattered the peace entirely as a trio of hoverbikes suddenly dropped down from a higher ridge and tore through at breakneck speed. Ellen had pushed hard for the duration of the last lap and it had all come down to this; the top two ranked racers so close in front of her that she could feel the heat from their exhaust nacelles washing over her face. Another short jump saw them back along the curving riverside section of the course once more, all three focused upon maintaining the best possible racing line so as not to bleed off anymore speed than necessary even with the additional boost granted by the track-wide magna-strip running across its length.

There was no room for error here, especially considering the threat of oversized mines dropping down from above as the race leader soon found out; a brief shunt from behind being enough for his bike to clip one of the contact sensitive spikes set it off. The formerly second placed biker showed no signs of slowing down as he blazed through the resulting explosion a few seconds later, Ellen sticking close behind with a narrow-minded focus that saw her gain ground in the slipstream and rest a thumb over the little red button just beside the throttle. The cave entrance leading towards the darkened, twisting cave system beyond was rapidly approaching up ahead, and in the human's eyes it was now or never if she still wanted to win this race.

So, just as the corner straightened out, Ellen decided to go for it; triggering her last nitrous tank and slingshotting past the other rider on his left. Not willing to be beaten, the leather-clad man punched his own nitrous and was soon inching back alongside; the pair barely scrapping inside the fairly cramped cave network together as they sough to edge one another out. Sparks flew and paint was traded in such narrow quarters, neither giving an inch as they blew through the rock-carved tunnels side by side at a frightening pace. One sudden nudge too many however had Ellen veering off onto a rising rock shelf that paralleled the strobe beacon-lit main route; veering off the end as it abruptly ended and landing almost on top of the other biker had he not instinctively tapped the brakes in response.

Though it cost her rival only a second or so in terms of his lap time, It proved to be the turning point in the race that Ellen needed and just in time too. With the caves of carved grey rock rapidly giving way to an artificial, steel-plated tunnel, they were fast approaching the finish line; the redhead having no intentions of giving up the lead she had just seized no matter how doggedly the other biker pursued her. It was going to be a close thing even before he attempted to ride in her slipstream and slingshot past, but with the split second difference exaggerated by the human being first to reach the final track-wide magna-strip between them and the finish line, the final result was never in any doubt. Even so, it was still a close run thing; with Ellen making taking the chequered flag by a matter of inches and only starting to ease off the pace once she was a good way into her victory lap.

With the race over, Ellen along with those that were still able to ride returned to the garage space that functioned as a pit lane and let their overtaxed engines cool down. Still riding the heady the heady adrenaline rush from the high speed ride and her subsequent win, the redheaded commando practically bounced over to where Phil Goodspeed was still manning his rentals desk and dropped off the keys before returning to the accolades of her fellow racers. Accepting the first place prize from a smiling Megacorp race official, the human couldn't help but think that her newly acquired Charge Boots looked like a more high-tech version of Sonic's trademark sneakers; albeit in a metallic red finish and with exhaust nacelles embedded in the soles. Having approached to give his congratulations, the near-sighted biker she had spoken to earlier certainly seemed to like them as well if his wistful sigh was anything to go by.

"Dang it. I wanted these boots myself, but they'll go real nice with your outfit."

"Sorry. And, um, thanks," the redhead responded with a slightly awkward smile. "I'll make sure they're put to good use."

"You could always race again you know," he continued in a hopeful tone. "Now the prize is a whole _bunch_ of bolts."

Ellen gently shook her head as she set the inert Charge Boots on the floor in their unfolded state, stepping on to the thick insoles and letting the segmented, red-painted metal plating cover her own footwear. "Thanks, but I'll pass for now. Maybe another time?"

The leather-clad man gave her a genuine smile along with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Looking forward to it. I gotta go get ready for the next race, so I guess I'll see you around. Oh, and before you go," he paused momentarily to rummage in his jacket before producing two scraps of crudely stitched leather that might charitably be called gloves from an inside pocket. "Here; I make these for all the guys, so I figured you ought to have them too since you're one of us."

Feeling a little touched by his gesture, Ellen accepted his offer and the accompanying 'manly hug' before exchanging their goodbyes and parting ways. Making her way to the garage exit back where Ratchet, Clank, and herself had originally entered; the redhead retraced their original route back until she was stood in front of the hanger-like structure they had previously ignored in favour of checking out the hoverbike races. She probably could have gotten there a lot quicker if she made use of her Charge Boots' built in thrusters, but didn't want to risk it until there was sufficient space to test them out first without risk of flying off a cliff. That, and it wouldn't have helped her get through the structure's interior where the lombax and robot had presumably gone due to there being a translucent glass shutter blocking the far side; with no discernable means across the gaping pit in-between other than an inert Dynamo activator.

Ellen was just about to call her absent companions and find out where they were when her Wrist Com's default ringtone indicated an incoming call from said duo; immediately answering it and getting an audio only feed from Ratchet. "Ellen, babe, you there?"

"I wouldn't be answering otherwise," she returned with more than a hint of mirth; though that quickly turned to resigned suspicion at the sound of bird-like screeching and repetitive gunfire in the background. "Who did you piss off this time?"

"What, I can't just check up on my girl and see how you're doing?" came the all too innocent reply, one punctuated by a loud explosion followed swiftly by another.

"Ratchet has gained the ire of a number of local tribesmen and we are currently pinned down," Clank cut in; getting right to the point. "Any assistance you are able to provide would be greatly appreciated."

"I'm on my way, just hold on a little longer." Ellen was already running before the words had even left her lips, crossing over the narrow bridge past the Megacorp vendor and back towards where their ships were parked. "Keep on the line and ping me your location, I'll be there as soon as I'm airborne."

* * *

 **So… I know I'd previously considered just skipping past the hoverbike race altogether considering how much trouble it was to write last time round, but it just seemed to click much better this time and felt like a shame not to include it after taking up so much time. Incidentally, the is chapter was actually supposed to be shorter, with the hover bike race concluding in the following update. But after starting the next chapter early and realising it was going to end up a lot longer than anticipated, I decided to take the beginning of chapter 23 and use it to extend this chapter instead. On the plus side, that does mean I can concentrate for the most part upon the arena itself for the next update, and hopefully it will live up to expectations considering how action packed the Maktar Resort battle ended up being.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	23. Fight Night, Round Two

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **I don't normally do announcements like this as such in the author's notes, but this week marks almost exactly one year to the day since I posted the first chapter for Whole Again; making it the longest running story I have ever written to date in terms of both content and the amount of time invested. I know I've probably said this before a dozen times already, but thank you all for sticking with this story for so long, and the ongoing series in general. I truly appreciate every review, favourite, follow, and view; including the lurkers. Here's to the future, and hoping that this story will continue to grow and entertain for years to come.**

 **On another note, as pretty much everybody already knows, the end of April marked both the release date for the long delayed Ratchet and Clank movie along with its tie-in game of the same name. While I have yet to have a chance to see the movie yet and probably won't for some time (stupid working hours), I have gotten my hands on the game at least and have been playing it at every opportunity between my other commitments and writing this story.**

 **I have to say, as reboots go, this is a brilliantly realised game that deserves to stand in its own right; not just as a rehash of the original with shinier graphics. While some level layouts are nostalgically familiar and appear to have changed only cosmetically, some have been redesigned completely; with set pieces such as the train ride on Kerwan now almost resembling a mini-level in itself rather than just a few, mostly empty carriages.**

 **Combat certainly feels a lot more solid too, with enemies appearing in greater variety and calling in support rather than just standing around waiting to be shot, while the controls are perhaps the best mixture between that of a modern shooter and those of previous R & C games. A more subtle and welcome touch however is the small details that recognise canon lore as a whole; drawing upon over a decade of previous games to make it feel like feel as if stepping into a wider existing universe that gels aspects of all three existing galaxies together.**

 **Overall, I think it's a well needed breath of fresh air for the franchise; one that both satisfies long time fans and acts as a great starting point for those unfamiliar with the series. Hopefully it will be successful enough to get a sequel green lit sooner rather than not; one perhaps not tied to a movie and thus able to express a great more of the creative freedom that Insomniac does so well.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

 **Fight Night, Round Two**

* * *

 **The Megacorp Games Venue, Joba**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **6:33pm local time**

"Thanks babe, talk to ya soon," Ratchet returned to his redheaded partner, followed by an extended burst from his light machine gun; the shock mod enhanced rounds causing a charging tribesman to spasm as electrical discharges arced across his armour with each hit.

The lombax had barely dropped his sword-wielding attacker when he was forced to duck back into cover as a murderous barrage of heavy fire raked across the narrow entrance where he was currently bogged down; the gun turrets on the interior's far side still active in spite of his best efforts to take them out. It didn't help that the gunners themselves were content to simply sit back and saturate the golden-furred commando's only way in without giving him much of a chance to fight back; a few snap shots with the HK22 Gun failing to even get close due to the spread of automatically targeting missiles homing in on closer foes instead. Hell, the only let up was when a bunch of tribesmen decided to assault him up close, and that was only a temporary reprieve at best since the guns started up again as soon as he had managed to drop the last one standing.

It was getting to the point where Ratchet was just spending clips and time while unable to move when his ears pricked up at the familiar roaring engine of a distant aircraft approaching rapidly from behind. "Talk to me fuzz ball, what's happening down there?".

The lombax grinned upon setting eyes on the Bogon blue Star Explorer hovering slightly above and off to one side of where he was hunkered down, bringing his Wrist Com up to mouth level and yelling to make himself heard over the constant din of heavy weapon fire singing past his position. "Great timing, babe! There's a couple of turrets inside that's got us pinned down; think you can take 'em out from the other side?"

He could see Ellen nod unconsciously inside the cockpit as she increased throttle and slowly ascended, continuing to speak as she passed low over the raised building's exterior. "I think so, just give me a minute to get into position."

There was a brief pause as the redhead lowered her ship so that it was nigh scraping the angular rooftop before jumping out; sending the vessel back to join its fellow Star Explorer remotely and carefully advancing across the expanse with her carbine held at the ready. Aside from some raised ducting and generator units that needed to be skirted around, Ellen encountered no problems and soon found herself at the opposite side of the roof looking down on a short, railed observation deck with sealed lamps set at regular intervals and a few dozen orbiting fireflies in attendance. More pressing however was the quartet of armed scavengers ranged along its length and presumably guarding the exit door directly below her position; the human resolving to target the only one with a firearm first as she reached down to her Quick Select and withdrew her reacquired, yet thus far neglected Bomb Glove.

The first explosion certainly came as a surprise to the gathered tribesman, and the solitary gun-wielding member in particular since the first bomb had landed directly at his feet; sending him flying over the observation deck's railings and knocking the others off balance. From there the ambush continued to go all one way, a trio of the rapidly thrown spherical explosives wiping out the remaining scavengers in short order and leaving the deck clear for Ellen to drop down with quick bursts of her Jump Pack's thrusters to arrest the fall. Quickly checking for any other scavengers that might be hiding in the immediate area, the human ignored the hastily thrown up zipline anchor point occupying one corner of the platform in favour of pushing up against the still closed shutter door separating her from the interior; the constant, rhythmic thumping of the twin heavy gun turrets inside drowning out all other noise.

Apart from masking the sounds of her prior ambush however, it also meant that the gunners were completely unaware that their rearguard was gone as Ellen punched the door release and flowed inside with her hand cannon at the ready. The manned turrets were set upon a raised, elongated platform no more than a dozen or so feet apart on opposite ends; the redheaded commando quickly snapping her Leviathan up towards the one on her left and putting a heavy calibre round through his back before spinning on her heel to target the other. While the first was knocked out of his turret from the sudden force of impact, the other scavenger had already figured out that something was amiss and attempted to swing his twin-linked guns around, only to find that the human was much quicker off the mark.

Though the armour-piercing round struck the upper portion the turret near its controls rather than the intended target, it mattered little once Ellen thumbed the specially installed button on the hand cannon's grip; detonating the volatile gel-tipped bullets and making sure neither gunner would be causing trouble ever again. In the following lull, Ratchet stormed into the room with his oversized grenade launcher in hand; a shuttered side door on either side of the spacious hanger-like space's ground level blowing outwards at his approach to reveal a mounted saur-beast apiece, charging forth with more tribesmen pouring in behind them.

Numbers alone however had long since ceased to faze the two commandos considering their prior experiences, especially considering the sheer amount of firepower they were packing between them. That, and the small horde of angry locals were about to find themselves caught in the crossfire between the pair; Ellen taking over one of the gun turrets and pouring heavy fire into the clustered scavengers, while Ratchet halted the saur-beasts charge with well placed Mini-Nukes before switching over to the remaining scavengers behind. Within a matter of seconds it was all over; bodies laying strewn across the battle-scarred interior in various states of being and leaving Ellen grimacing in distaste at the carnage they had wrought as she waited for her lombax partner to catch up.

Crossing the distance and making good use of his natural feline agility to scramble up the wall separating them, Ratchet soon rejoined the redhead on the raised walkway before laying a grateful hand on her shoulder to go with the accompanying trademark smirk. "Thanks for the save, babe. Bet they weren't expecting _that._ "

Ellen couldn't help a half amused snort as she gently shook her head, leading the way back out the way she came on to the previously cleared observation deck outside. "Just like I wasn't expecting to make a career out of bailing you out of trouble, you mean?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!" the lombax exclaimed as he trailed behind her; continuing on as they made way to the zipline anchor point nestled in a corner on the glorified balcony's far side. "Besides, I figure we're probably even by now after all we've been through."

"Touché, fuzz ball, touché," the human returned with mirthful eyes and a knowing smile before gesturing over her shoulder. "Now, how do you want to do this?"

Not knowing what effect her Versa Blade would have on the steel cable and finding it impractical otherwise, Ellen elected to instead traverse the zipline just as they had done during their first adventure back in Solana; wrapping her legs around Ratchet's waist and holding on for the ride as the golden-furred feline tore down its length in seconds with his wrench held overhead. The trip was short and uneventful other than a handful of ocean birds rapidly scattering out of their wake, and the two commandos soon found themselves dropping off on to a moderate-sized, floating platform a lot further down into a valley formed between two closely nestled islands that looked like it could easily accommodate one of their ships.

An unattended air cab was parked against the left side while a small blue pad with what almost looked like a crosshair emblazoned upon it lay on the right, but neither caught their attention as much as the shady-looking, green-skinned rilgarian man stood waiting for them at the zipline's end; especially since his face was all too familiar. In spite of the floor length black trench coat and red visor partially concealing his eyes, Ratchet recognised him almost instantly as the same black market dealer he had encountered on Rilgar with Clank back during their first adventure; from whom he had eventually bought the RYNO just before the final assault on Drek's fleet and subsequently Veldin itself. What he was doing in this galaxy and here of all places was anyone's guess, though the three companions were son left in little doubt that the lizard-like man was up to his old tricks once more if the slippery, conspirative tone of his opening words were anything to go by.

"Hey, youse three goin' to the games?"

Ratchet's eyes narrowed in suspicion, unknowingly mirroring Ellen's expression as he curtly replied. "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

Eyeing his potential customers and gauging their collective mood to be less than receptive, the shady salesman held up both palms in placation as he tried a different angle. "Whoa, take it easy chief. I ain't lookin' for no trouble; just an honest man lookin' to make an honest buck."

"I _sincerely_ doubt that," Clank returned; his organic companions sharing a look that implied they were all on the same wavelength.

The black market dealer merely gave a nonchalant shrug. "Hey, I ain't the one trying to get in to a sold out arena. But if you wanna get in..." His smirk grew as he produced a mostly plain package from behind where he stood; purple glyphs across the front which Ellen couldn't decipher above a line drawing of some kind of... powered glider? "...then you're gonna need this Levitator to get there. So, whadya you say?"

Ellen personally thought they should tell him where to stick his likely ill-gotten gadget and use one of their ships instead to make the ascent, though that idea was shot down when it became apparent that the airspace above the arena was heavily defended by an advanced anti-aircraft network. A little overkill for a sporting event perhaps, but justifiable in a way considering just how hostile the local population of tribesmen were to pretty much everyone. In any case, considering the distance they would have to cover, along with the lack of anchor points for the Grapple Gun and Swingshot, meant that there was little other choice but to grudgingly hand over the 20,000 bolts asking price and hope this 'Levitator' was all it was cracked up to be.

"Nice doin' business wit' cha again," the salesman began with a smug grin; handing over the package along with a folded installation pamphlet. "Now, if you don't mind, it's time for me to... uh, _relocate._ "

While the shady rilgarian sauntered off towards the nearby taxi and prepared to disappear once more, Ratchet set the box down and eagerly cracked it open before critically eyeing the slightly smudged instructions manual while Ellen looked over his shoulder in curiosity. "Huh... I thought it would be more complicated than that."

As if to spite the human's words, the paper pamphlet rapidly unfolded and expanded until it touched the floor; leaving her blinking at a bewildering array of cramped writing and complex diagrams that left her gawping. The golden-furred feline holding it in both hands however merely furrowed a brow, tilting his head slightly and squinting at the diminutive but familiar script as he mused aloud. "Hmm... The instructions are in... _Blargian._ "

"Goodbye."

Clank, optics widening in alarm, promptly spun on his heel and sought to make himself scarce; only for Ratchet's free hand to clamp down on his helm with unerring accuracy in spite of never looking away from the manual. "Okay, it says here: 'Tab A goes into slot B..."

Discarding the pamphlet after giving it one last skim over, the lombax pulled out a wrench along with a small toolkit from his Quick Select and went to work on his little metal friend; Ellen handing him parts and tools when requested with a worried expression at Clank's discomfort as things got more complex. "Okay... and then magnetise the graviton matrix, remove your left arm..."

"What?!"

"...and done!" Ratchet finished with a flourish, standing back to admire his handiwork with hands planted firmly on his hips.

Clank for his part had calmed down surprisingly fast once he had a chance to inspect the new add on to his frame; a pair of retractable swept wings temporarily replacing his arms while a trio of small thrusters protruded from each leg socket and chest plate respectively. "I must admit, you _do_ have skills."

"You know it," the lombax shot back with a grin. "Now, what do you say we try it out?"

Transforming back into his normal bipedal form, the little robot was soon secured upon Ratchet's back once again and ready to go, Ellen following along as they took a short walk over to where the blue pad they had glimpsed on their zipline descent was and got a good look at the way ahead. Through a narrow valley formed between two closely neighbouring island slopes lay their current goal; the Megacorp Games arena partially obscured but otherwise visible off centre to the left where it sat near the top of the tallest peak in this particular cluster of islands. The arena complex had to be at least a good three hundred feet away and forty above where they were they currently stood; the Levitator's limited fuel capacity making the trip a close thing even without taking into account the extra weight posed by having to lift an additional body.

Nevertheless, Clank reconfigured to his new form and Ellen hung on tight as Ratchet launched them skywards with all three thrusters on full burn. The lombax kept an eye on the plummeting fuel gauge displayed in the corner of his helmet's HUD as they gradually gained altitude by the second, blowing past jutting forest canopy and tall, slender relay towers while coaxing the throttle in short bursts in order to preserve what he could of the tank. Were it not for the pressing issues of keeping aloft and not missing the intended destination, the three companions would likely have found the view breathtaking; the evening dusk bathing the surrounding island's greenery and causing the waters below to gleam with its warm, but gradually fading glow.

With fuel waning and their landing zone coming up however, sightseeing was the least of their concerns. Feathered bursts allowed a controlled descent, and with a surprising amount of finesse considering their combined weight and velocity, Ratchet managed to set them down a few feet within the railed platform jutting from their intended target a few seconds before the Levitator finally ran out of fuel. The entrance way to the arena complex itself sat a mere dozen yards away in front of them past the drop off point for air traffic on which they stood; Ellen quickly dismounting from the lombax with a sigh of relief at being back on solid ground once again before following him inside with a gnawing sense of wrongness that seemed to be growing with every step closer they took.

This was it; the embodiment of the gladiatorial combat she so detested, and yet Ellen still continued to walk inside the imposing entrance archway in spite of how the memories of her previous experience at Maktar Resort made her blood boil. The mob mentality, thousands upon thousands packed into endless rows of seating around the arena floor and baying for blood; not to mention the sheer number of combatants slaughtered for the simple purpose of _entertainment..._ She didn't even realise just how badly her hands were trembling at the turbulent thoughts running through her mind until they were grasped firmly in Ratchet's own; the human blinking away her mental funk and looking up into a pair of concerned jade eyes mere feet away.

"Hey, relax. I know how you feel about this whole arena thing, and you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ellen shook her head vehemently. "I know, it's just... Why do you even _want_ to do this again in the first place, especially after what happened last time?"

Ratchet knew the redhead well enough by now to read between the lines, and more specifically pick up on the importance of what wasn't said. While Ellen was just as much his equal in terms of fighting prowess, she didn't experience the thrill of combat as he did; seeing it only as a means to an end in defending both herself and those she cared for. The idea of killing for 'fun' and the entertainment of others abhorred her sense of morality and ran counter to everything she stood for, so it was little surprise that she was so edgy now that they had arrived at the main reason for visiting this planet in the first place. Choosing his words carefully as he ran a comforting hand down the small of the human's back in a soothing motion that bled away some of the tension, Ratchet decided that blunt honesty and appealing to her better nature was perhaps the best course of action.

"I'm sorry babe. It's my fault we ended up in that arena back at Maktar, and I didn't really think about how much this affects you, but I _need_ to do this."

"After learning of the Megacorp Games and some research on my part, I have discovered that there are a number of useful gadgets being offered as prizes," Clank chimed in helpfully from over the lombax's shoulder. "Should we fail to rendezvous with Mr Fizzwidget or anything... untoward happen in the meanwhile, such devices may prove essential in our continuing mission."

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "Exactly. And after everything that's happened so far, better to be prepared than not, right?"

Ellen could see the logic in that, and had to admit that between Angela's dire warnings and the hacked files recovered from at the testing facility, she was seriously starting to doubt the company's integrity. Add to that Fizzwidget's increasingly odd behaviour and you had a potential recipe for disaster if the old man didn't follow through with destroying the Protopet; the prospect of setting a mass produced version of that _thing_ on an unsuspecting public a terrifying thing to contemplate. The human had learned a long time ago that leaving things to chance was just asking for trouble and could prove lethal, so any way to increase the odds in their favour would get her vote, regardless of how distasteful the method of acquiring such resources might be.

Venting a deep breath, Ellen nodded her assent as she steeled herself for what was to come; burying any lingering doubts and focusing entirely on what needed to be done. "I know, and... you're right. I might not like it, but with things the way they are, we're going to need all the help we can get. If I didn't know any better though, I'd say my paranoia was starting to rub off on the pair of you."

"Well you gotta admit it's saved our hides more than once, so that can't be a bad thing," Ratchet replied with a knowing smirk; one that faded as he thumbed the button for the open-fronted elevator before them and turned back to face her. "Last chance to back out. Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?"

The redhead snorted as she stepped alongside him onto the recently arrived lift. "No, not really, but I'm going to do it anyway. Let's just get this over and done with."

Ratchet gave an approving nod and joined her on the platform before they rode down into the depths together; stopping on the floor where the arena entrance itself was located only to pause at the sight of a short queue waiting in front of a bespectacled, deskbound cazar flanked by a burly novalian security guard with arms folded across his broad chest. Considering the fact that the random assortment of people from several species were all armed and armoured to the teeth, and appeared to be checking in with the desk jockey at the front, it would seem that this was where all the would be gladiators signed up before getting into the arena itself. Certainly the cazar didn't seem to be wasting any time in waving the potential challengers through after but a few brief checks, and before they knew it, the two commandos plus one little robot were soon next in line to face his scrutiny.

"Next please. Name?"

"Ratchet, Ellen, and Clank," the lombax nonchalantly replied; causing the chestnut-furred cazar to pause and look up from his paperwork in surprise. "I'm pretty sure we're expected and-"

"Wait, did you say 'Ratchet and Ellen'?" the man questioned excitedly. "As in _the_ Ratchet and Ellen, from the Maktar arena? The ones who took out _Chainblade?!_ "

"...Maybe?" Ellen offered with tentative caution. "Who want's to-"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! It _is_ you! And you're both _here!_ "

As it turned out, being the first ever winners of the Gladiator Games had made the two commandos more than a little famous on the arena circuit; becoming minor celebrities in their own right and giving them more than a little leeway in bypassing the security checks needed in order to participate. The mathematician had left two arena entry passes as promised for Ratchet and Clank to collect, but a promised autograph and signed group photo for the fan boy later secured Ellen's place as well; the security guard giving a respectful nod and murmured 'good luck' as he allowed them to pass by through the armoured door beyond. The distant roar of the gathered crowd echoed along the plain, metal-plated corridor; growing in volume with every step they took along its dimly lit confines until they finally reached the final gateway between them and the arena floor itself.

The heavy metal shutter slowly began its descent as they got within a few feet, the light filtering through the gaps from beyond temporarily blinding as the two commando's helmet visors tinted to compensate. Ellen briefly wondered where all the other competitors had gone to since she hadn't seen any sign of them on the way, but ultimately pushed it aside as the gate finally lowered and she strode through the entry way alongside Ratchet with as much confidence as she could project in spite of the uneasy feeling pervading her stomach and sense of bitterness at what she was about to take part in.

Then again, that might partially be down to the sulphuric smell coming from what looked like a pool of molten lava surrounding the elongated, roughly oval arena floor; which otherwise appeared to have the same concealed ports for flame jets and exposed floor fans as those encountered during their last time around. In spite of Ellen's concerns however, the paying audience roared in approval at the two commandos entrance; some perhaps recognising them for their previous exploits at Maktar Resort, but most seeming to go with the flow as they reached the centre of the open-topped, circular arena dome beneath a bank of massive, floating holoscreen monitors. It was there that an all too familiar voice blared from unseen speakers hidden around the walls and far above; the same one voicing over both the Megacorp Games commercial and their Maktar arena rampage.

" _Are_ you _ready_ for the _main event?_ " the bombastic announcer questioned rhetorically; the two commandos instantly recognising him as the same commentator from their last arena battle, who was currently getting a rising cheer out of the audience as he continued. "Introducing for one night only, two of the _fiercest_ gladiators in the galaxy: Rrrrratchet and Ellennnn!"

"Hey look, it's us!"

At the lombax's nudging, Ellen glanced up at the ridiculously large widescreen display mounted high up on one side of the arena only to see a composite image of Ratchet and herself taking up its entirety; fighting back to back with wrench and shotgun against a surrounding horde of enemies. The whole thing had been photoshopped of course - or whatever the galactic equivalent was here in Bogan - in order to appear more dramatic, but it certainly had the intended result in further whipping the crowd into a frenzy of anticipation. Ratchet seemed impressed as well, along with the overall reception to their arrival if his expression was anything to go by as he gestured and played to the packed stands, while his human partner stood nearby with mounting tension at what was to come. Even ever logical Clank got in on the action by attempting some heroic poses, only to be shot down by the announcer's next, somewhat hesitant words.

"...and, uh, some... metal... guy." Clearing his throat, the commentator quickly shifted back to his regular, enthusiastic tone as he wrapped up his spiel. "They'll be lucky to survive against some of our toughest gladiators yet _and_ make it through to the final challenge that awaits them. Let's _get it on!_ "

No sooner had the words left the announcer's mouth when a pair of boarding chutes lining the arena walls extended forth to deposit their deadly cargo; Ratchet twirling his wrench in anticipation and preparing to leap into the fray, while Clank retook his regular spot on the lombax's back and Ellen kept her drawn carbine sighted on the closest ramp door as it slammed down onto the killing floor while tightening her finger on the trigger. A singular armoured saur-beast charged forth with loping strides straight towards the redheaded human who promptly hosed it with automatic fire; doing little more than enraging it further and having to dive to one side at the last second in order to avoid being crushed.

Coming up on one knee as the hulking beast blew past, a deftly stabbed button on the underslung attachment sent a rapidly destabilising plasma grenade arcing towards the hulking beast as it skidded to a halt and attempted to come around for another run; adhering to its armoured headdress with a brief crackle of energy before violently exploding. Turning her attention back towards Ratchet once she was sure what was left of it wasn't getting back up, Ellen soon found that he was dealing with a saur-beast of his own; baiting it away before somersaulting over its charging mass with typically feline grace and dropping a Mini-Nuke at its retreating back.

Though only catching the edge of the resulting detonation, the sheer force of the blast alone was enough to bodily throw the thoroughly scorched animal over the arena's side and into the surrounding pit of boiling pseudo-lava; giving the pair a clear run at the next incoming wave as more boarding chutes rolled forth to reveal a scuttling swarm of dark blue metallic chitin. Resembling dog-sized spiders, or perhaps ants considering they only had six limbs, the mechanised insects were still incredibly fast for their size and entirely single-minded; single red optics locked on to the two commandos and jaws snapping as they rapidly closed in. Thankfully they weren't that tough however or fireproof for that matter; Ratchet hosing down swathes with his Lava Gun before they could even get close, while Ellen blew apart any approaching clusters with her shotgun.

"These two are _massacring_ them!"

Ignoring the announcer's ongoing commentary, the pair switched their focus towards the next set of boarding ramps slamming down on the opposite side of the arena; disgorging a trio of Megacorp's genetically modified gladiators sporting much bulkier armour and bigger maces than previously, along with a trailing squad of the MSR I series that seemed to have been upgraded further still. These version 3 variants, as their helmet's combat recognition software helpfully informed them, had much thicker armoured panels bolted onto their frames and an improved chainsaw with raritanium-coated blades; a potentially lethal combination that neither commando wanted to engage considering their penchant for fighting in closely packed groups.

Fortunately there was still plenty of room to manoeuvre and more than enough time to prepare for the inevitable charge; Ellen dropping a few of her Megaturrets to provide support for Ratchet's sprinting form and drawing her hand cannon, while the lombax dove into the fray with grenade launcher already in hand and an almost feral grin on his face. The gladiators however had a few surprises of their own; one staggering from a rocket turret's explosive payload while another merely raised his shield and continued to tank hits before swinging his mace on a horizontal arc, the spiked head shooting forth on an extendable length of chain towards the surprised human. Ellen instinctively darted back with a flare of her Jump Pack with mere inches to spare as the mace whistled through the space she had only just vacated, smashing the deployed sentries to pieces and sending her pulse skyrocketing as she brought her Leviathan to bear and squeezed the trigger.

Ratchet meanwhile hadn't been idle and flipped over the swung chain with contemptuous ease before dropping a Mini-Nuke amongst the still clustered group of combatants; taking out the gladiator threatening his partner and another in one fell swoop along with a MSR that got caught up in the blast radius. The third mountain of muscle and armour was too busy trying to wipe off the acid mod's resulting caustic spray that continued to eat through his chest plate in order to notice the fast approaching lombax and thus didn't see the rising wrench strike that snapped his head back until it was too late. Nor did he hear the pair of thunderclaps announcing two armour piercing rounds punching through his translucent bubble helmet before detonating a heartbeat later; the lizard-like man collapsing like a stringless puppet even as the remaining MSRs scuttled forth into melee range.

"Boom! _Headshot!_ "

One brought its chainsaw arm down in a broad stroke that missed Ratchet by mere inches and sent sparks flying off the arena floor as rolled to one side; catching one of the machine's spindly legs with his wrench in passing and forcing it to stagger for balance. He didn't get a chance to capitalise on said opportunity however due to the second MSR wading into the fray; ducking under a frenzied swing and jinking around another just in time for a stabbing crimson beam to cleanly take its head off amidst a shower of sparks. Having no time at present to thank Ellen for her precision sniping skills at present, the golden-furred commando quickly snapped back to the other, just recovering robot and hosed it with liquid fire; the upgraded armour plating still proving no match for the Lava Gun's ability to melt through nigh anything going once sufficiently saturated.

It didn't take long for the next wave to arrive and things quickly settled into a familiar rhythm; Ratchet's up close and personal approach neatly blending with Ellen's more precise, stand off style of combat to systematically dismantle the incoming formation of flame-spewing machines. Like their chainsaw-wielding counterparts, these MSR IIs were also upgraded to the version three standard and sported much tougher, heat resistant armour in addition to an improved hybrid flamethrower and fireball gun that boasted an increased overall range. Ratchet learned this first hand as his Lava Gun proved its lack of effectiveness in spite of having emptied a good portion of the remaining clip; flipping sideways to evade taking a fireball to the face and breaking out his HK22 Gun instead for its independently seeking missiles and inherent crowd control capabilities.

Ellen on the other hand elected to scatter another spread of Megaturrets and switch back to her Reaver Carbine; drilling the closest machine centre mass with a torrent of fire and hoping the heat build up would be enough for the underslung launcher to generate another plasma charge. Between the rocket launching sentry guns and launched homing missiles, the end result was a given really; constant, multiple explosions blowing the red-painted MSRs apart and sending pieces flying much to the crowd's roaring approval. There was no time to relax however as the next set of boarding chutes had deployed even before the last machine had fallen; spinning blades becoming the order of the day as panels on the arena floor flipped over to reveal the lethally sharp and already spinning fans beneath while a few dozen of the new model bladeballs Ellen had encountered back at the test facility swarmed them from all sides.

"Whoa-ho! Look at 'em go!"

The duo were long used to being grossly outnumbered however and fought nigh back to back in the only way they knew how. Ratchet slung a pair of razor sharp bladed projectiles from his Multi-Star that quickly split apart and sliced through multiple targets like a hot knife through butter; leaving them to automatically seek out their next foes as he dropped and spun on one heel to smash aside a bladeball about to blindside his partner while she unleashed a broad cone of buckshot over his head.

Racking the shotgun once more, Ellen angled left and blasted another pair of the tenacious drones into scrap metal; the shock mod's electrical tendrils surging through a few more just behind and stunning them long enough for a follow up shot that whittled their numbers further still. Opting to switch back to her bullpup carbine once more, she continued to pick off any stragglers with short, precise bursts while Ratchet simply held down the trigger on his Lava Gun and swept it across the remaining crowd with perhaps more than a little pyromaniacal glee.

No sooner had the last drone gone down when the next wave of attackers relentlessly marched forth from multiple extended boarding chutes; a pair of saur-beasts charging across the arena floor with a trio of chainsaw MSRs following close behind. Fortunately or not, the exposed floor fans smoothly receded back into their alcoves only for the surrounding strips of flame jets to light up instead; white hot pillars of fire forming a temporary barrier that brought the two commandos a few precious seconds to split apart and prepare themselves accordingly. One of the hulking reptilian beasts bounded through the flames regardless as they died down while the other steered around and ploughed through the arena centre; both meeting a hail of rockets from more of Ellen's deployed turrets while her partner's raised Minirocket Tube delivered the coup de grace.

"Wow! These two are _really_ holding their own!"

The scuttling quad-legged machines almost seemed like an afterthought considering how distant they still were, the redheaded commando switching out to her barely used Visibomb Gun and dropping a TV guided missile amongst the tightly clustered trio that permanently took them out of commission. One barely surviving robot flailed about on the floor with a solitary leg and stump of arm until Ratchet put it out its misery; taking the helm off with an upwards stroke of his wrench that sent it flying high up against the shield barrier protecting the audience from the carnage below much to their appreciation if the raised swarm of voices and indistinguishable chanting was anything to go by. It also appeared to herald even more trouble as multiple boarding ramps opened up across the arena in a random but constant flow; flooding the already corpse strewn killing floor with a deluge of fresh bodies that threatened to overwhelm the two commandos with sheer numbers.

Someone was apparently pulling out all the stops; gladiators, mechanised spiders, bladeballs, and MSRs of both kinds pouring forth in a seemingly never-ending tide of flesh, metal, and malicious intent. The returning exposed floor fans and renewed flame jets only added to the mayhem, even as another pair of the ever relentless saur-beasts bullied their way through the surrounding throngs; accidentally knocking some of the combatants into the surrounding moat of lava in their haste to close the distance. This also made them priority targets for the lombax and human, so it was perhaps little surprise that the purple-skinned lizards found themselves under heavy fire; a pair of rockets from Ratchet's launcher stopping one cold and sending the broken body tumbling backwards, while Ellen's Vaporizer stabbed a crimson beam through the second beast's thick skull that staggered it before a second finished the job.

Of course the neatly holed and hefty corpse still had forward momentum and the pair were forced to dive apart as it skidded between them towards the edge of the arena; Ratchet tucking into a roll and coming up with his grenade launcher already thumping away, while Ellen really wished she had the Bouncer to hand right about now. Said human hadn't landed quite so gracefully after throwing herself sideways and almost found herself on the receiving end of a gladiator's mace as he charged forth; rolling back the way she came and barely avoiding the spiked ball upon its extended chain that swung overhead by mere inches.

It was more instinct than anything else that had the redhead drawing her Blitz Cannon with one smooth motion and jamming it up under the clone bred warrior's heavy chest plate before pulling the trigger; the sheer force from hundreds of electrified pellets at point blank range blowing him clean off his feet and pulping a good chunk of flash fried flesh in the process. It was pretty obvious he wouldn't be getting back up again, and Ellen didn't exactly have time to reflect upon the brutal execution or subsequent blood splatter now decorating her commando suit from close proximity as she racked the pump and fired again at an approaching cluster of robot spiders. Once again the situation had devolved into a case of kill or be killed, and there would plenty of time for worrying about the consequences later; along with giving Ratchet an earful for having to deal with this kind of shit all over again.

The rest of the battle passed by in a blur of gunfire, explosions, and bloodshed that rolled into a seemingly endless tide of violence; the two commandos fighting a frantic running battle against the steadily dwindling horde while making best use of the arena hazards to cull their numbers further still. Ratchet continued to launch miniature nukes into the pursuing crowd at random with devastating effect, taking out vast swathes of clustered drones and repurposed security robots alike while the resulting spray of dispersed acid ate away at many more. While he was otherwise occupied, Ellen took to covering their rear with a spread of Megaturrets dropped in her wake before using her carbine to spray anything that got too close; switching roles once the lombax had finished and tossing out explosive presents from her Bomb Glove, while Ratchet made use of his Tesla Claw to great effect.

By the time they had made a complete circuit of the arena's perimeter there were but a few flamethrower type MSRs still moving along with a single mace-wielding gladiator; all sporting some degree of injury or damage that left them all too vulnerable. Once the last had fallen and all was otherwise still on the body strewn floor, Ellen was left panting in short breaths as the adrenaline slowly began to bleed out of her system, while Ratchet stood supporting her with one arm as he leaned on his wrench with the other. Though physically draining for the human, it had been just as exhausting mentally as well considering the sheer amount of carnage she had helped bring about once in such an enclosed arena space; the roaring crowd's approval and incomprehensible, constantly chanting mantra not helping her already low opinion of this place one bit.

"Is it me, or did that seem a little too easy back there?"

Ellen snapped her head around to berate the lombax for his off hand comment only to pause at the furrowed brow and thoughtful look on his face; though her tone was still incredulous in reply. "You call that _easy?_ We were getting swarmed out there!"

"Yeah but not like last time, y'know?" Ratchet mulled aloud "Not that I'm complaining, but It just feels like we're missing something here."

He... had a point, now that she thought about it more clearly. Loathe as the redhead was to compare such an experience once more, they had a lot harder time dealing with the Maktar Resort arena, and aside from that last wave the enemies here seemed to come at them piece meal rather than in enough force to actually overwhelm two extremely well armed and experienced combatants. There was definitely something odd going on here, but right now Ellen was more concerned with getting the hell out of this enclosed arena and back beneath an open sky once again. Any further musings were interrupted however by the annoyingly upbeat commentator's voice blaring out from above, almost drowning out the still jubilant crowd's sheer volume with his next words.

"How about that, folks? These two have taken down some of the best gladiators we have and won themselves a pair of _these_ beauties each; the _Gravity Boots!_ "

A sudden mechanical whirring of drew the three companions attention to the circular, central section of the arena floor beneath their feet a few seconds before the metal plating split in half along a previously invisible seam; jumping to one side and watching as a small pedestal rose up with twin pairs of metallic boots attached via small, spindly arms. Gingerly reaching out to take a pair, Ellen found them to be a lot smoother looking than the Charge Boots she was wearing and the blue accents along the sides to fit in better with her commando suit without being too obvious. Ratchet seemed to appreciate them too along with their versatility compared to his old Magne-Boots, and was just getting comfortable when the announcer cut in again with a rather unwelcome aside.

"Believe me, they're gonna need 'em, because we're turning up the heat! Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for a _cage match!_ "

"Cage match?" Ellen exclaimed. "We didn't agree to a _cage match!_ "

The organisers apparently didn't agree with her protests seeing as an assortment of gladiators and chainsaw-wielding MSRs charged forth from a pair of boarding ramps just ahead of the two commandos and closed the distance rapidly; neither noticing the pedestal sink back into its hole only to be replaced with a slightly glowing raised pad instead. No, the lombax and human were more concerned with the fact that the surrounding moat of pseudo-lava was quickly beginning to swamp the arena floor; charbroiling some of the slower combatants where they stood and leaving the pair in danger of suffering the same fate. Thankfully Ratchet's sharp eyes spotted the jump pad just behind them in the nick of time and grabbed his partner by the arm, dragging her close and sending them both hurtling skywards before she could question otherwise.

The sudden acceleration stole the breath from Ellen's lungs and she could barely manage a startled scream as the pair rocketed into a spacious, vertically suspended tube-like cage high above the arena floor; the transparent panels lining it flashing by at speed until their ascent began to slow and gravity reasserted itself. Ratchet seemed to know what he was doing even if the redhead was too busy panicking at the prospect of plummeting to their doom, angling her and by extension himself so that their feet touched against the tube's solid inner lining and stuck with a solid magnetic pull. Of course this didn't exactly allay her fears one bit considering they were now facing back down on to the completely flooded arena a good forty or so feet below, and the surviving gladiators plus a singed MSR were currently plodding their way up to meet them.

"Ratchet... What the _hell?_ "

"Sorry, but I didn't exactly have time to wait for permission," the lombax offered by way of apology before gesturing to the remaining enemies still closing in. "They must have Gravity Boots too or something to walk up here, but I bet we can knock 'em off with a few good hits. You ready for this?"

Not really, but what choice did she have?

It felt weird moving around normally on a vertical service, the metal micro-mesh underlay running through the translucent panels ringing the suspended 'cage' providing such a degree of traction that it was easy to forget were it not for the constant pull of gravity. It also meant that all of the combatants involved were able to take full advantage of the tube-like structure and traverse the walls as if it were a floor; Ratchet pounding his way diagonally up one side with his rocket launcher already shouldered while Ellen tentatively took her first steps towards the other side. Despite the conflicting signals in her brain as to what constituted 'up', the redhead managed to draw her carbine once more and focus on the task at hand; gripping the weapon tightly lest she drop it and snapping off tight bursts at the closest foe.

The rounds struck an advancing gladiator centre mass and staggered him somewhat until he could bring up his shield, one that soon had a an extremely unstable glob of plasma attached before exploding violently courtesy of the human's under-barrel attachment. As the charred corpse fell into the smelting pit below, Ellen shifted to deal with the next approaching enemy only to find she needn't have bothered; Ratchet's penchant for heavy artillery ensuring that both the chainsaw MSR and second lizard-like man received a rocket-shaped surprise as he completed his corkscrewing circuit around the tube that blew both away in short order. Coming to a halt beside her with the still smoking launcher held aloft, the lombax offered his human counterpart a smug grin as he posed for the no doubt watching cameras streaming all the action to the waiting audience below.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. You'd think they'd send something bigger considering how much we've been kicking these guy's butts."

As if in answer to the lombax's ill advised words, something heavy sounding followed by skittering noises drew the commandos attention to what lay behind them further up into the open-topped arena's roof where a large shadow briefly obscured the waning evening sun; dropping down onto the upper most portion of the cylindrical cage with enough force to almost over balance the pair. Staring back down at them with glowing red eyes and metallic mandibles snapping was a truly massive mechanised spider that could probably tear a tank in half; long pincer legs braced against the cage walls and forelimbs sporting electrified coils poised menacingly. Its heavily armoured abdomen was bulbous and covered in small ports that likely concealed more weaponry, while what looked like a spinneret protruded from the rear; the announcer's voice not helping one iota even if it did give this new foe a recognisable name.

"Introducing the _terror of Tarantia._ It's shocking! It's _amazing!_ Please, give it up for, theeeee _Arachnoid!_ "

"Great. You just had to jinx it, fuzz ball," Ellen groused as she reached down to her Quick Select; knowing she would need something a lot bigger than a carbine to even bruise the titanic machine.

The Arachnoid didn't give Ratchet a chance to come up with what, in all likelihood, would have been a smartass reply due to leaping forth with incredible speed for such a large construct; forcing the pair to scatter in opposite directions to avoid being run through. While the lombax's inherent reactions safely saw him away however, Ellen barely managed to slip past the forelimbs swiping at her back as the coils on each crackled with electrical build up in preparation to shoot; seeming to focus upon what the robotic spider deemed to be the easier prey. That, as it turned out, was a costly mistake seeing as it gave Ratchet a clear shot at the Arachnoid's extensive rear quarters; one that was soon lit up by multiple explosions from what was technically above it.

Screeching in alarm, the mechanised terror launched a thick steel cable from the spinneret at its rear and latched on to the top of the cage before quickly reeling itself back up to a safe distance; Ratchet's rocket launcher still firing away as he completed his circuit of the inner tube and rejoined his partner, who was preparing to go on the offensive herself. Being on vertically suspended structure at gravity's mercy limited their options somewhat, but Ellen did find that her Megaturrets worked just as well as normal when firmly attached to the translucent panels beneath their feet and took full advantage of it; following in her feline partner's footsteps and covering the entire circumference of the cage with a defensive line that quickly got to work.

Of course the Arachnoid hadn't been idle and was prepared to weather the incoming storm of rockets while charging up for another strike; quite literally considering the twin streams of crackling electricity that surged from between two shielding legs and over the cage's conducting metal support struts, detonating several rockets in flight before overloading the turrets that launched them. Considering the conductive nature of the metallic, micro-mesh built into the panelling they were traversing, there were few safe places for the commandos to dodge towards that wouldn't be affected; leaving little choice other than to disengage their Gravity Boots at the last second and jump.

The wave of faux lightning passed beneath close enough to make her skin tingle, and the drop itself was but eight or so feet at worst before the magnetic soles of her boots kicked in once more. But to Ellen it was a heart-stopping moment of purely blinding terror that didn't assuage her fear of heights and subsequently falling one bit; instead serving only to make her more determined to finish the fight so that she could get the hell out of here and back on to solid ground once again. Ratchet himself certainly didn't seem to have any such qualms and continued to blast away at the currently still stationary Arachnoid; itself apparently content to simply shelter behind its shield-emblazoned legs and attack from afar. Seeing what he intended to do, the redhead soon joined in with her Visibomb Gun; sending a TV guided missile streaking after the hail of rockets to impact against the armoured limbs locked together and hitting them with a tank-killing blow.

The results were devastating and left the Arachnoid reeling with a metallic screech of rage as the already damaged shields shattered, along with one of its front legs. A half charged blast of electricity provided an adequate distraction for the mechanised spider to jump on to another wall with surprising dexterity considering the now missing limb, allowing it a moment to open the rear hatch in its abdomen and disgorge a contingent of the smaller, ant-like drones that the two commandos had fought earlier. Against Ratchet and Ellen they were little more than cannon fodder that quickly fell to light machine gun fire and a pair of shotgun blasts, but by then the distraction had already served its purpose; the Arachnoid manoeuvring into position so that its spinneret was facing towards the pair before shooting out a high tensity line towards the pair.

The lombax managed to weave to one side with spit second timing and continue attacking, but his partner wasn't so lucky; the metal cable rapidly snagging the human around the mid-section and yanking her off her feet in the blink of an eye as it reeled her in with a startled yell. Ratchet could only check his fire and watch helplessly as the giant mecha-spider lifted her higher still by the second, albeit at a slightly slower rate; mind racing to find a way to save the redhead even as he sprinted forth with his rocket launcher back in hand. "Ellen! Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Looks like the Arachnoid has just claimed _another_ victim, folks!"

Ellen meanwhile, having almost lost her gun due to the sudden acceleration, grabbed hold of the line with one hand while switching over to her Versa Blade with the other and activating its advanced heated edge; thankful that the Arachnoid apparently couldn't reel objects in as fast as it could grab them since that gave her more time to hack away at the high tensity cable. She was almost near to the tank-sized spider's bulbous rear end when her knife finally cut through the last of the dense metal cable, gravity taking its course once more and sending the now screaming human plummeting back down towards the fiery pit far below with her heart lodged firmly in her throat. Just as she was flailing for purchase and about to run out of cage to latch on to however, a strong, gloved hand belonging to a grimacing and entirely welcome lombax grabbed hold and left her dangling by one arm.

"I gotcha."

With a grunt of effort, Ratchet used the leverage provided by his Gravity Boots in order to haul Ellen up until she could get her own boots reattached to the magnetic surface; both panting from the strain and more than a little dose of fear at almost having lost one another for good. "Thanks fuzz ball; now I owe _you_ one."

"Well... I can think of one way to settle the debt," the lombax managed between breaths with a knowing smirk etched on his face; one that soon vanished as he directed a scowl towards the reason for their close call in the first place. "But right now, whadaya say we finish this and get out of here?"

Ellen couldn't agree more.

Ignoring the distant roar of the crowds far below and the commentator's bombastic byplay of their close call, Ratchet and Ellen renewed their offensive with gusto as they sought to bring as much explosive firepower to the table as possible; the former going to town with his HK22 Gun blazing a trail of independently targeting missiles that mercilessly tore into the robotic spider while the latter dropped every last one of her available Megaturrets. In spite of the sheer amount of ordinance heading its way, the Arachnoid still managed to evade a good portion thanks to its stunning agility for such a large construct; leaping from one side of the tube-like cage to the other while constantly edging closer with each step.

More streams of electricity arced across the conductive surface and took out several of sentry guns with contemptuous ease; forcing the two commandos to be just as mobile, but otherwise not abating their constant attacks in the slightest. Ellen, having equipped her Vaporizer and relying upon instinctive aiming rather than the scope, sent stabbing crimson beams at the nimble machine's predicted path; most missing by a spit second or only causing superficial damage that was added to by her trigger happy partner. Whether through persistence or luck however, one exceptional shot succeeded in taking off another of the robotic spider's numerous limbs at the 'knee' joint and caused it to momentarily stumble; making a perfect target for Ratchet's Minirocket Tube as he squeezed the trigger thrice in rapid succession.

All three high explosive warheads detonated dangerously close to the already scorched and damaged Arachnoid's comparatively small helm; protectively throwing its forelimbs up with a metallic screech of alarm before suddenly tucking in its remaining limbs and dropping like a lead weight down towards the two commandos below. "Move!"

Ellen didn't need to be told twice, already moving before the lombax's shouted warning had left his lips and barely avoiding having her head taken off by the mecha-spider shaped missile by scant inches as it whistled past. Whirling around, the pair caught sight of their mechanical foe as it braced its undamaged legs against the cage's magnetic panel walls with a shower of sparks in an attempt to arrest its fall; one backed up another deployed spinneret cable acting as a brake and - as they soon discovered - a previously disgorged contingent of spider drones closing in from above and behind.

"Looks like the Arachnoid is at the end of his rope!"

Thus it became a two-pronged battle with the three companions trapped in-between; moving by unspoken agreement so that Ellen faced off against the encroaching horde while Ratchet concentrated upon the soon to be recovered and still lethal giant robot spider down below. Not wanting to leave her back unprotected for very long even with her partner's help, the human's shotgun quickly boomed in concert with what few Megaturrets still remained and stopped a majority of the ant-like machines cold; picking off stragglers even as the mangled remains of the rest fell past and almost getting lethally shocked had it not been for Ratchet's quick warning and quicker reactions.

The Arachnoid was back in play and apparently up to its old tricks once more considering the alternating streams of high voltage current being sent forth from its constantly discharging forelimbs; ensuring the two commandos had to run a deadly gauntlet in order to survive, let alone fight back. But powerful though it was, the giant mecha-spider couldn't keep track of everything at once, and as the damage to its frame continued to mount up along with yet another shattered limb, the end result was starting to become more and more inevitable with each passing second. With its mobility extremely hampered and having precious few other options available, the Arachnoid changed tactics and sought to charge up its forelimbs for one last mega shock blast that would sweep across the entire cage and wipe out the annoyingly persistent organics in one fell stroke.

It would prove to be the last mistake the insect-like machine would ever make.

Not having to keep dodging for a few precious seconds gave Ratchet and Ellen enough time to bring their greatest weapons to bear, and make each shot count. Not having to worry about the effects of gravity due to their foe now languishing below them, the lombax drew his oversized grenade launcher and dropped its Miniature nuclear payload directly on top of the still stationary Arachnoid; the resulting detonation nigh gutting the mechanised spider even without the secondary, acidic splash damage and reverberating up the tube-like cage. Having taken a little longer to set herself up, the human's Visibomb Gun almost seemed like an afterthought as she directed a TV guided missile across the relatively short distance and blew what was left of the once powerful machine in half; the already falling remains shattering further still as they plummeted all the way to the flooded arena floor below and were consumed by boiling pseudo-lava.

By the time their ringing ears had had adjusted enough from being subjected to the Mini-Nuke's deafening explosion in such a relatively confined space, a very different kind of noise greeted the two fatigued and thoroughly drained commandos; the roaring approval of an ecstatic crowd and the excitable commentator's voice barely rising above it. Neither really cared too much about what he was saying in their state, and Ellen soon found herself leaning on the more rapidly recovering lombax as she tried to catch her breath; letting the soothing motion of his fingers on her back relieve some of the pent up tension and distract her from the fact they were still a stupidly long way up with only one way back down. Subsequently, the redhead didn't notice that the pseudo-lava covered floor was rapidly draining away until Ratchet nudged her gently and pointed it out; giving a knowing smile and firmly enveloping her with both arms as he prepared to shove off.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," the human muttered before releasing a deep, calming breath. "Alright, do it. Before I change my mind."

Not deigning a reply, the golden-furred feline disengaged his Gravity Boots a few seconds after his partner and jumped so that they were roughly in the centre of the tube-like cage as they fell; feeling Ellen tense further still as her legs wrapped around his waist and waiting for them to exit the vertically suspended structure entirely before letting Clank switch to Heli-Pack mode. Their descent was smooth and otherwise uneventful even with the extra weight, much to the human's relief; her wariness and all pervading fear of heights still raising its ugly head at the worst possible times and preventing her from simply gliding down with her Jump Pack. A few moments later saw the trio drop down near to the middle of the arena where the rapturous cheering and undecipherable chanting from the audience was at its peak; the announcer's voice blaring over the top even as a now familiar pedestal began to rise from the central most section once more.

"First _Chainblade_ and now the _Arachnoid_. Let's hear it for our undefeated arena champions; Ratchet, Ellen, and… the metal guy!" The explosion of noise was enough for Ellen to crank her helmet's audio dampeners up to the maximum in order to drown it out, with a clearly wincing Ratchet clamping his hands over his much more sensitive and exposed ears even as the bombastic man continued. "And of course, for being such great sports, they get the _grand prize_ of the _Megacorp Games;_ theeeee _Infiltrator!_ "

Said gadget now sat upon the raised pedestal and was promptly snatched up by a slightly disappointed-looking lombax before he presented it to his redheaded partner. "Here, take it. I think you'll get more use out of it than me anyway."

"So you're not trying to bribe me for having to go through that shit all over again?" Ellen asked with an arched brow over shoulder as she made best speed towards the now open arena exit; still feeling uneasy at the carnage they had just been part of, but thankful that at least she didn't have to wade through a mountain of corpses this time due to the pseudo-lava melting everything that had remained. "Or pissed off because it wasn't a RYNO or something bigger considering what we had to wade through?"

"What? No! I just... uh..."

...

"Yeah, okay, you got me. I just figured we'd get something better, you know? After everything that happened and all that effort, I... I'm sorry Ellen, for dragging you through that again for no reason. If I even knew-"

The lombax's rambling tirade was halted just as they exited the arena dome's main entrance, a slender finger against his lips followed by a lingering kiss that left Ratchet blinking in confusion at the surprisingly calm and amused expression on Ellen's face as she took a step back. "Apology accepted, fuzz ball; even if there's no need. Like you said before, we might need those gadgets anyway if things go wrong, and _damned_ if I was going to let you face off against that lot without backup." The human's expression faltered a little. "Just... promise we won't be doing anything like that again anytime soon; once was enough, and twice is pushing it."

Ratchet gently shook his head in assurance. "Don't worry, we won't, and besides; Mr Fizzwidget's probably waiting for us by now anyway. C'mon babe, let's get out of here."

"You certainly seem to have an affinity for words," Clank quipped at the lombax's expense; both watching as the redhead resumed walking and set about summoning an air cab with her Wrist Com. "Gift of the silver tongue, I believe is the term."

"That's not the only thing it's good at," Ratchet murmured as his eyes tracked Ellen's path and the way her rear slightly swayed with each step; memories surfacing of their previous night spent together.

"What?"

"Uh, n-nothing! Hey, I think I see the cab right now!"

Resetting his optics at his golden-furred friend's sudden brush off, Clank filed away the occurrence for later study as the taxi slowed to a halt at the end of the extensive railed platform; his companions climbing aboard and enjoying the spectacular view as the fading sunset bathed the landscape below. It didn't take long for them to reach their still parked ships after replenishing any expended ammunition at the nearby vendor; mounting up and checking for any messages from their increasingly oddly behaved employer only to find none whatsoever, much to their shared concern. Still trying to re-establish contact with Mr Fizzwidget even as they took off once more, the two Star Explorers soon raced across the warmly hued skies and back into orbit before setting course for location of the company's deep space disposal facility; the three companions wondering all the while if something untoward had happened to Megacorp's eccentric CEO.

Hopefully it was just a communications error and the old man would be there waiting for them. But if not, then the commando team were prepared to deal with whatever might be waiting in his stead.

* * *

 **And so our heroes are back on the road and heading straight into the unknown once again; where their loyalties are likely to be tested and the concept of friend or foe redefined. Things are likely to get a lot more rapid-paced from her on out as well until the end of the second act, with precious little time for any kind of rest stops in-between. Rest assured though, there will be fluffiness to come when the time is right, and perhaps a greater challenge to Ratchet and Ellen's relationship in the foreseeable future…**

 **Review replies:**

 **The White Guardian - As much fun as going the all out explosive route is, it doesn't really make for interesting reading long term, which is why I tried to mix things up for the chapter and keep each battle feeling fresh. Shame the code didn't work first time, but at least you managed to find a way around it and finally get hold of perhaps one of my most favourite weapons of all time. After all, with the Bouncer, there really is no substitute when it comes to clearing out** _ **every**_ **bad guy in the room. A glitch compilation sounds like a fun idea, especially with appropriate sound bites and text commentary to go with it; definitely something I wouldn't mind seeing.**

 **Unfortunately, bad localisation seems to be a universal problem with foreign language movies these days; with most translated dubbing lacking the right inflections, nuances, and general feel of the original to such a degree that it ruins the overall story. But like you said, at least when it eventually gets a home release you'll be able to watch the movie as it was originally intended. Interesting little fact there too; coincidence, or perhaps something more…? If you liked the Maktar Resort arena battle then I think you're going to love what I've got in store this chapter. I kind of prefer the original game's soundtrack for the most part, probably because it invokes such fond memories, but the reboot's music works quite nicely too.**

 **Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you with your KSP modding, and I'm glad version 1.1 is living up to your expectations. Here's hoping your planet pack is well received. Take care for now, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **starrat - Thanks again!**

 **OMNISENSE95 - No, they were completely optional as far as I remember… and probably the only gadget that was, now that I think about it. The only real reason to have them was to obtain the Nanotech booster on the far side of the enclosed room with the Dynamo activated floor panels and pistons, hidden behind a time sensitive door that shuts down if not reached quickly enough. Hope that helps.**

 **Firestar5277 - I was really dubious at first about writing the second hoverbike race due to how hard it was last time, but I'm glad I did now. It makes a nice change from the usual run and gun antics, like you said, but also give Ellen a chance to shine on her own merits once more. The gloves are as much a symbolic gesture as an excuse for a little sweet moment in a way; reminding Ellen that even the thugs are people and not just cardboard cut-out bad guys. She certainly seems to be making a career out of baling Ratchet out of trouble recently, and I have** _ **no**_ **idea where the tribesmen could have gotten that much firepower in canon. I mean, they are presumably scavengers like their cousins on Barlow, so it's probably all borrowed, bought, or otherwise stolen from Megacorp since they make everything going.**

 **You may well get your wish yet, but** _ **not**_ **as part of an omake… because both will likely be part of a separate short story I'm tentatively calling Earthside; a bridge between the second and third games, whereby our heroes finally get to visit Ellen's home world together. If all goes well, I'll be working on it once this story is over and release it in the run up to the sequel. If you do have any other ideas or suggestions for omakes and such, please feel free to let me know; I'm really,** _ **really**_ **struggling for ideas right now and any prompts would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reviewing, and the virtual sugary goodness; hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Sonachugirl - Yep, the locals are most** _ **definitely**_ **not friendly. Glad you like the chapter overall, and the hoverbike race too; it may have taken some effort to get right on my part, but I think the end result was well worth it in the end. I do love your art style, and thanks for clarifying; now you've mentioned it, I'm almost tempted to go back over some of my old OCs now to see if they don't trigger any new story ideas. Thanks again!**

 **Destiny W - Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed the race. It just seemed like the sort of thing the biker would do, and further cements Ellen's tentative place amongst the Desert Riders. Something that may perhaps cause a conflict of interest later on considering they are all Thugs-4-Less employees…**

 **Razor of DOOM - I think you're thinking of the Vukovar Canyon track. There's a stupidly narrow bridge section there after exiting some caves, just before crossing through the wide open area with roaming saur-beasts that leads on to the home stretch. The Joba circuit is almost all swamp and forest from what I've seen on my flythrough, so if there is a bridge there then I'm afraid I haven't seen it.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Ah, don't worry about not reviewing; I'm just glad you like this story. Oh, and yes, this is the game with the Sheepinator. Interesting analysis on the emotional vibes, and nigh enough on the button really given their differing experiences in the chapter. I guess it wasn't the most original way to end the chapter, but like you said, it does seem to work so well as a mechanic regardless of setting. It would certainly make an interesting challenge, and the results most definitely interesting to watch unfold. Murphy, unfortunately, appears to be well acquainted with Ellen's life by now, and just seems to love dropping bad situations right on top of her and anybody remotely close by association, such as a certain lombax. Hope you like the new chapter, and yeah… not sure** _ **I**_ **want to know how he knows that either…**

 **Light Seeker 001 - I'd have to agree; from what I've played of the game and said movie elements you mentioned previously, it does seem that Insomniac have condensed the ongoing game lore together so that the three canon galaxies intermesh with each other. Hopefully Ellen will have dealt with or at least compartmentalised her issues with blood sports and arena combat by the time Dreadzone comes around; otherwise she's going to be seriously struggle. Although Nefarious and Gleeman Vox will be high up on Ellen's hate list for their respective schemes, Tachyon would definitely be topping that list due to what he did to the lombaxes. Add a threat against Earth into the mix and lord help anyone who gets in her way; or what's left once she's ploughed through them all.**

 **Plasmatik - Hey again, and thanks. I'm glad you liked how the upgrades worked out, and the chapter overall.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Why, thank you very much! Seeing as Ellen has prior experience from the last race, I tried to make her opponents much tougher this time around, and bailing Ratchet out of bad situations** _ **does**_ **seem to be a reoccurring theme with her right now. I really hope there is a sequel to the new reboot, especially if Insomniac decide to expand upon Going Commando and include bigger, more epic set pieces. Of course, in the unlikely event that they ever decide to contact me, I'd be** _ **more**_ **than happy to give a few pointers if they wished; just so long as I get creative licensing of course. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Dablackwyrm - Funnily enough, I had a similar experience back when I first played that level; finding myself pretty much up the creek sans paddle once the second wave hit and having to restart once the inevitable happened. This chapter was my first time trying to write air, or rather space combat and trying to nail down the dynamics of dog fighting into printed words, so I'm glad you approve. I decided to make Ace a bit of a rival to Ratchet in a way, and he'll certainly be making waves of his own later into the story, along with the little infobot once the right time comes. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **OMAC001 - I'm looking forward to writing for Up Your Arsenal myself, but that's probably going to a fair while off yet. Unfortunately I haven't seen the movie yet, but I** _ **really**_ **want to. Hopefully I'll get a chance soon.**

 **ReginaDC21 - Hey again, it's been a while, hasn't it? No need to apologise though; it sounds like you've got enough on your plate as is, and family matters always come first in my book. On that note, I hope things don't get too dramatic for you any time soon, or that you'll need to make use of that bat. Probably would be a great way to let off steam though. Good to hear you're finally on PS4, and I'm sure she'll give it back… eventually. I've never actually finished Madness Returns, and now that you've mentioned it, I've kind of got the urge to play it again.**

 **Glad you're liked the chapter, and the story in general. I've only recently gotten into One Punch Man myself, and love it despite my original scepticism. Can't say I've seen the other two, or if that's how the latter is spelt, but I well have to check them out when I've got a chance. Until next time, take care the both of you, and hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **What's good You - Hey, a new reviewer! And Thank you, for the haiku and your concise analysis. Unfortunately, for every good OC-centric/SI story out there, there seems to be about dozen identikit clones that stick to exactly the same tropes you've described. It's typically over angst-ridden stories like those that put people off fan fiction in the first place, and make finding the hidden gems within the archives that bit harder to find. I'm glad you like the series overall thus far.**

 **This is my first crack at writing romance and developing a relationship at all, so sorry if Ratchet and Ellen's making out feels a little too strong; I was trying to convey the heightened emotions from having grown to love one another, only to be torn apart and then suddenly reunited without knowing whether they will survive the next day.** **I did briefly consider posting a separate lemon scene, but ultimately decided against it due to inexperience and severe time constraints between chapters. That, and I think it's more interesting to simply drop hints and let the reader's imagination fill in the blanks instead.**

 **Action scenes do tend to be my forte; although trying to keep things fresh and interesting each update is always a challenge. Ellen's moral compass and its effect upon her actions is something I'm using to try and ground this story and act as a foil to one of the more common pitfalls of fan fiction with regard to violence. There are too many stories out there whereby the main character, usually a OP SI, is able to wipe out thousands without so much as batting an eyelid, let alone considering the moral impact from mass killing of sentient beings. Ellen on the other hand only fights when necessary in order to survive and ensure the safety of those she holds dear; shouldering the burden of taking life and its impact on her psyche. Thank you once again, and hope you continue to enjoy this series as it's posted. Take care.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	24. Sphere Of Influence

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter this time around I'm afraid, although perhaps understandable given that the level upon which it is based lasts only a five minutes tops if you ignore the extra challenges. Still, dogfights are kind of my thing, and I've done what I can to keep this space battle chapter on par with its predecessors in terms of pace and action. Here's hoping you'll all like it. Also, at the time of writing, this story is not only one of the longest in the Ratchet and Clank archives but also the most reviewed as well! Once again, thank you all so very much for reading and supporting this story, along with the series so far. I just hope I can continue to live up to your expectations, and keep the updates coming on schedule.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

 **Sphere Of Influence**

* * *

 **Megacorp Deep Space Disposal Facility, Hrugis Cloud**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **11:37am GST**

Orbiting a brown dwarf in an otherwise unoccupied or developed system lay a most peculiar object; it's moon-sized, spherical mass covered in a translucent surface under which lay a honeycomb of criss-crossing patterns that seemed to shine an almost neon green against the blackness of space. A bulbous ridge - itself several storeys high - ran vertically around the construct's circumference, while a similar but much smaller belt encircled it along a parallel axis; intermittently glowing red at three second intervals and intersecting along two points on opposite sides. It was to one of these areas that a certain pair Star Explorers were heading right now; for the artificial planetoid's interior was in fact Megacorp's deep space disposal facility for hazardous materials, and this particular intersection happened to mark the only entrance or exit.

It had been a good few hours and a short detour since the three companions had left Joba, and there was still no word from Mr Fizzwidget in spite of repeated attempts to contact him. Background radiation causing interference had been ruled out fairly earlier due to their ship's sensor suites and Clank's own knowledge, and everything seemed to be mechanically sound too in terms of both short and long wave communications. That meant there was either a problem on their somewhat eccentric employer's end that prevented any transmissions from getting through, or nobody was around to answer the increasingly desperate calls; neither scenario boding well, and only encouraging the two Megacorp affiliated ships to be pushed harder in an effort to get to the rendezvous point faster still.

Now that they were here though and with no evidence of recent traffic anywhere near the facility, those worries were starting to look a lot more founded, and Ratchet couldn't help the sense of unease creeping into his voice as they maintained station just outside of the still locked down entrance. "Doesn't look like anybody's home... You find anything, pal?"

"I am afraid not," Clank replied with a shake of his helm as he continued to work on the red Star Explorer's central console; remotely compiling what information he could from the disposal facility's lower level servers. "The station itself is entirely automated, and if the arrivals logs are to believed, then the most recent visitors other than ourselves was a supply vessel almost three weeks ago."

"So Mr Fizzwidget still hasn't shown up and we can't even call him to find out where he's got to," Ellen summarised aloud over the open radio channel between their ships. "Question is, what now?"

There was a pregnant pause broken only by a faint hiss of static over the radio before Ratchet spoke up once more. "Well, we're here, and it'd be a shame not to take a look after coming all this way. Let's head inside and check the place out; maybe the old man left a message or something for us to find."

Doubting the lombax's suggestion but following along anyway, Ellen gently throttled forward and slipped in behind his ship as the entrance doors parted at their approach upon confirming their transponders to be those of Megacorp affiliated vessels. Before them lay a rectangular corridor that could easily accommodate a pair of frigates side by side with room to spare; a second set of heavy shutters opening once the two Star Explorers were mid-way through, even as those behind them closed and locked once more with a sense of finality. What drew the human's attention most however was the construct's expansive interior into which they had now emerged; a vast, open space easily stretching for a few miles in every direction and bordered only by the vaguely hexagonal patterns formed from trapezoid and triangular, translucent green-tinted panels that lined the walls around a solid framework of what looked titanium support struts.

There didn't seem to be any artificial gravity considering there was a multitude of small debris floating around seemingly at random, or anybody else around for that matter; the belt of what was likely storage container docking points ringing the interior eerily silent, and with several looking like something had broken out of or smashed into them with massive force. The quite literal centre piece however had to be the gigantic, spherical power core floating directly in the exact middle of the disposal facility itself; its centre split open horizontally to reveal a turbulent cone of wavering blue energy surrounded by a quartet of constantly rotating blast shields that presumably helped keep any detritus away from the more vulnerable innards while venting heat build up. It was certainly an amazing sight to see such a massive artificial structure from the inside, but that still didn't get them any closer to discovering what had happened to their employer, or the Protopet's fate.

"Guess there really is no one home, huh?" Ratchet mused aloud, casting a brief glance over to where Clank sat in the passenger seat and continuing as he set the Star Explorer into a gentle circuit of the perimeter. "Better input that password Mr Fizzwidget gave us; don't want to get shot up by our own side."

The little robot nodded before rapidly tapping away at the ship's central console. "Check. Transmitting... now."

...

"...Did it work?"

"I am... unsure," Clank replied to the lombax's question; going over the screen once more with a puzzled frown. "There does not appear to be any change in the security system status."

"Um, Clank?" Ellen hesitantly began. "Please tell me those turrets are supposed to be doing that."

Sure enough, several large spinning disc-like structures floating around the upper portion of the inner sphere, which had somehow escaped their initial attention, suddenly flared into life; a singular pulse cannon unfolding both above and below each and reorienting to face the two circling fighters with unerring aim. Eying the weapon platform before him and angling left to put some more space between the two Star Explorers, Ratchet kept his gaze fixed ahead and finger hovering over the trigger as he discretely disengaged the weapon safeties. "...You might wanna check that code again, pal."

"I already have, and I am positive it was correct," the sentient silver machine informed him grimly.

Any further conversation was cut off as a barrage of green energy bolts lit up the facility interior from all angles; a majority skimming past the now jinking fighters, but several striking true enough to drain a significant portion of their shields as the pair split apart to engage. Ellen cursed up a storm while trying to make herself a much harder target, barely able to get off more than a quick burst of her cannons before having to break away from another frighteningly accurate volley of anti-ship fire.

"Damn it! The defences think we're hostile!" Ratchet growled out upon taking another hit to the starboard wing that shook the ship violently; quickly dumb firing a missile at the offending turret and blowing away one of its guns before corkscrewing away into a high-gee turn. "We gotta hold them off until Fizzwidget gets here!"

Ellen was far too busy trying to stay alive in order to deign a response; interlocking fields of fire ensuring that at least one of the automated weapons platforms would score a hit every few seconds in spite of frantic, spontaneous manoeuvres. Of course that didn't stop her from hitting back to the best of her ability in spite of the enclosed environment and lack of room to build up sufficient speed; working in concert with her lombax wingman as they each sough to wreck as many turrets between them as possible. Certainly the redhead began to notice a drop in the amount of incoming fire seeing as her fighter's nigh overloaded shields had finally stabilised; jinking past another of the turret-bearing, spinning discs and releasing a pair of missiles at the platform behind it that took out both guns simultaneously, before pulling away into a sharp left turn.

The bypassed turret wasn't able to get a shot off at the retreating Bogon blue craft however due to repeated cannon hits from behind knocking both guns out of commission; the other Star Explorer barrel-rolling overhead before inverting into a dive and heading on to the next target. The lombax had been all too busy striping away the facility's defences in the most efficient way he could; choosing to target the exposed weapons themselves rather than their much heavier armoured platform mount. It seemed to be a strategy that worked all too well, seeing as what few turrets still left operational were proving to be a much smaller threat once their numbers had been sufficiently cut down to a much more manageable size.

Of course with everything seeming to go increasingly well in the lombax and human's favour, something had to eventually give; and thus Murphy restored the balance once more as one of the apparently 'destroyed' guns on another nearby platform suddenly opened fire; striking Ellen's banking vessel amidships and leaving her biting off a curse. "What the hell? Thought I already gotten that one."

"Your assumption is correct; the weapon platform was indeed offline and unable to function." Clank replied while monitoring the active radar scans being displayed on the central console while his lombax pilot took down another of the apparently resurrected turrets for a second time. "Unfortunately it appears that a number of repair drones have been dispatched to assist, along with multiple escort craft, and will most likely have all remaining turrets fully functional once more within a matter of minutes."

"So, take 'em out fast before they finish fixing everything?" Ratchet mused aloud." This shouldn't take long."

So saying, the lombax sharply banked left to evade another bolt of green energy; spotting a flash of movement from the corner of his eye and quickly changing course to intercept. Closing in on a sparking and inoperable turret was a comparatively tiny silver craft no bigger than a large dog and shaped like an overturned barrel; its single glowing orange optic focused upon the task at hand while twin pincer arms extended and flexed in anticipation. Having to carefully adjust his aim in order to hit such a small target, Ratchet's slight hesitation meant he and Clank were both able to witness an expanding silvery cloud billow out of the drone's lightly constructed frame and envelope its target; the turret's utterly ruined guns seeming to flow back into their formerly pristine state within a matter of seconds much to the pair's surprise.

"An area effect, Nanotech repair system? Fascinating..."

While the little robot was pondering at the viability of such a capability, his golden-furred friend was more concerned with stopping the repair drone from finishing its task; a short burst of cannon fire quickly reducing it to scrap metal a fraction too late as the guns began to spit green fire once more. A split second flick of the controls and subsequent corkscrewing barrel roll allowed the red Star Explorer to slip past the incoming rounds and retaliate in kind, only for a rapid staccato of laser fire to slash across the already drained shield and force Ratchet to rapidly break away. The drone fighters Clank had warned him about were apparently already in play and eager to take the supposed intruders down; the lombax gunning down one latched on to his partner's rear as she crossed his flight path even as two more attempted to ventilate him from behind. "Watch your tail, babe. These guys are everywhere."

The vaguely wedge-shaped, delta wing drones were only lightly armed and armoured but made up for it in sheer numbers and the amount of constant fire they could bring to bear; enabling them to overwhelm much greater opponents through swarm tactics while still being cheap enough to be easily replaced. Combine that with an unknown number of reserves and the constantly repaired defence turrets providing support, and it didn't take much imagination to realise just how much trouble the three companions were in if they didn't end this encounter soon.

"Thanks for the save, and I kind of noticed," the human replied dryly; banking right and leading her opponent with a few probing cannon bursts before finally striking true. Levelling off just long enough to launch another pair of missiles at a turret struggling to orient towards her, Ellen didn't bother to watch the targeted guns explode as she jinked away from more incoming fire and gutted a repair drone before it could get close; inverting into a dive and staying mobile as she continued. "If this keeps up we're going to get swamped unless we can stop them from launching any more drones. Clank, any ideas?"

"I... believe I may have a solution of sorts," the sentient machine answered a few moments later; just about managing to remain sitting upright in spite of Ratchet's wild manoeuvring while making full use of the Star Explorer's sensor suite to confirm what his own enhanced optics had already seen. "The combat drones appear to be launching from concealed hangers hidden amongst the storage container docking points along the facility perimeter. Destroying these would severely hamper any further deployment and drastically increase our chances of survival."

"That's great," Ellen grit out while wrenching into a hard turn that left her skimming around one of the still active turrets with more drones in hot pursuit. "But how do we know which ones are the hangers? They all look the same."

"Only one way to find out," Ratchet replied with an audible smirk; winging over so that he was running parallel to the seemingly abandoned docking bays lining one side of the facility's inner sphere and strafing a turret along his intended flight path. With the uppermost gun out of commission for the time being, the golden-furred commando angled right into a thirty degree turn that would allow him one good high speed pass while hopefully keeping the fighters off his back; flipping the weapon selector switch to his as yet untested torpedo launchers on approach and unleashing a devastating payload on the rows of storage containers.

Not having any sophisticated onboard electronics or guidance systems meant that each dumb-fired torpedo was packed almost entirely from end to end with fuel and compacted explosives; proving more than enough to not so much destroy the neat rows of block-like modules, but rather annihilate a vast majority of them entirely altogether in one fell swoop. The fact each container was only constructed from relatively thin materials anyway, and designed so that the potentially dangerous contents could easily be exposed to vacuum in order to be disposed of, was perhaps a contributing factor as well. But the end result could never be in any doubt once the lombax had streaked past behind a chain reaction of explosions and flying debris; reducing the specimen containment area to so much scrap metal and burying any potential drone fighter launch bays in the process.

"Well I suppose that's one way to get the job done," Ellen murmured while taking out a closely packed flight of unmanned fighters with an extended burst of laser fire; long since acclimatised and entirely unsurprised by Ratchet's impulsive nature, along with his penchant for blowing things up as the solution to nigh everything. _'Now all we have to do is stay alive and hope we can out last the damn things.'_

Unfortunately there was still an abundance of drones in both combat and repair configurations, and a majority of the turrets were still going strong after having been fixed for the umpteenth time; leaving the two commandos with their hands full as their respective ships re-entered the rolling dogfight within the facility's interior. Ratchet in particular seemed to attract much ire considering the number of unmanned fighters gunning for him like a pack of snarling wolves; the triple-boost acceleration engines proving their worth in helping to outpace his pursuers, before inverting into a half loop and turning the tables with fusion lasers blazing a trail through their ranks.

Ellen, for her part, quickly fell back into the by now familiar rhythm of space combat and soon began to rack up an impressive tally of her own. Latching on to a drone fighter crossing her flight path, the redhead rolled over into a corkscrewing dive and followed in pursuit; blowing it apart with a well aimed burst of cannon fire before inverting and climbing towards one of the still active weapon platforms. A straight missile shot followed by a snap turn to avoid the inevitable return fire soon took care of that particular problem, although dealing with the surrounding fighter screen swarming the immediate area made picking out any dispatched repair drones a whole lot harder while trying to avoid a potentially fatal head on collision. In the end it was all she could do just to simply keep pounding away at any flicker of movement entering her gunsights; knowing that each drone downed would make their lives that little bit easier, and hopefully discouraging any more turret revivals.

With his much greater selection of available weaponry to hand, Ratchet had no such problems once he suddenly remembered what else was installed on the trio's last visit to Slim's Ship Shack; engaging in the tedious process of striping away the nearest defence platform's armament for what had to be the third time and dropping an Electro-Mine on top before breaking away. It was a process he repeated with each turret he came across between dealing with any drones that got in the way; the area denial weapon living up to its name as lashing tendrils of electrical energy fried sensitive systems on both the floating disc-shaped platforms and those unmanned fighters that got too close. More importantly however, it also kept any repair drones from fixing the damn turrets; which in turn made mopping up the greatly diminished UCAV fleet a whole lot easier for as long as each mine was still active.

The tide quickly began to turn in favour of the two Star Explorers, who promptly exploited the temporary slackening of fire directed their way and began to systematically hunt down any remaining drones. Ellen quickly blew away a repair drone orbiting one of the crippled weapon platforms as it waited for the attendant Electro-Mine to die out, snapping over into a climbing turn that saw her latch on to a pair of fighters and harry them into Ratchet's waiting crossfire. The lombax in turn jinked right to avoid a torrent of laser fire that splashed off his port wing before diving down towards the massive power core occupying the centre of the facility's inner sphere; hugging the surface closely and using it to mask his vessel from the closely pursuing drone fighters before dropping another Electro-Mine in his wake that took both out with a surge of raw power.

Completing the circuit, Ratchet soon moved to rejoin his partner near the top of the inner sphere where she had already shot down three more drone fighters and was currently chasing a fourth; picking off one that was attempting to blindside her from below with one of his few remaining missiles before settling in off her wing. Together they managed to sweep aside what little opposition still remained through virtue of sheer firepower; raking anything that moved with laser fire and conducting a thorough search for any stragglers within the facility. It wasn't until they had made sure nothing else was going to quite literally come crawling out of the walls a few long minutes later however that the lombax and human finally allowed themselves to relax; Ellen breathing out a relieved sigh as she asked perhaps the most obvious question for just such a situation.

"What the hell was all that about? Wrong password or not, shouldn't the defences have recognised our ships as Megacorp fighters with the transponder signals to match?"

"Not necessarily," Clank answered over the open radio channel. "Due to their extensive influence and market share in this galaxy, almost all spacefaring vessels are manufactured by Megacorp or subsidiaries; therefore making it almost impossible to differentiate between friend or foe based solely on manufacturer alone."

"Still doesn't explain the whole password thing though," Ratchet cut in with a sour tone colouring his voice; pausing as the central console inside his cockpit chimed insistently with an incoming transmission and perking up once he saw the caller ID. "Finally! It's about time Fizzwidget called."

So saying, the lombax tapped the 'accept call' prompt on screen and watched as the blank background was quickly replaced with the familiar visage of their absent employer; Ellen's face clearly visible in a small window occupying the top right corner once she too patched into the conference call. The main screen briefly crackled with static before resolving into the cheerful visage of their elderly employer, standing at ease as he spoke. "Come in Ratchet, Ellen. Can you hear me?"

"Mr Fizzwidget, where've you _been?_ " Ratchet exclaimed. "There's nobody at the disposal facility, and the defences attacked us without warning!"

"Sir, you gave us an _erroneous_ password," Clank added with an accusatory narrowing of his optics; not even bothering to conceal his sense of suspicion.

"Implausible!" Megacorp's somewhat eccentric CEO shot back with a shake of his head, only to pause in thought with furrowed brows while cupping his chin. "Unless-... Uh, is this Tuesday or Wednesday...?"

Both Ratchet and Clank exchanged looks while Ellen's small portrait rolled her eyes in response to the old man's absentmindedness before opening her mouth to speak, only to be cut off as Fizzwidget barrelled on. "Anyway, sorry to have missed our meeting, but I was called away to film a commercial for our weapons facilitory."

"Wait a second, what about the-"

"Commercial?" the much older CEO cut in with a beaming smile and a glint in his eye. "I was _great!_ Here, watch this."

Before anybody could protest otherwise, their employer's image was quickly replaced with a blank screen that quickly faded into an aerial shot rotating around what looked like a dam at first glance. The towering structure appeared to be made from brushed steel rather than filled concrete and stone work however, with scores of tinted glass windows decorating the upper half much like those of an office building, and a thick set of double doors set around a quarter of the way up from the base. This in turn led out on to a wide, circular viewing deck situated in the middle of a deep blue reservoir, and was supported by an ornate, raised metal walkway that continued off screen towards wherever the shore presumably lay; Mr Fizzwidget himself narrating over the top in a grandfatherly tone while soft music played in the background.

"Megacorp keeps you warm... keeps you healthy... and now, keeps you safe.

The view changed to show a close up of the man in question as he smiled and waved at the camera. "Hello, I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget, and I'd like to welcome you to the new Megacorp weapons facility. We offer guided tours to show you how our weapons are made." A tour group of humanoid robots with single green optics and a rolling trackball instead of legs came into view as he gestured behind him with a grandiose sweep of his arm; the three following after a similar machine modelled to look just like Mr Fizzwidget as they all moved through a wide archway together into the interior.

"Our highly trained experts spend their day creating the latest heavy-duty weaponry, to protect you and your _whole_ family," Fizzwidget's voice continued as the camera angle changed once again; this time showing his mechanical counterpart leading the tour group through what was clearly a missile assembly line. A pair of hulking black-painted robots, resembling up-armoured versions of the malfunctioning construction robots Ratchet and Ellen had encountered in Megapolis, diligently worked on a conveyor system; pausing in their task of attaching a massive warhead to its respective booster stage in order to greet the visitors.

As the group moved on however at the Fizzwidget-bot's behest, one lagging behind at the rear was suddenly blown into atoms by an accidental discharge from the worker's cannon arm much to his surprise; the tourist's tattered and still burning wide-brimmed hat floating back down into picture. Further along, a second visiting robot wearing a plain blue shirt and porkpie hat paused in front of a rack of completed missiles with his head tilted in curiosity; heedless of the others moving on without him or the potential danger as he reached out to touch the nearest warhead, only to be vaporised along with a good chunk of factory floor considering the massive crater now occupying it.

"So stop by today, and bring the kids. Our tours are both informative _and_ fun." The last robot tourist - a female wearing a pink sleeveless dress, sun visor, and a pearl necklace - was completely oblivious as to what happened to the remainder of her group and still followed closely behind the mechanised effigy of Mr Fizzwidget. She did however slow down as another of the imposing worker robots crossed her path, bending down to offer her a shiny, metallic red balloon. It was a gift that was graciously accepted... and subsequently exploded with the force of a thousand pound bomb a heartbeat later as the last tourist attempted to move on; unsurprisingly leaving little more than fine metal sediment raining back down.

The camera changed once again to focus upon the real Mr Fizzwidget as he began to wrap up the commercial, ignorant of his robotic counterpart rolling back out of the factory entrance behind him and its confused expression upon realising the tour group's sudden disappearance. Pointing a cocked finger pointed towards the screen, the old man gave another of his grandfatherly smiles to go along with his parting words. "And who knows; you just might _learn_ something."

The screen soon faded to black as the video ended and was once again replaced with the live video call of their grinning employer, looking for all intents and purposes like the cat that had gotten the proverbial canary. "That was one handsome fellow, eh boys?" If he noticed the three companions equally deadpan expressions then Fizzwidget certainly didn't show it as he laughed good naturedly; nor the sudden reactions that came with his abrupt signing off and subsequently hanging up. "Fizzwidget out."

"No, wait!" Ellen yelled with a sudden surge of panic, leaning into her central console's camera as if it would suddenly bring him back.

"Sir? Ratchet tried as he frantically tapped at the now blank video call screen. "Mr Fizzwidget, come in! _Damn it,_ he's gone _again!_ "

"Perhaps we can still find him at the weapons facility," Clank suggested; ignoring his lombax friend's burst of frustrated anger and subsequent fist slamming down perilously close to where the weapon arming switches were located. "Based upon topographical features in the video transmission and narrowing down the signal origin, I believe it to be located upon planet Todano."

"It's worth a shot, I suppose," their redheaded friend countered while pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh; her concerns over their increasingly erratic employer not abated in the slightest. "After all, what else do we have to go on?"

"Not a thing unless Angela comes up with something in the meantime," Ratchet admitted grudgingly before shaking his head. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

The once sealed blast doors leading out of facility proved to be little match for a combined remote hacking attempt and capacious amounts of explosive firepower; one of Ellen's expensive anti-ship missiles punching a gaping hole straight through the battleship grade armour plating and blowing them apart from the other side. The outer most shutters thankfully opened upon their approach, and the two Star Explorers soon made their way back out into the void of space once more with a new destination in mind. With luck Mr Fizzwidget would still be there, or at least have left a trail to follow, and perhaps some new equipment to 'liberate' as well. This _was_ a _weapons_ facility after all, and who knows what kind of experimental stuff was just lying around for an enterprising lombax and his associates to find...

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **1:13pm GST**

In a darkened control room bathed with the light from a dying star stood an imposing and powerfully built figure; his narrowed crimson gaze ignoring reams of data being displayed upon the surrounding semi-circle of monitors in favour of staring out of the wall length, reinforced glass windows directly ahead. Times like these were increasingly rare these days; whereby he could simply stand and watch the swirling nebula beyond without any external distractions while allowing his mind to drift a little. It was usually a calming, pleasant experience recommended by his therapist after going through a particularly messy divorce, and tended to help deal with any lingering anger issues left over from the stresses of daily business operations. But right now Logan's turbulent mind was focused upon one ongoing company venture in particular, and the steadily spiralling costs that made him question whether it was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

What had seemed like a simple protection gig at first had quickly gone south once those two commandos had gotten directly involved; the sheer amount of men and material lost to them, along with an eye-watering amount of ammunition expenditure, was fast becoming a black mark on the private contractor's finances that the current job's payoff simply wouldn't cover. Worse than that however was the humiliation of being personally beaten by that damn furball and his deformed markazian floozy not once, but twice! Even with pre-prepared ambushes, credible intelligence, and all the odds stacked heavily in Logan's favour, the Megacorp flunkies and their little tin can robot chum always seemed to walk away without so much as a scratch.

In fact, the only reason he hadn't pulled out of the contract right now was that Thugs-4-Less needed the money in order to recoup at least some losses, and the hit to their already murky reputation would make touting for future business untenable. It was clear now to Logan that he would have to pull out all the stops and perhaps call in a few favours in order to see this thing through, but the satisfaction of blowing the lombax and his pals to pieces before grinding what was left beneath his boots would be oh so worth it in the end. Now, if only he could find some way to fund-

...

Hm?

Blinking out of his brooding state, Logan reached down to his back pocket and withdrew his personal work phone; raising a brow at the unknown caller ID on screen as it continued to ring and wondering who it could be. Figuring that nothing ventured was nothing gained, the mercenary leader took a deep breath and exhaled to vent any lingering anger before adopting his best customer friendly tone and thumbing the 'answer call' button. "Thugs-4-Less; pay for six hits and the seventh's free."

...

Were anyone observing the otherwise empty control room, they would have noted the abrupt change in both Logan's manner and expression as he listened to whomever was on the other end; eyes widening slightly and brows sharply raising. "Wait, you want us to do _what?_ "

...

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute! That'd be, uh... an _unethical_ conflict of interest."

...

The veteran merc's face darkened into a thunderous scowl upon hearing what the caller suggested next, crimson gaze narrowing at the implication. "Hey, what kind of scum do you think we are?" The answer and resulting explanation however soon had Logan changing his tune, with a thick tri-digited hand absently rubbing his chin in thought. "Say, that _is_ a lot of bolts..." He briefly cleared his throat. "Well since you put it that way, I suppose we could always, uh... _undo_ our previous obligation."

...

" _Excellent,_ sir. And thank you for choosing Thugs-4-Less." A cruel smile stole its way on to Logan's face even before he terminated the call; the expected reply along with the promised change in fortune for his company heralding a brighter future that was likely to include a soon to be very dead pair of commandos. There was so much to do in so little time; men to be recruited, equipment procured, ships diverted... Speaking of which, it was about time the PMC's top mercenary and founder shared the good news with his loyal employees and got the ball rolling before being sidetracked again; pocketing his phone once more and stepping up to a nearby bank of monitors linked to a long range communication system.

A flip of the switch was all it took to begin transmitting on a preset priority frequency, Logan experimentally tapping on the attached microphone to check its functionality before clearing his throat and broadcasting his voice across almost the entire Bogon galaxy. On multiple planets the story was the same; groups of mercenaries with only their parent organisation as a uniting factor, pausing in whatever task they were engaged if safe to do so and listening to the beginning of their leader's address via phones, tablet devices, and radios where able.

"Attention all Thugs-4-Less personnel; cease all current operations and return to base for refitting. We now have... a _new_ employer."

* * *

 **Well if our heroes weren't suspicious before then they certainly are now, or at least wary of trusting Fizzwidget's judgement with regards to the Protopet. I honestly considered making the space battle bigger in scale and perhaps involving external elements such as Thugs-4-Less, but ultimately decided against it since neither really worked the way I wanted; instead introducing drone fighter squadrons to balance things out and make them more interesting.**

 **Also, Thugs-4-Less have changed sides as well, and a bit later than in canon. It just made more sense to me for Logan to be contacted** _ **after**_ **Ratchet, Ellen, and Clank escape from the 'accidental' ambush at Hrugis Cloud since the mysterious employer wouldn't have wanted to waste hiring Thugs-4-less unnecessarily.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Sonachugirl - Though she's trying her best to get by, Ellen** _ **really**_ **doesn't like blood sports and is only taking part in the arena battles so that Ratchet doesn't have to face them alone. It's kind of a sore spot for her, and I'm sure she'd appreciate the sympathy (or someone to vent with). Thanks for the sentiment and your support; here's hoping year 2 of this story goes as well as the first.**

 **The reboot really** _ **does**_ **look amazing, and plays just as well; with some brilliantly reimagined levels and set pieces that really stand out. I only wish the story was a bit more consistent… I honestly can't believe it's topped the charts over here either myself, especially for a 'kids' game that - as you said - is much more popular over in the states. Guess there must be a lot more R & C fans over here than expected, or those willing to give it a chance for the first time, with or without the movie's influence. Thanks again!**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Nope, you're thinking of the Makar Resort arena. There are two main boss gladiators to face at each arena; Chainblade and B2 Brawler for the first, Arachnoid and Megapede for the second. Ellen is kind of getting used to the idea of blood sports at this point, but it's not something she'll ever really accept; participating only when absolutely necessary to help with the ongoing mission.**

 **I'd have to agree that Ellen would sympathise with Alister Azimuth once she got to know him and his situation a little better over time. Although she would find it hard to truly forgive him for trying to kill Ratchet, let alone almost destroying the universe through his own sheer bloody mindedness and blind ignorance to the truth.**

 **In answer to your other review question, what I meant was that I wouldn't be using the Carbonox armour for this story because I intend to have Debby fashion both Ratchet and Ellen a custom set instead. I haven't decided on the final designs yet, but they will likely use at least some Carbonox plating along with other materials to create something that is tough but balanced enough to make the final showdown a near run thing. Chances are I will make use of at least some of the canon armour sets for the rest of the series too, but I want a chance to show off some of my original designs too. Hope that helps.**

 **What's good you - You're welcome, and I kind of guessed RWBY might have been your thing. With the workload I've got right now, I'm not taking on any more additional story projects for the foreseeable future, but that doesn't mean I can't give you a few pointers should you want.**

 **Don't let lack of experience or writing ability get you down; everybody has to start somewhere, myself included, and the only way to improve is to practice. Take a look at other author's works, observe their writing styles, and use them as a base to help develop your own; concentrating on writing short summaries and snippets before gradually building up from there. I'm only familiar with RWBY in passing, so I don't have a good grasp on the setting or characters; but if you need help structuring the story or events then let me know and I'll do what I can to help. Until next time, take care, and hope that helps a little.**

 **starrat - Thank you once again, and hope you like this one too.**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Things are certainly heating up, and Ellen will likely be wanting to do more than just strangle her abductor/employer a** _ **long**_ **time before the Protopet situation is over. A better question would be as to how long she can restrain herself from doing so…**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked the chapter, and yes, Ratchet and Ellen do seem to be building themselves a bit of a following. As it stands at the moment, I probably won** **'** **t be doing Deadlocked for a long time if at all due to other projects that have backed up while working on this series so far. But If I do however, then as you said, whatever celebrity status they would have built up on the gladiator circuit will mean that any fan boys (and girls) out there will be more than eager to see them take part in Dreadzone. Some honestly do take things way too far sometimes with certain fandoms, resulting in some incredibly dark and just plain wrong stories and 'art' that makes you wonder** _ **what**_ **exactly is going through the creator's mind *shudders*.**

 **Unfortunately there really are way too many OC-insert characters out there that are either straight up Mary Sues or so mired in misery that you wish the author would bump them off already. Because of this, I've always striven to keep Ellen balanced and down to earth as a character; not some invincible, superhuman ideal. Real people are flawed and so are good characters; having their own sense of morality, fears, and ideals that make someone relatable that the reader can actually invest themselves in. Can't say my portrayal of Ellen is perfect, far from it in fact, but if you approve then I must be going in the right direction at least.**

 **I completely agree with you, Insomniac** _ **needs**_ **the movie to be a success in order to cultivate a new generation of fans and keep the series going; although the reviews don't exactly look promising so far. Fingers crossed both will be commercially successful enough to keep Ratchet and Clank going for years to come; bringing about bigger and better sequels while pulling in those who would otherwise miss out on an action-packed, witty, and beautifully realised game franchise.**

 **Also, thank you** _ **so**_ **much for the many omake suggestions, for which I will likely be using nigh all of them. Seriously, you have no idea how helpful they are, and the ideas they've given me as a result; although some of the more serious ones, such as flashbacks of Ellen's brother, are more suited to Earthside and so will appear there instead. To answer your question, and as thanks for helping so much, I will reveal that Ellen's family has in fact have a dog; an excitable Scottish terrier called Hamish, whose bowel problem usually result in involuntary pooping whenever he sneezes. Add Ratchet and Ellen's Wrist Com translators into the mix, and… Well, I think you can guess where I'm going with this. Thank you once again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter. Take care!**

 **Destiny W - Thanks again!**

 **Razor of DOOM - I don't know if I'll be getting past Up Your Arsenal at this point considering how long it takes to write these stories, but as to your question… Well, let's just say Ellen won't be best pleased about Dreadzone even** _ **existing,**_ **let alone being forced to participate.**

 **Plasmatik - I did consider dragging things out a bit with Ratchet's situation, but didn't want to end up back in the same rut I hit with the Maktar resort two-parter way back; getting bogged down on one particular fight. That of course and the fact I didn't want to completely overshadow the arena battle to come shortly thereafter. I'm sure Ellen would have** _ **loved**_ **to have had five minutes alone with the announcer considering how much he grates on her nerves, but luckily for him Ratchet and her have got a lot bigger fish to fry right now.**

 **I'd have to agree with your thought on the reboot as they almost mirror my own. Initially I was blown away by the graphics and seeing such familiar environments being given a beautifully detailed re-imagining, with combat (on hard mode) feeling a lot more solid and challenging. Although I haven't actually finished it myself, I did find myself a little disappointed as I progressed however at how…** _ **disjointed**_ **things became; with the overarching story not really adding up and some levels feeling incomplete or unsatisfying compared to what it could have been.**

 **I haven't seen the movie yet, so I can't be certain, but it feels like Insomniac tried to blend the original levels and newer, cinematic counterparts so as to try and please fans both old and new; with the end result feeling not** _ **quite**_ **right overall. On top of that, I wish there could have been more of the original game's weapons brought up to date plus new additions (like the Pixelizer) rather than simply recycling those from the Future saga such as the Groovitron and Predator.**

 **In a way, I think being tied to a movie license has limited the game's potential since it has to conform to the expectations of its big screen counterpart; resulting in a more constricted narrative flow and often times flat dialogue during some in-game cut scenes. Overall I like the game for what it is and will continue to play, but honestly would have been just as happy if not more so with a true, full HD remake of the first game while incorporating the reboot's best features. That or an open world, online multiplayer Ratchet and Clank game. It'll probably never happen but hey, I can dream, right?**

 **Dablackwyrm - Hey again, and glad you liked the Maktar Resort two-parter overall. It seemed like the best weapon choices for them really, with Ellen desperately needing something for close quarters and Ratchet wanting an alternative for ranged attacks. Yeah, I couldn't help but put that reference back in there somewhere, and it's a question that'll be bugging poor Ratchet until he finally finds the answer.**

 **The arena battle took me a** _ **long**_ **time to finally get right, but I think the results speak for themselves, and if you like it too then I must be doing something right. Also, the Gemlik manoeuvre is now a thing and the bane of any arena-based enemies our heroes may encounter in the near future. Ellen** _ **really**_ **doesn't like the whole modern gladiatorial combat business whatsoever, and as for her uncharacteristic rescue attempt… well, let's just say a certain lombax may be rubbing off on her; one who may well be getting his hands on a Mini-Nuke sooner than you think. Take care for now, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story so far.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Thank you very much! The Joba arena was technically more difficult in game due to tougher enemies and challenges, but I wanted to convey the idea of Ratchet and Ellen being more experienced and better armed this time around; making it perhaps a little more straightforward for them both. I always found the Arachnoid far too easy by this stage in the game considering the amount of upgraded heavy weapons available to hand; unlike the Megapede, which was a pain in the ass even before challenge mode. They will definitely be needing most of those new gadgets in the coming chapters considering what lies ahead, and perhaps more than a little luck too. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **The White Guardian - Hey again, and thank you; I didn't even realise until you mentioned just how far ahead this story is in terms of reviews compared to the rest of the Ratchet and Clank archive, so thanks for pointing that out. Carnage** _ **was**_ **my intention, and I'm glad to have delivered. I'd have to agree that the Impossible Challenge was just plain tedious and not really worth it in the long run, other than for the sake of completion, and probably could have been replaced with something more rewarding. Also, Ellen's opinion on gladiatorial death matches hasn't changed one bit, and she certainly won't be signing up to more anytime soon.**

 **To be honest, by this stage of the game the Arachnoid was a pushover considering how much firepower the player had to hand; hence why I decided to enhance it and make a real challenge for Ratchet and Ellen to beat. I'm pretty sure they didn't appreciate it though. The Infiltrator might have been an essential gadget to progress through the game, but like Ratchet, I too** _ **really**_ **hoped for some kind of unique weapon on my first run through. The less said of the Megapede the better though; I** _ **hate**_ **the damn thing. Still, at least it was an optional boss and not compulsory in Going Commando; that would have been way too much, especially the challenge mode version.**

 **You believe correctly; the disposal facility** _ **is**_ **located at Hrugis Cloud and promises to be an interesting furball for the reasons you mentioned, plus my own additions and the fact it is extremely cramped quarters relatively speaking for a space battle. There may be two Star Explorers this time rather than one, but that certainly doesn't mean things will get any easier; especially since they now have to worry about midair (space?) collisions with each other as well as the automated defences. Still, as you said, it'll take a lot more than that to stop our heroes considering what they've already dealt with previously, and the conclusion is almost foregone.**

 **That sounds like a really comprehensive planet pack for Kerbal you've got going there, and it's clear you've put a lot of thought into it; especially the moons. Those are some pretty vivid descriptions and some widely varying environments; I can clearly picture each one in my mind, even without seeing them myself. Will you be uploading a video of the pack in action once it's done? Still images are one thing, but nothing quite beats seeing the whole thing in action; though I wouldn't object to some sneak peek images if you're willing to share. I suspect it'll take some time to iron out any lingering issues or glitches, but given what little of your prior work I've seen, I'm sure it will be more than worth the wait for Kerbal players once the pack is up and running.**

 **Good luck with your planet pack, and thanks again for reviewing. Annoying though the level might have been at times, I hope you like my interpretation. Take care.**

 **Rothiem - Hello new reviewer, and glad you're liking the series so far! You make a very valid point, but I'm afraid I've already done so for the proceeding chapters up to present and will likely continue to do so until this story's end. The reason I began posting review replies like this in the first place was because not every reviewer has an account or constant access, so it seemed like the fairest solution. As time's gone on however and the number of reviews per chapter increased, it has become cumbersome and, as you rightly pointed out, artificially increased the word count.**

 **To this end and for future stories once this one is completed, I'm probably going to stick to individual PM replies, and having a Q & A section instead at the end of the chapter for any points that readers have collectively raised; thus making my life easier and the chapter neater to look at too. But until that time, and considering the fact this story is already well past the halfway mark, I will carry on posting replies until the end so as not to exclude any readers. Thank you once again, and I can only hope this doesn't put you off the rest of Whole Again.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	25. Interference

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **And now for something a little different, since I've been struggling a bit with the Todano chapter(s). What was supposed to be but a small interlude focusing on other characters has grown into a full chapter in its own right, and I thought it would be a shame not to include it after all the effort put in to make it work. Rest assured, the next proper chapter is in the works and should be out on schedule. But until then, I hope this interlude will suffice.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Interference**

* * *

 **Galactic Communications Relay Station, Xhilius XII**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **12:23pm local time**

Far away from where a certain trio were planning their next move, in a different star cluster altogether, lay the relatively tiny planet and mostly ignored planet of Xhilius XII. Discovered a few centuries back and cited for future exploitation, this luscious world had yet to be touched by Megacorp's manufacturing and mining division due to abundant resources already being surveyed elsewhere in less isolated locales; much closer to regular shipping lanes and guaranteeing a quick, easy profit to boot. That didn't mean that the company hadn't already begun to stake their claim however, with the planet becoming home to yet another of Megacorp's galactic communications relay stations as part of the first wave for future mining development; much in the same manner as had happened to Tabora some thirty years previously.

For now though Xhilius XII was quite a sight to behold; resembling an African savannah for the most part with its grassy plains, sparse trees dotted throughout, and a climate to match. The only real major landmarks around on the fairly small planet were in fact a sprawling mountain range towards the centre of the solitary continent that could be seen for miles around, and a massive landlocked lake at its base on the south side that easily covered a good ten square miles; acting as a large scale watering hole for the numerous wildlife that called this place home. Taking a sip from his mug of coffee as he leaned on the gantry railing some three storeys up the relay's primary mast, a burly-looking novalian man found himself gazing out across the beautiful landscape with its oddly amber-hued sky and honestly hoping that it would never come to pass.

Clad in a bright orange jumpsuit, thickly insulated boots, matching gloves, and a white hard hat emblazoned with the Megacorp logo to top it off, it was perhaps obvious to any who saw him that Jim Bowman was an on site technician; one of two who had been assigned to this station for a six month rotational shift before the next pair would come to relieve them both. In spite of being stuck away from home and family for so long however, Jim actually liked his posting here; the isolated splendour and abundant wildlife simply going about their lives outside of the enclosed compound providing a welcome distraction from the often times boring monotony of his daily routine.

Oftentimes he had regaled what he had seen on the weekly calls to wife and son on Boldan; little Alex drinking it all in with that boundless excitable energy that all four year olds seem to possess and begging not for the first time for his daddy to bring home one of the cool animals like the ones on the Nature Channel that he watched obsessively. Cassandra on the other hand made sure to remind him of _exactly_ what he was missing while stuck out in the middle of nowhere, and the... _catching up_ they would have to do once he got back; giving Jim fitful nights and making him wish for the umpteenth time that resident technicians were allowed to at least have their spouses visit every so often.

Unfortunately, the only personnel allowed on site right now were himself and the other technician, Phil, plus a multitude of robotic workers, drones and automated security necessary for giving an isolated outpost safe from any raiders stupid enough to try anything. The only exceptions to the rule were the supply shuttles launched from passing freighters every two months, and of course the one designated for bringing the next shift once the six months had elapsed; which was why the senior technician was puzzled by the silhouette of an approaching vessel coming in from the east with the sun at its back. The blocky shape was familiar in a way, but it was still three weeks before the extraction shuttle was due, and he was pretty sure neither Phil or himself had requested any additional parts, supplies, or otherwise anytime recently.

Shielding his eyes with one hand as he squinted against the sun, Jim kept an eye on the rapidly growing shape of the closing ship while thumbing his earpiece with the other; the device already synced to his company issued Wrist Com and the number of his solitary colleague on this rock in particular. "Phil, you there?"

"Hang on a sec, I'm just finishing up on the capacitors for generator three," came the reply a moment later; the sound of grunting followed by an industrial sounding turbine powering up in the background. " _There_ we go! Damn thing blew another fuse again, and you _know_ who's budget that comes out of. Anyway, what's up?"

"Are we expecting any visitors this week?" the novalian man replied while absently scratching at his neatly trimmed goatee; an involuntary habit he had picked up during his college years when faced with an impending deadline.

"Not that I know of," Phil responded hesitantly after a few seconds contemplation. "Why, what's going on up there?"

Jim swallowed nervously as the ship finally got close enough to see clearly; eyes widening as he realised that the flying brick-like, dusty brown vessel with its ventral cannon and sloping wings adorned with multiple missile launchers looked more like a flying tank than one of Megacorp's fleet of streamlined shuttles. "I think we're being raided..."

"What?! Are you _serious?!_ "

The burly novalian was already moving with a sense of speed that belied his size before the other technician had even finished speaking; grabbing hold of a nearby ladder and sliding all the way down to the bottom before bolting inside a nearby doorway and sealing the hatch behind him. "Well they sure as hell aren't tourists with that kind of firepower, and I don't intend to stick around to find out."

Jim paused briefly to take a sharp left in the corridor he was pounding along, the route long remembered from countless emergency drills and leading to perhaps the one safest place in the whole facility once he reached the elevator. "Drop whatever you're doing and get to the panic room. Once you're there, fire up the turrets and security bots; see if we can't drive these guys off."

"I hear ya, buddy," Phil shot back; his breathing audibly short from taking the stairs from the lower levels two at a time. "Be there in five."

The connection soon cut off just as Jim reached the elevator; the novalian slipping inside once the doors finally opened and thumbing the button for the combined control centre and panic room located three floors below ground. Once there, both Phil and he would have not just the ability to verbally warn off whoever the hell was approaching via radio but also have a veritable arsenal at their fingertips; flak cannons, anti-ship missile silos, point defence lasers, and enough security robots in storage to make any would make any attacker think twice before trying anything stupid. With so much firepower soon to be on display, Jim felt confident that whoever was on approach would bug the hell out without a single shot needing to be fired if the pilot had any sense.

After all, what kind of nutjobs would want to wade through all that just for some tiny relay station?

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Damn it Harding, are you _trying_ to get us killed?!" Angela yelled over the sound of blaring alarms within the cramped, two seat cockpit; fingers embedded within the headrest of her clearly insane pilot's seat with a vice-like grip as another missile narrowly streaked by the canopy with inches to spare. "I could have talked our way in, but _no;_ you just _had_ to open your mouth!"

"Not my fault they made us a couple of klicks out and decided to chuck a wobbly," Cash replied with a shrug; jerking the craft's nose down below the distinctly crimson beam lancing from a point defence laser battery that scored a line across its hull and responding in kind with the ventral chain gun. "Besides, that bloody galah called me a bushranger. Me, the best bloody merc this side of Bogon, a _bushranger!_ _Course_ I had to say something!"

And to think the day had started so well too.

Though she had broken ties with Megacorp after absconding with the Protopet, Angela still had her sources on the inside and backdoors to company databases that she had discretely exploited in an effort to stay ahead of her pursuers. Now that she was exposed however and tentatively working with allies however, the good doctor intended to put those assets to a much more productive use; grabbing any kind of information on the Protopet she could and using it to take the fight back to her former employers. The best source for that of course would be Megacorp headquarters itself; but since storming the gates of the most heavily fortified compound in the entire galaxy would be suicide at best right now, the lombax instead opted for a much softer target.

Megacorp's real-time galactic communications network relied heavily on several 'booster' stations dotted around on numerous key planets or in orbit to help take the strain; relaying countless Exobytes worth of data per second to distant star clusters without lag and making interplanetary phone calls a reality regardless of where someone lived. It just so happened that a newly established outpost had been setup on the isolated planet of Xhilius XII several months ago, and its distant location from any Megacorp miltary assets plus the potential for gaining access to otherwise secure datastreams made it an obvious target for information gathering on the Protopet and its current location.

It was for this reason that Angela had gotten her hired merc to take them there with his own ugly, but practical, brick of a ship; having long since stowed her own elsewhere for safekeeping. The journey itself had been rapid, and they were well into the atmosphere on approach to the surface compound before being hailed by one of clearly jumpy on site technicians; demanding to know who the hell they were and issuing the expected warnings as to the use of deadly force if they didn't answer _right now._ She was just about to spin their agreed upon cover story of being lost contractors looking for a place to refuel when Cash decided to vocalise his opinion of being mistaken for pirates or raiders with some very strong words; tensions escalating during the following exchange until somebody on the other side decided to activate the station's automated defences with inevitable results.

Which of course led to the current situation of playing missile quartet while trying to avoid being shredded apart by the multitude of turrets that had sprung from concealed silos within the compound; Cash jinking hard to evade another burst of flak and saturating the offending emplacement with a salvo of rockets before veering off again. So far they had been ridiculously lucky, due in part to the fact that the station's defences were more geared towards larger threats operating in orbit rather than a single craft up close, and that had allowed the merc to pick off a fair number of the turrets without being hit. But that kind of luck wouldn't last forever, and it was all the rogue lombax geneticist could do to hold on for grim death as they drunkenly inverted into a roll on the spot to avoid a piercing laser beam that would have gutted them entirely before rapidly diving once more below a missile streaking overhead.

"Missile!"

"I see it."

"MISSILE!"

"Yeah, yeah, I see it."

Perhaps knowing this, or otherwise having had enough dancing around the distinctly unfriendly skies for one day, Cash took them in at a steep angle that had them rapidly accelerating towards what he judged to be the main structure's entrance; ignoring the sharp intake of breath and accompanying fearful squeak from his employer in back. Truth be told, he had anticipated having to fight their way in from the very start regardless of what the lombax thought and had prepared accordingly; a flipped switch opening the recessed bay beneath his ship's belly and allowing its solitary occupant to descend into launch position.

The PB-30 'Gate Crasher' was a Vox Industries manufactured smart bomb that was extremely popular with pirates and mercenary groups alike; designed to punch a hole through heavily fortified structures or vessels and create a breach for troops to storm through without damaging the contents inside. The only problem was that it required sufficient velocity and distance in order to 'warm up' the warhead upon launch, which didn't exactly give the cazar much room to manoeuvre as they approached the presumed main entrance at high speed with anti-air fire whistling by the fuselage scant inches away; waiting until the last moment before thumbing the release button and yanking back on the stick.

As it was, the bulky vessel barely made it into a vertical climb without pancaking the relay tower itself; taking off most of the underside paint and a standing balcony in the process as Cash inverted into a loop that gave his already paling passenger a good view of what came next. Striking the intended target head on, the Gate Crasher more than lived up to its name considering the now nigh twenty foot square hole blown through what had to be a good twelve inches of battleship grade armour; easily big enough to fly a small ship through if you didn't mind risking the wings being trimmed off. Which Cash apparently didn't, judging by the fact that he hadn't slowed down one iota after completing his loop and continued back towards the breach at speed; anti-air fire following in their wake and coming dangerously close to scoring a lethal hit as throttled up once more.

"Might want to hold on to something back there; it's gonna be tight."

Angela's death grip tightened if at all possible at the cazar's casual declaration; eyes glued on the gaping hole in the facility wall coming up fast and heart lodged firmly in her throat. The defence turrets were thankfully no longer able to get a bead due to their extremely low altitude, but that didn't make things any easier for the blocky and inelegant vessel as it scraped through with the loss of a few inches off one wingtip; forward momentum sending it screeching across the spacious interior floor within on hastily deployed landing gear with sparks flying in their wake. Thankfully the surface friction, along with twin air brakes and an emergency drogue chute, managed to just about slow Cash's flying brick of a ship down enough so that it didn't pancake the hanger's far side in a fiery explosion; instead gliding to a halt with its blocky nose merely bumping against sheet metal lined wall with a slight reverberating echo.

For a moment the ship merely sat there with steam venting from overtaxed engines, not showing any signs of life until the long, tinted canopy smoothly opened to reveal the two very contrasting occupants. Had it not been for the gloves she was wearing, Angela's claw-tipped fingers would likely have torn apart the pilot's seat headrest from how tightly she had been gripping it in fear for her life. As it was, it took all her willpower to simply let go; deep indentations clearly visible on the solid and normally impermeable material as she leaned back in the cockpit's rear seat while releasing a shuddering breath.

Cash on the other hand was entirely nonplussed as he shut down the engines and unbuckled his harness; throwing a grin over his shoulder towards where the cockpit's other occupant still sat motionless. "See? Told you I'd get us here; old girl hasn't let me down yet!" One of Angela's eyes twitched in response, but the Aussie-accented merc appeared oblivious to her rising anger as he hauled himself out of the pilot's seat and dropped over the side; landing in a slight crouch on the riveted metal surface below and fondly patting his battle-scarred ship's fuselage before raising an inquisitive brow at his employer. "You alright, Doc? Looking kind of pale there."

With fur bristling and a rising growl in her throat, Angela proceeded to tell one Cash Harding _precisely_ what she felt about his little stunt and blase attitude in words that are far too vulgar to describe here. Suffice to say however that the lombax found venting on the subject of her ire to be a suitable outlet for her pent up frustration and fear; the cazar simply standing there with a stoic visage and arched brow until she finally ran out of steam. "Feel better?"

The previously raging lombax scientist exhaled deeply before nodding slightly. "A little bit. Maybe," she grudgingly admitted. "But if you _ever_ try to pull something like that again-"

"Company," the bleach-furred merc interrupted as he drew the archaic-looking quad-barrelled shotgun holstered at his side; pointing it one-handed at the set of blast doors opening on the hanger space's adjacent wall just as a multitude of Megacorp Security Robots along with accompanying drones swarmed out to greet them.

Snapping up her own weapon, Angela felt the surge of anger resurface as she sighted her heavy pistol on the closest machine and pulled the trigger in quick succession; the report quickly being drowned out by the roar of superheated buckshot from Cash's Roadwarrior as he blasted away another. Tempting though it might have been to do more than give Harding a piece of her mind, the lombax knew that such a gesture would be detrimental to her survival and that she needed him to protect against what lay ahead. These damned security robots on the other hand were more than fair game, and so it was with a particularly vindictive grin that the good doctor partook in a much more productive form of stress relief; firing away in tandem and gradually beginning to turn the tide as the pair advanced towards their point of origin.

Much like the pair of commandos they were tentatively allied with, both Angela and Cash had their own distinctive combat styles which complemented one another; playing off each other's strengths and creating a synergy of their own. Considering his distinct choice in weaponry and prior clash with Ratchet back on Siberius, the cazar merc was more inclined towards close combat; pulling his Bushwhacker from its over-shoulder sheath and slicing cleanly through the leg of an MSR in one fell swoop as he ran past, before spinning on one heel and unloading his shotgun into another attempting to bisect him from behind.

Unlike the lombax however, Cash preferred to mix things up with both weapons at once in a chaotic melee such as this; seamlessly blending the honed edge of his machete and lethal potency of the compact scatter gun up close into a unchoreographed dance of buckshot and blade craft. Certainly the Megacorp issued security robots didn't seem to be able to keep up or even target the merc for more than a few seconds as he parried away a chainsaw arm before slicing away its hydraulic lines with an underarm swing; diving away as the MSR was consumed in flames shortly thereafter by one of its pyro-inclined fellows and emptying the last of his Roadwarrior's four barrels into the offending machine.

Though less mobile now without the jet glider she had employed as part of her masked thief persona, Angela had adapted rapidly to ground combat in a more supporting role; the heavy pistol she had kept serving more as a back up weapon for taking potshots at the approaching hoard and keeping them at bay. Her main focus and combat capability however came from the contents of a recently acquired Quick Select hanging from her belt and the seemingly inherent lombax ability to fix or modify nigh anything; the rogue scientist pulling out a faintly pulsating silvery disc before flinging it much like a discus towards the vanguard of bladeballs that had swarmed ahead of the rest.

The resulting airburst a few seconds later as it detonated over the group generated a miniature, localised EMP pulse that instantly fried the drones and left them lifeless husks; permanently shutting down any active electronics within a ten foot blast radius while leaving everything else intact. Of course that hadn't been all she had come up with after being exposed as the masked thief. Other than the same thermal grenades plus the launcher she'd used on Siberius, Angela had also concocted some particularly nasty compounds for use in a variety of thrown explosives and mines that were now seeing widespread use in their push forward.

One such orb dispensed a fine mist of particles as it arced through the air over a cluster of machines that were bearing down on the lombax; promptly igniting into a veritable firestorm that melted through plate armour like butter and allowed Cash to shatter what was left with a wide spread of buckshot from his recently reloaded shotgun. They continued to fight in this fashion as the surge of mechanised security pouring into the hanger space began to dry up; Angela continuing to spam groups with elemental and tech grenades from a healthy distance, while her hired gun stuck to close quarters and took down any stragglers that got to close to his client. With a final gunshot snapping back the helm of a chainsaw MSR, it was all over; Angela gingerly lowering her thoroughly overheated pistol as she realised there were no more foes left to assail them and glancing over to where Cash was currently busy trying to extract his machete from another machine's hide.

"Nice work there, Doc," the merc acknowledged with a tip of his hat; leveraging himself against the inert robot's side with a grunt of effort before finally pulling his beloved blade free. "Reckon you were wasted in genetics. With those beauts, Megacorp should've had you in weapons division instead."

"Not much of a difference either way," Angela replied with a light shrug and slight smile tugging at her lips; feeling a faint warmth at his compliment in spite of still being a little mad over the cazar's earlier stunt and holding up the silvery orb still clutched in her off hand for inspection. "Besides, these are just basic chemistry in a can; something that took five minutes to whip up in the lab."

"Well I hope you've got more, because I reckon we'll need 'em," Cash shot back with a trace of his oftentimes vulpine grin; taking the opportunity to slot a fresh Nanoclip into each of his break-action shotgun's four barrels before snapping them shut once more "Well Doc, ready to get going?"

"As I'll ever be," the rogue lombax geneticist responded with a sigh; taking the opportunity to replace her pistol's spent clip with a fresh one as they picked their way through their robotic attackers scattered parts and shattered remains. "Let's just get this over with."

Cautiously, they proceeded through the blast doors at the far end of the hanger before whoever was in charge of security decided to lock them down; turning right into a narrow corridor and advancing with weapons raised and ready. Now it was just a case of finding where the main control room and data storage for the relay station was located before whatever personnel were on site decided to purge it all, otherwise this whole mission was a bust. Angela just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Well, shit... What do we do now?"

Jim didn't bother to add to his fellow technician's assessment as they watched the resulting robot massacre over the control room's wall-mounted monitors; security feeds showing both intruders carving a trail of destruction that was gradually making its way towards where both were currently holed up. Everything had been done by the book since he had first spotted the incoming ship and guessed at their intent; the facility locked down, warnings broadcast over an open frequency, and automated turrets deployed just in case. It was all going well too until the weirdly-accented pilot took offence to Phil suggesting they could be pirates or raider and promptly told them where to go.

It wasn't clear who fired first, but in the end it didn't really matter. That flying brick of a ship had somehow managed to not only evade nigh all of the air defences combined firepower but knock out several turrets too, right before blowing a big ass hole in the surface vehicle bay door and _flying_ inside a space designed to house only a few utility vehicles at high speed. And now those pair of rampaging lunatics were loose in the facility despite having every damn security robot left on site choking the corridors; shooting up everything in sight while getting closer by the minute to where Jim and Phil were currently holed up.

Protocol dictated the use of the station's self-destruct feature and nearby panic room as a last resort in the event of being overwhelmed by an outside force; the latter option being proofed up to a one megaton bomb and packing enough emergency supplies to support them both for a good year or so until relief forces turned up to drive off the enemy The former however was a final option that took time to prepare; something they were both lacking in right now, but guaranteed to prevent the intruders from getting their hands on any sensitive data or taking control of the relay network while the crew escaped to orbit via shuttle.

Jim didn't know who these invaders were, but considering how violently they were mowing through what little was left of the security robots on site, he had no intention of finding out. Thus it was with a weary sigh that the novalian made his decision; ignoring the MSR squad being blown away on screen with a weary sigh and turning towards his colleague. "Phil, you _did_ manage to get that distress signal off, right?"

The other technician bobbed his head in nervousness, eyes still straying back and forth between the monitors while flipping between security feeds. "First thing I did once I got here, right after those crazies hit us; twenty-six channel spread. Hell, folks in the next _star system'll_ hear it, even _if_ the company doesn't first."

"That's what I thought..." Jim nodded to himself with a sigh at the expected answer, removing his helmet and running a hand through his short stubble of black hair. "Alright, we've done everything we can and it's still not enough. Bring up the Omega protocol and let's get the hell out of here before those two decide to add us to their hit list."

"Damn straight," Phil countered as he began to rapidly tap away at his keyboard with one eye straying to the windowed camera footage of the intruders streaming above; realising that it was in fact only three corridors away and endeavouring to work faster still.

Twin passwords, retinal scans, and encrypted key card entries on both technicians part later yielded the necessary screen, which soon spread itself across a good portion of the monitors along with a single flashing prompt. Ensuring that the data storage drives were well on their way to being wiped, Phil exhaled deeply before stabbing down on the return key with a sense of finality; executing the Omega protocol and bringing up a countdown on every monitor in bright red numerals just as something heavy slammed into the armoured control room door from the other side, followed by muffled voices and an acidic substance beginning to hiss along the seams.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, both employees quickly made their way to the panic room located on the far side and sealed it shut; quickly crossing over to where a pair of escape pods lay ready with their hatches already open and clambering inside, before punching the solitary red launch button on the console within once their respective capsules were sealed. The sudden force from five gees of acceleration pinned both Megacorp technicians back into their seats as they launched vertically out of the soon to be doomed relay station, quickly leaving the facility behind and punching through the atmosphere into space.

Once they had settled in orbit however, and his stomach too from the subsequent deceleration, Jim couldn't help but sigh as he looked down on the beautiful world that had been a temporary home to both Phil and himself these last several months; wondering not for the first time if he'd done the right thing. Sure, Protocols had been followed and all measures at his disposal had been used to try and repel the intruders, but communications relay stations were irreplaceable, not to mention _expensive._ What if the company found him at fault? Losing this job was the last thing he needed right now, especially since it would ruin any future career prospects with any Megacorp affiliated subsidies in Bogon, and what few independents were left dwindling.

The only silver lining here was that he might be able to see his wife and son a lot sooner than anticipated, and it was that which Jim focused upon as he settled in for the long wait until help arrived; closing his eyes leaning back in his thickly padded seat. "Still, could be worse," he mused. "At least we're not stuck down there with those whack jobs."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

The MSR I series security robot staggered backwards with a ragged, basketball-sized hole through its torso; still dripping molten metal even as it shuddered and collapsed. Lowering the still smoking, compact grenade launcher in her hands, Angela automatically set about loading another thermite bomb into its maw while striding past the twitching corpse with a scowl etched on her face; ignoring the mangled mess of machine parts strewn across the corridor behind her and rejoining the still jovial Cash as he yanked his machete free from another's metallic hide. Thankfully that last rush had been all that remained between them and the control room for this place, but the lombax had quite frankly seen enough killer robots to last a lifetime and was just about ready to throttle whoever was sending the damn things after their way with her bare hands the second she laid eyes upon them.

Seriously, the sheer amount of automated security measures in this place was ridiculous; _way_ more than an out of the way relay station should have had. Was it because they were protecting something more important, or was it simply karmic retribution coming back to bite her in the ass? Having previously sicced any number of them loose on those two commandos and their robot friend, it was something of a poetic irony that the former masked thief would find herself having to weather an onslaught of the very same types of machine that had previously protected her own interests. Almost funny in it's own twisted kind of way, were it not for the fact she was knee deep in the middle of it all, with only a cazar merc of questionable sanity for company.

As if to highlight her line of thought, Cash decided to rush the solitary Megacorp trooper bot that lay between them and the sealed bulkhead ahead with his antiquated shotgun in hand; ducking and rolling beneath twin torrents of plasma fire as a thrown pulse mine flew overhead and blasting it in the chest at point blank range a heartbeat after its systems had been thoroughly scrambled. Sheer concussive force sent the body flying backwards, slamming into the reinforced door with a resounding crash of metal on metal before finally stilling; giving the quasi-Aussie a chance to push buck up to his feet and check for any more unpleasant surprises before finally deigning to relax.

"Reckon we'll have trouble getting through this door, Doc," Cash opinioned as he rapped on the thick plating with his off hand. "Dunno if I've got anything that'll bust through without taking out everything inside too."

And that certainly wouldn't do, especially since the entire point of this mission lay on the other side and the risk of collateral damage ruled out the necessary kind of explosive charge needed to breach the door. Thankfully however, Angela just so happened to have an ad hoc solution to their problem, and with a little bit of guesswork along with some cannibalised corrosive grenades from her small arsenal of exotic explosives, the lombax and cazar managed to coat the where the perceived locking points were located with a highly concentrated acid that quickly began to eat through the plated metal. Long seconds passed and the wait was agonisingly slow, but around half a minute later something inside began to give with a tortured groan; a final shunt from Cash overbalancing the armoured bulkhead enough for it to slowly keel over and crash down into the room inside with a resounding thud.

Both burst into the room a heartbeat later with weapons drawn and ready, shifting over the interior in search of any movement only to find the control room already abandoned and its presumed occupants long gone. Letting out a frustrated growl at not being able to give the on site technicians a piece of her mind for what they'd had to wade through just to get here, Angela's vengeful line of thought trailed off upon catching sight of the bright red digital countdown being displayed upon the wall mounted monitors; the purpose of which was easily understood regardless of species or language barrier. Eyes widening and heart racing, the lombax geneticist took over the vacated work station's seat and began to tap away at the keyboard at a blistering pace; her movements becoming more frantic by second. "No, no, no, not now! Not after all that!"

"what's wrong?" Cash asked as he paced back across the room from where he had been checking for anything useful; absently rubbing the shoulder he had used to barge the door down with his other hand as he gestured towards the nearest screen. "Apart from the blokes working here going troppo and trying to blow us up, that is."

"The damn hard drives are being flushed, all of it! Even the digital back ups!" Angela snarled in angered frustration. "All I can do is slow it down, and even _that's_ not enough."

The quasi-Australian merc nodded to himself while casting a wary eye towards the onscreen countdown, noting the dwindling figures slow down somewhat compared to before, but otherwise still continuing to drop towards zero in spite of his employer's best efforts. "Better grab what you can then, while there's still time. The ship's still three floors up and it'll take a while to get topside again, especially if the elevators're locked down like I reckon they'll be."

Suffice to say neither particularly wanted to be stuck in the stations bowels when the self-destruct sequence finally finished, and Angela did her damnedest to salvage what she could; checking through whatever files weren't already shredded into a garbled mess and setting her Wrist Com to copy anything left that was still readable. It was as she clicked away from one irrelevant folder and onto another however that the rogue lombax finally hit pay dirt in the form of several inter-company call logs that had been secreted away amongst the quarterly accounting reports; the contents of which, along with a few attached video files, provided exactly the kind of information she both sought and dreaded with equal measure.

"Bloody hell Doc, you weren't kidding," Cash swore as he skimmed through the same data feed from over her shoulder. "If that furball of yours is as dangerous as you say, then with these numbers..."

"It's only a matter of time before they overrun the whole galaxy," Angela finished grimly; a look that deepened upon continuing to read. "And it looks like Megacorp's already- That can't be right."

"What's not right?"

"The distribution centre... It's being protected by _Thugs-4-Less..._ " the lombax trailed off in disbelief. "Someone in upper management offered them an indefinite contract, and gave them the location of _my hot lab_ as a sweetener! What the hell kind of mercs are they? They're _supposed_ to be protecting _me_ from _Megacorp,_ not the other way round!"

Cash merely shook his head. "Worry about that later. Right now we need to get out of here, before the whole bloody place goes up."

Angela knew he was right; time was short and she was exceptionally lucky to salvage what she did before the rest of the hard drives were wiped entirely. It would have to do for now, and maybe she could better analyse what she had gotten hold of later on. But with the self-destruct sequence indicating just under three minutes to reach the minimal safe distance, getting back to the ship in time was going to be a very close run thing.

The trail of mangled machine parts did make retracing their route a whole lot easier, even with Angela accidentally tripping over several piles in her haste and the occasional drone straggler that they had somehow missed the first time around. But with the clock ticking and the elevators locked down as part of the self-destruct protocol as Cash predicted, the more circuitous route up three flights of stairs left less than a minute to go by the time they finally reached the vehicle bay hanger where they had crash landed. Getting the ship started and reversing course out through the hole by which they had originally entered left scant seconds to go; meaning that the cazar merc's angular vessel had only made it around five-hundred feet away when the countdown finally reached zero and a massive explosion engulfed the facility entirely, along with the surrounding ten square miles.

The resulting pressure wave dwarfed the fleeing ship and almost knocked it out of the air as it accelerated upwards; Angela holding on to her harness for dear life while Cash fought control all the while. It was only when the bone juddering force shaking the cockpit finally subsided a minute or so later and they were already making for orbit that either occupant felt like they could finally relax; the hardy vessel taking some moderate damage but otherwise remaining spaceworthy enough to make for their next destination. But before that though, the former thief needed to make a call to her tentative allies operating elsewhere in the galaxy and let them know what Harding and herself had found. Connecting into the next nearest relay beacon from the one that had just gone up spectacularly with her Wrist Com, Angela could only hope as her call was answered that those well meaning, naive idiots hadn't gone and done something else to jeopardise the whole galaxy.

"This is Angela Cross, calling Ratchet, on secure band seven-echo-foxtrot..."

* * *

 **So there you have it; Angela and Cash get their own share of screen time, and rightfully so considering how little one of only** _ **three**_ **confirmed lombaxes left remaining in the R & C universe gets in canon. As you may have already guessed by the last several words, this entire chapter takes place just before and during the Todano level; right up until the cut scene where Angela contacts Ratchet directly. The way I see it, she had get her information on Megacorp from somewhere in game, and this is my interpretation of sorts as to how it could have potentially happened 'off screen'.**

 **Review replies:**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Thanks, and you're probably not far off. Ellen's patience can only go so far, after all.**

 **lkdog - Though we've already corresponded back and forth via PM, I'd just like to say good luck on your RWBY story once again. Here's hoping it's a success.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks again, I'm glad you liked it! The area effect Nanotech thing was just something I came up with on the fly to explain how the drones could repair stuff. Our heroes are definitely getting more suspicious of Fizzwidget's intentions, and there's going to be** _ **hell**_ **to pay when the truth finally comes out. It's never really speculated on who the mysterious 'employer' is in canon when T4L switch sides, but my money's on Qwark with a disguised voice on the behalf of 'Fizzwidget'. As for this story though; well, you'll just have to wait and see…**

 **As much as I'd love to write my way through the whole R & C universe, I'm afraid it would just take too long to finish; especially since this story alone will likely end up taking nearly two years to complete. Doesn't mean I won't be writing other Ratchet and Clank stories though; just in different settings and scenarios is all. Also, thank you once again for all those omake ideas and otherwise; I'll definitely be putting them to good use once I've got the chance. Let the chaos begin indeed. Take care, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Yup, Ellen's definitely suspicious by now, and it's only a matter of time until she manages to put the pieces together with regards to what's really going on. I can only assume that the Wiki put it that way either to prevent spoilers or because there is no definite confirmation that Qwark is responsible. It does seem kind of obvious though in retrospect, onvce you connect the dots. I haven't 100% finalised the details on our heroes end game armour sets yet, but chances are they will include full face concealing helmets of some kind, though not necessarily the same as that seen with the Carbonox armour.**

 **starrat - Thank you once again.**

 **Destiny W - Glad you liked it, and hopefully this one too.**

 **Sonachugirl - Well I don't think they would have objected to a third wingman (or woman) in a furball like that. Thanks again, and lucky you! Getting one of your pieces up on one of your favourite Youtuber's videos? Woo indeed! (Gives hug) Seriously, congratulations, and who knows? Maybe others will want to will want to include some of your art in their videos too.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Yeah, I kind of found it to be a bit of a nuisance level in game due to the resurrecting turrets and a little on the dull side; hence my addition of attack drones to spice things up. Still, glad you liked it, and things are definitely going to get a lot worse for our heroes from here on out…**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	26. Tourist Trap

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Well that went better than expected for my first go at an interlude chapter in its own right, and with nigh universally positive feedback too. Thankfully things are back on track now, and although I couldn't squeeze everything into a single chapter like I had originally intended, I still think my interpretation of the Todano level kind of pans out in a way that gives it a little more depth than canon. Thanks again for bearing with me through the slight delay, and hope you all like it.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Tourist Trap**

* * *

 **Megacorp Armoury, Todano**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **4:33pm local time**

Due to the delicacy of the situation and the fact that they were once again running a borderline rogue mission on company property, Ellen insisted upon a much more subtle approach this time around in spite of Ratchet's protests to the contrary. Megacorp commandos though they might technically still be in spite of the gradually increasing amount of evidence suggesting foul play, their status certainly wouldn't allow them to waltz into a no doubt highly restricted and heavily guarded weapon production facility without explicit permission which wouldn't be forthcoming anytime soon. There was no way of telling whether Fizzwidget himself or someone high up on Megacorp's board of directors was behind resuming the Protopet project, and until the trio knew otherwise then getting through to the company CEO without bringing down the local security forces on their heads was top priority right now.

An open attack was off the cards due to aforementioned reasons, along with the associated wider consequences of pissing off a galactic super corporation with its own private military; not to mention the potential for collateral damage to both plant workers and civilian visitors that could be caught up in the crossfire. No, this kind of situation required a much more delicate touch; and it was the latter group along with the commercial that Fizzwidget had shown them back at the now defunct deep space disposal facility that gave Ellen an idea as to how they could get in close to their intended target without raising suspicion. So it was as one of the last regularly scheduled airborne tour buses for the day arrived at its designated landing zone that three extra bodies covertly slipped from behind some nearby bushes; joining the gawking group of predominantly robot tourists currently disembarking unnoticed while keeping a discrete distance.

Even the most ignorant of visitors would have been at least a little suspicious of the heavily armed commandos in their midst were it not for the fact both were currently using a bootleg, single use Hologuise supplied by one Slim Cognito in order to blend in with the crowd. Unlike the Gadgetron original, these particular versions allowed the use of weapons without breaking the digital camouflage; the only downside being that said units would burn out within a few hours of first being activated and could never be used again. Considering the pair had already discretely landed on the planet a good half hour previously and left their respective vessels hidden within a copse of nearby willow-like trees, it should prove to be more than enough time to complete their mission. Still, the preset nature of the copied Hologuise meant that the individual projected disguises in question weren't exactly to everybody's liking; something that Ratchet made sure to bring up yet again.

"I still say this idea sucks," the short-statured, chocolate-furred cazar murmured from beneath the Panama hat perched upon his head; hands tucked into the 'pockets' of his faded jeans and podgy belly clearly visible beneath a floral Hawaiian shirt. "I mean, how come I get to be the old guy and you're, well...you?"

The question was directed at the significantly taller markazian woman stood just off to his right; her unflattering, dour green knee-length dress, half-moon spectacles, and hair tied back into a messy bun giving the impression of a prim and proper throwback school teacher from another age. "Not exactly my first choice either fuzz ball, but this is our only shot to get in " she discretely muttered in return while keeping an eye on their surroundings. "So try not to draw any attention. Remember; we're supposed to be a normal family on a day out."

The cazar, who most certainly wasn't a lombax in disguise, offered her a wry smirk to go along with the expected smartass reply as he pointed at each of them in turn. "Yeah, I get it; we're one big dysfunctional family. I'm the awesome dad, you're the overbearing mom..."

"And myself?" queried the surprisingly cultured-sounding novalian child dressed in dungarees and an eye-wateringly yellow baseball cap currently sandwiched between them, who was also holding the hand of his adoptive 'mother' and looking up at the cazar expectantly with brilliantly green eyes.

His 'father' shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, you're the smart aleck kid who knows everything and probably'll end up a millionaire before he's out of diapers."

The markazian schoolmarm couldn't help but suppress a snort of mirth at the idea, but quickly regained her composure as an automaton designed to resemble Megacorp's founder himself teleported in front of the waiting tour group a half-dozen feet away and began to spout its pre-recorded greeting message. "Welcome to the Megacorp Armoury! I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget, here to give you a guided tour of Megacorp's _magnificent_ achievements in missile technology. Please follow me and remain on the designated path at all times."

"Well, shall we?" Ratchet asked rhetorically; offering a hand to his currently incognito robot friend as the pack of tourists dutifully began to trail after their appointed guide like a flock of sheep.

Clank sighed. "This is undignified, but very well. Let us proceed with all due haste; the sooner we locate Mr Fizzwidget, the better."

Still holding his other servo, Ellen gave it a reassuring squeeze as they set off behind the tour group at a leisurely pace; deeply breathing in the surprisingly clean air and admiring the scenery while maintaining an ever vigilant watch. "Not too fast though. This is the first time we've been out somewhere nice together for a while without getting shot at, and I'd like it to last a little longer yet."

The tour grounds themselves, much like the rest of the remarkably Earth-like planet, were truly beautiful to look at. Set upon either side of a ravine which was topped by a dam nestled between a distant mountain range, the landscaped gardens were carpeted with luscious green grass and weeping willow-like trees with golden brown foliage drooping from slender branches. Various small plants and flowers of complimenting colours and species were arranged along the winding, metal-plated pathway leading through the grounds; flowing neatly around each of the exhibits on the tour and providing park benches for resting on wider, circular sections at regular intervals. Curiously enough, there were also numerous small signs posted forbidding the feeding of any of local wildlife in spite of the fact there wasn't so much as a bird around for miles, but Ellen ultimately ignored it in favour of enjoying the tour with her companions while they still could until reaching their objective.

Though it was still only the latter part of the afternoon and not even dusk yet, the stars could be faintly seen above through the still blue sky and fluffy white cloud cover; only adding to the general pleasantness of the atmosphere and helping to relieve some of the pre-mission tension as they reached the first exhibit. The Fizzwidget-bot halted alongside a sleek and deadly-looking, three-stage ballistic missile stood upon a single external booster within a slightly sunken pit; turning around to face the tour group and gesturing in time with its pre-recorded message. "Megacorp manufactures everything! From hair products to pet toys, and even intergalactic missiles with facial recognition technology; like this one here."

Some of the tour group began to snap pictures with the kind of needlessly complex digital cameras that some tourists seem to favour; one in particular taking time to line up a shot of his robot spouse posing against the missile and subsequently being left behind as their guide zipped forth once again at a fair pace that had everybody hurrying to catch up. The path sloped downwards and gently snaked around a copse of trees to their immediate right; a small raised mound to the left being adorned with a decorative display of flowers and an abrupt drop into the dividing ravine beyond that. It was as they were making their way along the metal-plated walkway however that the hairs on the back of Ellen's neck began to tingle as if they were being watched, or rather stalked by some unseen foe; suppressing the instinct to whip around and draw undue attention in favour of checking with telegraphed, leisurely head movements as if merely admiring the scenery.

"You too, huh?" Ratchet murmured with more than a hint of concern; the disguised human picking up on his tensed frame and twitching ears in spite of the projected holographic camouflage as he too kept a vigilant watch on their surroundings. "Clank, you see anybody tailing us?"

The little robot tilted his head to one side in thought while his antenna no doubt pulsed beneath his concealing novalian visage. "I am afraid that I can not detect any unusual energy signatures in the immediate area. Loath as I am to suggest otherwise, but perhaps the nature of our infiltration has resulted in mutually heightening paranoia regarding potential threats."

He... may have had a point.

If local security had already made them then they would, in all likelihood, already be in the middle of a firefight right now with death raining down from both above and on the ground. While Thugs-4-Less employed mercs were also another possibility, the fact they were still technically under Angela's employ ruled out that option on the grounds that they were more useful to the rogue geneticist alive and indirectly helping her cause than not. Not withstanding Logan's little ambush over Dobbo that is; something that would have to be brought up with the older lombax sooner rather than not. Any further speculation was shelved however once everybody had reached the second exhibit on the tour; another, even bigger and wider ballistic missile perched upon a pair of twin-linked booster stages that pointed proudly towards the sky.

"Here's another missile, which..." the Fizzwidget-bot trailed off hesitantly. "I forget the name of. But it's _really_ big, and goes really far. Anywho, on with the tour! Just to remind you, please refrain from feeding the local wildlife; they can get _quite_ testy!"

Once again the tour guide zipped off at a pace that had the rest of the group hurrying to catch up, leading them over a decorative and fairly narrow humpback bridge crossing over to the other side of the ravine. The disguised trio shadowing them were just about to follow suit when two things of note caused Ratchet and Ellen to hesitate; a shared glance showing that something had clicked in both their minds and set alarm bells ringing. First was the insistence on following the designated path to the letter and the hurried speed of the tour, along with the oddly specific warning against feeding wildlife that neither had so much as caught a glimpse of thus far in the otherwise deathly quiet landscaped gardens. Not so much as a bird sang or an insect chirped; adding to the growing sense of unease they had experienced scant minutes before as both organics closed up so they were now back to back with Clank between them

Secondly however, and perhaps more worryingly, was the fact that the ongoing tour group was currently two members short; specifically the couple who had lagged behind for a photo opportunity at the first exhibit and had now seemingly vanished without a trace. If the lombax and human weren't worried before then they most certainly were now; hands twitching over their hidden Quick Select units as Clank looked between them with increasing alarm. "Ratchet? Ellen? Is there something wrong?"

"We're not alone here..." Ellen nigh whispered; not daring to raise her voice any higher lest she further attract whatever was doubtlessly stalking them.

"Clank," Ratchet began slowly without taking his eyes off the surrounding environment. "I need you to get on my back, _right now._ "

The uncharacteristic sense of seriousness and urgency in his friend's voice inclined the little robot to drop his Hologuise and do so without further question. It was just as well he did, for no sooner had Clank taken up his regular spot on the still disguised lombax's back when the Ellen first caught sight of what had to be their previously hidden foe; leaving her blinking in confusion and genuine disbelief. "What the hell...?"

Peeking from around a nearby tree was what appeared, for all intents and purposes, to be a giant squirrel; one that happened to be around four feet tall and covered in blood red fur, with dull yellow markings clearly visible on its belly and bushy tail. Of more concern however was the prominent serrated claws tipping each limb which left a deep gouge into the tree bark as the abnormally large rodent moved out into the open with a predatory grace that no right belonging to something that should have been cute and fluffy; faintly glowing amber eyes fixed unwaveringly upon its prey and hind legs coiling in preparation to spring forth. Ellen was already instinctively responding as the mutant squirrel pounced almost too fast to follow; covering the distance between them in the blink of an eye with its buck-toothed jaw agape with many smaller, jagged teeth set on tearing into her flesh.

Right up to the point it met a hastily drawn shotgun at virtually point blank range that is.

The subsequent blast of electrified flechettes unsurprisingly blasted what was left of the screeching furry predator back the way it came and sent the remains pinwheeling across the now bloody manicured grass; some of which hit Ellen's projected disguise and caused it to briefly flicker as she automatically pumped another round into the chamber. Ratchet, having already been in mid-swing with his wrench while trying to intercept the fluffy missile, lowered his weapon slightly upon realising it was no longer necessary and shared in his partner's previous disbelief. "Seriously? _That_ was what we were so worried about? I mean, come on! We've already dealt with _way_ bigger than that."

A slight tug upon his shoulder from behind and an extended metal digit pointing off to their immediate left caused the lombax to pause with widening eyes upon seeing what Clank was silently trying to convey; reaching down towards his Quick Select and opting to switch out to something much bigger as he stared back at the semi-circle of mutant squirrels now arrayed along the tree line. "Oh crap."

"They're pack hunters," Ellen finished grimly.

There had to be dozens of them, both on the ground and nestled amongst the trees themselves on overhanging branches; each staring unwaveringly at what each of carnivorous giant rodents likely saw as easy prey in spite of having already lost of their number. Of course they were long used to picking off unsuspecting tourists, and only saw a shotgun packing schoolmarm along with an equally armed and overweight cazar, rather than highly experienced and heavily armed commandos in spite of animal instincts telling them something was amiss. It was perhaps no surprise that the voracious pack of killer fluffy squirrels charged forth as one from across the entire tree line with a bloodcurdling, screeching chorus; some electing to stay groundside and rely upon speed to close in while others leapt forth from their elevated perches and attacked from above with claws eager to rend flesh from bone.

Of course they hadn't taken a possibly pyromaniacal disguised lombax packing a Lava Gun into account, nor the fact he was more than happy to hose nigh everything in sight with liquid fire. Being a clear, dry day as it was, the surrounding landscaped gardens were soon set ablaze; Ratchet sweeping a burning trail across the leading ranks of rapidly closing giant squirrels and burning through their unarmoured forms with contemptuous ease. The pack hunters were incredibly fast and agile for creatures of their size however and adapted just as quickly to the changing circumstances; spreading out to make themselves harder to target collectively while still homing in on their chosen prey with single minded determination.

While the lombax did his best to hold back the wave furry fury on the ground however, Ellen was desperately trying to stave off the airborne creatures with her shotgun before they could drop down directly on top of their position; the lightning assault having prevented her from setting up any turrets and only managing to hold out through the sheer amount of buckshot filling the air. It was all she could do to pump each round as quickly as she could pull the trigger in order to not get swarmed; the shock mod proving its worth once again in helping to tag multiple mutated rodents and causing those who weren't killed outright to spasm with electrical current as they slammed back into the ground. Their luck couldn't last forever though, and as more and more of the bloodthirsty beasts began to get closer in spite of their combined efforts, the redhead knew they were going to be overrun unless something changed very soon.

"Cover me!"

It was perhaps testament to the fact both knew each other so well by now that Ratchet didn't hesitate in the slightest as Ellen slipped behind him; stepping into the breach she had vacated and taking up the slack with a veritable firestorm from his rapidly depleting Lava Gun in order to keep the tide of ferocious fluffy creatures at bay. The precious seconds he managed to buy were enough however for Ellen to finally bring some heavier firepower into play; dropping a tight spread of deployed Megaturrets at the end of the ravine-spanning bridge before switching over to her carbine and putting tight three-round bursts downrange over the lombax's head. "Go!"

Sharply turning on his heels the second his partner called, Ratchet quickly fell back through the prepared kill zone and rejoined her a quarter way up the bridge; using the elevated position to rain down automatic fire upon the remaining giant rodents that suddenly found themselves forced into a bottleneck. The rocket-spewing sentries hadn't been quiet either though, and with both commandos safely out of the way along with clustered targets, it didn't take long for them to declare open season on squirrel kind; decorating the landscaped gardens with a carpet of small craters and explosions that soon reduced what was left of the still suicidally attacking mutants to nothing.

It took a few moments after the dust had settled - during which both commandos had kept their respective weapons raised with fingers poised on triggers - before the tension started to bleed off; the ground littered charred remains and a pair of Ellen's turrets still left tracking for targets. Releasing a shuddering breath, the redhead slowly lowered the Reaver Carbine and flickered her eyes towards the equally relieved lombax beside her; receiving a wry grin on his part along with the expected smartass comment. "'Don't feed the animals', huh? Guess nobody told _them._ "

"Don't think I'll be able to look at a squirrel the same way again, that's for sure," his redheaded partner countered with a grimace. "They're supposed to be cute, fluffy little things that eat nuts, not bloody great slavering killers that _eat_ people. No way that's natural."

"I do not have any records of such a species on file," Clank pondered in thought from where he was still resting on Ratchet's back. "It may possibly be a mutation or an example of genetic engineering gone awry."

"Like the Protopet, or those dog-things we found back on Barlow?"

"Christ, that's all we need," Ellen groused as they began to make their way over to the bridge's far side; switching back to her shotgun just in case any more decided to suddenly spring out of nowhere. "Let's just get this over and done with, before any more of those _things_ turn up."

On that, they could all agree.

Thankfully there didn't seem to be any immediate sign of the now thoroughly diminished mutant squirrel population once they had safely made it across, or further tour group casualties for that matter. But neither commando was willing to take the chance of being ambushed again and so opted to take a more cautious pace; eyes peeled and ears straining for the slightest hint of movement. Following the path towards where the third exhibit lay, that sense of tension almost made Ellen pull the trigger on reflex as she caught sight of a giant fluffy rodent stood next to the thick, almost cigar-shaped missile; only to relax marginally upon realising that it was in fact a life-sized, bronze statue with a plaque at its base.

"'In memory of Bobo; Megacorp's first modified test squirrel and ZX-9 Galaxy Cruise rocket pioneer'," Ellen read aloud. "'Lost during initial research mission into traversing a black hole, never to return'."

"Well, I guess that settles the question of how those squirrels got so big," Ratchet mused. "But why are they running around out here tryin' to eat people, instead of locked up in a lab somewhere?"

"I believe I may have an answer," Clank interceded; citing a news article from a few years back in which an environmentalist group successfully managed to lobby Megacorp and force them to abandon animal testing altogether. Apparently though, they also released some of the more aggressive specimens back into the wild before the remainder could be properly accounted for; the end result perhaps inevitable once they began to multiply without restriction.

"And now we're up to our arseholes in ravenous, fluffy squirrels," Ellen concluded with a sigh as they pushed on. " _Lovely._ "

The lombax beside her gave an amused snort at the redhead's deadpan delivery before refocusing on the route ahead; light machine gun sweeping the path along with his sharp-eyed gaze. "Yeah, and I kinda doubt that's all of them either. C'mon; we can probably make the end of the tour if we hurry."

As it turned out they needn't have worried; a short walk along the meandering pathway cutting through a copse of overhanging trees soon seeing the pair catch up to where the remaining tourists were gathered around the fourth exhibit, snapping away with cameras and phones alike. If anybody had noticed the recent cacophony of gunfire and explosions taking place nearby then they certainly weren't showing it. So oblivious were they to their surroundings that none noticed when the two disguised commandos stowed their weapons and casually rejoined the group at the rear; their 'child' taking up his place between them again as everybody listened to the Fizzwidget-bot up front spout off its pre-recorded message.

"Finally, we have the Triple-B; for 'Big-Ba-Bomb'," the simulacrum stated cheerfully with a dry chuckle at the end; one taken up by a few of the audience as well. "This popular product was instrumental in defeating our competitors throughout the galaxy; making Megacorp the one and _only_ choice."

 _'And I thought business was cutthroat enough back home,'_ the redheaded human commented privately within the recesses of her mind; staring up at what had to be one of the biggest missiles she or her companions had ever seen bar the now defunct Planetbuster Maximus and wondering not the first time at just what kind of company she had ended up working for.

Before she could dwell on the subject any further however, a light nudge from the Hologuise clad form of the lombax beside her snapped Ellen back to reality as the tour group moved on to their final stop of the day; an open area devoid of vegetation right next to the towering dam itself. Now all they had to do was slip away and find a way up top where the weapons plant itself was supposed to be so that the three of them could begin their search. But before they could do that however, a problem presented itself in the form of a doting, elderly rilgarian woman who had apparently taken a shine to Clank.

"Oh bless my stars! Isn't he such a little _cutie!_ " she positively gushed while beaming down at the disguised robot; turning her gaze upwards towards where his 'mother' stood with an awkward smile on her face. "Is he yours?"

"My... Nephew, Cl-ark" Ellen improvised hastily with as sidelong look at a distinctly amused Ratchet. "We're looking after him for a few weeks while my sister is away on business."

"How thoughtful of you," the old lady replied before focusing her attention back on the little 'boy'; failing to notice the tension in his aunt and uncle's stances as she affectionately patted his Hologuise covered head. "And what about you, Clark? Are you being a good boy for you auntie and uncle?"

"I fail to see-" Clank began only to change tact at a subtle nudge from his 'uncle'. "That is, yes ma'am, I believe I am."

"So well mannered too," the grandmotherly woman beamed at being addressed so politely. "You really don't see that in kids these days. Back when I was young-"

"Sorry, but we've _really_ gotta go," Ratchet interrupted before she could go off on a tangent and delay them further. "The bus'll be leaving soon, and Clark here needs to go visit the restroom before we go."

Her eyes widened in realisation at his words; one hand swiftly coming up to cover her mouth as she turned to look back at the milling crowd of tourists behind her. "Oh my, how could I forget! And I wanted to get one of those souvenir rocket ships from the gift shop before we left for my grandson. Harold! _Harold!_ "

The latter part was apparently addressed to her husband as she tottered away back towards the remaining tour group and a similarly old rilgarian man stood leaning against a walking stick outside said souvenir shop; bodily dragging him inside despite his spluttering protests. Making sure they were out of sight, the disguised lombax breathed a sigh of relief while running a tired hand over his face. "Finally; I thought she'd _never_ leave."

"You think that's bad, I bet you wouldn't last five minutes with my Gran once she gets going," Ellen murmured in amusement as they carefully began to edge away from the crowd who were milling about or otherwise gathered around the Fizzwidget-bot as it fielded questions; slipping behind a nearby restroom block and heading towards the dam wall itself. " Tact _isn't_ exactly part of her vocabulary, fuzz ball."

"Good job she's not here then," Ratchet replied with a mirthful grin as he directed his attention down towards where Clank stood between them. "Or that 'Clark' here didn't really need to use the bathroom, otherwise we'd be cleaning up one heck of a mess right now."

The little robot merely rolled his optics as he disengaged his now thoroughly overheated Hologuise with a weary sigh; his organic companions following suit shortly thereafter. "Those were _exceptional_ circumstances, Ratchet. How was I to know that my emergency fuel tank purging mechanism would suddenly activate of its own volition?"

Ellen blinked. _'Emergency-_ Wait... _robots can_ pee? _'_

The redhead was shaken from her completely random mental tangent by their arrival at a small access lift hidden behind a pair of locked metal doors; the electronic lock proving little challenge to hack through and soon granting access to the three companions. Safely away from prying eyes, Clank retook his usual spot on Ratchet's back while his lombax and human friends checked over their weapons one last time as they slowly ascended before reengaging their respective Hologuise knock-offs once again as the doors slid open to reveal their destination. Peeling out of the elevator with weapons raised and sweeping for targets, the two commandos soon found themselves standing on the narrow, slightly curving path that ran along the top of the dam; thick waist-high walls lining either side and providing a breathtaking view of the ravine stretching out far below.

Unfortunately, a few of those damned mutant squirrels had somehow gotten up here as well and promptly bounded forth to attack at a lightening pace; covering the distance between them within seconds and giving the pair practically no time to react. Speed however was the only thing going for them; the lack of room to manoeuvre on such a confined pathway allowing Ratchet to nail one of the charging giant rodents centre mass with a snapshot from his light machine gun. Ellen on the other hand didn't have anywhere near the lombax's reaction times and thus was only able to get off a panicked burst before being bowled over by a furry mass of teeth and claws; air driven from her lungs on impact with the unforgiving floor and carbine clattering away out of reach as she desperately tried to keep its snapping maw away from her face.

Spittle plastered the visor of the redhead's helmet and an errant claw managed to draw blood from her exposed check in spite of the deathly grip she had on the fluffy beast's fur; causing her to cry out at the sudden flash of pain and instinctively lash out with a right hook that snapped its head away. That was all the opening Ratchet needed to nail the mutant squirrel with a rising uppercut via a panicked anger-driven wrench strike; an audible crack of metal meeting bone accompanying the now limp corpse as it flew up over the dam wall and soon plummeted out of sight. "Ellen! You okay? Where'd it get you?"

Before she could answer otherwise however, the redhead soon found herself on the receiving end of her golden-furred partner's scrutiny and brushing his probing fingers away from her already healing flesh wound with a hint of annoyance. "Hey, stop that! Seriously, I'm fine. See? Nanotech's already gone to work; probably won't even leave a scar."

"Ratchet's concerns are understandable," Clank cut in with a frown of concentration from over the lombax's shoulder' optics scanning his female companion's wound meticulously. "That creature may have harboured a significant number of pathogens or substances upon its claws, which could prove life threatening should they enter you bloodstream."

Although the thought had crossed her mind, Ellen merely offered a shrug in return; having faced much worse injuries and chances of infection before during their first adventure together. "I wouldn't be surprised, and I appreciate it; really. But considering I haven't so much as caught a cold in the last year, even without all the boosters we've been taking lately, then I'm pretty sure all the Nanotech swimming around inside us should _easily_ take care of whatever diseases those mangy squirrels might be carrying."

Ratchet looked dubious but otherwise said nothing for the moment as he extended a hand and helped pull the human back up to her feet, giving the injury a last once over before giving nodding almost imperceptibly. "Alright... I'll drop it for now. But if you start to feel weird or it gives you any trouble then let us know, okay?"

Smiling warmly at their shared concern, the redhead placed a hand on her lombax counterpart's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze while offering Clank a brief rub of his shiny silver helm. "Don't worry, I will. But in the meantime, what do you say we take a look at what we're up against?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he countered with a mirthful grin; watching the human retrieve her carbine from where it had been flung and following shortly behind thereafter as they cautiously made their way across to the far side of the dam.

Hugging the inner-most, waist-high perimeter wall, the pair kept low to avoid being spotted by any security measures but otherwise encountered no further unpleasant surprises along the way; finally emerging out onto a railed observation deck with an excellent overview of the entire facility complex beyond. Mr Fizzwidget's commercial didn't quite do the place justice in terms of sheer scale; nestled amongst a series of craggy peaks and easily covering a good twenty square miles when taking into account all of the sub-depots storage warehouses lining one side of what looked like a spaceport in the far distance. Assuming he was even still here in the first place, finding the old man in a place like this was a daunting prospect; especially if they didn't want to fight all and sundry just to investigate it.

Setting up her sniper rifle on the low-lying wall, Ellen kept her profile to a minimum while using the scope's variable zoom function in order to get a good look at their surroundings; paying particular attention to any roving patrols or static defences that could block their path or raise the alarm prematurely.

Realistically speaking, there were only two main prospects for where their employer might be. The first candidate was the very same towering structure with its neat rows of small, tinted glass windows that they had seen previous on the facility tour commercial; its bland grey walls, surrounding reservoir basin, and flanking anti-air turrets making it appear more like a modern fortress or bunker complex than a working environment. The rooftop-mounted parabolic antenna arrays and satellite uplinks along with the defensive measures hinted at it being a command centre or admin building of sorts; definitely a good place to start looking, and maybe uncover some additional intelligence as well. There didn't appear to be much in the way of external security either aside from some surveillance cameras, although it was probably a very different story on the inside.

Candidate number two on the other hand looked like it would be a lot more difficult to reach, but just as worthy of investigating considering the gargantuan multi-storey rocket or IPBM - she wasn't sure which - protruding from its hardened and recessed silo, plus the raised supporting buildings ranged along the mountainside. It certainly looked important, and the fact the area was kept behind both razor wire fencing and plasma-based force fields added to those suspicions. Security beyond that was tight too; with several militarised, plasma cannon-packing versions of the rivet bots they had previously fought in Megapolis patrolling the exposed no-man's land within the perimeter and multiple patches of disturbed earth that made Ellen suspect it was a minefield. Might explain the exclusive use of flight capable units at least, and lack of any ground-based forces other than some damn mutant squirrels foraging around inside the potentially mine-choked perimeter.

"Sounds like we'll have to split up again, same as Dobbo," Ratchet mused aloud once the redhead relayed back what she had seen; staying crouched down beside her while eyeing the route ahead. "I'll go in loud and take the silo; grab their attention. Should keep some of the heat off your back while you check out the other place."

"Are you _sure_ you want to do that, fuzz ball?" Ellen questioned tentatively upon lowering her scope while shooting him a worried look. "That's a lot of open ground with nowhere to hide, not to mention the mines, _and_ the fact they'll be coming after you in force."

"A dangerous prospect indeed," Clank added from over Ratchet's shoulder. "But viable so long as we have the element of surprise, and additional security forces do not converge immediately."

"Guess I'll have to work fast then," the lombax replied with an all too familiar smirk; one that usually pre-empted him doing something either crazy, stupidly dangerous, or perhaps both at once. "Think you can cover me from back here?"

The redheaded human let out a sigh of inevitability; knowing full well her damn stubborn partner was going to do it anyway regardless of what she might say. "I think so, yeah. Not exactly an ideal position, but I can see you up to the front door at least and pick off anything that gets too close."

The lingering kiss on her cheek wasn't unwelcome though, and certainly lifted the mood a little as pulled back with a fond look in his eyes. "That's my girl. Ready whenever you are."

There was a craggy and slightly sloping, open area between their raised platform and the perimeter fence surrounding Ratchet's personal objective; one that was now occupied by one of the hulking, flying robot guards on a set patrol that saw it pacing consistently along the same path. Predictability quickly became its downfall once Ellen carefully led her target and fired; a brief crimson beam stabbing out and giving Ratchet a clear run up to the perimeter gateway as the now helmless machine crashed back down to earth with wires sparking from its cauterised neck. The lombax wasted no time in covering the distance and was at the force field secured entry point within seconds; still remaining undetected as of yet to the nearby security forces, but unable to gain entry due to the distinctive triangular locking mechanism embedded with a trio of small ports that were arranged into an identical, inverted shape.

It would have been a problem had Ellen not lent the lombax her recently acquired Infiltrator beforehand; Clank assisting in overcoming the lock's built in defences while she maintained overwatch from above and behind. The Infiltrator activated device required both speed and precision to correctly open; having only a finite period of time along with the required motions of an internal gyroscopic sphere in order to crack the lock before being ejected from the system. Because of this, it took a good few minutes to finally get the right combination even with both working in tandem, and by the time the plasma force field gate flickered out of existence there were more than enough gathered opposition just waiting for them on the other side.

"Uh, babe? Got a _slight_ problem here..."

"I'm on it," Ellen murmured back over her the open radio channel between them; carefully lining up a shot through the razor wire fencing and stroking the trigger.

The brief, red-hued energy beam flared out across the gap between the two sides and struck one of the hovering robot guard units directly in the upper torso; causing it to recoil slightly and giving Ratchet the chance to push forward with his part of the plan. Rounding the cover provided by the deactivated gate posts with his grenade launcher in hand, the lombax didn't stop for anyone as he sent a pair of Mini-Nukes arcing through the air along his route; setting off a daisy chain of entrenched mines and clearing at least some of the path ahead. Thankfully it also kept some of the mutant squirrels charging in off his back as well for a few moments; giving Ratchet a chance to focus fire upon the much more dangerous, up-armoured machines moving to target him while continuing to weave through the minefield.

A follow up crimson beam from behind struck one of the hulking, black-painted robots on its arm-mounted cannon; cancelling the building charge and allowing the lombax to target the other with a one-two punch from his Minirocket Tube. In spite of the obvious external damage caused however, even that didn't appear to be enough to actually down the things entirely, and Ratchet was forced to dive aside before a basketball-sized plasma bolt splashed on impact with his previous position. Unfortunately the squirrels were back in force as well, and Ellen had her hands full with trying to pick off any of the fast and furry critters that tried to blindside her partner; meaning it was down to him in order to break the deadlock.

Stepping too close to one of the partly buried mines trigger its proximity sensor as the golden-furred commando sped past, popping out of the loosely compacted dusty soil and giving off a faint whine for a second or so, before detonating with a short-ranged concentric wave of energy that disintegrated the mutant squirrel pursuing closely behind him. Several other mines went off around Ratchet as he was bracketed with more heavy plasma bolts while zigzagging between them; prematurely detonating the hidden explosives and announcing the second robot guard's return to the fray. He needed to end this fast, and with resumed supporting sniper fire clipping one of the machine's thruster units in such a way that it temporarily spun off course, Ratchet made his move.

Somersaulting sideways through the air over yet another blast of plasma, one that incidentally took handful of mutant squirrels in the process, the lombax loosed off a pair of rockets at the hulking guard unit he had previously damaged and finished it off for good; tearing through the already weaken armour plating and violently detonating its internal power source. Landing back on his feet with typically feline grace, Ratchet swung low on his heel and sent one of the persistently vicious fluffy creatures still dogging him flying with a bone shattering wrench strike; completing the pivoting turn and bringing his launcher back to bear once again, only to find it was unnecessary.

Ellen had already beaten him to the punch with what had to be an exceptionally aimed headshot considering the numerous obstacles standing in her way; spearing straight through the last remaining guard robot's single optic and out the other side. Without a processor to guide it, the now useless pile of scrap metal drunkenly wavered to one side before crashing down into a so far miraculously untouched section of mine field with predictably explosive results. Shielding his face from the hail of dirt and debris kicked up by multiple detonations, Ratchet lowered his free hand a moment later after it had passed only to realise there was nothing else left standing; whatever mutant squirrels that had previously remained apparently wiped out and a corpse strewn path dotted with blackened craters marking an almost straight route through it all directly to the nearby silo complex.

"Whoa..." Turning around to face his distant guardian angel, the lombax offered her a wry grin. "Nice shot, babe. Looks like we're in the clear for now."

"Thanks," Ellen replied over the still open radio link with a relieved sigh. "But you'd better get going before anymore show up; they definitely know we're here by now."

Sure enough, Ratchet's sensitive ears picked up the distinctive sound of approaching aircraft from far off; most likely troop-laden dropships from the distant spaceport responding to their less than subtle approach. "Too late for that; looks like back up's already on its way."

Re-sighting her scope on the open sky, the redheaded commando bit off a curse as her narrowed field of vision caught sight of two black spots steadily getting closer by the second. "Damn it, they're a lot faster than I thought... Guess we'll just have to step things up a little is all." Shaking her head as she stood up and stowed her rifle, Ellen briefly met her lombax partner's eyes from where he still stood as she continued. "Stick to the plan: ten minutes tops then meet back at the ships. Any longer and they'll swarm us before we know it."

"I hear ya, babe," her golden-furred partner responded, followed by a brief two finger salute as he turned on his heel. "Stay safe; we'll see you in ten."

"Good luck, Ellen," Clank added as Ratchet resumed his run through the remaining minefield; Ellen continuing to watch over the boys until they skirted around the silo and disappeared from view.

Vaulting over the platform's railings and landing in a crouch, the redhead drew her Reaver Carbine for its flexibility and set off at a fast jog towards the bunker-like structure situated directly in the middle of the reservoir. A pair of thick-set, angled metal anchorage blocks topped by bulbous red warning lamps flanked either side of the land-based bridgehead; providing sufficient cover for the human commando as she carefully ascended the short ramp leading up to the fairly short main span and taking a good look across.

The layout appeared to be near enough identical to that in the facility tour commercial that Fizzwidget had shown them previously, consisting as it did of a widened, circular observation deck consisting of multiple segmented glass panels, with concave mesh fencing flanking either side that terminated directly at the structure's main entrance. What differed however was the obvious surveillance cameras flanking either side of the thoroughly sealed door, plus the surprising influx of mutant test squirrels that were scampering around and chittering to one another; or at least until one fixed Ellen with its solid amber eyes and let out a predatory hiss.

"Goddamn it..."

A streak of blood-red furry fury tore across the suddenly all too short bridge length at a frightening speed with more following close behind; the outnumbered human snapping her weapon up and holding down the trigger. The confined conditions worked to her advantage however, and a torrent of incendiary rounds quickly cut them down before any could get in her face, unlike the last time. Stepping over the excessively ventilated fluffy corpses with a grimace of distaste, Ellen eyed the security cameras now fully pointed at her disguised form on the observation deck's far side and reached down to her Quick Select for something a little more... _explosive._

With subtlety having long since gone out the window in favour of expediency, it was perhaps little surprise that she hefted her Visibomb gun shortly thereafter on a direct trajectory; sending a tank-killing, TV guided missile directly at the armoured front door. Once the resulting explosion and subsequent flying debris had settled down, Ellen was left with a scorched facade, two obliterated security cameras, and an entry hole punched through the thick metal plating that she could just about squeeze through with a fair amount of effort. It didn't help that the building's internal alarms were now audible too once she was finally inside; giving the redhead a headache until she dampened her helmet's audio receptors, and an incentive to work faster before the inevitable tide of reinforcements could close in.

Still, with Ratchet drawing at least some of the heat, things should go a little bit smoother even with such a tight window to be operating in. Ellen could only hope that either one of them would find some clue as to Fizzwidget's location sooner rather than not; especially with the clock ticking and a potential Protopet threat increasing by the hour. With that in mind, the redheaded commando shouldered her carbine and pushed forward at an aggressive pace; trigger finger poised and eyes peeled for trouble, while fervently hoping for her companions safety on their end.

* * *

 **Bit of a slow start I admit, but the idea of having our heroes acting as a misfit family in order to infiltrate the weapons plant just wouldn't go away. That, and it makes much more sense than just shooting up the place with ignorant tourists just, you know, casually ignoring the mass destruction going on around them. Also, I tried to make the squirrels much more lethal and scary rather than just fast moving fodder as in canon; the kind of thing that gives rise to nightmares, and will probably make the heroes wary of anything even remotely fluffy or rodent-like for a good while to come.**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thank you, once again.**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Well, I did say it was going to be something a little different, and it was that or delay another few weeks until I could get the whole Todano arc fully written out. It's also a chance to both write a chapter based upon an original planet and explore a few of the supporting cast a little more too, which can only serve to flesh out their character a little more.**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked the chapter, and my interpretation of how things could have gone 'off screen' so to speak in canon. Angela's fighting style does tend to be a bit tech heavy, though I have to admit not seeing the quasi-Metal Gear parallels until you mentioned it. I've got a few other potential R & C story ideas in mind, and one in particular I really want to see work, but I guess It'll have to wait a while yet until this one is nigh done before starting work. Thank **_**you**_ **for reading, and your continued support for my stories. I can only hope to live up to your expectations.**

 **Destiny W - Thanks! Hope you like this one too.**

 **lkdog - Thank you very much, and good luck on your RWBY story.**

 **Tempest Fugit - Hey there, long time no see. It's funny how things snowball really; what started out as a quick 'what if' for filling in the canon blanks and giving Angela a little more of the spotlight quickly snowballing into something much bigger than I ever anticipated. Didn't really realise the parallels between both teams until you pointed it out, but I think it kind of suits in a way; showing that they're not all that different despite originally being on opposing sides. Doesn't mean there won't be a little tension when they're all forced to work together however…**

 **Also, Ellen is probably more than a little fed up at being mistaken for a markazian by now, even if does help disguise her origins from any unsavoury parties that might be interested in Earth. Of course that's not to say she won't correct anyone who says otherwise, through peaceful means or not. Thank** _ **EWE**_ **(ba-dum tiss!) once again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Well Angela did hire Cash on as her bodyguard and muscle back at the end of chapter 17, so I don't think it would be that weird for them to be working together. She had to get the Protopet information somehow in canon, and this was my interpretation of how it could have been. As for Stuart Zurgo, we might be seeing him sooner rather than not…**

 **Sonachugirl - Why thank you, I only wish Insomniac had found a way to include her in the following games, even as just a cameo. It's… possible, and probable, that Chilled may have just borrowed it off Google images, but still; one of** _ **your**_ **pieces ending up on one of your favourite Youtuber's videos? I mean, what are the odds?**

 **Plazmatik - No worries, we all have lives outside of fan fiction after all. Glad you approve, and hope you'll like the next chapter too.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Yep, that pretty much sums it up, and you remember rightly on the information Angela relays to Ratchet once on Todano. I don't intend for the heroes to do any backtracking unless absolutely necessary in order to keep the plot rolling along smoothly, and they don't exactly need the Box Basher anyway since I'm trying to make things a bit more realistic; meaning a lot less random stacks of bolt-filled crates lying around to be smashed. Also, they've technically already fought the swamp monster's second incarnation already as seen in chapter 4; with Ratchet and Ellen opting to run like hell once the odds had turned against them. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **The White Guardian - Talk about eleventh hour; I only just caught your review(s) as I was about to post and otherwise would have missed them altogether! Glad you like the title for chapter 24; it took me a bit to think of something appropriate but as you said, it just seemed to fit. I kind of found the Hrugis Cloud level a bit dull myself when compared to the rolling dogfights of prior flying sections, annoying repair drones not withstanding, and wished there was a bit more challenge to it.**

 **On that subject, I too love the ship-based sections from all the games (why there weren't any in Up Your Arsenal I'll never know) and the pure satisfaction of rolling around with your own personalised craft while blowing stuff up; the free flight hub setup from A Crack In Time being a particular standout. I have indeed played and finished the PS4 reboot, and o** **ddly enough, I actually go for the _exact_ same colour scheme for Ratchet and the Ranger ship - a 'Star Jumper' I believe it's called - since it's the best looking combo in my eyes. Sounds like some that'll be some compilation of weird, wonderful, and just plain funny R  & C PS4 moments you've got right there, and something I'd love to see should you post the video.**

 **Thugs-4-Less will definitely be playing for keeps from here on out; bringing new weapons, vehicles, and gear out to play in an all out bid to stop our heroes in their tracks. Ratchet and Ellen will likely be wanting to pay Debby another visit too as a result once they catch wind of the merc's upgrades, but even without her assistance they'll be doing what they do best and wrecking havoc. The thugs may want to consider a career change really, really soon...**

 **As for chapter 25, glad to surprise you and that you enjoyed the interlude for what it was. The Bushwhacker is indeed a not too subtle nod to TF2's Sniper considering where cash gets part of his character from, although thankfully he hasn't inherited the penchant for Jarate or similar habits. I tried to really contrast the two characters in this chapter to show how different they were personality wise while still working towards the same goal together. Angela** **relies upon her intellect and invented arsenal;** **used to being in control and hating the idea of losing it to the likes of someone like Cash, who by definition is both utterly reckless and world weary in equal measure.**

 **Angela's homemade grenades were a necessity considering she normally only has that one gun in canon plus the thief persona's jet glider built in weapons, and a good chance to show off what she can come up with as a scientist. To be fair though, isn't heavy weapons the way to go? After all, there's nothing quite like cutting loose with the bouncer on an unsuspecting crowd in a enclosed room, with the Mini-Nuke following close second in my opinion. Also, No man's Sky is looking very, _very_ promising and something I'm more than looking forward to myself. Nice planet pack you've been working on there too. ****Until next time, take care, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	27. More Rockets, Less Science

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hey everyone, back again with the second half of the Todano level and perhaps more noticeably a new layout. I've taken prior criticism on board and have drastically shortened the preface so that everyone can get stuck into the chapter straight away rather than having to wade through a few pages worth of reviews and such just to get started. Instead, Reviews will now reside at the end of the chapter along with any other notes for the duration of this story.**

 **Although in the future I'll probably switch to replying via PM; only posting answers to major questions and issues in a dedicated section instead in order to keep the excessive word count from unnecessarily ballooning further still. Also, another noticeable change from here on out will be the formatting, with larger paragraphs broken up to make reading them a damn sight easier rather than walls of text. With time, I hope to go back over and apply the same changes to previous chapters and stories too once I get the chance.**

 **Also, before I forget, The White Guardian has been working on a rather different piece of fan art using the creative capabilities of Little Big Planet on PS4. Check out what he's got so far on Deviant Art; just search for 'Little Big Planet skin showcase Ellen' under his profile name and just** _ **imagine**_ **the possibilities. But until then, let's get on with the story.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

 **More Rockets, Less Science**

* * *

 **Megacorp Armoury, Todano**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **4:47pm local time**

The Lava Gun, Ratchet found as he made his way along the edge of the silo, made for a surprisingly good minesweeper when the situation called for it; the arc of liquid flame being just enough to trigger the partly buried explosives strewn along the narrowed shoreside route bordering the reservoir he was currently traversing, and deal with any straggling mutant squirrels to boot. It certainly made the going a lot smoother in any case, and it wasn't long before he found himself stepping through the entrance of short, circular tower at the far end which turned out to be a elevator shaft; riding the platform down a few levels below ground and emerging into the silo complex itself.

A short and very cramped corridor led out on to a raised open-sided gantry that ringed the actual launch bay itself, circling around midway up the positively gigantic multi-stage rocket or ballistic missile sat directly in the middle and giving the lombax a sense of just how big it really was up close. There was no time for admiration however due to the sound of rapid footfalls on mesh-panelled plating announcing the arrival of a Megacorp trooper reaction team, Ratchet turning to face the first one as it noisily pounded along the gantry and giving it a faceful of Minirocket Tube.

Without breaking stride, he ducked under a stream of incoming plasma bolts and leapt up against the silo wall; using it as a springboard to push off and somersault over the second machine's head before hitting it centre mass with another high explosive rocket from close range while inverted. Tumbling into a roll upon landing, the golden-furred commando soon sprung up with practised ease and continued to run towards the other end of the gantry; moving to enter the solitary half-moon entrance way from where he presumed those machines had come from only to almost collide with a third that had been lying in wait.

Snapping away from the trooper's attempt to cave in his skull, Ratchet quickly countered its next swung rifle butt with his wrench before dancing away from a follow up strike; smashing the extended limb with as much force as he could muster and setting the machine up for his intended counter. With one arm joint malfunctioning from the disproportionate amount of force the lombax had brought to bear, the robot trooper elected to backpedal and make use of its secondary plasma rifle only to momentarily lose track of the intruder.

Optics and bio-sensors scanned the immediate 180 degree arc ahead, but were quickly rendered void by the still disguised lombax leaping up from behind and delivering an overhead wrench strike that buried itself deep into the machine's helm, before finishing off the now thoroughly blindsided trooper with his Tesla Claw at point blank range. Letting out a huff of annoyance for his momentary lapse in attention, Ratchet didn't even spare a glance towards the convulsing war machine as it collapsed on the gantry with a resounding clang of metal on metal; ignoring its still sparking and twitching form in favour of checking his Hologuise's integrity and completely sealing his helmet to help further conceal his identity just in case it failed.

Making a second attempt on the entrance way and the abrupt, confined corridor beyond with a much more cautious eye this time, the lombax kept his guard up as he advanced into the much longer and fairly wider room beyond with his Multi-Star ready to let fly. It was a stance well warranted as a pair of troopers were visibly patrolling along the far end beyond several large metal crates that lay strewn around at random; obscuring their lower halves and providing a source of cover once a third emerged from a side passage on the left and immediately opened up upon spotting the pair with a torrent of plasma.

Flipping sideways over the rain of incoming fire as the other two robots rushed to join in, Ratchet let fly with a spread of laser sharp throwing stars before tumbling into a roll that saw him hunkered down behind a soon to be pockmarked crate; letting the bladed projectiles ricochet off the walls and tear into the enemy while he switched weapons once more. Pushing himself back up and into the fray once more after the metal storm had died down, the lombax found his nearest foe missing an arm and covered in multiple gashes across its chassis that exposed the sensitive electronics beneath; making an easy mark for the HK22 Gun's wolf pack of target-seeking missiles and allowing him to focus on the other machines in short order.

Or at least that was the plan until more troopers began teleporting into the room from all sides; the pair taking cover at the rear laying down suppressive fire while the rest began to pile in.

"Ratchet, we are surrounded!" Clank exclaimed, even as his long time friend began to duck and weave with the lightning fast reflexes he was best known for.

"Ya don't say!" the golden-furred commando quipped back pirouetting in midair; unleashing another swarm of autonomous, high explosive missiles before seamlessly changing over to his grenade launcher and dropping its nuclear payload in the densest cluster of foes.

Lombax agility and endurance kept him alive and moving, but even so, his modified commando suit still sported several plasma burns from near misses and the odd glancing blow regardless of how well he fought. It was times like this that Ratchet was actually glad Ellen was elsewhere, regardless of how much the extra firepower would be appreciated. At least this way he could really cut loose without constantly worrying about her getting caught in the crossfire; allowing the lombax to carpet the area with explosive munitions that soon began to thin out the ridiculous number of teleporting squads while also gaining some vital breathing space.

After what felt like an age, but was in fact less than half a minute, it was all over; the lombax only realising upon lowering his still smoking Minirocket Tube from the now torso-less pair of sparking mechanical legs before him due to the sudden overbearing silence. "Well now... That wasn't so bad."

While Clank shook his helm at the offhand comment, Ratchet took the opportunity to reload his arsenal before swapping over to his Lava Gun and continuing on deeper into the silo complex; resuming the search for their employer's whereabouts while ever conscious that the window of opportunity was slipping away by the second.

 _'Wonder if Ellen's having any luck on her end?'_

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Aside from the constant blaring of intruder alarms in the background, things had been relatively quiet for the redheaded human as she made her way inside the bunker-like structure; the only real obstacles coming in the way of numerous permeable force fields that barred the way. These at least were relatively easy to deal with; deft use of her Tractor Beam on nearby containers of liquid rocket fuel allowing Ellen to partially block a portion of the multi-coloured beams and slip through the resulting gap.

It wasn't until she was a few levels down into the seemingly deserted facility - past an inspector bot activated set of blast doors and the subsequent cargo elevator ride beyond it - that she finally encountered the first signs of resistance in a widened, vaguely hexagonal missile storage room with walls covered in blast resistant material.

The gaggle of upgraded chickenbots were already moving before the lift doors had even fully opened; charging straight at the intruder as she stepped out into the short corridor separating the elevator shaft and storage area, and subsequently the cavernous muzzles of her Blitz Cannon too. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the combat drones never really had a chance against the repeated booms of electrified buckshot at such a close range; tearing through their thin armour as if it were wet tissue paper and leaving little more than rust red fragments scattered across the deck.

Racking her scatter gun to chamber the next round as she stepped into the room proper, a quick sweep on Ellen's part revealed that it was surprisingly bereft of both additional security forces or ordinance for that matter. In fact, there was only one missile left in the storage area whatsoever; a short, squat thing sealed in the same kind of container as those filled with rocket fuel she had been making use of earlier. That in itself begged the question of where exactly the rest had gone; especially since there were still recent drag marks on the steel-grated floor from what had to be a fair sized stockpile of similar containers, or perhaps bigger still going by some of the deeper marks.

There would be time to worry about that later however when time wasn't so short, and right now Ellen's main concern was finding a way through the thoroughly sealed blast door on the room's far side. Thankfully the solitary missile container proved to be just as receptive to her Tractor Beam's pull as those she had manipulated earlier; forming the basis of an ad hoc plan as she dragged it along the guide tracking boarding the room and manoeuvred it directly in front of the door before retreating to a safe distance on the opposite side.

Drawing her hand cannon, the human commando took careful aim at the translucent container's base and fired twice; the armour-piercing rounds punching through to embed in the missile beyond and detonating upon thumbing the additional button installed upon the grip. The resulting explosion almost put Ellen on her rear even from thirty odd feet away, such was the amount of force produced; shaking the very building itself and triggering the room's fire suppression systems.

Even with her helmet automatically sealing against the thick, choking mist emitted from ceiling based vents, the human was still left coughing a good minute later after it dissipated from what little had gotten into her lungs. Though in spite of that, and the excessive damage inflicted upon the far storage bay's resistant material coated walls, her improvised breaching charge served its purpose in putting the 'blast' into blast door; hurling what was left into the corridor beyond and apparently scything down a pair of waiting troopers as well if the mangled remains were anything to go by.

"Definitely should have thought that one through," Ellen murmured aloud while checking herself over; the pirated Hologuise having finally given up the ghost and leaving her identity as a commando exposed.

It wasn't like she could do much about that now anyway other than keeping her face covered, and so with Leviathan in hand and caution in each step, Ellen made her way through the gaping demolished doorway and out into what lay beyond. The corridor in question was easily wide enough to accommodate two heavy goods vehicles side by side; numerous wooden crates lying abandoned throughout its length and a half dome of translucent green glass enclosing it entirely. It also gave the human a good view of the factory floor a good storey or so below and the currently shutdown missile assembly lines; confirming her suspicions in part at least as to the facility's purpose.

Still, with the workforce likely having evacuated once the first alarms went off, at least she wouldn't have to worry about any innocents getting caught in the crossfire. But there was still one thing the redhead wanted to know however...

"What's with all the sheep?"

Quite aside from the oddity of seeing Earth-based animals or at least something that looked exactly like them on an alien planet far from home, they weren't exactly the sort of thing someone expects to see in the bowels of a weapons facility. And yet here they were; several of the woolly grazers aimlessly trotting around the corridor without a care in the world while letting out the occasional plaintive bleat.

Weird; but Ellen had definitely seen stranger things on her travels with Ratchet and Clank thus far.

Forcing herself to focus back on the task at hand, the human resumed her advance and picked up the pace upon noting the elapsed time on her helmet's chronometer; exiting via the corridor's far side and emerging out into a massive room packed with multiple layers of active conveyor belts that ran from one side to the other.

Given the amount of ordinance stacked neatly by size, and that nearly the entire right hand wall had been taken up with twenty by twenty foot square monitors displaying shipping orders, Ellen could only hazard that this was likely to be the plant's distribution centre. Security certainly seemed to match at least; with wall-mounted surveillance cameras, clusters of roaming chickenbots, and numerous patrolling troopers in attendance, while the only other exit was blocked off by yet another multicoloured force field barrier.

Time was short, and the chances of sneaking past all of that undetected next to nothing given the circumstances. Outnumbered as she was and with nowhere to hole up, the only real option was perhaps Ratchet's favourite go to tactic when faced with overwhelming odds: hit hard and fast, with as much explosive ordinance as possible. And so as Ellen ducked down out of sight behind a still running conveyor belt, she used the brief calm before the storm to observe the hanger-like room's occupants and plan out her assault for maximum effect; palming one of her Megaturret capsules and psyching herself up for what was to come.

 _'Really wishing you were here right now, fuzz ball. I just hope you're having better luck on your end...'_

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Across a small chasm formed within one of the silo complexes many corridors by a deliberately collapsed section of flooring, the firefight being waged between the defending security forces and currently no longer camouflaged intruder was reaching its climax; the lombax's Hologuise having shorted out from an unfortunate glancing blow.

Two troopers hunkered down behind cover on one side with a guard robot hovered out in the open as heavy support; all three filling the air with various degrees of plasma and trying to vaporise Ratchet through sheer volume of fire. But their target wasn't exactly sitting idle, and as the golden furred lombax made good use of his feline agility to bounce off a nearby wall, he sent a Mini-Nuke sailing across the void that dropped directly between the three machines before they could react; the resulting pillar of nuclear fire unsurprisingly wiping out the already damaged defenders wholesale and leaving few traces behind.

"There... I think that's the last of 'em," Ratchet stated lightly upon lowering his now empty grenade launcher; taking a moment to swap out the spent clip for a fresh one before switching over to his Lava Gun.

"Indeed; but there is no telling as to how many additional security robots are en route," Clank replied with a growing sense of urgency. "We _must_ hurry."

Even as he spoke, the lombax was already taking a ramp up to the next level and around the corner; pace not slowing in the slightest until he came across a heavily sealed blast door with a familiar, triangular mechanism with three ports off to one side. With the borrowed Infiltrator in hand however, and a fair portion of trial and error on Ratchet's part - even with Clank's assistance - it didn't take very long for the lock's internal gyroscopic sphere to be correctly oriented, and the thick-plated metal portal to smoothly slide up into the ceiling. Taking a second to stow the gadget before switching back to something more lethal, the golden-furred commando couldn't help but grouse aloud as he rounded the open doorway and advanced inside.

"Stupid memory puzzles; why can't they just use keys like everybody- _Whoa!_ "

Jerking away in surprise, a heavy ball of pure energy sailed past Ratchet's right ear by mere inches; close enough to singe the fine hairs off of his fur from the sheer heat output alone. The reason for his sudden interruption came in the form of twin mono-opticed guard robots hovering on the room's far side; one immediately unleashing a follow up shot while the other recharged its arm-mounted plasma cannon. Forewarned as he was now though, the lombax was already moving before the second machine could even target him; sprinting towards the closest wall and using it as a springboard to flip sideways through the air over more incoming fire while triggering a pair of rockets from his Minirocket Tube at the closest threat.

Thick armour plating absorbed at least some of the damage, but with one of the robotic guards already reeling away, it was all the opportunity Ratchet needed to switch out to his grenade launcher and end this before they could get lucky. Diving into a roll upon landing and narrowly avoiding yet another deadly ball of plasma, the furry commando quickly spammed off a few more rockets to keep the hulking machines busy before switching over to his grenade launcher on the move; arcing a Mini-Nuke so that it would land directly below the pair and backflipping away to escape the blast zone just before impact.

It was about as far removed from Ellen's more surgical sniping method as could be, but surely even she couldn't argue with the results once the miniature mushroom cloud finally dissipated several seconds later; both guard robots practically obliterated and the way clear once more, sans one crater formed from slagged, radioactive metal and occasional burning crate that is. While the automatic fire suppression system took care of that, Ratchet pushed through the thick rain coming from hidden valves above and past an entry way the bulky machines were previously guarding; soon finding himself in another open elevator shaft and riding its circular platform to the top before stepping off with all due caution.

The lombax hadn't gotten more than a few yards into what appeared to be yet another store room however, albeit one with blue under floor lighting pulsing through mesh decking, when his Wrist Com began to chime with an incoming call. Not recognising the number and with no ID to go one, Ratchet hesitantly pushed the holographic answer button and opted to project the video call onto a nearby wall; a slight haze of static interference resolving into the now familiar image of Angela Cross, who appeared to be in flight judging by the confined-looking seat she was strapped into and view of blurring stars through the canopy behind her.

"This is Angela Cross, calling Ratchet, on secure band seven-echo-foxtrot. Can you hear me?"

"Ratchet here," the golden-furred commando responded, "we read you loud and clear. What's the situation?"

"Just gone from bad to worse," Angela replied with a grimace. "We've just raided a Megacorp communications relay station, and the information-"

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Ratchet interrupted, only to get his answer almost straight away.

"That'd be me and her, mate," came a very distinctive Australian-accented voice from off screen. "Didn't think I'd just abandon me employer now, did ya?"

"Unlike some mercs I could mention," the rogue geneticist on screen groused with a shake of her head. "Still can't believe the Thugs would take over my flying hot lab..."

"But were Thugs-4-Less not working for you?" Clank enquired with a curious tilt of his helm.

Angela merely snorted in annoyance. "Not anymore they don't. _Apparently,_ someone in Megacorp's upper management made them a better offer and contracted the whole company, with my lab's location thrown in as a sweetener. But from the information I managed to pull out of the relay network, it looks like they're supposed to be protecting a secret Protopet distribution centre somewhere near the galactic rim, for when the Protopet goes into mass production."

" _Mass production!_ " Ratchet exclaimed with mounting horror. "Don't they even _realise_ what they've got there?"

"Got the marketing strategy and everything, already lined up," the other lombax remarked with deceptive calm while reaching down to something off screen. "Here, watch this."

Angela's visage disappeared from the screen, only to be replaced with a video showing an alien child wearing a red baseball cap, white sneakers, and baggy blue tee along with blue shorts; probably not much more than eight years old. The little boy was of a humanoid species that Ratchet wasn't familiar with; possessing a short stature, creamy skin, and a distinctly bulbous, almost peanut-shaped head sporting twin antennas. But it was obvious he was upset by something considering the way he sat hunched up against the edge of an ornate fountain in some kind of park space with a ball clutched in one hand, crying and mumbling something to himself while the video's narrator began his spiel.

"Why is Billy sad? Is he cold? Hungry? Or maybe just..."

Still sniffling, 'Billy' suddenly looked up at something off screen only to freeze in terror; eyes widening and body quivering as an all too familiar ball of blue fluff hopped into view. " _Oh no..._ No, no, take it away!"

" _Lonely?_ " the narrator emphasised all too cheerfully.

"NOOOOOOOO!

"Introducing the _Megacorp Protopet._ Your child will _shriek_ with _joy_ when he meets our _adorable_ friend!" As if to spite his words, the Protopet revealed its gaping maw of jagged teeth in the parody of a smile; playfully hopping toward the petrified boy until his back met the fountain wall. Perhaps realising he was still clutching it tightly amidst his terror, Billy pitched the stripy ball on a flat trajectory that saw it fly directly down the fluffy horror's throat; eyes bulging as it choked and hacked on the foreign object.

"Wanna play ball?" the narrator continued as Billy quickly whipped his head around in search of an escape route, not noticing the Protopet expelling his ball violently at ballistic speeds until being nailed directly in the stomach. "So does the Protopet! Need a partner for tag?" The camera cut away to where the little boy had been thrown by the impact several feet away; desperately scrambling to his feet and taking off at a sprint out of frame as the now snarling, predatory creature gave chase. "Go find the Protopet! Up for some cops and robbers?"

Re-entering the camera's field of view at a fast pace, Billy just wasn't quick enough as the Protopet pounced from behind and sent him sprawling; landing on the terrified child's back and pinning him down before hopping off and clamping its jaws down on his ankles. "Help! Police!"

But apparently no one was around to witness what was happening aside from whoever was filming this terror; the narrator carrying on with the same upbeat tone even as a wide angle shot showed the fluffy blue monstrosity spinning Billy around at high velocity, before suddenly letting go and sending him screaming through the air out of sight. "So is _you-know-who._ Just ask Billy!"

A quick cut away showed that he was alive at least, landing amongst the roots of a nearby tree and groggily trying to raise his head, before the still image of a grinning Mr Fizzwidget filled the screen; a Protopet held aloft in one hand while the company logo was proudly emblazoned in the background. "The Megacorp Protopet; stop by planet Boldan and get yours, free, from Abercrombie Fizzwidget himself!"

Ratchet slowly shook his head in disbelief as the commercial ended and Angela's face occupied the screen once more, giving her an unreadable look. "This is so messed up... Can't Megacorp see what that _thing_ is capable of?"

"Megacorp plans to market a killer, " Clank added solemnly. "That is simply... _unconscionable._ "

"Which is _exactly_ what I've been trying to _tell you,_ " Angela shot back condescendingly; before continuing in a softer, imploring tone. " _Now_ do you understand what I've been trying to do all this time? There will be _disastrous_ consequences for the _entire galaxy_ if that monster is distributed."

"Not if we can help it," the other lombax replied with rising determination. "We helped create this mess, and we're gonna fix it; one way or the other."

Though not quite as expressive, his little robot companion's face was equally firm. "We _must_ get through to Mr Fizzwidget at once. His is the only authority within Megacorp high enough to cease all Protopet related operations."

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose with a long suffering sigh; one born of frustration at the commando team's apparent single track mind with regards to their employer. "Look, If you _still_ think the old man will listen, you should try to catch up to him on planet Boldan. Sending you the coordinates now." Sure enough, a brief chime from Ratchet's Wrist Com a few seconds later indicated a received data package. "Meanwhile, Harding and I are going to start searching for this distribution centre and any others Megacorp might have, maybe shut them down before they're operational."

"We get ya, " Ratchet replied with a nod. "Good luck on your end."

"You too, mates, and your missus," Cash cut in once more from off screen. "Talk to you soon, yeah?"

The older lombax merely shook her head before signing off with a few last words of advice. "Watch your back out there, and whatever you do, don't trust Megacorp."

Once the transmission finally ended and he verified the data packet's contents, Ratchet turned to face his best friend; fist clenched and held up in determination. "This could be our last chance, pal."

Clank nodded back. "Then let us make it count. We should rendezvous with Ellen and set course for Boldan immediately. Time is of the essence."

The golden-furred commando couldn't agree more. With his little robotic counterpart safely on his back once more and the potential fate of yet another galaxy weighing down on their shoulders, Ratchet took off at best speed in search of the nearest exit; pounding along the metal corridors and not stopping for anything, even as he sought to contact his absent partner via Wrist Com, only to be left waiting while it attempted to connect.

"C'mon, c'mon..." he muttered out loud. "What's taking her so long?"

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Ellen had, she decided unequivocally, just about had enough of this place; every corner of the subterranean weapons plant revealing nought but another obstacle in her path and an almost inevitable firefight to go with it. The human doubted Fizzwidget had ever been here in the first place, and even if that weren't the case, he almost certainly wasn't now. All she wanted to do was get out of here and link back up with her companions before any Megacorp strike teams could show up to flush her out, and that meant continuing to blast through whatever stood in her way with perhaps a little more projected anger than strictly necessary.

Things had only started to really go downhill from that drawn out battle over the plant's extensive distribution room; Ellen's plan to create a diversion with some well placed Megaturrets and precision sniping before slipping away past the force field barrier blocking her exit almost instantly shot down once it became evident that there was an inspector bot activated door just beyond. By then of course it had already been too late, and the redhead quickly found herself bogged down in a slugging match with a steadily increasing number of Megacorp troopers teleporting in to replace those lost.

It proved to be a severe reminder of just how lacking she was in terms of mobile heavy firepower, and how much she had relied upon Ratchet to provide it; not to mention the subsequent drain on dwindling ammunition reserves which subsequently left most of her weapons empty. In the end though she had prevailed, and once Ellen had hunted down an inspector bot and dragged its protesting rear over to the locked door with her Tractor Beam, she was on her way again; taking the revealed elevator up to what would prove to be the first of many warhead storage rooms with exceptionally sturdy bulkheads blocking her way forward. Also sheep, for some reason.

Lots and lots of sheep.

In fact, by the time she had simply demolished the third such wall of an otherwise sealed weapons bay by blowing up some of the stock, there were literally dozens of the woolly maggots clogging the corridors in-between; wandering around aimlessly and generally getting in the damn way, with some getting caught in the crossfire. There still didn't appear to be an explanation as to _why_ herds of sheep were traipsing through the bowels of a Megacorp weapons production facility though; unless, God forbid, somebody in the company had played Worms somehow and gotten _ideas_ relating to ovine based weaponry that is.

That thought in turn along with her general annoyance had led to the current situation; whereby a trio of troopers accompanied by a single hovering robot guard occupied a small room just ahead, and a few dozen sheep stood between Ellen and her goal. It didn't take much to get them moving, and once one was sufficiently startled the rest soon followed; stampeding down the narrow corridor in the opposite direction and surprising the hell out of the mechanised security stationed just beyond just before being flattened under a tirade of hooves.

The sole remaining guard robot looked like it didn't quite believe what its solitary optic was seeing as it hovered motionlessly in place, which made it just as easy to dispatch once the human strolled into the room moments later and put an explosive, armour-piercing slug through its helm without breaking stride; the herd bolting away from the sudden commotion and allowing her to pass by unscathed. Letting the doors seal behind her once she had stepped through, subsequently drowning out the constant sound of bleating in the process, Ellen soon found herself in an enclosed circular chamber with no other exit.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were a smooth, sterile white; lacking in any distinctive features and only serving to emphasise the centrally located raised pedestal. But it was the item which lay upon it that caught her attention the most; a squat-looking compact gun with a single stubby barrel set amidst a cone of surrounding, recessed emitters and sporting a dull blue finish. The redhead stepped up and reached forth in curiosity only to pause as she caught sight of a powered on datapad tucked partially underneath, carefully pulling it free and dusting off the screen before skimming through the details, though she had to raise a brow at the given title.

"The... Sheepinator...?"

According to what she could understand of the condensed research notes and specifications for the weapon before her, the Sheepinator was an experimental device designed to alter the target's physical makeup at the atomic level via a process referred to as 'transmogrification'. All the operator would have to do in theory was paint a creature, sentient, or even vehicle with the weapon's beam for a sufficient period of time and it would be converted into a harmless woolly grazer. But the Sheepinator apparently still suffered from teething troubles and wasn't quite perfected; resulting in the device being locked away until such time it could be sufficiently fixed by Megacorp engineers.

Was that why there were so many sheep roaming the plant's corridors? Were they all just company employees who had somehow been accidentally transformed and left to roam free? Ellen honestly didn't know, and nor was there time to contemplate seeing as she had an incoming call from her absent partner; one which she promptly answered. "Hey, fuzz ball. _Please_ tell me I don't have to come and pull your ass out of the fire again."

"We found out where the old man's gonna be, but we gotta get going right now if we're gonna make it on time," Ratchet managed between breaths; the occasional snap of gunfire in the background indicating that he was probably fighting on the move while speaking.

"It would appear that Megacorp has finalised production on the Protopet and plan to distribute it in great numbers," Clank added, only to be temporarily cut off by a deafening explosion that made Ellen wince. "Mr Fizzwidget is scheduled to be at the associated publicity event on planet Boldan this afternoon."

" _Jesus Christ..._ " the human couldn't help but swear at the thought of mass produced Protopets running amok. "If those things get loose..."

"I know," her lombax counterpart replied with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Drop whatever you're doing and get back to the ships, we'll meet you there."

"On the way, see you soon," Ellen acknowledged before the call cut off; tossing aside the datapad and snatching up the Sheepinator before pounding back the way she came, only to halt as she caught sight of a teleporter pad secreted off to one side of the room.

Although it was marked as an 'emergency exit: Assembly Point', the redhead was more than a little dubious about making use of it. There was no telling whether the activation pad even worked or where exactly it might lead; not to mention the induced nausea brought on by being broken down at the sub-atomic level and reassembled elsewhere. But with time short and backtracking liable to take far too long even without the danger of running into Megacorp reinforcements, Ellen realised she had little choice but to take the plunge; pushing down the gnawing sense of unease lining the pit of her stomach and stepping up to the teleporter pad.

Fortunately or not, depending on your perspective, everything appeared to be working just fine and powered up immediately upon Ellen's approach. A rising hum of power quickly proceeded the unwelcome but expected pull and distortion of reality, accompanying a blinding flash of white light that saw her rematerialise back outside on the same railed observation deck adjoining the dam from which she had covered Ratchet on his initial run. Only this time it was occupied, and although momentarily startled by her sudden appearance in their midst, the surrounding cluster of mutant test squirrels quickly rallied and surged forth with hungry eyes.

Ellen's reaction was instinctive, automatically punching the weapon still clutched in one hand towards the nearest foe and holding down the trigger before her brain could even register anything coherent. A constant glowing stream of swirling particles struck its intended target squarely in the chest as it pounced; playing over blood red fur for but a brief moment before engulfing the creature entirely in a brilliant flash of light that left nought but an incredibly confused sheep and several clumps of wool to tumble out of the air and bounce across the deck with a startled bleat.

"Baa?"

Judging by the way their reactions, the remaining squirrels were just as bewildered; not sure whether to continue attacking or if their former pack member turned prey animal would make for an easier meal. That momentary hesitation was all Ellen needed to permanently take the decision out of their claws; sweeping across the gathered crowd with her Sheepinator and converting them all into harmless woolly livestock just as Ratchet cleared the downed force field gate nearby at a nigh sprint. The reason for which was the flight of Megacorp dropships arriving overhead and auguring towards the facilities; preparing to beam down their deadly cargo of fresh troops and eliminate those who dared to attack company property.

The lombax certainly had no inclination to stick around and give them a target, although he couldn't help but slow down and stare at the absurdity of his human partner inexplicably surrounded by milling sheep. "...What?"

"Sheepinator," She offer by way of explanation while raising aloft a new weapon he'd never seen before. "Found it in the weapons planet, thought it might come in handy."

Ratchet blinked as he looked back and forth between redhead, the Sheepinator, and the transmogrified squirrels, before offering her a grin. "Nice find. But, uh... we should _probably_ get out of here, right now."

"Agreed," Clank added. "It will not take long for the security forces to extend their search and ascertain our location."

Yeah, that was probably a good idea; especially since another wave had just arrived to support the platoon strength mixture of troopers and robot guards already fanning out on the ground.

Still, at least they didn't seem to notice as the three retraced their earlier path back across the dam and slipped away; riding the elevator back down to ground level and making best speed towards their parked ships while trying to avoid suspicion. With their pirated Hologuises blown, Ratchet and Ellen were forced to conceal themselves behind a thicket of shrubbery just shy of the ravine spanning bridge as yet another tour group passed by, but otherwise encountered no further trouble en route. That is, until they reached the tour bus drop off point and diverted off into the surrounding foliage; approaching the nearby copse of willow-like trees where their respective vessels lay, only to encounter a most... _unusual_ character.

Stood before them in a small clearing was a tall and gangly youth of yet another species unfamiliar to Ellen; humanoid with three digit hands like many others, but with fair skin and floppy, almost lombax-like ears. It was his mannerisms along with what he was wearing however that drew a raised brow from both commandos; thick square-rimmed glasses perched upon a prominent nose and a clearly home made superhero costume complete with a blanket 'cape' only seeming to epitomise the stereotypical 'nerdy fan' image.

Unfortunately said costume was of a style and particular shade of green associated with but one man who had caused so much strife for the three companions back in Solana, the all too familiar logo now clearly visible on the fan boy's shirt as he did... something to a small device held in one palm with an oversized hammer while seemingly talking to himself about a 'super electro gadget'.

" _Qwark..._ " they chorused together

Jolting upright with surprise at the sudden realisation he had an audience, the costumed youth recoiled with wide eyes and a drawn out, overdramatic gasp upon catching sight of the two commandos stood less than a dozen feet away; an expression that quickly turned to a glare as he posed with fisted hands on hips. "Ratchet of Veldin and the tartan wench; I _knew_ this day would come!"

"The hell did you call me?" Ellen growled out as she took a step forward, only for Ratchet's arm to bar her way in order to prevent premature violence.

"Draw your last, enemy mine," the fan boy continued bombastically while waving around his hammer; apparently oblivious to the impassive looks he was getting. "For I shall _smite_ you with my Hammer of Power, in the _name_ of _Captain Qwark!_ "

The gangly youth's last few words were punctuated by him leaping forth with his weapon raised; Ratchet and Ellen taking no chances as they spilt apart and rolled to either side of his hasty attack, before whirling around with their respective melee weapons drawn for battle. It was however an action that proved to be completely unnecessary due to their potential adversary faceplanting heavily onto unforgiving ground with a pained groan; thanks in part no doubt to an untied shoelace and the hammer's weight subsequently throwing him off balance. It still didn't shut the fan boy up however, nor the tirade of melodramatic drivel issuing from his mouth as he rolled over onto his back with glasses askew.

"Sweet death," he faux choked, "at last we meet. Noblely, I fall on the field of battle. FINISH ME, LOMBAX!"

Ratchet merely rolled his eyes with an almost contemptious snort. "We don't have time for this. Come on, lets get out of here.".

"W-w-wait!" the Qwark fan stuttered angrily as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "You _shamed_ the _greatest_ superhero who _ever lived!_ You _owe_ me something!"

"Qwark's no hero, and probably never really was," Ellen stated bluntly with perhaps a little more harshness than intended. "I mean, this is the same guy who sold out the whole of Solana just to boost his career for crying out loud; including lord knows how many adoring fans. Is someone like that _really_ worth looking up to and admiring?"

"Lies! _all of it!_ The great Captain Qwark is a beacon of truth, justice and freedom for all!"

"I am afraid you are mistaken, sir," Clank interceeded. "The Captain was incarcerated for a good reason-"

Before he could continue however, the rabid fan boy launched himself up with an incoherent screeching cry and straight at the nearby redhead once more; swinging his hammer on a horizontal arc aimed at her upper chest. What he hadn't counted on however was Ellen's multitude of experience and ingrained reflexes kicking into high gear; ducking and using her blade to deflect his weapon away, before grabbing hold of the extended arm and using it as leverage for an over the shoulder throw. The Qwark fan slammed down on his back with an expulsion of air from his lungs as she completed the manoeuvre, lying there with a groan as the human kicked away his weapon and stood back with a frown.

"Sorry, but you didn't exactly give me much of a choice, and right now we've bigger problems to deal with."

"W-we're not done here!" the now dishevelled looking youth wheezed as they passed by. "I won't allow you to further sully the good Captain's name while I yet breathe!"

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that," Ratchet dryly shot back over shoulder without breaking stride. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a galaxy to save... again."

The trio soon disappeared from view into a copse of willow-like trees, and the faint whine of engines spooling up sounded as the Qwark fan boy forced himself back up into a sitting position for the second time in as many minutes; leaving him staring up with a scowl at the pair of Star Explorers lifting off above the tree line before rocketing towards the heavens. Staggering to his feet, teeth grit with anger at being brushed aside as if he were nothing, the youth reset his thick-rimmed glasses and stewed at the very thought of being brought so low by those cretinous _fools._

"Rue this day lombax, and your friends too," he growled out bitterly; a shaking fist rising skywards. "For I, Stuart Zurgo, shall have my revenge for this insult _and_ for Captain Qwark, if it's the last thing I do!"

Little did the departed trio know that they had made an enemy that day; or that the brief encounter's events would have far reaching repercussions in years to come.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Deep Space**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **2:07pm GST**

 _"Look, If you still think the old man will listen, you should try to catch up to him on planet Boldan. Sending you the coordinates now."_ There was a brief pause before the female voice continued once more. _"Meanwhile, Harding and I are going to start searching for this distribution centre and any others Megacorp might have, maybe shut them down before they're operational."_

 _"We get ya, "_ came the expected reply. _"Good luck on your end."_

 _"You too, mates, and your missus,"_ Cut in a distinctly accented male voice _"Talk to you soon, yeah?"_

Flipping a switch on the control panel once the intercepted transmission cut off, the vessel's solitary occupant couldn't help but grin in anticipation. "Well now, wasn't _that_ interesting..."

Manoeuvring out of its hiding spot amongst an asteroid belt, the distinctly golden yellow-painted starfighter angled abruptly to one side before accelerating off on a new course; it's pilot switching to a uniquely encrypted communications channel on his central console and putting out a call that was answered almost immediately. "Well?"

"It's me, I've found her. Moving to retrieve now."

The presence on the other end of the line nodded, its features unrecognisable due to how deliberately scrambled the video feed and audio were. "Good, see that you do. I don't need to remind you how critical the doctor is to the success of stage three; make _sure_ you bring her in _alive._ "

"Understood, sir," Ace replied just before the transmission was cut off from the other end; a growing smirk on his face at what was to come. " _Consider it done._ "

* * *

 **Well we all know what's coming next, and it certainly isn't going to be sunshine and rainbows for our heroes once they hit Todano. A little future foreshadowing there with one Stuart Zurgo and a slightly modified level path since encountering him the normal way wouldn't make sense plot wise. Also a very brief glimpse of the long absent and elusive Ace Bunyon, but as to what he's up to and for whom? That I'm afraid won't be revealed for a good while yet.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Light Seeker 001 - In the game at least, you could technically buy it as soon as you reached the Gadgetron saleswoman on planet Barlow provided you were willing to grind enough bolts for the insane price tag, but I'm not sure whether I'll actually be including it in this story yet. Also, while I can confirm Ellen will be part of the Secret Agent Clank holovid show by the time we get round to Up Your Arsenal, I won't be revealing what her role will be yet. You'll just have to wait and see…**

 **starrat - Thank you kindly, once again.**

 **Firestar5277 - I know, right? Having been pounced upon by one from a park bin once, I confirm that squirrels are indeed** _ **evil!**_ **Rabbits can certainly be vicious too when properly motivated, and as for Watership Down… Yeah, that's one movie guaranteed to scar small children's minds and anyone else for that matter who was expecting cute and cuddly. To think there's supposed to be a remake in the works too… Thanks again, and take care.**

 **lkdog - Doesn't help the little buggers are everywhere; watching and waiting with those beady little eyes… Not that I'm paranoid or anything *ahem*. Anyway, glad you liked it overall, and good luck on your story too. Cheers again!**

 **Razor of DOOM - Done and fixed, thanks for the spot.**

 **Destiny W - Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Glad you liked the chapter, and no worries; chapter 4** _ **was**_ **posted a hell of a long time back after all. Things are definitely going to get worse before they get better, but long odds are nothing new for ratchet, Clank, and Ellen by now. Thanks again.**

 **Sonachugirl - Me too; they really are a misfit little family in their own kind of way, and that scenario was just begging to be written. Plus Clank trying to pass himself off as a small child was an image that just wouldn't leave me. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one and, uh, your box too. Take care.**

 **The White Guardian - Hey again, and don't worry; it sounds like you've had enough to deal with as is in order to review, though I'm certainly glad you did. Though I've already responded to your PM in kind, let me just say thank you once again taking the time to build all that on LBP 3, and for sharing it too via Deviant Art. Expect to have a lot more traffic coming your way if I've got anything to say about it.**

 **I have to say, it would be nice if Insomniac could make a more free roaming Ratchet and Clank game that allowed you to explore star clusters and such at will; navigating around by ship before landing planetside and checking the place out on foot or vehicle. I could see it working as an online MMO of sorts with co-op parties, quests, events, etc; not to mention loot of course. For now though, No Man's Sky is shaping up to be a pretty good alternative, and I honestly can't wait to play it.**

 **When playing the level itself, my play style is near enough the same; kill it with fire and use the environment to lethal effect. Of course if Ratchet and Ellen did so then there wouldn't exactly be much of a chapter since they would - no pun intended - blaze through the canon opposition in a matter of minutes, and that doesn't exactly make things interesting story wise. Didn't know the Groovitron worked on vendors in the remake though; I'll have to try that out sometime.**

 **Also, Ratchet-verse logic never makes sense; especially with regards to something potentially lethal. But then again, with the Protopet being given away to the public for free, there will always be a disproportionate number of people willing to turn a blind eye or otherwise ignore the issue at hand until it's far too late. Thank you once again, for everything, and hope you like the next chapter too.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	28. Convention Intervention

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Finally starting to move forwards now, and rapidly approaching the end of this story's second act too. But before that we have Boldan and perhaps one of my favourite levels; several Gravity Boots based sections and other set pieces standing out in particular, for which I intend to expand upon and perhaps add a few surprises of my own… Enjoy!**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Convention Intervention**

* * *

 **Silver City, Boldan**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **11:37am local time**

Even before they hit groundside and got to see it up close, Ellen almost felt a sense of deja vu once they were in visual range of Silver City; having dropped through the atmosphere a few hundred miles out in order to lower the chances of being targeted by any orbital defences in place. Aside from being nestled within a cove-like bay with exceptionally deep waters that often receded for extended periods, the city reminded her in part of Metropolis on planet Kerwan back during their first adventure through Solana; both seeming to blend massive, towering structures with interspersed greenery in such a way as to be both practical and aesthetically pleasing.

While Metropolis was characterised by brass fittings and art deco styling however, Silver City seemed much more practical for want of a better term; the taller buildings of glass and steel tending towards sleek lines and rounded edges, along with a simplified palette of greys and silvers. More interesting however were the much shorter and presumably older structures that seemed to be almost universally constructed from creamy coloured stone blocks; one in particular she spotted near the city's south-western edge looking almost like an old observatory with its overarching, translucent orange glass dome that split along the middle.

According to what little information they had to go on, this was in fact the Silver City convention centre which had been taken over for the official Protopet launch, and was due to be hosted in person by Mr Fizzwidget himself right about now. Unfortunately there was nowhere safe to land close by to their objective, and Security was bound to be extremely tight for such an event regardless; meaning the two commandos would be forced to set their ships down a fair way off and make their way on foot.

Worse still, the only immediately available landing zone even capable of accommodating both Star Explorers at once happened to be a railed observation deck for tourists looking out over the rocky cove encircling Silver City; itself a good few miles away from the convention centre on the south side and only accessible via a long flight of stairs enclosed within a transparent glass covered tunnel. Not to mention the fact it was currently blocked off from the public with a crackling purple force field gate, and the only other way off of the currently cramped deck was via air cab, and the one currently berthed nearby had but a single, almost irrelevant destination programmed into its memory.

What they needed was a plan, and fast. Every second delayed meant even more Protopets potentially being handed out, and lives needlessly being put in jeopardy by the fluffy blue killer creatures. To this end, Ratchet racked his brain for a winning solution as they stopped at the nearby Megacorp branded vendor to resupply, while also keeping an eye out for any new weapons that might help tip the balance in their favour.

A Meteor Gun upgrade kit for his Lava Gun was certainly welcome, though perhaps slightly disappointing once applied; the weapon reconfiguring into a bigger, meaner looking version of itself that boasted a cut down but cavernous barrel and a much more potent, almost white hot fuel mix visible through the translucent underslung tank. The problem however was that it no longer shot a stream of liquid fire as before, but rather miniature flaming meteors that exploded on contact. Add in the severely stunted range and having to account for projectile trajectory and you had something that was neither flamethrower nor machine gun, but rather something in-between that Ratchet figured he'd get used to with time; even if he did have buyer's regret.

Finally having enough to cover the costs, Ellen snapped up the Bouncer she had been eyeing for a while and was quick to get a feel for it; having long needed something other than her Visibomb Gun for dealing with hardened targets or swarms of enemies. Though she might not have been quite so trigger happy as her golden-furred partner, the human felt it prudent to stock up on as much ammo as she could carry considering the amount of abuse said weapon was likely to endure very soon. Although in the meantime there were two recent additions to the vendor's stock in particular that caught both the attention of both commandos for their own reasons.

The Hoverbomb Gun appeared to be Megacorp's answer to Gadgetron's Visibomb Gun in that both launched a high explosive projectile that could then be manually guided onto distant targets. While the latter was essentially a long range cruise missile launcher however that required the operator to stand still in order to properly steer it, the Hoverbomb instead deployed a single spiked floating mine that could be both dumb fired and remotely triggered before impact; incredibly useful for taking out entrenched targets.

The only real disadvantages aside from the exorbitant price tag was that the mines were fairly slow moving and could be shot down before reaching their target, and of course the lack of a nose camera meaning precision long range attacks had to be judged solely by the naked eye. Ratchet wasn't all that worried considering how much it cost, and the fact he already had an abundance of heavy weaponry to hand, while Ellen didn't see the point in essentially duplicating a launcher she already had when it was technically inferior in some ways.

The Spiderbot Glove on the other hand and its potential applications certainly did manage to pique her interest; the wrist-mounted device capable of deploying a quad-legged drone with an explosive payload that could be controlled remotely via the somewhat bulky unit's built in screen. Unfortunately each Spiderbot only had a fairly short signal range and would automatically self-destruct around a minute after deployment regardless if not triggered before hand. But the ability to recon areas in advance and create distractions from afar, not mention the surprisingly cheap price tag, more than outweighed any perceived disadvantages and so was quickly snapped up for future use.

"So... any ideas on getting to this convention centre?" Ellen asked aloud after stowing her most recent purchases, before hiking a thumb over her shoulder towards the still active force field and the raised pedestrian walkway beyond it. "We're obviously not getting through the easy way, and I don't think my Grapple Gun will reach that bridge either."

"Perhaps we could reprogram the automated taxi with an alternate destination, one that will take us directly to our intended destination," Clank suggested.

Ratchet shook his head with frustration as he attempted to do so, only to find his efforts rebuffed time and again. "Can't. Looks like it's locked in good, and nothing I do will shift it." The lombax paused only to shut the open panel he was working on aboard the air cab, before rising from his crouch and giving Ellen a resigned look. "Guess we'll just have to ride along to wherever this 'hyper-expressway' is and take it from there."

As it turned out, their destination was a whole lot closer than any of them had realised; the airborne taxi briefly meandering past an overhanging cliff top park before coming to a halt at some kind of raised platform atop a tower out in the middle of the cove, waves gently lapping at the base. The flat top was practically featureless other than a quartet of lampposts standing sentry in each corner, with the only other exception being a large, flat and raised disc sporting a strip of blue lights that occupied the centre.

"You know, when you said 'expressway', this wasn't exactly what I had in mind..." the redhead human trailed off as she looked around with confusion; able to see some of Silver City's coastal skyscrapers some distance away off to their right, but little that hinted at any kind of major traffic artery as the name suggested.

"Well the cab brought us here for a reason," Ratchet mused aloud while checking around for any clues as to where exactly they had ended up, only to pause as his eyes fell upon the centrally embedded disc-like portion of the platform. "Huh, I wonder..."

Ellen watched curiously as he crossed the short distance between him and the blue-lit grey circle; realisation dawning as something mechanical whirred from below once the lombax was fully stood upon it and the revealed lift platform began to slowly descend, leaving her racing to catch up. Down they went into the tower's depths, far below what had to be sea level and emerging out a small platform overlooking a truly massive tunnel; easily able to accommodate a small warship were it not completely packed with a myriad of gigantic, intermeshing cogs and gears along its length that ground together with an almost deafening mechanical clatter.

There also seemed to be slow moving, cross-threaded fans covering the tunnel's circumference at regular intervals, and it was through these that the vague shapes of fast moving vehicles could be seen flying past a good forty or so feet down; Clank giving out a brief sound of understanding moments later. "Ah, I see; the hyper-expressway is not above ground, but rather under it. This must be some form of maintenance access point for the subterranean ventilation system."

"Well at least we're on the right track," Ellen replied; her voice raised against the constant metallic crescendo and helmet sound dampening turned up to the maximum. "But how are we supposed to get through there in one piece?"

There weren't any obvious walkways leading forth or anywhere to get a solid grip with either Swingshot or Grapple Gun, with only a solitary Levitator refuelling pad right on the platform's edge offering any clue as to how anyone was supposed to get around down here. The only one with said gadget however was Ratchet, through Clank's prior infield upgrade back on Joba, and it was doubtful they could both effectively carry the human while remaining agile enough to dodge around the whirling machinery; not to mention the increased drain on fuel consumption. Unfortunately that meant Ellen would have to stay behind while her companions tried to find a way through; returning to their impromptu landing zone and sitting this one out until an alternate route could be found.

Didn't mean she had to like it though.

It took a little reassurance on the lombax's part to convince her that Clank and himself could handle this, but she finally relented with more than a little reluctance; watching the redhead step back on to the lift platform once more and rise out of sight towards the surface before turning back towards the task at hand. With his robotic companion having converted himself appropriately into Levitator mode, Ratchet soon topped up the internal fuel supply at the refuelling pad and found himself standing right on the platform's edge; looking out on to an expanse of grinding machinery that could easily crush anything that got caught within.

Leg muscles bunched and breath tensing in anticipation, Ratchet pushed off into the mechanical abyss and managed to cover several feet before the Levitator kicked in and lived up to its name; short, careful bursts of thrust carrying him through the gauntlet of potentially lethal hazards and out into a veritable swarm of midday traffic. It was honestly a small miracle they weren't hit as a haulage truck narrowly blew past with its horn blaring; several other drivers following suit while swerving around the lombax, who opted to drop below the current lane of airborne vehicles and make for a small hovering islet occupied by an advertising hoarding right in the tunnel's centre.

Thankfully there was another Levitator pad there to replenish the nearly empty tank, but that of course left the issue of where to go next considering there was a good sixty or so feet drop to the tunnel floor below, and Clank's gas guzzling upgrade was their only method of getting around right now. With a selectively permeable force field blocking one potential exit however, and the little robot having detected a power conduit nearby that may link to the other barrier above heading the opposite way, it wasn't much of a decision to make.

The only real problem was that it involved speeding straight towards six stacked lanes of oncoming traffic and weaving between who knows how many irate drivers in order to reach wherever the source was; all of which had to be done on a very finite amount of fuel, and with no hope of a second chance should things go wrong.

No pressure.

Even so, things were still really touch and go from the moment Ratchet leapt off the platform and into the midday rush of commuter traffic; punching the thrusters to skim over a sleek red air car as it sped by and running across the roof of cargo hauler to save fuel, before jumping off the opposite end and boosting forth once more. He could almost swear some were aiming at him given how close they got to gaining a lombax-shaped hood ornament without so much as slowing down; a fate only avoided by inherent lombax reflexes and carefully timed bursts from the Levitator while negotiating the seemingly never-ending tunnel.

But just as the fuel warning light displayed upon his HUD blinked into life and the thrusters began to stutter, Ratchet saw what had to be their goal up ahead; twin stacked lanes of traffic filtering in from either side of the tunnel while leaving a gap in-between, through which he could see what looked like another maintenance passage high up on the wall. With one last boost of acceleration, he traded what was left of the tank for altitude and zeroed in on the fairly narrow ledge; using a passing cop car as a springboard to gain that bit more height and landing on the ledge with a stagger just as the Levitator finally gave up the ghost.

"This it, pal?" Ratchet had to hell over the constant din of traffic behind him; getting a good look at the multitude of power cables criss-crossing the passageway just beyond and not liking the way electricity arced between several of the damaged ones one bit.

Clank nodded in response, even though the gesture couldn't be seen given his current position on the lombax's back. "I can not be certain, but it would appear so. A number of these conduits seem to be linked to a singular, energy intensive source, such as that required by a high tier force field. In theory, disabling one or more of these should be sufficient to overload the system and shutdown any nearby barriers until it can be restored."

"Well then," the lombax replied with a grin; wrench twirling in one hand before being leant back across his shoulder. "Let's get to work."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Ellen was both bored and nervous in equal measure; her normally patient outlook marred by the frustration of not being able to do a thing while the a potential biological apocalypse was set to occur less than a few miles away.

She found herself pacing like a caged tiger, retracing the same path back and forth in front of the still crackling force field gate blocking her way and fervently hoping that Ratchet would hurry up and find a way around soon; preferably before the gnawing sense of dread welling up in her stomach made the human do something drastic. After all, there could already be dozens of Protopets out on the streets, or even thousands since Megacorp were just giving them away for free, and had likely been doing so since the convention centre had officially opened to the public a few hours ago according to what information Ellen had been able to gather.

The antsy commando was just on the verge of taking one of the Star Explorers and assaulting the place directly, damned be the consequences or likely heavy anti-air defences set up to protect Mr Fizzwidget, when the purple force field suddenly began to flicker before dying out altogether. The reason for which was soon revealed as Ratchet rose into view on the raised walkway above leading into the city itself, no doubt thanks to another recessed elevator platform; Ellen quickly jogging up the glass tunnel-covered flight of stairs just beyond the gate to rejoin him. 'Finally!'

As she approached however, the redhead couldn't help but note a few prominent scorch marks marring his modified commando suit, nor the way some of his fur stood on end with little crackles of static electricity, although it certainly didn't seem to affect his mood or the trademark grin plastered on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting, traffic was killer."

Ellen blinked with perhaps more than a hint of disbelief. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I believe Ratchet may have been perhaps a little too enthusiastic with disabling the underground power conduits we located," Clank replied with a fair degree of amusement colouring his voice.

"Never gonna let me live that one down are ya?" Ratchet asked rhetorically with an exasperated sigh. "How was I supposed to know the last one would just... blow up in my face like that?"

"...Maybe we should discuss this later," their redheaded companion cut in before they could get further sidetracked. "Preferably after we've talked some sense into Mr Fizzwidget."

On that they could all agree, and the trio were soon on the move once again with weapons readied and determination fuelling their every step.

It was as they ascended a short flight of stairs and preparing to cross the bridge-like walkway leading into Silver City however that they got an inkling something was truly amiss, other than a disturbing lack of airborne traffic or people around of course. There appeared to be a cluster of pre-placed square barricades in the middle of the span; each around five foot tall, thickly plated, and easily wide enough for both commandos to hide behind simultaneously with room to spare. It was just as well really, because a torrent of blue plasma seared across the otherwise open bridge a few seconds later; human and lombax diving apart and hunkering down behind the closest barricade while trying to get a bead on their assailants.

Peeking around her cover, Ellen managed to catch a glimpse of two armoured figures packing some kind of heavy rifle on the other side of the bridgehead before being forced to duck back from a fresh barrage of energy bolts; switching over to her carbine and blind-firing over the top of the barricade in an effort to throw off their aim. Although most of the human's rounds were way off the mark, the momentary slackening of incoming fire from the two attackers as they ducked away proved to be all the opening Ratchet needed to go back on the offensive.

Rounding his cover in one fluid motion with the Minirocket Tube already shouldered, the lombax jinked away from a stray plasma bolt sent his way and pulled the trigger twice before tumbling into a roll that saw him push up against the next barricade along; blowing away one hostile with a direct hit and sending the other sprawling across the deck. Racing forth across the remaining bridge length in an effort to clear the kill zone they had found themselves in, the two commandos soon found themselves passing through gatehouse's circular archway on the opposite side just as their second foe had recovered and begun to bring his rifle to bear, only to find that the first was somehow still alive and exceptionally angry.

Now they were up close, it was fairly obvious to the three companions that these were in fact Thugs-4-less employees; sharing the same distinctly reptilian features as their peers, albeit with a slightly thicker build than the merc regulars and with deep green-coloured skin. Also different was the fact these guys were wearing actual armour rather than the PMC's more cutthroat attire; a predominantly silver chest plate with an armoured neck guard and thicker portion towards the front, plus oversized shoulder pads trimmed in orange. The knee high boots were similarly armoured and fit with the same colour scheme, worn over a black undersuit made from some reinforced material that covered the legs and presumably continued under the chest plate, but left the arms bare.

It was certainly a testament to the armour's effectiveness that it had tanked a direct hit from a rocket designed to combat vehicles, even if the wearer in question's had been gutted entirely and suffered numerous lacerations from shrapnel as a result. But of more pressing concern right now however was the short-barrelled heavy plasma rifles each of these elite thugs was packing, especially since Ratchet and Ellen's modified commando suits weren't anywhere near as durable; the pair having to dive aside as bolts of crackling blue energy shot towards the space they had been occupying but seconds before.

Thankfully the reptilian mercs weren't wearing helmets however and Ratchet's thrown wrench proved more than a distraction to the as it smashed into the as yet untouched thug's short crocodilian snout, snapping his head back and allowing Ellen to finish off the other with a concentrated burst of automatic fire to the already bleeding torso. The still standing thug was too busy howling in rage and clamping both hands down on a likely broken upper jaw to do anything threatening, having already dropped his gun to do so didn't see the follow up wrench strike coming as it cracked across the back of his skull and knocked him out cold.

Letting the merc drop to the floor with a pained groan, Ratchet couldn't help but frown in thought as he looked down at the now unconscious form. "What the heck are these guys doing here, and where did they get all this gear?"

"Considering what Angela told you guys, isn't it kind of obvious?" Ellen asked rhetorically; using the brief lull to swap out her part used clip for a fresh one before stowing it in favour of her as yet untested Bouncer. "Megacorp must be either supplying the thugs as part of their new contract, or at least cutting them a good deal. And considering how many assets they're supposed to have defending these supposed Protopet distribution centres, how much are you willing to bet they'll dedicate to protecting the company CEO at a public event?"

"A significant number indeed," Clank replied with a hint of worry. "It is likely that Thugs-4-Less have locked down significant portions of the city a part of their security operation and have a significant number of reinforcements on stand by. We should exercise the utmost caution and avoid unnecessary combat, lest Mr Fizzwidget be evacuated before we can locate him."

"I hear ya pal, but I don't think we've got a choice here," the lombax shot back before dashing forward as the floor length, elegant frosted glass and wrought metal work doors before them cracked open before sliding apart; revealing the business end of a chunky-looking shotgun just before the owner pulled the trigger.

Ratchet however was already in motion and knocked the thug enforcer's much larger than expected weapon off target with his wrench; deflecting the blast of superheated buckshot towards the ceiling and leaving him momentarily open to a flurry of strikes that unfortunately achieved very little. While they had been tough to beat before, Thugs-4-Less enforcers tended to at least give a little ground when attacked so viciously or make good use of their collapsible gauntlet-mounted shields until they could turn the situation to their advantage. This guy on the other hand was actually pushing the lombax back with his sheer bulk and much larger hard light riot shield scything down in a low arc; any blows that struck barely denting the merc's much heavier-looking armour and additional panels strapped to all four limbs.

Add to that the open face helm with built in tinted visor, supplementing the enforcer's expected lower half mask, and you had one very dangerous opponent in close quarters engagements that could no longer be taken down with just simple blunt force trauma to the skull. Instead Ratchet found himself somersaulting away from the sweeping shield strike and drawing his newly upgraded Meteor Gun in mid-flip before hosing the enforcer with a constant stream of miniature flammable space rocks; rocking the merc with multiple small explosions and giving himself a little breathing space to come up with a better method of attack.

It was a similar story for Ellen as she ducked behind one of the open and partly recessed frosted glass doors, plasma fire from the twin flanking armoured thugs on the opposite side striking it and warping the integrated metal work shortly before one massive energy blast punched straight through the space where her head had been a split second later. The cause of which was the rather buff figure resembling one of the PMC's missile launcher carrying brutes they had first encountered back at the Maktar Resort, who was currently sheltering behind a reception desk directly in the middle of the room just beyond and staying low until his portable heavy plasma cannon sufficiently cooled down for another shot.

Other than the improved armament, this up-armoured brute also had a much denser, blood red chest plate with black pauldrons sporting gold trim and some kind of insignia; perhaps the mark of a squad leader or such. He was also the only class of merc present with a matching full face helmet and appeared to have a small Quick Select hanging off his belt along with several obvious grenades; further cementing his status as a priority target in the redhead's eyes as she rounded her now ruined cover and brought the Bouncer to bear.

Reading about the weapon's specifications and seeing it in action were two very different things; a resounding thump sounding out as the large, spiked silver ball exiting the grenade launcher's cavernous muzzle arced a short distance across the room and bounced twice before suddenly detonating. Multiple bouncing bomblets, each a minute copy of its previous spiny container, blanketed practically the entire room in a cacophony of explosions that easily wiped out the three thugs within along with the desk their sole brute was hiding behind and a good deal of the furnishings. Of course there was the small issue of making sure not to get caught up in the blast radius herself, and though she resolved to err on the side of caution when it came to future use to prevent accidental fratricide, Ellen was more than satisfied with her purchase.

Having finished off the enforcer he had been fighting with a combination of deft footwork and a Tesla Claw jammed into the nether region, Ratchet couldn't help but whistle in appreciation upon catching the tail end of the Bouncer's cluster bomb effect and its end result. "Gotta admit babe, kinda wish I had one of those now. Don't suppose you'd wanna trade?"

The redhead rolled her eyes with a snort of amusement, a slight smirk working its way on to her face. "You've already got a nuclear grenade launcher, plus the Minirocket Tube and a gun that shoots homing missiles. Still sure you're not trying to compensate for something, fuzz ball?"

"As if," Ratchet replied with a knowing grin as he leaned in towards her; taking delight in her slight flush at his next words as the implications sank in. "Besides, you know more than anyone that I'm always packing where it counts."

Oh she knew alright; the memories of what they had gotten up to during that night in the bunker evoking a sense of warmth that threatened to flood her very core. Now however was certainly not the time to dwell upon the tingling feelings it brought up and what could be in the future; Ellen instead electing to clear her throat and give a counter offer that would hopefully draw away Clank's inquisitive attention to their conversation and forestall any really awkward questions. "I, uh, could do with a launcher of some kind that can be fired on the move though. Would you take the Sheepinator for your HK22?"

Though a little reluctant to give up one of his heavy weapons, the lombax eventually agreed if for no other reason that it would mean they could both bring rapid rocket and missile launchers to bear at the same time; the results of which would be devastating on any who crossed their path. Speaking of which, now that they were inside the wrecked interior of what appeared to be a tourist information centre if the surviving signage adorning the walls was anything to go by, the two commandos were faced with the choice of where exactly to go next.

Twin flights of curving stairs flanking either side of where the reception desk had once stood led to two entirely separate locations; the left most sporting a wall plaque that read 'Silver Bay Recreational Park', while its opposite number appeared to lead back up to street level. With no time to lose and their reason for coming here possibly being evacuated off world any minute once word of the mercenaries being engaged got out, it wasn't really that difficult a decision to make; both lombax and human pushing up the stairs to their right and emerging out onto an open air market occupying most of the wide-open, cordoned off street.

Neatly trimmed grass and tropical ferns lined the sidewalks in neat rows, complementing several large palms and an elegant, multi-tiered fountain taking pride of place in the middle of what turned out to be a cliff top cul-de-sac. A plethora of stalls surrounded the imposing water feature almost like the petals of a flower, offering a variety of goods and consumables from across the galaxy to any who could afford them; or at least they would were it not for the distinct lack of people and abundance of armoured PMC troops flooding into the area.

A withering hail of superheated plasma punctured the otherwise peaceful air burned into several of the scattered market stalls, forcing the two commandos to split up and seek cover while trying get a proper visual on their foes. Ellen counted at least three rifle-packing thugs on her side spread between a couple of overturned concession stands, with a single brute backing them up from his partially concealed position behind the water fountain; a pack of second generation chickenbots racing through the numerous obstacles between them and rapidly closing the distance while she was pinned down.

Another Bouncer-launched cluster bomb over the top of her cover soon put paid to that notion; blanketing the immediate area just beyond and shattering the drone assault almost entirely bar for one severely damaged survivor that was promptly ran through by the redhead's Versa Blade when it got too close. Of course the Thugs-4-Less employees weren't going to take that kind of thing lying down and began to push forward; one merc laying down covering fire while his two squad mates attempted to flank the besieged human as the plasma cannon-packing brute to their rear finished charging up his shot and directly targeted her cover.

Managing to just about make out the faint building whine of the heavy weapon's charge cycle, Ellen had barely enough time to frantically dive away sharply as a massive energy blast disintegrated the metal-lined produce stall she had been sheltering behind and landed awkwardly before scrambling behind a similar, soon to be half melted kiosk nearby on all fours. Heart hammering in her chest at such a close call, the human quickly tossed out a few Megaturrets to provide support before suddenly recalling the weapon Ratchet had traded her a couple of minutes ago; instantly switching over to the HK22 Gun and poking its protruding-spiked barrel around her cover before rapidly squeezing the trigger twice in succession.

While his human partner was otherwise preoccupied on her side of the market place, Ratchet had already carved his way through another wave of combat drones and dropped a Mini-Nuke on a brute attempting to deploy more via the silver orbs carried on his belt. The resulting mushroom cloud and shower of mangled stalls being thrown around also made for a pretty good distraction too; helping to mask the lombax's movements as he vaulted over his cover and took the fight towards the remaining thugs present.

Grenade launcher thumping once again, he pivoted and spun off to one side as a plasma bolt passed through the same space he had been previously occupying mere moments before; taking out most of the merc squad in one fell swoop and finishing off the sole survivor still standing with an extended burst from his machine gun. Flanking around the fountain's far side in order to support his redheaded counterpart, Ratchet just caught sight of an armoured thug taking a pair of homing missiles to the chest that took him out of the fight permanently before getting stuck in; focusing on the plasma cannon equipped brute still sheltering there and electing to give the Sheepinator a spin.

The merc whirled around almost immediately upon being hit with the transmogrifying beam, lashing out with his plasma cannon only for Ratchet to jink away while keeping the steady stream of swirling particles on target until the process suddenly finished with a brief, blinding flash of light. All the remaining PMC troops knew was that their heavy support had suddenly been replaced with a sheep right before they were caught in a deadly crossfire; one that saw them cut down in short order and a still air settling over the market place once more.

"Hey babe, you okay over there?"

Climbing back to her feet, Ellen took a deep breath and exhaled before threading her way towards Ratchet through the resulting mess of shattered stalls and broken bodies. "I am now, fuzz ball. Thanks for the- Oh, hello." The human's sudden change in tack was brought upon by accidentally kicking a familiar-looking transparent tube with a bluish substance suspended inside; her suspicions as to its purpose confirmed upon picking it up and inspecting the neatly printed label. "Another Nanotech booster pack... Wonder if there's any more..."

The overturned market stall she had been passing had originally been stocked with Nanotech and medical supplements for sale if the shattered contents around it were anything to go by, and although a brief search on everyone's part managed to turn up one other cracked but otherwise unsullied booster, the rest were unfortunately way beyond salvageable. Still, it was better than nothing; and once both packs were swiftly downed with the familiar sensation of tingling ice across skin, the two commandos crossed over the far side of the cordoned off street and took a small elevator up to a raised observation deck looking out over the bay area.

The elongated, U-shaped and wooden-panelled walkway would normally act as a promenade for numerous small shops and businesses occupying the structure space around which it was shaped, with several sets of rounded tables and chairs lining one side for the benefit of those patronising said establishments. What greeted the lombax and human as they stepped off the lift platform however was some piled up furniture immediately on either side and more of the pre-placed barricades they had seen earlier, arranged to form a wall that occupied the middle of the walkway and provide a good defensive point for the manned heavy machine gun turret bolted into place that opened up almost immediately.

"Oh shit, scatter!"

Once again they dove apart to either side as the thug mercilessly raked the immediate area with automatic fire, their temporary cover not liable to last much longer considering the rate at which it was being chewed apart. There wasn't even any way to effectively shoot back without being shredded to pieces in return, but just as Ellen was frantically trying to come up with a way out of this situation, a glance over towards Ratchet showed that he was already way ahead of her; Bomb Glove equipped and ready while jerking his head towards the merc's position.

Nodding in return, the redhead switched over to her own Bomb Glove and the pair began tossing the contact sensitive grenades both over and around their respective cover; the incoming fire slackening and gunner no doubt cursing up a storm as multiple detonations rocked his position. Seizing the opportunity, Ratchet rounded what was left of the jumbled furniture he had been sheltering behind and bolted forth as Ellen provided suppressing fire with her carbine; weaving through the sudden swarm of chickenbots heading their way and somersaulting over the turret's barricade before laying into the recovering operator with a descending overhead wrench strike to the skull that dropped him like a lead weight.

Of course he wasn't the only problem they had to deal with, and the constant sound of gunfire had attracted a multitude of PMC reinforcements bearing down on the two commandos from further ahead. Even as Ellen blew apart the remaining drones that her partner had bypassed with her shotgun, a pair of enforcers rounded the corner of the now pock-marked shopping promenade with a mixed squad of brutes and up-armoured regulars close on their heels; more joining them from a store front off to the commando's right and filling the walkway with a veritable wall of firepower that soon made itself known.

Ratchet was already moving as the opening salvo bracketed his suddenly exposed position with plasma and forced his human partner back into cover, narrowly evading the searing bolts of energy skimming by with inches to spare and snagging one of the machine gun turret's control handles as he vaulted back over the barricade. With momentum carrying it, the heavy weapon swung around on its mount and the lombax quickly jammed down the twin firing studs without hesitation as it faced back the other way; sending forth a hail of bullets while letting the built in blast shield take the brunt of their fire.

Although there was a momentary sense of hesitation during which a few thugs fell, the enforcers quickly responded by locked their riot shields together while the remaining mercs rallied behind them; plasma rifles discharging through small gaps in the coverage and drone spawning grenades being hurled over the top as the formation slowly advanced. Of course Ellen hadn't been idle herself during the initial exchange; electing to fall back on her tried and trusted Visibomb Gun instead of the Bouncer since she didn't want to risk hitting her partner with stray sub-munitions and promptly loosing off a vertically launched TV guided missile before sending it into a vertical dive.

The tank-killing, high explosive warhead detonated just behind the thugs densely packed frontline with predictably messy results, carving through armour with frightening ease and sending lifeless bodies flailing through the air. More importantly it caused the front ranks of shield bearing enforcers to stagger out of formation from the sheer blast force, and Ratchet wasted no time in redirecting his fire from the few deployed drones still standing to the suddenly presented gap in their lines; taking down several survivors and one of the shotgun-toting heavies in the process.

Between the commandeered bullet hose and a launched cluster bomb from Ellen once she had caught up to his position a few moments later, it was all over; the rearmost thugs still standing having long since fallen back around the corner to what was likely another defensive chokepoint while leaving their dead behind. Grimacing at the mess they had wrought, and almost having to physically pry Ratchet from the mounted weapon once he realised it was too heavily entrenched to take with them, the redhead took the lead as they approached the edge of the shopping promenade around which the wood-panelled walkway ran; crouching down and cautiously peeking out only to be surprised at what she found.

Or rather, what she didn't since there was nobody there; several pre-erected barricades standing at several points along the promenade's length, all of which would have made excellent defensive positions, yet not a soul in sight. It was down right suspicious, and even as Ellen relayed what she had seen back to her two companions, she couldn't help but notice the matching frowns upon their faces that likely mirrored her own. "So, trap?"

"Obviously," Ratchet replied with a snorting eye roll. "But when's that ever stopped us before?"

Clank shook his helm. "I do not like this, and the chances of another ambush is extremely high, but we must reach Mr Fizzwidget before it is too late. I recommend exercising the utmost caution."

"I hear that," Ellen muttered as she switched over to her carbine for its versatility; wetting suddenly dry lips and taking a deep breath before throwing caution to the wind. "Okay... Let's go."

The two commandos rounded the corner in tandem with weapons raised and tension in each carefully measured step; eyes flickering over the seemingly abandoned store fronts stretching out along their left and any other possible hiding spots while straining to listen for the slightest giveaway sound over waves crashing against the bay far below to the right. It wasn't until the duo had gotten around thirty yards or so that a faint but oddly familiar noise gave them pause; sounding much like something whipping against the still air and rapidly drawing closer by the second.

Ratchet's ears perked up and eyes widened in realisation, grabbing hold of Ellen's free arm and putting words to action as he spurred her into motion. "Run!"

As a result they were already Moving as a predominantly purple and bulky-looking attack chopper rose up from the bay area below mere moments later, its nose mounted cannon having already spooled up and laying down a hell storm of laser fire in their wake. Fortunately the ornate, engraved glass barrier lining the promenade's outer most edge took some of the initial brunt before being melted through altogether, with the store fronts behind it following suit shortly thereafter as they were gutted entirely; not to mention the lombax's quick response had given them a modest head start to boot.

But as the frantically running pair dodged between abandoned tables and pre-fabricated barricades, there was a small niggling feeling in the back of Ellen's admittedly frantic mind that they were being herded into something rather than actively targeted; the helo pilot's lazy arc of fire almost seeming to deliberately avoid hitting the commandos while forcing them to keep running forward into the unknown. Add to that his inexplicable refusal to make use of the rocket pods mounted upon the chopper's elongated wing pylons, other than to collapse a section of the promenade further back, and the seed of suspicion grew further still; especially since it conveniently cut off their only path of retreat too.

One way or the other though, they would find out for certain all too soon; especially since the raised shopping promenade came to an abrupt end after several long, heart pounding seconds of practically flat out sprinting. A snapshot from Ratchet's Minirocket Tube forced the helicopter's pilot to jink hard and evade; buying just enough time for the two commandos to dash towards a nearby lift platform on the walkway's edge and ride it back down to street level before he could get a bead once again.

Ellen couldn't help but gulp down air as her heart pounded a mile a minute, fumbling for her weapon's magazine release and swapping out the half empty clip for a fresh one during the brief moment of calm. "Christ, that was close... These guys have really got it in for us, haven't they?"

Following suit, Ratchet briefly bobbed his head in agreement while ensuring his own arsenal was fully loaded. "Can't say I'm surprised. After everything we've done and all the thugs we've taken out, Logan's probably taking this real personal."

"I am detecting a significant amount of heavily encrypted communications chatter ahead of our position," Clank chimed in almost immediately after the lombax had spoken.

"Can you patch us in?" Ellen queried with a hopeful look; looking to gain any advantage they could. Unfortunately the little robot merely shook his helm in reply.

"I am afraid not; the encryption is far too secure to do so remotely. Although I believe it is safe to assume that additional Thugs-4-Less forces will have been dispatched to impede our mission."

Of that there was little doubt, nor that there would likely be a welcoming party waiting at the bottom of the lift shaft once they had finished their descent. Not to mention the chopper still orbiting around up there somewhere and other friends it might bring back around for another strafing run. It was perhaps no surprise then that the pair were feeling rather tense as they stepped off of the elevator once it stopped at a fairly wide and open plaza; a broad mixture of erected barricades and modern art sculptures spread throughout, while a quartet of upmarket, multi-tiered luxury stores flanked either side.

A few hundred yards beyond that was another cordoned off street that ran parallel to the plaza with active force field gates blocking either end, on the other side of which lay a massively imposing multi-story structure fronted by several feet thick columns and an extensive flight of wide steps leading up to glass panelled doors. This was the renowned - and perhaps unsurprisingly - Megacorp owned Silver Bay hotel and spa; normally the preserve of exclusive clientele, but currently occupied by Thugs-4-Less employees hunkered down in multiple static fortifications with weapons trained towards the two commandos, but not deigning to open fire in spite of just barely being within range.

The answer came mere moments later along with the accursed attack helicopter as it circled around to hover over the opposite end of the plaza; a pair of well built figures perched upon either of the elongated wings jumping off and freefalling a good thirty feet to the solid ground below. Instead of pancaking on impact however, the left most newcomer slowed his descent with the aid of a cumbersome looking jetpack sporting ridiculously oversized outboard turbine engines, while his opposite number slammed down into a crouch boots first hard enough to crack the intricate tiling beneath and leave a small crater before slowly rising back upright.

Aside from a slightly darker colouration and more prominent dorsal spikes, they physically resembled the merc company's heavy weapon carrying brutes; both being broad-chested, muscular, and at least a good few heads taller than their smaller compatriots. The differences however soon became much more apparent now that the three companions could see them clearly, their oddly similar appearance vastly contrasting with an entirely opposite style of attire.

Other than the previously mentioned big ass jetpack, merc number one seemed to have a serious obsession with bling; from the gold chains hung around his neck to the buckle of his raritanium encrusted belt, and even the full set of gold-plated sharp teeth that were bared in a shark-like grin. A lightweight, contoured blue chest plate adorned with gilded, zigzagging designs and platinum strips covered his vital organs; with a matching set of knee pads worn over hardy, dark blue cargo pants plus those protecting the elbows of his bare arms.

Completing the ensemble was a pair of silver metallic boots and contoured, similarly coloured gauntlets adorned with gold stripes on either arm that sported smooth, shield-like projections; the distinctive glowing cores around the wrist area almost looking like an integrated Quick Select system from a distance. The final touch came in the form of opaque, cherry red-lensed goggles that entirely concealed the merc's eyes from view and made him difficult to read as he shot a quick sideways glance towards his partner.

The other thug felt a lot more threatening with the way he stood slightly hunched as if preparing to leap into the fray at a moment's notice, although the grille-like half face mask and identical goggles to his counterpart probably didn't help either. Then again, neither did the chunky, drum fed grenade launcher and twin-tubed bazooka carried in either hand; a somewhat ironic choice of armament really considering the thickly padded, long-sleeved khaki vest he wore, with its high collar and groin protector, appeared nigh identical to those used by bomb disposal technicians on Earth.

Tiger stripe pattern camouflaged cargo pants and additional shin pads rounded out his attire, along with a similar set of metallic boots to the first merc and a pair of fingerless black gloves that barely contained his meaty fists. Finally, a bandoleer adorned with multiple grenades of various types crossed his chest from waist to shoulder, while several missile tips protruded from the top of a sturdy pack mounted upon his back; leaving very little doubt as to where this particular thug's specialty lay.

"Well if it ain't the three knuckleheads who've been tearin' up our boys," jetpack guy announced with a gold-plated grin; hovering a foot or so off the ground with arms casually folded on his breastplate. "You've been causin' the boss a whole heap o' trouble! So much so that he's offering a free pizza party-"

"Plus drinks and sides," the bazooka-wielding thug helpfully added with his rumbling tone of voice.

-"to whoever bags your sorry asses. So how's about you drop those pop guns and make it easy on yourselves?"

Not sure whether to feel proud their little team had riled up the PMC's leader so much or insulted that Logan thought so little of them as to offer such a lacklustre reward, Ratchet rolled his eyes with a derisive snort. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Who are you two clowns supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Buddy Bling!" the gold-laden jetpack user declared with a brief application of vertical thrust that raised the thug's altitude a few feet while hiking a thumb at himself.

"And I'm Buddy Boom," the other merc continued; emphasising the last word as he raised his bazooka and adopted a wider firing stance, while the grenade launcher remained at waist level. "In case you can't tell, we're brothers."

"And we're done talkin' here," Bling finished as he tapped something on his gauntlet's built in Wrist Com; an expansive force field wall springing into life on opposite ends of the plaza via hidden emitters and effectively trapping everyone within in a makeshift arena that occupied roughly a quarter mile. "Now it's just you and us, winner takes all."

"So let's dance!" Boom growled out; pulling the trigger on his launcher and sending the two commandos scattering in opposite directions as a cluster of grenades engulfed the area they had been occupying in smoke and debris.

His brother meanwhile took to the skies on twin pillars of flame, retrieving a boxy-looking rifle with barrel-length coil protrusions from his Quick Select that had enough encrusted raritanium and gold plating to buy a small country; a dull hum of building electricity building in before a blinding beam of blue light lanced out.

It seemed that their rendezvous with Fizzwidget would have to be delayed a little longer...

* * *

 **Can you say 'tag team boss battle'?**

 **I wanted to try something different this time around and this seemed like the ideal location to try it out. And so rather than ganging up on a single giant enemy, our heroes are instead facing off against two distinctly different reader-prompted bosses fighting in concert; evening the playing field and providing what I hope to be a much more chaotic battle. Thanks go to Shane Kor and Lightsaviour2759 for their suggestions** _ **way**_ **back last year; the briefs of which I have expanded upon to create what I've affectionately dubbed Team Buddies, and whom we will shall see a lot more of next chapter.**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thanks! Hope you like this one too.**

 **jozs001 - Yay, new reviewer! I do intend to cover Up Your Arsenal after this story is completed and perhaps a few side stories too, but beyond that I'm not so sure just yet. Rest assured though that there will be more fluffiness to come, but likely not until after the current arc is over considering what's coming up in the next few chapters.**

 **Firestar5277 - Yep, I'm afraid so. Word is that that it'll be a four part CGI mini series with hour long episodes and, if you'll excuse the bad pun, watered down violence compared to the original animated film. Still likely to give kids nightmares though, and anyone else expecting fluffy bunnies frolicking. Speaking of fluffy things, the original Sheepinator is indeed back though perhaps not necessarily in Ellen's hands for long; the reason for which you'll see this chapter. Not to say she won't be making good use of it in the future however…**

 **Glad you like the new layout, I'll be fixing the previous chapters so that they follow suit once I get a chance. And of course Ace is up to something, but for whom? Also, Ellen isn't too pleased with Zurgo's name for her, and may possibly have a few creatively ironic ideas as to where to shove the toilet-clogging Qwark action figure found on Aranos. Assuming you don't get him first that is…**

 **I've still got a long way to go before I can call myself an even remotely competent author, but I do feel that I'm gradually getting better with time. You're right in that I have tended to fall into that particular trope, largely due to not wanting to sound too repetitive. But now that I'm using shorter, more broken up paragraphs that hopefully won't be an issue for much longer, and might just raise the general quality as well. Something else to fix on older chapters too, methinks. Thank you once again; and if the squirrels and rabbits persist, I recommend sending in Lawn Ninjas or the Doom Squad to help even the odds. Take care!**

 **Razor of DOOM - Sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree with you there this time. There's a pretty big difference between 'sprint' and 'jog', and in this particular scene Ratchet is rapidly trying put some distance between himself and several incoming dropships at a fast pace. Ergo, he's moving as quickly as possible but unable to maintain a full on sprint since he's likely fatigued by this point; hence an almost or nigh sprinting pace. Hope that clears things up.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - To be fair, they don't really need the armour magnetiser at all, so there's no need for Ratchet and Ellen to go see Zurgo again. Bearing your idea in mind however, who's to say that Ellen won't find a way to put the distinctly unhygienic Qwark action figure to good use? Let's just say that if I ever decide to cover Full Frontal Assault, Zurgo will certainly have another reason to hate our heroes more than he does already…**

 **Destiny W - Thank you; I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming.**

 **Guest - It's funny you should say that, I actually had a similar idea myself for a snippet or side story a while back. Probably not something that would work directly in this story, but definitely omake material that I would consider writing in the future. Thanks for the reminder, and hope you enjoy the next chapter too.**

 **Sonachugirl - To be honest, I think everyone goes a bit crazy once they get their hands on the Sheeepinator for the first time. There's just something…** _ **moreish**_ **about it, and before you know it there's sheep** _ **everywhere.**_ **You'll just have to wait and see what Ace is up to and his end game, although suddenly being haunted might discourage him from doing anything untoward with regards to Ellen… Oh, and thanks for the spot too; not sure how I missed that but it's all fixed now. Take care!**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Huh… Weird coincidence or what? Glad you liked the chapter, and of course the awesomeness that is the Sheepinator. There was always something shifty about Zurgo back in the day, but I must admit to being both surprised and pleased at his unveiling as the main antagonist in Full Frontal Assault/Q-Force. Definitely didn't see it coming, especially considering he was originally just a throwaway, background character. And of course Ace is on the prowl as well, but as to what he's up to… Rest assured, all will be revealed in time. Thanks again, and here's hoping you like this chapter too.**

 **The White Guardian - Judging by your constant correspondence, I should say so! Seriously though, with the sheer amount of stuff you've got going on, make sure to take some time out too so as not to burn yourself out. Been there far too many times myself. The chapter name was actually a last minute thing when I couldn't think of anything else appropriate; though the fact it resonates with you is a happy coincidence. Actually… I may have to bug you about re-entry speeds and such for a chapter I've got planned later down the line considering I precisely nothing about it. Should you be willing, that is.**

 **I was honestly disappointed myself with the Meteor Gun back during Going Commando considering just how damn useful the Lava Gun was, and though the Nitrogen Gun upgrade in UYA was a massive improvement it just wasn't the same. Got to love the Sheepinator, and of course all those terrible puns which simply can't not be said now Ewe've started the ball (of wool) rolling. A confrontation between Ace and Cash is almost inevitable really with events cascading as they are; but as to the circumstances and just how bad it'll be, you'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	29. Arresting Developments

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Sorry for being so damn late, but before we finally start I have news both good and bad. The Good news is that I've just about managed to get this chapter finished on my self imposed deadline day in spite of losing a week to multiple rewrites and having to rush the rest to completion. The bad news however is that this will also be the last chapter of Whole Again for a fair while. With the exception of Christmas and family holidays, I've been working on this story virtually non-stop for around 16 months now, and it's really starting to grind me down; not to mention the overall quality is starting to suffer as a result.**

 **In short, I really need to take a break from this story for a while; maybe work on one of my other ideas and omakes to get the creative juices flowing again, albeit at a much slower pace. Rest assured though that I haven't given up on Whole Again and will see it through to the end no matter what, just not yet. In the meantime though, I hope this chapter will suffice until such time I'm able to get started once again, probably a few months down the line. Thank you all for understanding, and sorry for any disappointment this may cause.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Arresting Developments**

* * *

 **Silver City, Boldan**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **12:04pm local time**

"Move!"

Ellen was already moving before the words had fully left the lombax's mouth, diving right and throwing herself to the ground as multiple detonations bracketed the space they had been occupying mere moments ago, before crawling into what little cover was provided by the remains of an ornate fountain nearby. Between the constant explosions nearby and that other asshole raining down lethal beams of energy from above, along with a handful of automated machine gun turrets he had dropped off along the way, it was all the redhead could do to poke her carbine over the top and blindly spray rounds in the attacker's general direction; sheer volume of fire keeping her pinned down

It also didn't help that she couldn't coordinate with either of her companions due to some kind of electronic interference scrambling local communications, and had subsequently lost track of them once they had separated. But if the sudden slackening of heavy calibre rounds impacting her deteriorating cover along with slightly more distant explosions were anything to go by, then Ratchet was doing a fine job in splitting the thug's fire and drawing attention away from her precarious position; that momentary loss of concentration being all she needed to set up her own Megaturrets and repay the favour in kind.

Identifying each other as the most immediate threat, the two opposing clusters of sentries targeted one another in a rapid exchange of sparking bullets and trailing rockets; taking the heat off Ellen long enough for her to draw a proper bead on the airborne thug and squeeze off an extended burst that had him jinking away. Another electrified pulse from his extravagantly decorated rifle soon had her ducking back down though as the near miss scored a trench along the tiled plaza; coming close enough to trigger the commando suit's temperature warning alert such was the heat.

Ratchet for his part had been working his way around one side of the plaza at a rapid pace in order to outflank the brothers and hopefully catch them in the crossfire, only for a number of Buddy Bling's deployed sentries to try and shred him in passing; shredding benches and decorative greenery alike in a torrent of fire but otherwise unable to keep up in their attempt to track him. It was a problem that seemed to solve itself as the guns came under sustained rocket fire from Ellen's Megaturrets; a pair of Mini-Nukes lobbed in passing managing to engulf and practically vaporise whatever was left with nuclear fire and give Ratchet a clear run at his own target.

An errant twitch and sudden, leaping somersault to one side saw the lombax just barely avoid a bazooka shell aimed at his feet courtesy of Buddy Boom; the heavy explosive sending out a localised shockwave of concentric rings on impact that could easily shatter concrete. Tumbling into a roll upon landing and narrowly avoiding a follow up shot from the heavy weapon's second launch tube, Ratchet opted to fight fire with fire through way of his Minirocket Tube; loosing off an explosive-tipped warhead that struck the thug centre mass with a resounding detonation.

All that seemed to do however was blacken the merc's incredibly thickly padded vest along with his temper, causing him to momentarily stagger back a few steps from the impact before stalking forth once again with his grenade launcher thumping rhythmically. The constant chain of detonations following his every move certainly forced Ratchet to keep mobile as he continued to pump rockets into the ridiculously well protected thug; continuing to have little effect against Boom's blast suit or even slowing him down as he reloaded his bazooka and any fired once again, taunting the lombax all the while.

To make matters worse, Buddy Bling had apparently decided to shift targets and give the lombax a taste of his lightning bolt-spewing rifle in lieu of the human he believed to be contained by his turrets; the subsequent blue flash and thunderclap striking a nearby tree instead and leaving enough static discharge in the air to make the fine hairs of Ratchet's fur stand on end. It was a folly disproved moments later however as the jetpack-using merc was struck from behind by a cluster of small rockets followed by an extended burst of automatic fire, sparks dancing off the twin turbines housing as he veered away with Ellen's turrets continuing to track and empty what was left of their ammo at him.

"Hey asshole, you forget about me?"

Swapping over to her recently acquired HK22 Gun, Ellen sent a sextet of target-seeking missiles towards the airborne thug and tried to keep his focus on her; splitting the brothers attention and firepower so they couldn't properly coordinate with one another. Unfortunately Buddy Bling was prepared for her this time and defensively raised a gauntlet-covered arm to cover his torso, the missiles exploding harmlessly a good foot or so away against a shimmering blue, translucent barrier that had suddenly sprung into life.

 _'No fair! He's got shields too?'_

The redhead's annoyance was quickly pushed aside however in favour of finding some form of countermeasure, letting off a few more salvos for good measure and scrambling out of cover as her still shielded foe charged straight at her in a sudden burst of speed and crashed through what was left of the now demolished fountain. A chunk of flying debris impacting the small of Ellen's back drew a pained grunt and would have thrown her off balance were it not for the all too familiar rush of adrenaline flooding her veins; instead using the momentum to spin on her heel and loose off a pair of explosive-tipped hand cannon rounds that finally blew out the merc's personal shield and left him momentarily dazed.

Buddy Bling on the other hand was less than enthused at the divots and blackened portions adorning his previously gleaming armour as he continued to take fire, especially once he realised that his 24 carat gold paint job was ruined and raritanium encrusted belt missing a good few cut stones as well. "Nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ messes with the _ice!_ Get 'em, boys!"

Having taken the opportunity to hunker down behind a raised flowerbed nearby that offered nowhere near as much protection as she would have liked, Ellen was just about to press her advantage when she caught sight of a large silver canister flung her way; splitting open in mid-air and disgorging a gaggle of chickenbots that surged forth the second they hit the ground. Worse still, the bulbous lumps on either side of their diminutive frames looked suspiciously like explosive charges and Ellen didn't feel like taking any chances; a theory quickly confirmed once the first one to take a heavy calibre hand cannon round exploded spectacularly along with two others caught in the blast radius.

By the time she had backpedalled and taken down the remainder with her shotgun, the redhead's assailant was already airborne and easily soaring out of range once more; alighting himself atop a nearby boutique and dropping another cluster of automated turrets before switching back to his beam cannon. Constant movement made Buddy Bling an exceptionally hard target to hit; only staying still long enough to get a bead and fire once his weapon was charged and preventing her own deployed turrets from drawing an adequate bead on him.

More concerning however was the constant stream of blue energy that now stretched from his gauntlet to where Buddy Boom was still engaged in his own vicious battle and covered him in a shimmering blue glow; one that seemed to resist all forms of damage considering the Mini-Nuke that just splashed harmlessly against it, along with anything else Ratchet could throw at him. All the lombax knew was that the appropriately named Buddy Boom had suddenly turned the tables once more and left him on the defensive; allowing the much larger merc to spam bouncing grenades and bazooka shells with impunity as he stalked forth, taunting all the while.

"What's the matter runt, can't stand the heat?"

Backflipping away from yet another bazooka round that blew chunks out of the plaza beneath his feet, Ratchet countered with a stream of faux lightning from his Tesla Claw in an attempt to short out the shield; the surface crackling with electricity but otherwise doing damn little. Boom's blast suit had already proven to be virtually immune to all forms of explosives due its very nature, with bullets only marginally more effective when concentrated on a single spot through sheer volume of fire. But thanks to the ridiculously resilient shield he was practically invincible right now; with Ratchet unable to land a decisive blow, nor properly target the jetpack equipped thug soaring above who seemed like the obvious power source considering that energy tether between them.

Or at least not without being blown to pieces while otherwise distracted anyway.

It didn't help that unassailable merc insisted on saturating everywhere he went with a constant rain of explosives that kept the lombax on the run and unable to truly fight back, something that was starting to get old really fast. But thankfully that soon became a non-issue once his partner started laying down supporting fire; her turrets taking on their counterparts atop the same building Buddy Bling was orbiting while a crimson beam from her Vaporizer struck his left gauntlet just off from its glowing core, causing it to spark and fizzle out altogether while he cursed up a storm. More importantly, it killed the connection between the two brothers and the translucent barrier protecting Boom to flicker out of existence; leaving him exposed to Ratchet's frustration driven assault.

"My turn!"

There was no telling if Bling had a back up shield or any other tricks up his sleeves and Ratchet intended to push the advantage before he could otherwise do so; leaping over the shockwave from an incoming bazooka shell before promptly switching over to his grenade launcher and dropping its localised nuclear payload directly on Boom's position. What he hadn't expected however was for the merc to point his bazooka directly at the floor and pull the trigger mere moments before impact; the resulting detonation propelling him almost vertically and back across the plaza to the lombax's astonishment, with no visible signs of harm upon landing heavily on both feet.

"The hell?" Ellen blurted incredulously over their radio link while rolling aside from another blue beam lancing out at her from above. "Did he just _rocket jump?!_ "

Taking advantage of the two commandos bewilderment, Buddy Bling opted to drop off a fresh batch of drones before activating his undamaged gauntlet's personal shield and diving straight at the human once more; aiming to permanently flatten her against the plaza's unforgiving tiled floor. What he hadn't counted on however was Ratchet's rapid reactions and the fact his jetpack's exhaust nacelles were left exposed even when his shield was active; presenting a tempting target for the lombax's Heavy Lancer as it filled the sky with shock-modded rounds.

That didn't stop the now recovered Buddy Boom from trying to interfere with a fresh spread of grenades however, but he was currently too far away for them to do much more than cause property damage until he could lumber back into range. That in turn gave Ratchet a chance to adequately lead the threat to his partner as she triggered her Jump Pack and leapt out of the merc's way; several electrified bullets pinging off his shield and striking the nacelles, overloading sensitive internal machinery and causing it to cough out black smoke.

Bling's charge faltered and he almost ploughed into the ground with the sudden loss of power, his shield popping too as power was redirected and shunted into the jetpack in an effort to keep him airborne. Before either commando could exploit the thug's sudden vulnerability however, an incoming bazooka round and its subsequent shockwave reminded them that Boom was still in play and back in effective range; another cluster of grenades detonating between them as his brother used the covering fire to beat a hasty retreat on his single functioning engine. It was as Ratchet and Ellen prepared to respond in kind however that the merc in question suddenly hunched down and leaned forward, exposing his back mounted missile pack and its protruding cargo.

"Let's see how you like this!"

Eyes widening in realisation, Ellen broke left and hunkered down behind a miraculously intact barricade while Ratchet dove sideways and jammed down the trigger of his Tesla Claw as a pair of missiles streaked forth across the short distance between them; each warhead splitting apart into multiple micro missiles that continued to swarm forth in an irregular, shifting patterns. Though the arcing electrical discharge managed to tag several and cause them to prematurely detonate in midair it still wasn't enough; the remainder continuing on unimpeded towards their intended target and blanketing the area with multiple detonations that tore up vast swathes of the plaza and everything in it.

Having alighted himself next to his brother, Buddy Bling ejected his ruined jetpack to save on weight and settled back with a grin as they waited for the smoke to clear out; eager to confirm the results of Boom's handiwork and collect on their reward. "Nice shooting bro, ain't no way they're walkin' away from that. Pizza party, here we come!"

Buddy Boom merely remained focused upon where their opponents had disappeared, taking the opportunity to reload while replying with slow deliberation. "Not yet we're not; not without seeing the bodies." The last two missile on his back-mounted pack cycled into launch position as he braced himself and prepared to fire once again. "Just to be sure..."

Unfortunately for them, the brothers would have their answer a lot sooner than they thought; the sarcastic response brewing on Bling's lips replaced with a startled cry as a ruby red beam cut through the lingering smoke and struck the protruding warheads in Boom's missile pack, blowing both it and the contents to pieces. The blast suit, while ruptured, managed to save his life once more as the resulting shockwave slammed him into the unforgiving ground and stole his breath, with Bling not faring much better considering how far away his groaning form had been flung.

But both mercs were accustomed to violence if nothing else and quickly rallied themselves once more, eyes narrowing at the two sullied figures striding through the nigh dissipated clouds of smoke and debris. The taller redheaded one stowed a rapidly cooling sniper rifle in a single fluid motion, while the shorter lombax beside her had a Minirocket Tube resting over one shoulder and a vicious grin on his face as they advanced closer.

"Hey fellas, you miss us?" Ratchet paused for effect before looking over his dirty but otherwise virtually undamaged commando suit. "Oh wait, you already did."

Oddly enough, they didn't seem to appreciate his sense of humour one bit; Bling spamming drones and turrets on the move as he sought a better position while both of Buddy Boom's heavy weapons spat explosive death as the two sides closed once more in a clash of bullets, bombs, and blunt instruments. Certainly the brothers were fighting much more cohesively than they were before, actively supporting one another and trying to hem the two commandos in through sheer weight of fire while bombarding them all the while. But Ratchet and Ellen had more than enough experience fighting together against insane odds and were hardly going to back down now, ever conscious of time slipping away and opting to break out the heavy artillery.

Now that she didn't have to worry about accidentally hitting her own companions, Ellen managed to leapfrog from cover to cover and push herself close enough to unleash her Bouncer on the mercs general position; the spread of bouncing bomblets wiping out whole swathes of drones and turrets, along with forcing Buddy Bling to hunker down behind his shield. She soon had to relocate herself however as Boom arced a bazooka shell to land directly on top of her current position, but thankfully the follow up grenade salvo was thrown off target by a pair of rockets from Ratchet's launcher to the chest; the lombax in question agilely leaping from one obstacle to another between shots and keeping up the pressure.

It didn't help that Bling was now actively trying to demolish any nearby cover with his extravagantly decorated cannon between sending out yet more chickenbots and sentry guns in rapidly diminishing numbers, particularly focusing upon those the lombax was using as vantage points and constantly keep moving on the run. Ellen meanwhile was alternating between keeping him busy with her HK22 Gun's homing missiles and working her way into shotgun range, ducking down behind a crumbling barricade before a piercing blue beam meant for her took a chunk off the top and dropping another cluster bomb to deal with the latest drone wave.

She was quickly forced to vacate the position however just before it could be flattened entirely by another explosive barrage and the brother's wrath seemed to focus upon her once more, giving Ratchet the opportunity he needed to hook around the otherwise preoccupied Buddy Boom's rear and hit him in perhaps the only weak point on his blast suit. Now that the missile pack had been violently removed from play, a good patch of the lumbering merc's back was exposed to the elements along with the burnt flesh beneath; something the lombax had no hesitation in exploiting to the fullest as he accounted for the projectile drop of his Meteor Gun and held down the trigger.

It probably would have worked too if it weren't for the weakened shield that had sprung into life around the merc and flickered with every impact; a swung bazooka almost catching Ratchet in the face had he not pulled in the nick of time, shooting all the while. Ellen tried to land a decisive blow on Buddy Bling herself - or at least force him to drop the projected barrier - but was far too preoccupied with trying to keep the seemingly never-ending waves of turrets and drones at bay, and so only managed to score a glancing hit with her hand cannon before having to break away.

Her snapshot must have hit something vital however as Bling's second gauntlet began to short out along with the shield protecting his brother; a brief look of panic registering on his face along with a bitten off curse. "Dammit! These fools are tougher'n we thought... Smoke and go bro, we're outtie!"

Smashing through several of the remaining drones swarming them and leaving Ellen to run one through with her Versa Blade, Ratchet tuned his attention back to the brothers only to see Boom slinging an arm over Bling's shoulder and hauling him away just as a quartet of smoke grenades filled the air with a choking grey cloud. The growing sound of whirling rotor blades from above announced the return of the attack chopper from earlier and it wasn't particularly hard to figure out what they had in mind; a hail of suppressing cannon fire and rockets keeping Ratchet and Ellen pinned down while the wounded mercs clambered aboard its extended wings once more and bugged the hell out.

By the time either commando could muster themselves the loaded down helo was already clawing its way skywards; rotor downwash dissipating the smokescreen in swathes and allowing them an uninterrupted view of the completely devastated plaza. It also meant they could clearly see the chopper's passengers as they flew overhead; Bling tapping at something on his cradled arm while Boom yelled back over his shoulder. "You might've won this time but we'll be back; assuming you live that long... All yours boys!"

Ratchet was sorely tempted to send a rocket their way before the chopper could get out of range while Ellen tried to lead it with her sniper rifle, hoping to maybe take out the rotor housing and force a crash landing. But before they could do anything of the sort, the shield walls keeping them penned in on either side of the plaza powered down and the entrenched mercs waiting impatiently at the Silver Bay hotel across the road opened up without hesitation; bathing the area with a swathe of fire and forcing the pair to scramble for cover.

"Oh _come on!_ " Ellen exclaimed as she hunched down behind one of the few barricades still left standing in the plaza, swapping over to her Visibomb Gun and angling the muzzle so that it stood vertically. "Can't we get a break, for _five minutes?_ "

"I guess not," Ratchet quipped back over their radio link as he shot forward with plasma skimming by close enough to burn through proximity; snapping off a rocket downrange as his partner's launched TV guided missile streaked overhead and sliding into cover behind a heap of assorted debris. "But hey, at least we won't get bored."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that won't be an issue here fuzz ball," the redhead responded dryly; twin detonations reverberating across the road separating both sides along with angered yelling and a marked increase in gunfire raining down on her position. "But what about Mr Fizzwidget? By the time we get past these guys he could be long gone."

"Agreed" Clank added from his position on Ratchet's back; the lombax in question vaulting over a collapsed barricade and loosing off another pair of rockets before rolling into concealment once more. "It is likely that Thugs-4-Less will soon seek to evacuate Mr Fizzwidget off world should they feel unable to prevent our incursion. We _must_ hurry before it is too late."

Another remotely controlled missile from Ellen's Visibomb Gun quickly followed the first in angling towards a set of fortified mini bunkers lining the hotel's front stairs, one of which was already a smouldering ruin. Before it had covered half the distance however, the warhead's built in nose camera picked up a plasma cannon-packing brute just as he released his weapon's built up charge in the redhead's direction; forcing her to duck low with a fearful yelp as the top half of her cover was vaporised entirely.

That also meant she was no longer in control of her TV guided missile however and so it continued upon its present course without interruption; slamming into the top of the Silver Bay hotel's faux marble facade and sending debris raining down, along with revealing two previously cloaked figures as their active camouflage temporarily flickered out. "Heads up, we got snipers!"

True to Ratchet's words, a pair of Thugs-4-Less' dedicated marksmen were perched on either end of the building's roof and attempting to lead the pair now that their positions had been exposed. Ratchet twitched to one side as high velocity rifle rounds cracked through the air far too close for comfort, leaving a visible contrail in their wake as the lombax barely managed to jink away in mid-run and taking out the brute targeting his partner with a far flung Mini-Nuke now that he was close enough before rolling behind cover once more.

His actions also had the fortunate side effect of giving Ellen enough time to rally and setup her Vaporizer, allowing the human to pick off one of the snipers while he was otherwise distracted and force the other one to relocate. "Concentrate on the others, I'll keep them off you."

"Gotcha." It wasn't really clear whether Ratchet was responding to the redhead's words or the mercs doing their damnedest to tear him apart as he finally crossed the street and got stuck in up close; pirouetting between bolts of plasma and what fortifications remained upon the Hotel steps while unleashing a flurry of steel from his Multi-Star up close. But the end result couldn't be disputed once the whirling maelstrom of blades had begun to tear through armour and flesh with equal measure when spammed in sufficient numbers; still ricocheting off the nearby walls until running out of energy and leaving behind a quartet of thoroughly ventilated corpses in his wake.

Once they were sure the immediate area was clear, Ellen soon caught up once she was sure the second sniper who had gone to ground wasn't about to make a reappearance and the two commandos made their way up the hotel's front flight of stairs with weapons at the ready. In spite of their expectations however, the lobby was oddly deserted with little sign of any thugs save for a few discarded ammo crates which were subsequently pilfered. It was the same story for the main elevator car once it reached ground level, ramping up the human's inherent paranoia as Ratchet motioned her aboard and punched the button for one of the uppermost levels; prompting the question as to why they would need to ascend at all, let alone so far up.

The answer to Ellen's question became clear once the lift doors opened on to what turned out to be an exclusive bar for high flying guests situated just below the main penthouse suite; the kind of place where old money and new met to discuss business and strike deals while showing off their respective wares over some ludicrously expensive drinks. That didn't really explain the dual Megacorp branded weapon and armour vendors sat in one corner though, but neither commando was liable to complain considering they would be rifling through the combined inventory soon enough.

What held their attention however was the truly massive floor length windows taking up three of the respective walls; offering an unparalleled view of Silver City, and more importantly their intended objective roughly around two blocks away. The convention centre's domed roof easily stood out over the surrounding, much shorter buildings even without the additional Protopet themed bunting draped practically everywhere; as did the fact there was no visible security presence of any kind from this distance, even with Ellen's sniper rifle scope zoomed in to the max much to the trio's concern.

In fact, the very streets themselves looked practically deserted when they should have been teeming with life and nary a single air car occupied the sky; leading the increasingly uneasy human to a single conclusion as she spied several mercs lying in wait across multiple rooftops. "A city wide curfew... The thugs were expecting us to hit here somehow; knew we'd come after Fizzwidget and set things up so we'd be ambushed at every turn."

"If that's true, then the old man might not even be here," Ratchet mused aloud with fingers absentmindedly rubbing his chin; long used to the redhead's paranoid streak and the way it was frighteningly accurate upon occasion. "Heck, this whole thing's starting to smell like one big trap and we're walkin' right into it."

Clank nodded over his partner's shoulder in ascent as he weighed into the conversation before it could become derailed. "While the significant amount of organised resistance and prepared defences suggests that our arrival was anticipated, our current mission has not changed. We must locate Mr Fizzwidget and implore him to postpone all Protopet distribution indefinitely before it is too late."

Lowering the Vaporizer's scope from her eye, Ellen took one last glance out the window and exhaled deeply in an attempt to ease her growing tension before finally turning away; stowing the weapon in one fluid, practiced motion while giving the little robot and lombax her full attention. "I know; and to be honest, if Fizzwidget really was scheduled to be at that convention centre then he's likely already long gone. But we've come this far, and if there's even the _slightest_ chance of finding him and ending this thing _right here_ today, then we _have_ to try." She offered a small smirk. "Doesn't mean we have to play by the thugs' terms though; we'll just have to find a way an alternate route that avoids the worst patrols and chokepoints. Any ideas?"

There was a moment of silence during which Ratchet looked between her and the nearest window in contemplation, before locking eyes with Ellen's once more. "I... _might_ have one, but..."

The redhead raised a wary eyebrow in return however, for she knew that look all too well. And if there was one thing she knew for certain by now when it came to his 'ideas'... "I'm not going to like it, am I?"

Unfortunately, she was proven right all too soon.

After having checked out the armour vendor's available sets, only to find their recently emptied coffers meant even the modestly priced Tetrafiber armour was beyond their means, Ellen soon found herself led towards one of the floor length windows off to the bar's side which was swiftly shattered with an extended burst of automatic fire. It took her a moment to realise what the frankly insane lombax's plan was however as she stared down at the sheer multi-storey drop with a growing sense of nausea; his equipped Gravity Boots and expectant look being the final straw. "You can't be serious."

He wasn't, and after a brief argument during which he tried to reassure her extremely well placed fears, Ellen was similarly geared up and hovering on the edge between safety and oblivion; heart mouth suddenly dry and heart pounding in her chest as they took the plunge together with Ratchet tightly gripped her hand. In spite of her fears however, the human's Gravity boots adhered tightly to the thick strips of metal framework surrounding each glass paned window on the way down; providing solid traction along with free movement as they tentatively began to walk down the side of the hotel one step at a time.

"Christ, this is so weird," Ellen muttered aloud as she gingerly tested each step before committing; slowly gaining more confidence by the minute but still painfully aware of just how much could go wrong should something fail. Not to mention the fact that the horizon was now technically at a ninety degree angle and the way that messed with her sense of motion, plus the additional effects of gravity on her body.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Ratchet comforted with a pat on her shoulder as they continued to descend. "Just think of it like that cage match back on Joba; only, y'know, less giant robot spiders trying to take us out."

"...Really not helping, fuzz ball." Especially since there wasn't anything else to distract her from the fact they were still a very long way up the wall, with the hands ticking away on a nearby clock tower's face acting as a reminder of just how little time they had.

Unfortunately for them however the thugs had to get wise sometime, and so it was perhaps little surprise that one of the hotel room's sliding glass doors balcony doors below slid open as they passed somewhere around the thirteenth floor; a lizard-like head poking out and looking around before craning around to fix them with blazing red eyes. "Hey! I've got 'em! They're walkin' down- Gah!"

The merc's words were abruptly cut off by a burst of automatic gunfire courtesy of Ratchet's Heavy Lancer; several electrified rounds striking across his exposed upper torso and sending him staggering backwards over the balcony's railings. Ellen quickly whirled round as a second thug burst forth from the now shattered window pane on the same level off to her left, his plasma rifle coming up for a second shot only to be blasted clean off the edge with her Blitz Cannon at nigh point blank range.

As if on cue, multiple thugs began to sporadically fill the numerous balconies below before training their weapons skywards; Ratchet and Ellen quickly finding themselves running a gauntlet of energy blasts and falling debris from near misses as they fought their way down floor by floor. The mercs may have been great in number but their fixed locations made them an easy target for the two commandos; each cleared balcony jutting out far enough to act as a shield while a combination of close assault weaponry and tossed explosives through each window passed discouraged anybody trying to take them from behind.

Before long they were nearing the waterline at the Silver Bay hotel's lower reaches; a few well placed rockets along with homing missiles courtesy of Ellen's HK22 Gun blowing away the plasma cannon-packing brute waiting for them on one final balcony before all was still once more. Carefully peeking inside the still open glass doors from above the frame, Ratchet silently motioned her to follow as he eased himself inside and adhered to the metal ceiling within; Ellen following suit shortly thereafter with a lurching stomach and blood rushing to her head from the sudden shift in gravity.

Together they carefully made their way through what turned out to be the hotel's kitchens without encountering any signs of either employees or further resistance; dropping to the floor and proceeding through a series of storage closets and locker rooms with weapons raised, before finally finding a fire exit that led back out on to street level. Or rather an urban green space in the midst of the city that was enclosed on three sides; probably a recreation area for local employees considering the number of doors opening on to it from local businesses, with a fine of the bay area too through a decorative glass barrier that also doubled as a windbreak.

The recently deployed mixed squad of armoured mercs and combat drones courtesy of a passing dropship however were a lot less of a surprise by now, and as they fanned out while a pair took up overwatch positions on a raised observation deck opposite to the one upon which they currently stood, Ratchet and Ellen burst into action once more. A mixture of Mini-Nukes and cluster bombs blanketing the ground below in a seemingly non-stop chain of explosions, wiping out the approaching chickenbots and those thugs unable to find cover wholesale before a murderous barrage of return fire could be properly brought to bear.

Heavy plasma cannon and thrown grenades mixed in with supporting rifle fire from above, quickly shredding portions of the two commandos raised position and the surrounding barriers behind which they were currently sheltering. But Ratchet had no intentions of getting bogged down in a drawn out firefight and quickly vaulted over the edge before landing below with typically feline grace; ignoring his partner's bewildered shout over the din of battle and racing towards the nearest foe while unleashing a flurry of ricocheting throwing stars in his wake.

Cursing to herself at his recklessly impulsive behaviour, Ellen switched her attention back to the two thugs providing overwatch just across the way; seeing one duck back down to reload while the other opted to take a free shot at the exposed and seemingly unaware commando down below. A launched plasma grenade from her carbine's under-barrel launcher soon put paid to that idea however; arcing through the air and sticking to the opposite deck's low wall, before going critical with enough force to obliterate both it, a good portion of the structure, and the partially concealed mercs in a grisly display that left damn little behind.

Another plasma cannon blast from one of the surviving brutes had her ducking once again, but by then Ratchet was in the thick of it doing what he did best; wrench singing through the air to connect with one merc's exposed head and using his stunned bulk as a meat shield against the torrent of incoming energy bolts, before dashing forth to the next enemy in line. This one at least had the sense to keep some distance and try to overwhelm the lombax with sheer volume of fire, only to find his target a lot more agile than anticipated and able to flip out of the way with almost contemptuous ease while rapidly closing in to melee range at a breakneck pace.

A twirling somersault and subsequent diving roll under a descending rifle butt brought him into striking distance; Ratchet springing up behind the all too slow merc and bringing his wrench around in a whirling arc, only for a sharp crack to permeate the air along with an all too familiar vapour trail. Tracing its point of origin back from the now thoroughly dead thug revealed a certain redhead lowering her rapidly cooling sniper rifle with an acknowledging wave of her free hand; Ratchet's face morphing into one of annoyance at the accompanying subtle smirk as she dropped down to ground level and caught up at a fast jog. "Hey, no fair! I had that guy right where I wanted him!"

"And it just so happened to be where I could take him out first," Ellen replied with a raised brow to go with a hint of amusement colouring her tone. "You'll just have to be a little quicker off the draw next time, fuzz ball."

"Kill stealer," the lombax shot back.

"Sore loser," she countered in kind.

Clank merely rolled his optics with a venting sigh at his two companions increasingly childish spat as they crossed over to mini park's opposite side; jostling one another good naturedly in spite of their increasingly contradicting and illogical jibes that culminated in both throwing an arm around the other and laughing aloud. Organics could be very strange at times; especially during their courtship rituals as he was inadvertently discovering observing his two companions interactions over time. But for the time being there were more important matters to consider, and Clank was quick to refocus their attention back on the task at hand.

"The convention centre should be located just beyond these surrounding structures, approximately 600 metres ahead of our current position. I recommend all due haste if we are to reach Mr Fizzwidget in time."

"Then how about we take a shortcut," Ratchet mused upon eyeing a nearby wall; experimentally raising a leg against its metallic-panelled surface and giving a triumphant cry upon finding his Gravity Boots stuck firmly without faltering. "race ya to the top?"

"You're on," Ellen replied with a slight grin.

The lombax may have had a head start but she quickly followed suit; initially trailing behind the lombax's rapid ascent only to catch up with Grapple Gun assisted strides that soon had them almost neck and neck. It wasn't quite what Clank had in mind, but even he had to admit that such an unorthodox method would likely allow them to reach their goal much more swiftly while bypassing any additional Thugs-4-Less forces at street level.

He could only hope that the same would hold true once they reached the rooftops.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'unstoppable'?!" Logan's voice roared over the open communications link. "You two knuckleheads should've had them dead to rights, and now they're tearin' through my guys like a hungry snagglebeast in a slaughterhouse!"

The sheer force of volume caused the two thoroughly battered brothers camped out on the top of a three storey building downtown to flinch back involuntarily from the tablet-like device now held at arms length; with Buddy Boom gesturing for Bling to speak with a jerk of his head, much to the other's annoyance. "Hey, we did our part and hit 'em with everything we got; but that whacked out lombax and his crazy bitch are a lot are a lot tougher'n you said. Sure as hell ain't worth a pizza party, and I ain't losin' my bro to that kinda shit."

"Never seen anybody move like that before," Boom added with his usual rumbling tone. "Seemed to know what we were gonna do before we did, and It was all we could do just to slow 'em down. Getting out when we did was the smart thing to do; at least now we know what we're dealing with"

"Damn it!" Logan cursed aloud, along with a profuse string of words in his native Lakish that even had Bling raising a brow at its sheer creativity.

There was a brief moment of silence following the tirade, during which the two siblings exchanged questioning looks, before their boss took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke up once more. "Alright... I can salvage this... Where are you right now?"

"Couple of blocks out from the convention centre, boss man." Buddy Bling answered for them both. "Choppers are all busy going after those assholes who wrecked us though, so it'll probably take a while to get there."

"Meet me there in ten, and get everybody we got left on that convention centre pronto," the mercenary leader growled out with a simmering rage audibly simmering below the surface. "I'm coming down there to deal with this, _personally._ "

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"-ing hell!" Ellen bit off as she dove behind what looked like a streamlined air conditioning unit; the pursuing chopper's rapid cannon fire stitching a line across the rooftop they were currently traversing and tearing her cover apart.

Or at least until Ratchet sprung over the top of a fire escape anyway; the flying machine's pilot too fixated on his target to notice the salvo of rockets slamming into the fuselage from below until it was far too late. That didn't mean his friends weren't paying attention however and the remaining two helos still dogging the pair opened up without hesitation; relentlessly pursuing the two sprinting commandos with a ceaseless barrage of cannon fire and rockets in equal measure.

They had been at this for the best part of a city block by now and the whole thing was getting old fast; with the only silver lining - as Ratchet would point out much later - being that at least the situation gave Ellen a chance to get over her fear of heights considering that they were constantly having to leap from one building to another to avoid being turned into so much confetti. Though he may have technically been right in spite of her urge to correct him with a smack to the head, overcoming her phobia was about the furthest thing from her mind at the time as she tucked into a roll upon hitting the next rooftop along; springing back up into a run and pointing the HK22 Gun's bladed muzzle over her shoulder before rapidly pulsing the trigger.

Though a fair few flew wide without properly tracking thanks to juddering manner in which they were fired, the remaining missiles homed in on the closest chopper in such numbers that it was impossible to evade them all. A chain of multiple explosions and flying debris briefly filled the air before the helo's scattered remains rained down on the street below; the last remaining attack chopper bursting through the resulting cloud of black smoke with blades whirling and cannons blazing a trail of hot death.

With explosive rockets tearing chunks out of the building's roof in their wake as well, the fleeing commandos promptly leapt over the edge just before it exploded into so much rubble and landed heavily upon the towering multi-storey apartment block next door that was currently little more than girders and obviously very much under construction. Ratchet was fortunate enough to tumble to a halt atop a rare section of metal floor panelling but Ellen wasn't so lucky; slightly misjudging the jump and ending up dangling from one of the outermost girders with the air knocked out of her lungs upon impact.

She still had the presence of mind to hold on though through a combination of instinct and sheer determination, and once Ratchet had shaken the metaphorical cobwebs out of his head he was quickly by the human's side with both arms reaching out to grip her own. "Don't worry, I gotcha!"

No sooner had the lombax hauled her back up on to relatively solid ground however when the pursuing chopper made its menacing presence known once more; the pilot's viciously grinning visage clearly visible as he mercilessly raked their exposed position with cannon fire. Ratchet and Ellen were already moving however, and thanks to the construction site's enclosed nature and numerous materials scattered around, their airborne assailant found it a lot harder to draw an effective bead on them.

A large, tarpaulin covered crate nearby provided temporary cover and a much needed chance to regain their collective breath; being at just the right size and angle to block any direct line of sight to the chopper buzzing back and forth outside. Unfortunately it didn't do a damn thing about the squad of heavily armed and armoured thugs streaming in from the current floor's opposite side however; each seemingly equipped with Gravity Boots of their own and making full use of the exposed metal panels running along the inside walls and ceiling to compensate for the distinct lack of flooring in some places.

"Don't these guys know when to quit?" Ellen yelled out over the sound of her own shotgun blast as they pushed through the skeletal structure in tandem; catching the brute traversing the wall to her left via an exposed ventilation duct square in the chest with a tight spread of electrified buckshot. Though it wasn't enough to breach his armour, the sheer amount of kinetic force knocked the thug off balance and away from the magnetic surface; crashing down on to a support beam and through an unfinished section of flooring before plummeting into the depths below.

Retracing the merc's route, the two commandos soon found themselves running along the exact same section of wall to avoid the now gaping hole in the haphazard flooring covering this level of the structure; alighting on the far side with Ratchet in the lead and a pair of enforcers bearing down on them with shields raised together. The use of heavy weapons in such a potentially fragile environment was simply asking for trouble, meaning it was time for the lombax and human to get creative; Ellen ducking down behind some nearby metal crates and laying down a hail of suppressive fire with her carbine that pinged off their hard light riot shields as the merc's shotguns thundered in return.

Ratchet on the other hand was taking advantage of his partner's distraction and sprinting forth in a serpentine manner; vaulting on to a small pile of girders left on their side and using them as a springboard to flip up and over so that he was now running upside down across the metal-panelled ceiling without breaking stride. As it was, the enforcers didn't even seem to notice the lombax passing overhead thanks to Ellen holding their attention; his Meteor Gun raining a stream of flaming death directly on top of the pair's exposed heads, before disengaging his Gravity Boots and dropping down behind them with OmniWrench already in hand.

The sudden attack from such an unexpected quarter forced the enforcers to break their defensive formation in an effort to avoid the micro scale meteor shower striking down from above and pat out any fires; Ellen ruthlessly exploiting the opening and arcing one of her custom carbine's acuminated plasma charges between the pair with predictably messy results given its potency. Ratchet meanwhile had already spotted the pulsing orb in mid-flight and subsequently backflipped away from the predicted blast radius before it could detonate; neatly avoiding a spearing beam of energy that sliced cleanly through a nearby girder courtesy of an armoured brute and moving into the fray once more.

One thing seemed to blend into another as the lombax and human fought their way across the half built structure, with both sides making full use of their Gravity Boots to exploit the unconventional battlefield from virtually every which angle going. Partial floors, unfinished ceilings, and mostly bare walls simply became another terrain feature to traverse and made for some particularly frantic firefights since what little cover was around could easily be bypassed. It also didn't help that the last remaining attack chopper was still loitering around outside either; cannons and rockets sporadically strafing their predicted positions at every opportunity and further destabilising the entire structure.

But as the two commandos ascended up a flight of skeletal stairs leading to the unfinished building's current penultimate floor a solution of sorts came to hand; Ratchet spying a large metal container dangling from the jib of a nearby crane via a steel cable, while several stacks of industrial scale pipes - easily big enough to comfortably walk through - lay scattered around in neat rows. There didn't appear to be any more thugs in the immediate area, and so when the solitary helo dogging them rose from the floor below with weapons undoubtedly poised to fire, the pilot soon found himself staring down staring down the barrel of Ellen's sniper rifle as she took careful aim above his cockpit and squeezed the trigger.

A ruby red beam lanced out and struck the crane jib just shy of the anchor point to which it was attached; gravity taking its course as the cable's multi ton cargo dropped directly on top of the hovering chopper like a certain Norse god's descending hammer. Or at least it would have, were it not for the pilot's surprisingly fast reactions that saw his craft junk hard left with mere inches to spare; easing back on the throttle and just managing to stop before the rotor blades could strike the building's outermost girders.

Which was where option B came into play; Ratchet targeting one of the stacks of industrial pipes closest to the helo's position and hitting it at the base with a well aimed Mini-Nuke. The merc never knew what hit him as literally dozens of the massive metal tubes cascaded off the buildings edge, crushing the chopper like a tin can under the sheer force of impact alone and sending what was left crashing into the ground far below with a thunderous detonation of unspent ordinance.

"Well... I guess that's that," Ratchet quipped as he and Ellen carefully leaned over the unfinished floor's edge to get a better look; both taking advantage of the brief respite to catch their collective breath while there was still an opportunity to do so. "And look; we finally made it."

Sure enough, the convention centre they had been slogging their way towards through Silver City's mercenary choked streets was quite literally across the street and several floors below their lofty position; one side backing on to the nearby coastline while a small, decorative plaza of white stone and luscious greenery led up towards the imposing and currently closed set of front doors. Of course they still had to find a way to reach it first; which meant either making their way down to the construction site's ground floor and continuing on foot, or knowing Ratchet...

"You want to jump across, don't you?" Ellen responded with an irritable tone and blank expression; obvious not enamoured with the idea one bit.

"...Not exactly," the lombax began while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda had something different in mind."

"But the distance is far too great for us to successfully cross even with our current equipment and capabilities," Clank began with a puzzled frown. "How else would you intend us to reach the convention centre?"

The answer didn't exactly make Ellen feel any better.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Were someone to be watching the immediate airspace around the Silver City convention centre a few minutes later, they would have seen the curious sight of three distinctly different figures leaping off of nearby tenement block under construction with the aid of a collapsible glider; a stiff ocean breeze just barely keeping it aloft as it steadily bled altitude. Tightly gripping on to the lombax's back in muted terror with Clank sandwiched between them, Ellen questioned not for the first time why hell she had even agreed to such an insane stunt in the first place; the damnable, flimsy glider unsurprisingly sluggish under Ratchet's ministrations and threatening to stall at any second.

It was however the fastest available method with which to reach the convention centre in time, as much as she was loathe to admit it, and if all else failed at least she had her Jump Pack to fall back upon and prevent being plastered across the plaza below should things go belly up. In fact, deliberately dropping off of the glider in mid-flight was actually part of the plan once they got closer; the redhead _really_ not looking forward to it but psyching herself up nevertheless as Ratchet steered them towards her drop point with a yell over his shoulder. "You ready for this?"

Not trusting herself to speak at first, Ellen gave a hesitant nod and deployed her Jump Pack's control surfaces before finally vocalising a reply. "As much as I'll ever be, and regretting it every second."

"I'll make it up to you later," the lombax promised before turning his attention back to what lay ahead. "Okay... Drop now!"

The glider angled up slightly to bleed off speed and Ellen felt her stomach lurch as she reluctantly let go and briefly tumbled through the air; Jump Pack's thrusters flaring into life a heartbeat later and angling her down towards the convention centre below. The redhead stumbled a little but otherwise remained upright once she hit the domed rooftop's flatter outer rim; grabbing hold of a nearby light fixture to arrest her forward momentum and prevent it from carrying her over the edge. Trying to calm her thumping heartbeat, Ellen took a moment to watch Ratchet circle around once before bringing the glider down in a textbook landing upon an unobscured section of the plaza's main pathway. "Alright, we're down. How's it looking up there?"

"About as well as can be expected I guess," Ellen replied over their radio link as she watched over the top of her sniper rifle's scope; keeping the lombax covered as he quickly passed the now compacted glider on to Clank for storage and took off towards the building's entrance at a rapid pace. "I'll try and find a roof access as soon as you're in. I Just hope Fizzwidget's still in there somewhere, otherwise this'll all have been for nothing."

"I hear that," Ratchet murmured; his fast moving form passing out of sight just below her position without so much as a hint of further Thugs-4-Less activity, much to their joint suspicion. "Door's open, I'm heading inside. Lemme know what you see from up there, and be careful; this looks way too easy."

"Yeah, and it worries me..."

Scooting away from her vantage point, Ellen managed to find a service hatch of sorts after a brief search around the glass dome's perimeter; the rudimentary lock easily bypassed via the heated edge of her Versa Blade and allowing the human entrance into the darkened interior below. The flexible soles of her commando boots quieted the impact as she dropped down on to mesh-grilled gantry running around the upper most reaches of the convention centre's main hall; the dimmed overhead lighting helping to conceal her further while sneaking forward into a decent overwatch position where she could cover the whole interior.

What she saw once her Vaporizer was setup and properly sighted however instantly had Ellen's instincts on edge. For the while its interior was appropriately decked out with Protopet paraphernalia, the convention centre was completely deserted save for a solitary and all too familiar figure stood directly amongst the organised chaos; natural sunlight streaming down from the tinted glass dome far above and highlighting his rotund features for all to see.

"Mr Fizzwidget?"

"No, Ratchet, Wait!"

But it was already too late, and all Ellen could do was watch from her lofty perch as the lombax raced across the exhibit-covered floor far below; throwing away all caution in favour of gaining their employer's attention. It was as their employer turned around to face Ratchet upon approach however that he realised something was off; the old man's unseeing eyes combined with mechanical movement and a faint sheen across his entire body leading to but one conclusion. "This isn't Fizzwidget..."

It was in fact - now that he could see up close - an exceptionally detailed hologram projected over a robot body; one much like the automated tour guide from Todano. This one seemed to be capable of more than just a few canned sound bites however, and actually seemed to be aware of the lombax's presence given the way it cheerfully gestured towards him. "Well hello there! Would you like a free Protopet sample? Available today only, courtesy of _Megacorp._ "

"Ratchet, get out of there right now!" Ellen's voice resounded through his helmet's internal speakers. "It's a-"

"FREEZE, KNUCKLEHEADS!"

From out of nowhere, dozens of heavily armed mercenaries materialised around the convention centre's main hall where display booths once lay; each utilising the same Hologuise-alike device as their sniper counterparts to remain out of sight until they could spring their ambush. Multiple plasma rifles and heavy weapons were trained on Ratchet and Clank's completely exposed position, the lombax gritting his teeth and internally cursing up a storm while desperately trying to find a way out that didn't involve getting charbroiled alive.

Before he could think any further on the situation however, a small portion of the surrounding firing squad parted way for the PMC's overall leader as he strode into the inner circle with the Buddy brothers flanking on either side and a victorious grin plastered across his maw. "Youse two are under arrest for attempting to bump off Mr Fizzwidget, and your little friend too. Now, why don't you save yourself some trouble and tell us where she is?"

"Not here," the lombax ground out with an accompanying venomous glare. "Just like Fizzwidget, right? I'll bet the real one never even-"

"Save it fuzzy, you're not foolin' anyone," Logan interrupted with a dismissive wave of his slab-like hand; his features taking on a much more vicious, predatory glare. "And don't worry about you're floozy; she'll be joinin' you and your metal buddy real soon at our new maximum security prison." He paused briefly to lean forward, a cruel smile slowly taking possession of his lips." Or what's left of her once we're through anyway."

"You _sonnova-_ "

Just as he was about to lunge forward, a sudden weight slammed into the back of Ratchet's helmet with enough force to dent it and sent him sprawling to the floor; head swimming and vision blurring as he attempted to lift himself back up. A brief electrical discharge from an enlarged stun gun put paid to that idea and quickly silenced Clank's resulting cries of alarm; causing the lombax to convulse uncontrollably on his side with muscles spasming in agony. Barely able to raise his head once the current had blessedly stopped flowing through his body, Ratchet had but a brief moment in which he locked eyes with the shocked icy blue of his partner rooted to her perch far above before one of Logan's heavy combat boots descended upon his unprotected face.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

 **I know I'm evil for leaving you all on such a cliffhanger, but at a nearly 10k word count this seemed like the best place to stop for now. The original intention was to have Ellen's reactions and the run up to Aranos all wrapped up by the end of this chapter, but since the boss battle took so damn long to finish and ate up more space than originally intended, she'll get her chance to shine next time around in a separate chapter altogether. On another note, after multiple rewrites and dawdling over the idea, I decided not to kill off the Buddy bros straight away. Mostly because I have plans for them further down the line; but as to what, you'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Thank you all once again for your continued patience and support, without which this series would likely never have gotten so far, and hope you enjoy whatever I may come up with in the meantime.**

 **Review replies:**

 **jozs001 - Like I said before, the current arc doesn't really lend much opportunity to fluffiness, but there certainly will be more to come. In the meantime though, I'm thinking of putting together some lighter, fluffier omakes once inspiration strikes me.**

 **Bastion - I can't remember myself, but I'm glad to have inspired you to give the old games a whirl once again, and that you've enjoyed my interpretation of the early series thus far. I've never really had anyone spell it out quite like that before, but I guess my more recent stories do tend to have a more cynical, realistic edge tainting established and otherwise innocent universes, but without going grimdark. I wouldn't say that made you a bad person; merely that you know what kind of story you like, and who is to say otherwise?**

 **Now you mention it though, I'm actually considering going back over A Warhorse In Equestria soon and fixing its frankly awful formatting, along with adding some new content too if I can. Just have to see where my muse takes me. But until then, thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad to hear you survived the legion of fluffy evil, and that you liked the chapter overall. Considering his track record, I have to admit giving Ratchet the Sheepinator may not have been the smartest of ideas; but the constant review comments have given me some really random potential omake material, or perhaps something I might include in the next chapter(s). Not really decided yet.**

 **The jury's still out on what to do with the Qwark action figure just yet as well; though I can't say that there aren't enough options on the table already going by you and your fellow reviewers suggestions. Lord help Stuart Zurgo; I suspect he's about to have a** _ **very**_ **bad day… And thank you for your kind words and encouragement; I can only hope that I will continue to grow as an author and entertain for years to come, while taking heed of yourself and others alike who help make these stories possible. Take care for now, and hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **starrat - Thanks again!**

 **Guest - Other than the fact most of them are now exceptionally dead? Not sure what else to say really, other than that the Buddy bros will be the last in that particular list. If you do have any specific enquires though, feel free to ask and I'll answer the best I can.**

 **Destiny W - Glad you liked it, and hope you this one too.**

 **Guest (2) - A fair while off yet, but quite possibly. Of course, he'll have to get approval from her parents first…**

 **Flowerstar - Well hello stranger, it's been a very long time indeed and a busy one at that by the sounds of things, so don't worry about not being able to beta read. Can't say I've ever heard of Trend Orchestra, but if he's as good as you say then I might just have to give his covers a listen. I do think congratulations are in order though for the voluntary writer post, and with luck it might be the first step on the path to something greater still. Just try not to stretch yourself out too far too fast, lest you be snowed under with looming deadlines and lord knows what else. Hope you had fun at comic con, and enjoy the upcoming Play Expo too. Who knows, maybe you'll find another Ratchet cosplayer there too.**

 **Considering how fast I crank out chapters on such a tight schedule it's small wonder really that mistakes will continue to creep in, although I'd like to think I'm getting better with time. Glad you liked the chapter overall, and as for Clank discovering just how far Ratchet and Ellen's relationship has gone? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Earthside's going to be fun to write too once I get to that point, along with awkwardness and misunderstandings from finally meeting Ellen's family in the flesh. We may well see some more feline traits from Ratchet as well, and of course there's always the Pierce family dog to consider…**

 **I haven't seen the movie yet so I'm definitely looking forward to the home release, although I'll probably just wait until they're in stores and pick up a copy from whoever offers the best deal. Odd bit of foretelling there too; perhaps someone took inspiration from your blog or just so happened to be on the same wavelength? Stranger things have happened after all. In the meantime, good luck with your future endeavours, and hope you like this concluding chapter too. Take care!**

 **DarkEnigma95 - I've probably said this before, but the Meteor Gun is just so …meh, for want of a better term. Small wonder they fixed it for UYA, although it was already too late by then really. Still, glad you liked the chapter, and you're not too far off location wise. When we last left them, our heroes were in the area dotted with barricades just outside said tower with the steps running up to it, and where the two thugs playing rock, paper, scissors can be found in game. I just expanded upon the area and turned it into a more open plaza for the purposes of the story, with the tower filling in for an upmarket hotel. Hope that helps, and sorry for any confusion it may have caused.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - I haven't decided what exactly will be done with the Qwark action figure just yet, although your suggestion is duly noted. Also can't comment on the final battle yet since I'm still planning things out, but rest assured it'll be a damn sight better than canon if I can help it.**

 **Sonachugirl - Mine too; though I can't think of anyone who** _ **doesn't**_ **like the Bouncer to be honest considering just how much fun it is. I can't help but wonder whether the level this chapter is based upon is the one you're thinking of, but either way things just got that bit more interesting. Hope you like the boss battle too, even if it did end up a bit long winded, and there's nothing wrong with a little bromance. Hell, I can't really think of a better example than Ratchet and Clank in canon as the series progressed, and still one of my favourite partnerships of all time.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	30. Disavowed

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Hey everyone, It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **To be honest, I had intended to get back into my regular writing schedule and start posting again last month, but… Well, things didn't quite go as planned. Personal issues, the Christmas rush, and a serious case of writer's block kind of put a damper on the whole thing for far too long; leaving me struggling to produce anything half decent or coherent.**

 **But thankfully most of that's behind me now, and while I'm still nowhere near ready to resume a bi-monthly update schedule, I do at least have this concluding chapter to the Boldan arc. Hopefully it'll be enough to whet your appetites in the meantime; along with my first entry in the Time Heals All Anthology: Omake Collection, which will be posted shortly.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 30:**

 **Disavowed**

* * *

 **Silver City, Boldan**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.083 Galactic calendar**

 **12:31pm local time**

 _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

Ellen's hands were juddering and her breathing short as she kept the stand off below in the crosshairs of her Vaporizer's scope; watching Logan's body language become increasingly threatening along with the demands she could hear over the still open radio link with a defiant Ratchet. The situation was rapidly going south and she had no idea what to do. It would be all too easy to drop the mercenary leader right here, right now; almost impossible to miss really given the relatively short distance and her excellent vantage point. But with Ratchet and Clank both in the line of fire, not to mention having no possible escape route with that many armed thugs staring them down, the redhead found herself completely torn. Damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

It was a decision taken out of her hands but a few moments later as the lombax was goaded into lunging at the merc leader, before being taken down in a brutal fashion that left no possible way of fighting back. Ellen froze in horror with her finger still poised over the trigger; heart lurching as Ratchet convulsed on the ground in agony and Clank shorted out before falling limp from the resulting stun gun's electrical current passing through them both. Even then she couldn't bring herself to move in such a shocked state, only able to watch as Ratchet's eyes somehow found her own through the rifle's scope with a look that imbued a maelstrom of emotion.

And then Logan's heavy combat boot smashed down upon his face, and the icy grip upon Ellen's body burned away under the smouldering anger now filling her veins. The Vaporizer's scope aligned directly upon the Thugs-4-Less leader's head with crosshairs neatly centred right between his eyes; tremors running through gloved hands gripping the weapon tight enough to dent metal as she gritted her teeth with barely suppressed fury.

It took every last ounce of willpower she had not to immediately pull the trigger and end that bastard's life for what he did to her fuzz ball, damned be the consequences. But Logan clearly wanted both Ratchet and Clank alive for some reason - though she was less sure about herself - and so long as she didn't interfere, things would hopefully remain that way for now. In the meantime however, if she wanted any chance of rescuing her boys, then she would first have to save herself; and the only way to do that was to make sure she was at least one step ahead.

Which is why Ellen remained still where she was and kept watch as a pair of thugs grabbed the now limp lombax by his arms and began to drag him away; hoping to glean any information she could on where they were being taken. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as they passed by Logan's smugly grinning form, his loud, confident voice carrying easily in the largely deserted convention centre as he issued orders to his men. "Take 'em away, boys! As for the rest of youse, let's pack it up and head out. These two knuckleheads just earned themselves a one way trip to our new prison ship, and one heck of a payday for us!"

There was a brief, ragged cheer from the surrounding mercenaries before the individual squads began to move out towards their prearranged assignments, and Ellen had to strain to listen in further, but was glad she did when she caught wind of Buddy Boom leaning across to speak with his boss in that distinct rumbling tone of his. "But what about the other one? She'll probably be halfway across the city by now."

"No, she's around here somewhere. Probably lookin' to spring her boyfriend and the tin can," Logan replied with a vicious grin slowly spreading across his features. "And when she makes her move, we'll be ready and waiting."

"So what are we supposed to do till then, boss man?" Bling interrupted, throwing his hands up in annoyance. "I mean, first you want them dead, then we gotta take 'em alive. Hell, we've already got the furball and canner; why do we even need that bitch? She nearly dropped me and my bro; I figure we're owed a little _payback._ "

"Because the contract's _changed,_ you _moron,_ " the mercenary leader groused with a withering glare at his subordinate. "Our new employer want's 'em still breathing, so if we're gonna get paid, they gotta be alive. But..." he trailed off with a predatory look towards the two brothers; a clenched fist slammed into an empty palm punctuating his words. "That doesn't mean they gotta be in one piece, or that we can't have a little _fun_ first."

Ellen... wasn't quite sure whether he was referring to roughing them up or something much more darker - particularly with concern towards what they would do if they caught her - but had quite frankly heard more than enough to warrant getting the hell out of there right now. Besides, it was only a matter of time until somebody thought to check the raised gantry ringing the convention centre above their heads, and the redhead had no intentions of making their lives any easier.

Packing away her sniper rifle and drawing a deep breath to calm her thundering heart, Ellen kept low and slowly edged back along the gantry towards the hatchway she had originally entered through; clambering out as quietly as she could before flattening herself against the rooftop outside as a Thugs-4-Less transport ship rose up barely forty feet away from below the building's edge. Thankfully the pilot didn't seem to spot her considering the craft lazily swung away and made for orbit at full burn, but that didn't stop Ellen's curiosity as she crawled forth and peeked over the convention centre's edge at what lay below.

Occupying the plaza out front were at least a half dozen more of the bulky vessels that were practically buzzing with activity. Everywhere she looked, Thugs-4-Less employees roamed back and forth like a frantic hive of worker bees. A fair number were kept busy loading munitions crates, vehicles, and salvage on to the resting transports, while others patrolled around the grounds in small, heavily armed groups with weapons raised and ready for trouble. As daunting as the prospect of slipping past them was however, Ellen's main concern lay with one particular group that had just exited the convention centre, or rather the unconscious lombax held between them while another carried Clank's inert, compacted form under one arm.

There was a fair amount of jeering as the group made their way past the numerous mercs who had stopped to watch their little procession, no doubt eager for revenge on those who had cut down so many of their comrades in arms. But thankfully mob rule didn't hold a candle to Logan's commanding presence as he trailed just behind with the Buddy brothers in tow; soaking up the praise of his subordinates as he promised untold pain for those who had humiliated their organisation, and reminding them of the hefty bounty due to be paid for their successful capture.

Even so, the going was still slow considering just how many thugs there were crowding around; provided an excellent distraction for Ellen as she descended to ground level via her Grapple Gun and ducked down behind a partially stripped down attack chopper that had seen better days. Stealth was the only advantage she held right now given the sheer number of foes before her, and since the chances of immediately grabbing her boys and racing back to their ships was practically nil, Ellen needed to find out just where exactly they were being taken in order to have a hope in hell of tracking them down.

To that end, she kept a low profile while steadily advancing from cover to cover; gradually working her way around the temporary staging post's perimeter while remaining out of sight. There was no room for error here and more than a few close calls along the way, her breath hitching as one patrol in particular passed by her latest, partially exposed hiding spot close enough to touch. But with a majority of the thugs' attention diverted elsewhere, Ellen was able to close in on the transport vessel Logan's little procession were approaching from the far side without being seen; reaching down to her utility belt and withdrawing a small metal disc no bigger than her palm before slapping it on to the hull just beneath a fin stabiliser.

The Megacorp issued commando tracking beacon gave an almost inaudible bleep upon activating, and after making sure it was secure and properly synched with her Wrist Com's tracker program, Ellen gave a brief nod before skulking back out of sight behind one of the plaza's raised flowerbeds. But she couldn't bear to leave, or at least not just yet. The redhead's heart lurched at the sight of her lombax and robot companions being so close, yet out of reach as the thugs dragged them aboard the parked vessel's lowered ramp, while Logan hesitated at the base to address the Buddy brothers who had continued to accompany him this far.

 _'Ratchet... Clank... I'm coming for you both, I promise. Just hold on a little longer...'_

Ellen's wistful thoughts were interrupted however as the merc leader's growling tone brought her back to reality, picking up the tail end of his conversation and feeling a pit of dread building in her stomach at implication of his words. "Do whatever it takes, turn the city inside out if you gotta. Just make sure she's still breathing when you bring her in."

With that, he turned around and boarded the transport shortly before it steadily rose off the deck with the ramp still retracting and took off for orbit, leaving Bling and Boom behind while Ellen deigned to make herself scarce. Facing the mercenary brothers had been tough enough the first time around, but on her own with no back up, low ammo, and outgunned at least a hundred to one by who knows how many other thugs with a grudge to settle? Those were not betting odds - especially with those two leading the hunt - and now seemed as good a time as any to get a head start.

Even now, small teams were heading out from the perimeter in order to begin their sweep, with a couple of choppers acting as their eyes in the sky; the Buddy brothers seemingly occupied for the moment with directing their search patterns before no doubt heading out themselves. As such, nobody was really looking for a threat from within and subsequently missed the commando in their midst as she crawled beneath a parked hover truck that was currently being offloaded and out the other side; pressing up against a metal crate nearby until a two man patrol strolled by before crossing behind them in a low crouch and continuing across the plaza.

Boarding one of the ships with that many watching eyes was too risky, and there was no guarantee that it would even be heading to the same place as the thugs were taking Ratchet and Clank; meaning Ellen needed to get back to her ship and airborne fast in order to keep up. But without being able to accurately retrace their previous route, and the fact she was being actively hunted for, the redhead was forced to keep to ground level for the most part until she could leave the staging area behind, and even then at an infuriatingly slow pace lest she be spotted.

Once she had managed to gain sufficient distance and ducked into a nearby alleyway however, Ellen was able to at least partially make up for lost time; activating her Star Explorer's emergency transponder via Wrist Com and using the marker projected upon her HUD display to help navigate. Which was just as well really, since she had no idea where she going was or what lay ahead; flattening herself up against the back of an apartment block as another attack chopper cruised by overhead before crossing to the far side of the building's enclosed courtyard and attempting to shoulder open the oddly flimsy-looking door there.

The lock gave after her fourth attempt, and Ellen almost overbalanced as she crashed through the doorway before catching herself on the frame; taking a second to regain her bearings before pushing on through the interior. She knew there were search teams combing the nearby streets for her; what little garbled and heavily encrypted radio chatter the redhead's Wrist Com could pick up indicating at least a dozen or so individual units in contact, but no real indication that they had spotted her yet. Which was just how Ellen wanted to keep things for the foreseeable future; hunkering down behind the serving counter of the family run cafe she had found herself in and watching as an enforcer led patrol passed by out front through the wall length, glass-fronted windows

 _'Damn it, they're everywhere... and the ships are still a fair while off...'_

Waiting until the thugs had passed by, Ellen cautiously rounded the counter and kept low as she made towards what looked like the employee restrooms, going by the familiar symbols on the door; hoping to find a window or similar she could fit through. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, seeing as the room inside was sealed and walls little more than polished steel, with not so much as a convenient ventilation duct to squeeze through. Which meant of course that she would either have to backtrack to the courtyard once more and find another way, or otherwise risk taking to the open street once more; hoping to gain some ground before the search net inevitably closed in on her.

Much as she didn't like the idea of being exposed to any potential watchers, there was only one real choice if the redhead wanted to make it back to her Star Explorer in time. So it was perhaps little surprise then that the cafe's front doors clicked open shortly thereafter as Ellen hacked its electronic lock and slipped outside; quietly closing them once more before darting behind a hover car parked nearby.

Thankfully there weren't any more mercs in immediate sight, and other than another attack chopper skimming low overhead once she was halfway down the street, Ellen had a relatively clear run once the pilot had finished his sweep and moved on. Or at least, that was the case, until she was another block away and almost ran head first into a heavily armed squad fanned out in front of a Megacorp supplied hover tank of all things; advancing down an open side street with weapons sighted and doubtlessly itchy trigger fingers.

To make matters worse, Buddy Boom himself was riding on top of the tank with his legs dangling inside the commanders hatch; his bazooka resting across one shoulder and unblinking eyes scanning for trouble. Which didn't help calm Ellen's sudden surge of panic as she skidded to a halt and almost tripped over herself in backing away from the street corner as rapidly as possible, accidentally kicking a discarded can of Nano Cola in the process, which echoed unnaturally loud in the otherwise relatively still air.

"Over there!"

A plasma bolt scorched the sidewalk where she had been standing but seconds before, and Ellen had to clamp down her jaw so as not to yelp out loud given it was close enough to feel the heat wash over her commando suit's padded legs. As it was, she barely had enough time to fall back towards the nearest parked air car and duck down behind its bulbous rear before a pair of thugs rounded the corner with weapons raised; an armoured trooper sheltering behind his enforcer companion's shield and advancing in tandem with all due caution.

"Hey, you guys see anything?" a voice called out from further back, Ellen chancing a peek at the approaching mercs from around her temporary cover with a hand planted firmly upon her Quick Select.

The enforcer meanwhile paused long enough to stoop down and prod at a few charred fragments of aluminium can amongst the scorched ashes that were now melted directly on to the sidewalk itself. "Well congrats, Lance," he deadpanned in a rough, gravelly voice that betrayed a hint of amusement. "You just killed a can."

"Screw you, Carl!" 'Lance' snarled while the enforcer and his trooper buddy snickered at their comrade's expense. "I know I saw something, and it sure as hell wasn't no can!"

"Cut the crap, all of you," Buddy Boom's rumbling tone cut in as he slid off the tank's turret and landed heavily on the road beneath, neatly squashing any further argument. "Something made that noise, and we're not leaving until we find out what. Just remember, we need that markazian girl alive."

 _'Not good._ Really _not good...'_

With her heart pounding and mind frantically whirling in panic, Ellen ducked back out of sight and bit her lip as she frantically tried to come up with an escape plan. Other than Boom and his tank, she had counted at least four other thugs in addition to the enforcer and his friend, and they all had a very clear line of sight across virtually the entire intersection. Not to mention the distinct lack of abundant cover as well, and the redhead was looking at extremely bad odds if forced into a straight up fight. Meaning she had to find some way of distracting or at least delaying their attention for long enough to slip away, but how exactly?

It wasn't until she remembered one of her most recently acquired and as yet untested weapons however that an ad hoc plan began to form in Ellen's mind, and with a brief twitch of her fingers upon the hastily summoned, wrist-mounted control unit, the Spiderbot was unleashed upon its foes. With such a short battery life, and the chances of discovery ramping up by the second, Ellen quickly steered the quad-legged drone beneath the car she was hiding behind and out the other side; scuttling across the street in the blink of an eye and thankfully without being spotted too, given the lack of reactions thus far.

Keeping an eye on the unit's displayed timer as it rapidly counted down, she quickly reoriented the Spiderbot once it reached relative safety beneath another vehicle and sent it on its way once more; swerving around a phone booth and circling behind the mercs as they began to spread out. Unfortunately her luck could only hold for so long, and given the drone's fair size, it was almost inevitable when one of the thugs towards the rear raised the alarm just as Ellen sent the Spiderbot on towards its intended target; spraying it with his plasma rifle and immediately drawing his companions attention.

Of course by then she had already committed herself, and it was already too late to stop the scuttling Spiderbot from slipping beneath one of the hover tank's repulsor units before detonating its on considerable payload at the redhead's command. The tank jolted to one side from the sudden explosive force before drunkenly wavering back the other way and slewing into a fire hydrant, thick smoke belching from where shrapnel had penetrated one of its most vulnerable spots and shredded the repulsor unit entirely. The sudden, vertically gushing column of water now spraying down upon the intersection merely added to the chaos as shouts of confusion and uncertainty reigned, and Ellen wasn't going to get a better opportunity to make a break for it given the circumstances.

Rounding the far side of the air car she was hiding behind and hunkering down by the driver's door, Ellen quickly tossed out a trio of Megaturrets as a distraction before bolting across the open street. A cry of alarm followed by torrents of uncoordinated plasma were followed in her wake, most of which didn't even come close thanks to an unrelenting barrage of homing rockets screaming towards the mercs, unsurprisingly throwing off their aim.

Buddy Boom's bazooka on the other hand was unwaveringly accurate in spite of the way his partially patched up blast suit was tanking multiple hits; the shell flying directly along Ellen's predicted path and only missing through virtue of striking a random piece of falling debris kicked up by one of the automated turrets exploding. Even then, the sheer force of impact was enough to blow a chunk out of the building Ellen was passing by on the intersection's opposite side; sending her tumbling end over end until she slammed into yet another parked air car with the breath driven from her lungs.

Gasping for air as she forced her pain wracked body to stagger upright, Ellen managed to get her legs moving coherently enough to break into a loping run down the street; all too aware that the no doubt angry mercs would be on her tail any second now. Not to mention they would almost certainly be calling in virtually all the back up and air support the thugs could muster in order to cut off her escape, including Buddy Bling in all likelihood given the brothers penchant for fighting together. All the more reason to reach her ship and get off planet before they could effectively organise a pursuit, especially since attempting to take on Logan's lieutenants by herself was practically suicide given how tough they had proven to be the first time around.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

So it was with the faint sounds of whirling rotor blades on the horizon and massed pounding boots far too close behind that Ellen found herself slipping down an alleyway a few seconds later; guttural shouts and the occasional bolt of plasma following in her wake. From there it was a tense game of cat and mouse as she led her pursuers deeper into the urban maze of half forgotten passages and byways, jinking around a dumpster that had seen better days and concentrating upon putting some distance between her and the mercs.

A sharp left at the first available branch followed by a right shortly thereafter brought the redhead a little further from her intended destination than intended, but did at least succeed in throwing off the thugs of a little once they could no longer visually see her; forcing them to split up over the various branching routes in order to cover every possibility. But while the enclosed conditions would help to limit what airborne or armoured support the thugs could effectively rely upon to assist in their search, the fact that several of the alleyways intersected one another combined with multiple back up squads clogging every which way she turned only served to make Ellen's life that much harder in her effort to escape the tightening net closing in on her.

Time to get creative then.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Charging forth through the claustrophobic back alleys with the remnants of his assigned squad close behind, Buddy Boom growled lowly in his throat at the thought of that damn girl getting the drop on them yet again. Between the sudden ambush that had knocked out his tank and slashed their numbers in half, there were only three original members left, including himself. All of whom were much more wary now given the other search teams' frantic radio chatter and the sporadic crump of explosions coming from seemingly everywhere at once.

Even without his brother helping keep track from above, running the little redheaded bitch down should have been a cakewalk once she had revealed herself; her capture inevitable considering they had her outnumbered, outgunned, and soon to be completely out manoeuvred once the other units closed in. Hell, if it weren't for being ordered to bring her in alive, then Boom would have been sorely tempted to just blow her to pieces with his bazooka right there and then before she could duck into that random alleyway. Thinking about it now however, especially given how much grief the girl was collectively giving them all with each passing minute, a growing part of him _really_ wished he had.

If nothing else, it certainly would have meant not having to track her down in this urban hellhole, or dealing with the ridiculous number of traps left behind at nigh every turn. Rigged dumpsters, rocket turrets deployed in chokepoints, and those damned remote Spiderbots lying in wait were but a few of the unpleasantly effective surprises reaping a bloody toll on the squads that happened to stumble across them. Worst of all, they were really starting to have an effect upon morale and making everybody over cautious. Just as their target no doubt planned; letting her gain ground and slip away while they fumbled in the dark.

Well, not any more if he had anything to say about it; especially since he had a damn good idea of where the girl was heading if she wanted off this planet. Add to that the fact Bling had finally finished patching up his jetpack and was currently en route with more back up, and the trappings of a plan began to form in Boom's mind; raising a pair of thick digits to his ear piece as he opened a private channel. "Hey brother, how far are you out?"

"'Bout a couple o' blocks south of you," Bling yelled out over the slightly muffled sound of his jetpack's engines. "Be there in a minute tops. Why, what's up? Did ya catch that bitch already?"

Boom paused briefly in his reply as an explosion rocked the alleyway somewhere up ahead; a squad likely having tripped yet another one of those damned booby traps. "Not yet, but I've got an idea. Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Gasping for breath, Ellen's legs burned with fatigue as she sought to put some distance between her and the multitude of mercs closing in, tossing the last of her Megaturrets over her shoulder and continuing to push on. The last twenty odd minutes had been hell trying to stay one step ahead in this twisting maze of concrete and steel that seemed to press in on all sides. Every corner potentially concealing another foe, or a dead end that would see her trapped. It wasn't like she could just Grapple Gun her way up on to the rooftops and just avoid it altogether either, or at least not if she wanted to get away without incurring the wrath of those attack choppers that kept buzzing overhead at regular intervals.

As she rounded yet another corner however, the redhead finally caught a glimpse of an open street up ahead on the far side of the alley; tired limbs forced into motion and spirits lifting just a little at the prospect of finally getting out of there. The sense of impending freedom didn't make her any less cautious though, and Ellen took the opportunity to catch her breath while scoping out the area for any thugs lying in wait while remaining out of sight; a precaution well founded since a pair of helos hovered overhead mere seconds later before eventually moving on. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any other sign of the mercs in her the immediate area, and upon stepping out between a pair of store fronts on a surprisingly wide street, Ellen recognised just where exactly she had ended up.

To her right lay the Silver Bay hotel that Ratchet and herself had only recently shot their way through; its front facade pockmarked and scorched in places from the intense firefight, although the lack of bodies lying around suggested that Thugs-4-Less had had already passed by in order to reclaim their dead. Concerning though that might be, given they might still be in the area somewhere, Ellen was more focused upon the fact that she was back in familiar territory and, more importantly, less than half a mile away from her Star Explorer at most according to the navigation marker on her helmet's HUD display.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ellen quickly pounded her way back across the plaza where she and her companions had first fought the Buddy brothers. Taking the elevator on the far side and retracing their original route at a fast clip, the redhead quickly left the ruined shopping promenade up top behind and was back among the open air market stalls just beyond once again before encountering the first signs that Logan's mercs might have beaten her to the punch.

Heavies, enforcers, and regular troopers were patrolling the immediate area in force, while a solitary sniper was visible atop a building just across the way; looking bored as he slouched against the railings while blowing smoke from a lit cigarette. Others still were busy loading Megacorp branded ammo crates on to a nearby dropship with the aid of hover model forklift, but what got Ellen's attention was a pair of armoured thugs stood talking a dozen or so feet away while leaning against a miraculously intact market stall. Their words were a little muffled given the amount of noise their friends were making, but that just made things a little easier for the human as she snuck closer and hunkered down behind the central, multi-tiered fountain in order to better listen in.

Ellen only managed to catch the tail end of their conversation before the mercs went their separate ways, but it was enough to leave her cursing up a storm inside. Somebody had gotten smart and decided to impound both their Star Explorers, taking away her only real option to get off world and intercept the ship transporting her companions before it could reach its destination. To make matters worse, they already knew she was coming and were simply waiting for Ellen to show her face; confident that she would be caught between them and the pursuing forces led by Buddy Boom. Given the situation, Ellen knew the loose-lipped guards weren't far wrong, but that didn't mean she was out of options just yet.

The dropship still being loaded for example looked like it was designed more for short haul flights rather than deep space work, meaning it was likely going to meet up with a bigger vessel and dock before heading off to wherever. If she could get aboard and figure out where exactly it was going, then Ellen might just be able to hitch a ride out of the trap she had unwittingly been herded into and plan her next move; hopefully before the tracking beacon she had tagged the prisoner transport with got out of detectable range. If that were to happen...

Ellen shook her head, forcing herself to focus. With all those munitions crates being carried aboard, there had to be some kind of cargo manifest to help keep track, such as that tablet she could see one of the supervising mercs poring through near the dropship's lowered rear ramp. If she could get close enough to hack it and copy the data via Wrist Com, then it might be possible to find out the ship's intended destination. But there were a _lot_ of mercs milling around the ruined market area and no clear path to sneak through without being spotted, meaning the redhead needed a distraction of some kind first. Preferably something subtle, given that she likely only had one shot at this and would likely need to get out fast if things went wrong.

Fortunately however, Ellen had just the thing in mind.

So it was that a Thugs-4-Less enforcer on patrol found himself suddenly and inexplicably tripping over as he passed by one of his colleagues, landing face first in an undignified heap and drawing more than a few sniggers from those that witnessed it. Growling in anger, the merc quickly hauled himself upright and turned his ire on the amused trooper stood a few feet away; lips curled back in a snarl. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Whatcha talkin' about, Ray?" the trooper shot back with a raised brow and a mirthful look on his face. "Not my fault your clumsy ass can't stay upright for five minutes."

" _Clumsy? Me?!_ " 'Ray' shot back in angry disbelief. "You tripped me on purpose, you _asshole!_ "

"What? No I didn't! Hell, I wasn't even anywhere _near_ you!" the other merc exclaimed, his temper starting to fray as well.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

By now a small crowd had gathered around the pair, bored of their duties and eager for some free entertainment while they waited for something to happen; a ragged cheer going up as tensions finally boiled over and the two mercs came to blows with one another. Heavy punches, hollered encouragement, and more than a few bets were traded once the spectacle got underway; none seeming to notice as a remotely controlled Spiderbot drone scuttled underneath a stall nearby, its purpose fulfilled. Nor were they apparently aware of the solitary female figure darting from cover to cover while making a beeline for the parked dropship; the thugs loading it earlier having left in favour of getting a better view of the ongoing fight.

As it was, Ellen figured she had less than a minute tops before her surprisingly effective distraction ran its course, and so got to work on remotely hacking the presumed manifest datapad as soon as she was in range; the thug it belonged to having dropped it in his eagerness to get a good view of the ensuing brawl. Thankfully that proved unnecessary since, by some quirk of fate, it had been left unlocked and open on the exact document she needed; the redhead quickly skimming through its contents and copying them across to her Wrist Com while keeping an eye out for any stragglers bearing down on her precarious position.

From what she could tell, it looked like the bulk of the Thugs-4-Less forces on planet were due to meet up with a small fleet in orbit before heading off to another rendezvous point in deep space. Likely a staging point for heading elsewhere, perhaps even the secretive Protopet manufacturing and distribution centres given what Angela had mentioned previously with regards to their new contract. Definitely something to pass on for investigation once she got the chance. Of more immediate interest however was that the dropship here, plus two others, were carrying supplies that were intended for the newly opened Thugs-4-Less Maximum Security Penitentiary, along with a new guard rotation of some fifty odd mercs to help bolster their resident security force.

The three ships were due to dock with a light cruiser in orbit before making a direct jump there, along with Ratchet and hers impounded Star Explorers for some reason; the only clue for which was a side note on the manifest detailing it as 'compensation'. It almost seemed too good a prospect to be true, and left a niggling feeling in some hind part of her mind. But with circumstances as they were and damn few options in-between, Ellen saw little choice other than to board the dropship and hope for the best. Especially since the timer for her previously deployed Spiderbot was just about to run out in an explosive fashion, and there was no way in hell she would be able to avoid the soon to be alerted mercs and any back up they might call in.

As it was, she had barely gotten halfway up rear loading ramp when the Spiderbot went up on the opposite side of the market place, along with the cluster of various munitions crates she had parked it next to. The initial detonation was more than enough to rock the entire area, and the mercs stood around the nearby brawl were sent sprawling from the pressure wave alone. But with so many secondaries going off from nearby stockpiles that hadn't been loaded yet, it was a miracle anyone was able to stand up; Ellen included. Even then she only just made it inside the dropship before the surrounding thugs went on high alert, staggering forward as the ramp began to close and only just remaining upright thanks to instinctively grabbing on to the nearest wall for support.

The dropship's engines were audibly spooling up, doubtlessly in preparation for an emergency takeoff given how much flammable material was both nearby and onboard, and guttural shouts interspersed with barked orders from outside indicated that the thugs would be well and truly occupied for quite some time. But right now Ellen was more concerned with finding someplace to hide within the dropship's hold until it reached its intended destination; somewhere she could rest up and work out how the hell she was going to rescue her companions, while making sure the crew didn't find out about their 'extra cargo'.

Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly much to go on considering how utilitarian and bland the interior was; no hidey holes beneath loose floor panels or human-sized lockers to duck inside. What there were however was a quite frankly ridiculous number of sturdy crates, strong boxes, and weapon cases stacked along either side of a central aisle; one that was occupied by a tarpaulin covered hover tank secured to the deck via magnetic clamps. It was a tight, claustrophobic environment, and a major pain in the ass to negotiate. But that was an issue that worked both ways; for anybody attempting to search the cargo hold for a potential stowaway was liable to give up long before searching every nook and cranny.

With that in mind, Ellen managed to find a gap in the rows of containers just bordering the tank's left side and was just about to crawl through to an alcove formed on the far side when some instinctual sixth sense caused her to freeze at the faint, tingling sensation of being watched. Cautiously raising back up from her crouch, the redhead suddenly snapped her drawn hand cannon towards a blur of perceived movement out of the corner of her vision, only to find nothing but more crates and an eerie silence broken only by the dropship's rumbling engines. Heart pounding and palms sweaty, she slowly began to sweep the interior with carefully measured steps; breathing shallow and eyes constantly scanning for the slightest hint of trouble.

There, beneath the tank's tarpaulin. Something caused it to move, and it sure as hell wasn't her...

Keeping the Leviathan unwaveringly pointed towards the perceived source, Ellen slowly lifted the heavy covering with her free hand and instinctively pulled the trigger as a small, flying pink blur blew past her face with inches to spare. The shot echoed unnaturally loud inside the sealed interior, and would almost definitely rouse the crew's suspicions were it not masked by several loosely secured cargo crates grinding against one another, thanks to the turbulence associated with breaking through the atmosphere. Ellen however was more concerned with trying to get a bead on whatever the hell it was that startled her, instinctively whirling around with both hands bringing the hand cannon to bear once more. "Don't... move?"

To her surprise though, staring down the Leviathan's barrel with wide, almond-shaped blue optics and dainty, visibly shaking tri-digited servos held up in surrender was what looked like a heavily modified infobot. Although it maintained the familiar anti-gravity thruster unit in place of legs that were characteristic of those Ellen had seen before back in Solana, the infobot's light pink finish and much more slender frame gave it a distinctly feminine appearance. It was an image reinforced by the seemingly painted on, quasi bowl-cut black 'hair' atop its - her - oval-shaped head and accompanying upright, pigtail-like antennas that continued to quiver along with the rest of the adorable little robot's terrified visage.

"Um... Hi?" Ellen tried hesitantly while slowly lowering her hand cannon; the infobot's instinctive flinch at the movement making her stomach clench uneasily. Gently raising a free palm while stowing the weapon away, the redhead's tone was soft and reassuring as she continued. "Sorry about that, but I thought you were one of _them,_ and... I just reacted."

Taking a hesitant step forward, Ellen paused as the little robot backed off a few feet; not looking quite as frightened given that she was no longer shivering, but still casting a wary optic her way. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

An inquisitive tilt of the head was the redhead's only answer; perhaps not surprising given that the infobot lacked a visible mouth or vocaliser of any kind with which to communicate. Still, it was progress of sorts, and considering the fact they were pretty much stuck together in this relatively small cargo hold for at least the next several hours, then it just as well be on good terms. With that in mind and mounting curiosity of her own, Ellen took another step closer and extended her hand in greeting; offering the infobot a warm smile and a chance to start for them to start afresh. "My name's Ellen, Ellen Pierce. What's yours?"

Shining blue optics shuttered and the little robot's digits began to nervously tap against one another in the ensuing silence, looking flustered and worried in equal measure. Ellen couldn't help but want to groan aloud, because _of course_ the little robot couldn't answer; how could she without a mouthpiece, speaker, or whatever? It's not like she had a pen and paper to- Wait, was that her Wrist Com?

Sure enough, a quick glance showed that she had a new message from an unknown sender. Giving the infobot a meaningful glance and receiving a timid nod in return, Ellen's brows rose sharply upon opening the text only message, before a subtle grin found its way on to her face. Clicking the provided link, a fresh private chat log popped up with but a single entry already sat at the top; the cursor continuing to blink on the projected screen as she read it once more.

 _I don't have one__

"Well, I can't just call you 'infobot'. Um, you are an infobot, right?" At the little pink machine's timid nod, Ellen continued. "Well, what do your friends call you?"

 _Well, um, I'm an S4 commercial chassis: model number MU5-415743. Does... Does that count?__

"I... guess," Ellen hesitantly replied with a slight frown.

It was kind of a mouthful, and didn't easily roll off the tongue; although the designation did bring back fond memories of just after she had first met Clank, and Ratchet's subsequent ad hoc moniker that had stuck ever since. Unfortunately though, trying to come up with something original on such short notice was a damn sight harder than the lombax made it look, and most of Ellen's initial ideas were either too obvious or just didn't seem to fit. It wasn't until she looked at the modified infobot's reply again however that something suddenly seemed to click into place; realisation dawning along with a widening grin as the initial digits and letters reformed into a name all too familiar from one of her favourite childhood videogames.

"Samus..."

The little infobot perked up at redhead's singular word, optics alight with interest. "How about I call you Samus, for short?"

She seemed to consider it for but a moment before darting forward to enthusiastically encompass the human's still outstretched limb with both of her own. _Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I've always wanted a friend name - not that I didn't have a designation before - but now I have one like organics give one another! Yay!__

Ellen couldn't help but chuckle at the newly named robot's bubbly nature now that she had finally started to come out of her shell, and the way her tiny body vigorously bounced up and down with excitement in midair. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then?"

Optics shuttering, Samus paused long enough in her tirade to realise what she was doing and quickly snatched her slender servos back; helm tilted away bashfully and cooling fans kicking in to deal with the flush of heat threatening to overwhelm her frame. _Oh. U-um. Sorry. Yes, thank you__

"You're welcome," Ellen returned warmly; taking a moment to sit down and make herself comfortable against a nearby crate with a relieved grunt. "If you don't mind though, I do have a few questions. Such as what you're doing here in the first place."

The diminutive robot looked more than a little awkward as she shifted in place, servos wringing nervously together while trying to form a coherent answer. _It's... well, kind of a long story...__

"Kind of a long flight ahead of us too," Ellen replied with wry grin, before idly patting the smooth metal decking beside her. "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. What do you say? Might help pass the time a little faster."

Though still thoroughly embarrassed at her lack of control, Samus took up the invitation and floated down to hover beside the human with servos still clenched together in worry as she began to haltingly explain. _Well, you see, I guess it all started about a galactic year ago...__

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Watching from the safety of his vantage point several storeys up, Buddy Bling watched with narrowed eyes as the dropship took off and disappear into the clouds above; leaving a maelstrom of destruction in the desecrated market place below. Even now there were still secondary explosions from cheap ordinance cooking off and setting anything flammable nearby ablaze, with a scattering of Thugs-4-Less employees doing their damnedest to get the fires under control.

"So, did it work?" Boom asked over their private channel, the two brothers having kept it open ever since their improvised plan had begun.

"Yeah, that little bitch took the bait alright," Bling shot back with a scowl on his face. "Along with half the ammo and supplies our guys were loading. You know that's gonna piss off the boss even more, right?"

"We pull this off and it won't even matter," Boom reassured with an audible smirk. "Girl just bought herself a one way ticket to solitary and doesn't even know it."

"And Logan?".

"Doesn't need to know, or at least not yet. Just make sure to let Annie know about the package we're sending her way. Best she rolls out the red carpet too."

A faint twitch tugged at Bling's lips upon the mention of their cousin, especially given the fact she had a sadistic streak a mile long, and now ran the company's newly opened prison ship. He might not be able to get revenge on that little redheaded bitch directly, but she wasn't getting away this time. And by the time Warden Annabel Crudelis was done with her and that lombax, they'd wish they had never been born.

"You got it, bro. I'm sure she'll give 'em a _warm_ welcome."

* * *

 **Remember when I mentioned** _ **way**_ **back that a certain adorable little infobot would pop up again? Well here she is, and without wanting to spoil anything, liable to play a much larger role than in canon with what I've got planned. Suffice to say though, the next few chapters are going to be** _ **very**_ **interesting; especially with another of the Buddy brother's relatives thrown into the mix…**

 **Otherwise that's it for now I'm afraid, but with any luck I'll be more up together in the new year and able to start posting regularly again, once I've got a few more chapters drafted. Thank you one and all for your patience and support during this not quite hiatus period, without which this story would likely still be languishing, and I can only hope you'll continue to stick with it for the foreseeable future.**

 **Wishing you all a very merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Take care!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest - I admit to being a little confused here, since I'm not sure whether I'm replying to one guest reviewer or three who happen to be using the default 'Guest' name, since there's no way to differentiate between them. But for the sake of ease I'll just assume it's the former and reply to all three in order. Let me know if I'm wrong.**

 **I'm pretty sure the 'Ratchet trying to propose for the course of Up Your Arsenal' thing has been covered before, but to reiterate what I may have said previously, it's something I might consider. As for your second point… Other than the fact that I'm sure it would fall short of the site rules, I'm not sure I see the point when there are alternate methods such as the PM system and E-mail for those who want a more immediate answer. Signing up is free after all, and contact details can be found on my Author's page, though I'm thinking of changing the E-mail address soon.**

 **I'm glad to hear you like the story, and as for helping, reviews do tend to spur me and keep the metaphorical ball rolling. When you ask how I 'came up' with Ellen, did you mean her character or her physical appearance? Aesthetically speaking, Ellen was based off the combination of an old friend from secondary school mixed in with features from my primary Mass Effect trilogy run's Fem-Shep, and kind of evolved from there. I also tried to bear in mind the level of fitness she'd realistically need in order to keep up with Ratchet and tailored her physique and more physical traits accordingly.**

 **Personality wise, that's… mainly me projecting to a degree, plus some quirks and flaws, such as her fear of heights, thrown into the mix for good measure. It just sort of took off from there really, and ended up making what has turned out to be probably my most popular OC. Hope that all helps**

 **Firestar5277 - Evil you say? Perhaps so, but if it gets you itching to find out what happens next then, then that particular cliffhanger has certainly served its purpose and hopefully made you want to come back for more. The boss battle kind of dragged out longer than I had intended, but I'm happy to hear you liked the way it played out. I wanted to make it a more epic set piece and really give our heroes a run for their money, and things just kind of snowballed from there.**

 **As you've no doubt seen from this chapter and in future chapters to come, Ellen has a bit of a vicious streak when it comes to dealing with those who mess with her loved ones, and Thugs-4-Less just made things** _ **personal.**_ **Add a worried and generally pissed off Ratchet back into the mix once he regains consciousness and the mercs can kiss their collective backsides goodbye in an undoubtedly explosive manner.**

 **There are certainly some** _ **interesting**_ **suggestions as to what fate shall befall the Qwark action figure, and I do have a few more ideas as to a use for the Sheepinator; just not decided on what to use yet. Poor Stuart too; losing all that memorabilia. How…** _ **tragic**_ **(Grins). Thanks again for the encouragement and review, and hope you liked the new chapter.**

 **Destiny W - Hope you enjoyed this one too; thanks again!**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Isolated, alone, but as you can see from this chapter, not out of the fight just yet. I suspect she'll have more than just an inkling as to who's behind this whole mess perhaps a little sooner than that however, given her naturally suspicious nature, but that last Behind the Hero segment would definitely be the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Glad to hear you liked this chapter, and that I'm not the only one who thinks the same with regards to the kind of disappointing Meteor Gun. It's just so… redundant by the time you get hold of it and takes away the original's best feature; the ability to literally hose down crowds of enemies and clear out swarmers from all sides in seconds.**

 **Aranos is indeed next after this extra, concluding part of Boldan, and the recently converted Thugs-4-Less flying prison ship. Somehow, I don't think Ellen's parents would be particularly pleased to find out just what she's been up to and the danger she's put herself through up to this point, let alone adding a prison visit on top. One thing I can say for certain however is that mayhem will definitely ensue; and should Ellen eventually divulge to her parents what she's been up to during her 'disappearances' from Earth, their reactions should be… rather interesting, to the least…**

 **starrat - Thanks!**

 **Razor of DOOM - You'll just have to wait and see, I'm afraid. Although I will say things will definitely go differently than canon…**

 **Tempest Fugit - You're not wrong. The gloves are now officially off, and Logan is about to have a very, very bad day all too soon; along with anybody else dumb enough to get in Ellen's way. Ride of the Valkyries is an interesting choice, though perhaps more suited to an Apocalypse Now style epic airborne assault, rather than the low key stealth tactics Ellen is using right now. Now you mention it though, that gives me an idea for the sequel… In any case, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Oh No You Didn't' by the Wojahn Brothers (the main theme to Mercenaries 2: World In Flames) given some of it's more appropriate lyrics with regards to vengeance and all.**

 **Buddy Bling's personal weapon was actually just something I made up on the fly, with both brothers being based on reviewer suggestions that I then fleshed out. I didn't even think about any similarities really, although rest assured that the STIKY still has a place for near the end game, where it will see some heavy use. That's some good advice there, and an… interesting song to end on. Thanks again!**

 **Lavakey - Woo! Another new reviewer! Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story and will definitely finish it one way or the other. Not sure if I should have the heroes get a RYNO II to be honest, especially since Tempest has some rather interesting stand ins that intend to use to their fullest extent, but I'm leaning more towards 'not' at this point.**

 **Though I have a fairly busy writing schedule right now between here and FiMfiction, I'm always open to reviewer suggestions. Not sure if you've read some of the replies and such on older chapters, but I have previously mentioned my intention to eventually write a side story set between the second and third games called 'Earthside' that details our heroes' first visit to Ellen's home world. It's intended to be more of a light hearted, slice of life style story, and since they haven't even heard of Nefarious as yet, he has no reason to target them. Altough that's not to say that it'll all be plain sailing, or who might intervene…**

 **In any case though, thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - No such thing as late to this party, and everyone's welcome! (Grins). And yeah, I honestly did need a break and feel a whole damn sight better for it. Not back up to speed yet I'll admit, but getting there eventually. Feel free to haunt away. I have a suspicion that Logan might soon be having some very strange dreams involving fire for some reason…Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter overall, and hope you liked this one just as much. Take care.**

 **Plasmatik - Welcome back to the party! Glad to be hear you're liking it still, and that somebody** _ **finally**_ **gets the none too subtle reference in the brother's names. I tried to make the boss fight interesting, and might have gone a** _ **tinsy**_ **bit overboard, but I think it would have made for an epic battle in game if sufficiently toned down to fit in. Then again, having the RYNO II to hand would more than level the playing field in our heroes favour, but not necessarily be overkill given how tricky the Buddy bros can be.**

 **Xcantax - Why, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far, and hopefully the tweaks I've made to canon to better accommodate it. Hope you like the new chapter too.**

 **Guestimus Prime - Wholeheartedly agree with you there. While useful to a degree, the Meteor Gun is largely redundant by the time you upgrade to it in Going Commando; especially when there aren't enough proper crowd control weapons in the game. Can't say I've ever seen it as a boss killer, but then again I tend to ditch it once upgraded in favour of more explosive options. Might have to give that a go at some point…**

 **kirstyhough - Actually, she did. To quote: "Hold your horses, fuzz ball. Much as I'd love to, the thief might still be here, and we've got the rest of the resort to cover."**

 **It's part of a running joke throughout the series so far, and liable to be played for all it's worth. Hope that helps!.**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - Huh, I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you in a while… and why my review count just suddenly rocketed up. Still, at least you get to enjoy the story all over again, and who knows? Maybe I'll end up with the most reviewed Ratchet and Clank story on Fanfiction at this rate.**

 **The somewhat literal catfight in chapter 18 does seem to be rather popular for** _ **some**_ **reason (smirks) and so does Cash for that matter; adding an extra whose personality bounces off Angela's, and who might be able to keep her out of trouble. Tambora also seemed like a good place to slow things down for a bit and let Ratchet and Ellen express their affections more physically, but in a tasteful fashion. I tend to find that unless the detail in such scenes are crucial to the plot, it's better to leave it off screen and to the reader's imagination, so to speak.**

 **It's never really explained in game why Megacorp robots would be shooting at one of their own commandos in the levels following Angela's big reveal, so I simply went for the most obvious reason; basically declaring them rogue agents. Hope you liked Ellen's Metal Gear antics as much as the arena combat and of course the Arachnoid cage match. Not sure why, but they seem to come naturally to me for some reason…**

 **Given the confined environment and limited options, I'm actually surprised the Disposal Facility dogfight came out as well as it did, to be honest. Especially since it's such a short level and barely a challenge at all. Ace does tend to be a bit of a kill stealing douche at the best of times, and our heroes really needed a chance to show how good they are without his assistance. I can neither confirm nor deny whether Cash and Angela will end up together, but who knows what the future holds. Hope you liked the interlude anyway, and my attempt to show she can hold her own when the bullets start to fly.**

 **Believe me, much as I love this story, I feel a damn sight better for having some time away from such a gruelling update schedule. I may have to take things slower for future updates, but one way or the other, I'll definitely be finishing this story. Thanks again, for the complements and for sticking with this story. Hopefully you'll find this chapter to your liking as well.**

 **Omega97 - Just did. (Grins). How's that for timing?**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	31. Incarcerated

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Good news, everyone; I'm back in business and raring to get this story underway once again!**

 **Seriously though, after being stuck on a single chapter for so long, I'm just glad to be getting back on track and moving forward again. Fingers crossed I'll be able to start posting bi-monthly as I have previously, but I don't want to promise anything until the return to Aranos arc is behind me, given how much of a headache it's proven to be.**

 **In any case, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year; I know I certainly did. And since you would likely rather be reading the story than my ramblings, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 31:**

 **Incarcerated**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Maximum Security Prison Vessel 'Tartarus', Aranos**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **9:15am local time**

"On your feet, maggot!"

A swift kick to the ribs certainly achieved that if nothing else; Ratchet instinctively curling into a ball on his side as consciousness returned with a vengeance. Groaning with fatigue and the dull, aching pain that seemed to permeate his body, the lombax managed to raise his head in time the darkly attired Thugs-4-Less employee deliver another vicious kick that left him sprawling and gasping for breath. Powerful arms grabbed Ratchet's own and yanked his limp body upright from behind, holding him securely while the thug before him continued to rain blows with an extended baton and a sickening grin plastered upon his face, filled with vindictive glee.

With his eyes barely focused and body feeling like one giant bruise, all Ratchet could do was endure while desperately trying to fight back; clawing at the arms keeping him pinned in place and crying out every time the descending baton slammed into his gut, almost doubling him over from the sheer force of impact. One final blow smashed into the lombax's jaw and snapped his head back with an explosion of pain, blood dripping freely over matted fur as he was released from the second thug's iron grip and subsequently folded like a house of cards.

"Enough, gentlemen," a smooth, husky voice echoed within the enclosed room; one tinged with both amusement and cold indifference in equal measure. "I think the _poor kitty_ needs some time to recover before we _play again._ "

Collapsing on to his hands and knees while drawing ragged, rasping breaths, Ratchet forced himself to glare up towards the source as it drew nearer; a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. Sauntering forth upon a pair of ridiculously high heels was perhaps the first female example of the thugs' predominantly reptilian species he had ever seen; a modest bust and much more slender, feminine frame clad in a navy blue power suit being the most obvious giveaway.

Though similar in colouration to the Thugs-4-Less regulars, the woman's scaly hide was of a much lighter hue and speckled with slightly darker patches over what little was visible, almost like freckles in a way. Instead of the expected dorsal spikes running the length of her spine, a small crest of flexible black quills sloped backwards over her more streamlined skull in a strange imitation of hair, while her much longer and sinuous whip-like tail protruded from beneath her knee length pencil skirt; swaying hypnotically in a serpentine fashion with every measured step.

A long sleeved white blouse with wide cuffs and the collar unbuttoned down to her cleavage completed the look, while slender hands ending in clawed fingers glided from behind her back to encompass flared hips over the accompanying suit jacket as she finally halted a few yards away. But it was blazing red eyes and sharp maw of razor-like teeth locked into a parody of a smile that instantly had Ratchet on edge; that cold, calculating look promising untold suffering for whomever crossed her path, or anyone else for that matter. In spite of being a little shorter than the lombax by his estimate when stood upright and not looking all that imposing physically, It was obvious that this woman's borderline sadistic demeanour was not something to be taken lightly.

Didn't stop him from being a smartass though.

"Sorry lady, but you're not my type." Ratchet paused briefly to spit out some bloody saliva; that last blow apparently having knocked something loose before his dwindling Nanotech reserves kicked in. "Especially if that's your idea of fore-"

Whatever else he was about to say was cut off by the nearest guard slamming his baton into the lombax's stomach once more, causing him to almost bend double with a pained grunt. It was fairly obvious from the way they growled in unison and stepped forth that the two thugs within arms reach were ready to administer another beating, but thankfully for him they were stopped short as the woman raised an open palm along with her commanding voice. " _No,_ not yet. I want this one intact for now."

Showing a surprising amount of discipline given what Ratchet had seen of the mercs during their many encounters thus far, the guards stood down with little more than a death glare directed his way. Nodding respectfully towards their much shorter superior as they moved aside, each flanking the lombax while keeping their respective weapons in hand and ready to swing at a moments notice.

"Ma'am."

"Warden."

With a confident smirk, the woman closed the distance between them, and Ratchet felt sharp claws grasp hold of his jaw before being forced to look up into the burning pits of her crimson eyes. The fingers on her other hand lightly traced the injury on his cheek in an almost delicate way, but there was nothing gentle about the look of dark hunger and anticipation plastered across her face; especially this close where he could practically feel her breath tickling across his fur.

It would be so easy to take her down at this range, even in his weakened state, and she knew it. The reptilian woman had no armour or any obvious weapons whatsoever; a simple punch or headbutt followed by one of a dozen different close combat techniques he had absorbed during his commando training crash course and she would be out of the fight before it even began. But this was a power play, and everybody in the room knew it.

The stark metal walls of metallic grey on all sides and lack of any furniture or windows imposing a sense of solitude. The fact he had been stripped of everything and forced into an orange prison jumpsuit sporting a six digit serial number across the chest, reinforcing the sense of vulnerability and helplessness. The heavily armed and armoured guards threatening to dish out violence at a moments notice, and eager to be given any excuse to do so if their track record was anything to go by. All of it was calculated to enforce obedience; to make any form of resistance against his captors seem utterly useless and ultimately futile.

Which was why Ratchet didn't even so much as raise a hand towards the woman even as she slowly ran her talons deep enough through his facial fur to draw blood; a suppressed flinch and grit teeth combined with his constant glare boring into her being the lombax's only reaction. There would be a chance to get even later, but right now Ratchet needed information more than anything else if he wanted to find where they had taken Clank and get out of here in one piece, not to mention what had happened to Ellen. If the mercs had gotten hold of her too and so much as laid a finger upon her head... Well, there wouldn't be much left by the time he was through.

"Such spirit," the suited woman cooed between lapping the lombax's dripping blood off of her talons; gaze unwavering and unnerving in equal measure as she stood back up to her full height. "I'm going to _enjoy_ breaking you in, _piece_ by _piece._ "

"Y'know, a guy called Drek said pretty much the same thing to me once," Ratchet replied with a dry smirk as he looked her directly in the eye. "It didn't turn out well for him either."

A fanged grin was his only answer; the implied threat seeming to excite the woman more than anything else for some reason. "My, my. Promises indeed, Mr lombax. But I'm afraid your markazian friend isn't here to save you this time."

Ratchet's eyes narrowed into a glare, not bothering to correct her misconception in favour of what was important. "Who are you? What did you do to her and Clank?"

The woman's shark-like smile only grew wider at his borderline growled words; a brief titter escaping her lips as she turned to walk away before looking back over her shoulder with hooded eyes. "Ah, and _there's_ the fire I've heard so much about. But alas, I appear to have you at a... _slight_ disadvantage."

Whirling back around to face the lombax on his knees upon reached the room's solitary open door, her smug look merely intensified as she gestured towards the guards; watching them grab an arm each and hoisted Ratchet off the floor. "My name is Annabel Crudelis. Head of Thugs-4-Less Incarceration Services, warden for the prison ship Tartarus and, as of right now, the only thing keeping these _fine_ gentlemen from tearing you apart with their bare hands."

"Better count yourself lucky, fur bag," the merc to Ratchet's immediate right growled directly into his ear; the other grunting in agreement as he slapped an oversized pair of restraints over their prisoner's wrists. "I lost a lot of buddies thanks to you, and I know a bunch more who'd kill to have five minutes _alone time._ "

"As for your companions, well..." Warden Crudelis trailed off with a clawed finger tapping against her lips in mock thought; off hand fisted upon her hip. "Let's just say you'll be joining them both _shortly._ But first, we need to get you properly processed for your permanent residency here. Gentlemen?"

With that, the two guards practically dragged him out of the holding cell and followed in the warden's wake; her heels clacking with each purposeful stride. Once outside, Ratchet couldn't help but wince at the sudden change in brightness until his eyes could adjust once more; finding himself being marched down a well lit but mostly sterile-looking corridor that was only broken up by the occasional pipe running along one wall or the mesh flooring under his bare feet. Disoriented as he was still, it was difficult to make out just where exactly they were given that everything looked pretty much the same, and it wasn't until the group moved past some very familiar exposed machinery lining one side of a T-junction that realisation dawned.

The flying hot lab above Aranos...

Angela had previously mentioned that Megacorp had pretty much given it to Thugs-4-Less as a sweetener for their new contract, and between Logan's boasting prior to his capture plus what this Warden Crudelis mentioned, it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. The mercs must have simply taken the existing infrastructure and modified it as they saw fit; the mostly occupied cells they were passing by looking more like storage rooms with the blast doors removed and a laser grid installed in its stead.

" As you can see, we already have an extensive population here; comprising some of the worst scum in the known universe from over two dozen worlds, and with more coming in every day." Several of the inmates called out with a myriad of jeers and cat calls in equal measure as the warden led their little procession past; not even batting an eye as multiple guards nearby moved to quell the troublemakers with electrified batons jammed through the cell bars. "And of course, if any become too incompliant - or worse, _unprofitable_ to contain any further - it's simply a matter of making room for those who are. Observe."

In response to a brief nod from his superior, one of the guards stood next to the cell they were passing by reached up to a lever positioned on the wall alongside and yanked it down. The prisoner inside had a brief moment of panic before a blast door slammed down in front of the bars and cut him off from view; his pleas and hammering fists silenced by the sound of rushing wind coming from the far side, before the door slid open once more several long seconds later. Of the inmate however, there was no sign; and Ratchet couldn't help but feel a disturbing chill radiating through his body at both the man's likely fate and the nauseatingly joyous expression plastered across Crudelis' face. Seriously, what the hell was _wrong_ with her?

"There, _much_ tidier. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ratchet growled with simmering anger. "You're sick, lady. You know that, right?"

"Why, thank you, Mr Lombax!" she positively beamed before releasing a content sigh; the remaining inmates having clamed up and not daring to so much as breathe in the ensuing silence. Although that didn't stop a baton-shaped rebuke to the ribs from one of the escorting guards for his troubles. "Now then, let's move on with the tour, shall we?"

The rest of their journey continued on in relative quiet bar for the background hum of machinery lining the walls and constant footfalls on mesh flooring; Ratchet's mind buzzing with half formed escape plans as he tried to take note of every turn and landmark upon their route. If nothing else, that last 'demonstration' had proven in his eyes that this so-called warden was perhaps one of the most dangerous kinds of people; a functioning psychopath with zero conscience or sense of morality, and who seemed to revel in causing others pain. Good for Thugs-4-Less perhaps, given their reputation and lack of scruples, but decidedly bad for the lombax and anybody else she managed to get her claws into.

Hopefully the others would be relatively okay too given the situation, although that did beg the question of what had happened to them and where they were now.

From what Ratchet remembered, Clank was pretty much out of it just before he was taken down in turn, and in all likelihood was either bought here too or to a similar facility elsewhere if the mercs had one. Ellen on the other hand was relatively safe the last time he saw her before losing consciousness when back in Silver City; high up on her sniper perch amongst the convention centre's upper catwalks. Smart girl that she was, the redhead probably would have stayed out of sight and tried to slip away rather than risk a fight; maybe grabbing her ship and getting off world before anyone realised she was gone and laying low for a while.

Then again, considering her sheer stubbornness and lethal temper when sufficiently riled, there was a fair chance Ellen would attempt to mount a straight up rescue attempt at the earliest opportunity. Assuming she was both free and still alive for that matter, although the odds were good since it seemed that Thugs-4-Less wanted to take them all alive for reasons as yet unknown. But for now at least he would have to play along if there was to be any chance of getting off this flying prison in one piece and finding the others, and memorising his surroundings along the way was but the first step towards a solid plan.

It was as they were traipsing along yet another nigh identical-looking corridor however that Warden Crudelis sudden paused in mid stride at a sudden chiming sound; reaching into one of her suit jacket's inner pockets and retrieving a compact tablet. A few deft stabs of clawed fingers against the screen later and she was turning to the face the group with a shark-like grin; eyes hungry and full of anticipation as they locked on to Ratchet's own.

"Well it seems that the last guest has arrived for the party, and I would be a terrible host not to greet them in person." Turning her attention towards the escorting guards, Crudelis continued. "Change of plan. You two, escort this fur bag to the ultra-max cells then lock the area down _tight._ Nobody gets in or out."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You got it, Warden!"

Giving a brief nod of approval, Crudelis gave Ratchet one last smirk before turning to depart in the opposite direction. "Make sure to say hello to your little metal friend for me when you get there, Mr Lombax. Oh, and don't worry about your little redheaded _hussy._ I'll make sure to take _extra special_ care of her."

A borderline feral snarl escaped the lombax's lips at the thought of what that psychopath might have in store for his girl, but the threat of another beating stilled any other verbal response on his part. It certainly wouldn't do his already aching ribs any favours, and there would be ample chance to return the favour several fold later once an opportunity arose. But right now Ratchet needed every damn advantage he could get, and that meant cutting through the fog of anger clouding his mind in favour of planning his next move..

Find Clank, bust out, grab Ellen - wherever she was - and blow this joint; preferably while getting back at that whack job warden along the way. Simple, if likely to be complicated by the distinct lack of useful equipment and hundreds of trigger happy mercenaries standing in his way, but definitely doable given the insane odds the three of them had faced down before. He only hoped that whatever she was up to that had gotten Warden Crudelis so worked up, Ellen wasn't way over her head.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

The recently refurbished, open air starboard flight deck below was a flurry of activity as Annabel stepped off the elevator and into the overlooking control room; personnel rushing to and fro in an act of organised chaos everywhere she looked. The resident ground crews were clearing out some space on the reinforced glass and steel surface while several squads of heavily armed guards rushed to set up a defensive cordon. Riot shields were locked into place, personal weapons cocked and ready to fire at a moments notice, while those with a more explosive variety lined the raised, skeletal gantry stretching from one side of the flight deck to the other.

Everybody waited with baited breath and twitchy trigger fingers as the roar of an incoming transport's engines grew with each passing second, almost drowning out the constantly howling wind whipping by the massive prison vessel entirely once it finally broke through the cloud cover and came into visual range. By then Annabel had already crossed over the control room's opposite side with carefully measured strides; hands clasped behind her back and posture radiating authority as she stared out through the wall length reinforced glass windows looking down upon the rapidly clearing deck below.

"Status report, sergeant; what do we have?"

"Serial number checks out, ma'am," the merc manning the console next door to where she stood spoke up in his gravelly voice; the red highlights on his armour marking him out compared to the other personnel busily working away at their own surrounding stations. "JZ-19-73E; same as the assault transport ship that left Boldan in a hurry a couple of days back."

Annabel grinned. " _Perfect._ Have all combat teams ready to move in the second its engines shut down, I _don't_ want our _esteemed_ guest going anywhere."

"Yes ma'am!"

The sergeant turned back to his own console and began relaying her orders via his oversized headset, but Annabel was far too preoccupied with watching the incoming vessel to register his words. Though resembling little more than an upscaled version of Thugs-4-Less' standard dropship, the assault type transport was a damn sight bigger and barely able to fit on the outboard flight deck at all. With high altitude currents buffeting it all the way, the crew's skill was pushed to the limit as he matched speed with the constantly moving prison vessel; carefully vectoring into place with deft handling and careful flaring of docking thrusters before finally setting down in a nigh perfect four point landing.

The second its engines began to spool down however, a trio of assault teams led by shield bearing enforcers dashed across the deck and surrounded the transport's rear cargo ramp; weapons trained on the only entrance bar the emergency cockpit release hatch, while snipers and heavy weapons crews provided cover from the catwalks above. Back in the control room, overhead loudspeakers crackled into life as the various squad leaders checked in; Annabel's eyes not leaving the landed vessel for so much as a second.

 _"Delta team here; we're in position."_

 _"Gamma team, standing by."_

 _"Bravo team; ready on your go."_

"Good," Annabel replied with a firm nod of approval before briefly turning her attention towards the sergeant seated nearby. "Tell the crew to make sure the cockpit is sealed and begin lowering the ramp." Turning her attention back to the situation down below, Annabel tuned out the sergeant's relaying of her orders in favour of savouring her impending triumph; taking a moment to relish it all as the ramp finally began to descend before unleashing her chosen instrument on the fool who thought she could outsmart their entire organisation. "All teams, proceed as planned and bring me the girl _alive._ I don't need to remind you of the consequences for screwing this up."

Even as the respective team leaders squawked in their acknowledgments, their subordinates were already tossing cylindrical grenades in their droves through the gap made by the slowly descending ramp; exploding inside the interior with a cacophony of light and sounds that could be felt even all the way back in the control room. The first squad stormed inside mere moments later with the other two maintaining a vigilant watch; sweeping the interior with assault weapons and shotguns ready to fire at the slightest sign of a threat.

Everyone remained tense as the second squad followed suit a half minute later; not willing to take any chances given how dangerous just one of the fugitive Megacorp commandos had proven to be in previous encounters. But as time ticked on and her impatience grew, Annabel couldn't help but tap her foot while releasing a frustrated growl. What was taking them so damn long? Large as it was, it shouldn't have taken the best part of thirty men more than a matter of minutes to sweep the cargo bay from top to bottom and find the unwanted extra passenger hiding within. And yet, there was still nothing substantial over the open radio link between ground teams and control room; almost as if-

 _"Delta lead to command; that's a no go on target. I repeat, negative contact."_

" _What...?_ " Annabel froze in place, head slowly turning towards the now openly sweating sergeant's console nearby, where he was busy both trying to clarify the situation and avoid his boss' steadily growing legendary wrath. "Give me that damn thing!"

Not waiting for an answer, Annabel quickly pushed him aside with deceptive strength for her much smaller frame and grabbed the desktop mike with both hands; a low growl fuelled by icy rage colouring her tone as she brought it up to mouth level. "What do you mean _'negative contact'_? That little markazian bitch was practically gift wrapped with a little bow!"

 _"Well, I, uh... don't know what to tell you ma'am,"_ the assault team leader managed nervously; all too aware of the warden's vindictive streak and penchant for permanently dealing with those who displeased her. _"We've searched the ship from top to bottom and there's no sign of anyone ever being here. All cargo is accounted for and unhampered with, and the ship's logs show nothing got in or out of the hold since leaving Boldan."_

"Well check it again, you _idiot!_ " Annabel snarled while maintaining a death grip on the now creaking mike that was slowly being deformed under pressure. "Tear the ship apart if you have to, and detain the crew for interrogation. They're obviously hiding something and I want to know what!"

"Y-yes ma'am! Right away!"

She ignored him; cutting off anything else the spluttering merc might have to say and storming back over to the control room's main window so that she might glare upon the object of her rising anger. Her _wonderful_ cousins Bling and Boom had served up a new toy for her to play with on a silver platter; one that promised to be a worthy challenge for a woman of _refined tastes_ such as herself, or at least compared to the common ilk infesting the cellblocks of her own personal fiefdom anyway. Yet somehow the markazian girl was able to elude her inevitable fate and stay hidden; no doubt planning on rescuing her boyfriend and his tin can friend or some such heroic nonsense.

But Annabel Crudelis would soon show that silly little girl the error of her ways; breaking her down piece by piece until all that remained of the _big bad commando_ was a gibbering wreck, as she should be before her betters. But first there was the chase and the thrill it invoked; a long forgotten warmth rising at the prospect of hunting down her quarry and watching it squirm as the noose tightened and it tried to avoid being caught in an inescapable trap. Yes... Perhaps she should thank this Ellen Pierce for creating such an opportunity; right after she had the pale-skinned bitch at her mercy and thoroughly worked over for so _rudely_ disturbing her schedule.

"Run while you can, _little mouse,_ " Annabel murmured to herself with a disturbingly shark-like grin spreading across her features. "Because our playtime is _just getting started..._ "

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Meanwhile, several decks below in a nondescript but well travelled corridor, a pair of shogun-wielding enforcers paced along on their assigned patrol route; clearly bored and engaging in muted conversation that faded away as they disappeared out of sight around a bend up ahead. Has they been that bit more alert, one or both might have noticed one of the slatted grates evenly spaced along the overhead ventilation duct slowly lift out of place before being shifted aside. A pair of luminescent blue optics briefly peered out upside down in both directions from the encompassing dark void within, retreating back inside moments later with what sounded like a faint mechanical whir.

"All clear?" asked a feminine voice with a distinctive Scottish lilt, pausing as if waiting for an answer before continuing on. "Good."

So it was that one Ellen Pearce found herself trying to lower herself backwards through said gap with dangling legs kicking ineffectually at the air; muffled curses faintly echoing inside the narrow ducting above until she managed to somehow lower herself through enough to drop down with a startled yelp and land in an unceremonious heap several feet below. Scowling to herself while rubbing her tenderised rear, Ellen rose into a crouch and checked the corridor both ways with bated breath to make sure nobody was coming to investigate, before turning her attention to where Samus looked down on her from above with a mixture of amused concern evident in her surprisingly expressive optics.

 _Are you alright, Ellen?__

"Think I bruised my ass," the human muttered under her breath before raising her voice a little. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You remember the plan, right?"

At the brief bob of Samus' head, she continued with a nod of her own. "Okay then. Stick to the ventilation system, and whatever happens, make sure you don't trip any sensors the thugs might have set up along the way. We're only going to have one shot at this, and if they find us early..."

 _Don't worry, I'll be careful__ the modified infobot reassured with a raised servo. _Good luck, Ellen, and stay safe__

"You too," Ellen replied with a faint smile that grew into a teasing grin. "Just... try not to fangirl _too much_ over Clank, okay?"

Giving the redhead an exasperated look, Samus slowly shook her helm before floating back up into the ventilation duct and zipping out of sight; leaving Ellen to snicker quietly to herself before schooling her features once again with a sigh. Getting to know one another during their long journey inside the transport ship's cargo bay, it had become kind of obvious that the little robot had a thing for Clank that was sweet but almost bordered on stalker-ish at times, given the lengths she had gone through to track him down. Thankfully, after some carefully worded questioning, it seemed to be more of an intense crush than anything more sinister, mixed in with a healthy dose of hero worship and idealism for what he represented to robots everywhere and infobots in particular.

Meaning, of course, that Ellen was want to bring it up at _every_ opportunity; if only to see Samus get so adorably flustered.

Beyond that, the little robot gave the impression of a well learned and rather bookish kind of girl; being more comfortable with facts, figures, and spreadsheets rather than embarking on a galaxy spanning adventure. Yet here she was, willing to stick her neck on the line for someone she didn't know in spite of being virtually defenceless, if it meant saving the robot of her dreams. Given how she felt about Ratchet, it was something Ellen could more than understand and respect in equal measure, and once it became clear from the ship's manifest as to where exactly they were going, it hadn't taken the pair long to begin forging a rescue plan.

There was a certain irony to being back amongst the skies of Aranos once again; where this whole Protopet mess truly began, and where she had been so unexpectedly reunited with the lombax she loved after being so cruelly torn apart. Perhaps more importantly however, it meant Ellen had at least some idea of the newly converted prison ship's layout and possible breaching points from her previous visit. Although once the transport ship had successfully landed at their destination and the pair had snuck off however, it quickly became apparent that Thugs-4-Less had done a lot of alteration work to the point that Ellen had no idea where to even start looking for her captured companions.

Thankfully Angela knew the layout of her old flying lab like the back of her hand; a brief call once Ellen and Samus had found an old storage room to hole up in yielding a downloaded copy of her own personal map marked with some of the lesser known maintenance sections and access hatches which the new owners hopefully wouldn't be monitoring too closely. It wasn't nearly enough however, and something on her end made Angela abruptly cut off the call with a growled curse before Ellen could ask for anything else, meaning the duo would have to find more information elsewhere if they were to have any chances in hell of succeeding.

It was fortunate then that Samus had proven herself to be a surprisingly capable remote hacker when the situation called for it; especially since infiltrating the ship's internal communications net yielded the disturbing fact that Ellen had in fact been expected, and that a sizable force was lying in wait for her to arrive. Some quick thinking and swift data manipulation on Samus' part switched the logged serial number to that of another transport ship due to arrive in a few hours time for that of the one they had arrived on. Not something that would stand up to close scrutiny, but hopefully enough to buy them at least some time to locate Ratchet and Clank before all hell broke loose.

From there it was simply a case of finding the nearest ventilation shaft and re-enacting Ellen's infiltration of Megacorp's testing facility on Dobbo; Angela's map guiding the way as she crawled through who knows how many miles worth of confined ducting once more. Samus of course had no such issues, being a damn sight smaller and able to simply float ahead while providing warning of any obstacles up ahead, something that came in handy more than once when patrolling guards passed close enough to hear her awkward movements through any of the irregularly spaced mesh grilles along the ventilation system.

Which eventually brought them both to deck seven and the present time, just over an hour later according to the projected HUD in Ellen's helmet, and exactly where she needed to be in order to begin her part in their rescue plan. Not knowing how long they had until their ruse was discovered or the warden otherwise found them somehow, the first order of business was to sabotage any and everything Thugs-4-Less could use against them, while Samus did what she could to find out where Ratchet and Clank were being held. To that end, Ellen planned to neutralise any chance of an armed response once everything inevitably went loud, and since an army is supposed to march on its stomach, what better place to start than the barracks and mess hall?

With the soft soles of her commando issued boots masking each step, Ellen cautiously made her way down the now empty corridor after the departed guards; keeping close to the nearest pipe-lined wall and ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Reaching the end, she ignored the dull thrum of power that seemed to perpetually reverberate through the ship's walls in favour of checking the route ahead, before sliding around the corner and pushing further on into what had originally been the old crew quarters.

Noting some of the doors along her relatively straight route, Ellen couldn't help but frown as she compared Angela's downloaded map with that being drawn up on the fly by her Wrist Com's Automapper function and added to that from her first visit. While it looked like the crew mess hall and medical office were in the right place, Thugs-4-Less appeared to have done some major renovations when they took the ship over; knocking through walls to expand some rooms while cordoning others off altogether for some reason. Case in point being when she went to slip inside what should have been a storage room off to one side of the exposed corridor she was traversing as a guard stepped out of a doorway up ahead, only to find a recently patched, blank wall instead.

Thankfully there was still a faint lip along the edge of the wall, behind which Ellen huddled in on herself while not daring to breathe as he steadily paced nearer while grumbling to himself. By some small miracle, he was far too engrossed in stabbing at the tablet held in front of his face and so didn't notice as he passed by within inches of brushing the redhead's arm before continuing down the corridor. Relaxing her death grip upon the Versa Blade in her off hand with A silent prayer of thanks, Ellen shot the merc one last look to be sure and quickly made off in the opposite direction; bypassing what she took to be more bunk rooms on either side of the confined corridor and briefly halting at a T-junction.

While her grasp of galactic common still left a lot to be desired, Ellen didn't really need to be an expert to decipher the bizarrely familiar symbols next to the respective written words on the recently installed wall plaque directly ahead. The pair of bunk beds obvious represented sleeping quarters, a blocky-looking rifle and ammo canisters represented the armoury, while a crossed knife and fork upon a plate was obviously the mess hall.

She'd need to swing by the armoury sooner than not to restock her nigh exhausted ammo reserves, preferably before things inevitably went loud. It was also the most likely place to find Ratchet's confiscated equipment, and her best bet for possibly snagging one particularly interesting gizmo that she had been itching to get her hands on since first encountering it in Canal City on Notak. But it was the arrow next to the symbol of a syringe over a green cross that pointed right which piqued Ellen's interest as her head turned to follow its direction; pieces falling into place as the beginnings of a wonderfully vicious idea sprung to mind.

 _'I think it's time I made a doctor's appointment...'_

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

As leading physician for the recently acquired prison ship Tartarus, and thus responsible for the well being of both Thugs-4-Less personnel and what prisoners the warden would allow him to work upon, Doctor Diego Kreel had at least some modicum of professionalism to uphold. Being stuck working for such an unscrupulous mercenary company wasn't exactly his first career choice, but times were hard, and after that fiasco on Notak a few months back that ended up with his clinic shutdown and a warrant out for his arrest... Well, let's just say there really wasn't a choice at all; especially when Logan himself promised to have the whole 'cut price Nanotech beauty treatment infusions gone wrong' thing conveniently swept under the carpet in exchange for his service.

It didn't exactly help that there was a lot of prejudice against blarg right now, thanks to that damn fool Drek and his _ridiculous_ crusade across the Solana galaxy last year. His campaign to build a new home world had brought hope to thousands of displaced blarg since they had abandoned Orxon so long ago, but in doing so in such an aggressive manner, their dear leader had practically signed their collective death warrant. Relations had soured to the point that blargian immigrants were virtually isolated in their communities and unable to gain any meaningful employment; forcing them to either move back to the Shadow sector colonies or otherwise look into less than legal options for keeping a roof over their family's head.

Diego had thankfully managed to save enough bolts to send his elderly sister back to their home colony before things took a turn for the worst, but couldn't afford to do so himself. Being one of the few specialised practitioners in Canal City kept his services in demand and cash rolling in for a little while, no matter how grudging some of the clientele might be. But with the competition outpricing him and some distasteful shortcuts resulting in botched surgery and the end of his career, it was almost inevitable he'd end up with a group like this.

Back to the point at hand however, and in spite of his questionable history, Doctor Kreel was still a damn fine practitioner and meticulously organised to boot. Which was why, upon returning to his some cramped sickbay after a mid-morning coffee break, that he was surprised to find the door to his secure and normally locked medical supply storage closet slightly ajar. With a slight frown upon his face and caution in his step, the blargian doctor rested a hand upon the pistol holstered beneath his lab coat while gingerly prodding the door open with his free hand; eyes widening upon seeing the state within and internally cursing up a storm.

The interior was completely trashed; numerous phials laying shattered where they fell and dripping an eclectic swirling mixture of various chemicals into an ever growing puddle on the floor. Various drugs and medical supplements laying scattered around both on the shelves and off, while practically all of the emergency Nanotech supplies were simply gone or otherwise so far beyond use that it wouldn't matter either way. Hell, he'd be lucky to salvage anything out of this, and stars help anyone if there was any kind of medical emergency. Which led to the question of who would do such a thing, and what they hoped to gain out of it.

"Damn junkies," Diego muttered darkly under his breath. "Coming in here, breaking my stock. See how they like it when they've OD'd and there's no counteragents left. Dumbasses..."

So occupied was he, as he crouched down and tried to extract one miraculously intact batch of Nanotech from the swirling pile of ruined supplements, that Diego failed to notice the relatively tall and feminine figure stealthily slipping past behind him; checking both ways before quietly exiting through the still open clinic door. It also wouldn't be until a good three hours later, after thoroughly checking through his remaining inventory and some very creative swearing, that the doctor finally determined what had been taken. A puzzled frown etched on to his faces as he stepped over to his desktop computer and prepared to fire off a strongly worded incident report that even Crudelis, borderline psychotic though she was, would be hard pressed not to do something about it.

After all, what kind of _moron_ would trash anything of value and leave it behind - some of which would easily fetch thousands of bolts on the black market - only to steal a years supply of Lax-Fast constipation relief?

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Feeding the troops in any large scale military organisation was difficult at the best of times, and a mercenary outfit was no different. Mess Sergeant Tarok knew this fact all too well; having been in the supply division for a good five years now and seen his share of action in hot zones throughout the galaxy; providing meals to hungry troops in some of the harshest environments imaginable. A good meal and a chance to unwind in a friendly atmosphere away from daily operations could be just as effective as any weapon in a soldier's arsenal, even in somewhere as far removed fro frontline combat as this prison ship assignment.

Not that he was complaining about the lack of action of course; even if some of the other guys did bitch about it on a frequent basis, along with the hushed whispers about their immediate superior and her... _eccentricities._ In spite of his hulking reptilian frame and numerous scars that gave him an intimidating appearance, Tarok wasn't actually all that keen on fighting, and considered himself to be more of a people person; preferring to listen to the woes of his fellow mercs and dish out advice along with his cooking. Other times people just wanted to stop and talk about any and everything that wasn't part of the job, and Tarok was more than happy to reciprocate in kind.

Especially for his old friend Marcus, who looked a little weary but otherwise in good spirits as he perched upon a stool that had been pulled up to the serving counter. It had been the best part of a year since they had last seen one another in person due to their differing assignments, and their first real chance to catch up since Marcus started his rotation aboard the Tartarus a few days back. They certainly had plenty to talk about, and more than ample enough time before the early lunch rush really kicked; Tarok setting the latest batch of traditional Snivelak stew to simmer on a low heat and dumping several dishes into the nearby sink for a long soak, before giving his friend a knowing grin.

"So, how old is the little spitfire now?"

"Just coming up to four as of next month," Marcus replied with a wistful smile as he gazed at a well worn photo held aloft in one hand. "Still can't believe my little Katie's growing up so fast."

Tarok merely chuckled to himself, idly wiping down the serving counter with a damp rag while a slight smirk tugged at his lips. "Enjoy it while you can, Marc. Believe me, once she gets into her teenage years, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Yeah..." Marcus trailed off with a sigh. "I just... wish we had more time together; to see Katie grow up. Being out here, away from her and Marie for so long... It's hard, you know?"

 _'All too well, Marc. All too well...'_

It was one of the reasons Tarok hadn't bothered to settle down or form any lasting relationships when on leave; not wanting to get emotionally invested in a girl, only to leave her behind for potentially years at a time when deployed on long term company operations. It wouldn't be fair on either of them, and while he didn't begrudge Marcus the whole married life with kids thing, Tarok honestly couldn't see it working for him. Although on the flipside, that did allow him to play the distant uncle role and spoil the ever loving shit out of Katie on birthdays and during the holidays; her fiery nature and determined, almost constant curiosity never failing to bring a smile during his rare visits to the family home.

Deciding his long time friend needed a little cheering up, Tarok reached across the counter and grasped his shoulder with one hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze; grinning as the glum-looking merc looked up at him in surprise. "You know, you could always bring Katie along to the next 'bring your kid to work' day. I'm sure she'd get a blast out of seeing what her daddy does all day."

Snorting with mirth in spite of himself, Marcus couldn't help but give a matching grin in return at the mental image. "Sweet ancestors, could you _imagine_ it? I'd barely be able to keep her away from the armoury!"

"Or the grenade boxes," Tarok shot back with a barely suppressed snigger. "Remember that time I came round to your place when we were both on leave, and you left your assault pack on the kitchen table?"

By now Marcus was openly laughing at the memory, and Tarok wasn't far behind as they recalled what had honestly been one of the weirdest days in both their lives. "You mean the thing with the flashbang, the squirrel, and the rubber duck? Oh man, that was _hilarious!_ "

"I know, right?" Tarok grinned. "And did you _see_ the look on Katie's face when that ice cream guy freaked out and took off?"

"Right into a stop sign too! And then she just marched over there and _demanded_ a damn chocolate strawberry sundae like it was nothing; with sprinkles!"

Their raucous laughter drowned out nigh everything else in the mess hall as the pair continued to reminisce; the few other occupants at this time of morning briefly looking up at the commotion from their respective tables before settling back down to their meals again. The noise also made a wonderful distraction for currently crouched and obviously feminine figure who clearly didn't belong; having been stuck behind an open crate of distinctly purple and rather pungent root vegetables for the last ten minutes and waiting for an opportunity to pounce.

Hearing those two bantering had dampened Ellen's enthusiasm somewhat; the red mist of vengeance abating upon facing the fact that these mercs were people too with their own hopes and dreams, and not just vicious killers or cardboard cut-out bad guys. A small part of her felt a little guilty given how many she had personally killed, and the effect it would have upon their families; questioning whether she could pull the trigger on somebody who was no longer just a faceless goon, but a person in their own right. It was a moral question she had wrestled with long before, back during the blarg crisis in Solana, and the answer was ultimately much the same now as it was then.

At the end of the day, it was simply a case of survival; kill or be killed, us versus them. Those men had chosen to become mercenaries, knew the risks of their profession better than anyone, and wouldn't hesitate to shoot her in an instant so long as they were being paid to do so. Which was why she didn't hesitate any further as the pair busied themselves in retelling their story with increasing hilarity; not noticing as she quickly but carefully reached up to the industrial grade stove above her and deposited the contents of several small white bottles into the still simmering stockpots of soup.

Though she was barely five feet away from the mercs, both were laughing too hard to notice her and were drawing virtually everyone else's attention; allowing her to finish up and slip away back the way she came. Retracing her steps into the storage room for dried foods that ran adjacent to the open mess kitchen, Ellen carefully backed herself inside the narrow, floor level ventilation shaft once more and haphazardly replaced the grating; reversing until she hit the last junction she had passed before taking the opposite branch towards where her next objective was supposed to be.

All she could do now was wait and see if her plan had the desired effect, and hope that Samus wasn't having any more trouble on her end.

* * *

 **Because bad guys and faceless mooks are people too with their own lives, and not just cannon fodder for the heroes to mow down. Something that's all too easy to forget in stories like this, and an issue I don't really see addressed all that often with any detail; humanising them, if you will.**

 **On the flip side, I always felt the Aranos prison section of the game to be far too clean and simple to from a narrative point of view. Where are all the other inmates? What's with the lack of security measures? And perhaps more importantly, why, exactly, would Thugs-4-Less leave Ratchet in a cell with all his weapons and armour intact. It literally makes no sense at all!**

 **Still, these issues and more are something I plan to address over the next chapter(s) as we build towards the inevitable escape; one I plan to (hopefully) make far more spectacular than in canon. Especially with Ellen's meddling and the Buddy brother's sadistic cousin thrown into the mix. But until then, I hope you've enjoyed the build up so far.**

 **Review replies:**

 **bajy - Thank you! Glad to hear you're liking the story so far, and can only hope you will continue to do so.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks, It's good to be back, and to be honest, I really didn't realise just how much I needed a break until from writing until I actually did. I've been itching to write Samus in again since her brief appearance early on in the story for quite some time, and given she isn't really fleshed out as a character in canon, it means I have a wonderful opportunity to turn hr into something other than a throwaway plot device. As for the little trap Ellen has unknowingly walked into… Well, given that Murphy really doesn't like her, you didn't think she was going to get away from that mess so easily, did you…?**

 **Once I've gotten myself sorted out, I hope to keep adding to the omake collection on a semi-regular basis, or whenever inspiration strikes. Oftentimes I get some random idea that just doesn't fit into the story but don't want to waste, and this is a perfect opportunity to get it out there. In the meantime though, there's always this story, and a chance to see how Ellen copes without Ratchet and Clank. Once our heroes reunite though, I think I can safely predict 'carnage' to be on the menu, and that the Warden Crudelis will regret ever having any of them onboard 'her' ship.**

 **Hope you liked this build up chapter, and that I can figure out what exactly to do with the Qwark action figure once the Plumber has… dislodged it. Take care!**

 **TehEnderz - Aw, thanks. I'll do my best.**

 **TimeLordCompanion - Sadly, no. I did consider it once, but given my writing pace and the fact that would require me to pump out a story virtually every few years for the next decade, I think sticking to the original trilogy for now is ambitious enough. Not saying I definitely won't attempt to continue this series some time in the future, but I have no current plans. Sorry.**

 **jozs001 - rest assured, there shall be fluff and such sooner than not; in fact, I have something planned out already. But before all that, our heroes need a little breathing space, and the first step is giving Thugs-4-Less a kick in their collective teeth. As soon as they're reunited that is…**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Thanks, and touch wood, but I think I'm past the worst of my writers block for now. Or at least enough to get this chapter out at any rate, and hopefully the rest of this arc. I'm not sure if I'll ever get that far, but I think Ellen would be fascinated by the zoni, and perhaps given time, able to form some kind of friendship with them, although nowhere near Clank's level.**

 **Lightsaviour2759 - Definitely feeling a lot better, thank you, and eager to get this story moving forward once again. Hot water indeed, given things have been relatively easy for our heroes up until now. But as you can see from this chapter, when it comes to hurting those she cares about, Ellen can be exceptionally vicious and creative in equal measure.**

 **The White Guardian - Hey, you're back, and with what is technically a treble review to boot!**

 **If there's one good thing about stories like this that nominally follow the source's canon, it's the opportunity to expand, change, and otherwise improve set events in such a way that they reflect 'how it should have been'. Or at least in the author's eyes anyway; I just wanted to make things more interesting than a carbon copy of canon and things kind of ballooned from there. Although that being said, if you liked the split dynamic and sense of déjà vu in the original Aranos revisited level, then I think you might enjoy what I've got planned out…**

 **Admittedly, I** _ **might**_ **have gone a bit overboard with the Buddy brothers, but I really wanted Ratchet and Ellen to face a foe - or indeed foes - that were on equal footing in terms of skill and power, as opposed to being a dumb brute. People seem to like them though, so I guess I did something right, and with an equally relentless cousin commanding the converted prison ship T4L 'acquired'… Well, let's just say things aren't going to be pretty when they eventually come to blows.**

 **Given that the storyline was more of an excuse to go planet hopping than anything else in the early games and was largely aimed at kids, it's perhaps little surprise that there are gaping plot holes wide enough to drive through. That does allow me to come up with my own explanations however and an excuse to introduce original content in order to plug said gaps in such a way that makes sense, which I'm glad you approve of. Which in turn, without wanting to spoil anything, means that the inevitable showdown on Snivelak won't necessarily go as expected either…**

 **Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Sonachugirl - Yeah… Ellen has a pretty good idea of what constitutes as 'fun' for Logan, and it sure as hell isn't crossword puzzles and board games. Operation 'being chased by a burning abomination of science while simultaneously on fire' is a go! I'm not sure why, but for some reason Samus just seemed to suit as a name for the little infobot and also felt like a name Ellen would come up with on the spur, given Metroid would have been the kind of game I could see her growing up on. Thanks again.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - A long time indeed; I can't believe it's been just shy of five months already since I stopped updating regularly… But with any luck I should be back on form and schedule from here on out, pending anything else going wrong. Somehow, I get the impression that Ellen's parents aren't going to be too pleased with what their daughter has been getting up to during her 'disappearances', although that might be tempered somewhat by the whole 'aliens exist' thing.**

 **Although it wasn't quite as good as I'd hoped and didn't really do anything new, I did find the reboot to be pretty damn enjoyable overall. The visuals are gorgeous, and being able to visit familiar planets with a new spin is both fun and nostalgic in equal measure. I'd have to agree; the sniper weapon (whose proper name I can't remember right now) is damn good, and probably one of my top three for the game. I just can't help but wish Insomniac either introduced more new weapons rather than just reusing ones from prior games, though…**

 **In any case, a very happy new year to you too, and hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Thanks again!**

 **\- Hey, another new reviewer! It's always nice to hear from a different perspective, and that you're enjoying the story thus far. To answer your question, my current goal is to cover the original trilogy only, given how gruelling this whole enterprise is, with some side stories and such when the mood strikes me.**

 **If I do continue on at some point in the future however, I would cover Deadlocked and then skip straight to the 'Future Saga' games, since the non-Insomniac games are - as you rightly pointed out - kind of lukewarm at best. Although they did have some interesting points, which I would perhaps reference when appropriate, but otherwise gloss over. Hope that helps.**

 **Plasmatik - Well, you know what they say; better late than never, right? Still, glad you enjoyed it, and hope you like this one too. Even if it is more build up than action…**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	32. Best Laid Plans

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **You know, in retrospect, I probably should have made sure this chapter was actually 100% completely done and dusted before getting back to my regular posting schedule again. The sheer amount of discarded material and rewrites it's been through is ridiculous, and it's a small miracle I managed to get it done on time at all. But I think I can safely say that the end result is about the best balance I can find between covering all the plot points I feel are needed and keeping the story pace from bogging down. Here's hoping you'll agree.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 32:**

 **Best Laid Plans**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Maximum Security Prison Vessel 'Tartarus', Aranos**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **10:23am local time**

Deep within the converted prison ship's bowels, the doors of a repurposed cargo elevator smoothly opened to reveal a pair of burly guards dragging a lombax between them who was clearly worse for wear; his form slumped and fading bruises evident upon his face in spite of the concealing fur. Stepping off and into the relatively narrow corridor beyond, the group made their way past a number of obvious cameras and dormant automated turrets until reaching a security checkpoint manned by a half asleep thug; boots propped up upon the desk and clearly bored out of his mind.

Upon catching sight of them however, he soon jolted upright and almost fell off the swivel chair in his rush to look busy, before finally managing to sit upright with an air of forced alertness that honestly wasn't fooling anyone. One of the escorting guards muttered something unflattering under his breath as they approached the checkpoint, while the other exchanged a few harsh words with their idle colleague as he checked the prisoner transfer details on his desktop monitor, before finally waving them through to the heavy security door leading to the ultra-max wing just beyond.

Had the guards not been so preoccupied with dumping their prisoner and getting back to their assigned posts, they might have noticed that the lombax was a lot more lucid than he appeared in spite of being used as a punching bag on the elevator ride down. Cunning, calculating emerald eyes had been noting every feature and filing away any scrap of information that might lead to an escape attempt while keeping his intentions hidden. Such as the eight digit door code and card key used to activate the security door and the one just beyond for example; similar to the one he had palmed from one of his jailors when they were previously occupied with roughing him up for some semblance of 'revenge'.

Not that there was much to work with once they were inside the second set of armoured blast doors; the cramped conditions and numerous open-faced cells protected by individual laser grids lining either side not looking much different than those they had previously passed by on Crudelis' little 'tour'. The difference however was marked increase in recessed ceiling based turrets and security cameras everywhere he looked; no doubt due to this supposedly being one of the most secured locations on this ship, and that the few residents he had briefly glimpsed on the way past were likely too valuable and dangerous for Thugs-4-Less to risk getting loose.

It was into one such cell bordering upon a small T-junction within that Ratchet was bodily tossed without a care, slamming face down on to the unforgiving metal-plated floor and causing his already aching ribs to flair up in pain once again. Chuckling darkly to themselves at the lombax's pained groans, one of the guards swiftly reactivated the cell's laser grid while the other rapped on a surrounding wall with his baton and a sneering tone in his voice. "Have fun with your little cell mate, fur bag. We'll be back for you both _later._ "

The pair stalked off shortly thereafter and soon disappeared around a corner out of sight, leaving Ratchet to prop himself back up into a sitting position and massage his aching ribs with a grimace. It was then however that he became aware of someone watching him from very close by, head snapping up and eyes widening as he caught sight of an all too familiar, albeit somewhat scuffed up silver robot staring down at him with concern from atop a distinctly uncomfortable looking fold down bench. "Oh my... Ratchet, is that you?"

"Clank! You're okay!"

The little robot soon found himself enveloped in a tight hug as Ratchet spun him around with a triumphant cry, having leapt up from the cold metal floor with surprising vigour given his prior injuries and constantly stabbing pains in his chest. It did mean he couldn't keep it up for long however and had soon flopped down on the cell's solitary bench with a wince of discomfort, putting Clank down next to him and tiredly leaning back against the wall. Such an act had clearly taken its toll, and upon analyzing his friend's condition with widening optics, Clank couldn't help but wonder just what he had gone through before arriving at their shared cell; dark memories surfacing of his time spent at the mercy of Angela's less than benevolent masked thief persona.

"I am perfectly functional and have only sustained slight cosmetic damage during our capture," he dismissed while giving the lombax a worried look. " _You_ however appear to have sustained severe bruising and several injuries consistent with blunt force trauma."

"Yeah, well, turns out these guys _really_ don't like us. Who'd of thought, huh?" Ratchet replied with a wry grin, before a twinge of chest pains made him wince. "You, uh... wouldn't happen to have any Nanotech left on you, would you pal?"

Clank merely shook his helm. "I am afraid not, or at least none I am able to access. Thugs-4-Less appear to have somehow suppressed or disabled a large number of my operational functions, including access to my personal storage unit."

"So, no Nanotech then. _Great,_ " Ratchet sighed. "Guess I'll just have to be careful till we can get out of here and find some. Speaking of which..."

"I am sorry, Ratchet," Clank replied with a resigned look as his friend trailed off leadingly. "Having thoroughly analysed our surroundings over the past eight hours, I am afraid that I must conclude there to be absolutely no means of escape."

As if to spite him, a sudden hollow noise of metal on metal drew the pair's attention to a small, floor level grille set around mid way up the cell. There was a brief moment of silence before what sounded like an electric screwdriver started up from the other side, swiftly followed by tinkling metal and the entire grille collapsing backwards into what appeared to be a narrow ventilation duct with a reverberating clang.

"...Except for that," Clank corrected himself as the diminutive form of what looked like a pink and distinctly feminine infobot poked her head out with wide blue optics darting around before finally locking on to him with an upraised digit held to nonexistent lips.

"Hey there, uh, girl," Ratchet managed with a strained smile as he carefully pushed himself off the bench and crouched down nearby with a wince, causing her to dart back a few inches and eye the lombax semi-warily. "You wouldn't happen to know another way out of here by any chance, would you? We've got places to be, and I kinda doubt I'd fit through there."

The little infobot briefly tilted its helm to one side in thought before giving the lombax a brief nod; reaching behind her back and retrieving what appeared to be a small earpiece. Taking it from her patiently outstretched servo with a puzzled frown, Ratchet gave it a once over for any potential traps or otherwise; not about to stick an unfamiliar bit of tech into any part of his anatomy without making sure it was safe first.

Dealing with the Personal Hygienator and its... _unfortunate_ defects just once was _more_ than enough to impart that particular lesson.

Finding nothing obviously wrong and with the infobot still watching patiently from where she was lurking halfway out of the ventilation duct, Ratchet merely shrugged before slipping the earpiece into place; making sure it was snug and switched on before raising a brow. "Thanks, I guess. But, uh, why give me this?"

 _"Because I asked her to, fuzz ball,"_ came a slightly distorted, but all too familiar and thoroughly welcome voice from the other side of an open communications link. _"And damn is it good to hear your voice again."_

"Ellen..." the lombax breathed out with a tone that was equal parts relief and worry; eyes widening and shoulders slumping in relief. "Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you safe?"

 _"Don't worry about me, I'm fine,"_ she replied with a slight grunt of effort before continuing. _"Or as much as I can be anyway, given how bloody narrow the ventilation system is. I was more worried about Samus getting to you and Clank in time before that psycho bitch of a warden running this place did. He is with you, isn't he?"_

Giving a self depreciating chuckle, Ratchet couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he glanced over to where the two much smaller robots present were staring up at him in curiosity. "Samus, huh?" Getting a timid nod and wave from the little pink infobot, he focused back on the conversation at hand. "And yeah, he is. We're kind of stuck in the ultra-max wing right now though, and I don't think I'm getting out the same way your friend got in."

 _"Probably not, but don't worry, I've got a plan. I'll need to borrow Clank to make it work though."_

"I gotcha babe."

Nodding in spite of himself, the lombax turned towards where Clank was about to relay what Ellen had said only to be forestalled by a raised servo and faint smile on his friend's part. "I believe we can take it from here. Samus has been most helpful in explaining the situation to me, and our intended task is a relatively simple one. We will be back shortly."

Clank didn't seem to notice the slight widening of Samus' brilliant blue optics at the perceived praise, or the way she hovered bashfully at his side while the interlocked digits of her servos fidgeted nervously. Ratchet however did, and couldn't help but tease them with a grin as the pair began to make their way inside the ventilation system to who knows where. "Hey, just make sure you and your girlfriend don't stop for anything along the way."

A clearly flustered Samus promptly disappeared inside the open duct with what almost sounded like a slight squeak in spite of having no vocal capacity, while Clank merely gave the lombax an odd look before following suit. Forcing himself back up to his feet before slumping back down on the solid bench once more, Ratchet led out a faint sigh; focusing his attention back on the surrounding area in case the guards showed up again and asking the obvious question. "So, what now?"

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Now?" Ellen echoed back; pausing momentarily as she tried to squeeze her body around a particularly narrow corner in the section of the ventilation system she was traversing once again. "Now we wait until everyone's in position before going ahead. Then we kill the power, get you out, and fight our way through a couple hundred angry mercs before taking our ships back and getting the hell out of here."

 _"That simple, huh?"_ Ratchet mused with an audible smirk before his voice perked up. _"Wait, they've got our ships here too?"_

"Unfortunately, yeah," she sighed. "The thugs impounded them both back on Boldan, probably to stop me taking off after you. Not sure why they were brought here though..."

 _"No idea, babe, but I'll take what breaks we can get. Any idea what happened to my gear?"_

"They probably shoved it in the armoury when they took you in, I'm heading there now," Ellen replied; having finally cleared the stupidly angled corner and continued on along a much more spacious section of ducting. "Failing that, I'll just grab anything not nailed down. They're bound to have- Hold on..."

Her already softened tone quieted further still as Ellen paused above a fairly large and wide grate looking down into the currently occupied men's restroom below, a merc having come through the door at a casual stride and made a beeline for the closest urinal. "There's one right below me. Big guy. "

 _"Is he armed?"_

The sound of the thug's zipper being undone echoed unnaturally loud through the otherwise silent restroom; followed by a brief fumbling and subsequent groan of sweet relief as the sound of cascading water drowned out almost everything else in the immediate area. Given the angle she was at and her more or less unobstructed view of the... rather _large_ cause however...

"Well, he's definitely packing _something..._ "

 _"Just stay out of sight and keep moving,"_ Ratchet advised; Ellen's suggestive assessment apparently having gone over his head or otherwise ignored given the situation. _"You're on your own out there."_

It turned out to be some sound advice, since no sooner had Ellen began to crawl forward once again did a thug come bursting through the restroom's door; arms clutching a stomach that was making some rather worrying noises. He almost bowled over the other merc in his haste to reach an unoccupied stall; getting a mouthful of expletives in return as he slammed the door shut, before the room was almost immediately filled with pained groans and sounds of somebody violently vacating their bowels.

 _"Uh... What was that?"_ Ratchet asked with a lilting tone; one suggesting that he probably didn't want to know the answer.

Ellen however was far too preoccupied with the scent of death drifting up from below in order to answer; nose wrinkling in disgust before managing to manually seal her helmet and scrub the internal air supply. It was just as well really, since the first thug hadn't even finished his business before a veritable mob tore into the restroom in a desperate frenzy; finding himself caught between the press of bodies as they frantically tried in vain to find an unoccupied toilet before it was too late.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing," the redhead chuckled darkly; lips split into a feral grin at seeing just how effective her extra added 'flavouring' of the mess hall's menu had proven to be. Certainly enough to keep a good portion of the guard contingent out of action for several hours, and if the biohazard warnings lighting up her helmet from the combined stench rising up from below was anything to go by, probably a whole lot more once it was sufficiently distributed through the oh so helpfully efficient ventilation system. Although that now meant she had to speed things up a little if there was to be any hope of taking advantage before her ruse was discovered and the vents sealed off with Ellen still inside.

 _"Oh... kay..."_ Ratchet's voice trailed off over her helmet's internal speakers, sounding more than a little disturbed at her tone.

"Hang tight, fuzz ball, we'll have you out soon," she reassured; continuing to crawl forth as quickly and quietly as she could. "I'll contact you again once I reach the armoury, but right now I need to know where Samus and Clank have gotten to."

 _"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere in a hurry,"_ he responded dryly before venting a soft sigh. _"Good luck, babe, and stay safe."_

With that, Ellen terminated her side of the link before attempting to reconnect to Samus, long seconds ticking by as she negotiated yet another turn in the ship's veritable labyrinth of cramped, confined ducting. Hopefully she and Clank would be virtually on top of their own objective by now, especially since it was the lynchpin of this whole rescue mission, and they were all on a very tight schedule if there was to be any chance in hell of pulling it off. But Ellen was confident that their combined intellect and inherent knowledge of otherwise unfamiliar systems would prove to be more than capable of getting the job done. That is, just so long as there were no further distractions along the way...

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Within yet another nondescript ventilation shaft some two decks above and almost entirely on the opposite side of the ship, the faint sound of whirring servos and metal on metal preceded Clank's every step as he continued to jog down its length with Samus in tow; the light pink infobot staying practically glued to his rear all the while. Keeping pace just behind and to his left, she was still riding a giddy, gleeful high at actually being in the presence of arguably one of, if not _the_ most, famous robots in the entire Solana galaxy, and her own personal hero. One whose humble origins and subsequent feats were an inspiration to those who wished to rise above their station; that just because you were small, didn't mean you couldn't be something... _more._

The fact that he had a nice aft as well had nothing at all to do with it, of course. Even if her optics were constantly drawn there more often than not when she sure he wasn't looking, or otherwise occupied with the numerous hazards along their route. But it was his kindly manner and polite thoughtfulness that had truly endeared him to Samus like no other; treating her - a mere infobot conversion - like an equal, sentient being, rather than a 'defective tool pretending to be alive', as so many detractors claimed of her kind. The sense of understanding and gentle patience in his emerald optics hadn't wavered once since the stuttering, awkward mess that had constituted their first conversation.

If only she could find a way to express just how he made her feel. The way his very presence made every circuit tingle, her very core positively thrum with warmth. The way-

"Samus, please, be more careful." Clank's chiding words brought her crashing back to reality with a start, along with the fact his servo was gently, but firmly, pushing against the front of her chassis.

Were she organic, Samus' breath would have hitched at the sudden but not unwelcome contact; heart beating a mile a minute and cheeks aflame as some primal part of her psyche yearned to see what he would do next, how far he would go. But while she might instead be comprised primarily of metals, plastics, and ceramics, Samus still felt the digital equivalent right down to her base code; the sudden rush of scrambled sensory information causing her heat sinks to overload and cooling fans to kick in. For the robot who was her inspiration, and whom she had long since fallen helm over metaphorical heels for, was actually _touching her;_ those gorgeous emerald green optics gazing back into her own with sincere concern.

"Samus? Are you alright?"

Although to be fair, that might be more down to the fact that she had been far too distracted for her own good; having almost waltzed straight into the spinning blades of an active fan were it not for his extended servo stopping her from mere inches away. Perhaps unsurprisingly given how close she had come to being chopped into confetti, Samus jerked back with a not quite squeak that was equal parts flustered and scared. _I'm sorry! So sorry! I was just thinking so hard, that, um...__

"That is quite alright," Clank reassured; taking a step back and giving her some space to calm down. "I too occasionally get distracted by a particularly fascinating conundrum. However, now is a time in which we both require a clear processor and all sensors operational if we are to successfully aid Ellen in freeing Ratchet. Now, which way from here?"

Recognising the out for what it was and sending him a grateful look in return, Samus pointed off to their immediate left and took point, with Clank following shortly thereafter. Using the downloaded map Angela had provided earlier at Ellen's request, the modified infobot steered them back on a circuitous route that bypassed most of the known sensor nets and almost doubled back on itself at one point before ending a in a completely vertical shaft that ran through most of the ship.

But while Clank was unable to scale such an obstacle, even without the distinct lack of convenient hand holds, Samus had no trouble at all. Having a hover type chassis allowed her to simply float towards the top of the shaft in a matter of seconds, or at least it would, were it not for the extra weight she was carrying and subsequent strain upon her thrusters. But given that it was Clank wrapped tightly within her embrace, frames pressed up against one and optics gazing into one another's from up close, Samus was more than happy to oblige. Especially since the slow nature of such a journey meant more time snuggling together, even if Clank seemed somewhat oblivious of the close contact and the way it made her very circuitry flush with excess heat.

All good things have to come to an end however, and upon finding the correct floor to stop off on, Samus reluctantly lowered herself on to the solid metal surround of yet another ventilation shaft so that Clank could safely dismount. She immediately missed the warmth his presence provided in such close proximity, but resisted the sudden urge to glomp him in favour of focusing on the task at hand; delighting in his approving nod and quietly following behind as they pushed on into the ventilation system once again.

It was a caution well observed, since no sooner had the duo rounded a corner when they almost immediately ran into a scaled down laser fence comprised of constantly moving beams; one of several protecting a short, straight stretch that ended at a mesh grille some fifteen feet ahead. It also represented the first such instance of any active defences either had encountered throughout the ventilation system thus far, bar for a few basic temperature sensors that were fairly easy to spoof, and left Clank pondering as to just why exactly this was the case. Or at least, that is, until Samus' words cut off that particular trail of thought.

 _U-um... Shouldn't we be trying to find a way through?__

Optics shuttering, Clank cleared away any stray processes with a brief shake of his helm before giving her an apologetic look. "Ah, of course. My apologies, Samus, I let my curiosity get the better of me. Shall we?"

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

The sub control room located on deck five was a fairly recent addition; little more than a glorified janitor's closet really given the fairly cramped conditions, and made worse by the massive bank of surveillance monitors taking up an entire wall on its own. It did however just so happen to be one of the few truly secure locations aboard the Tartarus, thanks in part to its particularly thick security doors with a triple layered locking system that required a retinal scan, DNA sampling, _and_ voice stress analysis in order to pass through. Not to mention the concealed Gatling laser turrets and ceiling mounted flamethrowers waiting for anyone dumb enough to try and spoof the system, electronically or otherwise.

Although to the guard currently on monitor duty, the single most important feature was the ridiculously comfortable swivel chair that he was currently slouched down in; the back tilted back at a sixty degree angle and boots nonchalantly propped up on the control panel. It wasn't like there was much to do as the hours passed, other than occasionally flip through the cameras monitoring various cell blocks, and even then nothing interesting ever happened. Which was why he was currently engrossed in a tense game of Squirrels Vs. Lawn Ninjas on his personal tablet; only having to pass one more wave in order to face the Nutcracker boss and unlock the golden nunchuks unit for use.

That in turn was also the reason why he didn't notice as the supposedly secure ventilation grille above and behind his head was gently pried open from the inside, leaving it hanging by a single screw as Clank and Samus peered down upon the room with interest. There didn't appear to be any additional defensive measures inside the room that either could detect, much to their relief, but distracted or not, the solitary guard was still right in their way and not liable to leave anytime soon. Which, given that he was dozens of times bigger than both of them combined, simply meant that they were going to have to get a little creative in order to persuade him otherwise.

So it was with a brief nod to one another that Clank carefully dropped down to ground level, Samus following just behind as they quickly darted across the open space and into cover. Peeking out from behind a server cabinet that faintly hummed with power, he gestured towards the precariously balanced cup of coffee sat on top of the main console; the little infobot bobbing her helm in return before slowly creeping out on the lowest thrust setting possible, eventually vanishing beneath the desk and out of sight altogether. Once she was in place, Clank then crept forward so that he was just below the merc's chair before signalling for Samus to initiate her half of their ad hoc plan.

Occupied as the thug on duty was with his game, the first indication he had of anything being amiss was when a half cup of still piping hot coffee was unceremoniously dumped in his lap; Samus quickly ducking back down and out of sight behind the main console as he yelped and flailed about in his chair, before inadvertently falling off altogether. Scrambling hastily to his feet, the man desperately fumbled with his thoroughly scalding cargo pants for a few seconds in an attempt to remove them before apparently deciding otherwise; practically flying out of the control room with all due haste and both hands clenched painfully against his groin. Presumably in search of the nearest restroom and some ice cold water for his... sensitive areas.

More importantly however was that the merc, in his obvious haste, had left the entire system unlocked, unattended, and entirely at their disposal; Samus moving to secure the door while Clank deftly hopped up into the now unoccupied seat with a brief burst from his Heli-Pack before eagerly setting to work. "Ellen, do you read me? We have successfully gained access to the cell block management control room."

 _"That's good to hear,"_ Ellen's relieved voice crackled through Samus' external speaker via their tentative radio link; a useful leftover from when she was still just a simple mass produced infobot. _"How's it looking on your end?"_

"The system itself is relatively simple, albeit well designed," Clank replied. Metal digits practically dancing over the holographic keyboard at a blistering pace while Samus looked on over his shoulder in open curiosity. "I have full access to the primary cell block security measures, although I am curious as to why a significant portion appear to be deliberately inactive."

 _"Maybe they didn't pay their electric bill,"_ Ellen joked. Clank sighing at her quip, although Samus looked thoughtful.

 _Um, actually, I think she has a point... Maybe some of the security systems are too energy intensive and need to be managed so that they don't overtax the power generators supplying them.__

"Quite possibly," Clank mused. "It would certainly explain some of the unusual inconsistencies in power fluctuation throughout the ship. Unfortunately however, the ultra-max wing and its associated security measures appear to be handled separately from this terminal, and is currently under lockdown by direct order of Warden Crudelis."

 _"Can you get around it?"_

He nodded in spite of her being unable to see the gesture; windows flooded with scrolling data collapsing and reappearing on the monitor directly in front of him in rapid succession "I am attempting to do so now, although it may take some time."

 _"Alright,"_ Ellen sighed. _"Just do what you can and keep me posted. I'll check in once I've reached the armoury."_

 _Be careful, Ellen__ Samus added with a hint of worry as her optics roved over the various security camera feeds from numerous wall mounted sub-monitors. _There are still a lot of guards on that level and few exits. If they catch you...__

 _"Don't worry, they won't,"_ the redhead reassured. _"And besides, if worst comes to worst, there's always plan B."_

Clank winced involuntarily, still not liking the idea Samus had conveyed to him one bit in spite of recognising its potential effectiveness. "I sincerely hope that does not become necessary."

 _"You and me both,"_ Ellen murmured, _"but I guess we'll just have to see. Stay safe you two, and remember; if things go south, drop everything and get to the rendezvous point. Don't stop for anything or anyone."_

With that her transmission ceased and the room was plunged into silence once more, save for the faint hum of machinery and Clank's rapid fire typing as he continued to wrestle with the security system. Samus felt antsy and more than a little nervous at what they intended to set in motion, metallic digits wringing against one another as she literally hovered in place just over Clank's shoulder. Simply being close to him made her feel... safer, somehow; as if his very presence was a warm blanket of protection that she could just wrap herself in and not have a care in the world. It was a wonderful feeling that gradually began to calm her down as time passed, thoughts slowly beginning to drift towards her first true organic friend in a long time.

Though they had not known one another for very long, Ellen had left a lasting impression upon her; proving to be passionately driven, almost ruthlessly determined, and incredibly resourceful in equal measure. It was almost frightening in away, and definitely not the kind of person she would ever want to be on the wrong side of given the human's rather vicious streak when enraged. But it was these very same traits and more that made Samus confident in her friend's chances of success. For if there was one thing they both shared then it was the determination to be with the one they loved, regardless of how long it may take or what obstacles might stand between them.

"Oh dear..."

Clank's words quickly jolted her trail of thought back on to present, optics widening at the sheer number of warning messages popping into existence on the central monitor. _That can't be good... Should I call Ellen back?__

"Please do," Clank replied with an uncharacteristic grimace. Continuing to type furiously as he waited for the human to pick up on her end, before responding to her terse greeting with perhaps the last words she wanted to hear right about now. "Ellen, it would appear we have a... slight problem..."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Trooper Alex Maxwell was bored out of his damn skull, wondering not for the first time how the hell he had managed to draw the short straw for perhaps the single worst guard detail going. True, there were much more dangerous assignments elsewhere, and he was in fact in probably one of the safest places to be, bar the ship's bridge, thanks to the reinforced bulkheads and multilayered defences that protected deck seven's armoury. Any intruders or escaped prisoners that got this far would then have to deal with ceiling based auto turrets, laser grids, and enough blast doors to stop a nuke, along with dozens of heavily armed back up squads that could storm in at the slightest hint of trouble.

But nevertheless, Maxwell hated his current job with a passion, and for two _very_ good reasons.

Firstly, those aforementioned defences made his presence largely redundant, and the lack of action made his four hour stint seemingly drag on forever. The second and much more pressing reason however was the other guard who had somehow been dumped on him yet again for this shift, and who also had the misfortune of being both the dumbest _and_ most annoying son of a bitch that Maxwell ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Greg. _Freaking._ Sanders.

"Hey! Hey Alex!"

The one guy who didn't know when to _shut the hell up._

"Hey! Hey! Hey Alex!"

Who didn't know the meaning of 'personal space', or just how _gratingly irritating_ his voice was.

"Hey! Hey Alex! Hey!"

Who made Maxwell's blood boil and teeth grit with a steadily rising growl; clawed fingers gripping his personal weapon hard enough to make the metal creak.

"Hey Alex! Hey Alex! Hey!"

And who, apparently, didn't realise just how close he was to being repeatedly shot in the face with each passing second he continued flapping his _ancestors damned mouth._

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey Alex! Hey-"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU WANT, GREG?"

Blessed silence reigned, or at least it did for all of five seconds before Greg opened his stupid fat mouth again. Fortunately it was just enough time for Maxwell to get a grip on his frayed temper, and not give the moron with no self preservation instincts free plasma based brain surgery, no matter how twitchy his trigger finger was. Not that the option was entirely off the table yet of course. Being exposed to Greg's incessant, whiny needling for extended periods tended to induce borderline homicidal rage in even the most tolerant of people who had the misfortune of crossing his path. Which was why It was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't suffered from an 'accidental' weapons discharge yet, or something far more creative.

...

"Wanna play I spy?"

Maxwell's eye twitched. Oddly enough, no he didn't. Although redecorating the walls with essence of Greg was proving to be very tempting right now. Especially when the idiot continued to plough on regardless.

"Kay then, I'll go first! I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with... G!"

"It's 'gun', isn't it?" he answered flatly; absently flipping off his rifle's safety and not quite pointing it Greg's way.

"Oh you're _good!_ " Greg cheerfully replied with a bob of his head; a childish gleam in his reptilian eyes and seemingly still oblivious as to just how thin the ice he was treading on right now truly was. "How did you know?"

"Because we're in a freaking armoury, _Greg,_ " Maxwell growled lowly with rising venom and a scathing tone. "One that happens to be stocked with enough firepower to take out a battleship twice over, _Greg._ The same one I have been stuck in, with you, for the last hour and a half, while listening to your _shit, Greg._ Now do us both a favour and _shut up,_ before I do it for you. _Permanently._ "

By this point, the barrel of his heavy rifle was steadily grinding into the side of Greg's thick skull and keeping it pinned to a nearby bulkhead through sheer pressure alone. Finger tightening on the trigger and the urge to pull it all the way rising by the second. Greg, on the other hand, didn't seem intimidated or to even notice his fellow guard's ire one bit.

"Oh, I've got another one! I spy, with my little eye-"

"SHUT UP! JUST _SHUT THE HELL UP, GREG!_ " Maxwell roared directly into the suicidal idiot's face from inches away; his barely controlled temper finally erupting and spittle lacing every word. "I SWEAR BY ALL THAT'S HOLY, IF YOU SAY SO MUCH AS ONE MORE DAMN WORD, I'M DROPPING YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND TOSSING IT OUT OF THE NEAREST AIRLOCK!"

"...something beginning with... C!"

Before he could make good on his threat however, a slight noise behind him following Greg's declaration gave Maxwell pause; whirling around with his weapon raised, only to find something innocuous that he was pretty sure hadn't been there before. "The hell...?"

A solitary Nanoclip slowly rolled across the metal-panelled floor towards them, having apparently come from an open ammo crate with its lid ajar a good dozen or so feet away. While that might not be a major cause for alarm under normal circumstances, the fact that all munitions storage was rigorously checked, secured, and sealed against tampering without fail raised more than a few red flags. Add to that the fact that they were the only two personnel inside of a locked down armoury, with but a single exit through a pair of completely sealed blast doors, and there was more than a little cause for alarm.

"I'm gonna check it out," Maxwell growled out lowly; eyes flickering between the various aisles of stacked ordinance for any sign of movement. "Stay here and keep watch. If you see anything moving that isn't me, kill it."

"Ooohh, like hide and go seek!" Greg replied with a cheerful smile, as if the whole 'death-threats-and-gun-being-ground-into-his-skull' thing never happened. "Want me to start counting?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the other merc groused, before leaving the idiot to begin his sweep. "Just make sure you keep an eye out."

"Kay! One... Two... Three..."

Ignoring him entirely, lest he feel tempted to make good on his earlier threats, Maxwell kept his rifle shouldered and ready to fire at a moment's notice as he slowly advanced deeper into the armoury; tracing a route past the disturbed ammo crate and carefully checking any potential hiding spots nearby. Every step was measured, deliberate, and surprisingly quiet for a man of his size; a skill honed from numerous cloak and dagger type jobs over the best part of a decade, long before joining Thugs-4-Less. Every corner was carefully checked for any active threats and negotiated with the same level of professionalism, narrowing down the location of any potential intruders with each passing second.

But while he might be fully alert and surprisingly competent for one of the budget PMC's employees, it had been a fair while since Maxwell had to put such skills to use, and as such, didn't have quite the same amount of situational awareness as he might have even done. Which is probably why he didn't notice the slightly out of place wooden crate he had just passed by mere seconds before; briefly flickering from sight under the harsh overhead lighting and almost seeming to slightly move of its own volition.

As it was, Maxwell had just swept the penultimate aisle before reaching the back wall when he felt a strange tingling sensation along the back of his neck; as if he were being watched. Continuing on for a few more yards, appearing for all the world as if he were oblivious to the impending threat, the merc suddenly whipped around with blistering speed and dropped down to one knee; body tensed and finger half squeezing the trigger... Only to find nothing but row upon row of numerous weapons crates lining the aisle, and no sign of any intruder.

He held there for a few moments, eyes flickering to potential hiding spots and almost itching to fire at the slightest movement that crossed his vision. But when nothing did and he was otherwise sure, Maxwell slowly rose back up to his feet and backed out of the aisle; rifle still pointed unwaveringly down range and ears straining for the slightest noise. Or at least, anything that wasn't Greg counting out loud from the other side of the armoury anyway.

"Seventy-four... Seventy-five... Seventy-six..."

Maybe he'd finally get the message one of these days, and actually shut his damn mouth when told to do so. But until then, Greg's incessant need to constantly talk would hopefully draw the potential intruder's attention towards himself and away from Maxwell; allowing him to get the drop on their phantom foe. Although that was proving to be a task unto itself, considering the distinct lack of any further evidence beyond the stray Nanoclip from earlier, and his steadily increasing paranoia that something was following him in spite of regularly checking his six.

The only thing he had seen for the past few minutes however was rows upon rows of weapon lockers and neatly stacked crates. Munitions crates, explosives crates, crates for heavy ordinance and their respective launch platforms. Hell, there was even a wooden crate that he had glimpsed during his sweep; kind of like those used for everyday supplies and, in fact, looking just like... the one that was directly before him...

In fact, it was virtually identical in every which way, and definitely hadn't been in the middle of this aisle the last time he checked. Add to that the fact that this type of crate didn't belong in the armoury in the first place and Maxwell's suspicions had been well and truly roused; stalking towards it with slow, deliberate steps and weapon ready to fire at the slightest hint of movement.

"Got you now, you sneaky son of a bitch..." he muttered under his breath; the barrel of his rifle almost touching the offending crate. "Think you can outsmart me, then you'd better think again. Come on out!"

"If you say so."

"Wha-"

Maxwell instinctively spun on his heel, weapon snapping up to point at the source of the voice coming from directly behind him and catching a brief glimpse of something red before a blinding stream of swirling particles struck him directly in the face from close range. Reeling away with a pained cry, the merc tried to shield his eyes with one arm while the other kept his rifle pointing down range; only managing to snap off a pair of plasma bolts before the transmogrifying process reached its conclusion with a flash of intense light.

Where trooper Maxwell once stood, a bewildered-looking sheep now swayed unsteadily with a questioning bleat; a booted foot kicking away his discarded rifle as Ellen holstered her borrowed Sheepinator back into Ratchet's recently liberated Quick Select. She ignored the merc-turned-woolly maggot's awkward attempts at butting her in favour of reaching through the wooden crate and watching the hologram flicker out at her touch with a satisfied smirk, before picking up the nifty little device she had purloined not ten minutes ago and returning it to her belt.

The gadget in question was the exact same kind as those used by the Thugs-4-Less snipers Ratchet and her had previously fought against , and which the redhead had been itching to get her hands on since first seeing it in action on Notak. While not quite as versatile in comparison to the Hologuise upon which the technology was clearly based, the ability to simply blend in with the background as an inanimate object offered an incredible tactical advantage; one that was more important now than ever, given how badly outnumbered she was. Although the fact it was stuck on the factory default setting and couldn't be changed to project a different disguise was a bit of a disappointment.

Standing back up to her full height, Ellen nonchalantly swayed around the flailing sheep's attempt to charge her and barely managed to suppress a snicker as it ran head first into a nearby heavy weapons crate with a decisive thump, knocking himself out. The noise did however attract the attention of his loud-mouthed 'friend', who had finished counting down to zero and was now closing in surprisingly fast if the rapidly approaching, heavy footfalls were anything to go by. Which in turn was probably the worst possible time for an audible chime from her Wrist Com to indicate an incoming call from Samus, and presumably Clank.

"Really not a good time, guys," she hissed between her teeth; voice kept low and back pressed up against a rack of the oversized shotguns that Thugs-4-Less enforcers favoured, just as the other merc rounded the corner.

"Ready or not, Alex, here I co- Oooh! Sheepie!"

In the blink of an eye he had practically teleported next to his currently transformed comrade, mumbling something about 'fluffy snuggleness' as he tightly hugged the dazed sheep to his chest. It was oddly cute and more than a little disturbing to see a grown man - alien or not - acting like a five year old with a new puppy. But given the opportunity presented, Ellen paused only long enough to snap a picture of the scene with her Wrist Com's camera for future reference, before stepping out of cover and jamming down the trigger of her borrowed Sheepinator once more.

With no further security forces bearing down on her and both guards rendered harmless, albeit now rather partial to grass and lacking opposable thumbs, Ellen drew a cleansing breath before giving Clank the go ahead. "Okay, I think I'm safe now. What's up?"

 _"Ellen,"_ he began with slow deliberation, _"it would appear we have a... slight problem..."_

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Define _'problem'..._ "

Which, of course, is when the ship-wide alarms decided to go off; the blaring klaxons and suddenly dimmed red, overhead lighting causing both Ellen and the transformed sheep to flinch involuntarily. No sooner had it started however when a smooth, authoritative, and distinctly feminine voice boomed out over the vessel's PA system via hidden speakers; each and every word practically dripping with malice.

"Attention all Thugs-4-Less personnel, this is your _warden_ speaking. We appear to have a _pest_ problem, and you _know_ how I feel about _pests_ , don't you? Find them and bring them to me within the hour; preferably alive and whole if possible, but if not? Well, I could always use some more _volunteers_ for my pet project, so you had best hope not to _disappoint me._ That is all."

 _"That,"_ Clank stated bluntly. _"It would appear that our intrusion has been detected somehow. Access to a majority of the security systems from this terminal are being locked out as we speak, and are currently being rerouted to the primary command centre. Furthermore, from what camera feeds are still available, it appears that the guard contingent onboard are mobilising all over the ship."_

"How many?" Ellen asked with a building sense of dread, pace quickening as she made her way towards the front of the armoury and its solitary exit. After all, if the mercenaries were going on high alert, then this would probably be their stop in order to gear up, and she didn't want to be anywhere near when they did. Although a nearby strongbox with 'caution: high explosives' stencilled on did give her some ideas as to slowing them down a little.

 _Um, all of them, we think...__ Samus' hesitant reply scrolled over the upper corner of her helmet's HUD, followed by a brief pause and thumping sounds on the other end of their open link. _They're at the door! How are they at the door already?!__

"Get out of there! Now!" Ellen ordered, before a sudden thought made her pause in her efforts to jimmy open the strongbox with her Versa Blade. "Wait, Clank, can you still access the main cell block systems?"

 _"One moment."_ The sounds of thumping and muffled yells continued to grow over the open link as Ellen continued her efforts with frantic worry, what sounded like some kind of heavy industrial drill starting up in the background as Clank finally replied several tense seconds later. _"To a degree, although not for long. Why, what are you-"_

"I need you to flip on as many security measures as possible; cameras, sentries, doors, everything you can. If we can't shut the system down, then maybe we can overload the damn thing instead."

There was a brief pause as Clank presumably gathered his thoughts; a frantic message from Samus about the thugs breaking through popping up on the redhead's visor before he hesitantly spoke. _"Ellen, are you are quite certain? If Samus' theory is incorrect, then-"_

"I know," she interrupted once again with a grunt of effort; having finally gotten the strongbox open and begun to loot its contents. "But that's a chance I'll have to take. If we're going to go loud, then it needs to be all the way, and I honestly can't think of a better distraction for getting Ratchet out."

 _"I was afraid you would say that,"_ the little robot sighed; the sound of rapid typing audible from his end shortly thereafter. _"Very well then, it is done. I only hope you know what you are doing."_

"You and me both," she muttered; giving the hastily modified explosive charge in her hands a quick once over before setting to work on the next with all due haste. "Just promise me you'll keep Samus safe and stay out of sight."

 _"I shall, and we will,"_ Clank replied; the sound of metal slamming into metal rapidly growing louder in the background as he prepared to sign off. _"Please, be careful, Ellen."_

"Yeah, you too..."

Especially considering what she had just set into motion, and the fact that several hundred heavily armed mercenaries would now be bearing down upon her without mercy any second now. But if there was one thing fighting alongside Ratchet over dozens of worlds had long taught her, then it was that although she might be badly outnumbered, it didn't mean that she couldn't stack the odds in her favour and ultimately come out on top. It was just a question of levelling the playing field as she had already begun to do so with her previous actions, and ruthlessly exploiting any opening in the ensuing chaos to its fullest extent.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Even before its untimely acquisition and repurposing as an airborne prison, the former science vessel had been considered severely outdated by modern standards and barely worth the cost to maintain by Megacorp's bean counters. Its laboratory space and containment capacity were far too small, the powerful engines keeping it aloft suffered from poor fuel economy, and not to mention the fact it was no longer capable of breaking through the atmosphere thanks to years of neglect. But while Thugs-4-Less may not have cared much about the details when setting to work on converting the ship to their needs, they failed to take into account perhaps one of the most important consequences of installing such a wide range of modern equipment into a much older hull.

Power; or rather, a lack thereof.

Put simply, the generator capacity for those dedicated to powering non critical systems across the ship just weren't up to the task; especially given of the sheer number of internal security measures and infrastructure deemed necessary for such a large prison population. But while some cameras, turrets, and the like in the as yet unpopulated sectors could safely be shut down to conserve power, it was a delicate balancing act at the best of times for the company's onboard technicians and one that required constant attention to ensure nothing went wrong until such time the generators could be replaced with more efficient versions that unfortunately weren't due for another week at best.

As such, it was perhaps little surprise then that said generators began to feel the strain almost immediately after Clank finished activating the entire security network simultaneously; attempting to output power far beyond their intended safety margins and suffering as a result. Excess heat and noise abounded, sparks and electricity filling the air between each unit within the enclosed power plant room as the few technicians on site frantically tried to shut them down to no avail. There simply wasn't enough time, and as with all things, the aging and abused generators finally reached their breaking point.

Fusion power cores detonated in spectacular fashion, each following one another in a chain reaction that completely gutted the power plant entirely. Security systems simultaneously failed across the entire ship; the intricate network of surveillance cameras and automated turrets rendered useless without their source of power. Perhaps more importantly however, the laser grids barring each of the occupied cells from fourteen blocks spread across three entire wings began to flicker before dying completely; the world seeming to stand still for but a single moment as realisation set in, before being shattered entirely in what would later become known as the single largest prison riot in galactic history.

Pitched battles broke out across the ship as the horrendously outnumbered guards suddenly found themselves trying to hold off a veritable tidal wave of inmates; their primary force multiplier gone and weapons simply unable to cope against such sheer numbers. Reinforcements were scrambled with all due haste, heavy weapons and riot control gear were frantically passed out, and the entire onboard stock of factory fresh MSR series security robots were deployed en masse.

But between the ongoing chaos and lack of camera feeds however, it was perhaps no surprise that the prison ship's command centre personnel were a little occupied with attempting to coordinate everything, and thus were unaware of what was unfolding in the ultra-max wing deep within the ship's bowels. For still sat upon the uncomfortable bench within his cell as the power went out, Ratchet's face split into an almost feral grin; making sure the earpiece Samus had passed him was still in place before hopping down onto the cold metal floor and making his way out into the ongoing mayhem outside at a dead run.

While not exactly in peak condition thanks to the guard's earlier beatings and lack of nanotech thereafter, Ratchet didn't let it slow him down one bit. Leaping up at an angle against one of the thin dividing walls between cells, he used it as a springboard to somersault over a hulking brute of an inmate who was busy pounding an MSR II into scrap metal with his bare hands; tucking into a roll upon landing and ducking under the swing of a guard's baton. One that was grabbed and twisted out of the man's grip before being smashed across his knee in return, leaving him howling in agony as the lombax blew past without stopping in a burst of speed.

Time was of the essence right now, and given that he was underpowered, under-equipped, and seriously outnumbered, Ratchet could ill afford to get bogged down in pointless fighting. Especially since he figured it wouldn't take long for the warden to prioritise a complete ship-wide lockdown of the cell blocks once sufficient backup power had been established, and he intended o be well outside the ultra-max wing by then. Hence why he ignored the fireballs another of the red-painted robots sent his way in favour of sliding between its legs and continuing his sprint towards the sealed security door ahead; pausing only to scoop up a discarded riot shotgun that an enforcer had dropped during his struggle with a stab-happy prisoner.

"Yoink!"

An impromptu test upon a pair of thugs blocking his way revealed that it was loaded with non lethal rounds; some kind of kinetic energy slugs that sent one flying and knocked the other straight on his rear. Perhaps not quite what the lombax had hoped for, but beggars couldn't be choosers and he didn't exactly have time to scavenge for anything better right now. That and the security door was now within arms reach; Ratchet fervently hoping that there was enough power for it to open as he swiped the card key he had palmed earlier on his way in through the attached reader with keypad. It blinked in confirmation, and upon punching in the carefully memorised eight digit code, he let out a small sigh of relief as the armoured doors finally began to part.

Unfortunately they weren't exactly fast in opening, nor subtle for that matter; a pair of armed and decidedly unfriendly-looking cons not caring who got in their way as they made a break for freedom. Several pistol rounds struck a brawling guard and prisoner nearby, and Ratchet was forced to duck as one ricocheted above his head before returning fire in kind. Tagging the shooter with his stolen shotgun and forcing his baton wielding buddy to dive away into a cell, the lombax quickly backed through the open entrance as the doors began to automatically close again; keeping a steady finger on the trigger in case anybody else tried to rush him.

Although considering there was only one slug left in the clip and no spare ammo, he _really_ hoped no one called his bluff.

Thankfully that wasn't the case, and after several agonisingly slow seconds, the thickly armoured doors were soon securely shut once more. With a little more room to breathe now that he didn't have to worry about some of the worst scum in the universe perhaps literally stabbing him in the back, Ratchet turned towards the second, identical set of solid metal doors but a dozen feet away and went through repeated the whole security sequence once again. Unlike the last time he passed through this way however, the security desk was bereft of its attendant guard, while the business end from one of the flame-throwing robot's arms was jammed through the slowly opening gap before attempting to light things up.

Acting instinctively, Ratchet jammed his purloined baton deep into the weapon's barrel before tumbling away; the resulting build up of pressure causing it to detonate spectacularly but a few seconds later. Scrambling back to his bare feet and deftly hopping between the swathes of burning fuel and metal fragments littering the floor, he unloaded the last of shotgun's slugs into the already reeling machine before reversing his grip and repeatedly bringing the stock down on its head. Once he was sure it wasn't getting back up anytime soon, Ratchet left the still twitching metal corpse where it fell and quickly searched the security desk for anything useful that might have been left behind, before continuing to retrace his original route back towards the main elevator.

The others had done their part in busting him out, and now it was his turn to return the favour in spades by doing what he did best; teaching Thugs-4-Less, and now Megacorp by extension, exactly what happened to those who tried to screw over both himself and those he held dear. But before all that, he really needed to make a call or two and let the others know he'd made it out alright, along with arranging a rendezvous point with Ellen in the hope that she had managed to secure his gear from the armoury. Oh, and deal with the trio of guards who had just stepped off the elevator in front of him, looking a little too trigger happy for his liking.

Plasma soon filled the air as the three opened up without warning and Ratchet reacted with typically feline grace; practically dancing around them and into melee range with his shotgun-shaped cudgel already swinging at the nearest foe. But as they fought up close, with each manoeuvre and near miss constantly forcing the unprotected lombax to adapt or die, he couldn't help but bare his teeth once more into a feral grin that his predatory ancestors would have been proud of.

 _'Better watch out, Crudelis; 'cos once I'm done here, I'm coming for you...'_

* * *

 **And so the prison break finally begins…**

 **I know this chapter didn't really advance much, and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone hoping for something a little more action packed. But after much thought, consideration, and a whole lot of frustration, I finally realised that trying to squeeze everything into one chapter just wasn't going to work. Rest assured though, now that the necessary pieces are properly in place, we'll be heading back into much more familiar territory next time with what I intend to be a heavily modified and much more action packed version of the original level. See you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thanks again!**

 **danio13 - It is indeed. But that doesn't mean I can't introduce throwaway characters to add a little depth, or use them as a bridge to do a little world building while I'm at it, right?**

 **bajy - Why, thank you! As to what will happen next, however… Well, let's just say things are about to get a little explosive…**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and Ratchet's usual smartass mouth being on form. You know, I can't help but wonder what would happen if the Reboot nefarious was somehow able to witness what had happened to his Classic universe self, up to and including A Crack in Time, and the effect it would have upon him. Or better still, have them team up through some contrived Great Clock based shenanigans that end up bridging both universes together. An epic crossover in the making, perhaps?**

 **Oh, and thanks for the reminder. Should have realized it was the Plasma Striker, or at least checked the Wiki anyway. Take care for now, and hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **Firestar5277 - Aw, thanks! You know, I didn't originally intend to do things this way, but once I started adding details and the characters began to grow as more than just quick throwaway perspectives, they just kind of ended up writing themselves. To misquote your teacher, everyone really is the hero of their own story, with their own set of morals, wants, and needs. I just wanted to get across the fact that whether in movies, books, or real life, every nameless face encountered is their own person and equally important to somebody, somewhere.**

 **Given that's an entire years supply worth of laxative that Ellen's 'borrowed' and the sheer amount of likely foot traffic in the ship's mess hall, you might want to watch the results from a** _ **very**_ **safe distance. Although I suspect that Angela might not be too pleased with the smell, or the inevitable collateral damage once Ratchet and Ellen go all out. That and the Plumber might have a few questions about** _ **unusual**_ **blockages…**

 **Hope you liked the new chapter, and that I'll be able to keep up my regular update schedule without any further hiccups; plus maybe a few omakes too once inspiration strikes. Take care for now, and hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **TimeLordCompanion - (Grins). Oh yes… I somehow suspect that Thugs-4-Less will be needing more than just a surplus of Toilet paper and brown pants by the time their shift is through.**

 **Blizzard 694 - I can't really say without spoiling anything, but lets just say that Ellen's presence will affect canon and that she doesn't take kindly to rivals for Ratchet's affection, perceived or not.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Huh… You know, not that you mention it, I can't help but see that myself; albeit with more of a reptilian hiss to her voice. Still, if by some small miracle Insomniac ever want to borrow the character of Warden Crudelis for the next reboot, at least we know who they should hire as a voice actor. I can definitely see Ellen liking Lawrence's dry wit and sarcasm though; especially since he isn't really bad guy, but rather just a put upon employee thumbing his (metaphorical) at a despotic employer. Hell, if it wasn't for Nefarious and being on opposite sides, I'm sure they'd get on quite well.**

 **Sonachugirl - That she is, and is likely one of the reasons Thugs-4-less gave her the job in the first place, given the prison ship is well outside the public eye. This may be an unfamiliar situation for our heroes, with the odds so heavily stacked against them and no room for error. But given her resourcefulness and a touch of malicious vengeance for those that mess with her loved ones, Ellen will make damn sure her plan will work, one way or the other. Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	33. Prison Break Part I

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Really,** _ **really**_ **didn't want to do this, but given the looming deadline and just how much material I wanted to cover for this arc, there was no way I'd be able to squeeze it all into a single chapter on time without seriously compromising the story. My original draft ended up being a cumbersome and ultimately rushed mess which simply just didn't work out in any coherent fashion.**

 **Which is why I've grudgingly decided to split this chapter in half; giving me a chance to flesh out and expand upon scenes I would otherwise have been forced to cut out, and ultimately ensuring that this arc ends on an explosive note rather than the damp squib it would have been. Rest assured though that I have no intentions of dragging things out unnecessarily, and that one way or the other, the next chapter will definitely mark the end of Aranos at long last.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 33:**

 **Prison Break Part I**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Maximum Security Prison Vessel 'Tartarus', Aranos**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **11:03am local time**

A thunderous pounding of boots accompanied the platoon of armoured mercs as they rushed down the corridor leading to deck seven's armoury, the sheer volume of which threatened to drown out the constantly blaring klaxons altogether. Many were only half dressed or missing equipment altogether, having been roused from their bunks or in the middle of a late breakfast as the guard shift changed, and thus weren't exactly at peak condition while scrambling to join their comrades. Not to mention that a good chunk of their available manpower had suddenly been stricken down with a mysterious and incredibly violent stomach bug, and thus were in no position to combat the intruders confirmed to be onboard.

Which made securing the armoury and the heavier armaments there even more critical; especially since the guard detail had gone suspiciously silent, and weren't responding on any frequency the platoon leader tried. While it might be down to equipment failure, given the rumours about the commando they were likely dealing with and her ability to infiltrate virtually anywhere, the guards inside were probably already dead. But even so he kept trying to raise them, right until they finally reached the outermost blast doors of the armoury itself; the squads under his command stacking up on either side with the better armoured members up front and waiting for the order to move in.

"Alright, boys, standard breach and clear!" the lieutenant barked out over the damn incessant klaxons. " Remember, we've got friendlies inside and a whole ton of explosives, so make sure to check your damn targets before shooting anything. Corporal?"

The man in question simply nodded in return from where he was stood beside the blast door control panel and began to run a bypass on his Wrist Com, the daily access code and swipe card interface having been rendered useless with the security system reset. A few long minutes later and he was done; swapping back to his rifle as the heavily armoured doors slowly began to grind open with mechanical precision. Everyone was tense, impatient, and ready to shoot at the slightest hint of movement; the lack of noise coming from within not helping one bit as first then second squad fanned inside with a practiced ease borne from constant training.

The lieutenant waited a few heartbeats for the lead elements to establish a foothold before following through with his weapon shouldered and the third squad at his back, only to encounter nothing whatsoever. If there really was an intruder here then they were being unsurprisingly cautious, and given who they were likely dealing with and the scuttlebutt surrounding said rogue commando, the feeling was rather mutual. Which was why he left a fireteam guarding their entry point and only exit as the rest of the platoon began their search in close concert with one another; each element moving as a pair and providing mutual support to those on point.

It was a sound plan, and one that would have worked just fine under normal circumstances were it not for two important factors. The first of which being that Ellen was in fact no longer in the armoury itself, having used the not-Hologuise to blend in with a jumble of assorted crates piled near the blast doors and subsequently snuck out when their backs were turned. With the still blaring klaxons masking her steps, the redhead was able to rapidly put sufficient distance between her and the mercenaries without being heard; reaching the closest elevator and stabbing the call button just as the second factor came into play with a flick of the purloined detonator she held tightly in her off hand.

In the event of an emergency, the armoury's blast doors could be sealed via a quartet of six inch thick metal deadbolts that were quickly released either remotely or via a local manual override; creating a seal on the thickly armoured room and preventing potential boarders from raiding its contents or using them to blow away half the ship The addition of several crudely slapped together demolition charges that she had planted not five minutes previously, however, ensured that the low-powered magnetic fields keeping said deadbolts in check were permanently disabled; trapping the entire platoon inside with a series of dulled explosions and taking them out of play without a single shot being fired.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about the other two dozen mercs who turned up shortly thereafter.

There was far too much plasma flying through the air and nowhere near enough cover for Ellen's liking; forcing her to dive away from the elevator doors and hunker down behind some worrying thin metal piping that ran floor to ceiling along the far wall. Thankfully for her however, a majority of their fire seemed to be focused upon keeping her suppressed while advancing in small teams and actively avoided the use of explosives, otherwise she would have likely been torn to pieces there and then. But while the thugs were deliberately limiting their attacks in accordance with the warden's orders to take her alive, the redhead had no such compunctions and quickly tossed out a trio of Megaturrets to provide cover before switching over to something with a little more kick.

While she was reluctant to burn through too much of Ratchet's arsenal before she could have a chance to hand it back, having access to all that extra firepower gave Ellen a lot more options than she otherwise would and use the enclosed environment to her advantage. The leading elements of thugs were temporarily stalled, ducking down behind the shields of their enforcer comrades as they tanked the automated guns' barrage of rockets and unable to be hit or retaliate in kind without exposing themselves first. Although they probably hadn't counted upon her using the Multi-Star's unique ricocheting, laser sharp projectiles to ping off the relatively narrow corridor's walls and strike them from the side; slicing through flesh and armour alike with disturbing ease.

The temporary chaos sown by her opening shots and subsequent slack in incoming fire from those in the rear gave Ellen the opening she needed; spinning around her cover with the bouncer in hand and angling its cavernous barrel up at such an angle that the first spiky cluster bomb would just behind what was left of the hardier front runners. While the up-armoured enforcers could take a lot of punishment, even their hard light shields couldn't stand up to the resulting blanket of high explosive bomblets in such a confined area and they ultimately fell just like the rest; the Megaturrets self-destructing upon running empty almost seeming like an after thought.

But while Ellen may have gained herself some temporary breathing space, the thugs that remained no longer had to worry about accidentally hitting their friends; a withering hail of automatic fire tearing the pipes she was using as cover to shreds and allowing a worrying amount of scalding steam to spray out of each new hole. A quick glance to one side revealed that the elevator was almost there, the adjacent lit panel indicating it to be only one more floor away. But with no way to reach it without getting ventilated in the process or effectively shoot back while being so heavily suppressed, Ellen was reduced to blindly firing her Reaver Carbine around rapidly disintegrating cover in the hope of catching a lucky break.

Which, as it turned out, came in a most unexpected manner.

It started with a faint, almost imperceptible tinge to the air; one that gradually began to rapidly build in both volume and odour until both sides could no longer ignore it. With the venting steam affecting her vision and all thoughts focused upon staying alive, the first indication Ellen had of something being amiss was when the amount of incoming fire suddenly began to slacken, swiftly followed by coughing, choking noises coming from the remaining mercs were still bunkered down. A quick peek around what was left of her cover revealed that some kind of thick, viscous brown-hued gas appeared to be pouring from the ventilation system overhead at a rapid rate; the horrific stench stealing her breath and causing her eyes to water, such was its power.

With a muted alarm sounding in her ear, Ellen's helmet automatically responded by deploying its built in rebreather and sealing tight just as the gaseous cloud rolled over her position. A message flashed across her HUD in bright red capital letters as she gulped down the sweet filtered air from the internal supply in an effort to cleanse her burning throat, and it took a moment before she could focus enough to read it with widened eyes.

 _''Biological hazard?' What the hell are they trying to do, gas me out?'_

She'd like to think that Thugs-4-Less would never stoop so low as to flood the entire deck and their men with it in order to take her out, but prior experience and the company's reputation did point to it being a more likely idea that not. As she dashed forward towards the now opening elevator doors however, keeping an eye on the now borderline comatose thugs clutching at their throats and writhing on the ground a few dozen yards away, Ellen couldn't help but think otherwise. After all, if that were the case, then Warden Crudelis could just have easily sealed the ventilation ducts while she was still inside and gassed her out there and then without issue. But just because the psychotic woman hadn't demonstrated such tactics just yet, didn't mean she wouldn't sooner than not.

Plus there were the strange readings her Wrist Com's diagnostic program were picking up upon attempting to discern the strange gas's composition; the elements themselves familiar enough, although their ratios were rather peculiar. Medium to high concentrations of both hydrogen and nitrogen, with much lower traces of carbon dioxide, oxygen, and... methane? There were some very minute hints of other gases too that appeared to release sulphur as a by-product, which might help explain the terrible smell that even her helmet's filters were struggling to scrub out. But it was the methane that stood out to her for some reason, Ellen's mind churning in search of an answer even as the elevator doors closed upon punching the required button and began to ascend once more.

It took a few long moments for realisation to dawn as she puzzled it over in her head, wondering what such an overwhelming noxious compound actually was and, if not deliberately, why it was being pumped through the ship wide ventilation system. But once it had, the redhead couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of what must have happened; the number of strange coincidences that must have piled up in order for something to snowball this much in such a limited amount of time. In fact, she was still laughing when her Wrist Com began to rhythmically chime with an incoming call a half minute later; retracting the helmet's rebreather mask now that she wasn't in immediate danger and barely managing to answer through a fit of suppressed giggles.

"H-hey there, fuzz ball. Did it work? Are the bars down?"

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"If you mean the whole 'power going out across half the ship' thing..." Ratchet paused to duck under the swing of yet another enraged inmate, leaping up into a spinning strike that cracked him across the skull with yet another stolen baton, before hitting the ground running once more. "...then yeah, I'd say it worked a little too well."

Which was an understatement to say the least; a short elevator ride from the ultra-max wing having deposited him in a vaguely familiar security hub that was now in the midst of a pitched battle between Thugs-4-Less and a wave of recently released inmates pouring in from the nearby cell blocks. Neither side gave an inch or any quarter in such a brutal melee, forcing the lombax to constantly duck, dodge, and dive through the ensuing mess in order to reach the far side while keeping combat to a minimum. Something that flew in the face of his normal methods, but utterly necessary given how badly outnumbered and underpowered he was in this situation.

Though that didn't make him powerless by any means; Ratchet finding that that the lack of armour or heavy weaponry allowed him to make full use of his natural lombax agility and perception to avoid the worst of the fighting altogether. While those encounters that he couldn't saw him running rings around anyone who lashed out at him before returning the favour fourfold, the blistering pace of melee combat against much bigger and physically stronger foes harkening back to the earliest days of his hero career back on Veldin. Albeit with a looted and worryingly bent baton as opposed to his trusty Omniwrench. What he wouldn't give to have one right now...

 _"Thank god for that,"_ Ellen sighed with audible relief over their still open radio link; bringing his focus back to the matter at hand. _"We weren't sure if the ultra-max wing had separate generators or not, and we kind of had to wing it there and hope for the best. How're you holding up?"_

Ratchet hummed in thought as he crossed the final stretch between him and the currently sealed double doors on the security hub's far side, only to freeze and dive aside as they hissed open to reveal a new squad of security robots eager to join the fray. "I've, uh... been better. How about you?"

The MSR II series machines were firing indiscriminately into the surrounding masses, apparently not caring for friendly fire in the least given that they were hitting their own side more often than not; turning the situation into a three way brawl. Unfortunately for Ratchet however, being the nearest available target also meant being on the receiving end of a disproportionate number of fireballs that just barely missed him thanks to lightning reflexes and split second timing. Even then the flaming projectiles were way too close for comfort; the heat of which threatened to singe his fur from proximity alone, while a pair of chainsaw-wielding bots detached themselves from the marching main body to finish the job.

 _"Okay, I guess,"_ Ellen continued; her earlier good humour having evaporated altogether _"The armoury on deck seven's been shut down, and I've been sabotaging the thug's ability to respond any way I can. But there's just so many of them..."_

" _Yeah,_ I Kinda noticed," the lombax responded dryly. Stepping back out of range, he let the closest MSR overstep its mark and bury its weapon deep within the wall behind him with a distinctive screech of metal upon metal, before immediately darting under the machine's guard and smashing his baton across its faceplate. The second came darting in for the kill even as the first's helm snapped back from the sheer force of impact, accidentally decapitating its friend with a descending slash of a whirling chainsaw arm and relentlessly pursuing its furry foe with broad, sweeping strokes that became increasingly difficult to effectively counter.

Given that his stolen and heavily abused weapon was already on the verge of destruction, it was perhaps little surprise that it finally snapped in half upon attempting to parry one chainsaw thrust too many, and left a wide-eyed Ratchet jerking his head to one side to avoid being run through or worse. But even as he was backed up against a wall with seemingly no obvious room to escape, the lombax's enhanced sense of smell had him wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sudden whiff of rotten eggs and decay coming from somewhere between his legs. A quick glimpse revealed a shuttered air vent that likely fed into the ship-wide system of ducting; a frown creasing his brow while asking the obvious question. "Ugh... What the hell's that smell?"

 _"Yeah... About that..."_ Ellen began, only to descend into a fit of giggles, much to his surprise.

The momentary distraction almost cost him dearly as the MSR attempted to bisect him once again with its chainsaw, rolling aside at the very last second and only losing a few tufts of fur instead. But while the buzzing blades had merely caused cosmetic damage to the wall which he had just been standing in front of, the much less durable vent below was virtually sheered in half; the stomach churning smell becoming far more potent as a few tendrils of opaque brown-tinged gas began to filter through.

 _"Long story short; my plan to take some of the thugs out of the fight_ might _have gone horribly right, and if the rate of spread so far is anything to go by, then anyone within a few decks either side of seven without a gasmask on is about to have a_ very _bad day."_

"Really wish you'd told me that earlier, babe," Ratchet groused; the words muffled by the sleeve of his prison issue jumpsuit as he tried to put some distance between the still determined security robot scuttling towards him. "What the hell did you even _do?_ "

The stench was an almost physical force by now and rapidly getting worse by the second, the nearest organic combatants choking and spluttering as it began to overtake them. It wouldn't be long until the encroaching gas filled the security hub entirely; a growing tide of both guards and inmates turning into a stampede for the nearest exit as they abandoned their individual struggles in favour of escaping an insidious foe that none of them could fight. Not that it would do them any good, Ratchet mused as he tore the sleeve off an already down and near comatose prisoner's jumpsuit; wrapping it around his nose and mouth to help filter out the worst of the effects until he could find something better.

Which was just as well really, because the brown tinged gas seemed to be getting thicker and more life threatening by the minute. A point neatly driven home when an MSR II on the hub's far side raised its flamethrower arm and attempted to launch a bolt of fire at a fleeing group of inmates only to spark a somewhat explosive reaction; the very air seemingly set ablaze as the volatile cocktail of gases ignited into a room-spanning fireball. Ratchet certainly felt the sudden heatwave wash over him in spite of still being crouched down a good thirty or so away, but those closer to the blast radius weren't quite so lucky; the security robot suddenly detonating in a shower of shrapnel as a flaming back blast entered the barrel of its weapon and cooked off its internal stores.

 _"I'll explain later, but right now we need to meet up with the others and get out of here while we still can. Whereabouts are you, anyway?"_

She had a point, and given that the impromptu fuel air bomb had not only sown casualties and confusion across both sides but also temporarily cleared the air too, Ratchet intended to take full advantage of the momentary distraction to break through before that overpowering mystery gas could reassert itself. It helped that the blast had taken a number of his mechanised stalkers out of commission too, leaving a much clearer path between those unfortunates littering the floor with pained groans and burns of varying degrees of severity, although that still hadn't stopped the now thoroughly battered chainsaw MSR that still doggedly pursued him on its three still active limbs.

"Deck five," he replied while neatly flipping over the first harried thrust thrown his way; juking away from a second aimed at his mid-section and putting on a burst of speed. "Some kind of security station for the cell blocks, I think."

There was a momentary delay, during which he vaulted over the wrecked remains of a checkpoint barrier and dropped into a slide under another of the flame-spewing security robots, before Ellen finally replied. _"I think I've got a rough idea, and if I'm right, then there should be a ventilation access point nearby that leads directly to some kind of forge works on the deck below. I'm not sure where exactly though..."_

"Don't worry about it, I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Suddenly changing course and making a beeline directly for the torn open duct in front of which he had been stood less than a minute before, Ratchet prepared to hold his breath and dive through before the slowly regrowing gaseous cloud could begin pumping out once again, or the room's surviving occupants could otherwise react. Diving head first inside with the tenacious chainsaw MSR close behind on his tail, the lombax's nose rankled at the lingering smell of rotten eggs and far worse in favour of crawling as quickly as he was able; ever conscious of the distinct lack of breathable air and fervently hoping that he reached the end before running out.

 _"Alright, I'll meet you there just as soon as- Damn it!"_

His heart skipped a beat as the redhead's voice suddenly cut off in a booming shotgun blast and burst of static, mouth opening automatically to respond before choking on the increasingly noxious fumes being carried along the network of ducting. it was even worse in such cramped quarters, enough to make his eyes water and head swim worryingly in spite of the makeshift filter wrapped around the lower portion of his face. But the prospect of Ellen getting herself into some serious trouble was more than enough motivation to force him onwards, crawling somewhat woozily down a sharp slope in the ducting and feeling a sudden current of warm air wafting his way from a branch off immediately to one side.

Closer investigation revealed it to be coming through a mesh grille covering a vertically inclined ventilation shaft, the sudden increase in temperature and rising heat helping to lift the otherwise heavy and constricting brown-tinged air. He couldn't see much down below after around ten feet or so, save for a dull glowing orange that backlit the otherwise plain metal ducting. But given that it seemed like the best option right now, Ratchet latched his clawed fingers around the thin mesh and pried it loose with a brief grunt of effort before attempting to lower himself through the new opening.

It was a task that proved to be a lot harder than anticipated in such cramped quarters, even for someone as flexible as himself, and no sooner had Ratchet finally managed to squeeze himself into the vertical duct when his tenacious grip slipped upon the relatively smooth inner walls. Suddenly plummeting into the unknown with a startled yell and bouncing off of the shaft's inner walls all the while, the lombax instinctively tried to dig in with the clawed extremities of all four limbs in an attempt to slow down; ears twitching with a reverberating screech of metal each time he made contact.

No sooner had his unfortunate descent begun however when the ventilation shaft unexpectedly transitioned from vertical to horizontal; Ratchet finding himself on his back and skidding along the smooth metal surface before being violently ejected through the mesh grille at the end where the roasting heat hit him just before the floor. Sitting up with a groan from where he'd unceremoniously crashed into a stack of empty metal containers, Ratchet couldn't help but feel he'd gone from one problem to another considering how stiflingly hot it was; even for someone like him who had long acclimatised to desert environments thanks to growing up on an arid world like Veldin.

The reason for which, now that he had a chance to properly look around, was probably due to the veritable lake of bubbling molten metal that ran across a majority of the massive chamber's length; standing some three storeys tall and only broken up by a network of fenced platforms and catwalks, such as the one he had ungraciously landed upon. Multiple robotic arms and a bewildering array of assembly apparatus were spaced out at regular intervals along its entire length, seemingly frozen in the mid-task and otherwise inactive, while open bins of ingots and scrap metal were stacked between on every available surface.

This had to be the forge works that Ellen was talking about; a remnant from the ship's science vessel days that was would have been used to build prototype machinery on site for immediate testing by Megacorp's researchers, and subsequently abandoned by a string of following owners. Which would explain why the infrastructure looked like it was falling apart in places and cannibalised for parts in others, but none of that mattered right now as far as Ratchet was concerned. Especially since his earpiece didn't seem to be working anymore, and any attempts at re-establishing contact with Ellen, Clank, or Samus were met with nothing but static.

Growling to himself in a frustration that was only made worse by the boiling temperature, Ratchet stripped off the top half of his prison jumpsuit and tied it around his waist in an effort to help dissipate the heat before taking off down the mesh-grilled platform at a fast jog, only to pause as something suddenly caught his eye. Amongst a pile of scrap metal, long warped out of shape by exposure to such constantly high temperatures, an elongated and oddly familiar-looking, rusty red shaft with orange highlights protruded towards the ceiling above at an odd angle; a contoured silver hand guard running along its length.

Grasping it firmly with both hands and finally managing to pull it free after a few abortive attempts, Ratchet couldn't help but grin as he held aloft a slightly aged but otherwise serviceable Omniwrench 12000; turning it this way and that as he inspected the comparatively sleek and tooth-edged head for any damage. "Finally! Something I can actually work with."

While he had no idea how something as good as this ended up abandoned down here for who knows how long, Ratchet wasn't one to let an opportunity for new weapons pass by, and especially when he was otherwise completely unarmed. Giving it an experimental twirl and quick checking of the surrounding area for any equipment that might have been left behind, he took off once again and was just about to turn on to a gantry fraught with machinery that ran parallel to the pit of molten metal when a mechanical whirling sound from above gave him pause.

A sharp jerk of his head towards the ceiling soon revealed its source, the lombax widening his stance and preparing to spring forth as a cadre of spider-legged MSRs rapidly descended from above on thin steel cables. One of which landed scant feet away and promptly had its helm caved in before it could detach: Ratchet using the momentum from his overhead wrench strike to tuck into a roll upon landing and sprinting towards the next before its twitching body could hit the deck with a clang. This one at least had the good sense to begin launching bolts of flame the second it had an adequate bead, but given the short distance involved and the lombax's natural agility, it didn't really stand a chance.

"Out of my way!"

Using the gantry's railings as a springboard, he somersaulted over yet another fireball and flung his wrench in mid-air; knocking the machine's follow up shot off target and using the fleeting reprieve to get in close for a flurry of rapid strikes that left it a shattered wreck. But while the narrow walkway and associated machinery may have forced his mechanised foes to come at him piecemeal, it also meant he had to go through them one after another in order to reach the far side of the forge, and time was most certainly not on Ratchet's side. Who knew what kind of trouble Ellen and the others had gotten themselves into, and here he was bogged down in a fight with just a wrench for company.

Sparks flew as he parried a downwards slash, the chainsaw-equipped MSR quickly reversing direction only to meet nothing but air as he jumped and hooked on to one of the inactive robotic arms lining their route; using it to swing around and plant both feet in its back. The machine staggered forward under the impact, Ratchet pushing off into a backflip over the head of a second as it thrust directly at where he had been but a heartbeat ago, only for the maelstrom of blades to bite deep into the other's torso and send both crashing to the floor in a jumble of limbs. A fireball singeing the fur atop his head received a flung wrench in return, the lombax dashing after it and catching his weapon mid-stride as he homed in on the offending MSR II and got stuck in once more.

Inch by inch he fought his way across the forge, fur matted and each breath reduced to panting as the overwhelming heat took its toll. The only real saving grace here was that there weren't any traces of that damned suffocating gas in the air, although whether that was due to the sweltering conditions or the fact it simply hadn't penetrated this deck yet remained to be seen. The fact that Ellen may have had something to do with it as well was a little concerning to say the least, and it was definitely something he'd have to ask about once they finally met up again. But first he had to get the seemingly never-ending stream of robots off his back long enough to find a way out of here, and it didn't look like they were going to be giving up anytime soon.

Slamming one in the chest with a two-handed swing that sent it tumbling over the railings and into the pit of molten metal far below, Ratchet continued to bolt up the stairs to the next level only to find three already waiting for him and more dropping in from behind to box him in. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Alright, _bring it!_ "

Charging forth at the nearest machine with his wrench arcing into a rising uppercut, Ratchet could only hope that Ellen could take care of herself long enough for him to smash his way through, because this was probably going to take a lot longer than he hoped. Especially since these guys seemed determined to grind him down with seemingly unending numbers and the scorching temperature was really starting to take its toll; his movements becoming more sluggish with each passing minute as fatigue began to set in.

There was no way he could keep this pace up indefinitely, and so as the MSR he was fighting went down with its front legs shattered beyond repair, Ratchet took the opportunity to vault over its head and leave the rest behind at a flat sprint towards the far side of the forge works. Tired as he was and still bruised from the guard's earlier beatings, the lombax's superior natural speed and reflexes left the machines standing in spite of their attempts to cut him off; barely even slowing down as he dropped into a sliding tackle under a maelstrom of pincer legs and saw arms before continuing to pound along the raised gantry at a breakneck pace.

Unfortunately it seemed to run out around halfway across the massive chamber's length, and the welcoming party that had dropped down on to the edge like steel spiders were already eagerly sending balls of superheated burning gas his way, but if Ratchet felt deterred then he certainly wasn't showing it if the wide smirk was anything to go by. Flipping over a fresh volley of fireballs as he closed the distance and tumbling away from another, a thrown wrench knocked one of the flame-spewing security robots into its nearby chainsaw-wielding counterpart and staggered them both; the third unable to get a clear shot as the lombax caught his weapon in mid-air and used its comrade's chassis as a springboard to reach the defunct robotic assembly arm behind them.

At some point somebody had secured a power line between the machinery on this platform and a similar counterpart way over on the forge's far side, the reason for which Ratchet honestly didn't care other than that it made for a convenient zipline. Reaching the apex of his assisted jump and hooking his wrench over the top of the cable, the lombax held on tightly as practically flew down its slightly sagging length; mentally praying that it would take his weight and not dump him into the pit of molten metal that continued to bubble far down below. Thankfully it did, and a rather ungraceful dismount left him sprawled against one of the forge's burnished metal walls, but at least he had managed to throw off his pursuers for the time being.

Taking stock once he had managed to right himself and stagger to his feet, Ratchet found himself on a fairly small platform occupying one of the forge works far corners; a pair of broken and seemingly half-melted catwalks extending from either side and no other obvious way down. Of more interest however was the presently sealed airlock door set into the wall beside him and the bolt crank just before it that had seen better days; Ratchet briefly rolling his shoulders to limber up before attaching his wrench and heaving with grit teeth against whatever was gunking up the mechanism.

The crank obviously hadn't seen use for quite some time, and it took a fair bit of effort to get the thing running smoothly. But with one final grunt of effort and a depressurising hiss, Ratchet was finally able to step through the probably long disused door and out of the accursedly oppressive heat at long last. Which, he reflected upon entering the storage closet of a room within and toggling the counterpart airlock door open on the far side, might not have been quite so bad given what lay beyond.

" _Whoa-_ kay, definitely not going that way..."

Buffeting icy winds whipped through loose fur and stung at Ratchet's eyes, forcing him to take an involuntary step back with an arm raised protectively in front of his face. Snow-covered tundra and mountainous peaks passed by far below, the much thinner air making it harder to breathe, and upon chancing another look once he'd managed to adjust a few moments later, it was fairly obvious from the lack of exterior walkways running along the ship's hull that this exterior airlock _probably_ wasn't supposed to be opened in mid-flight at high altitude.

Pulling back from the open doorway and deciding to find a better route, he had just turned around and barely taken more than two steps when the unexpected sight of an MSR squad attempting to emulate his earlier zipline trick with their manipulator claws gave him pause. The fact that it actually seemed to be working, even with a few falling to their doom and the overtaxed cable threatening to snap any second, was more than a little concerning. Especially once it became clear that there were even more waiting their turn on the far side, while the lead machine had already touched down on scuttling legs and would be on top of him any second now.

With no way to lock the door from this side and few options to hand, Ratchet ducked under the machine's buzzing chainsaw arm and sent it reeling with a sledgehammer blow to the torso before bolting towards the exterior airlock once more. The MSR wouldn't take long to recover, but for now at least it blocked the others from entering the airlock chamber, and Ratchet was making full use of the momentary reprieve to psyche himself up for what he was about to do. With one final deep breath and his wrench slung across his back with some salvaged electrical cord, the lombax made sure to have a secure hold on the doorframe before swinging out the door and almost instantly regretted it as the wind threatened to tear him away.

The howling elements tore at his body while a distinct lack of handholds along the uneven surface left him scrambling for purchase. But after several long moments of desperation, Ratchet finally managed to jam the claws of his feet into some nook he couldn't quite see, and having finally found a way to anchor himself, gradually began to shift his body into an upright position and away from the airlock at an agonisingly slow pace. Which turned out to be just in time, seeing as the chainsaw MSR he'd clocked less than a minute ago had quickly recovered and was now leaning out of the open door frame; its buzzing blades slamming down and kicking up a shower of sparks as it bit into the hull scant inches away from his left hand.

Which, while flinching instinctively away from the danger, promptly let go.

His cry of alarm was quickly lost to the elements, the scything winds catching hold of his body now that it was no longer pressed up against the hull and leaving him flailing against the slipstream by a single handhold before inevitably being torn away. Tumbling end over end while constantly crashing into the vessel's smooth plating all the while, Ratchet desperately scrabbled for something, anything, to latch on to; finally latching on to some kind of exposed piping after several heart-stopping moments and hanging on for dear life. That had been way too close for comfort, and upon chancing a look back at good thirty foot plus stretch between where he had just came from, a hell of a lot further along than he had ever intended.

A blurry glint of blue metal filling his vision had him ducking down and tightening his grasp further still as it suddenly smashed into the hull scant feet away, barely missing his head as it whipped past close enough to part his fur. A quick glimpse of over his shoulder revealed the tumbling form of a chainsaw MSR just before it disappeared into the cloud cover below; presumably having leaned out too far in order to attack him and being caught out by the turbulent conditions in turn. The last thing he needed right now was for one of its fireball shooting cousins to try and take potshots at his exposed position with no way to evade or fight back, but fortunately for him, Ratchet happened to have a solution at hand.

Jutting out of the hull just above his position and with several rungs leading up to it was what appeared to be the exit point for a waste disposal pipe of sorts; the cover plate for which was half broken with age, while the interior looked like it could easily accommodate his frame while crouched down. Actually getting to it in the first place was a challenge unto itself, muscles straining and teeth grit with determination as the constantly buffeting air currents threatened to tear him off the surface with each step of the climb. But in the end he was finally triumphant, and with one last burst of strength, Ratchet just barely managed to squeeze through the gap and into the disposal pipe itself before collapsing with exertion.

He lay there for a few long moments on the filth encrusted floor, panting heavily and feeling like he'd just run a non-stop marathon around half the galaxy, before eventually staggering upright and consequently cracking his skull on the rather low ceiling. " _Gah!_ Stupid sewage pipe..."

Absently rubbing the top of his head with a scowl and a wrinkled nose at the lingering smell of old sewage in the air, Ratchet forced himself to start shuffling forth in a waddling half crouch through the assorted congealed muck; hands carefully feeling along the walls and eyes squinting against the looming darkness. Still, it was a damn sight better than trying to negotiate his way along the hull without any Gravity Boots or protective gear, and with any luck he might find somewhere to re-establish contact with Ellen along the way. But in the meantime he needed find a way out of here, and given the amount of accumulated crap that made his bare feet squelch with each step, some new boots really, _really_ soon...

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"What the _hell_ is going on out there!" Annabel snarled, the heavily armoured outer doors parting like waves before her wrath as she stormed into the Tartarus' primary command centre.

The vaguely octagonal two-tiered room was bathed in the same red hues of emergency lighting as a majority of the ship, a horseshoe-shaped spread of consoles occupied by frantically typing personnel taking up the lower portion while a massive bank of monitors spanned the wall before them; a majority of which showed little more than static or were otherwise blanked out entirely. Twin flights of descending stairs flanked a raised platform towards the rear, and it was here that a scant few of the higher ranking mercs with bulky-looking headsets attempted to coordinate everything; snapping to attention as their superior stalked forth and praying they didn't earn her volcanic ire.

Having grown impatient at the lack of progress in covertly tracking down the elusive intruder, the warden had opted to issue a ship-wide alert for her capture and was already on her way up from the starboard flight deck to supervise things personally when the power suddenly died. Being trapped in an elevator for a good five minutes until the vessel's aging emergency generators decided to kick in only served to sour an already foul mood, one that darkened further still upon discovering that the communications channels were so overwhelmed with panicked chatter that she couldn't get hold of any of her subordinates whatsoever. All of which added up to one very pissed off woman demanding answers, and a very short future for anyone who failed to provide them quickly enough.

"Well, Lieutenant?" she barked. "Report!"

"Uh, y-yes ma'am," the central-most thug stuttered out nervously while clutching his tablet like a lifeline; scowling internally as the other two beside him slowly backed away. "We've lost all non-critical systems between deck four and fourteen, including a majority of our security systems. Cameras, auto turrets, and energy barriers are down across the board, and while there's enough emergency power to keep the basics running, nothing energy intensive will work unless our engineers can patch the generators."

"And the prison blocks?" Annabel questioned with a glare, the hesitant look upon his face suggesting she wasn't going to like the answer one bit.

"The stationed guards reported mass containment failure shortly before losing all contact, and we can only assume that the... um, inmates... _might_ be loose." Seeing her lengthening scowl and balled fists beginning to twitch, he quickly pressed on. "But, uh, we've already dispatched second company to sweep the lower security blocks along with half our security bots, while elements of the first secure the ultra-max wing. It should only be a matter of time until the situation is back under control."

"Not with that damn commando still out there," she growled before fixing the lieutenant with an icy glare that made him flinch. "What about the lombax and his robot, do you at _least_ know where _they_ are? And what happened to the riot response teams? They should have already been there by now!"

"Um, not... exactly, ma'am," he hesitantly replied with an audible swallow. "Surveillance shows them being put in the same ultra-max cell, and we've had a couple of possible sightings close to delta wing, but beyond that we can only guess where they're heading. As for the response teams... well, they, uh, they..."

"They've come down with a bad case of food poisoning, ma'am. Along with everyone else having mid-morning chow," one of the other officers spoke up. "Right now they're all suffering from… _explosive_ diarrhoea and I don't think they'll be getting off the can any time soon."

"That and we've had reports of a powerful biological agent spreading through the ventilation system, which may be connected," the third added. "We've already begun to seal off the vents and shutdown the air conditioning, but it'll take some time, and anyone entering the affected areas will likely still need a breathing mask since the gas seems to linger for some time."

Annabel couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her reptilian snout with rising frustration, crimson gaze boring into the trio and barely able to keep an even tone of voice as she summed things up. "So what you're telling me is that we now have not one, but _two_ ex-commandos and their robot running amok on my ship, a probable mass prison break to deal with, and that my elite riot squads - the only ones onboard who are _specifically trained_ for this kind of situation - are incapacitated because they _can't stop shitting themselves?!_ "

This wasn't just bad, it was a freaking disaster! Within the space of a few short hours, what should have been an easy capture and containment of the two biggest thorns in the company's side had spiralled completely out of control, and her need to maintain an unbreakable image was the only reason she wasn't screaming in impotent rage at the shattering of her neatly ordered and controlled world right now. There would be plenty of time for that later in private, preferably with the lombax and his hussy at her mercy so that she might relieve her anger and show them their proper place beneath her heel.

But before that avenue of pleasure, she would first have to hunt them down before they could entertain any silly notions of escape; and who better to ensure the job was done right? Venting a deep sigh, Warden Crudelis drew a cleansing breath before addressing the three distinctly skittish-looking officers stood before her. "Very well then; scramble the rest of our mechanised contingent along with any remaining troops, have them load up on whatever heavy ordinance we have left in the armouries and reinforce those units moving on the prison blocks. In the meantime, keep a few of the assault platoons in reserve and prepare to send them to my location once I give the signal. It's time I took care of this _personally._ "

 _'And that sneaky little markazian bitch will be the first to feel my wrath...'_

* * *

… **and I'm afraid that's it for now.**

 **Still not 100% on how it turned out, but then again I could carry on tweaking the damn thing for another week and still never be satisfied. At least this way I can safely say things are actually moving forward, and hopefully be able to come up with a properly deserving conclusion to the Aranos prison escape next time. See you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest - Way ahead of you there I'm afraid, given what I've got planned out for an upcoming arc, although that'll be something that's more prevalent in the sequel given how Up Your Arsenal is structured story wise.**

 **Firestar5277 - Aw, thanks! Although, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you** _ **might**_ **just have been looking forward to the next update a tinsy bit (Grins).**

 **Yeah… somehow I don't think Angela's going to be too pleased with the cleaning bill by the time Ratchet and Ellen are done with the ship; assuming she still wants what's left once they've shot their way through it again that is. If nothing else, at least the lethal pong will keep anyone else from wanting to steal it anytime soon. As for the Plumber… Well, at least he enjoys his job, I guess… and might be an omnipotent being of sorts, which could explain some of the weirdness.**

 **I'm glad you like the background characters as well, along with Samus and Clank's adorkably budding relationship. Though bit parts in the grander scheme of things, I feel they add a little more depth and perspective to stories that tends to be lacking when only focused on the main characters.**

 **I have to agree with you on the movie though, for while aesthetically beautiful to look at, the overall plot and character development feels lacklustre and rushed. I was honestly expecting more, and while it was nice to see another side of Qwark, a majority of the new characters felt flat and pointless. Personally, I think it would have worked better as an episodic short series instead; focusing on the early days of Ratchet and Clank's early days and their developing friendship at a much more gradual pace.**

 **Take care for now, and hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **bajy - Thanks, and unfortunately, I'm pretty sure we've all had to deal with people like that at some point in our lives. Lord knows I have; especially since Greg is based off one of my work colleagues who genuinely doesn't know when not to run his mouth off, although his heart is in the right place. Here's hoping you enjoy the next instalment just as much.**

 **Plasmatik - I wholeheartedly agree with you on most points, although to be fair, no one's ever accused Thugs-4-Less or their employees of having particularly high IQs. While considerably smarter than the rank and file, Crudelis is also incredibly arrogant and has a bit of a superiority complex to boot; the very thought that they might escape the highly secure ultra-max cell simply unthinkable in her eyes. The same mentality applies for the confiscated ships and weapons too, although its more a case of Thugs-4-Less putting some expensive hardware to good use rather than just keeping it as some kind of trophy. Fighter capable ships especially, since the former science vessel didn't exactly have much in the way of active air defences.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - To be honest, the level structure for the Aranos prison level always felt kind of off to me and, as you said, wasted a lot of potential . Which is mainly the reason why I've gone out of my way to restructure everything in way that both makes more sense and is interesting to follow; although I might have gone a bit overboard… As to what Ellen used to 'spice up' the mess hall menu… Well, the clinic** _ **was**_ **missing a year's supply of laxative…**

 **If nothing else, it would definitely be interesting to see what the reboot universe Nefarious would make of his counterpart's schemes. Though I do question whether he would learn from the experience or otherwise use them as inspiration for his own** _ **obviously**_ **'superior' plans. Similarly, I wonder if things would have been different if Chainblade** _ **had**_ **joined Thugs-4-Less rather than become a Megacorp gladiator? Especially if he was kitted out with better armour and ranged weapons like some kind of organic walking tank. I guess we'll never know for now, unless Insomniac does something similar in a hypothetical Going Commando reboot, but I can always dream, right?**

 **shadow-dog18 - A wild reviewer appears! Seriously though, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far, along with Ellen as a character. Here's hoping this chapter lives up to your expectations too.**

 **Sonachugirl - Nope, not in the slightest, so feel free to laugh away! Though I definitely wouldn't want to be the one responsible for clearing that mess up, or anywhere near it for that matter. Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you like this one too.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	34. Prison Break Part II

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Let me start by thanking you all once again for your patience, understanding, and encouragement during this down period. I just couldn't get this chapter to work for so long; suffering through an extended writers block and finally breaking through, only to realise there was no way I could actually finish it on time.**

 **As a result I** **'** **ve been typing away like crazy over the past week in a desperate attempt to catch up, and at the time of publishing, have only just finished this past hour. Meaning that there's probably going to be a fair few mistakes in spite of my best efforts, so any you might catch would be appreciated.**

 **Still can't say I'm 100% satisfied with the end result, but it's definitely better than what it would have been a week previous, even if it's kind of lengthy and I had to break my own 10k word limit in order to achieve it. Still, I can only hope that the wait was worth it, and that you enjoy the final concluding part of the Aranos prison arc for what it is, while I take a well deserved breather.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 34:**

 **Prison Break Part II**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Maximum Security Prison Vessel 'Tartarus', Aranos**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **11:21am local time**

"Ratchet, do copy? Come in!" Ellen yelled into her helmet's mike over the incoming torrent of automatic fire; pausing only to loose off a plasma grenade from her carbine's underslung launcher and switch channel before frantically reloading. "It's no good, I still can't get through!"

Worse still, there was still nothing but static on the other end; the same as the last half dozen times she had tried, and the thug's attacks were growing bolder by the minute. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ellen had known her luck couldn't last forever, and it had been a small miracle that she had gotten away with so much up until this point. But even with her attempts at sabotaging their ability to respond, there were still an overwhelming number of mercenaries on board and actively hunting her down now that the alarm had been raised. Case in point being the squad she had quite literally run into after just arriving on deck six via elevator; the visor of her helmet swiftly meeting the chest plate of a half dressed merc as both parties rounded a corner.

Thankfully she already had her shotgun in hand at the time, and the brief confusion followed by an instinctive pull of the trigger at point blank range was enough to blow two of them off their feet while the rest scrambled for cover. Worse still, they had managed to call for back up before she could finish the rest off with a liberal amount of high explosives, and it was only a matter of time until she was pinned down by the rest and swamped through sheer force of numbers. Which was why she was trying to stay mobile while searching for any sign that Ratchet had already made it to this floor; praying that Angela's map was still accurate and that her own half-assed directions had been clear enough.

 _"Nor can we, I am afraid,"_ Clank replied with a worried undertone, _"There is however a distinct possibility that the signal is being actively jammed through some unknown means or otherwise too damaged to operate."_

"Keep trying!" Dashing forward through a brief lapse of incoming fire, she snapped off a quick burst of her carbine at a thug whose head had been a little too exposed and pushed up against one of the evenly spaced pillars lining this particular corridor. "I'll do what I can on my end, but in the meantime, see if you can find out where they're keeping our ships."

 _Already ahead of you, Ellen__ Samus chimed in. _Before we were locked out of the security system, the cameras picked up two Star Explorer class fighters parked under a bubble shield on the port flight deck. We're on our way there now__

"Nice work, you two," Ellen sighed with no small hint of relief. One that was rudely interrupted by a stun grenade landing beside her feet, before swiftly being punted back the way it came and detonating in mid-air with a localised electrical storm. "I'll meet you there once I've found Ratchet, and probably with half the damn mercs close behind, so make sure they're spooled up and ready to go."

 _"Understood, Ellen, and please, be careful,"_ Clank returned. _"We will contact you again once we have ascertained the situation."_

 _'As careful as anyone can be while surrounded by trigger happy mercenaries,'_ she mused once the transmission had ceased; bolts of plasma peppering her cover while she blindly sprayed around it in return.

Of course that wasn't her only option, and with the sounds of pounding boots coming from down the opposite side of the corridor behind her, Ellen figured that now would be as good a time as any to start breaking out the heavy artillery. As with her previous tactics, she tossed out a spread of Megaturrets to help cover her rear while her Bouncer's aptly named sub-munitions blanketed the route ahead. This time however she was on the offensive; sprinting out of cover close and through the cluster bomb's aftermath before the thugs could adequately recover and letting her HK22 Gun's target-seeking missiles do all the talking.

Plasma bolts flying over her shoulder had Ellen ducking around the corner of a junction as the other group continued to close in from behind; a quick peek confirming that her automated sentries had done little more than slow them down, thanks to the shield-bearing enforcers soaking up the damage. She had neither the time nor ammo to constantly keep fighting these guys, whereas they only had to get lucky once in order to bring Ellen's fledgling commando career to a very permanent end, and there was a damn sight more of them than her. Given the circumstances, it was better to try and slip away for now until she could get some breathing space to search for Ratchet again.

Although that didn't mean she couldn't leave a few Spiderbot-shaped explosive surprises behind to help throw off the scent.

The next junction was suspiciously empty of any life, as was the next few random turns after that. But with the dull thump from one of her traps being triggered coming from behind and shadows playing across the walls further down yet another identikit corridor she had wound up in, any further hesitation was swiftly thrown out the window in favour of simply staying ahead of her pursuers. Bolting towards a heavy-looking sealed blast door off to one side and hammering the release button beside it, Ellen breathed a small sigh of relief when it swiftly opened with a hiss of compressed air and quickly darted inside the large cylindrical room within, only to freeze as it slammed down behind her and locked with a distinctive electronic warble, along with the other three visible exits.

What had once likely been some kind of water irrigation plant judging by some of the remaining infrastructure had been virtually stripped bare of any machinery, leaving little more than an empty shell that was disturbingly similar to the Galactic Gladiators arenas she had previously participated in. It was an image reinforced as a mixed cluster of MSR series robots dropped down from a quintet of recessed portals in the ceiling and began to close in; a malicious and borderline gloating voice filtering in from hidden speakers that crackled into life overhead. "Naughty, naughty, _little mouse._ You really didn't think I'd just let you waltz in here and steal back my new toy without repercussions now, _did you?_ "

"Warden Crudelis, I presume?" Ellen growled out while backpedaling away; swiftly drawing her hand cannon and putting a single round through each machine's upper torso before thumbing the handgrip's detonator button with explosive results. "I was wondering when you'd decide to show your face."

"Indeed I am," the reptilian woman replied with audible smugness; neatly confirming her suspicion that there were microphones of some sort in here too. "While you, on the other hand, have proven to be quite the resourceful specimen when sufficiently motivated. I can almost see why my _wonderful_ cousins were having so much trouble with such a slip of a girl."

A fresh batch of security robots dropped in followed by a cluster of older model blade balls, forcing Ellen on the back foot as she switched out to her Blitz Cannon and blasted the front runners with electrified buckshot. "Enough to kick their asses twice over," she opinioned between racking a fresh shell into the chamber and firing again; continuing to circle the room's perimeter all the while in order to stay one step ahead. "What makes you any different?"

Given the read she had gotten on Crudelis' reputation from both the sense of superiority in her voice and overheard conversations while infiltrating the ship, keeping her talking was the smart thing to do right now. The more time she spent gloating and feeding her own ego like some cliché Saturday morning cartoon villain, the less pressure there was on Ellen as the warden neglected to steamroller her with overwhelming forces in favour of dragging things out. In the meantime, all she had to do was continue to let the smug bitch think she had the upper hand until Ellen was in a position to yank the carpet out from beneath her. Which, if what she had spotted on the opposite side of the room was anything to go by, might be a lot sooner than not.

"Because unlike them, I know _just_ how to deal with your kind. Which is why we're going to play a _little game,_ " the warden practically cooed as yet another wave of mechanised security forces dropped in to replace those lost, their flamethrower-equipped cousins in tow. "No more running and hiding, _little mouse;_ so what say we see just how long you can last without your _precious_ lombax there to save your _worthless_ hide?"

"You know what I think?" Ellen asked rhetorically; rolling away from a trio of fireballs bracketing her position and using the Versa Blade's heated edge to cleave through a pair of blade balls that got too close. "You talk a lot of shit for a hypocritical bitch who's happy to hide behind her army of mercs and kill-bots rather than get her hands dirty. And besides..." Sending yet another shattered MSR to join those already decorating the floor, she brought Ratchet's Mini-Nuke to bear in one fluid motion; making sure that the surviving machines were a fair distance away before arching the barrel just so. "I've got a flight to catch."

"Wha- _no!_ "

The oversized grenade launcher thumped and Crudelis began to screech with denial once the redhead's plan became obvious, but by then it was already far too late. The cheerfully yellow ball of doom arced merrily though the air; Ellen hitting the deck just as it impacted an MSR II in the chest and feeling a wave of heat from the scaled down nuclear blast wash over her but a few heartbeats later. Perhaps unsurprising, Ellen found there to be damn little left of her attackers once she had scrambled to her feet. But more importantly, the thick metal drainage cover she had previously spotted, and which they had been stood over, had been reduced to slag as well; allowing her to drop down into the narrow canal below and waddle through.

"Send in everything and take her down! Don't let that little markazian bitch get away!"

The warden's enraged voice gradually faded with each awkward, shuffling step in the ankle deep water, and only pitch black darkness seemed to await her beyond. But though she was only guided by the green hue of her helmet's night vision mode and the cramped walls themselves, Ellen felt strangely optimistic. Right up to the point the canal floor seemed to give way without warning and take her with it, that is.

Heart lodged firmly in mouth and spluttering against the sudden deluge of water all the while until her helmet sealed, there was damn little Ellen could do as she was helplessly carried down the overflow pipe to who knows where. The route twisted and turned back upon itself while continually spiralling ever downwards, her body slamming into the narrow tube's enclosed walls at every turn and likely accumulating some interesting new bruises in spite of her armour given the force of impact.

But ultimately the impromptu waterslide ride could only go so far, and so as the pipe began to level out and her helmet's night vision was briefly overwhelmed by the comparatively blinding light filtering in from somewhere up ahead, Ellen suddenly found herself violently ejected from the end at a fast clip. Briefly flailing through the air with a startled yell, she barely managed to catch a glimpse of something painfully orange in the suddenly much larger space beyond before crashing straight into it with a muffled grunt of pain; leaving her groaning and disoriented in the small channel of pungent water that ran across the floor.

Still, it could be worse, and at least whatever she had hit provided a relatively soft landing compared to smashing head first into the far wall at speed. Although there was something oddly familiar about the redhead's makeshift safety mat now that she thought about it, along with the fact that it felt distinctly warm, furry, and was currently moaning lowly. It wouldn't be until several long moments and failed attempts at getting her jumbled limbs to coordinate themselves however that Ellen finally discovered why; managing to lift her head up enough to focus upon just what, or rather whom, she was currently straddling with a strange sense of déjà vu.

"...Ratchet?"

"Wha... Ellen...?"

There was certainly no mistaking that voice or the distinctive emerald eyes that blinked back into focus upon her own; a knowing smirk quickly etching itself upon feline features that were marred by grime and what looked like splotches of machine oil. The same could be said of his now tattered and thoroughly soaked prison issue jumpsuit, most of which had traces of scorch marks and torn sections through which some particularly ugly-looking bruising was just barely visible in the dim overhead lighting. Though in spite of his condition and the fact he was currently pinned to the floor with sewage water soaking through what was left of his clothing in some rather unpleasant places, Ratchet couldn't help but Chuckle aloud.

"Well, this is famili- mmph!"

The lombax's words were abruptly cut off by Ellen's mouth suddenly pressing against his own with a sudden sense of desperation, eyes widening momentarily in surprise before closing as he returned the favour in kind. Lips parted to allow better access, Ratchet's solitary free hand snaking up and idly caressing a cheek with the pads of his fingers as their kiss deepened into something more passionate. For while absence undoubtedly makes the heart grow fonder, being forcibly separated as they were and unable to contact one another for days on end made for a lot of anxiety and tension which were only now beginning to find release.

All good things must inevitably come to an end however, and while she might wish it could last a little longer, the fact they were still right in the middle of enemy territory with who knows how many thugs hunting them down did tend to put things in perspective. So it was that she grudgingly broke off from their kiss and pulled back to gaze upon the lombax once more with a wistful sigh; a dry chuckle rising up from her throat at the slightly far away look upon his face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, fuzz ball, but damn was it worth the wait."

"Aren't I always," Ratchet shot back with a typically feline grin; which faded along with his mood moments later with a venting sigh. "But seriously, Ellen, thanks for busting us out of here. I screwed up on Boldan, and if it hadn't been for you and your friend coming after us, me and Clank would probably still be stuck back in that cell right now. Or worse."

"Too bloody right," she faux scowled while prodding him none too gently in the chest with an errant finger. "So try and remember that the next time you decide to go running off into an obvious trap without thinking it out first."

Ratchet's grin returned in full force, a self-depreciating chuckle escaping his lips. "Believe me, babe, I'll try. Once was more than enough. But, uh... much as I appreciate the view, d'you mind letting me up anytime soon? Only my pants are kinda soaked through to the fur."

Along with the rest of his anatomy down below no doubt, which couldn't be comfortable given that the water channel was a good few inches deep and the furthest thing from hygienic. Flushing a little in embarrassment, Ellen promptly untangled herself from the jumbled mass of limbs before extending a hand to Ratchet and hauling him back up to his feet; sewer water running in rivulets from drenched fur and making her nose wrinkle at the smell. Suffice to say he would desperately need a shower once they were out of here, but right now Ratchet needed his gear back more than anything else, and thankfully there was a relatively dry cubby hole a short distance away in the enlarged sewer pipe they had found themselves within.

"Looks like a pretty dry spot. Now come on, let's get you of those wet clothes."

Ratchet blinked in surprise. "uh, babe? You know I'm up for anything, but this _really_ isn't a good time for-"

"So you can change back into your armour, you numpty," she huffed with an exasperated roll of her eyes and a shove in the right direction; feeling the urge to facepalm all the while.

With Ellen having handed back his confiscated weapons and armour, the lombax swiftly made use of the limited space and began to strip off his tattered prison jumpsuit while she kept watch. For any hostiles trying to sneak up on them, that is, and certainly not sneaking a few appreciative glances at his sinuous, muscular frame, or the worrisome tapestry of obvious bruises and still bleeding cuts that weren't healed by the miracle of Nanotech for some reason. Had his own internal reserves run out? And just how much was from the guards prior 'attentions' as opposed to those accumulated while breaking out? Either way it made her blood boil and gave birth to some particularly dark thoughts; especially with regards to the warden that ran this place.

The sound of Ratchet sealing the clasps on his Gravity Boots brought her back to reality with a start, head snapping up in time to see him hop back down into muck with his commando helmet tucked under one arm and feline features etched into a concerned frown. "Hey, you okay?"

"Pretty sure I should be the one asking you that, fuzz ball," she sighed, before patting down the pouches on her utility belt and producing a phial of Nanotech. "Here, my last one. God knows you need it more than I do right now with what you went through."

Accepting it with a grateful smile, Ratchet cracked the transparent container's seal and let its contents wash over him; motes of blue light casting an ethereal glow over his frame for but a moment before disappearing altogether. Even after having experienced it first hand previously, it never ceased to amaze the human that something which could miraculously heal virtually any injury, disease, or condition, regardless of severity and with no side effects, was widespread enough to be considered little more than an everyday convenience. To think the very same stuff was currently swimming around inside her, and of how many lives it could potentially save back home on Earth...

" _Oh yeah,_ that hit the spot," Ratchet groaned with approval; stretching out in a very feline fashion and feeling the joints pop back into place "Thanks, babe. Appreciate it."

"You're welcome, fuzz ball," she shot back with a fond smile and a pat on the shoulder, before retrieving her hand cannon and checking the clip was full. "Now, what do you say we start looking for a way out of here before the thugs find us again?"

The lombax simply hefted his Heavy Lancer in return, trademark smirk lodged firmly in place as the pair began to make their way further into the sewage drainage system and towards the source of its slow moving current. "Thought you'd never ask."

The going however was fairly slow at best, their boots noisily sloshing through a myriad of ankle deep, waste strewn water and forcing the pair to stop every so often in order to listen out for any approaching enemies. Not to mention the distinct lack of obvious exit points along their winding route, other than the much smaller pipes higher up towards the ceiling that ran off from the main branch every dozen or so yards. Or the fact that whatever material the surrounding sewer pipe was made of seemed to be actively blocking any shortwave communications, and thus prevented either commando from contacting their companions; leaving them little other choice than to keep pushing forward and hope for the best.

As they began to crest yet another bend in this seemingly never-ending tunnel however, Ratchet froze as his ears perked up at the faint sounds of metal striking metal and muffled cursing coming from somewhere up ahead. Gesturing for Ellen to be quiet and stick close, he didn't wait for her affirming nod before they continued forth at a much more cautious pace with Heavy Lancer and hand cannon ready to fire at the slightest hint of any potential foe. Every step was fraught with tension; senses straining for the slightest hint of danger as they gradually edged around the corner and into a much larger and drier, rectangular chamber just beyond, only to stop and stare in surprised disbelief at the sight before them.

Bent down over a jumbled network of outlet pipes was the plus-sized rump of an all too familiar novalian; his exceptionally broad frame clad in brown overalls over a white tank top, while a thick arm topped by short black spikes searched questingly along the floor beside him. "Dadblasted thing! Now, where did I leave that sprocket wrench...?"

The pair slowly began to lower their weapons as they approached with a slight sense of bewilderment

"Hey, you don't think..." Ellen began with a questioning look towards Ratchet, who merely shook his head with a chuckle in return.

"It's gotta be," he mused with a mirthful grin that only grew as they continued to approach, gesturing towards the significant posterior before them with his thumb. "Besides, I'd recognise that ass anywhere."

As if on cue, the Plumber stood back up to his full height with a faint groan and worked the kinks out of his back before turning around to face them once the pair got within a few feet; eyes lighting up in recognition and a jovial smile gracing his bearded face. "Oh, hey, it's you two again! Say, you haven't seen my- Oh, wait, there it is."

He paused to bend down and retrieve a worn-looking tool lying at his feet with some difficulty thanks to his girth, and Ellen couldn't help but wonder whether this was just some strange coincidence or if there was some other force at play. Seriously, what were the odds on meeting him in an otherwise uninhabited section aboard this particular ship, which just so happened to be an entirely different galaxy away? Something astronomical she would imagine, and yet here he was crossing their path in the strangest of places once again.

"Can't say that I'm not glad to see a friendly face," Ellen began as he stood back up with grunt, "but what exactly are you doing _here_ of all places, and in this galaxy?"

"I can't control where things break, I just fix 'em," the Plumber opinioned with a shrug, before gesturing towards a dull red-painted toolbox nearby with his free hand. "Pass me that number seven spanner, would you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Ratchet padded across the short distance and plucked the required tool from the top of the surprisingly well organised toolbox, offering it handle first to the Plumber's outstretched hand and receiving a grateful murmur in return as he continued to work. "But couldn't the thugs have found someone, y'know, local to-"

For someone his size, the novalian certainly knew how to move when he wanted to; whipping around faster than either commando could blink with a finger held up to lips in a universally recognised gesture. " _Shhhhh!_ "

His eyes darted around conspiratorially as if in search of hidden observers that clearly weren't there, voice lowering further still as he leaned into their personnel space. "I know that, you know that, but _they_ don't. Heck, I'm getting triple time _and_ travel expenses just for the callout alone. Still not sure how these pipes got so blocked up in the first place though..." The last part was murmured with a thoughtful look and a finger tapping on his bearded chin, before turning a curious eye towards Ellen. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"...No?" she replied all too innocently, ignoring the odd look Ratchet was giving her in favour of keeping a straight face.

"Well, it was worth a shot." The Plumber merely shrugged it off before turning back towards his work, downing tools and reaching back towards the dirt encrusted outlet pipe he had been working on before proceeding to shove his arm up to the hilt inside its narrow confines with a disturbingly wet squelch. "Anyway, let's see what we've got here..."

Ellen couldn't help but retch at the disgusting sound with Ratchet not looking far behind as he continued to rummage around with a brow furrowed in concentration. "Consarn it... Ah! _Here's_ the problem!"

So saying, he pulled his arm back out with a predominantly green object in hand and a film of slurry covering both; the pair taking an involuntary step back and Ratchet vocalising for both of them as Ellen tried not to lose her lunch at the pungent smell. "Ew, _gross!_ What the hell is that thing anyway?"

"Look at this," the Plumber scowled while holding his prize aloft. "Some dad burn fool flushed this _perfectly_ good Qwark action figure."

Sure enough, now that they could stand to actually looking at without wanting to puke, the crap-covered statuette was indeed a miniature replica of the man flexing his biceps in a typically 'heroic' pose. It actually looked surprisingly well made too, like the kind of over expensive memorabilia pieces that often decorated the shelves of certain fans that simply just had to have everything, and probably cost a pretty penny when new. Quite why somebody would want to flush something like this down the toilet, let alone how it even fitted in the first place, was likely something that would never be truly explained. Then again, neither was the Plumber's next question.

"Sure, it's a little ripe, but just _look_ at that craftsmanship," he continued while inspecting it up close, before turning his attention back to the pair with a hopeful smile. "You wanna buy it?"

"Nah, we're good thanks," Ellen began only to momentarily pause in thought; a vindictive smile twitching at her lips as she continued. "Although, now that I think about, there _is_ someone we know who might be interested."

"We do?" Ratchet blinked, turning a questioning gaze towards her and receiving a knowing look in return. Eyes widening a little in realisation and snickering slightly as he brought up his Wrist Com. "Oh, yeah, I guess we do. Guy's a huge Qwark fan, and I'll bet he'll jump at the chance for something like this. Here, I'll send you the details."

The Plumber looked at his own device as it chimed and read the sent note with a raised brow. "Todano, eh? Well, thanks for the tip. I'll send off a message once I'm done here."

"No problem," Ratchet replied with a wave of his hand. "Although, while we're here..."

"You wouldn't happen to know the fastest way to the port flight deck by any chance?" Ellen continued, watching hopefully as the novalian scratched his chin in thought once more.

"Matter of fact, I think I do." Thick blue digits danced across a holographic interface, proceeding an alert and subsequent data package as the Auto Mapper function on both human and lombax's own Wrist Coms updated automatically. "There we go, that should get you pointed in the right direction."

Checking the location and placing a navigation marker for them to follow, Ellen turned her attention back towards the enigmatic handyman with a grateful smile. "Thanks again, for everything, but I'm afraid we've got to keep moving. Take care, and who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again someday."

"Oh, I'm sure we will, little Miss," the Plumber chuckled with a fond smile. Waving goodbye to the two commandos as they resumed their journey and beginning to pack up his tools. "Well, guess I'll be seeing you in a few years time, or whenever the sequel comes out anyhow."

Pausing in mid-step with a mutually confused expression as his words sank in, the pair slowly spun around with a question forming on their lips only to find the man already a dozen feet away and heading back the way they came before disappearing out of sight. Somewhat weirded out but not exactly in a position to investigate further given the situation, they continued further into the sewer tunnel network at a subdued pace while following the nav-marker projected upon their respective helmet's HUD in silence for but a few moments before Ellen spoke up. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"No idea, babe, no idea," Ratchet sighed with a shake of his head, feeling just as put out himself. Or at least that is until the encounter reminded him of something else he'd been meaning to get answers to. "Say, you never did tell me what the deal was with that gas from earlier. Wanna share?"

The sudden snort of mirth and barely suppressed giggling caused him to raise a brow. Although to be fair, he was no better off once Ellen started recounting her earlier sabotage attempt, and especially once she got round to its unintentionally long reaching consequences; the By the time the redhead was through they were both nearly doubled over and crying with laughter; the last several hours worth of built up tension gradually fading away and leaving them both feeling a damn sight better for it as they forged ahead with a much more hopeful spring in their step. In fact, they were still feeding off of each other's stifled sniggering a good five minutes later, only to quickly sober once the sounds of sloshing water and muted voices echoed forth from somewhere up ahead.

There wasn't exactly anywhere they could hide in such an enclosed environment and Ellen's box trick wouldn't exactly stand up to scrutiny a second time in a place like this, meaning that there was only one real course of action available to them without retreating and potentially being heard in turn. Which was why the pair took up crouched positions in the ankle-high muck flowing through the sewer tunnel and kept their respective heavy weapons trained on the gently sloping bend up ahead, high powered beams from equally powerful flashlights already clawing through the dark and casting twisting shadows every which way as they encroaching closer still with each passing second.

A heartbeat passed and then two more, before the leading thugs slowly came into view with their rifles held at the ready; continuing to slog through the congealed mess that clogged the channel running along the tunnel's length and sweeping the area ahead with their weapon-mounted flashlights. Or at least that is until one inevitably caught the metallic glint of something in the enveloping darkness and promptly highlighted it with his strobing beam, only to find the tinted visors from a pair of indistinct figures and the ridiculously overpowered weapons they had pointing directly his way.

"Got 'em! They're right-"

A maelstrom of detonations silenced the rest of his sentence and squad in its entirety as multiple cluster bombs blanketed them while a Mini Nuke finished the job. Gratuitous overkill perhaps, but unfortunately necessary given how pressed for time the two commandos were if they wanted to get off this hulking vessel alive. Which in turn meant immediately rushing forward and through whatever was left of the mercs, hoping to back trace their insertion point into the sewers and use it to get topside before the explosions could attract any more unwanted attention.

Something that was proving to be a nigh impossible task given the sheer numbers Crudelis had dedicated to hunting them down, a trio of MSRs greeting them almost immediately around the next corner and just barely managing to duck back out of the way before a wall of flames scoured everything in sight. An explosive spam from their as yet underused Bomb Gloves certainly helped to soften the machines up a little, or at least enough for Ratchet to charge back into the fray with Ellen close behind; shotgun blasting one apart at nigh point blank range while a sustained electrical discharge from his Tesla Claw soon overwhelmed the rest.

They really didn't have time for this, and with the increasing number of distant shouts and heavy footfalls reverberating from further down the tunnel network plus limited ammo, it was pretty clear that they would be swarmed unless an exit was swiftly found. Which turned out to be a lot closer than either expected if the Auto Mapper was anything to go by, for just off the left branch of a T-junction they had just reached was supposed to be an inspection hatch allowing access from the deck above. Something that was quickly confirmed upon catching sight of a fresh trooper squad using it to drop down into the muck below, their armoured forms easily visible and subsequently picked off with well placed rocket fire thanks to the wide shaft of light illuminating them from overhead.

From there it was simply a case of Ellen using her Grapple Gun to reel herself in and up through the hole into whatever lay beyond, Ratchet quickly following suit moments later with a few carefully timed bounces off of the sewer walls and an outstretched arm helping to haul him topside. A brief check revealed them to be in some kind of vehicle hanger, and judging by the guttural shouts followed by plasma fire splashing against the metal crates nearby, it was pretty obvious that they wouldn't be getting past what looked to be a fairly large guard contingent here without a fight. A rocket screaming overhead sending them diving apart and into cover before retaliating in kind with whatever came to hand.

The only real good news was that their communications appeared to be working once again, and as Ratchet began to liberally hose those thugs using the surrounding catwalk as a vantage point with his heavy Lancer, Ellen tried to re-establish contact with their robotic companions while picking off those carrying heavy weapons with her sniper rifle. Hoping that both were safe and having a damn sight better luck with reaching their Star Explorers than they were right now.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

From beneath a heavily laden down grav-sled, parked near the inner most edge of the Tartarus' port flight deck, two pairs of glowing green and blue optics watched over the surrounding area with a growing sense of unease. For all around them were the signs of a private military contractor preparing to weather an all out assault; dozens of thugs taking up defensive positions around clustered cargo crates while more poured in to join them by the minute. Several heavy weapon emplacements were being dispersed in-between each group while those with high-powered rifles took to the mesh-plated stairs nearby, leading up to an overarching catwalk just out of sight where they could no doubt have a clear line of sight on anyone that dared to cross their path below.

All in all it was shaping up for all appearances to be an almost impregnable wall of steel to blunt any foe, and Clank was quite honestly unsure whether his organic companions would be able to breach it even with their penchant for overcoming overwhelming odds. Which left small hope for Samus and himself given how vigilant the enemy was, leaving them stuck underneath the first piece of concealment they could find after finally exiting an easily opened ventilation grille on to the flight deck itself and unable to risk moving elsewhere for fear of being spotted, let alone get anywhere remotely close to their objective.

Which was why it was with no small relief that Clank's optics lit up upon hearing an all too welcome voice crackling through the radio link they all shared; Samus visibly perking up and floating in closer as he attempted to finely tune out the background static. _"Clank, Samus, are you there? Can you hear me?"_

"Reading you loud and clear, Ellen," he responded in hushed tones, lest the surrounding troops heard him. "And might I say it is good to hear your voice again. We have been unable to contact you for the past fourteen minutes and were about to assume the worst. Were you... able to locate Ratchet?"

 _"Right here, pal,"_ the lombax's warm voice filtered through apologetically. Although the fact his words were marred by a constant background of gunfire was somewhat concerning. _"Sorry to keep you waiting, but things have been kind of hectic on our end and this is the first chance we've had to get a decent signal since getting out of those damn sewers."_

That would certainly help explain as to why they were unable to establish contact, although Clank couldn't help but wonder what precisely his organic friends were doing in a sewer system to begin with. Shaking his helm to disperse the notion in favour of relaying the necessary information before communications could potentially breakdown once again. "Thank goodness you are alright, although I fear that the situation is becoming ever more critical with each passing minute. There are a significant number of armed thugs already occupying the port flight deck and more reinforcements inbound as we speak, leaving us unable to move from concealment and access the ships at present without attracting undue attention. Where exactly _are_ you?"

His answer came in a rather explosive fashion; a mass pressure wave blasting across the deck and sending most of those present not already behind cover sprawling, while a pair of twenty foot tall reinforced steel warehouse doors tumbled end on end across its length and scythed through their ranks. Thanks to their mechanical nature and being much further away from the initial blast zone, Clank and Samus were much quicker to recover than most present, and so among the first to bear witness to a widely grinning lombax stood within the now wide open warehouse entrance. A still smoking grenade launcher held aloft in one hand while burning fragments from some sort of fuel cell lay scattered around him as an exasperated Ellen joined his side.

"Knock, knock!"

"...Never mind," Clank sighed before casting a glimpse towards Samus, who was in turn watching with wide optics as the pair began to mercilessly push forward and open up on the surviving mercs in concert. "Come Samus, we should be able to gain access to the flight deck control room while the thugs are distracted. Hopefully we will be able to disable the shield from there."

 _R-right...__

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Did you _seriously_ have to blow up a truck full of hydrogen fuel cells, fuzz ball?" Ellen yelled out over the increasing din of battle. Sticking a deployed heavy plasma turret with one of her carbine's underslung-launched grenades and ducking down behind a nearby piece of fallen catwalk as it detonated violently. "It's a miracle the blast didn't kill us, along with everyone else inside."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" he shouted back while ducking beneath the descending rifle butt of an enterprising merc, before rolling away and setting his ass on fire with the Meteor Gun. "And besides, it's got their attention while Clank and Samus do their thing."

All true enough perhaps, but it didn't alter the fact his reckless stunt had pretty much gutted the warehouse interior and almost took them along with it; the two of them only surviving thanks to making use of a parked heavy transport craft as an impromptu shield at the very last second. The thugs they had previously been engaging on the other hand weren't so lucky; a majority being caught up in the initial blast radius or otherwise wiped out by the resulting pressure wave as multiple containers of fuel, ammo, and volatile materials cooked off one after another. All of which added to the sheer shock value of their subsequent assault once the doors had been blown off entirely, which in itself was probably the only reason they weren't getting shot to pieces right now.

Meaning that they needed to keep the pressure on and make sure that the mercs could only engage them piecemeal as opposed to coordinating a response; every second they controlled the flow of battle buying precious time for their companions to reach the control room in one piece. Switching over to her Vaporizer once more, Ellen attempted to pick off any thug sharpshooters taking potshots from the raised catwalk running above the flight deck's control room, while her deployed turrets continued to rain fire on anyone who got in range. A luminous green vapour trail briefly stabbing out and punching straight through the upper chest of one unfortunate sniper before a second forced her back into cover with hail of hastily aimed, high velocity rifle rounds.

Ratchet meanwhile was putting his natural agility to full use in such an open environment and constantly staying mobile; prioritising any heavy weapons platforms which survived their initial assault with a Mini-Nuke apiece, before switching over to his Heavy Lancer and putting its shock mod enhanced rounds to good use on any groups that crossed his path. By now the remaining thugs had begun to regroup and present a more united front, but in spite of their efforts it was too little, too late. Especially once Ellen began to bracket their positions with bouncing cluster bomblets from afar, having finished cleaning out the snipers, and allowing the lombax to easily flank and spam them with explosives courtesy of his Bomb Glove.

Before they knew it, the flight deck was still with not a soul left in sight. Bodies and burning debris surrounding the duo on all sides and leaving a clear run towards their easily visible ships across the far side, still parked beneath an active bubble shield that showed no sign of collapsing anytime soon. Ratchet resting his LMG across one shoulder as he observed the carnage with slight frown. "Huh... Y'know, I was kinda expecting a little more than that. Hey, Clank, how's that shield coming along?"

 _"Rather slowly, I am afraid,"_ the distracted sounding little robot replied a moment later over their shared radio link. _"While Samus and myself have successfully managed to gain entry to the control room and secure it against any external access, it would appear that the relevant console for controlling the shield has been locked with an unusually heavy encryption sequence. Successfully bypassing it may take some time."_

Which didn't bode well in Ellen's eyes, mainly because she was starting to think that Ratchet was right. This all felt far too easy, and given prior experience, merely a prelude to something going very, very wrong.

As if to prove the point, a sudden rumbling of machinery from beneath their feet preceded a central portion of the flight deck splitting apart at a steady pace; the two halves continuing to recess into the surrounding metal plating with an accompanying blaring klaxon as they opened to reveal an oversized elevator shaft. One that looked a lot like those used by Earth-bound aircraft carriers, with a matching lift platform that sounded like it was struggling a little for reasons that soon became apparent once it came into view.

For rising from the depths came what at first glance appeared to be a gigantic, nigh thirty feet tall variant of the MSR series of security robots they had previously fought; albeit clearly being a manned platform and sporting a curiously lavender paint job with deep purple highlights. Its much thicker but still pincer-like, quad legs supporting a comparatively small but heavily armoured tandem cockpit that looked like it had been ripped straight from a gunship being proof enough, even without being able to see the occupants sat in their gunner-pilot arrangement behind tinted and no doubt heavily armoured glass.

Instead of arms, the machine sported a pair of tri-barrelled rotary cannons mounted alongside the cockpit in fixed hardpoints, while twin elongated pods protruded from either side of an integrated backpack unit at a thirty degree angle. Each with three obvious hexagonal launch ports that gave off a dull throbbing blue light at regular pulses. Some kind of missile or mortar system perhaps? Not that it really mattered either way given how lethal they likely were. Add to that the fact there was precious little cover in such an open environment, plus the dwindling nature of their own ammo reserves, and the two commandos knew they were about to be in for a rough time.

Especially given the pilot's questionable mental state and penchant for sadism; the spider tank's external loudspeakers clearly broadcasting her condescending words as it took measured step forward. "Leaving so soon, when the fun has only just begun? Why for _shame,_ Mr Lombax, and after providing _such_ entertainment for me as well."

"See? Totally called it," Ratchet nodded sagely towards his partner. "If videogames have taught me anything, it's that you can't have an epic escape like this without a boss fight."

Ellen's disbelieving look said otherwise, and if anything else, Crudelis didn't seem like the type to take being ignored lightly if the evident rising growl in her voice was anything to go by. "But all good things must come to an end, and while hunting you and the _hussy_ has proven to be quite _exhilarating,_ the damage you've caused to my ship and reputation can not go unpunished. After all, I can't have Logan looking down on me for failing to contain a few soon-to-be inmates, which leaves but one choice for you to make. Surrender to my tender mercies and spend the rest of your _miserable_ existence in a cell, or feel my _wrath_ as I crush your mind, body, and _soul_ all over the deck, right here and now."

Left unsaid was the sheer number of mercs and machines the pair had mowed their way through, although Ellen got the distinct impression that Crudelis didn't care about anyone other than herself, or rather what could better facilitate her career. A ship-wide prison break certainly couldn't help with that, and having already needled her ego once before, the redhead had a pretty good idea as to exactly what buttons to press when it came to royally pissing her off. Hopefully enough to goad the woman into doing something stupid and leaving her wide open to retaliation.

"As if you could," she snorted dismissively. Displaying an outward sense of nonchalance while internally preparing to sprint for cover at second's notice. "Face it, you're nothing without your mercs and robots. Hell, I'll bet the only reason Logan shoved you out here in the first place is because you're too weak and pathetic to be a part of his other operations. Am I right?"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE _BITCH!_ " the warden screeched through the external speakers; her sense of confidence shattered entirely and replaced with little more than unadulterated rage as her machine suddenly surged forward. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC AND WEAK ONCE I'VE _TORN YOU TO PIECES!_ "

 _'Well that got her attention.'_

The spider tank's cannons quickly spun up and roared their defiance, forcing the human and lombax to spilt in opposite directions as heavy calibre rounds punched fist-sized holes across the deck plating they had just vacated. Spraying rounds over his shoulder as he ran, Ratchet dropped into a sliding tackle that carried him into what meagre cover could be offered by a fire damaged shipping container, only to find that he wasn't being fired upon in return. The walker's main body having swung around to follow Ellen instead with a thunderous barrage nipping at her heels while its legs began to strafe sideways in an effort to cut her off.

 _"Ratchet,"_ Clank's voice worriedly filtered into his ear, _"it would appear we have a problem."_

"Yeah, I'm looking at it!" he shouted back while jamming down the trigger. Hoping to draw the warden's attention off of his partner, only to find that his rounds were absorbed well away from spider tank's body by a rippling blue bubble that briefly shimmered into existence with each impact. "What the- It's got shields too?!"

 _That's an MX-41 Landstalker; an advanced prototype designed by Megacorp for urban warfare and pacification.__ Samus supplied, much to his surprise. _It's main standout features are a target-seeking multiple plasma mortar system and personal defence shield that is supposedly impervious to virtually all small arms fire.__

"How'd you know that?" Rockets began to explode against the shield bubble at a steady rate, but still didn't seem to cause any notable damage. "Heck, where did they get one in the first place?"

"Who the hell cares?!" Ellen yelled while trying to put a small stack of crates between herself and the Landstalker. Pausing long enough to let loose a volley of HK22 Gun missiles, only for a volley of bullets to shred it apart and continue to chase her flagging form. "How are we supposed to kill it?!"

 _"I am... unsure,"_ Clank continued hesitantly. _"Assuming the Landstalker does not have sufficient defences against such an attack, it may be possible to temporarily overwhelm it with an electromagnetic pulse. Thus disabling the shield and allowing the use of more conventional weapons to damage the main body."_

"Which of course we don't have," Ratchet countered dryly. Crudelis having finally gotten tired of the constant plinking at her shield and opted to focus on him instead. _'Or do we...?'_

The Landstalker's mortar launch ports began to glow ominously and Ratchet immediately bolted; lances of superheated plasma arcing in mid-flight to follow as they rained down around his fleeing form. But while he circled around the machine's bulk with Ellen taking the opportunity to spray its shield with her Reaver and a torrent of bullets following in his wake, the lombax reached down to his Quick Select with a half baked plan in mind. Because while neither commando had any kind of convenient weapon for disabling electronics, if Clank was right, then he might well have the next best thing to hand.

With that in mind, Ratchet raised the barrel of his upgraded grenade launcher while continuing to circle the Landstalker and held it steady in spite of the sheer amount of fire being directed his way. A brief thump signalling the Mini-Nuke arcing gracefully through the air, before impacting on the shield with a characteristic, scaled down mushroom cloud a half dozen feet away from the cockpit itself with surprisingly effective results.

For while it had been a bit stretch to consider, the Mini-Nuke was ultimately just a much smaller nuclear weapon with a deliberately limited blast radius, and as such produced the same side effects as its much larger cousins. Up to and including radiation, extreme heat within the blast radius, and of course, a localised EMP that would destroy virtually all unhardened and active electronic systems at the point of impact. Such as the Landstalker's personal shield which even now was flickering and shorting with power; a follow up Mini-Nuke finishing the job and causing the machine's joints to seize up with a surge of electricity.

"Wha- move, damn you!" Crudeliis cursed with a rabid snarl of frustration; the two commandos wasting no time in raking her now inert walking tank with a combination of automatic fire and high explosives that rocked both her and the co-pilot in their seats. "Whiskey team, I need back up now!"

As if to punctuate her words, the recognisable form of a Thugs-4-Less dropship thundered in from further off the port flight deck before hovering in place and disgorging its cargo; a dozen or so thugs of varying types with MSRs in tow quickly scattering for the nearest scrap of cover before opening fire with gusto. It was a distraction the two commandos really could have done without right now; forcing them to split their attention between the rapidly moving mercs attempting to keep them pinned down while advancing in leaping bounds and the soon to be recovering Landstalker as its legs began to sluggishly flex once more.

Opting to deal with the more immediate threat, Ellen put her Bouncer to good use in blanketing the thug's predicted route with a hail of exploding sub-munitions; catching two in the open and opening up a path for Ratchet, who promptly rounded his shredded cover at a dead sprint towards the nearest foe. The clearly surprised trooper barely managed to get off more than a few wide shots before his rifle was knocked aside with a flung wrench, followed by a golden-furred blur dashing under his guard and unleashing a flurry of punishing strikes that culminated in an uppercut that left him seeing stars.

A second merc opened up just as his friend was slumping to the deck, and having recovered his first wrench, Ratchet wasted no time in bouncing off a nearby fuel container and getting stuck in. Using it as a springboard to gain some height, before delivering a descending hammer blow from both weapons that shattered the thug's helmet, and likely his thick skull as well if the force of impact was anything to go by. Rolling upon impact with the deck plating once more, the third was upon him almost immediately with a truly massive knife in one hand and sidearm in the other; the lombax parrying a rising slash with one wrench while the other sang forth in an effort to keep the pistol out of play.

Ellen meanwhile had taken out a majority of her attackers with spammed cluster bombs and since fallen back on her shotgun; the need to conserve ammo for dealing with the Landstalker tempered by the remaining thugs having pinned her down and gotten far too close for comfort. Case in point being the enforcer that came pounding around the mangled section of gantry she was hunkered down behind, his extended shield held aloft in one hand while the other swung an electrified baton directly at her face, only for the redhead to drop on to her back and unload both barrels at point blank range.

Something that merely cause him to stagger while the hard light projection absorbed most of the blast, but that didn't stop the next three rounds of crackling buckshot from shattering it entirely and most of his chest plate's ablative layer along with it. Rolling over and scrambling back to her feet, Ellen was just about to deliver the finishing blow when the clanking of metal and hydraulics in unison snapped her attention back to the now recovered Landstalker as it powered up and into battle once again with a triumphant cry over its external speakers. Barely managing to vault over her cover and sprint away across the deck as a volley of mortar fire painted the deck where she had stood scant seconds before, along with anyone else caught in the blast.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit!_ "

The redhead's trail of panicked curses were followed by a relentless barrage of bullets as Crudelis gave chase once more; tearing through deck plating and what little cover remained with impunity and leaving her just barely able to keep ahead. Although from what Ratchet could tell, it seemed more like a deliberate strategy to keep Ellen moving in the desired direction rather than to actually hit her. Almost like a predatory animal toying with its prey, which given the warden's previous behaviour and subsequent sickly sweet tone, was probably _exactly_ what the woman intended. "That's it, _little mouse;_ run like the vermin you are! After all, what is a hunt without a little _sport?_ "

Well he wasn't going to let _that_ kind of crap fly, and especially since he had the solution immediately to hand with an upswung barrel of his oversized grenade launcher sighting on the pair as they came closer. Or at least that was until the Landstalker immediately switched targets and swivelled its body around to spray the lombax's position instead, continuing to pursue his partner all the while and forcing him to duck back into cover with a startled yelp in order to avoid being cut in half.

"Hey, uh, Clank?" Ratchet asked leadingly with a wince as the haphazard stack of metal containers he was he hunkered down behind were rapidly being turned into so much confetti. "We could _really_ use our ship's firepower right about now."

 _"That is what I was trying to tell you before,"_ came the exasperated reply through his helmet's internal speakers. _"The area denial shield can not be completely shutdown from this terminal without an override key. With Samus to assist however, I may however be able to temporarily override it sufficiently and remotely link with one of our ships; allowing a limited window to make use of its weapon systems"_

"Which I'm betting queen bitch over there has on her right now," Ellen managed between breaths as she continued to weave through the maze of wreckage left scattered across the deck by their battle; the odd plasma mortar strike keeping her constantly on the run. "Isn't there anything you can do from there? Anything at all?"

 _"There... is a possibility,"_ Clank hesitantly mused. _"By manipulating energy consumption and alternating frequencies, it may be possible to temporarily override it and remotely link with one of our ships; thus allowing Samus and myself a limited window in which to make use of its weapon systems."_

"Sounds like a plan, pal," Ratchet added with a smirk while trading out his current weapon for the Tesla Claw. "Let's make it happen."

So saying, he quickly bolted out of cover and almost immediately drew the bulk of Crudelis' fire once more; the warden clearly seeing him and the EMP causing Mini-Nuke he wielded as the greater threat. The Landstalker's cannons began to glow with constant use as a never-ending stream of bullets chased him and a full payload of semi-homing mortar fire decimated everything else in their wake. But while the constant stream of artificial lightning from Ratchet's Tesla Claw did little more than cause a continual rippling of arcing electricity across the machine's shield, it did provide an adequate smokescreen for Ellen to reverse course and charge back into the fray with her Leviathan in hand and the beginnings of a desperate plan.

Because while the Landstalker's shield seemed to absorb pretty much everything they could throw at it, there had to be a limit somewhere; a selective permeability so that it could fire any onboard weapons and legs could actually gain traction in the first place, rather than skid helplessly in what amounted to a giant hamster ball. Which, she hoped, also extended to much slower moving objects than incoming artillery; such as terrain features, weather effects, and a certain redheaded girl who couldn't help but think this was a _really bad idea._

Yet she continued to push forwards regardless at a dead sprint, and by the time either of the crew had registered her presence on the cockpit's proximity sensor array, it was already far too late. The projected shield parting way with a brief tug of resistance as Ellen dropped into a slide beneath the machine's stomping legs and brought her hand cannon to bear in a two-handed grip on the closest limb. The Leviathan bucked six times before she ran out of momentum and scrambled to get away, barely dodging a vicious stomp from one of the spider tank's forelegs and tripping over the sprawled body of an enforcer in her effort to get back out of range, before thumbing the pistol grip's additional little red button.

For while her hurried fanning of the trigger had seen a number of shots miss or otherwise ping off thicker portions of the Landstalker's armour, a majority were now firmly wedged into exposed inner sections of its much more delicate leg hydraulics; modified explosive-tipped heads tearing them apart in a chain of explosions that rendered the limb little more than dead weight. More importantly however, it also caused the machine to over balance and crew to cease firing in favour of fighting to regain control. Which in turn gave Ratchet all the incentive needed to bring his Mini-Nuke to bear once more with a yelled warning and a pair of distinctive thumps, twin mini mushroom clouds blossoming on impact with the already sparking shield and causing it collapse entirely.

"Gah! I'll get you for that, you little _bitch;_ and the lombax too! Send in everything we have left and _take them down!_ "

The two commandos wasted no time in rolling out the biggest guns they had in an effort to finally end the Landstalker once and for all, or at least cripple it further before any more back up arrived to run interference. Not exactly fair perhaps, but exploiting any such weakness was essential if they wanted to survive this encounter and escape in one piece. A constant rain of rockets, bombs, and missiles tore into the already battered machine's hull as it lay slumped and damaged it further still; blowing off one of the side-mounted rotary cannons altogether and even beginning to crack the reinforced canopy glass itself through sheer volume of fire.

But then the dropship came back around once more followed closely by another; a mixed contingent of mercs and machines dropping practically on top of the pair and forcing them to split their fire as a ferocious firefight broke out across the flight deck once again. Ellen barely having time to leap back and draw her shotgun as a chainsaw MSR slammed down where she had been standing but a split second previously, before meeting the machine's inevitable charge with a nigh point blank concentration of electrified buckshot that blew it into so much scrap metal. A second followed by one of its flamethrower-wielding cousins following shortly thereafter as she continued to rack the slide with each thunderous shell expended.

Ratchet meanwhile was dealing with his own downpour of angry troopers and stoic enforcers surrounding him on all sides, the former laying down covering fire for the latter as they charged forth with shields soaking up fire and hurled grenades attempting to flush him out. But the lombax was a highly mobile kind of fighter if nothing else, and chaotic situations such as this were where he excelled over those not gifted with his species' almost supernaturally fast reactions and agility. A nigh vertical jump followed by a somersaulting backflip over the closest assailant's heads being a case in point, as he manifested the familiar, squat-looking form of the Sheepinator in one hand and held down the trigger with an almost anticipatory grin upon his face.

Having an effectively limitless ammo capacity and no firing delay made the Sheepinator an ideal choice for crowd control, and in a situation like this, Ratchet couldn't help but be thankful that he'd traded his HK22 Gun for it back on Boldan. First one thug then another succumbed to the constant glowing stream of swirling particles, leaving a pair of bewildered fluffy sheep standing in their place the moment his commando boots hit solid ground once more. The lombax barely pausing for a heartbeat before immediately launching him sideways before a burst of plasma fire could hit home and continuing to sweep the beam across anyone else that crossed his path while pivoting in mid-air.

He was just about to lay into a third group consisting primarily of plasma cannon-packing brutes when a green vapour trail punched through the lead thug's exposed neck area; head snapping towards the source as the rest scrambled for cover and immediately tracing it back to Ellen's still smouldering sniper rifle as she shifted aim and fired again. Which in itself turned out to be an exceptionally lucky break, since his quick glance had also revealed an enforcer attempting to flank the redhead from one side while her vision was limited by the scope's narrow field of view; the lombax returning the favour in spades with repeated use of his rocket launcher and getting a grateful, if startled wave in turn.

The tide was slowly but surely starting to turn, and between some smart use of debris formed chokepoints plus liberal use of high explosives, victory seemed all but assured. Which, of course, is exactly when Murphy decided to have his say in the form of a maimed but otherwise fully operational Landstalker; its supremely pissed off pilot making herself known as she levelled all surviving weapons on the suddenly outgunned pair once more. "Forget the cells, you two are _far_ more trouble than you're worth!"

" _Clank...?_ " Ratchet began as the mortar tubes began to emit a now familiar blue glow; both Ellen and himself not daring to take their eyes off it as they slowly backed away. "Any time now would be good."

 _"Still working on it,"_ he replied distractedly. _"A few more minutes and we should have a viable window."_

"You... might want to hurry that up," Ellen hazarded while reaching down to her Quick Select; only for her next words to falter under the sheer firepower and tone of pure hatred Crudelis sent their way.

"There will be no escape, no forgiveness for this... humiliation you have visited upon me. Only the inevitability of grinding your soon to be desecrated corpses beneath my feet as I _rip you apart!_ Now... DIE!"

"...Oh crap."

The mortar launchers emptied in the blink of an eye, its deadly cargo indiscriminately bombarding a wide swathe of the flight deck with an explosive rain of plasma that sent Ratchet and Ellen scrambling in opposite directions at a dead sprint as it bracketed their suddenly much more precarious position. Something that wasn't helped by the Landstalker's remaining rotary cannon spraying high velocity, automated death at an insane rate; their extended battle having thoroughly trashed nigh all available cover across the flight deck and leaving the pair constantly on the run.

But that didn't mean Crudelis had everything her way, for the Landstalker could still only effectively target one of the commandos at a time given how far they were spread out, while its damaged leg hampered every movement and threw off her aim. To make matters worse, the cumulative EMP effect from Ratchet's continually spammed Mini-Nukes had finally taken its toll on the Landstalker's shield generator, and with a final fizzling surge of electricity helped along by a constant rain of high explosive ordinance, the projected barrier shattered entirely. Something that the human and lombax were quick to capitalise upon with everything they had left.

Armour plating scorched and buckled under repeated weapons fire; the Landstalker's body thrashing around like a dying animal as its crew frantically tried to saturate the deck with scorching plasma and tracer bullets in an attempt to stave off inevitable. Something that appeared to be working too, given that the commandos had already expended a vast majority of their heavier munitions and were focusing more upon simply staying alive rather than shooting back. Which in turn allowed Crudelis some breathing room in which she could regain the initiative and close in for the kill; the mortar strikes gradually zeroing in with increasing accuracy until the inevitable finally happened.

It was but an errant slip and moment's stumble over a piece of debris as she crossed paths with her partner, but the few seconds lost in Ellen's fatigued state quite probably saved her life when a plasma mortar slammed down directly in their predicted path. An overwhelming burst of extreme heat and accompanying shockwave blossomed forth from the point of impact, sending her head over heels across the deck like a rag doll and leaving the groaning redhead in a heap with ringing ears a good dozen or so yards away. Ratchet not looking much better as she raised a groggy head towards him and tried to force herself back to unsteady feet, only to freeze as one of the Landstalker's armoured legs slammed down between them.

"You know, it's almost a pity really," Warden Crudelis cooed down from above with malicious glee and what Ellen could only assume was a particularly wide grin; given that the woman was currently hidden behind tinted glass and safely sealed within the machine's armoured bathtub of a cockpit. "Seeing how much you've suffered to get this far, only to _fall_ at the _very_ last hurdle."

Flipping herself over on to her back so that she could see the machine looming over her, Ellen's eyes briefly locked with those of her lombax counterpart as he did the same; getting a slight nod in return as a gloved hand discretely snaked down towards his Quick Select in a mirror of her own actions. The message was clear; they would fight to the last if need be, and with everything they had. All they needed was an opportunity, and with Crudelis wrapping up her little villain speech, that time was fast approaching.

"But as entertaining as this little game has proven to be, I believe it's about time to _finish_ it for good. So then..." The Landstalker's entire remaining weapon systems hummed with power; trained unwaveringly on the pair and unable to miss at such close quarters as reptilian fingers stroked across the respective triggers. "Any last words?"

 _"Only three,"_ Clank's voice echoed forth from dozens of external speakers over the flight deck's tannoy system.

The bubble shield surrounding their stolen Star Explorers fizzled out just as suddenly a heartbeat later, coinciding with the fighters powering up remotely and bringing their respective weapons to bear on the Landstalker's all too exposed flank. Crudelis realising all too late that in her fixation upon the two commandos, she had failed to account for the immediate lack of their little robot friend; yanking the controls to one side in a last ditch effort to evade what was coming.

 _"Initiating alpha strike."_

A volley of fusion laser fire accompanied by a quartet of fighter grade missiles screamed across the short distance with all the subtlety and power of a sledgehammer cracking a nut. Weapons designed to counter spacefaring vessels and their shields cutting through the spider tank's already damaged hull like a hot knife through butter; boiling away layers of armour plating and leaving damn little left bar a mangled mass of twisted, burning metal plus a few more recognisable chunks spread out across the deck.

Of the warden herself there was no obvious sign from what Ratchet could tell, nor any form of movement visible from what was left of the utterly decimated cockpit. But as he staggered to his feet and extended an arm to helped pull Ellen back upright, he couldn't help but let a relieved sigh escape his lips along with perhaps the most obvious question. "Great timing, pal. But what the heck took you so long?"

"My apologies to you both for not acting sooner," Clank called from halfway across the flight deck, much to their surprise. Rapidly approaching in his typically lopping gait with a wide-eyed and awestruck-looking Samus floating along close behind as they slowed to a halt a few yards in front of the two commandos "There were quite a few unforeseen complications, and were it not for Samus assisting me so capably, I fear we may have been too late."

The converted infobot bashfully looked away at the sudden attention on her, and Ellen was sure she would be blushing up a storm right now if it weren't for the lack of a robot equivalent as she timidly added her own opinion. _It-it was n-nothing, really. Just some database compiling stuff - B-but anybody could do that...__

She squeaked a little in surprise as Ellen gently placed a gloved hand on her tiny shoulder, having crouched down to Samus' level with a warm smile upon her lips. "Hey, don't sell yourself short. None of this would have even been possible if I hadn't met you back on that transport ship, and without your help in getting them out, the boys might still be stuck in their cells with that bitch of a warden doing who knows what. Now come on, what do you say we get the hell off this damn ship for good?

Samus jolted with a started at her words, optics wide and body trembling with a growing sense of anticipation as she blurted out her answer. _W-wait! Y-you... want me to come with you?__

"Well you didn't think we were just going to leave you here after all that, did you?" the redhead replied with a grin before extending an open palm towards her. "We make a damn good team, and while we haven't known each other all that long, I consider you to be a good friend too." She chuckled aloud. "Plus, it'd be nice to have another girl to talk to as well. So again, what do you-umph!"

 _YES! YES! YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!__

Ratchet couldn't help but snigger as Ellen was knocked flat on her ass by a flying pink blur; one that was currently glomping the human's chest armour with her little servos stretched as wide as they could and babbling non-stop all the while. A glimpse to his side showed Clank looking equal parts amused and bemused at the scene unfolding before them, and with a subtle nudge to gain his attention, the lombax gestured with a thumb over his shoulder towards their ships. "Come on, pal. Let's give 'em some space and get ready to leave. I dunno about you, but I've had enough of this ship to last a lifetime."

Clank couldn't agree more, following the lombax over to his Star Explorer and helping to run through an abbreviated flight check list while waiting for the girls to catch up. Something that only took a few more minutes once Ellen came jogging up to meet them with a now thoroughly embarrassed-looking Samus nestled safely in the crook of her arm, before opening the canopy of her own ship remotely via Wrist Com and using her Jump Pack to boost up into the cockpit.

With both vessels having sufficiently spooled up and Samus safely secured in her own seat, the two Star Explorers soon lifted off towards the heavens with engines roaring on full power. Rapidly leaving the prison ship and Aranos itself behind once more as they punched through the atmosphere and into the inky blackness of space beyond, where any conversation as to their next destination was suddenly interrupted by an incoming call.

Sharing the link with Ellen so that they could both listen in at the same time, Ratchet punched the answer button on the Ship's central console and was immediately greeted with the familiar yet haggard image of Cash Harding staring at the camera with a slight scowl. "About time you picked up! Where the bloody hell have you lot been? I've been trying to get hold of you for days!"

The snarky reply died on Ratchet's lips as he took in the normally laid back mercenary's dishevelled appearance and undercurrent of worry lacing his tone; Ellen seeming to have picked it up as well judging by the shrunken portrait displaying her face in the screen's top right corner. "Whoa, slow down Cash. What happened, and where's Angela? Why isn't she in on this call?"

"Because that bastard Logan's gotten hold of her, and I've been hunting them both ever since," he replied grimly; drawing gasps and bitten off curses from his audience. "The only clue I've got as to where they might've taken her is the Doc's last transmission, and you lot are the only ones I trust to help track her down. Here, take a look."

* * *

 **Our heroes just can** **'** **t catch a break, can they?**

 **Next stop Gorn, and what promises to be the greatest furball yet as they race to intercept the Thugs-4-Less fleet and save Angela. Here** **'** **s hoping I have an easier time writing the damn thing, and preferably in a single chapter as opposed to escalating into something the length of some short stories. See you there!**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thank you! Hope you like this one too.**

 **bajy - Glad you liked it, and yeah, Warden Crudelis is not exactly best pleased right now** **…** **Also,** _ **ewe**_ **better believe I got that pun; can** **'** **t pull the** _ **wool**_ **over these eyes, after all. (Smirks). All jokes aside though, I do love the Sheepinator, and may well have to come up with an omake about it sooner than not. As to what** **'** **ll happen next, you** **'** **ll just have to read on and find out. Hope the wait was worth it!**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks, and I** **'** **m glad you agree. The Aranos prison arc has grown out of all proportion, and it** **'** **s just been such a struggle to make it work the way I want or finish it on time. Still, at least it** **'** **s over now, and I can hopefully get caught back up to my regular writing schedule sooner than not. The Plumber certainly has his work cut out for him, but he** _ **is**_ **the universe** **'** **s foremost handyman and plumber; fixing everything from blocked drains to planetary defence systems. Is there nothing he** _ **can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ **do? As to whether his fourth wall breaking knowledge extends to this story** **…** **Well, I think his parting line might answer that question.**

 **It really is a shame the movie was so rushed from a narrative perspective, and that the tie-in game didn** **'** **t really delve into Ratchet and Clank** **'** **s early relationship. It had a very promising start, but never really went anywhere and just felt a little hollow to me. Still, here** **'** **s hoping Insomniac return to form with a worthy sequel to the reboot, or perhaps something else entirely. Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Guest - In a word: yes. It** **'** **s something that will be more prevalent in the sequel with what I** **'** **ve got planned out thus far. But without wanting to spoil anything for this story, I may well be briefly splitting the party, and a lot sooner than not** **…**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Well I do aim to please! As you guessed and no doubt have already read, Clank and Samus are back as of this chapter and ready to finally get off the prison ship with Ratchet and Ellen in tow. As for the ridiculously effective laxative supply, Ellen** **'** **borrowed** **'** **it from the medical bay back in chapter 31 before using it to lace what she could in the mess hall; after which things quickly escalated from there. Here** **'** **s hoping a Going Commando reboot really is in the works, or at least a continuation of the original universe at any rate. Preferably without having to worry about movie licensing, and thus allowing Insomniac free reign to make something truly epic in both scope and story. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the revamped chapter that should have been.**

 **shadow-dog - Aw, thanks! It** **'** **s always nice to hear from someone new and a potentially different perspective on things. To be honest, I don** **'** **t think Ellen really cares what the warden thinks of her and would pretty much take it in stride; especially since the attitude of most Thugs-4-Less employees range from** **'** **angry** **'** **to** **'** **utterly murderous** **'** **when dealing with Ratchet and herself. Although given his sensitive nose, he might well regret finding out just what exactly that strange smelling gas really was** **…**

 **Light Seeker 001 - That** **'** **s a good question, and I** **'** **d say it largely depends on how much Clunk** **'** **s behaviour follows canon. Personally I see him as being a little more cautious around the heroes and trying not to arouse suspicion, although not above getting his servos dirty should an opportunity arise. Ellen** **'** **s likely to be suspicious either way, but likely to keep them to her chest until she has proof something is truly amiss.**

 **As for your second point, I doubt Tachyon would know the location of - from his perspective - an isolated backwater world like Earth. Especially since Drek only found it by accident prior to the events of Time Heals All, and as far as anyone else knows, that knowledge died with him. That being said though, finding the one responsible for almost wiping out her other half** **'** **s entire species would be all the motivation Ellen needs to take him down permanently. Although I doubt Tachyon would feel afraid of Ellen unless separated from his mobile throne, loyal minions, and otherwise completely at her mercy. Loathing yes, but not fear without good reason. He** **'** **s far too arrogant and self assured for that. Hope that helps.**

 **Sonachugirl - Well someone sounds excited (grins). Glad you liked it overall, and the, uh** **…** **mother of all stink bombs, for want of a better term. It** **'** **s high time our heroes reunited once again, this time as a foursome, and finally end the Aranos prison arc with a bang. Enjoy!**

 **Kairi671 - Hey, long time no see! While it** **'** **s always nice to get some feedback, I appreciate that real life and its myriad of issues often get in the way at the worst possible of times. So don** **'** **t worry about not reviewing more often; I honestly don** **'** **t mind, and am just happy you enjoy the story. To answer your questions in order, there will be a sequel to this story covering the third game, and while a sing/dance off is an interesting idea, it wouldn** **'** **t work with the tone of story I** **'** **m looking for. Perhaps as an omake, however** **…**

 **Of course! I** **'** **m more than happy for you to reference Ellen in one of your works. PM me if you need any of her background details and such, or anything else for that matter, and I** **'** **ll help the best I can. As for your last question, it is a bit of a spoiler, but yes, Ratchet will get to meet Ellen** **'** **s parents in a planned side story I** **'** **m tentatively calling Earthside. Or at least until I can think of a better title anyway, although work on that won** **'** **t begin for a long time yet. Hope that helps, and it** **'** **s good to hear from you again. Take care!**

 **Xcantax - You're welcome. I figured it was better to do that at least rather than just keep people guessing, although with any luck, it won't be necessary again for the story's remainder. I hope.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	35. Gorn A-hunting

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Good news, everyone! I'm actually back on schedule this week and finally moving the story forward once again, albeit with a much shorter than usual chapter. My original intention to cover Gorn in a single chapter not quite working out, thanks to an escalating slew of content and far too many compromises. So instead I'll be splitting it in half once again; giving me more time to properly expand upon the concluding part in a** _ **much**_ **more interesting way than I had originally intended. Enjoy!**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 35:**

 **Gorn A-hunting**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Fleet Rendezvous Point, Gorn**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **3:37pm local time**

With the press of a button on Ratchet's part, static briefly filled the central console's screen on both Star Explorers before quickly clearing up a few moments later; revealing a dull and darkened corridor that reminded Ellen of those on Drek's fleet back during their first adventure together, albeit from a very low angle. The reason for which becoming clear as a patrolling thug passed by out of the camera's view, before Angela entered the frame from below with a wary look in her eye and speaking in tense, hushed tones. "Harding, if you're getting this, then make sure you pass it on to the others. I managed to hitch a ride with the Thugs-4-Less Fleet heading towards the inner systems, and it looks like I was right."

Continuing to check in both directions all the while with paranoid vigilance, Angela suddenly clammed up with short intake of breath and quickly ducked back down out of view as a heavily armed and clearly bored-looking squad trooped by and out of sight. The lombax tentatively poking her head back up several long seconds later before sighing in relief and addressing the camera once more. "This ship just returned from a nearby Megacorp distribution centre, and I think I've found the answer to-"

Eyes wide and with a silent curse on her lips at something off screen, Angela rapidly made herself scarce once again, and with small wonder considering Logan himself came into view shortly thereafter with a pair of escorting guards trailing just behind. Or at least that is until her sinuses picked the worst possible time to play up, right after the three of them had just passed by her position. "Ah... _ahh..._ Ah- _choo!_ "

"Hey! Who's there?" Logan demanded as he whirled around to face the source, the two troopers alongside him snapping up their rifles and sweeping across the corridor for any potential threats.

...

" _...Meow?_ "

The merc leader's features softened immediately and his subordinates exchanged a questioning glance as he stepped towards the camera while stooping down to get a better look. " _Aww,_ a kitty- Hey, wait a minute..."

Logan's eyes narrowed, a faint growl escaping his lips a moment before a muscular arm lashed out and yanked Angela out of her hiding spot with a startled gasp. "You?! What're you doin' here?" His reptilian gaze then roved past the lombax's struggling form, and upon noticing the camera over her shoulder, stared directly down the lens with a predatory grin. "Ah-ha-ha! Sendin' a message to ya little pals, huh? Well say goodbye, losers, 'cos she ain't coming back!"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Angela snarled as the two thugs grabbed her by the arms and yanked her upright, thrashing in their grip all the while and looking like she was attempting to bite one of them just before being dragged out of view off screen.

"Toss her in the brig and have a security team sweep for anymore stowaways. I'll deal with the lombax once we get back to headquarters," Logan yelled after them before turning his attention back towards the camera with a smirk. The feed cutting off and fading to black moments later, just as it had the last three times they had reviewed the recorded footage.

"And you're definitely sure this is where she was transmitting from?" Ratchet asked once again as the video ended, his Star Explorer's central console returning to its default screen.

There had been a fair bit of arguing once they had seen the recorded message for the first time, not least of which was on the subject of why exactly Cash wasn't there to help protect his employer in the first place. Although that soon went out the window once he had explained why Angela had insisted on them splitting up in spite of his better judgement; the information they had dug up suggesting that Thugs-4-Less knew the location of Megacorp's main Protopet production facility, and were in fact contracted to provide escort for the company's transport ships on their way to and from the local distribution centres.

It was an opportunity they couldn't afford to miss, and with Ratchet, Clank, and Ellen still out of contact for reasons unknown to them at the time, the decision was made to smuggle themselves onboard one of the ships as they made their supply runs in order to find out just where exactly they were heading. Which, upon learning there were in fact multiple convoys mobilising simultaneously, meant splitting up in order to increase their chances of success, much to Cash's chagrin. His own investigation turning into little more than a dead end and leaving him all too far away in order to help by the time Angela's signal reached him from the next star cluster; leaving the cazar to track her down on his own over the following days until contact could be re-established.

"Enough to stake my reputation on, mate," Cash returned from his position just off the lombax's wing. "I'm a bloody good tracker if nothing else, and these galahs couldn't hide a needle in a black hole, let alone a whole fleet running along a regular shipping route. Trust me, this is the place."

Meaning the rapidly approaching planet they were closing in on at high speed; a violently turbulent world known as Gorn, whose unforgiving marshlands and sub-tropical jungles made a perfect home for marauding gangs of pirates and wanted criminals looking to lay low. In fact, other than vegetation and insects, the only natural life to exist could only be found amongst the tall mountain peaks which stretched high above the surface. A thick blanket of fog perpetually covering most of the lower terrain and unable to be penetrated by most sensor systems, while rolling thunderstorms rumbled from high above and occasionally lashed out with bolts of lightning; striking unwary ships regardless of allegiance and frying any insufficiently shielded electronics.

Which in turn meant that those who chose to live on the surface for an extended period were forced to do so somewhere between the two extreme weather patterns and construct tall, hanging structures which hugged the mountainsides and anchored themselves deeply. Something that wasn't lost on a morally flexible PMC like Thugs-4-Less, which if Cash's information was anything to go by, had apparently claimed the abandoned remnants of a failed colonisation project as their own and co-opted them into their own design. The end result becoming a clandestine staging point for any and all company operations within this sector of the Bogon galaxy, and apparently the source of Angela's last transmission before going dark.

"Doesn't mean she's still there though," Ellen pointed out not unreasonably from the opposite side of their loose wedge formation, "although it is a good place to start. Assuming we can even gain access to their communications network in the first place, that is. Remember what happened last time?"

Ratchet did unfortunately, and all too well. What should have been a fairly simple smash and grab raid upon a Thugs-4-Less star base rapidly escalating into an all out assault across the station interior itself, followed by everything literally blowing up in their faces mere moments after finally reached their goal. Not an experience any of them would care to repeat anytime soon, or ever for that matter if they could help it. "I'd rather not, babe. Besides, its not like the thugs're hiding another battle station down there or anything, right?"

"Nah, just a small outpost really from what me contacts said," Cash replied with a shake of his head. "It's the ships you want to be worrying about. Rumour has it they've been buying up old hulls and decking 'em out with modern hardware to act as pickets, plus there's no way of knowing just how big a fleet there is on station at any given time. Either way you look at it, it's going to be hard going."

"We are less than five minutes out from our intended insertion point, "Clank interrupted a moment later; coinciding with an alert popping up on the Star Explorer's central console stating much the same. "I strongly recommend checking our weapon systems now while there is still time to do so."

Sure enough, the greyish-blue orb that was Gorn rapidly began to fill their view with each passing moment, and with a distinctly nervous-looking Samus assisting to the best of her abilities, Ellen began to run one last check to make sure her fighter was ready for the inevitable dogfight ahead. "Shields are fully charged, engines running at maximum efficiency, and all control surfaces are working like they're supposed to. How's our weapons looking?"

 _Um, well, the fusion lasers look like they're okay, and the missile launchers are ready to fire. But I... I'm not sure about this, Ellen...__

"Scared?" the human asked with a soft tone, getting a meek nod in return. "Believe me, you're not alone. But we've got Ratchet, Clank, and now Cash watching our backs once we get down there, and so long as everyone plays their parts, we'll all make it back in one piece. Just you see."

Optics shuttering in surprise, Samus turned her helm to give the redhead an incredulous look. How could she be scared? This was _the_ Ellen Pearce! A mysterious girl rumoured to have come from some lost warrior culture far beyond civilised space, and who had fought fearlessly alongside the equally famous Ratchet and Clank against all odds, before finally defeating the blargian menace and disappearing into the void once more. The very idea that a hero, an embodiment of honour and courage such as her, could actually be _afraid_ was... honestly foreign to her ideals, and Samus mentioned as such in her own nervous, stuttering way.

"Everybody gets scared, Samus, and I'm no different," Ellen replied with a sad smile as she disabled the ship's auto pilot and took control. "Anybody that tells you otherwise is either stupid, crazy, or maybe both, and especially when it comes to combat. It's just something that never truly goes away, and you can either let fear rule your actions or otherwise embrace it as a way to help keep pushing you forward."

"Coming up on the insertion point now," Cash's voice interrupted over their still open radio link. "Looks like the storm front's starting to act up, so our window's gonna be tight. Follow me in and make sure your shields are operating at full spec once we hit the atmosphere. Last thing we want is a lightning strike frying your ship's systems in a place like this."

So saying, Cash rolled his blocky tank of a ship over into a dive towards the planet surface below at near full thrust, with Ratchet following suit shortly thereafter. Ellen turning towards the still nervously fidgeting form of her new friend and laying a reassuring hand on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Are you ready for this?"

Clutching the tightened straps of her harness with both servos, Samus hesitated for but a moment before slowly nodding in resignation. Putting on a brave face in spite of the churning pit of uncertainty deep within her chassis. _I... I guess so...__

"Alright then... Here we go."

Winging the Star Explorer over into an inverted half loop, Ellen was soon punching through the atmosphere with heat glaring off her shields and soon catching up to her companions in short order. Rolling thunder and jagged lightning greeting the three ships as they finally cleared the upper cloud cover, before pitching into a swooping dive upon the rapidly growing specks of vessels loitering far below as they cruised amongst a cluster of mountain peaks and vertically hanging structures.

The plan, such as it was, called for them to assault the stationed fleet and inflict as much damage as possible on their initial pass before the thugs could muster an effective response. Hopefully sowing enough chaos and confusion to have free reign for at least a little while and eliminating some of the larger ships at anchor, while giving both Clank and Samus a chance to infiltrate their communications network remotely and search for valuable intel. It probably would have worked too, were it not for a series of anti-air emplacements opening up on them almost immediately from hidden positions within the repurposed colony buildings; forcing them to break off their run and scatter as a multitude of waiting fighter patrols fell upon them like a pack of starving wolves.

"Pissin' hell!" Cash swore aloud as he wrenched his flying brick of a ship into a hard left turn with a pair of interceptors hot on his tail and laser bolts singing past the canopy. "Reckon we stirred up a real hornet's nest here!"

"No shit!" Ellen yelled back over the alarms blaring inside her cockpit. Samus holding on for dear life all the while as their shields continued to take hits, before corkscrewing into a dive and just barely managing to lose the missile on their tail. "They must've been expecting us somehow. Why else would there be so many fighters in the air? "

"Yeah, and this kind of crap is getting old fast," Ratchet growled in frustration as a quartet of fighters tried to box him in with harried bursts of fire; making him an easier target for the much larger and heavily armed vessel swinging around to unleash its main gun off his port side. A hastily locked missile soon putting paid to that idea as one of their number overshot him and had its wing blown cleanly off, allowing the lombax to dive out of the way as a wide lance of crimson energy tore through the air he had previously been occupying. "Keep hitting 'em and try to get some breathing room. We need to start thinning out these fighters before we can open up a path to the big ones."

So saying, he angled back towards the larger vessel which had been targeting him; a converted Kowloon-class freighter according to Clank's seemingly bottomless well of knowledge, which now served as a makeshift warship of sorts and was presently manoeuvring to bring its anti-air batteries to bear. Something Ratchet was hoping to avoid given that the quad heavy laser turrets he could see rotating towards him were easily capable of tearing through his shields in a matter of seconds. The other fighters continuing to harass him as he jinked and weaved his way into weapons range, getting closer all the while and taking potshots at any hostile ships that happened to pass through his gunsights.

Now that he was better able to see it on approach, the Kowloon-class vessel heavily resembled a horizontally flying archetypal rocket of sorts. A large cluster of engines towards the rear supporting an elongated, almost cylindrical body with additional armour plating bolted across its length, and which in turn was topped by a flattish and vaguely ovaloid nose section that housed the bridge itself. But it was perhaps the truly massive trapezoid-shaped container bolted underneath the main hull which garnered the most attention; easily double the Kowloon's height and just as long, with multiple turrets dotting its surface, an open hanger bay towards the rear from which a fresh pair of fighters emerged, and a truly massive anti-ship laser cannon partially recessed within the bow.

The very same weapon, in fact, that had already attempted to erase him from existence a matter of seconds ago, and which was charging to fire once again even now. But unfortunately for the crew, Ratchet had already reached striking distance and didn't hesitate in letting loose a spread of torpedoes from his Star Explorer's wingtip based launchers before breaking away from the inevitable wall of defensive fire. The pursuing fighters following doggedly behind as he rolled over into a dive towards the fog bank below, while the unguided weapons continued unerringly on their predicted intercept course.

Flying and fighting in atmosphere was a completely different experience from that found in the airless environment of space; gravity and air resistance being but two factors in contributing towards the much greater difficulty in achieving both overall speed and mobility. A minor inconvenience for small fighter craft perhaps, but a much greater issue when it came to converted interstellar freighters with all the agility and turning proficiency of a bus. The Kowloon-class simply unable to turn quickly enough as a surviving pair of the dumb-fired torpedoes passed through its defensive screen of blazing turrets and struck home in spectacular fashion.

Ellen could see it clear as day from where she was duking it out with a pair of fighters amongst the vertically inclined former colony buildings. Each torpedo's contained anti-matter warheads detonating on contact with the converted warship's unshielded hull and consuming large swathes with frightening ease, including many of the portside defensive turrets and hopefully the main gun too. Nowhere near enough damage to actually destroy the thing outright perhaps, but it did manage to cut the Kowloon's available firepower virtually in half and leave it wide open to further attack once Cash and herself were able to deal with their respective fighter swarms.

To that end, a burst of laser fire clipped the wing of one unfortunate merc she was chasing as he strayed too close to a rocky crag jutting up from the mists below and sent him veering into it with no way to recover. The mangled wreckage flying over her canopy as she swooped beneath it and accidentally careening into one of her pursuers, destroying them both in a fiery detonation of unused ordinance and giving Ellen a chance to nail another with a missile shot as the pilot attempted to attack her head on. Leaving but one fighter still glued on to her tail as she inverted into a dive and streaked back the way she came at full afterburner while hugging the terrain, a torrent of green energy following in her wake until the attacking ship suddenly exploded in midair.

The reason quickly became clear as Cash's blocky vessel lazily rolled over her canopy in a corkscrewing spiral, a Thugs-4-Less interceptor following suit a spit second later with all guns blazing in an attempt to get a bead on him. So fixated on his target was the merc that he failed to notice Ellen entirely as he screamed past overhead, making him an easy mark once she angled back up behind him and firing once the growling tone in her helmet signalled a positive missile lock.

"You alright, Cash?"

"No worries here, mate," the quasi Aussie merc reassured with a dismissive wave and toothy grin that was clearly visible as his now pockmarked and scorched ship pulled alongside Ellen's Star Explorer. "Now, how's about we lend your bloke a hand and finish off that big one? Reckon the rest'll be on us soon enough, and the last thing we want to do is get bogged down fighting 'em all at once."

On that they could both agree. The pair soon leaving the maze of former colonial structures and craggy peaks behind as they vectored north towards where Ratchet was still embroiled in a snarling dogfight of his own; the damaged Kowloon-class he had previously engaged attempting to limp away with fresh holes streaming burning debris from its side. But before they could get close enough to deal with that, there was still a large contingent of enemy fighters between them and the lombax, and with even more likely to be launching from the other large vessels present with each passing minute. All of which would make for a seriously gruelling fight unless they could find some way to help even the odds, and thankfully Cash had a solution of sorts to hand.

The belly of his craft split apart to reveal the internal weapons bay from which a pair of bulbous missiles streaked forth on twin plumes of smoke, the outer casing peeling away as they homed in on the nearest snarling mass of fighters and releasing a quartet of smaller missiles apiece from their respective parent containers, much to their targets sudden surprise. Six mangled masses of burning metal fell from the sky and another merc was forced to eject thanks to his engines being filled with exploding shrapnel, while Ellen managed to bag the last one with a long range missile shot of her own before breaking away from each other and the inevitable counterattack.

But even with the remaining fighters whirling around to meet them with guns blazing and even more radar contacts inbound, the damage inflicted from Cash's missile swarm had sufficiently thinned out their numbers enough for Ratchet to seize the initiative once more. Raking an interceptor with laser fire as it streaked past his nose in the ever tightening furball he was locked in and finishing it off, before making best speed towards the escaping Kowloon-class vessel and targeting its exposed rear with his as yet untested Electro-Mine launcher once in range.

In spite of not being designed for direct offence, the area denial weapon's widely arcing tendrils of electricity proved surprisingly effective once introduced to the converted carrier's unarmoured and much more vulnerable engines. Overloading the more sensitive internal systems and causing the already listing ship to nose over as its sole method of staying airborne in atmosphere began to splutter out, before a solitary missile delivered the coup de grace and gravity suddenly reasserted itself with a vengeance. Sending several hundred tons of burning dead weight plummeting towards the planet surface below and detonating spectacularly on impact as the volatile drive core went up with enough force to be felt half a continent away.

"One down, plenty to go," Ratchet mused aloud as he pulled a U-turn and punched the throttle. Pushing the triple boost engines to their limits as he raced back into the fight while keeping an eye on the radar for anymore surprises. "Hey, Clank, any idea where those other carriers are?"

"I detect two more large contacts incoming from the south west quadrant of the abandoned colony complex, along with what appear to be a significant number of fighters," the lombax's robotic companion informed him. "In addition, there appears to be another on a direct intercept course for both Ellen and Mr Harding. Estimated time to visual range sixty-three seconds."

"Tryin' to split and flank us, huh?" Ratchet grinned as loosed off a pair of Electro-Mines before diving into the ongoing furball with guns blazing; denying a small portion of the airspace above and sending a pair of fighters that tried to latch on to his rear spinning out of control with fried avionics. "Alright then, let's even the odds and get one on its own. We still need to get you and Samus close enough to hack their network, and we're not doing that in the middle of a dogfight."

In spite of having already taken a fair number of losses and their local orbital defence batteries unable to engage targets such a comparatively low altitude, Thugs-4-Less still had a significant advantage in numbers and were putting up one hell of a mean fight. Their pilots not giving an inch and constantly harassing the three allied ships every step of the way, pulling increasingly desperate manoeuvres in order to stay in one piece and buy a little more time for the big guns to arrive with overwhelming firepower.

But with the sheer numbers occupying such a small section of airspace, a midair collision was almost inevitable given how tightly packed together the ships were, even without the constant barrage of missiles and laser fire permeating seemingly every other inch of sky. The two commandos and their cazar wingman forced to constantly jink and weave just to stay alive as they blazed away at the surrounding masses, with accidental friendly fire helping to thin out the merc fighters further still as the fight went on. Although given the target rich environment extremely close proximity, it was actually harder not to hit something in such a whirling melee.

Ellen Kept the trigger held down as she barrel-rolled away from an exploding fighter and walked laser fire over another that had the misfortune of straying into her sights. Bolts of superheated energy slamming mercilessly into the craft's single exhaust and causing it to drop out of the sky with an accompanying plume of black smoke, while a pair of hastily locked on missiles turned two more into so much shrapnel. A staccato of rapid hits drained her shields further still, and Ellen wrenched her Star Explorer into a spiralling dive while a rigid Samus held on for dear life; wondering not for the first time about the redhead's piloting skills and just what exactly she had gotten herself into.

Cash on the other hand was having far more problems given the less than manoeuvrable nature of his brick-like ship, namely that it was more geared towards high speed passes and not at all suited to a turning dogfight. Nevertheless he persevered, and while the already patched and pitted hull now sported a fresh litany of scars to go with the old, the cazar was confident that the old girl would hold together a little longer. The dwindling number of hostile ships shooting at him a testament to the fact they were starting to turn the tide, and thus allowing him to directly target the solitary Kowloon-class carriers which had just arrived to help support its much smaller comrades.

The launch bay beneath his craft parted once more, and even though one of his engines took a direct hit, Cash quickly managed to compensate for the sudden jolt and let loose the sole PB-30 Gatecrasher he kept in reserve for just such an occasion. The precision guided bomb arcing across the short distance between them in a matter of seconds, and proving just as effective at punching through the ship's hull as the one he had used previously to make an explosive entrance back on Xhilius XII. Blowing a gaping hole through the upper most section of the ship's spine and exposing the decks within, while apparently causing some structural damage in the process given how it seemed to visibly buckle under pressure.

Even with an exceptionally well placed shot like that however, an oversized breaching charge still wasn't enough to destroy the ship outright, and had little effect on the gunnery crews as they reoriented the Kowloon's anti-air emplacements for maximum effect. The half dozen or so merc fighters still engaged in the furball immediately breaking off along with those already who had already done so due to battle damage and scattering in all directions as the air was suddenly filled with a lethal barrage of heavy laser fire.

"Hit the deck!"

Putting words to action, Ratchet yanked the control column into a hard right turn and just barely managed to roll away in time as a green mass of superheated energy depleted his shields just from proximity alone. Punching the throttle and diving beneath the converted freighter bearing down on them with Ellen following suit off his port wing, while Cash's much less mobile ship split off in the opposite direction and tanked a few good hits that would have torn their Star Explorers to pieces. There had to be a weak point somewhere they could exploit, and Ratchet doubted the still orbiting Thugs-4-Less fighters would give them a free run at the engines as he did with the last one, meaning that it was time to get creative once again.

If there was one flaw the Kowloon-class had in terms of combat performance, then it had to be a distinct lack of close in defensive weapons; relying on its fighter escorts to deal with anything that got too close for its primary armaments. But since said fighters and interceptors had largely been whittled down to much more manageable numbers, it was simplicity itself to stay within the much larger ship's engagement envelope and prevent it from firing back. The two Star Explorers hugging the hull as they looped around to the rear and gunning down one enterprising fighter that strayed too close, before unleashing a spread of missiles and torpedoes between them directly into the exposed hole on the starboard side that Cash had previously made.

Multiple detonations rocked the once hulking vessel from within, its already damaged spine now thoroughly shattered beyond recognition with flames venting from every gap as the front half began to sag in midair with an audible groan of metal on metal. The Kowloon-class threatening to snap in half at any second as it slowly pitched forward into a nose dive, while the crew desperately abandoned ship with all due haste. A concerned noise escaping Ellen's lips as they circled around back towards Cash, who was presently fending off a half dozen fighters at the same time and neatly cursing them out all the while. "Something's not right here... Small outpost or not, there's nowhere near enough defences, and those carrier ships are going down _way_ too easily."

 _Um... maybe it's because they're just rushed conversions and not true warships?__ Samus suggested. _I mean, it doesn't look like the thugs even bothered with shields or armour, so maybe all their money went into its weapons instead?__

"Maybe..." Ellen trailed off before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter, we'll figure it out later. Meantime, we need to finish off the rest and start searching for where they took Angela."

The little infobot nodded in return as they reached Cash's position and banked right into yet another dogfight, mechanical digits flying over the central console's display in a flurry of activity. _Alright, I'll try to gain access to their communications network while they're busy. I'm nowhere near as good as Clank is at this kind of stuff, but maybe we'll get lucky.__

Not to mention that it helped divert her processor from what was going on outside the cockpit as she was thrown around in her harness; Ratchet having joined in the fight and giving Cash the breathing room he needed to start taking out one of his attackers with some well placed cannon shots in turn. The half dozen hostile ships quickly succumbing one after another under their combined assault before the last one finally went down in flames, leaving them low on ammo and the skies clear save for the constantly dreary weather. Or at least that is until the final two carriers made their presence known with a freshly launched wave of interceptors and an all out barrage from their main guns.

The thugs had to get smart sometime, and the captains of these particular Kowloon-class vessels were working very closely together in combining their power; forming interlocking fields of fire that could quite easily blanket the sky, while their fighter contingent hung back to defend their vulnerable rear from being flanked. A damn good strategy all round for a situation like this, and something that would make most attacking warships think twice before attempting to strike. But then again, most warships couldn't boast the sheer speed and agility of small strike craft like the Star Explorer, and fewer still would have access to the expensive but deadly anti-ship missile known as the Sledgehammer, such as the one Ellen was currently letting loose from her ship's internal launch bay.

The last of two she had purchased from Slim Cognito some time back on the off chance they might need some seriously heavy firepower, Ellen watched as the largest, heaviest piece of ordinance she had ever launched streaked away at a steady pace and angled towards the nearest big ship with multiple fins constantly correcting its course. The Kowloons realising what was coming and trying their damnedest to shoot it down, only to be foiled by a combined torpedo and swarmer missile spam threatening to overwhelm their defensive umbrella, courtesy of Ratchet and Cash. Many being destroyed long before they got in range, but ultimately ensuring the Sledgehammer survived long enough to deliver its armour-piercing, high yield payload directly on target.

A moment later, the left most Kowloon-class simply ceased to be; the warhead burrowing deeply inside the ship's interior via the main gun's housing and detonating with enough force to quite literally blow the entire ship in half. Massive chunks of burning debris both raining down upon the fog covered jungle far below and accidentally taking out a pair of interceptors that happened to be flying too close in the process, while several smaller pieces slammed into the hull of its nearby sister ship and jolted it to one side while preparing to fire the next shot from its main battery. The overwhelmingly powerful beam instead scything through a good portion of the occupied colony structures, draining their shields through close proximity once again and leaving damn little behind.

"We need to get in close before it fires again!" Ratchet yelled over their open radio link as he took the lead, bobbing and weaving through the hail of anti-air fire being sent his way before being forced to break off his assault in order to evade an interceptor's missile. "Cash, you got anything left that'll help slow it down?"

"Sorry, mate, I'm all out of tricks for this one," the cazar merc replied while opening his throttle in preparation for a high speed attack run; blazing past a pair of interceptors without stopping and making a direct beeline for their carrier. "We're gonna have to do this the hard way, starting with those heavy laser turrets."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Ellen muttered to herself before latching on to the nearest fighter and shredding its wings to pieces with concentrated bursts of laser fire. "Samus, Clank, have either of you managed to find anything yet?"

"Not yet, I am afraid," Clank returned absently while Samus merely shook her head in agreement. "A majority of Thugs-4-Less communications traffic in this area is centred upon our incursion, making it difficult to discern any useful information without first sifting through the most recent material."

"Keep trying, you two. We'll see if we can't buy you some time to work."

Cutting himself off with gritted teeth and both hands wrenching the controls back into a nigh vertical climb, Ratchet largely ignored the interceptor taking potshots at his tail in favour of lining up on his intended target. Waiting until the last minute, he released a trio of Electro-Mines at one of the larger anti-air batteries adorning the Kowloon's port side, before just barely nosing up into a quarter loop and away from the ship's hull in time to see his pursuer get caught up in the ensuing storm of artificial chain lightning. The dead ship corkscrewing away out of sight towards the fog banks below, while a follow up torpedo ensured that the guns were permanently kept out of action as he came around on his next attack run.

The other emplacements soon began to follow suit as Ratchet and Cash continued to strip the Kowloon's defences bare on both sides with nigh impunity, being far too close by now for a majority of the defences to effectively target them. Ellen meanwhile elected to hang back and continue providing top cover, seeing as she was down to only her guns by now. The flow of fighters and Interceptors having been reduced to a mere handful, which she could easily take on individually rather than be swarmed and keep them off the boys while they went to work.

Though that isn't to say that things went entirely their way for the battle's duration, of course. Quite the opposite actually, given that the Thugs-4-Less crewmen were starting to grow ever more desperate by the minute and it showed in their hasty tactics. What little anti-air weaponry they had remaining frantically blanketing the sky with laser fire in their effort to remain airborne; momentarily forcing the attackers to back off lest they slam directly into the bulky vessel's hull as it swung hard to port and brought the fully charged main gun to bear. Cash just barely managing to escape its cavernous path of destruction with some slagged hull plating and control surfaces thanks to the suddenly superheated local air.

But with the sheer amount of damage already inflicted and no back up coming anytime soon, the ship was fast going the same way as the rest of the converted carriers that had already met their end. The captain ordering every last piece of ordinance to fire regardless of cost or suitability and pushing the engines well past their limits in one last desperate attempt to run the attackers down, only to be thwarted by an entirely unexpected source. A fast paced blur striking the already damaged vessel directly in the rear before detonating in a spectacular fashion, the bridge similarly engulfed shortly thereafter as a second high speed missile struck home and effectively crippled the Kowloon in one fell stroke.

From there it soon began to slowly keel over as gravity reasserted itself, the remaining crew hastily abandoning ship via escape pods that were clearly visible from where the three ships left standing were orbiting after having regrouped. Ellen being the first to ask the question they were all thinking at that given moment in one shape or form. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't look at me," Cash shrugged as he watched the last Kowloon-class go down. "Looked like some kind of anti-ship missile, but nothing like anything I've ever seen."

"And we're not packing that kind of firepower either," Ratchet added with a frown. "So who-"

"I have detected a new radar contact approaching from the south-west quadrant," Clank interrupted; luminous green optics narrowing at the projected display while rattling off the relevant information for everyone's benefit. "Bearing two-nine-zero. Range eighteen miles and closing at high speed..." There was a brief pause before he turned to face his long time friend with a look with a concerned expression that neatly mirrored his own. "Ratchet, the ship appears to be transmitting a valid Megacorp IFF transponder signal; one which we have already encountered before."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"I see it, coming in from our 10 'o clock." Ellen paused momentarily, eyes squinting at the rapidly growing shape of a small fighter-sized craft that looked awfully familiar. "Wait... Is that Ace? What's he doing here?"

Sure enough, now that it was getting close enough to see properly, the golden yellow-painted starfighter definitely looked like the one used by the older commando. Clearly armed to the teeth and vectoring towards them in an aggressive fashion which left them all feeling a little antsy; especially since the usually loud and brash markazian was being disturbingly quiet for once. Which in turn spurned the question as to just what he was up to, or who he was after...

"Friend of yours?" Cash asked, having already reoriented his ship to face the newcomer head on and keeping his weapons running hot just in case.

" _Not exactly..._ " Ratchet hesitantly trailed off. "I mean, he's helped us before, but... Ace _is_ Megacorp, and we're kinda top of their wanted list right now, remember? Just watch my back while I talk to the guy, okay?"

Switching to an open channel, he was just about to open his mouth when a familiarly cocky tone interrupted with an audible smirk. "Well now, looks like I'm late to the party yet again. Missed the best part too... but that doesn't mean I can't still catch the last dance."

* * *

 **Now what could he be up to, I wonder? Find out next time in which the answers may not necessarily be what they seem… See you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - Thanks! I always thought Ellen could do with an adorable robot buddy of her own, and this seemed like the best way of going about it from a narrative perspective.**

 **Firestar5277 - You and me both. Much as I enjoy being able to expand upon the story universe and beyond the original level design, its incredibly tedious work and ended up dragging out** _ **way**_ **longer than I ever dreamed possible. Not something I'm keen on repeating anytime soon, but like you said, at least now I can concentrate upon what's ahead with a fresh perspective.**

 **While it went through several, oftentimes unnecessarily complex iterations in development, the final boss battle was always meant to like it could have come straight from the game in the way it flowed. So I'm glad I got that right, and that you enjoyed how it ultimately played out in spite of the extended delay. Oh, and please, no more puns… It's driving me round the bend! (Grins).**

 **I do love the Plumber though, and only wish he had more screen time throughout the series. Folk dance with a banana though? I'm sure he'd find a way if sufficiently motivated enough, or at least paid for his time anyway. Lord knows he gets up to enough weird stuff in canon; 'sewer crystals' in particular springing to mind. Plus of course we have Samus coming along for the ride now, but just how will she get Clank to notice her as more than an aquaintance?**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Glad you liked it, and if our old friend Stuart Zurgo didn't have a reason to come after them before as in canon, he definitely will now once he receives the Plumber's 'special' package. To be honest, I think Ellen might feel at least a little sympathy for young Nefarious' past issues with Qwark, but wouldn't let it overshadow what he had done since as a major galactic villain; especially during the events of Up Your arsenal. As for your last question, should I ever get that far, I suspect Tachyon might comment as such out of spite, or worse. But then again, who's to say that Ellen isn't the first example of humanity he's come across…?**

 **Plasmatik - There might well be some time in the future, who knows? Interestingly enough though, in canon, Vox Industries steal a number of Megacorp patented weapon blueprints in order to build their own, including a version of the Miniturret Glove for Dreadzone use. So who's to say that they didn't 'borrow' the landstalker design too? I suspect you might be thinking of the level after next though, seeing as Gorn represents the game's last flying level. After that however we have Snivelak and T4L Headquarters, where our heroes are going to need all the heavy firepower they can get just to survive.**

 **Sonachugirl - The Plumber knows all! Hell, he probably knows when the sequel's going to come out before I do, and it hasn't even been written yet. Glad you like the chapter overall and I can only hope you enjoy this one just as much. Thanks again!**

 **SAK-96 - A case of one down, far too many to go. The Buddy brothers are most definitely going to be pissed once they get word of what happened to their dear cousin, and after their last run, likely to be packing a whole lot more firepower when they inevitably come gunning for our heroes. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	36. Blue on Blue

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **To be fair, given how lengthy it would have been otherwise, I think splitting Gorn into two chapters was probably for the best. While I might not be 100% with the end result, its still a damn sight better than what would have been a fairly abrupt end to the arc as I had planned it, and I can only hope you enjoy the ride for what it is. Here's a-hoping.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 36:**

 **Blue on Blue**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Fleet Rendezvous Point, Gorn**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **4:03pm local time**

"Ace... What're you doing here?" Ratchet asked warily, the man's last words having set him on edge. "I thought you were still after the Protopet thief."

"I was, until I got word that he'd already been taken care of," he confirmed with a growing undercurrent of something dangerous. "Or rather _her._ Imagine my surprise when a little investigating turned up the fact that the Protopet thief and missing scientist were in fact one of the same; using some sob story to convince a couple of idealistic, wet behind the ears rookies to turn against the company."

"Hey, it's not like that and you _know_ it!" Ellen snarled back. "If you even saw _half_ the evidence we've uncovered, then you'd realise that the Protopet is an uncontrollable killer that should never have seen the light of day. Can't you see that unleashing those _things_ on the galaxy is a disaster waiting to happen? Hell, doesn't Megacorp?"

"Not my problem, missy," Ace replied dismissively; his ship suddenly speeding up and closing in. "But then again, neither is it yours anymore; _either of you._ See, the board wants a clean sweep, and while the doc is still a valuable company asset, your services are... no longer required."

"So, what, you're gonna try and silence us? After everything we went through together?" Ratchet demanded, grip tightening on his ship's controls and fingers hovering over the triggers. "Hell, if it weren't for us, you would have gone down with that station back in the Feltzin system!"

"True, maybe," he agreed with a slight sigh, "but that was then, and this is now. Nothing personal you understand..."

A sudden blaring tone sounding inside her cockpit was all the warning Ellen got; swearing profusely all the way as she wrenched her fighter into a hard right turn while the others broke formation around her, only to discover mere moments later that it had been little more than a ruse. For while the sleek black missile streaking across the distance between them was indeed meant for her, it only served to set up Ace's next shot. Ratchet and Cash still manoeuvring for position and only able to watch in horror as his cannons spat fire directly into the Star Explorer's predicted flight path, shattering its already drained shields and gouging melted chunks out of the exposed hull underneath.

"...only business," Ace finished as he rolled over into a high-G turn and neatly avoided a hail of retaliatory fire from the other two. "And the same goes for your friend there, too."

"You can try, ya bloody figjam!" Cash growled while bracketing him with laser fire in order to give Ellen some breathing room. "But there's a reason I'm the best damn merc this side of Bogon and me mates here are nearly as good. What makes ya think you can take all of us down by your lonesome?"

A dark chuckle was his only answer, Ace continuing to evade nigh everything they sent his way in spite of all three ships blazing away with a hailstorm of laser fire and the occasional missile. The golden-painted starfighter jinking sharply to the right as they approached the hanging colony complex once more and swiftly flying through at high speed, while they struggled to keep up through the myriad of twists and turns. Ellen in particular having a hard time thanks to the internal damage wrought upon her ship and barely getting half the engine output she should as the emergency nano-repair system struggled to keep it from cutting out entirely, while also stabilizing her now burnt out shield generator and bring it back online.

As a result, she soon lost track of older commando both visually and via sensors, thanks in part to the weather and sheer amount of ground clutter in such a confined environment. The others not having much better luck and opting to split off in order to cover more ground, leaving Ellen to rely upon her own wits as they played a deadly game of hide and seek amongst the cramped maze of vertically inclined buildings and slender mountain peaks that made up the occupied ruins. One that she was beginning to suspect the markazian had somehow rigged from the from the very start given how well they had been played.

"In a word, _merc,_ " Ace finally answered several seconds later with a smug tone. " _Leverage._ "

Which was when the colony buildings began to collapse all around her, a chain of explosions tearing through their structural supports and sending the precariously positioned structures crashing down to earth. "Go! Get out of here! The whole frigging place is coming down!"

Pushing the already straining engines to their maximum, Ellen didn't have time to be cautious or even see if her warning was acknowledged as she plunged the Star Explorer into a sweeping dive towards the thick fog bank below in an effort to somehow outpace the rain of destruction. Weaving around the lethal hail of falling debris as best she could, Ellen gunned the throttle and ignored the spread of warning lights across the ship's main console as she made best speed towards perhaps their only hope for escaping this deathtrap alive. A small gap between a pair of buildings up ahead that was rapidly closing by the second as they ground together, the Star Explorer's wingtips sending up sparks as they just barely scraped through into clear airspace once more.

And right into Ace's sights.

There was no time to dodge, no possible way to avoid the missile rapidly filling her cockpit canopy. The Star Explorer's engines having burnt themselves out during that last desperate dash and leaving just about enough power to stay airborne, let alone allow the kind of manoeuvres that Ellen needed to pull even if she could react quickly enough, and the still ruined shield generator faring no better. As it was, perhaps the only thing that saved Samus and herself from imminent death was an instinctive, unconscious pull of the flight stick towards Ellen's chest. Barely Raising the nose enough that the missile instead brushed by the underside and detonated its proximity warhead directly against the ship's already damaged engine block.

"Ellen!" Ratchet cried out in alarm as the Star Explorer shuddered violently and began to stall. Ace's delaying tactic having scattered them all and leaving him way too far out of range to assist as another volley of cannon fire smashed into the stricken vessel and left it a smoking mess spinning out of control.

"Shit! My controls are gone!" Ellen yelled over the blaring alarms inside her cockpit, grappling with the flight stick all the while in a frantic effort to stabilise the ship. "So's most of the electronics; I can't even eject!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you never stood a chance against me," the older commando taunted while swinging around his grievously wounded prey to face the now charging lombax. "That's one down and two to go. I wonder if either of you'll put up a better fight."

"Cash," Ratchet began with a deadly sense of calm and determination, the likes of which Clank had never seen. Teeth grit and fur bristling in smouldering anger, while trembling hands held the controls in a vice-like grip that caused them to creak. "I need you get the girls out of there. I'm going after Ace."

It was perhaps a testament to the mercenary's long held experience that he didn't protest the lombax's order; instead offering a slight nod that likely went unseen and a single question of reassurance. "You sure about this, playing his game? He's countin' on taking us one at a time, and you'll be on your own until I can get 'em to safety."

"I know. Trust me, I'm _counting_ on it," Ratchet countered before turning to his robotic companion. "Clank, I need you to take over the weapons while I concentrate on flying. This guy's good and we're gonna need whatever edge we can get to keep him off Cash and Ellen."

Clank bobbed his head in agreement, servos taking hold of the back up controls before him and optics narrowing at the golden yellow ship before them. "Understood, assuming direct fire control now. Let us bring the noise."

"Damn straight, pal... It's payback time!"

So saying, Ratchet promptly lit the afterburners and sent his Star Explorer screaming across the darkened skies on a direct intercept course towards the brightly coloured fighter. Ace chuckling aloud as he snapped off a missile and winged over into a dive, with the lombax rolling to evade and following him in. "You're up first, huh kid?. Alright then, let's dance!"

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

While the pair began to duke it out in a snarling dogfight however, Ellen was still desperately fighting to regain control of her stricken Star Explorer and failing fast. Her heart pounding a mile a minute and the horizon continuing to blur through the canopy as they continued to spiral down towards the ground far below, while an equally frantic Samus did what she could with the fritzed central console in an effort to help try and stabilise the ship.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the redhead cursed through hurried, shallow breaths. A cold wave of panic gripping her limbs at the very thought of being trapped in a high velocity metal coffin as it ploughed into the ground. "Stick's not responding, I can't even level us out! Isn't there anything you can do?!"

 _I'm trying, Ellen, but I'm a data clerk, not a mechanic!__ Samus shot back as her servos made nervous, jerking motions across the cracked screen. Thankful for once that her lack of a vocaliser and text based method of speech prevented any miscommunication in such a loud environment, although that didn't stop her from babbling even still. _This is a lot different than spreadsheets and databases, you know. Although from what I can tell, it looks like that last hit knocked the engine offline and shutdown a majority of the ship's systems. Most of the control surfaces aren't responding either, and I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but if I could just shunt the remaining power from our weapons systems into the primary drive core-__

"Just do it already!" Ellen gritted out through clenched teeth as the growing G-forces pinned them to their seats, turning every movement into a monumental task. "Preferably before we hit the ground fast enough to dig our own damn graves!"

 _O-okay... Here goes...__

Metal digits slapped against a large red button on the central console, a growing whine and stuttering sound filling the cockpit along with a fair amount of sparks from exposed electronics, before the Star Explorer's engine finally roared into life once again. Ellen wasting no time in wrenching the flight stick in the opposite direction to their flat spin as the control surfaces finally responded to her touch once more; gradually slowing them down with each successive revolution until the Star Explorer eventually settled on an even keel to hover a good few thousand feet lower closer to the perpetual canopy of fog down below.

But while Samus had successfully managed to give them back control of the thoroughly damaged ship, it came at a cost. The engines were just barely running and at less than a tenth of their capability; nowhere near enough for stable horizontal flight, and staying in VTOL mode was burning what was left in their apparently leaking fuel tanks at an increased rate. Not only that, but Ace was still out there somewhere battling with Ratchet from what she last heard over the radio, and unlikely to show any mercy if he just so happened to catch sight of the still airborne Star Explorer. Which of course left them with damn few options for getting out of said situation alive, or at least without external help, and thankfully it had just arrived in the nick of time.

"Nice work gettin' her under control, you two. Just Hold on a little longer, I'm almost there."

Bringing his brick of a ship into hover just off of the stranded vessel's starboard wing, Cash carefully began to vector sideways at a crawl. An intense look of concentration clearly visible on his face through the cockpit canopy as he inched his way closer, with high altitude winds buffeting at both craft all the while and increasing the risk of collision with each cautiously halting manoeuvre. It was all Ellen could do just to hold her own ship steady with shaking hands and a still thunderous heartbeat; their lives solely dependent on the mercenary's skill and familiarity with his ship in order to successfully pull off an attempted midair rescue.

Something that a small part of her mind not currently occupied with keeping them alive considered to be insane, but then again, so was half the stuff she had gotten into since first meeting Ratchet and Clank. Although, given the building dread in her stomach upon realising what Cash's intentions were along with her longstanding fear of heights, this definitely had to rank somewhere in the top ten. Ellen forcibly burying said feelings in favour of fumbling with the emergency canopy release pull cord beneath her seat as the Aussie-accented cazar's voice came through the cockpit's miraculously still functioning speakers.

"Hey, can you hear me in there? This is about as close as I can get with those bloody winds acting up, and I don't reckon you've got a lot of juice left in the tank either the way you're leakin', so we better work fast."

 _He's right, Ellen__ Samus cut in as her digits continued to dance over what was left of the central console to little avail seeing as it shorted out entirely soon after. _If these readings are right, then we've got maybe two minutes at best, and I... really... don't want to be here when that happens.__

"You and me both," Ellen muttered, before turning her attention back to Cash. "Yeah, we hear you." A grunt of effort escaped her lips as both hands yanked at the offending loop of plastic and metal that was the canopy release, while using her knees to keep the controls steady and ship along with it, thanks to the lack of an autopilot. "But the damn canopy just... won't... _open!_ "

As if waiting for those exact words, the emergency release cord finally gave way with one last wrenching tug and an accompanying sound of tearing fabric. Explosive bolts set at

strategically placed intervals along the canopy's perimeter rapidly detonating in sequence and blowing it off entirely, before being whipped away by howling, rainswept winds that battered the now unprotected occupants without mercy.

"Okay... I got it. Now what?" Ellen was forced to yell over the thunderous storm. Cash opening the independent rear cockpit canopy on his own ship and struggling to keep it in position all the while as he confirmed her worst fears.

"Afraid you're gonna have to jump for it while I try and hold her steady," the cazar confirmed grimly. "Tricky, I know, but the storm's getting worse by the minute and we won't have another chance once it really hits."

A bolt of lightning struck one of the as yet untouched colony buildings in front of her a few miles away, and Ellen couldn't help but shudder in barely suppressed terror. Especially upon standing up in her now thoroughly soaked seat and catching a glimpse over the side at the perpetually fog enshrouded jungle that was way, _way_ too far below for her liking. " _Jesus Christ..._ Why did it have to be heights of all things?"

 _Um, Ellen? Are you okay?__ Samus hesitantly asked, having unbuckled herself from the passenger seat and grabbed on to the redhead's leg to steady herself against the elements.

'Not in the slightest' would have been her answer under any other circumstances, along with a lengthy tirade about just _why_ even the very idea of leaping across a precarious gap, with a guaranteed death drop and no margin for error, scared the ever loving shit out of her. But given the alternatives in this kind of situation, it was perhaps the least worst option, and at least this time Ellen wouldn't be making a leap into the unknown without some degree of safety precautions in the form of her Grapple Gun anchoring on to the side of Cash's ship. The hook catching upon the lip of the open rear cockpit after a few abortive attempts and thus providing a safety line of sorts for the stranded pair.

Which was just as well really, seeing as the encroaching storm was getting even worse by the minute and buffeting both craft with increasingly powerful gusts of wind. Something which rendered moot Samus' ability to fly due to the very real risk of her tiny frame being swept away, and resulting in Ellen securing the little infobot to her chest with a bit of creative rejiggering, plus some borrowed wiring from the dying Star Explorer. Followed by wedging an empty weapons case between the pilot's seat and controls to keep them in place, before bracing themselves upon the cockpit's edge and preparing to take the plunge.

"Not really... but I'll deal with it the best I can. You ready for this?"

Samus simply nodded, the motion carrying through Ellen's commando suit thanks to being plastered against it, while the human psyched herself up for what she was about to do. A shuddering breath escaping suddenly dry lips and pulse pounding a mile a minute in anticipation, while gloved hands held on to both the Grapple Gun and cockpit's edge respectively in a vice-like grip as she unknowingly echoed her companion's earlier words.

"Okay... Here we go..."

And then, with leg muscles bunching in one fluid motion, she leapt into the abyss. Cable rapidly reeling in and heart rate spiking at the sudden weightless sensation as they crossed the windswept void between both vessels, before finally slamming into the side of Cash's ship moments later with an indignant grunt of pain. Later, Ellen would reflect on how the Grapple Gun's tentatively snagged hook had ultimately saved their lives and thank Al profusely for its robust design. Right now however, she was more concerned with grasping the cockpit edge just above her and hauling their combined weight inside; something made that much more difficult by the elements threatening to peel her off of the hull and Cash having suddenly swerved away from their stricken ship.

But with muscles straining and sheer bloody minded determination, Ellen finally managed to find enough leverage to get one arm then another hooked upon the cockpit's edge via elbows, before gaining enough of a foothold to push the rest of her up inside at an achingly slow rate. Cash closing the canopy once more and cutting off the howling wind outside as she flopped head first on to the rear seat with a squeaking Samus jammed painfully into her ribs; leaving them floundering within the cockpit's cramped confines and just managing to get upright in time to glimpse her Bogon blue Star Explorer plummeting into a spiral down towards the shrouded jungle far below. The remaining ordinance apparently cooking off and blowing the already broken ship to pieces

 _'Well, there go my frequent flyer miles... A few more seconds there, and-'_

"Everyone alright back there?"

Shaking off her sense of loss with a small shudder at what could have been had Cash not showed up when he did, Ellen tore her gaze away from where the burning wreckage was soon to vanish out of sight in favour of the cazar merc who had saved their hides. A small but grateful smile meeting the concerned look he threw over one shoulder as he continued to fly them away from what so easily could have been their collective grave. "As much as we can be, I guess. Thanks again, Cash. I owe you one."

 _And, um, me too.__ Samus trailed off with a pause before glancing up at the redhead she was still securely tied to. Ellen? _W-would you mind, uh...__

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Chuckling at their antics as Ellen tried to disentangle the little infobot from her armoured chest, Cash gave the pair a reassuring grin before turning his attention back towards the front. "Ah, no worries, Sheila. Wasn't about to leave ya behind." The ship banked left past the destroyed colony complex before he continued, heading directly towards a particular patch of sky illuminated by distant laser fire and explosions. "Now how's about we go help your bloke even the odds a bit? Reckon that Ace whacka could do with a bit of a lesson on not pissin' people off."

"Too bloody right," Ellen growled in the back of her throat before eyeing the somewhat spartan console before her. "Say, Cash... Does this thing have independent weapons control back here..."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Elsewhere in the rain-lashed, darkened skies of Gorn, two distinctly different space faring fighters clashed in a duel of wits and overwhelming firepower. The sleek and deadly golden-painted frame of Ace Bunyon's heavily customised ship almost seeming to dance between the torrent of laser bolts being sent his way with ridiculous ease, much to Ratchet's increasing frustration. His red hued Star Explorer barely able to keep with the motions at such a close range and the guns beginning to overheat from sustained use, while Clank struggled to target the other machine at all in spite of being able to calculate its next intended move far quicker than most organic beings could ever dream. The reason for which continued to puzzle him since the battle started but a few minutes ago.

"Hey kid, you still back there?" Ace taunted with a positively smug tone that made the lombax's blood boil. "Enough with the warning shots already, let's see what you've _really_ got!"

"Damn it, what does it take to _hit_ this guy?" Ratchet snarled in mounting anger as they angled up into a high left turn, before rolling over into a pursuing dive down towards yet another mountain peak. The lombax suddenly deploying their airbrakes in order to gain some distance between them while yelling out loud to his passenger. "Nail 'em, Clank!"

Not bothering to respond verbally, Clank waited a spit second for the Star Explorer's nose to adequately line up before unleashing all six of their remaining torpedo complement on a direct course towards their foe. The now spent, pre-packaged launch tubes automatically ejecting themselves from their wingtip hardpoints in order to save weight and increase mobility; an edge they needed now more than ever given the effects of drag while flying within atmosphere. Even with their high yield payload and extra speed boost gained from not having to fight against gravity though, the lack of any guidance systems made torpedoes a poor choice for engaging highly agile fighters as opposed to the lumbering warships they were designed to kill.

But then again, who said they had to actually hit anything at all in order to cause the desired effect? For while Ace might be able to almost immediately pull a half loop in order to evade the dumb-fired weapons and come back at them on an attack heading, he clearly wasn't expecting the Star Explorer to shoot at the tight spread of torpedoes instead of himself. Or that they violently explode upon being hit; causing a chain reaction of detonations that briefly engulfed Ace's fighter as he passed nearby and shattered his shields entirely, before the two ships streaked past one another in a brief flurry of laser fire and the tables turned once again.

"Not bad, kid, not bad at all," Ace began with a hint of grudging approval, before an almost savage sense of glee entered his voice. " _Let's see what else you got!_ "

A warning tone sounded inside the cockpit, and it was all Ratchet could do to kick the Star Explorer into a hard right turn that saw them diving for the deck with a pair of missiles in pursuit. One exploding prematurely against the side of an old colony building as they skimmed by, while the other peppered their already low strength shields with shrapnel; draining it down to critical levels and allowing Ace to finish the job with a carefully placed burst from his cannons along their predicted path.

With no more protection bar for the ship's only moderately armoured hull, and the markazian commando's unnerving knack for accuracy, Ratchet wasn't taking any chances. Throwing the Star Explorer over into an inverted corkscrewing turn with a steady stream of laser fire skimming past his wings, he began a series of erratic manoeuvres in an effort to shake off their tail. A winding route taking them back through what was left of the destroyed main colony cluster once again and using the ruins to help obscure Ace's line of sight while absorbing some of his fire. Or at least that is until the older commando decided to bring his rocket pods out to play instead.

Suddenly Ratchet found himself constantly jinking back and forth as ripples of explosive tipped death screamed past, slamming into the wrecked buildings directly on his flight path with a rapid chain of explosions and showering the fleeing Star Explorer with high velocity debris. Which in turn allowed Ace to catch up and gain a much clearer shot at his distracted foe with a controlled burst of laser fire that hit one of the red-painted fighter's secondary engine nacelles and knocked it out of commission. Much to the pilot's mounting frustration as he continued to evade and curse all the while.

"Damn it, we're losing engine pressure and fast!" Ratchet groused as the ship shook all around them from that last hit. "Clank, see if you can't redistribute the power where it's needed and get our shields kick-started. I've got an idea."

While it might have slowed the pair down a little and made outrunning their already frighteningly fast stalker a damn sight harder, the sudden drop in speed brought both ships much closer together, and more importantly, into the ideal firing range for Ratchet's intended weapon as it released from beneath the ship's belly with a distinctive thump. A few solid cannon hits striking the wings as he lifted the Star explorer's nose along with a touch of air brakes in order to bleed off speed, before allowing Ace to overshoot and slipping in directly on his tail as the modified starfighter ran straight into the slowly drifting Electro-Mine's crackling field of power.

Artificial lightning lashed out at the suddenly immobile and drifting ship in the blink of an eye, playing across its unshielded hull in brilliant blue arcs and possibly stunning the pilot as well, given his lack of a response. A momentary weakness that began to pass just as quickly once its control surfaces began to twitch back into life a few seconds later, and one that Ratchet fully intended to exploit as he peppered it with a torrent of laser fire. Most of which was deflected by some sort of energy diffusing coating that covered the fighter's entire hull, much to his surprise; save for a select few areas such as the engine nacelles and several areas where the paint had been scorched away by the explosive nature of Ratchet's last stunt.

But those that did get through finally managed to score some decisive hits on Ace's craft before he could adequately regain control and escape, much to his growing frustration. Several bolts of energy struck one of his external rocket pods and caused its remaining payload to prematurely detonate in a spectacular fashion; threatening to tear the wing to pieces had it not been ejected a few seconds previously once it began to spark, while a follow up, dumb-fired missile tore a chunk out of the wing root itself. The Markazian cursing lowly all the while as he finally got the ship underway at full afterburner and back into open sky once more with the Ratchet in hot pursuit, before pulling a ridiculously high-G turn and screaming back down towards the pair at high velocity.

"Of all the no good cheating... Fine, if _that's_ the way it's gonna be, then no more playing around."

With cannons blazing away and a quartet of missiles leaping from internal launch bays before racing forth to greet them, Ace was clearly taking off the kid gloves and Ratchet got the distinct impression that things were about to get a whole lot worse for both Clank and himself. The lombax immediately pushing the throttle further still and nosing into a dive beneath the incoming missiles, hoping that the steep angle would prevent them from turning sharply enough to track him before hitting the surrounding terrain, and neatly falling right into Ace's trap as the markazian inverted into a half loop that brought him right back on their tail once again.

"Try these on for size!"

Another pair of much larger missiles streaked forth from the modified starfighter's underbelly and quickly crossed the distance between them at a blistering pace; proximity alarms blaring in Ratchet's ears while his eyes widened in realisation upon catching a glimpse via the rear view camera and realising just what exactly they were. " _Oh crap..._ Hold on to something!"

Breaking hard left into a turn so tight that it would have torn the wings off of a less hardier craft while pushing the Star Explorer to its very limit, Ratchet desperately hoped that he could make it back down to the ruined colony complex in the precious seconds it would take for them to catch up. Because if he was right, then those were the very same type of anti-ship missiles that Ace used to take down that last Kowloon-class carrier like it was nothing, and their ship had nowhere near that kind of protection even while fully shielded. Leaving him no choice but to try and force them to detonate early via striking the terrain, while internally cursing out whatever moron thought it was a great idea _not_ to install a countermeasures suite as standard on the Star Explorer range of fighters.

Some of his tirade must have slipped out however, because Clank's next words were exactly what he needed to hear in stressful situations such as this. A _solution._

"Perhaps we do have a countermeasure of sorts... " he mused aloud. "Ratchet, if we were to launch another Electro-Mine directly along our intended flight path, it is possible that the electrical discharge would be sufficient to either disable the warheads or cause them to detonate prematurely before impacting their intended target."

"Better than no chance at all," Ratchet countered as he veered around yet another collapsed building. The ship-killing missiles turning to follow as they closed in to striking range with unnerving accuracy. "Do it!"

Within the space of a few seconds, several things happened all at once.

Rolling the Star Explorer over so that it was inverted, Ratchet began to pull back into a steep half roll just as Clank triggered both of the remaining Electro-Mines from their belly-mounted launcher in a loose, overlapping spread. A crackling electrical discharge playing over the ship and barely affecting its hardened systems, but more importantly providing a shield of sorts against the anti-ship missiles as they nosed down to strike a killing blow. One which never came, seeing as arcs of blue lightning lashed out at the approaching warheads and overloaded their proximity contact triggers; causing both to detonate prematurely with enough force to send the ship temporarily spinning out of control

Loitering above the chaos, Ace was about to capitalise on his opponent's weakness and finish the fight when his fighter was sudden struck from behind and below. A barrage of laser fire scoring burning lines across his vertical tail and perforating the engine nacelles before he could effectively break away from the blocky-looking ship that doggedly gave pursuit. "Sorry we took so long, mate. How're you holding up?"

"Better now we've got some back up," Ratchet groused as he coaxed then throttle and gradually managed to level out after a few hundred feet. "This guy's way above my league, and he's not messin' around. "What about the girls? Are they safe?"

"And ready to teach the bastard what happens when try to screw us over," came Ellen's angered reply. "Let's see how he likes it when the other side can actually shoot back."

"Well now, looks like the gang's all here still," Ace's oily voice interrupted over their open radio link. His modified starfighter, clearly trailing smoke as it swung back around towards the recovered Star Explorer on an attack heading. "Guess I should've made sure to finish you off first, sweetheart. But at least now I get to listen to your pretty little voice a while longer once tin man and the kid are out of the picture."

"Not happening, ya piker," Cash glowered as he emptied his ship's remaining complement of swarmer missiles while yelling over his shoulder. "Gun's yours, Sheila!"

Unlike a lot of similar spacefaring fighter craft, the blocky and heavily armoured vessel used by Cash Harding more closely resembled an attack helicopter from one of humanity's many nations. The most obvious features being the external weapon pylon hardpoints, tandem staggered cockpit arrangement, and most interestingly to Ellen, a freely rotating chain gun in addition to the fixed quad laser array. One that could be aimed and fired independently from the rear cockpit by a particularly vengeful girl and her infobot companion, irrespective of the parent ship's actual heading so long as they had a visual cue.

The result being that while Ace was able to dive under the shower of missiles screaming towards him, most of which were unable to adequately turn and follow given the awkward launch angle, it was only to run straight into a line of tracer fire from above on his predicted path. The diffusion coating proving irrelevant against non-energy based weaponry as several heavy slugs punched straight through the starfighter's nose and exploded deep within; leaving Ace temporarily blinded and well off target as he continued to close in on Ratchet's Star Explorer at high speed while keeping the trigger jammed down on his cannons all the while. Right up to the point a concentrated burst of laser fire slammed directly into the cockpit from in front at near point blank range.

Time almost seemed to slow to a crawl as the last bolt melted through the tinted canopy, Ratchet releasing his finger from the trigger while simultaneously rolling right into a corkscrewing turn that just barely managed to skim past the golden yellow starfighter's left wingtip with inches to spare. A breath the lombax didn't even know he was holding escaping from his lips, before craning around in his seat to see it streaking past with a hint of flames and billowing oily black smoke following in its wake. _'Did that...'_

"Heh... Not so bad after all, for a bunch of rookies..." Ace's increasingly distorted voice sounded out over the radio, mired as it was with static and droning cockpit alarms. "Really had me going there for a while, but I guess it had to end one way... or the other."

"Damn it, Ace. Why?" Ellen demanded. "Why go through all this shit with the Protopet? What does Megacorp hope to achieve?"

"Way above my pay grade, missy," he replied after a brief delay. A dry chuckle on his lips as they collectively watched his fighter weave drunkenly to one side before rolling back the other way and out of control as a stressed wing finally snapped off. "But you're smart enough, so I'm sure you'll have it all figured out real soon. Shame I won't be around to see it end."

"Just eject already!" Ratchet exclaimed as he formed up on Cash's wing. Much as he didn't like the guy on a personal level, a condition made worse by the whole 'trying to kill them all' thing, that didn't mean that he couldn't help them again. They _had_ been allies for a while after all, and if Angela could go from bitter foe to... _tentative_ friend, who's to say the same wouldn't be the case here too with time? "C'mon, Ace, it doesn't have to be this way!

Too late.

With spectacular combustion of ruptured fuel tanks and sparking electronics, Ace's ship simply ceased to be. Any left over missiles only adding to the massive shockwave as it broke up in midair, before disintegrating into a burning shower of debris upon the landscape so far down below in much the same fashion as Ellen's now destroyed Star Explorer. Something that was almost ironic in a twisted kind of way when she thought about it, and marred by the betrayal of someone whom they had trusted to watch their backs in a fight on several occasions. "Egotistical to the end... What a goddamn waste."

"Maybe," Cash allowed gently, "but at least he can't threaten us anymore, or the doc. Speakin' of which, we still need to find where Logan and his mates took her."

Ellen shook her head with a sigh. "Yeah, but Ace pretty much totalled the Thugs-4-Less base in that old colony, and I kinda doubt there's anyone left we can ask, let alone hack their comms."

"Well, what about interplanetary traffic?" Ratchet suggested. "The thugs might've moved Angela out of this quadrant, but they had to be getting their orders from somewhere, and for that they'd need something pretty powerful to get through this weather and pick up the signal."

 _Which might still be broadcasting, since there's no one to cut off the signal!__ Samus added excitedly before deflating slightly. _But I, um... Have... no idea how to do that kind of stuff.__

"It is certainly worth attempting. One moment..." Clank trailed off with a frown as he continued to manipulate the central console's signal tracking function with a steady servo and keen optics, the latter of which suddenly lit up as he turned towards the lombax seated beside him. "I have detected a deep space transmission being broadcast to this planet on an open channel, but the signal is rather faint."

"Can you clear it up?" Ratchet asked with rising eagerness. "It might be our only clue as to where they took Angela."

"I will try."

With that and a simple nod of confirmation, Clank soon turned his attention back towards the console and began to tune out the background sounds of static and distorted voices filtering through the cockpit's speakers. Something apparently clicking into place given that Logan's all too familiar and thoroughly enraged face soon glared back at them from the screen with baleful crimson eyes and balled fists promising immediate violence; stood as he was against a surrounding backdrop of monitors a swirling nebula clearly visible just beyond via doubtlessly reinforced glass windows. Thinking fast, Ratchet ensured that the transmission was simultaneously relayed to Cash's ship too before sitting back and watching as Logan began his verbal assault upon the senses.

"What is your _problem?!_ " he snarled venomously towards the camera. "I'm trying to make a living here, and you three _losers_ keep _lousing it up!_ Damn lombax, tin can, and mutant markazian..."

"How many times do I have to keep telling people," Ellen groused with a scowl from the back seat of Cash's ship; fingers involuntarily tightening against Samus' chassis and causing her to give a startled squeak. "I am _not_ a bloody markazian, or even related in any way!"

"Really? Y'mean you're not?" Cash questioned over his shoulder with one brow raised in surprise, getting a scowl in return before both resumed listening as Logan ended his ongoing rant with a dismissive wave of his shovel-like hand.

"Well, whatever. Point is, if you numbskulls don't high tail it back to your own galaxy _pronto,_ then I'm gonna blast you into so many pieces you'll need a..."

Trailing off with a creased brow and singular thick digit rhythmically tapping away at his chin in thought, Logan looked a far cry away from the tough mercenary image he liked to portray as he contemplated his next words. More importantly for those watching his broadcast however was the centre most monitor of those arrayed behind him as the reptilian man began to pace back and forth in front of the camera while mumbling to himself. Or rather what was on it, seeing as it showed an unfamiliar planet called 'Snivelak', along with what looked like statistics on composition of Thugs-4-Less forces and a set of very clearly defined coordinates off to one side. Surely that couldn't be...

"Um, ah, well there's gonna be a lot of 'em, I can tell ya that," Logan continued just as suddenly. Having ceased pacing and opting to park himself in front of the monitors once more. "So you three better hit the road, and don't even bother trying to find me, 'cause I've got _wind!_ "

A series of simultaneous amused snorts sounded within the cockpits of both ships, Logan realising his poor choice of words a moment later and only serving to make things worse as tried to correct himself. "I-I mean I'm _like_ the wind; you never know when I might show up next. And I _blow_ hard, and I can be cooling on a warm summer day..."

By now Ellen was cracking up, with Ratchet close behind and Cash simply chuckling to himself. While both Clank and Samus found themselves rather puzzled at their companions behaviour, before ultimately dismissing it as some strange facet of behaviour inherent in organic beings; the sniggering continuing to grow in volume while Logan decided to sign off with his usual flourish. "Eh, well, you get the idea. So long, morons!"

A term he should perhaps employ closer to home in Clank's opinion. Especially once he had taken a moment to analyze and verify the more critical data he had retrieved from the mercenary leader's drawn out transmission; the conclusion of which made him vent a weary sigh and place a servo firmly against his helm in disbelief. "Does Logan not realise that he has just transmitted his _exact_ location?"

"Well If not, then he's about to find out the hard way," Ratchet shot back with a mirthful grin; still feeling amused at Logan's backpedaling and unintentional screw ups. "Heck, he practically invited us, and it'd be kinda rude not to go pay him a visit. What do you guys think?"

"True enough, mate," Cash shot back with an easy going smile of his own. Ellen still snickering to herself in the backseat and otherwise in no position to contribute. "Besides, that mug owes me for both the doc and fixin' me ship, and I intend to _collect._ "

Having little more reason to remain on Gorn, the two surviving ships were soon making best speed away from the merc's outpost and its still active high altitude defences; the weather not having let up in the slightest and forcing them to take a detour around a particularly violent storm front along the way. Once sufficiently outside of their engagement range though, it was simply a matter of nosing up towards the darkened skies and making for orbit once more with thunder crashing violently around them all the while. Something made that much more perilous by Ratchet's shields having only partially recharged and Cash not faring much better; just barely providing enough protection against the imminent threat of lightning strikes and potentially total systems failure.

For long moments they endured with bated breath and cautious flying, before finally breaking through the atmosphere and into the inky blackness of space more. Clank providing the coordinates as both Ratchet and Cash set course for Snivelak and the presumed headquarters of Thugs-4-Less at maximum cruising speed, so as not to stress their still damaged ships. That, and it also gave them a chance to plan ahead rather than just jumping feet first into what was likely to be the single most heavily defended territory outside of Megacorp's jurisdiction in the entire Bogon galaxy. An orchestrated assault that would take all of them working together in order to have a chance at successfully penetrating its defences at all, let alone rescue Angela and get out in one piece.

But after having been dogged by the mercenary company for so long, suffering through constant attacks and ambushes all the while, this was their chance to deal Logan a blow from which Thugs-4-less might never recover. Something that Ellen fully intended to be there for, given how she was still smarting from both the loss of her Star Explorer and Ace's betrayal, and an opportunity to finally settle the score once and for all.

' _You're going to need a whole army of assholes to save your hide, Logan. Because ready or not, we're coming for you...'_

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

SIGNAL LOST

The bright red capital letters stared back at him; a drawn out sigh followed by a mirthful chuckle escaping upturned lips as Ace leaned back in his chair within a darkened room over half a planet away. The markazian commando briefly standing up and stretching in order to work the kinks out of his back, before absently shutting down the remote piloting system still running on his Wrist Com and sitting back down with a thoughtful look etched upon his face.

The kid was good, he's give him that. Even with the other two effectively knocked out of the fight from the get go, eliminating the perceived numerical advantage against him and leaving the lombax to fend for himself, Ratchet had still managed to give him a much tougher fight than expected. Almost on par with Ace himself in fact, were it not for the signal ping delay providing a significant handicap and limiting the scope of his own performance. Otherwise the battle would have ended quite differently, and he wouldn't be down one heavily customised and very expensive starfighter right about now, even if the next step in his plan would have been that much more difficult to pull off without its unfortunately necessary loss and his untimely 'demise'.

Logan's band of incompetent mercs had outgrown their usefulness, and it wasn't particularly difficult to ensure that the misfit band of 'heroes' were pointed in the right direction. Confident in their ability to deal the PMC a crippling blow whilst hopefully sustaining heavy casualties in return; thus killing two birds with one stone and inadvertently advancing his employer's goals at the same time. Although perhaps he should send Logan an anonymous tip on what was coming his way, just to be sure? After all, it wouldn't do for the snot-nosed rookies to get off too easily, and the more mercs they dealt with, the easier his job became when it came to swiping Doctor Cross right from underneath their noses.

All he had to do now was just sit back and wait until said opportunity arose, feet kicked up upon the desk before him and opting to rest his eyes for a while. Though not without a few murmured words out loud. "You might have bested me once, kid. But let's see how you and the girl do when the odds aren't tipped so heavily in your favour."

* * *

 **RIP Ellen's ship, plus a plot twist you may well have seen coming a mile off and a whole bunch of foreshadowing that raises more questions than answers. Just what exactly is Ace up to, and Megacorp for that matter? Only time will tell, and the following updates of course. See you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **bajy - Indeed they have, but as you may have gathered from the new update, things aren't quite over yet. Or entirely what they seem…**

 **starrat - Thanks again, hope you like it!**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Unfortunately, doesn't allow you to review twice on the same chapter - probably to stop people from spamming - so don't worry it. Still, I'm glad you enjoyed both the previous chapter and the finale to my rather bloated Aranos prison arc, given how long it took to bring things to a head. As for what Ace is up to… given that you've likely already read through the chapter up until now, you've probably got some idea. Although it does raise a whole new slew of questions as to his motives and overall plan.**

 **Firestar5277 - And the last one for this story too, sadly enough. Much of a pain as it can be to make them flow the right way, air/space combat chapters are always fun to write, and this one was a welcome change from the last arc's grinding nature. Fingers crossed, I should be able to maintain my bi-monthly update schedule from here on out, although that might result in shorter chapters for sake of ease given how gruelling it can be. Although it won't be dampening my love of terribly bad puns anytime soon; the worse they are, the better!**

 **As you likely do already, I suspect a good deal of Samus and Clank's budding relationship will revolve around trying to get him to** _ **notice**_ **her in the first place given how dense he can be with certain social cues. Let's just hope she's willing to ask Ellen for advice and not do anything** _ **too**_ **drastic, though she will need to grab his attention somehow. Preferably without going full on robot yandere mode… a mental image thst is equal parts disturbing and amusing, and which I now can't shake off for some reason…**

 _ **Anyway,**_ **as for Ace, your suspicions about his character and motives may well be vindicated a whole lot sooner than you think. We already know that he's a little too slick for his own good and clearly up to something, but what exactly? I've only teased at a few hints this chapter, but perhaps the real question should be as to just whose side he's really on, and why… Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Sonachugirl - Well, if by 'flirting' and 'dodgy' you mean 'betrayal' and 'all of the lasers', then I think you might be on the right track. Glad to have helped cheer you up, although why do I get the feeling that you and your brother's gaming woes involve quick time events? One of my pet peeves, and perhaps one of the single most irritating mechanics ever devised; especially in co-op games where one slight mistiming can end up sending** _ **everyone**_ **back to the start.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	37. Gatecrasher

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **We're fast approaching the end of Act 2 now, and finally catching up to where I'd hoped to be around Christmas last year, were it not for my extended break from this story. It's taken a fair bit of thought and carefully blocking things out to make sure events flow the way I wanted them to for this arc, but hopefully you'll agree that the end result has been worth it. Especially given what I've got in store for our heroes on Snivelak, both for this chapter and the next… Enjoy!**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 37:**

 **Gatecrasher**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Headquarters, Snivelak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **6:03pm local time**

Harsh, unforgiving, and isolated far from the distant reaches of civilisation, Snivelak was a world where only the hardiest could survive. Constant tectonic activity giving birth to literal oceans of perpetually flowing lava under a bleak and coppery red sky, while the few solid land masses that did exist were often overpopulated by what little natural life eked out an existence in such harsh climes. The actual number of which could easily be counted on one hand, and none thrived more so than the fiercely aggressive, sentient bipedal species who called themselves 'Lakians'. Better known to the galaxy at large as the predominantly reptilian members of Thugs-4-Less.

It was small wonder then that Logan had chosen his home planet as the site of the private contractor's primary base of operations, or its population as his main source of recruits. Each and every one of them a seasoned fighter in their own right, thanks to a lifetime spent growing up in such a lethally hostile environment, and eager to sign up for a chance at proving their prowess across the galaxy at large. Nor was it much of a surprise that Thugs-4-Less had become Snivelak's top employer as a result within but a few months of its conception, or that such a critical lynchpin in Logan's entire operation had gradually been turned into a sprawling fortress complex that rivalled a small city.

Thick sloping walls, a good fifty feet tall in places and festooned with multiple heavy turrets, surrounded the main island and the truly massive citadel tower at its centre. An equally impressive, wide-laned bridge linking the front entrance to a much smaller but just as heavily fortified island facility near by, which also seemed to double as a VTOL base of sorts if the sheer amount of aircraft coming and going from its vicinity was anything to go by. While numerous islets scattered around the lava lake archipelago played host to automated early warning stations, orbital defence batteries of various kinds, and dozens of geothermal energy conversion plants that likely generated enough power to easily supply the entire region twice over.

It was in fact on one of these latter islets that Ratchet had quietly landed some fifteen minutes prior in order to scope out the terrain from a safe distance. Clank having cobbled together a passable IFF code from his attempts at data mining the numerous ships they had engaged in the skies over Gorn, allowing them to slip past the outer most orbital defences and get planetside without raising suspicion. Any further progress would have to be made on foot however, and from what Ratchet could tell through distant observation, this place was going to be one _seriously_ tough nut to crack on their own.

"Well, looks like ringing the front doorbell's out," he murmured while lowering his borrowed digital binoculars with a frown, "and flying inside that place'll just get us shot to pieces before we can even land. Guess we're gonna go with your plan after all, huh Cash?"

"Not exactly my favourite option, and plenty risky," he replied through their shared radio link. "But its the best we can do on short notice if we're gonna get the doc out of there alive. Assumin' she's still here, that is."

"Yeah... I know. Ellen?"

"Can't say I'm enthused myself, but he's right, fuzz ball," Ellen chimed in with a vented sigh. "Going by what Samus and I can see from up here, pretty much all of the exterior defences are geared towards dealing with large scale threats from above, not a handful of people storming the place on foot. I'm more worried about whatever reaction force they'll throw at us once the shooting starts, especially since we have no idea what kind of hardware they might be packing."

"Guess we're gonna be finding out the hard way, then..." Ratchet murmured aloud, before giving his long time companion a typically feline grin. "Ready to get going, pal?"

Hopping down from where he was standing on their Star Explorer's wing, Clank gave a nod as he proceeded to walk over towards the waiting lombax. "Indeed. We must rescue Angela at once; the future of the galaxy may well depend upon it."

 _'And I still need answers about what happened to my people... Maybe even my parents, and why they left me on Veldin way back...'_

Shaking his head to clear that particular line of thought, Ratchet made sure that Clank was safely secured on his back once more before taking off across the mostly barren ground at a dead run; the ship laying hidden from any passing air patrols within a copse of twisted, sinuous trees and harsh scrub. From there it was simply a case of skirting around the local automated geothermal plant that occupied most of the islet's northern half, before halting at the cliff edge just beyond and gazing out at his intended route ahead.

The plan, such as it was, involved all five of them working together in concert to form a three-pronged assault upon the fortress. Having previously been dropped off by Cash shortly after Ratchet began his descent through the atmosphere, Ellen and Samus had set themselves up on the tallest structure they could find near the main gatehouse overlooking the bridge. The redhead's 'borrowed' Hologuise knock off providing at least some form of camouflage for them both as she kept her Vaporizer's scope pointed down range, while Samus acted as a spotter on her behalf and called out targets as she saw them. The pair providing vital information on merc force movements, and when needed, pinpoint long-range support fire.

Cash on the other hand was to remain airborne in his flying brick of a ship and otherwise stay hidden behind the outermost island peaks until needed. At which point he would come soaring in at low level to help negate any active anti-air fire and concentrate on any heavy enemy units in sight with whatever ordinance he had left, before retreating at full throttle and setting up for the next run once any pursuers were thrown off. Probably not fighters, since they hadn't seen evidence of any, but there _were_ plenty of light attack transport craft criss-crossing the skies at any given moment, and it would only take one to potentially bring him down with a lucky hit.

As for Ratchet, however... Well, he just so happened to have the _fun_ job of literally taking the fight to the enemy's front door before kicking it in. Preferably with a ton of high explosive weaponry to hand and as much of the thugs' attention on him as possible, so as to draw a majority of their number out into an agreed upon killzone. The first step in which involved leaping off of the cliff edge and using a relay of conveniently placed versa-targets to make his way across the lava lake via swingshot, before landing on the outer gantry of an isolated guard tower that occupied the middle and taking a peek inside.

"Seems clear..." he murmured while eying the conspicuously empty interior through an open door frame. Any electronic equipment or furniture long gone, leaving nothing but blank walls, a few heat-warped wooden crates, and a lingering sense of wrongness in the air. "Guess nobody's home."

"Or they were expecting us and cleared out in advance, for whatever reason," Ellen's voice replied lowly in his ear. "I can't see any obvious signs of movement from up here, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there somewhere nearby."

"Might have rigged the place too, I know I would," Cash added immediately thereafter. "Probably best to watch your step around there, mate."

 _'Way to make me feel better,'_ Ratchet mentally groused, but took their advice to heart. Cautiously entering the guard tower's singular, cylindrical room and skirting around the edges in a slow half crouch towards the far side without incident, before heading out on to the small balcony there and making use of his Swingshot once more.

Swaying to and fro in a mirror image of his earlier actions, It didn't take long for the lombax to negotiate another set of oddly placed but useful versa-targets across the remaining lava lake, before lazily backflipping through the air on one last swing and landing on the far side with a typically graceful flourish. Ratchet finding himself on a small, open-sided platform that that likely served as a drop off point of sorts; sandwiched between the clearly sealed main gatehouse to his right with its shimmering blue force field and a much taller, partially ruined structure to the left which looked surprisingly old up close. The same one in fact where Ellen and Samus were camped out, way above and out of sight.

Perhaps Logan had built his sprawling centre of operations on top of an already existing ancient fortress rather than from scratch? It would certainly explain some of the architectural differences in design if nothing else, or why anybody would bother with having a bridge and outer gatehouse that led to virtually nowhere in the first place. The land beyond likely having crumbled and been reclaimed by the surround lava over time, leaving little more than ruins and an island complex largely closed off from the outside world bar for airborne access, and ludicrously easy to defend against a massed assault from above.

Not that it mattered now, of course, other than as a potential solution to getting inside the fortress without having to brave an insane amount of anti-air fire. But with the obvious route blocked off and no real way to circumvent the gatehouse on foot, or an obvious power source for its incredibly dense force field, Ratchet knew he'd have to find another way around in order to track down Angela. A solution of sorts beginning to form in his head upon eyeing the suspected VTOL base just ahead, or rather what was to the immediate left of the heavily repurposed ancient structure. Shining lights and an orbiting spiral of a conductor rail looping around the lower most portion of a tall and predominantly grey cylindrical tower.

"A satellite uplink array..." Clank mused with interest as he peaked over his friend's shoulder at the out of place construct. "But why build one outside of the fortress itself, as opposed to a much more defensible location?"

Ratchet simply shrugged in return while making his way towards the supposed array on the platform's opposite side. The Swingshot proving its versatility once again as he latched on to a bent section of railing and, with a strained grunt of effort, yanked it back down in to place with a resounding clang of metal on stone. "Beats me, but at least we've got a way forward now. Let's see if this thing leads anywhere interesting."

Any protest over upsetting the structural integrity and potentially bringing the whole thing down on top of them were abruptly cut off as Ratchet took a flying leap over the edge. His Grind Boots throwing up their customary trail of sparks as they made contact with the rail and quickly propelling them down its descending, circular length at a fast clip, with only the occasional hop needed to avoid a jutting support beam or antennae array panel that happened to stick out too far. Beyond that it was pretty much plain sailing, and with one last U-bend shaped section a few moments later, Ratchet soon found himself landing within a tiny maintenance area at the tower's base and a new appreciation of just how tall it was up close.

"Better hide, you two," Ellen's voice cut in suddenly. "I've got an air patrol coming in from the south, and it'll be on top of you any second now."

Sure enough, the lombax's sensitive ears immediately pricked up at the sound of approaching jet engines a heartbeat later, and he quickly sought cover behind an abandoned stack of crates next to the uplink tower. Flying lowly and slowly overhead, seeming almost close enough to touch, one of the unwieldy and bulky-looking assault ships he had previously observed patrolling Snivelak's skies above the fortress drifted into view from behind Ellen's ruined tower perch. The pilot almost looking like he was searching for something, which was fairly worrying considering how precariously exposed Ratchet and Clank's position was at that given moment. Were the thugs on to them already? And if so, then how?

"Hold still, he hasn't seen you yet," Ellen advised while keeping her rifle's scoped centred on the cockpit's occupant and a finger poised upon the trigger. She had no idea if her Vaporizer could actually punch through the likely reinforced, partitioned glass, but at least it would distract the pilot long enough for Ratchet to bring out the big guns and cash to come rolling in with guns blazing if need be. "Probably just a scheduled sweep. He'll get bored soon enough."

It was a piece of advice which he took to heart, and after several long, tense seconds, the assault ship throttled up and disappeared from view just as quickly as it came. Ratchet breathing a small sigh of relief as he stepped out from beneath the uplink tower's shadow and peered up at where it had gone, before turning his attention back towards the structure itself and a particular vertically inclined section of plated metal near the base which Clank assured him to be magnetic in nature. "Guess we're goin' up in the world, huh?"

One quick change of his footwear later and Ratchet was soon ascending the uplink tower at a light jog, his Gravity Boots easily providing traction against the steep surface and allowing him to reach around midway up before the path suddenly ended at a series of separate panel sections which hugged the structure's surface and were clearly out of reach. Or perhaps not, given that each one had a Dynamo activator attached; a brief burst of green energy causing the nearest slab of contoured metal to slowly rotate around the tower's circumference towards him and a variety of protruding antennae array panels with it. Thus providing a stepping stone towards the next in line with a deftly timed jump, although it was probably going to take a while to actually reach the top.

Meanwhile, from atop her sniper perch, Ellen was still keeping an eye out for any potential threats when Samus interrupted with an insistent tugging upon her jumpsuit's sleeve. The redhead shooting her a quizzical look before following an extended metallic digit towards the now confirmed VTOL base off to her left as recessed silo doors, hidden within the grounds towards the structure's rear, began to grind open. Revealing a pair of Thugs-4-Less attack helicopters rising into view on duel underground elevators with their rotors already spinning up, just as Ratchet had finally reached the uplink tower's peak and was making his way across towards the base via a very exposed cluster of power relay cables strung between the two by means of a skeletal framework.

"Watch out, fuzz ball! Two choppers, right below you!"

Ratchet had already caught wind of them however and quickly steadied himself with one hand while the other automatically went down to his Quick Select. Widening his stance a little further in order to better anchor the tenuous grip of his Gravity Boots on the ridiculously thin metal crossbeams and bringing the Mini-Nuke to bear just as the first helo lifted off directly towards him on whirling rotor blades. "Sorry guys, I'm in no mood for a haircut today. Heads up!"

The oversized grenade launcher thumped, and Ellen cursed internally at their planned infiltration going loud so soon. Gravity immediately taking its course and not granting the unfortunate pilot a single chance as his machine was engulfed in a miniaturised ball of nuclear fire, while globules of acid rained down and splashed over the second shortly before the redhead put two rounds through its cockpit. Leaving a burning mess of mangled metal to crash back down on to their respective launch pads and explode in a spectacular fashion that was guaranteed to light up the enemy's command centre like a Christmas tree.

"God damn it... We didn't even get past the outer gate before calling them down on our heads," Ellen growled as she watched Ratchet scale down the VTOL base's sheer vertical walls before swinging back across towards the main gatehouse. A flicker of distant movement catching her attention and drawing soon to be widening eyes back towards the bridgehead, where an armoured column was now rolling out the fortress' secondary entrance and storming across the bridge at breakneck speed. Right towards where Ratchet had landed behind the main gatehouse's still active barrier, and liable to roll over his position within a matter of seconds if they weren't immediately stopped cold.

"We've got company!" she relayed while switching over to her new and barely used Visibomb Gun. Its heavy payload, relatively slow speed, and necessity to manually guide the missile normally a disadvantage in a rapid combat scenario, but perfect raining down support fire in a situation like this. "I count three tanks coming across the bridge towards you and more on the way. Cash, how fast can you get here?"

"Gotta power me engines back up first and get past these bloody patrol ships they've got buzzin' by me hiding spot," the merc replied a moment later. "I'll do what I can, but its gonna be at least a few minutes at best. You'll just have to hold out 'til then."

"Great... Guess we're doing this by ourselves then," she muttered while angling the launcher up to face the sky, before casting a glance over towards a distinctly fretful looking Samus. "Don't worry, we've all been through a lot worse than this before, believe me. Just make sure to keep calling targets and watch our backs for anyone trying to sneak up on us. Last thing we need is one of those attack ships dropping in on us."

 _R-right! I can do that... I think... Let me just, um...__

Whatever else the little infobot was about to babble forth was abruptly cut off by autocannon fire from down below as the leading armoured elements reached their side of the bridgehead, clearly shooting at where ratchet and Clank were presently hunkered down next one of the massive support beams. Ellen immediately responding with a stab of the trigger and the Visibomb's TV guided missile leaping from its launch tube, before arcing up over the gatehouse with her carefully managed input, while Samus feverishly prayed for Clank's safety with gnawing worry as the battle began in earnest.

For the Thugs-4-Less tank platoon currently pushing across the bridge however, things were going rather swimmingly. The anonymous tip off that their leader had received but a few hours before all but confirming his suspicions as one of the same group which had been giving them so much trouble dropped out of orbit some distance away, leading to the entire garrison force being put on a discrete but high alert status, and with orders to draw them in close before unleashing everything they had once the Megacorp rejects walked into their pre-prepared killzone.

An ambush which had been triggered a little earlier than anticipated, but pursued with utmost vigour nevertheless given that all of them wanted a piece of the lombax and his mutant markazian reject of a girl for what they had done. The pair having slaughtered who knew how many of their friends and comrades in arms while destroying their livelihoods, and it would be the company's armoured fist who finally achieved revenge in their newly issued Mark II hover tanks. The plasma autocannons laying down an impenetrable wall of fire that pinned their target down like a cornered rat while they raced forth, while the infantry squads riding in specialist rear compartments stood ready to move in and sweep up whatever was left.

A textbook plan with minimal risk to themselves, or so they thought. Right up until the lead vehicle took a direct hit from above and just forward of the main turret; the missile punching through the much thinner top armour and blowing a gaping hole in the commander-gunner's crew compartment. The accompanying squad immediately bailing out and falling in behind the other vehicles as they fanned out so as to make themselves a harder target, while continuing to advance and lay down suppressive fire all the while on wherever they thought the shooter might be holed up. Which gave Ratchet all the opening he needed to dart back out of cover with his Minirocket Tube shouldered and feline features set into a particularly vicious grin.

"Hey, you guys forget about me?"

A hail of plasma rifle fire was his immediate answer, but Ratchet was already moving. A trio of high explosive rockets slamming into the already damaged lead tank as it attempted to redirect its main gun and blowing one of its hover units off entirely, while another of Ellen's TV guided missiles struck down from above to finish the job. Leaving the remaining two vehicles to close ranks and charge forth with their autocannons blazing in an attempt to both clear the exposed bridge and allow their escorting infantry to close for the kill. Something which neither lombax or human had any intentions of allowing anytime soon.

With the tanks rapidly moving in and increasing the risk of accidentally hitting her partner however, Ellen steered one final guided missile to slam down upon one of their turrets before switching back to her sniper rifle. Electing to pick off the infantry from a distance and keep them focused on her while Ratchet concentrated on taking out their armoured support up close; a luminous green vapour trail stabbing out and punching through one unlucky thug's helmet while sending the rest scrambling for what little cover they could find.

It was almost unfair really, ludicrously so given how much of an advantage her raised position was. One panicking merc after another going down with but a few well aimed shots thanks to Samus directing her on to each target with unerring efficiency, and virtually zero chance of them shooting back at this kind of range now that Ratchet had the last tank fully occupied. The lombax having popped the other with a couple of Mini-Nukes and the squad hiding behind it, making it only a matter of time until they wiped out the rest and continued to push forth into the fortress itself.

Which is, of course, when Murphy decided to throw a spanner in the works. For if the Vaporizer had one distinct flaw, then it was briefly lingering after trail left behind with each shot; making it all too easy for a keen observer to trace the shooter's location and retaliate in kind.

So focused was she on the task at hand that Ellen's first indication of something being wrong was when the stonework her sniper rifle was propped up on suddenly exploded in a shower of dust and masonry. Samus squeaking out in alarm and immediately hitting the deck with the redhead close behind, rolling away from her perch and ducking down behind another crumbling parapet while cursing up a storm.

"Shit! _Shit!_ Of _course_ they'd have frigging snipers on the walls. But where...?" Keeping low while cautiously peeking out, Ellen abruptly snapped back into her tentative cover with two more fist-sized chunks taken out of the ancient stone wall near to where her head had been. Eliciting a fresh string of creative swearing and inadvertently increasing a trembling Samus' vocabulary as she keyed their personal radio channel open once again. "Snipers have got us pinned down on the tower, no idea where they are. Cash, how long until you're with us? Could really do with some help right about now."

"Almost there, just have to shake this one off me tail," came the just barely audible reply a heartbeat later, muffled as it was against a background of cannon fire and dulled explosions. "Just hold out a little longer."

"You might wanna make that a little sooner than not," Ratchet added from several floors below. Precariously balanced on top of the last tank's turret and trying to lever the commander's hatch open with his wrench as it span around in a effort to dislodge him, which also happened to throw off the few remaining troopers aim. "There's a whole bunch more coming across the bridge and I don't think I've got enough rockets for all of 'em."

A lot more in fact. Easily three platoons worth at last glance, and with a flanking pair of attack helicopters providing air support that would on top of him within a matter of seconds, plus there was the threat of those snipers Ellen was engaged with. Adrenaline junkie that he was, even Ratchet recognised bad odds when he saw them and resolved to quickly finish the job at hand. The tank commander helpfully flinging his hatch open a moment later with pistol in hand and punching towards the lombax, only for it to be knocked from his grasp with a solid wrench strike followed by one to the skull. Ratchet dropping an unpleasant surprise from his Bomb Glove into the crew compartment while he was stunned and ducking back as it went off, before rapidly clambering inside.

While Clank was a little short to adequately drive the tank, thanks to the controls being too far apart, Ratchet had no such qualms with taking over the gun once he had resealed the hatch. the remaining thug troopers deciding to make themselves scarce as he swung the autocannon turret around to face the new threat, while the pockmarked vehicle drunkenly swerved to one side. "Hey, hold it steady, will ya? I can't get a decent shot on these guys."

"I am trying, Ratchet, but I am finding it rather difficult to both reach the pedals and manipulate the steering mechanism simultaneously."

"Just... do what you can. We gotta hold them off 'til Cash can get here. Ellen, you okay up there?"

"What do you think?!" she yelled back over the constant pounding of supersonic slugs raining on her position. The snipers apparently having given up any pretence of accuracy in favour of simply chewing directly through her cover. "We're getting the crap shot out of us, and I still have no idea where they're even shooting from!"

 _Um, actually, I... think I might have an idea.__ Samus offered tentatively from where she was clinging to Ellen's side, getting a tilted head and raised brow in return. _What if we used the missiles from your Visibomb Gun as a spotting drone? The nose cameras should be able to pick up any movement or weapon discharges from above.__

"And then we can either blow them up from a distance or counter snipe the bastards," Ellen continued with an approving grin and affectionate pat that made the little infobot's core positively thrum with warmth. "Let's make it happen. Here, help me set this up."

Crawling low across the tower's surface so as to present a smaller target and not tip off the snipers, Ellen made her way towards what might once have been the rooftop access point before its collapse. The two of them dropping down into what little of the stairwell below wasn't blocked off and using several chunks of debris to securely wedge her Visibomb Gun into a high-angled position for Samus to use, while Ellen slunk off to find a new sniper perch elsewhere. The redhead finally settling for an almost identical parapet to the one she had previously vacated on the tower's opposite side, and with a convenient grapefruit-sized hole through which she could shoot from concealment.

"Alright, I'm in position. Ready when you are, Samus"

Fidgeting nervously, the little infobot gave their crude setup a last once over with roving optics before slowly tightening both of her equally tiny servos around the trigger. _Okay... here goes...__

Not having much physical strength for her frame made it a much more difficult prospect than it should have been, Samus almost being knocked on her aft with an undignified squeak as the launcher suddenly bucked against her and its deadly payload rocketed towards the sky. Quickly recovering, miniaturised thrusters had her dashing back into a position where she could both see the weapon's built in monochrome screen and manipulate the linked thumbstick. Pushing the missile forward into level flight and banking right into a wide U-turn so that it ran directly parallel to the fortress walls from above, and more importantly, allowed her to get a good look at where the snipers might be hiding from up close.

 _I think I see one near the opposite bridgehead. Top of the outer wall, second anti-air gun from the left at its base.__

"Wait one..." Ellen panned her scope across to where Samus had indicated and zoomed in, eye narrowing a little as she tried to pick out- There, a brief muzzle flash and flicker of light in an otherwise empty patch of air revealing a thin reptilian figure for but a moment before vanishing just as quickly. "Good spot, I've got him too. Looks like they're using that Hologuise knockoff to hide as well though, so no telling where any others might be hiding other than when they shoot."

 _Okay, I'll keep searching and- Oh. The missile ran out of fuel.__

"Don't worry, just get another one back in the air while I take care of this guy."

Something she'd rather not do just yet until they had mapped out any other sniper nests, but necessary given that speed was a factor here if they wanted to ensure Angela was in one piece and still breathing by the time they found her. That and Ratchet was desperately in need of some backup right about now, and she couldn't do a damn thing to help him until the risk of having her head blown off from over half a mile away was taken care of first. The merc sniper not having a clue what hit him as a green lance of energy stabbed out across the distance and straight through his skull, leaving the others to quickly redirect their fire towards the source as Ellen relocated once more.

Back on the ground however, Ratchet was coming to terms with trying to take on quite literally tons of freshly arrived armoured vehicles with an unfamiliar and half destroyed tank that couldn't quite decide which direction to go. Clank doing his best to compensate for damaged hover units and his own inability to properly handle the controls, which of course didn't help Ratchet's aim in the slightest. The plasma autocannon spraying everywhere and lashing the front ranks of Thugs-4-Less tanks with wild abandon; accidentally shooting down one of the orbiting attack helos in the process, but otherwise achieving little more than melted armour panels and scratched paintwork at best.

In fact, it was a miracle they hadn't been hit more often or accidentally veered off the bridge for that matter; the unpredictable nature of their movements combined with using the previous wave of tanks' wreckage as cover contributing to their continual survival. But both knew it couldn't last forever, and all it would take was one lucky hit to blow them into barely recognisable pieces; meaning that they had to strike a decisive blow and fast, or otherwise bug the hell out while they still had a chance and wait for Cash to arrive. Speaking of which...

"Damn it, Cash, where are you? We're getting overrun like highway roadkill down here!"

"Right here, mate," came the more than welcome reply a moment later The cazar's blocky gunship-like vessel swooping in low at a fast clip across the lava from their immediate left with a pair of attackers latched on to his tail and a plethora of weapons now pointed directly at the occupied bridge. "Only got time for one pass though, least 'til I get these mugs off me tail, so you might want to hunker down out the way."

Implying that he planned on dropping a majority of his heavy ordinance first time around, Ratchet realised with sudden clarity, and that it would probably be a good idea to be somewhere else right about now. "Go! Get us back off this bridge right now!"

"One moment. Now where is- Ah!"

Thankfully, whether due to acclimatisation or just plain luck, Clank managed to get their tank moving in reverse and roughly heading in the right direction. A stray shell blowing off their front hover unit mere moments later and sending up a shower of sparks as the vehicle ground to a halt against the bridge side, leaving them a sitting duck for the advancing tanks as they closed in to finish the job. Something made that bit more difficult by having to negotiate around a myriad of wrecked vehicles and Ratchet attempting to fend them off with a ceaseless barrage of autocannon fire, which meant by the time they reached their intended prey, it was already far too late.

Quad laser and chain gun fire soon filled the air with an unholy chorus, shredding the sole remaining chopper to pieces in midair and sending its remains tumbling down into the lava below just as a barrage of missiles streaked past towards the bridge. A rapid series of explosions rocking the entire span upon impact and leaving four shattered, burning husks behind, while sending the mangled wreckage of a fifth flying into one of its allies with a resounding crunch of metal on metal. Cash just barely managing to pull up in time to skim the surface as he streaked by low overhead before veering off and away from the fortress with the attack ships still doggedly glued to his rear.

"Afraid that's about all I can do for now, mate," the cazar signed off as he jinked and weaved further into the coppery red sky. "I'll come back around for another pass once I've dealt with this lot, or wherever else you need me."

"Thanks, Cash," Ratchet grinned as swung the main gun back around to target one of the surviving tanks. Taking advantage of the temporary chaos to pummel its scorched frame with a heavy dose of plasma. "But I think we can take it from here. Hey, Ellen, you two almost done up there?"

"Near enough," came her flat reply as fist-sized chunks of masonry exploded from the parapet she was currently hunkered down behind.

What Samus believed to be the last remaining sniper proved to be a tenacious foe, and apparently having decided that tunnelling through her cover via supersonic, slug-based kinetic force as opposed to accuracy was the way to go. But while he might have had her effectively pinned down, Ellen wasn't phased due to a few crucial factors that the marksman hadn't taken into account. Namely that by constantly shooting without pause, he had given away his position to the guided missile turned improvised drone orbiting above; one packing a tank-killing explosive payload that was currently nosing over into a dive and about to drop directly on top of his head.

 _Did... Did I get him?__ Samus tentatively asked once the thunderclap of an explosion died away a few moments later. Ellen chancing a tentative peek from around her crumbling cover now that the torrent of incoming fire had ceased entirely and taking in the thoroughly scorched section of fortress wall, along with what remained of the compact bunker he had been camping in.

"...Yeah, I'm _pretty sure_ you got him," she quipped dryly, before making her way back to the other side of the tower in order to better support the other two still on the ground. "Speaking of which, how many missiles do you have left?"

 _Um... Four, I think. Why?__

"Because there's still a few tanks left on the bridge, and it looks like Ratchet could do with a hand," She observed as Ratchet bailed out of his stolen ride with Clank in tow.

The pair ducked down behind the still burning hull of another vehicle right before the stricken tank was blown apart by a volley of cannon fire, which Ratchet took as his cue to open up once again with his Minirocket Tube on the closest foe. A TV guided missile screaming down from above to finish the job shortly thereafter, courtesy of Samus, while Ellen ejected her Vaporizer's spent clip and slammed a fresh one home, before going to work on the surviving thug troopers who were still trying to rally behind their armoured shield.

After that it was just a matter of cleaning up the rest, and within less than a minute it was all over. A sense of quiet settling in across the war torn bridge span, save for a the faint crackling of fire from charred remains of mangled vehicles as their fuel cells merrily burned away, and allowing everyone a moment to regroup in relative peace. A wry grin etched across Ratchet's face as he leaned against a shattered tank's hull with Clank stood by his side; the pair watching as Ellen carefully abseiled down from the now thoroughly cratered tower she had been camping on with Samus in tow, before jogging up to them with a breathless greeting on her lips.

"Well... I'm going to go out on a limb and say they know we're here by now."

"One heck of a welcoming committee too, that's for sure," Ratchet countered as he fell into step alongside her with Clank safely nestled on his back once more. The pair weaving through the carnage they had wrought across the bridge's length at a steady pace in order to better catch their collective breath, while Samus kept pace from slightly above and behind them. "Now c'mon, let's get across this bridge before- Hey, you hear that?"

Pausing in mid-stride, Ellen cocked her head to one side with ears straining and a brow furrowed in thought. There was definitely something faint on the very edge of senses, more felt than heard, and distinctly different from the ambient background noise of flying ships and bubbling lava she had gradually become accustomed to after a few hours spent on Snivelak. Making it all the more strange that it seemed oddly familiar somehow; the sound of distant thunder now more pronounced and accompanied by a rising, whistling pitch that made her eyes widen in terror as icy cold realisation gripped her stomach.

"Incoming! Get do-"

The rest of Ratchet's warning was soon drowned out by deafening explosions as the opening salvo rained down upon them without mercy. Most of which thankfully either overshot their likely target and landed near the bridgehead where they had fought, demolishing a good portion of Ellen's former sniper tower in the process, or otherwise splashed down into the lake itself and sending up plumes of lethally hot lava that sprayed in every direction. But even the few shells which actually struck the bridge span were enough to cause some serious damage; leaving torn and gaping holes which outright threatened its structural integrity and producing aftershocks which easily be felt from dozens of yards away.

It was certainly enough to set Ellen's teeth on edge and ears ringing at any rate. The half a tank chassis they had dove to prone behind just before the first shells struck home providing little protection against the sheer blast force and overwhelming noise of what had to be a close range artillery strike, even with the sound dampening functionality of her commando helmet working overtime. Not that there was any time to recover at any rate since Ratchet was already dragging the dazed redhead back to her feet and shouting for her to run; the thundering chorus of a second barrage echoing through the air only serving to make them move faster still in an effort to cross the bridge before the shells hit.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY DROPPING ARTILLERY ON US?!" Ellen practically screamed out over a fresh batch of roaring explosions that were way too close for comfort. The gun crews seeming to have improved their aim with each subsequent salvo and were now flinging shells dangerously close to both the fleeing foursome and the fortress walls themselves. "THEY'RE GOING TO HIT THEIR OWN SIDE TOO!"

"REALLY DON'T THINK THEY CARE RIGHT NOW!" Ratchet shouted back over his shoulder. Pausing only to dodge around a cratered section of bridge as it collapsed into the lava below, before putting on a fresh burst of speed. "C'MON! FASTER!"

Heart thundering in her mouth and breathing ragged with each step, Ellen forced herself to quicken the pace further still in a desperate effort to stay ahead of the creeping barrage. Logical thought having long taken a backseat to instinct and every fibre of her being concentrating on simply staying alive as she shadowed the lombax's every move. Another round of shells crashed down shortly thereafter, bracketing the bridge and almost sending them sprawling across the metallic-lined surface, only for the commandos to stagger on before taking off into a flat sprint once again.

For once Ratchet had led them past the final twisted remnants of the mangled armoured column, there was nothing but clear bridge between them and the fortress itself, and neither intended to stop for anything or anyone if they could help it. Something that whoever was directing the artillery likely had in mind, given the rapidly increasing volume of shells bombarding them right now, along with an unnerving increase in accuracy. The very next salvo zeroed in and poised to reduce the intruders to so much paste, were it not for the intervention of one Cash Harding, mercenary extraordinaire.

"Not this time, ya pikers," he mumbled aloud while thumbing the bright red release button on his flight stick. The blocky ship continuing to skim low over the fortress interior at high speed and with a fresh batch of pursuers hot on his tail all the while as the cazar tried to gain some much needed distance.

Especially since the deadly payload he had just released was presently whistling down towards a partially concealed artillery battery in the northern portion of the fortress; punching straight through the roof of a nearby ammunition storage locker and detonating in a spectacular fashion that was easily visible for miles around. As was the following pillar of smoke and flames too, plus a brief tremor that could even be felt all the way over at the closest bridgehead as a heavily panting Ellen and moderately winded Ratchet finally made it out of the killzone. The pair taking a moment to rest and recover in the shadow of the fortress walls before pushing forth once again.

"The hell was _that?_ " Ellen managed to ask between gulping down lungfuls of air.

"More like who," Ratchet shot back with an appreciative grin, before reopening their joint radio channel and speaking aloud. "Hey, Cash? Tell me that was you just now."

"Scratch one artillery piece and a whole lot of ammo," came the merc's cheerful reply a moment later. Secondary explosions still rocking the northern quadrant of the fortress and hampering any attempts at tackling the growing blaze there. "Should keep 'em off your back for a while at any rate, 'less they wanna risk hitting their own blokes. But you're not out of the woods just yet."

"I assume Thugs-4-Less have dispatched reinforcements?" Clank queried with a slight tilt of his helm, while Samus discretely observed him with a turbulent mixture of outright admiration and gnawing worry flickering across her optics.

"Heading your way fast, and a lot of 'em too," Cash confirmed with an undertone of tension. Not surprising really given the number of cockpit alarms they could hear blaring in the background, and the fact that virtually every turret and gun platform within ten square miles was currently trying to blow him out of the sky, along with the merc's attack ships still dogging him all the while. "Afraid you'll have to handle 'em yourselves for now though. Reckon I'm gonna be busy for a while."

"Ah, don't worry about us," Ratchet reassured him before waving his mostly recovered human partner forward. "You just concentrate on keepin' 'em busy and staying in one piece. We'll handle the rest from down here. You good to go, babe?"

Ellen nodded briefly, but otherwise didn't take her eyes off their route ahead. The pair having fallen into step alongside one another with weapons at the ready as they crossed through the still lowered and open inner gate and into the fortress itself. "As much as I'll ever be. Let's just find wherever they've taken Angela and get the hell out of here. Preferably before the thugs can drop any more surprises on us."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"What do mean, they got past the bridge?" Logan demanded as he continued to march down the corridor at a fast pace. The robust and utilitarian phone creaking from the constant squeezing pressure of his shovel-like hand, while the other balled into a slightly shaking fist. "There shoulda been enough tanks, choppers, and troops out there to blast those lousy, no good commando rejects into teeny tiny pieces! What am I _paying_ you morons for?!"

"Sorry boss, but these guys're packing some serious heat, and air support to boot," a slightly distorted voice echoed forth from the phone. Logan having switched it to loudspeaker mode and clearly able to pick out muffled explosions in the background amidst a constant rattle of automatic gunfire. "Our air patrols are trying to deal with it, and we're pulling more guys from the western quadrant to back up the reserves already moving on the gate. But with the VTOL base on the south side out of commission and the northern ammo dump threatening to cook off without my people putting out the fires, there's not a lot of manpower to spare-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Calthorn," Logan interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If you and your boys can't handle a couple of Megacorp rejects, then at least keep 'em busy 'til I get there. You got that?"

Thumbing the end call button without even bothering to wait for a response, he made to slip the phone back into a specially designed compartment on his armour, only to pause as a flash of inspiration sprung to mind. There was no such thing as too much insurance in this line of work, and bitter experience gained in his previous encounters had taught Logan that he would need all the advantages he could get in order to deal with that crazy lombax and his girl. So why not make use of every resource he had at his disposal while there was still an opportunity; including a particularly valuable bargaining chip that both Megacorp and the rogue commandos were itching to get their hands on.

With a very specific speed-dial number already keyed in, the mercenary leader turned immediately left at the next junction and entered an open elevator car as the phone rang. The doors closing shortly thereafter as he thumbed the button for his intended destination a dozen or so floors above in the fortress' citadel tower, while waiting impatiently for someone to pick up on the other end as the phone rang. "C'mon... C'mon... What's takin' so long?"

"Yeah, who is it?" a harried voice soon greeted him from the phone's tinny speakers, before perking up a little upon apparently realising the caller's ID. "Oh, hey boss! What do you need?"

"About time you picked up, Bling," Logan groused before getting right to the point. "That stowaway we picked up on the last supply run, where is she right now?"

"Iso-cell four, boss. Just like you asked," came the Buddy brother's slightly puzzled reply. "No way she's getting out of there anytime soon, and the bars are rigged in case she tries anything stupid."

A slowly growing, toothy grin began to creep across Logan's face as a plan of action began to form in his mind. One that would give him a decisive advantage over those dumb enough to come knocking on his front door business and ensure they would think twice before trying to attack him again. " _Good._ Have her brought up to the central hanger bay, along with an engineering team and as many escorts as you can spare. It's about high time I gave the Behemoth a live field test, but not without a few... _modifications_ first..."

* * *

 **Well** _ **that**_ **can't be good, and especially with the Buddy brothers confirmed on site as well. See you next time for what I hope to be the second Act's explosive finale and perhaps the mother of all boss fights, or at least to date anyway. Take care for now, and see you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Firestar5277 - I know I've said it before, but while writing air or space combat is difficult to get right at the best of times, its oh so satisfying to pull once everything clicks together. Glad you enjoyed it, and the climatic dogfight with Ace in particular. With any luck I may well be able to incorporate some larger scale space battle scenes into the sequel too, should things pan out the way I hope.**

 **Also, I'm in a fairly decent place right now story wise, so I should be able to keep up my bi-monthly update schedule for the foreseeable future at least. Although if things start to get too much again, I do intend to slow down and take my time to get it right rather than rushing out a meh chapter. That's one particular lesson I learned the hard way. Also-also, that's actually a really good pun. I'll have to remember that one… and try to come up with one of a similar calibre. Hmm…**

 **While straight up telling Clank would probably be the easiest solution to Samus' woes, it would - as you pointed out - take away most of the drama. That and of course the fact that she's awkwardly shy around him, while Clank can be somewhat dense at the best of times when it comes to matters of the heart. As for yandere Samus, I'm thinking maybe omake territory if I can come up with something half decent, and find enough time between chapters to actually write it.**

 **I know your feelings on Ace all too well, and I think at least half the readership is on the same page, although it'll be interesting to see if your suspicions on his motives and loyalties tally up with what I've got pencilled out for the latter stages. He is a slippery little SOB with fingers in too many pies after all, and who knows, I may well surprise you yet! Take care for now, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **starrat - Thank you once again!**

 **bajy - Thanks! Here's hoping you like this one too.**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - I know we've already corresponded via PM by now, but might I say it's always good to hear from a new reviewer. I've done my best to try and make Ellen a relatable character without straying into Mary Sue territory or becoming a caricature, and I don't think I've done too badly thus far all. The same goes for my interpretation of the canon cast as well, with Ratchet and Ellen's relationship slowly building up over time and progressing beyond 'just plain kissing' as they get to know one another more intimately.**

 **Typically speaking, for humans at least, sexual dimorphism does mean that men tend to be taller than women. Although seeing as Ratchet's only around 5'1" to the top of his ears if the Wiki is to be believed, it's perhaps little surprise that Ellen has a good six inches on him. That and fate is constantly conspiring to make him the shortest person in the room. I'd love to see what you'd make of a RatchetxOC story myself, though I can't help but wonder if your shipping choices might make something much interesting as a crossover instead… In either case, thanks again for reviewing, and hope to hear from you again soon.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - To be fair, I'm pretty sure all of our heroes know there's something seriously wrong with Fizzwidget by now, although perhaps no real idea as to what extent just yet. Or at least not until they can start connecting the dots together anyway.**

 **While I have a fairly detailed storyline sketched out for the sequel, I'm afraid Caitlin won't be part of it. To be fair, even if I did include her, she'd only be a bit player at best and an unnecessary addition at that which wouldn't really contribute to the ongoing narrative. I do however have a couple of omake ideas which I plan to use her in; giving a human perspective to Ellen's life between the first two games and how she's grown as a character. Sorry.**

 **As for the Biobliterator, Up Your Arsenal's canon is a bit inconsistent on it at the best of times. Something I plan to clear up for this story's head canon, along with explaining or substituting any niggles with my own explanation. For example, the Thyranoids are only loyal to Nefarious since he helped supply them with weapons, ships, and worlds to target for aggressive colonisation in exchange for acting as his shock troops; being far too dim-witted to realise that he planned to betray them too.**

 **Also, I intend for Biobliterator to induce heightened aggression towards organics in those it converts, including Skidd, so that they will attack on sight. Imagine if you will the effect that'll have on Metropolis once Nefarious has test fired the weapon, and the resulting chaos/moral dilemma as converted citizens rise up to strike out at anything with a pulse. Hope that helps clear some things up.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Well, I did want to make this level a bit more climatic than in canon, so I'm glad you approve. Pretty sure Logan doesn't quite realise how others might interpret his accidental innuendo either, and I do intend to string out the mystery of Ace's ultimate scheme for as quite some time yet. Gotta have that big reveal at the story's climax, after all. Here's hoping Ellen can finally put the whole markazian thing behind her, and that you'll enjoy this chapter just as much. Thanks again!**

 **Sonachugirl - Just goes to show, I guess; sometimes people really are what they seem at first glance, and Ace is no different. Although he does seem to have an overwhelming urge to bulk buy earplugs for some mysterious reason…**

 **Incidentally, what game were you guys playing? At a guess I'd say one of the latter Resident Evil sequels, what with the chainsaws and all, but something tells me otherwise. Either way I can easily see the sheer amount of 'Oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit' going on there when you're about to get overrun, only to find you've got to hold out even** _ **longer**_ **still because reasons. Although on the plus side, it always feels like a major achievement once you both finally manage to beat the damn thing together as a team and move on to the next challenge, and isn't that half the fun of playing a co-op game?**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	38. Bastion

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Bit of a struggle to get things finished on time this week I'm afraid, thanks in no small part to some unfortunately timed personal circumstances, although things have gotten better in the meantime. This does mean however that I'll have to play catch up in order to ensure the next chapter is ready on time, and quite possibly a few delays as well, for which I apologise in advance. Here's hoping I can pull things back, and that you'll find this chapter up to par.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 38:**

 **Bastion**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Headquarters, Snivelak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **6:24pm local time**

Pushing forth along the wide and open roads which crisscrossed its length in a maze-like fashion, an idle part of Ellen's mind couldn't help but wonder about the fortress' history and just how old it really was.

The tower she had previously occupied as a sniper's nest while they were fighting their way across the bridge had seemed practically ancient in construction, given what little she had seen while getting shot at, and the fortress interior appeared to be much the same when viewed up close. The whole thing an almost eccentric mixture of alien medieval-esque architecture mixed in with ultra modern structures and features, such as paved roads, electrical lighting, and multiple weapon emplacements situated on every available space upon the looming exterior walls. Thus turning what might once have been a thriving trading hub back in days long past into a high tech bastion from which a budding PMC could project itself in confidence while keeping out any adversaries and rivals.

Or at least that was until they had arrived in a quite literally explosive fashion. A volley of high velocity rockets punching through yet another hover tank's already weakened rear armour and setting off the internal ammunition stores; detonating with enough force to pop the turret off and send it careening through the air, while multiple Bouncer submunitions carpeted the surrounding area like a fiery blanket. Ratchet and Ellen not slowing down in the least as they charged through the resulting chaos and into what was left of the tank's escorting squad with a lethal combination of electrified shotgun blasts and automatic fire, before turning right at the now cleared defended intersection and on to the next 'street' along.

"We've gotta be getting close by now," Ratchet opinioned as they continued past a parked hover truck laden down with supplies. Taking the opportunity to reload his Heavy Lancer during the brief lull, while still keeping an eye on their surroundings for signs of another ambush like the thugs had sprung a few streets back. "Clank, which way from here?"

If nothing else. the resident mercenary forces had been getting ever denser and better organised the closer they had gotten towards the single tallest and much more modern-looking tower which occupied the centremost section of the fortress. Which, given the sheer numbers being thrown their way thus far, made it the most likely candidate for both where Angela was being held and whatever command structure Thugs-4-Less had coordinating their combined defensive efforts. Of course they actually had to get there first however, and that was something which was proving to be a damn sight harder than first imagined when traversing the confusing mess of haphazardly laid out streets were taken into account, let alone doing so while getting shot at all the while.

"I am unsure," Clank answered with a frown borne of frustration. "The fortress layout appears deliberately designed to confound and disorient any potential attackers, making successful navigation a difficult task."

"Well, we could always try scoping things out from the rooftops," Ellen suggested. "Hell, I'm sure Samus could- Choppers!"

Taking her warning to heart, Ratchet quickly joined the redhead in pushing up against the nearest building as a flight of attack helicopters thundered by overhead in a hurry. The pilots thankfully not spotting the hiding quartet in their haste and seemingly angling back towards the bridgehead where they had originally come from in a wide search pattern. Something which probably wouldn't take long once they caught wind of the trail of destruction left in the lombax and human's wake, and followed it directly to the source.

Craning his neck out of their shared cover and swiftly checking the blood red sky for any more traffic, Ratchet made sure it was clear before waving Ellen forward. "Okay, I think we're good. What were you saying again?"

"That Samus could probably fly up top and get a lay of the land from above," Ellen clarified, before turning her attention towards the surprised-looking little infobot hovering over her shoulder. "I hate asking you to put yourself in harm's way, and I'm not going to force you to this. But you're a lot smaller, faster, and a damn sight harder for the thugs to spot from a distance than the rest of us combined, and it probably wouldn't take you more than a matter of seconds to find a route towards that tower. So, what do you say?"

Optics wide and servos entwining nervously at being put on the spot like this, Samus' gaze flickered to each of the other three who were waiting on her answer, before finally settling on Clank. For while what Ellen was asking her to do was scary, and ran the risk of exposing herself to a bullet through the chassis or worse, seeing his deceptively calm and inquisitive look helped to stiffen her resolve. This was an opportunity to prove that she wasn't just a useless, quivering mess of a converted infobot to be pitied; that she could pull her own weight amongst the heroes who had taken her in, and maybe even impress the robot she loved enough to gain his undivided attention.

Slowly and hesitantly, Samus nodded. Not really trusting herself to convey more than a few clipped words in her intensely nervous state. _I'll do it.__

Ellen nodded in return, giving her a comforting smile and laying a gentle hand upon a tiny shoulder. "Thank you, Samus. You have no idea how much we appreciate it. Just make sure you stick low to the rooftops and keep an eye on your surroundings for anybody else up there, and you'll do fine. Okay?"

Watching the pink infobot positively glow with pride at the heartfelt compliment and zip off with new found enthusiasm, Ellen's brief flicker of amusement at her behaviour was quickly replaced with worry for her new friend's safety. Something she forced herself not to dwell upon in favour of focusing on the task at hand, and just in time too as it turned out. Ratchet having led them further down the street while continuing to hug the building's exterior wall, only for a telltale flash of bright white light to greet them once they reached the next junction. One that was swiftly followed by several more all around the commandos as a fresh squad of Thugs-4-Less troopers teleported in with some much more heavily armed backup.

"Oh come on!" Ratchet exclaimed while throwing his arms up in the air. "That's just plain cheating!"

The thugs apparently thought otherwise or just plain didn't care, promptly filling the air with plasma and forcing the two commandos to scatter in opposite directions as the wall they had been stood in front of was rapidly turned into a piece of contemporary art. The distinct lack of cover forcing them to think fast and fight on the move, with Ellen leaving a trail of Megaturrets in her wake to help support them while Ratchet elected to drop a Mini-Nuke on the greatest concentration of mercs.

It didn't exactly help that they had brought a pair of shield bearing enforcers with them to help soak up damage and draw attention from the rest of the squad, before closing into close quarters where their oversized shotguns were utterly lethal. Nor was the fact that there was one of the crimson-armoured brutes leading them with his plasma cannon having already recharged; pointing it towards the lombax as he backflipped over a fresh volley of fire with contemptuous ease and carefully timing the shot so that it would hit his predicted landing spot.

A ploy which probably would have worked, had it not been for something suddenly smashing into the merc's helmet and jogging his aim at the last second. The bulbous ball of plasma instead taking off a good section of roofing from the building across the street and leaving the squad leader glaring up in search of the source, only to blink in bewilderment at the pink and distinctly feminine infobot hovering a good dozen or so feet above him. Another slab of ancient slate roof tile just barely held aloft in both servos and a slightly sheepish look evident in her glowing blue optics as she squirmed under his narrow-eyed glare.

 _Eh-heh... Um, hi?__

...

For a few long moments they simply continued to stare at one another with growing tension. The sounds of battle raging all around, yet somehow never intruding on their little oasis of calm, only for the brief spell to quickly be broken by the reptilian man drawing his sidearm and filling the airspace around her with hot lead. Forcing Samus to veer away with a frightened squeak as bullets zipped past her chassis close enough to mark the paint, before hastily abandoning the tile she had been carrying and taking off back towards the closest rooftop at full thrust. Inadvertently dropping it directly on top of a helmetless trooper as he tried to sneak up on a distracted Ellen and rendering him completely unconscious via blunt force trauma to the skull.

Ratchet meanwhile had already finished off his last opponent with a flurry of punishing wrench strikes and was already rolling over the collapsing body as he sighted red clad squad leader shooting at their latest ally. The lombax quickly springing back to his feet the second he hit the ground with the Sheepinator already in hand, before enveloping the otherwise preoccupied merc with a beam of swirling particles as he dashed forth to intercept.

As it was, the squad leader barely had enough time to realise what was going on and level his recharged plasma cannon at this new threat before being transmogrified into a bewildered-looking woolly maggot. One that was soon sent scrambling away with a distressed bleat as Ratchet blew straight past with a whole lot of plasma fire nipping at his heels; crossing to the far side of the street and using the nearest wall as a springboard to back into the fight with his Heavy Lancer blazing away.

"They just keep coming!" Ellen yelled as she ducked under yet another merc's swung rifle and jammed her heated Versa Blade under his chest plate, before wrenching it free and snapping her hand cannon towards one that had just teleported in to her right. "We're going to get swarmed at this rate!"

Which, given the sheer numbers assaulting their tenuous position and dwindling ammo supply, was fast becoming an inevitability. The thugs apparently content to simply drown them in numbers and keep them boxed in until their heavy units arrived, such as the hover tank which came stalking up the street behind them. The telltale keen of its thrusters almost lost within the constant din of gunfire and explosions all around them, or at least that is until Its main gun discharged with a resounding boom and demolished a good chunk of the wall just behind where Ratchet stood fighting; sending him and a number of nearby thugs sprawling from the force of impact alone.

Ears ringing once again from being way too close to the explosion, Ellen managed to stagger upright from a half crouch and turned her HK22 Gun on the offending tank, only to see it suddenly rocked by multiple blasts from above. The blocky form of Cash's ship just barely recognisable in the split second it took to streak past overhead upon completing its strafing run, before banking off out of sight with multiple light attack transports still in hot pursuit. "You might want to hurry up and get moving down there. There's plenty more inbound, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this lot off without having to bug out."

"Thanks, Cash. We noticed," Ellen breathed out before turning her attention back towards where Ratchet was now back on his feet and enthusiastically knocking out the downed mercs with wrench assisted hammer blow to the skull. "Samus, are you okay up there? Did you manage to find us a route?"

 _I, um... I think so.__ the little infobot confirmed as she darted back into view from the rooftop across the street and towards Ellen's side. _There's a big courtyard up ahead with parked vehicles and some kind of turrets at the edges. We'll need to go left from here and then cut right through a cluster of warehouses, but from there on it should be a straight run towards that central tower.__

"Sounds like a plan," Ratchet opinioned with a grin as he walked over towards them while twirling his wrench, only to freeze in mid-step not even halfway there as he stared over Ellen's shoulder. "...and a really good reason to leave. Like, right now."

Before she could even think to ask what had him so worked up, the sudden screech of metal on metal had Ellen's head whipping around to see the wrecked tank get shunted aside by another as it ploughed past at the head of another armoured column. This one comprised of the same infantry support tanks they had first encountered on the bridge, and whose attendant squads were already deploying while autocannon turrets swivelled in search of targets. Only for Ratchet to grab the redhead by the hand and promptly yank her away with a startled yelp; having crossed the remaining distance in an instant and quickly dragging them both towards the shelled building as fast as he could.

"C'mon, move it! We gotta get off the streets before they see us!"

On that they could all agree, and the second they had reached the gaping hole in the wall and vaulted through, the two commandos immediately sought to put as much distance between them and the roving mercs outside as possible. Clank pointing out a door on the far side of the wrecked storage room they had ended up in and Samus zipping ahead and taking advantage of her tiny stature to check it was clear on the other side before everyone piled through with all due haste. Just barely missing the leading Thugs-4-Less search team as a trooper poked his head through the gap with his rifle's mounted flashlight illuminating the darkened interior.

The only choice now was to continue pushing forward, and after a few more doors plus an interconnecting corridor, the team soon found themselves back out on the street a quarter block or so away while looking directly at the cluster of warehouses Samus had mentioned. The deep thrum of engine noise and barked orders coming from further down the road on both sides acting as a constant reminder of just how many thugs were likely out for their blood in force right now, adding a sense of urgency to their pace that suddenly spiked with the reappearance of an attack helicopter squadron overhead with exceptionally itchy trigger fingers.

"Oh crap, run!" Ellen barely squeezed out before a torrent of plasma began to explode all around them. Ratchet wasting no time in joining her as they sprinted across the open ground between them and the closest warehouse with a fearful Samus in tow, before blowing a side door to pieces with his rocket launcher once close enough and bolting inside.

Not that having a roof over their heads meant they were safe by a long shot, and especially since the orbiting chopper pilots apparently didn't care about collateral damage or the warehouse's contents in the slightest. The two commandos finding themselves having to run an exceptionally deadly gauntlet as the roof suddenly gained a whole lot of unwanted ventilation via helicopter-mounted weaponry, which came far too close to setting off the countless tons of various munitions containers stored within its walls in neatly ordered rows for either of their liking.

All it would take was one stray spark to set off the whole powder keg, and unfortunately for our heroes, they hadn't even gotten halfway across the packed warehouse floor before a hail of rockets screamed through a gap in the ceiling. The salvo just so happening to strike a particularly unsafe shipping crate that was crammed full of budget incendiary bombs, the virtually non-existent safety measures of which failed miserably and set off a chain reaction that soon began to engulf a good portion of the warehouse interior in flames. Threatening to cook off the remaining munitions at any second and making Ratchet and Ellen's desperate flight that bit more difficult as they pushed themselves harder still to escape the inevitable blast radius.

It didn't help that the helos had already inadvertently set off some of the less secure and older crates with their constant rain of fire; feeding the already growing flames and splitting the team in half as an explosion caused part of the roof to collapse. Ellen staggering to one side with a pained gasp as a chunk of debris slammed into her chest plate, but otherwise not losing her momentum as she leapt over a merrily blazing support beam that had crashed down in her path and resumed her flat sprinting pace. The redhead sparing a quick glance to check Samus was still following alongside, and glad not for the first time that her helmet had a built in rebreather to help filter out the thick, choking smoke which was rapidly filling the enclosed warehouse.

Thankfully the end was soon in sight however, and not before time given that the soaring heat building within the warehouse was threaten to overwhelm her suit's automated temperature regulation suite. The reinforced glass window ahead of her absorbing a trio of hand cannon rounds, only to shatter entirely as Ellen thumbed the modified Leviathan's remote detonator button and threw herself through the remains, before hitting the ground outside hard in an uncontrolled mess of limbs. Ratchet's gloved hand yanking her pained, groaning form upright and steering them both away from the doomed building at a staggering run just as its contents finally reached critical mass.

A deafening roar thundered across the surrounding area and was easily audible for miles around, shattering glass in adjacent buildings and bowling over any unfortunates stood nearby through sheer force of detonation alone. Although thankfully for them, a majority of the resulting pressure wave was directed vertically and quite literally raised the warehouse roof in a spectacular fashion; massive chunks of flaming debris pulverising those choppers still foolishly orbiting directly above and forcing the rest to scatter. While any pursuing ground forces on the opposite side finding themselves completely cut off from the intruders by a towering inferno, forcing them to either find another route or help join those fighting to keep the blaze from engulfing the next warehouse over.

Rolling on to her back with ears ringing and lungs clawing for fresh air once the rebreather retracted back into her helmet, Ellen couldn't help but gape at the destruction behind them. Ratchet not faring much better from where he was flopped down on the charred ground beside her, while his words were marred by an involuntary coughing fit. "E-everyone okay?"

Getting a chorus of grunts, groans, and general ascent as everyone started to pick themselves up, the lombax took a moment to study their surroundings through still bleary eyes, only to immediately perk up upon realising where they were. "Hey, check it out! Guess we're on the right track after all."

Sure enough, once she was back on her feet and coherent enough to actually take in the paved courtyard they had landed in, Ellen could clearly see that it was in fact a motor pool just like Samus had described earlier. A multitude of vehicles ranging from light jeep analogues and transport vehicles to heavily armoured tanks parked in designated spots along the perimeter, with several obvious gaps for those that were clearly in use and secure fuel bunkers located in-between. Not to mention a handful of defensive missile batteries and anti-aircraft guns scattered throughout the area, which would have been really useful against the swarm of attack helicopters rapidly closing in on their position were it not for them being fully automated and with no obvious manual controls.

Exchanging a wordless look of exasperation, the two commandos rapidly split off in opposite directions once more with their respective robotic partners in tow as the surrounding helos lit up the area with a veritable barrage of carefully aimed plasma. Their pilots apparently not taking any chances and electing to hover back well out of anticipated range for return fire, while keeping the intruders pinned down until ground based reinforcements could arrive and flush them out. A sound tactical ploy, and one which caused Ratchet nothing but a growing sense of angered frustration from where he was stuck beneath a wheeled personnel carrier with no effective way to fight back.

" _Damn it!_ How're we supposed to get past these guys if we can't even hit 'em?!"

"I'm open to suggestions!" Ellen yelled back from her hiding spot on the other side of the motor pool. Grimacing as the few Megaturrets she had tossed out in an attempt to take some of the heat off their backs were quickly shredded to pieces before they could so much as get a single shot off. "Cash, are you still up there? We seriously do with some air support right about now!"

A burst of static buzzed in her ear for a few long seconds before the Aussie-accented cazar's voice filtered through over the radio link, strained as it was and partly muffled by a cacophony of blaring cockpit alarms. "Sorry, mates, but no can do. Just lost one of me horizontal stabilisers and the old girl's pissin' hydraulic fluid like no one's business, so I'm gonna have to find somewhere to set down for repairs before she drops outta the sky."

While his organic companions proceeded to turn the airwaves blue at Cash's apologetic explanation however, and otherwise try to fight back ineffectively, Clank had detached himself from Ratchet's back and was presently eyeing the closest automated missile battery with a thoughtful hum. Optics narrowed optics and an errant servo rubbing his chin as he recalled a similar situation that had occurred during the climax of their last adventure, and his wildly effective solution which saw an entire Blargian airborne special forces unit completely wiped out. The question however was whether he was able to repeat that success here in time if at all, and if Samus were capable of assisting from her end of the motor pool.

"Hey, where're you going?" Ratchet yelled over the din of heavy fire raining down around their position. Clank pausing after but a few steps and turning around to face his uncomfortably cramped and worried-looking friend with determination in his optics.

"Ratchet, the local automated defence turrets appear to be linked via a shortwave wireless network, much like those the Blarg used to protect the Deplanetizer on Veldin. Should Samus or myself be able to get within a sufficient distance, I believe we may be able to gain temporary control of the system."

"And use it to take out those choppers, gotcha," the lombax replied with a grin which soon faltered with his next words. "Just be careful and stick to cover, okay? Me and Ellen'll try to keep 'em busy, but if they spot you in the open..."

"Do not worry, Ratchet. I will."

Nodding confidently, Clank gave his long time friend a faint smile before turning on his heel and taking off with a faint whirring of mechanical servos. His antennae pulsing briefly as he sent a private communications ping to Samus, which was promptly answered with her by now familiar, and dare he say rather endearing, stuttering tone. _Um, H-hello?__

"Samus, I urgently require your assistance with subverting the local defence network. There should be a missile battery just north of your position near the compound exit. Are you able to reach it?"

Huddled in on herself next to Ellen's side and quivering with fear as the Thugs-4-Less choppers continued to rain death from above outside their hiding spot, Samus chanced a glance towards the direction Clank indicated and almost immediately spotted the object in question. The boxy, slate gray launcher sitting out in the open between two rows of transport trucks; mounted as it was upon some kind of heavy-duty tri-legged base and tilted back at an angle towards the sky, but otherwise completely inert.

 _You mean all the way out there?!__ she squeaked in fright. Optics widening and servos shaking as her gaze darted between the dangerously exposed weapon platform and her comfortably safe position with increasing apprehension. _I can't! I-I just can't!__

"Thugs-4-Less reinforcements will likely be here at any moment, and will swiftly overwhelm us all unless we do something," Clank reasoned. Pausing only to make sure the way was relatively clear before darting across an open parking space and ducking beneath the next vehicle along in sequence. "Our only option is to override the local defence network and secure air supremacy; something which will likely require multiple separate nodes to be hacked simultaneously in order to gain sufficient access."

 _I... I...__

"Samus, please, I can not do this alone." he implored with a heartfelt sincerity and three little words that caused almost every higher function in Samus' processor to grind to a halt.

" _I need you._ "

For a moment she simply hovered in place like a frozen statue, body stiffened and unmoving, while unseeing optics stared off into space. The sheer turbulence of emotions running through what passed for her mind almost causing a meltdown as she struggled to comprehend the implications of his request; some of which was rather lewd and made her internal fans kick into overdrive as she flushed with heat. But that was soon overshadowed by the rapidly growing sense of sheer Joy that he, the robot of Samus' dreams, wanted her! Admittedly to do something dangerous and scary that ran counter to all of her self preservation programming perhaps, but still!

What was it Ellen had said before back on Gorn? Something about learning to embrace fear and using it as a tool to push forward, rather than allowing its icy grip to rule one's actions, or at least if she remembered right. A piece of advice which Samus had largely ignored at the time in favour simply holding on for dear life during the ensuing aerial battle, only for it to take on an entirely new perspective in the face of their current situation. One in which the very lives of her newfound friends and potential suitor hung in the balance, and the only chance of saving them involved braving a veritable gauntlet of parked vehicles and burning plasma raining down from above.

Of course when put like that, there was only real option available to her. Samus venting a condensed blast of heated air from her lower intakes as she steeled her nerves for what she was about to do. _Okay... I can do this... What do you need me to do?__

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Laying back on an uncomfortable and far too short bunk with her arms folded across her chest, Angela Cross continued to scowl at the same thoroughly dented wall she had since being shoved into the cramped broom closet of a room that Thugs-4-less called a cell. The four foot square arrangement of thick metal plating not exactly offering much else to do bar waiting for a meagre meal of slop to be shoved through a tiny mail slot from the corridor outside or otherwise plotting bloody vengeance on Logan, treacherous backstabbing piece of shit that he was. And especially those assholes who had trussed her up like a damn turkey and dragged her off of the transport ship she had stowed away on, kicking and screaming blue murder all the while at their rough manhandling.

 _'All because I bit one of them when he started getting too handsy,'_ she thought bitterly. _'Still, at least it should teach the bastard not to grab my ass again.'_

If not, then the verbal tirade she had unleashed upon reaching what passed for a detention level in this place and having the makeshift gag removed would certainly got the message across. The grimacing look on Logan's face at the sheer volume of insults hurled his way more than worth the few new bruises she had accumulated before he could order the goon squad to 'get her out of my sight.' Which of course led to them shoving her in the deepest, darkest, and apparently soundproof hole of an isolation cell they could find, given that she couldn't hear anything outside it whatsoever. Leaving the lombax bored to tears while fervently hoping that her last burst transmission had gotten to Cash before being abruptly cut off.

A sudden hammering on the heavily reinforced cell door startled Angela out of her brooding and almost caused her to fall off of the bunk altogether. The sound not so much heard than felt given how effective the cell's soundproofing proved to be, which only served to highlight the screeching of metal on metal as the four inch thick door slowly ground open. Setting Angela's teeth on edge and causing her ears to fold flat against her skull in an attempt to drown out the assault upon her senses, before a barked command drew her attention to a familiar bulky red-armoured figure now blocking the doorframe.

"On your feet, fur bag! Logan wants to see you."

Pushing herself upright on one elbow, Angela couldn't help but snort in derision at the reptilian man's glaring visage. "Tell him I'm busy, and that the room service here sucks." Pausing, a slight smirk graced her features as she looked him right in the eyes "How's the arm, by the way?"

The Thugs-4-Less brute however was apparently not amused by her wit; his sharpened teeth bared in a snarl as he took a step back and allowed a pair of troopers to enter with crackling shock batons already in hand. "I don't have time to play games with you, girl. Now, are we gonna do this the easy way... or the _fun_ way?"

As if she ever had a choice, what with them all being armed, armoured, and outnumbering her three to one. While all Angela had going for her on the other hand was a barbed wit and not inconsiderable intellect; one which hadn't steered her wrong yet, and clearly knew better than to pick a fight she couldn't possibly win.

"That's what I thought," the lead merc gloated as she reluctantly held out her arms for one of his subordinates to cuff. The other keeping a wary eye out and a free hand on his holstered pistol while his partner worked, just in case she tried anything funny. "Alright, let's go sweetheart. Believe me, way he is right now, you _don't_ wanna keep the boss waiting."

Wedged as she was between the two muscle-bound goons with both arms held in a vice-like grip, Angela had no choice but to follow as the red-armoured brute led them out of the cell and back along the corridor outside. The excessive number of restraints adorning her limbs ensuring she had no way of lashing out, while a cloth gag prevented any verbal release of the anger-fuelled anxiety she felt right now. Although that didn't stop Angela from listening in with a keen ear as the swaggering merc before her jabbered away on his radio, or the vindictive smirk upon her face as she glimpsed the faint set of bite marks on his bare forearm.

 _'Serves you right, asshole. Hope that reminds you to keep your hands to themselves every time you look at it.'_

"Yurich here; we have the lombax and are on our way up," he continued. Clearly oblivious to her thoughts and tapping his foot impatiently as they stood before a set of closed elevator doors, with a thick digit repetitively jabbing the call button to some unseen rhythm. "What's the situation topside?"

 _"Still bad, and Logan's plenty pissed,"_ came the subdued and slightly tinny-voiced reply from the merc's radio. Inherent lombax biology and enhanced hearing in particular being the only reason she could even make out any words at all, let alone understand what was being said. _"We've already lost the second armoured company to those bastards, plus four squadrons of choppers and who knows how many guys. Didn't even slow 'em down."_

 _'Wait, they're under attack?'_ Angela blinked in surprise but didn't resist as the elevator doors pinged open and she was roughly shoved inside. _'This place is a freaking fortress with its own personal army, plus enough attack ships to take out an entire fleet! What kind of lunatics would be stupid enough to directly assault a place... like... this... No, it couldn't be...'_

"Ancestor's teeth! Are you kidding me?!" Yurich exclaimed. "I mean, there's only two of 'em, right? Why can't we just shell the crap outta them?"

 _"Command already tried that, and they wrecked our artillery with an air strike,"_ the other merc shot back with a frustrated growl. _"Blew up one of the northern ammo bunkers too, plus one in the east. Hell, we're having to keep pulling guys from elsewhere just to keep the fires from spreading."_

 _'It's them; it has to be!'_ Angela mentally grinned to herself. The elevator rapidly beginning to ascend from whatever sub-basement level she had been held in to somewhere way up in the citadel tower while the two thugs continued their back and forth conversation _'Harding must have gotten my message and called in the other three to help. No one else in the entire galaxy would crazy enough to try and pull off something like this and actually get away with it!'_

So caught up in her thoughts as she was, Angela didn't even realise the lift had reached their destination until she was pushed out of the now open doors with a start. Her ears perking up as the voice over Yurich's radio caught her immediate attention. _"-figure boss man's still got something up his sleeve though. Why else would he be letting the Buddy brothers loose in those damn Titan units of theirs?"_

"No idea, but I wouldn't mind a ringside seat for when Logan does sends 'em in," Yurich responded with a dark chuckle. "If those two can nearly take out our 'guests' on foot and live to fight another day, then there's no way they'll lose with that kind of firepower!"

Wait, did he mean those two lieutenants she had briefly seen trailing Logan after being 'escorted' off of the transport ship? The muscle-bound guy in the bomb disposal getup and his gaudily attired, jetpack-wearing friend, who had seemed scarily competent compared to the rent-a-goon rank and file mercs in this place? And just what the hell was a Titan unit, some kind of weapon system?

These questions and more constantly churned inside Angela's mind as she took one awkward step after another, and with no small amount of prodding by the escorting guards. But any answers or information gathering on possible escape routes were put on hold as the group reached a pair of heavy duty blast doors with 'Hanger Bay 01' stencilled upon it. Yurich placing his palm on a nearby scanner and turning back towards her with a shark-like grin as the great slabs of metal slowly parted. Her sudden gasp at catching a wide-eyed glimpse of what was inside muffled by the sounds of an accompanying klaxon and flashing orange warning lights as he chuckled aloud.

"Well, here we are," Yurich began with a grand sweeping gesture towards the towering monstrosity before them. Easily dwarfing the team of engineers using anti-gravity platform to work on its imposing frame, along with an irate Logan standing nearby who soon waved the group over. "Meet _Behemoth._ "

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

 _This isn't working! What are we doing wrong?!__

"Try reconnecting the secondary circuit to the primary guidance actuator," Clank advised from halfway inside an open maintenance hatch with his legs dangling free. "We are almost out of time."

Having run the gauntlet of constant plasma bombardment and made a successful rendezvous at the automated missile battery he had pointed out earlier, the pair had soon discovered that hacking the defence system would be a lot harder than anticipated. Or rather virtually impossible given how surprisingly densely layered its security protocols actually were, even to the extent that a more physical approach was deemed not only preferable, but rather necessary in order to subvert the system in time. A task made even more difficult by the fact that they were operating primarily on educated guesswork, and of course being occasionally shot at by the orbiting choppers overhead or the increasing number of ground troops who had shown up over time.

Splicing a pair of hastily severed wires together and receiving a mild electric shock in return, Clank ducked his helm away from a stray bolt of plasma fire striking the hatch door beside him as he dropped back down to ground level. A murderous hail of return fire from Ratchet and Ellen keeping the thugs from advancing any further, even in spite of being pinned down themselves, and giving both Samus and himself an opportunity to finish their somewhat crude attempts at gaining control of the local turret network. Hopefully it would be enough.

"Do you have it?"

 _Almost, or at least I think so.__ Samus replied as he crouched down beside her with a slightly tilted helm. No doubt inspecting the barely holding together patch job she had made on what they believed to be the missile battery's targeting data module. _I wasn't exactly designed to be a mechanic, and have no real idea what I'm doing here. What do you think?__

"Nor was I," Clank mused aloud before laying a servo on her shoulder. A touch that she wished would linger just that bit longer, and perhaps more if they weren't all in immediate danger. "However, the wiring does seem both secure and in order to the best of my knowledge, so I believe we are ready. Ratchet?"

The last word was directed across the team's shared radio channel, and it didn't take long for the lombax to respond with a yell over the constant din of gunfire. _"Clank! Tell me you've at least got_ something! _"_

"It would appear so," he responded with an unseen nod and gesture towards a rudimentary control panel they had rigged up, which Samus dashed towards. "We are about to commence fire now."

 _"About bloody time,"_ Ellen shot back along with the last of her current clip. Immediately ejecting it once her carbine ran dry before slamming a fresh one home, and continuing to suppress a group of four troopers trying to flank around a parked truck to her right. _"Because I've only got two spare mags left until I'm down to little more than harsh language. So if you're going to do something, now's the time."_

"Samus?"

The little infobot slowly nodded to Clank's querying tone, venting deeply as she held aloft the control panel she had retrieved in both hands while poising a single metal digit over an as yet incomplete circuit. _Right... Okay... Here goes nothing.__

With a mechanical whir, the missile battery quickly sprung to life, along with two more nearby plus a pair of anti-aircraft guns. All of which swiftly angled upwards in order to draw a bead upon the combat helicopters buzzing overhead, whose pilots desperately tired to break away as their cockpit alarms no doubt lit up like a forest of Christmas trees, only to find they were far too late. A veritable torrent of heat seeking missiles screaming forth from their launch tubes and blanketing the skies above, while a constant barrage of automatic cannon fire swept over whatever was left, turning the helos into little more than burning chunks of scrap metal which promptly rained down across the entire motor pool without discrimination.

Suffice to say, anyone caught out in the open, or without the benefit of a multi ton armoured vehicle to act as an umbrella, suddenly found themselves having a very bad day. All the more reason to remain hunkered down beneath the nearest source of cover, just as Ellen was right now. Flinching away from a snapped off rotor blade that struck the transport vehicle's front tyre just above her head and praying for it to end soon, while Ratchet similarly stayed put under the tank where his robotic friend had left him. Which left Samus and Clank desperately clinging together while tightly pressed up against the now expended missile turret they had subverted; their small size a distinct advantage in finding an adequate form of shelter to cover themselves.

But others weren't quite so lucky, and by the time it was over, a good half of the force deployed to take them out were crushed. Quite literally in some cases, while few of the thug's attendant vehicles weren't damaged in some shape or form; giving the commando team an opportunity to regroup once they had managed to crawl out of their respective hiding spots and go back on the offensive once more. The closest handful of dazed mercs not standing a chance against their combined weight of fire as Ratchet and Ellen stormed forth, with the latter making sure to arc a random spread of cluster bombs over any potential enemy strongpoints along their route.

As it was, they were already three parts of the way across the motor pool before the survivors could effectively get their act together. The bark of individual plasma rifles soon joined by heavier brute-wielded cannons and a personnel carrier's mounted machine gun turret as more and more began to regain their bearings and resume their original objective of wiping out the seriously outnumbered attackers wholesale. Something made a lot more difficult with far fewer, scattered numbers and a distinct lack of air support, which the highest ranking officer left alive was trying to organise over the radio with a distinct lack of success thanks to a constant stream of panicked chatter from all over the fortress.

Heedless of this fact and fearing a repeat performance of earlier now that the hijacked anti-air weapon platforms were virtually spent, the two commandos pushed hard and fast in order to escape the area as quickly as possible. Ratchet vaulting over a warped piece of charred wreckage and making good use of his Multi-Star's best feature as a whirlwind of fragmenting, ricocheting projectiles pinged off of the surrounding parked vehicles and tore at the squads using them as cover. Leaving them vulnerable as it sliced into their armour and forced them into the open, where pairs of contact sensitive Bomb Glove grenades soon whittled their numbers down further still.

Of course that also meant that the thugs towards the rear now had less worries about friendly fire and were more inclined to hose the area with everything they had left. The wheeled APC's machine gun turret walking a line of tracer fire back and forth across a chokepoint formed between two now destroyed cargo haulers as the team approached, along with a half dozen or so supporting troopers. Keeping the commandos pinned down through sheer weight of fire and risk of immediate ventilation should they show their faces, while also providing cover for a pair of enforcers to flank around the blockade's far side with their shields already locked together and shotguns at the ready.

Similarly, two brutes mirrored them by hooking around the opposite side in a classic pincer movement; plasma cannons charged and fingers poised on the trigger as they simultaneously rounded the blockade a few moments later in an excellent example of precision timing. Except for the fact that there was no one and nothing there to actually shoot, save for an oddly out of place wooden shipping crate that instantly drew their attention. The brutes keeping their weapons levelled and eyes on the surrounding area in case of external threats, while the closest enforcer gingerly approached it under the watchful gaze of his partner. His shield still in place and caution lacing every step on the off chance it was booby trapped.

Which proved to be rather prudent idea since the crate suddenly jerked away at speed once the enforcer got within arms reach. Causing him to instinctively pull the trigger and blast it with a hail of shotgun pellets which passed straight through with little more than a flicker of shimmering light, much to his surprise. Or at least that is until the projected illusion shattered and revealed a scuttling Spiderbot drone hidden underneath; the optical camouflage generator attached to its midsection clearly overloaded and pockmarks visibly dotting its surface for but a moment, before promptly blowing up in their faces.

While the explosion may have been a little premature and caused no casualties however, it did serve as an excellent distraction for Ratchet and Ellen as they burst from their separate hiding spots a good few dozen yards away. The pair quickly closing the gap at a flat run while the thugs were still disoriented and hitting them up close with a combination of Tesla Claw and electrified buckshot. Overwhelming the twin brutes in short order and not giving them a chance to bring their plasma cannons to bear, although the enforcers would prove to be another story altogether. Both having braced themselves behind their hard light shields and weathering the initial blast virtually unscathed, while also finding themselves in a perfect position to immediately strike back at the duo in force.

A pair of shotguns boomed in concert and forced Ellen to throw herself back into what small scrap of cover she could find; several pellets tagging her even still and only penetrating the first few layers of her modified commando jumpsuit thanks to being beyond effective range. Although the sudden needle-like stabs of pain along the redhead's side suggested that she was definitely going to be bruised and bleeding until the Nanotech in her bloodstream decided to kick in. All of which quickly left her pinned down behind the remains of a chopper's tail rotor unit and unable to move while blindly firing over the top in an ineffective attempt to keep the enforcers at bay, only for the bullets to simply keep pinging off their interlocked shield wall while they kept shooting with impunity.

Thankfully they seemed to have temporarily forgotten about Ratchet in their brief period of target fixation, and the lombax decided to give them an explosive-shaped reminder of his presence in the form of a Minirocket Tube. A pair of high explosive projectiles slamming into the closest enforcer from behind and sending him sprawling with multiple chunks of shattered armour cascading all around, while the other swung around to deal with the perceived shooter. Deflecting a shower of debris with his still raised shield in the process and firing a spread of buckshot directly at Ratchet, who immediately somersaulted away while simultaneously clearing a path for Ellen to return the favour with a cluster of independently targeting HK22 Gun missiles.

Even with the immediate threat neutralised however, the APC and attendant squad still continued to lay down a withering hail of fire across the chokepoint where they were bogged down. Losing their strike team no doubt having an adverse effect on the remaining merc forces and leaving them content to simply keep the commandos pinned down until more back up could arrive, much like the doomed helicopter squadrons had done previously. Something that might come to pass sooner rather than not given what sounded like a tank bulldozing its way through the still blazing warehouse remains far behind them, and leaving little choice other than to break through.

While the sheer volume of fire being directed their way prevented either commando from popping out of cover, or otherwise getting an adequate bead on the opposition without being torn to pieces, there were still more indirect methods of hitting back. An explosive spam of cluster bombs and nuclear grenades soon sailing over the two now thoroughly pockmarked cargo haulers they were sheltering behind and carpeting the area beyond in a seemingly random pattern until their respective magazines ran dry.

This in turn forced the thug troopers to cease fire and hunker down lest they get caught in the ensuing bombardment, leaving the as yet unaffected APC without immediate infantry support, and forcing the crew to rely upon its buttoned down gunner's very limited field of view in order to spot targets. Which was all the opportunity Ratchet needed to bring his Minirocket Tube to bear and line up on the seam where turret met chassis; Ellen having first tossed out a few sacrificial Megaturrets to draw its attention, before hitting it hard with a trio of high explosive rockets that quickly tore through the relatively thin armour with ease.

While the first two tore a gaping hole along the perceived weak point, the third must have penetrated and hit something vital, seeing as an explosion blew out all of the crew hatches and caused the entire turret to pop off like a champagne cork. Leaving behind little more than a flaming wreck and some very well done corpses behind, of which the battered and dazed surviving troopers were soon to be added as a fresh explosive barrage wiped them out without mercy. Ratchet soon skirting around what was left of the shattered blockade with a cautious Ellen close behind, checking for any hidden surprises that the thugs might have left behind, before passing by the surrounding menagerie of wrecked vehicles and pushing on to what lay beyond.

A few twists and turns later soon found them on a relatively wide and open avenue, one that led directly to the centremost citadel spire at the very heart of the fortress itself, and which appeared to be suspiciously empty given what was happening elsewhere. Well lit buildings with a much more modern sense of architecture lining either side, and continuing along the grid-like network of 'streets' that they could see branching off at regularly spaced crossroads.

The distinct lack of any activity made everyone nervous and edgy in equal measure, making them jump at the slightest hint of movement or shadows as they cautiously advanced down the main avenue. Ellen's breathing uneven and eyes darting everywhere in search of any lurking mercenaries waiting in ambush; the adrenaline high she had been riding beginning to peter out while the vice-like grip she had on her carbine tightened further still. Ratchet faring no better with his straining ears constantly twitching in an effort to pick up any indication of trouble heading their way, and increasingly predatory movements more closely resembling that of a big cat stalking its prey. Or perhaps one being hunted by something much bigger, and trying to avoid becoming as such.

It wasn't until they had gotten to within a block of the citadel tower itself however that Ratchet suddenly froze in place. Ellen instinctively following suit and shouldering her weapon as she scanned the wide open courtyard before them, before leaning over to whisper out the corner of her mouth. "What is it?"

"Not sure... But something really doesn't feel right about this," he trailed off with a distinctly uneasy look. Fur bristling and tail twitching in irritation, before his ears suddenly flickered up towards a low whistling sound. One that was steadily growing by the second and made his eyes suddenly widen in fear. "Oh crap! _Move!_ "

Before she could even so much as blink, Ellen found herself being grabbed by the arm and dragged a dozen or so yards away. The two commandos just barely managing to stay upright at all during the resulting shockwave as something truly massive slammed into the ground directly on top of where they had just been standing, while Samus found herself flailing through the air with a distressed squeak until one of Clank's servos managed to snag her in passing and hold on for dear life.

Even after weathering the initial impact however, a thick cloud of dust choked debris blanketed the surrounding area and prevented them from seeing just what had nearly flattened them all. Or at least that is until a buffeting gust of wind dissipated it enough to reveal the towering metallic form which lay within; one which both Ratchet and Clank were intimately familiar with from their brief bout with Logan on a small moon based proving ground orbiting Dobbo. For the fifty plus feet tall battle mech now casting its shadow over them was clearly of the same build and type, right down to the scythe-like wings protruding from its back and sunken bubble canopy. A second joining it on the opposite side of the street behind them mere moments later and cutting them off entirely.

But while both were the same bipedal, vaguely humanoid shape with viciously clawed limbs, that was where their similarities ended. The first sporting a predominantly blue paint scheme with golden highlights and striping which extended down to its silver-coloured clawed arms. Both of which projected a small hard light shield above its surface via a wrist-mounted glowing orange core, while an oversized and cumbersome-looking rifle was easily borne aloft in one hand as if it were a toy.

The second however appeared to have been modified to have a much more heavily armoured torso, with layers of extra plating hastily bolted on to every available surface and several long strips forming a 'skirt' of sorts which hung from the waist. Instead of wings, a bulky and cumbersome-looking jetpack was secured upon its back; one which mounted a huge pair of cannons that extended over the machine's shoulders at a slightly raised angle for a good dozen or so feet. The tigerstripe camouflage pattern finish felt appropriate somehow, and awfully familiar to all bar Samus when taken with the other mech's appearance. Their suspicions soon confirmed as a cocky and entirely unwelcome voice boomed forth from the first machine via external speakers.

"Well, well... Look who's back for more," Buddy Bling smug tone rang forth from the safe confines of his cockpit. A shark-like grin clearly adorning his face as he gazed down on them from above. "You know, for a while there, we were starting to think you'd never show up."

"Which'd be a shame, 'cause we got a bone to pick with you people," Boom rumbled as his machine took one earthshaking step forth. "Especially after everything you've done."

"What _we've_ done?!" Ratchet yelled back in indignation. "You've been trying to kill us since the day we met, and for a freaking _pizza party_ of all things!"

"That was just plain business, until you made it personal," Bling growled out with an undercurrent of barely suppressed rage. Ignoring the lombax entirely in favour of pointing his mech-scaled rifle at the group. " _You_ hurt my brother and humiliated us both! _You_ killed our dear, sweet cousin Annie."

Ellen's eyes widened in realisation. _'Wait, does he mean who I think he means?.'_

"And now we're gonna get even, by finishing the job we started way back on Boldan," Boom continued his brother's spiel with a sense of finality. His mech's shoulder mounted cannons audibly loading as he braced to fire. "Any last words before we turn you into paste?"

"Yeah, I've got a few," Ratchet answered while keeping a firm grip on Ellen's arm. Her questioning gaze answered by twitching ears and a flick of his eyes towards the sky, to which she nodded slightly and prepared to follow his lead. "Hit the deck!"

And then the world exploded all around them.

* * *

 **I had hoped to wrap things up in this chapter but kind of got carried away again; meaning yet another cliffhanger this week. Although on the plus side, that does mean I can dedicate the entire next chapter to what promises to be one hell of a showdown. See you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Starrat - Thanks again!**

 **GamerHeart - Much as I appreciate the suggestions, I'm afraid I've already got the rest of this story and a good portion of the next already planned out. Even if I decided for him to survive the coming fight, I really can't see Logan telling our heroes where to go next other than hell given how much he hates them right now. As for the inevitable sequel, having the Biobliterator attack Earth would be a stretch at best given that Nefarious would have to transport it to another galaxy altogether in order to do so and doesn't fit with what I want to achieve. Thank you anyway though, and by all means continue to offer suggestions should you wish. I'll always appreciate them.**

 **SAK-96 - After all the crap they've been through so far, I'm going to go with 'very'…**

 **bajy - Glad you like it, and hopefully the next ones too with how I intend to end Act 2.**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Why yes, yes he is, and with good reason too. That's a decent idea for the Courtney Gears showdown as well , and an argument I can definitely see her using to justify backing Nefarious' scheme. Should make for a much more interesting battle at any rate, and Ellen will likely find his unfortunate breakdowns at the most inopportune moments both surprising and amusing in equal measure.**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - Thank you! As for your question, I do indeed intend for Ellen to be part of the Secret Agent Clank HV series and intend to have her in a supporting role. I'm thinking more along the lines of another agent who pops up to assist Agent Clank in various episodes, though I'm not entirely sure yet. I also suspect Ellen might have a few choice words for Ratchet about** _ **that**_ **particular scene as well, along with a very disproving look. Though since she will have known him so well by that point, she might suspect he means the games console too.**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks! If I've got you on the edge of your seat then I must be doing something right at least, and things are only going to heat up further still in the coming chapters. I just hope I can continue to keep to keep up the pace in terms of my update schedule; the current chapter having taken a lot longer to put together than anticipated and put me behind a bit. Just means I'll have to work a little faster is all, or otherwise risk delaying posting.**

 **No puns for me this week I'm afraid, too tired to come up with something original, although you might be pleased to know that I've begun tentatively pencilling out a Sheepinator-centric omake which I'm calling… 'Meet the Flockers'. Thought it might raise a smile, and be a much lighter counterpart to the slight creepiness of a potential yandere Samus short. It'll be interesting to see if your theory on Ace pans out too, although the big reveal is still a fair while off yet I'm afraid, so you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **The White Guardian - You know, I wondered why my review counter suddenly skyrocketed, right up until I saw your name. Welcome back, and glad you enjoyed the last half dozen or so chapter you managed to catch up on.**

 **I guess you could say Ellen wasn't taking shit from anyone during the prison break arc, although she certainly wasn't above distributing it. Perhaps a bit more literally in this case, but then again her plan did kind of end up escalating way beyond any of her wildest expectations. Quickly getting to the point where your amusingly appropriate proverb rings very true; thanks for sharing that by the way. To be fair though, given Ratchet's tenuous grip on flying during that particular cutscene, I suspect Clank may have opted to switch off his fear response emotional subroutines long before they got even remotely close to Novalis. Something his companions likely wish they could have done themselves at the time, given the whole 'ship breaking up on re-entry' thing.**

 **Gorn was essentially a five minute filler in game and an excuse for another Star Explorer dogfight level; something I wanted to make much more interesting, and an actual challenge for the heroes in my interpretation of events. Plus it felt like a really good place for Ace to make his grand reappearance and shake things up further still with a surprise boss battle. While Snivelak is kind of the polar opposite, I sill wanted to make things tougher for what amounts to the thugs' final stand, and have striven to ensure that our heroes have their hands full from the get go. Pushing them to the brink of survival, and building up to what promises to be one hell of a final confrontation with Logan (who does in fact have sleeves). One that hopefully won't revolve entirely around a slow, plodding, and heavily scripted boss fight that seems to take an age to actually finish.**

 **Given what you have to treat it like it's made of glass even on a good day, I'm surprised but hopeful to hear you're having another crack at LBP3. Especially given what you've already achieved in Unity with likely a fraction of the associated stress, even if a part of me is still itching to see your level pack in a playable state.**

 **I only played a few rounds of the Overwatch Uprising event, and while I didn't get very far, loved every minute while it lasted. Seriously, why can't stuff like this be permanent? Hell, why isn't it the cornerstone of a proper story mode? Surely it wouldn't be that difficult for Blizzard to string together a small campaign with gameplay like this; exploring the past actions of various characters and their histories with one another. Also, God yes! Terry for Doomfist! Although I guess we won't know until the next major update hits, which may be sooner than not if you're right about timing for the anniversary. Here's a-hoping!**

 **Razor of DOOM - Glad to have you back! Although you may have to wait a little longer for the much vaunted giant mech boss battle given all the content I crammed in this chapter.**

 **Xcantax - Thank you very much. Hopefully this one won't disappoint.**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer - Oh believe me, I intend to.**

 **Sonachugirl - Aw, I'm sure she'd appreciate it, and probably get a little flustered at the attention too given how shy Samus can be. Glad you enjoyed the brief battle too, and I would definitely say that the upcoming boss fight is going to be big in more ways than one. Hopefully enough to be a fitting end to this story's second act, and with perhaps a few twists that you may not see coming.**

 **Ah, good old Resi 5... I can still remember ploughing my way through the PS3 Gold Edition with my little brother. Lost in Nightmares being a particular standout and nostalgia trip, with all of the references to the original game plus an emphasis on working together to overcome obstacles, rather than simply shooting your way out of trouble. Even with online gaming these days, nothing quite beats actually playing split screen competitive or co-op together with someone physically by your side, along with all the resulting triumphs and arguments.**

… **and now you've got me wanting to play Resi 5 again. I wonder if I can coax my bro into playing co-op again? We still need to clean up on trophies after all…**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Glad you liked it, and I'm guessing that the boss fight was what made this level so damn difficult for you given how ludicrously tedious it is. It certainly was for me, and frustrating as hell when forced to start all over after having finally whittled the mech down to a slither of health, only to suddenly die. Cue the rage.**

 **Versa-Targets are versatile, and exceptionally convenient, but then again that's game logic for you. Plus I'm too lazy to think of an alternate explanation as to why it's only usable in certain areas unlike Ellen's Grapple Gun. Tank-jacking was kind of a spontaneous idea, but one I dearly wish Insomniac could have worked into the reboot in some small way; such as taking over the turret of one in the Deplanetizer's tank hanger. As was Samus' Visibomb Gun Scene, coming from a need to make her useful rather than just a bystander, and I think it worked out pretty well all thoughts considered.**

 **Thanks again for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the new chapter too.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	39. Attack on Titans

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **Still a little rushed to get things done on schedule, but at least I'm in a better position than last time and not writing this at the very last minute yet again** _ **.**_ **In fact, I've already gotten a head start on the next chapter and hope to have both it and the second act for this story finished well within time; although that does bring me to my next point.**

 **Maintaining my current update schedule is getting increasingly more difficult without having to compromise somewhere in terms of plot or overall quality and that's not something I'm prepared to do. So unless my circumstances otherwise change in the next few weeks, I'll probably be taking a short break once this arc is complete; giving a chance to work at a much more relaxed pace and have a chapter or two on hand as a buffer before powering on to the finish. Still not completely decided yet either way though, but I'll let you all know by the next update.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 39:**

 **Attack on Titans**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Headquarters, Snivelak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **6:41pm local time**

Putting actions to his words, Ratchet threw both Ellen and himself to the ground as an explosive rain of constant detonations rocked the street all around them, with Samus following suit. Using his body to help shield them both from the surprisingly small amount of debris that peppered their prone forms and waiting for it to taper off, before hurriedly scrambling back to his feet and dragging the redhead with him once more. "C'mon, we gotta go right now!"

"Wha... What the hell was that?" she managed between breaths. Just barely catching a glimpse of the Buddy brothers' mechs staggering in place from several direct hits on their hulking frames, before the vice-like grip Ratchet still held upon her wrist had Ellen following him down a small alleyway between buildings and away from the intended ambush site. "Artillery fire, maybe? Or..."

 _"Nope, just me!"_ came her immediate answer over their shared radio channel. The roar of jet turbines soaring overhead had Ellen's head snapping up in time to see Cash's armoured bulk of a ship banking away from the scene at high speed with a Thugs-4-Less attack ship in close pursuit. _"Everybody alright down there?"_

"A little singed, but we're good, thanks," Ratchet shot back as they veered off down another connected alley in an effort to put some distance between them and the twin mechs no doubt gunning for them. "Kinda cutting it a bit too close for comfort there though."

 _"Sorry I couldn't get here any quicker, but you wouldn't believe how bloody hard it is to plug a hydraulic line with nothing but a spot welder and a couple'o sticks of gum."_ the cazar replied with a strained tone. Having to constantly keep junking in order to avoid having his tail shot off while trying to swing around for another attack run. _"Dunno how long it'll last either, so you're best off getting out of there while you still can and finding another way to take those mechs down."_

"He's right... But do we have anything that'll even penetrate those things?" Ellen asked not unreasonably as they burst out of the alleyway and onto the next street over. "They look just as tough as Drek's mech was, and we're not exactly packing a RYNO this time around."

"Really wish we were," Ratchet muttered while thinking back to the shiny weapon of mass destruction that quirky robot saleswoman was offering way back during their visit to Barlow. Shaking his head at the lost opportunity, even if it was way too expensive to afford, he instead cast a glimpse over one shoulder. "Any ideas, pal?"

Clank hummed in thought as they crossed over the street and ducked into another alley, making it inside just as Buddy Boom's Titan thundered around the corner with its boosters flaring and unleashed a cannon salvo that blew chunks out of the adjacent building's ground floor. Ratchet and Ellen both staggering from the all too close force of impact and shower of debris falling from above, before double timing it through the narrow passage with a spread of Megaturrets to cover their escape.

"If these machines are even remotely similar to the model utilized by Logan during our Megacorp Games qualification battle in terms of build quality, then I severely doubt it," Clank finally answered a few moments later as they continued to dodge down several tight alleyways. "Even with a continuous barrage of high yield explosive rockets and significant application of kinetic force, causing any lasting form of debilitating damage was an exceptionally difficult feat."

"And even if there was one of those pads that lets you go giant robot mode conveniently stashed away around here, you'd still be outnumbered two to one," Ellen sighed in mounting frustration.

A feeling that only worsened as they burst out into the open once again another block over, only to encounter Buddy Bling blocking one end of the street with his mech's arms raised defensively. The attached emitters projecting a pair of hard light shields which simply shrugged off whatever they could throw at it with contemptible ease, and only serving to make the two commandos burn what precious little ammo they had.

"Damn it! We're gonna have to- Oh crap!"

Ratchet abruptly cut himself off as a jump jet assisted mass of metal crashed down on the road directly behind them and brought his Minirocket Tube to bear on it. Ellen quickly joining in with her HK22 Gun and causing a fresh series of scorched patches and superficial dents to join those Cash had already inflicted on Buddy Boom's mech as it slowly rose from a crouch, but otherwise not appearing to affect its performance whatsoever. Ignorant in their haste to Bling deactivating his mech's shield gauntlets and raising the oversized rifle in their direction with slow deliberation until Clank's sudden cry of alarm, before a building hum of electricity crackled along the barrel and violently discharged with a clap of thunder.

As it was, Ratchet and Ellen just barely managed to dive aside in opposite directions before the railgun's supersonic projectile split the air between them; sending the pair sprawling from the resulting shockwave alone and scoring a trench along a good portion of the road in the process. Leaving the two commandos in matching pained heaps and sluggishly trying to regain their footing as Bling stomped closer to finish them off, with Samus desperately trying to tug Ellen upright with increasingly fearful trills of alarm and Clank faring no better on his side of the street.

"Seriously, that's it? That's all you losers got?" Bling mocked before taking another deliberate, stalking step forward. Raising a clawed metal foot over Ellen's prone form and slamming it down, only to miss by a hair as she managed to roll to one side. "What happened to the guys who nearly whupped us back on Boldan, huh?"

"Why don't you come down here and find out, instead of hiding up there in your big ass mech," Ellen growled out as she finally staggered upright. Forcing her legs to move and directing a hateful glare towards where Bling's smug face gazed down upon her from the safety of his cockpit while repetitively trying to squash the redhead. "Afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl again?"

Bling merely snorted at her attempt to bait him, while the sudden crunch of something heavy landing atop a nearby rooftop announced the relocation of his brother. Boom having avoided the railgun's line of fire with a well timed pulse of jump jets, before seeking a better angle to employ his Titan's shoulder based cannons against a rapidly recovered Ratchet as he answered instead. "No, just playing it smart. Why level the playing field when we can simply dominate it, and you along with it."

The lombax wasn't pulling any punches however and continued to pump rocket after rocket into the camo-painted mech while constantly staying mobile, trying to keep the merc off balance and hoping that at least one would hit something vital. It was an exercise in futility however and no end of frustration, with every attack he landed on the machine's ridiculously thick armour causing superficial damage at best and not phasing Buddy Boom in the slightest. Even when Ratchet switched tactics and tried to target one of the machine's leg joints in an effort to cripple its mobility, cleaving away plates of hastily welded extra armour like a hot knife through butter, only to find that his rocket launcher simply couldn't penetrate the much tougher materials underneath.

"You done goofed, losers, 'cause there's no way you can beat us this time," Bling continued from where his brother left off while jumping back to gain some distance. Apparently having grown weary of his attempts to flatten Ellen underfoot and opting to rely upon ranged weaponry instead. "Not while _we're_ holding all the cards, and have these badass mechs to boot. So what're you gonna do now, huh?"

Hefting her Bouncer in both hands, Ellen carefully led the mech on its descending trajectory and braced herself for the expected recoil. Waiting for the brief moment of vulnerability as its leg joints bent upon landing, before squeezing the trigger with but a single worded retort.

" _Improvise._ "

Eyes widening slightly at the cluster bomb arcing through the air towards his cockpit, Buddy Bling instinctively threw up the mech's arms once more and activated their built in hard light emitters, just as Ellen had hoped he would. The resulting spread of submunitions detonating against his projected shields and temporarily obscuring the merc's vision; leaving the redhead free to surge forth and rapidly close the distance, before drawing her Grapple Gun and pointing it at the rooftops just off to her right without breaking stride. A spiked metal hook soon embedding itself in the concrete facade with a hiss of pressurised gas, leaving a high tensity cable trailing behind it which soon tightened as Ellen reeled herself while using the momentum to run along the wall at an ascending angle.

It had been an epiphany of sorts that only really clicked after their alley hopping conversation had come to pass. A minor detail springing to mind from comparing stories with Ratchet a fair while back, right after leaving Megacorp's testing facility on Dobbo for Joba, and the giant robot showdown that Clank and himself had gotten into on an orbiting artificial moon in particular. For while their mutual robotic friend rightfully pointed out that the mechs themselves could take a ridiculous amount of punishment without slowing down in the slightest, Ratchet had mentioned previously that he'd managed to cause at least some damage to the cockpit's bubble canopy itself via a few well placed rockets.

Which in turn caused her to realise they had been going about this so far completely one-sided encounter in entirely the wrong way. Because they didn't actually _need_ to take out the mechs at all in order to win, but rather those piloting the machines. Ellen's explosive distraction having neatly served its purpose in catching Bling's attention and allowing her to reach the necessary height, before disengaging the Grapple Gun's line and pushing off the wall with a flying, Jump Pack assisted leap towards the mech's currently unprotected flank. Landing heavily with a pained grunt and fingers scrabbling for purchase on its shoulder assembly, before looking up at the surprised merc sitting in the cockpit not five feet away in front of her with a vicious grin and a hastily drawn Leviathan.

"Surprise, assho-whoa!"

Her words were quickly cut off by Bling throwing his machine around in an effort to dislodge her, Ellen holding on for dear life with both legs and one arm wrapped around any available surface while trying to steady the weighted hand cannon she held in the other with limited success. A fair number of her shots going wide of the mark or otherwise just grazing the machine's thickly layered cockpit canopy, while those that did hit buried deep with a small network of hairline cracks forming across its surface.

Of course, with the mech's increasingly violent motions and her at best tenuous grip, it was inevitable that Ellen would eventually be thrown off of her precarious perch. One last shot flying harmlessly into the sky as she toppled over the edge with flailing limbs and a startled cry of fear, before triggering her Jump Pack and turning the ungraceful fall into a controlled descent away from the still thrashing mech as Bling tried to reorient it. Remotely triggering the explosive rounds via the gun's grip mounted detonator button almost feeling like an afterthought in a way, though the results themselves couldn't be denied.

Four separate detonations rippled across the canopy, spreading an expansive spider web of jagged fractures both across its surface and deeper within the layers of reinforced glass itself. Not enough to punch through entirely perhaps, but certainly enough to completely obscure the pilot's view on that side of his machine, and thus rendering him virtually blind to subsequent flanking attacks should Ellen wish to press the advantage. Although seeing how their previous attempts had worked out, inflicting direct damage on the Titan was no longer her goal. The redhead instead opting to keep beneath its looming shadow and skirt around the rear with Samus zipping close behind while relaying her ad hoc plan to Ratchet via radio.

"Ratchet, can you hear me? Forget about trying to take out the mech and focus fire on the cockpit." Jinking away from one of the hulking machine's legs as it took a step back, Ellen took a moment to draw her Grapple Gun once again and pointed it at the opposing rooftop in a mirror image of her earlier actions before continuing. "Hit 'em hard enough and they'll have no choice but to open up open up or try and fight us bli- Ugh!"

"Ellen!" Ratchet cried out in alarm as one of the mech's shield arms slammed into the wall alongside her, gouging out chunks of masonry and briefly obscuring the human from view.

Any thoughts he might have had on running to her aid however were quickly crushed by Buddy Boom's dynamic entry from above, shattering the already broken street beneath clawed metal feet and promptly cutting him off. Ratchet swiftly skidding to a halt and backflipping away as the mech deployed a pair of appropriately scaled, wrist-mounted grenade launchers that quickly began to blanket the surrounding area with a chain reaction of exploding shrapnel

Keeping Ellen's advice in mind however, Ratchet began to work his way towards the closest building while constantly dodging one lobbed grenade after another. Just barely keeping out of the effective blast radius long enough to reach what passed for a sidewalk in this place, where he could then leap at the solid wall just opposite and use it as a springboard to reach ever greater heights. The lombax bouncing off towards a nearby lamp post and latching on in passing, swinging around its length with typically feline grace, before using the built up momentum to fling himself directly at Boom's Titan with a wide grin upon his face.

"Let's see how you like it!"

Landing upon one of the mech's still outstretched arms, it was simplicity itself to jam his wrench into the revealed grenade launcher's ammo feed mechanism and sever it completely. Ratchet using the weapon's shaft to help steady himself against Boom's increasingly violent attempts to shake him off, while hosing what he could see of the cockpit canopy with the Meteor Gun held in his off hand. Sheer rate of fire ensuring a good coverage in spite of how many burning projectiles went astray, and leaving a patchwork of blackened scorch marks that all but robbed the merc of his forward facing vision.

Which was just as well really since the mech's other arm was seconds away from bringing a clawed swipe directly on top of his head, leaving Ratchet practically no time at all to dislodge his wrench and get clear before a screech of razor sharp metal on metal raked across his former perch. Using Clank's Heli-Pack to slow their descent and tumbling into a roll upon landing, the lombax gave a small sign of relief at spotting Ellen still in one piece as she dodged in and out of the other mech's legs, before just as quickly throwing himself back into the fray once more. Although a small part of his mind did wonder, even as one of Boom's heavy cannon shells whistled overhead with inches to spare, just where exactly Samus had gotten to.

The answer, had he been in a less threatening enough position to observe, would likely have both surprised and amused him in equal measure. For the little infobot was currently hovering unsteadily over the rooftops just off to his left with both servos tightly wrapped around Ellen's Megaturret Glove; struggling to keep it held aloft and probably unable to see where she was going at all since the weapon in question easily dwarfed her diminutive frame. But even so she continued along her meandering course, stopping to set the gauntlet down at regular intervals and trying to keep it balanced with fumbling digits, before deploying yet another rocket spewing sentry gun to join those already bombarding the mechs below.

While initially surprised at Ellen's request, the prospect of actually being able to do something useful in this fight while simultaneously keeping out of the immediate danger zone was an opportunity Samus simply couldn't pass up. The redhead keeping Buddy Bling distracted long enough for her to sluggishly hover up to the nearest rooftop without being spotted; thrusters straining against the extra weight and the borrowed Megaturret Glove held tightly against her chassis in a vice like grip, before thumping down heavily a good three storeys up with but one purpose in mind.

It was certainly effective if nothing else, and while Bling was easily able to ward off the incoming volleys of explosive rain with a raised shield, he couldn't properly keep track of Ellen at the same time as she darted out from beneath his Titan's shadow. Repeating her earlier wall scaling tactic in an attempt to blindside him, only for Bling to fire his jump jets and boost back out of range before raising his now fully charged railgun at the rooftop Samus had been meandering along. Ellen's shouted warning quickly lost to the deafening boom of thunder as a supersonic slug Virtually obliterating the entire top floor and the deployed Megaturrets with it.

"Samus, no!"

Thankfully her elevated position a few storeys up allowed Ellen to make out a small pink shape amongst the rain of falling rubble, tumbling through the shockwave displaced air and seemingly locked in an embrace with a vaguely gauntlet-shaped object as both plummeted uncontrollably towards street level. Retracting the Grapple Gun's embedded hook and shoving off the building's facade with a Jump Pack assisted boost, Ellen's inherent fear of heights was swiftly forgotten in favour of reaching her little friend in time. The redhead's seldom used Charge Boots that she had previously equipped on a whim providing the last second burst of speed needed to reach out and grab Samus in passing, before sending them both crashing to the ground in an undignified heap.

"You okay?" Ellen asked worriedly as she rolled over on to her side with a whole new set of aches and bruises added to the growing collection. Samus having slipped from her grasp on impact and now hovering just in front of her face with wide, frightened optics that seemed to be looking over her shoulder, before nodding timidly. "Good. Now let's get out of here before- The hell are they doing?"

'They' meaning the Buddy brothers, who appeared to be retreating much to her surprise. Jump jets flaring as they fell back in leapfrogging bounds that kept one another covered at all times, while ensuring that all available weapons were constantly pointed at the increasingly perplexed commando team. Ratchet having joined the girls along with Clank in time to see Boom's mech lay down one final explosive barrage that collapsed a building halfway up the street, blocking its length with a tidal wave of masonry and debris before using the resulting thick clouds of dust to mask them from view.

"I don't get it. Why pull back now while they've still got the advantage?" Ellen mused aloud while taking the opportunity to recover her Megaturret Glove from where it fallen nearby. "What're they hoping to gain?"

 _Maybe they got scared and ran away.__ Samus offered hopefully, to which Clank slowly shook his helm.

"Given the behaviour exhibited in our previous encounter, I severely doubt it. It is more likely that the mechs are simply regrouping at a distance in order to make better use of their ranged weaponry, possibly in coordination with local artillery support."

...

Long seconds seemed to drag out during the following awkward pause as Clank's words set in, before Ratchet's ears twitched at a sound only he could hear and a frustrated groan escaped his lips. "Ah crap. You just _had_ to give 'em ideas, didn't you. Everybody move! Now!"

Distant rumbles of thunder followed by a low whistling noise from above had them scrambling to reach the end of the street before a hail of artillery shells struck home. Dozens of airburst rounds exploding overhead and unleashing a deadly rain of smaller bomblets on anything unfortunate enough to be caught within the blast radius, including what was left of the surrounding buildings and crater filled road. Something that the fleeing quartet didn't appreciate one bit in their mad dash to stay one step ahead of the constant bombardment, and only tempered upon arrival at a massive sloping mound of debris that otherwise blocked the way forward, courtesy of Buddy Boom's last attack.,

"C'mon, up here! Let's go!"

It also made for a fairly decent ramp, and by some small miracle they managed to claw their way to the apex without getting hit, before hopping onto the closest undamaged rooftop. Pushing their exhausted bodies further still and trying to gain some distance from the ongoing localised barrage, while making best speed in a nominally western direction away from where they had last seen the Buddy Brothers.

It wasn't until they had gotten a few blocks away via roof hopping that they finally halted within the shadow of a large industrial air conditioning unit, taking the opportunity to recover and treat any wounds with a small dose of nanotech before planning out their next moves. The artillery barrage gradually ceasing its large scale renovation of the streets behind them and leaving the air oddly quiet for a several long moments. Not a soul around to be seen, or even any sign of the two hulking mechs that had to be still stalking them out there somewhere. Which only served to emphasise Ellen's whispered question; her tone hushed lest they be overheard.

"Where the hell did they go?"

The answer soon came in the form of a low, distant rumble from above that only seemed to grow with each passing second; one quickly accompanied by a whistling noise and an obnoxious voice blasting forth from external speakers as Buddy Bling's mech came screaming down directly on top of their heads. "Death from above, bitch- Argh!"

Or at least he tried, only for a torrent of laser fire to slam into the machine's side while still in midair and force him to crash through the adjacent building's roof instead while cursing all the while. Cash's ship streaking past overhead seconds later with what had to be mere feet to spare before Boom landed further off with a heavy thud and began to fill the air above with an explosive spam that otherwise seemed to have no real effect. His momentary distraction providing a golden opportunity for the commandos to reposition and open up on the as yet unmarked side of his cockpit from their elevated position with rockets and missiles both. The pair scoring a few good hits and marring his vision further still before being forced to relocate once more as Bling returned to the fray.

"That's it... No more playin' around," he growled out as the Titan slowly began to pull itself out of what was left of the building. Piles of loose masonry cascading from its form like water off a duck's back and kicking up fresh clouds of dust that partially obscured the machine's menacing, rising form. "Me and my bro are gonna wipe the floor with you assholes, and by the time we're through, they'll be nothing left but-"

 _"Hey, have you two numbskulls taken out those pests yet?"_ Logan's impatient and seemingly distracted voice suddenly interrupted. The mech's external speakers still apparently active and broadcasting his every word out loud for all to hear.

"We're still working on it," Boom answered with his customary rumbling tone. Pausing only to discharge his shoulder mounted cannons at the fleeing pair of commandos before continuing on. "Little bastards are a lot tougher than they look."

"Got that right," Bling added in growing frustration as his railgun failed to connect with intended targets once again. Instead skimming over the rooftop they were running across and punching through a number of buildings on the opposite side, and forcing him to shield himself from the inevitable return fire until his mech scaled rifle could adequately cool down. "Damn it, this is ridiculous! Why don't they just roll over and _die_ already?"

 _"Don't worry, they'll get what's comin' to 'em real soon,"_ Logan remarked with a dark chuckle and what sounded like heavy industrial machinery in the background. _"Fall back to the citadel and regroup. It's about time we ended this once and for all."_

Sure enough, the two scarred but still fully functional battle mechs began to retreat much like they had before. Jump jets flaring and weapons laying down a barrage of covering fire as they bounded past one another in sequence back towards the central avenue where they had originally ambushed the team, and which led directly to the towering citadel spire itself. Leaving the two commandos and their robotic commandos behind to speculate from their partially demolished rooftop vantage point, while taking the opportunity to pool what little ammo they had left.

"What do think he meant by that?" Ellen asked with a worried frown. Salvaging Nanoclips from the less effective weapons in her arsenal and using them to reload whatever actually had a chance of inflicting any kind of lasting damage.

Eyes narrowed in thought as he glared after the departing mechs, Ratchet finally tore his gaze away and began to follow suit. Exchanging his minirocket Tube's nigh spent magazine for a fresh one as he hesitantly answered. "I dunno, babe... But knowing him, it _can't_ be good. Better make sure we're ready for anything-"

Before he could say anything more, a tremendous, earthshaking rumble suddenly began to roll across the entire area. Leaving the two commandos barely able to stay standing without grabbing hold of one another as it continued to grow in both intensity and sound with each passing second, while an accompanying chorus of klaxons blared across the entire area. Busy as they were with trying not to fall of the roof at that given point in time however, neither even considered what the source might be until Samus' startled exclamation grabbed their attention.

 _T-the tower! Look, it's splitting!__

Sure enough, the absolute monstrosity of a citadel tower, sitting at the very heart of the fortress as its nerve centre of operations, had developed a vertical crack down the exact centre and was now beginning to part in half at a glacial pace. Countless thousands of tons shifting and folded back upon itself with a drawn out groan of protest that was easily audible from miles away; revealing an intricate network of thick metal panels and heavy support struts underneath. Within which what appeared to be an incredibly spacious hanger-like interior was gradually exposed to the evening light; one filled with layer upon layer of gantries, platforms, and flexible industrial piping that soon began to recede away from some... _thing_ that was truly gargantuan in scale.

With one final reverberating echo of metal on metal, the two half tower portions came to a rest against the citadel's rear and locked into place. The accompanying klaxons tapering off a few moments later, soon to be replaced with a dull bass roar of machinery that both commandos could easily feel all the way from where they were standing, a good half dozen or so blocks away from the source. Then, after a few long and apprehensive moments which passed in mutual silence, something moved within the transformed structure.

A massive, dull silver and vaguely cylindrical construct fell forth from the shadowy interior with a faint hum of electronics, easily capable of fitting a decent cruiser sized starship inside with room to spare. The lower half of which sported no small amount of thick and contoured charcoal grey plating, while the large and inverted bowl-like section at the very bottom crashed into the ground with one almighty earth-shattering thump. Causing any nearby glass windows to shudder in sympathy and a sizeable impression in the paved grounds surrounding the citadel tower from sheer weight alone. Sending Ellen's already frantically racing mind into overdrive as she tried to comprehend just what exactly it was they were seeing, only to freeze as Clank's whispered words reached her ears.

"No... It can not be. It simply can not _be..._ "

" _Clank?_ " Ratchet drew out slowly, not daring to take his eyes off of the spectacle before them or the Buddy brothers' mechs that had just taken up flanking positions on either side of it. "Is there something you wanna share with the rest of us?"

"Ratchet, do you not recall our return to planet Quartu after the Blargian retreat, and what we discovered there?" Clank continued with growing concern as a second identical construct soon joined the first. Similarly churning up the ground from where it fell alongside, and what looked to be a good twenty feet or so in front of, its identical twin. "How could Thugs-4-Less have possibly obtained the necessary blueprints to even conceive of building such a weapon?"

Oh, he remembered alright, and had a _very_ bad feeling on just what exactly Clank was driving at. For while the galaxy at large was still dealing with the aftermath of Drek's mad scheme and numerous holdouts that had been left behind when the Blarg collectively made themselves scarce in the weeks following his death, Ratchet and Clank had revisited the robot plant on Quartu where Clank had been born in order to visit his 'mother'. During their subsequent conversations with the computer intelligence however, blueprints for a number of the Blargian projects being built at the facility had come to light, including those for the war robots that had previously been rolling off of the production lines before being shut down.

This included experimental models as well, such as those for the short-lived Ultra Mech program which Ellen, himself, and a transformed Clank had previously shut down with extreme prejudice, and a much grander model as well. One that was supposed to represent the ultimate in mechanised warfare, and had apparently never left the drawing board due to the obscenely high costs; along with the sheer amount of materials required and the necessary construction of an entirely new production facility just to build it, such was the sheer scale involved.

Drek had apparently nixed the idea altogether a few months prior to the Blarg's initial planet 'recycling' campaign, if the attached notes were anything to go by, and instead decided to pin his hopes on a multitude of other super weapon programs instead. A small relief in the greater scheme of things, but if that was the case and Clank's suspicions were correct, then how in the hell did Logan manage to get his hands on said technology? Especially after Clank's 'mother' had destroyed all files pertaining to the program within the plant's servers at their request, including any back ups or data storage that could be used to build the proposed monster of a machine.

That Thugs-4-Less had apparently done so anyway said something of the mercenary company's capabilities and available resources, plus the sheer amount of engineering know how needed to turn a pipe into apparent reality. But despite not being able to recall much of the weapon's specifics, or anything else really given that it had been nearly a year ago since that day, its name and designation had stuck with the lombax ever since. The first of its kind in a series of war machines designed to level entire cities while weathering even the heaviest of ground fire; the XLR-00 Giganto Mech. Otherwise known as...

" _Behemoth..._ " Ratchet breathed out. Eyes widening and head slowly shaking in denial. "I don't know how or why, pal, but they sure as hell have one now."

 _E-Ellen? What are they t-talking about?__ Samus asked fearfully, having taken to hiding behind the redhead and peeking out at the ongoing spectacle in worry.

Before Ellen could so much as open her mouth to ask for herself however, realisation dawned as the first construct suddenly lifted up and moved past the second towards them. Her blood running cold upon understanding just _what_ exactly had been hidden from view as the several storeys high armoured leg took one final step forth from the darkened structure's interior; bringing the utterly massive battle mech to which it was attached into full view.

Standing around 150 feet high and practically dwarfing the surrounding buildings, bar for its equally large hanger, the vaguely humanoid and exceptionally intimidating machine easily made even Clank's giant combat form look tiny in comparison. Its torso broad and almost barrel-like, with a large and circular mesh grille sunken within its chest and a vaguely triangular panel covering the groin area for some reason; both of which appeared to be back lit with a faint green pulsing glow.

A quartet of powerful-looking arms attached to the main body in an under-over arrangement via thick cords of synthetic musculature. The lower mismatched pair consisting of a massive clawed gauntlet and what appeared to be a tri-barrelled laser cannon of sorts respectively, while the upper set resembled twin mech-scaled mortar launchers more than anything else. Jutting as they were from the shoulder assembly at a sloping angle on short, stubby hardpoints in such a way that they could rotate freely, without being impaired by the short rounded dome of head that they were flanking on either side. The blazing orange mono eye camera set within its centre seeming to gaze unerringly down upon them from above in judgement.

Although it was Cash who perhaps best summed up what they were all thinking as he circled around overhead, his awestruck voice clearly audible over the team's still open radio channel. "Holy _dooley!_ Just look at the _size_ of that bastard!"

No other words were needed really, and Ellen wasn't sure if she could come up with something that wasn't an incoherent stutter anyway at the prospect of having to face off against something so overwhelming powerful. But that same sense of growing dread was soon sidelined by the appearance of a well built figure standing upon the skyscraper sized monstrosity's shoulders; easily recognisable despite the team being the best part of a block away, thanks in no small part to the zoom function on both commandos' helmet displays. The accompanying loudspeaker enhanced voice booming across the war torn fortress interior only serving to confirm his identity, along with drawing their ire as he flashed them a slightly unhinged and sharp toothed grin.

"Well, well, if it ain't our uninvited guests come to pay a little visit! Y'know, I gotta say, I really didn't expect you to get this far."

"Cut the crap, Logan!" Ratchet growled out with barely constrained anger; his hackles raised and what little fur was visible clearly standing on end. "Where's Angela?"

"You're in no place to start makin' demands, fuzzy," the reptilian man sneered. "I built this company up from _nothing;_ takin' all the dirty jobs other mercs wouldn't touch with a long pointy stick and pouring every last bolt I earned over the next ten years into making Thugs-4-Less a place where guys like me could always find work."

 _'And it only took us about a week to bring it all crashing down,'_ Ellen mused to herself with a grim sense of satisfaction. The sheer amount of destroyed ships and hardware, along with probably a triple figure collective body count between Ratchet and herself, having almost certainly put a severe dent in the PMC's ability to do business. Not to mention seriously pissing off Logan as well if the darkening glower on his face was anything to go by; shifting his weight over to the opposite leg and jabbing one of his thick digits towards them in emphasis every few words.

"And then you _interferin'_ morons just had to come along ruin everything! Running in here like you own the joint, shooting the place up, and killin' all my boys! Do you even have _any_ idea just how much _time_ and _money_ you and your reject girlfriend there have cost me with this whole Protopet thing?! Hell, If I'd known what that lombax bitch was dragging me into back before all this began, then I woulda offed her myself right there!"

Eyes narrowing, Ellen ignored the probable jab at her species' appearance in favour of the last part of his rant. More specifically the implied threat to Angela's life, and the gnawing worry that he might have already carried it out before they could even reach her. " _What did you do to her?_ "

"Who, me? Not a damn thing," he replied with a condescending tone and self centred smirk. One that only served to make Ratchet even more wary still and the growing knot in her stomach to churn in apprehension. "My boys on the other hand, they can be a little... _creative_ when they put their minds to it. But don't worry, she's _real_ close by."

As if on cue, a heavy shutter began to raise behind the circular mesh grille set within the centre of the gigantic mech's chest; revealing there to be a comparatively small and hollowed out space inside that was occupied by... a person? The zoom function on Ellen's helmet stabilising in time to witness a tall and somewhat dishevelled figure promptly throwing themselves at the bars in a fit of angered desperation; a startled gasp escaping her lips upon realising just who it was and why Logan seemed so smug.

"Angela...? What the _hell?_ "

A little worse for wear though she might have appeared judging by the state of her fur and clothing, the lombax geneticist was easily recognisable unsurprisingly upset about her current predicament. Given the distance involved and distinct lack of any way to effectively amplify her voice however, Ellen had no way of knowing just what exactly the woman was trying to shout out, thanks to her poor attempts at lip reading. Although given Angela's body language, it was probably a safe bet that much of it was directed at the man stood a dozen or so feet above her head, and definitely not to thank him for the doubtlessly wonderful hospitality.

"Logan must intend to use her continued presence as a shield against us," Clank surmised with uncharacteristic grimness colouring his tone. "However, if this 'Behemoth' is even remotely similar in construction to the original design, then Miss Cross is presently on top of the primary fusion engine core and possibly in danger of being exposed to significant amounts of radiation should the reactor housing be damaged."

"Wait, are you saying that thing's _nuclear?_ " Ratchet asked in disbelief. "So, even if we somehow blew it up..."

"You and all your little pals would never escape the blast radius in time," Logan finished for him with a dark chuckle and accompanying predatory grin. "Hell of an insurance policy, ain't it?"

"hey, uh, boss?" Buddy Bling piped up from his much smaller mech, having been stood alongside the transformed citadel and otherwise out of the war of words until now. "Not interrupting or anything, but..."

"Can we just skip to the part where we turn 'em into paste?" Boom finished for his brother with a flat, decidedly bored tone. "Only my trigger finger's getting kind of itchy."

Visibly blinking, Logan's face morphed into a scowl as he looked down over the edge of his towering machine. Eyes narrowed as he glared between the two flanking mechs, and apparently forgetting that his loudspeaker was still broadcasting every word as he hissed at the pair. "What're you two idiots still doing down there?! You're supposed to be outflanking them while I grab their attention!"

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Bling hesitantly spoke up with more than a hint of confusion. "...Since when?"

"Since- You know what, forget it!" Logan threw his hands up in frustration before stomping his way over to the mech's head and presumed cockpit. The central chest grille shutter closing once again with the stabbed button of a swiftly pocketed remote and cutting off an irate Angela from outside view. "We've got more than enough firepower anyway to-"

His head suddenly jerked sideways as a distinctive crack spit the air, almost causing him to topple over the edge in the process had Logan not grabbed on to the nearest available surface. A flash of blue light springing to life around the mercenary leader's body in a protective sphere, and preventing the quickly dissipating luminous green vapour trail left behind by Ellen's sniper rifle from penetrating his skull. Much to her annoyance.

"God damn it... He's got a personal shield too?" she muttered while trying and failing to tag him with a second shot. "Well, there goes the easy option."

"Worth a shot anyway," Ratchet shrugged before hefting his now fully loaded Minirocket Tube. A cluster of high explosive death soon streaking down range and impacting on Behemoth's less armoured waistline... with absolutely no effect whatsoever. Unless you counted the absolutely massive machine beginning to stomp its way towards them while the smaller titans spread out behind that is, or the tri-barrelled laser cannon arm rising to return the favour in spades with an ominous hum of building power.

"My turn!"

There was no time to think, and before she could even register what had happened, Ellen found herself falling from the roof with Ratchet and Samus alongside as their previous third storey perch was utterly pulverised beyond all recognition and most of the floors below with it. A last second panicked flaring of her Jump Pack thrusters ensuring only a rough landing as opposed to being splattered across the street, while Clank's Heli-Pack had similarly saved Ratchet and soon saw him hauling her upright into a staggered run as they tried to put some much needed distance between them and the oncoming war machines.

"Hey, uh, babe? D'you think he's trying to compensate for something?" the lombax joked weakly as half the block behind them went up in flames from sustained bombardment.

"...No, I think... we should be... running," she gasped out between harried breaths, while Logan's monstrosity of a mech ploughed through whatever was left of the remaining buildings and continued to hunt them with long, lopping strides.

On that everyone could agree, and even with Cash continually performing strafing runs on the Behemoth's upper body in an effort to grab Logan's attention, it still didn't so much as phase him. Which pretty much ruled out nigh all of their personal weapons as well in terms of effectiveness, seeing as they wouldn't so much as scratch the paint, let alone do any kind of real damage whatsoever. But nothing was ever truly invincible, and in Ratchet's eyes at least, there was no problem that couldn't be solved with a righteous application of overwhelming firepower. Meaning that unless they could find another way to at least slow down the marauding mechanised force rapidly closing in on them, there was only one true course of action available.

"We're gonna need bigger guns…"

* * *

… **And once again I end up getting carried away, before having to cut the chapter in half. Still, at least with the all the build up and exposition out of the way, I can now jump straight into the action next time for what promises to be quite literally our heroes' biggest challenge yet. Here's hoping it'll be worth the wait.**

 **Review replies:**

 **bajy - What happens next, you ask? Carnage, my friend; sheer and utter carnage.**

 **Gamer Heart - You mean like in Deadlocked? Hmm… Probably not something for now, given how close we are to the final act, but definitely something to consider for later in the series, should I get that far. Of course, they'd have to get a sample first, and since only Vox Industries makes them for Dreadzone contestants in canon…**

 **starrat - Thanks!**

 **Firestar5277 - Glad you liked it, and the not so subtle references too! The final battle with Thugs-4-Less promises to be something really special if I can pull it off right, and yes, 'Annie' is in fact the buddy brothers' cousin; one Warden Annabel Crudelis.**

 **As mentioned in the author's note, I'm actually thinking about taking another break away from this story once the second act is wrapped up, given how draining it is keep up the current schedule without some kind of buffer. Not for long, since I don't like to let my readers down, but at least it would give me an opportunity to catch up and re-familiarise myself with the last handful of levels before getting stuck into the final act. I'll have to see how the next chapter goes before making a decision either way.**

 **While I still can't really think of any good and original puns at the moment, I did have a flash of inspiration as to another omake idea. One in which Ratchet and Ellen find themselves testing increasingly ridiculous and impractical novelty weaponry such as the Carpet Bomb, which launches actual rolled up carpets at high velocity. Maybe I can use reader suggestions too and make such a semi-regular thing of it with enough material, who knows? Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Razor of DOOM - If not, then consider this and the following chapter to be an early birthday present. Hope you like it!**

 **Bookwriter94 - Thanks! I'm glad to hear you're liking this story and the series so far, although I suspect it might have been a bit of a slog to catch up given how lengthy this one has gotten. Things aren't going to be slowing down anytime soon either, and with the way I've got things planned out for the next chapter or so, the second act is definitely going to end with one** _ **hell**_ **of a bang. See you then!**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Well, mass destruction** _ **does**_ **tend to follow in their wake wherever they go… In retrospect, I may have made my interpretation of the level a little** _ **too**_ **complex, but wanted to convey a sense of scale and just how hard Thugs-4-Less are willing to fight for their collective home. I wanted to give Angela a little bit more screen time too since she's kind of been left out for a while, although I do have plans to fix that, and unfortunately Samus just can't help herself when it comes to Clank. Or her overactive imagination for that matter…**

 **Light Seeker 001 - That's actually a really good point, and one I'll likely have to address after Qwark's reveal, although I'm not so sure about Clunk though. That would depend upon whether Nefarious managed to copy all of Clank's memories as well or if he simply used a programmed emulation of Clank's expected behaviour instead in order to help remain undetected.**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - It can be a difficult balance at times in making extra characters relevant to the ongoing plot as opposed to simply being hangers on or overshadowing the main cast, but I think I've got a fairly decent grip. You've pretty much neatly summed up most of the issues Ellen will be facing as part of the Secret Agent Clank cast, too. Although rabid fans, a nosy press, and perhaps some questionable costume choices on the director's part won't be the only issues she may face; even though Ratchet would probably try and get her to take home some of the more…** _ **risqué**_ **numbers. After all, Nefarious is a fan of the show too and would likely violently object to a 'squishy' co-star being perceived as an equal to Clank in any way.**

 **Lucas FTW - …Did I just get Rick-rolled in Spanish?**

 **Sonachugirl -** _ **Yeah…**_ **I think it might be safe to say that Samus' mind is oftentimes a rather lewd place and prone to taking things entirely the wrong way when Clank is involved. I dread to think just what exactly you might have said to be that far out of context, even though a morbid part of me is curious, but I won't pry. Especially if it's as awkward as you imply…**

 **Unfortunately, the series does seem to have gotten less frightening since Resi 4. Losing the brooding and forbidding atmosphere of its survival horror roots, where running away was often the best option, and gradually morphing into what is essentially a zombie themed shoot 'em up. Which is why Resi 7 gives me hope for a return to form, and while I haven't had a chance to play it myself, it does look genuinely scary from Youtube lets plays. Doubly so in VR too I would imagine.**

 **Any-who, glad you liked the chapter, and hope you enjoy the new update too. Take care!**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	40. Size Matters

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **So I might have gotten a little bit carried away again with this chapter, and as oft seems to be the case these days, ended up writing** _ **way**_ **more than anticipated and with not enough time to properly wrap things up. Which, I'm afraid, means another split chapter this week, with the next definitely marking the end of Act two, one way or the other. Hope this tides you over until then.**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 40:**

 **Size Matters**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Headquarters, Snivelak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **6:49pm local time**

"Get down!"

Throwing herself to the ground, Ellen could feel the pressure wave from yet another explosive barrage wash over her prone form as various sized debris rained down from the buildings all around them. Logan and his lieutenants not seeming to care in the least as to how much of their own fortress was being razed in the process, just so long as the commando team they were ruthlessly hunting down were completely eliminated. Something which was rapidly becoming an inevitable certainty if they couldn't find a way to strike back soon, or at least lose their pursuers long enough to figure out a solution.

Hurriedly scrambling to her feet once more, Ellen felt a gloved hand yank her up the rest of the way and was already stumbling into a run after her lombax partner as something crashed down heavily on the street behind them. A brief glimpse revealing it to be Buddy Boom's personal mech rising from a crouch and moving to aim its shoulder cannons directly at them, before dashing down a narrow alleyway off to one side while trying to stick close to Ratchet's tail.

"You do have a plan here, right? We can't just keep running forever!"

"I'm working on it!" Ratchet yelled back, only to pause as a thunderous detonation tore through the air and a good chunk of the buildings lining either side of their narrow bolthole. Reducing their front facades to so much rubble and inadvertently blocking off Boom's line of sight. "I just... need a little more time."

 _But what can we do? There's just too many of them!__ Samus fearfully asked. Optics wide and constantly searching for danger, while otherwise not daring to stray more than a few feet away from Ellen's side.

"Might I suggest starting with the Titan-class battle mechs we were previously engaged with?" Clank reasoned as they blew out of alley's opposite end and back on to yet another nigh identical looking street. One that already bore the scars of their previous running battle against the Buddy brothers if the sheer amount of craters and strewn rubble were anything to go by. "Your previous strategy appeared to working rather well, and if one or more can be disabled-"

"Then we can concentrate on finding a way to take out the big one without getting shot in the back," Ratchet interrupted while zigzagging between what few clear spots there were on the torn up road. Ellen managing to keep up behind him, but evidently starting to tire from constantly running for their lives. "Now all we gotta do is get one on its own and-"

" _There you are!_ " Bling crowed from his rooftop position just off to their left; an ominous static charge building along the length of his railgun as it swung up towards them with deadly intent.

Of course neither commando had any intention of being anywhere near the potential blast radius when it finally discharged, but having the Titan engaging them in such a way was actually a golden opportunity that they simply couldn't afford to waste in this kind of relentless battle. Bling being unable to shield himself during the several long seconds it took for the railgun to reach peak recharge capacity, and without either Boom or Logan in the immediate area to cover him, entirely vulnerable to an explosive barrage of rockets that slammed directly into his already cracked cockpit canopy. Splintering it further still and forcing the merc to take an involuntary step back as he cancelled the attack in favour of defensively throwing up an arm.

"Gah! I can't see!"

Still pressing the advantage, Ellen made good use of her Grapple Gun to reach Bling's rooftop vantage point and quickly reeled herself in, while Ratchet found himself a more interesting method to follow suit. For in the shadow of another alley near the target building's corner was a vaguely triangular and faintly glowing green jump pad set into the ground where a fire escape should have been. One similar to a device both commandos had previously encountered before and identical in function; effortlessly propelling the lombax high into the air with a whoop of joy and an arcing descent that saw him dropping him right on top of the machine's unoccupied arm. Right before attempting to melt through the remaining canopy with his meteor gun while clinging on for dear life.

Which actually seemed to be working to a degree, or at least starting to warp it anyhow from what little Ellen could see. Having hauled herself up on to the roof with a grunt of effort and drawn her carbine, before adding a series of drawn out, extended bursts to their collective weight of fire. The not insignificant amount of waste heat generated shunted into the integrated underslung launcher and producing a single charge of unstable plasma which she wasted no time in aiming towards the still flailing machine's cockpit.

"Ratchet! Move!"

With a brief glance in her direction and realisation of her intent, the lombax quickly complied with a backwards somersault off of his temporary perch and one last parting gift of flaming rocks to go with his shouted reply. "Shoot!"

A single digit thumbed the little yellow button three parts along her carbine's secondary barrel and a burning ball of plasma soon arced across the greatly diminished space between them. Ratchet getting a good view of it impacting just below the Titan's front cockpit and sticking to the surface as he fell away, before the brilliantly purple and white globule of energy went critical in a spectacular fashion. Boiling away layers of super dense alloy plating from the machine's torso in a small radius, and perhaps most importantly, reducing much of the front most facing canopy to so much superheated molten slag.

Though unfortunately not the pilot along with it considering the way Bling immediately jumped away with boosters flaring, even if the thermal bloom given off would probably be enough to peel the scales from his hide had it not been mostly expended before hand. The melted mess of formerly hardened and impact resistant canopy glass flipping end over end as it was blown free with emergency explosive bolts, while Bling made his opinion on the matter very clear to all involved.

"Hot! _Hot!_ Way too damn hot! I'm gonna need back up, bro!"

"Don't bother, I've already got them in my sights," Logan growled out over his loudspeaker with an undertone of menace. The skyscraper sized mass of machinery under his control soon changing course and stomping towards the commando team's suddenly very precarious position with wide, deliberate strides. "Just keep 'em from running off 'til I get there. It's about time I got to see what this thing can _really_ do."

"...and that's our cue to run," Ratchet dryly remarked before promptly taking off across the rooftops at a flat sprint. Ellen gasping for breath by now and feeling her legs burn with every step, but nevertheless doing her best to keep pace given what the alternative would be.

A flying leap with Heli and Jump Pack assistance saw them both across a fairly wide gap between their current rooftop and the next, with the redhead turning her awkward landing into a tumbling roll upon impact, before springing back up and pushing herself harder still. The building behind them losing its top few floors to an explosive barrage from Buddy Boom's shoulder cannons, shortly before his mech jumped overhead and slammed down a few rooftops ahead of their position. Ellen only managing to get off a quick burst of fire that went well wide of the mark before the team was forced to veer off in another direction, lest they be drowned under a deluge of grenades from his only remaining arm mounted launcher.

With no other buildings within jumping distance and Logan liable to be on top of them any moment now however, the only real direction they could go was back down to street level. The two commandos using their respective backpack gadgetry to help slow their descent at the last moment and hoping that the previous damage inflicted on Boom's cockpit canopy would help mask them from view. Both quickly crossing the street at an oblique angle and into a position where they could outflank the camo-painted Titan, only to be sent tumbling from the force of impact as an absolutely massive metal foot pulverised the road not twenty feet to their rear.

"Surprise!" Logan gloated with a vicious undertone of glee as watched them stagger back to their feet in a panicked state. Drawing back the equally gigantic fist on his battle mech's right arm with slow deliberation so as to better anticipate their fear, and preparing to bring it down in an earth shattering blow. "And so long, morons!"

Or at least that was the idea, until Cash Harding came along to ruin his 'fun'. The Aussie-accented merc's ship looking like it had seen far better days as it skimmed low over the rooftops and under Boom's reach, before pulling up at the last second and strafing the Behemoth's head with everything he had left. Logan instinctively flinching back as a hail of laser fire temporarily blinded his main camera and accidentally jerking the controls to one side; his redirected finishing blow instead demolishing a good chunk of the adjacent building and ending with the offending arm temporarily trapped up to the elbow under several tons of debris. Leaving Cash free to rolled over his intended target in a loose corkscrew, and away from the Buddy brothers' attempts to blow him out of the sky.

If nothing else, the distraction certainly served its purpose in enabling the commandos to just barely slip through the closing ring of steel; diving down a side street with a blanket of Boom's gauntlet launched grenades exploding in their wake and using another jump pad to reach rooftop level once again. Although judging by his muffled curses over the radio, Cash hadn't been quite so lucky in getting away. _"Bugger! Hydraulic line's startin' to come loose again. Sorry mates, but I dunno if I can afford another pass like that without stopping to make a better patch job. But I can still spot from above and help you get the drop on those mechs."_

"Thanks, Cash, I'll take any advantage we can get right now," Ellen supplied as she dropped to one knee and brought her sniper rifle to bear on Boom's already pockmarked cockpit canopy while Ratchet continued to close in at blinding speed. Squeezing off a pair of shots in rapid succession that splintered it further still, and ensuring that he wouldn't catch wind of Ratchet rapidly closing the gap between them until it was far too late. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks, and watch yourself up there. There's bound to be more of those attack ships floating around somewhere."

 _"Will do,"_ the cazar chuckled, only to suddenly draw a sharp intake of breath as another metallic mass dropped down on the rooftop just in front of the one Ratchet was presently occupying. An overlapping shield screen snapping into existence as Buddy Bling locked his gauntlet based emitters together and weathered any further attacks meant for his brother. _"Watch out! The other one's gonna try and flank ya from the side."_

Sure enough, Buddy Boom soon fired his jump jets and circled around the still active shield to Ratchet's immediate right. Both shoulder cannons firing while still in midair and just barely missing his rooftop position by a matter of feet before attempting to spam grenades once again. But to make matters worse, Logan had wrenched his trapped limb free with an explosion of debris showering in all directions and didn't seem best pleased if his PA system enhanced, growling undertone was anything to go by. Ellen suddenly finding herself gripped with icy terror as the Behemoth's warship grade laser cannon swung towards her suddenly very exposed position while an ominous hum of building power filled the air.

"Oh shit! Scatter!"

Heeding her own advice, Ellen vaulted over the rooftop's edge with heart lodged firmly in mouth and an equally panicked Samus not a second behind. The redhead's long seated fear of heights swiftly ignored in favour of surviving the next few minutes as she punched her Grapple Gun towards a somewhat taller structure a few buildings down that seemed to stick out. Not even waiting for the hook to properly bite into the stonework facade before quickly reeling herself with enough force to almost pull her arm out of joint, and apparently just in the nick of time too. Leaving the two girls to dangle from a high tensity cable several floors up with matching expressions of horror as the rooftop upon which they had been standing and the floor below it simply ceased to be.

" _Christ..._ another few seconds and..."

Still shivering badly at just how close they had come to being vaporised, Samus nodded timidly before something clicked and suddenly widened optics snapped towards the human's. _Oh no! The others!__

With breath hitched and eyes roving behind her helmet's visor, Ellen's gaze strained to pick out any signs of life through the choking cloud of debris kicked up by Logan's ridiculously powered attack. A sigh of relief escaping her lips several heart-pounding seconds later as a glimpse of movement off to her right resolved itself into Ratchet sprinting across a distant rooftop, although that was somewhat tempered by the fact he was trying to take on both of the Buddy brothers' Titan-class mechs at once.

"Hey, quit hiding and come out where I can see ya, girly! This baby isn't gonna test itself y'know."

...and then there was the fact that Logan was now personally gunning for her, even if he had temporarily lost sight of her during the ensuing chaos. Behemoth apparently not possessing much in the way of non visual detection equipment given that it was now actively stomping past their very exposed position while the head camera panned back and forth in an active search pattern. Ellen releasing a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding as the massive mech ploughed through an adjacent building like it was made of cardboard and passed by almost close enough to touch. Leaving her to climb the last few feet of rugged stonework and steel by hand, before finally collapsing on the rooftop with a shuddering sigh of relief while Samus looked on with obvious worry.

It was surely just a matter of time before Logan reacquired them somehow, even if he had to tear down the entire fortress in order to root out every last hiding spot. But for now at least, the temporary reprieve meant that she could hopefully help even the odds for Ratchet while the towering mass of metal looked elsewhere. Ellen bringing the Vaporizer's scope up to her eye and grimacing at the sight of him desperately trying to stay one step ahead of Buddy Boom's constant barrage of cannon fire while Bling tried to box the lombax in and bring his railgun to bear. Ratchet not slowing down in the least and seeming to concentrate most of his efforts on hitting the slighter brother in his now open air cockpit.

Time was of the essence here, and with no way to properly coordinate in the precious few seconds before Ratchet got within striking distance, Ellen had little choice but to improvise if she wanted to help him break the stalemate. Tempting though it was, trying to snipe the pilot directly was a no go thanks to the Titan's folded wing panels blocking most of her view, and Ellen wasn't about to waste her what likely to be her only shot. The bulbous orange cores protruding from its wrists on the other hand were another story; Bling having locked them together in order to project a larger, overlapping shield and holding them steady enough to make for a much better target.

The distance involved was probably far greater than any she had ever previously tried to take a shot from, and difficult enough even without having to worry about accounting for ballistic trajectories as she otherwise would for a rifle firing solid ammunition. But as her breath evened out and focus sharpened to the point that time almost seemed to slow down to a crawl, such concern no longer really mattered. Watching through the zoomed in scope as Ratchet sprinted to within ten yards or so and bunched his legs in preparation to jump before tightening her finger on the trigger with one final, even exhale.

A single beam of luminous green energy stabbed down through the darkened evening sky at a sloping trajectory, briefly illuminating its surroundings and clipping the very edge of Bling's raised right arm shield emitter, much to his yelped surprise. The glancing blow apparently enough to cause its hard light projection to splutter out of existence with a burning crackle of electricity, and allow Ratchet an uninterrupted view of Bling's shocked expression before bursting forth with a renewed sense of speed. A grin firmly etched upon the lombax's face upon realising what his partner had done and taking full advantage of the opening she had created before either brother could think to stop him otherwise.

Leaping nigh vertically and hooked on to the mech's still outstretched limb with his wrench, Ratchet used the momentum from Bling's attempt to shake him off in order to swing around its clawed hand and launch himself skywards. Landing upon a flat panel of the arm itself with typically feline grace and kicking off of its sparking, broken generator, right before the other arm's still active hard light shield swiped across it at chest height in an attempt to bisect him. A forward somersault safely carrying the lombax over its monomolecular edge, albeit not without losing some hair from his tail pommel in the process, and using the machine's upper arm assembly as a springboard to reach its shoulder plating.

Right where Buddy Bling was already waiting to greet him with a gold plated, gaudily decorated hand cannon pointed at his face and a mouthful of shark-like teeth bared into a snarl. "Get off my ride, fur bag! Ain't _nobody_ gonna mess with the Bling!"

A deafening gunshot rang out and Ratchet instantly ducked, feeling the heavy calibre slug part his head fur in passing before brandishing his wrench and springing into action. Bouncing off the mech's nearest wing panel as another pair of rounds pinged off its surface mere inches away and flipping overhead with a downwards strike in passing that had Bling instinctively ducking away. Although it didn't stop him from trying to empty his remaining magazine into the lombax, or continuing to pilot with one hand in an effort to throw him off. The Titan's movements becoming increasingly erratic as they fought, and even more so once Ratchet had swatted his sidearm away with a wild swing.

It left Boom with little more to do but watch for fear of accidentally hitting his brother with friendly fire, although that didn't stop him from seeking other targets to vent his growing frustration upon. A second flash of green light slamming into one of the few unmarked sections on his heavily scarred cockpit canopy drawing his ire, and tracing the fading vapour trail back to a raised building the next street over. His mech's shoulder cannons thundering their reply and forcing the duo perched upon its rooftop to rapidly relocate as he relayed their position to Logan, before continuing to provide fire support while keeping an eye on the frantic melee now taking place over the other Titan's frame.

Ratchet meanwhile was far too busy trading blows while trying to remain balanced upon an increasingly unstable platform in order to pay attention to what was happening elsewhere. Bling's increasingly violent attempts to shake him off starting to take its toll and getting to the point where even his inherent lombax reflexes were struggling to keep pace, even without the thug lieutenant having drawn a backup pistol and merrily blazing away. "Hold still, damn it!"

"You first!" Ratchet countered before lunging forth once again.

A pained hiss escaped through gritted teeth as a pair of bullets clipped his thigh, but otherwise didn't deter him in the least as he brought his wrench down in a wide, sweeping arc. Bling instinctively jinking away from the telegraphed blow while trying to get a better bead on the lombax, only to howl out in searing agony as its blunt head smashed into his other hand with bone crushing force. The very same hand he had been using to steer the mech in fact, flattening it against the control panel with a sickening crunch and causing the machine to suddenly lurch into a violent counter-clockwise spin.

"Oh crap!"

With only a tenuous foot hold at best, it was perhaps little surprise that Ratchet swiftly lost his grip and was thrown clear at high speed. Tumbling through the air and hitting a nearby rooftop at a flat trajectory that saw him rolling end over end across its surface, before finally coming to a halt on the opposite edge in a groaning heap. Clank's concern evident as he sat up from where he become detached upon impact and tottered over towards the lombax on unsteady legs before attempting to rouse him. "Ratchet, are you alright?"

"Ugh... Remind me not to do that again..." Ratchet complained as the Nanotech in his bloodstream kicked in, rapidly reducing any injuries sustained to little more than a dull throbbing pain that soon faded in turn. "Hey, what happened to the other guy?"

" _Whooooaaaaaaa!_ Help me, bro! Make it stop!"

As if in answer, Buddy Bling's alarmed cry for help immediately drew both of their attention to his now completely out of control mech as it span around in circles. Rapidly gaining momentum with each successive rotation and causing it to unbalance further still as it teetered from one leg to another, while the jump jets flared seemingly at random intervals and only served to make things worse. Had that last wrench strike hit something truly vital on the instrument panel, perhaps even locking the steering controls in place? Or was there something else at play here?

"Hold on, Bling! I'm coming!"

Either way, it didn't really matter given the results, and Ratchet was already moving with Clank safely nestled upon his back once more even before Boom was halfway towards his brother's flailing machine. Not wanting to be caught out in the open when the siblings came gunning for him once more, and thus only caught the inevitable end as physics finally took its course on the severely unbalanced mech. Bling crying out in surprise and perhaps a little fear that was abruptly cut off as it keeled over much like a felled tree, slamming head first into the front facade of a nearby building and crushing the exposed cockpit against it with a screech of metal on stone.

"No! No! No! Speak to me, Bling! Let me know you're okay!"

Crossing the remaining distance in a headlong panic and his jump jets flaring all the while, Boom landed heavily next to the downed mech before carefully turning it over with clawed servos, only to freeze at the sight of a silent, bloody mess still strapped into the pilot's seat. Ratchet wincing in sympathy for but a moment before dropping back down to street level and out of sight, just as an anguished howl reverberated across the surrounding area. Loud enough to rattle the windows on buildings within a two block radius, even without being amplified via the mech's external speakers, and making the lombax's ears flatten against his helmet in an effort to dampen the effects.

" _BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ "

"I believe it would be best we evacuate the immediate area," Clank suggested as an enraged roar filled the air behind them, accompanied by the sounds of cannon fire and stonework being torn apart. "There is no telling quite how badly the further loss of a close family member will affect him, or indeed his mental state."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, LOMBAX! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN, RIP YOUR SPINE OUT AND MAKE YOU _CHOKE ON IT!_ "

"I'm gonna go with 'plenty pissed'," Ratchet shot back with a wince at the sheer volume of the threat, if not its content. Waiting until he had rounded another corner and put at least another block between them, before keying his helmet's radio mike on. "Hey babe, you copy? We just took out one of the smaller mechs and the pilot with it. Where are you at?"

 _"Kind of busy right now, fuzz ball!"_ came the terse reply between short, hurried breaths. Her words almost drowned out by a massive explosion being a fairly good indicator as to why, and fairly close at that judging by the dust clouds he could see rising from a few blocks away. _"Logan's right on our tail and trying to find us by demolishing everything in sight. Cash, is there anywhere we can lose him?"_

 _"Take the next left, there should be an alleyway at the end that'll take you back to the main avenue. Plenty of boltholes to choose from there."_ the cazar merc suggested as his badly damaged ship continued to orbit the ongoing battle. _"Reckon you ought to join her too, mate. That other bloke doesn't look too pleased with you, and he isn't far behind."_

"Thanks for the heads up. Keep us posted in case they try anything else," Ratchet acknowledged with a grateful tone before switching his attention back to the other half of their team. "Ellen, I'll be on you any minute now. Just hold out a little longer, okay?"

 _"I'll try, but- Hey... He's backing off?"_

Sure enough, upon clearing the built up, war torn street he was currently pounding along and the surrounding buildings which blocked his view, Ratchet could clearly see the top half of Logan's massive monstrosity of a mech as it loomed over not so distant rooftops. The Behemoth occupying a good portion of the inner fortress' main avenue and seeming to be in the process of slowly turning around on the spot, before striding back along the trail of destruction which marked its passing. But why? And how come the vengeful Buddy Boom wasn't actively pursuing him either, if Cash's puzzled commentary was anything to go.

Only one possible answer sprung to mind, and Ratchet didn't like it one bit. The by now familiar sound of not so distant thunder rumbling overhead as he made a mad dash across the wide stretch of road, followed by a whistling pitch which rapidly increased in volume. One that inspired a soaring sense of dread and had him shouting into his helmet's mike while diving into an alleyway on the far side.

"Artillery! Take cover!"

Anything else he might have said was quickly drowned out by a deafening roar of explosions that blanketed the surrounding area. A seemingly never-ending barrage concentrated entirely upon a two block radius; reducing any buildings still left standing to little more than rubble and ensuring that there was nowhere left for the commando team to run or hide. Leaving them no choice but to hunker down wherever they were and pray that they could weather out the ensuing storm. Ratchet finding himself pressed up against the closest alleyway wall with Clank by his side and a lethal hail of debris both raining down and flying all around them at high velocity. His stomach knotted with worrying about whether Ellen managed to make it to safety, or even heard his warning in time.

After what seemed like an eternity however, the bombardment finally ceased and Ratchet was finally able to regain his bearings once more in spite of slightly shaky legs and a constant ringing in his ears. Clank faring much better thanks to his mechanical nature negating any lasting effects and helping to guide the lombax towards the Alley's opposite side, or rather what was left. The crumbling walls miraculously still standing somehow, and soon giving way to a mass of craters surrounded by collapsed buildings on either side. The little robot's optics shuttering once before lighting up in relief at the two figures trudging their way through the rubble of what used to be a street, gently nudging a still slightly dazed Ratchet in order to gain his attention.

"Look, there they are. Safe and sound."

"Ellen! Samus! Hey, over here!"

It certainly seemed to perk the lombax up if nothing else, and he was soon dashing forth to greet them with one arms constantly waving overhead. Leaving a slightly irritated Clank behind and briefly shaking his helm, before jogging forth to catch up at a much slower pace. One that saw him negotiate a series of particularly deep craters with precise jumps from his Heli-Pack function, and reaching the others just in time to see Ratchet enthusiastically embracing a dirtied but otherwise uninjured Ellen, who responded in kind. The pair seemingly ignorant of everything else as they fussed over one another, while Samus simply looked on at their display with a wistful, faraway expression in spite of how close she physically was.

In fact, it wasn't until Clank had made his presence known with an audible clearance of his vocaliser after several long seconds that he finally caught their attention. His organic companions looking a little sheepish at his expectant look while Samus seemed to snap out of her daydreaming with a startled squeak and sudden flush of heat, given that her cooling fans kicked in to overdrive. "Now that I have your full attention and there is no immediate threat to our survival, perhaps we can better strategise as to defeating the Behemoth or at least disabling it. Preferably without further endangering Doctor Cross."

Taking a step away from the lombax she had been clinging on to, Ellen couldn't help but sigh as she ran a gloved hand down a face smeared with fine dust. "Realistically speaking, I'm not sure if we actually _can._ I mean, we've both hit it with everything we've got and _still_ can't so much as scratch the paint on that damn thing, let alone slow it down."

Ratchet nodded solemnly in agreement. "She's right, it's way too armoured to penetrate with regular weapons, and Cash's ship barely made a dent at all. We'd need something _way_ bigger to stand a chance, and even then we'd have to be careful not to somehow trigger its reactor into blowing all of us sky high."

 _But what about Miss Angela?__ Samus insisted worriedly. _Wouldn't anything big enough to damage Behemoth hurt her too?__

"Not unless we were to were to directly attack the core where she is currently being held," Clank reassured her. "which is likely the most heavily armoured element on the entire frame and would require considerable effort in order to successfully breach. Instead, I would recommend concentrating upon the legs in order to hinder mobility, along with any sensory apparatus and weapon systems which could pose a more immediate threat."

Ratchet shrugged. "Well that sounds great and all, but where are we going to find the kind of firepower needed take down something that big?"

 _"Reckon I can help you out there, mate,"_ Cash interrupted over their still open radio link. _"'Cos I got meself an idea that might just work..."_

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Once the dust had finally settled and their artillery support ceased fire in order to reload, Logan released the smaller mech he had been holding back with the Behemoth's singular hand and Watched it briefly stumble forth before racing ahead with jump jets flaring. The sudden loss of his brother having turned Buddy Boom into a frothing mass of grief and burning rage, which took what little patience Logan had left to keep him from piloting the Titan-class battle mech straight into the ongoing bombardment in an effort to slaughter those who had wronged him. An attitude that was likely to get himself killed in short order and deprive Thugs-4-Less of one of their most reliable officers at the best of times, let alone during a crisis such as this.

"Alright, _now_ you can go get 'em. Just don't do anything else stupid that'll get you killed."

Silence was his not unexpected answer, yet it still made Logan shake his head in disbelief as he continued to follow at a much more sedate pace. Now was not time for losing their heads, not when their opponents had demonstrated an almost supernatural ability to beats the increasingly stacked odds laid against them time and time again. Easily besting his men with each encounter despite often being outnumbered at least ten to one, and costing the company countless millions in lost revenue, equipment, and reputation.

All the more reason to play things smart now that the enemy was literally on his doorstep; assuming that the rogue commando team had somehow survived being shelled yet again and were now lying in wait for him to make a move. Logan electing to direct his lieutenant's blind anger towards the ruins left behind in order to aggressively scout it out, while he came to a halt around two blocks away and prepared the Behemoth's shoulder-mounted mortar launchers to fire at the slightest sign of anything which Boom might flush out. Including the heavily scarred and blocky looking ship which had just lifted off from behind some destroyed buildings off to his left; the same one in fact that had been constantly buzzing him like some kind of giant bug ever since their battle had started.

Unfortunately the launchers weren't quite up to tracking airborne targets, and his first semi-homing support pod was nowhere near the comparatively tiny craft before the pilot punched the throttle and left them all behind. Even with Boom adding his own weight of fire and bracketing it with hastily loaded flak shells, they still couldn't hit the damn thing before it got out of effective range. Although on the plus side, their failed attempts still bore fruit in the form of a salvo of rockets slamming into his lieutenant's mech from behind; exposing the commandos that had been hiding amongst some collapsed ruins just behind him in a misguided attempt to support their comrade's escape.

" _There_ you are..." Logan grinned within the confines of his cockpit while casually directing a second pod to join the first. Both platforms reorienting in midair and harrying the fleeing pair with constant plasma fire from their built in weapons, while Boom took off in pursuit with a bloodthirsty roar. "Come out and play!"

Another half dozen pods soon joined those already airborne before Logan switched tactics and began to move forth once again on an intercept course. Charging his tri-barrelled laser cannon arm and not caring in the least when one was shot down with a cluster of homing missiles as he closed in for the kill. Not even when his foes managed to reach one of the surprisingly intact defence towers scattered around the inner fortress and began to swat down the rest with its solitary surface to orbit flak cannon. In fact, so focused was he upon the task at hand that it would take quite some time for Logan to realise that the intruders were, in fact, presently two members short. Of course by then, it would already be far too late...

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Bloody 'ell, that was a close one," Cash muttered to himself before chancing a look over his shoulder. "Everyone alright back there?"

"Given the circumstances, I believe so," Clank replied with a nod. One which Samus echoed timidly from their shared seat in the rear cockpit while ensuring that her frame was pressed up against his own, for practical reasons of course. "Although I am still unsure as to the validity of your plan, or indeed our chances of successfully executing it."

Cash simply gave him a wide, almost manic grin. "No worries mate, this'll be easy compared to takin' on those big bastards. Just stick with me and don't piss about once we're down there. Won't be long 'til they're on us like a pack of starving grulches."

The ship lurched suddenly as he brought it into a sharp right turn, leaning back at an angle and bleeding off speed until they were hovering in place, before slowly descending to the ground below. Clank catching a glimpse of their questionably sane pilot checking his break action shotgun was fully loaded, while an increasing number of stray rounds continued to ping off their cockpit canopy all the while. "Right... here we go. Get ready!"

Neither robot got a chance to respond either way, seeing as Cash had already hit the manual canopy release and was already vaulting over the side while the ship was still several feet from touching the ground. Relying upon the autopilot to do its thing and safely land, while he got stuck into the squad of thugs surrounding their temporary landing zone with machete and shotgun both if the distinct booming noise and pained cries were anything to go by. Which left the remaining occupants to find their own way out of the cockpit, with Samus using her thrusters to clear the edge and help haul Clank up before gliding down to the concrete below together. Making sure that they stayed close to the ship and out of sight until Cash could secure a safe passage to their objective.

For the small clearing where they had landed stood amidst the fortress' solitary firebase; source of the artillery which had already shelled them twice now and still smouldering in places from Cash's earlier bombing run. A place that was crawling with scattered groups of thugs and apparently still operational, despite the sheer amount of damage he had already caused once the ammo bunkers went up and resulting widespread fires that so many were desperately trying to contain.

Which in turn would hopefully help mask their presence and prevent any kind of organised resistance from stopping the three from carrying out Cash's questionably sane plan until it was far too late. One that called upon them to locate, capture, and make use of what surviving gun batteries there were to target Logan's gigantic mech; hopefully disabling or at least damaging it enough to give Ratchet and Ellen a fighting chance at taking it down for good. Assuming it was powerful enough to punch through the Behemoth's undoubtedly thick armour in the first place that is, and even then there was the question of actually hitting the damn thing with any degree of accuracy, or at least not setting off the reactor and accidentally killing Angela in the process.

Of course they actually had to get there first, and once Cash had sent the last merc flying into a wall with a point blank blast of buckshot, he quickly waved the hiding pair forward. Taking the opportunity to reload his Road Warrior during the lull and keeping an eye on their surroundings all the while. "Right... I think we're clear for now. Let's get moving while the going's good."

Clank briefly bobbed his helm in acknowledgement. "Agreed. While they are currently otherwise occupied, there is no telling when Thugs-4-Less will notice our presence, and I doubt we would survive long should they call in additional reinforcements to prevent us from gaining control of their remaining artillery."

 _I don't like this__ Samus stated nervously from where she was floating alongside Clank, close enough for their frames to touch. Her optics constantly darting towards the shadows and fully expecting something to jump out at them any second. _Um, how f-far is it from here?__

"Best I could tell from the air, the gun batteries should be just past these storage sheds on our right," Cash murmured in reply. His voice low and shotgun pointed fully ahead as he cautiously led them through a myriad of haphazardly stacked crates between two such buildings. "Might have to divert though if there's too many patrols around there."

The three quickly fell silent as they reached the far side, where the sounds of shouting and pounding boots had gradually grown into a crescendo that almost drowned out the still raging fires all around. Cash crouching down behind a wooden crate just before an open strip of road between the rows of storage sheds and observing the area beyond, while Samus peeked around the side and over Clank's head. The view not encouraging in the least, given just how many clusters of thugs were between them and the clearly visible gun batteries a few hundred yards away. Many of whom were preoccupied with keeping the flames away from volatile ammunition stockpiles while others busied themselves with reloading the massive artillery pieces for the next salvo.

It would only take one to spot them however, and with a distinct lack of cover to hide their approach, the chances of actually reaching the guns in one piece was pretty damn slim. Cash grimacing in annoyance before turning his attention to the adjacent storage sheds off to their immediate left. "Looks like we're gonna have to go around... Just keep quiet, stay low, and do _exactly_ what I tell you. Everyone ready?"

Both little robots nodded in unison, and before they knew it he was dashing across the road and slipping into the shadows on the far side. Clank and Samus catching up a moment later and following close behind as he gestured them forward once more into a maze of closely packed buildings that thankfully seemed to be free of any curious Thugs-4-Less personnel. The going was achingly slow however, and it wasn't long until the guns thundered their deafening chorus once again. Cash trying to speed up the pace without giving themselves away while the other two fretted over their organic companions, praying that the outgoing salvo would land far short of its intended targets, along with the commandos continued survival.

 _'Ratchet, Ellen... Please, just hold out a little longer.'_

* * *

 **And so the final climatic battle against Thugs-4-less begins in earnest, with things only getting more intense from here. See you next time for the explosive conclusion to Act two, and Snivelak itself at long, long last.**

 **Review replies:**

 **bajy - To be fair, doesn't know the meaning of 'fair play' under the best of circumstances, let alone when defending his home turf, so it's no surprise he's going all out to stop our heroes. He's still one of my favourite villains right next to Nefarious himself, not least because of all the unintentional humour he brings to the game, and it'll be a shame to see him finally go. Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment!**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl - thanks! Thought it was kind of appropriate really.**

 **GamerHeart - For a given degree of 'good' maybe, although I can't see him willingly working with the heroes again unless there's something in it for him.**

 **starrat - Thanks again!**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - Nuclear perhaps, or at least Clank believes so if Logan followed the original blueprints. But that just means they have to get creative in finding a way to take it down.**

 **The fixation with Ellen is due to the fact that humans pretty much look like markazians but don't have the associated pointed ears and tail, which makes her stand out. In which case I guess the Vulcan analogy kind of works here due to how similar she is in passing but different upon closer inspection. A HV interview would likely help clear that up though, even if it does accidentally spark some crackpot online conspiracies in the process.**

 **Nefarious probably wouldn't care to be honest, organics being all the same in his eyes, but I can definitely see him stirring up a lot of crap over her role in Secret Agent Clank. More specifically due to her character being considered an equal to Clank as opposed to a lowly underling like Ratchet as 'Jeeves'. I could almost use that as the basis of an omake, now that I think about it…**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks! It was honestly a struggle to both get things rolling and find a way for the heroes to actually fight such powerful mechs on foot without considerably nerfing them. But I'm fairly happy with the result, and while I've never actually watched Attack on Titan myself (not my thing either), it did serve as an inspiration for combating the mechs and a blatant reference of a title.**

 **Logan's pretty much banking on mutually assured destruction and the heroes' unwillingness to risk hurting Angela. Preventing them from causing any major damage for fear of wiping themselves out in the process should the reactor be breached, while being free to bombard them in turn with impunity. Not that Ratchet and co won't find another way to bring him down of course. Still no idea what the deal is with the crotch lights though…**

 **I do intend to take a break shortly, and hopefully get back into a position whereby I've got a comfortable buffer between chapters for quality control and such. But not until this story arc is complete since I'd hate to leave it half finished or let my readership down. Who knows? Maybe I'll finally get a chance to actually draft one of the dozens of omake ideas I seem to have floating around before resuming the story again.**

 **I love the Marshmallow Gun and Opera Singer ideas too, though might I suggest 'Bad Carmen' as an alternate and terribly punny name. I'm going to have to start making a list at this rate, and come up with an idea on how to make use of them. Perhaps an omake in which Ratchet and Ellen are invited to test new novelty weapons for Megacorp or Gadgetron? Speaking of puns, that was brilliantly awful, so here's one of my own. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Two men are standing at a bus stop, one a six foot plus beanpole while the other is a dwarf. Just as the bus arrives however, beanpole realises he's forgotten his wallet and so asks his fellow commuter if he can spare enough change for the fare. To which the Dwarf replies with a smirk, "Sorry, but I'm a bit short."**

 **Bookwriter94 - I just didn't want to lose my momentum really, or leave people hanging for extended periods of time until the next chapter was released. However, I'm definitely going to take a breather once this arc is finally concluded**

 **It's going to take everything Ratchet and Ellen have to get through this one alive, and probably more given Thugs-4-less are bringing out the big guns. But that just means they'll have fight smart and find something even bigger to hit them with…**

 **Light Seeker 001 - Pretty much, yeah. And Thugs-4-Less are going to need to learn how to spell 'bankruptcy' very, very soon.**

 **Lucas FTW - I'll take that as a 'yes' then.**

 **Razor of DOOM - whoops. Well it's the thought that counts, and it** _ **could**_ **technically be early for next year. Either way, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - They're definitely pulling out all the stops, that's for sure. I might have upscaled it a bit, but Behemoth is still pretty damn huge in canon and probably one of the single toughest boss fights from any of the games. Unless you managed to grind for the RYNO II beforehand that is.**

 **I had a quick look at your story too and I have to say that it's an interesting start, if a little too fast paced for my preferences. I'd love to see where you intend to take things from here, and to find out just how exactly your OC managed to end up where he is right now. Just make sure not to fall into Gary Stu territory and keep it up!**

 **Sonachugirl - To say they're in it deep would be an understatement. Hell, I know I wouldn't want something like that looming over me, or to be anywhere near it. Glad you liked the chapter overall, and thanks for understanding. Trying to keep this story updated on time can be daunting at the best of times, and I could really use a breather once this arc is completed at long last.**

 **Also, with regards to context and Resi… My mind is now painting a picture which is morbidly amusing in a disturbing kind of way, so thanks for that. That and for highlighting Wesker's 'issues' with Chris in Resi 5, which in turn has spawned multiple fan fics of usually dubious quality or the years and some rather** _ **questionable**_ **relations between the pair for which I shall require brain bleach by the truckload.**

 **Resi 7 though looks like it's already scary enough without the VR, let alone with it, so I don't blame you in the least. Can't say Resi 6 really affected me that much, but then again I never actually got around to finishing it. I have played a bit of Until Dawn: Rush Of Blood however, and the jump scares quickly go from tame to genuinely frightening within a few levels. Bad enough to make me nearly fall off my damn chair, and especially those that ratchet up the tension beforehand in anticipation, such as the part with living mannequins which only move when you're not looking *shudders*.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


	41. King's Fall

**Author** **'** **s note:**

 **I did it… I finally finished this damn arc, and literally just in time too. I can't tell you how glad I am to finally put Snivelak behind me and forge ahead with the story, specifically after running myself ragged at stupid hours all week long in order to get it finished. But hopefully the end result will have been worth it and a fitting end to the second Act, even if it overran a fair bit and still feels like there's something missing… Ah well, let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **I** **'** **m always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to check out the other stories on my account should you wish.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me. Cover art belongs to Nekolover3 and is used with her kind permission.**

' _Thoughts_ _'_

 _Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 41:**

 **King's Fall**

* * *

 **Thugs-4-Less Headquarters, Snivelak**

 **Bogon Galaxy**

 **G2.17.085 Galactic calendar**

 **7:09pm local time**

"More of them! On your right!"

Ratchet promptly swung their commandeered turret around at Ellen's shouted warning, pointing it towards a fresh batch of those flying drones that Logan seemed to keep spamming their way without even bothering to lift his finger from the trigger. A few good bursts of flak each quickly made short work of them in ones or twos, but the sheer numbers closing in from all sides meant that he simply couldn't keep track of them all before a hail of plasma descended upon their exposed position from above. Ellen doing her best to cover his rear with the last few salvos of her HK22 Gun while also trying to keep tabs on Buddy Boom at the same time, but it was quickly proving to be a losing battle.

These flak cannon towers, along with their much smaller cousins dotted around the inner fortress in a wide area, were so far proving to be the only real method of causing damage to the otherwise unstoppable Behemoth. The high explosive, armour-piercing airburst rounds originally intended to shred high flying aircraft and ships making atmospheric entry, but also proving to have a noticeable impact upon the super dense alloy armour which made up the skyscraper-sized mech's frame. Not enough to do much more than take off the first few layers perhaps, but nevertheless giving Logan enough grief to make him retreat to a safe distance and bombard them from afar, while his sole remaining lieutenant ceaseless attacked them at close range.

The only real saving grace was that neither seemed to have considered calling in additional forces to overwhelm them. Though whether that was due to consideration for their men or some misguided sense of pride was anyone's guess and ultimately irrelevant so far as the two commandos were concerned, just so long as they stayed the hell away. Ellen smoothly holstering her weapon as it ran dry and switching over to her sniper rifle, only to pause as the Behemoth suddenly ceased bombardment and slowly began to rise at a glacial pace on concealed leg-mounted thrusters. Eyes widening in realisation once it tipped forward at a slight angle before rocketing towards them fist first, and frantically yanking the flak cannon's crew hatch open.

"Heads up, morons!" Logan's voice boomed out. "Time for a little redecoration!"

"Ratchet!"

"I know! Let's bail!"

Scrambling out of the soon to be doomed turret, the lombax grabbed hold of her outstretched arm and together they raced towards the raised platform's edge. Ellen wrapping her arms around him tightly and pushing off in sync not two seconds before the colossal machine barrelled through their tower like a runaway freight train; utterly obliterating it and sending chunks of debris flying in all directions, while still carving a path of destruction through many of the buildings beyond in an attempt to slow down. The pair only surviving through taxing her Jump Pack's thrusters to their limit and slowing their fall enough to make a controlled crash landing on the rubble strewn streets below.

Right where Buddy Boom was apparently lying in wait for them. His remaining arm-mounted launcher pumping out a steady stream of bouncing grenades between cannon salvos and not giving either commando a second of respite as he doggedly pursued them through what was left of the inner fortress with fanatical zeal. An incoherent snarl of frustration and rage echoing forth from the Titan's external speakers at his inability to directly hit them with more than just shrapnel. "DAMN IT, LOMBAX! JUST HOLD STILL AND DIE!"

"How much longer... do you think... we can keep this up?" Ellen managed to pant out between breaths as they dared down yet another nigh identical alleyway. Boom doing his best to flush them out with a torrent of explosives and damn near collapsing the surrounding walls on top of them in the process.

"As long as we have to," Ratchet replied with a grimace and growing sense of fatigue. Their gruelling battle throughout the fortress having taken its toll on even his seemingly endless stamina and leaving the lombax flagging alongside her. "We just gotta keep 'em busy and in one place until the others can- Hey, you hear that?"

By now they had emerged on to another street the next block over and were currently trying to shake off Boom long enough to gain some breathing room. The by now familiar thundering of distant artillery reaching Ellen's ears but a few moments later and causing her to step up the pace as they changed course towards a nearby alleyway. "Yeah, and I don't think it's for our benefit. _Shit!_ "

The first few shells crashed down less than thirty feet away and began to leapfrog one another in a rapid chain of roaring explosions that once again knocked them flat through proximity alone. Neither commando able to do much more than huddle together and tough it out, praying the next hit wouldn't their last. Hearts pounding in fear and helplessness at the prospect of being blown to pieces by a foe they couldn't even see or perhaps worse, buried under countless tons of rubble and left for dead.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a matter of minutes at best, the withering barrage finally tapered off and an eerie silence descended upon the devastated buildings surrounding their miraculously intact shelter. The artillery apparently having concentrated upon blanketing the widest possible area as opposed to entire blocks at a time, and thankfully missing the alleyway altogether. Although it was small comfort for Ratchet and Ellen as they supported one another in staggering back to their feet, heads thumping and ears ringing all the while in a way that was quickly getting old very fast.

"Alright, that does it," Ratchet growled out before gently pushing off Ellen's arm and stalking his way out of the alley. "No more playing around!"

"Ratchet? Hey! Where are you going?"

Pausing in mid-stride, he turned around to face her with a determined yet thoughtful look; his eyes softening at the undisguised worry in her own. "We're not getting anywhere fast the way things are, and there's no telling how long it'll take for the others to get control of that artillery. Until then, I figure we're better off splitting up and harassing those mechs on our own with whatever we've got. Maybe see if you can find another flak cannon to keep Logan busy."

"And what, exactly, will you be doing in the meantime?" Ellen asked with a slight narrowing of her eyes. "It's something stupid, isn't it? I know that look all too well."

Ratchet didn't even bother to conceal his growing smirk as he chuckled aloud. "What else? Finding me a bigger gun, and I know _just_ where to look..."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"About bloody time," Cash muttered under his breath. Eyes fixated upon the three gun battery not twenty yards away and drinking in every detail, while mentally mapping out the attendant mercenaries' positions for maximum effect.

Getting into position had taken way too long for his liking; having to take another detour around some annoyingly vigilant sentries and quietly slitting the throat of another who had gotten far too inquisitive for his own good. But doing so against the kind of numbers they would be facing was the smart thing to do, and ultimately worth it seeing as his charges didn't exactly look like they were built to fight, even if the little silver one said otherwise.

Which meant getting this right the first time and not giving the other side a fighting chance if he could help it, with a parting gift from before he was separated from Angela being key to his ad hoc plan. The somewhat crude-looking silver orb clenched in one hand giving off a slightly pulsing, reddish hue, while the other held his Road Warrior in a vice-like grip. Each of the break-action shotgun's individual barrels now fully loaded with a specially modified Nanoclip of dubious legality and ridiculous firepower, courtesy of one Slim Cognito. All he had to do was pick the right moment to strike, and with the battery crews otherwise busy attending to each gun's auto-loader units while others looked on with bored indifference, now was that time.

Pulling the pin while simultaneously springing up from his crouched position, Cash let the homebrew grenade fly on an almost flat trajectory towards the largest cluster of mercs before racing out of cover and blasting an unfortunate nearby sentry in the chest. The thug's shouted warning dying on his lips as an armour-piercing tungsten core slug punched cleanly through his armour, even as the booming report of Cash's shotgun roused the rest into action. None seeming to notice the trail of particles spreading out amongst them from the now empty canister's wake until a burst of superheated plasma fire passed through the fine cloud, and by then it was already far too late.

The fine grains of powdered magnesium which had seeded the air instantly ignited in an overwhelmingly bright flash of ultraviolet light that engulfed the surrounding area, blinding anyone without eye protection and leaving spots in cash's vision despite his ever present sunglasses filtering out the worst effects. The others present however were nowhere near as lucky; most now either stumbling around or otherwise howling and writhing on the floor while clawing at their faces, making them an all too easy target for him to finish off with the remaining slug and incendiary rounds originally intended to ignite the grenade's contents.

Stepping away from the smouldering bodies with a grimace, Cash was quickly forced to duck behind a short stack of ammo crates as the surviving gun crew opened up on him in earnest. Some no doubt calling for back up by now while the rest sprayed plasma in his general direction, heedless of the dangers presented by striking so much as one exposed artillery shell and potentially setting off the rest. Which meant he had to end this now, and with a fresh reload of standard Nanoclips slotted into place, Cash snapped the shotgun closed with one hand and drew his machete with the other before charging forth to meet them in kind.

A wide spread of buckshot caught one in the face and blew him back over the auto-loader unit he had been stood in front of, forcing the others to seek cover and allowing him to rapidly close the distance within a matter of seconds. Jinking away as another merc blindly fired over the top of a metal crate, Cash quickly flanked around the side and sliced off his rifle's barrel before reversing grip on the Bushwhacker and ramming it home beneath the surprised man's armoured chest piece. A painful jolt of movement soon putting the unfortunate thug between Cash and the last one still standing, with his impromptu meat shield absorbing a torrent of plasma, before kicking the still twitching body off of his blade and responding in kind with a double dose of buckshot.

Checking to make sure that the immediate area really was clear and that none of the mercs were liable to get back up or otherwise playing dead, Cash gave a low whistle and beckoning gesture towards where the other two members of their little infiltration team had concealed themselves in the same alleyway formed between storage sheds that he had been hiding within. A pair of curious green and blue optics briefly peeked out at him from behind a supply crate, before Clank and Samus broke cover and rapidly made their way over to the cazar's side. Another full load of Nanoclips soon replacing those already ejected from his shotgun's exposed breech as he continued to scan for any sign of approaching hostiles, before snapping it shut with a final decisive click.

"Alright you two, let's get to work." A sudden shout and heavy footsteps quickly had him pivoting towards a freshly arrived squad of mercs and firing one-handed, before yelling over his shoulder as he charged forth to meet them. "Get those guns working! I'll try and stall 'em for as long as I can!"

"Understood," Clank replied with a swift bob of his head, before turning towards the infobot currently glued to his side. "Come, Samus. We have much to do and very little time."

Which was easier said than done considering each artillery piece normally had a three man crew in order to operate, even with the auto-loader units taking up some of the grunt work. Not to mention attempting to coordinate both targeting solutions and the simultaneous firing of an entire battery at once was difficult enough for two entirely untrained individuals, let alone while under constant fire. But having faced similar pressure in previous situations, Clank was quick to take charge and boost himself up to the closest gun's associated console before letting his servos dance over the holographic screen. A fretful Samus hovering alongside him until directed towards the next one along, eagerly prepared to receive his instructions so they could wrap this up swiftly.

"There should be a drop down menu on your right labelled 'munitions load'," he intoned while ducking slightly as a stray ball of plasma splashed off the gun barrel beside him. An answering reply from Cash's shotgun ensuring there wouldn't be a second. "Push it and select the fourth entry down, followed by the confirmation button at the bottom of your screen."

 _Okay... I think I've got it.__ Samus hesitantly replied while prodding at the blinking green 'confirm' icon. The auto-loader unit behind her thrumming to life much like the one on Clank's side and switching out the designated payload for something that would hopefully prove a little more effective against Behemoth's thickly armoured hide. _Now what?__

Clank gave her a slight smile and nod of approval which would have made Samus feel a little giddy had she not been more concerned with the increased amount of gunfire heading their way. "Good, now do the same on the third console. The auto-loaders should take care of the rest while we re-establish contact with the others and calculate the optimum firing solution."

"Well whatever you're doing, you'd better do it quick!" Cash shouted back over his shoulder from where he was reloading his shotgun behind a stack of crates some twenty odd feet away. His cover rapidly being chewed to bits by an increasing number of thugs as even more tried to outflank him, only to receive a fresh spread of buckshot for their troubles or a precisely wielded machete. "'Cos there's a lot more of them than me, and I'm running out of ammo fast."

"We are doing the best we can, Mr Harding," Clank reassured him as the first shells rolled off of the auto-loaders' connected conveyor belts, before automatically chambering themselves inside each gun's expansive breech in multiples of three. "Estimated time until battery fire commences is approximately two minutes."

He could only hope that it would be enough to see the job through, and that their intervention in the distant, ongoing battle against Logan would not come too late. For the very lives of his friends, and dare he say family in all but name were at stake, and Clank had no intentions of letting them down.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Damn it, fuzz ball, where the hell are you?" Ellen muttered to herself as she bounced her way to the top of yet another soon to be demolished flak tower via jump pad. Taking over the turret stationed there and swinging it around to hammer at Logan in an increasingly desperate attempt to cause any lasting damage to his towering machine, all while keeping an eye out for a still murderously rampaging Buddy boom trying to blindside her from who knew where.

Even though it had only been but a matter of minutes since Ratchet had taken off to find whatever it was that he was looking for, to Ellen it felt like hours had dragged by. Logan's relentless assault leaving her no room to breathe as he continually stalked her from tower to tower at a slow, almost methodical pace. One designed to provoke fear and an air of invulnerability as heavy flak bursts constantly pounded at his gigantic battle mech with little apparent effect, before wiping the latest tower to be occupied from existence with either laser cannon or just plain brute force. Whittling down Ellen's dwindling options further still and forcing her to once more flee at the very last second lest she go down with it too, with Logan right on her tail and gloating all the while.

"That's it, keep runnin' punk! You'll just die tired! Where's your lombax friend now, huh?"

She hit the ground running, just barely managing to avoid being crushed by one of the Behemoth's enormous feet as it stomped after her while its laser cannon arm charged for another shot. One that could easily erase her from existence through proximity to the beam alone, and there was no way in hell her tired body could manage to out run the battle mech's incredibly long strides, which is why she decided to reverse direction instead. Darting beneath the Behemoth's bulk and between its legs, before making best speed out the other side as Logan slowly turned around in an attempt to reacquire her.

By the time he could find her once again, Ellen was already a good half a block away and pelting her way towards one of the few flak towers still left standing. Logan grinning viciously as he brought the mech's cannon arm to bear on her fleeing form, finger gently squeezing the trigger with savoured anticipation as the ominous growing hum of power reached its climax. Only for his rhetorical question to be answered by a high velocity slug suddenly impacting his cannon arm from an unexpected source, knocking it aside and leaving the resulting laser beam to carve a path of destruction through several nearby buildings instead.

"Right here, Logan!" Ratchet's enhanced voice declared over what sounded like a set of external speakers buzzing with static, before continuing with a sly tone. "Why, did ya miss me?"

Ellen's eyes widened as she caught sight of him over her shoulder, before openly laughing with relieved joy upon realising just what he had meant previously before splitting up. For the now grinning lombax was currently standing atop a three storey building while strapped into the battered, open air cockpit of Buddy Bling's downed mech. The handheld railgun still pointed Logan's way and gradually charging for another shot while the bent wings upon its back were seemingly tasked with helping to brace the damaged mech when firing. With the other ensuring a projected shield was constantly at the ready to deflect any incoming attacks, and especially away from the vulnerable pilot.

 _'Well, that's definitely a 'bigger gun' alright, and hopefully enough to level the playing field just a little.'_

Which was just as well really since Logan's response was to lash out with a snarl of rage and try to crush the lombax with a sweeping kick. Ratchet quickly jinking sideways with a burst of jump jets and once again winging the behemoth's laser cannon arm with his railgun, only to be tackled out of the air by a vaguely green blur of metal that sent them both crashing down to earth. Ellen using the brief distraction to reach the jump pad at a nearby tower's base, before taking over the flak cannon up top and turning it around to face the ensuing melee taking place less than a block away.

"Have you no _respect,_ lombax?!" Buddy Boom demanded as his Titan's metal fists slammed into the captured mech one after the other. Ratchet managing to block one blow with his shield while the other hit home hard enough to make his teeth rattle. "That was my _brother's_ mech! What did you do with his body! _Answer me!_ "

Ratchet however was far too busy trying to weather the constant rain of punches and find an opportunity to counterattack in order to reply. Letting the shield bear the brunt of a wild haymaker that caused it to flash orange, before swinging his railgun around in an arc that smashed the extensive barrel over Boom's cockpit canopy and jetting back to gain some distance while he was still reeling.

"Well, it didn't look like he needed it anymore, so I figured I'd put it to better use," he Responded nonchalantly while internally willing the mech-scaled rifle to charge faster. That last blow having caused a series of electrical impulses to run along its scuffed and dented length in jagged patterns and making him wonder if it was damaged enough to cause an explosive misfire. "Kind of had to leave your brother behind though. I mean, I didn't exactly want to end up sharing the same seat with a _dead guy_ and all."

" _Bastard!_ I'm gonna rip you _limb form limb!_ "

Suffice to say, Boom wasn't exactly in the mood for witty conversation or anything else other than blind, murderous rage right now, regardless of how Ratchet may have answered. His Titan surging forth and taking a disabling railgun hit to one of his shoulder cannons, before slamming into the lombax with a jump jet assisted shoulder tackle that knocked his rifle away and sent them both skidding back dozens of feet. Ratchet's shield finally collapsing under the strain and leaving his open cockpit exposed as the two machines proceeded to duke it out in a brutal ballet of clawed fists, jet propelled kicks, and no holds barred brawling.

While they were tearing into one another and what buildings still stood around them however, Ellen was otherwise occupied with trying to keep Logan busy. Or at least concentrating on her rather than tag teaming Ratchet at any rate, with a steady stream of flak bursts exploding around the Behemoth's head and goading it into launching more of those floating weapon pods her way. Logan waiting until she was fully occupied with fending off the seemingly endless swarm of drones before taking the opportunity to step over the two much smaller mechs battling beneath him and advancing on the redhead's position.

"Y'know, my ex-wife always said I had a short temper when things didn't go my way," Logan mused aloud with a dark chuckle. The Behemoth's laser cannon arm charging and hulking metal fist flexing in anticipation with each step closer he took. "Now you get to find out _why._ "

Ellen could easily see him coming through gaps in the dwindling number of machines still orbiting her position, but couldn't afford to abandon the tower just yet despite the shiver of fear running down her spine. Ratchet was having a tough enough time as is, while the others were depending on her to keep Logan in one place so that they could accurately dial in the artillery for maximum effect. Or at least that is if they were captured as planned, and Clank could figure out a way to operate the entire battery by themselves without getting overrun in the process. The fact she hadn't heard so much as a word from him, Cash, or Samus only adding to Ellen's growing sense of dread that something had gone terribly wrong.

Which was why a warm sense of relief washed over her as Clank's familiar voice sounded through her helmet's internal speakers with a brief squelch of static. Ignoring the background staccato bursts of gunfire and booming blasts in favour of listening to his calming tone. _"Ellen, can you hear me? We have successfully taken command of the artillery firebase and are currently reloading the guns with appropriate ammunition. We should be ready to provide support fire in less than a minute, but I do not know how much longer Mr Harding can keep the encroaching Thugs-4-less forces at bay. If you have not already done so, I strongly suggest placing your beacon immediately."_

"I'm Working on it," she ground out between pounding away at the last few weapon pods still airborne, "but Logan isn't exactly making things easy!"

Nor was he very far away, having easily covered the distance between them in but a handful of strides and pointing his fully charged laser cannon arm at her turret from less than thirty feet away. The audibly building whine having reached a crescendo and prompting Ellen to abandon both flak gun and tower with a flying leap, hurtling over the edge scant seconds before the entire structure's top half was reduced to little more than ashes and fine debris. A massive wrecking ball of a fist demolishing what was left shortly thereafter, while the outer layers of Ellen's armour were slightly warped from proximity alone as the resulting wave of heat washed over her rapidly plummeting form.

Thankfully the commando suit's temperature regulation system was still working fine and preventing her skin from following suit, plus Logan didn't seem to have noticed her survival just yet. Ellen landing back on solid ground with the aid of her Jump Pack and a jarring thump on impact, before forcing herself to stagger upright into a loping run towards Logan's towering battle mech. A gloved hand fumbling for her utility belt and palming the solitary tracking beacon contained within as one of the hulking mass of metal slowly began to turn around on the spot, followed by hurling the small silvery disc at one of the machine's proportionately gigantic legs as it came crashing down in front of her with an earthshaking thud.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

Hitting such a large target at close range was a lot less challenging than ensuring she wasn't squashed underfoot in the process, but the results were well worth the risk. A brief glimpse at the appropriate tracking programme on her Wrist Com confirming that the beacon was still magnetically secured in place and transmitting a steady signal, before Ellen raised Clank on the radio once more. Skidding around the corner of another ruined street and making best speed in the opposite direction to where the Behemoth was currently searching for her, while feverishly hoping that Cash's questionably sane plan went off without a hitch.

"Alright, the beacon's set! You should be picking up the signal any second now."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"One moment..." Clank trailed off while slightly cocking his helm to one side. The antennae atop his helm pulsing at regular intervals as he tried to pick out the beacon's unique shortwave signature from amongst a congested mess of radio chatter from mercenary forces all over the fortress.

It was here however that Samus' status as a converted infobot and the abilities of her frame type came in handy once again. More specifically, the feature that was originally used by infobot owners to pick up, view and record HV shows being broadcast from half a galaxy away, and which she was now putting to much better use. Rapidly isolating each local signal she intercepted and analysing them in the blink of an eye, before just as quickly moving on to the next one in line until she stumbled across what they were looking for.

 _I've got it!__ she exclaimed while letting her dainty servos dance over the screen before her in a concentrated blur. _Real-time coordinates coming through strong and moving south-west at a constant spee- eep!.__

Despite not having a vocaliser, an audible squeak of surprise escaped Samus as a stray burst of plasma splashed against the console she was working on. Partially melting through the outer casing and causing the projected screen to flicker, while she dropped to the floor in a panicked flurry of limbs and flaring thrusters in order to avoid the follow up volley. One that didn't last long once Cash sliced through the offending gunman's weapon and dropped him with a point blank shotgun blast before moving on to the next merc in line, but the fact he had gotten close enough to shoot at all was telling enough that they were in danger of being overrun all too soon. Something Cash was quick to point out as he frantically reloaded in preparation for the next wave of attackers.

"I can't hold them off for much longer on me own. Whatever ya gonna do, better make it fast before they bring in the heavies."

Having quickly dropped down from his seat in order to coming to her aid, Clank acknowledged the cazar's suggestion with a curt nod as he helped Samus back to her metaphorical feet before giving her his entire focus. "Are you alright, Samus?"

 _Um... y-yes? I-I think so anyway.__

He smiled at her timid nod in spite of the situation, finding it and her shy expression rather endearing for reasons he could not fathom. "Thank goodness. Now come, we must initiate the artillery firing sequence before it is too late."

 _R-right!__ After all, the last thing she wanted to do was let down her newfound companions. Least of all the girl who had taken her in as an equal, or the robot she loved and whom was relying so heavily upon her right now for their continued survival. _Let's finish up and get out of here.__

Ignoring Cash's grousing of 'too bloody right' from where he was hunkered down behind some crates not thirty yards away, Clank instead retook his station in tandem with Samus and rapidly began to type alongside her. The battery's guns altering their firing angle accordingly at a ponderously slow rate as soon as the last shells were safely secured in their respective breech, while Clank sought to re-establish contact with his worryingly quiet absent companions.

"Ratchet, Ellen, please come in..."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

A clawed metal fist smashed into the side of Ratchet's exposed cockpit, further denting the already scarred metal on impact and violently jolting him to one side. The safety harness biting deeply into his shoulders being the only reason he wasn't thrown clear altogether, and otherwise keeping him secured to the mech's pilot seat in spite of the bone juddering blow. A deft flick of the controls allowing the lombax to neatly sidestep the expected follow up attack and swiftly counter with a wide right hook before taking the offensive once more.

The last few minutes had been nothing but a blur of heavy metal and punishing strikes as an enraged Buddy Boom and himself sought to take one another down for good. The Merc's customised Titan seeming to have a lot more raw power than Ratchet's stolen machine in spite of being based off the same model, and clearly superior in close combat than it's lighter, flight capable cousin. But most of that potential was largely being wasted in his reckless and increasingly predictable berserker style attacks, which Ratchet didn't hesitate to exploit at every opportunity. Targeting exposed joints or any other perceived weak point with a flurry of clawed jabs before darting back out of range once more, while constantly drawing Boom into what would soon become an artillery killzone.

Or at least that is if Cash's idea actually worked, otherwise this whole day got a whole lot harder. Ratchet's thoughts briefly turning towards how Ellen was faring on her end when Clank's voice sounded in his ear on their shared open channel. _"Ratchet, Ellen, please come in. The captured artillery is almost in position and ready to fire once the targets are in position."_

Ratchet grinned from ear to ear at the news, even with Boom bearing down on him with a feral snarl. A projected hard light shield tanking the thug lieutenant's charge and sending them both skidding back in a shower of sparks, before ploughing through the remains of an already wrecked building. The resulting cloud of dust and debris obscuring both of their vision and allowing Ratchet to retreat back to a nearby rooftop with a burst of his jump jets as he answered with no small hint of relief. "I hear ya, pal. Hey Ellen, you get that?"

 _"Yeah, I did, and not before time, too,"_ she replied with a strained tone between ragged breaths. _"I'm leading Logan right towards the central most tower, the one that's still standing by the citadel tower. Bring your friend along and we'll meet somewhere in the middle."_

"Then we drop the hammer on these guys once and for all," the lombax finished with a smirk as he saw Buddy Boom emerging from the dust storm they had kicked up while turning this way and that in frustration. Obviously searching for his presence, but clearly not looking up until Ratchet whistled aloud through what was left of the mech's external speakers. "Hey, up here! Bet ya can't catch me; just like you couldn't catch your brother."

A wordless howl of rage was his immediate answer, and Ratchet immediately boosted away before the rooftop he had been perched on was spectacularly blown to pieces. Feeling kind of bad about pulling such a low blow against someone who was so obviously grieving the loss of someone close, but unable to deny just how effective it was at getting Boom to chase after him like a rabid dog. The pair springing from point to ruined point across the war torn inner compound, with Ratchet just barely managing to stay ahead of the rampaging juggernaut right on his tail in spite of having a decent head start and much lighter framed mech.

It was perhaps inevitable then that his dwindling luck would run out sooner than not. A sudden explosion slamming into his already severely damaged machine from behind while in midair and shearing off what was left of its torn wings, before sending them both crashing into the ground with enough force to shatter the roadway beneath. The Titan tumbling end over end on impact and only coming to a halt once it slammed against the front of a nearby building in a slumped heap, leaving a groaning and incoherent lombax slumped within the confines of his harness.

The very last place he wanted to be considering Buddy Boom had landed not twenty feet in front of him with an earthshaking thud and was now slowly stalking closer by the second. The battle mech's remaining shoulder cannon having finishing its reload cycle and now pointing squarely at Ratchet's exposed position, while Boom's glaring visage gradually became clearer with each deliberate stride as the lombax began to regain his senses.

"End of the line _runt,_ and with nowhere else to go," Boom growled out once his Titan came to a halt scant yards away from the other mech's slumped form. Overshadowing both it and the trapped pilot, who was discretely trying to release the harness holding him in place until the a cavernous cannon muzzle convinced him otherwise. "Don't even _think_ about, fur bag. No more tricks, and no getting away from this or _me._ It's about high time you got what's comin' to _you._ "

"Guess you like having a captive audience, huh?" Ratchet quipped dryly. Hoping that he could stall the obviously murderous mercenary long enough to find a way out of this mess, or maybe even for backup to arrive given Ellen was supposed to be meeting up with him nearby. Speaking of which, where was she anyhow?

"Shut it, lombax!" Boom snarled as he took another stomping step forth, his voice coloured with barely constrained violence. "Our beef with you was strictly professional, but _you..._ You just _had_ to make this _personal._ "

"And the whole 'trying to kill us with giant mechs' thing isn't?" the lombax questioned not unreasonably. The Wrist Com on his arm brushing up against the cockpit's side as he shifted around and not so coincidentally nudging the right spots to automatically reopen the team's shared radio channel as he continued. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but all that and the artillery too? Just for me and my girl? Y'know, I'm actually kinda flattered."

There was a momentary pause in which the customised Titan stared him down, neither side saying a single word, before it slowly began to crouch down to Ratchet's level. The almost entirely shattered canopy opening with a hiss and folding back on itself once the cockpit was roughly level with Ratchet's own, exposing the cold fury in Buddy Boom's eyes as he glared directly at the one being he hated more than any other in the entire galaxy. "I don't care what you think, lombax. You killed my brother, killed our cousin, and now... I'm gonna kill _you._ I just wanted to look you in the eye before I finished the job."

 _"Ratchet, if you can hear me, I'm almost with you,"_ Ellen's slightly tinny and out of breath voice sounded in his ear shortly thereafter, much to his relief. _"Just keep Boom busy a little longer until I can lead Logan there, so we can take them both out in one go."_

Sure enough, Ratchet could easily hear and feel the earthshaking steps growing closer by the second from somewhere just off to his right, but couldn't verbally acknowledge his partner without giving himself away. Leaving him little choice but to continue pushing Boom's buttons and encourage him to partake in the whole 'triumphant villain speech' schtick long enough for Ellen to take a shot, or whatever it was that she planned to do. "Figured you'd want to face me one on one. No mechs, no weapons, just you and me. Winner takes all."

Boom snorted as his mech stood back up to its full height and took a step back to better brace himself, the shoulder cannon never wavering from his target in the slightest. "Why bother when I've got you right where I want you?" he rhetorically asked. Fingers poised to squeeze their respective triggers while an almost maniacal grin spread across his face. "So, any last words before I plaster you across the walls?"

It was at that moment a flicker of movement from behind the looming mech caught Ratchet's eye; a wry smirk tugging at his lips as he held the suddenly wary merc's gaze. "Yeah... You might wanna look behind you."

Buddy Boom glared at the lombax with narrowed eyes. "Like I'm gonna fall for th-"

Anything else he had to say was quickly cut off as an explosion suddenly rocked his mech from behind. Boom instinctively stabbing the control sticks' triggers, only to waste his shot as the resulting jolt forward threw off his aim; the shell harmlessly skimming past the building his target was slumped up against and detonating somewhere off in the distance out of sight. The snarling mercenary soon pivoting around on the spot and spotting the culprit running towards him with ragged breaths and a HK22 Gun hefted in both hands, while Logan's Behemoth crashed through the collapsed ruins behind her in close pursuit.

"Get back here, you little _bitch!_ "

"Shoulda listened," Ratchet murmured to himself, before snapping into action now that Boom was thoroughly distracted by Ellen. The redhead circling him in a zigzagging, serpentine pattern and loosing off the occasional missile, while Logan seemed to be manoeuvring himself to take a shot at her "Clank, you still there? We're not gonna get a better opportunity than this; drop _everything_ you've got on top of Logan's position, right now."

 _"But you are still within the projected bombardment zone!"_ Clank protested. _"There is no conceivable way for you or Ellen to escape the effective blast radius in time if we were to fire now!"_

"Trust me, I've got it covered." 'I hope', he mentally added. "Besides, you guys are probably up to your eyeballs in thugs right about now. Any longer and we might not have any guns at all."

 _"Too bloody right, I'm barely holding on as is!"_ Cash yelled over the background cacophony of intensive fighting. _"If you lot are gonna do something, it's now or never!"_

 _"I..."_ Clank began hesitantly, only to sigh in resignation. _"Very well. The ballistics have already been calculated and the guns are tracking Logan's current location within acceptable parameters. Samus and I will set the entire battery to automatically fire within the next thirty seconds while we conduct a retreat. I only hope you know what you are doing."_

 _'Me too, pal...'_ he thought as Clank signed off on his end. Quickly checking his harness was still secure and the ruined mech's cockpit was otherwise unobstructed before waving to grab Ellen's attention. "Hey babe, over here!"

The redhead rapidly changed course and darted straight at the sole remaining titan, dropping into a sliding tackle between its legs and narrowly avoiding the clawed hands swiping at her form, before continuing to sprint towards the lombax with an incredulous look upon her face. "Are you _crazy?!_ What the hell are you _thinking?!_ "

Ratchet rapidly shook his head, waiting until she got within a few feet of the downed Titan before stretching out an arm towards her. "No time to explain. Here, get on my lap."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" he snapped off with a sense of urgency. One that only grew as his ears perked up at the distant muted thunder of artillery resounding through the air once more. "C'mon, hurry!"

Ellen had no idea just what the hell was going through Ratchet's mind, or how exactly he expected them to actually survive the next several seconds. But if there was one thing she did know, then it was that the lombax had a knack for getting them out of bad situations by the most unorthodox methods possible. The bonds forged between them through constant battles and shared intimacy having solidified to the point that Ellen could honestly say she trusted him with her life.

Which is why she immediately grasped his outstretched hand after but a moment of hesitation and used it haul herself up onto the wrecked mech's chassis as the whistling sound of shells streaking through the air began to grow ever closer. Allowing the lombax to pull her down so that she was sat flush against his chest with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, while the other grasped hold of a black and yellow striped handle between their legs. Buddy Boom and Logan both having paused at the unexpected rumble of incoming artillery fire, before whirling towards the pair with weapons readied to fire, only to find Ratchet giving them a smug and disconcerting grin. The kind worn by those that know they hold all of the cards, and that you just played the wrong hand.

"Hey, Buddy," he called out as the merc charged forth with an enraged snarl. Fingers tightening on the eject handle and Ellen's rigid form as he yanked it sharply upwards, just as the first shells were about to come screaming back down to earth. "Say hello to your brother for me."

Buddy boom gave an incoherent roar of anger and frustration while his shoulder cannon fired blindly at the pair, but by then it was already far too late. For while it lacked the escape pod feature of the Titan-class mech Logan had previously used against Giant Clank a fair while back, the model formerly used by Buddy Bling had a perfectly serviceable ejector seat. One which rapidly shot towards the sky on a pillar of flame while its human and lombax passengers cried out in both fear and exhilaration. An explosion engulfing the now empty cockpit mere seconds after they had been blasted clear, and perhaps ironically helping to further propel them further upwards out of danger; leaving them with an unparalleled view as the first salvo of incoming shells finally hit home.

A near deafening rain of explosions blanketed everything in sight for at least a good city block, washing over the Behemoth's lower half and completely obscuring Buddy Boom's mech from view altogether. The much larger machine initially able to weather the ensuing storm thanks to its incredibly durable armour plating, and likely wouldn't have been affected at all if it weren't for the specialist ammunition with which Clank and Samus had loaded into the captured gun battery. The high explosive, ground penetrating artillery shells originally being designed to burrow through targeted fortifications before exploding from within for maximum damage, but proved to be just as effective at punching through the towering mech's comparatively thinner leg armour.

Most fell short of course while others skipped off the armour plating due to the firing angle, but the few that did get through caused a disproportionate amount of damage. Servos, hydraulics, and sensitive wiring were subsequently torn apart by the concentrated explosive warhead, while the internal support structure itself was weakened to the point that Behemoth could no longer effectively support its own weight. Logan's howling curses barely audible over the screech of rending metal on metal as the skyscraper-sized giant took one last step, before its increasingly unsteady legs finally gave out. The battle mech keeling over much like a felled tree and flattening several already half demolished buildings in the process, sending up a massive cloud of debris.

More pressingly however, the sheer amount of blast force generated from overlapping detonations caused Ratchet and Ellen's shared ejector seat to be tossed around and lurch off to one side in midair. The only reason she wasn't flung free in the first place being the fact he now had both arms wrapped around her waist in a vice grip, with the redhead reduced to simply hanging on to any available handhold for dear life while screaming herself hoarse all the while. Adrenaline flowing freely and heart pounding a mile a minute, even when the seat's parachute finally deployed after the built in rocket motors burnt out, and left them floating gently back towards the ground below while the ongoing bombardment reached its climax.

There was no way of telling just how much damage had been done, or whether their plan had inflicted anything near permanent enough upon the Behemoth to stop it cold. Which meant they had to be ready for anything once they touched down, including a seriously pissed off Logan trying to squash them like bugs should he get close enough. Something which prompted Ratchet's next question as he tried to steer them away from landing atop a mound of rubble, before finally touching down in a shallow crater with a rough jolt. The pair having ended up somewhere between the Behemoth's currently still form and what few recognisable pieces were left of Buddy Boom's obliterated mech, with no sign of the pilot himself or anyone else for that matter.

But of course, no one's luck lasts forever.

"Hey, Ellen?" Ratchet began with a slightly teasing tone. "Much as I enjoy the company, you mind getting off me? Only you're kinda on the heavy side."

He expected many things in response; a snort of annoyance, a barbed retort perhaps, or at least an elbow to the ribs for his jibe. But not the all pervading silence which followed. One that stretched out for long seconds as Ratchet tried to rouse her with what limited arm movement he had, only to find Ellen somewhat limp and largely unresponsive save for a faint, wet gurgling noise coming from her throat. "Hey Ellen, you okay? Talk to me babe, what's wrong?"

Fumbling with the harness keeping him strapped down with one arm while the other held an increasingly distant Ellen in place, Ratchet managed to free himself from the seat's restraints and scoot off the edge. A gnawing sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach as he gently lowered the all too quiet redhead to the ground in an awkward crouch and moved to lie her down, only to freeze at the slick feeling of blood running over his gloves. His breath hitching and eyes widening in horror as a bloody cough escaped her throat, along with a single near whispered word. " _Ra... tchet..._ "

" _Oh no..._ " he breathed out with rising panic as his hand brushed up against something metallic jutting out of her chest. "No, no, no, no, _no!_ Ellen, stay with me!"

To say it was bad would be an understatement, but it wasn't until he carefully shifted Ellen around so that she was lying on her back against the crater's side that Ratchet could finally see the full extent of her injuries with mounting horror. Several small splinters of jagged and predominantly green metal had lodged themselves firmly into her extremities, punching straight through the thinner portions of Ellen's commando jumpsuit and deeply into the flesh beneath, while leaving a series of crimson trails behind that even now were beginning to congeal. The fragments themselves gradually being expelled by rapidly healing flesh while the danger of bleeding out literally dried up, thanks to the miracle of Nanotech and the dwindling reserves running through her bloodstream.

But it was towards her chest plate that Ratchet's attention was drawn, and the long piece of shrapnel that had nearly cracked it in half from the sheer force of impact. Lodged deeply within her ribcage as it was and continuing to stain the surrounding area with an ever growing pool of blood, while faded traces of partially burnt away camouflage paint clued Ratchet in to just where exactly the metal fragments had come from. For the chunks of shrapnel imbedded within Ellen's increasingly pale and fragile-looking form had once been a part of Buddy Boom's mech before being blown to pieces via artillery bombardment; the resulting explosive force likely having propelled a hail of metal shards in damn near every direction, including directly up at their then escaping ejector seat.

The bitter irony wasn't lost on him in the slightest; almost poetic in a dark, twisted kind of way, and almost certainly his fault. Of all the firepower Boom and his brother could bring to bear, a single hit from which could easily have reduced them all to so much paste, and yet neither were able to so much as injure the lombax and human during their final encounter until after death. Ellen's perch in his lap meaning that her armour and the vulnerable flesh beneath had taken most of the brunt instead of him, including the freak accident of a piece which happened to punch right through the thickest portion of her chest plate as if it were paper.

With weak gurgling breaths tumbling from slightly parted lips, Ellen lifted a shaky hand towards the offending length of shrapnel, though whether to try and remove the offending length of shrapnel or otherwise he honestly didn't know. It was however enough to shake Ratchet from his indecision, her eyes pained and pleading as he stopped her with a gentle touch on the wrist and rapid shake of his head. Mind racing in a panic all the while as the lombax desperately tried to recall what little he could from the medical portion of his commando training crash course, while fumbling for the small emergency phial of nanotech he knew was in one of his utility belt pouches somewhere.

"Sorry babe, but it might get worse if we pull that out," he apologised while trying to quell his own rising panic. Fingers finally finding purchase on the item he was after and tugging it free after a few good attempts, before upending the contents on the worst of Ellen's injuries. "Here we go... Just hold still and concentrate on breathing in and out, nice and easy. You're gonna be fine."

For once in his life, Ratchet honestly didn't know what to do. This was not a problem he could fix with a wrench or a quick application of superior firepower, and his medical knowledge only extended to 'slap Nanotech on it', let alone battlefield surgery. Something which she clearly needed and soon given how much blood Ellen had already lost, and while Nanotech could scrub nigh all chances of a wound becoming infected, there was no telling what kind of unexpected side effects there might be with her human physiology. If only he could find a way to stabilise her long enough to get off planet and reach the nearest available hospital...

 _'C'mon, Ratchet... Think, damn it, think! She needs a doctor fast, but where am I supposed to find-'_

" _Angela..._ " he whispered in sudden realisation, eyes alight with renewed hope.

After all, she was supposed to be some kind of doctor and all kinds of smart seeing as Megacorp had originally hired her on. Someone who probably knew way more about how to help Ellen at any rate and could help keep her alive, while the others retrieved their remaining Star Explorer and found a big enough transport to safely get them all off planet without being shot down by what defences remained. All he had to do was free the older lombax from her cell within the Behemoth's chest cavity and hope she was both still conscious enough and actually willing to help Ellen, given their not exactly stellar history together so far.

Carefully placing both of Ellen's hands on her freely bleeding chest wound and ensuring they kept a firm pressure, Ratchet gave them a reassuring squeeze while trying to put on a brave face for her sake. A faint smile not quite reaching his eyes as he looked into the dimming light of her own. "You're gonna be okay babe, I promise. Now, sit tight and keep pressure on it while I go find some help."

" _H-hurts..._ " she barely managed to squeeze out through a rictus of pain. His heart lurching and stomach roiling with guilt at her increasingly deteriorating state.

" _Shh..._ I know, I know, he comforted with a soft tone while idly tucking a rogue strand of hair back behind her ear. A chaste kiss placed upon her forehead, before forcing himself to stand back up to his full height on tired limbs. "Just hold on a little longer. I'll be back with the doc before you know it."

"Oh, I don't think so," an all too familiar and entirely unwelcome voice called out across the war torn street. One filled with a dark undercurrent of malice and a somewhat gravelly tone that instantly set Ratchet on edge as it drew nearer still. "In fact, you and the broad ain't goin' nowhere, _lombax._ "

" _Logan..._ " Ratchet intoned with a low, predatory growl that Ellen would have compared to Earth's big cats had she been more lucid. Stubby claws unsheathed in fury and threatening to tear through his reinforced gloves, while the lombax's head snapped towards the perceived threat with a narrowed eyed glare that promised only violence. " _Get out of my way._ "

The only thing stopping him from acting on his instincts was the sudden cocking of a very large hand cannon that was being pointed directly at his head from less than ten feet away. Logan clearly having seen better days if the faint limp and torn, tattered vest were anything to go by; causing his shark-like grin to slip a little with each laboured step forth, before finally coming to a halt just out of arms reach. "Uh-uh, fur bag. If there's anyone in the way here, it's you and little miss markazian _freak_ down there." He gestured towards Ellen's prone form with a smirk, Ratchet bristled at his choice of words.. "Standin' in the way of my paycheck, that is."

Truth be told, Ratchet hadn't even realised anyone was there. The crater's depth hiding much of the surrounding area from view, and his own more pressing concerns with Ellen's survival ensuring that even the lombax's normally very sensitive hearing didn't pick up on Logan's presence until it was already too late. Allowing him to pop the cockpit hatch and cross the distance between them and his downed and thoroughly scarred mech with relative ease.

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope it was worth it," Ratchet snarked while gesturing to the surrounding devastation with a sweep of his arm. "I mean, we must've wiped out half your company by now."

This was _really_ bad, and the situation was only getting worse by the second. Ellen was in a critical condition, Logan was only one trigger pull away from ending them both, and all Ratchet could do was hope to stall him with words. Desperately trying to buy more time for either backup to arrive or an opportunity to strike out without putting the now worryingly quiet redhead at further risk.

Too bad the merc leader just plain wasn't selling.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Logan chuckled darkly with a slow shake of his head, before further tightening his grip on the trigger. Eyes narrowing into a glare at the lombax, while a sharp-toothed grin tugged at his lips once more. "But at least now I get to return the favour in spades, and there's not a damn thing you, her, or your little metal pal can do about it. Where is the little canner anyway?"

A silent, deathly glare was his answer; Ratchet standing tensed and ready to spring while hunched protectively over Ellen's prone form. But rather than get mad, Logan simply shrugged dismissively with a brief snort and eye roll. "Doesn't really matter anyway. I'll just hunt him down once I've dealt with youse two, _permanently._ " A victorious and overly vicious grin stretched across his face as the hand cannon's barrel shifted slightly, ensuring that it was pointed right between the lombax's eyes "So long morons, and good riddance!"

With a fractional squeeze of his finger, Logan completely depressed the trigger and time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Ratchet instinctively dropping to his knees in a last ditch effort to cover Ellen's body with his own; eyes screwed shut, fur standing on end, and expecting to be in a world of pain as the inevitable deafening gunshot reverberated across the war torn street like a final death knell. Only to feel nothing of the sort, or in fact much of anything at all bar for his pounding heart and debris choked crater beneath all four limbs.

A cautiously cracked open eyelid revealing the reason why as he gaped at the bloody hole which had appeared in Logan's chest, and the man himself staring down at it in bewilderment while his gun was pointed elsewhere. The bullet mercifully hitting a nearby outcropping of debris instead thanks to the merc leader's aim being thrown off, leaving him to gingerly raise shaking fingers towards his freshly opened wound and touching the edge, before coming away stained almost entirely red. "W-what... the...?"

Eight more shots rang out in rapid succession, an accompanying crimson spray and exit wound erupting from his torso, and causing him to jerk around like a string puppet with each successive hit. The front of Logan's body now resembling little more than a patchwork bloody mess and leaving him swaying unsteadily on his feet by the time the last echo finally died away. His hand cannon slipping from suddenly unresponsive fingers and clattering loudly on the cracked ground below, followed shortly thereafter by Logan's knees as he pitched forward into the dirt. Ratchet able to get one last glimpse at the shocked expression and light fading from his eyes, just before he keeled over face first and lay still.

Face almost mirroring the dead man's surprise, Ratchet cautiously looked up to see Logan's killer shakily lowering the now empty holdout pistol she had been pointing with both hands and let it fall limply to her side while releasing a shuddering breath. Her fur dishevelled and clothing having seen better days, while obvious bruises were prominent from where she had been shaken up during her captivity. But there was no mistaking that face, whose features were currently set into a scowl as she glared down at Logan's body in passing before spitting on it, or the aggrieved tone of voice. "Consider our contract reneged, you _bastard._ "

"Angela...?" Ratchet questioned in disbelief, both at the weapon she still held casually in one hand and the fact she had managed to escape from the Behemoth's chest compartment. "How did you even...?"

Angela shrugged. "Swiped it off big guy here and his guards when they weren't looking, along with a couple of card keys. Lucky for me, one of them happened to override the cell doors inside that massive mech."

Ratchet shook his head. "No, I mean, where we keeping it all this time? Heck, if you had a gun, why not use it to escape and save us the hassle of busting you out?"

"Because I'm not a fighter like you, and there were a hell of a lot more of them than I had bullets," she scowled with both hands fisted on her hips, before blushing slightly with her next words. " As for the rest, well... let's just say that women have more hiding places than men and leave it at that, okay?"

Before he could even think to dwell upon the implications of that little revelation, Ratchet's attention was drawn back to more important matters by the weak cry from just beneath his still crouched form. Ellen's face now worryingly pale and eyes barely able to stay open as bloodstained gloves lay clutched around her grievous chest wound. "Oh crap! Ellen!"

Catching a glimpse of the redhead for herself now that she was close enough to see, Angela couldn't help but gasp in shock at her condition. Tossing the gun to one side and throwing all caution to the wind as she hopped down into the crater and shoved the other lombax aside. "Wha- Why didn't you _say_ she was injured, you _moron?!_ " Snapping up her recently reacquired Wrist Com, Angela quickly preceded to throw up a medical diagnostic programme before shooing Ratchet away. "Go, make yourself useful and call for Harding to get us out of here. Otherwise, stay the hell out of my way so I can stabilise her."

Trying to push down the sudden spike of panic as Ellen continued to slip away, Ratchet somehow managed to tear his gaze away long enough to re-establish contact with Clank and relay the situation. The three absent members of their little team understandably shocked, worried, and more than a little motivated to rendezvous as quickly as possible once they had recovered the Star Explorer. Ratchet could only hope that they would make it on time, and that Angela could help save the girl he loved before it was too late. The lombax terminating his call and scooting around the crater's edge so as to stay out of the way, before gently grasping one of Ellen's hands with his own and a growing pit of dread in his stomach as her eyes finally drifted shut.

"Ellen, _please..._ " he hoarsely whispered, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. " _Please don't leave me..._ "

* * *

 **Well, this seems like a suitable cliffhanger to end on, don't you think? A sour victory over Thugs-4-Less, and dire tidings for our heroes as Ellen's life hangs in the balance. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out what happens next however since, as mentioned previously, I'll be taking some time off from this story for a while. Hopefully giving me a chance to recuperate and get a few chapters written up at a more relaxed pace before pushing on to the final Act, which shouldn't take quite so long to complete if all goes well. Thanks again for all your support, and with any luck I'll be back before you know it. Take care!**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

 **Razor of DOOM - By all means, take your time. There's plenty of it between chapters after all.**

 **bajy - Glad you liked it, and hope you FIND the Snivelak arc's conclusion just as good.**

 **Bookwriter94 - Thanks! You weren't too far off with Cash's plan either, as you've no doubt already discovered. Although given the Behemoth's sheer size and toughness, it was always a gamble as to whether it worked or not. Hope you enjoy the conclusion to Act two, and future chapters to come.**

 **Firestar5277 - Well if Buddy Boom wasn't angry before then he sure as hell is now, and absolutely hell-bent on vengeance to boot. Something which may prove to be a double-edged sword since it also leaves him open to making mistakes that can be exploited, and perhaps prove fatal if pushed far enough. Still have no idea what the deal was with those crotch lights though, or their intended purpose from a design point. I mean, it's just a big target really, and now you mention it, would make for a decidedly creepy and vulnerable place for Angela to be kept.**

 **You know, at this rate, I'm going to have to start putting together a list of reader generated weapons for future reference if the ideas keep flowing through. Perhaps I can even work some of them into this story or the next, or more likely an omake at any rate. Feel free to share if you do come up with any more and I'll see what I can do. Nice pun there and glad your supervisor lied my little contribution, so I guess it's time for me to make another!**

 **Did you hear about the nun who broke her sewing machine while trying to mend her sisters' headdresses? They say she picked up a bad habit.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Glad you liked it. I'm honestly just happy to see this arc end so that the story can start moving forward again, given how grinding these last few chapters have been. Here's hoping I can avoid a repeat for the duration of this story. You liked the pun too, huh? Believe me, there's plenty more bad jokes where that came from, although not all are exactly PG.**

 **Given how difficult it can be to get started on a story or even maintain a decent update pace, it might pay to stick with shorter chapters rather than forcing yourself to write epic length pieces. That way you'll be able to post content at a much faster rate without it being a constant slog to get things done on time, as I've unfortunately experienced far too often. Other than that, the best piece of advice I can give you is to check out what is probably the best guide to writing fan fiction I have ever come across, which can be found here: ( /writing-guide). While primarily designed with the MLP fandom in mind, the tips, tricks, and general advice apply equally as well to any written fiction, and should help set you on the road to making a well polished story. Hope that helps!**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - Possibly, but any interested parties would have to find it first, and the universe is a very large place indeed. So unless they knew where to start looking then Earth should be safe for the foreseeable future, and likely at the heart of several tinfoil galactic conspiracies as well. Also, given how many times he's interrupted some of their intimate moments at the worst possible times, you can be sure Ratchet will be eager to return the favour if or when Clank and Samus get together.**

 **Lucas FTW - Amusing as this is, do you actually have any thoughts or criticisms on the chapter? Spamming song lyrics without reason or rhyme doesn't really count…**

 **GamerHeart - A little late now perhaps, but congrats! Hope you enjoyed your special day.**

 **Vendicor - Well, there is no kill like overkill, and unlike canon, my interpretation of Thugs-4-Less are more than willing to pull out all the stops in order to defend their home base. Admittedly, I may have gone just a** _ **teensy**_ **bit overboard with the climatic boss battle, but at least its over now and hopefully came off as a damn sight less tedious than in game.**

 **Sonachugirl - That we are, and yes we have; Snivelak's finally finished! Yay! I did finish Chris' branch of the story on Resi 6, so I know exactly what you mean. It's just such a bittersweet ending, and one that made me a little emotional even though I had an inclination it was coming. Also, feel free to help yourself to a year's supply of metaphorical brain bleach for all your 'oh God, why?' level story woes. Lord knows we could all do with some more often than not.**

 **Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they** **'** **re posted and/or updated.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**


End file.
